Ein Jahr in der Schweiz, editierte Version
by Mariann's
Summary: AU! Albus Dumbledore braucht einen Ort, an dem er einen flüchtigen Verbrecher und ein gefährdetes Waisenkind verbergen kann. Der Weg führt mit Remus Lupin in die Schweiz. Rating für sexuelle Inhalte Editierte Version
1. Ein neues Zuhause

A/N: Ich hatte grosse Lust, an dieser Geschichte noch etwas herumzubasteln. Hier ist die neue Version, von der ich hoffe, dass sie auch ankommt. Die Änderungen werden sich erst im dritten Kapitel bemerkbar machen :-))

* * *

**Ein Jahr in der Schweiz**

**Kapitel 1 - Ein neues Zuhause**

**Harry**

„NEEEIIIIIIN!"

Ich erwache schreiend aus dem Schlaf. Schon wieder musste ich im Traum Voldemorts Wiedergeburt mit ansehen. Und ich musste zum x-ten Male miterleben, wie das Leben meines Schulkameraden Cedric Diggory einfach ausgelöscht wurde. Ich sitze schwer atmend bolzengerade in meinem Bett. Ich bin sicher, dass ich meine Verwandten aufgeweckt habe, und auch wenn sich Dudley bestimmt nicht so schnell aus seinem Bett wälzen kann, wie meine Tante, so erwarte ich sie doch alle zusammen auf meiner Türschwelle.

Kaum einen Moment später sind sie auch schon da und nun sind sie's, die schreien. Ich versuche, mich unter meiner Decke zu verstecken, aber ihrem Geschrei kann ich nicht entgehen. Seit ich vor zwei Wochen nach Hause gekommen bin, habe ich Nacht für Nacht schwerste Alpträume gehabt, sehr zum Missvergnügen meiner Verwandten, die langsam ebenso unter dem Schlafmangel zu leiden beginnen wie ich. Mich anzurühren wagen sie allerdings nicht. Offenbar hatten sie Besuch von meinem Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore, bevor ich aus der Schule zurückgekehrt bin. Er scheint ihnen sehr deutlich klar gemacht zu haben, welche Konsequenzen sie zu befürchten hätten, sollte mir auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt werden. Aber natürlich war Onkel Vernon verbal aggressiv und hat jedes Mal, wenn ich ihm seither unter die Augen gekommen bin, gemurmelt, was ich für ein unnützer und ekelhafter Eindringling in seine Familie bin. Und Onkel Vernon scheint jetzt auch eine Idee zu haben, denn er dreht sich noch mal zu mir um und brüllt:

„Das war's! Jetzt hast du uns genau einmal zu oft aus dem Schlaf gerissen, Junge! Der alte Knacker konnte uns vielleicht dazu zwingen, dich nicht so anzufassen, wie du's verdienst, aber er sagte nichts davon, dass wir dich nicht ganz loswerden können. Bis morgen Abend bist du hier raus, hast du verstanden?"

Damit dreht er sich wieder zur Tür und schiebt seine Familie hinaus. Ich atme immer noch schwer, als mir der Inhalt seiner Worte erst so richtig klar wird. Panik kommt als nächstes und mein Herz schlägt so wild, dass ich schon befürchte, dass es in einem Augenblick bricht. Dann höre ich ein leises ‚Schuhu' und Hedwig kommt zu mir geflogen. Die Tränen laufen mir über die Backen, während ich sanft über ihr weiches Gefieder streichle.

„Was mach ich jetzt bloss, Hedwig? Der Fuchsbau ist für mich nicht sicher genug und ich würde ausserdem nur die Weasleys in Gefahr bringen. Hogwarts ist sicher dicht, die sind doch wohl auch alle in den Ferien. Sirius ist immer noch auf der Flucht, zu dem kann ich auch nicht. Und Hermione... ihre Eltern kennen mich doch gar nicht, da kann ich sicher auch nicht hin."

Hedwig fliegt hinüber zu meinem Pult und hebt mit ihrem Schnabel eine Schreibfeder auf. Ich schaue sie an und frage:

„Du willst, dass ich einen Brief schreibe? Aber wem? Dumbledore? – Sirius?"

Erneutes Schuhu von Hedwig nach Sirius' Namen. Ich glaube, sie meint Sirius. Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, was mein Pate nun ausrichten kann, denn er ist ja noch immer auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium, aber Hedwig ist weise, deshalb stehe ich auf und setze mich ans Pult. Ich fange an zu schreiben:

„_Lieber Sirius,_

_Ich habe ein ziemlich grosses Problem. Die Dursleys wollen, dass ich bis morgen Abend hier verschwinde, aber ich kann doch nirgends hin! Bitte hilf mir!"_

Und dann kommt mir eine Idee:

„_Ich glaube, ich gehe zu Mrs Figg und frage sie, ob ich bei ihr warten kann. Sie wohnt zwei Strassen weiter am Wisterien-Weg. Früher hat sie manchmal auf mich aufgepasst, sie ist zwar ein bisschen irre, aber nett. _

_Harry"_

Ich gebe Hedwig den Brief und streichle sie.

„Bring das so schnell wie möglich zu Sirius, Hedwig, und dann komm zu mir, ich werde wahrscheinlich bei Mrs Figg sein, ich denke, sie wird mir wohl erlauben, bei ihr zu bleiben bis jemand kommt."

Ich bleibe den ganzen nächsten Tag in meinem Zimmer und packe sorgfältig alles ein, was mir gehört. Zum Glück sind die Schul-Truhen so verzaubert, dass sie alles drin aufnehmen, was man reintut und trotzdem nicht schwerer werden. Sie sind aber so schon schwer genug. Ich trage die Truhe hinunter. Von meinen Verwandten ist nichts zu sehen. Ich seufze und warte auf Hedwigs Rückkehr, doch sie kommt nicht und ich muss gehen. Ich ziehe und trage meine Truhe bis zu Mrs Figg. Als ich an ihre Tür klopfe, dauert es einen Moment, bis sie aufmacht. Aber als sie mich sieht, ruft sie:

„Harry! Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

„Mrs Figg, darf ich wohl bei Ihnen warten, bis mich jemand abholt? Die Dursleys haben mich rausgeschmissen..."

„Was? Wie konnten sie nur? Was ist denn geschehen? Komm nur herein, Harry! Stell deine Truhe hier neben der Tür ab, wenn's nötig ist, bringen wir sie nachher hinauf in dein Zimmer."

Sie führt mich ins Wohnzimmer, nachdem ich die Truhe abgestellt habe. Während sie Tee-Sachen herzitiert, ich erschrecke dabei ziemlich, denn dass sie eine Hexe ist, wusste ich ja natürlich nicht, fragt sie mich:

„Wen hast du informiert? Dumbledore?"

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf. Meine Augen weiten sich, als sie den Schulleiter erwähnt. Aber jetzt zähle ich rasch zwei und zwei zusammen und frage sie zurück:

„Sind Sie Arabella Figg, Mrs Figg?"

„Ja, die bin ich. Woher weisst du das?"

„Hat Sirius sich schon bei Ihnen gemeldet? Professor Dumbledore hat ihn geschickt, ‚die alte Crew' zusammenzurufen, und er erwähnte dabei Ihren Namen. Deshalb frage ich."

„Ja, er war bis gestern hier. Ist über Nacht hier gewesen. Jetzt ist er zu Remus Lupin unterwegs. Es hat ihm sehr leid getan, dass er nicht zu dir rüber kommen durfte."

„Ihm hab ich geschrieben. Hedwig ist noch nicht zurück."

„Oh je. Da wird sie ihn wohl ziemlich lange suchen müssen. Er ist unterwegs. Als Hund..."

„Oh, sie wird ihn schon finden, sie findet ihn immer."

**Sirius**

Ich trotte auf einem ungepflasterten Weg durch das letzte grosse Waldstück, das mich noch von Remus' Haus trennt. In einer bis zwei Stunden bin ich wohl da. Plötzlich kommt Hedwig durch die Bäume gestürzt und setzt sich vor mir auf den Weg. Ich schaue mich um und verwandle mich zurück.

„Hallo, mein Mädchen. Was hast du denn für mich?" frage ich und streichle ihr Gefieder.

Sie streckt ihr Bein aus und ich nehme den Brief, der daran hängt, ab. Er ist natürlich von Harry und als ich den Inhalt erfasse, könnte ich aus Frust schreien! Diese verdammten, elenden Dursleys! Was haben sie ihm nun angetan? Ich bin ausserstande, jetzt umzukehren und noch mal 36 Stunden ohne Unterbruch zu laufen, dafür bin ich viel zu erschöpft. Ich setze mich hin und schaue Hedwig an. Harry hat das Schlaueste getan, was er tun konnte, denn ich weiss, dass Arabella genau die richtige Person ist, zu der er laufen konnte. Also ist es besser, dass er dort bleibt, bis Remus oder ich etwas ausrichten können. Es ist ja nur noch ein kurzes Stück bis zu ihm. Ich drehe den Brief um, ziehe einen Bleistift aus der Tasche und schreibe eine kurze Antwort, die ich Hedwig übergebe.

„Hier, bring das zu Harry, ich bin sicher, er ist bei Mrs Figg, dort ist er gut aufgehoben. Mach dir keine Sorgen um deinen Meister, Liebes, wir kommen ihm zu Hilfe, so bald wir können, Remus und ich."

Hedwig schuhut und fliegt davon. Ich verwandle mich wieder in den Hund und folge dem Weg, der sich durch den Wald schlängelt. Zwei Stunden später erreiche ich Remus' Haus und er nimmt mich auf, der liebe Mann, heisst mich zuhause willkommen, als wäre ich nie weg gewesen. Wie sehr ich ihn immer noch liebe, darf ich nicht mal anklingen lassen. Er hat unsere Liebe bestimmt hinter sich gelassen, ein Gedanke, der schmerzt, aber ich würde ihn verstehen. Schliesslich hat er in all diesen Jahren ja ein richtiges Leben gelebt. Ich fühle mich wie ein unreifes Kind neben ihm. Schon nur, wie er die Situation vor einem Jahr in der Heulenden Hütte im Griff hatte! So selbstbewusst, so mächtig. Ich liebe ihn! Aber da ist Harry, der jetzt zuerst kommt, also erzähle ich Remus von seinem Brief und er macht sich durch den Kamin zu Arabella auf, um sich mit ihr zu besprechen. Er ist noch keine fünf Minuten weg, als Albus Dumbledore in sein Wohnzimmer appariert. Ich sage ihm, dass Remus bei Arabella ist, also folgt er ihm dahin. Mir bleibt nur, ihre Entscheidungen abzuwarten und zu hoffen, dass es Harry gut geht.

**Arabella **

Bei Merlin, der Junge sieht schlimm aus. Ich frage mich, was zum Teufel die Dursleys mit ihm angestellt haben. Doch da ist keine Zeit zum Nachdenken, alles was ich tun kann ist, ihn hereinzunehmen und etwas Tee für ihn zu machen. Dabei verschwende ich keinen Gedanken daran, dass er jetzt weiss, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Ich schenke ihm Tee ein und zitiere eine Platte mit Keksen für ihn her. Aber als ich höre, dass er den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen hat, stelle ich mich in die Küche und zaubere ihm etwas Warmes zum essen. Ich bin sicher, dass es ihm besser schmecken wird, als damals, als er meine Muggelküche hat ertragen müssen. Ich entschuldige mich im Nachhinein dafür:

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir immer so miserables Essen aufgestellt habe, aber mein Muggel-Essen ist genau das – miserabel. Ich konnte es noch nie, aber da ich dir ja nicht sagen durfte, dass ich eine Hexe bin, musste ich eben kochen. Konnte ja nicht gut zaubern..."

Harry lächelt. Er ist so ein süsser Junge. Immer so freundlich und vergebend.

„Ist schon okay. Hat mir nicht viel ausgemacht. Aber warum durften Sie es mir denn nicht sagen?"

„Einer der Gründe ist der, dass dein Haus nebst vielen anderen Dingen mit einem Fideliuszauber geschützt ist. Ich bin deine Geheimniswahrerin. Es gibt eine ganze Menge von Schutzzaubern, da ist der Blutzauber, der nur geht, weil du und deine Tante blutsverwandt seid. Dann gibt es Anti-Apparierungs-Zauber. Ich hatte aufzupassen, dass dir nichts gravierendes passieren konnte. Aber bei alledem durften die Dursleys natürlich nicht merken, dass ich zu deiner Sorte gehöre. Du weisst ja nur zu gut, wie sie auf die Magie zu sprechen sind."

„Viel zu gut..."

„Also kannst du dir in etwa ausrechnen, wie gross meine Chancen, deine Babysitterin zu werden, gewesen wären, hätten sie gewusst, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Hast du alle deine Sachen mit?"

„Ja, alles."

„Gut. So, nachdem du dich nun auch ein bisschen beruhigt hast, werden wir nun Albus benachrichtigen, okay?"

Ich gehe zum Kamin und werfe etwas grünes Floo-Pulver ins Feuer, das ich soeben heraufbeschworen habe. Dabei bemerkt Harry wohl, dass ich bisher für meine Zaubereien keinen Zauberstab benutzt habe. Ich habe mir in dieser Muggelwelt seit Jahren dessen Gebrauch abgewöhnt, denn er fällt einfach zu sehr auf. Dumbledore taucht im Feuer auf.

„Guten Abend, Arabella! Ist etwas passiert?"

„Guten Abend, Albus. Das kann man wohl sagen. Dein Besuch bei den Dursleys hat nicht ganz den beabsichtigten Erfolg gehabt, Albus; du hast sie zwar erfolgreich davon abgehalten, Harry schlecht zu behandeln, statt dessen haben sie ihn jetzt aber gleich ganz auf die Strasse gestellt."

„Oh nein! Wo ist er jetzt?"

„Er hatte die gute Idee, zu mir zu kommen. Aber er hat auch Schnuffel davon in Kenntnis gesetzt. Allerdings hat er Schnuffel auch mitgeteilt, dass er zu mir kommt."

„Das bedeutet, dass du wohl Schnuffel bald wieder bei dir begrüssen wirst, nehme ich an. Behalte Harry ein paar Tage da, während ich an einer Lösung bastle, bitte."

„Sehr gern, Albus."

„Gut, dann lasse ich euch zwei. Harry, verlasse bitte Arabellas Haus auf keinen Fall, bis Schnuffel dort eintrifft, ja?"

„Ja, Herr Professor!" bestätigt Harry.

„Sehr gut. Gute Nacht!"

Ich verwöhne Harry den ganzen Abend lang, dann mache ich ihm das Gästezimmer bereit, das jetzt noch schön sauber und glücklicherweise völlig frei von Katzenhaaren ist. Ich weiss, dass er das nicht sehr gern mag. Aber es ist noch sauber, weil ich es für Sirius sauber gemacht habe, denn der kann die Katzenhaare nicht nur nicht leiden, er ist sogar schrecklich allergisch, der arme Junge. Erträgt Katzen nur draussen.

Grade, als wir uns zur Treppe begeben wollen, klopft Hedwig ans Fenster. Ich lasse sie ein.

„Da ist ja dein Mädchen, Harry. – Oh, und sie hat eine Antwort für dich..."

Ich nehme den Brief entgegen und wir lesen ihn gemeinsam:

„_Harry,_

_Bleibe bitte bei Mrs Figg, ich komme, so bald ich kann. Beweg dich keinen Schritt von da weg!_

_Mit Liebe_

_Sirius"_

Harry lächelt. Da er jetzt weiss, dass ich eine Hexe bin, macht der Brief richtig Sinn. Er lässt ihn auf den Küchentisch fallen und wünscht mir eine gute Nacht.

„Danke, Mrs Figg. Ich gehe dann jetzt schlafen."

„Warte noch, Harry. Du hattest sicher üble Alpträume seit der dritten Aufgabe deines Turniers, nicht wahr? Über das, was danach passiert ist..."

Harry seufzt.

„Ja. Deswegen haben sie mich auch rausgeworfen. Ich hab geschrieen und sie aufgeweckt."

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, **mich** aufzuwecken, Harry. Möchtest du einen Traumlos-Trank?"

„Macht der nicht süchtig?"

„Nur, wenn man ihn über einen längeren Zeitraum nimmt und in zu hohen Dosen. Du siehst im Moment so aus, als ob du ungestörten Schlaf bitter nötig hättest."

„Ich mag solche Zaubertränke im Allgemeinen gar nicht, aber ich glaube, im Moment brauche ich ihn wirklich."

„Gut. Komm her, dann mache ich dir eine Dosis bereit."

Harry macht eine Bewegung, den Zaubertrank an Ort und Stelle zu trinken, aber ich halte ihn auf:

„Nimm ihn mit hinauf und trinke ihn erst im Bett, Harry, sonst muss ich dich hinauf in dein Bett levitieren," erkläre ich ihm und grinse.

„Oh! Okay, natürlich. Gute Nacht! Und danke noch einmal für alles!"

„Sehr gern geschehen, Harry!"

Nachdem Harry verschwunden ist, warte ich auf Sirius. Statt dessen ruft Remus mich durch den Kamin an.

„Arabella?"

„Hallo, Remus!"

„Schnuffel ist eben hereingekommen und sagte, dass Harry ihn braucht..."

„Ich habe in der Zwischenzeit Albus kontaktiert. Kannst du herkommen, damit wir drüber reden können?"

„Bin gleich da!"

**Remus**

Ich appariere in Arabellas Wohnzimmer und setze mich aufs Sofa.

„Harry schläft. Ich habe ihm eine Dosis Traumlos-Trank gegeben," erzählt sie mir als erstes.

„Gut. Ich nehme an, den wird er brauchen."

„Aber wie. Er sah aus, als hätte er seit Wochen nicht geschlafen. Albus hat mich gebeten, ihn hier zu behalten, bis er eine Lösung gefunden hat."

„Sirius ist natürlich ausser sich," bemerke ich.

„Das kann ich irgendwie auch verstehen. Harry scheint jetzt bei ihm erste Priorität zu besitzen," antwortet Arabella.

„Und er setzt seine Prioritäten genau richtig, Arabella," sage ich, aber ich spüre, wie ich rot werde.

„Immer noch in ihn verliebt?" fragt sie verschmitzt.

Auf diese direkte Frage ziehe ich die Luft etwas lauter ein, aber ich halte den Mund.

„Dann wäre ich an deiner Stelle nicht beunruhigt, Herzchen, er denkt immer noch an dich. Als er hier war, war er ganz aufgeregt, weil er wusste, dass er als nächstes zu dir kommen würde," sagt die alte Hexe mit einem gütigen Lächeln.

Sie hat keine Ahnung, was sie damit bei mir auslöst, selbst, wenn ich es nicht so ganz glauben kann. Wie kann ich denn erwarten, dass er mir einfach so verzeiht? Dadurch, dass ich an seine Schuld geglaubt habe, habe ich ihn ja so gut wie betrogen! Wir werden noch eine Menge zu klären haben und fast jedes kleine Problem lässt mich vor Furcht erzittern. Aber wir haben uns zunächst um Harry zu kümmern. Er ist wichtiger.

Albus appariert zu uns und lächelt:

„Sirius sagte mir, dass du hier bist, Remus. Wir müssen uns darüber unterhalten, was wir mit unserem jungen Schützling machen wollen, der braucht offenbar einen neuen Unterschlupf. Ich war eben bei den Dursleys und sie wollen ihn auf keinen Fall mehr zu sich nehmen, egal in welcher Gefahr sie auch schweben, sie finden, dass er sie bestimmt anziehen würde."

„Ja, das braucht er. Ich wollte, er könnte ihn bei uns finden," sage ich mit einem Seufzer.

„Eigentlich dachte ich an dich und Sirius, Remus. Hast du immer noch Verbindungen mit der Schweiz?"

„Ja, sicher, ich habe noch immer Verwandte im ganzen Land verteilt. Warum?"

„Da ich von dir verlange, einen gesuchten Verbrecher und ein gefährdetes Waisenkind zu beherbergen, dachte ich, es wäre vielleicht eine gute Idee, wenn ihr in der Schweiz untertaucht. Im Ausland seid ihr alle drei sicherer."

„Ja! Das ist sogar eine ausgezeichnete Idee, Albus! Aber ich werde ein paar Tage brauchen, um etwas für uns aufzutun..."

„Nein, reist so bald wie möglich ab, alle drei. Ihr könnt unterwegs in Herbergen absteigen, entweder in einer grossen Stadt oder draussen auf dem Land, und dann sucht ihr in aller Ruhe nach einer Unterkunft. Bitte benutzt nicht Hedwig als Briefträger, sondern deinen Racer, der ist viel unauffälliger. Schleiereulen sind hier ziemlich gewöhnlich und fallen weit weniger ins Auge."

„Das machen wir. Gut. Ich habe schon eine Idee, wo ich suchen werde. Wir werden Harry morgen abholen und sofort abreisen. Hat er einen Pass? Ausserdem werde ich mit Schnuffel zum Tierarzt müssen, denn wir können ihn nur als Hund über die Grenzen schmuggeln, wenn wir wie die Muggel reisen wollen. Dann braucht er aber die nötigen Impfungen. Der arme Junge wird ein paar Spritzen über sich ergehen lassen müssen."

Albus und Arabella grinsen, aber sie wissen beide, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit für Sirius ist, ohne Pass unauffällig aus dem Land zu verschwinden.

„Er wird sich nicht weigern, denn er wird bei Harry bleiben wollen. Ich denke sogar, dass er zur Zeit alles akzeptieren wird, solange er mit dir und Harry zusammen bleiben kann."

„Gut, dann gehe ich jetzt nach Hause und packe alles Nötige zusammen und bringe den Köter her. Kennst du einen Tierarzt in der Nähe, bei dem wir auch ohne Anmeldung auftauchen können, Arabella?"

„Klar, meine Tierärztin. Die bekommt so viel mit meinen Kneazles zu tun, dass sie bestimmt zugänglich ist. Ich werde das übernehmen und sie rasch anrufen."

„Sehr gut. Ich werde inzwischen dafür sorgen, dass ihr mit dem nötigen Geld ausgestattet werdet. Ich werde euch auch regelmässig unterstützen, während ihr weg seid, du wirst mir nur ein Konto angeben müssen, Remus."

„Das werden wir tun. Allerdings werden wir uns wohl auch ein Auto anschaffen müssen, Albus, in der Schweiz leben so gut wie alle Zauberer wie die Muggel. Sehen auch wie Muggel aus."

„Kein Problem. Du wirst wohl auch auf Sirius' Verlies zugreifen können, Gringotts hat in der Schweiz eine Zweigstelle, wenn ich mich nicht irre, nicht wahr?" fragt Albus.

„Ja, in Bern. Ich werde mich auch erst wieder zurechtfinden müssen, aber das wird kein Problem sein. Wir hatten nicht viel mit der Zauberergemeinschaft zu tun, als wir da lebten, aber es wird nicht schwierig sein, sich wieder zurechtzufinden. Um auf dein Verlies zugreifen zu können, werde ich allerdings von dir eine Beglaubigung benötigen."

„Bereits vorbereitet... hier! Sirius scheint ein geheimes Passwort zu benutzen."

„Ja, das tut er. Vielen Dank! Wir werden dich kontaktieren, sobald wir eine Unterkunft haben. Bis dahin wäre der Treffpunkt der Zouberbär, das ist die schweizerische Antwort auf den Tropfenden Kessel."

„Kannst du das bitte aufschreiben?" fragt Albus mit einem Lächeln.

Ich schreibe es ihm rasch auf einen Zettel. Dann verlasse ich die beiden Alten und appariere in mein Haus. Sirius schläft auf dem Sofa. Ich gehe neben ihm in die Hocke und wecke meinen Freund auf, den ich noch nicht wieder als meinen Geliebten anzusehen wage. Sirius schaut auf, noch etwas durcheinander und fragt durch sein Gähnen:

„Oh, da bist du ja wieder."

„Hallo. Hast du was zum Essen gefunden?" erkundige ich mich.

„Ja, danke. Hast du mit Arabella und Albus gesprochen?"

„Ja, habe ich. Wir haben uns entschlossen, dich und Harry aus dem Land zu bringen. Zumindest für den Rest des Sommers."

„Oh, das ist aber eine gute Idee. Und wohin?"

„In die Schweiz."

„Oh, noch bessere Idee! Wie kommen wir dahin?"

„Mietwagen, Fähre, Zug und wieder Mietwagen. Du wirst ein Hundchen sein müssen, fürchte ich. Und das bedeutet, dass du dir morgen vom Tierarzt ein paar Spritzen setzen lassen musst, damit wir das tierärztliche Attest bekommen können. Sorry. Aber es ist die einzige Art, wie wir dich ohne Pass aus dem Land bekommen. So auf die Schnelle jedenfalls."

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" protestiert er und sein Gesicht verzieht sich zur Grimasse.

„Tut mir leid, Liebster, aber es muss sein..."

‚**Liebster**?' denke ich und spüre Panik aufkommen. Oh Merlin, ich habe mich nicht zusammengenommen, und jetzt traue ich mich kaum, Sirius anzusehen, aber als er mich ansieht, ist nur Wärme in seinen grauen Augen. Er reagiert nicht weiter darauf, sondern seufzt.

„Dann halt..."

„Wir sollen alles einpacken, was wir mitnehmen können, und morgen abreisen. In der Schweiz wirst du dir dann auch einen neuen Zauberstab kaufen können. Ich werde unser Gepäck dann schön reduzieren, damit wir uns nicht abzuschleppen haben."

„Wie werden wir das finanzieren?"

„Ich habe die Erlaubnis, auf Albus' Gringotts-Konto zuzugreifen. Wir sollen ein neues Konto eröffnen, auf das er uns dann Unterstützung von Hogwarts schickt."

„Du kannst auch auf unser Verlies zugreifen. Ich habe das geheime Codewort... die Kobolde werden es wohl akzeptieren," sagt Sirius.

„Aber erst, wenn wir in der Schweiz sind, Sirius. Ich werde mich hüten, grade jetzt bei Gringotts einzumarschieren und in dein Verlies zu gehen."

„Ja, das verstehe ich. Dann lass uns packen."

Wir arbeiten fast durch die ganze Nacht. Zunächst suche ich alle benötigten Papiere zusammen, meinen Pass, und jetzt bin ich sehr froh darüber, dass ich ihn in all den Jahren beibehalten und immer wieder erneuert habe. Ich habe alle Sachen zusammen, die wir benötigen werden, um uns in der Schweiz niederzulassen. Dann kommen alle Kleider, alle meine persönlichen Effekten. Ausserdem hole ich die Schachteln vom Dachboden, in denen ich alle Sachen von Sirius aufbewahrt habe und die Schachtel mit meinen Fotoalben. Sirius zieht sich erst mal frische Jeans und ein T-Shirt an, aber alles ist ihm einige Zentimeter zu weit. Ausserdem verpacke ich alle meine Bücher, denn ich verlasse mein Heim nicht auf Monate hinaus, ohne meine geliebten Bücher mitzunehmen. Ich sende sie in eine grosse Schachtel, auf dem Weg dahin werden sie auf Streichholzschachtelgrösse zusammengeschrumpft.

„Alles andere kann ich hier lassen. Jetzt schrumpfen wir das alles zusammen, damit es in einem Koffer Platz hat," sage ich leise.

Als das erledigt ist, suche ich noch das Halsband und die Leine, die immer noch in Sirius' Sachen sind. Er hasst das Ding, weil es rosafarben ist. Und als er die beiden ungeliebten Teile sieht, knurrt er. Aber es ist ihm klar, dass die Leine sein muss, wenn wir den richtigen Anschein erwecken wollen.

Am Morgen gehen wir durch den Kamin zu Arabella. Harry erdrückt Sirius fast, als er ihn begrüsst. Dann wendet er sich zu mir, um mir die Hand zu schütteln und sagt:

„Hallo, Professor Lupin, es ist schön, Sie wiederzusehen..."

„Hallo, Harry. Es wäre mir lieber, wenn du mich duzt und mich Remus oder Moony nennst, machst du das? Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen."

„Oh, das mache ich gerne, Remus!"

Was für ein höfliches Kind Harry ist! Von wem hat er das bloss, frage ich mich. Wahrscheinlich eher von Lily. James war in seinem Alter ziemlich unflätig.

Kurz nach unserem Eintreffen kommt Albus an. Er bringt uns ziemlich viel Geld mit, Muggel- ebenso wie Zauberergeld. Ausserdem hat er eine grosse Flasche mit Wolfsbanntrank, genug für die nächsten drei Monate. Ich mache das Glas mit einem Zauber unzerbrechlich und lege die Flasche in meinen Koffer. Danach mache ich mich auf den Weg, um ein Auto zu mieten, während Arabella sich darum kümmert, dass Sirius zum Tierarzt kommt. Wir treffen uns zwei Stunden später wieder. Ich parkiere einen mittelgrossen Wagen am Strassenrand und packe unseren Koffer und Harrys Truhe hinein, sowie die beiden Vogelkäfige für unsere zwei Eulen. Arabella war so schlau, Hedwig und Racer mit zur Tierärztin zu nehmen, doch die hat ihr versichert, dass die Vögel kein Zertifikat benötigen. Das beruhigt mich, denn ich hatte es komplett vergessen. Natürlich hätten die beiden uns einfach in der Luft folgen können.

Dann muss ich noch an den Ligusterweg, um Harrys Pass und seine Papiere zu holen. Albus hat mir gesagt, dass er darauf bestanden hat, dass Harry eine Identitätskarte hat, und das erst vor kurzer Zeit. Also stapfe ich hinüber, klingle an der Tür und warte darauf, dass Petunia aufmacht. Ich komme gleich zur Sache:

„Guten Morgen, Petunia. Ich brauche Harrys Papiere."

Sie will mir sofort die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen, doch mein Fuss sitzt ebenso schnell zwischen der Schwelle und der Tür. Zur gleichen Zeit habe ich meinen Zauberstab gezogen und als ich ihr den unter die Nase halte, gibt sie rasch nach.

„Wer sind Sie?" kreischt sie. Noch einmal bedrohe ich sie mit dem Zauberstab und darauf lässt sie mich ein.

„I.. Ich hole sie," sagt sie. Ich folge ihr in ein kleines Büro neben der Küche. Sie kramt in einer Schublade, dann gibt sie mir Harrys Geburtsschein und einen fast neuen Pass. Der ist erst drei Jahre alt. Wunderbar.

„Gut. – Ich sollte dich bis ins nächste Jahrhundert verhexen, Petunia, dafür, wie du Harry all die Jahre behandelt hast, aber ich will keinen Ärger mit dem Ministerium, weil ich vor einer Muggel gezaubert habe. Daher wirst du wohl vorläufig nichts mehr von uns hören. Aber vergessen werden wir es nicht!"

Auf Antwort warte ich nicht, sondern marschiere aus dem Haus und zurück zum Glyzinien-Weg. Ich höre noch, wie Petunia die Türe zuknallt.

Schnuffel, Harry und ich besteigen das Auto, verabschieden uns herzlich von Arabella, dann fahren wir nach Dover, wo wir glücklicherweise schon drei Stunden später Platz auf einer Fähre finden. Das Auto geben wir allerdings zurück und betreten das Schiff als Fusspassagiere. Da wir von einem EU-Land in ein anderes fahren ist der Zoll auch weiter kein Hindernis. Als wir Calais erreichen, checke ich die Züge nach Paris. Ich bekomme sogar noch Fahrkarten im nächsten Hochgeschwindigkeitszug. In Paris werden wir dann wieder ein Auto mieten.

Auf den Zug müssen wir allerdings einige Stunden warten. Ich erinnere mich aber daran, dass ich ein paar meiner Spiele eingepackt habe und hole sie etwas verstohlen hervor. Ich grüble das Schachspiel hervor, bringe meine sonst sehr gesprächigen Schachfiguren zum Schweigen und setze mich mit Harry so, dass wir Muggel-Schach spielen können. Schliesslich kommt der Zug. Wir besteigen ihn, finden unsere Plätze in der Mitte eines Wagens, wo es sogar noch einen Tisch zwischen unseren Bänken hat, so dass wir uns die ganze Zeit bis Paris weiterhin mit Schach vertreiben können.

Sirius ist noch immer etwas benommen von all den Impfungen, die er am Morgen bekommen hat. Harry streichelt ihn die ganze Zeit zwischen und hinter den Ohren. Ich weiss, wie sehr Sirius das liebt, wenn er in seiner Hundeform ist und die Szene bringt mich zum Grinsen. Die meiste Zeit sitzt Sirius dicht neben Harry, mit seinem Kopf auf Harrys Schoss. Manchmal wechselt er auch zu mir, aber nur für jeweils kurze Zeit. Mir kommt in den Sinn, dass es das erste Mal ist, dass die beiden richtig Zeit miteinander verbringen können.

Als wir endlich Paris erreichen, fragt Harry mich:

„Bist du so müde wie ich, Remus?"

„Ja. Wir werden hier übernachten. Ich bin zu müde zum Fahren. In jedem Bahnhof gibt's hier Hotel-Informationen, wir finden sicher bald eins und dann leisten wir uns ein Taxi dahin. Ich muss eins finden, das auch unsere Tiere akzeptiert. Du bist jetzt offiziell angestellt, auf den Hund aufzupassen, okay?"

„Klar!"

Ich transfiguriere Harrys Truhe zu einer Baseball-Mütze, die ich Harry auf den Kopf setze. Er grinst.

„Hey, du bist echt gut, weisst du das?"

„Danke!" antworte ich und lächle ihn an.

Wir setzen den Koffer und die beiden Vogelkäfige auf einen Gepäckkarren. Als wir ein Hotel haben, rollen wir das Gepäck zum Taxistand. Zwei Stunden später können wir uns in einem recht angenehm grossen Zimmer auf einem angenehm grossen Doppelbett ausruhen. Sirius schläft als Hund auf einem weichen Teppich. Ich habe bei der Rezeptionistin den Auftrag hinterlassen, uns am Morgen zu wecken und uns einen Mietwagen ins Ausland zu besorgen.

Wir verbringen eine sehr ruhige Nacht. Harry hat eine kleine Dosis Traumlos-Trank genommen, damit er nicht in Gefahr kommt, das halbe Hotel aufzuwecken. Arabella hat ihm eine kleine Menge davon mitgegeben. Nun schläft er ruhig durch die ganze Nacht und ich finde ebenfalls Ruhe. Sirius und ich lassen ihn am Morgen ausschlafen. Er erwacht erst kurz bevor wir das Zimmer verlassen müssen. Wir nehmen noch das Frühstück ein, wobei wir eine gute Menge für Sirius einpacken, das er dann später im Auto verzehren kann. Harry erkundigt sich:

„Und wohin gehen wir jetzt?"

„Jetzt fahren wir zu einem meiner Cousins. Der wohnt in der Nähe von Bern. Ging nach Beauxbatons. Er ist ein ziemlich patenter Bursche und ich nehme an, dass er bestimmt ein paar Tips für eine gute Unterkunft für uns hat. Wir werden bestimmt nicht mehr im Hotel übernachten müssen."

„Wie lange werden wir dahin unterwegs sein?"

„Nur ein paar Stunden. Es ist nicht so weit weg."

„Super. Es muss schön sein da..."

„Oh, die Schweiz wird dir gefallen. Es ist sehr grün, fast wie in England und dann sind da natürlich die ganzen Berge... wir werden sicher einiges davon zu sehen bekommen, wenn wir uns mal eingerichtet haben. Es gibt eine Menge zu sehen."

Ich bezahle die Hotelrechnung und das vom Hotel vorgeschossene Pfand für den Mietwagen, wir beladen das Auto und können einsteigen. Harry betrachtet es etwas kritisch und ist zufrieden. Es ist ein mittelgrosser Peugeot-Stationswagen. So lange wir uns noch in der Stadt bewegen, sitzt Sirius als Hund auf den hinteren Sitzen. Als wir aufs Land kommen, verwandelt er sich allerdings mit einem glücklichen Seufzer zurück.

„Dir ist aber klar, dass du dich rechtzeitig vor der Grenze wieder zurückverwandeln musst, Sirius, oder?" frage ich und grinse.

„Ja, ich weiss, mach dir bloss nicht in die Hose. Sag mir einfach, wann. Wenigstens brauche ich hier drin nicht auch noch das verflixte Halsband zu tragen."

Harry und ich lachen. Harry dreht das Radio an und sucht nach Musik und ich sage ihm, wie laut er es aufdrehen darf.

„Tut mir leid, Harry, aber zu laut darf es nicht werden, das können meine empfindlicheren Werwolfohren nicht ab. Obwohl ich in meiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts auf ziemlich viel Lärm konditioniert worden bin. Sirius sei Dank, denn der hat den Schlafsaal und den Gemeinschaftsraum immer mit ziemlich lauter Rockmusik beglückt."

„Ach ja? Wie hast du denn das gemacht, Sirius? Wir haben nur den Zauberersender im Gemeinschaftsraum," fragt Harry und dreht sich nach Sirius um.

Der grinst.

„Wir haben einen Plattenspieler verzaubert. Ich kann dir den Zauber beibringen, mit dem kannst du Elektrogeräte in Hogwarts benutzen. Einfache kleine Elektrogeräte allerdings nur. Muggel-Radio würde wohl ziemlich durcheinander geraten. Aber was immer ihr heute benutzt, müsste wohl gehen. Ich habe gemerkt, dass Langspielplatten wohl nicht mehr benutzt werden..."

„Weiss nicht mal mehr, was das ist..." gibt Harry mit einem Grinsen zu.

„Du bist zu jung, Kleiner," antworte ich.

„Wir haben jetzt CDs," sagt Harry dann.

„Und was sind das für Dinger?" fragt Sirius.

„Compact Discs. Das sind Laserdiscs, die mit einem speziellen Gerät gelesen werden, das die digitalisierte Information darauf umsetzen kann."

„Oh..."

Dann müssen Siri und ich Harry erzählen, was wir für Musik mochten. Bei den meisten Muggel-Bands nickt er mit dem Kopf, denn von denen kennt er zumindest die Namen. Obwohl ich mich auf den Verkehr konzentrieren muss, beteilige ich mich mit grossem Vergnügen an dem Gespräch, denn es lenkt uns wunderbar von den üblen Dingen ab, die uns ansonsten im Moment beschäftigen.

**Harry**

Die lange Fahrt macht mir richtig Spass! Das ist nämlich das erste Mal, dass ich mit Sirius länger zusammen sein kann, seit ich ihn kenne. Keine direkte Gefahr, die uns im Augenblick bedroht, daher können wir frei über alles sprechen, was uns einfällt. Ich bin froh, dass keiner von beiden sich mit mir über das Trimagische Turnier unterhalten will. Dafür sind beide geneigt, meine Fragen über meine Eltern zu beantworten. Sie erzählen mir auch eine Menge Geschichten. Ich weiss, dass es für sie gar nicht so leicht ist, darüber zu sprechen, aber sie wollen mir so viel wie möglich über meine Eltern erzählen. Es sind fröhliche, lustige, aber auch traurige Geschichten dabei.

„Ich habe extra meine ganzen Fotoalben für dich eingepackt, Harry. Ich bin extra auf den Estrich gegangen, um Siris Schachteln herunterzuholen und da waren sie mit drin. Als damals Sirius nämlich in Azkaban eingesperrt wurde, habe ich alles, was mich an ihn erinnert hat, einfach zusammengepackt und da rauf spediert. Ich konnte seine Sachen nicht mehr in meiner Nähe ertragen, aber wegwerfen mochte ich sie auch nicht..."

„Er ist ein Sammler, Harry! Der schlimmste Sammler, der mir im Leben je begegnet ist. Ausserdem ist er der grösste Romantiker, den du auf diesem Planeten finden kannst. Ich bin todsicher, dass auch noch alle seine Schulsachen auf diesem Estrich zu finden sind. Er hatte nämlich eine ganze Truhe voller Schulsachen, als wir in dieses Haus gezogen sind..." unterbricht Sirius.

Remus wird rot. Nimmt mich wunder, warum. Waren sie mehr als nur Freunde? Und wenn sie das waren, werden sie es wieder sein wollen? Ich frage vorsichtig:

„Habt ihr denn zusammen gewohnt?"

„Ja, im ersten Jahr nachdem wir Hogwarts verlassen hatten, wohnten wir in einer Wohnung mitten im London der Muggel. Das war etwas mühsam, weil wir dann immer nach ausserhalb apparieren mussten, wenn Vollmond war. Also suchten wir dann nach einem Haus, das etwas verborgen lag und so weit weg von Nachbarn wie möglich. Wir apparierten dann jeweils zu unserer Arbeit," erklärt Remus.

„Und dann wart ihr auch in dem Haus zusammen?"

Remus wirft einen schnellen Blick in den Rückspiegel und nickt. Ich bemerke, dass er sich jetzt nicht mehr wohl fühlt. Sirius lehnt sich auf dem Rücksitz an die Türe der Beifahrerseite und streckt seine langen Beine aus.

„Ja, waren wir," gibt Remus schliesslich zu.

Drei Stunden später nähern wir uns der Grenze und Remus fordert Sirius auf, sich wieder in den Hund zu verwandeln. Er erklärt uns, dass wir uns jetzt abseits der Hauptstrassen befinden und dass wir damit rechnen müssen, durchsucht zu werden. Der Zöllner hält uns auch an und Remus kurbelt die Fensterscheibe herunter. Er sagt zu mir:

„Gibst du mir bitte die Pässe, Harry?"

**Remus**

Als Harry mir die beiden Pässe, seinen britischen und meinen schweizerischen, herüber reicht, wird der Zöllner schon freundlicher und als ich seine Fragen in bestem Französisch beantworte, wird er nett.

"Bonjour. Avez-vous quelque chose à déclarer?" (Guten Tag, haben Sie etwas zu verzollen?)

"Bonjour, monsieur. Non, mon neveu ici viens nous visiter à Berne. On n'a que des effets personnels et nos animaux. Nous avons choisi un chemin un peu plus scénique que l'autoroute." (Nein, mein Neffe kommt zu einem Besuch zu mir nach Bern. Wir haben nur persönliche Effekten und unsere Tiere. Wir haben eine etwas schönere Strasse der Autobahn vorgezogen, daher kommen wir hier vorbei.)

"Est-ce que vous avez les certificats de santé pour votre chien?" (Haben Sie ein tierärztliches Attest für Ihren Hund?)

"Bien sur. – Harry, kannst du mir auch noch Schnuffels Attest geben?" (Aber sicher.)

Ich zeige es dem Beamten, der sich das Datum anschaut und es mir zufrieden wieder in den Wagen reicht.

"Ah, très bien ! Alors, je vous souhaite le bon voyage!" (Ah, sehr gut. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Weiterfahrt.)

Danach werden wir nicht weiter untersucht und können unsere Fahrt fortsetzen. Ich gebe Harry die Papiere zurück und sage im Weiterfahren:

„Willkommen in der Schweiz, Harry."

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich überhaupt je aus Grossbritannien weg komme," sagt Harry.

„Gut! Es wird dir gefallen. Ich habe schon eine Idee, wo wir wohnen könnten. Dann machen wir für dich einen Polyglott-Trank, damit wirst du innerhalb von einer Woche die Sprache hier lernen."

„Wow! Das klingt echt klasse!"

**Harry**

Wir fahren durch ein langes Tal. Die Strasse schlängelt sich dem Fluss, den Remus Doubs nennt, entlang. Wir halten in einem Dorf an, um ein frühes Abendessen einzunehmen. Sirius verwandelt sich wieder zurück, aber weil er immer noch ziemlich gefährlich aussieht, verpasst Remus ihm einen Zauber, mit dem er sein Aussehen völlig verändert. Sirius ist jetzt immer noch gross und schlank, aber seine Haare sind kurz und blond. Ausserdem trägt er eine Brille.

Das Essen ist herrlich. Es gibt frische Forelle aus dem Fluss, in viel Butter und frischen Kräutern gebraten. Sirius und Remus schaffen beide zwei ganze Forellen, ich nur eine, aber sie ist ziemlich gross. Nach dem Essen geht Remus ans Telefonieren und kommt wenig später zufrieden grinsend zurück.

„Wir fahren jetzt weiter nach Bern und etwas darüber hinaus. Mein Cousin Roland hat genügend Platz für uns, er hat mir den Weg genau beschrieben, hoffen wir, dass wir ihn finden."

Wir müssen immer noch fast zwei Stunden fahren, dann erreichen wir unser Ziel. Remus hat nach Bern die Richtung ins Emmental gefunden und folgt den Angaben seines Cousins nach Lützelflüh, einer sehr romantisch wirkenden kleinen Stadt im Emmental. Sirius und ich schauen uns entzückt um. Es sieht nach einem sehr hübschen, sehr alten Ort aus, mit vielen alten Häusern, die wie Bauernhäuser anmuten. Fast alles sind Fachwerkhäuser mit tief hängenden Dächern und vielen kleinen Fenstern.

„Das ist echt schön hier," rufe ich aus.

„Ja, es ist eine hübsche Gegend, vor allem im Sommer," erzählt Remus und parkiert das Auto.

Wir klettern alle heraus und eine junge Frau, die uns wohl gehört hat, kommt durch eine seitliche Türe aus dem Haus. Ich verstehe kein Wort von dem, was sie sagt, und die Sprache, die sie spricht, klingt in meinen Ohren schrecklich hart und guttural. Remus trifft sie und streckt seine Hand aus, die sie kräftig schüttelt.

**Remus**

„Hallo, du musst Remus sein!" ruft sie auf Berndeutsch.

„Der bin ich. Dann bist du Klara, nicht?" antworte ich.

„Die bin ich! Roland hat mir gesagt, dass ihr kommt. Er macht grade eure Zimmer parat."

„Wir schulden euch vielen Dank dafür, dass ihr uns so kurzfristig einfach einlasst! Wir sind aber in einer ziemlichen Klemme, daher konnten wir nicht früher anrufen. Dies hier ist Sirius Black und das ist Harry Potter."

„Das ist okay, wir haben viel Platz. Ihr seid also alles Zauberer?" fragt sie.

„Alle drei."

„Gut! Kommt mit, wir sind draussen gesessen..."

Sie spricht jetzt englisch, und sogar ein ziemlich gutes Englisch. Ich bin froh, denn damit können sich Sirius und Harry an der folgenden Unterhaltung auch beteiligen.

Wir folgen Klara zur südlichen Front des Hauses. Zwischen dem Garten und dem Haus befindet sich eine Steinterrasse, auf der ein langer Tisch, Stühle und Bänke stehen. Es ist ein typischer Emmentaler Bauerngarten, von einem Holzzaun umfasst, wie man ihn hier immer noch oft antrifft.

„Seid ihr hungrig?" fragt Klara.

„Nein, wir hatten ein frühes Abendessen im Jura. Aber auf etwas zu trinken freuen wir uns jetzt."

„Kommt auch gleich. Was möchtet ihr denn haben? Kalte Drinks, Bier? Oder nehmt ihr ein Glas weissen Wein?"

„Also zu einem kühlen Bier würde ich nicht nein sagen," sagt Sirius.

Klara zitiert Gläser aus der Küche, Getränke aus dem Kühlschrank. Sirius bekommt sein Bier, Harry ein grosses Glas Cola und für mich gibt's Eistee. Dann kommt Roland aus dem Haus und begrüsst uns. Er ist ein paar Jahre älter als ich, aber wir sind immer Freunde gewesen. Vorurteil ist ein Fremdwort für ihn und wie die meisten meiner Schweizer Verwandten hat er nie ein Problem damit gehabt, dass ich ein Werwolf bin. Inzwischen ist er etwas untersetzt, etwas kleiner als ich, hat aber noch immer die gleichen hellbraunen Haare, die in der Familie meiner Mutter üblich sind. Seine Augen haben das Braun, das in meinen zu sehen wäre, wenn nicht der Werwolf zugeschlagen und eine Menge Gold hinzugefügt hätte. Er trägt eine Brille mit goldfarbenem Rahmen. Sein Zauberstab lugt aus der Gesässtasche seiner Jeans. Wie in der Schweiz auch unter Männern innerhalb von engen Verwandten und Freunden üblich, begrüssen wir uns mit einer Umarmung und drei Küsschen auf die Wangen.

„Hey, es ist grossartig, dich mal wiederzusehen, Remus, es ist viel zu lange her seit dem letzten Mal."

„Hallo Roland. Es ist grossartig, wieder mal hier zu sein. Wir werden wohl einige Zeit bleiben und suchen eine Dauerunterkunft. Harry und Sirius sind beide verfolgt und in Gefahr, deshalb sollten sie so rasch wie möglich untertauchen können. Du hättest nicht in etwa einen Tip für uns?" komme ich gleich zur Sache.

„Direkt und unverblümt wie immer! Du glaubst es nicht, aber ihr kommt wie gerufen für zwei Freunde von uns. Sie sind ein Ehepaar, schon etwas betagter, die ihre Bauernwirtschaft aufgegeben haben, aber nicht in eine Alterswohnung ziehen können, wenn sie nicht jemanden finden, der ihr Bauernhaus entweder kauft oder mietet. Von der staatlichen Altersversorgung alleine können sie nicht leben, wenn sie auch noch Miete zahlen müssen. Wenn euch ihr Haus gefallen würde, könnten sie sich ein geruhsameres Leben leisten. Sie leben zur Zeit von der AHV und der Pacht, die sie für ihr Land bekommen. Sie sind zwar Muggel, aber sehr nette Muggel. Die Viehwirtschaft haben sie bereits aufgegeben, da sind nur noch ein paar Katzen und ein Hund. Das Haus ist ziemlich gross, ausserdem gibt's einen Mittelteil und den Stall, die man ausbauen könnte, wenn ihr noch mehr Platz wollt. Während das Haus ziemlich alt, aber gut im Schuss ist, haben sie die Küche und die Bäder vor drei Jahren völlig neu renoviert. War nötig, weil die sanitären und Elektro-Anlagen im Haus völlig marode waren und unbedingt repariert werden mussten. Das hat aber ihr Erspartes fast aufgefressen, daher wären sie jetzt bestimmt froh um Mieter."

„Klingt, als hätten die direkt auf uns gewartet, was?"

Ich fasse unser Glück kaum. Wir müssen dieses Haus so bald wie möglich sehen!

„Ja, sieht so aus, was? – Also, du gehst nach Hogwarts, Harry? Wie gefällt's dir da?"

„Super! Es ist eine tolle Schule!"

„Bestimmt ist sie das. Remus hat sie jedenfalls geliebt. Leider wollten sie ihn in Beauxbatons nicht, weil sie nicht über ihre Vorurteile hinwegsehen können, die Idioten, aber zum Glück kam er in Hogwarts unter. So viel ich weiss, sind dann nach ihm noch zwei Cousins nach Hogwarts gegangen, weil es ihm dort so gut gefiel."

„War das beste, was mir passieren konnte..." sage ich und schenke Sirius ein Lächeln. Ich nehme an, dass er sehr genau weiss, worauf ich anspiele.

„Habt ihr denn keine eigene Schule hier?" fragt Harry.

„Es gibt eine ganz kleine Schule im Schwarzwald, die Ausbildung dort ist aber nicht so gut wie in Beauxbatons oder Hogwarts. Üblicherweise können magische Eltern und Kinder hier auswählen und in die eine oder die andere gehen."

„Ach so."

„Fliegst du denn auch, Harry?" erkundigt sich nun Roland.

„Und ob ich fliege! Ich bin der Sucher meines Hausteams in Hogwarts. Sirius hat mir zu Weihnachten vor einem Jahr einen Feuerblitz geschenkt und der ist einfach Spitze!"

„Wow, von denen habe ich nur gehört, bisher habe ich noch keinen gesehen. Du musst ihn mir unbedingt zeigen! Falls ihr in das Haus zieht, von dem ich eben gesprochen habe, kannst du dort nach Herzenslust fliegen. Normalerweise müssen wir hier zwar mit Verschleierungszaubern von hier bis Timbuktu um uns werfen, weil wir hier so wenig freien Raum haben. Aber da oben seid ihr auf über 900 Meter über Meer und habt keine direkten Nachbarn für mindestens einige Kilometer. Das ist ein weiterer Grund, warum Housi und Barb Leuenberger wegziehen wollen. Sie lieben es zwar, da oben zu sein, aber sie müssen für jedes Bisschen Einkauf mit dem Auto hier herunter kommen, das wird ihnen langsam zu viel. Sie sind beide über siebzig Jahre alt."

„Dann sollten wir sie so bald wie möglich treffen, Roland," schlage ich vor.

„Wir können morgen Abend hinfahren. Keine Anmeldung nötig."

„Also. Wir müssen uns morgen nach einem eigenen Auto umsehen und einige Sachen in der Stadt erledigen, dann können wir hin. Ich muss ausserdem mit Sirius zum Zauberstabmacher gehen, er braucht unbedingt einen neuen."

„In Bern hat's einen. Eine vielmehr. Kannst du dich an den Eingang zur Chatzegass erinnern? Du findest sie im Zouberbär in der Grächtere."

„Ja, daran erinnere ich mich noch sehr genau. Kein Problem, dahin zu kommen. Im Zouberbär kann uns sicher jemand das weitere Vorgehen erklären."

„Oh, noch einfacher als im Tropfenden Kessel. Ihr geht rein und zur anderen Seite wieder zur Hintertür raus. Es ist das einzige Haus in der Gasse da unten mit einer Hintertür und nur Hexen und Zauberer können die öffnen. Dann siehst du die Gasse gleich. Nicht sehr gross, aber die Zauberstabmacherin dort ist ausgezeichnet."

„Gut. Sirius braucht wirklich dringend einen neuen."

„Gringotts ist übrigens auch vertreten, wenn ihr Kohle braucht."

„Werden wir. Wir müssen auch ein neues Konto eröffnen."

Roland und ich haben unser kurzes Gespräch auf berndeutsch geführt. Jetzt wechseln wir wieder zu englisch. Wir tratschen noch eine ganze Weile, bis es Zeit zum Schlafengehen ist. Roland zeigt uns die Zimmer und entschuldigt sich:

„Tut mir leid, zwei von euch müssen teilen, wir haben nur zwei Gästezimmer."

„Das ist absolut kein Problem. Harry kann eines haben, wir teilen das andere," entscheide ich.

„Mir macht's im Fall nichts aus zu teilen," bemerkt Harry.

„Ist schon okay, Harry, Sirius und ich haben früher auch schon geteilt. Ausserdem will ich ihm endlich einen anständigen Haarschnitt verpassen und er möchte bestimmt noch ein Bad nehmen. Hat einiges an Schmutz angesammelt, auf den staubigen Strassen..."

Harry bekommt sein Zimmer und darf nochmals eine Dosis vom Traumlos-Trank einnehmen. Ich nehme Sirius mit ins Badezimmer und nachdem er sich erst mal gewaschen hat, schneide ich seine Haare. Danach lässt er sich noch einmal Wasser in die Wanne und geniesst ein ausgiebiges Bad.

**Sirius**

Oh, dieses Bad war wundervoll! Während so langer Zeit war das einzige Wasser, das ich zu fühlen bekam, eisiges Wasser in einem kleinen Bach und das Wort Seife ist inzwischen schon beinahe ein Fremdwort, denn in Azkaban gab es wenig Wasser genug, das reichte gerade knapp zum Trinken, von Waschen keine Spur. Vielleicht bin ich deshalb seither fast penibel scharf darauf, mich regelmässig reinigen zu können. Remus hat meine Haare perfekt geschnitten. Ich musste mich nicht von der ganzen Länge trennen und sie werden bald nachwachsen. Ich vermisse meine langen Haare, aber natürlich nicht die verfilzte Scheusslichkeit, die Azkaban mir eingetragen hat. Während ich mich ein letztes Mal wasche, überlege ich, was mir der nächste Tag wohl bringen wird. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, wieder einen Zauberstab zu tragen! Dann erst werde ich mich wieder als vollwertigen Zauberer fühlen.

Es ist ein eigenartiges Gefühl, mich neben Remus in ein gemeinsames Bett zu legen. Nicht, dass es mir das Geringste ausmacht, dass Remus entschieden hat, dass wir uns das Zimmer teilen. Himmel, nein, wir haben schliesslich lange genug zusammengelebt, das ist wirklich kein Problem, aber ich weiss nicht, wie ich mich Remus wieder annähern kann. Ich weiss, dass ich ihn immer noch genauso liebe wie damals, aber Remus ist so schwer zu lesen, er gibt mir nicht das geringste Zeichen, ob Annäherungsversuche meinerseits überhaupt willkommen wären. Ausser der Anrede vor zwei Tagen. Ich habe zur Sicherheit eine Pyjamahose angezogen, weil Remus auch eine trägt. Es ist aber sehr warm, also lassen wir beide Fenster im Zimmer weit offen stehen. Die Decken werden auch kaum benötigt. Remus hat sich auf den Rücken gelegt, aber deutlich auf seiner Seite des Bettes.

„Gute Nacht, Sirius," sagt er leise.

„Gute Nacht, Remus, schlaf gut!" antworte ich.

Ich drehe mich auf die Seite, ziehe das Kissen unter meinen Kopf und schliesse meine Augen. Aber mein inneres Auge lässt mich nicht einschlafen. Nachdem ich mich jetzt immer mehr von Azkaban entfernt habe, kommen immer mehr alte Erinnerungen wieder zum Vorschein, die ich gänzlich verloren glaubte. Meistens kommen sie im falschesten Moment wieder zurück. Manchmal sind sie erschreckend. Immer haben sie mit der Nähe zu Remus zu tun. Im Dunkeln schaue ich hinüber zu Remus und erinnere mich daran, wie wir in unserer Jugend zusammengelebt haben. Damals hätten wir uns nicht mit irgendwelcher Kleidung abgegeben, damals wären wir übereinander hergefallen im selben Moment, in dem wir die Matratze berührt hätten. Ich sehne mich danach, wieder berührt zu werden. Im selben Atemzug fürchte ich mich entsetzlich davor, aber mir ist klar, dass ich es auch wieder brauche. Ich kann Remus neben mir riechen, fühle seine Körperwärme und das erinnert mich an das, was seine cleveren Hände auf meiner Haut so alles anstellten und die Lust, die er in mir entfachte. Ich schliesse meine Augen wieder, doch der Schlaf will sich nicht einstellen.

**Remus**

Ich getraue mich nicht, näher an Sirius heranzurücken. Ich weiss, wenn ich auch nur ein weniges näher rücken würde, könnte ich mich nicht beherrschen. Ich glaube, er möchte unsere Beziehung nicht wieder aufnehmen. Obwohl er nicht protestiert hat, als ich vorgeschlagen habe, dass wir das Zimmer teilen. Aber wir haben nicht miteinander gesprochen. Ich brauche ein Gespräch, unbedingt. Ich muss wissen, wie es in seinem Herzen aussieht. Ich versuche, meine Atemzüge so regelmässig zu gestalten, dass er denkt, ich wäre eingeschlafen.

Das wird eine endlos lange Nacht. Ich nehme an, wenn wir erst wieder eigene Zimmer haben, wird es einfacher werden. Aber eigentlich will ich gar kein Zimmer für mich alleine. Zum ersten Mal seit Sirius in Azkaban eingesperrt wurde, sind die Schmerzen in Kopf und Brust weg. Ich weiss, wie es in meinem eigenen Herzen aussieht und weiss, wie ich fühle. Das Herz wird mir schwer und schliesslich finde ich den Schlaf doch noch, nachdem ich schon eine ganze Weile lang Sirius' regelmässigen Atemzügen gelauscht habe.

**Sirius**

Beim Erwachen finde ich Remus, dessen Körper sich fest an mich angeschmiegt hat immer noch schlafend. Ich schaue in das geliebte Gesicht, das auf meiner Schulter ruht und frage mich, ob Remus das bewusst oder einfach im Schlaf getan hat. Da es immer noch sehr warm ist, haben wir beide die Decke weggeschoben. Ich kann mich an dem Werwolf, der da neben mir schläft, nicht satt sehen. Er sieht im Schlaf so friedlich aus. In meinen Augen ist er das schönste Geschöpf, das mir je begegnet ist.

Ich denke über die Signale nach, die ich Remus möglicherweise geben könnte, damit er errät, was ich für ihn empfinde. Ich fürchte nichts so sehr, wie das, Remus' Freundschaft wieder zu verlieren, wenn ich es ihm einfach so sage. Ich war in meinem Leben noch nie so unsicher. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt möchte ich nicht, dass er weiss, wie er geschlafen hat, daher löse ich mich ganz vorsichtig von ihm und stehe auf. Ich gehe ins Bad und als ich voll bekleidet ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehre, finde ich ihn immer noch schlafend. Er hat sich wieder auf den Rücken gedreht. Ich lasse ihn noch schlafen und bürste meine Haare zu einer schimmernden schwarzen Masse. Ich habe das Bedürfnis noch eine Weile alleine zu sein, also gehe ich hinunter und mache mich auf, in meiner Hundeform für eine Zeitlang durch den angrenzenden Wald zu laufen. Padfoot zu sein, hilft mir oft, wenn ich Fragen im Kopf herumwälze, zu denen ich keine Antwort finden kann. In der Küche schaue ich auf die Uhr und stelle fest, dass es noch nicht einmal sieben Uhr ist. Ich verlasse das Haus, transformiere und verschwinde im Wald. Ich bin wohl fast eine Stunde lang unterwegs. Als ich zurückkomme, finde ich Remus, Harry und Roland dabei, den Tisch draussen fürs Frühstück zu decken. Sie schauen sich nach mir um, als ich um die Ecke des Hauses laufe.

„Da bist du ja endlich, Padfoot! Weisst du, wie sehr ich erschrocken bin, als ich aufwachte und du nirgends zu finden warst? Schlimmer Hund, so was machst du mir nicht noch mal, verstanden? Wenn du nochmals rausgehst, dann hinterlässt du mir bitte eine Nachricht! Stell dir doch mal vor, was alles hätte passieren können und wir hätten keine Ahnung!" schilt mich Remus.

Ich setze mich auf meine Hinterläufe, stelle den Kopf schief und zeige ihm meinen traurigsten Hundeblick. Dann winsle ich ein wenig, tapse Remus mit meiner Pfote an, aber Remus ist davon natürlich erwartungsgemäss völlig unbeeindruckt.

„Nein, Hundeblick nützt gar nichts, Sirius! Wenn du das noch mal machst, schreibst du einen Zettel, klar?"

Harry und Roland grinsen neben dran und schauen zu, wie sich der Hund blitzschnell zum Menschen zurück verwandelt. Ich drücke Remus einen raschen Kuss auf die Wange und murmle:

„Sorry! Ich..."

„... habe nicht nachgedacht, ich weiss... es ist deine ewige Krankheit, Sirius!" vervollständigt Remus meinen Satz.

„Kann ich was helfen?" Ich versuche, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Nein, wir haben's schon alles zusammen, setz dich an den Tisch!" fordert Roland mich auf.

„Danke!"

„Ich habe noch nie einen Animagus gesehen und schon gar nicht eine Transformation! Das ist eindrücklich, Sirius," sagt Roland dann.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es aussieht! Aber wenn ich es mache, dann geht es blitzartig und ich fühle gar nichts mehr dabei," gebe ich schulterzuckend zur Antwort.

Wir geniessen ein ausgedehntes Frühstück, während dessen wir unsere Pläne für den Tag besprechen. Remus schlägt vor, zunächst mal die Finanzen in Ordnung zu bringen, dann meinen neuen Zauberstab zu kaufen und die übrigen Einkäufe zu erledigen, dann wollen wir uns um ein neues Auto kümmern.

„Und dann können wir Dumbledore gleich mitteilen, wo wir sind. Wir schicken Racer, der ist um einiges weniger auffällig als Hedwig, auch wenn er schon ein bisschen betagt ist," sagt Remus.

„**Betagt**? Der Vogel ist eindeutig schon eine Antiquität, Remy!" rufe ich aus, „ich erinnere mich noch genau, als du ihn in unserem fünften Jahr bekamst."

„Na ja, er mag ja uralt sein, aber er liefert meine Post immer noch erstklassig aus. Beleidige ihn nicht, Sirius!"

„Tu ich gar nicht. Er ist wie ein Verbindungsglied zu unserer Vergangenheit..." murmle ich. „Ausserdem ist es ein Wunder, dass er noch lebt. Zeichen dafür, wie gut du zu ihm schaust."

**Harry**

Ich höre die leise Bemerkung und als ich mich nach Sirius umschaue, macht er ein ziemlich düsteres Gesicht. Remus scheint die Bemerkung auch gehört zu haben, reagiert aber nicht darauf. Er schaut über den hübschen Garten hinaus, dessen bunte Blumenpracht in den schönsten Farben des Sommers blüht.

Bald brechen wir auf und fahren nach Bern, wo Remus das Auto bei der Vermietung abgibt und bezahlt. Dann begeben wir uns zum verborgenen magischen Stadtteil von Bern. Wir finden den Zouberbär und treten in eine Taverne, die uns sofort an den Tropfenden Kessel erinnert. Remus beginnt ein kurzes Gespräch mit der Frau, die hinter der Theke steht und lässt sich Tips für unsere Einkäufe geben. Danach betreten wir die magische Gasse durch die Hintertür der Taverne. Sirius ist zunächst noch sehr geneigt, sich in seinen Hund zu verwandeln, aber niemand schaut uns auch nur an, daher wird er nach kurzer Zeit viel ruhiger. Zunächst begeben wir uns zu Gringotts und eröffnen ein neues Konto. Dann verschieben Sirius und Remus eine Menge Geld von Sirius' Konto auf das neue Konto. Sirius verschafft sich Zugang auf sein altes durch sein geheimes Passwort. Remus und Sirius nehmen beide neue Schlüssel zu dem neuen Verlies in Empfang. Wir wissen, dass wir uns auf die Diskretion der Kobolde verlassen können, denen Geschäft und Bankgeheimnis über alles geht. Jedenfalls haben sie noch keine Informationen über Sirius' bisherigen Zugriffe auf sein Geld weitergegeben. In den letzten zwei Jahren hat er mehrfach Geld abgehoben. Am Schluss übergibt Remus seine Beglaubigung von Professor Dumbledore und bezieht von Sirius' und Dumbledores Konti eine grosse Summe Bargeld, von dem ein grosser Teil in Muggelgeld ausbezahlt wird.

„Wir werden für ein neues Auto eine grosse Anzahlung machen und dann den Rest von der Bank überweisen lassen. Und falls wir das Haus mieten wollen, werden wir wohl auch eine Kaution leisten müssen, daher habe ich jetzt ziemlich viel auf mir," erklärt Remus beim Hinausgehen und fährt fröhlich fort: „Dann lasst uns jetzt mal sehen, was Sirius für einen neuen Zauberstab bekommt!"

„Oh ja! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, endlich einen neuen zu bekommen. Ich habe ziemlich genug davon, dass es mir jedes Mal die Socken von den Füssen reisst, wenn ich deinen benutze."

Dieses Bild bringt mich zum lachen. Ich frage: „Ist das echt passiert?"

„Aber ja! Nachdem es etwa viermal vorgekommen ist, habe ich es aufgegeben. Ich glaube, Remus' Zauberstab hasst mich auch heute noch, er hat ja immer noch denselben! Zwar haben die Zauber immer geklappt, aber die Socken waren jedes Mal weg," gibt Sirius zu und grinst ziemlich verlegen.

Remus lacht auch. Muss ja wirklich witzig ausgesehen haben.

Dann betreten wir ein Geschäft, das sehr ähnlich aussieht, wie das von Ollivander. Die Besitzerin und Zauberstabmacherin hier ist eine alte Frau namens Therese Vatter. Ich schaffe es gerade noch, einen kleinen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken und schlage mir die Hand auf den Mund. Dann wispere ich zu Sirius hinüber:

„Oh Mann! Diese Frau könnt ja Ollivanders Zwillingsschwester sein!"

„Das könnte sie allerdings! Sie hat die selben Augen wie er, nur sind ihre noch eulenhafter..." tuschelt Sirius zurück.

Sie sieht aber sehr freundlich aus, als sie uns begrüsst.

**Remus**

„Guten Morgen, meine Herren," begrüsst uns die alte Frau.

„Guten Tag, Madame. Wir benötigen einen neuen Zauberstab für meinen Freund hier," erkläre ich.

„Da werden wir bestimmt etwas finden. – Darf ich Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen?" wendet sie sich sofort an Sirius.

„Leider versteht er nur englisch, Madame, aber ich werde gerne für ihn übersetzen. Er hat seinen letzte Woche unrettbar zerbrochen, aber wir hatten keine Zeit, bei Mr. Ollivander vorbeizugehen."

„Auch gut. Also, welches ist denn sein bevorzugter Zauberstabarm?"

„Der rechte."

„Gut. Und was waren die Bestandteile seines bisherigen Zauberstabes?"

„Ebenholz und Drachenherzfaser, nicht wahr, Sirius?" frage ich zur Sicherheit.

„Richtig."

Ich wiederhole die Angaben für Frau Vatter.

„Das ist eine sehr machtvolle Kombination, sehr mächtig," nuschelt sie.

Dann beginnt sie, Sirius zu vermessen. Derweilen fängt sie schon an, in ihren Schachteln herumzukramen. Während sie wieder zu uns zurückkehrt, erklärt sie:

„Ich kenne Ihren Mr. Ollivander persönlich. Ausgezeichneter Handwerker. Ich weiss, dass er nur Phönixfedern, Einhornhaare und Drachenherzfasern verwendet. Bei uns hier gibt's seit Jahrhunderten keine Drachen mehr, daher haben wir uns von diesem Zauberstabmaterial völlig verabschiedet. Unsere Materialien schliessen die üblichen Phönixfedern und Einhornhaare auch mit ein, aber wir haben auch sehr gute Erfahrungen mit Haaren von Werwölfen."

„Werwolfhaar?" fragt Harry verblüfft und ich bin mindestens ebenso erstaunt. Ausserdem fühle ich ein leichtes Prickeln in meinem Skalp.

„Ja, Werwölfe. Sind natürlich nicht für jedermann geeignet, aber das ist ein sehr mächtiger Bestandteil für einen Zauberstab, sehr mächtig, glauben Sie mir. Dann benutze ich auch Haare von Kentauren. Ich habe einen in meiner Bekanntschaft oben im Nationalpark, der sich herablässt, mir gelegentlich einige Haare zu überlassen. Der Kerl ist so eitel, dass er sich alle weissen Haare ausreisst, damit keiner rät, dass er schon über vierzig ist. Die gibt er mir dann immer. Auch gutes Material. Dann gibt's hier in den Alpen – und nur da – ein magisches Geschöpf, das wir Gluntschi nennen. Es lebt in den eisigen Alpenseen und ähnelt den Meermenschen. Praktisch alles an ihnen ist so magisch, dass man es in einen Zauberstab einarbeiten kann. Und schliesslich erhalte ich manchmal Federn des Turul-Vogels aus Osteuropa. Die bekomme ich nicht sehr oft, denn der Turul ist sehr selten. Auch ziemlich teuer, aber er ist es wert. – Also, dann lassen Sie uns mal ausprobieren. Werwolfhaar entspricht am ehesten der Drachenherzfaser."

Sirius muss eine ganze Reihe von Zauberstäben ausprobieren, bevor er auf einen anspricht. Ausgerechnet er erwischt einen mit einer Turulfeder. Ich bin völlig baff, weil ich weiss, wie selten Turuls sind. Auf meinen Reisen in Osteuropa bin ich dem Vogel aber hin und wieder begegnet und kenne seine magischen Eigenschaften genau. Als wir von dem Laden weggehen, erkläre ich es Sirius und Harry:

„Da hast du einen unwahrscheinlich seltenen Zauberstab, Siri. Der Turul ist nicht ein magisches Geschöpf, das du oft antreffen wirst. Selbst die Muggel kennen ihn in Ungarn. Für sie ist er ein Götterbote, heilig, weil er himmlische Botschaften zur Erde trägt, ein Mythos, weil der Vogel magisch ist und die Muggel ihn daher gar nie sehen können. Die Legende stammt aus der Zeit, in der Muggel und magische Menschen noch in Einklang lebten. Die Zaubererwelt in Ungarn und Rumänien betrachtet den Turul auch als einen Boten, nämlich einen, der gute Nachrichten bringt. Er taucht nur dann auf, wenn es ein grosses Fest zu feiern gibt, aber dann hat er auch eine ganz üble Seite, denn er kann für alle die, welche ihm zu nahe kommen, tödlich sein. Vor allem Kinder verfallen ihm, die trägt er dann hoch in die Lüfte und lässt sie fallen, so dass sie zu Tode stürzen."

„Oh," macht Harry.

„Ich vermute, dass dieser Zauberstab ein sehr mächtiges Werkzeug ist, Sirius."

„Bin gespannt, wie er reagiert. Ich werde ein paar Transfigurationen ausprobieren, dann weiss ich sofort, wie er auf meine Fähigkeiten anspricht. Obwohl – im Laden hat's ziemlich danach ausgesehen, als ob er gut ist, nicht wahr?" antwortet Sirius und schaut sich den Zauberstab noch einmal an.

Er ist aus schimmerndem Eichenholz gemacht. Blank poliert strahlt er eine dunkle Kraft aus. In der Hand eines Zauberers des Lichts wird er jedoch Gutes ausrichten, dessen bin ich mir sicher.

Wir gehen weiter zum Kräuterladen. Dort erkundige ich mich nach vorgefertigtem Polyglott-Trank, doch der Verkäufer sagt, dass der nur auf Anfrage gemacht wird.

„Ach, dann können wir ihn ja auch selber brauen. Wir nehmen dann die Ingredienzien," sage ich.

„Ich schaue rasch die Liste durch, nur einen Augenblick, bitte!"

„Vielen Dank."

**Harry**

Während wir warten, schaue ich mich um und auch auf die Strasse hinaus. Und als mein Blick dabei auf die gegenüberliegende Strassenseite fällt, entfährt mir beinahe wieder ein kleiner Schrei. Ein vertrauter Schopf silberblonden Haares fällt mir ins Auge und als der Besitzer sich kurz umschaut, wende ich mich sofort ab. Es ist Lucius Malfoy. Mein Herz plumpst fast in meine Hose. Ich kann nur annehmen, dass wir wohl bereits verraten worden sind.

„Remus," rufe ich leise, „komm mal rüber, aber so, dass du von draussen nicht gesehen werden kannst."

„Was gibt's denn?" fragt er zurück und kommt näher.

„Lucius Malfoy gibt's. Da drüben..." sage ich und deute mit dem Finger.

„Scheisse..."

Es sieht aber nicht so aus, als ob Malfoy uns gesehen hat. Da der Kräuterladen nicht so aussieht, als ob darin seltene und verbotene Materialien zu finden wären, interessiert er sich nicht dafür. Wir beobachten ihn, bis er weg ist, aber als wir unseren Einkauf beenden, fragt Remus, der sich nicht unnötig in Gefahr begeben will, ob es einen anderen Ausgang als nach vorne gibt.

„Durch den Keller wäre möglich... warum?"

„Da draussen ist jemand, dem wir lieber nicht begegnen möchten, würden Sie uns erlauben, Ihren anderen Ausgang zu benutzen?"

Der Verkäufer schaut uns ein bisschen unsicher an, aber dann sagt er:

„Sicher, kommen Sie, ich führe Sie!"

Wir sind froh, alle unsere magischen Einkäufe bereits getätigt zu haben und gehen hinter dem Verkäufer her. Ein paar Minuten später stehen wir wieder in der Muggelstadt und gehen unserer Wege, sicher, dass Malfoy in diese Gegend kaum kommen wird.

„Was kann der hier nur wollen? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass einer von denen schon weiss, dass wir hier sind..." sagt Sirius besorgt.

„Nein, das kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen. Das war sicher ein Zufall. Aber in unnötige Gefahr begeben wir uns nicht. Und wir werden uns gut umsehen, wenn wir wegfahren. Jetzt aber zunächst ein Auto!"

Remus führt uns zu einer Garage im Norden der Stadt. Dort ist auch eine riesige Auswahl an Gebrauchtwagen. Wir finden einen zwei Jahre alten hellblauen Mercedes-Bus mit mehreren Sitzplätzen und viel Stauraum, den Remus auf der Stelle kauft. Der Wagen hat Vierradantrieb und der Preis stimmt Remus ziemlich zufrieden. Er macht eine Anzahlung in bar, die mehr als die Hälfte des Kaufpreises deckt und macht mit dem Händler ab, den Rest innerhalb von wenigen Tagen von der Bank überweisen zu lassen. Unsere vorübergehende Adresse und Telefonnummer werden notiert, dann brauchen wir nur zu warten, dass temporäre Autonummern angebracht werden und das Auto aufgetankt wird. Dann fassen Sirius und Remus je einen Satz Schlüssel, wir steigen ein und fahren nach Lützelflüh zurück.

„Wow! So einfach kann's gehen..."

An unserem Ziel angelangt, schickt Remus gleich eine Nachricht mit Racer an Dumbledore, um ihm mitzuteilen, wo wir im Moment zu finden sind.

„Hier, Racer, bring das bitte zu Professor Dumbledore so schnell, wie du kannst, aber nicht umkippen, ja? Du brauchst nicht auf Antwort zu warten," sagt Remus zu seiner Eule und streichelt sie zärtlich.

Racer schuhut und fliegt davon. Als nächste fliegt Hedwig mit dem Auftrag zu Gringotts, damit der Rest des Kaufpreises für das Auto überwiesen wird. Es ist jetzt früher Nachmittag und wir warten auf Roland, um dessen Freunde zu besuchen. Als er auftaucht, zeigen wir ihm unser neues Auto.

„Wow, der sieht gut aus."

„Und fährt sich toll. Das beste war natürlich, dass wir nur drauf warten mussten, dass sie ihn auftankten und die Nummernschilder anbrachten. Ist natürlich noch eine Garagen-Nummer, aber sobald wir unsere permanente Adresse angeben können, gibt's richtige und die hier werden zurückgeschickt."

„Gut. Und es ist ausserdem ein grosser Van. Das ist praktisch."

„Und mit Vierradantrieb."

„Sehr gut! Dann lasst uns gleich zu Barb und Housi losfahren. Falls ihr das Haus da nehmt, könnt ihr den Vierradantrieb sehr gut brauchen. Sehr vorausschauend eingekauft, Remus!"

„Ich dachte daran, dass es da wohl noch ein Stück raufgeht," sagt Remus grinsend.

Wir fahren ungefähr zwanzig Minuten durch den Wald, alles bergauf. Auf der anderen Seite ist dann alles offen, immer noch ziemlich steil, aber alles grüne Wiesen. Roland deutet nach oben und sagt:

„Das Haus liegt gleich über dem Kamm auf einem grösseren Flachstück. Immer noch ein paar Minuten hin."

**Remus **

Das Haus steht völlig isoliert und besteht aus dem Bauernhaus, einer grossen zusätzlichen Scheune und einem ebenfalls solitär stehenden Stöckli. Das Bauernhaus ist ein Fachwerkbau, wie er in der Gegend üblich ist. Ein Mehrzweckgebäude mit Wohnteil, dem Tenn genannten mittleren Teil, in dem die Heubühne liegt und in dessen Erdgeschoss Geräte und Maschinen aufbewahrt werden und dem Stall im hinteren Bereich. Etwas abseits ist eine grosse Scheune. Quer über einem kleinen Vorplatz vom Haupthaus etwas entfernt liegt das Stöckli, ein hübsches kleines Fachwerkhäuschen. Auch sehr üblich ist die Lage. Wir befinden uns auf der Nordseite des Berges, daher hat das Haus Südlage. Die vordere Schmalfront des Hauses liegt gegen Süden, damit der Wohnteil die Sonnenseite hat. Beide Häuser sind mit Sicherheit schon ziemlich alt, aber beide sehen gepflegt aus.

Roland parkt den Wagen auf dem Vorplatz neben einem Stationswagen. Wir steigen aus und gehen zur Haustür auf der Seite des Hauses. Roland klopft an die Küchentüre, macht sie auf und ruft:

„Barb? Housi? Seid ihr da?"

„Wir sind im Wohnzimmer, Roland, komm nur rein!" ruft eine fröhliche Stimme aus dem Innern.

Wir treten ein und folgen der Stimme. In einem hübschen, erstaunlich geräumigen Wohnzimmer begegnen wir den Bauersleuten. Sie merken, dass Roland Gäste bei sich hat und stehen auf. Roland stellt uns vor, wir schütteln die Hände, dann erkundigt sich mein Cousin:

„Habt ihr immer noch Interesse daran, die Sunnegg zu vermieten, Housi? Remus wäre sehr daran interessiert, sich hier einzumieten."

„Ja, natürlich. Es wird einfach zu gross für uns alleine und wie du weisst, hat unsere Tochter kein Interesse daran. Sie lebt ja jetzt in Bern," sagt Housi.

„Wir suchen so bald wie möglich eine Unterkunft und wären sehr interessiert. Allerdings wissen wir nicht, wie lange wir bleiben. Wahrscheinlich aber längere Zeit," erkläre ich.

„Das wäre gut. Wir können vorerst ins Stöckli ziehen, das steht leer. Später wäre es uns aber lieber, wenn wir ganz nach Lützelflüh hinunter ziehen könnten, damit wir nicht mehr so viel Auto fahren müssen."

„Bis dahin können wir Ihnen gerne einige der Fahrten abnehmen, Herr Leuenberger, wenn es Ihnen in Ihrem Stöckli wohler sein sollte. Wir müssen ja dann auch einkaufen fahren, also können wir gerne einiges für Sie mit einkaufen," biete ich sofort an.

„Das ist aber nett von Ihnen! Möchten Sie sich das Haus also gern ansehen?" fragt er.

„Sehr gern, vielen Dank."

Wir gehen auf einen Rundgang durch das Haus, dabei erklärt Housi:

„Das Vieh ist bereits seit ein paar Monaten weg. Das meiste an Land haben wir umliegenden Bauern verpachtet. Sie benutzen es fast ausschliesslich als Weiden, Viehwirtschaft ist die wichtigste Landwirtschaft, die hier betrieben wird. Ich hoffe, dass Sie sich durch Kuhglocken nicht gestört fühlen, denn die gibt's hier noch in rauen Mengen."

„Im Gegenteil," sage ich mit einem Lächeln und erinnere mich an Ferien in einer anderen Gegend der Schweiz, in der dieses Geräusch noch zum Alltag gehört. Ich hatte es nachts immer gern gehört, weil ich es so heimelig und beruhigend fand.

„Also, dies hier ist das Wohnzimmer, dann schliessen sich noch zwei Räume an. Das letzte Zimmer benutzen Barb und ich zur Zeit als Schlafzimmer, das mittlere ist ebenfalls ein Wohnzimmer. Alle drei Räume sind gleich gross. Hier ist die Küche. Vor drei Jahren hat unsere Tochter uns befohlen, sie endlich renovieren und ausbauen zu lassen, daher hat sie jetzt so ziemlich jede moderne Schikane, aber Barb ist ganz glücklich darüber und liebt die neuen Geräte. Da die Küche früher den gesamten Raum zwischen den Aussenwänden eingenommen hat, haben wir auf einen Teil verzichtet, zugunsten eines neuen Badezimmers, das jetzt da drüben eingerichtet worden ist. Es gibt einen Zugang hier von der Küche und einen von unserem Schlafzimmer aus. Gehen wir mal hinauf..."

In der Küche befindet sich eine Treppe, etwas steil und nicht sehr breit, aber solide.

„Bereits vor Jahren haben wir hier die Treppe hinauf- und hinunter in den Keller gezogen. Natürlich haben wir die alte Treppe draussen immer noch, aber wir mochten nicht mehr den Weg aussen herum gehen, als unsere Tochter ihr eigenes Zimmer im oberen Stock bekam," erzählt Barb.

Wir gehen hinauf und Barb zeigt uns die nächsten Zimmer.

„Hier sind drei weitere Zimmer und ein Bad. Auch das Bad hier oben ist neu. Und im nächsten Stock haben wir nochmals zwei Dachzimmer."

Wir sehen uns alle Räume an. Sie liegen alle auf die Frontseite hinaus, ein Badezimmer am einen Ende des Ganges. Das andere ist frei geblieben und gross genug, dass ein weiteres Zimmer eingefügt werden könnte. Die Aussicht von hier oben ist schlicht atemberaubend. Das Wetter ist heute klar und schön, daher bekommen Sirius und Harry den ersten Ausblick auf die Schweizer Alpen.

„Wow, ist das schön hier," flüstert Harry.

„Das ist es. Ich würde gern hier wohnen," bestätige ich und schaue mich nach Sirius um. „Was meinst du?"

„Ich meine, lass uns die Sache so rasch wie möglich abmachen. Das ist hier schlicht sensationell!" sagt er nur.

Nachdem wir das Innere gesehen haben, spazieren wir rund um das Haus. Zur Küche hinaus geht es wieder auf den kleinen Vorplatz, unter dem Aufgang zur Heubühne durch. Dieser Aufgang ist überdacht, mit einer grossen Scheunentür versehen. Er führt direkt in den oberen Stock des Tenns. Der Anfang dieser Auffahrt geht in einer grösseren Linkskurve zum Tor. Darunter befindet sich eine kleine Kammer, mit zwei grossen Brunnen bestückt. In diesen Brunnen wurde die Milch kurzzeitig heruntergekühlt und aufbewahrt, bis sie abgeholt worden ist. Links und rechts von der Tür ist ein kleines Fenster, Geranienkisten stehen auf beiden Simsen. Ich wende mich an Barb:

„Geranien bleiben die beliebtesten Blumen hier im Emmental, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, ich denke schon. Sie sind aber auch so schön, und vor allem hat man Blüten vom Mai bis in den Oktober. Das Rot wird mir nie verleiden."

Das Erdgeschoss dieses Teils ist auf beiden Seiten mit grossen hölzernen Türen bestückt, die aber offen stehen. Die Landwirtschaftsgeräte und Maschinen sind auch schon alle weg. Der Raum ist sehr gross und sehr leer. Wir gehen daran vorbei, nachdem wir hineingeschaut haben. Schliesslich kommen wir zum leeren Stall, der das hintere Drittel des Hauses ausfüllt. Er hat Stalltüren auf beiden Seiten. Eine mit Fliesen bestückte Kammer für die Melkmaschine, die auch bereits abgebaut ist, befindet sich gleich neben dem Eingang.

„Platz für gut dreissig Stück Vieh," sagt Housi etwas wehmütig.

„Es ist wohl schwer gefallen, von den Kühen Abschied zu nehmen, nicht wahr?" frage ich.

„Sehr. Aber ich habe im letzten Jahr immer mehr Mühe mit meiner Gesundheit bekommen, daher musste es jetzt sein. Wenigstens bekommen wir gute Pacht für unser Land und die Kühe kamen zu mehreren Nachbarn, die gut für sie sorgen. Das hat es etwas leichter gemacht."

Wir kehren zur Vorderseite des Hauses zurück. Barb serviert selber gemachte Limonade und wir setzen uns auf der Terrasse auf eine lange Holzbank an einem langen Tisch.

„Können wir den Vertrag so bald wie möglich abschliessen? Wir möchten so rasch einziehen, wie möglich."

„Sobald wir ins Stöckli gezogen sind, können Sie das Haus gerne haben. Der Umzug wird uns sicher ein paar Tage beschäftigen. Zum Glück haben wir auch dort die Küche und das Bad renoviert. Wir müssen es nur ein bisschen reinigen," sagt Barb.

„Dabei werden wir Ihnen gerne helfen!" verspreche ich. „Aber zunächst wollen wir Ihnen doch noch einiges über uns berichten, damit Sie wissen, mit wem Sie es zu tun haben. – Wissen Sie über Rolands spezielle Fähigkeiten Bescheid?"

„Spezielle Fähigkeiten? Was hast du denn für spezielle Fähigkeiten, Roli?" fragt Housi sofort.

„Remus..." Roland ist nicht sicher, dass es eine gute Idee ist, den Muggeln von uns zu erzählen.

„Es muss sein, Roli. Wir können nicht neben ihnen leben, ohne, dass sie es irgendwann eh merken. – Ja, Roli hat spezielle Fähigkeiten. Er ist ein Zauberer. Wir drei sind ebenfalls Zauberer."

„Ihr seid Zauberer? So wie im Zirkus?" fragt Barb vergnügt. Offensichtlich interessiert sie das.

„Nicht ganz. Diese Zauberer sind Illusionisten, sie tun nur so. Wir dagegen **sind** magisch," fange ich an zu erklären.

Barb und ihr Mann schauen uns etwas verwirrt an. Roland grinst und sagt:

„Remus ist genau der richtige, euch das zu erklären, er ist nämlich ein Zauberlehrer."

„Wenn Sie sagen, dass Sie magisch **sind**, soll das bedeuten, dass Sie tatsächlich aus dem Nichts etwas herzaubern können? Oder aus etwas Vorhandenem etwas ganz anderes machen können?" fragt Barb weiter.

Sie macht mir den Eindruck einer sehr intelligenten Frau mit einer erstaunlich raschen Auffassungsgabe.

„Das ist eine ziemlich gute Beschreibung von zwei magischen Disziplinen," bestätige ich lächelnd.

„Können Sie uns das zeigen?" fragt Housi, der offensichtlich Nägel mit Köpfen sehen will.

„Aber gerne," antworte ich, „Sirius, du wolltest doch deinen neuen Zauberstab ausprobieren. Wie wär's?"

„Oh ja! Was soll ich tun?" will er wissen.

Ich wende mich erneut an Barb und schlage vor:

„Zeigen Sie meinem Freund hier irgend einen Gegenstand in diesem Raum und sagen Sie mir, in was Sie diesen Gegenstand verwandelt haben möchten. Der Gegenstand oder das erwünschte Resultat können belebt oder unbelebt sein."

Barb schaut sich einen Moment um, dann steht sie auf und holt ein altes Körbchen.

„Wie wär's damit, dieses Körbchen in einen Koffer zu verwandeln?" fragt sie.

„Sirius, sie möchte einen Koffer aus diesem Körbchen gemacht haben. Mach ihn schön!"

Dann lehne ich mich zurück, während Sirius seine Magie entfaltet. Er zieht seinen Zauberstab, berührt das Körbchen und murmelt ein paar Formeln. Wir schauen alle zu, wie sich das kleine Körbchen verändert, vergrössert und schliesslich auf dem Tisch ein perfekt schöner, grosser, moderner Koffer, komplett mit ausziehbarem Griff und Rädern versehen zu stehen kommt. Barb und Housi haben dem Geschehen mit immer grösser werdenden Augen zugeschaut, jetzt starren sie Sirius an wie ein Mondkalb.

„Das ist ja unglaublich," flüstert Housi.

„Was ist der Trick dabei?" fragt Barb, völlig erstaunt.

„Es gibt keinen Trick. Kein Illusionist könnte dies, denn Sirius' Zauberformeln haben das Körbchen nicht entfernt und einen Koffer hingestellt, sondern er hat aus dem Material des Körbchens diesen Koffer gemacht. Die Disziplin nennt sich Transfiguration. Das war Sirius' bestes Fach in der Schule. Um diese Transfiguration möglich zu machen, braucht es eine Reihe von Zauberformeln. Wo möchten Sie Ihren neuen Koffer aufbewahren?"

„Äh... vielleicht in einer Ecke in der Küche?" fragt Barb, immer noch baff.

Sie deutet auf eine Stelle und ich schicke den Koffer mit dem Spedierzauber in die gewünschte Ecke. Es ist das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich einem Muggel mein Können zeige und ich stelle fest, dass es mir einen Heidenspass macht. Der Koffer landet sanft in der Ecke.

„Das, was ich eben gemacht habe, nennen wir einen Spedierzauber. Ich kann mit dem Gegenteil des Spedierzaubers, dem Zitierzauber auch irgend einen Gegenstand herbeirufen. Für uns magische Menschen gibt es eine ganze Reihe von Dingen zu lernen, daher haben wir eigene Schulen dafür. Genau genommen gibt es inmitten eines jeden Landes auch eine magische Gemeinde, von der die Muggel, das sind alle nicht magischen Menschen, nie auch nur etwas ahnen. Sobald einer versehentlich etwas merkt, sind die Obliviatoren zur Stelle, welche mit Vergesszaubern dafür sorgen, dass die Erinnerung an ungewöhnliche Dinge ausgelöscht wird. Harry hier ist fünfzehn und beginnt Anfangs September das fünfte von sieben Jahren Zaubererausbildung. Ausser Transfiguration lernt er auch Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke, magische Kräuterkunde, Wahrsagung und andere Dinge wie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

Während ich noch spreche, kommt eine kleine Eule angeflattert. Sie setzt sich vor Sirius und mich hin und streckt ein Bein aus. Es ist nicht Racer, sondern eine hübsche kleine Waldohreule. Ich nehme den Brief und frage:

„Darf ich den rasch lesen? Es könnte wichtig sein."

„Aber natürlich," sagt Barb.

Sie wendet sich wieder Roland zu und fragt ihn aus. Sirius und ich beugen uns über den Brief:

„_Lieber Remus,_

_Ich bin sehr erleichtert, schon über Euren Aufenthaltsort Bescheid zu wissen. Die Eule, welche diesen Brief trägt, heisst Anana. Sie ist eine von zwei Eulen, die wir für Euch zur Verfügung stellen. Sie ist so verzaubert, dass sie für alle ausser Dir, Sirius, Harry, mich selbst neben einigen Mitgliedern des Hogwarts Lehrkörpers, Hermione Granger und deren Eltern und die Familie Weasley aussehen wie eine gewöhnliche Saatkrähe. Bitte benutzt für wichtige Post ausschliesslich diese zwei Eulen. Die andere heisst Benana. Im Idealfall sollte immer eine Eule hier und eine bei Euch sein._

_Hier ist eine neue Situation aufgetaucht. Gestern Abend wurden gleichzeitig zwei Attacken lanciert; eine auf den Fuchsbau und eine auf das Haus der Familie Granger. Glücklicherweise wurde niemand verletzt. Wir haben aber zu fürchten, dass diese Angriffe wiederholt werden, sobald die Familien zurückkehren, daher wäre es gut, wenn wir Hermione, Ronald und Ginevra ebenfalls bei Euch unterbringen könnten. Wäre das möglich? Dann würden sich die drei Euch in den nächsten Tagen anschliessen. Zur Zeit sind sie alle hier in Hogwarts._

_Des weiteren halte ich es für eine gute Idee, wenn Du und Sirius die vier Schüler zuhause unterrichtet. Damit wären sie mit Sicherheit ausser Gefahr. Wärt Ihr bereit, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen? Wenn dem so ist, kann ich Euch beiden auch ein Gehalt zahlen, denn dann wärt Ihr offiziell Angestellte von Hogwarts._

_Es ist auch durchaus möglich, dass wir dann noch weitere Fünftklässler bei Euch unterbringen müssten, denn die Attacken haben offensichtlich jetzt begonnen. _

_Für eine rasche Antwort mit Anana wäre ich Euch verbunden._

_In Freundschaft_

_AD"_

Wir schauen von dem Brief auf und ich frage Sirius:

„Was meinst du?"

„Das würde die Situation ziemlich verändern, dann müssten wir hier auch noch ein bisschen umbauen..."

„Wärst du bereit, mitzumachen?"

„Aber ja! Könnte eine Menge Spass machen!"

„Sirius, sei ernsthaft! Wir müssen die für ihre OWLS vorbereiten! Ausserdem ist Ginny erst eine Viertklässlerin."

„Wir könnten ihr ja helfen, aufzuholen, oder? Die Kids können ihr beibringen, was sie für die vierte Klasse lernen muss und wir haben sie alle zusammen in der fünften."

„Liegt drin. Sie ist eine sehr gute Schülerin. Gut, dann antworten wir Albus, dass wir den Job übernehmen. Er soll sie herbringen."

„Hey, was ist passiert?" fragt Harry. „Ihr sprecht von Ginny, was ist mit ihr?"

Als Antwort gebe ich Harry den Brief zu lesen. Ich bitte Barb um etwas Papier und etwas zum Schreiben, dann verfasse ich rasch die Antwort an Albus. Ich sende sie mit Anana weg. Der Vogel ist wie der Blitz verschwunden.

„Unsere Postboten sind Eulen," erkläre ich.

„Dieser Vogel war aber eindeutig eine Krähe," sagt Housi.

„Nicht wirklich," antworte ich grinsend. Ananas ‚Verkleidung' haut also hin, "Für alle ausser einer ausgewählten Gruppe von Leuten sieht sie aus wie eine Krähe, weil sie mit einem Verschleierungszauber verhext ist. Wir wollen sichergehen, dass die Korrespondenz zwischen dem Schulleiter von Harrys Schule und uns nicht in falsche Hände gerät. Es werden noch drei weitere Schüler dazukommen. Zwei davon sind bereits mit Harry in der selben Klasse, die dritte Schülerin ist zwar ein Jahr jünger, wird aber wohl auch mitkommen, wenn Sirius und ich sie nächstes Jahr unterrichten. Wir werden also länger bleiben. Was wäre Ihnen lieber, wenn wir das Haus mieten oder kaufen?"

„Am besten wäre wohl zunächst mieten, denn dann können Sie am raschesten einziehen. Wir müssen uns auch noch mit unserer Tochter besprechen."

„Sehr gut. Aber da wir Platz brauchen werden, möchten wir gerne das Haus ausbauen, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben. Dies sollte dann im Vertrag berücksichtigt werden. Wenn wir Ihnen mit dem Umzug helfen, ist die Sache in ein paar Stunden erledigt."

„Selbstverständlich dürfen Sie das Haus umbauen. Und natürlich wird das im Vertrag festgehalten. Es ist schön, dass dieses alte Haus wieder mit neuem Leben gefüllt werden wird."

Wir beginnen gleich am nächsten Tag, den Leuenbergers mit dem Umzug zu helfen. Barb entscheidet, was sie mit in die neue Wohnung nehmen will. Dann reduzieren Harry und ich den Gegenstand in der Grösse und deponieren ihn in einer grossen Schachtel. Die Schachtel wird dann hinüber zum Stöckli levitiert, wo Barb Harry dann mitteilt, wo sie die Sachen haben will und ihm zusieht, wie er mit viel Vergnügen ihre Möbel wieder zur originalen Grösse zurück verwandelt und sie platziert. Nur ein einziges schüchternes Mal hat er mich an den Erlass zur vernunftgemässen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger erinnert, aber ich versichere ihm rasch, dass das britische Ministerium mit Sicherheit keine Berechtigung hat, sich um Zauberei Minderjähriger in einem fremden Land zu kümmern.


	2. Einzug in die Sunnegg

**Kapitel 2. Einzug in die Sunnegg**

**Sirius**

Ich habe eine erste Gelegenheit, meinen neuen Zauberstab richtig zu testen. Dabei stelle ich rasch fest, dass das Ding eine Menge Power hat! Ich muss die Zauberformeln sehr gut dosieren, um nicht gleich zu übertreiben. Ich repariere einige kleine Sachen am Haus und fühle mich zum ersten Mal seit vierzehn Jahren wie ein richtiger Zauberer. Nie hätte ich erwartet, einen Zauberstab von jemand anderem als Ollivander zu kaufen, aber ich bin sehr glücklich über diesen hier. Schliesslich hat er ein ganz seltenes und mächtiges Herz. Ich pfeife zufrieden, während ich arbeite. Das Haus ist schon leer und ich mache magisch sauber, damit alles rein ist, wenn wir unsere eigene Einrichtung anbringen. Es ist schon ziemlich spät, als wir zu Roland zurückkehren.

Während Harry und ich vor allem Barb und Housi beim Umzug geholfen haben, ist Remus bei den Behörden unterwegs und hat einen Architekten in der Nähe aufgetrieben, um das Haus umzubauen. Im Mittelteil soll ein Klassenzimmer entstehen. Darüber werden im hohen Dach zwei Galerien gebaut, eine Treppe wird auch eingefügt werden müssen.

Ich freue mich sehr darauf, in das Bauernhaus zu ziehen. Noch bin ich ein bisschen ängstlich, wie die Zimmer verteilt werden. Es sind fünf Zimmer, wir sind sechs Personen. Ich will nicht wirklich ein eigenes Zimmer, ich möchte es lieber weiterhin mit Remus teilen. Aber heute Nacht schlafen wir zum letzten Mal hier und morgen werden wir die vorhandenen Zimmer verteilen. Alle sind sie sehr schön und die Aussicht ist unwahrscheinlich! Ich kann es kaum erwarten.

Wir haben den ganzen Tag gearbeitet, daher sind wir ziemlich müde und gehen früh zu Bett. Nach einer erfrischenden Dusche gehe ich ins Zimmer, klettere ins Bett und warte auf Remus. Der nimmt sich Zeit. Als er hereinkommt, liege ich auf dem Rücken im Bett und er kriecht auf der anderen Seite hinein. Auf einmal stelle ich amüsiert fest, dass wir, ohne es gemerkt zu haben, wieder auf derselben Seite des Bettes schlafen wie vor Azkaban! Remus zieht die Decke über sich und sagt:

„Gute Nacht, Sirius."

„Schlaf gut, Remy."

Noch eine unbehagliche Nacht. Das ist die fünfte seit wir hier angekommen sind. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Remus diese Nächte genauso empfindet, und dass er nicht mehr geschlafen hat als ich. Ich starre zur Decke hoch und versuche verzweifelt, meine Gefühle zu verbergen, während ich zur gleichen Zeit nichts mehr ersehne, als ihn wissen zu lassen, wie es um mich steht. Als ich endlich einschlafe, ist es schon kurz vor zwei.

Ich bin wieder mit der ersten Dämmerung wach. Aber dieses Mal verziehe ich mich nicht aus dem Bett. Ich glaube, wenn ich jetzt wieder nichts sage, dann sprechen wir lange nicht miteinander. Ich drehe mich zu Remus, der sich in der Nacht wieder an mich geschmiegt hat. Mit etwas Bitternis denke ich daran, dass Remus im Unterbewusstsein das tut, was natürlich wäre. Ich warte darauf, dass er erwacht. Als er erwacht, springt er beinahe in die Luft, als er bemerkt, was sein Unterbewusstsein mit ihm angestellt hat. Ganz vorsichtig versucht er, sich unbemerkt wegzuschleichen. Er zieht seine Hand langsam von meiner Brust, aber meine sticht hervor und hält ihn dort fest. Er dreht sich zu mir und schaut mich ängstlich an. Ich lege meinen Arm um seinen schlanken Körper und ziehe ihn an mich.

„Sirius..." zischt er.

„Remus, wir sollten miteinander reden..." fange ich an.

„Worüber?" fragt er.

„Über uns!" sage ich.

„Es gibt kein uns," gibt er zurück.

„Aber es sollte! Sag mir nicht, dass du das alles einfach hinter dir gelassen hast. Ich kann's nicht einfach so abhaken, ich kann dich nicht einfach hinter mir lassen, Remus, ich liebe dich!"

So. Es ist raus. Es ist draussen und er kann es nicht einfach vermeiden...

**Remus**

Ich glaube, mein Herz steht still. Ist es nicht das, was ich wollte? Dieses Gespräch ist es, was ich so nötig habe. Warum kann ich dann nicht antworten? Ich schlucke und bin vielleicht einen Augenblick zu lange still, denn Sirius interpretiert es falsch, löst sich von mir und will aufstehen.

„Na gut. Wie es scheint, kannst du... verzeih mir, Remus."

Er setzt sich auf, aber ich kann endlich reagieren und sage hastig:

„Nein! Warte! Geh nicht!"

Er dreht sich um und sieht, wie sich meine goldbraunen Augen mit Tränen füllen. Ich ziehe ihn schwer atmend zurück und schaffe es, zu sagen:

„Verzeih du mir, Siri, sorry, ja, ich liebe dich doch! Ich werde dich immer lieben!"

Ein Lächeln breitet sich über Sirius' Gesicht. Eins, das ihn zehn Jahre jünger macht und ihm mehr und mehr Ähnlichkeit mit dem Jungen, in den ich mich seinerzeit verliebt habe, gibt. Er kommt mir näher und unsere Lippen treffen aufeinander, ich schlinge meine Arme um Sirius, und wir küssen, als würde es morgen verboten. Tief in mir drin fühle ich, wie der Wolf erwacht. Moony nimmt teil an dem Fest, ist völlig aufgeregt darüber, dass unser Gefährte nicht nur wieder da ist, sondern wieder unser Gefährte. Dann fühle ich Sirius' Hand auf meinem Rücken, fühle, wie er der Wirbelsäule entlang fährt, bis er die Stelle erreicht, an der jede Berührung von ihm mich zum Wahnsinn treibt. Sirius grinst in den Kuss hinein, als er fühlt, wie ich scharf durch die Nase ausatme. Ein kleines Stöhnen entringt sich meiner Kehle. Sirius fühlt die leichte Erschütterung dieser Laute. Ich fange an, ihn zu streicheln und dringe rasch ins Innere seiner Pyjamahose vor. Er bricht den Kuss ab und grinst.

„Keine getrennten Schlafzimmer, oder?" fragt er.

Ich schüttle nur den Kopf. Nein, ich will es nicht vermissen, bei und mit ihm zu schlafen. Ich habe es vierzehn Jahre lang schmerzlich vermisst und das ist mehr als genug. Viel zu lange habe ich mich dafür gehasst, Sirius zu vermissen. Sirius nickt. Er kehrt zu meinem Mund zurück und presst seine Lippen fest auf meine. Er macht seine Augen ein bisschen auf und schaut in meine eigenen. Ich kann seinen Blick fühlen und meine Lider heben sich wieder. Wie ich diese grauen Augen liebe!

**Sirius**

Er hat immer noch diese unwahrscheinlichen langen Wimpern. Man kann sie von Weitem kaum sehen, denn sie sind ganz hell. Ich kann mich noch gut an diese wilden Tage erinnern, als er sie mit schwarzem Mascara sichtbar machte. Diesmal ist es Remus, der den Kuss unterbricht, nur um in meine grauen Augen zu starren. Ich weiss genau, was er denkt. Meine Augen sind wieder lebendig. Wahrscheinlich haben sie ihren toten-starren Ausdruck verloren. Nimmt mich wunder, wann genau das passiert ist.

„Du hast mir grade eben mein Leben zurückgegeben, Moony," sage ich, weil es so einfach ist, seine Gedanken zu lesen.

Remus lächelt etwas schüchtern. Grad in diesem Moment hören wir ein Klopfen an der Tür.

„Remus! Sirius! Seid ihr noch im Bett?" ruft Harry.

„Wir sind grade erst erwacht, Harry, wir kommen gleich!" ruft Remus zurück.

„Gut!"

**Harry**

Ich gehe weiter hinunter in die Küche. Roland ist schon weg zur Arbeit, also mache ich mich dran, unser Frühstück zu machen. Ich spediere alles Geschirr und das Essen auf den Tisch draussen, als ich plötzlich ein leises ‚Plopp' höre. In der Küche tauchen aus dem Nichts Albus Dumbledore und meine Freunde auf.

„Guten Morgen, Harry!" sagt Dumbledore, und seine blauen Augen hinter den halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern zwinkern wie üblich.

„Oh! Guten Morgen, Professor Dumbledore! Hallo, Ginny, Hermione, Ron!"

Ich lasse alles auf der Kombination liegen, was ich in der Hand halte und laufe zu meinen Freunden, um sie zu begrüssen. Dann schaue ich etwas ängstlich zu Professor Dumbledore, der auf den Zauberstab in meiner Hand sieht. Offensichtlicher könnte ich nicht dabei ertappt werden, wie ich in den Schulferien zaubere!

„Harry!" quietscht Hermione und umarmt mich ganz fest.

Ginny und Ron folgen ihr auf dem Fuss. Ich hole mehr Geschirr für die Neuankömmlinge hervor und entscheide, es auf die gute alte Muggelart hinauszutragen.

„Habt ihr schon gefrühstückt? Remus und Sirius sind grade erst am Aufstehen, ich wollte grade anfangen zu kochen."

„Nein, noch nicht. Wir haben grade erst Hogwarts verlassen. Wir sind mit Portschlüssel gekommen. Wir mussten noch alle unsere Bücher für das Schuljahr vorbereiten und Professor Dumbledore hat eine Kopie der gesamten Bibliothek gemacht, verkleinert auf Miniaturformat natürlich. Ist dies das Haus, in dem wir wohnen werden?" fragt Hermione.

„Nein, das Haus gehört einem Cousin von Remus. Er ist schon weg zur Arbeit. Aber wir fahren gleich nach dem Frühstück weg zu unserem. Heute wollen wir es einrichten, ihr seid also grade zur rechten Zeit gekommen. Ihr werdet es lieben! Setzt euch doch alle draussen an den Tisch, ich bringe das Frühstück gleich, okay?"

„Kann ich etwas helfen?" fragt Ginny.

„Könntet ihr den Tee und das Brot rausbringen? Der Rest ist schon draussen."

Die vier Neuankömmlinge gehen hinaus und setzen sich an den Tisch. Ich höre Remus und Sirius herunterkommen. Ich sage ihnen, dass das Frühstück fast fertig ist.

„Oh, gut!" sagt Sirius erfreut.

„Und guckt mal, wer grade angekommen ist!" sage ich mit einem Grinsen.

Die beiden Männer gehen hinaus und begrüssen die Gäste. Ich folge ihnen mit dem Essen. Ginny ist offensichtlich über Sirius' Unschuld bereits informiert, aber sie hält sich noch etwas scheu zurück, während Ron und Hermione aufspringen, um Sirius herzlich zu umarmen. Remus schaut sie an und fragt mit einem etwas traurigen Gesicht:

„Und ich bekomme keine Umarmung?"

Hermione lacht, begrüsst ihn höflicher und sagt:

„Es ist nicht so üblich, einen Professor mit einer Umarmung zu begrüssen, Professor Lupin!"

„Nun ja, ich würde es vorziehen, wenn ihr mich mit Remus oder Moony ansprecht! Schliesslich werden wir sechs wie eine Familie zusammenleben. Hoffe ich wenigstens."

„In dem Fall gibt's eine Umarmung!" sagt Hermione und lässt den Worten die Tat folgen.

Er hält sie für einen Moment fest und sagt:

„Schon besser. Es ist schön, euch alle wiederzusehen. Ich freue mich darauf, mit euch Kindern zusammenzuleben."

„Das wird bestimmt noch ein total schöner Sommer. Ich war noch nie in der Schweiz," sagt Hermione.

„Bestimmt. Mit den Behörden haben wir schon alles geklärt. Die wollten natürlich, dass ihr auf die öffentliche Schule geht, weil ihr noch nicht fünfzehn seid, aber wir haben ihnen durchgegeben, dass ihr zuhause unterrichtet werdet. Ihr seid offiziell Einwohner von Lützelflüh."

Wir essen unser Frühstück gemütlich. Danach räumen wir alles auf und starten den Geschirrspüler, dann sagt Remus:

„Unser Gepäck ist schon alles im Auto, lasst uns eures dazu tun und losfahren."

Er öffnet die Beifahrertür für Dumbledore.

„Alles einsteigen bitte! – Albus!"

Sirius, Ron und Hermione setzen sich auf die mittlere Bank, Ginny und ich hinter ihnen, dann geht's auch schon los. Auf dem Weg erkundigt Dumbledore sich:

„Sirius, hast du schon einen neuen Zauberstab?"

„Habe ich. Und sogar einen ganz tollen!"

„Gut."

„Eiche und die Feder eines Turuls. Das Ding hat irre Power. Ich liebe ihn jetzt schon."

Dumbledore ist beeindruckt.

„Der Turul? Findet man den denn nicht nur in Osteuropa?" fragt er.

„Ja, in Ungarn," erklärt Remus.

„Ich erinnere mich. Ziemlich mächtiger Vogel und von vielen als Dunkle Kreatur bezeichnet. Obwohl er nicht offiziell als solche gehandelt wird."

„Ist mir schnuppe. Der Zauberstab ist wunderbar. Bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber hier haben sie vielleicht eine etwas andere Auffassung von Dunklen Kreaturen. Die Zauberstabmacherin hat jedenfalls erwähnt, dass sie statt Drachenherzfasern, die's hier nicht gibt, Werwolfhaar verwendet."

„Oh wirklich? Das ist faszinierend."

„Sie sah aus wie Ollivanders Zwillingsschwester. Direkt zum Fürchten!" sage ich.

Als wir das Haus erreichen, parkiert Remus den Wagen gleich neben dem Eingang. Housi und Barb kommen aus ihrem Stöckli und begrüssen uns. Remus stellt Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron und Ginny vor, dann sagt er:

„Eine unserer ersten Aufgaben morgen wird sein, den Polyglott-Trank zu brauen, damit ihr so bald wie möglich auch mit Barb und Housi sprechen könnt," und zu den Leuenbergers gewandt, erklärt er: „Sobald wir den benötigten Zaubertrank gebraut haben, werden unsere jungen Freunde hier in einer Woche so gut berndeutsch sprechen, als wären sie damit aufgewachsen."

Im Innern des Hauses setzt Dumbledore einen grossen Sack auf der Küchenkombination ab und leert ihn aus. Heraus kullern eine ganze Menge kleinster Schachteln in verschiedenen Farben.

„Remus, in diesen Schachteln ist alles, was wir mitgebracht haben. Die blauen gehören Ronald, die roten Hermione und die grünen Ginevra. Die schwarzen enthalten die Bücher der Verbotenen Abteilung. Die lila Schachtel enthält das Schulmaterial für die Kinder für das nächste Schuljahr. Der Rest ist der Inhalt der übrigen Bibliothek. Am besten macht ihr nur die Schachteln wieder gross, lasst aber die Bücher darin klein und benutzt Zaubersprüche, um die gewünschten Bücher hervorzuholen. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du die entsprechenden Formeln kennst."

„Ja, das wird kein Problem sein. In der Mitte des Hauses wird jetzt dann renoviert und wir machen ein schönes grosses Klassenzimmer daraus. Im ersten Stock wird die Bibliothek eingerichtet und ganz oben machen wir eine Art Gemeinschaftsraum unter dem Dach. Das wird allerdings ein paar Wochen dauern. Soll jedoch vor dem ersten September fertig sein. Ich habe gestern erst mit einem Architekten die letzte Besprechung gehabt, bei der er mir die Pläne gezeigt hat. Die Behörden haben die Bewilligung bereits erteilt, da es ein Umbau ist."

„Zeigt uns das Haus, bitte! Dann sollten wir vielleicht noch diskutieren, was ihr zu unterrichten habt."

„Machen wir, kommt mit! Ihr Kinder könnt uns sagen, welche Zimmer ihr wollt. Es gibt vier zur Auswahl. Eines habe ich mir nämlich schon für Sirius und mich ausgesucht," sagt Remus.

Die wollen schon wieder teilen? Langsam wird das auffällig!

„Wollt ihr denn nicht alleine ein Zimmer?" fragt Ron.

„Wir sind uns gewöhnt, ein Zimmer zu teilen," sagt diesmal Sirius.

Jetzt wird es endgültig verdächtig. Bestimmt ist da mehr dahinter, als sie sagen.

„Sind wir auch, wir schlafen ja im Schlafsaal mit noch drei anderen..." bemerkt Ron.

„Es ist schon okay, Ron, wir wollen teilen, keine Angst," beharrt Remus.

„Wenn ihr sicher seid..."

**Sirius**

Dumbledore schaut uns beide an und als Remus den Blick bemerkt, nickt er. Albus' Gesicht leuchtet auf. Er nimmt mich etwas beiseite und fragt:

„Seid ihr wieder zusammen?"

„Wir arbeiten dran," bestätige ich.

„Das werdet ihr den Kindern aber erklären müssen. Ihr könnt es nicht im Verborgenen leben, das würde Harry sehr unglücklich machen, falls er es dann doch herauskriegt."

„Ja, natürlich werden wir es ihnen sagen, aber es ist erst heute Morgen passiert. Darum waren wir etwas später."

„Haben wir euch unterbrochen?" fragt Albus zwinkernd.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Das war schon Harry. Wir haben nur erst wieder über unsere Beziehung und dass wir sie wieder aufnehmen wollen gesprochen. Wir mussten drüber reden, ich bin fast verrückt geworden. Ich war so froh, dass Sirius damit herausgerückt ist," sagt Remus.

„Sehr schön. Ich bin froh, das zu hören, Remus, ihr zwei braucht einander."

Ja, ich denke, Albus hat recht, wir brauchen einander wirklich.

Aber jetzt zeigen wir erst einmal allen das Haus. Die Mädchen entscheiden, dass sie die Zimmer im zweiten Stock wollen, Ron und Harry bekommen die zwei Zimmer neben unserem.

Alle Zimmer sind natürlich noch immer leer. Ich habe eine kleine Schachtel mit kleinen Steinchen gefüllt, die ich mitgenommen habe. Die einzige Dekoration der Räume sind die mit Holz getäfelten Wände. Ich führe alle in das Zimmer, das Ginny sich ausgesucht hat und frage sie:

„Machen wir mit der Jüngsten den Anfang. Wie möchtest du den Boden in deinem Zimmer? Blankes Holz oder Spannteppich?"

„Teppich, wenn ich darf."

„Aber sicher darfst du. Welche Farbe soll der Teppich haben?"

„Hm. Braun?"

„Wird gemacht!"

Mit einem Schwung meines Zauberstabes stehen wir auf einem weichen Spannteppich von einem schönen dunklen Braun. Housi und Barb schnappen beide nach Luft, obwohl sie in der Zwischenzeit von uns schon einiges gewöhnt sind. Ginny schaut auch ein bisschen erstaunt.

„Farbe okay?"

„Super!" haucht sie.

„Dann machen wir doch mit den Möbeln weiter. Himmelbett wie in Hogwarts?"

„Oh ja, bitte!" sagt Ginny und strahlt.

„Dachte ich mir's. Hier, bitte!"

Ein Steinchen in meiner Hand wird in ein Himmelbett aus Eichenholz verwandelt. Bevor ich es auf die volle Grösse bringe, frage ich Ginny:

„Ich denke, dass du vielleicht ein bisschen mithelfen möchtest. Hast du deinen Zauberstab da?"

„Ist noch in meinem Gepäck..." sagt sie und zieht die kleinen Schachteln aus ihrer Tasche.

Mit einem weiteren Wink meines Zauberstabes bringe ich ihr Gepäck auf die normale Grösse. Sie macht den Koffer auf und holt ihren eigenen Zauberstab heraus, dann schaut sie mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Also, wohin möchtest du dein Bett stellen? Kannst du den Spedierzauber schon?"

„Nein, leider nicht. Aber ich kann den Vergrösserungszauber."

„Gut. Also, das Bett am besten da an die Wand?"

„Ja, scheint mir auch am besten," bestätigt Ginny.

„Dann mach es gross," schlage ich vor.

Sie vergrössert das Bett, so dass es ein Doppelbett ist, dann schiebe ich es an die Wand.

„Okay, nun machen wir die Vorhänge für dein Bett. Den Bettinhalt werden wir auf einem grossen Einkaufstrip heute Nachmittag einkaufen. Welche Farben hättest du denn gern?"

„Gryffindor?" fragt sie.

„Gryffindor!" bestätige ich zufrieden und lasse rotgoldene Vorhänge ans Bett fliegen.

Nach dem Bett mache ich für sie einen grossen Kleiderschrank, ein Bücherregal, ein Pult und zwei Stühle. Damit ist der Raum noch weit voll, aber es bleibt noch genügend Platz für eine Sitzgruppe, ein Sideboard, einen Nachttisch und für die Schultruhe, die wir vor dem Bett abstellen. An die drei Fenster kommen Gardinen und rotgoldene Vorhänge. Wir gehen dann in das nächste Zimmer und Hermione bekommt eine ähnliche Einrichtung. Sie positioniert alle ihre Möbel selber und übernimmt sogar einige der Transfigurationen selber. Das macht sie ausgezeichnet, ich lobe sie auch ausgiebig dafür.

Hermiones Teppich ist dunkelblau, die Vorhänge ein Ton heller. Sie ist glücklich darüber, aber ich sage ihr natürlich, dass sie mit den Farben herumspielen kann, wenn sie will. Dann gehen wir weiter zu den Zimmern für die Jungs. Rons mache ich auf seinen Wunsch in marineblau. Harrys ist natürlich Gryffindor rot und Gold. Beide erhalten ihr Himmelbett wie die Mädchen. Hogwarts verwöhnt unseren Geschmack!

Damit bleibt unser Schlafzimmer. Remus schaut aufmerksam zu, ich weiss, dass er sich wundert, was ich für uns plane. Nachdem ich mich eine Minute umgesehen habe, verwandle ich den Boden in Parkett aus ziemlich dunklem Holz. Die Aussenwand im hinteren Teil des Raumes fülle ich mit einer grossen Schrankwand mit vielen Tablaren und Schubladen aus hellem Ahornholz. Ein Blick zu Remus – er scheint einverstanden zu sein. Als nächstes kommt das Himmelbett, gegenüber der Schrankwand in die grosse Nische neben dem Eingang. Da unser Zimmer etwas grösser ist als die anderen, habe ich genügend Platz für zwei Nachttische und eine Leseecke für Remus bei einem der Fenster. Ich stelle einen hübschen Lehnstuhl mit dunkelblauem Polster mit einem kleinen Beistelltisch hinein. Das Himmelbett bekommt hellblaue Seidenvorhänge und die Fenster bekleide ich mit weissen Gardinen und einem dunkelblauen Samt. Auf allen drei Seiten des Bettes bedecke ich den Boden mit dunkelblauen Teppichen. Ein kleiner Schreibtisch findet an der Wand zum Badezimmer Platz. Schliesslich kommt noch ein Spiegel an die Rückseite unserer Tür.

„Voilà, mein Schatz..." sage ich nur.

„Du hast definitiv grosse Begabung als Innendekorateur, Sirius; wenn ich einmal einen brauchen sollte, werde ich mich vertrauensvoll an dich wenden," sagt Albus.

„Ein wahres Wort gelassen ausgesprochen," murmelt Remus und schaut sich um.

**Remus**

Mir ist sofort klar, an wen Sirius gedacht hat, als er den Lehnstuhl in die Ecke gestellt hat. Ich schaue meinen Gefährten an und strahle. Sirius ist ganz klar in seinem Element. Housi und Barb haben schon vor einer Weile aufgehört zu staunen. Wir kehren alle in die Küche zurück. Nur die Kombination und die Küchengeräte sind in dem langen Raum verblieben. Jetzt sieht man erst, wie gross die Küche wirklich ist, überhaupt sind die Räume sehr gross für ein Bauernhaus. Offensichtlich hat hier keine arme Familie gebaut.

„Eckbank," sagt Sirius und verwandelt einen seiner Steine in eine Eckbank, die von der Eingangstür bis in die Nähe der Treppe reicht. Dort wird die bisher noch ziemlich kleine Tür zu einer grossen Durchgangstür vergrössert werden. Dann kommt ein Tisch dazu, gross genug, um auf der offenen Seite sechs schöne Stühle hinzustellen. Sirius macht einen, ist nicht ganz zufrieden und bastelt daran herum, bis er ihn so hat, wie er ihn möchte. Dann kopiert er ihn, bis schliesslich sechs Stühle mit Polstersitzen an der Längsseite und noch einer am Ende des Tisches stehen. Kaum ist er fertig, zitiere ich Papier und Feder herbei und fange an aufzulisten, was wir nachher einzukaufen haben werden.

Die Küche ist weiss getüncht, die ganze Kombination ist blassgrün mit schwarzen Granitabdeckungen. Es gibt eine lange Reihe Unter- und Oberschränke, ein grosses Doppelwaschbecken, einen Herd und einen Backofen in einem Schrank auf Sichthöhe. Zwischen der Abdeckung und den Oberschränken ist die Wand mit kleinen, weissen Fliesen bedeckt, verstreut mit Küchenkräutern bemalt. Ausserdem sind noch ein paar Schränke da, welche vom Boden bis zur Decke reichen. An der Wand zum Bad sind zwei Kühlschränke.

Sirius stellt eine Insel in die Mitte der Küche, die er mit dem selben Granit abdeckt wie die Kombination. Der Unterbau der Insel ist massives Buchenholz. Wie er das bloss macht! Dazu kommen ein paar niedrige Barhocker.

Die Treppe an der Wand führt hinauf zu den Schlafzimmern und hinunter in den Keller. Wir gehen daran vorbei ins Badezimmer. Sirius stellt einige Schränke an die Wand zur Küche und hängt ein paar Regale an die Wand. Das erstaunlich geräumige Bad hat eine Eckbadewanne und eine grosse Duschkabine, ein Doppelwaschbecken und ein modernes Klo. Die Aussenwand, die früher bestimmt auch eine Tür hatte, ist jetzt geschlossen, dafür gibt es ein schönes grosses Fenster. Der gesamte Raum ist gefliest.

Wir wenden uns nach links, durch die Tür ins Zimmer, welches Barb und Housi als Schlafzimmer benutzt haben, und das jetzt unser Büro werden soll. Sirius fängt hier drin an, den Wohnbereich zu gestalten. Er fragt mich:

„Soll ich wieder Ahorn verwenden?"

„Ja, das gefällt mir auch."

„Gut. Passt auf!"

Zunächst wird der Boden zu einem eleganten Parkett wie in unserem Schlafzimmer. Dann kommen hübsche Orientteppiche in Beige drauf. Die Aussenwand und die Wand zum Bad wird vollständig von Bücherregalen bedeckt, die vom Boden bis zur Decke reichen. In einige der Regale baut Sirius Schubladenreihen ein. Die Wand zum mittleren Zimmer wird ebenfalls so bedeckt. An die Aussenwand zur Frontseite des Hauses kommen ebenfalls noch drei Regale. Vor das eine Fenster stellt Sirius einen schmalen Tisch. Vor das andere kommen unsere beiden Schreibtische. Alle Möbel macht Sirius wieder aus dem lichten Ahornholz wie schon in unserem Zimmer. Neben die Schreibtische kommt noch ein weiterer Schreibtisch, den er quer zu den beiden anderen stellt. Zwei elegante Bürostühle beenden unser künftiges Büro. In den offenen Teil des Raums stellt Sirius einen niedrigen runden Tisch, drei bequeme Sessel werden darum gruppiert. An die Fenster kommen hübsche Vorhänge und Gardinen.

Schliesslich bleiben die beiden Zimmer, die wir als Wohnzimmer einrichten wollen. Im mittleren gibt es ein grosses bequemes Ecksofa mit einem Couchtisch und drei Sesseln dazu. An die Wand zur Küche kommt eine Wohnwand und Wohnzimmerschränke mit Schubladenstöcken und Glasvitrinen werden an der Wand zum Büro aufgestellt. Beide Fenster erhalten die selben Vorhänge wie das Büro. Auf den Boden legt Sirius einen hellblauen Spannteppich.

Dann wandern wir noch in den letzten Raum. Derselbe Spannteppich wie im mittleren Wohnzimmer bedeckt den Boden hier. Eine Sitzgarnitur kommt an die Wand zum mittleren Raum und der Aussenwand. Eine weitere Wohnwand bedeckt die Wand zwischen den beiden Türen, mit genügend Platz für einen Fernseher. Ein niedriges Sideboard füllt den Raum zwischen den beiden Fenstern, die wieder mit den gleichen Vorhängen bestückt werden. In die Ecke gegenüber der Eingangstür von der Küche her setzt Sirius einen grossen Eckschreibtisch mit zwei Stühlen. Daneben finden ein Schrank und ein Eckschrank Platz. Zwei Bücherregale vervollständigen die Einrichtung dieses Zimmers.

Kaum ist Sirius damit fertig, lässt er sich auf eines der Sofas sinken. Ich befürchte schon, dass er ohnmächtig wird, aber er holt nur ein paar Mal tief Luft. Ich bin fast so sprachlos wie die anderen, denn so habe ich ihn selber auch noch nie erlebt. Transfiguration ist seine grosse Stärke, aber mit der gesamten Einrichtung dieses Hauses hat er seine nicht geringe magische Kraft ausgeschöpft.

„Das war echt umwerfend, Siri! Ich hab dich noch nie so wirbeln sehen wie heute!" sage ich und setze mich neben ihn um zu checken, dass es ihm wirklich noch gut geht. Sirius atmet eine Weile schwer, aber er beruhigt mich.

„Mir geht's gut, bin nur völlig ausgelaugt. Ich glaube, ich bleibe hier, während du einkaufst..."

„Ist sowieso nicht dein Hobby. Wir müssen all das langweilige Zeug für die Betten, die Küche und die Badezimmer einkaufen. Und die Unterhaltungselektronik," sage ich und frage dann die Kinder: „Und wer von euch mag mitkommen und mir dabei helfen?"

Beide Mädchen haben grosse Lust dazu und auch Harry will mitkommen. Ron erkundigt sich:

„Soll ich hier bei Sirius bleiben?"

„Ja, bleib hier, Ron, wir können ein bisschen Schach spielen..." schlägt Sirius vor.

„Sehr gut. Albus? Wann musst du uns verlassen?" frage ich unseren Schulleiter.

„Ich denke, ich muss nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Kann ich noch disapparieren?"

„Ja, natürlich, die Schutzzauber sind morgen an der Reihe."

„Gut, dann wünsche ich euch allen einen erholsamen Abend und verabschiede mich. – Oh, beinahe hätte ich es vergessen: da ihr Kinder hier ausser Reichweite des englischen Ministeriums seid, könnt ihr natürlich ungestört zaubern. Die Verantwortung liegt bei Sirius und Remus, in wieweit sie es euch erlauben wollen."

„Yay!" freuen sich alle vier.

Dann schütteln wir die Hände und Dumbledore appariert zurück nach England. Barb und Housi starren an die Stelle, auf der er eben noch gestanden ist. Ich erkläre es ihnen:

„Das nennen wir Apparieren und diese Reisemethode erlaubt es uns an einem Punkt zu verschwinden und im nächsten Augenblick an einem anderen Punkt wieder aufzutauchen. Albus ist bereits an der Anti-Apparierungsgrenze von Hogwarts eingetroffen. Das geht ungefähr so!"

Ich verschwinde von meinem Standpunkt und tauche zwei Meter weit weg wieder auf.

„Wie praktisch," sagt Barb und schluckt.

„Das ist es. – Also, Kinderlein, dann lasst uns gehen. Wir haben eine Menge einzukaufen. Wir müssen auch die Vorräte anbringen."

Ich zitiere meine Autoschlüssel und die Einkaufsliste her und wir gehen hinaus zum Wagen. Wir fahren zum nächsten grossen Einkaufszentrum, wo wir zunächst mal die Unterhaltungselektronik einkaufen. Ein grosser Fernseher, eine Stereo-Anlage, Weckradios für die Zimmer. Als wir das alles zum Auto bringen, verkleinere ich alles und stelle es hinten in den Wagen, mit einer Decke versteckt. Dann kommt mir in den Sinn, dass wir grosse Kühlschränke brauchen werden und ich bestelle drei davon, deren Lieferung uns für drei Tage später zugesagt wird.

Wir gehen weiter und kaufen fünf gute Matratzen, Duvets und Kissen für alle, jede Menge Leintücher und Bezüge und ein paar hübsche Tagesdecken. In der selben Abteilung kaufe ich auch noch ein paar Tischtücher und einen Haufen Servietten. Weiter geht es zu den Badezimmersachen, viele bunte grosse und kleine Frottiertücher und Waschlappen kommen zu dem grossen Haufen an Sachen, die wir schon haben. Als wir diese Dinge zum Auto geschafft haben, schauen wir uns vorsichtig um, dann werden auch die Matratzen verkleinert und unter die Decke versteckt. Wir kehren wieder in die Läden zurück, um beim Elektroladen alle Kleingeräte zu kaufen, vom Bügeleisen bis zur Espresso-Maschine, die eine Überraschung für Sirius sein wird. Dann geht es weiter zum Porzellangeschäft, wo wir ein hübsches Service und Besteck, sowie eine grosse Zahl an Gläsern einkaufen. Der letzte Grosseinkauf betrifft alle übrigen Sachen für die Küche: Töpfe, Pfannen, Kochbesteck, Küchengeräte, Putzmaterial und -Geräte. Hermione und Ginny suchen sich verschiedene Kleinigkeiten zum Backen aus. Einige Backformen kommen zur Auswahl. Nach vier Stunden intensiven Einkaufens haben wir die meisten Notwendigkeiten zusammen, alles runter bis zur Besenkammer. Natürlich werden wir mit Sicherheit noch Sachen finden, die uns noch fehlen, aber wir werden ja des öfteren unterwegs sein, um Essen einzukaufen, da können wir die Lücken dann problemlos füllen. Für einmal habe ich nicht die geringsten Skrupel, viel Geld auszugeben. Zum Glück sind Sirius' Konten ziemlich prall gefüllt und für einmal nutze ich das ziemlich aus.

Nun müssen wir nur noch die Vorratskammer füllen. Auch das ist ein ziemlicher Grosseinkauf, denn am Schluss haben wir ungefähr zwanzig grosse Tragetaschen voll mit Esswaren.

„Phu! Das war's endlich..."

Wir fahren zur Sunnegg zurück und entladen das Auto. Für eine Weile sind wir beschäftigt, alles hereinzubringen und auf die Bestimmungsorte zu verteilen. Ginny und Hermione kümmern sich um die Matratzen, die sie auf die Grösse der Betten anpassen, dann beziehen sie alle Betten. Die übrige neue Bettwäsche kommt in einen Schrank, den Sirius im Gang im ersten Stock aufgestellt hat. Dann gehen sie weiter zu den Badezimmern.

Ich beschäftige mich in der Zwischenzeit in der Küche. Zunächst geht mal das ganze neue Geschirr und Besteck in die Abwaschmaschine, während die läuft, reinige ich die neuen Kochgeschirre gründlich. Ich verteile alles in die Schränke und organisiere die Vorratsschränke und verfrachte das gekühlte Essen in den Kühlschrank.

Ron hilft Harry dabei, den Fernseher und die Stereoanlage in die Wohnzimmer zu schaffen. Sirius hilft ihnen dann, das Gerät anzuschliessen. Wir haben das Glück, dass es eine Satellitenempfangsantenne am Haus hat, dadurch können sie gleich eine Menge Sender programmieren. Ron sieht aus, als könne er es kaum erwarten, dieses Muggel Dingsda auszuprobieren.

**Sirius**

Ron und ich sind dann doch nicht ganz untätig, während die anderen einkaufen. Wir bringen erst mal alles Gepäck in die Zimmer und Ron räumt seine Sachen in den Schrank und macht es sich in seinem Zimmer gemütlich. Ich tue dasselbe in unserem Zimmer. Ich organisiere den vorhandenen Platz in den Schränken und hänge Remus' Roben hinein. Aus den Schachteln von Remus' Estrich entnehme ich meine eigenen Kleider, die zwar zum Teil etwas aus der Mode sind, die aber immer noch gut sind, daher verteile ich die erst mal in meinen Schrank und hänge meine Roben neben Remus'. Ich platziere noch ein paar Haken an die Wand neben dem Bett und bastle rasch einen Wäschekorb. Unsere Bademäntel finden an den Haken Platz. Das erinnert mich daran, dass ich in der Küche noch irgendwo eine grosse Garderobe anbringen muss.

Lampen werden noch angebracht werden müssen. Im Moment können wir uns mit schwebenden Kerzen behelfen, aber das Haus schreit nach hübschen Lampen. Vielleicht hat Remus ja schon welche eingekauft.

Dann packe ich die Schachteln aus Remus' Wohnzimmer aus. Er hat alle seine Fotos mitgenommen und so hänge ich einige davon in unserem Schlafzimmer und im Wohnzimmer wieder auf. Ron hilft mir mit den unzähligen Büchern, die wir auf einige der Regalbretter im Büro verteilen. Dazu kommen die schwarzen Schachteln mit den Büchern aus der Verbotenen Abteilung der Hogwarts-Bibliothek. Ich lasse die Bücher verkleinert da drin und wir füllen einige der Schubladen mit dem Zeug. Die werden dann von mir auch gleich versiegelt und zwar mit einem Schliesszauber, der auf meine magische Signatur reagiert. Den bekommt auch eine clevere fünfzehnjährige wie Hermione nicht auf.

Eine ganze Schachtel ist voll von Spielen. Remus und ich hatten immer gern Besuch und dann wurden bei uns oft ganze Abende lang Gesellschaftsspiele gespielt, die hat Moony jetzt alle mitgenommen. Ron grinst und freut sich darüber. Der kleine Stratege, der in ihm sitzt, freut sich sicher auch, denn er liebt alle Spiele.

Als die Einkäufer zurückkehren, richten sich auch Harry, Hermione und Ginny erst mal in ihren Zimmern ein. Als es draussen dunkel zu werden beginnt, ist das Haus schon richtig wohnlich, wenn auch immer noch ohne Lampen, und wir sind alle so richtig k.o., aber allen knurrt der Magen. Remus fragt müde:

„Wer hat Hunger?"

Alle heben die Hände.

„Und wer kocht?" fragt er weiter.

Alle Hände verschwinden gleich wieder. Remus seufzt. Dann sagt er:

„Wenn niemand kocht, gibt's auch nichts zu essen!"

Harry gibt schliesslich auf und offeriert:

„Okay, ich mach's. Spaghetti in Ordnung?"

Gute Idee! Geht rasch und schmeckt gut.

„Was ist Spaghetti?" fragen Ron und Ginny wie aus einem Mund.

„Muggel-Essen aus Italien. Schmeckt sehr gut, ihr werdet sehen."

Harry macht sich in der Küche an die Arbeit. Hermione geht und hilft ihm, indem sie den Salat macht. Nach einer Weile bittet sie Ron, den Tisch zu decken. Er gehorcht und legt Geschirr, Besteck und Gläser auf den Tisch.

„Leg noch Suppenlöffel dazu, bitte, Ron..."

Remus hat den Tisch mit einer hübschen Tischdecke belegt und sie auf die Grösse des Tisches vergrössert. Während Harry letzte Hand an sein Essen legt, macht Remus eine Flasche Rotwein für uns auf und Hermione holt Mineralwasser aus dem Kasten, den sie neben den Kühlschrank abgestellt haben. Sie kühlt das Wasser und stellt die Flasche auf den Tisch. Harry hat nicht mehr als eine halbe Stunde gebraucht, um seine Spaghetti zu kochen. Er giesst sie durch das Nudelsieb und lässt sie in eine grosse Schüssel fallen. Dann fügt er eine Carbonara-Sauce dazu und rührt alles kräftig um. Hermione hat mittlerweile schon ihren Salat umgerührt und beide bringen ihre grossen Schüsseln zum Tisch.

„Essen fassen!" ruft Harry.

Wir setzen uns alle, Harry, Hermione und Ron auf die Bank, Ginny, Remus und ich gegenüber auf die Stühle. Es duftet herrlich. Ron und Ginny schauen sich die langen Nudeln immer noch etwas verwirrt an. Harry übernimmt auch gleich die Verteilung und füllt die Teller.

„Wie isst man denn das Zeug, Harry?" fragt Ron.

Remus, Hermione, Harry und ich demonstrieren, wie es am einfachsten geht. Wir probieren den ersten Bissen und Remus macht Harry sofort ein Kompliment:

„Mmm, das schmeckt herrlich! Du bist ja ein richtig guter Koch, Harry!"

„Finde ich auch! Für mich kannst du jederzeit kochen, Harry!" füge ich bei.

Ginny und Ron probieren nun ihrerseits die Spaghetti und selbst Ron, der offenbar Neuem eher abgeneigt ist, findet die Nudeln lecker. Hermione schaut Harry begeistert an und lobt ihn ebenfalls. Ihr Salat ist auch nicht zu verachten. Wir sprechen wenig während des Essens, ich glaube, wir sind alle einfach zu müde.

Nach dem Essen holt Remus eine Schachtel hervor, die er auf der Küchenkombination abstellt und dann packt er doch tatsächlich eine top-moderne Espressomaschine aus, die er sofort an einem der Stecker in der Küche anschliesst. Ich strahle, denn ich liebe Espresso! Kaum eine Minute später erfreue ich mich am ersten Tässchen Espresso seit nahezu vierzehn Jahren! Es schmeckt himmlisch.

Wir spedieren das Geschirr in die Abwaschbecken und waschen sie mit einem Zauber ab. Die Pfannen werden danach noch rasch gereinigt und versorgt und dann halten wir uns nicht mehr auf, sondern gehen zu Bett. Mir bleibt nur noch, die Türen zum Haus magisch zu verschliessen. Dann folge ich Remus ins Badezimmer. Wir haben festgelegt, dass die Mädchen das Bad im ersten Stock bekommen und wir Männer ausschliesslich das untere Badezimmer benutzen. Wir gehen rasch unter die Dusche, putzen die Zähne und schlüpfen in unsere Bademäntel, dann gehen wir hinauf in unser neues Schlafzimmer. Kaum haben wir die Türe geschlossen, fallen die Bademäntel und werden an die Haken spediert. Wir küssen uns und Remus flüstert:

„Was für ein wunderschönes Heim du uns heute gemacht hast, Liebster. Du hast sensationelle Arbeit geleistet, Siri!"

„Danke, Liebster. Ich bin aber ganz schön auf den Felgen, lass uns gleich schlafen gehen. Oh, und ihr habt hübsche Bettwäsche ausgesucht."

„Finde ich auch. Aber es war nicht leicht, es gibt so viele hübsche Sachen. Ginny und Hermione haben das meiste ausgesucht. Sie haben auch das ausgewählt, was jetzt in den Betten gelandet ist..."

„Lass uns schlafen, okay?"

„Ja, ich bin auch müde. Morgen haben wir noch einen harten Tag. Ich werde die erste Lage Schutzzauber hinlegen. Ach ja, ich habe noch Wolfsbanntrank für eine Weile, aber dann werden wir ihn brauen müssen, Sirius, ich weiss nicht, ob ich ihn noch weiter von Snape bekommen kann. Ich habe zwar das Rezept, aber **ich** kann den auf keinen Fall selber brauen, vielleicht kannst du mit Hermione...?"

„Ich werde mir die Anleitung ansehen, Moony, ich nehme an, dass ich es packen werde."

„Gut. Dann werden wir einen der Kellerräume so herrichten müssen, dass ich mich dort für die Vollmondnacht einschliessen kann und er nicht allzu unbequem ist. Und dann müssen wir Ordnung in die ganzen Schulmaterialien bringen, die Albus mitgebracht hat. Und dann müssen wir den Kindern sagen, dass wir ein Paar sind..."

„Moony, wenn du den Wolfsbanntrank hast, wirst du dich bestimmt nicht in den Keller einsperren! Du wirst schön hier im Zimmer transformieren. Wir können den Raum versiegeln."

„Und wo wirst du schlafen?"

„Hier bei dir natürlich. Ich kann mich ja jederzeit in Padfoot verwandeln."

„Oh. Okay."

Wir schlüpfen ins Bett und kuscheln uns aneinander. Dann fragt Remus:

„Nimmt Harry immer noch den Traumlos-Trank?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich werde ihn morgen fragen, Remus. Er darf nicht davon abhängig werden..."

„Nein, das wäre schlimm. Wir haben in der letzten Woche nie etwas von ihm gehört, also nehme ich an, dass er immer noch etwas Zaubertrank hatte."

„Wir werden ihn fragen. Mehr als zehn aufeinanderfolgende Nächte wäre schlecht."

„Wir können dann immer noch sehen, ob nicht auch schon Schlafzauber auf dem Kissen und Aufmunterungszauber wirken können. Die sind auf alle Fälle weit weniger schädlich als der Traumlos-Trank. Und den Aufmunterungszauber kann er schon."

**Harry **

Die erste Nacht in meinem neuen, eigenen Zimmer! Ich schlucke noch einmal eine kleine Dosis vom Traumlos-Trank. Da ich weiss, dass der Trank abhängig macht, habe ich jeden Abend die Dosis etwas verringert, sie hält dann weniger lang an, aber ich bekomme so wenigstens einige Stunden ungestörten Schlaf und brülle meine Lieben nicht dauernd wach.

Ich schaue mich noch einmal im Zimmer um, bevor ich die Kerzen lösche. Es ist hell und warm in den rot und Gold-Tönen, die vorherrschen. Das Himmelbett ist so gross und breit wie ein Doppelbett. Die neue Matratze ist super. Und die neuen Decken sind kuschelig weich und warm. Hermione hat mein Bett mit einem roten Leintuch bezogen, die Bezüge sind in mehreren Rot-Tönen. Ich seufze zufrieden, trinke meinen Zaubertrank und bin gleich weg.

**Ron **

Ich bin immer noch ganz weg über dieses Zimmer. Es ist mehr als zweimal so gross wie das im Fuchsbau und bietet Platz genug, dass sogar ein Schreibtisch noch ans Fenster und eine Sitzgruppe in die Ecke passt und das, obwohl ein Himmelbett drin steht. Zuerst wollte ich ja gern alles in Orange, aber Hermione hatte recht, das marineblaue Interieur ist schon viel eleganter. Sirius hat meine Bettvorhänge mit orangefarbenen Streifen versehen, das passt ganz gut dazu und sieht witzig aus. Der Baldachin oben drüber ist allerdings ganz blau. Zum Spass zaubere ich ein paar funkelnde Sterne darauf.

Wenn schon Exil, dann so! Sirius war unglaublich, wie der mit dem Zauberstab gewirbelt hat... zauberhaft im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes.

**Ginny**

Wie es scheint, bin ich morgens die erste, die aufsteht. Ich tapse aus meinem Zimmer hinunter in die Küche und gebe mir dabei Mühe, die anderen nicht zu wecken. Meinen Zauberstab habe ich in meiner Hand und benutze den Zauber, den Sirius uns angegeben hat, um die Haustür zu öffnen. Ich gehe hinaus in den sonnenwarmen Garten und strecke mich genüsslich. Der Garten ist wunderschön! Überhaupt ist das Haus und alles wunderbar! Nach dem Horror des Überfalls auf den Fuchsbau, dem wir alle nur deshalb knapp entronnen sind, weil Dumbledore überall im Haus Portschlüssel deponiert hatte, ist dies ein Paradies! Es war fürchterlich, die Todesser immer näher kommen zu hören. Wir mussten noch die nötigsten Sachen zusammensuchen, bevor wir die Portschlüssel benutzen konnten. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob das Haus noch steht. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Mum und Daddy, George und Fred okay sind. In Hogwarts hat Dumbledore mir zwar alles erklärt, aber es ist immer noch ein leicht mulmiges Gefühl, dass ich mich hier unter der Aufsicht eines entflohenen Sträflings und eines Werwolfs befinde. Ich glaube, Mum war nicht so glücklich darüber. Aber beide sind sehr nett, ich werde mich bald daran gewöhnen. Professor Lupin war ja eh schon unser liebster Lehrer. Was mich erstaunt, ist dass Ron überhaupt keine Mühe mit der Situation hat. Er ist sonst derjenige von uns, der mit Vorurteilen zu kämpfen hat.

Ich schaue mich um, als ich ein Geräusch höre. Die nette alte Frau von gegenüber, Barb, kommt aus ihrem Haus. Offenbar geht sie zum Hühnerhof, um frische Eier zu holen. Ich winke vergnügt.

„Guten Morgen!"

„Guten Morgen! – Ginny?"

Was sie genau sagt, verstehe ich nicht, aber ich höre meinen Namen heraus, also sage ich:

„Ja, richtig. Es tut mir leid, aber ich verstehe Ihr berndeutsch noch nicht."

Sie versteht mich natürlich auch nicht, aber sie lächelt, winkt und geht ihres Weges.

**Sirius**

Mein wichtigstes Vorhaben heute ist das Brauen des Polyglott-Tranks. Remus hat jetzt die Bücher draussen und so können wir das Rezept nachsehen und die Zutaten checken. Wir haben alles, was wir brauchen. Hermione und Ginny wollen mir helfen.

„Oh, das sieht ziemlich lecker komplex aus," bemerkt Ginny.

„Ja, der verlangt schon was ab, aber wir sollten kein Problem damit haben. So schwierig wie der Vielsafttrank ist er sicher nicht," sagt Hermione gelassen.

Ich sehe sie geschockt an. Was weiss denn Hermione über den Vielsafttrank, ausser dass Crouch junior den benutzt hat, um Mad-Eye Moody darzustellen.

„Was, bitte, weisst **du** über den Vielsafttrank?" frage ich streng.

„Nicht mehr als dass ich ihn in unserem zweiten Jahr gebraut habe," gibt sie mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen zurück.

Mein Mund steht offen! Dann frage ich in noch strengerem Ton:

„Und wozu zum Teufel hast du den gebraucht? Das war illegal! Zufälligerweise weiss ich genau in welchem Buch die Anleitung zu finden ist und dass sich dieses Buch in der Verbotenen Abteilung befindet."

„Ich weiss. Ich hatte aber einen Erlaubnisschein, um das Buch auszuleihen. Wir haben ihn in einem Toilettenabteil in dem Waschraum, in dem sich Moaning Myrtle herumtreibt, gebraut. Und gebraucht haben wir ihn, weil wir Malfoy verdächtigten, der Erbe von Slytherin zu sein und weil wir einige seiner Slytherin-Freunde ersetzen wollten, um Informationen von ihm zu bekommen. Er war es dann aber natürlich nicht."

„Oh Mann! Lieber ihr als ich! – Aber jetzt lasst uns aufpassen, dass wir dies hier richtig machen. Habt ihr die Schlangenzungen da? Die gehen zuerst rein, dann das Wasser und die Gürteltiergalle. – Und du hast ihn richtig hingekriegt?"

„Klar."

„Wow! Dann ist dies hier für dich ja wirklich kein Problem."

Wir konzentrieren uns jetzt alle drei auf unsere Arbeit. Der Zaubertrank ist komplex, aber er ist in etwa vier Stunden fertig. Ich passe gut auf, dass wir keinen Fehler machen, aber am Ende mache ich beiden Mädchen ein Kompliment. Man kann von Snapes Unterrichtsmethoden halten, was man will, aber sie kennen ihre Brautechniken. Beide Mädchen scheinen für Zaubertränke sehr begabt zu sein.

„Sehr gut gemacht. Das wären zehn Punkte für Gryffindor, wenn die Schule schon wieder angefangen hätte. – Ihr scheint beide gut in Zaubertränke zu sein."

„Ich finde es spannend, was man mit Zaubertränken alles machen kann," sagt Hermione.

**Remus**

Mein heutiger Job wird für mich wohl so anstrengend sein wie Sirius' gestriger für ihn. Ich lege die erste Lage Schutzzauber rund um unser Haus. Das bedeutet, dass ich mich eine Viertelstunde weit vom Haus entferne und auf dem Umkreis die Pfeiler für mein Netz aus Schutzzaubern lege. Das wird mich den ganzen Tag zumindest beschäftigen. Housi begleitet mich eine Weile lang und erkundigt sich, was ich mache.

„Ich setze die Schutzzauber um die Siedlung. Wir sind alle sechs auf der Abschussliste eines ziemlich unsympathischen Zeitgenossen, weshalb wir aus England überhaupt hierher gekommen sind. Das ist ein ekelhafter Typ, der es darauf abgesehen hat, die magische Welt zu terrorisieren und die Macht darin zu übernehmen. Sein Hauptziel ist die Ausrottung aller Muggel und Muggel-geborenen Zauberern. Hermione ist so eine Hexe. Ihre Eltern sind Zahnärzte, also Muggel, wie du. Deshalb setze ich hier die Schutzzauber. Zunächst muss ich den Umkreis festlegen, auf dem ich dann alle paar Zentimeter eine Reihe von Zauberformeln deponiere. Die erste Schicht ist ein Anti-Apparierungszauber. Wenn man hierher apparieren will, kann man das dann nur noch ausserhalb dieser Grenze, es kann uns also keiner einfach ins Haus rein- oder raus apparieren wie es Albus gestern getan hat. Dann lege ich einen Erkennungszauber darüber, der mir sagt, wenn ein Todesser sich nähert. Das wird bei uns im Haus einen akustischen Alarm auslösen. Ich habe das Glück, dass wir einen der Todesser in unserem Lager haben, der für uns spioniert. Alle Todesser haben eine Tätowierung am Unterarm und die hat eine Menge magischer Signaturen. Die konnte ich kopieren und in meinen Schutzzauber einarbeiten. Hier kommt keiner rein, der diese Tätowierung trägt, es sei denn, wir senken den Schutzzauber. Dann kommen noch mal etwa sechs verschiedene weitere Schichten mit anderen Zaubern. Ich werde die Formeln also einige Male sprechen müssen, bis ich rund herum gegangen bin. Das Ganze werde ich dann eine Weile lang immer wieder ‚übermalen' und so verstärken. Euer Haus ist natürlich auch mit eingeschlossen, denn ihr wärt auch in Gefahr, falls die Typen uns tatsächlich finden."

„Und das funktioniert?"

„Das funktioniert. Es wird für die ziemlich schwierig werden, durch meine Schutzzauber zu kommen, die sind nämlich eine meiner Spezialitäten."

„Das ist beruhigend..."

Ich lächle. Bis zum Nachmittag habe ich die meisten Zauber aufgesetzt. Sirius ist grade dabei, seinen Zaubertrank zu servieren, als ich ins Haus zurückkehre. Ich schaue ihnen zu, wie sie ihre Gläser leeren und sage:

„Ab sofort spreche ich nur noch berndeutsch. Das wird ein bisschen lästig für euch für die ersten zwei Tage, aber dann werdet ihr merken, dass alles durchkommt... ausserdem sollt ihr viel mit Housi und Barb sprechen. In etwa zwei Tagen versteht ihr sie problemlos und in einer Woche denkt und sprecht ihr perfekt berndeutsch."

Barb ist natürlich sehr vergnügt, dass sie jetzt mit uns allen sprechen kann. Sie zeigt ihnen den Garten und die Kinder sind sofort bereit, ihr dabei zu helfen. Sie jäten und wässern ihn wann immer es nötig ist. Barb lehrt sie, auf althergebrachte Weise Brot zu backen. Überhaupt macht sie viel mit den Kindern in der Küche. Alle vier lernen sehr viel dabei, nicht nur die Sprache, aber auch viele alte Techniken. Ich denke, Barb ist Gold wert, vor allem für Ron und Ginny, die ja keine Ahnung davon haben, wie die Muggel sich durchs Leben schlagen. Jeden Morgen holt eines der Kinder die Eier aus den Nestern im Hühnerhaus.

Unsere Nachbarn verbringen jetzt viel Zeit mit uns, um den fünfen zu helfen, die Sprache möglichst schnell zu lernen. Es geht auch nur wenige Tage, bis sie das schaffen. Sirius ist schneller so weit, denn er hat die Sprache schon einmal auf diese Weise gelernt, nur hat er sie so lange nicht verwendet, dass das meiste wieder weg war. Jetzt verstehen die Kinder auch schon die Fernsehprogramme, die sie sehen, was ihnen hilft, gleichzeitig auch deutsch zu lernen, nicht nur berndeutsch. Sie sind etwas verwirrt, weil ich den städtischen Dialekt spreche, während die Sprache der Leuenbergers natürlich etwas anders klingt, doch der Unterschied ist nicht gross. Nach einer Woche gebe ich ihnen bereits meine deutschen Bücher zu lesen, damit sie auch die Schrift lernen.

Regelmässig machen wir unsere Trips zum Einkaufen. Meistens fahre ich, aber auch Sirius übernimmt ab und zu das Steuer, immer hoffend, dass wir nie in eine Lage kommen, in der er einen Führerschein zeigen müsste. Dabei kaufen wir fast immer auch für Housi und Barb mit ein.

Sirius und ich haben wieder zusammengefunden. Jede Nacht, sobald wir die Tür hinter uns schliessen, sprechen wir einen Silenziumzauber aus und geniessen Zusammensein wie wir es gekannt haben, bevor wir so brutal auseinandergerissen wurden. Wir bauen nach und nach wieder eine sehr intensive sexuelle Beziehung auf und es gibt eigentlich nur einen Unterschied zu unserer Jugend: wir sind viel ruhiger, gelassener, gehen mehr aufeinander ein.

Wir geniessen das Ecksofa. Ich sitze in der Ecke, die Beine auf eine Seite ausgestreckt, Sirius liegt in der anderen Richtung, den Kopf auf meinem Schoss. Er studiert die Transfigurationstheorie, ich spiele etwas gedankenverloren mit seinen langen Haaren, während ich lese. Mein Buch halte ich auf der Sofalehne, während Sirius' Buch auf seiner Brust ruht. Sirius schnurrt beinahe unter meinen Streicheleinheiten. Er lässt sein Buch auf seine Brust fallen und schaut zu mir auf. Ich bemerke den Blick, lasse mein eigenes Buch sinken und lächle meinen Liebsten an. Sirius' Hand kommt hoch und streichelt mein Gesicht.

„Fast wie damals im Gryffindor-Turm, Liebster," flüstert er.

„Nur das Sofa ist noch bequemer," bestätige ich.

Und damit fällt uns ein, wo wir uns befinden. Wir schauen uns beide gleichzeitig nach den Kindern um, die sich alle im Zimmer befinden. Und uns ziemlich anstarren.

„Oops," macht Sirius.

Dann wird er doch tatsächlich ein bisschen rot und auch ich spüre die Wärme in meinen Wangen aufsteigen. Die Mädchen halten sich die Hände vor den Mund, offensichtlich um ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken. Harry sitzt auf dem Teppich und sieht eigentlich gar nicht so sehr überrascht aus, aber Ron wird fast noch röter als Sirius und ich.

Sirius holt tief Luft. Wie auf Befehl setzen wir uns beide wieder gerade hin.

„Ihr zwei seid vom anderen Ufer?" fragt Ron uns plötzlich.

„Also, deshalb war's euch so egal, das Zimmer zu teilen. Ich dachte mir schon so was," sagt Harry und ein Grinsen breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Und dann löst Hermione die Spannung, indem sie zu uns herüber kommt und uns beide umarmt.

„Dachte ich mir's doch, dass da mehr in eurer Umarmung in der Heulenden Hütte steckte! Ich finde es toll, dass ihr zusammen seid, ihr passt nämlich auch gut zusammen!"

„Du **dachtest**...?" fragt Sirius, fast sprachlos, und dann: „Hermione! Du warst erst dreizehn!"

„Na und? Ich komme aus einem vorurteilsfreien Elternhaus und meine Eltern hatten zwei schwule Freunde... wir haben uns über alles unterhalten," sagt sie lässig.

„Danke für deine netten Worte, Hermione! – Ja, Remus und ich sind ein Paar. Wir wollten es euch in den nächsten Tagen auch sagen, aber ihr müsst wissen, dass wir erst seit ein paar Tagen wieder richtig zusammen sind, daher hoffen wir, dass ihr es uns verzeihen könnt, dass wir nicht gleich damit über euch hergefallen sind. Wir brauchten erst mal eine Weile, unsere Beziehung wieder zu festigen."

„Wieder... zusammen?" fragt Ron.

„Also, dann seid ihr nicht erst seit ein paar Tagen zusammen, ihr wart es früher schon?" fragt Harry neugierig.

„Ja, Harry, wir sind schon seit sehr langer Zeit zusammen. Schon seit unserer Schulzeit. Aber nach dieser langen erzwungenen Trennung haben wir uns jetzt ein bisschen schwer getan, wieder zusammenzufinden," erklärt Sirius.

„Aber wir lieben uns. Und werden uns wohl immer lieben," füge ich hinzu.

„Finde ich schön," sagt Harry ohne zu zögern.

„Ich hoffe, es bereitet euch kein Unbehagen... unsere Beziehung ist uns schon ziemlich wichtig und wir brauchen einander wirklich sehr..." sagt Sirius leise und schaut auf seine leicht zitternden Hände nieder.

„Wir werden uns bestimmt dran gewöhnen, denke ich, und mich stört's nicht im geringsten," versichert Harry.

„Du weisst gar nicht, wie mich das erleichtert, Harry. Wir haben diesen Moment schon ziemlich gefürchtet, wie die meisten schwulen Paare ist es auch für uns nicht immer leicht, uns zu outen. Es gibt immer noch genügend Homophobie. Wärst du mit deinen Eltern aufgewachsen, dann hättest du uns gar nie anders wahrgenommen denn als ein Paar, Harry."

„Bestimmt wäre es dann für mich einfach eine andere Form von Zusammenleben gewesen," bestätigt Harry und sagt weiter: „Onkel Vernon hat natürlich auch über die Schwulen hergezogen, hat sie ungefähr auf die selbe Stufe gesetzt wie die Kommunisten, und ihr könnt euch in etwa denken, wie er über die redete..."

„Wissen wir, Harry," winke ich ab, „sie waren an der Verlobung deiner Eltern. An die Hochzeit sind sie dann zum Glück gar nicht erst gekommen."

„Ich kann jedenfalls gut damit leben," sagt Ron, sehr zu meinem Erstaunen, „aber wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, möchte ich jetzt gerne die Sendung am Fernsehen weiter gucken..."

„Was ist denn das überhaupt?" frage ich.

„Das versuche ich auch rauszubekommen," gibt Ron zu.

„Eine Seifenoper, du Tropf," erklärt Ginny, „und es ist wirklich Mist! Aber gleich danach gibt's einen Film über Wölfe, den ich gebucht habe, also werden wir uns den ansehen!"

Wir haben mit den Kids abgemacht, dass sie das Fernsehprogramm studieren und sich ihre gewünschten Filme ankreuzen müssen und alle können sich höchstens eine Sendung pro Tag aussuchen, ansonsten wird der Kasten abgeschaltet.

„Oh..." sage ich etwas dünn.

Das erinnert mich nur daran, dass der Mond in zwei Tagen voll ist. Ich nehme aber zuverlässig meinen Wolfsbanntrank ein. Wir haben den Keller vorbereitet, aber Sirius ist überzeugt, dass wir ohne ihn auskommen können. Er will mich nicht da unten transformieren lassen und ich versuche, darauf zu bestehen, aber Sirius hat einen anderen Vorschlag:

„Nein, Moony! Wir machen einen Mondschutzzauber drüben im Tenn, dann hast du wenigstens etwas Platz, um herumzulaufen. Du würdest dich beinahe umbringen in dem kleinen Keller!"

„Nicht mit dem Zaubertrank!"

„Weil du dich mit dem Zaubertrank eigentlich überhaupt nicht wegsperren brauchst, Moony! Ich lasse dich da nicht rein!"

„Ich kann mich grade so gut dran gewöhnen..."

„Und was soll das heissen, bitte?"

„Du hast den Wolfsbanntrank noch nie gebraut, Padfoot! Was ist, wenn er nicht wirklich gelingt? Bis wir sicher sein können, muss ich mich einschliessen!"

„Ah ja, und dich dann wieder in Stücke zerreissen? Wir werden das Tenn benutzen und damit basta. Die Kinder, Housi und Barb werden Bescheid wissen, dass sie zur Sicherheit drinnen bleiben müssen."

Ich kann mir nicht helfen, er rührt mich zu Tränen. Ich umarme und küsse ihn und vergrabe mein Gesicht in seiner Halsgrube. Sirius hält mich ganz fest.

**Sirius**

**Ha**! Ein Argument, das gestochen hat. Diese Diskussion habe ich für mich entschieden. Wir verbringen die Vollmondnacht mit fröhlichem Spiel im grossen Tenn, das schon völlig leer steht und auf den baldigen Umbau wartet. Nach einigen Stunden fallen wir in einen letzten Heuhaufen, der oben noch vorhanden ist und schlafen nebeneinander ein. Schon zwei Stunden später bin ich wieder wach, als gerade langsam der Morgen zu grauen beginnt. Ich verwandle mich zurück. Sofort spüre ich eine feuchte Schnauze schnüffeln und gleich darauf eine sehr warme und sehr nasse rosa Zunge über meine Wangen lecken. Ich streichle den Kopf und die Schnauze zärtlich. Moony hebt seinen Kopf hoch und schaut mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, aber er greift mich nicht an. Ich lächle und ziehe den Wolf ganz nahe an mich heran.

„Ich liebe dich, Moony! Ich werde nie aufhören, dich zu lieben, egal ob ich dich in deiner menschlichen Gestalt in den Armen halte oder als Wolf. Du bist so schön! Und da du grade auch so nett bist, wie wär's, wenn wir hinüber ins Haus gehen, damit du noch auf deinen eigenen vier Beinen in dein Bett kommst?"

Er scheint einverstanden zu sein und wir verlassen das Tenn und gehen aussen herum zur Küchentür. Über den Platz weg kann ich Barb sehen, die grade aus ihrem Haus kommt. Sie erstarrt, als sie den Wolf sieht. Moony bleibt auch stehen, schnuffelt, bleibt aber ruhig bei mir.

„Du bleibst nett, Remus, ja? Schön an meiner Seite bleiben," sage ich zu ihm.

Als Remus zu mir aufschaut und nickt, bin ich gleich beruhigt. Ich winke Barb zu und wünsche ihr einen guten Morgen.

„Keine Angst, Barb, er ist ein guter Junge. Und ja, es ist ein Wolf, aber einen, den du nur einmal im Monat hier sehen wirst. Er jagt höchstens Hasen und bisher habe ich ihn erst einmal einen erwischen sehen."

Barb, die einen hübschen Berner Sennenhund hat, kommt näher, um sich das eindrückliche Tier näher anzusehen, während Remus mir einen tödlich beleidigten Blick zuwirft. Barb ist wirklich an allem interessiert, was wir sind und tun. Sie fragt neugierig:

„Hast du diesen Wolf eben Remus genannt?"

„Habe ich. Weil er Remus ist."

„Oh! So, wie du dich in einen Hund verwandeln kannst?"

„Leider nicht ganz so freiwillig. Er ist ein Werwolf. Wenn der Mond voll ist, muss er sich verwandeln, und es geht leider nicht so schnell wie bei mir. Das ist auch der Grund, warum wir ganz schnell weiter müssen, denn der Mond geht bald unter und ich möchte ihn in seinem Bett haben, wenn das der Fall ist. – Also, bis später!"

„Oh, sicher! Bis später dann. Und dir wünsche ich, dass es möglichst bald vorbei ist, Remus!"

Remus rast jetzt zur Küchentür, ich zaubere sie auf und er hopst hinein. Ich habe allerdings nicht mit der Frühaufsteherin Ginny gerechnet, die in der Küche steht und sich Tee macht. Sie erstarrt, als sie sieht, wie der Wolf hereingerast kommt. Und Remus schlittert auf dem gefliesten Boden, bis er still steht. Ich grinse.

**Ginny**

„Morgen, Ginny! Brauchst die Tasse nicht fallen zu lassen, Remus beisst nicht. Er ist nur müde und will schleunigst ins Bett," sagt Sirius beruhigend.

„Phu!" mache ich erleichtert. Wenn Sirius in seiner menschlichen Gestalt unverletzt da steht, wird Remus mir wohl auch nichts machen. Er schleicht sich an mir vorbei zur Treppe, aber ich umarme ihn kurz und fest. Er ist wirklich eindrücklich, wahrscheinlich ein bisschen grösser als ein natürlicher Wolf. Das Fell ist fast ganz grau, mit einigen hellbraunen Stellen. Seine goldenen Augen sind jetzt richtige Wolfsaugen. Die lange Schnauze zeigt gefährliche, blitzend weisse Reisszähne, die mir schon ein bisschen Angst machen. Aber ich weiss, er hat seinen Zaubertrank intus und der macht ihn harmlos, daher fühle ich mich sicher.

Er beweist es mir ganz kurz, indem er eines meiner Handgelenke zwischen die Zähne nimmt, aber ganz vorsichtig.

„Schlaf gut, Remus!" sage ich, ziehe die Hand langsam wieder weg und streichle ihn.

Während die beiden nach oben gehen, summe ich ein bisschen.

‚Wow, ich hab' einen Werwolf gestreichelt und kann auch noch unverletzt davon erzählen,' denke ich, immer noch beeindruckt.

**Remus**

Zehn Minuten später verwandle ich mich zurück und trotz meiner Schmerzen finde ich Gelegenheit, Sirius wütend anzustarren. Leider bleibe ich nicht lange genug wach, um meiner Wut verbal Ausdruck zu verleihen. Sirius steckt mich ins Bett und küsst mich auf die Nase:

„Ich liebe dich auch, Schätzchen, und jetzt schlaf dich aus!"

Als ich am Nachmittag wieder erwache, ist die Wut verraucht und ich habe mich so weit in der Hand, dass wir unsere zukünftigen Aufgaben durchsprechen können. Wir setzen uns im Büro zusammen und erarbeiten einen Entwurf für die Unterrichtsstunden. Hermione ist bereits eifrig dabei, Ginny in allem zu unterrichten, was sie vom vierten Jahr wissen muss. Da Ginny eine gute Schülerin ist, kapiert sie den Schnellkurs ziemlich gut und hat schon viel drin. Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher und bin auch froh darum. Gerade in Zaubertränke gibt es viele Techniken, die im vierten Jahr gelehrt werden, die wichtig sind. Deshalb arbeitet Hermione auch am meisten mit Ginny in diesem Fach. Zauberkunst und Transfiguration sind die anderen beiden Fächer, auf die wir am meisten Wert legen müssen. Ginny hat mehr Mühe in Transfiguration, aber Sirius wird ihr da sicher weiterhelfen können, wo Hermione allenfalls versagt.

„Also, du übernimmst Transfiguration, Zaubertränke und Arithmantik? Könntest du auch die Kräuterkunde-Theorie mit übernehmen? Ich bin ein hoffnungsloser Fall in dem Fach..." schlage ich vor.

„Die drei erstgenannten Fächer sind wohl gegeben, aber Kräuterkunde kann ich nur probieren, du weisst, dass ich auch keine Leuchte war, aber vor allem deshalb, weil Professor Sprout wohl nicht allzu viel von mir gesehen hat. Ich werde mich sicher auf Transfiguration, Zaubertränke und Arithmantik konzentrieren. Wenn ich das richtig deute, haben weder Ron noch Harry damit etwas am Hut, aber sie werden nachbüffeln müssen, denn ich werde mich hüten, so etwas wie Wahrsagen zu unterrichten."

„Na, ich werde mich ebenso dumm stellen, was das angeht! Ich übernehme Verteidigung, Zauberkunst, Geschichte und Alte Runen. Da werden Harry und Ron ebenso wenig herumkommen wie um die Arithmantik. Und ich denke, wir finden Platz für Muggelkunde, aber das schöne ist, dass wir da nicht nach einem Buch vorgehen müssen. Das gibt ihnen ein Fach mehr in dem sie einen OWL holen können."

„Bleibt Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, da können wir auch nur nach den Büchern vorgehen, ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns hier irgendwelche Viecher auftun können..."

„Aber das reicht auch."

„Na gut. Unser Tisch ist reichlich gedeckt, Moony! Zum Glück sind sie nur zu viert."

„Ja, ich bin auch froh darum. Wir können es unkompliziert machen. Ich mache Montag und Dienstag für meine Fächer, du übernimmst Donnerstag und Freitag und der Mittwoch bleibt für den Kleinkram."

Ich notiere mir auf einem grossen Blatt einen Stundenplan auf: Montag und Dienstag die gleiche Verteilung, morgens zunächst zwei Stunden Verteidigung, dann eine Stunde Geschichte und eine Alte Runen, nach der Mittagspause zwei Stunden Zauberkunst. Dann am Mittwoch alle die Sachen wie Astronomie und Muggelkunde. Schliesslich am Donnerstag und Freitag eine Doppelstunde Transfiguration, Kräuterkunde und Arithmantik, Mittagspause, und zum Abschluss eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke.

„Kurz und schmerzlos," sagt Sirius grinsend.

„Du sagst es. Und sie werden trotzdem noch eine Menge Zeit zum lernen und spielen haben. Wenn wir das Abendessen als Hauptmahlzeit deklarieren, dann werden wir nicht mehr als eine Stunde oder etwas mehr fürs Mittagessen benötigen, dann sind sie schon um halb vier durch die Lektionen. Genügend Freizeit."

**Sirius**

Harrys Geburtstag steht an. Die Mädchen sind gerne bereit, mit mir auf Einkaufstour zu gehen, um ein paar hübsche Geschenke für ihn zu finden. Ron und Ginny haben für ein gemeinsames Geschenk zusammengelegt. Wir haben die Gelegenheit, eine glücklicherweise Malfoy-freie Chatzegass zu durchforsten und gehen dann auch hinaus in den Muggel-Teil der Stadt, um ein paar CDs für unsere Stereo-Anlage zu kaufen. Ich bin aus dem Häuschen, weil fast alle meine alten Lieblings-Sachen auch noch auf CD zu haben sind. Daher greife ich etwas tief in die Tasche, um viele Rock-Klassiker heimzubringen. Und ein paar klassische CDs extra für Remus. Ausserdem hat Hermione mich überredet, dass wir einen Computer kaufen sollten. Da wir einen Telefonanschluss haben, sorgt sie dafür, dass wir auch an ein Ding, das sie Internet nennt, angeschlossen werden.

Ginny und Ron machen kugelrunde Augen über das Ding, als Hermione es lässig in unserem vorderen Wohnzimmer auf dem Schreibtisch aufbaut. Alles, was gebraucht wird, ist bereits im Laden darauf installiert worden, aber Hermione hat einige CDs gekauft, die zu meinem Erstaunen genauso aussehen wie die Musik-CDs, die aber, wie sie sagt, Daten enthalten. Sobald alles eingeschaltet ist und Hermione ungefähr ein halbes Dutzend Geräte angehängt hat, demonstriert sie für uns, wie man den Computer benutzt. Sie schreibt einen kurzen Text und druckt ihn auf ein Blatt Papier.

„Wow, das sieht ja richtig chic aus," meint Remus und wendet sich an Harry und Ron: „Wenn ihr mir eure Aufsätze so abliefert, kann ich sie sogar ohne Probleme lesen. Besser als das Gekrakel, das ihr Handschrift zu schimpfen wagt!"

Er grinst, die Jungs zucken zusammen.

Es ist erstaunlich, wie sehr die Kinder bereits nach wenigen Tagen eine Mixtur aus Muggel- und Zauberer-Leben leben. Es fällt bald auf, dass sie vor allem dann zum Zauberstab greifen, wenn etwas in Arbeit ausartet, auf die sie wenig Lust haben. Sie helfen Barb gerne von Hand im Garten, aber wenn's ums Rüsten von Gemüse in der Küche geht, ist der Zauberstab schnell zur Stelle, selbst bei Hermione. Gekocht wird dann oft wieder auf herkömmliche nicht-magische Weise. Das können Harry und Hermione, aber Ginny und Ron haben einige Küchenzauber von Molly aufgenommen und demonstrieren die nun. Sie lesen aber alles, was ihnen unter die Finger kommt, auch Muggelliteratur. Sie hören die Musik der Muggel, sie spielen ihre Spiele ebenso wie die magischen, sie spielen auf dem Computer. Abgewaschen wird ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken magisch. Wer wäscht schon gerne ab? Draussen fliegen sie auf ihren Besen und spielen Quidditch.

Wir feiern Harrys Geburtstag mit einer Party, zu der wir Housi und Barb, Roland und Klara, sowie einige Überraschungsgäste einladen. Roland und Klara haben bereits das Haus bewundert, wie es sich jetzt präsentiert.

Ginny und Hermione gehen hinüber zu Barb, um Harrys Geburtstagskuchen zu backen. Remus und ich kochen das Abendessen. Ron hat Harry aus dem Haus gescheucht, damit er den Sitzplatz vor dem Haus hübsch dekorieren kann. Housi hat seine Angeln und Harry mitgenommen und die beiden kommen erst gegen Abend wieder zurück. Harry weiss natürlich, dass wir eine Party vorbereiten, aber er hat keine Ahnung, dass noch ein paar Gäste herkommen. Aber als er vom Angeln heimkommt, findet er Albus und Minerva, Arthur und Molly Weasley, Helen und George Granger und die Weasley-Zwillinge vor. Ron hat draussen den langen Tisch gedeckt und geschmückt. Wir laden alle zum Sitzen ein und bringen dann das Essen, das uns ziemlich gut gelungen ist. Da Molly auch noch einen Kuchen mitgebracht hat, kommen wir zu einem ziemlich üppigen Dessert.

Die Zwillinge haben Feuerwerk mitgebracht, das natürlich aus ihrer eigenen Fabrikation stammt. Dass sie in Roland und Klara zwei neue, unverbrauchte Opfer finden, freut sie natürlich enorm. Zum Glück haben die beiden eine gesunde Portion Humor und lachen über die gelungenen Spässe. Remus und ich haben ihnen strikte verboten, allzu derbe Streiche zu spielen, schon gar nicht mit unseren Nachbarn.

Inzwischen haben wir schon einige Geschichten über die Zwillinge gehört. Die wissen aber noch nicht, wer wir beiden sind und als sie hören, dass ich Remus Moony nenne, stottert der eine von ihnen:

„Moony? Habe ich Moony gehört?"

„Ja, Fred, Moony. Das bin ich," bestätigt Remus, der natürlich genau weiss, was jetzt kommen wird, amüsiert.

„Wie auf der Karte der Rumtreiber Moony?" fragt George.

Remus grinst.

„Was weisst du denn von der Karte der Rumtreiber, George?" fragt er süffisant.

„Oh... äh..."

„Ich hab sie doch von Fred und George bekommen, Moony," sagt Harry.

„Ja, äh, wir haben sie in unserem ersten Jahr von Filch gefilzt..." gibt George schliesslich zu.

Ich grinse Remus an und der grinst mich an.

„Nun, dann weisst du jetzt, wer an der Karte mitgebastelt hat..." sagt er.

„Echt? Wow! Und Sie sind ein Lehrer, Mensch, das hätten wir voriges Jahr wissen sollen!" sagt Fred.

„Darf ich fragen, wer dann die drei anderen sind? Wormtail, Prongs und Padfoot?" fragt George.

„Padfoot sitzt gleich neben mir," verrät Remus.

George und Fred starren mich mit grossen Augen an.

„Na, dann ist uns gleich klar, dass **Sie** kein Verbrecher sein können! Wie kann jemand, der so genial ist, und so was wie die Karte der Rumtreiber verzaubert hat, schlecht sein!" ruft Fred aus.

„Leider ist einer der vier so schlecht, Fred. Wormtail. Das war Peter Pettigrew," sage ich traurig.

„Stimmt es, dass der noch lebt? Ich dachte, der wäre damals umgekommen..."

„Der ist leider noch immer sehr lebendig. Hat fast zwölf Jahre lang bei euch gelebt, Fred. Als eine Ratte. Lass dir die Geschichte gelegentlich genauer erzählen, heute möchte ich nicht darüber reden."

„Okay. Und wer war Prongs?"

„Das war James Potter, Harrys Dad."

„Wieso eigentlich diese Übernamen? Prongs macht zwar Sinn, jedenfalls dann, wenn Harrys Dad ähnliche Haare wie Harry hatte..."

„Die hatte er, aber wir nannten ihn auch so, weil seine Animagusform ein Hirsch war. Die Zacken seines Geweihs..." erkläre ich.

„Oh, das ist genial! Wormtail ist klar, da Sie sagen, dass Pettigrew sich als Ratte verbirgt. Aber Padfoot? Klingt wie ein Hund..."

„Stimmt. Das bin ich."

Nach dem Essen ist Zeit für Harry, seine Geschenke auszupacken. Er tut es mit leicht feuchten Augen und bedankt sich herzlich bei allen. Die Rührung, die er kaum verbergen kann, ist verständlich, denn dies ist schliesslich erst seine zweite Geburtstagsparty und an die erste kann er sich sicher nicht mehr erinnern.

Um halb neun verabschieden sich zuerst Roland und Klara, dann gehen Housi und Barb heim und wir sind unter uns. Die Kinder verschwinden in der Umgebung. Wir haben Zeit, unseren Gästen das Haus zu zeigen. Molly gefällt die Küche sofort.

„Oh, habt ihr eine schöne, grosse Küche! Sind das Muggel-Geräte?"

„Ja. Wir lieben sie schon. Sie ist erst vor drei Jahren neu renoviert worden..." erklärt Remus.

Arthur bewundert die Geräte und zeigt auf die Espressomaschine.

„Was ist denn das da?" fragt er.

Ich mache ihm ein Tässchen Espresso und erkläre:

„Das ist für die Kaffeeliebhaber in diesem Haushalt. Das bin bisher nur ich. Hermione mag auch ab und an einen Espresso."

Dann geht's weiter in die beiden Wohnzimmer, die auch gebührend bewundert werden und ins Büro. Albus schaut sich um und meint:

„Ja, mit den leeren Regalen hat das noch nicht sehr gewirkt, aber jetzt mit all den Büchern darin sieht es sehr anheimelnd aus.

„Finden wir auch. Es wird angenehm sein, hier zu arbeiten."

„Ist der Schreibtisch da drüben der einzige, an dem die Kinder Hausaufgaben machen können?" fragt Molly etwas besorgt.

„Nur, bis der mittlere Teil des Hauses fertig wird. Kommt mit, wir zeigen es euch!" sagt Remus und wir folgen ihm aus dem Haus und hinüber in den noch offenen Mittelteil.

„Die fangen in ein paar Tagen mit dem Umbau an und das Ganze wird etwa zwei bis drei Wochen dauern. Die Seitenwände werden an beiden Seiten voll verglast, mit Holzrahmen. Beide Seiten bekommen eine Tür. Dann gibt's da an der Wand eine Treppe in die geplanten beiden oberen Stockwerke. Der erste Stock wird etwa zwei Drittel so gross wie das Erdgeschoss, mit Säulen abgestützt, und wird die Bibliothek enthalten. Dort planen wir auch Arbeitstische. Noch eine Etage höher kommt ein Aufenthaltsraum hin, gleiche Grundfläche wie die Bibliothek, aber natürlich wird die Decke Dachschräge haben. Aber der Raum wird sicher trotzdem schön gross. Und wenn das noch nicht reicht, werden sie immer noch das Klassenzimmer benutzen können."

„Das wird sicher sehr schön," gibt Molly zu.

„Und wo habt ihr eure Schlafzimmer?" fragt Helen Granger.

„Alles wieder hinüber," befiehlt Remus.

Wir zeigen auch noch die oberen Zimmer und ich erkläre:

„Harry und Ron haben je ein Zimmer hier drin, unseres ist da drüben neben dem Badezimmer, aber das Bad ist das der Mädchen. Hier, ihr könnt reinschauen."

Ich mache die Tür zu Rons Zimmer auf und alle schauen es sich an.

„Das ist ganz hübsch gross. Es ist fantastisch, dass ihr das alles so rasch eingerichtet habt..." sagt George.

„Die reinste Zauberei," sagt Remus grinsend.

George macht grosse Augen. „Echt gezaubert?" fragt er.

„Echt gezaubert. Alles aus ein paar Kieselsteinen," erkläre ich.

„Und das hält?" fragt Helen etwas zweifelnd.

„Das hält. Ich habe selbstverständlich über alle transfigurierten Möbel einen Permanenzzauber gelegt, wir wollen ja nicht aus Versehen mit einem Finite Incantatem wieder Kieselsteine im Zimmer haben. Den Gegenzauber eines Permanenzzaubers braucht man so gut wie nie, daher sind die Sachen sicher."

„Das macht Sinn. Wie kommt es, dass ich Sie so problemlos verstehe, aber wenn meine Tochter mir etwas aus ihrer magischen Welt zu erklären versucht, habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie eine vollkommen andere Sprache spricht?" fragt Helen weiter.

„Wahrscheinlich, weil sie deine Tochter ist. Vielleicht hat sie Angst, dass ihr sie dann nicht mehr in ihre Welt zurückkehren lassen wollt, wenn ihr sie zu genau versteht..." offeriere ich.

„Gut möglich. Das nächste Mal, wenn ich was wissen will, schicke ich Ihnen 'ne Eule," meint sie grinsend.

„Sehr gute Arbeit, Sirius! Du hast es offenbar immer noch drin," lobt mich McGonagall.

„Danke, Minerva. Ich bin auch ganz zufrieden mit mir. Hier geht's lang, hinauf zu den Mädchen, ich bin sicher, ihr werdet auch gern sehen wollen, wo Ginny und Hermione zuhause sind."

„Wenn nur die Mädchen dieses Bad hier benutzen, wo ist dann eures?" fragt Helen.

„Unten, hinter der Küche. Schien uns eine faire Verteilung. Hier, das ist Hermiones Zimmer und Ginny ist nebenan."

Alle Zimmer der Kinder haben auch Platz für einen Schreibtisch, die Eltern sehen sehr zufrieden mit den Räumen aus. Arthur findet:

„Das ist ja richtig luxuriös! Kein Wunder, scheinen die beiden so zufrieden zu sein. Die werden nach dem hier wohl gar nicht mehr in den Fuchsbau zurückkommen wollen."

„Ginny und Ron geht's jedenfalls prächtig und es gefällt ihnen. Sie haben schon viel gelernt, seit sie hier sind, vom Brotbacken bis zum Gartenbau," erklärt Remus, während wir alle wieder hinunter gehen.

„Ja, mir scheint, dass ihr schon so richtig Muggel- und Zauberer-Lebensstil verbunden habt," bemerkt auch Minerva.

„Das kam ganz natürlich, denn dies ist ja schliesslich ein Haus von Muggeln. Housi und Barb tun unseren Teenies sehr gut. Sie lehren die Kinder eine Menge über die Muggel, ohne dass die Kinder das merken."

**Harry**

Das ist der beste Geburtstag meines Lebens! Alle Leute, an denen mir viel liegt, sind da und feiern ihn mit mir, was für ein Unterschied zu all den Jahren vorher. Es geht wirklich nicht schöner. Während Remus und Sirius den Erwachsenen das Haus vorführen, haben wir Kinder Zeit, um im nahe gelegenen Wald herumzustromern. Die Zwillinge finden die Gegend echt Klasse und sind traurig, dass sie nicht gleich ein paar Tage da bleiben können. Es ist beinahe Mitternacht, als wir endlich wieder beim Haus auftauchen. Aber keiner hat es sehr eilig, nach Hause zu kommen, also setzen wir uns einfach an den langen Tisch, über dem Remus nun bunte, schwebende Lichter angebracht hat.

„Seid ihr eigentlich schon ein bisschen herumgekommen?" fragt George.

„Nicht viel, aber wir sind ja erst seit zehn Tagen hier, wir haben erst mal die Sprache gelernt, was ganz spassig ist," erklärt Ron.

„Remus hat uns aber versprochen, dass wir noch Ausflüge machen werden. Wir wissen schon, wie der Stundenplan für das Schuljahr aussehen wird. Ich bin sicher, dass es total cool sein wird, beide sind total nett!" sagt Ginny begeistert.

„Das stimmt. Ginny und ich haben Sirius beim Brauen des Polyglott-Trankes geholfen und jetzt arbeiten wir alle drei dran, Remus' Wolfsbanntrank zu meistern. Bis jetzt hat er ihn immer noch von Snape, aber ich nehme an, dass er ganz froh wäre, nicht mehr auf Snape angewiesen zu sein," sagt Hermione.

„Das klingt grossartig," sagt Fred.

„Ja, ich bin geneigt, euch alle zu beneiden. Ich würde wahrscheinlich Quidditch vermissen. Und wir werden in Hogwarts unseren Spitzen-Sucher vermissen," meint George.

„Wer weiss, vielleicht lassen sie mich ja zu den Spielen kommen. Ich brauche ja nicht speziell mit dem Team zu trainieren und die ganzen Strategien gehen an mir auch zumeist vorbei..." bemerke ich.

„Wir können ja auf alle Fälle Professor McGonagall fragen," meint Fred.

„Mich was fragen, Weasley?" erklingt die zackige Stimme unserer Hausleiterin von der anderen Seite des langen Tisches. Ihr entgeht einfach nichts.

„Oh, Sie haben das gehört? – Wir werden dieses Jahr ohne unseren Sucher auskommen müssen, Professor."

„Ja, leider," seufzt McGonagall.

„Wir haben uns gefragt, ob Harry nicht einfach zu den Spielen nach Hogwarts kommen könnte..."

„Ich weiss nicht, ob das zu empfehlen ist, Weasley, denn erstens kann er nicht mit dem Team trainieren und zweitens sollte er sein Gesicht zur Zeit in England besser nicht zeigen."

„Aber wenn er zu den Spielen auftauchen würde, dann würden die Todesser doch glauben, dass er noch in England ist und nur dort nach ihm suchen," meint George.

„Die Todesser würden sich davon nicht lange täuschen lassen, Weasley, wenn Harry nur bei den Spielen auftaucht und sonst nie zu sehen ist. Da sind bestimmt genügend Kinder von Todessern in Hogwarts, die das bald einmal nach Hause melden würden. Und Harrys Sicherheit ist dann doch wichtiger als der Quidditch-Cup."

„Da hat sie recht, Fred, weisst du..." sagt Ron.

„Ja, ich denke, das hat sie. Das bedeutet, dass wir nicht nur einen neuen Keeper brauchen, sondern auch noch einen neuen Sucher... Angelina wird wohl Captain werden."

Die Party wird schliesslich einige Zeit nach Mitternacht beendet, als unsere Gäste aus England wieder dahin zurückkehren. Sie benutzen Portschlüssel dazu. Remus, Sirius und wir Kinder räumen noch auf, dann verziehen wir uns in unsere Betten und schlafen am nächsten Tag lange aus.


	3. Ende der Ferien Teil 1

**Kapitel 3 – Ende der Ferien**

**Hermione**

Jetzt sind es schon zehn Tage, und ich kann es immer noch kaum glauben, dass wir hier sind und uns sicher fühlen dürfen. Meine Eltern haben sich im neuen Haus eingerichtet. Ich weiss zwar immer noch, wo es ist, aber es ist jetzt unter dem Fideliuszauber verborgen, so dass ich es erst finden werde, wenn ich es vom Geheimniswahrer gesagt bekomme. Für die Muggel bleibt natürlich alles beim Alten, nur Hexen und Zauberer können das Haus und meine Eltern nicht sehen. Ich vermute, dass Dumbledore der Geheimniswahrer ist. Zum Glück hat die Versicherung bezahlt und sie konnten fast umgehend in ein neues Haus einziehen. Aber so viele Erinnerungen sind verloren, so viel von den Dingen, an denen wir alle drei hingen, sind in Schutt und Asche aufgegangen, vor allem unsere umfangreiche Bibliothek. Zum Glück war die extra versichert. Auf der anderen Seite gibt es wirklich wichtigere Dinge als Sachen. Wenn's ums nackte Leben geht, ist das viel wichtiger. Wir sind alle noch gesund.

Der heutige Tag beginnt mit viel Sonne. Ich sitze in meinem Bett und ziehe mit dem Zauberstab die Vorhänge zurück. Dann stehe ich auf und strecke mich genüsslich in der warmen Sonne. Das Fenster ist offen, ich schaue über die Geranien hinaus ins Freie. Und blicke ins Weite und in die Berge. Das Haus hat Südlage und wir haben die schönste Aussicht auf die Alpen. Ich schaue mir die Geranien an, pflücke die verblühten Blätter und Blüten und spediere sie hinunter auf den Kompost. Dann giesse ich die Blumen. Als wir eingezogen sind, habe ich die Geranienpflege nahtlos von Barb übernommen. Ginny, Ron, Harry, Sirius und Remus schauen nach denen in ihren Schlafzimmern, aber ich sorge für die übrigen. Ich fühle mich glücklich hier. Sicher, ich vermisse meine Eltern sehr, aber ich bin mit meinen besten Freunden, meinem liebsten und wahrscheinlich bald zweiten liebsten Lehrer zusammen und wir haben eine wunderbare Unterkunft. Wir fühlen uns hier so wohl, dass wir beinahe vergessen, dass da ein Voldemort und seine Todesser frei herumlaufen.

‚Es ist schon bald einen Monat her und nicht ein Wort über die Todesser irgendwo...' denke ich.

Der Tagesprophet hat nie auch nur einen Pieps über Todesser-Aktivitäten berichtet, nicht einmal in leisesten Tönen. Nur Kommentare aus dem Ministerium, dass Dumbledores Gerüchte genau das sind, nämlich Gerüchte, und dass es nicht den leisesten Grund gibt, daran zu glauben, dass Du-Weisst-Schon-Wer wieder da ist. Aber Dumbledore hat uns gestern keine weiteren Neuigkeiten zu berichten gewusst und auch Mr. Weasley wusste nichts neues. Vielleicht suchen sie wirklich einfach nur eine Weile lang neue Anhänger. Vielleicht waren die Attacken auf die Weasleys und uns nur als eine Warnung für Harry gedacht. Mr. Weasley arbeitet ununterbrochen daran, die etwas aufgeschlosseneren Ministerialbeamten davon zu überzeugen, dass man jetzt handeln muss, bevor die Todesser zu stark werden. Offenbar hat er in Amos Diggory jemanden gefunden, der ihn dabei unterstützt. Wenigstens sind einige Leute schon mal auf das vorbereitet, was da kommen könnte. Es ist ein komisches Gefühl, zu wissen, dass wir uns am Vorabend eines Krieges befinden. Ich frage mich, ob die Muggel das auch so empfunden haben, dicht vor einem der beiden Weltkriege in diesem Jahrhundert?

Jetzt schiebe ich diese düsteren Gedanken aber weg und ziehe mich an. Dann tapse ich hinunter in die Küche und fange an, das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Während ich noch dran bin, höre ich noch jemanden die Treppe herunterkommen. Es ist Ginny.

„Hey! Hab ich dich aufgeweckt?" frage ich sie.

Sie schüttelt den Kopf und antwortet: „Nö, hast du nicht. Guten Morgen, Hermione."

„Morgen, Ginny."

Wir setzen uns beide mit einer grossen Tasse Tee auf den Treppenabsatz der Küchentür, um die Morgensonne zu geniessen, die hier voll heranscheint. Die Küche ist nicht unbedingt der hellste Teil des Hauses, denn sie hat nur das Glasfenster in der Küchentür und ein Fenster gleich neben der Tür. Früher hat sie wohl auch noch eines auf der anderen Seite gehabt, das ist aber durch den Einbau des Badezimmers abgedeckt worden. Und da sie hinter den drei Zimmern verläuft, gibt es natürlich auch kein Licht von vorne. Früher gab es wohl auch noch eine Tür zum mittleren Zimmer, doch die ist ausgemauert worden und jetzt ist die Kombination vorne dran.

Wir sitzen in gemütlicher Stille nebeneinander. Dann kommt noch jemand die Treppe herunter. Es ist Harry, der uns einen guten Morgen wünscht:

„Morgen, Mädels!"

„Hallo, Harry," antworten wir beide.

„Und was für ein schöner Morgen!" sagt er, lächelnd, „habt ihr gut geschlafen?"

„Prächtig, danke. Du bist aber heute schon früh charmant," sagt Ginny und schaut ihn an. Ich frage mich, ob sie immer noch in ihn verknallt ist.

„Na ja, das kann mir ja nicht schwer fallen, wenn ich doch jetzt so perfekt glücklich und zufrieden bin... ich finde, dass ich es einfach mit anderen teilen muss!"

**Harry**

Die Mädchen rücken etwas auseinander und machen mir Platz. Ich setze mich zwischen sie. Ich liebe sie beide. Ich habe schon eine ganze Weile versucht, meine Gefühle für sie auseinander zu dividieren, aber so richtig ernsthaft erst, seit sie bei uns leben. Ginny ist richtig süss. Sie wird mal eine Hexe, die sich gewaschen hat, aber sie muss noch etwas den Kinderschuhen entwachsen. Sie ist immer noch ziemlich schüchtern und spricht nicht sehr viel. Aber in der letzten Zeit ist sie schon viel offener geworden. Unzweifelhaft ist sie ein sehr hübsches Mädchen. Zum Glück kommt sie mehr auf ihren Vater hinaus als auf Mrs Weasley. Sie ist ziemlich gewachsen im letzten Jahr und gleich gross wie ich, schlank, voller lustiger Sommersprossen und ihr langes Haar schimmert kupferrot. Es geht ihr ziemlich weit auf den Rücken hinab.

Hermione ist für ihr Alter immer noch ziemlich klein. Sie ist fast einen halben Kopf kleiner als Ginny. Aber wie sie bin auch ich nicht der Grösste in unserer Klasse. Selbst Neville ist wohl mittlerweile grösser als ich. Hermiones Haare sind so buschig wie eh und je, aber sie sind jetzt so lang, dass es weniger auffällt. Ausserdem hat sie sich an allen wichtigen Stellen im letzten Jahr kräftig entwickelt. Ich werfe einen raschen Blick auf ihren Busen und kehre gleich wieder zu ihrem Gesicht zurück. Sie hat nur ein paar wenige Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase, drei, um genau zu sein, aber die finde ich ausgesprochen niedlich. Beide Mädchen haben fast die selben braunen Augen. Und beide haben eine sehr hübsche Nase, wenn auch Ginnys Nase ein bisschen länger ist.

Ihr Aussehen ist aber nur ein Teil von ihnen. Ich finde, beide sehen sehr gut aus. Aber ich liebe auch ihre Persönlichkeit. Natürlich ist mir Hermione einiges näher als Ginny, weil wir zusammen schon durch so vieles gegangen sind. Am meisten denke ich daran zurück, wie wir mit dem Zeitumkehrer Sirius gerettet haben und wie sie im letzten Jahr zu mir gehalten hat, als der grösste Teil von Hogwarts mich mies gemacht hat. Dass Ginny fast von klein auf eine Schwäche für mich hatte, ist eher hinderlich als förderlich, denn bis vor kurzem hat sie in mir immer nur den Jungen-der-lebte. Zum Glück baut sie keine peinlichen kleinen Unfälle mehr, über das ist sie jetzt doch hinaus. So langsam will mir scheinen, dass ich mehr von der Ginny zu sehen bekomme, die Ron kennt und gern hat, die Ginny, die kaum je den Mund zukriegt. Hermione ist viel ernster als Ginny. Das heisst nicht, dass sie nicht auch einen Sinn für Humor hat, sie mag einfach gerne alles lernen, was sie noch nicht weiss. Oh Schande, meine Gedanken fangen langsam an im Kreis zu drehen, und ich mache mich noch verrückt damit! Vielleicht verbringe ich einfach in der nächsten Zeit viel Zeit mit den Mädels, dann werde ich schon herausfinden, in welche ich eigentlich verliebt bin. Plötzlich habe ich eine Idee, springe auf und entschuldige mich:

„Muss was erledigen und Ron wecken! Bis später!"

Ich laufe die Treppe hoch und um die Ecke, in Rons Zimmer hinein und ziehe die Vorhänge seines Himmelbetts auseinander. Dann hüpfe ich auf sein Bett und schüttle Ron, bis er stöhnend erwacht.

„Harry! Dein Geburtstag ist vorbei, du hast kein Recht, mich so früh aus dem Schlaf zu reissen!"

„Früh? Guck mal auf die Uhr, es ist kurz vor zehn! Aufwachen, lieber Freund! – Hör mal, Ron, ich habe eine ziemlich wichtige Frage!"

„Eine Frage? Was willst du wissen?"

„Ist 'n bisschen schwierig... aber ich will fair sein. Bist du immer noch an Hermione interessiert? Mit ihr zu gehen interessiert, meine ich..."

„Harry! Natürlich nicht! Und was meinst du mit immer noch? Es war gar nie so was..."

„Bist du dir da völlig sicher?" frage ich etwas ausser Atem.

„Völlig. Warum willst du das wis... oh, **du** bist in sie verknallt!"

Ich werde rot! Ziemlich rot sogar.

„Ich versuche, es auszusortieren..." erkläre ich.

„Aha. Na ja, ich versuche auch immer noch, mich selber auszusortieren, aber eins kann ich dir sicher sagen, ich bin nicht in Hermione verliebt. Viel Glück, Kollege!"

„Es ist verdammt schwierig, Ron! Ich sehe Ginny, und denke, dass sie ein unglaublich süsses Mädel ist, und dann denke ich dran, was ich mit Hermione schon alles durchlebt habe und finde sie unglaublich nett und beide sind niedlich und hübsch. Wie finde ich das bloss raus?"

„Indem du meine Schwester **nicht** unglücklich machst!" knurrt Ron.

„Als ob ich willentlich so was tun würde, Ron! Aber wenn ich bei Hermione lande, dann wird sie sicher eine Weile unglücklich sein. Keine Ahnung, ob sie immer noch in mich verknallt ist, aber es wird ihr in jedem Fall weh tun, wenn ich mit Hermione zusammen bin..."

„Du bist auf dich alleine gestellt, was das angeht, Kumpel. Ich kann dir da nicht helfen."

„Bist du in jemanden verknallt?"

„Nein," sagt Ron kurz. Und, nach einem Moment des Überlegens: „Und wenn ich es wäre, hätte die Person vermutlich keine Brüste..."

Ich starre Ron an. Will er mir sagen, dass er schwul ist?

„Ron? Glaubst du, dass du fürs andere Team spielst?" frage ich vorsichtig.

„Bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, Mädchen törnen mich nicht an," gibt er zu und wird nun seinerseits rot.

„Achte auf deine Träume, die sagen dir vielleicht am ehesten, worauf du abfährst..." bemerke ich.

Ron wird noch röter. Dann gibt er zu:

„Das ist der Grund, warum ich vermute, dass ich schwul bin."

„Na ja, schau dir Remus und Sirius an, ich glaube nicht, dass du einen Grund hast, dich zu genieren, Ron. Aber es wird ein bisschen schwieriger für dich sein, einen Lebenspartner zu finden."

„Ich weiss."

„Hast du es schon sonst jemandem gesagt?"

„Nein. Wie ich schon sagte, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher..."

„Das verstehe ich. – Stehst du jetzt auf?"

Ron schmeisst mit einem Kissen nach mir und grummelt:

„Nachdem du mich so brutal aus dem Schlummer gerissen hast, bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig."

„Gut! Wir sind draussen!" sage ich fröhlich, lasse das Kissen auf sein Bett fallen und stehe auf.

Als ich die Terrasse erreiche, sind Ginny und Hermione am Lernen. Sie haben Das Standardwerk der Zauberkunst, Band vier draussen und arbeiten sich durch die Zaubersprüche, die wir letztes Jahr gelernt haben.

„Wie kommst du voran, Ginny?" erkundige ich mich.

„Ziemlich gut, danke. Wir haben schon fast alle Zaubersprüche durchgenommen."

„Das ist grossartig. Dann bist du bis zum Ende der Ferien bestimmt soweit, dass du mitkommst."

„Davon gehe ich aus. Und das bedeutet, dass ich mit euch Jungs auch die OWL-Examen machen kann! Ein Jahr früher! Und ausserdem auf eurer Stufe bleiben kann!"

„Dann hast du auch die Schule ein Jahr früher durch!"

„Genau. Obwohl es vor allem bedeutet, dass ich ein Jahr länger mit Apparieren warten muss."

Remus erscheint am Fenster des vorderen Wohnzimmers.

„Guten Morgen, allerseits!"

„Morgen, Remus!" rufen wir im Chor.

„Seid ihr Mädchen am Arbeiten?"

„Ja."

„Dann macht ihr besser weiter. Harry, hilfst du mir beim Einkaufen?"

„Sicher!" sage ich und springe auf.

Remus und ich setzen uns ins Auto und machen uns auf den Weg zum Einkaufen. Wir haben Futter für uns und unsere Nachbarn einzukaufen. Barb hat Remus eine Liste und Geld gegeben. Ich bin beauftragt, beides zu behändigen. Wir fahren zum Bäcker, zum Metzger und dann in die Käserei, wo wir den Bedarf an Milch, Butter und Käse decken, dann gibt's noch einen Stop im Supermarkt, wo wir den Rest der Nahrungsmittel einkaufen. Ich gehe immer gern mit Remus oder Sirius allein zum Einkaufen. Das gibt mir Gelegenheit, mit beiden unter vier Augen zu sprechen.

„Remus?" frage ich, während wir unsere Taschen zum Auto tragen.

„Hm?"

„Wie wusstest du, dass Sirius der Richtige war? Wie hast du gewusst, dass das, was du für ihn empfindest, Liebe war?"

Remus lächelt.

„Ich bin vielleicht nicht die richtige Person, dir diese Frage zu beantworten, Harry, denn ich habe die Vermutung, dass der Wolf in mir drin kräftig mitentschieden hat, in wen ich mich verliebe."

„War Siri für dich denn der Erste?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber es war eh nicht das selbe. Ich hatte sogar einige kurze Beziehungen, bevor ich mit Sirius zusammenkam, und auch nachdem er nach Azkaban verbannt wurde. Aber über das ‚wie' kann ich dir recht wenig sagen, der Wolf hat immer protestiert. Hat nie einen anderen Partner akzeptiert. Vielleicht fragst du besser Sirius, denn der kämpfte wahrscheinlich mehr mit dem Zweifel als ich. Ich denke, dass Moony einfach schon von Anfang an Sirius als seinen zukünftigen Lebenspartner ansah. Und als dann Padfoot hervorkam, war Moony wahrscheinlich völlig weg..."

„Oh, ich habe den Wolf ganz ausser Acht gelassen. Wölfe binden sich fürs Leben, nicht wahr?"

„Nicht ausschliesslich, oder nicht alle. Wie überall sonst gibt's auch Ausnahmen. Über alles gesehen, bin ich nicht unglücklich über die Tatsache, dass Moony sehr genau weiss, mit wem er zusammen sein will und wahrscheinlich höchst ungern davon abrückt. Weder dein Pate noch ich haben je daran gedacht, uns zu trennen, auch nicht, als die Situation mit Voldemort so richtig schlimm wurde. Das war auch einer der Gründe, warum Sirius den Geheimniswahrer wechseln wollte. Er hatte Angst, dass seine Liebe zu mir ihm in den Weg kommen könnte. Dass ich, weil ich das wusste, ihm alles entlocken könnte, wenn jemand mich dazu zwänge."

„Das macht sogar Sinn."

„Und es ist einer der Gründe, der es mir leicht machte, ihm zu verzeihen, dass er mich verdächtigt hat. Er hat mich durch all das immer geliebt, Harry. Obwohl er annehmen musste, dass ich der Spion war, hat er mich immer geliebt."

Ich lächle.

„Er hat gut gewählt!"

„Danke, Harry. – Aber warum stellst du mir diese Frage? Hast du dich verliebt?"

„Ich weiss es nicht so recht. Darum frage ich. Ich möchte wissen, wie man es weiss, dass man verliebt ist. Ich weiss nicht, ob ich so weit bin..."

„Ich denke, wenn du es bist, dann wirst du es auch wissen."

„Was ist, wenn man mehr als eine Person gern hat? Und sich nicht entscheiden kann?"

Wir haben alles ins Auto geladen und setzen uns wieder hinein. Remus steckt den Gurt ins Schloss, startet den Wagen und schaut nach hinten, um aus dem Parkplatz zu fahren. Er ist offensichtlich ziemlich amüsiert und antwortet:

„Dann sollte man noch eine Weile zuwarten. Ich bin sicher, dass es Anzeichen gibt, welches die richtige ist. Und am Ende kann es auch jemand völlig anderes sein, weisst du..."

„Das ist alles so kompliziert," grummle ich.

„Wenn es etwas ernsthaftes ist, würde ich nicht nur experimentieren, Harry, selbst wenn es zur Zeit nur eine Möglichkeit ist. Oder aber, gib dem Mädchen einen Hinweis, dass du experimentierst, damit sie selber so viel einbringen kann, wie sie es für richtig hält. Alles andere wäre ziemlich mies. Du schwankst zwischen Ginny und Hermione, nicht wahr?"

Ich nicke. Er merkt alles! Oder ich bin viel zu offensichtlich. Wahrscheinlich das zweite in Kombination mit dem ersten.

„Und ich will auf gar keinen Fall einer von beiden weh tun. Ich mag beide so gut leiden! Aber ich weiss einfach nicht, wie ich es herausfinden kann, ob ich in eine von ihnen wirklich verliebt bin."

„Dafür gibt's kein Patentrezept, fürchte ich, Harry. Folge vielleicht am ehesten dem Rat, den du heute früh Ron gegeben hast."

„Oh, das hast du gehört?"

„Werwolfgehör. Und du hast die Tür offengelassen. Sorry."

„Das heisst, du weisst das von Ron..."

Remus nickt.

„Das wird ihm vielleicht nicht gefallen..."

„Wir werden sicher nicht darüber sprechen, Harry, aber wenn er jemanden braucht, mit dem er reden kann, dann ist er bei uns jederzeit willkommen."

Ich seufze, weil ich weiss, wie ungern er überhaupt mit jemandem über so persönliche Sachen spricht.

Als wir nach Hause kommen, bringe ich die Einkäufe und das Rückgeld zu Barb in die Küche. Ich helfe ihr auch, alles zu versorgen. Sie schaut mich an und bemerkt:

„Ich habe dich heute morgen mit deinen Freundinnen gesehen. Das sind hübsche Mädchen, Harry."

„Ja, das sind sie! Hermione und ich sind seit unserem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts eng befreundet. Sie ist immer die Jahresbeste gewesen. Jetzt unterrichtet sie Ginny, damit die mit uns zusammen das fünfte Jahr in Angriff nehmen kann. Sie wäre ja eigentlich erst eine Viertklässlerin."

„Bist du am Ende ein bisschen in Hermione verliebt?" fragt sie mit schelmischem Lachen in den Augen.

„Wenn ich das bloss wüsste! Ich mag sie. Sogar sehr. Aber Ginny auch. Auch sehr. Ich weiss nicht, wie ich's ausknobeln soll."

„Das ist aber übel! Am besten verbringst du einfach Zeit mit einem Mädchen alleine. Dann hast du eine Möglichkeit, deine Gefühle zu vergleichen. Wenn ich das recht verstanden habe, habt ihr noch den ganzen August Ferien, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, so ist das bei uns zuhause in England."

„Das hatten wir hier früher auch. Jetzt nicht mehr, weil die Kinder der Bauern nicht mehr zuhause helfen müssen, da hat man fast überall die Ferien anders übers Jahr verteilt."

Ich gehe zurück zu unserem Haus und denke dabei über Barbs Rat nach. Die beste Zeit, etwas zu tun ist immer, wenn man dran denkt, also frage ich Hermione später, ob sie mit mir spazieren gehen mag.

**Hermione**

„Ein Spaziergang? Klar, gerne!"

Wir spazieren hinter dem Haus zum Waldrand und folgen dessen Verlauf dem Berg entlang nach oben. Als wir die nächste Hügelkuppe erreichen, setzen wir uns ins Gras. Vor einem Monat ist die Wiese gemäht worden, jetzt wächst das Gras nochmals kräftig nach. Ich ziehe einen Grashalm heraus und kaue am hellen, wässrig schmeckenden Ende. Das ist etwas, das ich immer dann mache, wenn ich nervös bin. Und jetzt bin ich schrecklich nervös! Harry geht normalerweise nur dann mit mir spazieren, wenn ihm etwas auf die Seele drückt, aber heute ist er ganz ruhig und gelassen. Im Gegenteil, er hat noch selten so fröhlich und unbeschwert auf mich gewirkt. Harry lässt sich auf den Rücken fallen und starrt in den Himmel.

„Wo wohl alle Kühe sind? Ich dachte, die haben hier alle Kühe..." wundert er sich.

„Housi hat mir gesagt, dass die meisten davon weiter oben auf den Alpen gesömmert werden. Auf diese Weise können die Bauern hier unten alles Gras für die Winterfütterung verwenden."

„Ach so."

„Mir gefällt's hier total gut, und dir?" frage ich ihn.

„Es scheint fast unwirklich. Findest du nicht auch? Irgendwie scheinen wir fast weg von allem, dabei ist es gar nicht weit bis zur nächsten kleinen Stadt."

„Das stimmt."

„Ja, mir gefällt's hier auch so gut. Was gibt's da schon nicht zu gefallen? Wir sind wie eine Familie, wir haben noch einen ganzen Monat Ferien, und wir haben Remus und Sirius die ganze Zeit bei uns. Selbst mit Schule wird's mit ihnen nicht sehr viel anders sein."

Er bringt mich zum Schmunzeln. Ist es nicht typisch für Harry, dem eine solche vollständig abgegangen ist, dass seine wichtigste Quelle der Zufriedenheit die Familie ist? Aber er hat recht, für mich gilt ähnliches. Ich verstehe mich zwar mit meinen Eltern perfekt gut, aber ich habe auch keine Geschwister. Mit meinen drei besten Freunden wie mit Geschwistern zu leben ist wunderbar. Obwohl es mir recht wäre, wenn eines der Geschwister eher etwas anderes wäre. Ich schaue hinunter und direkt in Harrys Augen. Diese Augen – meine Güte, ich habe wirklich noch nie solche grünen Augen gesehen. Sie sind klar wie Smaragde.

**Harry**

Ich bemerke, dass sie mich anstarrt, dass mir dabei ganz flau im Magen wird. Ob das bedeutet, dass sie unsere Freundschaft auch gern einen Schritt weiter ziehen möchte?

„Ich freue mich so sehr darauf, dass die beiden uns unterrichten werden, Harry. Und nur vier von uns in einer Klasse, wir werden so viel mehr lernen können! Das wird grossartig," sagt sie.

Bevor ich ihr antworten kann, sehen wir eine Gestalt nur ein paar Meter weit weg von uns am Waldrand auftauchen. Die Gestalt ist in einen schwarzen Umhang eingehüllt, daher ist mein erster Gedanke: Todesser, aber dann bemerken wir beide sofort, dass er keine Maske trägt und die Kapuze seines Umhangs ist unten. Es ist Snape!

„Snape? Was will der denn hier?" frage ich leise.

„Keine Ahnung," antwortet sie ebenso leise. „Professor Snape!"

Snape schaut sich um, erkennt uns und kommt näher. Wir stehen beide auf und gehen ihm entgegen.

„Guten Tag, Professor. Wollen Sie zu Remus und Sirius?" fragt Hermione höflich.

„Muss, von wollen kann keine Rede sein. Wo finde ich das Haus, in dem ihr wohnt?" fragt er, sauertöpfisch wie immer. Kommt mir immer noch vor wie eine übergrosse Fledermaus, der Typ.

„Sie sind gar nicht weit weg davon, es ist das Bauernhaus da unten," sagt Hermione und deutet mit der Hand darauf.

„Ah. Gut, ihr braucht mich nicht zu begleiten, ich werde es finden," schnappt er und marschiert los.

„Sind bestimmt alle draussen auf der Terrasse vor dem Haus, gleich neben dem Garten," ruft Hermione ihm noch nach.

Snape nickt und geht. Hermione und ich folgen ihm natürlich, denn jeder Besuch aus England bedeutet auch Nachrichten, das wollen wir auf keinen Fall versäumen. Nicht, wenn es uns gelingt, seiner Unterhaltung mit Remus und Sirius zuzuhören.

**Remus**

Sirius und ich sitzen auf zwei komfortablen Liegestühlen auf der Terrasse vor dem Haus und lesen. Sirius geht immer noch durch die Transfigurationstheorie. Er hat sie fast durch und das Zaubertränke-Lehrbuch ist schon unter seinem Liegestuhl, da er sich dort als nächstes einlesen will. Da geht der drinnen Todesseralarm los. Beim Aufschauen entdecke ich, dass Severus daran festklebt. Ich senke rasch den Schutzzauber, den er nicht durchdringen kann. Er kommt herüber und ich setze den Zauber gleich wieder in Kraft.

„Oh, hallo, Severus! Komm hierher und setz dich unter den Sonnenschirm, sonst schmilzt du! Es ist heute wirklich ziemlich warm."

„Lupin – Black... das wird wohl angebracht sein. Ich bringe euch Schulmaterial, welches ihr für das nächste Schuljahr brauchen werdet und die Nachricht, dass ihr noch zwei Schüler dazu bekommt. Erinnerst du dich an Blaise Zabini, Lupin?"

„Fünftklässler, Slytherin," nicke ich.

„Seine Eltern sind ermordet worden. Er ist nur entkommen, weil er zu dem Zeitpunkt bei seiner Grossmutter in den Ferien war. Wir haben ihn jetzt in Hogwarts in Sicherheit."

„Todesser?" frage ich nur.

„Wer sonst?" fragt Severus übellaunig zurück.

„Warum sollten die's ausgerechnet auf Slytherins abgesehen haben?" fragt Sirius erstaunt.

„Zeigten keine Lust, sich auf die Seite des Dunklen Lords zu schlagen. Allemal ein Grund für sie, auch reinblütige Zauberer zu massakrieren. Nicht alle Slytherins unterstützen ihn. Das ist einer von den beiden. Der andere ist Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hufflepuff. Muggel-geborener."

„Ich erinnere mich auch an Justin..." sage ich, aber dann sehe ich noch mehr Neuankömmlinge. „Oh, noch mehr Besuch. Tut mir leid, Severus, um die muss ich mich rasch kümmern, das sind die Leute, die unser Haus umbauen werden."

Ich stehe auf und gehe hinüber zu dem Auto, aus dem zwei Leute klettern. Ich grüsse sie und führe sie zum Haus, wo wir noch einmal die Änderungen durchsprechen, die in Angriff genommen werden und wann mit den Arbeiten begonnen werden soll. Ich führe sie gleich weiter zum hinteren Teil des Hauses, wo ich auf den früheren Stall deute.

„Können Sie das auch ausbauen? Wir brauchen Schlaf- und Badezimmer. Und Durchgänge zum Rest des Hauses."

„Natürlich können wir das. Wir haben uns sogar ein bisschen gewundert, dass Sie einen Umbau nur für diesen mittleren Teil wünschten."

„Wir brauchten eigentlich nicht mehr Platz. Der Grund für die Neuorientierung ist uns eben erst präsentiert worden. Wir sollen noch mehr Schüler erhalten und für die brauchen wir Raum. Daher wäre es gut, wenn man das auch gleich machen könnte."

„Wir haben ja schon den Plan für das ganze Haus, wir werden etwas entwerfen und Ihnen unseren Vorschlag in den nächsten Tagen unterbreiten. An wie viele Zimmer hatten Sie gedacht?"

„Die Grösse entspricht ja ungefähr der des bereits bestehenden Wohnteils..." bemerke ich.

„Richtig. Würde ich auch so sehen."

„Nun, dann müssten eigentlich unten ebenso wie auf der anderen Seite drei Zimmer zur hinteren Front hinaus drin liegen und zwei Zimmer mit Fenstern zur Seite. Und innen drin ein Badezimmer. Halt ohne Fenster, aber für ein Badezimmer macht das ja nicht so viel. Dann das selbe noch mal im ersten Stock und drei Zimmer und ein Bad unter dem Dach. Nur, um genügend Platz zu haben, falls sie uns noch mehr Schüler anhängen wollen. Womit ich jetzt rechne."

Der Architekt lacht und sagt, wieder ernsthafter:

„Das schaffen wir aber nicht vor dem ersten September."

„Kein Problem. Die können zunächst noch ein bisschen zusammen hausen. Zu zweit werden sie schon noch Platz genug haben. Und wenn nicht, können ein paar von ihnen auch noch im oberen Galeriestockwerk campieren, bis ihre neuen Zimmer fertig sind. Wir möchten diese Zimmer im Stil passend zum Haus haben, dass man von aussen nichts allzu modernes sieht. Ausser natürlich Dachfenster in den beiden oberen Etagen."

„Geht in Ordnung, das werde ich so berücksichtigen. Die Bauarbeiten beginnen morgen, der Chef der Truppe ist Herr Franzen hier, den ich Ihnen vorstellen wollte. Und für den hinteren Teil haben Sie spätestens in zwei Tagen unsere Vorschläge, wobei ich denke, dass wir die Böden gleich beim Einbau der Galerie auch im hinteren Teil einziehen werden. Wenn Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen haben, stellen Sie sie jederzeit Herrn Franzen, wenn er sie nicht beantworten kann, wird er Sie an uns verweisen."

**Sirius**

Ich zitiere eine grosse Kanne Eistee aus der Küche und Gläser für alle. Ginny sitzt unter dem Sonnenschirm am langen Tisch und schreibt einen Brief für ihre Eltern. Ron sitzt drinnen am Computer, alle Fenster zum Haus sind weit offen.

Snape schaut sich um.

„Hübsche Gegend..." brummt er. Ich wette, er missgönnt uns, dass wir hier eine ziemlich gute Ausflucht vor der Teilnahme am Krieg haben.

„Ja, das ist es. Das Haus ist auch grossartig. Wir sind alle sehr glücklich, hier zu sein. Und für mich ist es wie ein Paradies, nach allem, was ich durchgemacht habe. Hier habe ich mich endlich richtig erholt. Ich bin sicher, Blaise und Justin werden sich hier ebenso wohlfühlen."

„Wer wird sie in Zaubertränke unterrichten? Du, nehme ich an, Lupin war ja nicht grade eine Leuchte in dem Fach..."

„Ja, ich werde es machen. Bin grade dabei, mir all die Theorie wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen, Transfiguration ist schon durch, Zaubertränke kommt als nächstes. Gibst du mir den Lehrplan für das, was du mit den Fünftklässlern machen wirst?"

„Hab ich alles hier. – Waren die Leute eben Muggel?"

„Ja, wir sollten besser nicht allzu viel zaubern, so lange die hier sind. Die Nachbarn hier sind auch Muggel, aber die wissen über uns Bescheid und finden uns total spannend."

Hermione und Harry haben sich jetzt auch an den Tisch gesetzt und ihre Gläser gefüllt. Harry hat ein Spiel geholt, zu dem er sich mit Hermione zusammen setzt. Ginny beteiligt sich ebenfalls daran, als sie mit ihrem Brief fertig ist. Dann sehen wir Remus, der die Bauleute zu ihrem Auto zurück begleitet. Danach kommt er wieder zu uns. Ein leichter Wind kommt auf und verschafft uns etwas Kühlung. Und dann beginnt der Himmel, sich zu bedecken. Wir sind jetzt schon lange genug hier um zu erkennen, dass sich das gleich in einem gewaltigen Gewitter entladen wird. Wir spedieren daher alles hinein, machen alle Liegestühle und Sonnenschirme klein und nehmen sie ebenfalls mit hinein.

„Ron, du schaltest den Computer besser aus!" ruft Hermione.

„Warum?"

„Gewitter steht an. Computer mögen das nicht sehr gerne."

„Oh! – Okay."

Barbs Hund kommt mit uns ins Haus gelaufen. Auch er spürt das heraufziehende Unwetter. Und wirklich, nicht lange, nachdem wir uns ins Haus zurückgezogen haben, hören wir die ersten Donnerschläge und sehen den ersten Blitz. Es ist ganz dunkel. In der Küche ist es fast Nacht. Wir drehen das Licht an.

„Lasst uns ins Wohnzimmer hinüber gehen," schlage ich vor, „Obwohl wir das Licht da auch anzünden müssen."

Drinnen setzen wir uns. Severus vergrössert die Sachen, die er mitgebracht hat. Ein grosser Packen Pergamente beinhaltet den Lehrplan für alle Fächer, die wir unterrichten wollen. Dann kommen die Schulbücher für die Kinder und die für uns Lehrer. Auch das Schulmaterial für die beiden zusätzlichen Jungen ist schon berücksichtigt. Schliesslich sind noch alle Zaubertränke-Zutaten dabei, die ich brauchen werde. Das ist der grösste Packen.

„Alle frischen Zutaten kann ich dir schicken, wann immer du sie benötigst," bemerkt Severus, „Oder kannst du die hier kaufen?"

„Wir müssen nach Bern, aber es ist kein Problem, sie hier einzukaufen. Es ist eine gut ausgestattete Apotheke. Und vielleicht können wir sie ja per Eulenpost abrufen. Das kann ich sicher mit denen abmachen," antworte ich.

„So lange wir nicht wieder über Lucius Malfoy dabei stolpern, wenn wir nach Bern gehen," grummelt Remus.

„Lucius? In der Schweiz? Was der hier wohl wollte..."

„Keine Ahnung, aber wir haben nicht so lange gewartet, bis wir's rausgefunden haben, wir sind abgedampft."

„Das war bestimmt klug gehandelt. Also, dann warte ich darauf, dass du das mit denen abklärst, schick mir 'ne Eule, wie die Sache steht. Wenn nötig, können wir immer noch Anana oder Benana schicken."

„Das ist in Ordnung. – Also, die Attacken sind wieder losgegangen?" fragt Remus.

„Ja, aber nicht so richtig. Ich weiss schon von ein paar Angriffen. Das Massaker an den Zabinis war allerdings ein klarer Fall von Einschüchterung. Der Dunkle Lord wollte potentiellen Todessern zeigen, dass er ein nein nicht akzeptiert."

„Wie reagiert Fudge darauf?" frage ich.

„Überhaupt nicht, was dachtest du denn, Black? Die sind schnell da, um alles unter den Teppich zu kehren und Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Wir haben aber doch ein paar Ordensmitglieder, die jeweils mit den Auroren zusammen zur Stelle sind, manchmal sogar schon vorher, und die machen hübsch Bildchen um Bildchen. Irgendwann wird Dumbledore die dem Tagespropheten zuspielen lassen. Wir haben sogar schon Beweise dafür, dass Fudge Auroren dazu zwingt, Vergesszauber über die Nachbarn zu sprechen, damit die sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie das Dunkle Mal gesehen haben. Nicht auf Bones' Order, sondern dem direkten Befehl von Fudge. Aber ich glaube, die meisten halten sich nicht dran."

„Fudge ist gefährlich!" rufe ich empört aus.

„Und er sitzt direkt in Lucius Malfoys Tasche. Der hat schon so viel Geld ‚gestiftet', von dem wir annehmen können, dass es Bestechungsgelder sind, dass Malfoy ihn jetzt ohne Probleme damit erpressen kann. Lucius kommandiert ihn praktisch herum. Wir brauchen nur noch einen halbwegs handfesten Beweis dafür und dann sind beide geliefert."

„Wenn Fudge bis dahin seine eigene Macht nicht schon allzu gut konsolidiert hat," gebe ich zu bedenken und erkundige mich dann: „Irgendwas möglich in Richtung Gefangennahme von Pettigrew?"

„Ich habe ihn bisher überhaupt erst einmal gesehen. Ich glaube, Voldemort hält ihn absichtlich ausser Sicht. Ich bin allerdings auch erst dreimal zitiert worden. Das erste Mal war nicht grade erfreulich..."

„Haben sie dich demnach wieder ‚aufgenommen'?" fragt Remus.

„Zögerlich. Ich glaube, ich bin immer noch auf Probe, aber ich bekomme das schon noch klar. Ich weiss ziemlich gut, wie ich den Dunklen Lord behandeln muss. Ich fürchte nur, dass ich für einige Todesfälle verantwortlich gemacht werden kann. Er hat bereits eine Reihe von Zaubertränken bei mir bestellt. Ich muss sie brauen und alle können nicht fehlerhaft sein."

„Du wirst dich beweisen müssen. Das ist ein übler Job, Severus," sagt Remus und ich stimme ihm aus vollem Herzen zu. Es ist Dreckarbeit und ich habe eine hübsche Portion Hochachtung vor Snape, dass er sich in diese Gefahr begibt. Er ist härter im Nehmen und eine Menge mutiger als viele andere Slytherins.

„Ihr habt sicher im Moment den einfacheren Job. – Was ich noch wissen wollte ist, wann du wieder Wolfsbanntrank brauchst, Lupin."

„Wahrscheinlich nicht mehr, Sirius arbeitet dran. Bis dahin habe ich noch genug."

„Gut. – Ich muss gehen."

„Wann bringst du Blaise und Justin her?"

„Minerva wird das machen. Ich weiss nicht, wann. Sicherheit, damit ich auch unter Folter nichts verraten könnte."

„Auch gut. Wir werden es so organisieren, dass Harry für eine Weile zu Ron umzieht. Es wird ein paar Wochen dauern, bis auch der hintere Teil des Hauses umgebaut ist."

„Das werden die wohl überleben."

Severus verschwindet. Wir versorgen das Material.

Die Bauarbeiten beginnen am nächsten Tag. Alles, was noch in der Scheune war, wird von uns am Abend ausgeräumt, danach haben wir die ganze Scheune gründlich sauber gemacht, damit die gleich anfangen können.

Zunächst kommen die Zimmerleute, um die Holzrahmen für die Glaswände, Fenster und Türen zu bauen.

Dann wird ein zusätzlicher Kellerraum ausgegraben, der mit dem bestehenden Keller verbunden wird, damit wir einen Platz für die neue Heizung bekommen, eine Erdwärmepumpe neuester Bauart. Leider können wir nur im neu renovierten Teil die Bodenheizung einrichten, aber wir können die beiden Systeme verbinden und die Radiatoren im vorderen Teil des Hauses an das System anschliessen, somit werden wir kein Heizöl mehr benötigen. Der Boden wird mit einer dünnen Zementschicht versehen, dann kommen die Heizschlangen für die Bodenheizung, der Heizungsmonteur kommt, um im neuen Keller eine grössere Heizung einzubauen, die danach für das ganze Haus reichen wird. Die Heizschlangen werden einzementiert. In die hintere Mauer wird eine neue Tür eingebaut, die bereits bestehende wird für den Durchgang zum hinteren Teil des Hauses erweitert.

Das Haus ist zum Glück bereits an die lokale Kanalisation angeschlossen. Im hinteren Teil des Hauses besteht bereits ein Wasseranschluss. Nun braucht es nur noch Leitungen zum Badezimmer unten und in die oberen Stockwerke. Drei grosse Boiler werden in den drei Badezimmer später angebracht. Eine Abwasserleitung für die Badezimmer und die Toiletten ist zusammen mit der Wasserleitung entstanden.

Nachdem der Boden und die Wände gemacht sind, kommen die Zimmerleute wieder. Sie haben viel zu tun, um aus der alten Heubühne den Boden für die Bibliothek zu bauen und eine Treppe hochzuziehen. Zunächst stellen sie vier solide Säulen aus altem Eichenholz auf. Dann kommt der Rahmen für den neuen Boden, der sich an die hintere Mauer anlehnt. Die Grundfläche der Bibliothek ist etwa zwei Drittel des Klassenzimmers. Die Treppe wird eingefügt.

Nun kommen die nächsten Säulen, die dann den Boden des zukünftigen Gemeinschaftsraumes tragen. Eine weitere Treppe führt dann hinauf in das oberste Zimmer, noch einmal ebenso breit wie die Bibliothek. Es soll ein grösserer Gemeinschaftsraum werden, damit wir uns nicht alle in den kleineren Wohnzimmern auf den Füssen herumstehen.

Die Architekten kommen und zeigen uns die Pläne und Zeichnungen für die zusätzlichen Schlafzimmer. Die sehen tiptop aus und wir genehmigen die Sache fast unbesehen. Remus nimmt die Mädchen mit zum Küchenbauer, um die Badezimmereinrichtungen auszusuchen. Die Architekten bestellen sofort die Einrichtungen für die Badezimmer, nachdem sie von Remus die Angaben erhalten haben.

Alle neuen Zimmer, welche an der Front des Hauses liegen werden, bekommen die gleichen Fenster mit Fensterläden wie auf der vorderen Frontseite. Die inneren Zimmer werden im ersten und zweiten Stock mit je zwei normalen, beziehungsweise Dachfenstern ausgerüstet. Das einzige Zimmer, das im zweiten Stock zur Seite hinausgeht, bekommt zwei Dachfenster. Und alle drei Stockwerke werden ihr eigenes Bad erhalten.

Die Arbeiten werden bis ungefähr Ende Oktober dauern.

Das Klassenzimmer wird gut ausgestattet werden. Wir werden ein Whiteboard aufhängen, das wir verschwinden lassen können, wenn es nicht gebraucht wird, ich werde zwei Tischreihen und einen Lehrertisch aufstellen, ausserdem werde ich spezielle Tische für die Zaubertränkestunden aufstellen, mit soliden Granitabdeckungen, damit wenig Schaden am Mobiliar entstehen kann, wenn mal ein Zaubertrank schief geht. Da dieser Teil des Hauses ziemlich gross ist, werden wir eine Menge Platz haben. Den Boden werden wir zum grössten Teil mit Spannteppich belegen, nur in der Zaubertränkeabteilung werde ich wohl Steinboden hinzaubern. In den Galerien werden wir die Holzböden mit Spannteppichen belegen. In der ersten Etage werden eine Menge Regale an den Wänden und in der Mitte für die Bibliothek aufgestellt, dazu werden Sitzgruppen und Tische mit Stühlen kommen. Und oben drauf werden wir dann ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer als Gemeinschaftsraum für alle einrichten.

**Remus**

Drei Tage nach Snapes Besuch steht plötzlich Minerva mit Blaise Zabini, Justin Finch-Fletchley und den Patil-Zwillingen vor dem Haus. Sirius und ich heissen sie willkommen und führen sie hinein, weil es regnet.

„Hallo zusammen! Kommt rein, es ist garstig draussen und drinnen gibt's gleich Tee. Noch zwei, eh?" sagt Sirius.

„Leider. Sieht ganz so aus, als wollten die Todesser die Hälfte unserer Fünftklässler eliminieren. Erinnert ihr euch an Shannah und Vaidyanathan Patil?" fragt Minerva, nachdem sie uns beide begrüsst hat.

„Ja, natürlich. Vaidyanathan war was, drei oder vier Jahre vor uns? Shannah war in unserem Jahr und in Ravenclaw," sage ich.

„Genau die. Wurden auch angegriffen, konnten sich aber zum Glück retten. Danach haben sie Albus gefragt, ob Parvati und Padma vielleicht in Hogwarts unterkommen könnten und Albus hat ihnen das geschützte Haus hier vorgeschlagen. Sie waren beide sehr froh über das Angebot. Wie steht's mit dem Platz hier?"

„Geht in Ordnung. Wir lassen ja das Haus gerade umbauen, hinten gibt's jede Menge Zimmer. So etwa dreizehn... aber bis dahin werden sie ein bisschen zusammenrücken müssen. Ginny kann zu Hermione ziehen, dann habt ihr beiden euer Zimmer zusammen, bis der Ausbau fertig ist," erkläre ich den Mädchen.

„Danke, Professor Lupin," sagt Padma.

Alle vier Teenager starren Sirius ziemlich entsetzt an. Natürlich sieht er jetzt viel besser aus als auf den Fahndungsbildern, aber die Kinder erkennen ihn natürlich dennoch. Minerva bemerkt ihre Blicke und erklärt:

„Ihr werdet alles über Professor Blacks Abenteuer und Schicksal erfahren, aber lasst mich euch zuerst versichern, dass wir euch keineswegs in die Hände eines Mörders und Verräters geben. Habt ihr alle euer Gepäck?"

Die Kinder holen alle ihre verkleinerten Gepäckstücke hervor und Minerva macht alles wieder gross. Dann bringt sie noch ein kleines Paket, das sie vergrössert und den Zwillingen reicht.

„Hier sind alle eure Schulbücher drin. Diejenigen für euch zwei sind bereits hier im Haus," wendet sie sich an die Jungen.

Harry, Hermione, Ron und Ginny sind mittlerweile neugierig aus dem Wohnzimmer und ihren Zimmern in die Küche gekommen. Ich schaue alle an und bemerke zu Minerva:

„Wir werden ja eine richtige kleine Hogwarts-Filiale!"

„Es sieht sehr danach aus."

„Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, wärt ihr bereit, euren Schulkameraden den Weg zu zeigen und ihnen mit ihrem Gepäck zu helfen? Ich bin sicher, dass Professor McGonagall sich noch mit uns über Schulangelegenheiten unterhalten will," frage ich.

„Klar, machen wir!"

Harry

Wir levitieren Justins und Blaises Gepäck nach oben, wahrscheinlich sehr zu Professor McGonagalls Erstaunen. Wir bringen die beiden zu Rons Zimmer, das dieser gestern für sie geräumt hat.

„Hier, das ist Rons Zimmer, das könnt ihr benützen, bis eure eigenen fertig sind. Wird etwa zwei oder drei Monate dauern, habe ich gehört. Das Badezimmer, das ihr benutzen könnt, ist unten in der Küche. Das da drüben ist für die Mädchen," erkläre ich.

„Danke! Sorry, dass wir dich aus deinem Zimmer schmeissen, Ron," sagt Blaise.

„Ach, ist ja nur für eine Weile. Macht mir nichts aus. Ich hoffe, dass es euch hier auch so gut gefällt wie uns. Bisher hatten wir nur Spass, nicht wahr, Harry?"

„Total! Es war total Spitze, seit wir hier eingezogen sind."

„Echt? Ehrlich gesagt, war ich total geschockt, als ich Black erkannt habe," gibt Blaise zu.

„Warte nur, bis du ihn kennen lernst, er ist ein wirklich cooler Typ. Ihr werdet sicher heute Abend die ganze Geschichte zu hören bekommen, dann werdet ihr ihn bald genauso mögen wie wir. Ist es überhaupt okay, euch zusammen hier ins Zimmer zu pferchen?"

„Mir ist es egal, wie steht's mit dir, Finch-Fletchley?"

„Kein Problem. Ich werd's bestimmt überleben."

„Dann lassen wir euch mal Zeit, damit ihr euch einrichten könnt," sage ich und verlasse das Zimmer mit Ron.

**Ginny**

Hermione und ich helfen Padma und Parvati, ihre Sachen hinaufzubringen und dann mache ich mich gleich daran, alle meine Sachen zu Hermione hinüber zu bringen. Zum Glück ist Platz genug dafür. Ich habe ja nicht so viel. Padma und Parvati helfen mir noch dabei, dann spediere ich das ganze Zeug hinüber zu Hermione. Wir räumen alle ein, dann gehen wir noch mal zu den Zwillingen zurück, um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie herunterkommen sollen, wenn sie bereit sind. Aber Padma hält uns zurück.

„Hermione, ich bin so erschrocken, als ich diesen Mann sah! Und ihr lebt mit ihm, als ob er nicht all die Muggel umgebracht hätte..."

„Er hat sie nicht umgebracht, Padma. Es sah bloss so aus, aber er wurde hereingelegt. Ihr hört bestimmt gleich heute Abend die ganze Geschichte. Und dann werdet ihr bald mal merken, dass Sirius der netteste Typ ist, den ihr euch vorstellen könnt. Er ist auch ziemlich komisch und macht 'ne Menge irrer Sachen. Ich kann euch versprechen, dass wir mit ihm als Lehrer jede Menge Spass haben werden, mit Remus sicher auch," sagt Hermione.

„Ich mochte Professor Lupin. Einer der wenigen wirklich normalen Lehrer, die wir bisher hatten. Stimmt es, dass er ein Werwolf ist?"

„Ja, das stimmt. Nur ein bisschen Geduld, dann diskutieren wir das alles. Wir werden ja nicht drum herumkommen, jetzt, wo ihr vier zu uns gestossen seid."

„Okay, dann kommen wir nachher runter. Das ist hier übrigens wirklich hübsch."

„Wartet nur, bis ihr es bei schönem Wetter seht! Bis nachher!"

**Remus**

Eine Stunde später sind alle unten in der Küche, wo Sirius und ich unser Abendessen kochen. Wir haben kurz und bündig sämtliches Geschirr kopiert und damit den Bestand verdoppelt. Selbst diese Menge füllt noch nicht alle vorhandenen Schränke, was es leichter macht, alles wieder verstauen zu können. Schliesslich hat sich unser Haushalt ja auch quasi von einem Moment auf den nächsten fast verdoppelt. Ich bitte die Teens, den Tisch zu decken, dann setzen wir uns, Ginny rückt nach hinten, Justin setzt sich neben Ron, die Zwillinge setzen sich auf der linken Tischhälfte neben Sirius und Blaise sitzt neben mir.

Während des Essens sprechen wir über alles mögliche und die Überfälle, deren Opfer die Kinder geworden sind. Als wir mit Essen fertig sind, heisse ich alle, am Tisch zu bleiben, spediere das Geschirr zum Spülen und Sirius macht Kaffee für alle, die Lust dazu haben. Dann setze ich mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und schaue alle an.

„Nun, ich denke, wir bringen die Erklärungen am besten gleich hinter uns. Zunächst einmal, wie es in diesem Haushalt so zugehen soll. Es gelten die selben Regeln wie in Hogwarts. Da wir hier alle anfallenden Hausarbeiten selber erledigen müssen, werden Sirius und ich einen Verteiler für die Aufgaben machen, so dass jede und jeder nicht immer die selben Arbeiten erledigen muss. Da ihr hier auch in den Ferien zaubern dürft, erleichtert das die Sache schon ziemlich, nicht wahr?"

Hier unterbrechen mich die Neuankömmlinge mit einem kurzen ‚Hurra!' Ich grinse.

„Dachte ich mir's, dass euch das gefällt. Was immer ihr an Hausaufgaben über die Ferien weg bekommen habt, erledigt ihr und gebt es Sirius und mir ab, wir werden die Arbeiten ansehen und korrigieren. Sirius wird euch in Zaubertränke, Transfiguration und Arithmantik unterrichten, bei mir werdet ihr Verteidigung, Zauberkunst, Geschichte und Alte Runen lernen. Beide zusammen werden wir abwechslungsweise Astronomie, Theorie in Kräuterkunde und Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe lehren und schliesslich machen wir jeden Tag auf irgendeine Art auch Muggelkunde. Das letztere wird euch vor allem dadurch nahe gebracht, dass wir hier in einem Muggelhaus leben und dass wir uns oft unter den Muggeln bewegen werden, daher könnt ihr euch beruhigt auch auf dieses Examen vorbereiten, ich bin sicher, dass ihr dort mit fliegenden Fahnen einen OWL holen werdet."

Ich mache eine kurze Pause. Dann:

„Nun. Ich sehe, dass ihr Sirius nicht mehr wie ein Monster anstarrt. Wahrscheinlich habt ihr alle schon gemerkt, dass er kein übler Kerl, sondern im Gegenteil sehr nett ist. Ich weiss nicht, wie gut ihr über die Geschichte Bescheid wisst, die ihn nach Azkaban gebracht hat, aber wir sind bereit, sie euch zu erzählen, wenn ihr sie hören wollt."

„Oh ja, Professor Lupin, bitte erzählen Sie sie uns, wir möchten es verstehen," sagt Padma. Sie ist eindeutig das Sprachrohr der Zwillinge. Wenn sie da ist, sagt Parvati nicht allzu viel. Interessant, denn es ist Parvati, welche in Gryffindor ist...

„Bevor ich das mache, klären wir noch einen Punkt. Ron, Ginny, Harry und Hermione nennen Sirius und mich beim Vornamen und sagen du zu uns. Wir sind zwar offiziell eure Professoren, aber wir mögen nicht so gern so viel Distanz, daher schlage ich vor, dass ihr uns beide ebenso wie die anderen mit dem Vornamen ansprecht. Ich höre auf Remus oder meinen Übernamen Moony, und Sirius hat ebenfalls einen Übernamen, den er nicht ungern hört, Padfoot. Okay?"

Das scheint sie alle glücklich zu machen, also fahre ich weiter:

„Okay. Ich möchte auch, dass ihr euch alle ebenfalls beim Vornamen ansprecht, zu diesem Zweck haben wir sie nämlich. Nun denn, unsere Geschichte. Es fing alles damit an, als Sirius, Harrys Dad James, Peter Pettigrew und ich nach Hogwarts kamen und alle nach Gryffindor sortiert wurden. Wir wurden Freunde, etwas Neues für mich, denn ich hatte keine richtigen Freunde, bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam. Ich hatte schon gar nicht erst erwartet, überhaupt nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Das beste, was ich mir erwarten konnte, war eine Schule der Muggel zu besuchen. Denn als ich nicht ganz fünf Jahre alt war, wurde ich von einem Werwolf gebissen. Ich überlebte meine Verletzungen, aber ihr wisst ja, das bedeutete, dass ich von da an selber einer war. In Hogwarts versuchte ich, diese Tatsache geheim zu halten, wie meine Eltern und Professor Dumbledore es mir geraten hatten, aber nach einiger Zeit kamen meine Freunde dahinter. Da wir einen Schlafsaal teilten, bemerkten sie natürlich meine häufigen Abwesenheiten, was bald zu unangenehmen Fragen und etwas plumpen Lügen meinerseits führte. Sirius wird euch bestätigen, dass ich ein sehr schlechter Lügner bin. Mich plagte natürlich auch der Gewissensbiss deswegen, wer lügt schon gerne seine Freunde an? Ich sagte ihnen, ich sei krank gewesen oder aber, dass ich hätte heimkehren müssen, weil meine Mutter krank war und so. Die merkten natürlich bald, dass daran was faul war. In jenen Tagen waren meine Transformationen – na ja, sagen wir mal sehr unschön. Professor Dumbledore hatte mir die Chance gegeben, die Schule zu besuchen, aber bei Vollmond verliess ich das Schloss und begab mich in die Heulende Hütte. Madam Pomfrey brachte mich jeweils zur Peitschenden Weide, die lässt sich nämlich besänftigen und dann tut sich an ihrem Stamm ein Durchgang auf, ein geheimer Gang, der bis zum Keller der Heulenden Hütte reicht, in der ich mich dann einschloss..."

Ich erzähle ihnen die ganze Geschichte, bis zu Harrys Geburt. Ich lasse nicht einmal aus, dass Sirius und ich ein Paar geworden und dass wir nach der Schule zusammengezogen waren. Und dann komme ich zu den letzten Wochen vor der Ermordung der Potters.

„Man konnte niemandem mehr vertrauen. Aber wir waren doch die Rumtreiber, wir waren Freunde durch dick und dünn gewesen, und jetzt behauptete jemand, dass einer von uns ein Verräter sei und Voldemort Informationen über uns weitergab. Es konnte nicht James sein, denn Voldemort war am meisten hinter ihm her. Ich wusste, dass ich es nicht sein konnte, und ich hielt Peter für zu schwächlich, ein Todesser zu werden. Also verdächtigte ich automatisch Sirius. Ich war mir natürlich nicht wirklich sicher, aber es gab so viele Anzeichen, als ich mal darauf Acht zu geben begann, was er so machte. Es war mehr ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengrube. Da waren die vielen Male, in denen er ohne mich wegging und mir nicht sagen wollte, wohin und mit wem. Keiner unserer Freunde hatte ihn dann jeweils gesehen, was ich sehr verdächtig fand. So ging das während Monaten. Zur gleichen Zeit hatte Sirius die gleichen Schlüsse gezogen wie ich, nur kam er auf mich. Leider haben wir uns beide nie getraut, unseren Verdacht auszusprechen. Hätten wir es getan, wären wir wohl rasch auf den richtigen Verräter gekommen. Dann kam der Tag, an dem Harrys Familie mit dem Fideliuszauber versteckt werden sollte. Alles, was ich darüber wusste war, dass Sirius ihr Geheimniswahrer war. Kaum eine Woche später waren James und Lily Potter tot und Voldemort beinahe tot von dem Avada Kedavra Fluch, der von Harry abgeprallt und auf Voldemort zurückgefallen war. Das war an Halloween 1981, Harry war gerade fünfzehn Monate alt. Sirius war am Abend zuhause gewesen, aber so gegen neun wurde er sehr rastlos und sagte schliesslich, dass er noch etwas zu erledigen habe. Er kehrte nie zurück und das nächste, was ich zu hören bekam war, dass Harrys Eltern tot waren und Sirius dafür verantwortlich gemacht wurde. Es kam noch schlimmer, denn Pettigrew war ihm gefolgt, hatte ihn gestellt und war dabei ums Leben gekommen, zusammen mit zwölf zufällig in der Nähe stehenden Muggeln. Während zwölf Jahren glaubte ich an diese Version der Geschichte, aber sie ist nicht richtig. Die Sache ist ganz anders als die offizielle Geschichtsschreibung sie vermerkt. Einige Tage, bevor der Fideliuszauber gesprochen werden sollte, hatte Sirius den Potters klar gemacht, dass es viel zu offensichtlich wäre, wenn er der Geheimniswahrer sein würde. Jeder würde gleich erraten, dass er es sei, er schlug daher vor, zu tauschen und Peter zu bitten, den Posten zu übernehmen. Peter wäre viel besser geeignet, denn niemand würde erwarten, dass er sich für so etwas hergab. Peter war einverstanden und so tauschten sie, ohne es mir zu sagen, denn Sirius dachte ja, ich wäre der Verräter. Das, was er an Halloween 1981 noch erledigen wollte war, zu checken, ob Peter noch in Ordnung war. Aber als er zu Peters Wohnung kam, war dieser nicht zuhause. Nichts in der Wohnung liess darauf schliessen, dass es irgend einen Kampf gegeben hatte, Peter konnte also auch nur einfach ausgegangen sein, aber Sirius hatte ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengrube und fuhr voller Angst nach Godric's Hollow, wo die Potters wohnten..."

„...wie konnte er denn wissen, wo er hin musste, wenn die Potters mit diesem Zauber verborgen waren?" fragt Padma schlau.

„Gute Frage, Padma. Der Fideliuszauber verhindert nicht, dass man ‚weiss', wo die versteckte Person sich aufhält, man kann sie nur nicht sehen. Eine weitere Eigenschaft des Zaubers ist, dass die Beteiligten nach wie vor Kontakt miteinander haben können, der Geheimniswahrer muss nur die Leute, welche noch in Berührung mit seinen Schützlingen kommen sollen, darüber informieren, wo sich die Versteckten befinden. Jeder ausser dem Geheimniswahrer kann ohne Probleme anderen erzählen, wo die Versteckten sind, aber es nützt der Drittperson nichts, wenn die dann selber hingehen, so sehen sie die Versteckten trotzdem nicht. Nur dann, wenn der Geheimniswahrer eigenhändig jemandem Auskunft gibt, können sie mit den Schützlingen zusammenkommen. Sirius war sehr wohl von Peter unterrichtet, wo James, Lily und Harry waren."

„Ach so."

„Sirius flog also sein verrücktes Motorrad so schnell er konnte nach Godric's Hollow. Er war zu spät. Hagrid war jedoch bereits da und hatte Harry aus den Trümmern geholt. Sie stritten sich eine Weile lang, denn Sirius ist Harrys Pate, er wollte sich des Jungen annehmen, aber Hagrid beharrte darauf, dass er von Dumbledore den Auftrag hatte, das Kind zu ihm zu bringen. Darauf gab Sirius Hagrid sein Motorrad. Und dann beging Sirius den grössten Fehler seines Lebens, der ihn seine Freiheit kosten sollte. Er stellte Peter Pettigrew, unterschätzte diesen, denn der war darauf vorbereitet. Ihr erinnert euch: seine Animagusform ist die Ratte. Im Augenblick, in dem er Sirius vor sich erkannte, rief er laut den berühmten Spruch, dass Sirius Lily und James verraten hätte, schnitt sich den Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand ab, sprengte den Gehsteig hinter sich mit dem im Rücken gehaltenen Zauberstab in die Luft und transformierte im selben Augenblick in die Ratte, die dann unauffällig mit einem Haufen anderer Ratten die Stätte des Geschehens verlassen konnte."

Die Teens halten den Atem an, als ich an diesem Punkt der Geschichte ankomme.

„Jeder wäre in diesem Moment ausser sich gewesen. Sirius, völlig verrückt vor Trauer über James und Lily, schnappte beinahe über und brach in hysterisches Gelächter aus. Er war gerade klassisch aufs Kreuz gelegt worden und was immer Fudge auch behauptet, wie schwierig es gewesen war, ihn festzunehmen, er wäre in dieser Gemütslage jedem gefolgt. Er hatte ja erwartet, dass bei einer Gerichtsverhandlung alles an den Tag kommen würde. Aber er bekam keine. Er wurde des Mordes an Peter Pettigrew und zwölf Muggeln für schuldig befunden, Bartemius Crouch, der damalige Chef der Abteilung für magischen Strafvollzug und Hauptankläger dieser Zeit, behauptete ohne jede Veranlassung, dass Sirius die rechte Hand Voldemorts sei und man verfrachtete ihn direkt nach Azkaban. Sirius wurde nicht erlaubt, auch nur ein Wort zu seiner eigenen Verteidigung zu sagen, wahrscheinlich hätte er es in dem Moment nicht einmal gekonnt. Es wurden aber einige Zeugen befragt, die kaum nennenswerte Auskunft geben konnten, nur Dumbledore und ich sagten aus, was wir damals wussten, nämlich, dass Sirius der Geheimniswahrer gewesen war. Ihr könnt euch in etwa ausrechnen, dass das für die Herren Crouch und Fudge mehr als ausreichend war. Die Sache wurde abgeschlossen, man begann, Sirius in Azkaban zu vergessen."

„Oh mein Gott, das klingt freilich sehr viel anders als die offizielle Version," haucht Parvati.

„Das würde ich auch sagen, Parvati."

„Und wie bist du dann aus Azkaban rausgekommen, Sirius? Ich meine, das ist vor dir ja noch nie jemandem geglückt?" fragt Padma.

Sirius beantwortet ihre Frage zunächst mit einer Gegenfrage: „Weisst du, wie Dementoren funktionieren, Padma?"

Sie schüttelt ihr hübsches Köpfchen und sagt:

„Nein, nicht genau. Aber ich erinnere mich dran, als die den Hogwarts Express durchsucht haben, als wir zu unserem dritten Jahr unterwegs waren. Es war ein scheussliches Gefühl und ich erinnerte mich ganz deutlich an den Tag, als ich mich mit etwa vier Jahren im Wald verirrt hatte und nicht einmal Parvati mehr bei mir war. Und ich fühlte die exakt gleiche Verzweiflung wie damals..."

„Genau. Das ist so, weil die Dementoren sich quasi von den guten Gefühlen derer ernähren in deren Nähe sie gelangen. Sie ziehen alles Glück, alles Liebe aus dir heraus und lassen dich mit deinen schlimmsten Erfahrungen, Erinnerungen und Gefühlen zurück. Alle deine erlittene Pein, was immer dir Übles widerfahren ist in deinem Leben, kommt immer und immer wieder in deinen Kopf zurück. In Azkaban bist du dem jeden Tag ausgesetzt. In den meisten Teilen des Gefängnisses passieren die Dementoren ein- oder zweimal am Tag, aber mich hatten sie in den Hochsicherheitstrakt gesteckt, wo eines dieser Monstren immer vor meiner Tür stand. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die sich mir bot, mich ihnen zu entziehen, war das einzige Stück Magie, das mir noch geblieben war, meine Animagusform. Dementoren sind blind, wisst ihr, sie orientieren sich an den menschlichen Emotionen, aber sie sind keine Gefahr für Tiere, deren Emotionen sie nicht aufnehmen können. Wenn alles zu unerträglich wurde, dann zog ich mich zu Padfoot zurück. Padfoot hat mich gerettet und bei Verstand behalten, so dass ich nie vergass, wer ich war. Dazu kam auch noch die Tatsache, dass ich unschuldig dort festsass und das ist in einer solchen Umgebung alles andere als ein glücklicher Gedanke, es war nichts, was die Dementoren aus mir herausziehen konnten und so wusste ich auch nach Jahren immer noch, wer ich war, hatte meine magischen Kräfte bewahrt. Aber ich war sehr schwach geworden und ohne Zauberstab war es mir natürlich unmöglich, mir die Dementoren vom Leib zu halten. Dann kam eines Tages Fudge zu einer seiner Inspektionen durch den Hochsicherheitstrakt und sprach mit mir. Als er gehen wollte, bat ich ihn um die Zeitung, die er bei sich hatte, weil ich gern das Kreuzworträtsel lösen wollte. Er gab sie mir und ging. Ich sah auf das Titelblatt und erstarrte. Auf der Titelseite war ein grosses Foto der Weasley-Familie, und mitten drin stand Ron mit einer Ratte auf seiner Schulter."

„Ich erinnere mich an die. Wie nanntest du ihn noch, Ron? Scabbers, nicht wahr?" sagt Parvati.

Ron nickt unglücklich.

„Aber diese Ratte war keine wirkliche Ratte. Es war Peter Pettigrew in seiner Animagusform."

Sirius erzählt den Kindern die Story seines Ausbruchs, von seinen Versuchen, Harry zu sehen und an die Ratte heranzukommen, und schliesslich davon, wie er Hermione, Ron, Harry und mir in der Heulenden Hütte begegnet ist. Und dann auch noch von seinen Abenteuern, seit es ihm gelungen war, aus Hogwarts zu entfliehen.

„Was für eine Geschichte. Die ist es ja wert, als Roman aufgeschrieben zu werden," meint Justin am Ende.

„Klingt fantastischer als jeder Roman, Justin," meint Parvati trocken.

„Remus, wie kommt es, dass wir nie auch nur auf den Verdacht kamen, dass du ein Werwolf bist, damals als du in Hogwarts Lehrer warst?" fragt Blaise plötzlich.

„Es gibt seit ein paar Jahren einen neuen Zaubertrank, den Wolfsbanntrank. Wenn ich den in der Woche vor dem Vollmond einnehme, dann verwandle ich mich zwar immer noch in den Wolf, aber ich behalte einen klaren Kopf dabei. Das Hauptproblem bei der Werwolftransformation ist, dass man dabei den Verstand verliert und so lange man sich in der Wolfsform befindet, verliert man völlig die Kontrolle über sich selber. Das ist auch der Grund dafür, dass die meisten Menschen mich als einen übermässig kontrollierten Menschen erfahren. Der unfreiwillige Verlust meiner selbst führt dazu, dass ich mich ansonsten immer sehr in der Hand habe. Der Wolfsbanntrank hilft mir, bei Verstand zu bleiben, das heisst, ich bin nicht gefährlicher als Sirius in seiner Animagusform. Natürlich, wenn ich jemanden so beisse, dass Blut hervorkommt, dann wird der immer noch zum Werwolf, aber die Lust zum Beissen, die Aggression, die Rage und der Blutdurst, die jeder Werwolf kennt, die sind weg."

„Alle Bücher sagen, dass Werwölfe das wollen. Aggressiv sein, meine ich... aber du bist immer so nett gewesen, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass grade du einer bist," sagt Blaise.

„Ich werde nicht abstreiten, dass es solche Werwölfe gibt, Blaise, Werwölfe, die diese Rage und diesen Blutdurst begrüssen und denken, dass sie die ultimative Freiheit haben. Aber die meisten von uns hassen sich selber dafür und versuchen nur, ein möglichst normales Leben zu führen und nicht aufzufallen.

Es gab einen Moment, in dem die gesunden Zauberer entschieden, dass keinem Werwolf zu trauen sei und das war der Moment, in dem Gesetze erlassen wurden, die Werwölfe zu Zauberern zweiter Klasse stempelten. Man schloss sie in etwa so aus, wie man in der Nazizeit die Juden ausschloss und es gab immer wieder Versuche, sie einfach auszurotten.

Heute leben die meisten meiner Art völlig von der Gesellschaft ausgestossen. Es ist kein Wunder, dass sie in den Vollmondnächten ihre Gegend heimsuchen, denn man versagt ihnen die Möglichkeit, für sich selbst zu sorgen und damit die Verantwortung dafür zu übernehmen, dass man die anderen vor sich schützt.

Nur, weil Sirius und James mich in Schach halten konnten, habe ich es zugelassen, dass wir damals während der Schulzeit die Heulende Hütte verliessen. Wir hielten uns meistens in den umliegenden Wäldern auf. Nachdem Sirius nach Azkaban gebracht worden war, gab's für mich nur noch den Weg in die Keller wenn der Mond voll wurde. Ich war aber auch viel im Ausland, in Gegenden, wo es kaum Menschen gab, aber auch keine Keller, so dass ich in solchen Nächten in den Wäldern herumlief.

Aber ich bin froh und dankbar zu wissen, dass ich selber nie einen anderen Menschen zu dem gemacht habe, was ich bin, Blaise. Es ist nämlich keineswegs so, dass alle Werwölfe Spass daran haben einer zu sein. Mit wenigen Ausnahmen finden es alle äusserst abstossend und die meisten hassen sich selber und die Mitwelt gründlich dafür. Dass ich nicht so geworden bin, verdanke ich zunächst meinen Eltern und dann meinen Freunden. Ohne sie wäre ich vermutlich längstens in Depressionen und selbstzerstörerischen Exzessen umgekommen. – Was im übrigen das Erkennen eines Werwolfs angeht, so kann ich nur sagen, dass fast alle Bücher riesengrossen Unsinn verzapfen. In dem Moment, in dem du einen echten von einem Werwolf unterscheiden kannst, wenn du ihn siehst, ist es mit Sicherheit längst zu spät. Und wenn ein Werwolf in seiner menschlichen Gestalt vor dir steht, so wirst du allenfalls sehen, dass er vermutlich einige Narben hat, etwas blasser ist als andere und meistens ziemlich müde. Du musst dich schon längere Zeit ununterbrochen in seiner Gesellschaft befinden, um drauf zu kommen."

Jetzt grinst Blaise. Und fragt nach:

„Du meinst, dass die meisten Werwölfe gar nicht erst erkannt werden?"

„Nicht unbedingt, aber es gibt tatsächlich eine Menge, die schlüpfen. Am Arbeitsplatz wird man ihnen in der Zaubererwelt ziemlich rasch auf die Schliche kommen, nämlich dann, wenn sie Monat für Monat immer wieder ein paar Tage wegen Krankheit ausfallen. Ohne Wolfsbanntrank ist man bestimmt einen bis drei Tage nach der Transformation ausser Dienst. Mit dem Wolfsbanntrank kann ich mich im Lauf des Morgens nach der Transformation erholen. Es ist ja nur diese eine Nacht und wenn ich dabei ruhig bin, dann schlafe ich während der Nacht. Die Transformation zurück zum Menschen ist allerdings fast so schlimm wie die in den Wolf, das nimmt dann schon noch immer sehr mit."

„Tut es weh?" fragt Parvati.

„Grade angenehm ist es nicht..." sage ich ausweichend.

Sirius schnaubt verächtlich.

„Grade angenehm ist es nicht, sagst du? Es zerreisst mich beinahe jedes Mal, wenn ich es miterlebe. Natürlich tut es weh, Parvati, stell es dir so vor, dass du in Stücke zerrissen und neu zusammengesetzt wirst! Und es dauert alles immer mehrere Minuten. Remus schnipst nicht mit den Fingern und ist ein Wolf, so wie ich in Gedankenschnelle zum Hund werde, bei ihm ist das ein rein physischer Vorgang verbunden mit Magie. Es tut nicht nur einfach weh, es muss zum Verrücktwerden weh tun. Nimm jetzt noch all die Jahre dazu, in denen er keinen Wolfsbanntrank hatte. Er musste sich einschliessen und weil der Wolf niemanden fand, den er anknabbern konnte, hat er seine ganze Wut auf sich selber gerichtet. Wenn Remus in der Schule nach einer Transformation in den Krankenflügel kam, dann sah er schrecklich aus. Über die ganze Brust, die Arme, die Hände, die Beine, überall hatte er Wunden, Bisse, Kratzwunden und meistens war er blutüberströmt. Bevor wir zu ihm hineinkonnten, haben wir immer morgens in Madam Pomfreys Büro auf ihn gewartet, um sicher zu gehen, dass er die Nacht überhaupt überlebt hatte. So war das damals," sagt er leidenschaftlich.

Alle acht Teens schauen mich mit grossen, runden Augen an, selbst die drei, die das schon einmal gehört haben. Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich verletze mich nicht mehr selber..." sage ich schwach.

„Das ist das einzige, was mich damit versöhnt, Remus. Jeder, der dämliche Sprüche über Werwölfe reisst, sollte dich einmal gesehen haben, wie du aus deinem selbst gebauten Gefängnis zurückgekehrt bist damals. Vielleicht würden dann all die Leute, die sich vor Angst in die Hose machen, einmal merken, wie das ist, wenn man das Monat für Monat ertragen muss. Jedem Werwolf, der das so lange erträgt – **geduldig** erträgt – wie du – müsste man eigentlich ein Denkmal setzen."

Ich kann ihn nur verliebt ansehen. Es ist heute noch genau wie damals, Sirius redet sich in eine unglaubliche Aufregung hinein, wenn's um mich geht. Die Schüler schauen ihn ganz erstaunt an. Erstaunlicherweise ist es Parvati, die ihm sofort zustimmt.

„Mum und Dad haben uns immer von einem Werwolf erzählt, den sie kannten, und immer grossen Respekt dabei gezeigt. Ihr habt beide gesagt, dass ihr unsere Eltern gekannt habt, haben sie wohl von dir gesprochen, Remus? Einen Namen haben sie nie genannt. Sie haben uns beide immer eingehämmert, vorurteilsfrei auf die Leute zuzugehen, egal, wer oder was sie sind und erst ein Bild zu machen, wenn man die Leute kennen gelernt hat."

„Ich weiss nicht, ob sie ausser mir noch andere Werwölfe gekannt haben, Parvati. Es ist schon möglich, wir haben sie ziemlich gut gekannt, damals. Nachdem Sirius verhaftet wurde, habe ich mich ziemlich aus allen Kreisen zurückgezogen, in denen wir uns als Paar bewegt haben. Nicht alle, aber ziemlich viele, sind mir danach mit noch mehr Misstrauen begegnet, weil sie dachten, ich hätte wohl mit Sirius unter einer Decke gesteckt. Selbst noch, als ich als Lehrer nach Hogwarts kam. Severus Snape hat mich von Anfang an verdächtigt, Sirius zu helfen, in die Schule einzudringen. Was ich natürlich nicht getan habe, ich hielt ihn ja zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch genauso für schuldig wie die anderen."

„Wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft, da reinzukommen, Sirius? Wo doch angeblich keiner rein kann, der nicht rein soll..." fragt Justin.

Sirius grinst und gibt zu:

„Mit genau denselben Tricks, die wir benutzten, als wir zur Schule gingen, und diese heimlich verlassen wollten, Justin. Ich habe geheime Gänge benutzt, von denen möglicherweise nicht einmal Dumbledore etwas weiss. Oder höchstens der. An den Dementoren bin ich als Hund vorbeigetrottet. Die haben sich nicht mal umgedreht. In die Schule einzudringen, war kein Problem. Das hätte ich jederzeit auch noch geschafft, nachdem Flitwick den Haupteingang behext hat, mich zu erkennen."

Justin grinst jetzt auch. Nachdem er nun die ganze Geschichte kennt, schaut er Sirius mit ziemlich viel Hochachtung an.

„Es ist schon erstaunlich, dass du auch immer noch bereit bist, dich am Kampf gegen die Todesser zu beteiligen, um einer Gesellschaft beizustehen, die dich ohne die geringsten Skrupel und Nachfragen einfach hinrichten würde."

„Erst mal kämpfe ich an der Heimfront, indem ich euch Blagen was einzutrichtern versuche," sagt Sirius und grinst noch breiter.

Nach diesem langen Gespräch fangen die Kinder an, aufzustehen und sich zu verteilen. Harry schaut hinaus und fragt:

„Hey, der Regen hat aufgehört! Wer kommt mit noch ein bisschen fliegen?"

„Ich hab' meinen Besen da, ich komme," sagt Parvati sofort und Padma ist auch gleich dabei.

Justin hat auch einen, Ginny und Ron sind ebenfalls mit von der Partie, nur Blaise hat keinen. Er bleibt bei Hermione und die beiden fangen an, sich im vorderen Wohnzimmer zu unterhalten, während Hermione ein paar E-Mails abholt und liest. Sirius und ich gehen im Büro noch ein wenig unserer Arbeit an den Lehrplänen nach und bereiten Stunden vor. Wobei Sirius es einfacher hat als ich, denn Snape und Minerva haben ihm praktisch ihre kompletten Pläne zur Verfügung gestellt, aber er muss sie natürlich schon auch noch durcharbeiten. Sirius hat sich vorgenommen, alle Zaubertränke, die er mit den Schülern brauen muss, erst einmal selber herzustellen. Ich staune über seine Entschlossenheit, alles so gründlich vorzubereiten. Er will vorher wissen, worüber er zu sprechen hat. Noch immer ist er manchmal rastlos, aber jetzt konzentriert er sich auf eine Aufgabe, das gibt ihm Lebensinhalt und das tut ihm ausgezeichnet. Es hat ihm schon immer gut getan, wenn er gebraucht worden ist, wenn jemand ihn vor eine Aufgabe stellte. Wenn er das hat, ist er am machtvollsten, dann kann er sein wahres Können entfalten.

Um elf stehe ich auf und rufe die Kinder wieder herein. Ich schicke sie ins Bett und wünsche ihnen eine gute Nacht.

„Gute Nacht, Remus, gute Nacht, Sirius!" rufen sie alle, bevor sie nach oben verschwinden.

„Gute Nacht, miteinander!"


	4. Ende der Ferien Teil 2

**Ende der Ferien, Teil 2**

**Padma**

Parvati und ich stehen am nächsten Morgen auf und sehen, dass die Sonne scheint. Nach dem gestrigen Regen ist der Morgen kühl und klar, der Himmel azurblau mit kaum mehr als ein paar kleinen Wölkchen. Es ist nicht ganz still, denn drüben im Haus sind die Bauleute schon am Arbeiten. Der Garten blüht in allen Farben, eine wahre Pracht. Und die Aussicht ist atemberaubend schön.

„Wow, ist das schön!" hauche ich.

Parvati steht auf und kommt zu mir.

„Es ist wirklich schön. Wenn schon Exil, nehme ich dies hier gerne in Kauf," meint meine Schwester.

„Lass uns aufstehen. Wie wär's mit einer Dusche?"

„Gute Idee!"

Sirius

Sie tauchen alle so zwischen acht und neun in der Küche auf. Wir helfen einander bei der Zubereitung des Frühstücks. Benana ist mit einem Brief für Remus und mich da. Da ich als erster in der Küche auftauche, nehme ich ihn in Empfang und schaue zu, wie die Eule sich zu den anderen auf eine der Stangen setzt, die in der Küche für sie montiert sind. Ich gebe ihr noch einen kleinen Leckerbissen und bedanke mich bei ihr.

Dann setze ich mich an den Tisch und lese Albus' Brief beim Frühstück. Ich schaue davon auf und sage:

„Freut euch, Kinderlein, denn ihr werdet überhaupt keine Hausarbeit verrichten müssen, da sich Dumbledore unser erbarmt und uns Dobby und Winky, zwei Hauselfen zur Unterstützung schickt. Das ist ziemlich fair, denke ich, denn wir sind jetzt doch ein Haushalt mit zehn Personen. Das wird hoffentlich selbst Hermiones strengen Kriterien genügen..."

„Was war das mit meinen strengen Kriterien, Siri?" fragt die Genannte, die gerade von draussen hereinkommt.

„Wir bekommen Dobby und Winky ins Haus. Also: kein kochen, kein putzen für euch Jungs, dafür könnt ihr euch umso besser euren Hausaufgaben widmen," sage ich grinsend, „und also auch keine Ausrede für versäumte Abgabetermine derselben!"

Während die anderen fast alle stöhnen, sieht Hermione fast zufrieden aus.

„Dobby und Winky? Das ist aber nett, dass er grade die schickt..."

„Wieso? Kennst du die beiden? Wir kannten fast alle Hauselfen beim Namen, als wir in der Schule waren, so oft waren wir in der Küche. Falls noch welche von damals da sind, dann wette ich, dass sie für uns immer noch ein Plätzchen in ihren Herzen bewahren..." behaupte ich.

„Ja, ich kenne sie. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? Winky war Chrouchs Hauself, die er damals bei der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft gefeuert hat," sagt Hermione.

„Oh, darum war mir der Name irgendwie noch geläufig."

„Dobby war mal ein Hauself der Malfoys. Bis Harry Lucius übers Ohr gehauen hat und der Dobby aus Versehen eine Socke gab. Das war ein Kleidungsstück aus seines Herren Hand, das reichte, um ihn zu befreien. Seither ist Harry erst recht Dobbys grosser Held. Er ist jetzt ein freier Elf und Dumbledore zahlt ihm einen kleinen Lohn."

„Der klingt nach einem spassigen kleinen Kerlchen! Ich habe die Hauselfen in Hogwarts immer total gern gehabt. Ganz im Gegensatz zu denen meiner Mutter!"

Nachdem wir die Küche wieder aufgeräumt haben, die Kids alle total glücklich, weil sie es mit Zauberei machen dürfen, frage ich in die Runde:

„Zeit, um eine weitere Runde Polyglott-Trank zu brauen. Wer kommt mit, um die Zutaten zu kaufen? Ich muss ausserdem die Zutaten für Remus' Wolfsbanntrank einkaufen."

Harry, Ron, Hermione und Ginny überlassen es den anderen vier, mit Remus und mir nach Bern zu fahren. Remus übernimmt das Steuer. Wir finden unseren Weg in die selbe Apotheke wie das letzte Mal und bekommen alle Ingredienzien, die wir benötigen. Dann erkundige ich mich nach Eulenlieferungsmöglichkeiten und der Verkäufer sagt, dass es kein Problem ist. Wir vereinbaren die Zahlungsweise und ich erhalte ein verzaubertes Stück Pergament, auf dem ich meine Bestellungen eintragen kann.

„Wenn Ihre Eule jeweils wartet, können wir im Normalfall die Sachen gleich liefern und für alles, was wir allenfalls nicht vorrätig haben, schicken wir dann eine unserer eigenen Eulen."

Ich bin einverstanden. Wir bezahlen unsere Einkäufe, dann fragt Remus die Kinder:

„Wollt ihr ein bisschen was von der Stadt sehen?"

„Klar!" gibt Justin zur Antwort.

Die anderen sind natürlich auch interessiert, also führt Remus uns zunächst aus dem magischen Stadtteil ins übrige Bern. Wir gehen der Hauptstrasse entlang über eine Brücke zum Bärengraben.

„Dies hier sind die Bären von Bern. Ganz zu Beginn, einige hundert Jahre her, gab's weiter oben in der Stadt den ersten Bärengraben. Zu sagen ist, dass das damals noch ausserhalb der Stadtmauern war. Ich glaube, das war so im vierzehnten oder fünfzehnten Jahrhundert. Der Name der Stadt kommt vom Wort Bär. Der Sage nach wollte der Stadtgründer, Berchtold V. von Zähringen die neue Siedlung nach dem ersten Tier benennen, das er auf einer eigens dafür organisierten Jagd in den umliegenden Wäldern erlegen sollte. Und das war ein Bär. Daher der Name Bern. Jedenfalls gab es nur eine kurze Zeit in der die Stadt seither ohne lebende Bären da stand und das war, als Napoleon hier vorbei kam. Der und seine Franzosen haben hier so ziemlich alles, was mobil genug war, abgeräumt und mit nach Frankreich genommen. Wir wundern uns immer noch, was sie mit den Bären wollten, aber vielleicht waren sie scharf auf Bärentatzen. Soll angeblich eine Delikatesse sein... Die Legende zur Namensgebung war vermutlich genau das – eine Legende. Wir halten es jedenfalls für ein bisschen zu kommod, dass grade ein so schönes, starkes Tier des Wegs kam, um dem gnädigen Herrn einen Namen für die Stadt zu stiften. Allerdings gab's damals natürlich noch eine Menge mehr Bären. Aber stellt euch mal vor, das erste Viech wäre ein Hase oder so was gewesen..."

Nach einem leichten Lachanfall unsererseits geht's weiter, wieder zurück über die Brücke und durch die Lauben den Gassen entlang. Remus weiss eine Menge über die Geschichte der Stadt, über alles Mögliche darüber hinaus und während er uns alles Mögliche erzählt, schauen wir uns ein bisschen die Schaufenster an. Die Zwillinge bewundern die ‚Arkaden'.

„Wir nennen sie hier Lauben, Parvati," erklärt Remus.

„Was sind das eigentlich für rote Blumen, die wir hier überall auf den Fenstersimsen sehen? Auf denen in unserem Zimmer scheint's auch welche zu geben..." fragt Padma.

„Das sind hier meistens Geranien. Manchmal sieht man auch noch die eine oder andere Petunie. Aber man kann gut sagen, dass die Geranie hier die beliebteste Balkon- und Fensterbankpflanze ist. Wurde hier im frühen 19. Jahrhundert eingeführt und erfreut sich seither steter Beliebtheit. Jeden Frühling gibt es einen Geranienmarkt auf dem Platz da unten vor dem Münster. Mittlerweile gibt es natürlich eine Menge Züchtungen in allen möglichen Rot- und Rosatönen."

„Sie sind wirklich schön..."

„Brauchen allerdings ziemlich viel Pflege. Hermione wird euch zeigen, wie ihr das machen müsst. Wenn man regelmässig die verblühten Blätter und Blüten entfernt und sie gut wässert, auch etwas düngt, dann kann man sich vom Mai bis in den Oktober an den schönen Blumen erfreuen," erklärt Remus.

Wir haben heute einen wunderbaren Augusttag, es gibt viel Volk in der Stadt, Einheimische und noch mehr Touristen. Blaise und Justin haben eine Kamera dabei und machen Fotos. Wir kommen grade zur rechten Zeit, um das Mittagsgeläut und das Figurenspiel am Zytglogge zu bewundern. Danach machen wir noch einen Spaziergang, essen in einer Pizzeria zu Mittag und dann will Remus zurück nach Hause.

Dort angekommen, sortiere ich meine Zaubertrank-Zutaten. Für den Unterricht haben wir die von Snape angebrachten Zutaten in einem grossen Regal im Keller angeordnet. Der Raum ist ziemlich trocken und wir haben mit einem Trocknungszauber noch etwas nachgeholfen. Dann mache ich mich wieder mit Hermiones und Ginnys Hilfe ans Brauen. Blaise gesellt sich auch zu uns und schaut hauptsächlich zu. Aber er stellt ein paar kluge Fragen, anhand derer ich feststellen kann, dass er in Zaubertränke wohl auch ganz gut ist. Dieser Junge macht es mir leicht, zu vergessen, dass er ein Slytherin ist. Wer mit einem Malfoy in der selben Klasse und dem selben Haus so unvoreingenommen herauskommt, muss eine hübsche Portion Herz und Intelligenz besitzen. Hermione bestätigt mir später, dass Blaise vermutlich nur Freunde in anderen Jahrgängen hat und dass sie ihn selten in Malfoys direktem Umfeld gesehen hat.

„Da ist noch ein Junge in der Klasse, Theodore Nott, aber der gehört auch zu Malfoys Faktion," sagt sie noch.

„Wenn der ein Sohn von dem Theodore Nott ist, den ich kenne, dann passt das."

„Todesser?"

„Ins Schwarze getroffen, wie immer, Hermione."

Nachdem wir den Zaubertrank fertig haben, verteile ich ihn auf die vier Schüler, mit denen wir dann in den nächsten paar Tagen ausschliesslich Berndeutsch reden. Weil wir bereits ein paar sind, die das tun, tritt die Wirkung für die vier noch schneller ein als für uns selber. Ausserdem habe ich die Menge so berechnet, dass es am Ende auch für Barb und Housi noch reicht, mit denen wir dann ein paar Tage lang nur Englisch reden, bis sie es können. So haben wir alle was davon.

Die Bauarbeiten verlaufen erfreulich rasch. Man hat solidestes Eichenholz verwendet, was uns zwar ziemlich teuer zu stehen kommt, dafür garantieren die Zimmerleute, dass das Holz Jahrhunderte lang halten wird. Beide Galerien erhalten ein Geländer aus hellem Eichenholz mit einer hübschen Balustrade. Die Treppen werden mit dem selben Geländer ausgerüstet.

Dann kommen die Bauarbeiter, um das Dach etwas auseinander zu nehmen. Es gibt insgesamt drei Dachfenster auf jeder Etage und auf jeder Seite. Dasjenige über dem freien Raum des Klassenzimmers ist flach, die beiden anderen werden ausgemauert und mit Holzrahmen und grossen Fenstern versehen. Zur gleichen Zeit beginnen die Bauleute auch gleich, die Dachfenster im hintersten Teil zu bauen. Dort hat man inzwischen mit dem Aushöhlen begonnen, nachdem wir die letzte Reinigung und gründliche Lüftung übernommen haben.

Nun werden alle Fenster, dreifach verglast, eingesetzt und der grosse Raum wird damit geschlossen. Auch die Türen sind aus Glas. Wir gehen durch den Raum, nachdem die Glaser, Zimmer- und Bauleute am Abend verschwunden sind und zaubern alle Glasflächen unzerstörbar.

Es bleibt noch eine Menge zu tun. Die Bauleute bringen die Isolation an und dann kommen die Zimmerleute noch mal und täfeln alle drei Räume. Im letzten Augenblick haben Remus und ich noch die gute Idee, einen riesigen Kamin bauen zu lassen. Der Rauchfang wird gemauert und oben aufs Dach kommt ein Kamin. Unten dran ist jetzt ein sehr grosses offenes Cheminée, auf dessen Sims Remus sofort allerlei Krimskrams abstellt.

Zufrieden schaue ich mir an, was da entstanden ist. Ein wunderbares Klassenzimmer mit viel Licht durch die Glaswände und die zusätzlichen Deckenlichter. Wir haben den Elektriker bestellt, nachdem ich mit den Mädchen hingefahren bin und mit ihnen zusammen alle Lampen ausgesucht habe. Jetzt beobachte ich die beiden Handwerker, wie sie die ausgewählten Halogenlampen anbringen. An die Wände kommen Wandlichter, die als Deckenfluter dienen und so ihr Licht verbreiten. Wir haben uns entschlossen, beiden Holzdecken einen weissen Anstrich zu geben, damit die Bibliothek und das Klassenzimmer heller werden.

Sobald der mittlere Teil fertig ist, geht's sofort hinten weiter. Zu diesem Teil des Hauses gibt es nun zwei Türen. Eine führt in das geplante Badezimmer, die andere in den Korridor zu den Schlafzimmern. Zum Glück besteht die Trennwand zwischen den beiden Hausteilen aus einer soliden Steinmauer, die noch in Ordnung ist. Zunächst hat man alle Wände und die bestehende niedrige Decke entfernt, so dass nur noch die Stützbalken stehen, auf denen das Dach ruht. Diese werden in die neuen Zwischenwände integriert. Die Böden der neuen hinteren Stockwerke sind schon gleichzeitig mit denen im mittleren Teil gezogen worden, um Zeit zu sparen.

Der Plan für die hinteren Räume sieht ein grosses Badezimmer in der Mitte vor. Ein grosszügiger, s-förmiger Korridor führt darum herum zu den Zimmern. Das erste Zimmer ist gleich rechts neben dem Korridor. Dann gibt es drei Zimmer, die auf die hintere Front hinausgehen und ein weiteres zwischen dem Eckzimmer und dem Bad. Ins Bad gelangt man durch eine Tür vom Klassenzimmer her und auf der anderen Seite vom Korridor her. Statt hier eine Treppe zu bauen, wurde in der Bibliothek und im Gemeinschaftsraum zu oberst ein Durchgang vorbereitet, mit dem selben Muster wie um untersten Stock. Die Zimmer im ersten Stock sind gleich verteilt wie unten, erst im zweiten Stock kommt die Dachschräge und damit etwas weniger Platz. Aber auch dort sind die Wände der Zimmer hoch genug, dass erst weiter oben die Dachschräge auch das Zimmer erfasst. Alles wird sehr gut isoliert werden und alle Zimmer erhalten gut isolierte Holzwände mit Täfelung. Auch die Decke wird isoliert und getäfelt.

Schliesslich ist Ende August das Klassenzimmer so weit, dass wir es einrichten können. Zum Schulbeginn wird es bereit sein. Das Dach ist ein bisschen Patchwork, aber es liegt zeitlich jetzt nicht mehr drin, das vor dem Winter zu machen, es wird auf das nächste Jahr verschoben, entscheiden Remus und ich. Dann schauen wir uns plötzlich an und er murmelt:

„Denkst du, dass wir nächstes Jahr noch hier sind?"

Ich zucke die Achseln und antworte: „Keine Ahnung, aber ich weiss soviel, nämlich, dass dieses Haus mir bereits ein Zuhause ist, also wäre es mir nur recht. Und dir?"

„Aber sicher. Es sieht wirklich super aus. Ich liebe diese Holzkonstruktionen total. Übrigens haben die Zimmerleute Freude daran gehabt, das hier zu bauen. Das merkt man. Und wir sind schon fast wie eine grosse Familie geworden, findest du nicht auch?"

„Wohl wahr. Manchmal macht es mir allerdings ein bisschen bange um dich, denn du trägst die ganze Verantwortung für diese zahlreiche Familie allein auf deinen Schultern, Liebster, ich bin ja nur der flüchtige Mörder, vergiss das nicht..."

„Nicht für alle, die hier wohnen, Liebster, und ganz bestimmt nicht für mich. Du hilfst mir sehr schön dabei, diese Last zu tragen, daher ist sie mir leicht, besten Dank. Und wenn du so weiter machst wie bisher, dann machst du hier wunderbare Arbeit, Siri. Ich habe dich noch nie so konzentriert und seriös gesehen!"

Habe ich mich wirklich niedergelassen? Das frage ich eher mich selber als meinen Gefährten. Ich weiss, dass es mir immer schon gut gegangen ist, wenn ich etwas hatte, worauf ich meine Aufmerksamkeit richten konnte, schon damals, als wir austüftelten, wie man ein Animagus wird. Ich habe im Moment keine Zeit, an meinem Schicksal herumzugrübeln, ich habe nicht mal Zeit, mir um die Zukunft Sorgen zu machen. Alles, was ich weiss ist, dass mein Liebster mich unendlich glücklich macht. Noch nie in meinem Leben bin ich so glücklich gewesen oder so sorgenfrei, also habe ich vielleicht meine Bestimmung tatsächlich gefunden. Wir sind zwar alle Gefangene dieses Hauses, das ist mir sehr klar, aber wenn dies ein Gefängnis ist, so ist es ein gutes Gefängnis, ein Haus, das nicht von üblen Erinnerungen oder Erfahrungen geprägt ist, ein Haus, in dem wir gänzlich neu anfangen konnten und in dem wir deshalb glücklich sind. Und ich muss ja nun ein Vorbild für meine Schüler sein, nicht wahr?

Die Teens sind auch alle glücklich mit den neuen Zimmern. Ich nehme sie mit hinüber, als ich die Einrichtung plane, am Nachmittag, gleich nachdem die Bauarbeiter verschwunden sind. Es ist Freitag Abend, eine Woche, bevor das Schuljahr beginnen wird, die Bauarbeiter werden sich deshalb nicht so sehr wundern, wie wir die Räume so schnell ausgestattet haben. Ich habe wieder einige Kiesel in der Tasche meiner Robe.

„Also. Irgendwelche speziellen Wünsche? Was wollen wir auf dem Boden? Teppich, Parkett, Steinplatten oder Keramikplatten?"

„Ich schlage Spannteppich vor, Sirius, das ist warm und weich," meint Ginny.

Niemand spricht sich dagegen aus, daher bestätige ich:

„Gut. Also Spannteppich, machen wir. Jetzt zur Farbe. Was haltet ihr für das Beste? Der Raum ist hell, aber ich finde, wir sollten nichts Dunkles nehmen, damit die Helligkeit nicht wieder gestört wird."

„Wie wär's mit hellem Beige?" fragt Padma.

„Finde ich auch. Das ist neutral und passt gut, ist aber nicht zu blendend," kommentiert Justin.

Daraufhin schwinge ich meinen Zauberstab und gleich darauf stehen wir auf einem schönen, weichen, hell-beigen Spannteppich. Ich lasse nur eine kleine Ecke um den Kaminofen aus, und auf der Seite zum Hof, wo ich die Zaubertränke-Abteilung plane, dort kommt ein grosses Stück mit Steinfussboden hin. Es sind Steinplatten in der selben Farbe wie der Teppich.

„So was?" frage ich.

„Perfekt," meint Ginny.

„Also, dann die Einrichtung. Hier kommt unser Lehrertisch hin..."

Ich verwandle einen der Steine in einen eleganten Schreibtisch aus Glas mit einem Metallrahmen. Dazu kommt ein Stuhl. Der Tisch hat zwei Platten übereinander, so dass die untere als Ablage benutzt werden kann.

Dann trete ich ein paar Schritte zurück und bringe das grosse Whiteboard an der Decke an. Man kann es herunterholen und wieder hochklappen, wenn es nicht benötigt wird. Die speziellen Stifte dafür werden wir beim nächsten Einkauf mitbringen.

Vor den Tisch bringe ich die Schreibtische in einem Winkel von 90 Grad an. Zwei Tische in eine Reihe, vier Stühle dazu, zu jedem Arbeitsplatz ein Rollcontainer mit Schubladen und dann wiederhole ich das Ganze noch einmal gegenüber und zuletzt verbinde ich die beiden Reihen mit zwei Arbeitstischen, vier Stühlen und vier Rollcontainern, so dass das Ganze wie ein U aussieht. An den Wänden ist Platz für eine ganze Anzahl von Schränken und Sideboards. Einige Regale gibt's auch. Vor den Kamin stelle ich eine grosse, gemütliche Sitzgruppe. Dann geht's hinüber zur Zaubertränke-Ecke. Sideboards an die Wand, ein zweites Whiteboard an die Decke, ebenfalls zum Hochklappen, zwei Reihen Arbeitstische. Es sind die selben Tische wie auf der anderen Seite, nur etwas tiefer und breiter. Dafür lege ich auf jeden Tisch eine dicke Granitplatte als Abdeckung. Auch hier kommen Rollcontainer unter die Tische und es gibt pro Tisch zwei Stühle.

„Voilà! Die Dekoration des Raumes überlasse ich eurer Fantasie. Was haltet ihr davon?" frage ich.

„Spitze!" sagt Hermione nur.

„Dann schlage ich doch vor, dass wir uns eine Etage nach oben bewegen, damit wir uns die Bibliothek vornehmen können."

Wir gehen alle die Treppe hoch. Die grossen Schachteln, welche die Bücher der Hogwarts-Bibliothek enthalten, haben wir alle bereits hochgebracht. Es sind ein paar hundert, die alle nur so gross sind wie Streichholzschachteln, doch jede Schachtel enthält mindestens fünfhundert winzigkleine Bücher. Wir haben den ganzen Sack, in dem sich die Schachteln befinden, neben der Treppe hingestellt. Ich fange natürlich beim Boden an, den ich wieder mit einem Spannteppich belege. Die Regale sind natürlich bereits da, also bleibt mir nur, ein kleines Pult für den Bibliothekskatalog zu machen und einen Stuhl dazu. Dann setze ich mehrere Tische und Stühle zwischen die Regalreihen. In der Mitte ist ein offener Platz, dort setze ich eine gemütliche Sitzgruppe mit Sofas und Couchtisch hin. Die Halogenlampen hängen auch bereits, der Elektriker hat uns auch mehrere Leselampen hingestellt und einige gute Lampen für die Arbeitstische angebracht.

Hermione levitiert den Sack auf den grossen Tisch in der Mitte und holt mit Hilfe der anderen die Schachteln raus. Sie schichten die kleinen Schachteln auf und stellen sie alle ins Regal, das am nächsten beim Pult steht. Remus macht eine grosse Schublade in diesem Regal und schlägt vor:

„Am besten leert ihr die vergrösserten Schachteln in die Schubladen und dann benutzen wir den Suchzauber, um Bücher hervorzuholen. Es reicht, wenn ihr einen Oberbegriff nennt, alle Bücher, die etwas dazu drin haben, werden dann hervorkommen. Dann könnt ihr die schon vergrösserten Bücher systematisch in die Regale stauen. Madam Pince hat euch auch die gesamte Inventarliste mitgegeben, mit Titel, Autoren und Erscheinungsjahr der Bücher, wo vorhanden sind auch Vermerke zur Ausgabe und andere bibliophile Angaben sowie eine kurze Inhaltsbeschreibung, also könnt ihr auch danach suchen, wenn ihr bereits wisst, was für ein Buch ihr braucht. Und wenn ihr Lust und Zeit habt, könnt ihr natürlich auch nach Belieben die Regale füllen. Die Schubladen bleiben dann für alle die Bücher, die in den Regalen keinen Platz mehr haben. Die können auch nach Bedarf wieder weggepackt und andere Bücher an deren Platz gestellt werden," schlägt Remus vor.

„Klingt am logischsten für mich, das ist ein guter Vorschlag, Remus," meint Padma.

Wir rücken nun noch zum obersten Stock vor. Er hat die gesamte Grundfläche wie die Bibliothek, aber an den Seiten beginnt auf knapp über einem Meter die Dachschräge. Die zwei Fenster auf jeder Seite sind daher Dachfenster, aber sie geben ziemlich viel Licht. Ich teile den Raum grob in zwei Hälften. Die Teilung erfolgt durch ein langes Sideboard, dessen schmales Ende an die Balustrade schliesst. Es nimmt ungefähr zwei Drittel der Tiefe des Raumes ein. Auf der rechten Seite gehen zwei Schränke zwischen die beiden Fenster. Die Wand zum hintersten Teil des Hauses wird mit Regalen bedeckt. Direkt vor den Sideboards kommt ein runder Tisch mit Stühlen, noch einer ein Stück davon weg, ein langer rechteckiger Tisch geht vor das Geländer, zwei Stühle dazu. Rechts daneben ist Platz für ein Möbel, auf dem wir eine Stereoanlage hinstellen können und dann reicht der Platz noch für zwei Zweiersofas und einen Couchtisch dazwischen. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes fange ich mit einer Ecke an, an der ich zwei weitere Zweiersofas und einen Couchtisch hinstelle. Hier bekommen die Teens dann auch ihren eigenen Fernseher. Weitere Sideboards und Regale kommen an die Wand. Beim Geländer vor dem Raumteiler kommt eine weitere Sitzgruppe hin und noch eine findet zwischen diesen beiden Sitzgruppen Platz.

„So, jetzt können sie uns noch mehr Schüler bringen, ihr werdet euch hier immer noch nicht auf die Füsse treten," sage ich mit einem Grinsen.

**Remus**

Padma, Parvati, Justin und Blaise haben schon fast aufgehört, Sirius zu bestaunen. Die anderen vier grinsen natürlich, sie haben ja die erste Runde Einrichten schon miterlebt.

„Wow! Du bist Klasse, Sirius!" sagt Parvati.

„Danke, Parvati. Was ihr eben gesehen habt, ist eine der nettesten Anwendungen der Transfiguration. Wenn du Dinge magisch verändern kannst, dann hast du eine Menge Geld gespart, wenn es ums Einrichten oder Renovieren von Wohnungen und Häusern geht," sagt Sirius. Er sieht aber ziemlich zufrieden mit dem Kompliment aus.

„Sieht schwer danach aus! Das hast du Spitze gemacht. Ich bin sicher, dass wir hier eine Menge lernen können. Und der Gemeinschaftsraum ist fabelhaft!" lobt auch Padma.

„Da kann ich Ihnen nur beistimmen, Miss Patil!" kommt eine Bemerkung vom Erdgeschoss her.

Die Stimme gehört Minerva McGonagall, die unten im neuen Klassenzimmer steht und uns noch einen Besuch abstattet – mit **noch** drei Schülern und den beiden Hauselfen. Sirius und ich gucken etwas betreten über die Balustrade nach unten. Das bringt die Klasse bereits auf elf Schüler. Aus allen vier Häusern!

„Hallo, Minerva!" rufe ich hinunter.

Dann gehen wir rasch hinunter zu den Neuankömmlingen. Minerva stellt sie vor:

„Remus, du kennst sie ja bereits, Sirius, dies sind Mandy Brocklehurst, Morag MacDougal und Ernie McMillan."

„Freut mich, euch kennenzulernen..." sagt Sirius und ich begrüsse meine vormaligen und offenbar auch zukünftigen Schüler freundlich.

„Sie sind Fünftklässler, die ebenfalls Schutz brauchen. Es gab eine Reihe von Überfällen in den letzten Wochen, keine weiteren Todesopfer zum Glück, und wir sind dran, mehr geschützte Häuser wie eures einzurichten. Wir haben euch offiziell zu den Beschützern unserer Fünftklässler deklariert. Was bedeutet, dass wir Sie zu den Viertklässlern umziehen lassen können, Miss Weasley."

Ginny schaut Minerva ganz erschrocken an. Ich weiss, dass sie kaum Freunde unter ihren gleichaltrigen Mitschülern hat, daher interveniere ich für sie:

„Minerva, Ginny ist absolut im Stande, dem Stoff der fünften Klasse zu folgen. Ihre besten Freunde sind ausserdem hier, kannst du sie nicht hier lassen?"

„Möchten Sie denn nicht mit Ihren Altersgenossen zusammen sein, Miss Weasley?" fragt Minerva erstaunt.

Ginny schüttelt heftig den Kopf.

„Remus hat's grade gesagt – meine Freunde sind hier..."

„Fühlen Sie sich in der Lage, ein ganzes Schuljahr zu überspringen?"

„Ja, Professor. Ich habe in den letzten Wochen das Wichtigste vom vierten Jahr gelernt."

„Nun gut, dann wollen wir es mal alles lassen, wie es ist. Anhand Ihrer Leistungen werden wir rasch erkennen, ob Sie besser hier oder mit den anderen Viertklässlern aufgehoben sind. Was die Klassenstärke betrifft, so hoffe ich, dass sie nicht mehr weiter wächst, das Schuljahr beginnt nächsten Freitag, diese eine Woche werden wir hoffentlich überstehen."

Minerva lächelt. Ich hege für einen Moment den Gedanken, dass wir eh nicht alle aufnehmen könnten, aber wir bekommen grade dreizehn zusätzliche grosszügige Räume, davon werden, die neuen drei bereits mit eingerechnet, sieben belegt sein. Bleiben immer noch sechs Zimmer übrig.

„Gut. Da die neuen Schlafzimmer erst im Bau sind, werden ein paar von euch da oben im Gemeinschaftsraum campieren müssen. Da hat's mehr als genügend Platz, um bis dahin ein paar Betten aufzustellen. Ist euch das recht?"

„Klar! Was meinst du, Justin? Überlassen wir unser Zimmer Mandy und Morag und wohnen mit Ernie zusammen da oben, bis die neuen Zimmer fertig sind?" offeriert Blaise.

„Klar. Wird ja nicht mehr als ein paar Wochen dauern. Und wenn Sirius die auf die selbe Art einrichtet, wie er eben hier gewirbelt hat..." antwortet der.

Die drei Jungs erhalten also jeder ein Himmelbett im obersten Stock. Sirius stellt sie auf, während er zwei der Sitzgruppen verkleinert und in die Schublade eines der Sideboards verstaut. Blaise und Justin gehen hinüber, um ihre Sachen zusammenzuräumen und herüber zu bringen, während Ernie auf Sirius' Aufforderung hin sein Gepäck wieder gross macht.

„Es sind aber doch noch Ferien..." sagt Ernie zögernd.

„Hier dürft ihr auch während der Ferien zaubern, Ernie. Ihr seid ja unter unserer Aufsicht," versichere ich ihm.

„Oh, toll!"

Die vier Mädchen, die sich schon auskennen, begleiten Mandy und Morag zu Rons Zimmer, wo die Jungs ihre Sachen zusammenpacken. Minerva bewundert derweilen Sirius' Arbeit.

„Du hast das wirklich grossartig gemacht, Sirius! So ein wunderschönes, lichtes, grosses Klassenzimmer. Diese riesigen Glaswände sind sensationell."

„Das ist es, nicht wahr? Ich freue mich darauf, hier zu arbeiten. Jetzt will ich erst mal noch eine Reihe Tische und Stühle hier anhängen... einmal hier... und einmal da drüben..."

Sirius macht das und jetzt werden alle genügend Platz zum Arbeiten haben. Er vergrössert die Brautische noch etwas.

„Den Küchentisch kann ich noch ein bisschen vergrössern. Zehn haben bereits problemlos Platz. Er hat ja noch nicht die Länge der Bank erreicht. Eines der drei kann den ‚Vorsitz' übernehmen, die anderen beiden finden an der Längskante noch Platz, dann haben wir dreizehn hier genügend Raum."

„Oh bitte, Professor McGonagall, sagen Sie das von den dreizehn Personen am Tisch bloss nicht Professor Trelawney, sonst bekommt sie endgültig Vögel!" ruft Hermione.

Wir lachen alle los, und Minerva erklärt:

„Oh doch, ich glaube, nur schon allein zu sehen, wie Sybill Vögel bekommt, ist es wert, ihr das zuzuflüstern."

Und das bringt uns natürlich alle gleich wieder zum Lachen.

Endlich können wir auch Winky und Dobby gebührend willkommen heissen. Ich zeige ihnen das Haus und was sie zu tun haben werden. Sie fangen in der Küche gleich an und machen für alle einen wunderbaren Lunch. Wir gehen alle hinaus, um draussen beim noch schönen Wetter zu essen. Sirius macht den Tisch und die Bänke etwas grösser. Die drei Neuankömmlinge werden noch einmal herzlich willkommen geheissen und später nehmen wir uns dann die Zeit, ihnen mehr über Sirius zu erzählen, als Minerva ihnen schon berichtet hat. Wir bitten sie natürlich auch alle, nichts über Sirius nach Hause zu schreiben, so lange seine Unschuld noch nicht offiziell bewiesen ist.

Eine weitere Runde Polyglott-Trank ist angesagt. Bis zum Beginn des Schuljahres und ausserhalb der Schulstunden sollen sie jetzt nach Möglichkeit nur noch deutsch sprechen, bis sie es sicher können.

**Sirius **

Wir nutzen die letzten schönen, warmen Sommertage aus, um uns noch in bisschen im nächsten Freibad zu tummeln. Die meisten der elf Schüler können schon schwimmen, aber ich bin nicht erstaunt, als ich höre, dass weder Ernie, noch Blaise, Morag und Mandy auch nur eine Ahnung davon haben, wie man sich über Wasser hält. Harry kann schwimmen, aber er kann sich wirklich nur grade so eben über Wasser halten. Bei seiner zweiten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers, die im Hogwarts See stattfand, ist er ja nicht wirklich geschwommen, jedenfalls nicht über dem Wasser. Also fangen wir nach dem Umziehen gleich mal mit dem Schwimmkurs an. Ich schlage vor, dass wir Gruppen machen, damit es schneller geht. Wer schon schwimmen kann, lehrt es diejenigen, die's noch nicht können.

Hermione zieht daraufhin Harry gleich mit zum Wasser. Ron und Justin kümmern sich um Blaise, ich übernehme Morag, Ginny hilft Ernie und die Zwillinge kümmern sich um Mandy. Trotzdem es Schwimmunterricht ist, haben wir eine Menge Spass. Bis zum Ende des Tages können die fünf schon etwas schwimmen, Harry kann's jetzt schon viel besser und alle zusammen sind sie knatschmüde.

**Remus **

Während Sirius mit den Kindern ins Freibad geht, darf ich für einmal wieder etwas Alleinsein geniessen. Ich schlafe aus, stehe auf und schaue meine E-Mails an, dann mache ich mir ein Bircher Müsli zum frühen Mittagessen. Dafür hole ich mir frische Himbeeren und Brombeeren aus dem Garten. Auf zwei Seiten zieren eine Menge dichtes Himbeer- und Brombeergestrüpp die Aussenseite des Gartens. Ich wandere herum und pflücke gemütlich die Beeren in meine Schüssel, als ich auf einmal Albus zum Haus kommen sehe. Er kann jetzt natürlich nicht mehr zum Haus apparieren und kommt langsam den am Schluss doch etwas steilen Weg hoch. Er sieht aus, als ob er das schöne Wetter und den Spaziergang über alles geniesst. Ich habe meine kleine Schüssel gefüllt und treffe ihn auf dem letzten Stück vor dem Haus.

„Hallo, Albus!"

„Hallo, du siehst gut aus!"

„Mir geht's auch sehr gut, danke. Und wie geht's dir? Machen sie dir immer noch Ärger im Ministerium? Was bringt dich zu uns?"

„Mir geht es auch gut, danke, Remus. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis ich den Grund für meinen Besuch erklärt habe. Bist du allein?"

Er schaut sich neugierig um, aber von der sonst so lauten und fröhlichen Schar ist niemand zu sehen.

„Ja, Sirius hat die Kinder mit ins Freibad genommen. Einige von ihnen können immer noch nicht schwimmen und er hat sie mitgenommen, um Schwimmkurs mit ihnen zu machen. Und um das gute Wetter noch ein bisschen auszunützen. Ich bin dageblieben um wieder mal ein bisschen Zeit nur für mich alleine zu haben. Das geht mir in der letzten Zeit irgendwie ein bisschen ab."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Du warst aber viel zu lange allein, mein Freund."

„Komm, setz dich hier im Schatten hin, Albus! Kann ich dir etwas zum Trinken anbieten?"

„Sehr gern, Remus, wie wär's mit etwas Limonade?"

„Nur einen Augenblick, ich bringe sie gleich."

Ich nehme meine Beeren und bringe sie hinein. Dann fordere ich Winky auf, uns eine grosse Kanne Limonade zu machen und sie mit zwei Gläsern nach draussen zu bringen. Ich selber gebe die Beeren in meine in Milch und Zucker eingeweichten Haferflocken und rühre das Ganze gut um. Ich schnappe mir einen Löffel und die Schüssel mit dem Müsli, dann gehe ich zurück nach draussen. Winky hat bereits das Getränk auf den Tisch gestellt und die zwei Gläser gefüllt.

„Wow, das ging ja schnell, Winky! Du bist die perfekte Hauselfe, Winky!" lobe ich sie.

Davon wird sie rot, bedankt sich und verschwindet sofort wieder ins Haus. Dumbledore nimmt einen Schluck seiner Limonade, trocknet sich seine Stirn mit einem grossen, weissen, mit roten Tupfen bedruckten Taschentuch und strahlt.

„Sie sieht schon so viel glücklicher aus als in Hogwarts," bemerkt er.

„Ja, das stimmt. Wir haben ihre Kleider in Obhut genommen, damit sie sich wieder wie eine richtige Hauselfe fühlen kann. Hermione ist natürlich höchst unglücklich darüber, aber ihr Stress ist eine Menge kleiner als Winkys, die sich nur als richtige Hauselfe wohl fühlt."

„Miss Granger hat einen ausgesprochenen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit..."

„Oh ja. Eine Menge Leute würden sie als verdammte Kommunistin abtun," antworte ich und zucke mit den Achseln. „Nicht ich, natürlich, ich liebe diese junge Frau für ihre Intelligenz und ihre Fairness. Sie erinnert mich immer wieder an Lily, Albus, und ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie auch eine Menge Ähnlichkeit mit Minerva McGonagall in ihrem Alter hat."

„Ja, das kann angehen. Du sagst, dass Sirius mit den Kindern weggefahren ist... macht das keine Probleme mit den Behörden, wenn er so ungeniert in der Öffentlichkeit spazieren geht?"

„Kaum. Wir sind hier alle korrekt bei den Behörden angemeldet. Natürlich ist Sirius als ein Hund angemeldet, und ich bezahle für ihn sogar Hundesteuer. Aber es gibt bestimmt keine Kontrollen und wenn jemand ihn sehen sollte, wenn er da ist, dann ist er einfach ein Besucher."

Ich weiss nicht, ob ich es mir nur einbilde, aber von einer Gegend neben Albus meine ich, ein unterdrücktes Schnauben zu hören. Albus stellt sein Glas auf den Tisch zurück und sagt:

„Remus, was ich dir jetzt erkläre, wird dir zunächst völlig ausgeschlossen und unmöglich vorkommen. Ich bitte dich, mich ausreden zu lassen und sei bitte ganz offen für alles. Im Grunde genommen, bin ich sehr froh, dass ich dich alleine antreffe, es Sirius zu erklären, wäre weit schwieriger. Dieses Vergnügen überlasse ich dir."

„Was ist geschehen, Albus?"

„Denke bitte zurück an die Nacht, in der Voldemort seinen Körper wiedererlangt hat."

Ich nicke. „Und?" frage ich.

„Als Harry zu diesem Duell mit Voldemort gezwungen wurde und die beiden einen Zauberspruch zur selben Zeit sagten..."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich daran."

„Gut. Wie Sirius und Harry dir wahrscheinlich berichtet haben, sind Harrys und Voldemorts Zauberstäbe Brüder, da sie beide eine Feder desselben Phönixes besitzen. Eine Feder von Fawkes, genau genommen."

„Ja, sie haben mir von Prior Incantatem erzählt. Es brachte Voldemorts Opfer hervor, nicht wahr? So eine Art Schatten davon..."

„Genau. Aber der Zauber hatte einen bisher erst einmal beschriebenen Effekt und hinterliess Spuren. Voldemort hat es wahrscheinlich noch gar nicht bemerkt. In Hogwarts fanden wir Cedric Diggory wieder lebend – sein Körper lag ja noch im Krankenflügel – in einem alten Herrenhaus in Little Hangleton tauchte ein böse verwirrter alter Mann namens Frank Bryce wieder auf, der seit Monaten verschwunden war. Er fand sich in einem Raum wieder und erinnerte sich an gar nichts mehr. Und in Albanien fand sich eine geistig völlig verwirrte Hexe namens Bertha Jorkins wieder an, die jetzt im St. Mungos Hospital residiert. Und im Friedhof von Godric's Hollow fanden zwei Seelen in ihre Körper zurück, Remus, und brachten sie sehr lebendig wieder zu uns zurück..."

„James... Lily..." kann ich nur flüstern.

Was für ein Schock! Könnten sie wirklich wieder unter uns sein? Gesund und munter und vor allem lebendig? Wirklich lebendig, in Fleisch und Blut? Ich kann es nicht glauben!

„Ja, Remus, James und Lily Potter. Ich hatte zunächst keine Ahnung, wie und warum, aber sie leben und sind nur ein kleines Bisschen mitgenommen gewesen, als sie bei uns in Hogwarts auftauchten. Zum Glück lagen sie im Potter Familiengrab und waren mit ihren Zauberstäben in Steinsärgen zur letzten Ruhe gebettet worden, sie konnten die Särge öffnen und sich befreien. Dann dauerte es eine Weile, bis sie zu uns nach Hogwarts gefunden haben, aber vor zwei Wochen sind sie angekommen, völlig erschöpft. Poppy wollte nichts davon wissen, sie einfach laufen zu lassen und hat sie bis heute im Krankenflügel behalten, wo wir sie wieder etwas aufgepäppelt haben. Leider hat in der Zwischenzeit ein Ministerialbeamter auch von ihrer Rückkehr Wind bekommen, weil ein Kontrollzauber über ihrem Grab Alarm ausgelöst hat. Dieser Zauber war auf dem Grab, um Grabräuber zu entdecken. Vor drei Tagen sind sie dann bei uns angetrabt und haben danach die beiden zwei Tage lang mit Fragen und Veritaserum gelöchert. Es brauchte eine Menge, bis sie glaubten, dass die beiden wirklich James und Lily Potter sind. Ich hatte inzwischen meine Aufgaben gemacht und ein einziges Buch gefunden, in dem das Phänomen bereits einmal beschrieben worden ist. Im Jahr 629 fand das beschriebene Ereignis statt. In diesem Fall war der Mord grade erst passiert, und es war purer Zufall, dass die beiden Zauberstäbe ihr magisches Herz teilten. Aber es wird genau der selbe goldene Käfig beschrieben, den auch Harry beschrieben hat.

Jedenfalls, weil wir auch Cedric noch da hatten, dessen Eltern noch nicht aus den Ferien zurückgekehrt waren, glaubten sie uns endlich. Es wird wohl morgen die grosse Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten sein. Ich bin sehr froh, dass niemand von denen was mitbekommen hat."

„Ich kann's nicht glauben, Albus! Wo sind sie? Sind sie noch in Hogwarts? Wir wollen sie sehen!" rufe ich aus.

Albus lächelt bloss und bewegt seinen Zauberstab. Ich folge dem Zauberstab mit meinen Augen und kann es kaum glauben, was ich da sehe. Sobald ich es sehe, bin ich mit einem Satz auf den Beinen und laufe um den Tisch herum. James und Lily sind auch schon aufgestanden und wir finden uns zu einer ganz festen, fast verzweifelten Umarmung zusammen. Ich will sie nie mehr loslassen! Nie mehr! Mein Herz fliesst über vor lauter Glück und Freude. Ich kann unser Glück immer noch nicht fassen. Nicht nur haben wir unsere besten und liebsten Freunde wieder zurück, sondern auch zwei gute Kämpfer in unseren Reihen im Kampf gegen Voldemort.

„**James! Lily! Ich weiss gar nicht, was ich sagen soll, ich kann es einfach nicht glauben! Oh, das ist so wunderbar!"**

Ich versuche gar nicht erst, meine Tränen zurückzuhalten, sie fliessen mir über die Wangen, aber das kümmert mich überhaupt nicht. Es ist einfach zu wunderbar, dass sie wieder unter uns sind. Lily! Sie sieht genauso schön aus wie vor ihrem Tod, sie ist vielleicht ein bisschen dünn, aber das werden wir bald haben. Sonst scheint es ihr gut zu gehen und das Feuer, das sie auszeichnet, hat sie noch vollumfänglich.

„Oh, ich wusste es immer schon, dass James und Sirius Idioten sind! Wie konnten sie auch nur eine Sekunde lang glauben, du wärst der Verräter! Es ist so schön, wieder bei dir zu sein!" ruft Lily.

Wir heulen alle drei. James hat sonst noch gar nichts gesagt. Als ich mich endlich zu Albus umdrehe, ist der bereits verschwunden. Das verwirrt mich zunächst, doch dann rufe ich Winky:

„Winky! Bringst du bitte noch zwei Gläser?"

Sobald diese auf dem Tisch stehen und gefüllt sind, setzen wir uns alle nebeneinander, James und Lily nehmen mich in die Mitte, und langsam beginnt mein Herz wieder ruhiger zu schlagen.

„Oh, bei Merlin, ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben..." sage ich leise und schnappe nach Luft.

„Moony, wir sind's wirklich. Dumbledore hat uns eine Menge über euch und Harry erzählt, aber wie üblich hat er das meiste ausgelassen. Wir müssen es wissen, Moony, wo ist Harry?" fragt jetzt James.

Ich grinse.

„Oh, dem geht's prächtig. Geniesst gerade Schwimmkurs. Sirius hat sie mit ins Freibad genommen, deshalb bin ich allein."

„Wo sind wir hier überhaupt?" fragt Lily und schaut sich um.

„Ihr seid einige Kilometer ausserhalb von Lützelflüh im Emmental in der Schweiz. Wir befinden uns hier auf etwa 900 Meter über dem Meeresspiegel," erkläre ich.

„Es ist wunderschön hier!"

„Kann man wohl sagen."

„Und was macht ihr hier? Ich meine, abgesehen davon, dass ihr euch offenbar hier vor Voldemort versteckt," fragt James.

„Das ist natürlich der Hauptgrund. Der zweite Grund ist Sirius' Status als flüchtiger Verbrecher. Hogwarts ist nicht sicher genug, in den vergangenen Jahren sind zu viele Dinge passiert, welche die Sicherheit betreffen, daher hat Albus sich entschlossen, die am meisten gefährdeten Schüler in geschützten Häusern unterzubringen und dort zu unterrichten. Uns hat man offiziell zu den Beschützern der Fünftklässlern gemacht."

Ich weiss, dass ich aufpassen muss, um nicht zu brabbeln. Aber ich weiss immer noch nicht so recht, was ich noch sagen soll. Und dann geht mir durch den Kopf, dass Sirius dieser wunderbare Moment noch bevorsteht, und ich werde Zeuge sein können. Wahrscheinlich wird er noch viel schockierter sein als ich.

„Es sind jetzt elf Schüler, fünf Gryffindors, zwei Ravenclaws, zwei Hufflepuffs und zwei Slytherins."

„Slytherins? Ihr Armen."

„Die beiden, die bei uns sind, sind absolut kein Problem, du wirst sie genauso mögen. Die Gruppe kommt gut miteinander aus."

„Also wirst du sie unterrichten? Albus hat nur in den höchsten Tönen von dir als Lehrer gesprochen," bemerkt Lily.

„Ich tue es auch gern. Sirius und ich werden sie gemeinsam unterrichten."

Ich schaue die beiden an. Lily trägt die Robe, in die sie nach ihrem Tod gesteckt worden ist. Ihre langen, dunkelroten Haare schimmern und knistern, als sie sie über ihre Schultern schiebt. Auch James trägt diese Robe.

„Wir werden mit euch zum Einkaufen von Kleidern fahren müssen," bemerke ich.

„Ich weiss. Jemand muss mir was leihen, damit ich mich in der Muggelwelt wieder zeigen kann..." antwortet Lily.

„Sollte kein Problem sein. Du siehst aus, als ob du in etwa gleich gross bist wie Morag, sie wird dir sicher etwas ausleihen. Und James kann sich was von Sirius leihen."

„Okay. Erzähle mir von Sirius, Remus! Ich kann den Gedanken an das, was er unseretwegen erleiden musste, einfach kaum ertragen!"

„Wenn er nicht so verrückt gewesen wäre, Peter nachzurennen, hätte er überhaupt keinen Ärger gekriegt," sage ich bitter, „ich vermute, dass er Peter unterschätzt hat und dieser für einmal der grössere Fisch im Teich war. Sirius war bestimmt vor lauter Wut und Trauer so ausser sich, dass er's einfach zu spät bemerkt hat. Aber weil ihr nichts von dem Tausch gesagt habt, hat man ihn gleich für einen Verräter und Mörder erklärt und nach Azkaban gesteckt. Dumbledore und ich sagten natürlich aus, was wir wussten, nämlich, dass er euer Geheimniswahrer war. Wir verlangten zwar einen ordentlichen Prozess, aber weder Crouch noch Fudge waren bereit, ihm einen zu gewähren. Und die ganze Zeit dachte Sirius, dass es sich um ein Missverständnis handeln müsse und dass beim Prozess dann alles ans Tageslicht kommen würde. Den er nie erhielt. Und ich blieb in der falschen Annahme, dass er der Mörder war."

„Wie in Merlins Namen hat er die Dementoren überlebt?" fragt Lily schaudernd.

„Padfoot. Er konnte sich in seiner Zelle immer noch verwandeln. Da Dementoren bekanntlich blind sind, haben die das nie gemerkt. Dann war da die Erinnerung daran, dass er unschuldig war, kein glücklicher Gedanke, daher liessen die Dementoren ihm den – und dieses Wissen hielt ihn geistig gesund."

Ich erzähle ihnen die Geschichte von Sirius' Flucht. Und dann erzähle ich ihnen all die anderen Dinge, über Harry und dessen Freunde, über meine Zeit in Hogwarts und vieles mehr. Und wie wir vor zwei Monaten hierher gekommen sind.

„Hey, fliegt Harry auch?" fragt James schliesslich.

„Und ob er fliegt, James. Dein kleiner Sohn schaffte, was seit hundert Jahren keiner mehr geschafft hat, er kam in seinem ersten Jahr ins Gryffindor Team, als Sucher. Er ist ein echtes Naturtalent. McGonagall war so glücklich, endlich wieder ein gutes Team zu bekommen, dass sie Albus betratscht hat, die Regeln ein bisschen zu lockern und Harry einen eigenen Rennbesen zu gestatten. Den sie ihm dann geschenkt hat. Leider wurde dieser Besen in Harrys drittem Jahr von der Peitschenden Weide zerfetzt."

„Du lieber Himmel! Was war denn passiert?" fragt Lily bang.

„Dementoren fanden es eine gute Idee, ins Quidditch-Stadion einzudringen. Die waren da, um Sirius von den Eingängen fernzuhalten. Der ganzen Aufregung der Schüler im Stadion konnten sie einfach nicht widerstehen. Aber Harry kann Dementoren nicht ab. Wenn einer ihm zu nahe kommt, hört er dich um dein und sein Leben schreien und wie Voldemort dich umbringt, Lily. Als also gleich Dutzendweise Dementoren auf das Feld strömten, hatte der arme Junge keine Chance. Er verlor das Bewusstsein und stürzte aus zwanzig Metern Höhe von seinem Besen. Dumbledore war da und konnte den Fall abbremsen, Harry war zwar eine Weile weg, hatte aber kaum mehr als ein paar Kratzer. Doch der Besen war futsch. Da war aber ein grosser schwarzer Hund im Stadion gewesen, der das gesehen hatte, und er schaffte es, seinem geliebten Patenkind einen nagelneuen Feuerblitz zu Weihnachten zu schenken. Ich glaube, Harry hängt an diesem Besen mehr als an deinem Tarnumhang und unserer Karte des Rumtreibers, James."

Sie starren mich beide entsetzt an.

„Was! Er hat meinen Umhang? Und die Karte? Ich dachte, Filch hätte die zerstört, nachdem er sie uns abgenommen hatte," ruft James aus.

Ich grinse.

„Oh, das ist eine lustige Geschichte, die wir dir bestimmt gern noch erzählen, James. Erinnerst du dich an die Prewett Brüder?"

„Oh ja! Rote Haare und ein ziemlich waghalsiges Paar Irrer..."

„Richtig. Und erinnerst du dich an ihre Schwester Molly?"

„Einigermassen. Ebenso rote Haare, molliger, Temperament schlimmer als Lilys mit PMS." Lily boxt ihn hinter mir durch. „War sie nicht ziemlich viel älter als ihre Brüder und die Mutter eines unserer jungen Schützlinge, Bill Weasley?"

„Sehr richtig. Nun, Molly Weasley ist nicht nur die Mutter unseres verehrten jungen Schützlings Bill, sie hat ausserdem noch fünf weitere Söhne und eine Tochter. Die beiden jüngsten, Ron und Ginny, sind hier bei uns, Ron ist übrigens Harrys bester Freund. Die beiden nächsten Söhne sind eineiige Zwillinge, George und Fred Weasley. Sie sind zwei Jahre älter als Harry und Ron. Das grösste Ziel der beiden ist es, ebenso erfolgreich wie wir Rumtreiber Streiche zu spielen. Und das nicht nur, weil sie in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts einmal bei Filch im Büro antraben mussten und dabei eine Gelegenheit fanden, etwas aus einer Schublade zu fischen, die mit Konfisziert und Gefährlich beschriftet war. Sie erwischten ausgerechnet unsere Karte und fanden heraus, wie das Ding funktioniert. Natürlich, denn die hatten genauso viel Unfug im Kopf wie wir, das hat die Karte natürlich klar erkannt. Jedenfalls konnten sie sich damit in Hogwarts und Umgebung bewegen, wie sie wollten und sie benutzten sie wirklich dauernd. Ausser mir, Minerva und Snape fürchteten fast alle Lehrer die beiden."

„Snape? Wie Snivellus Snape? Was hat der denn damit zu tun?"

„Bist du ihm in Hogwarts nicht begegnet? Er ist der Zaubertränke-Meister. Unterrichtet Zaubertränke und ist der Leiter von Haus Slytherin. Kein sehr guter Lehrer, muss ich zugeben."

„Das wäre auch ein Wunder! Das schmierige Schwein war doch ein verdammter Todesser, was macht der denn in Hogwarts? Hat Dumbledore den Verstand verloren oder was?"

„Er unterrichtet. Er war ein Todesser, hat aber für uns spioniert und tut es jetzt wieder."

„Das glaube ich, wenn ich es sehe..." murmelt James wütend.

„Hey, gib ihm 'ne Chance, James, wir waren eine ganze Zeit lang nicht da!" erinnert Lily ihren Gatten. „Vielleicht hat er sich ja zum Positiven geändert."

„Kann man nicht behaupten, Lily. Er hat Harry von der ersten Lektion an bis aufs Blut schikaniert, weil er James' Sohn ist. Er ist zu allen Schülern gemein, die nicht Haus Slytherin angehören, aber am schlimmsten behandelt er Harry und den kleinen Neville Longbottom. Am zweitschlimmsten behandelt er Ron und Hermione Granger, Harrys beste Freunde. Ich erinnere mich noch, als ich die erste Lektion mit den Drittklässlern hatte, sollten sie sich um einen Irrwicht kümmern. Um Neville etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen zu geben, bat ich ihn, den Anfang zu machen und fragte ihn, was er denn am meisten fürchtete. Er konnte es kaum herausbringen, und als ich es endlich verstand, bekam ich ein klares Bild von Snapes Fähigkeiten als Lehrer. Er sagte, er fürchte Snape am meisten... der Irrwicht verwandelte sich tatsächlich in den Trottel."

„Charmanter Zeitgenosse, Snivellus, was?" sagt James und grinst.

„Als er es mir sagte, gab ich ihm den Rat, Snape in die Kleider seiner Grossmutter zu stecken, du erinnerst dich doch sicher, womit Augusta Longbottom so herumläuft, und die riesige Handtasche und der entsetzliche Hut... Snape war wochenlang der beste Witz der Schule. Er hat mir dafür Monat für Monat den Wolfsbanntrank noch übler vorgesetzt, als er schon ist, wenn man ihn nicht absichtlich mies macht. Und am Ende des Schuljahres hat er seinen Slytherins so ‚aus Versehen' verraten, dass ich ein Werwolf bin. Blieb mir dann nichts mehr übrig, als zu demissionieren."

„Oh, ich hoffe, dass er allein dafür in der Hölle braten wird," sagt James empört.

„Warte mal, Wolfsbanntrank? Du meinst, du nimmst tatsächlich etwas zu dir, das Eisenhut enthält?" wirft Lily dazwischen.

„Ja, mache ich. Es ist nur ein winziger Bestandteil, aber es ist ein wichtiger Teil des Tranks. Der hilft mir, nach der Transformation meinen eigenen Kopf zu bewahren. Ich bin nur noch ein harmloser Wolf, nichts weiter. Kein Blutdurst, keine Aggressionen, nichts."

„Wow, Moony! Das ist grossartig. Aber er hat ihn dir gebraut? Ein Wunder, dass du das überlebt hast," ruft James.

„Ja, mag sein, aber er hat ihn mir auch nachher noch immer geliefert. Ich bin sicher, dass Dumbledore ihn dazu gezwungen hat, schliesslich wurde ich ja durch Snape gezwungen, meine Stelle aufzugeben. Sirius, Hermione und Ginny arbeiten jetzt dran, den Trank zu lernen. Er ist ungeheuer komplex, ich selber könnte den nie brauen. Er ist ziemlich scheusslich, aber er hilft so sehr! Die eigentliche Transformation bleibt genauso schlimm, aber die Vollmondnacht als Wolf ist eine Kleinigkeit. Meinen eigenen Kopf zu behalten ist mir so wichtig geworden."

„Ich werde ihnen helfen! Das gibt uns Backups, damit du deinen Trank ganz bestimmt jeden Monat hast, Remus! Dann bist du nicht mehr auf Snape angewiesen," sagt Lily sofort.

„Dane, Lily. – Habt ihr beiden euch schon überlegt, was ihr nun machen wollt?"

„Na ja, Voldemort weiss spätestens ab morgen, dass wir beiden wieder da sind. Er wird sicher versuchen, uns wieder loszuwerden, daher meinte Albus, dass es wohl am besten wäre, wenn wir euch in eurem Versteck anschliessen," sagt James.

Das bringt mich zum Strahlen. Er sieht auch ziemlich zufrieden aus, dass seine Ankündigung mich offensichtlich glücklich macht.

„Super! Ihr könnt uns beim Unterrichten unterstützen. Du warst ziemlich gut in Arithmantik, nicht wahr, Lily? Du könntest die fortgeschrittene Gruppe darin übernehmen, während Sirius die Anfänger übernimmt. Und er hat sicher nichts dagegen, wenn du ihn bei Zaubertränke unterstützt. Und James kann bei Verteidigung und Kräuterkunde mithelfen."

„Machen wir gerne. Wird bestimmt spassig," sagt James sofort.

„James! Das sind Fünftklässler, wir müssen die für ihre OWLS vorbereiten! Keine Zeit für Unsinn!" sagt Lily auch sofort.

„Es bleibt immer ein bisschen Zeit für Unsinn, Liebste, sonst wäre das Leben wirklich ein Jammertal. Wir werden diesen Kids zu den besten OWLS verhelfen, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat."

„Das wird kein Problem, denn Hermione ist wahrscheinlich die beste Schülerin, die seit Jahrhunderten nach Hogwarts kam. Der Traum jedes Lehrers. Kombiniert ihre grosse Intelligenz mit Talent, Können, Power und Witz und garniert das ganze mit einer nahezu bewundernswerten Arbeitsethik. Und ich glaube, sie und Harry kommen sich grade sehr nahe. Sie waren seit fünf Jahren schon die besten Freunde, zusammen mit Ron."

„Näher? Als Pärchen?" fragt James mit tanzenden Augen.

„Noch nicht ganz, aber ich glaube, es kann sich nur noch um Tage handeln."

„Wie niedlich! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, sie kennen zu lernen," sagt auch Lily.

„Aber nur, wenn es ohne Teenie-Sorgen und so abgeht," meint James dann doch.

„Keine Angst, Prongs. Ich glaube, über diese Phase sind sie schon weg. Da war überhaupt sehr wenig. Sie hat ihre Gefühle für ihn nie verhehlt, er war nur zu typisch fünfzehn Jahre alt und Junge, und so hat's etwas gedauert, bis es in seinem Kopf und in seinem Herzen angekommen ist, dass er sie auch sehr gern hat. Er hat sie nie besonders als Mädchen wahrgenommen, bis sie hierher kam. – Wir müssen uns überlegen, wo wir euch beide unterbringen könnten... im Moment sind alle zur Verfügung stehenden Räume belegt und die neuen werden erst in etwa sechs Wochen fertig. Aber ich denke, wir können das mittlere Wohnzimmer für euch umfunktionieren, das ist gleich hier vorne raus. Direkt unter Harrys Zimmer übrigens."

„Das ist sicher in Ordnung, Moony, solange wir bei euch sind, sind wir mit irgend einer Besenkammer glücklich," sagt James.

„Wollt ihr euch das Haus ansehen?"

„Aber sicher. Es sieht von aussen sehr schön aus!" meint Lily.

„Das tut es. Wir lieben unsere Sunnegg schon alle sehr, glaubt mir. Der Name passt auch, wir haben wirklich Sonne satt."

„Die Aussicht ist auch super."

„Ja, das ist sie. Also, hier geht's rein, das ist unser Haupteingang. Direkt in die Küche. Wie ihr seht, ist sie sehr schön und modern. Winky habt ihr eben schon gesehen, sie war bis vor einem Jahr Barty Crouchs Hauselfe, bis er sie rausgeschmissen hat, der alte Miesepeter. Sie war völlig ausser sich, bis sie mit Dobby zusammen in Hogwarts Unterschlupf gefunden hat. Dobby gehörte bis vor drei Jahren den Malfoys, dann mischte er sich für einen Moment in Harrys Leben ein, sehr zu dessen Missfallen allerdings, aber er hat sich als wahrer kleiner Freund erwiesen. Harry hat Lucius ausgetrickst, so dass der Dobby eine Socke gab und ihn damit frei stellte. Dobby ist ein Aussenseiter unter den Hauselfen, ihm gefällt die Freiheit ausgesprochen gut und er nimmt gerne einen kleinen Lohn für seine Arbeit. Ist so begeistert, dass er für drei arbeitet."

„Und der gehörte den Malfoys? Armer kleiner Kerl. Kaum zu glauben, dass von denen her so was Nettes kommt. Erinnerst du dich an den Hauselfen, von dem Sirius immer erzählte? Wie hiess er noch mal?"

„Kreacher. Sag den Namen lieber nicht in Sirius' Gegenwart, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist," warne ich James.

„Stimmt, Kreacher. Ich hätte gedacht, dass alles, was aus dem Malfoy Haushalt kommt, so schlimm wie der sein muss."

„Nicht Dobby auf jeden Fall. Er ist ein wirklich niedlicher kleiner Bursche, wie ihr sicher bald feststellen werdet. Wir gehen hier hinüber... das ist das Vorderzimmer, ein Wohnzimmer. Hier ist der gemeinsame Computer für alle. Die Kids bekommen alle ihre eigenen. Damit sie drauf Schularbeiten machen können, aber auch zum Spielen und Kommunizieren. Und das wird dann euer Zimmer für die nächsten paar Wochen. Wir können es in ein Schlafzimmer verwandeln."

„Aber wo werden die Kinder dann ihre Freizeit verbringen? Das würde sie ja auf dieses kleine Zimmer da drüben beschränken," gibt Lily zu bedenken.

„Keine Angst. Warte nur ab," verspreche ich grinsend und führe sie ins Büro. „Das hier ist Sirius' und mein Büro. Hier durch geht's in unser Badezimmer, das ihr auch mitbenutzen könnt. Wir haben das Badezimmer oben den Mädels überlassen und alle Jungs benutzen dieses, du kannst wählen, Lily."

„Sieht sehr sauber aus, ich kann hier gut auskommen," meint sie. „Solange ihr Ordnung haltet..."

„Das schaffen wir ganz gut, meine Liebe! Vergiss nicht, dass unsere lieben kleinen Helferlein das putzen, was wir übersehen."

„Sehr gut. Wo gehen wir jetzt hin?"

„Wieder in die Küche. Und gleich die Treppe rauf. Jetzt kommen wir zu den Schlafzimmern. Gleich hier ist das Bad."

Ich mache rasch die Tür auf und lasse sie reinschauen. Dann deute ich auf die diversen Türen:

„Da sind wir beiden zuhause, das ist Harrys Zimmer, das ist Rons. Im Moment sind Harry und Ron in einem Zimmer und zwei der Mädchen benutzen das andere. Da dort drüben so viel Platz ist, könnten wir dort vielleicht eine Wand und eine Tür anbringen, das gibt uns dann noch ein Zimmer. Sollte für Ron reichen, es wird immer noch grösser sein als das, welches er zuhause hat."

Dann führe ich die beiden wieder die Treppe hinunter und durch die neue Schiebetür in das schon fertige Klassenzimmer.

„Wow! Das ist mit Sicherheit das eleganteste Klassenzimmer, das ich je gesehen habe," meint James.

„Das denken wir auch. Wir haben sogar schon den Stundenplan fertig, der hängt da drüben. Lasst uns hinaufgehen."

Oben in der Bibliothek schaut Lily sich gut um.

„Eine Bibliothek! Wie schön!" freut sie sich.

„Die komplette Hogwarts-Bibliothek, liebe Lily. Die Bücher der Verbotenen Abteilung sind allerdings bei uns unten in grossen Schubladen eingeschlossen, die müsst ihr dort holen. Der grosse Rest ist hier. Hermione, Padma und Mandy haben es übernommen, die Bibliothek zu pflegen. Sie haben ein Gesamtverzeichnis da drüben auf dem Pult. Wenn wir Bücher hier kaufen, werden wir sie dort gleich anfügen. Auch das, was ich mitgebracht habe, wird dazugenommen. Hübsche kleine Aufgabe für dich, dabei zu helfen, Lily, was meinst du?"

„Nichts dagegen. Ich werde mich gerne mit solchen Dingen beschäftigen. Ich werde hier auch wunderbar an neuen Zaubern arbeiten können," sagt sie verträumt.

„Aber sicher. Jetzt gehen wir noch ganz hinauf, dann sehr ihr, warum es nichts macht, dass ihr das Zimmer unten bekommt. Im Moment haben Ernie, Blaise und Justin noch ihre Betten hier, aber die ziehen ja nachher in den hinteren Teil des Hauses. Dann wird dies hier wieder ausschliesslich ein Wohnzimmer. Selbst mit ihren Betten drin hat es noch ziemlich viel Platz hier."

„Allerdings. Du hast recht. Was für ein hübsches Zimmer das ist, der Platz ist so gut ausgenutzt. Zusammen mit dem Raum unten in der Bibliothek sehe ich allerdings ein, dass sich hier niemand so schnell auf die Füsse tritt."

„Sage ich doch. Das war bis vor kurzem noch die Heubühne des Bauernhauses und da unten standen die Maschinen und der Traktor. Wir lieben dieses Haus schon längst."

„Kein Wunder."

**Harry **

Es wird langsam Zeit fürs Abendessen und wir machen uns alle auf den Heimweg. Wir sind alle ganz schön müde vom vielen Herumplanschen und Schwimmen. Ich weiss jetzt, dass ich wohl doch nicht ganz hoffnungslos Nichtschwimmer bleiben werde. Hermione war eine grossartige Lehrerin. Ich liebe sie! Und sie scheint auch ganz schön an mir interessiert zu sein. Jedenfalls hat sie gar nicht protestiert, als ich sie zum Dank für ihre Schwimmstunde geküsst habe. Und dann hab ich sie auf den Mund geküsst! Jetzt klettern wir alle aus dem Auto und gehen ins Haus, um unsere nassen Sachen zu trocknen und uns frisch anzuziehen.

Eine kurze Dusche und frische Kleider später treffe ich die anderen alle draussen, wo Dobby und Winky den Tisch bereits gedeckt haben. Moment mal, sind da nicht mehr Gedecke als wir Leute sind? Haben wir Gäste? Und wenn ja, wo sind die?

Und wo steckt Remus? – Ah, da kommt er grade aus dem Haus. Und sieht sehr nach Neuigkeiten aus. Er wartet, bis wir alle sitzen, dann erklärt er:

„Professor Dumbledore hat mir heute einen Besuch abgestattet und dabei eine Riesenüberraschung mitgebracht. Zunächst betrifft sie nur Harry, Sirius und mich, aber da die Überraschung sich unserem Haushalt anschliessen wird, betrifft es danach auch euch alle. Also, folgendes ist passiert, als Harry und Voldemort miteinander duellierten, sind aus Voldemorts Zauberstab die Schatten einiger seiner Opfer gekommen. Niemand konnte wissen, dass dies nicht die Schatten, sondern die Seelen der Verstorbenen waren, und diese beeilten sich, sich mit ihren Körpern so bald wie möglich wieder zu vereinen. Diese Konsequenz des Prior Incantatem Zaubers wurde erst ein einziges Mal vorher beobachtet. Als Harry die Verbindung zu Voldemorts Zauberstab abbrach, waren diese Seelen da und hielten Voldemort noch einen Moment in Schach, was Harry half, zu entkommen. Und weil das so passierte, sind fünf Menschen wieder zum Leben zurückgekehrt, nämlich Cedric Diggory, ein Muggel namens Frank Bryce, eine Ministeriumshexe namens Bertha Jorkins, die Voldemort in Albanien umgebracht hat und seine letzten Opfer vor seiner ‚Tätigkeitspause', James und Lily Potter in Godric's Hollow.

Nun. Bevor ihr mich alle anschreit und behauptet, dass das unmöglich ist, Harry und Sirius, lasst mich euch sagen, dass die Leute vom Ministerium James und Lily in den letzten Tagen auf Herz und Nieren geprüft und für echt befunden haben. Sie sind bereits wieder vom Ministerium als lebend eingestuft worden und dürfen tun und lassen, was sie wollen. James ist immer noch ein Animagus und kann sich immer noch in den Hirsch verwandeln, er ist immer noch unser Prongs, Sirius! Wollt ihr zwei die beiden sehen?"

Ich glaube es nicht! Es kann nicht sein! Oder? Es ist unmöglich, oder nicht? Sirius schaut Remus an, als ob er es noch weniger glaubt, aber wir wollen sie beide sehen, also folgen wir Remus zurück ins Haus, durch die Küche und das Bad ins Büro und – da sind sie! Zwei Menschen, die ich bisher nur auf Fotos und in einer scheusslichen, von Dementoren heraufbeschworenen Erinnerung gesehen habe.

Ich bleibe auf der Türschwelle stehen. Sirius auch, doch er, der sie ja kennt, läuft gleich weiter und umarmt sie wie ein Irrer. Ich halte mich im Hintergrund, bis meine Mutter mich bemerkt. Sie kommt langsam auf mich zu und ich muss mich wirklich zusammennehmen, damit ich nicht weglaufe. Ich kann nicht... doch da ist sie schon.

„Harry? Oh, Harry, was für ein hübscher Junge du geworden bist. Es tut so weh, so viel von deiner Kindheit verpasst zu haben. Es tut mir so leid, Harry! So leid!"

„Aber Mum," stottere ich, „Mum, was sagst du da, es war doch nicht deine Schuld?"

„Natürlich war's meine Schuld! Ich konnte es doch nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort dich einfach vor meinen Augen ermordet! Das konnte ich einfach nicht, Liebster! Es war so viel besser, mein eigenes Leben herzugeben als ihm das Deine zu überlassen. Ich liebe dich doch so sehr, mein Kleiner."

Und sie umarmt mich, zieht mich fest an sich, und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben fühle ich bewusst, was es heisst, von seiner Mutter umarmt zu werden. Und stelle fest, dass es beinahe das beste Gefühl der Welt ist, denn Hermione zu umarmen schlägt es um ein weniges. Ich muss es glauben, dass sie es ist, denn sicher kämen keine solchen Gefühle auf, wenn jemand sie nur spielen würde. Sie lebt und sie liebt mich und sie zeigt mir, dass sie mich liebt. Niemand hat es mir jemals zuvor so direkt gesagt, nicht mal Remus und Sirius, obwohl die mich sehr lieb haben. Nur gehen sie wohl davon aus, dass ich es einfach weiss.

„Oh Mum! Das war immer noch nicht dein Fehler, bloss dieses Arschloch von Voldemort ist schuld!"

„Ich weiss, ich weiss es, aber ich fühle mich so schuldig. Wir haben dich verlassen, Harry, es tut so weh, dass wir nicht bei dir sein konnten. Und dann musstest du noch bei Pets aufwachsen, und die ist doch wirklich die grösste Pest, die's gibt!

„Sie waren nicht eben nett..." murmle ich.

„Das überrascht mich nicht im Geringsten, mein Kleiner, aber ich verspreche dir, Harry: sie werden dafür bezahlen, und zwar kräftig. Ich habe alles darüber gehört, was Remus wusste, und es war eine Menge. Du brauchst nicht darüber zu sprechen, wenn du nicht willst, aber sie wird bezahlen, dieses Biest. Und dieser riesige Idiot, den sie geheiratet hat. Sie hatten kein Recht, dich so zu behandeln, nicht das geringste. Du warst doch noch ein Baby, verdammt noch mal!"

**Sirius **

James! Oh, James! Du bist es wirklich! Mir reichen die Worte nicht, die ich zur Verfügung habe, um meine Gefühle auszudrücken, um dir zu sagen, wie sehr du mir gefehlt hast, mein Freund! Ich laufe los, um James in meine Arme zu schliessen. Ich halte ihn sehr fest, aber ich kann spüren, dass er es genauso tut. Einige Minuten lang stehen wir einfach nur da, halten einander fest und können es gar nicht richtig erfassen. Uns laufen beiden die Tränen über die Wangen, aber das ist mir vollkommen egal. Ich lasse ihn los, halte ihn ein bisschen weg von mir und schaue ihn erst mal richtig an.

„James! Oh, Prongs, ich habe dich so sehr vermisst! In genau diesem Moment füllt ihr beiden ein riesiges Loch in meinem Herzen und mir ist, als wären Weihnachten, Geburtstag und Ostern und was weiss ich noch alles auf einmal gekommen!"

„Padfoot, hör auf, so sentimentalen Blödsinn zu reden! Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht sagen kann, wie sehr du mir gefehlt hast, ich war ja tot! Ich erinnere mich an gar nichts, was in all dieser Zeit hätte geschehen können. Aber bestimmt hätte ich dich fast so vermisst wie Harry, alter Junge! Es tut so gut, wieder bei euch zu sein. Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch Wormtail zu finden, die elende Ratte, dann wollen wir doch sehen, ob sie dich immer noch nach Azkaban zurückschicken wollen. Die Idioten vom Ministerium haben uns zwar gleich geglaubt, dass du nicht unser Geheimniswahrer warst, aber sie glauben immer noch, dass du Wormtail und die Muggel auf dem Gewissen hast."

„Wir kriegen ihn, James. Eines Tages kriegen wir ihn. Und dann wirst du denen beweisen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage. Solange du mich nicht hasst, ist alles in Ordnung..."

„Padfoot, mein Freund, du hättest uns **niemals** verraten, niemals! Ich hatte recht, als ich Dumbledore sagte, dass du lieber sterben würdest, als uns zu verraten. Ich könnte dich nie hassen. Du hattest wirklich das übelste Los, in diesem höllischen Loch da in Azkaban!"

„Ich bin da raus, James. Ich will es jetzt nur noch in die Vergangenheit stecken und da belassen können. Du bist wieder da und das ist alles, was zählt. Die Rumtreiber sind wieder zusammen, auch wenn einer fehlt, auf den kommt's nicht an. Das Leben wird wieder richtig Freude machen, Moony!"

Wir finden uns alle drei erneut in einer Umarmung. Dann kommen auch Lily und Harry noch dazu, die sich offenbar bereit fühlen, nun auch James in ihr Wiedersehen einzuschliessen. Ich schaue zu, wie James sich jetzt seinem Sohn zuwendet. Bei allen Göttern des Olymps, sie könnten Brüder sein! Ohne Harrys Narbe und die grünen Augen sähen sie wie Brüder aus. James ist immer noch ziemlich viel grösser als Harry, der neben ihm ziemlich klein wirkt. Aber James ist auch ein gut gebauter Jäger. Und da ist auch eine Menge mehr Selbstvertrauen in James als in Harry. Sichtbar.

„Scheisse, ist das ein komisches Gefühl! Meine letzte Erinnerung an dich ist, dass ich deine Windeln gewechselt hatte, dass ich dich gebadet und gefüttert hatte, und das ist für mich erst ein paar Tage her, Harry. Und jetzt stehst du vor mir – schon fast erwachsen, und du musstest fern von mir, von uns aufwachsen... es tut mir so unendlich leid, Harry, wir wollten dich nicht verlassen!"

Harry schaut weg und murmelt etwas. Er muss es wohl von uns allen am schwersten haben, seine Gefühle auszusortieren. Er muss zur selben Zeit am Boden zerstört sein und himmelhoch jauchzen. Es ist eine so extreme Situation, dass ich immer noch keine Worte finde, mit denen ich sie ausdrücken könnte. Remus und ich ziehen uns langsam etwas zurück. Uns reicht es, die Wiedervereinigung zwischen Eltern und Sohn von weitem zu sehen, wir brauchen gar nicht zu hören, was sie sagen. Wir fühlen uns privilegiert, dass wir sie beobachten dürfen. Lily und James halten Harry ganz fest in ihren Armen und so verlassen wir die drei.

**James **

Es war so verdammt hart, in Hogwarts im Krankenflügel zu bleiben, wissend, dass unsere Lieben keine Ahnung davon hatten, dass wir wieder am Leben sind. Was für ein unglaubliches Ding, aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass man fast vierzehn Jahre lang tot war! Ich bin immer noch durcheinander, vielleicht hatte Poppy ja wirklich Recht, uns so lange zurückzuhalten. So hatten wir Zeit, ein bisschen zur Ruhe zu kommen und unsere Gefühle auszusortieren. Wir sind vom Tod wieder ins Leben zurückgekehrt und fühlen uns so munter wie eh und je... unglaublich. Ich bin froh, hat Albus den Nachweis gefunden, dass das bereits einmal vorgekommen ist, sonst wäre ich vielleicht übergeschnappt. Ich frage mich, ob man all die anderen Opfer von Voldemort auch zurückbringen könnte, falls Harry bereit wäre, sich noch einmal auf dieses Phänomen einzulassen.

Ich habe gerade erst auf Tod und Leben mit Voldemort gekämpft, er hat mich kaum einen Moment her getötet, und nun bin ich wieder wach, aber es sind vierzehn Jahre vergangen. Ich kann nicht aufhören, daran zu denken, wie riesig dieses Ding ist! Lily geht's sicher genauso wie mir, obwohl sie sich damit offenbar ein bisschen besser abfinden kann. Sie ist so wunderbar! Der Tod steht ihr, würde ich sagen, aber das Leben steht ihr hundertmal besser! Sie ist so schön und ich fühle, wie mein Herz (und ein anderes Körperteil) anschwillt, wenn ich sie nur schon von weitem sehe.

Pomfrey hat uns bald mal erlaubt, Spaziergänge zu machen. In der Bibliothek sind wir dabei durch die Sammlung an Tagesprophet-Ausgaben gegangen. Natürlich haben wir nicht alles gelesen, aber wir haben die Zeitungen der letzten vierzehn Jahre durchgeblättert, damit wir wissen, was in den Jahren in unserer Welt los war. Es ist unglaublich gut, wieder am Leben zu sein. Wieder zu atmen und zu essen und trinken und vögeln und wissen, dass unser Sohn da draussen ist und noch lebt und dass es ihm gut geht, weil er jetzt in der Obhut der beiden Menschen ist, die ihn hätten grossziehen sollen, wenn wir es nicht konnten.

Ich bin immer noch wütend auf Dumbledore. Wie konnte er das geschehen lassen? Er hatte nicht das geringste Recht, unsere testamentarischen Bestimmungen zu umgehen, wir haben ganz klar festgelegt, wer das Sorgerecht für Harry bekommt. Wie kann man das Glück eines Kindes für ein bisschen zusätzliche Sicherheit opfern? Ich darf nicht darüber nachgrübeln, Harry ist endlich bei Remus und Sirius angelangt, was mich glücklich macht, denn bestimmt macht es auch Harry glücklich, nach allem, was Dumbledore erzählt hat.

**Lily **

Was für eine unglaubliche Sache! Wir sind vom Tod wieder ins Leben zurückgekehrt. Ich stehe vor meinem Sohn und kann ihn in den Arm nehmen, festhalten und küssen! Er ist schon so gross, aber so hübsch und so süss! Mein Kleiner, wie sehr ich dich liebe, kann ich dir gar nicht ausdrücken. Wie froh ich bin, wieder mit dir vereint zu sein, und meine Lieben um mich zu haben, das kann ich sagen und ich tue es auch. Mit meiner Familie im Moment in Sicherheit zu sein, das tut auch gut.

James und Sirius haben Spass und verwandeln das Wohnzimmer vorübergehend in ein Schlafzimmer. Dann gehen wir alle fünf hinaus auf die Terrasse und lernen jetzt auch noch den grossen Rest der Familie kennen. Remus stellt uns und sie vor.

„Also, das sind sie, James und Lily Potter, Harrys Eltern. Lily, James, dies sind unsere Fünftklässler: Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie McMillan, Mandy Brocklehurst, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger und Morag McDougal. – Sorry, dass ihr so lange warten musstest, aber die lieben Leute brauchten die Gelegenheit, unter sich ihr Wiedersehen zu feiern. Jetzt aber nichts wie auf zum Abendessen!"

Ich sehe mich am Tisch um. Sie sehen alle interessiert aus und ich versuche zu erraten, wer in welchem Haus ist. Ron, Ginny und Hermione sind einfach, von denen weiss ich bereits, dass sie Gryffindors sind. Aber der Rest... na ja, ich werde es ja sehen.

Wir setzen uns an den Tisch und essen. Ich bemerke dabei die Leichtigkeit und Vertrautheit, mit der sich die Kinder mit Remus und Sirius unterhalten. Ich frage mich, ob sie von seiner Lykantropie wissen. Da ich zwischen Harry und Sirius sitze, wende ich mich kurz zu Sirius und frage ihn leise.

„Oh ja, sie wissen es alle. Er hat sie ja schon in Hogwarts unterrichtet, und Snivellus hat es der ganzen Schule verraten. Ich habe gemerkt, dass es auf die Kinder hier offenbar nicht viel Eindruck gemacht hat, die fanden ihn eh den coolsten Lehrer, den sie je hatten."

„Ah, sehr gut! Ich bin froh, behandeln sie ihn nicht schlecht."

„Nein, sie haben ihn akzeptiert wie er ist. Und da sie ihm jetzt auch vertrauen, können wir annehmen, dass aus diesem Haufen keine mit Vorurteilen gespickten Erwachsenen wird. Sie wissen genau, dass Remus auch meint, was er sagt, wenn er was sagt."

**Remus **

Wir geben James und Lily einen Platz am Esstisch und in unserem Stundenplan. Ich kann die Klasse in Arithmantik und Alte Runen zweiteilen. In Arithmantik übernimmt Lily die fortgeschrittenen Schüler, in Alte Runen übernimmt James die Anfänger. Mit so wenigen Schülern sollten auch die Anfänger bis zum Ende des Jahres auf OWL-Niveau kommen und wenn sie dort auch keinen OWL machen, was soll's.

Eine Woche später, es ist wieder Freitag, beginnt offiziell die Schule. Die ersten Lektionen werden erst am Montag stattfinden, aber dank Winky und Dobby haben wir unser eigenes kleines Willkommensfest. Das Wetter ist schlecht, daher müssen wir drinnen essen, aber zur Feier des Tages dekorieren wir die Wand hinter dem Tisch mit grossen Flaggen der vier Hogwarts-Häuser. Als sich die Schüler zum Abendessen versammeln, freuen sich alle elf über die Geste.

„Es ist zwar nicht die Grosse Halle, aber wenigstens erinnert es euch an eure Häuser in Hogwarts..." sage ich lächelnd.

Am Sonntag bitte ich Sirius, mir noch ein Whiteboard an der Wand neben der Tür zur Gartenseite hinaus anzubringen. Es soll als Notizbrett herhalten, mit einer Menge kleiner Magnete, die ich beim grossen Einkaufstrip ins Schreibwarengeschäft letzte Woche gekauft habe. Ausserdem schreibe ich hier den Stundenplan für alle auf.

Und am Montag ist es endlich so weit, unsere kleine Schule fängt an. Ich habe die ersten Stunden und begrüsse die Klasse daher nach dem Frühstück, als sie sich im Schulzimmer versammelt.

„Guten Morgen, alle miteinander. Ich sehe, dass ihr alle endlich anfangen wollt. Lasst mich ein paar Dinge erklären, bevor wir mit Verteidigung beginnen. Wie ihr schon gesehen habt, hängt der Stundenplan an dem Whiteboard da drüben. Wir werden ihm zumeist Rechnung tragen, aber ihr werdet sehen, dass wir sehr flexibel sind und manchmal Dinge nach Bedarf anpassen werden. Der Mittwoch wird so ein bisschen ein Joker-Tag, an dem wir all das machen können, was in den regulären Stunden nicht Platz hat. Wir werden jeweils kurz vorher sagen, was wir geplant haben, Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, Muggelkunde, Astronomie.. all diese Dinge. Was eindeutig nicht auf dem Programm steht, ist Wahrsagen, denn weder Sirius noch ich haben auch nur eine blasse Ahnung davon und wollen auch nicht so tun, als ob wir's hätten..."

Ich zwinkere Ron und Harry dabei zu. Beide grinsen. Parvati sieht etwas enttäuscht aus, aber sonst scheint es niemanden in der Klasse zu stören.

„Ihr kommt von allen vier Häusern. Wir werden euch Punkte geben oder abziehen und die werden nach Hogwarts weitergeleitet. Denkt also daran, dass ihr euer Haus auch von hier aus unterstützt. Ich kenne euch inzwischen gut genug, dass ich weiss, dass wir wohl selten Punkte abzuziehen haben werden.

„Unsere ‚Arbeitszeiten' können wir hier selber festlegen. Wenn wir weiterhin wie jetzt um neun mit dem Unterricht anfangen, sind wir etwa um halb vier durch. Wenn wir früher anfangen, können wir entweder eine längere Mittagspause machen oder sind früher fertig. Ihr werdet damit auf alle Fälle genügend Zeit für eure Hausaufgaben und zum lernen haben. Wenn wir uns aber mal auf einen Modus geeinigt haben, möchte ich daran festhalten. Wir brauchen einen regelmässigen Tagesablauf.

Nun noch etwas zu den Verantwortlichkeiten. Da ich hier der Vertreter von Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall bin, werdet ihr euch nach meinen Anordnungen zu richten haben. Ich muss mich gegenüber den beiden Professoren und den Schulbeiräten rechtfertigen, daher hoffe ich, dass wir nichts Übles zu berichten haben werden. Für alles, was eine Erlaubnis benötigt, habt ihr mich zu fragen. Alle Fragen, die ihr sonst Professor McGonagall stellt, sind ebenfalls an mich zu richten. Falls nötig, werde ich sie an die stellvertretende Schulleiterin weiterleiten.

Wir leben hier zwar in grosszügigen Räumen, aber wir werden hier dennoch vierundzwanzig Stunden pro Tag zusammen sein. Das führt zwangsläufig irgendwann zu einem Gefühl des Eingesperrt seins. Hüttenkoller wollen wir nach Möglichkeit verhindern, daher werden wir euch gelegentlich zu Ausflügen mitnehmen. Es kann sein, dass wir alle zusammen gehen, oder vielleicht nur ein Teil von uns, entweder mit Sirius oder mit mir. Wir nehmen gerne Vorschläge entgegen, was wir besuchen könnten. Wir möchten mit euch wie in einer grossen Familie zusammenleben. Alles einigermassen klar?"

Da keine Fragen kommen, nehme ich an, dass das der Fall ist.

„Gut, dann wollen wir gleich anfangen. Wir haben dieses Jahr eine Menge auf dem Programm, vom Wiederholen all dessen, was ihr schon gelernt habt im Hinblick auf die OWLS gar nicht erst zu reden. Ginny hat die ganzen Ferien über hart gearbeitet und verdient einen Applaus dafür, dass sie letzte Woche die Prüfungen für die vierte Klasse geschafft hat. Gibt's noch Fragen?"

Auch hier kommen keine, daher gehen wir dran, unsere Arbeit aufzunehmen. Ich spreche über Schutzzauber zu ihnen, persönliche und solche über ein Haus, eine ganze Gegend. Zunächst sind persönliche Schutzschilder dran, deren Zauberformeln und dann geht's gleich für sie daran, die praktisch anzuwenden. Sie bilden Pärchen, um das zu tun, aber da es eine ungerade Zahl Schüler ist, arbeite ich mit einem von ihnen. Damit möglichst alle mit allen arbeiten, lasse ich sie häufig die Partner wechseln.

Nach diesen ersten zwei Lektionen mit viel Aktivität, während denen Lily sich zu uns gesellt hat, und einer kurzen Pause geht es wieder etwas ruhiger zu, denn nun kommt Geschichte. Sie setzen sich alle wieder brav an die Tische dafür. Falls die aber gedacht haben, dass Geschichte auch bei mir eine Schlummerstunde bedeutet, so haben sie sich geschnitten. Wohl benutze ich Bücher, nach denen ich mich richte, aber ich rede nicht nur. Ich habe die Absicht, etwas systematischer durch die Geschichte zu wandern als Professor Binns und vor allem nicht nur die langweiligsten Dinge hervorzuholen. Ich werde auch immer Parallelen zur Geschichte der Muggel ziehen. Aber vor allem werde ich in erster Linie auf die letzten hundert Jahre der Geschichte der Zaubererwelt zu sprechen kommen. Wo es für das Verständnis nötig sein wird, werde ich natürlich weiter zurückblicken, aber alles in grossen Schritten. Dabei wird wohl kaum ein Kobold-Aufstand auftauchen. Statt dessen nehmen wir als erstes das Entstehen einiger wichtiger nationaler und internationaler Organisationen durch, deren es in der Zaubererwelt ebenso viele wie in der Muggelwelt gibt. Dabei stelle ich ihnen eine Menge Fragen und sie haben eine Menge zu notieren. Ich ermahne sie, dass sie diese Notizen mit Sicherheit brauchen werden, wenn sie dann eine Arbeit über das gerade behandelte Thema schreiben sollen.

Die letzte Stunde vor der Mittagspause ist Alte Runen. Hermione, Padma, Blaise, Mandy und Justin haben das Fach bereits in den letzten beiden Jahren belegt, ich habe daher eine Klasse von Anfängern und eine mit schon etwas gehobenerem Standard. Ich verschwinde mit den Fortgeschrittenen hinauf in die Bibliothek, wo wir uns hinter einem Silenziumzauber verbergen und in Ruhe diskutieren können, ohne die anderen unten dran zu stören.


	5. Die Schule beginnt

**Kapitel 4 – Die Schule beginnt **

**Hermione **

Mensch, hat die Schule gut angefangen! Es ist super, dass wir in Alte Runen mit Remus nur mit denen gearbeitet haben, die das Fach schon zwei Jahre belegt haben. Ich nehme an, mit Arithmantik wird es das selbe sein. James unterrichtet unten die Neulinge. Der Nachmittag macht viel Spass. Doppelstunde Zauberkunst ist immer nett und Remus plant, uns mehr als das, was auf dem Lehrplan steht zu lehren. Bestimmt ist auch der eine oder andere Unfug dabei! Aber natürlich werden wir auch rekapitulieren, was wir seit dem ersten Jahr gelernt haben! Schliesslich stehen am Ende des Jahres die OWLS an!

Lily ist eine spassige Lehrerin, wenn sie auftaucht! Von dem, was Sirius und Remus über sie erzählt haben, hatte ich erwartet, dass sie viel ernsthafter ist, aber sie hat gerne Spass und es stört sie nicht, wenn in der Stunde gelacht wird. Ich mag sie wirklich. Es ist auch schön zu sehen, wie Harry jetzt jeden Tag strahlt. So viel gelächelt hat der noch nie! Ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie er seine Eltern neu kennen lernt ist ein Privileg! Sie sind sich alle drei sofort näher gekommen. Aber nicht nur, weil sie es alle wollten, ich glaube, Lily hat hart gearbeitet und sich jeden Tag Zeit genommen, mit ihrem Sohn lange und intensive Gespräche zu führen. Und James hat das wohl auch gemacht.

Wie Sirius und Remus hatten auch die Potters nicht die geringste Lust, mit ihren Nachnamen angesprochen zu werden. James hat fast gequält aufgestöhnt, als die ersten das machten, und hat erklärt, dass er sich viel zu alt fühle, wenn jemand von uns ihn Mr. Potter nennt. Da habe er das Gefühl, dass jemand zu seinem Vater oder Grossvater spräche und überhaupt, mit einem solchen Titel könnte er kein Rumtreiber mehr sein. Er hat eine unglaubliche Portion Charme.

Alle sind gespannt darauf, wie der Unterricht mit Sirius sein wird. Er fängt am Donnerstag Morgen mit Transfiguration an. So wie er von Professor Snape alle dessen Unterlagen für Zaubertränke bekommen hat, hat ihn Professor McGonagall mit ihrem Material bedacht. Er kann auch ihren Lehrplänen folgen. Aber offenbar hat er sich gut vorbereitet. Wir merken bald, dass er die Dinge ganz anders anpackt als McGonagall. Er ist viel legerer, bringt uns oft zum lachen und schafft es trotzdem, uns eine Menge Theorie beizubringen. Dabei passt er auf, dass nichts schief geht und ist in der Lage, kleine Probleme augenblicklich zu erkennen. Er labert viel weniger als McGonagall und fragt uns lieber aus. Und dann ist er auch ziemlich grosszügig mit Hauspunkten. Blaise und Morag sind die beiden Slytherins in unserer Klasse, aber sie erhalten ihren fairen Anteil an den Punkten, die Sirius verteilt. Obwohl wir fünf Gryffindors sind, bevorzugt er uns nicht. Und eigentlich hatte ich das ein bisschen erwartet, denn Sirius hält im Allgemeinen von Slytherins nicht mehr als Ron. Aber jede korrekte Antwort erhält Punkte, und zwar nicht entsprechend dem Haus, aus dem wir kommen, sondern entsprechend der Schwierigkeit der Frage. Ich glaube, diese Entdeckung macht mir Sirius noch lieber als ich ihn sonst schon habe.

**Sirius**

Die drei Jungs, die im Gemeinschaftsraum schlafen, freuen sich, denn ihre neuen Räume sind bereit zum Beziehen. Als ich das ankündige, stellt Ron sein Zimmer sofort Lily und James zur Verfügung. Wir ziehen aber extra für ihn eine neue Wand zwischen der Rückwand im ersten Stock und seinem bisherigen Zimmer. Da sich die Tür zu seinem alten Zimmer fast an der rechten Seitenwand befindet, ist sein neues Zimmer nur gerade anderthalb Meter kürzer.

Die Bauarbeiter sind endlich fertig mit dem Ausbau und abgezogen. Obwohl wir sie so gut es ging abgeschirmt haben, sind sie mit Vergessenszaubern bedeckt worden, weil sie im Laufe der letzten paar Wochen sicher einige eigenartige Dinge gesehen haben. Die Hauselfen haben alles gut sauber gemacht. Remus macht einen weiteren Einkauf für alle Matratzen und den Bettinhalt, den die Kinder benötigen und für die Ausstattung der Badezimmer. Ich gehe mit den Kindern in ihren neuen Wohntrakt und lasse sie die Zimmer auswählen. Dabei mache ich den Vorschlag:

„Seid ihr einverstanden, dass die Jungs hier unten ihre Zimmer beziehen und ihr Mädchen im oberen Stock?"

„Ich bin einverstanden," sagt Padma sofort. Dieses Mädchen ist eindeutig entscheidungsfreudig und weiss immer, was sie will.

„Ja, ich auch. Damit haben wir Mädchen auch unser Badezimmer für uns alleine," sagt Mandy. Meiner Meinung nach ist mir noch nie eine so praktisch denkende Ravenclaw untergekommen.

„Okay, dann fangen wir doch einfach hier unten an. Wer will den Anfang machen?"

Ernie, Justin und Blaise schauen sich an, dann sagt Justin:

„Blaise?"

„Danke. Dann nehme ich das Eckzimmer gleich hier nebenan..."

„Sehr gut. Was für einen Boden möchtest du haben?" frage ich, während wir zu dem Zimmer gehen.

„Teppich?"

„Okay. Farbe?"

„Hm... so blaugrün vielleicht? Mach mal..."

Ich versuche, ein bläuliches Grün oder ein grünliches Blau vor mein geistiges Auge zu holen und mache den Teppich.

„Wenn du ihn etwas in der Farbe verändern willst, kannst du das problemlos tun," erkläre ich Blaise.

„Sieht gar nicht mal übel aus."

Die Tür zu Blaises Zimmer ist fast an der linken Wand, daher hat er das ganze Zimmer frei. Vis-à-vis sind zwei Fenster. An die linke Wand stelle ich ihm zwei Kleiderschränke. Ein grosser Wäschekorb folgt, in der verbleibenden Ecke rechts vom Kleiderschrank ist Platz für ein Phonomöbel. Gleich daneben, vor das Fenster, kommt ein hübscher Schreibtisch mit Stuhl. Zwischen den Fenstern will er Regale. Das grosse Himmelbett kommt an die Wand rechts neben der Tür. Links und rechts füge ich einen Nachttisch dazu, dann noch einmal Regale an die verbleibende Wand.

„Gut. Und jetzt die Vorhänge."

Ich mache ihm weisse Gardinen, die unten zusammengefasst sind, so dass ein offenes Dreieck entsteht. Die dickeren Vorhänge mache ich in einem warmen Grün, das zum Teppich passt. Das selbe Material und dieselbe Farbe verwende ich auch für den Baldachin und die Vorhänge am Bett. Schliesslich stelle ich noch zwei Stühle auf, dann ist das Zimmer eingerichtet.

Blaise sieht zufrieden aus. Er hat schon seine Truhe angebracht und stellt sie jetzt an der Wand neben seinem Bett auf, dann beginnt er, alles herauszuholen und in Schränke und Regale zu packen. Dabei verlassen wir ihn und gehen gleich zum nächsten Zimmer, das Justin sich ausgesucht hat.

Im Gang stelle ich einige Schränke hin, in der die Bett- und Badezimmerwäsche und andere Sachen aufbewahrt werden können. Wir betreten Justins Zimmer, das bis auf seine Truhe noch leer ist. Auf den Boden kommt ein beigefarbener Teppich. An die Wand gleich neben der Tür stelle ich die Regale, die er sich wünscht. Gleich davor, vor das Fenster, kommt ein Schreibtisch. Eine Kommode kommt zwischen die Fenster. Justins Zimmer hat eine Nische, bedingt dadurch, dass das hintere Eckzimmer sonst nur durch andere Zimmer zu betreten wäre. Um das zu vermeiden, hat man eine Ecke im Korridor ausgespart. Das Himmelbett kommt in die Nische, an die Wand gegenüber den Regalen. Auch hier zwei Nachttische. Links an der Wand bekommt er einen grossen Kleiderschrank. Schliesslich möchte er in der Mitte des Raums noch einen runden Tisch mit Stühlen. Das bekommt er alles. Die Vorhänge mache ich ihm in einem eleganten Bordeaux-Rot, an den Fenstern wie auch am Bett.

Schliesslich bleibt unten noch Ernie. Auch der erhält eine hübsche Einrichtung aus Himmelbett, Kleiderschrank, Schreibtisch und Regalen. Ausserdem will er eine Liege und einen Couchtisch, sowie ein paar Stühle. Sein Teppich ist ein dunkleres Beige, dazu mache ich tannengrüne Vorhänge.

Dann kommen die Mädchen dran. Padma macht den Anfang mit dem Eckzimmer. Es entspricht in der Form und Grösse genau dem von Blaise unten dran. Ihr Boden ist hellbraun. Darauf kommt zunächst mal ein Himmelbett an die hintere Schmalseite des Zimmers. Daneben zwei Nachttische. Gegenüber an der anderen Wand der grosse Kleiderschrank und zwei Regale. Der Schreibtisch kommt vor das Fenster gegenüber der Tür. Daneben stelle ich eine kleine Kommode, darüber kommt ein Spiegel. In die Ecke neben dem Fenster kommt ein Schrank mit Glastür. In die rechte Ecke neben dem Bett kommt ein Eckschrank. Zwei Sideboards gehen an die Wand rechts neben der Tür. In der Mitte des Zimmers möchte auch Padma einen runden Tisch mit Stühlen. Diesem Wunsch komme ich gerne nach. Ihre Vorhänge sind azurblau, ebenso die Türen ihres Kleiderschrankes.

Mandy nimmt das nächste Zimmer. Gleich rechts vom Eingang Regale an der Wand. Davor einen grossen Schreibtisch. Sie hat ein Bild davon im Kopf und fragt mich nach den Zauberformeln, um die Transfiguration selber zu machen. Sehr gut, Mädel. Und gut gemacht, kurz darauf steht ein schöner leicht gebogener Schreibtisch im Zimmer. Dazu kommt ein schöner Bürostuhl.

„Magst du noch mehr selber machen?" frage ich sie.

„Klar! Das macht Spass!" findet Mandy.

„Dem kann ich nur beipflichten."

Ich helfe ihr mit den Zaubersprüchen, aber kurz darauf hat sie einen schönen Kleiderschrank zwischen die Fenster gestellt. In die Nische kommt ihr Himmelbett – Hogwarts muss auf uns alle abgefärbt haben, jeder hier fährt auf Himmelbetten ab, wie mir scheint. Die Mitte des Raums zieren alsbald zwei Freischwinger-Sessel, die Sitzflächen mit rotbraunem Leder bezogen und ein kleiner Glastisch dazwischen. Und an die letzte verbleibende Wand kommen zwei Vitrinenschränke mit einem Sideboard dazwischen. Noch ein Regal ziert die Ecke.

Blaue Vorhänge kommen an das Bett und die Fenster.

„Sehr gut gemacht, Mandy! Wer kommt jetzt dran?"

„Willst du, Morag? Du kannst das Eckzimmer haben," offeriert Parvati.

„Danke, Parvati. Gern!"

Wir gehen durch den Korridor und hinüber in das Eckzimmer. Auch auf diesem Korridor stelle ich im Vorbeigehen ein paar nützliche Schränke hin.

Morag hilft auch kräftig mit. Zunächst einen schönen, dunkelblauen Teppichboden. Dann ihr Himmelbett mit passenden blauen Vorhängen und Baldachin. Eine Kommode zwischen die Fenster. Dann einen grossen Schreibtisch, Regale an die ganze hintere Wand. Einen grossen Kleiderschrank stellt sie in die Ecke an der verbleibenden Wand und dann taucht sie in ihre Truhe und sagt:

„Das hier muss ich nur vergrössern. Ich hoffe, ihr stört euch nicht dran, dass ich ein Klavier aufstelle..."

„Natürlich nicht, stell das Ding schon her. Spielst du gut?" fragt Parvati.

„Ziemlich. Ich habe schon vor zehn Jahren damit angefangen. In Hogwarts kann ich auch üben. Es hat zwei Musikzimmer im zweiten Stock des West-Turms."

„Das ist toll, Morag."

Sie vergrössert ein schönes, braunes Klavier, vor das sie eine Klavierbank stellt.

Parvati hat geduldig gewartet, jetzt kommt sie endlich auch dran. Sie hilft auch schon mit, was mich freut. Danach machen sie sich gegenseitig Besuche, als sie endlich alles eingerichtet haben. Alle haben eine ganze Anzahl von persönlichen Sachen, die sie mitgebracht haben, aber bisher noch gar nicht auspacken konnten. Jetzt können sie es sich bequem machen. Schon am Abend sehen die Zimmer ganz anders aus.

Harry, Ron, Hermione und Ginny haben mit Vergnügen ihre eigenen Sachen wieder in ihre eigenen Zimmer gebracht und sich wieder eingerichtet, Ron in seinem neuen Zimmer. James und Lily richten sich ihr Zimmer gemütlich ein. Ich glaube, Harry hat nichts dagegen, von uns und seinen Eltern eingerahmt zu sein. Hermione und Harry haben wieder mehr Platz und alle machen beim Abendessen zufriedene Gesichter. Remus ist vom Einkaufen wieder zurück und lässt sich dabei helfen, eine ganze Wagenladung voller Sachen hereinzubringen.

Wir haben bereits bei der Planung den Elektrikern aufgetragen, Kabel in alle Zimmer zu verlegen, damit wir ein Computer-Netzwerk einrichten können. Die Vorbereitungen dazu sind schon fertig und deshalb hat Remus beim nächsten Computerladen einen netten Menschen aufgetan, der uns die Geräte liefern und das Netzwerk in Gang bringen wird. Wir haben deshalb allen Schreibtische in die Zimmer gestellt, die auch gross genug sind, damit noch ein Computer Platz hat.

Den ganzen Abend wird jetzt noch letzte Hand an die neuen Zimmer gelegt. Die Betten sind gemacht, die Badezimmer sind bestückt, die ersten Bilder hängen auch schon an den Wänden. Ich beschäftige mich damit, die verbliebenen Zimmer mit Teppichboden, Vorhängen, Bett, Kleiderschrank und Sitzgruppe notdürftig so auszustatten, dass ein Gast auch mal unverhofft auftauchen kann und etwas zum Übernachten findet.

Die Badezimmer sind schön ausgestattet. Wir haben sie von oben bis unten mit Fliesen besetzen lassen. Im Erdgeschoss sind drei grosszügige Duschkabinen in die Ecken gestellt worden. Je ein Doppelwaschtisch mit Spiegelschrank ist auf beiden Seiten des Raums angebracht worden. Eine grosse Badewanne ziert die verbleibende Ecke. Dazu kommt noch das WC. Vier schmale Schränke geben allen drei Jungs im Erdgeschoss ihre eigene Aufbewahrung im Bad.

Die Aufregung über die Fertigstellung des Hauses legt sich bald einmal, es bleibt nur noch die über die neuen Computer. Die kommen schon in der folgenden Woche. Ein Server kommt unten in das Büro, daran werden nun alle anderen Computer angehängt. Wir lernen alle eine Menge, denn von uns hat keiner eine Ahnung, aber der Lieferant hat das Netzwerk innerhalb von drei Tagen zum Laufen gebracht. Nun lernen alle eifrig, auf der Tastatur zu tippen. Ich mache daraus einen Teil unseres Muggelkunde-Unterrichts und wir machen darin einen Kurs mit Schreibmaschine schreiben. Remus, James, Lily und ich beteiligen uns ebenso daran.

Am Freitag vor Halloween kommt der Schulleiter, um nachzusehen, wie es uns so geht. Er klopft an die Glastür des Klassenzimmers auf der Hofseite. Wir haben gerade Zaubertränke. Ich mache ihm die Tür auf und lasse ihn ein.

„Hallo, Albus," begrüsse ich ihn lächelnd.

„Guten Tag, allerseits! Ich sehe, dass Minerva überhaupt nicht übertrieben hat, ihr habt es wirklich sehr schön hier, Sirius! Sie hat dich über den grünen Klee gelobt!"

Ich werde beinahe rot, aber die Schüler bestätigen es ihm:

„Sie müssen sich unsere Zimmer ansehen, Sir, wir sind so happy damit!" sagt Mandy.

Wo sie doch das meiste selber gemacht hat...

„Ist das so? Sehr gut. Dann geht es euch allen gut hier?" fragt Albus.

„Oh ja! Und lernen macht hier so viel Spass!" sagt Padma.

„Das ist wunderbar zu hören, Miss Patil. Das freut mich wirklich sehr. – Wo finde ich Remus, Sirius?"

„Durch die Schiebetür da drüben, dann quer durch die Küche ins Wohnzimmer und dann direkt bis ganz nach hinten. Er ist mit Sicherheit in einem der Zimmer..."

„Ach ja, jetzt erinnere ich mich. Es hat sich hier nur so viel verändert seit dem Sommer. Vielen Dank, Sirius, ich möchte euch nicht länger stören."

„Das stört nicht so sehr, sie sind ja alle beschäftigt. Ich passe nur auf, dass nichts passiert. Aber du wirst den Weg schon finden."

„Bestimmt. Danke, Sirius."

Ich schaue ihm nach, als er durch die Schiebetür, die wir meistens offen lassen, in der Küche verschwindet.

**Remus **

Ich höre, wie jemand im Wohnzimmer mit James spricht und dann an die offene Tür klopft, schaue von meiner Arbeit auf und lächle.

„Albus! Wie schön, dich zu sehen. Komm, lass uns im Wohnzimmer Platz nehmen, ich nehme an, du hast nichts gegen eine Tasse Tee, oder?"

„Hallo, Remus! Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Das dürfte genau das Richtige für diese kühle Gegend hier sein. Es ist ganz schön frisch!"

„Ja, das ist es. Es ist Herbst und in dieser Höhe ist das schon fast Winter. Darf ich dir deinen Umhang abnehmen?"

„Gern, danke."

Ich nehme ihm den Umhang ab und hänge ihn einstweilen sorgfältig über die Lehne eines Sessels im Wohnzimmer. Dann rufe ich nach Winky, die kommt auch gleich und nimmt den Umhang, um ihn an der Garderobe aufzuhängen und dann Tee und Kuchen zu bringen. Albus setzt sich derweilen auf die eine Seite des Sofas neben James, während ich gleich danach auf der anderen Platz nehme.

„Was bringt dich heute zu uns, Albus?"

„Zunächst einmal einfach zu sehen, wie es euch geht, Remus. Ich denke, dass ich schon ab und zu mal nachsehen muss, wie's dieser kleinen Hogwarts Filiale hier so geht. Von dem kurzen Eindruck, den ich im Klassenzimmer drüben gewonnen habe, würde ich sagen, dass ihr zufrieden zu sein scheint. Du siehst gut aus, Remus. Deine Berichte klingen auch so munter und positiv..."

„So fühlen wir uns auch, Albus. Magst du zum Nachtessen bleiben? Dann wirst du gleich sehen, was ich meine. Die Schüler arbeiten gut zusammen. Es gibt kaum Reibereien, ausser Kleinigkeiten, die nichts mit Hausrivalitäten zu tun haben. Von denen habe ich bisher noch nicht das Geringste bemerkt. Es macht grosses Vergnügen, diese Kinder zu unterrichten. Sie arbeiten wirklich hart und sind auch schon ziemlich weit gekommen dieses Jahr."

„Das hört sich sehr gut an. Demnach macht dir deine Arbeit wieder Freude?"

„So viel Freude, Albus. Ich habe meine Zufriedenheit zu einem guten Teil wieder dir zu verdanken. Ich liebe meine Arbeit und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich sie gut mache. Es zahlt sich aber auch aus, wenn man mit so einer tollen Gruppe von Schülern arbeiten kann."

„Und wie kommst du mit dem Vollmond zurecht? Das erinnert mich dran, dass Severus dir noch einmal neuen Wolfsbanntrank schickt."

Er holt die Flasche aus seiner Tasche und stellt sie auf den Tisch.

„Danke. Es geht mir gut, wie in Hogwarts. Sirius, Lily, Hermione und Ginny haben mir den Wolfsbanntrank jetzt zum ersten Mal gebraut, ich werde ihn ab nächsten Dienstag einnehmen. Dann werde ich mich in den Keller einschliessen, da wir ja nicht wissen können, ob der Trank hundertprozentig funktioniert. Zumindest nach den Instruktionen haben sie ihn richtig gemacht. Ich werde also Severus' Vorrat beiseite stellen. Mandys Eltern haben dir wahrscheinlich auch einen Brief geschrieben, oder? Sie sind sehr unzufrieden damit, dass ihre Tochter sich in meiner Gegenwart aufhalten muss."

„Ja, das haben sie. Ich habe jedoch mit ihnen gesprochen und du brauchst dich nicht weiter darum zu kümmern. Sie haben meiner Versicherung, dass sich ihre Tochter nicht in Gefahr befindet, Glauben geschenkt. Ihnen ist klar, dass es hier genügend Leute gibt, die dich an die Einnahme deines Wolfsbanntrankes erinnern würden und ich weiss genau, dass das nicht nötig sein wird."

Mir bleibt nur ein Seufzer. Es ist so verdammt frustrierend, und doch sollte ich mich inzwischen dran gewöhnt haben. Es sind aber immer kleine Nadelstiche, die weh tun. Ich werde mich Zeit meines Lebens vor den Leuten rechtfertigen müssen, und es wird immer welche geben, die nur das Biest in mir sehen und meine Person völlig übersehen. Übersehen wollen. Es gibt mir jedes Mal das Gefühl als wäre ich zu dem Wolf hingegangen und hätte ihn gebeten, sich ein Stück von mir abzubeissen. Natürlich mischt James sich hier ein.

„Nicht glücklich? Dieser Brief war richtig fies. Mandy war stinkwütend über ihre Eltern. Ich habe ihnen auch geschrieben, schliesslich kann ich es nicht zulassen, dass jemand mir meinen Moony so fertig macht."

Ich mache eine wegwischende Handbewegung. Wir können nichts tun, damit die ihre Meinung ändern, das können die nur selber. Und ich zweifle daran, dass sie das jemals tun werden.

„Sirius war wütend über den Brief. Ich bin aber froh, dass sie die einzigen waren, die sich beschwert haben. Mandy hat ihnen auch geschrieben, sie war ausser sich, dass ihre Eltern mich so angegriffen haben. Ich denke, sie haben in der Zwischenzeit aber eingesehen, dass das Mädchen hier sicher ist. Mandys Briefe nach Hause klingen glücklich, weil sie hier wirklich glücklich ist."

„Du sagst, dass sie miteinander auskommen?"

„Ja, aber ich denke, es hat viel damit zu tun, dass die beiden Slytherins in der Gruppe wirklich ganz nette Menschen sind. Das bringt den anderen auch bei, dass man jedem Menschen zuerst eine Chance geben muss, weil der sich als sehr ordentlich herausstellen kann. Blaise und Morag kommen beide aus unbelasteten und anständigen Familien, daher waren sie natürlicherweise Angriffsziele für die Todesser."

„Traurig genug..."

„Sie sind wirklich beide sehr in Ordnung. Ich wünschte, dass die Slytherins in unserem Jahrgang auch ein paar solche dabei gehabt hätten. Aber wir hatten offenbar Voldemorts zukünftige Elite in unserem Jahrgang," bemerkt James.

„Es stimmt, dass in eurem Jahrgang wirklich extrem viele zur Dunklen Seite übergelaufen sind. Nicht nur Slytherins, aber es gab tatsächlich eine Menge aus klassischen Familien, die der Dunklen Seite nahe stehen," bestätigt Albus.

Winky bringt den Tee. Ich schenke uns allen eine Tasse ein. Albus informiert uns über die Geschehnisse zuhause.

„Die Attacken haben jetzt so richtig eingesetzt und alle Leute eingeschüchtert. Sie wissen nicht mehr, ob sie Fudge noch glauben sollen, dass an dem Gerücht, dass Voldemort wieder da ist, wirklich nichts dran ist. Ihr habt ja den Tagespropheten, daher nehme ich an, dass ihr das wisst."

„Ja, und wir haben die faulen Ausreden des Ministeriums voll zwischen den Zeilen durch gelesen. Es ist widerlich! Ich bin so froh, dass Harry ausserhalb dieser Gefahren ist, so können sie ihm wenigstens nicht noch übleres anhängen, weil sie gar nichts zu hören bekommen. Obwohl ich erwarte, dass sie eines Tages Geschichten erfinden werden, dass Harry inkognito in St. Mungo steckt oder so was. Wundern würde es mich überhaupt nicht."

„Nein, mich auch nicht. Fudge hat aber tatsächlich schon nach Harrys Aufenthaltsort gefragt. Ich habe ihm natürlich nicht gesagt wo, nur, dass sich die Ministeriumsbeamten nicht zum Ligusterweg bemühen müssen, weil er nämlich nicht mehr da ist. Hat er nicht sehr gern gehört, aber er hat ja auch nichts dazu zu sagen. Ich habe ihm ausserdem mitgeteilt, dass Harrys Eltern wieder für ihn verantwortlich sind. Das wird verhindern, dass er versuchen wird, den Jungen für seine eigenen Ziele und Zwecke zu vereinnahmen. Vielleicht fühlt er, wie langsam der Boden unter seinen Füssen wärmer wird und will sich mit Harry wieder schmücken, aber das werde ich nicht zulassen. Immerhin hat er es geschluckt, dass für alle Jahrgänge sichere Häuser geführt werden, denn die Schulbeiräte unterstützen diese Sicherheitsmassnahme. Hinten durch habe ich die Nachricht ausgesät, dass Berichte über Angriffe von Todessern in Hogwarts entgegen und ernst genommen werden. Das hat schon ein paar Früchte getragen, denn es gab Leute, die haben Pettigrew zu erkennen geglaubt. Das ist immerhin ein Anfang, Remus. Früher oder später wird er mit Sicherheit erkannt werden. Und dann auch häufiger. Damit wird es dann keine Möglichkeit mehr geben, zu bestreiten, dass der Mann noch lebt. Aber es könnte etwas dauern."

„Wir halten unsere Augen offen und überwachen unsere Schutzzauber. Bisher hat sich bestimmt noch kein Todesser hierher verirrt. Als wir hier grade ankamen, haben wir, wie du weisst, Lucius Malfoy in Bern gesehen, aber er hat uns nicht gesehen und wir haben uns sofort verdrückt. Wenn der uns gesehen hätte, dann hätten wir hier mit Sicherheit schon ungebetene Gäste gehabt. Meine Schutzzauber reagieren auf Ratten mit silbernen Pfoten und auf Leute mit dem Dunklen Mal. Ich habe es draussen nicht geschafft, dass Ratten überhaupt nicht durchkommen, aber ins Haus kann Pettigrew als Ratte nicht. Dafür hab ich es geschafft, dass überhaupt keine Todesser durch die Schutzzauber gelangen. Das heisst, Pettigrew kann in seiner Animagusform zwar durch die äusseren Schutzzauber, aber wenn er ins Haus will, geht das nur als Mensch. Und da kommt er nicht weit. Ich habe auch Barb und Housis Haus so geschützt. Ausserdem bin ich mittlerweile etwa zwanzigmal erneut über die Schutzzauber gegangen und habe sie verstärkt und auch Sirius hat seine dazu gefügt. Nicht unmöglich, sie zu durchbrechen, aber es wird nicht sehr schnell gehen, bis sie das geschafft haben. Bis dahin können wir im Notfall alle mit Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts bringen."

„Wissen deine Nachbarn eigentlich, dass du ein Werwolf bist?"

„Ja, sie wissen es. Haben das ziemlich gut aufgenommen. Am Tag, nachdem sie davon wusste, ist Barb herüber gekommen und hat mir gesagt, dass sie alles, was bei ihr aus Silber ist, im Keller versorgt hat. Beide sind richtig nett. So verständnisvoll und entgegenkommend. Sie sind auch neugierig und wollen alles über uns wissen. Barb hat extra für mich in ihrem Garten eine Ecke mit Eisenhut bepflanzt, für den Wolfsbanntrank. Dass diese Blume ein Bestandteil ist, hat Hermione ihr verraten. Jetzt haben wir einen guten, getrockneten Vorrat unten im Keller. Ich gehe natürlich nicht mal weiter als bis vor die Tür dieses Raumes..."

„Das ist süss, Remus! Sie sind wirklich sehr nette Leute."

„Sie sind wunderbar, Albus. Vor allem Barb, die ist so lebendig und offen, interessiert an so vielem. Sie kommt zu vielen Lektionen, weil sie so fasziniert ist von unserer Zauberkunst. Hat sich Hermione sofort zur Freundin gemacht, als sie über die Bibliothek so richtig in Entzücken ausgebrochen ist. Am liebsten mag sie Geschichte, da ist sie fast immer mit dabei. Ausserdem kommt sie zu Alte Runen und Arithmantik. Beides Fächer, die sie auch als Muggel mühelos lernen kann. Housi und Barb kommen grossartig mit unserer Bande aus und weil die Jugendlichen eine Menge von ihnen lernen können und weil auch Barb und Housi von uns lernen wollen, profitieren beide Parteien ungemein viel. Es ist eine wirklich gute Erfahrung für unsere Kids. Justin und Hermione sind die einzigen Muggel-geborenen Schüler und ausser ihnen hat nur Harry eine Ahnung vom Leben als Muggel. Und keins von den dreien hat auch nur in der Nähe von Bauern gewohnt. Also haben alle Grund zum Staunen. Natürlich haben sie viel Spass am Fernsehen. Die Musik entdecken sie auch gerade und die Spiele, die wir eingekauft haben, bringen viel Abwechslung in die Freizeit. Es wird viel gespielt hier."

Albus nickt erfreut zu meinen Erzählungen. Ich weiss, dass es das ist, was er sich für alle seine Schüler wünscht. Er bemerkt:

„Das klingt nach einem recht fröhlichen Exil..."

„Kann man wohl sagen."

Sirius kommt nach seinen Lektionen herüber und setzt sich zu uns. Er zitiert sich eine Tasse von der Küche her und ich schenke ihm Tee ein. Er atmet tief durch und erklärt:

„Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass Unterrichten so anstrengend ist! Zwei oder drei Tage und ich fühle mich völlig matt!"

Albus lacht und gibt zu:

„Ja, anstrengend ist es schon, das lässt sich nicht abstreiten. Ihr beide seht aber gut aus. Ist alles in Ordnung zwischen euch?"

Wir schauen uns an.

„Ja, Albus, alles ist bestens. Mehr als das, uns geht's unheimlich gut. Wir haben unsere kleinen Reibereien, aber die gehören nun mal dazu und sind unwichtig. Wir haben wirklich wieder zusammen gefunden. Wir haben das Verständnis und den Segen unseres Patenkindes, was uns einigermassen wichtig ist, und wir erfreuen uns aneinander," antworte ich, kann es aber nicht vermeiden, dabei ein bisschen rot zu werden. „Und wir haben James und Lily wieder bei uns."

„Das ist wunderbar. Wenn wir grade von Harry sprechen – wie macht er sich?"

„Oh, der fühlt sich wie ein Fisch im Wasser. Ist allerdings grade ein bisschen in einem Liebesdilemma, aber das scheint sich jetzt zu entwickeln," sagt James mit einem leichten Grinsen und fügt hinzu: „Und natürlich muss er sich daran gewöhnen, dass er wieder Eltern hat, die ihm von Zeit zu Zeit auf die Finger schauen und sich einmischen."

„Ist er das? Und wer ist die glückliche junge Dame? Miss Granger oder Miss Weasley?"

"Die Waagschale scheint sich zugunsten von Miss Granger zu senken.," sagt Sirius.

„Aha. Also nicht noch mehr rote Haare in dieser Potter-Familie."

„Davon sind sie noch meilenweit entfernt. Aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass Hermione auf Harry mehr als nur gut zu sprechen ist," antwortet James lächelnd.

„Und wie steht Mr. Weasley dazu?"

„Offensichtlich sehr neutral. Sein Pendel schwingt mehr in unsere Richtung – glaubt er wenigstens," sage ich.

„Ach ja? Wusste ich noch gar nicht?" sagt Sirius verblüfft.

„Jetzt weisst du's. Aber offiziell haben wir beide keine Ahnung, verstanden?"

„Alles klar."

„Möchtest du gerne die neu renovierten Teile des Hauses sehen, Albus? Ich finde, es sieht alles sehr schön aus. Viel Holz, was zum Haus passt... das Dach müsste noch gemacht werden, aber es ist dicht, also kann es warten bis zum nächsten Sommer," frage ich Albus.

„Liebend gerne, Remus. Der erste Eindruck war sehr gut!"

„Housi und Barb sind begeistert, was wir draus haben machen lassen. Ihnen gefallen vor allem die Glaswände zu beiden Seiten des Mittelteils."

Wir stehen wieder auf und gehen durch die Küche und die grosse Schiebetür hinüber ins Klassenzimmer. Einige der Schüler sind oben in der Bibliothek und ganz oben im Aufenthaltsraum in der Galerie. Ich deute hinauf.

„Es schien uns am praktischsten, die Räume als Galerieräume zu bauen, so ist alles offen und sehr gross, aber man bekommt diesen Eindruck von viel Raum und Offenheit. Lily arbeitet oft da oben, entweder an ihren eigenen Forschungsprojekten oder sie hilft den Schülern bei ihren Aufgaben und Studien."

„Sieht sehr schön aus. Ich finde die Glaswände auch eine gute Idee."

Wir gehen zur Treppe und hinauf.

„Wir haben darauf verzichtet, im hinteren Teil Treppen zu bauen, daher gibt es den Zugang zu den oberen Stockwerken über diese Treppen hier. Von der Bibliothek in den ersten Stock und vom Gemeinschaftsraum in den zweiten Stock. Das hier ist also jetzt die Bibliothek. Hermione und Mandy sind in ihrer Freizeit dran, eine Menge der Bücher aus den Bibliothekskisten in die Regale zu stellen, damit es hier nicht mehr so leer aussieht. Aber es hat schon viel Charakter bekommen und weil's auch nicht so still sein muss wie in Hogwarts leben sie hier ziemlich viel..."

Zum Beweis ertönt Musik von der Stereoanlage im oberen Stock. Fünf unserer Schüler haben sich auf zwei der drei Tische im Raum verteilt und arbeiten an ihren Hausaufgaben. Lily sitzt auch dabei. Sie schauen natürlich auf als wir kommen, aber Albus winkt ihnen zu und sagt:

„Lasst euch von uns nicht stören, ihr Lieben, ich sehe mir nur an, wie das Haus umgebaut wurde... Lily, es ist ein Vergnügen, dich zu sehen, du siehst aus wie das blühende Leben!"

„Hallo, Albus. Es ist auch für mich ein Vergnügen, dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?"

„Oh, ein bisschen müde, aber sonst geht's mir gut, danke. Der Minister liegt mir im Nacken und versucht zu verhindern, dass ich noch mehr ‚Gerüchte' ausstreue."

„Kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Cornelius war schon immer ziemlich unbrauchbar. Der gefährlichste Hufflepuff, der mir je begegnet ist."

Albus folgt mir kichernd weiter zum nächsten Stock, während Sirius zu Ginny hinüber geht, die ihm einige Fragen zu ihrem Aufsatz für Transfiguration stellt. Oben sitzen Ron und Ernie und lesen. Sie begrüssen uns höflich.

„Und das hier ist ihr Gemeinschaftsraum. Wir haben so viel Raum wie möglich ausgenutzt, deshalb ist es jetzt schön gross und hier oben ist es tagsüber auch sehr hell. Mit der Zentralheizung und dem grossen, offenen Kamin unten ist es hier auch im Winter schön warm. Sie sind so gern hier, dass Sirius und ich jetzt die beiden Wohnzimmer vorne hinaus fast für uns allein haben. In der Küche sind wir auch alle gern. – Hier geht's durch in den Korridor und zu den Zimmern und gleich nebenan zum Badezimmer."

Sirius ist uns nachgekommen und zeigt Albus die Zimmer im zweiten Stock, die im Moment leer stehen.

„Sehr angenehm ist es, ein Bad auf jeder Etage zu haben. Sonst würden die Wege hier fast lang, entweder hinunter und hinüber in den vorderen Teil des Hauses oder hinunter und in den hinteren Teil."

„Das sieht hier sehr schön eingerichtet aus. Gute Arbeit, Sirius. Du hast hier wirklich einen guten Job gemacht mit den Möbeln und der Dekoration."

„Danke, Albus."

Sirius sieht aber auch sehr zufrieden aus. Natürlich hat er die ganze Arbeit gemacht, aber es ist seine liebste Arbeit, und er heimst die Komplimente dafür ganz gern ein. Wir gehen wieder eine Treppe hinunter und ich deute auf die Durchgänge nach hinten und dann noch einmal ganz unten.

„Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermione haben ihre Zimmer immer noch zur vorderen Seite hinaus, die anderen sind alle hier drüben. Blaise, Ernie und Justin sind im Erdgeschoss, Mandy, Morag, Parvati und Padma haben die erste Etage."

Justins Türe geht auf, als wir erklärend daran vorbeigehen.

„Möchten Sie mal hereinschauen, Professor Dumbledore?" fragt er.

„Ja, gern, wenn ich darf..."

„Kommen Sie nur herein, Professor."

Wir treten alle drei ein. Albus schaut sich in Justins Zimmer um, sieht zufrieden aus und nickt. Justin macht an seinem Pult Hausaufgaben. Albus bemerkt den Computer und deutet darauf.

„Was ist denn das? Eines dieser neuen Dinger, das die Muggel benutzen?"

„Genau. Ein Computer. Wir haben alle einen. Das macht viel Spass, vor allem, wenn man Aufsätze schreiben soll. Kann man viel besser gliedern und umstellen als mit der Hand geschrieben. Und auch für anderes ist er gut..."

„Ah ja. Faszinierend. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Arthur bei euch fast im Paradies wäre..."

„Das ist er auch, Albus."

„Sind alle Zimmer so wie dieses?"

„Na ja, mit ihren eigenen Wünschen nach bestimmten Möbeln, die Grösse ist für alle in etwa gleich, die Form auch fast. Aber alle sehen schon ein bisschen individuell aus. Morag zum Beispiel hat ein Klavier."

„Ah, eine Musikliebhaberin! Wie schön. Das ist sehr, sehr schön."

Albus bleibt zum Abendessen und freut sich sichtlich, als er sieht, wie gut die Kinder sich vertragen. Sie gehen respektvoll und freundschaftlich miteinander um. Albus' vorsichtige Fragen nach ihrer Situation, wie sie sich fühlen und wie die Schule geht, bringt nur vorsichtige Antworten, wohl weil Sirius und ich bei ihnen sitzen. Albus merkt es, kichert ein bisschen und gibt zu:

„Ist nicht fair, zu fragen, wenn sie daneben sitzen, nicht wahr?"

„Nun, wenn ihr uns nett fragt, dann finden wir sicher etwas zu tun, damit ihr ungestört über uns klatschen könnt," sage ich grinsend.

Sirius steht auf, geht zur Espressomaschine und macht zwei Espressos, wie immer misstrauisch von Dobby beäugt, der dieser Muggelmaschine immer noch nicht traut.

„Komm, Moony, die wollen uns im Moment lieber gehen sehen," sagt Sirius und ich folge ihm in unser Büro, damit Albus in Ruhe die Schüler ausfragen kann.

**Albus**

Nachdem Lily, James, Remus und Sirius die Küche verlassen haben, tauen die Schüler ziemlich auf.

„Nun, da wir jetzt unter uns sind, könnt ihr unbeschwert eure Situation beschreiben und eure Bemerkungen zu euren Lehrern und eurer Unterkunft machen," sage ich sanft.

„Sie sind beide echt Spitze," erklärt Ernie.

„Lernen macht unheimlich viel Spass mit ihnen," fügt Padma dazu. „Harrys Eltern sind auch nett. Sie helfen uns oft und James hat immer tolle Ideen für Spiele am Abend."

„Ich dachte immer, wenn man in seinen Klassen nicht auffällt, könnte man von Professor Snape eine Menge lernen, aber das war bevor ich Zaubertränke bei Sirius hatte. Ich habe in den letzten zwei Monaten wahrscheinlich mehr gelernt als in einem vergleichbaren Zeitraum mit Professor Snape," sagt Blaise.

Sagt ein Slytherin, hört, hört...

„Das stimmt. Und zwischen den vom Lehrplan vorgegebenen Zaubertränken lässt er uns auch mal andere, komplexere Dinge machen. Er geht nicht durch die Klasse, um alle nur zu kritisieren, er hilft, wo nötig und macht uns darauf aufmerksam, wenn wir irgendwo aufpassen sollten," fährt Ginny weiter.

Normalerweise kritisieren unsere Schüler Severus nicht so offen. Jedenfalls nicht uns Lehrern gegenüber. Aber jetzt haben Blaise und Ginny deutliche Worte gesprochen. Vielleicht werde ich seinen Unterricht doch eine Weile genauer anschauen müssen.

„Und wer hätte schon gedacht, dass Geschichte der Magie interessant sein könnte," bemerkt Ron.

Das ist eine erstaunliche Bemerkung. Aber ich bin nicht ganz überrascht, denn ich denke, Remus ist sehr wohl in der Lage, in diesem Fach interessanten Unterricht zu gestalten. Und ich nehme an, dass seine Art zu unterrichten sehr viel lebendiger ist als die des guten alten John Binns. Ich weiss sehr wohl, dass die meisten Schüler seine Lektionen für einen kleinen Schlummer benutzen. Das haben schon meine Klassenkameraden und ich selber getan.

„Hältst du demnach Geschichte grundsätzlich für ein nützliches Fach?" frage ich Ron.

„Wenn's so unterrichtet wird, wie Remus das macht, denke ich schon. Uns kommt es manchmal so vor wie eine Diskussionsstunde über Politik in der Zauberer- und manchmal auch in der Muggelwelt als reine Geschichte. Selbst dann, wenn wir Ereignisse aus der Geschichte dabei durchnehmen. Wir diskutieren es als ob wir in der betreffenden Zeit lebten. Aber vielleicht ist es das... wir sprechen miteinander über die Themen, die Remus anbringt. Und er bringt eine Menge spannende Sachen an. Und redet uns nicht zu Tode," erläutert Ron.

Eine erstaunliche Aussage, wenn man bedenkt, dass dieser junge Mann mit Geschichte bisher sehr wenig am Hut hatte.

„Das finde ich auch. Professor Binns weiss zwar wirklich alles über Geschichte, aber er kann das nicht grade interessant präsentieren. Bei Remus wird die Geschichte richtig lebendig," sagt auch Padma.

„Ich erinnere mich, dass ich in unserem zweiten Jahr Professor Binns nach der Kammer des Schreckens gefragt habe und dann hatten wir genau zwanzig Minuten aktiven Geschichtsunterricht," sagt Hermione.

Ich lache leise. Ja, ich weiss von dieser Lektion. Du hättest das öfter mal machen sollen, Hermione, vielleicht würde er dann freiwillig seinen Posten räumen. Denn Merlin weiss, ich hab's seit Jahren versucht, ihn zum Rücktritt zu bewegen. Nichts zu machen.

„Wenn ich einen Weg wüsste, der ihn zum Rücktritt verlocken könnte, würde ich Professor Binns sofort ersetzen, leider muss ich gestehen, dass ich bisher keinen Erfolg hatte. Und ich weigere mich, einen absolut friedlichen Geist aus Hogwarts zu exorzieren," erkläre ich mit Bedauern.

„Wir haben vermutlich in den letzten zwei Monaten mehr Fakten aus der Geschichte gelernt als in den vier Jahren zuvor," bestätigt jetzt auch Morag und die anderen nicken dazu.

„Stimmt. Und selbst die Hausaufgaben in Geschichte sind interessant. Und wir diskutieren sie dann im Unterricht," fügt Harry hinzu.

Noch ein Schüler, von dem ich bisher den Eindruck gewonnen hatte, dass er sich für Geschichte wenig interessiert. Nun, diese Schüler hier haben Glück und werden von Remus' Unterricht gewiss profitieren.

Ich beobachte Harry für eine Weile. Er scheint seit der Rückkehr seiner Eltern offener, fröhlicher und vor allem kindlicher. Ich habe nicht einmal eine Vorstellung davon, was es für ihn bedeuten muss, auf einmal wieder Eltern zu besitzen. Er wird zu schnell erwachsen sein, aber trotzdem noch profitieren. Und im Stillen hoffe ich natürlich, dass er eine Reihe von Geschwistern bekommt.

„Ihr Kinder gebt ja euren beiden Lehrern sehr gute Noten. Nichts zu kritisieren?"

„Sie knutschen zu oft? Sirius und Remus sind ziemlich irre miteinander..." sagt Justin, grinst aber dabei. Offenbar ist es ihm mit dieser Kritik nicht allzu ernst.

„Nun, die beiden sind durch üble Umstände sehr lange voneinander getrennt worden, ich denke, man kann es ihnen nicht absprechen, dass sie ihr Zusammensein jetzt wieder geniessen. Sie haben es beide bitter nötig, daher meine ich, kann man darüber hinweg sehen."

„War auch nicht wirklich als Kritik gemeint," erklärt Justin, „Remus war eh schon mein liebster Lehrer, er ist immer so fair und seine Methoden sind einfach gut. Ich lerne eine Menge von ihm. Ausserdem dürfen wir hier ganz viel, sie lassen uns völlig freie Hand beim Zaubern. Es macht Spass, all das täglich anzuwenden, was wir im Unterricht lernen."

„Also kann ich davon ausgehen, dass es euch allen hier gut gefällt und dass ihr euch wohl fühlt. Es scheint, dass wir richtig entschieden haben, als wir euch in dieses geschützte Haus brachten. Dabei wollten wir zuerst nur Sirius und Harry in Sicherheit bringen. Remus' Familienbeziehungen hier in der Schweiz waren dabei eine grosse Hilfe. Nun scheint das auch für euch anderen zu einem sicheren Hafen geworden zu sein."

„Ja, Professor Dumbledore, das war eine gute Entscheidung. Remus und Sirius sind sehr nett und die Klasse verträgt sich gut. Ich vermisse meine Eltern immer noch sehr, aber ich finde hier immer jemanden, mit dem ich reden kann. Mein Haus in Hogwarts geht mir überhaupt nicht ab. Barb und Housi sind auch nette Leute," sagt jetzt Blaise.

„Ich wollte Sie noch darauf ansprechen, Blaise, wer in Zukunft Ihr Vormund werden soll. Aber darüber möchte ich doch lieber unter vier Augen mit Ihnen sprechen. Wo könnten wir das machen?"

„Entweder in meinem Zimmer oder draussen..." schlägt Blaise vor.

„Draussen scheint mir jetzt doch ein bisschen zu kalt zu sein, also schlage ich vor, dass Sie mir den Weg zu Ihrem Zimmer zeigen, wenn es Ihnen recht ist, Mr. Zabini," antworte ich mit einem Lächeln.

„Aber gern. Jetzt gleich?"

„Gleich. Nur noch eine Frage an die unter euch, die sich bis jetzt eher still gehalten haben, Harry, Hermione? Wie steht's mit euch?"

Das Licht, das in Harrys Gesicht aufgeht, ist mir eigentlich schon Antwort genug. Er zieht die Luft kurz ein, dann strahlt er und sagt:

„Gibt nichts zu sagen ausser: ich war noch nie in meinem Leben irgendwo so zuhause wie hier. Es tut gut, endlich einen Ort zu haben, an dem ich Wurzeln schlagen darf, die dann auch gehegt und gepflegt werden. Die Dursleys gaben mir ein Dach über den Kopf, aber das war auch schon alles."

„Es tut gut, das zu hören. Ich weiss, dass du es nicht leicht hattest, aber wir wollten dich um jeden Preis in Sicherheit wissen, weil es auch nach dem Abtreten Lord Voldemorts noch viel zu viele Todesser gab, die ihre Verbrecherlaufbahn nicht gleich aufgaben. Etliche davon kleiden sich jetzt wieder in schwarze Umhänge und weisse Masken. Hier bist du weit genug weg, dass die Schutzzauber alleine lange genug wirken, dass ihr euch in Sicherheit bringen könnt, sollte jemand sie gewaltsam herunterzuholen versuchen. Und wie geht's Ihnen, Miss Granger?"

„Sie brauchen gar nicht erst zu fragen, Professor. Mir geht's ausgezeichnet. Ich habe nur manchmal ein etwas schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich weiss, dass meine Eltern immer noch in grosser Gefahr sind."

„Sie sind sicher immer noch in Gefahr, aber sie sind jetzt so sicher, wie sie es sein können. Auf ihren Geheimniswahrer ist ziemlich viel Verlass," sage ich ihr mit einem kleinen Zwinkern.

„Dann habe ich wenig Angst. Was die Schule hier angeht – es könnte eigentlich nicht besser sein. Wir sind alle einer Meinung, dass wir lieber nur zwei, dann aber solche Lehrer wie Moony und Padfoot haben. Selbst den Jungs macht das Lernen jetzt Spass."

„Das sagt mir genug, vielen Dank! Dann werde ich Ihnen jetzt gern zu Ihrem Zimmer folgen, Mr. Zabini."

„Hier geht's durch, bitte, Professor!"

Wir durchqueren die Küche und das Klassenzimmer und betreten den Schlafzimmertrakt im hinteren Teil des Hauses durch eine Tür, die offen steht. Blaise führt mich zu einem Eckzimmer. Auch hier steht die Tür offen. Er bietet mir den Stuhl an seinem Schreibtisch an und zieht sich einen weiteren von der Wand her.

„Wie gesagt, es geht um Ihren Vormund, Blaise. Ihre Eltern haben kein Testament hinterlassen, also geht ihr gesamter Nachlass an Sie, aber da Sie erst fünfzehn Jahre alt sind, benötigen Sie vorübergehend einen Vormund, der Sie vertreten kann. Da dies eine Vertrauensposition ist, sind normalerweise die nächsten Verwandten die gegebenen Vormunde. Das wäre in Ihrem Fall Ihre Grossmutter, aber wie ich höre, ist sie schon ziemlich gebrechlich, jedenfalls hat sie gesagt, dass sie es lieber nur machen wolle, wenn Sie keinen geeigneteren Vormund finden. Sie haben auch noch eine Tante und einen Onkel, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, aber die sind mit den Todessern verbandelt, auf die möchte ich mich lieber nicht stützen, ich glaube, es würde ziemlich schwierig für mich, mich rauszuhalten, wenn die tatsächlich die Vormundschaft für mich übernehmen sollten. Sie mögen mich auch nicht besonders gut. Ich hoffe, die haben nicht darum gebeten, das Sorgerecht für mich zu bekommen?"

„Bisher nicht. Sie wissen nämlich nicht, dass Sie dem Attentat auf Ihre Eltern entkommen sind, und wir haben es geschafft, dass auch das Ministerium keine diesbezüglichen Informationen herausgegeben hat. Aber die Jugendabteilung bei der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass sie einen Vorschlag wollen, um das Sorgerecht für Sie baldmöglichst zuteilen zu können. Wenn Sie selber einen Vorschlag machen, können Sie sich jemanden aussuchen, dem Sie vertrauen und den Sie kennen. Und dann haben Sie gute Aussichten, dass die Jugendabteilung Ihrem Wunsch entspricht. Wie wäre es, wenn Sie Remus Lupin vorschlagen? Könnten Sie damit leben, dass er noch bis zu Ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag Ihr Vormund wird?"

„Glauben Sie, Remus würde das tun?"

„Sie brauchen nichts weiter zu tun, als ihn zu fragen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass es noch eine sehr grosse Belastung für ihn wäre, Sie sind ja schon beinahe erwachsen. Aber Sie hätten dann auch einen Ort, wo Sie während der Ferien von Hogwarts wohnen könnten. Er wäre dann zuständig für alle die Angelegenheiten, in denen die Eltern eine Erlaubnis erteilen müssen. Ich denke, er ist ein gerechter und freundlicher Mann, und hier leben Sie ja bereits unter seinem Dach."

„Ja, das stimmt alles."

„Nun, dann sollten Sie eine kurze Notiz an die Jugendabteilung schreiben, zu Händen von Mrs Elizabeth Montgomery, sie ist die Chefin da und eine gute Freundin von mir. Darin brauchen Sie nur zu vermerken, dass Ihr bevorzugter Vormund Remus J. Lupin sein soll. Mit Ihrer und Remus' Unterschrift versehen, sollte dann alles in Ordnung kommen."

„Werden die im Ministerium nicht entsetzt ablehnen, weil Remus ein Werwolf ist?"

„Das ist durchaus möglich, aber dann können wir ja auch James Potter fragen, nicht wahr?" gebe ich zu bedenken.

„Oh ja, stimmt ja. Und der würde es bestimmt auch machen."

Wir tauschen die Plätze, so dass Blaise sich ein Stück Pergament hervorkramen kann und dann schreibt er die kurze Nachricht. Er reicht sie mir und wir kehren in die Küche zurück. Dort sind Sirius und Remus mittlerweile wieder zu den anderen gestossen. Ich bitte Remus noch um ein kurzes Gespräch unter uns.

„Natürlich, Albus, komm mit in unser Büro..." sagt er.

Als wir dort ankommen, macht Remus die Tür zu und wir setzen uns auf zwei der bequemen Sessel. Ich frage ihn:

„Der junge Blaise Zabini benötigt einen Vormund, Remus. Er hat keine geeigneten Verwandten, die das übernehmen können oder wollen. Wir dachten, dass du eine gute Wahl wärst, da er dich kennt und dir vertraut. Wärst du bereit, über ihn zu wachen, bis er volljährig ist?"

„Denkst du, dass das in Ordnung geht? Bei all den blöden Werwolfgesetzen würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn auch eines dabei wäre, das so etwas verbietet... aber wenn es legal ist, dann mache ich es gerne."

„Das werden wir bald wissen. Hier, er hat diesen Brief geschrieben, du brauchst ihn nur mit zu unterschreiben. Sollten sie dich ablehnen, werden wir sonst jemanden bei uns finden, Severus oder Minerva. Die würden dir dann die nötigen Vollmachten erteilen. Und wenn sie dich ablehnen, können wir ja noch immer James fragen."

„Ja, natürlich. Gut, ich unterschreibe den Brief. Es wäre sicher für ihn besser, wenn es jemand aus seiner näheren Umgebung wäre. Wir wissen ja nicht, wie lange wir hier bleiben."

„Dir ist klar, dass du den Jungen dann auch in den Ferien bei dir hast?"

„Kein Problem. Uns geht's ja jetzt wirklich gut und Blaise ist ein netter Junge. So weg von den anderen Slytherins ist er richtig aus sich herausgekommen. Morag übrigens auch. Aber sie war schon ein fröhliches Mädchen seit dem Tag, an dem sie hier angekommen ist. Sie hat mir übrigens auch schon gesagt, wie gut es ihr hier gefällt."

„Das ist eine gute Einstellung, Remus. Wer weiss, vielleicht wirst du noch für weitere Kinder Verantwortung übernehmen müssen..."

„Das wäre eine unglaublich scheussliche Art, Vater zu werden, Albus!" sagt Remus mit Nachdruck, seufzt aber.

„Sehr scheusslich. Aber diese Kinder benötigen allen Schutz, den wir ihnen geben können, Remus, und was immer auch passieren mag, ihr Schutz und wenn möglich ihre Sicherheit ist meine allererste Priorität."

„Du trägst da eine schwere Last, Albus, aber ich übernehme gerne einen Teil davon," gibt Remus darauf zur Antwort.

Der liebe Junge. Ich weiss genau, dass ich auf ihn bauen kann wie auf einen Granitfelsen. Was für wunderbare Anlagen schon im Kind Remus steckten, und was für ein wunderbarer Mann ist aus ihm geworden. Ich bin so stolz auf ihn. Und ich habe wirklich Mühe, zu verstehen, warum das Ministerium immer noch darauf beharrt, ihm alle möglichen Restriktionen aufzubürden.

„Danke, Remus. Ich weiss, dass ich immer auf dich zählen kann. Du warst schon immer einer der Besten."

Remus geht zu seinem Schreibtisch und unterschreibt den Brief mit einer Einverständniserklärung, danach kehren wir beide in die Küche zurück. Ich lege meine Hand auf Blaise Zabinis Schulter und sage zu ihm:

„Wenn die Jugendabteilung Ihrem Wunsch nachkommt, dann haben Sie jetzt einen neuen Vormund, Mr. Zabini."

„Danke, Sir!" sagt Blaise und wendet sich an Remus: „Und danke dir, Remus!"

„Ist schon recht, Blaise. Ich mach's gerne," versichert Remus ihm und lächelt.

Sirius offeriert mir einen Espresso und eine Grappa dazu, während wir drei noch einmal ins Büro zurückkehren, um einige Angelegenheiten des Ordens und die gegenwärtige Lage zu diskutieren. Ich informiere sie davon, dass ihre Begegnung mit Lucius Malfoy mit Sicherheit nur Zufall gewesen sein kann.

„Er muss privat dort gewesen sein, denn bisher haben wir nicht einmal die Spur eines Hinweises darauf, dass sich die Todesser über England hinaus betätigt haben. Lucius reist ja ziemlich viel herum. Wir sind sehr erleichtert darüber, denn ihr sollt euch ja ausser Sicht halten und die Kinder unterrichten. Ich weigere mich, den Unterricht in irgend einer Weise schlechter werden zu lassen, nur weil wir in einem Krieg leben. Grade jetzt ist es wichtig, dass die Kinder lernen können. Ich selber reise zur Zeit ziemlich viel herum, wir haben andere Kinder anderswo in ähnlich geschützten Häusern wie eurem. Ich will trotzdem wissen, wie es allen geht. Die Todesser wissen, dass ich viel reise, aber ich halte meine Augen und Ohren offen, damit keine Lokalisierungs- oder Peilzauber an mich heran kommen. Bisher war ich immer sauber, aber sie könnten mich auch mal mit etwas erwischen, das ich nicht kenne. Also solltet ihr in den nächsten Tagen und vielleicht sogar Wochen die Augen auch gut offen halten."

„Ich habe einen Schutzzauber entwickelt, welcher darauf reagiert, wenn jemand mit einem Dunklen Mal ihn zu durchbrechen versucht. Severus sollte uns besser benachrichtigen, wenn er mal hierher kommen muss, damit wir wissen, dass der Alarm, den er auslöst, von ihm ausgelöst wird. Es gibt bei uns hier einen akustischen Alarm, sobald jemand sich an den Schutzzaubern zu schaffen macht. Wir senken dann die Schutzzauber für ihn, sonst wird er ziemlich geschockt sein, wenn er drauf stösst. Das letzte Mal, als er da war, hatten wir nur das akustische Signal. Jetzt haben wir ein bisschen Schmerz hinzugefügt," sagt Remus.

„Das klingt ziemlich erfinderisch. Wie hört es sich denn an?"

„Nichts auffälliges, aber die Standuhr hier bimmelt – anders als sie bimmelt, wenn sie die Stunden anzeigt. Bisher haben wir's natürlich noch nicht testen können, aber ich bin sicher, dass es funktioniert."

„Dann schicke ich euch Severus hinüber, der kann euch da sicher helfen," verspreche ich lächelnd. Severus kann einen so leichten Auftrag dringend brauchen, er geht durch genug schwere Zeiten.

„Aber warne ihn, bitte, er kommt nicht durch die Zauber hindurch. Wenn er uns zuvor eine Eule schickt, wissen wir, wann wir ihn zu erwarten haben," sagt Sirius.

Also macht er sich doch auch Sorgen um Severus. Schau an!

„Das werde ich ganz sicher tun. Nun sollte ich aber aufbrechen. Ich werde euch bald wieder besuchen."

„Du bist hier jederzeit willkommen, Albus. Wir haben uns und den Kindern hier ein Heim geschaffen und alle freuen sich immer über Gäste. Es sei denn, die Gäste tragen ein Dunkles Mal an ihren Armen..." sagt Remus.

Ich verabschiede mich von ihnen, werfe meinen Umhang über und mache mich auf den Weg, um möglichst rasch die Anti-Apparierungsgrenze zu erreichen. Es ist doch empfindlich kühler als in Schottland, dabei sind wir so viel weiter im Norden... doch bald spüre ich die unsichtbare Barriere auf meiner Haut und kann zur Heulenden Hütte disapparieren.

**Remus**

Sirius und ich bleiben noch eine Weile im Büro sitzen, wo James und Lily uns später hinzugesellen. Plötzlich schnipst er mit den Fingern und ruft aus:

„Wir sollten wieder so etwas wie die Karte der Rumtreiber machen, Moony, für das Haus und die Umgebung hier. Alles, was innerhalb der Schutzzauber und ein bisschen darüber hinaus liegt."

„Das ist eine verdammt gute Idee, Padfoot, warum hatte **ich **die eigentlich nicht?" ruft James.

„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee, Sirius. Weisst du noch, wo wir die Zauberformeln dafür gefunden haben? Wir sollten sofort anfangen, die Karte zu zeichnen," finde auch ich.

„Wir haben ja die ganze Hogwarts-Bibliothek zur Verfügung, das Buch, in dem wir die Kartenzauber gefunden haben, wird sich mit Sicherheit anfinden. Ich gehe nachschauen. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass es uns gute Dienste leisten würde, immer zu sehen, wer in der Gegend herumgeistert. Wir können die Karte ganz gross machen und im Klassenzimmer aufhängen."

„Und eine kleine Kopie, die wir mit uns tragen können. Es war schon fast zu lange ruhig, wir brauchen wirklich irgendeinen Trick, mit dem wir ihnen um einen Schritt voraus sind."

Sirius legt vier grosse Pergamente auf die Schreibtische und zaubert sie zusammen, dann zeichnen wir den Grundriss des Bauernhauses, den Keller und alle drei Stockwerke, das Stöckli, Keller und drei Stockwerke und schliesslich die grosse Scheune hinter dem Haus. Und dann definieren wir die Grenze der Schutzzauber und eine kleine Strecke darüber hinaus.

Während Sirius sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek hinüber macht, bemerke ich, dass Lily uns fragend anschaut.

„Worum geht's hier eigentlich?" fragt sie.

„Erinnerst du dich, wie wir uns in Hogwarts immer mühelos bewegten, ohne jemals erwischt zu werden? Oder jedenfalls nur sehr selten, wenn man es mit der Anzahl der Male vergleicht, in denen wir unentdeckt nach dem Zapfenstreich im ganzen Schloss herumgeisterten..." fragt James zurück.

„Ziemlich gut sogar. Hab mich immer gewundert, wie ihr das geschafft habt. Bis ich deinen Tarnumhang gesehen hab..."

„Durch den Dumbledore durchsehen kann... nein, unser wahres Meisterstück war eine Karte, die wir über Hogwarts, seine Ländereien und noch viel wichtiger, seine geheimen Gänge und Passagen anfertigten. Wir haben sie zudem so verzaubert, dass sie uns alles, was darin kreucht und fleucht anzeigt. Es zeigte sie uns alle mit einem Punkt und einem Namenslabel. Ausserdem haben wir sie so verzaubert, dass sie uns alle Passwörter preisgab, wo immer eines benötigt wurde. Und schliesslich hatten wir auch auf der Karte selber ein Passwort, ohne das sie keiner lesen konnte."

„Wow. Und wann habt ihr die fertig bekommen?"

„Kurz, nachdem wir auch unsere erste Transformation geschafft haben. Sirius hat das meiste an Information in der Bibliothek zusammengetragen, Remus hat die meisten Zauber gesprochen. Ich habe gehört, dass Rons Zwillingsbrüder die Karte in ihrem ersten Jahr von Filch geklaut haben, nachdem der sie kurz vor den NEWTS von Peter konfisziert hatte."

Sirius ist eine halbe Stunde später mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht zurück.

„Hat es schon!" sagt er und winkt mit dem Buch.

„Oh, gut! Ich kann nur immer wieder sagen, dass ich dankbar dafür bin, dass Albus eine Kopie der gesamten Bibliothek gemacht hat, das macht fast alles einfacher," antworte ich, mit einem ebenso breiten Grinsen.

„Das tut es wirklich. Also, lass mich mal sehen. Hier ist es. Was wollen wir hier genau darstellen? Wir brauchen das Ding nicht, das uns Passwörter verrät, weil wir hier keine benutzen. Aber wir könnten versuchen, einen Unterschied zwischen den Leuten zu machen, die willkommen sind und denen, die wir hier lieber nicht sehen wollen."

„Sehr guter Vorschlag. Wir machen das auf die selbe Art, wie ich die Schutzzauber gestaltet habe. Wir lassen uns alle normalen Menschen auf der Karte mit einem schwarzen Punkt und Namenslabel anzeigen, die Todesser mit einem roten, die Tiere mit einem blauen Punkt und dem Namen, falls sie einen haben, und was immer es sonst noch gibt, könnte in weiteren Farben angezeigt werden."

„Was machen wir mit Animagi?" fragt Sirius dann.

Gut gefragt, Sirius.

„Ich denke, wir machen es gleich wie damals, Punkt mit vollem Namen. Vielleicht kann ich es hinkriegen, dass der Punkt und das Label blau werden."

„Guter Gedanke, aber vielleicht zeigt es dann nur dann blau an, wenn der Animagus sich in seine Tierform verwandelt," gibt Sirius zu bedenken.

„Scheint mir in Ordnung so, denkst du nicht?"

„Ich könnte daran arbeiten. Ich werde den Zauber untersuchen. Vielleicht finde ich dabei heraus, wie ich ihn modifizieren kann," offeriert Lily.

„Das wäre grossartig, Lily. Hier, das ist derjenige, den wir benutzt haben, um alle, auch Animagi, mit dem richtigen Namen anzuzeigen."

Lily und Remus lesen die Seite aufmerksam durch, auf der unser Zauber beschrieben wird.

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Animagi eine bestimmte Körperchemie entwickeln. Ich weiss nur, dass ihr's seid, habe mich aber nie ums Werden gekümmert. Könnt ihr mir einiges darüber sagen?" fragt Lily dann.

„Du benötigst auf jeden Fall einen oder zwei Zaubertränke. Einer dient dazu, dein inneres Tier zu eruieren. Der zweite bereitet dann den Körper auf die erste Transformation vor. Ziemlich komplexe Sache, dieser Zaubertrank! Ich nehme an, dass Elemente daraus in jedem Animagus verbleiben. Aber zu wissen, welche..." sagt Sirius.

„Nun, das lässt sich herausfinden. Schliesslich haben wir zwei Animagi hier. Wer von euch gibt mir Blut- und Hautproben?" fragt Lily grinsend und droht mit ihrem Zauberstab.

„Sirius! Er hatte schliesslich die gute Idee!" schreit James sofort und macht Bewegungen, um seine wichtigsten anatomischen Teile energisch zu beschützen.

Während wir noch darüber lachen, klopft Harry an die offene Tür. Er will uns gute Nacht wünschen und bemerkt dann unsere lachenden Gesichter.

„Was heckt ihr denn aus?" fragt er sehr vorsichtig.

„Komm rein und schau! Kannst die Rumtreiber beim Herstellen einer neuen Karte beobachten, Harry. Wir haben grade die gute Idee gehabt, auch für das Haus und die Umgebung hier so eine Karte zu machen, damit wir sehen, wer hier herumstreicht," sagt Sirius grinsend.

Er hat keine Ahnung, dass in seinen Augen in diesen Augenblicken wieder der alte Glanz auftaucht, den er damals hatte, als wir in der Schule Pläne für neue Streiche schmiedeten. Wie ich diesen Gesichtsausdruck an ihm vermisst habe! Ich bete ihn an...

„Oh, das ist eine gute Idee!" sagt Harry und das Grinsen, das sich jetzt auf seinem Gesicht zeigt, macht ihn fast zu einem Zwillingsbruder seines Vaters. Ich muss mir erst die grünen Augen wieder in Erinnerung bringen, um die beiden unterscheiden zu können.

„Du kommst grade richtig, um deinen Paten und mich zu unterstützen, Harry, deine Mutter will uns ans Fleisch, weil wir Animagi sind!" wirft James ein.

Ich durchlebe grade wieder einmal einen Moment, den ich fest in mein Gedächtnis betten muss! So hätte es immer schon sein sollen, wir Rumtreiber, Harry und Lily und viel Grund zum Lachen. Miteinander dumme Sprüche klopfen und Witze reissen. Selbst Lily macht es Spass, obwohl sie damals in der Schule immer die Augen verdreht hat. Mindestens zehn Mal am Tag und immer dann, wenn Sirius, James, Peter und ich herumgealbert haben. Jetzt vergessen wir mit Vergnügen, dass es einen Wormtail je gegeben hat, denn was wir jetzt wiedergefunden haben, ist so viel besser und wichtiger. Es gibt kein fünftes Rad am Wagen mehr.

James gibt aber schliesslich klein bei und lässt Lily ein bisschen Blut und Gewebe entnehmen, auch Sirius stellt sich zur Verfügung, damit sie eine Vergleichsmöglichkeit hat. Sie steht sofort auf und erklärt:

„Also, ich werde das gleich mal auf Rückstände von Zaubertränken analysieren. Wenn ich etwas in James' finde, mache ich einen weiteren Check mit Sirius' Proben und vielleicht werde ich auch noch Minerva um eine solche Probe bitten. Das könnte etwas dauern. Kann die Karte noch zusätzlich verzaubert werden, nachdem ihr euren Zirkus veranstaltet habt?"

„Natürlich. Wir haben ja unsere so nach und nach entwickelt und immer wieder neue Sachen dran ausprobiert. Also auch immer wieder neue Zauber drüber geschmissen," erkläre ich.

„Hervorragend. Ich finde auf alle Fälle eine Lösung, das ist ein interessantes kleines Problem. Würde auch gut beim Ministerium ankommen. Zum Aufspüren nicht registrierter Animagi!"

„Hey! **Wir **sind nicht registrierte Animagi!" protestiert James sofort laut.

Lily grinst. Ihr Grinsen erinnert mich daran, wie sie sich in den zwei Jahren vor ihrem Tod an uns Rumtreiber angepasst hat.

Sirius durchsucht das Buch nach den Zaubersprüchen, die wir benutzt haben. Wir verzaubern die Karte zunächst mit der Standardformel für alle Menschen. Sirius spricht die Formeln und berührt die Karte mit dem Zauberstab, ich checke sie. Fast sofort tauchen überall im Haus Punkte mit kleinen Namensschildchen auf. Ich sehe Sirius, Harry, Lily, James und mich selber im Büro, Hermione auf dem Weg zu uns, Blaise und Justin sind drüben im Jungen-Badezimmer, Ernie ist in seinem Zimmer. Parvati und Padma sind im Badezimmer der Mädchen, Mandy und Morag gehen zu ihren Zimmern und gehen dabei an Ginny vorbei, die noch in der Bibliothek sitzt. Barb und Housi sind drüben im Stöckli, ansonsten ist niemand auf der Karte zu entdecken.

Hermione kommt ins Büro und sagt:

„Ich wollte euch nur rasch gute Nacht sagen. – Oh, was ist das denn?"

Natürlich ist sie sofort neugierig.

„'Ne neue Karte – für das Haus und die Umgebung, komm, schau zu!" fordert Harry sie auf.

„Also, das ist ja eine grossartige Idee! Können wir immer sehen, wer so in der Gegend ist," findet Hermione.

„Das fanden wir auch. Wir haben jetzt erst mal den Zauber draufgelegt, der uns die Menschen identifiziert. Jetzt die Tiere, das sind die beiden einfachen Dinger," erkläre ich.

Ich spreche die Zauberformel, welche die Tiere anzeigen soll. Die Punkte zeigen alle Katzen und Hunde, sowie alle Eulen im Hause. Der Hund, Hedwig, Justins Neptune und Anana, die in diesem Moment zum Haus geflogen kommt. Harry lässt sie ein und nimmt ihr den Brief vom Bein. Sirius rollt ihn auf und liest vor:

„Erwartet mich morgen Abend um sechs. Severus Snape. – Keiner könnte ihm den Vorwurf machen, unnötige Details liegen zu lassen."

„Reicht ja auch, mehr brauchen wir gar nicht. Das heisst, dass wir wissen, wann wir morgen auf den Todesser-Alarm achten müssen. Wir werden die anderen Kids warnen müssen. Also, dann lass mich mal überlegen, wie wir das mit den Animagi machen können. So weit ich kommen kann, bis Lily ihre Studie abgeschlossen hat."

Ich durchfliege das Buch und erkläre dann:

„Wir können einfach einen zusätzlichen Zauber über den für die Tiere legen. Es gibt nichts spezifisches für Animagi. Wenn also ein Animagus auftaucht, dann kommt er als normaler schwarzer Punkt durch, das wärst du, oder als roter Punkt, das wäre dann die Ratte, hervor. Kommt er aber in der Tierform, dann taucht er als blauer Punkt auf, mit dem vollen Namen. Anders kann ich es zur Zeit nicht lösen."

„Sollte aber genügen, bis Lily so weit ist. Teilt uns zwar nicht mit, ob jemand, von dem wir's nicht wissen, ein Animagus ist und deshalb wäre ein Zauber, der uns das mitteilen kann, wirlich ziemlich gut brauchbar."

„Ich bin sicher, dass sie noch was austüfteln kann, Sirius, du weisst doch, wie clever sie mit Zauberkunst ist. Aber jetzt erst mal die farbliche Absetzung der Todesser. Wir müssen den regulären Zauber abändern, dann können wir das morgen auch gleich testen."

Ich hole die Notizen, die ich zum Aufbau des Schutzzaubers, der auf das Dunkle Mal reagiert, gemacht habe. Dann mache ich einige Tests. Hermione schaut mir dabei über die Schulter und macht ein paar sehr gute und brauchbare Vorschläge, die ich benutze, dann verzaubere ich einige kleine Pergamentfetzen mit der jeweils anderen Version. Auf jeden Zettel notiere ich den Zauberspruch.

„Gut, das sind einige mögliche Lösungen, morgen können wir dann herausfinden, ob eine oder mehrere davon überhaupt funktionieren. Manchmal kann so ein Ex-Todesser zu Verteidigungszwecken doch ganz nützlich sein, nicht?"

„Wer hätte das gedacht? Snivellus für einmal richtig nützlich..." sagt Sirius mit einem ziemlich fiesen Grinsen.

„Ab in die Falle, Leute. Wir werden die Karte morgen noch gründlich testen. Dann machen wir eine grosse Kopie für die Wand im Klassenzimmer," sage ich.

**Harry**

Hermione und ich wünschen ihnen eine gute Nacht und verlassen das Büro. Ich halte sie bei der Hand und sie lehnt sich zu einem raschen Kuss herüber. So nach und nach haben wir uns jetzt unsere Gefühle für einander eingestanden und jetzt verbringen wir eine Menge Zeit zusammen. Sie schaut zu mir auf und fragt:

„Kommst du noch eine Weile zu mir herauf?"

„Aber sicher!"

Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie mich auffordert, in ihr Zimmer mitzukommen. Wir sind jetzt schon des öfteren alleine zusammen gewesen, aber bisher haben wir nicht mehr gemacht, als ein paar Küsse ausgetauscht. Wir gehen durchs Bad, die Küche und die Treppen hinauf bis zum obersten Stock. Ich folge Hermione in ihr Zimmer. Sie hängt eine nette Warnung für Ginny an die Tür, jetzt lieber nicht reinzukommen. Dann schliesst sie die Tür ab. Wir gehen um die Ecke und setzen uns auf ihrem grossen Himmelbett hin. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass mich die Gelegenheit, ein wenig mit ihr zu knutschen, unbeteiligt lässt. Aber als es so langsam ziemlich über blosses Küssen hinausgeht, wird mir beinahe mulmig. Hermione fängt nämlich an, mich auszuziehen, was mich schon ein bisschen erschreckt. Aber sie grinst und erklärt:

„Ich will doch bloss deine Haut spüren, Harry."

Und damit zieht sie ihren Pulli, den sie über einer Bluse trägt, über den Kopf. Sie führt meine Hände an die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse. Ich kann gar nicht fassen, was sie da macht! Und während ich mich zitternd an einem Knopf zu schaffen mache, fühle ich, wie mir das Blut aus dem Kopf nach unten wandert. Soweit wird sie aber doch wohl nicht gehen wollen, oder? Dazu bin ich noch nicht bereit! Aber sie versichert mir in ihrer sanften Stimme:

„Komm schon, Harry, ist doch bloss Haut! Und die fühlt sich so viel besser an als Stoff..."

„Wohl wahr," murmle ich, während sie ihre Hände über meine nackte Schulter gleiten lässt.

Ich erschauere, aber nicht vor Kälte. Meine Finger kriegen kaum den richtigen Griff hin, um die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse aufzumachen. Aber schliesslich schaffe ich es doch, einen nach dem anderen zu öffnen, bis hinunter, wo die Bluse in ihren Jeans steckt. Ich schaue sie an und als sie nickt, ziehe ich vorsichtig die Bluse aus ihrer Hose und mache auch die letzten zwei Knöpfe noch auf. Dann schiebe ich den Stoff über ihre Schulter und ihren Armen entlang aus dem Weg. Sie trägt einen Bustier und hebt ihre Hände, um ihn über ihren Kopf wegzuziehen. Für einen Moment stockt mir der Atem. Sie ist so schön! Ihre Brüste sind perfekt, mit ein paar winzigen Sommersprossen darüber verstreut. Ihr Haar hängt tief genug, um ihre Brust fast zu verstecken. Einen Augenblick lang starre ich sie einfach nur an. Doch dann schüttle ich meinen Kopf und entschuldige mich:

„Du meine Güte, da sitze ich und starre dich einfach so an... es tut mir leid..."

„Wieso? Ist doch völlig in Ordnung, Harry, ich will, dass du mich anschaust," sagt sie.

Sie haut mich um! Wie bitte? Sie will, dass ich sie anstarre? Auf alle Fälle ist sie's wert, angesehen zu werden!

Hermione 

Ich selber schaue ihn auch einige Minuten lang an, um ihn mir genauer einzuprägen. Wir sind im Sommer viel draussen gewesen, haben lange Spaziergänge gemacht und sind sogar ein bisschen gelaufen, daher sind wir beide fit. Es zeigt sich deutlich an ihm, er ist mehr gewachsen als sonst über den Sommer und ist jetzt ein paar Zentimeter grösser als ich.

**Lily**

Ich sehe, dass Harry und Hermione die Treppe hoch zu ihrem Zimmer nehmen und frage mich, ob ich sie davon abhalten soll. Doch dann denke ich, dass Hermione weiss, was sie tut. In der kurzen Zeit, seit ich sie kenne, habe ich feststellen können, dass sie sehr wohl weiss, was sie will. Sie macht kein Geheimnis aus ihren Gefühlen für Harry und ich spüre, dass diese Gefühle echt sind. Sie kennt sich und ihren Körper und wird genau wissen, wann sie wofür bereit ist.

Sorgen mache ich mir eher um Harry. Manchmal schaue ich ihn an, wenn er glaubt, unbeobachtet zu sein und Hermione anhimmelt. Dann muss ich immer grinsen, denn er erinnert mich **so** an seinen Vater, dass ich laut auflachen könnte. Im Gegensatz zu James weiss Harry aber noch nicht so recht, was er überhaupt empfindet. Meine nichtsnutzige Schwester und mein noch viel nichtsnutzigerer Schwager haben seine Seele so tief verletzt, dass der arme Junge keine Ahnung hat, wie Liebe sich anfühlt. Man kann es ihm auch nicht erklären, nur zeigen. Daher lasse ich Hermione völlig freie Hand, denn ich bin sicher, ihre Hände auf seiner Haut werden ihm den Weg zur Liebe weisen. Wenn er mal begriffen hat, dass das, was er dabei fühlt, mit der Liebe zu tun hat, die er für Hermione empfindet, wird er bald zwei und zwei zusammenzählen und auch begreifen, dass das, was er für die andern in der Familie empfindet, nicht nur Freundschaft, sondern auch Liebe ist.

Solche Umwege! Es ist tragisch, dass wir solche Umwege machen müssen, nur damit mein Sohn wieder lieben und vertrauen lernt. Dabei tut er es bereits die ganze Zeit, er weiss es nur nicht wirklich. Er sagt es auch nie. Ich sage es ihm die ganze Zeit, aber von ihm höre ich es nie. ‚Ich hab' dich auch gern' kam immerhin schon mal.

**Sirius**

Wir räumen unsere Schreibtische auf, verschliessen die Tür zum Wohnzimmer und gehen ins Badezimmer, um kurz zu duschen. Wir rasieren uns beide, putzen die Zähne und trocknen unsere Haare mit einem Zauberspruch. Die ganze Zeit berühren wir uns immer wieder, drücken kurz einen Kuss auf die Schultern oder den Hals des anderen und während Remus das Bad wieder mittels einem Zauber saubermacht, stehe ich hinter ihm, hebe seine Haare hoch und küsse ihn auf den Hals. Ich schlinge meine Arme von hinten um meinen Liebsten und ziehe ihn fest an mich. Remus dreht mir sein Gesicht etwas zu, wodurch ich ihn küssen kann. Als ich ihn loslasse, seufzt er und befiehlt:

„Rauf in unser Zimmer, Sirius, ich will dich und zwar gleich!"

„Wie's aussieht, geistern in deinem Kopf die selben Vorstellungen herum wie in meinem..."

Remus grinst. Wir ziehen beide einen Bademantel über, schliessen auch hier die Tür zum Study und machen das Licht im Bad aus. Dann beeilen wir uns, nach oben zu kommen. Ich schliesse die Tür hinter mir ab, platziere die Silenziumzauber an die Decke, den Boden und die vier Wände. Remus' Bademantel liegt bereits auf dem Boden, er schält mich aus meinem bevor er auf seine Knie zu Boden sinkt und meinem schon halbwegs harten Schwanz mit ein paar Leckbewegungen den letzten Schwung gibt. Ich lege meinen Zauberstab auf meinen Nachttisch, pflücke Remus' aus seiner Hand und lege ihn daneben. Dann ziehe ich Remus hoch und küsse ihn erneut, bevor ich ihn aufhebe und zum Bett trage. Remus grinst, streckt seine Hand nach hinten und zieht die Decken zurück, dann lasse ich ihn hinunter.

„Komm schon, Liebster, ich mag nicht mehr warten," drängt er.

„Bin ja schon da, Liebster," antworte ich, lege mich neben ihn und wir finden uns für mehr und noch tiefere Küsse.

Beide lassen wir dabei unsere Hände über den Körper des anderen gleiten. Remus dreht sich um, erhebt sich auf seine Knie und gibt mir einen kleinen Schubs, so dass ich auf den Rücken zu liegen komme. Er macht sich an meinen Brustwarzen zu schaffen, schleckt und saugt an der einen, geht zur andern, knabbert, kommt wieder zur ersten zurück und knabbert noch ein bisschen, während er jeweils die andere zwischen zwei Fingern rollt und klemmt. Ich bin unfähig, irgend etwas anderes zu machen als ihn fest an mich zu ziehen und leise zu stöhnen. Als er sich endlich auf den Weg zu meiner Körpermitte aufmacht, bin ich schon weit weg in den Wolken. Er ist sichtlich zufrieden damit, mich immer wieder seinen Namen flüstern zu hören. Er kehrt zu meinem jetzt endgültig steifen Glied zurück, leckt es und knabbert dran, nimmt es in seinen Mund und saugt an der Spitze. Seine Zunge reibt über die Eichel und gibt besonders lustvolle kleine Schläge auf das empfindliche Frenulum, dann saugt er wieder ein bisschen. Schliesslich schluckt er fast den ganzen Penis und bewegt sich darauf auf und ab, immer ein bisschen schneller. Wenn er unten ist, beisst er mich leicht mit seinen Zähnen, wenn er hochkommt, fühle ich nur noch seine Lippen, seine Zunge, seinen Gaumen. Zwischendurch wirft er einen kurzen Blick zu meinem Gesicht. Meine Augen sind halb geschlossen und ich sehe ausser ihm nichts. Er ist ein wahrer Meister im Blasen, weiss genau, wann er was machen muss, damit es für mich lange dauert und wirklich befriedigt. Mit meinen Händen halte und steuere ich seinen Kopf. Remus fährt weiter und lässt mich fast kommen. Aber nur fast. Mit einem kleinen Schnalzen zieht er sich von meinem Schwanz zurück, hält ihn mit einer Hand leicht fest und schaut auf. Er spricht eine kleine Formel und seine Hände sind mit einem Gleitgel bedeckt. Die eine um meinen Schwanz schmiert diesen ein, mit der anderen greift er nach hinten, um seinen Hintern vorzubereiten. Dabei dreht er sich zunächst um und setzt sich rittlings über mich, damit ich ja nichts davon verpasse, wie seine Finger, drei an der Zahl, in seinem Loch verschwinden und sich selber vögeln. Er atmet ein bisschen schwerer dabei und ich hebe eine Hand, um noch einen Finger oder zwei beizusteuern. Von seiner Hand nehme ich etwas von der Gleitcreme und schiebe meine Finger zu seinen hinein. Er stöhnt und schaut sich um.

„Ah... ja, mein Liebster, tiefer! Ich komme selbst nicht ran, noch ein bisschen, bitte... so gut!"

Er ist schon weit offen und bereit. Blitzschnell dreht er sich wieder um, mir zu, dabei seine und meine Hände von sich wegziehend und senkt sich auf meinen Schwanz, den ich ihm entgegenhalte. Er drückt darauf hinunter und hat mich im Nu drinnen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer senkt er sich auf meinen Körper, bis ich seine Hoden auf meinen fühle. Leicht stöhnend kommt er herunter, um mich zu küssen. Ich ziehe ihn ganz fest an mich und die Küsse, die wir nun teilen, gehören zum erotischsten, was ich kenne. Er bringt mich schon so beinahe zum Kommen, und dass ich seinen eigenen, schweren und steinharten Schwanz zwischen unseren Körpern fühlen kann, trägt nur zu meinem Wohlbefinden bei. Er schaut in meine Augen.

„Deine Augen sind wie geschmolzenes Silber, Liebster... Göttin der Liebe, bist du schön..." murmelt er. Wie sehr ich ihn liebe!

„Das ist so gut, Moony, komm schon, beweg dich ein bisschen," feuere ich ihn an.

Remus verlangt erst noch einen Kuss. Dann löst er sich und erhebt sich wieder auf seine Knie. Dann hebt er seine Oberschenkel und sein Becken, bis mein Schwanz wieder fast ganz draussen ist, doch kurz bevor das passiert, kommt er wieder herunter. Ich kann nicht an mich halten und ein kleiner Schrei entfährt meiner Kehle. Remus richtet sich wieder auf und schaut mich an. Dabei hebt und senkt er sich jetzt immer schneller. Ich schaue zu, wie sein eigener Schwanz auf und ab hüpft, während er auf meinem herumtanzt. Ich schnappe mir sein Organ und streichle es mit einer Hand, während die andere Remus' Seite und Oberschenkel liebkost. Ich wandere zu seinen Hoden und streichle sie nur ganz leicht. Er lässt mich jetzt kommen, ich fühle einen letzten starken Druck von ihm und mit einem tiefen Aufschrei spüre ich, wie ich meinen Orgasmus erreiche. Mein Samen spritzt in Remus' Körper hinein, der stöhnt laut und fährt noch ein paar Minuten weiter, bis er selber seinen Höhepunkt erreicht, weil ich seine Hoden jetzt nicht mehr streichle, sondern in kurzen Abständen zusammendrücke. Remus richtet sich steif auf, kommt und lässt seinen Samen auf meinen Oberkörper spritzen. Während ich meine Hand hineintauche, schaue ich ihn an. Ich werde nie genug davon haben, meinen Liebsten im Orgasmus zu sehen. Er ist unglaublich schön und wie sich seine Augen beim Erreichen des höchsten Wohlbefindens weiten ist ein Anblick, den nur ich je zu sehen bekomme. Er lässt sich auf mich herunter sinken und meine Arme ziehen ihn sofort eng an mich. Dann gehe ich mit meiner Hand zum Mund, um die Samenflüssigkeit daran abzulecken. Remus, Kopf auf meiner Schulter, schaut mir zu und flüstert:

„Du siehst unglaublich sexy aus, wenn du das machst, Liebster..."

Ich lächle und halte ihn ganz fest. Er schnuffelt in meinen Hals und hält mich ebenso fest. Für eine Weile kuscheln wir einfach nur, bevor wir uns eine zweite Runde erlauben. Am Ende davon schläft Remus sofort ein und überlässt es mir, die Decken hochzuziehen und ihn zuzudecken. Ich lasse ihn von mir gleiten und kuschle mich in meine Ecke, so nah an Remus geschmiegt wie möglich.

Ich benötige einige Minuten, um einzuschlafen. Dabei schaue ich aus dem Fenster. Die Blumenkästen sind von den Simsen entfernt und in einem der Kellerräume abgestellt worden, da die Geranien nicht winterhart sind. Viel kann ich nicht sehen, denn es ist bedeckt und kein Mond ist zu sehen. Der geht ins zweite Viertel und ist zu sehen, wenn es klar ist. Da wir auch mehrere Kilometer vom nächsten Dorf entfernt wohnen, haben wir auch kein künstliches Licht, das den Blick in den Sternenhimmel stören könnte.

**James**

Ich schaue Harry und Hermione nach, als sie das Zimmer verlassen. Mein Sohn hat eine Freundin! Ich stelle fest, dass es wesentlich einfacher ist, ihn schon mit einem Mädchen zusammen zu sehen, als ich befürchtet hatte, als er grade erst geboren worden war. Aber vielleicht ist es auch nur deshalb, weil er mit Hermione zusammen ist. Was für ein wundervolles Mädchen sie ist und wie gut sie ihm tut! Er ist schon ziemlich erwachsen, finde ich. Ich wette, eine ganze Menge davon haben wir Hermione zu verdanken. Sie wird ihn so lange mit sich ziehen, bis er sie eingeholt hat.

Aber ich wende meinen Blick jetzt von den beiden, wünsche Sirius und Remus gute Nacht und gehe Lily nach, die wahrscheinlich schon mitten in der Analyse ihrer Gewebeproben steckt. Sie schaut kaum von ihrem Kessel auf, als ich mich zu ihr geselle.

„Das ist der Zaubertrank, der die Gewebeproben auseinander nimmt. Wenn er fertig ist und die Gewebeproben vollständig aufgebrochen hat, dann wissen wir, ob, und wenn ja, welche Rückstände von euren Animaguszaubertränken übrig geblieben sind. Ich werde noch ein bisschen mehr darüber wissen müssen, wie ihr Animagi geworden seid. Aber zunächst will ich nur herausfinden, ob noch Spuren der Zaubertränke in euch vorhanden sind."

„Es gibt leider mehrere bekannte Methoden. Aber ich bin sicher, einige Ingredienzien werden für alle benötigt, wir müssen sie noch ein bisschen studieren, das Material finden wir in der Verbotenen Abteilung. Es muss einige Schlüsselzutaten geben. So viel ich weiss, kann man überhaupt kein Animagus werden, ohne mindestens einen Zaubertrank einzunehmen. Wenn es Zutaten gibt, die überall drin sind, und wenn die auch in diesen Gewebeproben auftauchen, dann sollten wir es schaffen, einen Erkennungszauber für sicher 80 bis 90 aller Animagi zu erfinden," gebe ich ihr Auskunft.

„Ja, ich denke, ich gebe dir Recht mit dieser Ansicht. Das wird dann dein Job. Ich gehe nach Hogwarts und bitte Minerva um eine Gewebeprobe. Ich finde schon eine Ausrede, um ihr eine zu entlocken. Ich kann ihr ja sagen, dass ich Studien betreibe, wie man Animagi identifiziert."

„Gut. Wie lange brauchst du noch für dies hier?"

„Etwa zwei Stunden bis zur ersten Abkühlphase. Dann komme ich zu Bett. Um das hier weiter zu bearbeiten, werde ich einige frische Zutaten benötigen. Muss morgen gleich eine der Eulen in den Kräuterladen schicken," erklärt sie mir, während sie noch zwei Zutaten in den blubbernden Kessel gibt und sorgfältig umrührt.

„Gut. Ich möchte dich nämlich bei mir haben."

Ich überlasse sie ihrer Arbeit und gehe die Treppe hinauf. Grade als ich meine Zimmertür schliessen will, höre ich Schritte auf der Treppe von oben und sehe Harry, der mit ziemlich nacktem Oberkörper in sein eigenes Zimmer huscht. Ich grinse, als ich die Tür ganz schliesse und bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass der Kleine grade nett mit Hermione geschäkert hat.

Ich habe so viel von seinem Leben verpasst. So vieles, was ich nicht mit ihm erleben konnte, so vieles, was ich von ihm auch nach mehreren Monaten noch nicht weiss. Er hält sich so bedeckt! Wir hatten schon einige gute Gespräche, und ich weiss, dass er sich mit Lily noch intensiver unterhalten hat. Aber er behält so vieles für sich, und verhehlt das noch nicht einmal, dass ich jedes Mal am liebsten an den Ligusterweg apparieren und allen drei Dursleys den Hals umdrehen möchte!

**Lily **

James schläft, als ich endlich neben ihm in unser Bett schlüpfe. Ich kuschle mich an ihn, während ich noch über den Zaubertrank nachdenke, den ich soeben kreiere und an der Lösung unseres Problems herum studiere. Diese Karte wird uns bestimmt sehr nützlich. Wir werden die Methode ausgewählten Leuten mitteilen, aber vor allem denen in Hogwarts. Sicher könnten auch Leute wie Rosmerta in den Drei Besen, oder Tom im Tropfenden Kessel, viel damit anfangen. Sie und andere Ladenbesitzer, denen wir vertrauen können, sollten dann eine Alarmkette in Gang setzen können, wenn ein Todesser irgendwo auftaucht. Und Arthur Weasley könnte die Methode denen im Ministerium weitergeben, denen er wirklich vertraut. Um jeden Preis muss verhindert werden, dass die Todesser davon erfahren.


	6. Die neue Karte des Rumtreibers

Kapitel 5 – Die neue ‚Karte des Rumtreibers' Sirius 

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen erkundige ich mich:

„Wie steht's? Wollt ihr Halloween feiern? Für mich ist das immer ein Trauertag und ich würde mich eigentlich am liebsten ins Bett verkriechen und die Decke über den Kopf ziehen, obwohl die beiden Menschen, die ich an Halloween verloren habe, jetzt wieder unter uns weilen."

„Wir könnten es bei der Dekoration mit den Kürbissen und so belassen," meint Hermione, „ich brauche es nicht zu feiern."

Sie ist ein grossartiges Mädel. Natürlich erinnert sie sich daran, warum dieser Tag für mich so schwer ist. Heute vor vierzehn Jahren ist die grosse Katastrophe über meinem Leben passiert. Harry schaut mich an und erinnert sich ebenso daran, dass seine Eltern an Halloween ermordet worden sind. Daher ist er mit der Dekoration sehr einverstanden. Den anderen scheint es auch nichts auszumachen, nicht einmal James und Lily selber. Also stellen wir eine Menge winziger Kürbisse mit Kerzen drin auf alle möglichen Flächen, hauptsächlich in der Küche, in der Bibliothek, dem Gemeinschaftsraum und im Klassenzimmer. Vielleicht können wir ja nächstes Jahr wieder anfangen, Spass daran zu haben, vielleicht haben wir dann Abstand genug, um uns wieder darüber zu freuen, dass Halloween ist.

Die Kinder verbringen diesen doch eher grauen und finsteren Tag hauptsächlich oben im Gemeinschaftsraum und wir beiden leisten ihnen Gesellschaft. Sie machen Aufgaben, lernen oder spielen miteinander. Gegen sechs Uhr abends gehen Remus und ich hinunter, um den Alarm zu beobachten. Und pünktlich um sechs hören wir es. Die Standuhr klingt laut und deutlich anders als beim Schlagen der Stunden. Und sie gibt dem Alarm die Priorität, die er verdient, der Stundenschlag geht verloren.

„Das funktioniert, lass uns den Schutzzauber für Severus herunterholen und die Zettel checken..."

Während Snape sich dem Haus nähert, checken wir alle Zauber, die Remus auf den Zetteln vermerkt hat. Drei der acht möglichen Zauber haben sich rot eingefärbt und zeigen den Namen Severus Snape in rot. Wir legen sie beiseite und warten darauf, dass Snape zum Haus kommt. Er muss fünfzehn Minuten lang gehen. Remus und ich grinsen beide breit, und freuen uns:

„Super! Nun haben wir noch eine wirklich gute Methode, festzustellen, ob Todesser in der Nähe auftauchen."

Severus 

Ich betrete das Haus. Sie begrüssen mich so fröhlich, dass ich beinahe stöhne. Ich hasse, verabscheue glückliche Gryffindors! Und dann habe ich doch fast vergessen, dass die Potters auch wieder da sind! Allerdings erinnert es mich auch daran, dass ich eine Zaubererschuld gegenüber James Potter habe, und das schmerzt am meisten, denn diese Tatsache würde ich wirklich lieber vergessen. Doch ich entledige mich meines Umhangs, den Black sich schnappt und an die Garderobe neben dem Eingang hängt.

„Und? Hat euer Alarm funktioniert?" frage ich. Nicht, dass ich daran zweifle, wenn ihre Gesichter ihren Erfolg ausdrücken.

„Und wie er funktioniert, Severus! Guten Abend und herzlichen Dank für deine Hilfe! Noch etwas anderes funktioniert auch, wir haben nämlich gestern eine neue Karte gemacht und die selbe Art Erkennung von Todessern darauf benutzt wie für den Schutzzauber. Bist du durchgekommen?"

„Keine Spur. Ihr hättet mich warnen können, dass einen das Ding fast erschlägt! Aber es ist typisch für euch, das habt ihr bestimmt absichtlich nicht mitgeteilt"

„Oh, das tut mir wirklich leid! Ich habe tatsächlich etwas hinzugefügt, was ziemlich weh tun sollte, und ich habe tatsächlich vergessen, dich dahingehend zu warnen. Der Zauber sollte eigentlich nur einfach Todesser draussen halten und sie ausser Gefecht setzen. Aber was wir auf der Karte jetzt haben, wird sehr nett, schau: dein Name kommt hier rot, weil du ein Dunkles Mal hast. Alle anderen sind schwarz. Wenn Sirius sich in den Hund verwandelt, oder James in den Hirsch, werden ihre Namen blau wie die anderen Tiere, nur kommen sie dann immer noch mit ihrem vollen Namen. Soll ich dir die Zauber notieren? Albus müsste eigentlich irgendwo die Karte der Rumtreiber haben, Harry hat sie nämlich nicht mehr. Vielleicht kann er von diesen Zaubern hier auch Gebrauch machen," sagt Lupin.

Er scheint ehrlich erstaunt. Lügen ist nicht Lupins Stärke, .

„Klingt sogar wie eine gute Idee. Kannst du sie für mich notieren? Den Zauber für den Alarm könntest du auch gleich notieren, wir könnten ihn in meinem, Minervas und Albus' Büro aktivieren lassen."

„Aber dann würde der jedes Mal losgehen, wenn du von Hogwarts weg gehst oder wieder zurückkommst..."

„Stimmt. Schreib' ihn trotzdem auf, vielleicht kann Flitwick was daran drehen, dass ich ausgenommen werde."

„Gute Idee. Hier sind die Formeln für die diversen Zauber, alle die, welche funktioniert haben. Oh, hier noch den Zusatz, der die diversen Farben für die Labels kreiert. Das hatten wir in der ursprünglichen Karte nicht. Siehst du, die Punkte für alle normalen Leute kommen schwarz durch, für die Tiere blau, und jeder Mensch, der mit einem Dunklen Mal herumläuft kommt rot. Animagi kommen blau, wenn sie sich in ihrer Tierform befinden."

„Sehr gut. Ich werde es Albus weiterleiten."

„Bleibst du zum Abendessen? Wir essen in zehn Minuten," lädt Black mich ein.

„Okay," nehme ich an. „Kann ich in der Zwischenzeit mit Miss MacDougal und Mr. Zabini sprechen?"

„Natürlich. Sie sind noch drüben im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schüler. Komm mit," sagt Black und dreht sich um.

Seit meinem kurzen Besuch im Sommer bin ich nicht mehr im Haus gewesen und so habe ich die hinteren Teile nicht gesehen. Minerva hat aber von der Einrichtung geschwärmt, wenig zurückhaltend, was mir aufgefallen ist, denn normalerweise lobt sie sehr dezent. Wir betreten den Teil, den ich sofort als das Schulzimmer erkenne und ich schaue mich um. Es gibt eine Menge Licht von kleinen Lampen, die an Drähten befestigt sind. Die selben kleinen Lämpchen erleuchten auch die Treppe, über die wir ins nächste Stockwerk gelangen. Das scheint die Bibliothek zu sein. Wir treffen MacDougal, Granger und die Patil-Zwillinge an, die sich über eine ihrer Hausaufgaben zu beugen scheinen. Dieses Licht ist unglaublich! Wir leben immer noch mit Kerzenlicht in Hogwarts. Wieso eigentlich, wenn es so etwas gibt? Ich fühle einen Stich Neid.

„Hallo zusammen! Professor Snape möchte sich gern kurz mit dir unterhalten, Morag," höre ich Black rufen.

Die Mädchen schauen auf und MacDougal steht auf. Sie ist immer noch ziemlich klein. Sie lächelt Black an! Wie widerlich! Aber dann grüsst sie mich höflich:

„Guten Abend, Sir. Wir können hinüber in mein Zimmer gehen, wenn Sie allein mit mir sprechen wollen..."

„Vielleicht geht ihr besser hinunter und in unser Büro, Morag," schlägt Black sanft vor. Muss ausgerechnet **der** von Anstand und Benimm reden? Aber ehrlich, wenn ich daran denke, wie der mit Lupin in jeder Ecke von Hogwarts rumgemacht hat, dreht sich mir der Magen um.

„Oh ja, natürlich, das wäre besser."

„Scheint mir auch so. Nur ein paar Minuten, Miss MacDougal. Zeigen Sie mir den Weg?"

„Aber gerne, Sir."

Miss MacDougal lässt ihre Arbeit auf dem Tisch liegen und ich bitte Black, mir auch Zabini zu schicken.

„Ich rufe ihn," verspricht er freundlich und schaut mir zu, wie ich MacDougal über die Treppe nachgehe. Während ich hinuntergehe, höre ich noch, wie er zu Granger sagt:

„Beide Zauber haben funktioniert, Hermione! Wir haben den Alarm, der uns sagt, wenn Todesser die Schutzzauber zu durchqueren versuchen und wir haben die Farbveränderung auf der Karte. Ausserdem haben wir ja noch den Alarm wenn jemand mit Silber durch den Schutzzauber zu gehen versucht."

„Das ist grossartig, Sirius. Hat Remus die Zauber alle selber gemacht?"

„Hat er. Kluges Kerlchen, nicht?"

Nur einen Augenblick später bin ich in der Küche und folge MacDougal ins Büro. Danach spreche ich auch noch mit Zabini.

Sirius 

Ich gehe mit Blaise hinunter. Er setzt sich im Wohnzimmer aufs Sofa, um darauf zu warten, dass Snape ihn herein ruft. Dobby und Winky sind dabei, letzte Hand an das Abendessen zu legen. Die Schüler trudeln schon langsam alle ein und setzen sich an den Tisch. Wir haben jetzt alle unsere festen Plätze. Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ernie und Justin sitzen hinten auf der Bank. Mandy hat den Vorsitz auf der Bank vor dem Fenster. Der Rest von uns sitzt auf den Stühlen. Dobby hat ein zusätzliches Gedeck für Snivellus auf der anderen Kopfseite hingelegt. Remus und ich sitzen in der Mitte, mit Padma und Parvati zwischen Mandy und mir, Morag und Blaise neben Remus. Wir warten auf Snape, der mit Blaise die Küche wieder betritt.

Severus 

Ich will nur kurz die Schüler meines Hauses befragen, wie sie hier behandelt werden. Ich erkundige mich nach dem Unterricht und den Lehrern, aber zu meinem Abscheu loben beide Black und Lupin über den grünen Klee. Kein Wunder schenkt MacDougal Black so ein Lächeln. Ich habe erwartet, dass vor allem Black die beiden von oben herab behandelt, aber sie finden ihn beide in Ordnung. Als wir die Küche betreten, deutet Lupin auf den Platz am Kopfende des Tisches, den sie für mich vorbereitet haben. Die Hauselfen schicken das Essen herüber. Lupin und Granger strecken die Hände nach den Tellern aus und verteilen das Essen. Ich beobachte während des Essens die Interaktionen zwischen Black, Lupin und den Schülern. Dabei kann ich mir etwas Neid nicht verklemmen, wenn ich sehe, wie vertraut und offen sie alle miteinander umgehen. Sie sprechen über Ereignisse des Tages und Angelegenheiten, die sie im Unterricht behandelt haben. Ich bleibe still und antworte nur, wenn ich direkt etwas gefragt werde. Es scheint, dass sich in der Gruppe viel Harmonie eingestellt hat, sie lachen zusammen. Sie scheinen auch alle völlig von Black eingenommen zu sein. Weasley macht eine Menge Witze mit ihm und die beiden kabbeln miteinander über alles mögliche. Miss Weasley beteiligt sich an dem Wortgeplänkel und Lupin grinst, denn das muss ihn ja daran erinnern, wie er, Black und Potter sich früher zusammen unterhalten haben. Der jetzt wieder mitten unter ihnen sitzt und auch dabei mitmacht.

Potter scheint nicht mitzumachen, er spricht mit Granger und Lupin. Die Mahlzeit endet mit einem Dessert, dann steht Black auf und macht sich an einer Muggelmaschine zu schaffen, was immer das für ein Ding ist, es produziert offenbar Kaffee. Nur Lupin, alle drei Potters, Granger und die Patil-Zwillinge wollen welchen. Der Duft von frisch gebrautem Kaffee zieht durch die Küche, während Black den anderen winzige Tässchen serviert. Er schiebt sofort den kleinen Milchtopf zu Parvati Patil und die Zuckerdose zu Lupin. Offenbar weiss er genau, was die anderen mögen.

Ich bemerke, dass niemand in Eile ist, nach dem Essen den Tisch zu verlassen. Die Schüler und Lehrer unterhalten sich noch eine Weile weiter, bis eine erste Gruppe von Schülern aufsteht und die Küche verlässt, um etwas am Fernsehen zu sehen, wie sie sagen.

„Wir sind oben im Gemeinschaftsraum, heute kommt Star Wars im Fernsehen!" sagt Weasley und folgt Zabini, Brocklehurst und Potter aus der Küche.

„In Ordnung. Hat jemand Lust auf eine Partie Schach?" erkundigt sich Lupin.

„Ich!" antwortet Miss Weasley und holt ein Schachbrett und Figuren. Sie setzen sich mir gegenüber am anderen Ende des Tisches hin und stellen die Figuren auf.

Lily Potter steht auf und bemerkt: „Ich habe die Zutaten für meinen Analyse-Zaubertrank erhalten, am besten mache ich mich gleich daran, ihn zu beenden."

Während sie die Küche verlässt, frage ich: „Was für einen Analyse-Zaubertrank?"

„Oh, das ist eine Studie für die Karte. Wir versuchen herauszufinden, ob noch Spuren des Zaubertranks, den wir für die erste Animagustransformation brauchten, in uns drin sind. Dieser Zaubertrank bereitet den Körper chemisch auf die Initial-Transformation vor, damit man sich überhaupt in ein Tier verwandeln kann. Sonst kann man die Zaubersprüche hundertmal aufsagen, nichts wird passieren. Wenn es Rückstände in unserem Körper gibt, und wenn einige davon bei uns beiden und vielleicht auch Minerva auftreten, dann können wir die als Basis auf der Karte verwenden, um Animagi zu erkennen. Dann wüsste man, ob es noch mehr davon unter den Todessern gibt. Bis jetzt können wir Animagi nur zeigen, wenn die sich in ihrer Animagusform befinden, sonst sehen wir aus wie alle anderen Leute. Wir wollen, dass wir Animagi sowohl in ihrer normalen menschlichen, wie auch in ihrer tierischen Gestalt blau aufscheinen. Oder möglicherweise sogar in verschiedenen Farben, je nach ihrem gegenwärtigen Zustand," erklärt Potter.

Granger findet Mitspieler für ein Muggelspiel, das sie aus dem Vorderzimmer holt und dann auf dem Tisch aufstellt. Die verbleibenden Schüler, MacDougal, McMillan, Finch-Fletchley und die beiden Patils spielen mit, Black verspricht, sich ihnen später anzuschliessen. Er macht sich noch einen Kaffee und setzt sich neben mich. Oh nein, bitte keinen Small Talk!

„Die Kids sind alle schwer in Ordnung, Severus," sagt er, „die arbeiten hart und lernen, aber sie geniessen ihre Freizeit und das möglichst zusammen. Ich sehe selten eines ganz ohne die anderen. Und wenn sie dann wirklich alleine sein wollen, dann verschwinden sie für eine Weile in ihrem Zimmer, wo sie wirklich für sich sein können. Sie haben natürlich den Fernseher entdeckt, und wir haben ihnen oben im Gemeinschaftsraum eine Ecke für ihren eigenen eingerichtet. Den müssen sie aber teilen und sich miteinander absprechen, was sie sehen wollen. Im Moment fahren sie alle auf eine ulkige Serie ab, in der es um eine junge Hexe geht, die mit zwei Tanten, auch Hexen, irgendwo in den Staaten lebt. Sie geht in eine normale Schule dort, eckt aber ständig irgendwie an. Ziemlich komisch und weil von Muggeln gemacht, gibt es uns immer wieder Grund zum lachen, wie die alle möglichen Zaubereien umsetzen. Aber wie du siehst, sind sie auch immer bereit, sich zu einem Spiel zusammen zu setzen. Wir sind wirklich wie eine grosse Familie."

„Zabini und MacDougal haben dich vorhin gepriesen, Black. Wie es scheint, kommst du mit dem Job klar..."

„Danke! Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass ich etwas, was ich weiss, auch jemandem vermitteln könnte. Aber es fällt mir wirklich leicht, was mich erstaunt. Ich labere nicht endlos auf sie ein, wir gehen mehr gemeinsam durch die Texte, dann stelle ich eine Menge Fragen und dann gehen wir an die Praxis. Es kommt vor, dass ich eine ihrer Fragen nicht gleich beantworten kann, dann schauen wir aber, was wir finden und wenn sie's vor mir finden, gibt's Punkte. Funktioniert bestens. Ich glaube, sie mögen es auf diese Art, ihre schriftlichen und praktischen Arbeiten sind jedenfalls gut. Wenn du ihnen ein paar Fragen zu ihren Zaubertränken stellst, wirst du schnell merken, dass die für ihre OWLS nächsten Sommer gut vorbereitet sein werden. Eigentlich, und das erstaunt mich selber, habe ich eine Menge Spass daran, zu unterrichten."

Der Mann findet Unterricht macht **Spass**? Der muss ja völlig von Sinnen sein und jetzt komplett spinnen. Oder er ist so ein Verrückter wie Flitwick, der an allem etwas Schönes findet. Du meine Güte, so viel Fröhlichkeit macht mich richtig krank. Ich entscheide, dass es höchste Zeit ist, hier zu verschwinden und in meine Kerker zurückzukehren. Und zwar sofort! Ich stehe auf und verabschiede mich von ihnen, während ich mich in meinen Umhang hülle, dann gehe ich hinaus.

**Sirius**

Schau mal an! Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass die schnellste Art, Severus loszuwerden ist, indem man sich freundlich mit ihm zu unterhalten versucht. Der Mann muss jetzt wirklich eine Allergie gegen jede Art von Freude haben. Freundlichkeit und positives Denken sind eindeutig ein Fremdwort für ihn. Ich wechsle einen vergnügten Blick mit James, der ebenso grinst. Wie ging der Spruch noch mal? Ach ja, Hau feste drauf mit Liebe, oder so was. Na ja, ich glaube, ich schliesse mich besser den Kindern an, das wird für meine Laune eindeutig mehr tun als einem so üblen Charakter wie Snape nachzuhängen.

„Professor Snape tut mir leid," verkündet Morag.

„Da hast du wahrscheinlich recht, Morag, er ist auch wirklich ein trauriger Charakter..." bestätige ich.

„Ich habe ihn während des Essens immer wieder beobachtet, ich glaube, er hat nicht mal die geringste Ahnung davon, was schön ist und Freude macht im Leben. Und vor dem Essen, als er mit mir gesprochen hat, habe ich richtig gemerkt, dass er gehofft hat, du würdest uns schlechter behandeln, nur weil wir Slytherins sind. Und als ich nichts entsprechendes sagte, war er richtig enttäuscht. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, er tut mir echt leid," wiederholt sie.

Ich bin nicht überrascht. Sie hat natürlich vollkommen recht. Schon in der Schulzeit stand er irgendwo an der Seitenlinie, beobachtete alle. Aber seine Arroganz erlaubte ihm nie, irgendwen wirklich zu mögen. Er lehnt alles ab, was nicht seinem Niveau entspricht und nach seinem Massstab erreicht das niemand. Sein abfälliges Grinsen muss er von der Wiege auf eingeübt haben, denn ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ihn je ohne dieses Grinsen gesehen zu haben. Oh, Scheisse, nun grüble ich schon wieder über den Trottel nach. Ich konzentriere mich wieder auf das Spiel und beobachte zwischendurch Remus. Ich erfreue mich an seinem Anblick, der Konzentration, die auf seinem Gesichtsausdruck geschrieben steht. Er spielt gern mit Ginny Schach, sie sind beide ziemlich gut und in etwa gleich stark, daher gibt es immer gute Spiele zwischen den beiden.

Wir verbringen einen sehr gemütlichen Abend, spielen noch andere Spiele und landen am Schluss in Morags Zimmer, wo ein paar von uns mit ihr singen, während sie uns am Klavier begleitet. Es ist schon nach elf, als uns allen die Kehle weh tut. Remus und ich verschwinden wieder nach unten, ich mache uns beiden noch einen Espresso, während Remus zwei Cognac-Schwenker mit einem guten Schuss füllt. Wir setzen uns im Wohnzimmer aufs Sofa und kuscheln noch ein Weilchen, trinken unseren Espresso, dann den Cognac und denken so langsam daran, ins Bett zu gehen. Er ist in bester Laune und frisch wie ein Fisch im Wasser, als ob er nicht schon bald wieder zu transformieren hätte. Ich ziehe ihn auf meinen Schoss und fühle die Erregung bereits, die mich bald erfassen wird. Ihn nur schon zu fühlen gibt mir jedes Mal Gänsehaut. Remus dreht sich und sitzt rittlings auf meinem Schoss. Ich schaue ihm zu, wie sein Gesicht mir immer näher kommt. Er nimmt von meinen Lippen Besitz, ganz sanft, aber zur gleichen Zeit sehr bestimmt und mein Kopf beginnt sich zu drehen. Er ist einfach ein betörendes Geschöpf! Seine Finger setzen an, die Knöpfe an meiner Robe zu öffnen und ich muss mich wirklich zusammennehmen, um herauszubringen:

„Glaubst du nicht, dass wir dafür besser nach oben gehen?"

Er seufzt und zieht sich etwas zurück. Aber dann gibt er zu:

„Ja, du hast wohl recht – lass uns gehen!"

**Mandy**

Wir sind heute alle ein bisschen nervös, aber alle versuchen es zu verbergen. Wir wissen alle, dass heute die erste Vollmondnacht ist, in der Remus mit dem Zaubertrank, den Hermione, Lily, Sirius und Ginny gebraut haben, transformieren muss. Wir sind sicher, dass der Trank richtig gebraut wurde, Hermione sagt zumindest, dass alles so ausgesehen hat wie in der Anleitung vorgegeben, aber die Spannung ist den ganzen Nachmittag schon spürbar. Remus entlässt uns schliesslich eine volle halbe Stunde vor Schluss aus Zauberkunst. Er beweist uns damit, dass er wohl am ängstlichsten von uns allen ist. Wir wissen, dass der Mond etwas vor acht Uhr aufgeht. Remus hat seine letzte Dosis Zaubertrank am Morgen eingenommen. Jetzt ist Zeit zum Abendessen und gleich danach verschwindet er mit Padfoot im Keller. Wir schauen einander alle an und wünschen ihm insgeheim eine erträgliche Transformation.

Ich bin erstaunt, dass ich mich überhaupt nicht vor ihm fürchte. Nichts an ihm gäbe irgendwelchen Anlass dazu. Meine Eltern haben schon ein paar Mal in ihren Briefen krakeelt, dass es sie sehr stört. Ich kann nicht mehr als ständig wiederholen, dass ich mich in der Gegenwart dieses Mannes mehr als nur sicher fühle. Ich fühle mich hier zuhause. Er ist immer nett, freundlich und kompetent und man spürt, dass er uns Kinder alle gern hat. Man könnte annehmen, dass ihm Harry am nächsten steht, aber er ist mit uns allen genauso zärtlich und nett. Auf irgend eine Art, die ich noch nicht ausdividiert habe, schaffen Sirius und Remus es, dass ich mein Zuhause nicht im Geringsten vermisse. Vielleicht, weil meine Eltern eben doch zu viele Vorurteile haben und wenn sie auch Voldemort nicht unterstützen, so sind sie doch mit vielen von seinen Ideen einverstanden. Remus ist so ganz anders. Er mag dünn sein und immer ein bisschen müde aussehen, aber er hat viel geistige und körperliche Kraft. Er war in Hogwarts ein Gryffindor, was mich erstaunt hat, denn er kommt so viel mehr wie ein Ravenclaw durch. Als ich ihm das gesagt habe, hat er gelacht und erklärt, dass seine Isolation als Kind und seine Mutter, die in Ravenclaw gewesen ist, ihn auf Bücher getrimmt hat.

Mich umschauend bemerke ich, dass meine Klassenkameraden es offenbar nicht eilig haben, den Tisch zu verlassen, obwohl wir alle wissen, dass keine paar Schritte entfernt im unteren Stock ein Mann mit seiner schrecklichen Krankheit zu kämpfen hat und sich unter grössten Schmerzen in einen Wolf verwandelt. Remus und Sirius haben die stärksten Silenziumzauber über den Raum gelegt, die sie kennen, denn Remus will nicht, dass wir ihn hören.

**Hermione**

Ich schaue zu Ginny hinüber und sie lächelt mich etwas unsicher an. Wir hoffen beide, dass der Zaubertrank, den wir gemeinsam kreiert haben, korrekt gebraut wurde. Wenn Remus heute eine Nacht mit einem verpatzten Wolfsbanntrank verbringen müsste, würde ich mir das nie verzeihen. Zur Sicherheit haben wir ein Sicherheitsszenario aufgestellt, falls es wirklich schiefgegangen ist. Sollte es notwendig sein, ist ein Brief an Madam Pomfrey bereit, der sofort nach Hogwarts ginge, falls es ihm nicht gut geht und wir haben Benana im Haus behalten.

Remus ist mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln für Lily, Ginny und mich in den Keller gegangen. Er vertraut darauf, dass wir alles richtig gemacht haben. Aber sein Pflichtgefühl erlaubt es ihm nicht, nur allein auf der Basis dieses Vertrauens in unserer unmittelbaren Nähe zu bleiben. Er geht auf sicher und hat sich deshalb entschlossen, sich im Keller einzuschliessen. Dass er darauf bestanden hat, sich selber einzusperren um uns in Sicherheit zu wissen, hat wohl auch die letzten ängstlichen Zweifel, die eines von uns noch betreffend seiner Verlässlichkeit gehabt haben könnte, weggeblasen. Ich bin froh, dass er Padfoot bei sich haben wird und wünsche ihm in Gedanken eine erträgliche Nacht! Ich will nicht, dass er über das absolut Unvermeidliche hinaus leiden muss!

**Lily**

Wir sind wohl alle ziemlich nervös. James versucht, uns zu trösten und sagt:

„Ich bin sicher, dass ihr alle gut gearbeitet habt und das der Trank funktioniert. Ich weiss, dass ihr wahrscheinlich alle drei eine schlaflose Nacht haben werdet, aber er hat den Zaubertrank eingenommen, ihr könnt nichts mehr dran ändern."

„Ich weiss, Liebster, aber es geht mir trotzdem nahe."

„Ich weiss etwas, was dich ablenken könnte, Lily," flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr, „komm mit hinauf!"

Wie kann er jetzt an Sex denken, wenn sich Sirius da unten im Keller vielleicht einem ungezähmten Werwolf gegenüber sieht? Ich seufze. Er hat ja recht, wir können nichts mehr ändern. Ich sehe, dass Harry ganz offensichtlich bei seiner Freundin die selbe Taktik anzuwenden versucht, wie James bei mir, mit ungefähr demselben Resultat. Ich frage mich, wo die beiden in dieser Beziehung stehen. Sie sind wirklich süss miteinander, die beiden. Harry hat sich sehr geöffnet, seid wir wieder am Leben sind. Aber ich habe den Verdacht, dass das nicht nur daher kommt, dass James und ich wieder da sind, eine Menge davon ist bestimmt Hermione zuzuschreiben. Dieses Mädchen hat wirklich die Macht, ihn glücklich zu machen und ihn zu öffnen. Am Anfang ist er jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn auch nur auf die Wange geküsst hat, rot geworden. Jetzt erwidert er sogar ihre Zungenküsse, wenn sie ihm welche gibt. Und mit sichtlichem Wohlbefinden. Gut. Um meinen Sohn mache ich mir keine Sorgen mehr, nur um diese idiotische Prophezeiung, die über ihm hängt. Er kennt sie mittlerweile und er kennt den vollen Text. Dumbledore ist ziemlich froh, dass wir weit genug weg sind, dass Voldemort sie wahrscheinlich nicht aus Harry herausholen kann, wenn der schläft.

Ich stehe nachts immer noch auf, weil Harrys Nächte unruhig sind. Er hat immer wieder Alpträume. Es sind keine Visionen, nur schreckliche Träume, Bilder all der scheusslichen Dinge, die er in seinem kurzen Leben schon erfahren hat. Bilder der Dinge, die ihm seine Phantasie ausmalt, die passieren könnten. Wenn ich ihn höre, gehe ich hinüber und wecke ihn, halte ihn in meinen Armen, bis er wieder sicher weiss, dass es selbst dann nicht seine Schuld wäre, wenn solche Dinge passierten. Es war harte Arbeit, aber auch hier öffnet er sich langsam. Er erzählt mir inzwischen, was er träumt. Nach den ersten zwei oder drei Malen, als er merkte, dass ich aufstand, um ihn zu trösten, hat er doch tatsächlich Silenziumzauber über sein Bett gehängt, nur damit ich ihn nicht hören würde und nicht aufstehen müsste! Es dauerte zwei Wochen, bis er mir glaubte, dass ich es nicht als eine lästige Pflicht empfinde, und dass es mir nichts ausmacht, mich nachts um zwei auf sein Bett zu setzen und ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Noch eine Rechnung, die Pets zu bezahlen haben wird! Wie kann man ein Kind so behandeln, dass es sich mehr davor fürchtet, seine Eltern zu belästigen, als vor seinen richtigen Alpträumen! Sie ist ein wahres Monster.

Über Harry und Hermione nachzudenken, hat mich tatsächlich etwas abgelenkt. Und so folge ich James hinauf in unser Schlafzimmer, nachdem ich das Haus abgesperrt habe. Alle Kinder sind jetzt schon in ihren Zimmern. Ich mache den Rundgang von der Küche zum Bad und in mein Zimmer. James teilt sich das Bad mit Sirius, Remus, Harry und Ron, ich teile es mit den beiden Mädchen im oberen Stock.

James zieht mich in seine Arme. Ich weiss, warum er heute so dazu drängt, doch er ist mir nie unwillkommen. Wir haben fast von Anfang an ein wunderbares, erfülltes Sexleben gehabt. Zumindest von dem Zeitpunkt an, in dem ich James endlich einige der etwas verschrobeneren Zaubereransichten über Sex ausgetrieben hatte. Meine Eltern waren mit ihrem Aufklärungsunterricht für Pets und mich eigentlich ziemlich offen gewesen. Wir durften beide immer Fragen stellen, wenn wir was wissen wollten. Ich zog gleich nach der Schule in meine eigene kleine Wohnung, wo James sich sehr kurze Zeit später mit einnistete. Die Wohnung war in der St. Thomas Street, am Südufer der Themse, und ich war stolz darauf, dass ich sie mir leisten konnte. Doch ich verdiente ziemlich gut auf meinem Posten im Ministerium. James' Eltern waren wunderbare Menschen, doch ihre Vorstellungen von einem gesunden Sexualleben war eine ziemlich andere als meine. Sie hatten James das in der magischen Welt übliche Aufklärungsbuch in die Hand gedrückt, eine Ausgabe von sage und schreibe 1912! Als ich ihm ein etwas aktuelleres Buch geschenkt, er seinen Kopf etwas gelüftet und ich ihn über die laufende sexuelle Revolution aufgeklärt hatte, hat er ohne weiteres Zögern meine Ansicht über gesunden Sex übernommen.

Das Einzige, was ich an diesem Buch, das er da hatte, interessant und gut fand, war, dass es Ratschläge für jede mögliche Paarung zwischen zwei Menschen enthielt, für heterosexuelle Paare, aber für homosexuelle und lesbische Paare ebenso. Die Vorschläge zur sexuellen Gesundheit waren ebenso gut und praktisch wie die Anleitungen zur Verhütung und Hygiene, sowie die Tips zur Herstellung und Gebrauch von Gleitmitteln. Daher war es zumindest keine Überraschung, dass James mit Sirius' und Remus' Beziehung keinerlei Mühe hatte. Ich war neugierig und hatte Sirius mal gefragt, ob er denselben Ratgeber bekommen hätte, aber er lachte nur und erklärte mir grinsend, dass **seine** Ausgabe aus dem frühen 18. Jahrhundert stammte. So verschroben war seine Familie, dass ihr sexuelles Gedankengut nicht über diese Zeit hinaus reichte.

„Was hältst du von einem weiteren Kind, Liebste?" fragt James in mein Ohr.

Ich drehe mich etwas besorgt zu ihm:

„Sollten wir damit nicht warten, bis Voldemort..." setze ich an, doch er unterbricht mich.

„Nein. Wir wissen nicht, wie lange es dauern wird. Ich möchte Harry Geschwister geben. Und ich möchte einige Kinder aufwachsen sehen."

„Dann liebend gerne, Schatz!"

Er grinst, schnappt sich seinen Zauberstab und spricht auf der Stelle den Gegenzauber für meinen Verhütungszauber. Ich ziehe ihn fest in meine Arme und flüstere:

„Dir ist klar, dass ich jetzt wahrscheinlich in den nächsten paar Tagen schon schwanger werden, nicht wahr?"

„Das wäre wunderbar, Geliebte! Ich will meine eigene kleine Quidditch-Mannschaft."

Das bringt mich zum Lachen. Ja, das hast du schon gesagt, als Harry unterwegs war. Die Tatsache, dass Quidditch gemeinsam von Angehörigen beider Geschlechter gespielt wird, macht das noch spassiger. Alle Dekorationen in Harrys Babyzimmer hatte mit Quidditch zu tun, aber es hat mich nicht gestört. James hätte auch für ein Mädchen die genau gleichen Dekorationen aufgehängt. Vielleicht hat er damit seine eigene Freude am Sport so gut in Harry eingeimpft, dass sie reichte, denn Harry ist genauso angefressen wie sein Vater.

**Sirius**

Ich begleite Remus in den Keller. James und Lily sind da, um auf die Kinder aufzupassen. Es war nicht leicht, James draussen zu lassen, aber er hat die Gründe eingesehen. Es gibt einfach nicht genug Platz in diesem Keller für einen riesigen Hirsch nebst dem grossen Hund und dem Werwolf! Und die Kinder brauchen die Erwachsenen zu ihrer Verfügung. Ich kann Remus nicht verlassen, so lange wir nicht sicher sein können, dass unser Trank richtig wirkt. Wir haben einen der Kellerräume gereinigt und mit Polsterzaubern belegt. In einer Ecke ist eine dicke, weiche Matratze mit Decken und Kissen belegt. Den Boden habe ich mit Steinfliesen bedeckt. Der Raum ist zu klein, als dass Remus sich austoben könnte, aber grade gross genug, dass er sich hier drin halb zu Tode beissen und kratzen könnte, wenn ich ihn alleine lasse. Leider ist er nicht sehr hoch, daher lässt Remus seine Kleider auf einem Stuhl vor der Kellertür. Ich spreche einen Wärmezauber, dann verschliesse ich die Tür von innen. Remus könnte diese Tür in seiner Wolfsform auf keinen Fall öffnen, denn er müsste ein paar Schlüssel drehen, einen Bolzen verschieben und die Schliessformeln sprechen.

Er ist ruhelos und tigert in dem kleinen Raum herum, bevor die Verwandlung einsetzt. Ich versuche, ihn auf das Bett herunter zu ziehen, aber er entschlüpft mir und starrt mich mit einem wilden Blick an.

„Remus, nun setz dich doch schon hin! Es gibt nichts, was noch geändert werden könnte, wir können nur warten. Mach's dir doch nicht noch schwerer..."

Er seufzt und setzt sich für höchstens fünf Minuten hin, dann nimmt das auf und abgehen wieder seinen Lauf. Doch dann beginnt die Transformation und er krächzt:

„Padfoot! Verwandle dich!"

Ich warte noch ein paar Minuten, doch als der Wolf Form annimmt, verwandle ich mich in den Hund. Ich laufe gleich zu ihm und versuche, ihn zu beruhigen. Er ist jetzt in der letzten Phase und heult, dann winselt er und schliesslich steht er still, zitternd, nach Atem hechelnd.

**Remus**

Es ist wieder einmal überstanden. Ich ringe nach Atem und versuche, zu denken. Mir geht's immer noch gut und ich fühle mich so wie mit Severus' Zaubertrank. Und realisiere, dass ich jetzt frei von ihm bin! Nicht mehr von diesem ungeliebten Kollegen abhängig zu sein macht mich überglücklich! Ich winsle und berühre Padfoots Schnauze mit meiner eigenen, lecke seine Nase und schaue in seine blassen Augen. Dann trotte ich zur Matratze hinüber und lasse mich darauf nieder. Es wird nicht die gefürchtete lange Nacht werden. Ich belle ein paar Mal, bis Sirius zu mir herüberkommt und mich mit seiner langen Hundezunge zu lecken beginnt. Er leckt mein Gesicht, hinter meinen Ohren, über den Rücken und die Seite bis hinunter zu meinem – Penis? Sirius! Oh. Mein. Gott! Oh, aber das fühlt sich... gut an... ich werfe meinen Kopf herum und belle. Er dreht sich mir kurz zu, leckt noch mal kurz über meine Nase und schaut mich an.

Spinnt der? Will der wirklich Sex? Das kann doch wohl nicht sein Ernst sein! Das geht denn doch ein bisschen weit... Hey, wir haben ja schon eine Menge ziemlich verrückter Dinge getan, aber in unserer Tierform rumgemacht? Aber er hört nicht auf. Ich winsle. Es fühlt sich unglaublich an! Ich denke schon daran, wie ich das vergelten kann. Er leckt und leckt, aber ich komme irgendwie nicht vorwärts. Schliesslich werde ich ungeduldig und springe auf. Die Reibung ist super, aber es bringt mich fast zum Ausrasten, dass ich dem Orgasmus offenbar keinen Schritt näher komme. Padfoot schaut mich an, aber ich zwinge ihn, still zu stehen und nähere mich ihm von hinten, schnüffle unter seinen Schwanz und lecke die Öffnung, die ich durchbrechen will. Ich habe das noch nie gemacht, aber ich bespringe ihn und drücke meinen Schwanz hinein. Und dann gibt's eine Explosion an Gefühlen! Bei Merlin, das ist schlicht unwahrscheinlich! Mein Penis schwillt an und füllt Padfoot und dehnt sein Inneres aus. Ich höre sein angstvolles Winseln und will mich zurückziehen, muss aber dabei feststellen, dass das gar nicht geht. Das Ding steckt da drin fest. Also fange ich an, heftig zu stossen. Es fühlt sich immer besser an. Aber es ist ziemlich ermüdend, mich mit meinen Vorderpfoten an ihm festzuhalten. In meiner Ekstase beisse ich ihn ein paar Mal in den Nacken, ich weiss nicht, wie lange es dauert, denn ich habe bereits jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Da ist nur er und ich und diese unglaubliche Reibung und diese unglaubliche Flut von Gefühlen. Schliesslich merke ich, dass ich mich meinem Orgasmus doch nähere, es kommt, es kommt und mein Geheul füllt den kleinen Raum und ebbt erst ab, als das letzte Tröpfchen Samen in meinem Gefährten verschwunden ist.

Padfoot lässt sich sofort auf die Matratze plumpsen. Ich ziehe mich zurück und falle neben ihn hin. Sein Kopf schwingt herum und er leckt sich selber, dabei schaut er mich mit riesigen Augen an. Und dann transformiert er, schaut mich vorsichtig an, bereit, bei einem Angriff meinerseits sofort wieder zu transformieren. Aber ich bin in Ordnung, drehe nur meinen Kopf zu ihm um zu hören, was er zu sagen hat. Ich stelle ihn ein bisschen schräg, aber er scheint vorerst nicht zu wissen, was er überhaupt sagen soll.

„Kleine Überraschung, was?" bringt er dann heraus.

Er setzt sich auf und kreuzt seine Beine. Ich drehe mich um und lege meinen Kopf auf seinen Oberschenkel, antworte mit einem kurzen, verspielten Bellen. Er streicht über meinen Kopf und Rücken, krault mich hinter den Ohren und ich seufze, weil es sich so gut anfühlt. Ich kann seinen steifen Schwanz durch den Stoff seiner Jogginghose riechen. Ich stupse mit meiner Nase dran und er lacht.

„Noch immer nicht genug? Ich habe wirklich nicht erwartet, dass du gleich mit so viel Leidenschaft reagierst, Moony, aber ich habe meine Lektion gelernt. Ja, ja, schon gut, ich ziehe sie ja schon aus. Hier, bitte! Aber du kennst die Regel, KEINE Zähne!"

Ich knurre. Natürlich kenne ich die Regel. Ich will ihn ja bloss lecken und meine Wolfszunge ist lang und rauh, sollte dir doch gut tun, oder nicht? Er zieht die Hose herunter und ich schiebe meine Nase zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln und Armen durch um einen ersten Geschmack dieses wunderbaren Organs zu bekommen. Oh, er riecht perfekt und er ist beinhart. Als Wolf habe ich natürlich eine noch feinere Nase als in meiner Menschengestalt. Während ich ihn lecke, hält er mir seinen Schwanz hin. So reicht die Reibung aus und es dauert auch gar nicht lange, bis er kommt.

„Moony! Oh, verdammte Scheisse, es ist so gut! Jetzt, das ist es, ja, genauso, das ist es..."

Und dann explodiert er und meine Geschmacksnerven explodieren ebenfalls, während ich jeden letzten Tropfen seines Ejakulats von seinem Schwanz, Bauch und der Hand aufschlecke. Er lässt sich auf die Matratze sinken und zieht die Decken hoch. Ich habe mein dichtes Fell, also brauche ich nichts dergleichen, aber ich kuschle mich eng an ihn, bevor wir beide einschlafen. Es wird doch nicht die lange Nacht, die ich gefürchtet habe.

**Sirius**

Heilige verfluchte Scheisse, das war... verrückt? Unglaublich? 'Bestialisch'? Oder was? Keine Ahnung wirklich, aber eins weiss ich, es hat höllisch weh getan, zumindest beim Eindringen. Er ist wirklich ein wildes Biest, aber was für ein liebenswertes! Jetzt presst er seine Schnauze unter mein Kinn und ich küsse ihn, sage ihm, wie sehr ich ihn liebe. Ich nehme an, dass ich ihn etwas überrascht habe, aber dass er dann gleich so reagiert, hat wiederum mich aus den Socken gekippt. Er hat mich so geschockt wie ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie geschockt worden bin. Dabei wollte ich nur ein bisschen an seinem Schwanz lutschen. Und er bespringt mich! Natürlich tue ich nur so, als ob ich immer noch sauer wäre.

Wie er mir vertraut und wie er sich jetzt an mich kuschelt ist total süss. Ich liebe dich, Remus, ich werde dich bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug lieben und nichts wird mich vor diesem Tag von dir trennen, denke ich noch, bevor ich einschlafe.

**Remus**

Als ich erwache, habe ich keine Ahnung, wie spät es ist, denn es ist immer noch stockdunkel in dem fensterlosen Keller. Ich stecke aber immer noch in meiner Wolfsform, also ist der Mond noch nicht untergegangen. Sirius schläft neben mir, sein Arm hält mich ganz fest an sich gedrückt. Ich strecke mich ein bisschen und drehe mich so, dass ich jetzt meinen Rücken an Sirius pressen kann. So kann ich auch meine Beine ausstrecken. Ich bin glücklich, dass ich so ausgeruht bin. Vielleicht werde ich heute sogar unterrichten können.

Dann stupse ich Sirius wach, denn ich fühle die Transformation einsetzen. Ich will ihn nicht in seiner Menschenform, wenn es anfängt. Es tut immer noch schrecklich weh und wenn ich in meiner Pein ausschlage, könnte ich ihn aus Versehen beissen. Daran will ich lieber gar nicht denken. Sirius scheint mich gleich zu verstehen, denn er springt hoch und verwandelt sich. Er leckt mich ein paar Mal hinter den Ohren, um mich zu beruhigen. Ich springe auf und gehe zur anderen Seite des Kellers, aber er ist sofort da und scheucht mich auf die warme Matratze zurück. Dann tritt er etwas zurück, überlässt mir den Platz und schaut mir zu. Wie ich ihn liebe! Wie ich es liebe, wenn er sich um mich sorgt und sich um mich kümmert. Es ist leicht, seine Fürsorge anzunehmen, denn sie kommt von Herzen. Nur Sirius wird sich je so um mich sorgen. Ich kann es mir kaum mehr vorstellen, wie ich vierzehn Jahre lang ohne ihn ausgekommen bin.

Doch jetzt verliere ich jegliche Kontrolle über meinen Körper und meinen Verstand. Es ist, als ob ich nur noch aus Schmerz und Pein bestehe. Meine Knochen knacken und brechen, mein Kopf scheint sich in zwei Teile zu spalten, während sich die lange Schnauze wieder zurückbildet in mein glattes menschliches Gesicht. Es tut satanisch weh, wenn sich meine langen Raubtierzähne wieder in den Kiefer zurückziehen und ich mein gewohntes Gebiss zurückbekomme. Das verschwindende Fell ist am wenigsten unangenehm, doch sobald es weg ist, beginnt mein ganzer Körper zu jucken und meine sonst so praktischen Hinterläufe sind schon weg, während Arme und Hände noch völlig unbrauchbar sind. So gebe ich den Versuch, mich zu kratzen, gleich wieder auf und lebe mit dem Jucken, so wie ich mit dem Schmerz der Neuanordnung meiner Knochen lebe. Aber als es durch ist, breche ich auf der Matratze zusammen und rolle mich zu einem einzigen, schmerzenden Knäuel zusammen.

Sirius ist im nächsten Augenblick bei mir. Er macht die Tür auf, holt meine Robe, bedeckt mich und trägt mich die Treppe hinauf, durch die Küche und ins Badezimmer. Dort setzt er mich auf die dicke Matte vor der Badewanne und füllt diese mit heissem Wasser. Er zieht mich wieder aus und hebt mich ins Wasser, das er mit beruhigendem Lavendelöl angereichert hat. Während er mich sanft mit einem Waschlappen abwäscht, lächle ich ihn matt an.

„Hey," sagt er mit leiser Stimme.

„Hey. – Es hat funktioniert, Liebster, ihr habt alles richtig gemacht," krächze ich.

Trotzdem ich den grössten Teil der Nacht geschlafen habe, fühle ich mich sehr erschöpft.

„Ja, es hat funktioniert. Ich bin so erleichtert, Liebster, ich war fast den Tränen nahe, als du dich einfach ganz ruhig hingelegt hast. Da wusste ich, dass der Trank okay war."

Ich lächle ihn nochmals müde an. Er kommt näher und küsst mich. Dann wäscht er mich fertig, lässt das Wasser ablaufen, trocknet mich ab und drapiert meinen Bademantel um mich. Er will mich nach oben tragen, aber ich lehne ab.

„Ich kann nach oben laufen, Schatz, ich brauche dich nur zur Stütze," protestiere ich.

„Okay, wenn du lieber selber gehst. Lass mich dir helfen!"

Er legt seinen Arm in mein Kreuz, um mich aufrecht zu halten, während ich meinen um seine Schulter lege. Langsam gehen wir hinauf und Sirius bringt mich zu Bett.

**Sirius**

Er schläft, kaum, dass ich ihn aufs Bett habe gleiten lassen. Ich ziehe ihm den Bademantel vorsichtig wieder aus, rolle ihn etwas herum, damit ich das Kleidungsstück wegziehen kann, aber davon merkt er schon nichts mehr. Ich bedecke ihn mit dem Duvet und lasse ihn schlafen, dann gehe ich hinunter, dusche und ziehe mich an.

Ich übernehme alle Lektionen des heutigen Tages, damit Remus sich in Ruhe erholen kann. Als ich in die Küche zurückkehre, überrascht mich Dobby mit einer kleinen Kanne frisch gebrauten Kaffees. Ich setze mich an meinen üblichen Platz und bedanke mich.

„Danke, Dobby. Ich wäre jetzt einem Frühstück auch nicht abgeneigt."

„Dobby bringt es gleich, Meister Black."

„Danke, Dobby!"

„Geht es Meister Lupin gut, Meister Black?" traut er sich dann zu fragen.

„Ja, Dobby, der Zaubertrank war in Ordnung und er schläft jetzt. Du hast nichts gehört, oder?"

„Oh nein, Meister, Dobby hat rein gar nichts gehört!" beteuert er.

„Gut. Dann haben die Kinder schon gar nichts gehört. Du und Winky wärt beide am ehesten in der Lage gewesen, ihn zu hören."

Die beiden Hauselfen haben nämlich den grössten Kellerraum bezogen, den wir ihnen mit hellen Farben und freundlichen Kindermöbeln hergerichtet haben.

Zwei Eulen warten vor dem Küchenfenster auf Einlass. Ich öffne das Fenster mit einem kleinen Alohomora, um die Vögel hereinzulassen. Von der einen nehme ich den Tagespropheten entgegen, einen Brief für Parvati und Padma von der anderen. Die Eulen dampfen gleich wieder ab. Dobby bringt mir ein reichhaltiges Frühstück, das ich geniesse, während ich einen kurzen Blick in die Zeitung werfe.

„Dobby, könntest du später nach Professor Lupin sehen und ihm etwas Tee und Toast bringen?"

„Ja, Meister."

„Vielen Dank, Dobby."

Ginny und Hermione kommen beide sehr früh herunter. Sie sehen mich und wollen wissen, wie es Remus ergangen ist.

„Ich konnte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen, weil ich mir solche Sorgen gemacht habe, Sirius," sagt Hermione und sieht auch ganz nach schlafloser Nacht aus. Ginny ergeht es bestimmt ähnlich.

„Ihr könnt euch beruhigen, Hermione, wir haben alles richtig gemacht und der Trank war 1A. Er ist nur von der eigentlichen Transformation erschöpft und schläft oben. Ich habe praktisch die ganze Nacht neben ihm geschlafen. Als Mensch..." sage ich lächelnd.

„Merlin sei Dank! Ich bin so erleichtert! Ich habe die ganze Nacht gezweifelt und dabei immer gehofft, dass meine Befürchtungen sich nicht bewahrheiten."

„Kannst jetzt aufhören, an den Nägeln zu kauen. Er braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, sich von der Transformation zurück zu erholen. Ich werde heute unterrichten."

„Ich bin so froh, Sirius! Heisst das, dass wir den Trank weiterhin selber machen?" fragt Ginny.

„Ja, das werden wir. Wir machen's zusammen, bis wir einigermassen Routine haben, dann werden wir alle drei einzeln dahinter gehen, denn auf diese Art werden wir immer ein Backup haben, so dass er nicht auf Snape zurückgreifen muss, sollte ich mal ausfallen."

„Okay!"

Die Mädchen setzen sich auf ihre üblichen Plätze und Winky bringt ihnen ihr Frühstück. Hermione lächelt sie an und wünscht ihr freundlich einen guten Morgen, während sie sich für das Frühstück bedankt.

„Danke, Winky," sagt Ginny.

Die nächsten, die auftauchen, sind James und Lily, die schon auf der Treppe nach Remus' Befinden und seiner Nacht fragen. Nachdem ich ihnen beruhigenden Bescheid gegeben habe, setzen sie sich weit fröhlicher an ihr Frühstück. Dann kommen die anderen Schüler nach und nach. Sie erkundigen sich alle nach Remus. Als sie hören, dass es ihm gut geht, wenden sie sich beruhigt ihrem Frühstück und dem neuen Schultag zu. Ich sage ihnen, dass ich den Unterricht übernehme.

„Wie nett, uns das so früh mitzuteilen, Sirius, wo ich eine halbe Nacht lang an meiner Sternenkarte für Astronomie gebastelt habe, die Remus für heute haben wollte," grummelt Ron.

Das bringt mich zum Lachen.

„Glaub mir, Ron, ich kenne das Gefühl, aber als dein Lehrer muss ich dich schon daran erinnern, dass du nicht erst so lange warten solltest, dass du dann eine halbe Nacht aufwenden musst," gebe ich zu bedenken, „und so langsam glaube ich, dass Remus und ich die einzigen in diesem Haushalt waren, die letzte Nacht effektiv geschlafen haben."

James platzt laut los und lacht. Natürlich weiss er über meine Arbeitsethik als Schüler bestens Bescheid. Aber mir ist vollkommen klar, dass ich Verantwortung übernommen habe und ich beabsichtige, mich dieser Verantwortung gewachsen zu zeigen, selbst wenn es bedeutet, dass ich vom Rumtreiber zum Lehrer umsteigen muss.

„Da hörst du's! Was ich dir schon immer predige, Ron!" ruft Hermione triumphierend.

„Oh, aber du sagst das am ersten Tag, wenn wir's grade aufbekommen haben," protestiert er.

„Ja und? Dann ist es weg vom Tisch und erledigt. Gibt dir doch mehr Freizeit."

„Ja, Mutter!" brummelt Ron.

Mir fällt auf, dass Harry sich aus dieser Unterhaltung heraushält. Mich am Tisch umsehend, bemerke ich, dass sich etwas an der Sitzordnung am Tisch verändert hat. War das vorher schon so? Auf einmal haben Ron und Ernie die Plätze getauscht. Soll das heissen, dass sich da etwas zwischen Ernie und Ginny anbahnt oder zwischen Ron und Justin? Hm. Muss ich die im Auge behalten?

Ich stehe auf und hole meine Unterlagen für Transfiguration aus dem Büro. Da ich einige Minuten Zeit habe, nehme ich die fertige Karte der Rumtreiber mit und beschliesse, sie im Klassenzimmer aufzuhängen. Ich bringe alles hinüber ins Klassenzimmer und kopiere die Karte, die ich anschliessend ums Vielfache vergrössere, bis sie ein gutes Stück der Wand zwischen der Schrankreihe und dem Kamin bedeckt. Ich überlege gerade noch, ob ich die Karte ebenso wie die originale Rumtreiberkarte mit einem Passwort schützen und leer wischen lassen soll, als Justin, Parvati und Padma als erste das Schulzimmer betreten. Sie sehen die Karte und kommen sofort neugierig her, um zu sehen, ob es vielleicht etwas ist, was für den Unterricht benötigt wird.

„Was ist das denn?" erkundigt sich Justin.

„Das ist eine Karte vom Haus hier, vom Stöckli, der Scheune und der Umgebung etwas über die Schutzzauber hinaus. Schaut genau hin, dann könnt ihr sofort sehen, was wir damit bezwecken," fordere ich die drei auf.

„Hey, wir bewegen uns alle da drauf!" ruft Padma.

„Genau. Es ist eine Art Spion. Darauf können wir sofort sehen, wenn wir ungebetenen Besuch bekommen. Ihr seht, dass wir alle als schwarzen Punkt umhermarschieren, schön gross, weil ich sie so stark vergrössert habe."

„Ich seh's! Oh, und sogar die Tiere, da ist Crookshanks, und all die anderen Katzen. Und Bäri und die Eulen. Die kommen sogar alle mit dem Namen daher, wow!" staunt Padma.

„Das ist richtig. Alle Tiere erscheinen als blauer Punkt. Aber es gibt noch ein kleines Extra. Schaut genau auf meinen Punkt!"

Ich verwandle mich in Padfoot und Padma quietscht begeistert:

„Oh, jetzt tauchst du zwar immer noch mit deinem Namen auf, aber der Punkt ist jetzt blau, Sirius!"

Ich verwandle mich zurück und grinse.

„Schlau, nicht? Wir haben den Zauber dafür gefunden, der auch Animagi in Blau zeigt, wenn sie in ihrer Animagusform unterwegs sind. Lily arbeitet grade an einem Zaubertrank, der uns möglicherweise helfen wird, den Zauber für die Karte so abzuändern, dass Animagi auch dann andersfarbig angezeigt werden, wenn sie in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt unterwegs sind. Das wäre zumindest der Plan. Und es gibt noch was viel besseres, die Punkte werden nämlich knallrot, wenn Todesser im Bereich der Karte auftauchen, weil ihr Dunkles Mal vom Zauber erfasst wird. Das ist der Hauptgrund für die Herstellung dieser Karte. Wir werden sie noch ein paar Mal kopieren, damit wir immer informiert sind."

„Genial!" haucht Parvati.

„Ich muss schon selber sagen, dass dieses Baby hier ein kleines Meisterwerk an Rumtreiber-Unfug ist."

„In diesem Fall kann man wohl kaum von Unfug sprechen," meint die vernünftige Mandy.

Als alle Schüler über das Vorhandensein und die Funktionsweise der Karte informiert sind, beruhige ich sie, dass sie keinesfalls von uns dazu benutzt werden wird, um ihnen nachzuspionieren.

„Das Ausspionieren eures Privatlebens überlassen wir euch selber," sage ich mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Sie nehmen's mit Humor und Blaise will wissen:

„Woher hattet ihr die Idee dazu? Das ist eine grossartige Idee."

„Na ja, meine Freunde und ich haben mal so was für Hogwarts gemacht. So konnten wir herumschleichen, ohne Filch und Konsorten in die Hände zu geraten. Zumeist benutzten wir's für nächtliche Exkursionen in die Küchen. Wir hatten die Zaubersprüche damals in einem netten kleinen Buch in der Bibliothek gefunden. Jetzt hatten Remus und ich die Idee, dass wir so etwas hier wirklich gut gebrauchen könnten und ich machte mich auf die Suche nach dem kleinen Buch und fand es auch. Nettes kleines Buch, glaubt mir! Wir mussten einige Zauber anpassen, aber Remus kann das sehr gut. So haben wir die Farbwechsel für die Todesser und die Tiere hingekriegt. Und natürlich auch die Animagi. Wir denken, dass uns dieses clevere Ding gute Dienste leisten wird."

„Klingt nach einer sehr guten Idee. Existiert die Karte von Hogwarts noch?"

Ich will Harrys Geheimnis nicht preisgeben und sage ihnen ausweichend, dass Filch die Karte leider kurz vor unserem Schulabgang doch noch in die Hände bekommen hat. Dann beginnen wir unsere Arbeit und die Stimmung wechselt auf seriös.

Remus taucht zum Mittagessen auf. Er sieht gut ausgeruht aus. Ich freue mich, dass die Schüler ihn alle herzlich begrüssen. Ginny und Ernie sitzen immer noch zusammen in der Ecke auf der Bank. Sie sehen eher aus wie ein Pärchen als Ron und Justin. Dann erinnere ich mich, dass sie auch im Unterricht nebeneinander gesessen sind.

**Remus**

Nachdem ich wunderbar ausgeschlafen habe, finde ich eine Kanne Tee und einen Teller mit Toast, Butter und Konfitüre auf dem kleinen Tisch neben meinem Sessel. Alles in der Temperatur die's braucht. Mm! Ich stehe auf, strecke mich und stöhne, weil mir die Gelenke weh tun, die bei der Transformation immer am übelsten mitgenommen werden. Sie tun auch immer am längsten weh. Ich schlüpfe in eine Jogginghose, setze mich hin und geniesse mein Frühstück. Ich bin wirklich sehr hungrig. Während ich meine zweite Tasse Tee trinke, lehne ich mich zurück und nehme mein Buch zur Hand, lasse es vor mir schweben und schaffe mir mit meinem Zauberstab besseres Licht zum Lesen.

Als ich Sirius und die Kinder unten in der Küche höre, lege ich mein Buch hin, ziehe mich an und gehe hinunter zum Mittagessen. Während ich mich zu den anderen geselle, bedanke ich mich zuerst herzlich bei Ginny und Hermione für ihre Mithilfe beim Brauen des Wolfsbanntrankes. Sie strahlen und freuen sich beide. Ich setze mich neben Sirius und küsse ihn auf die Wange.

„Hallo, Liebster," sagt er und schaut mich prüfend an.

„Hallo selber, Schatz," antworte ich. „Mir geht's gut und ich bin ausgeruht, Mama," füge ich hinzu.

Er grinst, gibt mir auch einen kleinen Kuss und sagt:

„Tagesprophet liegt im Büro auf dem Couchtisch, falls du ihn heute Nachmittag lesen willst."

„Danke. Werde ich wohl."

„Und ich hab die Karte kopiert und aufgehängt, Moony, hängt drüben im Klassenzimmer. Sie ist so gross, dass du vom Lehrertisch aus lesen kannst, wer in der Gegend herumkriecht."

Das bringt mich zum Lachen. Wir werden jetzt einen grossen Vorteil haben, wenn tatsächlich einer von diesen unwillkommenen Gästen auftauchen sollte, sobald sie sich den Schutzzaubern nähern. Es wird sie sicher dreissig Minuten lang beschäftigen, die zu demolieren. Und dann werden sie noch mal zwei weitere Lagen vorfinden. Ausserdem haben wir noch den Alarm. Natürlich hoffen wir, dass wir es nie nötig haben werden, aber so werden wir genügend Zeit haben, um die Not-Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts zu benutzen, sollte es doch nötig sein. Und dann wissen wir jetzt auch, dass sie wirklich hübsch einen auf den Deckel kriegen, wenn sie den Schutzzauber auch nur berühren.

Nach dem Essen verbringen die Schüler noch etwas Zeit draussen. Es ist grau und kalt, so gehen sie nur draussen auf dem Hof vor dem Klassenzimmer ein bisschen herum. Ich nehme mir einen Espresso ins Büro hinüber und korrigiere den Zauberkunstaufsatz, den sie mir gestern in der letzten Lektion abgegeben haben. Wir haben einen ersten Blick auf den Aufbau von Zaubern geworfen, darüber haben sie mir einen Aufsatz geschrieben. Ich beginne mit dem ersten Aufsatz, greife zur Feder und fange an zu lesen. Es ist Ginnys. Seit wir angefangen haben, hat sie sich sehr lebhaft am Unterricht beteiligt und ich bin nicht überrascht, dass sie beim Stoff der fünften Klasse gut mithält. Ich werde mit grossem Vergnügen einen Bericht an Arthur und Molly Weasley schicken, dass sie wirklich sehr zufrieden mit ihrer Tochter sein können. An ihrem Aufsatz ist kaum etwas zu bemängeln. Ich bin sicher, dass selbst Filius ihr die Bestnote geben würde.

Ernie hat ein paar Probleme mehr. Ich denke, er muss noch ein bisschen mehr recherchieren, bis er das besser begreift, aber er ist nahe dran. Immerhin, er verdient gut 80 Prozent für seine Arbeit.

Ich trinke meine Grappa aus, dann stehe ich auf, um ein paar CDs ins Magazin des CD-Spielers zu stecken. Haydns Streichquartette heben meine Stimmung immer. Ich lächle, weil ich mich erinnere, dass Sirius mir diese CDs von einem Einkaufstrip nach Bern mitgebracht hat. Er weiss, wie sehr mir die Musik gefällt.

Zurück zu den Aufsätzen. Eine weitere Stunde benötige ich, bis ich sie alle durchgegangen bin. Aber dann kann ich den Stapel auf dem freien Schreibtisch ablegen. Schon wieder eine Arbeit erledigt. Ich trage die Noten ins Klassenjournal ein und in die Liste, welche nachher mit dem Wochenbericht nach Hogwarts geschickt wird. In diesem Bericht sind auch jeweilen die Hauspunkte, die wir verteilen oder abziehen. Den Tagespropheten vom Couchtisch schnappend gehe ich ins Wohnzimmer und lasse mich auf dem Sofa nieder, um ihn zu lesen. Hier findet mich Sirius, als er nach dem Unterricht herüberkommt. Er versorgt seine Bücher und Papiere im Büro und setzt sich dann neben mich hin.

Ich schaue auf und er küsst mich. Die Zeitung fällt von meinem Schoss zu Boden, als er den Kuss vertieft. Er drängelt seine Zunge durch meine Lippen und trifft auf meine. Ich drehe mich besser zu ihm, schlinge meine Arme um ihn und ziehe ihn noch näher. Wie immer, wenn wir uns küssen, schlägt mein Herz schneller und ich weiss, dass er es spürt, aber er lächelt bloss in den Kuss hinein.

**Sirius**

Süsser, süsser Remus! Weisst du, dass du dich nie geändert hast, seit wir uns ineinander verliebt haben? Nicht ein bisschen! Wie immer dich das Leben auch geschüttelt hat in all den Jahren, in denen wir getrennt waren, so bald du mich küsst, bist du noch genau der gleiche wie der Sechzehnjährige damals. Es ist wunderbar, zu fühlen wie dein Herz aufgeregt schlägt. Deine Finger sind immer noch die gleichen geschickten Finger wie damals und deine Küsse schmecken noch genauso süss. Ich bin sicher, dass sich das niemals ändern wird. Und ich bin glücklicher als je zuvor.

Während wir uns küssen, mache ich meine Augen auf und schaue in deine, Liebster, und ich weiss, ich könnte in dem tiefen Braun, vermischt mit kleinen goldenen Flecken einfach versinken. Schliesslich trennen wir uns, du kommst näher, setzt dich rittlings auf meinen Schoss und legst deinen Kopf auf meine Schulter. Ich streichle dich zärtlich und fühle deine Arme sich um meinen Körper schlingen.

„Ich liebe dich, Remus, du bist so schön und deine Küsse sind das unglaublichste, was ich kenne. Ich werde es nie müde werden, mit dir Kuss um Kuss zu tauschen."

Ich fühle, wie sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln kräuseln. Er seufzt glücklich. Dann kommt einer der Teens in das Vorderzimmer und setzt sich an den Computer. Remus streckt sich und setzt sich wieder neben mich. Er hebt den Tagespropheten wieder auf und ordnet die Blätter. Die er schon gelesen hat, legt er auf den Tisch. Ich fische nach der Seite mit dem Kreuzworträtsel und hole mir im Büro eine Feder. Dann setze ich mich in der Küche an den Tisch um das Rätsel zu lösen.

**Harry**

Ich höre, wie die beiden auseinander hüpfen und grinse. Nicht mehr als vier oder fünf Minuten seit Sirius die Klasse verlassen hat und schon sind sie am knutschen. Schlimmer als Teenager! Moment mal, **ich** bin ein Teenager, aber ich bin wirklich nicht so schlimm. Hermione und ich haben nicht viel mehr gemacht als ein bisschen Petting. Aber das, was wir gemacht haben, hat sich verdammt gut angefühlt!

Sirius geht an mir vorbei in die Küche, wo er sich am Fenster an den grossen Esstisch setzt und das Kreuzworträtsel im Tagespropheten löst. Das nimmt schon langsam das Aussehen eines täglichen Rituals an. Er tut es jeden Tag. Aber es ist ein so friedliches Bild, dass ich mir leise die Kamera aus der Schublade des Sideboards hole und einen Schnappschuss von ihm mache. Wer immer das je zu sehen bekommt, müsste eigentlich sofort erkennen, dass dieser Mann nie jemanden angreifen würde. Ausser Todessern.

Der Computer hat aufgestartet. Ich arbeite kurz an einem Aufsatz, speichere ihn und spiele eine Weile. Aber das wird nach einer halben Stunde auch hier langweilig, daher schalte ich das Ding wieder aus und schliesse mich meinen Klassenkameraden im Gemeinschaftsraum an.

Es ist super, dass wir hier eine ganze Klasse sind. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass Schule so viel Spass machen kann. Ich habe realisiert, dass ich sogar in Zaubertränke gut sein kann, wenn mir Snape nicht mehr dauernd im Nacken sitzt. Siri unterrichtet uns richtig. Natürlich kritisiert er auch wenn es nötig ist, aber er macht dabei niemanden schlecht. Er macht sich zwar auch über uns lustig, aber in einer Art, dass wir über uns selber lachen können. Heute ist es Justin gewesen. Er hat ein bisschen viel Freude an den Käferaugen gehabt und gleich einen ganzen Löffel zuviel davon in den Zaubertrank gegeben. Wir haben uns schiefgelacht, aber Justin war am lautesten dabei. Während der Stunde hat es ihm nicht mehr gereicht, aber Sirius lässt Justin den Zaubertrank jetzt nach der Stunde noch mal brauen. Er macht keine Umstände. Wir nehmen das Fach alle ernst, aber für Sirius geht die Welt nicht unter, wenn mal ein Zaubertrank misslingt.

Als ich vorbeigehe, ist Justin fast fertig mit seiner Neuauflage.

„Hat's diesmal besser geklappt, Justin?"

„Oh, sicher, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich mich so verzählen konnte. Noch ein paar Minuten, dann ist er fertig."

Ich strecke die Daumen hoch und gehe dann die Treppe hoch.

Es ist natürlich auch noch viel besser, weil Mum und Dad wieder da sind. Ich habe Wochen gebraucht, um nur die Tatsache richtig zu begreifen, dass sie wieder da sind, aber mit ihnen so richtig warm zu werden, hat noch mal so lang gedauert. Dad und Sirius kehrten wohl sofort wieder zu ihrer alten Freundschaft zurück, wie sie sie vor Voldemorts Sturz hatten. Zwischen Dad und Remus dauerte es ein paar Tage länger, aber ich glaube, sie haben sich lange miteinander ausgesprochen. Dad hat seine Schuldgefühle, weil auch er Remus für den Verräter gehalten hatte, mittlerweile wohl überwunden. Remus hat ihn sofort wieder angenommen, es war wohl eher Dads Problem, dass er ein paar Tage länger brauchte, um mit Remus wieder da zu stehen, wo er war, bevor sein Vertrauen in seinen Freund nachzulassen begonnen hatte. Remus, der damit besser umgehen kann, seit er mit Padfoot wieder zusammen ist, hat meinem Vater diese Zeit gerne gelassen.

Mum hatte keine solchen Probleme, weder mit Remus noch mit Sirius. Sie hat ihre Probleme dafür mit mir gehabt. Oder eher ich mit ihr. Die Dursleys hatten mich darauf getrimmt, möglichst unsichtbar, und noch viel wichtiger, unhörbar zu sein. Denen wäre es nicht mal im Traum eingefallen, mich in irgend einem Kummer zu trösten. Ich weiss nicht, wann ich aufgehört habe zu weinen. Wenn ich als kleines Kind wegen irgendwas geweint hatte, wurde ich so hart bestraft, dass ich lernte, jegliches Weinen zu unterdrücken. Und nun kommt meine Mutter in mein Zimmer gelaufen, wenn sie mich nur leise wegen eines Alptraums stöhnen hört und bringt mich dazu, über diese Träume zu sprechen. Am Anfang dachte ich, dass sie es nur tut, damit sie wieder schlafen kann. Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich schon nur akzeptiert habe, dass sie es nicht für sich, sondern für mich tut. Wir haben uns seither stundenlang unterhalten. Es waren weit tiefere und persönlichere Gespräche als diejenigen, die ich mit Dad geführt habe. Es war leicht, mich meinem Dad anzunähern, er ist offen und fröhlich, hat gern Spass und teilt viele meiner Interessen. Aber in meinen Gesprächen mit beiden Eltern habe ich gemerkt, dass ich weit mehr von Mum geerbt habe als die Farbe meiner Augen. Doch das meiste steckt in mir drin, in meinem Charakter, in meiner Denkweise.

Hermione hat ihre Hausaufgabe mit hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum genommen, wo sie auf einem der Sofas sitzt und liest. Ich lasse mich neben ihr nieder und lege meine Tasche hin.

„Hallo, Schatz!" sagt sie, ohne auch nur aufzublicken.

„Wie hast du jetzt gewusst, dass ich das bin?" frage ich verblüfft.

Jetzt schaut sie auf und grinst. Ich rutsche ein bisschen näher, um einen Kuss von ihr zu erhaschen, dann sagt sie:

„Kann ich fühlen. Es fühlt sich anders an wenn du in meine Nähe kommst als jeder andere."

„Oh!"

Ich staune, aber Ron schnaubt ein bisschen verächtlich neben dran. Er hat seine langen Beine hochgezogen und sitzt im Schneidersitz auf einem der grossen, gemütlichen Sessel. Dann sagt er abschätzig:

„Also wirklich, Hermione, du willst mir doch nicht weismachen, dass du tatsächlich den Unterschied zwischen Harry und einer anderen Person **fühlst**, ohne ihn zu sehen?"

„Wart's nur ab, Ron Weasley, wenn die Richtige daherkommt, dann wirst du wissen, was ich weiss. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Könnte sein, dass du zu dämlich bist, um die Richtige zu bemerken!"

Autsch! Das war jetzt aber ein bisschen sehr hart. Für einmal scheint Ron aber in der Lage zu sein, Streit mit Hermione zu vermeiden. Ich seufze und ziehe meine Hausaufgaben für Transfiguration hervor. Sirius hat seine Vorträge zur Theorie von Mensch-Tier Transfigurationen beendet. Jetzt dürfen wir einen schönen langen Aufsatz darüber verfassen. Und gemeinerweise hat er uns kleine Zettel ziehen lassen, auf denen jeweils ein Tier vermerkt war. Der Aufsatz soll Verwandlungen in das entsprechende Tier und zurück zum Menschen zum Zentrum haben. Natürlich habe ich ein völlig anderes Viech als Ron oder Hermione.

„Hat sonst noch jemand ein Kaninchen erwischt?" frage ich in die Runde derer, die sich im Gemeinschaftsraum befinden.

„Ich habe einen Hasen," sagt Ginny, „möchte wissen, ob das einen grossen Unterschied zum Karnickel macht..."

„Wir könnten zumindest gemeinsam die Unterlagen studieren."

Hermione schaut wieder auf.

„Hm. Ich frage mich, ob Sirius da etwas beabsichtigt hat. Es hat niemand das gleiche Tier wie jemand anderes, aber alle haben ein ähnliches wie jemand anderes. Morag hat nämlich einen Esel und meins ist ein Pferd," bemerkt sie.

„Du meinst, er hat absichtlich Tiere ausgewählt, die sich ähnlich sind aber nicht gleich? Interessant. Da hat er sich bestimmt was dabei gedacht," sinniert Ginny.

Wir diskutieren die Aufgabe noch eine ganze Weile. Dann fange ich an zu lesen, bis es Zeit fürs Abendessen wird. Winky ruft uns herunter. Wir lassen unsere Arbeiten liegen und begeben uns in die Küche. Ich liebe die Mahlzeiten hier. Sie verbreiten ein viel tieferes Gefühl von Familie als in Hogwarts. Wir sind zwar auch dreizehn Leute am Tisch, aber das geht grade noch.

Nach dem Essen schnappe ich mir den Tagespropheten und schaue mir die Inserate an, um schon ein paar Ideen für Weihnachtsgeschenke zu sammeln. Ich weiss, dass es sehr früh ist, aber ich bin so uninspiriert, was ich meinen Lieben schenken soll, dass ich mir lieber schon früh darüber Gedanken mache. Dabei stolpere ich über eine Reklame für einen Eulen-Bestellkatalog von einem Zaubererwarenhaus. Den Bestellabschnitt für den Katalog schneide ich aus und fülle ihn aus. Dann frage ich Remus, ob ich ihn mit seinem Racer einsenden darf. Hedwig hat zur Zeit ein schönes Leben, sie darf es sich zuhause gemütlich machen, fliegen und jagen, wann sie will, aber zum Brieftransport darf ich sie nicht verwenden, weil jeder inzwischen weiss, dass ich eine Schneeeule habe. Anana und Benana kann ich für diesen Transport auch nicht verwenden, jeder ausser uns sieht eine Krähe in ihnen, das wäre sofort verraten. Da wäre noch Morgana, Parvatis und Padmas Eule, aber die ist im Moment mit einem Brief unterwegs, ebenso wie Rons Pigwidgeon. Ausser diesen haben auch noch Justin, Morag und Mandy eine Eule, aber Justins Neptune ist ebenfalls eine Schneeeule und Mandys habe ich auch nicht gesehen, Morags scheint noch draussen auf der Jagd zu sein.

„Natürlich kannst du den Bestellschein mit Racer senden. – Aber warte mal, ich habe eine Idee! Wir könnten Hedwig und Neptune eine andere Farbe verpassen, bis sie wieder sicher sind, was meinst du? Die Schneeeulen hier in den Bergen sind nur im Winter weiss, im Sommer haben sie ein graubraunes Gefieder. Wir könnten sie ja so verändern, dass sie auch im Winter ihr graubraunes Gefieder haben... da sie vor allem zur Unterhaltung jagen, sind sie nicht auf die volle Tarnung angewiesen."

„Das ist eine grossartige Idee, Remus. Das wird niemandem auffallen, es sei denn, sie kennen sich mit Eulen sehr genau aus."

„Ich brauche mein Zauberkompendium dafür, Moment mal, ich hole es rasch. Ein passender Zauber kommt mir im Augenblick nicht in den Sinn," sagt Remus, steht auf und geht hinüber ins Büro.

Etwas später bringt er ein kleines Buch zurück und macht es auf, während er sich hinsetzt. Ich schaue ihm über die Schulter und bin fast sicher, dass er eine leere Seite mitten im Buch aufgeschlagen hat, aber er murmelt so etwas wie:

„Also, lass mal sehen... Farbe ändern, Farbe ändern – ah, da ist es ja schon!"

Er hat nicht mal geblättert! Aber er macht das Buch jetzt ganz auf, legt es vor sich hin und liest. Meine Augen werden gross, als ich sehe, dass die Seite dicht bedruckt ist mit Zaubersprüchen, deren Aufgabe und Bedeutung, ihrer Theorie und sogar ihrer Geschichte und wann sie erfunden worden waren. Remus liest und überlegt einen Moment, dann zieht er seinen Zauberstab und macht einige der Zauberstabbewegungen, die gefordert sind. Dann sagt er zufrieden:

„Sollte kein Problem sein. Ich mach's mit Hedwig, dann frage ich Justin, ob ich seinen Neptune auch einfärben soll."

„Remus! Das Buch war total leer! Dann hast du bloss gemurmelt..."

Er schaut mich an. Dann grinst er und sagt:

„Das ist ein echt seltenes Buch und das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk, das ich von Siri je bekommen habe, Harry. Mein wertvollster Besitz ausserdem. Es sieht nur leer aus. In Wirklichkeit enthält es jeden Zauberspruch, der je das Licht der Welt erblickte. Du brauchst nur zu sagen, was du suchst und das Buch sucht alle möglichen Zauberformeln heraus und zeigt sie dir. Sie bleiben da, bis du das Buch wieder schliesst. Es kann mal nur ein Zauberspruch sein oder auch ein Dutzend. Und was das Beste ist: es aktualisiert sich von selber. Da kannst du sehen, wie wertvoll das Ding ist. Sirius hat's mir zum siebzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt."

„Wow! Alles, was es gibt? Zaubersprüche, Flüche, Hexereien?"

„Nur Zaubersprüche. Nichts weiter. Es sind keine Flüche, Verwünschungen oder Hexereien drin. Es ist ein echtes Handbuch für alles andere."

„Finde ich grossartig."

Zwei Minuten später ist Hedwig braun. Das gefällt ihr nicht so sehr und sie schuhut ärgerlich, aber als wir ihr erklären, dass sie nun wieder Briefe austragen darf, scheint sie nicht mehr so unglücklich zu sein. Ich gebe ihr den Umschlag mit dem Bestellschein und trage ihr auf:

„Hier, Mädchen, damit du mal wieder was Ordentliches zu tun hast. Bitte warte auf den Katalog und bring ihn heim. Auf diese Art brauche ich unsere Adresse nicht anzugeben."

Ich entlasse Hedwig und sie fliegt lautlos weg.

**Hermione**

Heute haben wir Muggelkunde. Das ist für Sirius und Remus immer mal wieder eine Ausrede, um einen Ausflug zu machen. Meistens geben sie uns ein paar Orte zur Auswahl. Für heute war es entweder der Zoo in Basel, das Telekommunikationsmuseum in Bern oder das Landesmuseum in einem Schloss in Prangins.

Wir haben den Zoo gewählt. James und Lily werden auf der Sunnegg bleiben, weil Lily immer noch a ihrer Animagus-Erkennung bastelt. Also erscheinen wir in Muggelkleidung zu einem frühen Frühstück in der Küche, gleich danach stapeln wir uns in den Van und los geht's. Das Auto ist natürlich magisch so vergrössert, dass wir alle Platz haben, ohne dass man das von draussen her sieht. Wir fahren hinunter nach Lützelflüh und dann durchs Emmental bis zur Autobahn. Es dauert noch eine gute Stunde, bis wir in Basel sind, dort fährt Remus zu einem Parkhaus, in dem wir den Wagen abstellen. Von dort geht's mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln zum Zoo. Ausser Justin, Harry und mir hat niemand auch nur einen Schimmer, wie man die benutzt und das ist Teil der Lektion. Remus erklärt uns diskret, wie die Fahrkartenautomaten funktionieren und wie man sie benutzt. Während er erklärt, entdecke ich einen Automaten, an dem man Mehrfahrtenkarten kaufen kann. Das ist eine praktische Idee und Remus zieht eine Geldbörse mit Münzen hervor. Wir kaufen drei Karten. Ron lässt die Münzen im Automaten verschwinden, wie Remus es ihm zeigt. Für die zweite kommt Padma dran, dann Ginny. Blaise, Mandy und Morag stempeln sie dreizehn Mal ab. Dann müssen wir die Route ausknobeln und das richtige Tram finden. Das ist kein grosses Problem und als wir den Eingang des Zoos erreichen, bekommt Ernie den Auftrag, die Eintrittskarten zu kaufen. Er ist sogar schlau genug, sich zu erkundigen, ob wir schon als Gruppe gelten und erhält die Antwort, dass es so ist.

Es ist ein schöner Zoo. Ich kaufe am Eingang noch rasch eine kleine Broschüre und lese sie, während wir ein kurzes Stück zu den ersten Tiergehegen gehen. Es gibt eine Website, die ich mir sicher heute Abend anschauen werde.

Harry und ich fassen uns bei den Händen während wir durch den Zoo spazieren. Es ist sehr schön, erst am frühen Nachmittag kommen auffallend viele Kinder in den Park, aber Remus erklärt uns, dass hier in Basel natürlich viele Kinder mit der Schule in den Zoo kommen. Ausserdem gibt es einen Kinderzoo, in dem Kinder in ihrer Freizeit bei der Pflege der Tiere mithelfen dürfen.

Der Tag verläuft friedlich. Es ist nicht grade schönstes Wetter, aber ab und zu kommt ein Sonnenstrahl durch die Wolken und es bleibt trocken. Ich beobachte Ginny und Ernie, die ebenfalls Händchenhalten. Einmal dreht Ginny sich um und grinst. Ich weiss, dass sie jetzt sehr glücklich mit Ernie ist, der sie anbetet.

Harry zieht seine Hand aus meiner, aber nur, um sie um meine Schulter zu legen. Ich schlinge meine um seine Taille. Remus und Sirius beobachten uns, dabei halten sie einander auch an den Händen.

„Ich finde Remus und Sirius total gut. Die würden jetzt auch in der Öffentlichkeit nie verleugnen, dass sie ein Paar sind, egal wie sehr die Leute auch starren..."

„Und wenn das passiert, wundere ich mich immer, wie die Leute starren würden, wenn sie erst wüssten, dass Remus nicht nur schwul, sondern auch noch ein Werwolf ist," flüstert Harry mir ins Ohr.

Ich schaue die zwei Männer an, die jetzt ein Stück vor uns gehen. Ich denke, es tut Sirius gut, hier zu sein, weg von allem, was ihn in England gefährdet. Okay, er hat keine Papiere und ist illegal hier, aber er hat die perfekte Verkleidung. Zuhause ist seine Animagusform zumindest in Kreisen der Todesser längst verraten, denn ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass Wormtail diese Kenntnis für sich behalten hat. Sie auszuspionieren ist deshalb ausgeschlossen und sie offen zu bekämpfen ist sowieso unmöglich, weil dann das Ministerium hinter ihm her wäre. Hier kann er zumindest einmal Atem schöpfen. Er hat sich gut erholt und wieder etwas Gewicht zugelegt. Und meine Güte, ich denke an Harry, wenn ich diese knapp sitzenden Jeans sehe, die seine gut geformten Beine und einen hübschen, runden Hintern bedecken. Der Rest seines Körpers hat sich auch gut erholt. Er hat wieder ziemlich breite Schultern, hält sich gerade und seine Haare glänzen. Sie erreichen jetzt wieder etwa den unteren Rand der Schulterblätter. Oh, oh, ich glaube, er hat gemerkt, dass mein Blick auf ihm ruht, denn er dreht sich um und zwinkert mir zu. Und dann gibt er mir dieses strahlende Lächeln, mit dem er sicher schon in seiner Jugend jeden eingefangen hat. Ehrlich, es ist kein Wunder, dass Remus so in ihn verliebt ist, er hat die wunderbare innere Schönheit zur äusseren, die er jetzt langsam wiedererlangt.

„Ein Knut für deine Gedanken, Hermione," sagt Harry.

Ich lache.

„Was würdest du dazu sagen, wenn ich antworte, dass ich Siris Hintern bewundert habe?" frage ich verspielt.

Jetzt bricht er in Gelächter aus, dann zwickt er meine Nase.

„Himmel, Hermione! Er ist 36 und so schwul wie ein Mann nur sein kann!" prustet er.

„Und? Deshalb darf man ihn ja doch wohl attraktiv finden, meinst du nicht?"

„Na ja, ich bin ja nicht schwul, ich habe also keine Ahnung und deshalb bin ich auch mit dir zusammen," erinnert er mich.

Jetzt lache ich wieder. Wir stehen still, küssen uns, und ich kann Sirius' Blick in meinem Nacken spüren, der sich wieder nach uns umdreht. Ich versinke in dem wunderbaren Gefühl, Harry Potter zu küssen und vergesse, dass ich einem schwulen Mann nachgeschaut habe, der zwanzig Jahre älter ist als ich. Als Harry schliesslich loslassen muss, nehme ich mir vor, dass ich magische Verhütungsmethoden nachschauen werde. Irgendwas wird sich in der Bibliothek schon finden oder vielleicht in diesem schlauen Buch von Remus. Ich bin sicher, dass er mich nachschauen lässt. Nicht, dass **der** so was braucht, der glückliche Mann.

**Sirius**

Junge Liebe! Ich frage mich, ob Remus und ich jemals so jung und so niedlich waren. Ich halte Remus' Hand ganz fest, spiele mit seinen Fingern und schaue ihn an. Er ist nur ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als ich, aber als wir uns kennen lernten und auch noch, als wir zusammen kamen, war er ein gutes Stück kleiner. Er folgt meinem Blick und lächelt.

„Sie sind süss, nicht wahr?" fragt er.

„Total. Ich habe mich grade gefragt, ob wir jemals so niedlich waren. Ich weiss, dass es süss war, James und Lily zuzusehen. Ich bin froh, dass Harry sich gegenüber Hermione so öffnet. Er hat zu viele Probleme mit persönlichen Kontakten, aber er braucht es doch so sehr. Er hat Vertrauen zu mir, aber er scheut sich, sich von mir umarmen zu lassen."

„Das stimmt schon, aber du darfst nicht vergessen, dass er seit dem Verlust seiner Eltern und uns als Baby nie mehr so etwas wie eine elterliche Umarmung gekannt hat. Er hat völlig vergessen, was es bedeutet, jemandem nahe zu sein. Das letzte Mal, dass er von jemandem umarmt worden ist, war wahrscheinlich, als Hagrid ihn zu Dumbledore gebracht hat."

„Ich weiss, deshalb hat er's ja so schwer. Ich bin aber ziemlich sicher, dass die kleine Hermione ihn sehr gut coacht."

„Das Mädchen ist ihm emotional weit überlegen. Aber sie hat ein grosses Herz und ist ausdauernd, sie wird es schon richten."

Seit fast zwei Monaten bin ich nicht vom Haus weggekommen. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich seither richtig draussen bin und es tut mir sehr gut. Ich bin sehr glücklich, hier zu sein, aber ich bin natürlich auch ein bisschen gefangen auf der Sunnegg und das macht mir immer Mühe. Ich war viel zu lange gefangen. In mehrerer Hinsicht, in meinem eigenen Horror noch mehr als in meiner Zelle.

Zum Glück bin ich so beschäftigt, die Kinder zu unterrichten, ihre Tests und Aufsätze zu korrigieren und Stunden vorzubereiten, dass ich keine Zeit zum Nachdenken habe. Aber Ausflüge wie der heutige tun mir mehr als gut. Und ich sehne mich danach, die verdammte Ratte endlich am Kragen zu packen, damit mein Name endlich reingewaschen wird von diesen falschen Anschuldigungen, damit ich endlich den mir zustehenden Platz in der Zauberergemeinschaft wieder einnehmen kann. Allerdings fürchte ich, dass ich den meisten magischen Zeitgenossen nie wieder werde trauen können wie vor meiner Inhaftierung. Vermutlich werde ich immer ein Paria bleiben, aber ich habe Remus, ich habe James und Lily, und Harry, und zusammen werden wir stark genug sein, weiterzumachen. Ich wechsle mit meiner Hand von seiner Hand zu seiner Schulter. Er lehnt sich an mich und sein Arm schlingt sich um meine Taille.

Wir verlassen den Zoo um die Mitte des Nachmittags und kehren zum Parkhaus zurück. Unseren Weg zur Autobahn finden wir bald und dann geht's nach Hause. Wir passieren Lützelflüh und alles ist jetzt schon so heimisch, dass ich es kaum erwarten kann, wieder in unser heimeliges Zuhause zu kommen. Nachdem Remus das Auto geparkt hat, bin ich schnell draussen und im Haus. Ich betrete die Küche und begebe mich sofort ins Klassenzimmer, um die Karte zu studieren, obwohl James und Lily den ganzen Tag im Haus gewesen sind. Wir haben sie jetzt doch mit einem Passwort geschützt und wenn sie geschlossen ist, zeigt sie ein übergrosses Poster der Weird Sisters. Ich spreche das Passwort und berühre die Karte mit meinem Zauberstab.

Alles in Ordnung. Weit und breit nichts von einem Todesser und noch weniger von Wormtail zu sehen. Irgendwie wünschte ich mir, dass er in diese offene Falle hineinläuft. Vielleicht würde Fudge dann endlich begreifen und zugeben, dass Voldemort wirklich wieder da ist.

Dobby und Winky servieren schon kurz nach unserer Rückkehr das Abendessen. Danach verziehen Remus und ich uns hinauf in unser Schlafzimmer. Wir sind beide gefahren und sind ziemlich müde. Mir ist heute Abend nach kuscheln. Remus liegt neben mir und liest, aber als ich mich an ihn kuschle, legt er sein Buch weg. Er küsst mich und geht mit seinen langen Fingern durch mein Haar. Noch ein Kuss und ich ziehe ihn fest an mich. Er schiebt die Decke langsam von uns zum Fussende des Bettes und legt sich rittlings über mich. Mit einem Grinsen nagelt er mich auf der Matratze fest.

Oh, er ist scharf! Ich kann seine Erektion bereits auf meinem eigenen Schwanz spüren und das wunderbare Prickeln entlockt meiner Kehle ein leises Stöhnen. Meine Arme schliessen sich um seine Schultern. Er stützt sich auf seine Ellenbogen und verlässt meine Lippen. Während er anfängt, seine Hände über meinen Körper wandern zu lassen, kann ich schon nur noch seinen Namen immer und immer wieder flüstern.

**Remus**

Bei Merlin, er ist bildschön. Selbst die Mädchen in der Klasse haben bemerkt, wie gut sein Körper sich jetzt erholt. Ich bin sicher, dass Hermione ihm heute Nachmittag nachgeschaut hat. Ich finde es witzig und es hat mich verdammt scharf auf ihn gemacht zu wissen, dass sie ihn sexy findet. Er gehört aber nur mir! Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich will, dass sein Name reingewaschen wird, damit er mir auch ganz sicher erhalten bleibt. Ich muss von ihm besessen sein, aber ich habe ihn so sehr vermisst, dass ich nie genug Zeit mit ihm alleine haben werde, um mich für die vierzehn allein verbrachten Jahre zu entschädigen.

Ich bewege mich von seinem Mund zu seinen Ohrläppchen, die ich lecke und an denen ich sauge, dann knabbere ich leicht daran. Das bringt ihn schon wieder zum Stöhnen. Und wie ich es liebe, ihn so stöhnen zu hören. Wir haben beide Probleme, unsere Kontrolle aufzugeben, uns richtig gehen zu lassen, aber heute Abend scheint er entschlossen zu sein, sich von mir richtig nehmen zu lassen. Ich werde das Nehmen übernehmen, Liebster. Ich fange an, indem ich deine Ohren, deinen Nacken und Hals leicht beisse. Mm, an dieser Stelle kann ich deinen Geruch besonders gut aufnehmen. Ich werde dich daran immer erkennen, egal was für Parfum du allenfalls benutzt. Aber ich bin froh, dass ich dich dazu gebracht habe, überhaupt kein Parfum zu benutzen. Du hast es nicht vergessen! Ich will deinen natürlichen Körpergeruch, herb und erdig, so, wie für meine feine Nase nur du riechen kannst. Ich kann diese künstlichen, scharfen Parfums nicht ab, die nur meinen sensiblen Geruchssinn beleidigen. Ja, das ist gut, stosse gegen mich, lass mich deinen steifen Schwanz fühlen, ich komme da gleich hin. Mehr Würze. Aber da sind erst noch zwei kleine Nippel, die beide behandelt werden wollen. Uh, die sind schon schön hart.

„Du bist wundervoll, Liebster," flüstere ich, bevor ich einen dieser Nippel in den Mund ziehe und daran zu knabbern, saugen und kauen beginne.

Ich staune immer wieder, wie wenig Körperhaare Sirius hat. Da sind einige rund um seine Brustwarzen, eine dünne Linie feiner Härchen von seiner Scham bis fast zum Bauchnabel und schliesslich noch die leichte Behaarung seiner Unterschenkel und Unterarme, aber er kann sich nicht beklagen.

Ich finde meinen Weg zu seinem Nabel, leckend und küssend, und dabei ganz leicht summend. Sirius schnurrt beinahe vor Wohlbefinden. Ich komme dem schweren und dicken Organ immer näher, diesem wunderbaren Organ, das ich so lange Zeit vermissen musste. Noch nicht einmal vier Monate sind wir wieder zusammen und schon sind wir wieder so sehr vertraut miteinander! Ich schlecke kurz über die Eichel seines Schwanzes, ziehe die Vorhaut zurück und lecke dann weiter. Sein Stöhnen wird lauter. Ich nehme den Schwanz in meine Hand, reibe ihn ein wenig und unterbreche die Aktion immer wieder, um erneut zu lecken. Dann nehme ich ihn ganz in den Mund. Jetzt fühle ich Sirius' Hände auf meinem Rücken. Er streichelt mich und lenkt meinen Kopf dahin, wo er es am liebsten hat. Ich sauge weiter, strecke aber eine Hand aus und winke, und erstaunlicherweise versteht er sogar, was ich will – die Gleitcreme nämlich. Er reicht mir die Dose und macht sie mir sogar auf. Ich tauche meine Finger hinein und lasse die kleine Dose in der Nähe liegen. Dann schiebe ich meine Finger da hinein, wo es ihm am wohlsten tut. Sirius spreizt seine Beine weit auseinander. Ich stupse an den Muskelring und durchdringe ihn erst mit einem Finger, dann mit weiteren und nehme mir Zeit, ihn gut zu präparieren. Sirius liebt die Behandlung so sehr, dass er protestiert, als ich meine Finger zurückziehe. Aber ich mache jetzt meinen Schwanz glitschig, knie mich vor ihn hin und dringe sofort in ihn ein.

„Ah, das ist gut, da gehörst du hin, mein Liebster! Götter, ich liebe es!"

Ich drücke seine Knie hoch und kann deshalb besser stossen. Sirius ist bereits weit weg auf dem Weg nach Kythera. Ich folge ihm ohne weitere Verzögerung dorthin. Er begegnet jedem meiner Stösse mit einer Aufwärtsbewegung seines Hinterns. Ich beuge mich vor und küsse ihn. Es ist ein langsamer Kuss, während dem wir unsere anderen Bewegungen völlig einstellen. Dann bewege ich mich wieder in ihm. Oh Gott, das ist mein Zuhause! Es ist so gut. Langsam sehe ich Sterne und alles verschwimmt vor mir und dann komme ich! Er braucht nur noch ein bisschen länger, doch ich reibe seinen Schwanz, bis er explodiert und seinen ganzen Samen über uns verspritzt.

Er küsst mich. Dann dreht er uns beide um, so dass wir nebeneinander liegen und küsst mich erneut. Er linst auf die Uhr und ich frage faul:

„Wie spät ist es?"

„Erst halb zehn..." antwortet er und ich kuschle mich an ihn.

**Sirius**

Er kuschelt sich an mich und schläft gleich ein. Ich halte mich für den glücklichsten Mann der Welt, dass ich diesen wunderbaren Mann in meinen Armen halten darf, diesen wunderbaren Liebhaber, der einzige Mensch auf dieser Welt, der für mich alles tun würde und mehr. Sollte er sich je Sorgen machen, dass ich ihn verlassen könnte – er hat schlicht keine Ahnung! Wenn es etwas gibt, das in meinem Leben nie mehr passiert, wenn ich es verhindern kann, dann ist es ihn zu verlassen. In nur wenigen Jahren wird Harry auf eigenen Füssen stehen und uns verlassen wollen. Ich bin sicher, dass er uns immer gern besuchen wird, aber derjenige, der dann noch bei mir sein wird, ist Remus.

Ich erinnere mich nur zu gut an Leute, die mir noch in Hogwarts gesagt haben, dass ich Remus nicht verdiene. Wie verdammt wenig die wussten! Niemand wusste besser als ich, dass ich ihn nicht verdiente, aber ich bin stolz darauf, dass ich ihn immer geliebt habe. Die Liebe zu ihm war einer der Gründe, warum ich Azkaban überlebt habe. Meine Liebe zu ihm hat nie aufgehört zu existieren und sie wird bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug nie aufhören. Wie könnte ich ihn nicht lieben?

**Lily **

Das war's! Über einen Monat her seit meiner letzten Periode, also entscheide ich mich, heute den Schwangerschaftstest zu machen. In meinem Kopf fange ich schon an zu rechnen, während ich den Zauberstab auf meinen Unterleib richte und den Zauber spreche. Meine letzte Periode hatte ich vor etwas über einem Monat, aber James hat mich von dem Verhütungszauber mit einem Gegenzauber entbunden, daher hat's sicher gleich einen Eisprung gegeben. Der Zauber zeigt eine Schwangerschaft schon nach der ersten Woche an. In diesem Fall käme das Baby ungefähr zu Harrys Geburtstag!

Ich bin allein im Bad, als ich den Zauber flüstere. Aber ich habe nicht abgeschlossen und grade als aus der Spitze meines Zauberstabs eine kleine Blase, die meine Gebärmutter zeigt, austritt, kommt Hermione herein. Wir drei haben längst abgemacht, dass sich keine vor der anderen zu genieren braucht und benutzen das Badezimmer daher ungeniert zur gleichen Zeit, wenn die Tür nicht abgeschlossen ist. Hermione steht in der Tür, mit grossen Augen, doch dann quietscht sie leise auf, macht die Tür sofort hinter sich zu und kommt ganz herein. Ich schaue auf. Ich glaube, mein Strahlen teilt ihr schon mal mit, dass dieses Baby alles andere als ein Unfall ist.

„Wow, Lily!" flüstert sie.

„James wird sich so was von freuen, wenn ich es ihm sage, Hermione. Sieht so aus, als ob er um Harrys Geburtstag hin noch einmal Vater wird."

„Das ist grossartig, Lily! Harry hat sich schon gefragt, ob ihr wohl noch mehr Kinder haben wollt. Ich bin sicher, er wird glücklich darüber sein."

„Das hoffe ich. Wir wollten nie ein Einzelkind haben, weisst du. Bitte behalte es aber noch für dich, ich möchte es erst mal dem werdenden Papa mitteilen und dann dem ganzen Rest der Bande selber sagen."

„Selbstverständlich werde ich es für mich behalten. Um sie dann alle aufzuziehen, dass ich es zuerst erfahren habe! Sorry, dass ich dir so reingelatscht bin."

„Kein Problem, Hermione, du warst vollkommen im Recht. Ich hätte die Tür ja abschliessen sollen. Ich hab's vergessen."

James bekommt von dem neuen Baby zu hören, sowie wir abends ins Bett gehen. Er strahlt noch mehr als ich. Ich liebe ihn so sehr! Und ich fühle seine Liebe durch seine Küsse...

Am frühen Morgen weckt mich ein leises Klopfen an unsere Schlafzimmertür. Sie geht auf und ich höre Harrys Stimme durch die Bettvorhänge:

„Mum?"

„Komm rein, Harry!"

Ich höre, wie er die Tür schliesst und zum Bett kommt. Ich öffne den Vorhang und lasse ihn hereinkriechen. Ich klopfe auf den Platz neben mir und lade ihn ein:

„Komm her zu mir, mein Lieber!"

Er fürchtet sich immer noch davor, die Grenzen zu überschreiten. Mein armes Kind weiss nicht, wann es näher kommen kann und wann es lieber auf Distanz gehen sollte. Doch jetzt kann ich ihn davon überzeugen, dass es ein guter Moment ist. Er legt sich hin und dreht sich mir zu.

„Was gibt's denn, Spatz?" frage ich, während ich ihm die schwarzen Locken aus dem Gesicht streiche.

„Na ja, ich hab mich nur schon eine Weile gefragt, ob ihr nicht vielleicht noch mehr Kinder haben wollt. Das würde mir gefallen, weisst du, kleine Geschwister zu haben..."

Ich muss lachen.

„Du hast ja einen unglaublichen Riecher, Harry. Ja, wir wollen eindeutig noch mehr Kinder. Dein Dad träumt von seiner eigenen Quidditch-Mannschaft, weisst du. Aber dein Riecher hat dich mit dieser Frage zum richtigen Zeitpunkt hierher geführt, denn ich hätte es dir heute eh gesagt. Ich bin nämlich bereits schwanger. Dein kleines Brüderchen oder Schwesterchen wird um deinen eigenen Geburtstag herum zur Welt kommen, Harry. Wahrscheinlich ein paar Tage vorher."

„Echt? Wow!" flüstert er.

Die Überraschung steht ihm so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass ich annehmen darf, dass er nicht hergekommen ist, weil Hermione es ihm verraten hat. Und dann bekomme ich die erste spontane Umarmung von meinem Sohn, seit ich wieder in sein Leben getreten bin. Ich ziehe ihn fest an mich, obwohl ich immer vollkommen nackt schlafe. Wahrscheinlich schockt ihn das ziemlich, aber das kümmert mich jetzt wenig, ich muss ihn einfach festhalten.

Er schluckt, dann bringt er heraus:

„Das ist toll, Mum! Ihr seid sicher beide sehr glücklich darüber..."

„Das sind wir, Harry. Wir freuen uns, dass die Familie wächst! Vergiss nie, dass du ein Teil davon bist. Dieses Baby wird unser Kind, aber **dein** Geschwisterchen, denk dran."

Ich drehe mich ihm zu, wobei die Decke herunterrutscht. Harry springt beinahe vom Bett.

„Mum! Du hättest mir sagen sollen, dass du nichts anhast, dann wäre ich nicht reingekommen!"

Ich lache, während ich die Decke wieder hoch ziehe.

„Harry, ich bin ein Kind der 70er Jahre, ich ziehe es vor, nackt zu schlafen. Ich hasse es, wenn sich Kleider und Decken miteinander verwickeln. Ausserdem bin ich alles andere als prüde und du wirst weder mir noch deinem Vater was weggucken können. Dein Vater denkt übrigens genau gleich, also mach dir um meine Würde keine weiteren Sorgen. An der geht nichts kaputt, nur weil du weisst, wie ich unter meinen Klamotten aussehe."

Hinter mir regt sich James. Ich fühle, wie seine Arme sich um mich schlingen wie fast immer, wenn er neben mir aufwacht. Dann bemerkt er Harrys Anwesenheit und grinst. Dies ist das erste Mal, dass Harry in unserem Zimmer auftaucht. Ich glaube nicht, dass James sich dran stören wird, aber wahrscheinlich wundert er sich.

„Guten Morgen, Liebste," sagt er leise und küsst mich zärtlich auf die Schulter. Ich drehe mich ihm zu und erhalte einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen.

Dann erst dreht er sich zu Harry.

„Morgen, Harry! Hast du die grosse Neuigkeit schon gehört? Du bekommst ein Geschwisterchen."

„Ja, ich hab's grade vernommen."

„Der erste Jäger zu meinem Sucher," bemerkt James. Er grinst immer noch wie ein Irrer.

Ich schnaube.

„Und dann wird 'ne Treiberin draus," schiesse ich zurück.

Harry lacht. Ich liebe es, wenn er so lacht wie eben jetzt, so frei und ungehemmt. Das Vergnügen steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er gibt mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und erklärt:

„Ich glaube, es ist Zeit für mich zu gehen. Ihr fangt an, miteinander zu flirten, da überlasse ich euch lieber das Feld.

„Wie rücksichtsvoll von dir! Ein Zug, den du wahrscheinlich eher nicht von mir hast..." gibt James zurück.

Harry steht auf und verlässt das Zimmer. James wartet, bis er die Türe geschlossen hat, dann meint er seufzend:

„Hätte ein bisschen besser aufpassen sollen mit diesem letzten Satz, er nimmt ihn sich möglicherweise zu sehr zu Herzen. Aber manchmal ist es so verdammt schwierig bei ihm, weil er sich alles zu Herzen nimmt. Das arme Kind hat nie wirklich gelernt, wie man aufziehen und anschnauzen unterscheidet."

„Wir können nichts tun als Geduld üben, Liebster. Harry ist schliesslich nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, er wird es lernen. Hermione wird es ihm schon noch beibringen..."

„Das hoffe ich wirklich."

**Harry**

Mum und Dad werden noch ein Baby haben! Ich freue mich auch, aber es ist so ein komisches Gefühl, dass dieses Baby mein kleiner Bruder oder meine kleine Schwester sein wird. Aber es wird bestimmt nett, das kleine Kerlchen kennen zu lernen. Doch es ist noch lange hin bis zu meinem Geburtstag, also denke ich erst mal an das, was lange vorher kommt: Weihnachten.

Hedwig kehrt mit dem Katalog zurück. Ich bedanke mich bei ihr und überlasse ihr etwas von meinem Speck und meinem Toast. Dann blättere ich ihn durch und habe schon mal ein paar Ideen für Weihnachtsgeschenke. Ich lasse den Katalog auf dem Couchtisch im Vorderzimmer liegen. Wenn andere ihn benutzen wollen, können sie ihn dort finden.

Ich habe meine Schultasche schon bei mir, also brauche ich meine Sachen nicht mehr oben in meinem Zimmer zu holen. Die Küchenuhr sagt, dass es halb acht ist, also haben wir noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Beginn des Unterrichts. Ron kommt die Treppe heruntergelaufen. Er ist überstimmt worden, als wir uns dazu entschlossen, den Unterricht schon um acht Uhr anzufangen, und es ist leicht zu erkennen, warum er dagegen gestimmt hat. Jeden Morgen nuschelt er vor sich hin, dass er das wirklich hasst. Er setzt sich neben mich und klingt erst zufrieden, als Dobby ihm sein Frühstück bringt, einen gut gefüllten Teller mit Bratwürstchen, Speck und Ei und Kaffee dazu. Dobby kennt inzwischen Rons gesunden Appetit. Moment mal! Ron trinkt Kaffee!

„Seit wann trinkst du denn Kaffee, Ron?" frage ich.

„Äh – seit letzter Woche. Dachte, ich könnte es mal probieren..." sagt er.

„Und? Magst du ihn?"

„Ja, deshalb trinke ich ihn ja auch immer noch..."

Remus ist schon bei seiner dritten Tasse Tee und schaudert sichtlich:

„Wie kann jemand so früh am Morgen Kaffee trinken?"

„Weckt mich wenigstens genug für den Unterricht," sagt Ron.

„Willst du mir unterstellen, dass mein Unterricht nicht gut genug ist, dich wach zu halten, Ron?" fragt Remus grinsend.

Ron wird etwas rot und stottert ein bisschen:

„N-nein, natürlich nicht, Remus, also wirklich!"

Remus prustet und lacht.

„Ich nehm' dich doch bloss hoch."

Mehrere Gespräche finden rund um den Tisch statt. Ich habe eigentlich schon fertig gegessen, aber ich sitze zwischen Hermione und Ron mitten auf der Bank und es ist etwas zu eng, mich hinauszudrängeln. Ron und Justin sind immer noch am Essen. Beide haben ihre Schulsachen schon bei sich oder schon drüben im Klassenzimmer. Sie vergleichen ihre Aufsätze in Verteidigung, die wir heute abzugeben haben. Remus gibt sich sichtlich Mühe, ihnen nicht zuzuhören, indem er sich mit Padma unterhält, die heute neben ihm sitzt.

„Kann ich mir deinen Eulenbestellkatalog ausleihen, Harry?" fragt Hermione.

„Klar. Liegt im Vorderzimmer auf dem Couchtisch."

„Danke!"

Um fünf vor acht steht Remus auf und holt seine Unterlagen aus dem Büro. Wir erheben uns auch alle und gehen hinüber ins Klassenzimmer. Es ist immer noch ziemlich kühl im Raum, aber Justin hat schon ein Feuer im grossen Kamin entzündet, bevor er zum Frühstück gekommen ist. Justin und Ron nehmen ihre Plätze hinten im U ein, während ich Hermione, Ginny und Ernie zur vorderen Reihe folge. Ron sitzt im rechten Winkel zu mir. Blaise, Morag, Parvati und Padma sitzen mir gegenüber, während Mandy sich neben Justin setzt. Remus kommt herein und sammelt erst mal die Aufsätze ein und legt sie auf dem Tisch ab, während er bereits mit der heutigen Lektion beginnt. Wir sind mit den ersten Schildzaubern durch, jetzt kommen einige Duellierzauber dran. Davon bringt er heute drei, die wir zunächst lernen, dann gibt es eine kurze Abhandlung über die beste Art, sie einzusetzen und schliesslich räumt Remus die Tische auf die Seite und wir bekommen mehr als genug Platz, die Flüche und Schildzauber einzuüben. Wir wechseln die Duellpaarungen immer wieder, so dass alle möglichst auf die gleiche Ebene des Könnens kommen.

Sirius, Dad und Mum sind bei diesen Duellstunden meistens auch da. Sie sehen nicht nur zu, sie helfen Remus beim unterrichten und machen das sehr gut. Es ist schlicht unglaublich, was Sirius mit diesem seinem Zauberstab alles macht! Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum viele Leute so schnell bereit waren, ihn für einen Todesser zu halten, er ist teuflisch schnell und feuert Zaubersprüche in einem atemberaubenden Tempo ab. Wo hat er diese Bewegungsfreude und Agilität so schnell wieder her? Im Moment spielt er mit Hermione und mir, wir jagen ihn beide mit allen möglichen Flüchen herum, aber er blockt fast alle unsere Angriffe ohne Probleme ab und erwischt uns dafür mit dem Gummibein- oder dem Rictusempra-Fluch. Hermione lacht so sehr, dass sie den Rictusempra, mit dem er sie getroffen hat, selber fast nicht mehr weg bekommt. Ich helfe ihr, dann stürzen wir uns wieder auf Sirius. Er grinst und lacht und bewegt sich wie ein Wirbelwind, wir haben eine Menge Spass, weil wir nichts machen, was wirklich weh tut. Wenn Sirius uns nicht piesackt, dann tut's Dad! Meistens geht's in diesen Stunden nicht eben leise zu, denn wir haben vier erwachsene Zauberer gegen uns und obwohl wir zu elft sind, haben wir alle Hände voll zu tun, uns ihrer zu erwehren.

Dad hilft wirklich mit. Eigentlich sollte es Unterricht sein, aber es macht viel zu viel Spass, als das es Schule sein kann. Er macht jede Menge Kapriolen, das wirkt so antrainiert, dass ich mich frage, ob er auf diese Art auch gegen die Todesser gekämpft hat. Dann frage ich:

„Dad, hast du auf dieselbe Art gegen Todesser gekämpft?"

Sirius und Remus erstarren für einen Moment. Auch Dad, doch dann zuckt er die Achseln und erklärt:

„Na ja, wir haben's versucht. Manchmal erreichten wir unser Ziel, sie damit so auf die Palme zu treiben, dass sie anfingen, jede Menge Fehler zu machen. Wenn's gelang, hatten wir meist ein paar von ihnen festgenommen."

Ich nicke. Das dachte ich mir. Und deshalb wirkt es eingeübt.

Nach den zwei ersten Lektionen ist der Spass allerdings vorbei und wir müssen uns wieder so weit beruhigen, dass wir uns auf Alte Runen konzentrieren können. Ich bin nicht allzu scharf drauf, aber es ist zehnmal besser als Wahrsagen. Wir Anfänger haben heute Selbststudium und gehen hinauf in die Bibliothek, die anderen arbeiten mit Remus.

Zu Mittag gibt es heute Steaks und Pommes mit einer riesigen Portion Salat. Dobby hat Knoblauchkräuterbutter gemacht, die lassen wir auf den Steaks zergehen und das schmeckt auch mit den Pomme-Frites hervorragend. Der Salat stammt aus unserem Gewächshaus draussen bei der Scheune. Remus stellt zwei eisgekühlte Flaschen Coca-Cola auf den Tisch.

„Da, das wird dich in Zauberkunst wach halten, Ron," sagt er grinsend.

„Warum?" fragt Ron etwas blöde.

„Weil der Geschmack hauptsächlich vom darin enthaltenen Koffein kommt. Daher wirst du kaum in Gefahr kommen, einzuschlafen."

Ron scheint Cola total zu mögen, jedenfalls fragt er, warum wir das nicht öfter bekommen. Remus erklärt ihm, dass mehr als die Hälfte der Flasche Zucker in verschiedenen Formen ist.

„Es gibt Cola Light, Remus," bemerkt Hermione.

Der Blick, den er ihr zuwirft, gibt ihr darüber Auskunft, was Remus von Cola Light hält.

„Das ist widerliches Zeug, Hermione! Nein, ich hab's lieber ein bisschen weniger oft, dafür den richtigen Stoff. Und komm mir ja nicht mit Pepsi, das ist noch schlimmer als Cola Light und die Light-Version von Pepsi ist in etwa so scheusslich wie Cola Light und Pepsi zusammen."

Sirius lacht.

„Er ist und bleibt mein kleiner Purist," bemerkt er.

„So war er schon immer," fügt Dad hinzu.

Remus starrt sie grantig an.

**James **

Heute gehen Lily und ich nach Hogwarts, um die Schwangerschaft bestätigen zu lassen und um Gewebeproben von Minerva zu ergattern. Lilys Analyse-Zaubertrank hat ergeben, dass noch sieben Ingredienzien von unserem Animaguszaubertrank in meiner Probe waren und von diesen sieben teile ich sechs mit Sirius. Aber er hat insgesamt noch acht verschiedene Rückstände im Gewebe. Jetzt wollen wir herausfinden, ob sich in den Proben unserer Lehrerin auch ähnliche oder sogar gleiche Rückstände finden lassen. Während wir den Weg vom Eingang hinauf zur Schule wandern, lassen wir viele Erinnerungen über unsere gemeinsame Schulzeit Revue passieren. Es scheint sich nichts am Gelände geändert zu haben.

Oben beim Schloss angekommen, ist es grade die Zeit der Mittagspause, wir finden fast alle Schüler und Lehrer in der Grossen Halle beim Essen. Wir gehen gemächlich zwischen den Tischreihen durch zum Lehrertisch und grüssen alle. Dumbledore will wissen, was wir wünschen.

„Hallo, zusammen. Wir haben ein kleines Rendezvous mit Professor Minerva hier..." erklärt James jovial.

„Stimmt, aber ihr seid früh dran!" antwortet Minerva und klingt etwas verstimmt, weil wir ihre Mahlzeit unterbrechen.

„Oh, wir haben nur die Zeit falsch berechnet, aber nimm dir ruhig alle Zeit zum Essen, Minerva, wir haben jede Menge davon," gebe ich zurück.

„Wo ist denn Hagrid?" erkundigt sich James, der sich suchend am Tisch der Lehrer umschaut.

„Oh, der ist wahrscheinlich unten in seiner Hütte," erklärt Albus vergnügt.

Hagrid haben wir bisher noch nicht gesehen, es wird gut tun, ihn zu begrüssen. Gute Idee, James.

„Gut, dann gehen wir ihn doch kurz besuchen und sind in etwa einer Stunde wieder da. Ist das okay für dich, Minerva?" frage ich.

„Absolut perfekt, Lily, vielen Dank," meint sie.

Wir verlassen die Grosse Halle also wieder und spazieren durch das Gelände zurück zu Hagrids Hütte. James hämmert, äh, klopft an die Tür, bis wir von drinnen Hagrids Stimme hören:

„Ja, ja, ich komm' ja schon! Sitz! Fang, sitz!"

Und als Hagrid in der Tür steht und uns erkennt, fürchte ich schon fast, dass er platzen wird! Wir sind sicher die Letzten, die er zu sehen erwartet hat. Aber er heult beinahe los vor Freude, als er uns erkennt.

„James! Lily! Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, dass ihr wieder da seid, aber ich wollt's kaum glauben! Es klang viel zu gut, um wahr zu sein... aber ihr seid wirklich da!"

Er zieht uns beide gleichzeitig in eine so feste Umarmung, dass wir befürchten müssen, dass unsere Knochen brechen werden. James schafft es, schwach zu protestieren:

„Hagrid, pass auf! Du kannst meine Frau und unser Baby nicht erdrücken!"

Hagrid lässt uns mit einem Schrei los.

„Was! Kaum zurück und ihr macht schon wieder ein Baby!"

James lacht und erklärt: „Aber Hagrid, wir sind sicher, dass vierzehn, nein, bis es geboren wird, fünfzehn, Jahre wirklich genug Abstand sind zwischen zwei Kindern!" Dabei grinst er breit.

„Sorry, James, wollte dich nich' verletzen. Das ist nett! Wie geht's Harry?"

„Dem geht's gut. Er hat 'n Mädchen!"

„Nein! Wirklich? Gut gemacht, Harry! Wer ist es denn? Kenne ich sie?" will Hagrid begeistert wissen.

„Die kleine Hermione Granger. Sie sind wirklich niedlich zusammen," gebe ich ihm Antwort.

„Noch besser! Die passen zusammen."

Wir unterhalten uns mit Hagrid, bis wir zurück zum Schloss hinauf müssen. Er hat ausserdem Unterricht. Wir begegnen seinen Schülern auf unserem Weg zurück zum Schloss. Dabei fällt mir auf, dass einer von ihnen aussieht wie Alice Longbottom.

„Du, der Junge da – findest du nicht, dass er aussieht wie Alice?"

„Ja, das tut er. Ob das Neville ist?"

Der Junge, der eben an uns vorbeigegangen ist, hat es gehört, dreht sich um und fragt:

„Haben Sie mich eben gerufen, Sir?"

„Hallo. Nicht wirklich, aber wir dachten, dass du einer unserer Freundinnen sehr ähnlich siehst, Alice Longbottom. Bist du vielleicht Neville?"

„Ja, Ma'am."

„Schön, dich kennen zu lernen, Neville. Du wirst uns nicht kennen, aber wir sind James und Lily Potter, Harrys Eltern. Er hat von dir erzählt."

„Oh ja, meine Gran hat von Ihnen erzählt. War es nicht im Tagespropheten, etwa drei oder vier Monate her? Wie geht's Harry? Und den anderen aus meiner Klasse? Wir vermissen sie. Das hier ist übrigens Seamus Finnegan, das ist Dean Thomas und das ist Lavender Brown. Wir sind alles, was von unserem Gryffindor Jahrgang noch hier an der Schule verblieben ist."

„Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny und Parvati geht es sehr gut. Falls du ihnen was mitteilen willst, kannst du gerne eine kleine Notiz verfassen, wir nehmen sie dann auf unserem Rückweg mit und übergeben sie," schlage ich vor.

„Ja, das machen wir. Wann werden Sie zurückkehren?"

„Du hast sicher eine Doppelstunde, nicht wahr?" fragt James.

Neville nickt.

„Gut, entweder kommen wir dann schon hier vorbei oder sind auf dem Weg dahin, und wenn nicht, dann warte auf uns in der Eingangshalle, okay?" schlägt James vor.

„Okay!"

Wir treten kurz danach in die Eingangshalle und gehen hinauf zu Minervas Büro. Sie wartet bereits auf uns, zusammen mit Poppy.

„Also, ihr beiden. Hier sind wir. Ich habe Poppy bereits herüber gebeten, wie instruiert. Was gibt's denn?"

„Hallo, Poppy! Schön, dich wiederzusehen," schleimt James.

„Hör auf, James, du warst bereit, mich ins nächste Jahrtausend zu Hexen, bevor ich euch habe ziehen lassen," gibt sie sofort zurück, aber sie grinst dabei. „Was ist also nicht in Ordnung mit euch? Ihr seht sehr gut aus..."

Ich deute nur auf meinen Unterleib. Poppy und Minerva schnappen beide nach Luft. Aber Minerva schaut mich wirklich erfreut an.

„Du bist schwanger?"

„Ja, ich bin schwanger, ich wollte nur, dass du rasch checkst, dass auch alles in Ordnung ist, Poppy. Und dann will ich Minerva ein bisschen nahe treten," erkläre ich.

„In welcher Art willst du mir denn nahe treten, wenn ich fragen darf..." will Minerva etwas süffisant wissen.

Ich lache. „Wir sind dran zu erforschen, wie man Animagi ausfindig machen könnte, so im Fall, dass ausser Peter noch andere unregistrierte Animagi in Voldemorts Diensten sind. Ich habe jetzt erst mal anhand von James und Sirius untersucht, ob in ihrem Körper noch Rückstände der Zaubertränke verblieben sind, die sie brauchten, um überhaupt Animagi zu werden. James und Sirius hatten einige noch drin, und die meisten waren die selben Zutaten. Ich wollte dich um eine Gewebe- und Blutprobe bitten, um sie ebenfalls in den Analyse-Zaubertrank zu stecken und deine herauszufiltern. James hat noch sieben verschiedene Zutatenrückstände, Sirius deren acht und sechs davon haben beide."

„Ach so. Klar, ich helfe dir gerne, Lily."

„Danke, Minerva."

„Aber lass mich erst meinen Diagnosezauber sprechen, Lily," wirft Poppy ein.

Poppys Zauber zeigt uns das Innere meines Bauches. Wir können das Baby darin herumschwimmen sehen. James ist ganz gerührt und berührt mich zärtlich. Wir unterhalten uns noch eine Weile mit Minerva und Poppy, bevor wir Minerva um ein paar Gramm ihres Körpers erleichtern, dann verabschieden wir uns. Wir erreichen Hagrids Hütte noch vor dem Ende seiner Lektion. Neville hat einen kleinen Brief in der Hand und gibt ihn uns mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Ich bin sehr glücklich für Harry, dass er Sie wiederhat, Ma'am," sagt er.

„Danke, Neville, er ist sehr glücklich, glaube ich. Wir werden ihm den Brief gleich geben. Auf Wiedersehen!"

„Auf Wiedersehen, ihr beiden, kommt gut nach Hause!" sagt Hagrid.

„Werden wir, danke!"

**Ginny**

Samstage sind unsere Tage, an denen wir auf Einkaufsbummel gehen dürfen. Remus lässt uns jetzt in kleinen Gruppen auf eigene Faust nach Bern reisen. Er bringt uns zum Zug und lässt uns dann auf die Umwelt los. Heute sind es Ernie und ich. Remus fährt uns nach Burgdorf zum Zug und wir dürfen bis zum Ladenschluss um vier in Bern bleiben. Wir machen ab, mit welchem Zug wir zurückkehren und Remus gibt uns das Handy, damit wir uns melden können, wenn wir ein Problem haben sollten.

„Hier, nehmt das Handy mit. Ihr wisst mittlerweile, wie es funktioniert. Wenn ihr es aus irgendeinem Grund nicht rechtzeitig zum abgemachten Zug schafft, dann ruft mich an, okay?"

„Okay. Sollen wir's ausgeschaltet lassen?" frage ich.

„Nein. Lasst es laufen, nur so falls es nötig sein sollte. Wir sind hier alle unter dem Fideliuszauber, der gilt aber nur ums Haus herum, das heisst, sobald wir die Umgebung verlassen, sind wir sichtbar und anfällig. Wir wollen so sicher wie möglich sein, und das ist ein Kommunikationsmittel, das wohl kaum ein Todesser benutzen wird. Und jetzt geht und habt Spass, ihr beiden!"

„Danke, Remus," sagt Ernie und ich winke ihm zum Abschied.

Es ist ein kleines Abenteuer für uns, denn beide sind wir nicht eben vertraut mit der Muggelwelt. Remus und Sirius denken allerdings, dass es uns gut tut, uns darin zurechtzufinden, und dass wir so am besten lernen, mit den Eigenheiten der Muggel besser vertraut zu werden. Daher müssen Ernie und ich unsere Fahrkarten alleine kaufen und den richtigen Zug alleine ausfindig machen. Das schaffen wir aber alles ohne allzu grosse Mühe. Wir haben einen Vierersitz für uns alleine und sitzen nebeneinander. In Bern kennen wir den Weg zu den Läden schon. Da es gerade Mittag ist, kaufen wir uns beide einen Döner-Kebab und schnabulieren den auf dem Weg zum Marktplatz. Ich liebe dieses Zeug. Während wir durch die Lauben gehen, schauen wir zu, wie schon die ersten Marktstände wieder abgebaut werden. Der Markt endet um eins.

„Wohin möchtest du gehen?" fragt Ernie.

„Erst mal eine Weile nur spazieren?" schlage ich vor.

„Okay. Wir könnten zum grossen Marktplatz hinuntergehen und uns die ständigen Marktstände ansehen."

„Machen wir. Bis dahin haben wir dann unsere Kebabs aufgespachtelt."

Es ist ein sonniger, aber ziemlich kühler Novembertag. Nur noch sechs Wochen und schon ist Weihnachten. Wir gehen weiter, während wir unsere Kebabs essen. Dann erreichen wir den grossen Marktplatz, der eigentlich über drei Plätze verteilt ist, zuerst sehen wir direkt vor uns leicht rechts den Platz vor dem Parlamentsgebäude. Wir wenden uns aber nach links, an den ständigen Marktständen, an denen Früchte, Gemüse und Blumen verkauft werden, vorbei. Dieser Platz ist der Bärenplatz. Wir schlendern über die von Tramschienen durchschnittene Hauptgasse, am Käfigturm vorbei zum Waisenhausplatz. Hier hat es einen Weihnachtsmarkt, der jetzt schon beginnt. Ernie putzt sich den Mund ab und wirft seine Serviette in einen Papierkorb. Er will weiter, aber ich halte ihn zurück, bis auch ich fertig bin. Dann tauchen wir in die vielen bunten Stände, an denen es alles von Kleidern bis zu Körben gibt. Mir gefällt ein Stand mit Duftverdampfern besonders gut und dort kann ich für ziemlich wenig Geld schon mal zwei meiner Weihnachtsgeschenke abhaken, zwei hübsche Verdampfer und einige Fläschchen mit verschiedenen Essenzen. Danach gehen wir zu einem grossen Buchladen, wo ich mir in der Taschenbuchabteilung gleich ein paar Bücher kaufe. Hermione hat mir ein paar Tips von guten Muggelautoren gegeben, davon habe ich ein paar befolgt und fünf Bücher gekauft. Endlich spazieren wir noch durch die Stadt zur Altstadt und in den magischen Teil, wo wir auch noch einige Kleinigkeiten einkaufen.

Ernie ist süss! Er schenkt mir ein Buch, vom Zaubererbuchladen, aber es ist ein Roman. Ich suche für ihn auch eines aus. Dann schauen wir wieder mal auf die Zeit und merken, dass wir uns ziemlich zackig auf den Weg zurück zum Bahnhof machen sollten. Wir nehmen den Bus und kommen auch zur rechten Zeit an. Grade, als ich hinter Ernie einsteigen will, sehe ich aus dem Augenwinkel etwas sehr eigenartiges. Da steht ein kleiner Mann mit einem silbernen Handschuh. Dabei fällt mir auf, dass er an der anderen Hand offensichtlich keinen Handschuh trägt und auch keinen in der Hand hält. Silberner Handschuh?

„Verdammt, das ist gar kein Handschuh!" murmle ich und klettere rasch in den Zug, hinter Ernie her.

„Was ist los?" fragt Ernie.

Ich dränge ihn, in den Wagen zu verschwinden.

„Sofort in den Wagen, Ernie, bevor er uns sieht. Setz dich auf die linke Seite, ich glaube, er hat mich noch nicht gesehen," flüstere ich und schiebe ihn vor mir her, mich hinter ihm versteckend.

„Was soll das, Ginny? Sag schon!" fordert er mich auf, als wir drinnen einen Platz auf der dem Bahnsteig abgewandten Seite finden.

„Ich glaube, hier kann er uns nicht sehen. Schau mal unauffällig da drüben hin, beim Geländer vor dem Aufgang. Kannst du den Mann mit dem silbernen Handschuh sehen?"

„Ja, ich sehe ihn. Hey, der hat ja nur einen an, wieso das denn?"

„Weil das gar kein Handschuh ist, sondern seine silberne Hand, Ernie. Der Typ da draussen ist Peter Pettigrew! – Wie zum Teufel kommt der hierher?"

„Lass uns Remus anrufen. Der Zug fährt erst in fünf Minuten, er darf uns nicht sehen!"

„Auf gar keinen Fall. Er kennt mich ganz genau, Ernie, er hat ja zwölf Jahre in meiner Familie verbracht, als er sich als Percys und dann Rons Ratte ausgegeben hat."

„Das hatte ich doch glatt vergessen..."

Ernie schaut nach Pettigrew aus, während ich die Nummer wähle. Remus nimmt das Telefon ab. Ich habe Glück!

„Remus, wir stecken hier ein bisschen in der Klemme. Ernie und ich sind zwar auf dem Zug, aber der fährt erst in ein paar Minuten und da draussen schleicht Pettigrew herum. Ich glaube, er hat mich gesehen."

„Der sucht uns, Ginny, ich bin sicher, er hat dich erkannt. Er läuft dem Zug entlang und schaut in alle Fenster," sagt Ernie aufgeregt.

„Bleibt im Zug, Ginny! Vielleicht kannst du dich in einer Toilette verbergen. Er kennt dich, aber ich bin sicher, dass er Ernie kaum beachten wird, selbst wenn er euch gefolgt ist. Wir werden hier die Karte sehr gut im Auge behalten. Und ich werde euch in Burgdorf erwarten."

„Okay, ich werde gehen und mich verstecken. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass er den Zug nicht besteigt."

„Das hoffe ich auch. Der Zug fährt in kurzer Zeit, nicht wahr?"

„Ja."

„Wir apparieren direkt da hinein, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Bleibt in Verbindung. Ich möchte, dass ihr unser anderes Handy alle fünf Minuten anruft. Sollte er den Zug besteigen, meldet ihr uns das sofort, okay?"

„Okay."

„Versucht, Zauberei auf alle Fälle zu vermeiden, aber wenn es nötig sein sollte, dann haltet eure Zauberstäbe bereit und benutzt sie."

„Machen wir, Remus."

„Gut. Dann bis in fünf Minuten."

Ernie hält immer noch Ausschau nach Wormtail. Ich gebe ihm das Handy und richte ihm Remus' Auftrag aus, ihn alle fünf Minuten aufs andere Handy anzurufen. Ich schleiche mich zur nächsten Toilette. Ernie setzt sich hin und schaut auf die Uhr. Der Zug fährt an.

**Ernie**

Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich schon ein bisschen Angst. Wenn das da der Mann ist, der zwölf Muggel mit einem einzigen Fluch umgebracht hat... ich habe ihn nicht mehr gesehen, daher hoffe ich wirklich, dass er nicht im Zug ist. Ich gehe an der Toilette vorbei, in der Ginny sich versteckt, und teile ihr mit, dass ich mich ein bisschen von ihr weg hinsetze, um ihm ihr Versteck nicht zu verraten. Dann setze ich mich im nächsten Wagen hin. Ich nehme eines der neuen Bücher hervor. Dahinter hervor schaue ich mich nach allen um, die an mir noch vorbei gehen. Und wirklich, nach zwanzig Minuten geht er an mir vorüber. Er sucht nach Ginnys leuchtend kupferroten Haaren, mich übersieht er dabei völlig. Nachdem er das Abteil verlassen hat, wähle ich Remus' Nummer.

„Lupin."

„Remus, hier ist Ernie. Er ist im Zug. Ginny ist in einer Toilette, er ist an ihr vorbeigegangen. Ich werde ihr sagen, dass sie da drin bleiben soll. Was sollen wir tun?"

„Es ist keine lange Reise. Fürs erste soll sie sich weiter verbergen. Wir werden an der Station warten. Sollte er Trouble wollen, kann er den haben."

„Okay."

„In fünf Minuten wieder, ja?"

„Ja, klar."

Ich behalte meinen Ausguck und als der Zug das nächste Mal hält, meine ich, ihn den Zug verlassen zu sehen. Sobald wir wieder fahren, gehe ich zu Ginny und sage ihr, dass sie herauskommen kann. Ich bin so erleichtert! Dann rufe ich Remus wieder an. Sirius nimmt den Anruf entgegen. Sie sind schon auf dem Weg nach Burgdorf. Ich teile ihm mit, dass Wormtail den Zug verlassen hat.

„Gut! Nicht, dass ich nicht gerne meine Hände um Wormtails dreckigen Hals legen und ihm ein Weniges die Gurgel eindrücken würde, aber ich bin sehr froh, seid ihr aus der Gefahr."

„Wir sind bald da. Der nächste Halt."

Ginny und ich halten Händchen und kuscheln uns aneinander bis wir unser Ziel erreichen. Wir verlassen den Zug so rasch wie möglich und finden Remus und Sirius gleich, die auf dem Bahnsteig warten. Sie begleiten uns auf schnellstem Weg zum Auto und wir fahren zurück zur Sunnegg. Dort finden wir die Karte immer noch aktiviert und einige unserer Klassenkameraden, die sie beobachten. Wir verbringen diesen Samstag Abend gemeinsam im Klassenzimmer. Die Sitzgruppe hier ist auch ganz gemütlich und wir können eine Menge Spiele zusammen spielen.

Auf der Karte taucht lange Zeit nichts verdächtiges auf. Gegen zehn schalten wir die meisten Lampen aus und kurz danach taucht ein blauer Punkt am oberen Rand der Karte auf. Fast gleichzeitig läutet die Uhr in der Küche. Sirius geht und schaltet den Alarm aus. Wir wissen alle, dass er als Ratte nur den äusseren Ring der Schutzzauber überqueren kann, wenn er ins Haus hinein will, wird er sich wieder zum Menschen verwandeln müssen. Sirius meint lässig, dass es aber auch so kein Problem wäre, denn eine Ratte könnte man mit einem simplen Accio herbeiholen.

„Wir beobachten weiterhin die Karte. Ginny, kannst du das übernehmen? Lass eine Kerze vor der Karte brennen und ziehe dich in den Schatten zurück. Wir löschen alle Lichter bis auf das vor der Küchentür."

**James**

Als wir von einem Ausflug wieder heimkehren, finden wir Remus am Mobiltelefon, er scheit sich mit Ernie zu unterhalten. Kaum hat er fertig geredet, ruft Remus Sirius und die beiden dampfen sofort mit dem Auto ab nach Burgdorf, um Ginny und Ernie abzuholen. Die Kinder haben auf dem Bahnhof in Bern Wormtail entdeckt, und der Kerl muss ihnen gefolgt sein. Jetzt hoffe ich nur, dass sie ihn abgehängt haben. Wir werden bis morgen warten, um dem Rest der Familie unsere Neuigkeit zu erzählen. Jetzt haben wir eine Ratte zu jagen. Wie nett von ihm, herzukommen und sich auf der silbernen Platte zu servieren.


	7. Eine Ratte in der Falle

**Kapitel 6 – Eine Ratte in der Falle**

**Sirius**

Hat er uns also doch gefunden, dieser Schweinehund. Nimmt mich wunder, wie er das geschafft hat. Obwohl er natürlich genau weiss, dass Remus hier Wurzeln hat, er war ja mit uns zusammen eine Woche hier, als wir im Sommer 1977 hier in den Ferien waren. Und auf alle Fälle hat er Ginny wiedererkannt. Wir müssen ihn um jeden Preis fassen! Alle Lichter sind jetzt abgeschaltet, bis auf einige, die wir oben in den Schlafzimmern einschalten, damit er denkt, wir wären auf dem Weg ins Bett. Die lassen wir nach und nach ausgehen.

Während die Lampen oben noch brennen, frage ich Remus:

„Hältst du es auch für klug, Anana mit einem Brief nach Hogwarts zu schicken, Remus?"

„Aber sicher. Bin schon dabei, Siri..."

„Okay. Dann können wir nichts anderes tun als warten. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er Barb und Housi unbehelligt lässt."

Remus wird bleich, aber er schreibt die kurze Note an Albus, gibt sie Anana und schickt die Eule auf der Hinterseite aus dem Haus.

„Er kommt jetzt dem Haus näher, Sirius, er geht grade um das Gewächshaus," sagt Ginny.

„Immer noch blau?"

„Ja – nein, grade jetzt wird der Punkt rot."

„Gut. Das bedeutet, dass er transformiert hat."

Ich gehe mit Harry und Hermione zum hinteren Ende des Klassenzimmers und wir warten. Ginny hat die Kerze gelöscht und die Karte geschlossen. Sie geht mit einer der kleinen Karten ins Badezimmer, damit das Licht nicht hervorscheint und informiert uns:

„Er kommt zur Vorderfront des Hauses."

Wir sind alle bereit. An allen Türen stehen mindestens zwei Schüler. James und ich nehmen Ron und Morag mit in die Küche, wo wir die Küchentür beobachten. Er hat offenbar die Türen in der Mitte des Hauses nicht bemerkt. Es ist jetzt sehr finster und er wird uns kaum sehen. Im Gegensatz zu uns, die wir ihn beim Eintreten sofort packen können.

„Sobald er in der Tür auftaucht, schickt ihr einen Schockzauber nach dem anderen in seine Richtung. Ihr braucht nicht perfekt zu zielen, schickt einfach einen Stupor nach dem anderen und bewegt dabei euren Zauberstab hin und her. Einer davon trifft auf jeden Fall," trage ich den beiden auf.

„Machen wir. Der soll nur kommen!" sagt Morag mit einem Knurren.

Das ist mein Mädchen! Wir können ihn um die Tür herumschleichen hören. Er macht die Tür auf und kommt leise herein. Erst schaut er vorsichtig, doch dann kommt er herein. Wir fangen sofort alle vier an, Schocker in seine Richtung zu ballern und wahrscheinlich trifft mehr als einer, denn Wormtail findet sich bewusstlos auf dem Küchenboden, noch bevor er richtig drinnen ist. Ich ziehe den Verräter ganz herein. Alle Lichter gehen wieder an und die anderen kommen in die Küche. Ich binde Wormtail so fest, dass er nicht einen Millimeter bewegen kann, auch wenn er wieder erwacht.

„Hoffen wir, dass er allein gekommen ist," bemerke ich.

„Würde ich annehmen, da war sonst niemand in der Nähe, und die Karte zeigt auch niemanden an," sagt Ginny.

„Wir sollten die kleine Karte nach wie vor im Auge behalten. Wir müssen eh auf Antwort von Hogwarts warten, Anana braucht eine Weile für die Reise. Ich nehme nicht an, dass wir vor dem frühen Morgen Antwort bekommen."

Nach kurzer Diskussion entscheiden wir, dass Remus und sechs der Kinder eine Weile schlafen gehen, während die anderen Kinder, James und ich hier im Klassenzimmer bleiben, Wormtail bewachen und ein Auge auf die Karte halten. Wir setzen Wormtail in die Mitte des freien Raums, gefesselt und vor allem auf dem Rücken an den Ellbogen zusammengebunden, damit er mit dieser silbernen Hand nichts anstellen kann.

Nach zwei Stunden erwacht er aus seiner erzwungenen Ohnmacht. Da Harry uns mitgeteilt hat, was er mit dieser silbernen Hand alles kann, haben wir ihm die Ellbogen auf dem Rücken zusammengeschnürt und ihn ans Treppengeländer angekettet. Es kann nicht grade bequem für ihn sein, aber man kann auch nicht behaupten, dass wir Mitleid mit ihm haben. Ich sehe, dass er erwacht und sich verwirrt umschaut. Dann sieht er mich und erbleicht. Wir ich auf diesen wundervollen Moment gewartet habe!

Harry, Ron und Hermione haben gestrahlt, seit wir ihn geschockt haben. Als Harry sieht, dass Wormtail wach ist, ist er im Nu auf den Beinen. Nun sieht Wormtail auch James und wird noch eine Spur bleicher. Er weiss ja von James' und Lilys Rückkehr ins Leben, aber sein Opfer jetzt wieder lebendig vor sich zu sehen, muss der Schock seines Lebens sein.

„Da bist du also endlich wieder, Wormtail! Und dieses Mal wirst du nicht wieder entfliehen. Kein Vollmond heute Nacht. Keine Notwendigkeit, dich zwischen jemandem mit geschientem Bein und einem Werwolf, der transformieren muss zu transportieren. Wir haben schon Meldung nach Hogwarts gemacht, dass wir dich haben. Diesmal entkommst du nicht mehr!"

Wormtail scheint Schweigen für das Beste zu halten. Ich habe keine Lust, überhaupt ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln und lasse den Kindern die Gelegenheit, ihre Wut an ihm auszulassen. Ron und Hermione halten mit ihrer Abneigung auch nicht zurück.

„Wir sind kräftig gewachsen seit dem letzten Mal, Wormtail, du hast nicht mal den Anflug einer Chance!" sagt Hermione.

Ich bin froh, dass wir die grosse Karte geschlossen und die kleine Karte auch nur ganz verstohlen beobachtet haben. Wir müssen trotz allem damit rechnen, dass er uns entwischt und dann möchte ich nicht, dass er weiss, dass wir eine neue Karte gemacht haben.

Nachdem die Kinder eine Weile auf ihm herumgehackt haben, quiekt Wormtail schliesslich:

„Ihr werdet niemals davonkommen! Der Dunkle Lord ist wieder da und er wird die Macht übernehmen! Ich bin auf der Seite der Sieger! Schon wieder!"

„Nicht, dass dir das jetzt noch viel helfen wird, Wormtail," sagt Ron spöttisch.

„Genau, denn **du** wirst jetzt etwas von dem Horror kennen lernen, zu dem du Sirius verurteilt hast, du dreckige Ratte," doppelt Harry nach.

„Und das Ministerium wird jetzt erfahren, dass du mit Voldemort im Bund bist, und damit werden die auch endlich einsehen müssen, dass er wieder da ist. Keine Zeit mehr, in aller Stille Pläne zu schmieden und Kräfte zu sammeln, Wormtail, glaubst du, dass dein Boss darüber happy sein wird?" fragt Hermione giftig und clever.

Wormtail scheint das Licht aufzugehen, dass sie seine Position unter den Todessern genau richtig einschätzt und erbleicht. Er sieht ziemlich übel aus.

„Beachtet ihn nicht mehr, Kinder, lasst uns lieber wieder spielen," fordere ich die Kinder ruhig auf.

Wir kehren zu unserem Spiel zurück und werfen nur vorsichtige Kontrollblicke auf Wormtail, damit er keine Dummheiten macht. Ich habe bereits den Animagushaltezauber über ihn gelegt, damit er nicht transformieren kann. Er knirscht mit den Zähnen, aber wir erleichtern ihm die Lage nicht.

James steht jetzt aber doch auf, was ich verständlich finde. Er geht hinüber und mustert ihn von oben bis unten.

„Warum, Wormtail?" fragt er nur.

„James..." Wormtail schluckt und quiekt jetzt, „James... ich hatte doch Angst... bitte... hab Erbarmen mit mir..."

„Nur weil du ein elender Feigling bist, hast du entschieden, unser Leben für deines wegzuwerfen? Und dann hattest du auch noch den Nerv, Voldemort dabei zuzusehen, wie er uns ermordete und zur Krönung des Ganzen hast du Sirius' Leben auch noch zerstört? Und jetzt erwartest du Mitleid und Gnade von mir, nachdem du sie bereits von Harry, Remus und Sirius eingefordert und erhalten hast? Sie haben dir dein erbärmliches Leben gelassen und du wusstest nichts Besseres als loszurasen, um dieses **Monster** wieder auf die Welt loszulassen? Bist du völlig verrückt geworden? Oder warst du überhaupt schon jemals nicht verrückt? Welcher Teufel hat dich geritten, dass du hingingst und diesem Massenmörder wieder einen neuen Körper verschafft hast? Bist du dir eigentlich im Klaren, was das für Hunderte, ja vielleicht sogar Tausende von Menschen bedeuten wird? Du bist für jede Folter, die im Namen deines Meisters geschieht, für jeden einzelnen Mord verantwortlich, Peter Pettigrew! Wie viele Leben wirst du noch zerstören, nur um das zu bewahren, was du grade lebst? Wenn wir dich nicht wirklich brauchten, um meinen besten Freund und Bruder zu befreien, dann würde ich dich vierteilen, Peter, und das wäre noch gnädig! Aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du den Kuss des Dementoren verabreicht bekommst, Wormtail, verlass dich drauf! Ich schwöre, dass du das übelste Geschöpf bist, mit dem ich es je zu tun hatte. Und das schliesst beinahe Voldemort mit ein. Ich würde dir Snivellus jeden Tag vorziehen, er ist zwar ein Schweinehund, aber wenigstens ein ehrlicher Schweinehund."

James spuckt Wormtail mitten ins Gesicht und wendet sich von ihm ab, um sich uns am Tisch wieder anzuschliessen.

Kurz danach schicke ich die Kinder ins Bett. Ernie geht und weckt alle im hinteren Teil des Hauses. Die anderen gehen hinüber zum vorderen Teil und Hermione weckt Remus. Ich mache mir etwas Sorgen, Remus hier mit Wormtail im selben Raum zu lassen, diese verflixte silberne Hand macht mir Angst. Als Remus ins Klassenzimmer kommt, sage ich ihm auf deutsch, dass er sich unter allen Umständen von Wormtail fernhalten soll.

„Keine Angst, Liebster, mache ich schon. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, diesem Monstrum zu nahe zu kommen," beruhigt er mich. „Ausserdem ist Lily ja da, es wird mir grösstes Vergnügen bereiten zu sehen, wie sie ihn zu Asche reduziert."

„Gut. James hat ihn schon kräftig klein gemacht. Dann lasse ich dich. Ich hoffe, ich kann schlafen..."

„Du wirst. Ich hab geschlafen. Sogar sehr gut!"

**Remus**

Ich küsse Sirius und er lässt mich etwas zögernd zurück. Wormtail schaut uns zu und der Hass ist in seinen Augen deutlich zu sehen. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny und Ernie gehen schlafen und wir halten Ernie nicht zurück, obwohl wir genau sehen, dass er sich in die falsche Richtung verzieht, um bei Ginny zu sein.

Lily ist mit mir zusammen heruntergekommen. Blaise, die Zwillinge, Justin, Mandy und Morag kommen vom hinteren Teil des Hauses. Wir verteilen uns um die Tische und spielen zusammen, Wormtail links liegenlassend. Doch nach einer Weile hat er die Idee, dass er Lily und mich vielleicht fangen könnte.

„Lily, hilf mir... bitte!"

Lily schickt ihm einen mörderischen Blick, aber dreht sich stumm wieder zu ihren Karten zurück. Wormtail versucht es noch ein paar Mal, dann wendet er sich an mich.

„Remus, du kannst nicht zulassen, dass sie mich einsperren!" ruft er.

Der hat vielleicht Nerven! Ich reagiere nicht.

„Remus! Ich weiss, dass du zu gut bist, als dass du mich umbringen lässt!"

„Ignoriert ihn," sage ich zu den Kindern.

„Du kannst mich nicht ignorieren, Remus! Wissen die überhaupt, was für Gesellschaft sie geniessen? Ich bin sicher, die wollen das lieber nicht wissen. Du gehörst hier nicht hin, Remus, du musst mir helfen! Wenn du mir hilfst, wird sich der Dunkle Lord sicher dankbar zeigen."

„Ich fürchte, du bist dir nicht ganz im Klaren über deine Situation mit deinem teuren Boss, Wormtail. Der wird nur zu froh sein, dich endlich los zu sein..." gebe ich gelassen zurück.

„Er kann es sich nicht leisten, mich zu verlieren, ich weiss zu viel!" kreischt er.

„Halt den Mund, Wormtail, ich höre nicht zu," befehle ich ihm.

„Ihr jungen Leute solltet wissen, dass ihr euer Haus mit einem Monster teilt! Er ist ein verdammter Werwolf, der euch töten wird, sobald er kann!" schreit Wormtail schliesslich.

Ich reagiere nicht mehr. Aber die Reaktion kommt jetzt von meinen Schülern und sie freut mich riesig. Sie springen nämlich alle sechs auf und umkreisen Peter. Blaise fängt an:

„Du bist nichts als eine stinkende verräterische Ratte, Pettigrew! Wir wissen, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Und weisst du, wie viel uns das kümmert? Nicht **so** viel! Er wäre nie ein solches Stück Dreck wie du! Er würde seine Freunde nie verraten. Er würde nie vor einem Meister im Dreck herumkriechen wie du!"

Als nächste fährt Padma Peter an:

„Ich weiss nicht, wie du je ihre Freundschaft verdient hast, als ihr zur Schule gingt, Wormtail. Wärst du wirklich ihr Freund gewesen, hättest du Remus' Geheimnis nicht einfach so in die Welt hinausgeblubbert. Du musst schon ein richtig fieser Feigling sein, um so was zu machen. Wir haben viele Geschichten gehört, wir wissen, dass Remus, Sirius und James dich wie einen Freund behandelt und immer mitgezogen haben. Du hast dich bei **ihnen** für deine Animagusform zu bedanken, ich bin sicher, dass sie dir dabei geholfen haben, überhaupt durch die Schule zu kommen. Und dann dankst du es ihnen in so einer lausigen Art!"

„Wenn du noch ein einziges Wort gegen Remus auch nur tuschelst, so lange du hier bist, dann vergesse ich meinen Auftrag, dich nicht zu verfluchen! Remus ist der freundlichste, netteste Mensch, den man sich vorstellen kann, nie würde er willentlich jemanden verletzen, und er hat ganz bestimmt **dir** nie etwas getan. Du bist Abschaum, Pettigrew! Nicht mal wert, dass man dich auch nur eines Blickes würdigt. Du sagst auch nur ein Wort und ich bringe dich zum Schweigen," droht Parvati knurrend.

Ich rufe die Kinder zurück und sage:

„Wenn er uns zu laut wird, schocken wir ihn erneut."

Das bringt ihn doch für eine Weile zum Schweigen. Doch dann versucht er es erneut, aber wir missachten ihn. Ich behalte meine Augen immer etwa auf der Karte. Alles ist in Ordnung, aber um kurz nach eins tauchen plötzlich Punkte auf. Albus, Tonks, Bill Weasley und Kingsley Shacklebolt. Die sind aber zackig! Wow! Ich bin erleichtert und teile es den Kindern auf deutsch mit:

„Wir erhalten Hilfe!"

„Oh, gut! Wer ist es?" fragt Padma.

„Der Schulleiter mit einigen Mitgliedern des Ordens des Phönix. Die sind in ein paar Minuten hier."

Schon eine Viertelstunde später sind sie da. Albus führt die drei zur Seitentür zum Klassenzimmer, das jetzt hell erleuchtet ist. Dann erwacht das Haus mitten in der Nacht zu neuem Leben. Tonks, Bill und Kingsley staunen Pettigrew an, zwei davon in Horror, dass er tatsächlich noch am Leben ist, der dritte mit Amüsement, und Dumbledore reibt sich die Hände vor Freude.

„Guten Abend allerseits. Das war ja eine sehr nette Information, die du mir da geschickt hast, Remus. Sie erfreut mich zutiefst. Kingsley bestimmt auch."

„Bestimmt! Hallo, zusammen! Es ist schön, euch alle zu sehen!" sagt der grinsend.

Ich stelle zunächst meine Schüler vor, dann eile ich hinauf, um Sirius zu wecken. Er kommt schon wenige Minuten später herunter und begrüsst die Angekommenen mit einem breiten Grinsen. Tonks stürzt sich auf ihren Cousin, umarmt ihn und erklärt ihm weinend, wie glücklich sie für ihn ist, dass er jetzt sicher frei sein wird.

„Zunächst müssen wir ihn ins Ministerium schaffen und sofort Bilder von ihm an den Tagespropheten schicken. Ich werde dann morgen dem Minister mitteilen, dass ich auf meiner Suche nach dir jemanden anderes getroffen habe, der uns sicher weiterhelfen wird. Bei der Befragung wird dann so manches an den Tag kommen. Ich bin sicher, dass du dein Gesicht bald wieder in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen kannst, Sirius," erklärt Shacklebolt das weitere Vorgehen.

„Ich hoffe es. Ich bin gerne hier, aber es wäre schön, das in einer etwas offizielleren Funktion zu tun als mit einem Impfschein für Hunde."

„Da stimme ich dir ganz und gar zu, Sirius. Aber zunächst werden wir diesen Mist hier wieder schocken und nach London schaffen. Ihr hört von mir!"

Sirius hat Tränen in den Augen. Tonks, die immer noch in seinen Armen liegt, schaut sich um und fragt:

„Was ist denn das hier? Sieht ja fast aus wie ein Schulzimmer..."

„Das ist ein Schulzimmer, Tonks. Für die Kids hier. Sie haben alle Gründe, für eine Weile von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden, daher unterrichten wir sie hier."

„Wow! Und wie gefällt euch Jungs das?" fragt Tonks.

„Super," sagt Mandy ohne zu zögern.

„Ja, wir haben eine Menge Spass!" bestätigt Ernie.

„Fein! Ich bleibe übrigens für eine Woche hier, um euch ein bisschen zur Seite zu stehen. Ich habe von Kingsley, der mein Boss ist, dafür frei bekommen. Ich bin eine Aurorin. Und bitte, nennt mich Tonks, ich kann meinen Taufnamen nicht ausstehen."

„Dann sollten wir dir ein Zimmer geben, Tonks," sage ich.

Wir sehen zu, wie Kingsley Wormtail einen Schocker an die Rübe knallt und ihn dann mit Bill zusammen mitnimmt. Albus verlässt uns mit ihnen zusammen. Ich seufze vor Erleichterung. Ich könnte Wormtail eigentlich fast küssen, weil er es uns so leicht gemacht hat. Dann rufe ich Dobby und Winky und gebe ihnen den Auftrag, für den Sonntag Abend ein Festmahl zu kochen. Nichts weniger als eine richtig gute Party braucht es, um diesen Tag zu feiern.

Das freut natürlich auch die Kids, die wir jetzt aber wieder ins Bett schicken. Ich nehme Tonks mit nach vorne und zeige ihr die Küche. Sie sieht die Hogwarts-Flaggen und sagt grinsend:

„Das sieht hier drin aber grossartig aus. Wenn schon Exil, dann so was, nicht wahr?"

„Da kann ich dir nur beistimmen, liebe Cousine," sagt Sirius, der nur noch aus Grinsen und Strahlen zu bestehen scheint.

Bevor wir ernstlich ihre Unterkunft diskutieren können, kommt Hermione und offeriert:

„Tonks, du kannst mein Zimmer haben, ich krieche für die paar Nächte bei Harry unter..."

Harry wird puterrot.

„Oh, gibt's da etwas, was ich wissen sollte?" fragt Sirius und versucht, streng zu blicken. Aber er kann sein Grinsen keine zehn Sekunden unterdrücken. Eigenartigerweise scheint auch Lily eher amüsiert zu sein. Harry und Hermione grinsen jetzt auch.

„Noch nicht," gibt Hermione cool zurück.

„Glaubst du, dass wir so was echt mit einer offiziellen Ankündigung in einem Brief mitteilen müssen?" fragt Harry indigniert.

„Nicht nötig, eure Knutschfeste sind informativ genug," sagt Sirius mit einer leicht wegwerfenden Handbewegung.

Und alle im Raum fangen an zu lachen, selbst James und Lily, welche diese wachsende Liebesbeziehung mit grossem Vergnügen beobachten.

„Wir können nicht schlimmer sein, als ihr zwei!" empört sich Hermione und deutet auf alle vier von uns.

Ich glaube, ich höre Tonks kichern. Ich glaube, Tonks benötigt einen strengen Blick. Und ich bin sicher, dass es ihr völlig egal ist. Sie amüsiert sich offenbar köstlich.

**Tonks**

Das scheint mir ja hier ein ziemlich ausgelassener Haushalt zu sein. Und es sieht so aus, als ob Sirius und Remus wieder richtig zusammengefunden haben. Wie schön! James und Lily wiederzuhaben muss sie völlig aus dem Häuschen gebracht haben. Interessant – das Mädchen sieht aus, als wäre sie Harrys Freundin. Die sind auch offensichtlich ganz ungeniert und scheinen gut miteinander bekannt zu sein, wenn sie mit ihm das Zimmer teilen will, um mir ihres zu überlassen. Das ist für mich auch völlig in Ordnung, alles, was ein Pärchen glücklich macht, macht auch mich zufrieden. Den Kindern scheint es hier gut zu gehen. Überrascht mich nicht im Geringsten, ich wäre auch glücklich, wenn ich mit zwei solch lieben Leutchen wie Remus und Sirius zusammenleben könnte.

„Ich zeige dir den Weg, okay?" fragt Hermione mich.

„Klar, danke! Ich will dich aber nicht aus deinem Zimmer drängen..." sage ich, während wir die Treppe hochgehen.

„Das ist okay. Glaub mir, ich bin froh um die Ausrede," gibt sie grinsend zurück.

Ich grinse auch.

„Heisst das, dass du deinen Freund ein bisschen anschubsen musst?"

„Genau. Fünfzehnjährige Jungs sind soo langsam von Begriff. Er ist wirklich ein Schatz, aber ab und zu muss man ihn, wie du sagst, ein bisschen anschubsen. Nicht nur in Liebesdingen. Aber er wird es schon noch checken."

„Du bist gut geraten, dich daran zu gewöhnen, dass die Potters sich üblicherweise nur einmal verlieben, dann aber gründlich! Ist 'ne ziemlich bekannte Tatsache."

„Stört mich gar nicht. Obwohl ich auch Ambitionen in beruflicher Hinsicht habe. Ich weiss zwar noch nicht, was, aber ich weiss, dass ich so ziemlich die Auswahl haben werde."

Wir erreichen die oberste Etage. Unterwegs hat Hermione mir das Badezimmer gezeigt. Dann öffnet sie die Tür zu einem wirklich hübschen Zimmer. Ein hübsches, wenn auch fensterloses Vorzimmer erreichen wir über die Treppe, dann geht's gleich rechts hinein in ihr Zimmer, wo ich erst mal ihren Arbeitsplatz entdecke, jede verfügbare Fläche an der Wand gleich rechts ist mit Regalen bedeckt, die schon ziemlich gut mit Büchern gefüllt sind.

Hermione geht zum Schrank und holt ein paar Kleider heraus, dann sagt sie:

„Wenn ich sonst was brauche, erlaube ich mir, einfach reinzukommen, ist das okay?"

„Klar, Hermione. Das ist ein hübsches Zimmer. Und so gross! Vielen Dank, dass du es mir überlässt."

„Harrys Zimmer ist auch okay. Warte nur, bis du die Aussicht siehst! Falls es morgen klar ist – heute, besser gesagt. Atemberaubend, glaub mir! Warst du schon mal in der Schweiz?"

„Nee, noch nie. Bekomme ich Berge zu sehen?"

„Oh ja. Richte dich ein, dann komm zum Frühstück runter in die Küche."

Hermione geht und ich richte mich rasch ein, dann gibt's noch ein bisschen Ruhe, bis ich zum Frühstück hinunter in die Küche gehe. Sirius und Remus geniessen ihr frühes Frühstück. Ich setze mich neben sie hin.

„Hast du dich eingerichtet?" fragt Sirius.

„Habe ich. – Wie gefällt dir das Unterrichten?"

„Es ist immer noch ein komisches Gefühl, Tonks. Aber was ich mache, macht mir Spass. Ich weiss nicht, ob ich wirklich einen guten Job mache, aber die Kids checken die Transfigurationen, die ich ihnen beibringe, vielleicht bin ich gar kein so übler Lehrer. Ich unterrichte sie auch in Zaubertränke und Arithmantik."

„Nur eine Klasse, das sollte dich nicht überfordern..."

„Überfordert fühle ich mich nicht, aber anstrengend ist es schon. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie das in Hogwarts ist, auch wenn man nur ein Fach unterrichtet. Wenn's ein Hauptfach ist, muss das ganz schön an die Nieren gehen. Remus und ich haben jeder zwei volle Tage und am Mittwoch machen wir meistens etwas zusammen. So die ungeraden Dinger. Wir wissen, was sie für die OWLS können müssen und das bringen wir ihnen bei. Und noch ein paar Dinge darüber hinaus," sagt er grinsend.

Ich kann mich gut an Sirius erinnern, als ich noch klein war. Aber so ernsthaft habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Als ich das bemerke, grinst er ein wenig schief.

„Mit mir selber kann ich so rücksichtslos umgehen wie ich will, Tonks, aber das kommt für die Kinder auf keinen Fall in Frage. Die hängen von meiner Ernsthaftigkeit ab, die müssen sich auf mich verlassen können. Also nehme ich mich sehr zusammen."

„Wow, Sirius! Das ist Hingabe! – Übrigens, wie habt ihr eigentlich gewusst, dass Wormtail herumschleicht?"

„Ginny und Ernie waren in Bern und sahen ihn im Bahnhof. Er hat offensichtlich Ginny erkannt, die er ja seit ihrer Geburt gekannt hat. Haustier von Percy und Ron, du weisst schon. Er ist ihr auf den Zug gefolgt und hat sich dann hier irgendwie einschleichen können. Wir haben aber unsere Spionierkarte gut im Auge behalten und haben ihn rechtzeitig erkannt. Ausserdem hatten wir den Alarm, als er in seiner Animagusform durch die Schutzzauber gelangt ist. Wir haben eine Karte gemacht, um zu wissen, wer hier so herumschleicht."

„Grossartig! So was wie die Karte der Rumtreiber?"

„Fast genauso. Nur noch ein bisschen eleganter. Zeigt Todesser rot, normale Leute schwarz, Viecher blau und wenn einer als Animagus herumsteigt, wird er auch blau angezeigt."

„Das klingt echt elegant. Und jetzt haben sie Wormtail, die werden dem jetzt eine gute Portion Veritaserum einwerfen und dann wird er schon singen."

„Es wäre schön, als freier Mann heimkehren zu können."

„Obwohl du bestimmt nicht allzu scharf auf dein Heim bist, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, bestimmt nicht. Dieses Haus ist schon vielmehr mein Zuhause geworden, Tonks."

Nach dem Frühstück mache ich eine erste Runde durch das Gelände rund ums Haus. Sirius zieht sich warm an und begleitet mich. Wir überprüfen die ganze Gegend, finden aber, dass alle Schutzzauber intakt geblieben sind und alles immer noch in Ordnung ist. Danach kehren wir rasch wieder zurück, denn es ist schon empfindlich kalt.

**Parvati**

Nach den Aufregungen dieser Nacht verbringen wir alle einen faulen Sonntag. Niemand tut viel, die meisten von uns verschwinden irgendwann zu einem Schläfchen in ihre Zimmer. Dann gibt's aber ein ausgezeichnetes Festessen am Abend, das uns an Hogwarts erinnert. Eigentlich vermisse ich das zugige Schloss überhaupt nicht, hier ist es so viel wärmer und gemütlicher. Und unser Klassenzimmer ist auch drei Stufen besser als alle Räume in Hogwarts, hell und geräumig und das Beste am Ganzen sind unsere Lehrer. Kein Monstrum von einem Zaubertränkemeister, der uns ständig in die Pfanne haut.

Wir werden bald ein Baby im Haus haben! Lily hat uns heute Abend berichtet, dass sie eines erwartet. Wie schön das ist, ich mag Babys.

Ich habe grade einen Brief an Mum und Dad geschrieben und ihn mit Morgana weggeschickt, jetzt ist Schlafenszeit, denn morgen haben wir wieder Schule.

Während ich ins Bett schlüpfe, denke ich noch einmal über letzte Nacht nach. Sollte ich noch irgendwelche Zweifel an Sirius' Unschuld gehabt haben, dann sind die sofort ausgeräumt worden, als ich diesen Mann gesehen habe. Was für ein Riesenschwein der ist! Hat der doch einfach so Remus' privatestes Geheimnis ausposaunt, dieses Arschloch. Zum Glück haben wir längst gewusst, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist, sonst wäre das für ihn wirklich mehr als unangenehm gewesen.

**Harry**

Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, was Hermione da gemacht hat! Die ist wirklich scharf drauf, das Bett mit mir zu teilen. Heisst das, dass sie wirklich mit mir zusammen bleiben will? Ich weiss, dass ich ganz bestimmt auf immer mit ihr zusammen bleiben möchte. Ich mag ein Tolpatsch sein, aber ich weiss, dass ich sie liebe. Ich bin nicht zu doof, um das zu bemerken. Bin nur zu ungeschickt, es ihr auch zu sagen. Mum und Dad haben den Nerv, neben Sirius und Remus zu stehen und alle vier ziehen uns kräftig auf! Ich glaube, die sind darauf aus, mich vor meinem Schatz verlegen zu machen! Da ist sie schon. Meine Güte, sie ist hübsch. Ich trage nur eine Pyjamahose und ein dünnes T-Shirt, sie hat ein überlanges T-Shirt an.

„Welche Seite willst du?" frage ich sie.

„Völlig egal, so lange ich mich an dich kuscheln kann," gibt sie grinsend zur Antwort.

„Willst du das wirklich?" frage ich zur Sicherheit.

„Natürlich will ich das. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich Verhütungsmethoden nachschauen werde. Habe ich auch gemacht."

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich dafür schon bereit bin, Hermione, gib mir Zeit, bitte."

„Harry, natürlich gebe ich dir Zeit, solange, bis du mir sagst, dass du bereit bist. Ich will nur, dass du weisst, dass ich das Nötige in der Tasche habe, wenn wir ein Verhütungsmittel brauchen."

„Gut. Das erleichtert mich, Hermione. Ich liebe dich, aber ich muss erst einmal damit fertig werden, dass wir uns überall berühren. Ich bin das nicht gewohnt, wie du weisst..."

Wir kriechen ins Bett und sie kuschelt sich sofort an mich, nimmt mich in die Arme und küsst mich, und dann gibt sie zu:

„Das ist kein Problem, Harry. Normalerweise sind es ja die Mädchen, die zurückhalten, aber ich nehme den Hut ab, dass du das so eingestehen kannst! Lass uns mit Berühren spielen, Harry, so oft wie möglich, dann bekommst du das Okay von deinem Körper sicher schon bald. Du hast ein viel zu grosses Manko an Nähe zu anderen Menschen, weisst du. Es ist Zeit, dass du da ein bisschen Nachhilfe bekommst, Liebster."

Das weiss ich! Deshalb bin ich ja so ein Feigling! Doch ihre Hand kommt auf meine Brust zu liegen und sofort fühle ich meine Brustwarzen, wie ich die noch nie gespürt habe. Wir küssen uns, dann kuschelt sie sich wieder an und ich ziehe sie fest an mich.

Und dann weiss ich von nichts mehr, bis ich wieder erwache. Nicht einmal ein Anflug eines Alptraums, nur Wärme und Glücklichsein und als ich schliesslich die Augen aufschlage, erinnere ich mich, dass Hermione die Nacht mit mir verbracht hat. Bin ich froh, dass es Sonntag morgen ist, so kann ich mir Zeit nehmen, und sie anschauen, wie sie schläft. Es ist immer noch dunkel, aber wir haben die Vorhänge nicht zugezogen, so kann ich sie in dem wenigen Licht grade noch knapp sehen.

Ich muss wieder eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich meine Augen das nächste Mal öffne, ist es schon hell und Hermione schaut mich an. Sie lächelt. Ich lächle zurück, ziehe sie herunter und küsse sie. Sie scheint in den Kuss zu schmelzen und ich fühle, wie sie mich wieder küsst. Die kleinen Schmetterlinge im Bauch fangen gleich an zu flattern, bestimmt so um die zweitausend davon! Und dann bewegt sich noch was anderes und meine Pyjamahose ist auf einmal sehr eng. Vor allem, als sie meine Hand unter ihr Nachthemd führt, das ja nur ein überlanges T-Shirt ist. Ich bemerke dabei, dass sie darunter gar nichts anhat. Dann flüstert sie mir zu:

„Weisst du, Geliebte sollten eigentlich nichts tragen ausser ihrer Haut und einem Hauch von Parfum."

„Sind wir denn Geliebte?" frage ich.

„Bald, Harry, bald! Glaub mir und vertrau deinem Körper!"

Um ihre Aussage noch zu unterstreichen, fährt sie mit der Hand über meinen Bauch und etwas darüber hinaus. Mm, das ist ein gutes Gefühl. Vielleicht hat sie ja recht und wir sollten das wirklich ausprobieren...

**Sirius **

Ich liebe nichts so sehr, wie neben Remus aufzuwachen. Es ist wirklich das schönste Gefühl der Welt, und ich hoffe, dass ich nie mehr darauf verzichten muss. Ich bin meistens der erste, der erwacht, was mir die Gelegenheit gibt, ihn im Schlaf zu betrachten. Er muss der liebenswerteste und unschuldigste Mann auf diesem Globus sein, wenn er schläft. Auf seinem Gesicht sind keine der Fältchen zu sehen, die er hat, wenn er wach ist. Er ist völlig ruhig, meistens liegt er auf der Seite, das Knie seines unteren Beines ein bisschen angewinkelt, das obere Bein ausgestreckt. Manchmal liegt er fast auf mir drauf, schmiegt sich fest an mich, ein Bein über meinem Bauch angezogen.

Er ist verdammt sexy. Graue Haare? Wen kümmert das! Seine Haare sind jetzt schulterlang, immer noch hellbraun mit einem Hauch blond. Ich liebe seine Augenbrauen und die langen Wimpern. Sie sind ganz hell, man kann sie fast nicht sehen. Er hat diese wunderschönen, ziemlich langgezogenen Ohren. Sein Gesicht ist schmal, mit einer aristokratischen Nase und fein geschwungenen Lippen. Sie sind genau richtig, nicht dünn, nicht dick. Ich weiss, dass sich darunter zwei Reihen gut gepflegter Zähne befinden, mit leicht längeren Eckzähnen. Die sind natürlich kurz und stumpf verglichen mit seinen Wolfszähnen. Sein Kinn ist schön gewölbt, nicht zu spitz. Ich küsse ihn ganz zart auf die Lider, über den Bogen seiner Wangenknochen, dann knabbere ich an seinen Ohrläppchen und bewege mich dann entlang seiner Kinnlade wieder zu seinem Mund. Bis ich dort anlange, ist er wach, schlägt die Augen auf und lächelt. Ich wecke ihn und er lächelt!

„Mein Liebster! Du bist unglaublich..." murmle ich.

Er streckt sich genüsslich. Dann zieht er mich an sich und küsst mich. Und für die nächste Zeit kümmern wir uns um gar nichts von dem, was um uns herum vorgeht.

Um halb zehn kehre ich in die Gruppe der wachen Menschen zurück. Remus liegt immer noch auf mir und lächelt mich an. Er sieht so glücklich aus wie ich mich fühle. Noch einmal küssen wir uns, dann sagt er:

„Zeit, endgültig aufzustehen, Liebster. Tonks wird sich schon wundern."

„Lass sie sich wundern. Sind genug Leute da, um das Frühstück zu machen, und wir haben unseres ja schon gehabt..." protestiere ich.

Aber er steht langsam auf und ich folge ihm. Wir ziehen unsere Bademäntel an, nehmen unsere Kleider, dann gehen wir hinunter ins Bad und unter die Dusche. Wir nehmen uns Zeit dafür.

Als wir uns dann schliesslich an den Tisch setzen, ist Tonks auch bereits wieder da und schiebt uns den Tagespropheten zu. Sonntags-Sonderausgabe. **„Todesser verhaftet – noch nicht identifiziert, aber möglicherweise Peter Pettigrew" **lese ich. Mal sehen. Die Geschichte kommt nur ein wenig verdreht daher. Das meiste darin stimmt.

„Ein Todesser wurde letzte Nacht beim Versuch, in ein geschütztes Haus für Hogwarts-Schüler ungenannter Örtlichkeit einzudringen, verhaftet. Ein Lehrer und mehrere Schüler konnten den Todesser, der dem Anschein nach Peter Pettigrew heisst, schocken. Magische Bürger, die den ersten Kampf gegen Du-Weisst-Schon-Wer in den späten siebziger Jahren miterlebt haben, werden sich bestimmt noch an Peter Pettigrew erinnern, der angeblich am 1. November 1981 dem Anschlag von Sirius Black zum Opfer fiel, bei dem auch zwölf Muggel ums Leben kamen. Es scheint, dass der Fall beim Ministerium jetzt neu aufgerollt und untersucht wird.

Wir stellen uns mehrere Fragen zu dieser alten Affäre. Die erste muss sein, ob es sich bei dem Todesser Peter Pettigrew tatsächlich um jenen Zauberer handelt, der damals ermordet worden sein soll. Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, dass Pettigrew posthum einen Orden des Merlin erhalten hat und ein strikter Verfechter der Lichten Seite gewesen war.

Die nächste Frage ist konsequenterweise die, ob Sirius Black selber wirklich ein Todesser war, nachdem er jahrelang und sehr erfolgreich auf der Lichten Seite als Auror gekämpft hatte. Es scheint nämlich, dass niemand in seiner näheren Umgebung sich eine solche Kehrtwendung überhaupt hatte vorstellen können und alle, die ihn gekannt hatten, waren von den Ereignissen des 31. Oktobers 1981, anlässlich derer James und Lily Potter ums Leben kamen, geschockt. Niemand hatte auch nur den geringsten Verdacht gehegt, dass Black sich dem Schwarzen Lord angeschlossen hatte. Man verständigte sich darauf, dass sich die Familie Black seit jeher der Dunklen Seite verbunden gefühlt hatte. **War** Sirius Black wirklich ein Anhänger von Du-Weisst-Schon-Wem?

Und schliesslich bleibt die Frage, **wie** Peter Pettigrew dieses Massacker überleben konnte, wenn dieser verhaftete Todesser und jener Peter Pettigrew tatsächlich identisch sein sollten.

Die Untersuchungen haben laut Informationen des Ministeriums der Magie begonnen. Weitere Kommentare waren nicht zu erhalten."

„Nicht grade aussagekräftig," sage ich und schiebe die Zeitung zu Tonks zurück.

„Nein, aber das Ministerium wird sich wahrscheinlich ein paar Tage lang zugeknöpft geben. Wir können nur hoffen, dass Dumbledore während den Befragungen in der Nähe bleibt. Kingsley wird sicher dicht dran sein, schliesslich leitet er die Suche nach dir," bemerkt Tonks.

„Was **mich** nervt, ist dass sie dir einfach alle Schuld in die Schuhe schieben, als ob Lily und ich jetzt nicht wieder da wären und ihnen alles mögliche über Peter erzählen könnten, was es ziemlich klar machen würde, **wer **hier ein Mörder und Verräter ist," schimpft James.

„Und ich hoffe, dass Dumbledore mal ein bisschen den Mund aufmacht, er hat uns lange genug im Dunkeln tappen lassen. Wir sind doch alle bereit dazu, Voldemort zu bekämpfen, aber er hält Informationen zurück, die uns dabei behilflich sein könnten..." sagt Harry und klingt frustriert.

Er hat sogar teilweise recht, denn wir sind nie über alles informiert worden. Schon früher hat Dumbledore uns nach der Devise „muss nicht mehr als nötig wissen", behandelt. Und das war eigentlich, was zum allgemeinen Misstrauen gewaltig beigetragen hat. Ich glaube, selbst Remus gibt Harry recht, aber er kann es natürlich nicht durchlassen, dass Harry Dumbledore den nötigen Respekt verweigert, also wirft er unserem Patensohn einen ziemlich bösen Blick zu. Harry versteht ihn sofort.

„Ich will gar nicht respektlos sein, Remus, aber was er da macht, ist meiner Meinung nach nicht klug und wird vielleicht sogar das Gegenteil von dem bewirken, was er beabsichtigt. Er lässt mich wissen, dass ich eine Schlüsselfigur in diesem Kampf bin, verweigert mir aber das Wissen über wo, wann und vor allem wie. Das macht mich wütend."

„Deine Gefühle kann ich zwar gut verstehen, Harry, aber Albus will, dass du dich in erster Linie um das kümmerst, was deinem Alter entspricht, das Lernen nämlich. Du bist noch lange kein voll ausgebildeter Zauberer, trotz allem, was du gegen Voldemort schon erreicht hast. Du musst zugeben, dass da auch immer eine ganze Menge Glück dabei war."

„Das stimmt natürlich," gibt Harry klein bei.

„Das heisst, dass du noch eine ganze Menge zu lernen hast, wenn du ein paar Trümpfe im Ärmel haben willst, und das ist einer der Gründe dafür, dass wir alle hier sind. Damit wir Zeit und Ruhe haben, uns auf diesen Kampf vorzubereiten. Siri braucht das genauso wie du."

„Aber warum sagt er mir das nicht?"

„Weil es offensichtlich ist," gibt James nur trocken zurück.

Wir verbringen den Tag fast ausschliesslich drinnen, denn das Wetter ist ziemlich garstig. Am frühen Nachmittag kommt Benana und bringt eine Nachricht von Dumbledore. Wir sollen ab jetzt immer einen Auroren als Wache erhalten. Er versichert uns, dass es ausschliesslich solche Auroren sein werden, die wissen, dass ich hier bin und die an meine Unschuld glauben. Kingsley wird sie handverlesen. Tonks wird eine ganze Woche bei uns bleiben und dann abgelöst werden. Wir entscheiden, dass wir alle mithelfen und abends eine Weile Wache gehen. Tonks wird um elf zum Nachtdienst erscheinen und wir werden sie dann morgens um sieben wieder ablösen. Die Schüler können während ihrer Wache jeweilen die Hausaufgaben erledigen.

Harry und Hermione übernehmen die erste Schicht. Ginny und Ernie machen die nächste am Montag. Blaise und Justin kommen am Dienstag dran, gefolgt von den Zwillingen am Mittwoch und Ron, Mandy und Morag am Donnerstag. Remus und ich sind dann am Freitag dran und James und Lily übernehmen den Samstag.

**Lily**

Beim abendlichen Festessen kommen James und ich endlich dazu, der Familie unsere Neuigkeit mitzuteilen. Harry und Hermione haben das Geheimnis netterweise bewahrt. Ich hole mir die Aufmerksamkeit der Familie ein und erzähle es ihnen:

„James und ich haben Neuigkeiten für euch. Wenn Harry nächstes Jahr seinen sechzehnten Geburtstag feiert, wird er wahrscheinlich schon ein grosser Bruder von was immer hier drin schwimmt sein," berichte ich und deute mit dem Zeigefinger auf meinen Bauch.

Die ersten, die auf sind, um mir zu gratulieren, sind erwartungsgemäss Remus und Sirius. Ich bin nicht überrascht. Es ist gut, die beiden so glücklich zu sehen. Remus umarmt mich und ich verspreche:

„Diesmal wird es ein Patenkind für dich, Remus. Dieses Kind wird einen Paten brauchen, der etwas ernsthafter ist, denn wir haben die feste Absicht, es aufwachsen zu sehen. Und du weisst, wie sehr James es korrumpieren wird!"

Remus grinst und fragt:

„Und woher weisst du, dass ich nicht genauso schlimm sein werde wie er oder Sirius?"

**Tonks **

Es ist erstaunlich einfach, die Gegend mit dieser Karte zu überwachen! Die Karte spioniert die ganze Gegend so gut aus, dass ich schon auf einen Kilometer im Umfeld sehen kann, wer sich da wo bewegt. Zum Glück sind bisher keine Todesser darunter. Da wir hier weit draussen auf dem Land sind, kommt eh kaum je einer hier vorbei. Die Strasse ist eine Abzweigung von der kleinen Strasse durch den grossen Wald, die nur bis hierher führt.

Je länger ich hier bin, desto mehr bin ich überzeugt davon, dass Pettigrew auf eigene Faust gehandelt hat. Vielleicht lag er mit Voldemort quer und wollte es wiedergutmachen, indem er Voldemort Potter bringt oder so. Selbst wenn er nur jemanden aus der Gruppe hier erwischt hätte, wäre es hilfreich gewesen. Denn eins weiss ich mit Sicherheit, Harry Potter hängt an jedem einzelnen Mitglied seiner Hausgemeinschaft und würde sich selbst für Dobby und Winky in jede Gefahr begeben. Zum Glück ist nichts passiert.

Im Lauf der nächsten Tage erhalten wir mehr Informationen über die Befragungen Pettigrews. Natürlich versucht Fudge alles, um die Tatsache, dass Voldemort wirklich wieder da ist, vor der Öffentlichkeit zu verbergen. Nachdem jetzt aber Pettigrew unter Veritaserum ausgefragt worden ist, wird denen doch wirklich nichts anderes mehr übrig bleiben als es zu glauben! Hoffentlich ist den Untersuchungsbeamten klar, dass das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm wirklich ein handfester Beweis dafür ist, dass er ein Todesser ist.

Am Mittwoch kommt eine Eule mit einer Nachricht von Dumbledore. Er teilt uns mit, dass Pettigrew die wichtigen (und richtigen) Fragen beantwortet hat. Man hat sie ein oder zwei Dutzend Male wiederholt, er hat sie stets im selben Wortlaut beantwortet. Laut Dumbledore hat Fudge bis zur dreifachen Dosis Veritaserum verordnet, aber da die Antworten sich immer noch deckten, blieb ihm nun wirklich nichts anderes mehr übrig, als sie zu glauben.

Jetzt ist es Freitag morgen und ich will doch jetzt endlich mal sehen, wie es in den Unterrichtsstunden, die Sirius hält, so zugeht. Nach dem Frühstück kehre ich also ins Klassenzimmer zurück und setze mich auf eines der Sofas in der Ecke, so dass ich auch weiterhin einen guten Blick auf die Karte habe. Die Schüler kommen herein und setzen sich auf ihre Plätze. An der Art, wie sie ihr Schulmaterial auf den Tischen liegen lassen, erkenne ich, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich an eine festgelegte Sitzordnung halten. Die Arbeitstische stehen in einem U, so, dass die Schüler wie im Halbkreis um Sirius herum sitzen. Der kommt jetzt herein und legt seine Unterlagen auf seinen Schreibtisch, dann wendet er sich der Klasse zu.

„Fahren wir da weiter, wo wir gestern aufgehört haben... wie ihr jetzt wisst, kann man in der Transfiguration die besten Ergebnisse erzielen, wenn man eine gut ausgebildete Fantasie besitzt. Man braucht ein inneres Bild von dem, was man erreichen will. Das ist das grösste Geheimnis dahinter, wie man etwas in etwas völlig anderes verwandelt. Was, glaubt ihr, ist der schwierigste Teil, wenn man einen kleinen in einen sehr viel grösseren Gegenstand verwandeln will?"

Hermione, Blaise, Harry, beide Zwillinge und Ginny haben ihre Hände sofort in der Luft.. Sirius wählt Ginny für die Antwort aus.

„Ich denke, es ist die Masse. So wie damals, als du aus Kieselsteinen die ganzen Möbel gemacht hast. Du hattest nur das kleine Bisschen Stein, hast daraus aber grosse hölzerne Möbel gemacht, also eine viel grössere Masse hergestellt."

„Sehr gut beobachtet, Ginny. Das sind fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Was noch?"

Dieses Mal nimmt er Blaise dran.

„Das Material. Du hast aus Stein Holz, Metall und Stoffe geschaffen."

„Auch sehr gut, Blaise! Fünf Punkte für Slytherin. Gibt's noch was? Parvati?"

„Farbe und Form?"

„Schon wieder richtig. Noch mal fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Nun haben wir verschiedene Punkte gehört, die wir in unserem Kopf behalten müssen, wenn wir Gegenstände erfolgreich verwandeln wollen, ausserdem kommen noch die Zauberformeln dazu. Wie gehen wir vor, wenn wir zu entscheiden haben, welche Formeln wir für die verschiedenen Aspekte verwenden müssen? Hermione!"

„Wir können die Formeln aufteilen oder vorbestimmte Zauberformeln verwenden," gibt sie zur Antwort.

Sirius geht mit den Schülern ruhig und gelassen alle möglichen Theorien durch und prüft sie damit auch gleich. Ich erinnere mich an Minerva McGonagalls Lektionen und ihre endlosen Vorträge und denke, dass diese Klasse so verdammt viel Schwein hat, Sirius als Lehrer zu haben. Er scheint sehr sicher zu sein, dass er seine Sache richtig macht und keine Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben, vor einer Klasse zu stehen. Ich ertappe mich dabei, wie ich dem Unterricht mit Interesse folge, was Sirius bemerkt und worauf er mir die eine oder andere Frage stellt. Ich grinse und muss bei einer wirklich nachdenken, denn ich bin bereits zu weit weg von der Theorie, Transfiguration ist etwas, das ich verinnerlicht habe, so dass ich die Theorie fast vergessen habe. Aber jetzt grinst er und erklärt der Klasse:

„Da seht ihr, dass ihr diesen Theorien näher seid als Tonks. Aber sie ist inzwischen so gut darin, dass sie die Theorie auch gar nicht mehr bemühen muss, sie macht das alles einfach. Ihr werdet das eines Tages genauso können. Wobei die meisten Leute, wenn sie mal ein oder zwei Jahre aus der Schule sind, kaum mehr etwas nicht animiertes in etwas animiertes verwandeln können oder umgekehrt. Weil sie's nämlich in den meisten Fällen gar nicht brauchen. Auroren trainieren das immer wieder. – Also, dann lasst uns mal richtig üben. Ich gebe euch eine Anzahl kleiner Gegenstände und ihr verwandelt sie in A) etwas grösseres und B) etwas ganz anderes. Das will heissen, dass, wenn ich euch einen Kieselstein gebe, ihr nicht einfach einen grossen Stein daraus machen dürft. Es soll etwas nicht Verwandtes sein. Also zum Beispiel einen Regenschirm aus einem Buch. Klingt vielleicht nicht so, aber wenn ihr mit einem Buch in der Hand draussen vom Regen überrascht werdet, habt ihr einerseits das Buch geschützt und andererseits euch selber. Also eine ganz praktische Sache. Okay? Dann legt mal los. Der oder die Erste, die's fertig bringen, erhält zwanzig Hauspunkte."

Sirius geht innen den Tischen entlang und hilft den Kindern mit Ideen und Zauberformeln. Hermione ist die Einzige, die aus ihrer Feder erfolgreich etwas grösseres macht. Die Feder wird zu einem Besen. Sirius gibt ihr die zwanzig Punkte, brummt aber:

„Das war wohl eigentlich fast unfair euch anderen gegenüber, ich hätte die zwanzig Punkte wohl besser dem Zweiten versprechen sollen. War auch ohne Kristallkugel und Teeblätter vorauszusehen, dass Hermione die Erste ist. Also, hier kommt die zweite Chance, Leute!"

Die Kinder grinsen alle und ich lache. Ich weiss, dass er von Wahrsagerei nie etwas gehalten hat. Er ist ja doch trotz allem ein Produkt von McGonagalls Erziehung. Er ist zwar selten so vernünftig wie sie, aber er hat denselben scharfen Intellekt und Sinn für Bodenständigkeit.

Nach einer Doppelstunde Transfiguration haben die Schüler noch eine Doppelstunde, nämlich Arithmantik. Ich verziehe mich zu einem Schläfchen bis zum Mittagessen. Danach haben die Kinder Zaubertränke und da bin ich wieder dabei, denn mich nimmt sehr wunder, wie Sirius dieses Fach handhabt. Auch hier hat er keine Mühe, zu dozieren. Er tut es auf die gleiche Art wie in Transfiguration, indem er immer wieder Fragen stellt. Nach zwanzig Minuten sind sie so weit, dass sie den vorgesehenen Zaubertrank brauen können. Sirius lässt ein Whiteboard von der Decke sinken, auf das er die Anleitung für den Trank schickt. Die Schüler kopieren die Ingredienzienliste und verschwinden aus dem Klassenzimmer. Sirius wendet sich mir zu und grinst.

„Na, hast du Spass dran, mir beim Unterrichten zuzusehen, Cousinchen?"

Er bringt mich zum Grinsen.

„Sieht so aus, als ob du das wirklich gut machst, Sirius. Wo sind die hin?"

„Runter in den Keller, wo wir die Zaubertrankingredienzien aufbewahren. Die sind gleich wieder da."

„Hast du Spass am Unterrichten?"

„Ich war ganz am Anfang nicht so sicher, aber jetzt macht's langsam wirklich Spass. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das kann. Remus hilft mir natürlich eine Menge bei all den Dingen hinter den Kulissen."

„Gute Seele, die er ist," sage ich mit einem Grinsen.

**Sirius **

Sie bringt mich zum Nachdenken ohne es zu wissen. Ich hatte in meinem Leben bisher nie wirklich ein Ziel. Wie hätte ich auch überhaupt eines in Angriff nehmen können, wenn ich, kaum der Schule entwachsen, nichts anderes kennen lernte als gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Das war auch nicht gerade ein guter Anfang für mein Erwachsenenleben. Dieser Kampf gab mir gar nicht erst die Möglichkeit, auch nur über eine Karriere nachzudenken und jetzt gibt mir dieses Leben auf einmal eine Antwort auf eine Frage, die ich mir gar nie gestellt hatte. Remus war immer derjenige unter uns, den wir mit dem Titel Professor belegt hatten. Er war derjenige, der sich immer geduldig mit Wormtail abgegeben hat. Genau genommen wäre Wormtail in der Schule nie durchgekommen, wenn er nicht Remus an der Seite gehabt hätte. So konnte er immerhin zwei NEWTS erreichen, einen in Geschichte und einen in Zaubertränke. Wenn ich da an meine eigenen Schulleistungen denke... ich war brillant genug, um ohne grossen Aufwand zehn OWLS und dann auch sechs NEWTS zu machen. Da ich nicht grade der Sohn war, den sich meine Eltern erträumten, war ihnen das allerdings völlig gleichgültig. Ich weiss es von den OWLS, von den NEWTS kann ich es nur ahnen, denn da hatte ich ja mein Elternhaus schon längst hinter mir gelassen.

Unterrichte ich gerne? Ich wiederhole diese Frage in meinem Innern während ich den Schülern zusehe, die heute eine Verschmelzungslösung herstellen, welche auf nicht animierte Objekte angewendet werden kann, um ihnen eine andere Form zu geben. Der heutige Zaubertrank passt zu dem Thema, das wir in Transfiguration durchnehmen, denke ich leicht amüsiert. Dann kehre ich zu den Gedanken zurück, die ich jetzt im Moment wohl kaum aus dem Kopf bekomme. Unterrichte ich gerne und kann ich mir vorstellen, das auch weiterhin zu tun? Sollte ich je in die Lage kommen, überhaupt noch mal über eine berufliche Laufbahn nachdenken zu können natürlich. Ich denke auch darüber nach, was meine Schüler so alles über die Kollegen in Hogwarts erzählen, vor allem über Snape, den sie alle zusammen nicht mögen, nicht mal die beiden Slytherins in der Gruppe. Es ist aber auch kein Wunder, dass sie ihn hassen, denn er zeigt ihnen offenbar gleich von der ersten Lektion an, wie sehr er sie verabscheut. Die beiden Hufflepuffs in der Gruppe haben sich darüber genauso beschwert wie die beiden Ravenclaws. Von Harrys Begegnungen mit Snape weiss ich natürlich längst. Er hat mir wenig davon geschrieben, aber seit wir hier zusammen sind, hat er mir eine Menge erzählt. Es scheint also Methode zu haben, dass Snape – Ups, hier muss ich eingreifen!

„Parvati, warte noch, bevor du die Mandragorawurzel-Essenz beifügst."

Sie hält inne, schaut aufs Rezept und wird rot.

„Danke," sagt sie.

„Gern geschehen. Wir wollen ja möglichst vermeiden, dass ein Kessel in diesem hübschen Klassenzimmer explodiert, nicht wahr?" sage ich beruhigend.

„Wir tun unser bestes. Obwohl jemand anderes genau darauf gewartet hätte, um dann genüsslich zu giften und die grösstmögliche Anzahl von Punkten abzuziehen."

Sie arbeitet weiter. Normalerweise arbeitet sie mit Padma zusammen, aber heute ist ihre Partnerin Morag, und die ist auch nicht ganz standfest in Zaubertränke. Deshalb hat Morag wohl auch nicht gemerkt, dass Parvati drauf und dran war, die Wurzel zu früh in den Zaubertrank zu schmeissen.

Als ich an Tonks vorbeigehe, fragt sie mich:

„War das ein Seitenhieb auf Snape?"

„Was denn sonst? Sie hassen ihn noch mehr als er sie verabscheut. Du kannst natürlich etwas damit erreichen, sie so mies wie möglich zu machen, aber auf Dauer ist das kontraproduktiv. Hier haben sie mit Sicherheit eine Menge Spass beim Lernen und alle geben sich Mühe. Allerdings wissen sie alle nicht wirklich, dass er ihnen eine unwahrscheinlich gute Basis gegeben hat. Obwohl er ihnen in fast jeder Stunde gesagt hat, dass sie es nicht mal wert sind, sein Klassenzimmer auch nur zu betreten. Er weiss genau, dass auch die, welche er schlecht macht, nach der Schule in der Lage sein werden, einen Zaubertrank nach einem Rezept, das sie noch nie gesehen haben, zu brauen."

„Was, du verteidigst ihn auch noch? Ich war auch eines seiner Opfer, weisst du... du beeindruckst mich, Siri."

„Tu ich nicht. Nicht wirklich. Ich habe nur nachgedacht und bin zum Schluss gekommen, dass du nur wirklich gut unterrichten kannst, wenn du Freude am Job hast. Wenn du's hasst, bist du ein lausiger Lehrer. Wahrscheinlich müsstest du die Kids fragen, die sind die Kritiker hier..."

„Ich frage mich immer noch, warum Dumbledore an Snape festhält. Ich meine, der ist ja nun wirklich ein verkorkstes Arschloch..." sagt Tonks.

„Ich weiss nicht, was es wirklich ist, aber ich habe ein paar Ideen. Eine Annahme ist die, dass Dumbledore Snape aus Azkaban herausgehalten hat. Er macht mich dauernd mies, aber er weiss genau, dass er etliche Morde auf dem Konto hat, während ich nie jemanden umgebracht habe, nicht einmal in meinem Kampf gegen die Bande von Voldemort-Anhänger. Snape war ein Todesser und das gibt er auch offen zu, jetzt ist er auch einer, wenn auch einer auf unserer Seite. Ich traue ihm, dass er Dumbledore nicht betrügt. Eine andere Annahme hat damit zu tun, dass Snape ein Auge auf Haus Slytherin hält. Er geht auf einer sehr dünnen Linie, denn für all die Kinder von Todessern muss er den Todesser spielen und gleichzeitig muss er versuchen, diejenigen, die von dem ganzen Quatsch noch nicht verseucht sind, davon fernzuhalten. Schliesslich gibt's noch irgendwas, das Dumbledore und Snape verbindet, ich habe keine Ahnung, was es ist, ich mag es nicht, aber ich muss es akzeptieren, denn es geht mich nichts an. Ich weiss nicht einmal, ob es eine von diesen drei Möglichkeiten ist, was die beiden verbindet. Aber seit Voldemort wieder da ist, bietet Hogwarts Snape den Schutz, den er braucht und die Möglichkeit, sich wieder hochpäppeln zu lassen wann immer er ein Opfer von Voldemorts Ärger wird. Was wahrscheinlich ziemlich häufig der Fall ist, bis wir dieses Ungeziefer los sind."

„Klingt alles plausibel und möglich. Und vielleicht gibt's noch andere Gründe."

„Sehr gut möglich. Du weisst, wie ungern Dumbledore sich in die Karten schauen lässt. Er ist verschlossen wie eine Auster. Was er nicht wissen lassen will, wird da nie rauskommen. Kein Wunder, dass Harry frustriert ist. Ich weiss, dass ich ab und zu frustriert bin. Im Moment habe ich nur genug, um mich abzulenken, aber das ist wahrscheinlich auch Dumbledores Idee, uns so beschäftigt wie möglich zu halten, damit wir gar nicht erst zum Grübeln kommen."

„Könnte gut sein."

Ich schaue zur Uhr und stelle fest, dass die Zeit fast um ist. Dann prüfe ich die Arbeiten der Kinder. Mit Ausnahme von einem Kessel sind alle Zaubertränke schon fertig und der letzte ist fast soweit. Ich habe ein paar Stückchen Holz bereit, an denen wir den Trank ausprobieren. Die Kinder haben heute gut gearbeitet, nicht ein einziger Zaubertrank ist daneben gegangen, alle runden Holzstücke werden zu flachen Brettern. Als Hausaufgabe sollen sie den Zaubertrank recherchieren und mir konkrete Änderungen für bestimmte zu erzielende Ergebnisse auflisten.

„Macht viele kleine Notizen, denn das wird in einem der nächsten Tests auftauchen. Aber bis ihr den Zaubertrank dann braut, diskutieren wir noch ein paar Details. Ihr braucht Beispiele, also treibt so viele Beispiele auf, wie ihr könnt und versucht, sie ganz spezifisch zu beschreiben, vor allem, welche Zutaten welche konkreten Wirkungen erzeugen."

Die Stunde ist zu Ende. Die Schüler räumen ihre Arbeitsplätze auf, packen ihre Schulsachen zusammen und verziehen sich. Ich packe meine Bücher und Unterlagen auch zusammen und gehe mit Tonks durch die Küche hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich auf einen Sessel setzt und fragt:

„Hast du Lust auf eine Partie Schach, Sirius?"

„Ja, lass mich nur eben meine Sachen ins Büro verfrachten und aufräumen."

**Remus **

Ich höre Sirius und Tonks hereinkommen. Sirius betritt das Büro und versorgt seine Unterlagen.

„Hallo, Liebster!"

Er kommt ums Pult herum und küsst mich. Ich gebe ihm den Kuss gleich zurück und stehe auf. Ich habe gelesen und gar nicht gemerkt, dass es langsam Zeit wird, mal was anderes zu tun als mein Hirn zu zerlöchern.

„Was hast du vor?" frage ich Siri.

„Tonks möchte eine Partie Schach."

„Oh, gut, ich komme und sehe zu..."

Sirius zitiert das Schach her und legt das Brett auf den Tisch. Er setzt sich Tonks gegenüber auf das Sofa, ich setze mich neben ihn und spiele mit seinen langen Haaren, während ich den beiden beim Spielen zusehe. Im Raum ist es sehr ruhig, bis einige Schüler in der Küche und im Vorderzimmer auftauchen und sich mit etwas betätigen. James und Lily gehen hinüber und gesellen sich zu den Schülern. Während Tonks über ihren nächsten Zug nachdenkt, schlage ich vor:

„Wie wär's, wenn wir einen unserer nächsten Ausflüge für Muggelkunde in die Berge verlegen und schlitteln gehen, Siri? Das macht unglaublich Spass und ich bin sicher, dass es den Kindern auch gefallen wird."

„Schlitteln? Habe ich noch nie gemacht..."

„Es gibt spezielle Rodelbahnen auf Alpstrassen dafür. Man bekommt Einer- oder Zweierschlitten und fährt dann die ganze lange Bahn runter. Etwas weiter oben hat's ja schon Schnee. Wir könnten ein Wochenende nach Bergün fahren. Ich habe eine Tante, die dort in der Nähe wohnt, bei der könnten wir sicher übernachten. Hat ein grosses Haus und wohnt dort ganz alleine."

„Klingt nach viel Spass, Remus. Sprich sie doch mal an."

„So lange es nicht an Weihnachten ist, geht's sicher. Weihnachten und Neujahr hat sie die Bude meistens mit der Familie voll. Da oben lässt sich gut Ski fahren."

„Wie es scheint, hast du ein paar ganz praktisch gelegene Verwandte, Remus," bemerkt Tonks.

Ich lache und erzähle ihr, dass die Familie meiner Mutter ziemlich gross ist.

„Maman war eine von etwa dreien ihrer Generation, die nicht nach Beauxbatons, sondern nach Hogwarts gingen. Sie hat vier Geschwister und etwa fünfzehn Cousins und Cousinen. Die meisten davon leben verstreut in der ganzen Schweiz. Der Familienname ist Chevrolet. Ursprünglich kommen die alle aus der Westschweiz und waren französisch sprechend, aber vor etwa fünfzig Jahren sind viele von ihnen in andere Landesteile ausgewandert. Jetzt habe ich Tanten, Onkel, Cousins und Cousinen zwischen Genf und dem Graubünden. Meine Tante kam mit ihrem Mann dahin. Als der sich zur Ruhe setzte, bezogen sie das Haus seines Cousins und dessen Frau, die kinderlos verstorben waren und ihnen ein lebenslanges Wohnrecht zugestanden haben. Er war ein Muggel. Ihre drei Kinder sind allesamt Squibs. Sie ist die einzige Hexe in dieser Familie und braucht ihre Magie so gut wie gar nie. Bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob ihre Enkel überhaupt noch wissen, dass sie eine Hexe ist."

Tonks beschliesst, einen ihrer freistehenden Läufer mit einem Bauern zu decken. Sirius studiert das Brett, um herauszufinden, was ihre nächsten Absichten sein könnten. Er wirft einen Springer ins Getümmel.

Nach einer Weile stehe ich auf, um in der Küche nachzusehen, was es zum Abendessen geben wird. Dabei sehe ich Benana, die mit einem Brief am Fuss zum Haus geflogen kommt. Ich mache ihr die Tür auf und sie kommt direkt zu mir und setzt sich auf meine Schulter, während ich die Tür sofort wieder schliesse. Es ist doch schon saukalt draussen! Am Montag ist Zibelemärit und ich habe im Sinn, meine Lieben alle **sehr** früh aus dem Bett zu schmeissen, um nach Bern zu fahren und ein bisschen Spass zu haben. Ich studiere darüber noch nach, während ich Benana von ihrer Last befreie. Sie fliegt sofort hinüber zu der grossen Eulenstange, wo sie sich zu den anderen Eulen gesellt. Ich bringe ihr etwas zum Knabbern, dann setze ich mich an den Küchentisch, um den Brief zu lesen.

„_Lieber Sirius, lieber Remus,_

_Nachfolgend eine kurze Zusammenfassung unseres Falles, wie er sich beim Ministerium entwickelt hat. Kingsley hat Pettigrew in das Hauptquartier der Auroren gebracht und dort in einer Sicherheitszelle verwahrt. Inzwischen ist er mehrfach vor vielen Zeugen unter Veritaserum befragt worden, bei der letzten Befragung gestern waren sogar mehrere Reporter zugelassen. Das wisst ihr ja aber schon alles._

_Das wichtigste Ergebnis der Einvernehmung ist aber, dass Cornelius Fudge jetzt davon überzeugt werden konnte, dass Sirius unschuldig ist. Die Verurteilung zum Kuss des Dementors ist deshalb umgehend aufgehoben worden und der Haftbefehl ist eingestampft, Sirius ist ab sofort offiziell frei. Das wird bereits morgen im Tagespropheten veröffentlicht._

_Aber Sirius wird aufgefordert werden, Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Fudge hat bereits einen Prozesstermin für Pettigrew festgelegt, am kommenden 10. Januar des nächsten Jahres. Er hat uns natürlich im Verdacht, sehr genau zu wissen, wo Sirius steckt und hat mir deshalb aufgetragen, ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er befragt werden wird. Das Positive an dieser Befragung ist, dass Sirius dort nicht als Angeklagter, sondern lediglich als Zeuge vorgeladen wird. Er kann also unbesorgt jederzeit heimkehren, wenn er will. _

_Daher bitte ich euch beide, vor dem Prozesstermin in Hogwarts zu erscheinen, damit wir uns gemeinsam darauf vorbereiten können und damit Sirius' Aussagen korrekt daherkommen. _

_Mit lieben Grüssen_

_Albus Dumbledore."_

„**YAY**!" rufe ich aus.

Ich springe auf und laufe mit dem Brief hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, um ihn Sirius zu geben. Während er ihn liest, lege ich meine Arme um ihn und vergrabe mein Gesicht in seiner Robe. Tränen rollen über meine Wangen und ich kann und will sie gar nicht aufhalten. Ich weine vor Glück und als Siri den Brief gelesen hat, heult er wie ein Schlosshund mit.

„Was ist denn mit euch zweien los?" fragt Tonks entgeistert.

Sirius lässt als Antwort nur den Brief aufs Schachbrett fallen. Tonks' Königin beschwert sich lauthals über diese Unverschämtheit, aber wir kümmern uns nicht mehr darum. Eine Minute später ruft Tonks laut:

„Sirius, ich glaub's nicht! Du bist frei! Du bist **frei**! Wow, du bist **FREI**!"

Sie springt auf, kommt um den Couchtisch und umarmt uns beide. Sirius hat noch kein Wort herausgebracht, seit er den Brief gelesen hat, er heult immer noch. Nach so vielen Jahren wird er endlich wieder seinen Kopf hoch tragen können, wird er endlich frei sein. Es ist ein unglaublich gutes Gefühl. Schliesslich habe ich eine spontane Idee und teile Tonks mit:

„Du bist hiermit für das Wochenende zur Babysitterin unserer Schüler ernannt, Tonks, ich gehe mit Sirius aus. Das ist etwas, was ich mit meinem Liebsten gründlich feiern will. Mit ihm allein!"

„Klar, kein Problem. Ihr zwei geht euch hübsch machen, ich hüte die Flöhe. James und Lily sind ja auch noch da."

Und sie grinst. Ich glaube, dieses Grinsen hat sich über alle vier ihrer Backen ausgebreitet. Es dauert einen Moment, bis Siri sich einigermassen gefangen hat, aber dann stehen wir auf und machen uns auf die Suche nach den Rangen. Ich nehme den Brief mit. Wir finden die Kids, James und Lily im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Alles mal kurz herhören, bitte! Könnt ihr rasch den Fernseher leise stellen?" frage ich.

Hermione stellt die Kiste gleich ganz ab und wendet sich uns zu.

„Was ist denn mit euch los? Ihr heult?" fragt sie.

„Ja, wir heulen... aber vor Glück. Hier, lies den Brief. Am besten laut."

Hermione liest vor und je länger sie liest, desto mehr weiten sich die Augen der Zuhörer und desto aufgeregter wird sie. Schliesslich schreit sie fast.

„Sirius, du bist frei! Das hier sagt, dass du wirklich frei bist!"

Sie lässt den Brief fallen und ist als erste bei uns, um Sirius zu umarmen, aber Harry, Ron und Ginny folgen ihr auf dem Fuss, dicht danach sind auch die anderen Schüler da. Sirius ist immer noch sprachlos, aber ich weiss, dass er sich irgendwann heute Abend noch erholen wird. Die Tränen strömen jedoch immer noch aus seinen Augen. Ginny liest den Brief noch mal, schaut auf und fragt:

„Was meinst du, Remus, können wir zu dem Prozess mitkommen?"

„Ich weiss es noch nicht, Ginny, aber Harry, Ron, Hermione und ich werden gewiss auch aussagen müssen. Und wenn wir beide von hier weg sind, ist es sicher besser, wenn ihr mit uns kommt. Ich beantworte jetzt noch den Brief, dann werde ich Sirius ausführen. Ihr Jungs könnt wie immer lange aufbleiben, aber denkt dran, das Haus stehen zu lassen, wenn's geht. Ich möchte dieses Ereignis mit Sirius alleine begiessen..."

„Verständlich. Wir erwarten euch demnach nicht früh zurück..." sagt Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Tonks, James und Lily sind eure Babysitter, also benehmt euch. Und nein, erwartet uns nicht vor Sonntag Abend."

**James **

Endlich! Endlich, endlich, endlich sind die vernünftig geworden! Und endlich wird mein Bruder wieder ein normales Leben führen können, offen und frei! Wir schicken sie weg zu einem Wochenende für sich, die beiden, sie haben es sich mehr als verdient. Remus sucht ein Weilchen im Computer und bestellt dann ein Zimmer für sich und Sirius im Palace Hotel in Montreux am Genfer See für die beiden kommenden Nächte. Ab mit euch zweien, geht und feiert unter euch und denkt nicht an die Bande hier, wir werden mit ihr schon klarkommen. Sirius ist immer noch unfähig, etwas zu sagen. Der arme Junge ist so überrascht und glücklich, dass es ihm glatt die Sprache verschlagen hat. Dafür kann er nicht aufhören zu heulen. Kann man ihm nicht verdenken, er hat allen Grund, zum Heulen glücklich zu sein.

Wenn wir jetzt nur noch einen Weg finden würden, um Riddle loszuwerden, dann wäre ich vollkommen glücklich. Obwohl das hier ein fröhliches Exil ist, ist es immer noch ein Exil, und das möchte ich so bald wie möglich beenden können. Leider endet es alles bei der blöden Prophezeiung, die besagt, dass ausgerechnet mein Sohn der ist, welcher Voldemort besiegen kann. Bis es mal soweit ist, schaue ich zu, wie meine Liebste immer runder werden und hoffentlich einem gesunden Baby das Leben schenken wird. Ich freue mich so sehr über die Schwangerschaft! Ich war ein Einzelkind, meinen Eltern sehr spät im Leben geschenkt und bin dementsprechend verhätschelt worden. Aber für mich wünsche ich mir eine grosse, laute und aktive Familie, in der immer was los ist und in der sich die Kinder die Tür in die Hand geben. Das wäre meine Quelle der Zufriedenheit und wenn wir es diesmal schaffen, Tom wirklich aus der Welt zu bringen, dann bin ich schon mal auf dem Weg zu dieser Familie.

**Sirius **

Ich bin immer noch völlig von den Socken. Die Buchstaben sind vor meinen Augen verschwommen, ich versuche, etwas wahrzunehmen, aber ich sehe nur eine einzige Sache: die Dementoren sind zurückgerufen worden! Ich bin **frei**!

Wir sind schon auf dem Weg nach Lützelflüh, als ich immer noch heule. Remus hat sofort in einem Nobelhotel in Montreux ein Zimmer mit Sicht auf den Genfer See gebucht. Es ist schon Ende November, aber das ist uns völlig egal. Selbst wenn es schneite oder das Wetter sonst wie verrückt spielen würde, nichts könnte mir jetzt das Wochenende verderben, das ich mit ihm gemeinsam verbringen werde. Wir haben unsere besten Kleider eingepackt und uns sofort auf den Weg gemacht, nachdem Remus eine kurze Antwort an Albus geschickt hat. Er fährt, ich sitze neben ihm und kann mich immer noch nicht erholen.

„Komm schon, Siri, hör schon endlich auf zu weinen! Wir haben ein ganzes Wochenende in einem Luxushotel vor uns! Nur du und ich und eine schöne Suite!"

Ich lächle durch meine Tränen hindurch. Schliesslich bringe ich doch noch etwas heraus:

„Ich danke dir, mein Liebster! Ich bin so übervoll von Glück, dass ich gar nicht mehr reden kann..."

„Das ist okay, Sirius... nicht nötig, dich zu bedanken, schliesslich kommst du für das Hotel auf... also bin ich's, der dir dafür zu danken hat."

„Du weisst genau, dass dir all das ganze Geld, was da in Gringotts lagert, genauso gehört wie mir, Remus. Und jetzt haben wir Zugang zum ganzen Black-Erbe, das ist mehr als ein Vermögen. Ich habe also gar nichts dagegen, ab und zu mal etwas Aussergewöhnliches damit anzustellen. Es ist eh mehr, als wir je ausgeben können."

„Du brauchst das jetzt aber auch, Liebster. Du hast es bitter nötig, in der nächsten Zeit erst mal nur mit dem Besten vom Besten verwöhnt und verhätschelt zu werden. Ich bin froh, dass wir finanziell unabhängig sind. Du verdientest eigentlich vom Ministerium noch eine ganze Stange Geld darüber hinaus, für all das, was du erlitten hast. Schliesslich sind Fudge und Crouch direkt daran schuld! Niemand kann dir diese vierzehn verlorenen Jahre ersetzen!"

„Ich will nur noch in Ruhe gelassen werden, Remus. Ich will sicher sein, nicht mehr gejagt zu werden. Alles, was ich noch will, ist mit dir zusammen zu leben und den Rest der Welt möglichst vergessen. Wir haben beide so viel verloren. Die Kinder zu unterrichten, ist eine Option, ich kann mich sehen, das noch länger zu tun. Könnte mich darin verlieren, Blagen zu unterrichten und mit dir zu leben. Darauf läuft alles hinaus, ich will einfach mit dir zusammensein," sage ich mit leiser Stimme.

„Ich liebe dich, Paddy."

Wir erreichen die Autobahn und Remus fährt weiter Richtung Bern. Es ist halb sechs und wir haben eine etwa zweistündige Fahrt nach Montreux vor uns. Ich kann es immer noch fast nicht fassen, dass Remus einfach in diesem sündteuren Hotel angerufen und eine Suite reserviert hat. Da keine Saison ist, hat er auch problemlos noch ein Zimmer bekommen. Ich freue mich riesig, denn das Montreux Palace ist ein sehr exklusives Hotel in einer sehr exklusiven Gegend am Genfer See. Morgen werden wir einen Einkaufsbummel machen und bis am Sonntag werden wir zwei wundervolle Nächte zusammen verbringen.

Remus konzentriert sich auf den Verkehr, der jetzt doch ziemlich dicht wird. Wir durchqueren Bern für einmal und er biegt in Richtung Lausanne ab. Um halb sieben erreichen wir Montreux und checken an der Rezeption ein. Das Auto wird in die Garage gefahren. Wir beziehen unser Zimmer und ich halte den Atem an, als ich es sehe. Es ist ein riesiges Schlafzimmer mit einer hübschen Sitzgruppe, bestehend aus Sofa, Couchtisch und zwei Sesseln, einem riesigen Bett, einem grossen Schrank und einem Schreibtisch. Alle Möbel sind antik. Das Bett befindet sich in einem etwas abgetrennten Teil des grossen Raumes, zwei Fenstertüren gehen auf einen Balkon hinaus. Ein schönes, grosses Bad bietet Platz genug für uns beide!

Wir ziehen uns um und gehen hinunter in die hoteleigene Harry's New York Bar. Es gibt Live Musik von einem Jazz-Orchester. Die Küche ist international. Wir suchen uns etwas Italienisches aus und geniessen die Wartezeit zusammen. Wir sitzen an einem kleinen, viereckigen Tisch, Remus im rechten Winkel neben mir. Wir geniessen einen Aperitif, während wir aufs Essen warten. Ich schaue ihn an und lächle.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" frage ich.

„Jetzt essen wir, dann suchen wir uns ein Tanzlokal und tanzen, bis wir fast umfallen, dann kommen wir zurück und machen Liebe. Dann schlafen wir eine Weile, wachen auf und machen noch mehr Liebe. Dann noch etwas schlafen und schliesslich aufstehen. Morgen früh rufen wir vielleicht rasch zuhause an und sehen, ob auch alle brav sind, dann essen wir unser Frühstück im Zimmer und gehen anschliessend bummeln. Oder machen noch etwas Liebe..."

Ich lehne mich zu ihm und schliesse seinen Mund mit einem Kuss. Er löst sich davon und fragt mit diesem unwahrscheinlich schönen frechen Grinsen, das nur ich zu sehen bekomme:

„Gibt's was an dem Plan, das dir nicht passt?"

„Ziemlich detaillierter Plan, Moony, was gibt's an dem Programm zu bemängeln?"

„Vielleicht, dass es noch nicht komplett ist? Das war ja nur heute Abend und morgen früh. Was könnten wir noch alles machen, morgen? Spaziergang, wie gesagt, schliesslich wollen wir ja doch auch noch bei Tageslicht sehen, wo wir hier eigentlich sind. Vielleicht mit dem Schiff nach Lausanne fahren? Evian ist leider nicht möglich, da es in Frankreich ist und du keinen Pass hast. Wir könnten in Lausanne und hier ein bisschen einkaufen. Dann könnten wir dieses grossartige Hallenschwimmbad im Hotel näher begutachten und eine Runde im Wasser drehen. Und dann kehren wir in unser Zimmer zurück, um noch ein bisschen Liebe zu machen, bevor wir zum Abendessen gehen."

„Du bist sensationell, mein Geliebter. Das klingt nach dem schönsten Wochenende, das wir je miteinander verlebt haben! HA! Ich kann direkt den Abscheu im Aufschrei meiner Mutter hören! Sie wäre ausser sich, wenn sie wüsste, wie ich das Familienvermögen ‚durchbringe'. Direkt ein Grund, das öfter zu tun..."

„Oh bitte! Lass uns deine Mutter aus der Sache heraushalten, Siri, sie hat die Angewohnheit, deine Laune jedes Mal zu verderben, wenn sie ins Spiel kommt... selbst, wenn sie schon seit Jahren tot ist," sagt Remus angewidert.

„Sie haben's mir in Azkaban mitgeteilt. Die konnten ja nicht wissen, dass das ein Grund war, mich selbst in dieser Finsternis aufzuheitern. Dabei hätte **sie** da sitzen sollen, nicht ich! Verdient hätte sie's viel eher. Schliesslich dachte die dumme Kuh, dass Voldemorts Vorstellungen die richtigen seien. Du hast recht, raus aus meinen Gedanken mit ihr! – Eine Kleinigkeit, aber eine wichtige, muss in deinem Programm von morgen noch Platz haben, Liebster..."

„Und was wäre das?"

„Bei einem Juwelier Halt zu machen und uns gegenseitig neue Ringe zu schenken. Ich will der Welt wieder zeigen, dass wir zusammen gehören, Moony."

Er schaut mich mit vor Bewunderung grossen goldenen Augen an. Ich schaue tief hinein und fühle wieder die Tränen aufkommen. Er zieht meine Hand an seine Lippen und küsst jeden einzelnen meiner Finger, dann lehnt er sich herüber und küsst mich zart auf die Wange.

„Ein Vorschlag, dem ich nur beistimmen kann, mein Süsser."

Die Kellnerin bringt unser Essen. Sie stellt die Teller vorsichtig vor uns auf den Tisch, sagt leise: „Bon appetit, messieurs," und verzieht sich, während wir unser Essen probieren. Es schmeckt vorzüglich. Wir nehmen uns Zeit dafür, ziehen uns nachher noch ein leckeres Dessert hinein und beenden unsere Mahlzeit mit einem Kaffee und einer Grappa. Remus bezahlt mit unserer Kreditkarte. Das ist ein Ding, das mir noch völlig unvertraut ist, aber ich finde es eine grossartige Erfindung. Remus kennt sich in dieser Muggelwelt eben viel besser aus als ich, auch wenn ich nach der Schule mehr Erfahrungen darin gesammelt habe. Wir erheben uns und fragen beim Vorbeigehen an der Rezeption nach einem guten Tanzlokal. Leider stellt sich heraus, dass wir für die Art Tanzmusik, die uns vorschwebt, bis nach Lausanne gehen müssen, aber das ist kein Problem, wir apparieren dahin. Nachdem wir den Club gefunden haben, verbringen wir die nächsten drei Stunden Arm in Arm beim Tanzen und kümmern uns nicht darum, wenn Leute uns anstarren, weil wir zwei Männer sind. Ein Typ knurrt uns an, dass es für so was wie uns Schwulenbars gibt, aber Remus klärt ihn darüber auf, dass wir von Ghettos sehr, sehr wenig halten.

Es ist kurz nach zwei, als wir von einer dunklen Ecke in Lausanne wieder nach Montreux zurück apparieren. Wir holen uns unseren Schlüssel und Remus fängt schon im Lift an, mich auszuziehen.

**Remus **

Was für ein wunderbarer Abend das war! Jetzt hängen wir noch eine wunderbare Nacht voller Liebemachen daran. Die Junior Suite ist ein Traum! Ich hoffe, dass das Wetter morgen klar ist. Sirius wird die Aussicht auf den See und die Alpen lieben! Er schliesst die Tür auf, wir gehen hinein, verschliessen die Tür mit einem Zauber und im nächsten Augenblick spüre ich seine Lippen auf meinem Mund. Ich schiebe die Jacke endgültig von seiner Schulter, ziehe seine Krawatte aus und fummle an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes. Er hört nicht auf, mich zu küssen, hält mich fest in seinen Armen und streicht mit seinen grossen Händen über meinen Rücken. Ich bin fast schon am Schnurren und wenn ich nicht aufpasse, werde ich ganz bestimmt gleich verschmelzen. Wir schaffen es aber, uns gegenseitig auszuziehen, dann sinkt er auf dem weichen Teppich auf die Knie und hat meinen Schwanz sofort tief in seiner Kehle. Ich schnappe nach Luft.

Bei Merlin, tut das gut! Ich habe schon seit einiger Zeit eine Erektion, aber jetzt fühle ich, wie mein Schwanz gleich richtig hart wird, es tut so gut... so gut! Ich muss mich mit meinen Händen auf seinen Schultern abstützen. Ich schliesse meine Augen, um ihn noch besser zu spüren. Schliesslich packe ich meinen Zauberstab und spreche mehrere Silenziumzauber über die Wände, die Decke und den Boden. Den Zauberstab lasse ich auf den Tisch fallen. Er saugt und leckt mich derweilen unverdrossen weiter, gibt dabei meiner Eichel leichte Schläge mit seiner Zunge und jetzt braucht es nur noch einen ganz kurzen Moment... mir kommt's, ich spritze tief in seinen Schlund ab, er schluckt jeden Tropfen meiner Samenflüssigkeit. Langsam öffne ich meine Augen wieder und schaue auf ihn hinunter. Mein Gott, er ist so schön! Er ist das schönste Geschöpf, das mir je unter die Augen gekommen ist. Und ich habe ihn jetzt wieder, auf immer... ich lächle ihn an und lasse mich neben ihn auf den Boden sinken. Er nimmt mich in die Arme und zieht mich an sich. Doch ich erinnere ihn:

„Liebster, lassen wir uns dieses wundervolle Bett da drüben entgehen?"

Er gibt ein glucksendes Lachen von sich und gibt zu:

„Wäre schade, nicht wahr?"

Mit viel Mühe erheben wir uns und stolpern hinüber zu dem Bett, nur um uns dann gleich darauf fallen zu lassen. Es ist riesig!

„Hübsche Spielwiese, nicht?" sagt Sirius amüsiert.

„Hör auf zu quasseln, Padfoot, ich will dieses wunderbare harte Ding da in mir spüren," gebe ich zurück und berühre seinen Schwanz.

Oh, er ist hart! Und oh, wie sehr ich darauf warte, diese Härte in mir drinnen zu spüren. Er lässt mich nicht warten, er will da hinein und ist genauso ungeduldig. Ich rolle mich auf den Bauch und er bereitet mich kurz vor, bevor er dann mit einem Ruck eindringt. Ich schnappe wieder leise nach Luft, weil ich es so liebe, denn es tut so gut. Er zieht seine Knie neben mir an und fängt an, zu stossen. Erst ganz langsam, dann immer schneller. Die ganze Zeit streichelt er meinen Rücken, meine Arme, meine Schulter mit seinen Händen. Dann lässt er sich auf mich sinken, streckt seine Beine wieder aus, umfängt mich und dreht uns beide mit einem Schwung um, so, dass ich jetzt mit dem Rücken auf seinem Bauch und seiner Brust liege. Ich bin nur um wenige Zentimeter kleiner als Sirius, so kann ich meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter legen. Ich drehe ihm mein Gesicht zu und gehe ihm an die Kehle. Er beugt seinen Kopf nach hinten, um mir besseren Zugang zu gewähren. Ich beisse ihn ganz leicht, während er von unten her immer noch in mich hinein stösst. Ich kann jetzt seinen Stössen begegnen und dagegenhalten. Aber es ergibt sich ein langsamer Rhythmus und daher dauert es lange, bis wir unseren Höhepunkt erreichen. Mein Schwanz ist schon lange vorher wieder hart, er packt ihn und reibt ihn im Rhythmus unserer Stossbewegungen. Ich komme noch vor ihm, durch sein ständiges Reiben meines Schwanzes und sein Stossen an meine Prostata über die Klippe getrieben. Dabei ziehe ich meine Muskeln so stark an, dass es ihn über dieselbe Klippe sendet und er kommt mit einem gewaltigen Zittern seines ganzen Körpers. Danach ziehe ich sofort die Decken über uns beide und wir schlafen beide ein.

**Sirius **

Du meine Güte, das war gut! Nicht viel und nicht mal sehr lang, aber so intensiv! Alles, was wir grade noch schafften nachdem wir den ganzen Abend getanzt haben. Heilige Scheisse, er fühlt sich so gut an! Ich habe nicht die geringste Lust, mich schon aus ihm zurückzuziehen und irgendwann bin ich dann wohl auch gleich eingeschlafen, denn als ich erwache, sehe ich schon die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch den Vorhang ins Zimmer lugen. Die Vorhänge sind schwer aus rotem Samt. Ich löse mich von meinem Liebsten, stehe auf und ziehe die Vorhänge im Schlafzimmer auseinander. Ich schaue aus dem Fenster und betrachte die Aussicht, die wirklich herrlich ist. Langsam kehre ich zum Bett zurück und schaue auf meinen schlafenden Geliebten nieder.

Mein Herz klopft immer noch bis zum Hals, wann immer ich ihn sehe oder an ihn denke. Ich liebe ihn und weiss ganz sicher, dass ich ihn immer lieben werde. Es ist nicht einfach nur, dass er in meinen Augen schön ist, es ist das ganze Paket Remus Lupin. Remus steht für liebenswürdig. Ich weiss, ich weiss, da ist das Monster, das in ihm steckt, aber Remus ist der klare Meister über dieses Monster. Ein zahmer Moony ist ein liebenswerter Moony. Er ist selbst als Wolf schön! Die schwarzen Pupillen werden zu kleinen Torpedoförmigen Schlitzen in einem goldenen Meer wenn es hell ist und in der Dunkelheit füllen die Pupillen die Augen fast zur Gänze, so dass nur noch eine dünne goldene Korona bleibt. Ich habe mich immer noch nicht entschieden, welche Version ich schöner finde. Und wenn er in seiner menschlichen Gestalt vor mir steht – ich glaube nicht, dass ich überhaupt sämtliche Gründe nennen kann, aus denen ich ihn liebe, denn wenn ich die Liste fertig hätte, käme mir sicher jeden Tag noch einer in den Sinn, den ich am Tag zuvor vergessen hätte.

Ich setze mich aufs Bett, ziehe die Knie hoch und stütze mein Kinn drauf, um ihm beim Schlafen zuzusehen. Nein, ich wecke ihn nicht. Er braucht seinen Schlaf. Er ist derjenige, der die Verantwortung für unsere grosse ‚Familie' trägt und ich weiss, dass er das nicht leicht nimmt, nicht leicht nehmen kann. Aber er kann ja nie etwas leicht nehmen. Konnte es nie. Vielleicht wird unser Leben jetzt wieder ein wenig leichter? Ich fühle mich in unserem wunderschönen Bauernhaus wie in einen Kokon eingesponnen. Okay, die Sunnegg ist zur Zeit nur gemietet, aber so wie's aussieht, werden wir das Haus auf absehbare Zeit kaufen.

Er beginnt sich zu regen und dreht sich zu mir. Dann fummelt seine Hand herum, sucht mich und Remus erwacht, weil er mich nicht spürt. Er macht seine Augen auf und entdeckt mich direkt neben sich. Und dann zeigt er das wundervolle Lächeln, das nur ich zu sehen bekomme. Sein Mund öffnet sich dabei grade nur eben ein winziges bisschen und seine perlweissen Zähne schimmern durch die rosigen Lippen. Ich drehe mich um, beuge mich nach unten und küsse ihn zart. Er schlingt seine Arme um mich und küsst mich wieder. Ich krieche wieder unter die Decke, um seine Haut zu spüren, seine Wärme zu teilen. Für eine Weile halten wir einander einfach nur fest und küssen uns. Dann schaue ich mal auf die Uhr und stelle fest, dass es schon neun Uhr ist. Und kurz danach ist an der Zimmertür ein leises Klopfen zu vernehmen, welches uns ankündigt, dass das bestellte Frühstück serviert wird. Ich bedecke Remus, stehe auf und werfe meinen Bademantel über, um den Kellner ins Zimmer zu lassen. Er schiebt einen ziemlich beachtlichen Rolltisch hinein und ich trage ihm auf, dass er den Tisch einfach beim Couchtisch stehen lassen kann.

Zu spät fällt mir dabei auf, dass Remus' Zauberstab noch dort drauf liegt. Schön sichtbar! Der Kellner starrt das Ding zwar an, stellt aber keine Fragen. Gut erzogen, der Mann. Ich gebe ihm ein Trinkgeld und er verlässt das Zimmer. Dann decke ich den Rolltisch ab und lege eine Kanne Kaffee für mich, eine Kanne Tee für Remus, Rührei und Schinken, frisches Brot, Brötchen, Gipfeli, Orangensaft, assortierten Käse, Aufschnitt, Butter, Konfitüre und Honig frei.

Während ich das alles auf dem Couchtisch ausbreite, steht auch Remus auf, setzt sich, nackt wie er ist, auf das Sofa mir gegenüber, und ich begrüsse ihn nun auch noch mit Worten.

„Guten Morgen, Liebster. Frühstück gefällig?"

„Guten Morgen, Siri. Oh ja, sehr gern. Das sieht hier aber sehr appetitlich aus, meinst du nicht?"

„Kann man wohl sagen. Hier, Tee für dich, Liebster."

„Danke, Liebster."

Ich schenke ihm eine Tasse Tee ein und dann eine Tasse Kaffee für mich. Einen Würfel Zucker in den Kaffee und umrühren, dann serviere ich mir Rührei mit Schinken. Wir geniessen ein ausgedehntes Frühstück, auf das hinunter wir wohl kaum gleich zum Mittagessen übergehen werden. Als wir endlich aufstehen und uns anziehen, ist es bereits nach elf. Wir entscheiden uns, vom guten Wetter zu profitieren und uns Montreux anzusehen. Die Hauptstrasse zieht sich ziemlich lang und ist voll mit guten Geschäften. Wir kommen an mindestens einem Dutzend Juwelieren vorbei. Im vierten davon finden wir etwas, das uns beiden wirklich gut gefällt. Wir entscheiden uns für einen einfachen Goldreif mit einem kleinen, tief eingelegten einzelnen Brillanten. Dann fragen wir, ob eine Gravur an diesem Tag möglich sei und erhalten eine positive Antwort. Darauf bestellen wir unsere Namen und das heutige Datum. Wir kehren etwas später in den Laden zurück, um die Ringe zu bezahlen und abzuholen. Kaum haben wir den Laden verlassen, ziehen wir die beiden kleinen Schachteln hervor und streifen uns die Ringe über.

„Oh, es ist so gut, wieder Ringe zu tragen, Liebster. Soll ruhig jeder wissen, dass wir zusammengehören, Moony," sage ich und ziehe Remus zu einem Kuss heran.

„Eigentum von Remus J. Lupin. Das hätte ich eigentlich in deinen Ring gravieren lassen sollen, Padfoot," sagt Remus mit einem Grinsen.

„Kann eigentlich daran nichts falsches finden. Soll ich's mir auf den Hintern tätowieren lassen?" frage ich zurück.

„Gar keine schlechte Idee, aber nur eine Zaubertätowierung. Mit einem Wolf, der drum herum saust."

„Gute Idee! Moony, der auf meinem Körper herumläuft. Ich bin sicher, dass er sich zumeist sehr gut benehmen und irgendwo schlummern würde."

„Padfoot würde das nie tun. Padfoot würde andauernd bellen und spielen und den Kaninchen und Schmetterlingen nachlaufen, und er würde graue Tigerkatzen mit viereckigen Markierungen um die Augen auf Bäume hetzen..."

Oh, er kann mich übel aufziehen! Mich an dieses kleine Abenteuer mit McGonagall zu erinnern, als ich ihr versehentlich in meiner Hundeform auf dem Schulgelände über den Weg gelaufen bin. Ich konnte doch unmöglich der Versuchung widerstehen, die Katze auf den nächsten Baum zu jagen! Das war in unserem sechsten Schuljahr. Ich bin nur froh, dass sie den Zwischenfall offenbar vergessen hat, denn sie hat nie etwas gesagt, obwohl sie mich inzwischen in meiner Animagusform gesehen hat. Aber Remus bringt mich zum Lachen und wir halten Händchen bis zum nächsten Laden, der uns zum Eintreten verleitet. Einige Boutiquen und ein paar Einkäufe später ist es schon fast vier und die Läden schliessen. Wir spazieren zum Hotel zurück, wo wir unsere Einkäufe auf der Couch deponieren. Dann greifen wir uns Badehosen und Bademäntel und gehen hinunter in die Wellness-Abteilung, wo wir uns in der Garderobe umkleiden. Wir lassen unsere Tücher und Bademäntel auf Liegestühlen liegen, ich fixiere meine Haare mit einem Pferdeschwanz unter einer Bademütze. Remus tut es mir nach, denn auch seine Haare sind in der letzten Zeit wieder länger geworden.

Das Schwimmbad ist riesig! Wir gehen ins Wasser, das auf angenehme Wärme geheizt ist, schwimmen und spielen. Ausser uns sind nur drei weitere Gäste da, wir haben jede Menge Platz. Mindestens eine Stunde lang vergnügen wir uns im Schwimmbad, dann habe ich die Idee, dass wir eine Sauna nehmen könnten. Wir können auch hinein, schwitzen, machen Pausen, gehen wieder hinein. Drei Sitzungen später erholen wir uns in den wunderbar angenehmen Ruhesitzen. Eine weitere halbe Stunde später streifen wir unsere Bademäntel wieder über, gehen zu den Lifts und kehren ohne Umweg in unser Zimmer zurück. Dort verschwinden die Bademäntel sofort wieder von unseren Körpern, denn nach so viel Körperpflege ist uns nun nach Liebemachen. Wir sind so entspannt, dass dies eine unserer besten Begegnungen in unserem ganzen Leben wird. Ganz langsam erreichen wir unsere Höhepunkte, es ist absolut himmlisch, wie wir beide fast auf die Sekunde zur gleichen Zeit kommen. Wir küssen uns über lange Strecken. Nur küssen und streicheln. Ich habe oft das Gefühl, dass mir ein Kuss von Remus viel näher geht als jede Penetration, intimer ist als alles, was man beim Sex sonst noch so treiben kann. Seine Lippen sind so warm, so weich. Langsam entgleite ich in den Schlaf...

**Remus **

... als ich erwache, ist es schon fast Zeit, zum Abendessen zu gehen. Wir ziehen uns an, schwarze Hose, weisses Hemd, schwarzes Jackett, Krawatte. Wir sehen beide famos elegant aus! Ich fühle mich zwar ziemlich fremd dabei. Aber wir verlassen unser Zimmer wieder und entscheiden uns für eines der Restaurants im Hotel, weil wir jetzt viel zu faul dazu sind, noch ein Restaurant ausserhalb zu suchen. Französische Küche. Wir bestellen Canard à l'Orange. Es schmeckt grossartig. Ich wähle einen leckeren Burgunderwein dazu aus. Wir geniessen die ganze Flasche zusammen, nehmen den Schwips in Kauf und bleiben im Hotel. Essen und Trinken sind wirklich ausgezeichnet. Danach gehen wir weiter in die Bar, wo wir uns noch ein paar Drinks genehmigen, bevor wir unseren Weg zurück in das Zimmer in Angriff nehmen. Immer noch fühlen wir uns beide vollkommen entspannt und diesmal wird unser Sex sehr intensiv. Sirius nimmt mich und ich gebe ihm alles wieder zurück, gebe ihm, was er gern hat und empfinde nichts als purste Freude dabei. Als wir endlich die Decken hochziehen, haben wir beide eine ganze Reihe von Höhepunkten erlebt und gespendet.

Wir müssen das Zimmer bis um elf Uhr verlassen, daher können wir etwas ausschlafen und haben sogar noch Zeit, auch heute noch ein ausgiebiges Frühstück im Zimmer zu geniessen. Dann packen wir alles wieder ein, gehen zur Rezeption, um den Schlüssel abzugeben und die Rechnung zu bezahlen. Meine Kreditkarte wird akzeptiert und die Rechnung beglichen. Einen Moment müssen wir noch darauf warten, dass uns das Auto von der Garage gebracht wird, doch als es kommt, stellen wir fest, dass es gewaschen worden ist. Wir verteilen ein paar Trinkgelder, steigen ein und kehren heim in unser gemütliches Zuhause im Emmental.

„Das war das absolut unglaublichste, beste, grossartigste Wochenende, das wir je miteinander verlebt haben, Moony! Sollte ich morgen sterben, stürbe ich als ein vollkommen glücklicher Mann! Der glücklichste Mann auf Erden! Ich denke, wir sollten uns so was immer mal wieder gestatten, Liebster! Unsere Liebe feiern!" sagt Padfoot.

„Wird aber auf die Dauer ein bisschen teuer, Liebster. Weisst du, was wir schon nur für diese zwei Nächte ausgegeben haben?"

„Nö. Will ich auch gar nicht wissen."

„Okay, ich sag's dir nicht. Aber es war ein ganz beachtlicher Haufen Galleonen!"

Er lacht nur. Wir erreichen die Autobahneinfahrt und da Sonntag ist, erreichen wir unser Zuhause schon nach guten zwei Stunden. Wir finden zwei neue Auroren dort, die uns anfunkeln, weil wir nicht da waren. Sie sind sauer, weil die Kids es ihnen so lässig gesagt haben, dass wir beiden fürs Wochenende weg waren. Aber nachdem wir ihnen mitteilen, dass das nicht nur das erste, sondern auf absehbare Zeit bestimmt auch das letzte Mal gewesen ist, beruhigen sie sich wieder.

Dann sagen wir den Kindern, dass sie am nächsten Morgen schon um vier Uhr aufstehen werden.

„Um VIER Uhr morgens?" heult Ron.

„Um vier Uhr morgens. Das heisst, wenn du mit uns zum Zibelemärit kommen willst, andernfalls kannst du auch dableiben und drei oder vier Aufsätze schreiben," offeriere ich ihm.

Er schaut mich mit so viel Abscheu in den Augen an, dass ich nicht anders kann als loszuprusten. Sie entscheiden sich dafür, ihre Wecker auf vier Uhr einzustellen.

**Ginny **

So früh aufzustehen ist denn doch ziemlich hart. Aber ich finde meinen Weg hinunter in die Küche, meine Augen immer noch halb geschlossen. Wir werden mit einer Tasse heissen Kakaos begrüsst, stark gesüsst, was sofort aufweckt. Remus' Rat zufolge sind wir alle warm angezogen, Stiefel, Jeans, T-Shirts, Pullis, Jacken oder Mäntel, Schals und Handschuhe. Remus erklärt uns, dass der Zibelemärit immer in etwa in die Zeit des ersten Schnees fällt. Wir haben noch nicht viel rund ums Haus, aber es ist mehr als wir normalerweise zuhause haben. Um diese Jahreszeit sowieso. Ein bisschen weiter oben ist schon alles weiss. Wir klettern alle ins Auto und fahren nach Burgdorf, wo wir den Zug nach Bern nehmen. Zu unserem Erstaunen erkennen wir, dass aus der ganzen Schweiz Leute mit Extrazügen nach Bern zu diesem Zwiebelfestival anreisen.

Als wir um fünf an den ersten Marktständen vorbeigehen, merken wir, dass die ganze Stadt schon vor Leben pulsiert. Es fängt tatsächlich an zu schneien! Wir bewegen uns langsam durch die dicht gedrängte Menge der Marktbesucher und schauen uns die Marktstände an. Es gibt viele verschiedene typische Jahrmarktsbuden, aber die meisten Stände bieten tatsächlich Zwiebeln an. Alle Sorten sind vertreten, die meisten zu eleganten Zöpfen verarbeitet. Da sind die grossen milden Gemüsezwiebeln, kleine scharfe rote Schalotten, die gewöhnlichen Zwiebeln, alle liebevoll zu diesen Zöpfen gebunden. Und zwischen den Zwiebelzöpfen sehen wir auch welche, die aus Knoblauchknollen gearbeitet sind. Einige sind gemischt. Remus kauft ein paar Zöpfe mit Zwiebeln und Knoblauch.

„Mit denen machen wir Suppe! In Rumänien habe ich gelernt, Knoblauchsuppe zu kochen, die ist im Winter einfach herrlich, wenn man einen Tag draussen in der Kälte verbracht hat, weil sie wunderbar wärmt," erklärt er.

Wir müssen aufpassen, dass wir uns nicht verlieren, aber Remus und Sirius sammeln uns alle zusammen.

„Es ist wohl unmöglich, dass wir alle zusammenbleiben, hier sind einfach zu viele Menschen. Bleibt mindestens zwei Leute zusammen und in zwei Stunden finden wir uns hier wieder zusammen, um sicherzugehen, dass wir noch alle da sind, okay?" schlägt Sirius vor.

Das macht Sinn. Die Stelle merken wir uns, dann können wir wieder losmarschieren. Nach einiger Zeit finde ich mich alleine mit Ernie. Wir haben uns schon seit ein paar Wochen angenähert, jetzt nimmt er meine Hand und grinst:

„Super, dass wir beide zusammen sind, Ginny! Lass uns zusammen weitergehen."

„Nur heute, oder länger?" frage ich keck.

„Länger," gibt er unumwunden zu.

Ich gebe seiner Hand mehr Druck und strahle ihn an.

„Du bist niedlich, Ginny, ich mag dich schon seit langem. Ich hoffe nur, dass Ron mich leben lässt..."

„Der bellt nur, beissen tut er selten, Ernie. Er hat nämlich eine gesunde Portion Angst vor mir!" versichere ich ihm.

Er grinst.

„Gut zu wissen. Willst du meine Freundin sein?"

„Aber ja!"

Mitten in der Menschenmenge küsst er mich! Es ist mein erster richtiger Kuss und er ist perfekt! Ich halte ihn ganz fest, er hält mich fest und wir kümmern uns überhaupt nicht um die Menge, die an uns vorüberzieht. Dann gehen wir weiter über den grossen Marktplatz, betrachten uns die Buden und plaudern. An einem Stand gibt's Käseschnitten. Wir kaufen uns welche. Sie schmecken grossartig. Kaum haben wir sie aufgegessen, kommen wir an einen Stand mit Zwiebelwähen, von denen essen wir auch welche. Wer hätte das gedacht, die Dinger schmecken noch besser als die Käseschnitten. Ausserdem gibt's Käsekuchen, auch die richtig lecker. Heute ist offensichtlich kein Tag für Süssigkeiten, wenn auch viele Stände Pfefferminzbonbons verkaufen, die in rotes Cellophanpapier eingepackt sind und in langen Strängen an den Holzstützen der Stände hängen.

Die Zeit verfliegt nur so in diesem bunten Treiben. Wir spazieren durch die Stadt und unterhalten uns grossartig. Alle zwei Stunden treffen wir uns beim Treffpunkt wieder, bis es Zeit wird, irgendwo zu Mittag zu essen. Remus bringt uns zu einem italienischen Restaurant, wo er vorher Platz reserviert hat. Wir lassen uns viel Zeit bei einer guten Pizza und warten auf den Nachmittag.

Der verspricht noch mehr Spass, denn am Nachmittag und Abend gibt's allgemeine Konfettischlacht. Überall tauchen jetzt Verkäufer von knallbunten Konfetti auf. Wir sind schon alle mit vielen Farben bedeckt, bis wir endlich unsere eigenen Säckchen mit Konfetti in der Hand haben. Das macht wirklich Spass! Ich war noch nie an einer Konfettischlacht. Man greift sich eine Handvoll Konfetti und versucht, sie irgendwem ins Gesicht zu werfen. Das nimmt keiner übel, alle lachen, Erwachsene und Kinder haben viel gemeinsamen Spass. HA! Die Zwillinge wären begeistert! Aber sie würden wahrscheinlich auch gleich etwas erfinden, um die Sache sofort auf die Spitze zu treiben. Bei ihnen würden dann wahrscheinlich gleich ganze Säcke über die Leute ausgeleert. Sirius und James gewinnen der Sache offensichtlich auch eine Menge Spass ab. Sie erweisen sich als halbe Slytherins, so geschickt schleichen sie sich an und erwischen einen immer wieder mit einer Handvoll Konfetti von hinten oder auch von vorne.

Remus und Sirius versammeln uns um halb sieben am Treffpunkt, um heimzufahren. So haben wir genügend Zeit, uns zum Bahnhof durchzuschlagen. Jeder, den wir im Zug sehen, ist voll von Konfetti. Hermione deutet auf die paar wenigen, die kaum Konfetti auf ihren Kleidern haben und meint kichernd:

„Die sind bestimmt direkt von der Arbeit gekommen. Müssen einen weiten Bogen um all dieses Chaos da draussen gemacht haben!"


	8. Neville und Draco

**Kapitel 7 – Neville und Draco**

**Harry **

Das war einer der spassigsten Tage meines Lebens. Noch schöner als all das Treiben ist, dass Hermione heute so richtig entspannt ist, dass sie so viel Spass an dem Geschehen gehabt hat wie der Rest von uns. Normalerweise ist sie ja schon ein bisschen steif, aber heute hat sie bewiesen, dass sie genauso gern lacht wie wir anderen und gern Spass hat.

Wir sind beide voll von Konfetti. Das Zeug klebt an allen Ecken unserer Kleidung, in unseren Haaren, auf den Gesichtern. Ich wette, dass ich auch noch welche unter meinem Pulli und meinem T-Shirt habe. Remus lacht nur und erklärt mir:

„Ein Teil des Spasses ist, dass man das Zeug heim schleppt. Bis man die letzten Konfetti los ist, ist es meistens schon fast wieder Zeit für den nächsten Zibelemärit."

Das bringt uns alle zum Lachen. Remus ist so offensichtlich im siebten Himmel vor Glück seit er gestern mit Sirius von ihrem gemeinsamen Wochenende zurückgekommen ist. Muss grossartig gewesen sein. Sie sagen nicht viel darüber, also ist anzunehmen, dass sie einen guten Teil der Zeit im Bett verbracht haben, daher erwarte ich auch keine Details. Aber sie haben auch plötzlich Ringe an ihren Händen, daher nehme ich an, dass es auch ziemlich wichtig für sie gewesen sein muss.

Ringe! Das bringt mich auf die Idee, was ich Hermione zu Weihnachten schenken könnte. Ich habe immer noch kein wirklich gutes Geschenk für sie gefunden, aber ich bin sicher, sie würde sich über einen Ring freuen. Etwas hübsches und nicht übermässig Teures, denn das würde sie ablehnen. Wenn wir nächstes Mal zum Einkaufen gehen, schaue ich mich um. Es gibt in dem Einkaufszentrum auch einen Juwelier...

Sirius und Remus sitzen Hermione und mir gegenüber. Ich schnappe mir seine linke Hand und schaue den Ring an. Er merkt's, zieht den Ring aus und gibt ihn mir. Auch Sirius scheint nur aus Glück und Strahlen zu bestehen.

„Das hier markiert den Anfang vom Rest meines Lebens mit Remus zusammen, Harry. Deshalb haben wir auch das Datum eingravieren lassen. Wir brauchen keine Märchenhochzeit, nicht mal ein Gelübde, wir wissen, dass wir für den Rest unseres Lebens zusammengehören. Früher haben wir Ringe getragen, aber meiner ging in Azkaban verloren, daher haben wir uns entschlossen, neue zu kaufen," erzählt er.

„Das ist grossartig, Sirius," sage ich und gebe ihm den Ring zurück.

Ich meine es auch so. Natürlich bin ich ein klein wenig eifersüchtig. Ich weiss, dass Sirius mich liebt und alles für mich tun würde, aber Remus ist sein Lebenspartner und die Liebe seines Lebens. Jetzt, da ich Hermiones Liebe habe, kann ich das viel besser verstehen. Ich weiss jetzt, was es bedeutet, von jemandem geliebt zu werden und neide Remus die Liebe meines Ersatzvaters nicht mehr. Liebe zum gewählten Partner ist so exklusiv, alle Kinder müssen damit fertig werden, dass ihre Eltern auch noch Geliebte füreinander sind, das habe ich jetzt verstanden. Zudem habe ich ja auch meine eigenen Eltern wieder, selbst wenn die sich schon bald hauptsächlich um das neue Baby kümmern werden.

Sirius streift sich den Ring wieder über den Finger und kneift mich in die Knie.

„Jetzt weisst du, wovon ich rede, nicht wahr?"

Ich schaue Hermione neben mir an. Sie schaut zurück und lächelt. Mein Magen macht Turnübungen und tief unten grummelt's. Oh Götter, ja, jetzt weiss ich, wovon du redest, Siri! Hermione schiebt die Finger ihrer Hand durch meine. Es fühlt sich warm an meiner Haut an. Ich beuge mich zu ihr und küsse sie. Langsam, aber sicher wird das zur normalsten Geste der Welt für mich. Ich bin sicher, Hermione hat Recht, wenn sie sagt, dass Liebe zwischen zwei Menschen wachsen und gedeihen muss. Und dann gibt's nur noch ein Gefühl der Richtigkeit. Ich fühle mich manchmal sehr unreif neben ihr. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich sie eines Tages einholen kann. Und ich frage mich, ob Dad sich nicht manchmal so gefühlt hat neben meiner Mum. So, wie mir die beiden beschrieben wurden, und so, wie ich sie jetzt kennengelernt habe, kann ich es mir gut vorstellen. Aber es sagt mir auch, dass wir beiden auf dem rechten Weg zueinander sind. Die Richtigkeit des Gefühls ist jedenfalls bei mir voll vorhanden. Alles wird sich zum Guten wenden...

...wenn wir überleben!

**Hermione **

Ich bin ziemlich müde, aber mein Herz schlägt immer noch bis zum Hals von all den Aufregungen des Tages. Das hat Spass gemacht! Wir sind alle immer noch von Konfetti bedeckt, Dobby und Winky werden wohl tagelang noch welche wegzumachen haben. Vielleicht könnte man sie wenigstens mit einem Zitierzauber zusammenholen?

Ich schaue hinüber zu Remus und Sirius, die Harry und mir gegenüber sitzen. Sie haben neue Ringe von ihrem Ausflug mitgebracht. Muss grossartig gewesen sein. Die Ringe sind hübsch. Die beiden sind so ineinander verliebt! Es ist wunderbar, ihnen zuzusehen und ich glaube, dass jetzt auch Harry darüber hinweg ist. Er weiss, dass er Sirius nicht an Remus verliert, sondern in Remus einen zweiten liebevollen Vater erhalten hat. Und es ist wundervoll, zu sehen, wie Harry sich mir immer mehr zuwendet und seine Scheu ablegt. Er nimmt meine Hand und ich flechte meine Finger in seine. Was für ein schönes Gefühl das ist. Ich glaube, ich werde still und leise weiterhin bei ihm schlafen, auch jetzt, wo Tonks weg ist. Er hat jedenfalls gestern Nacht nicht gemeckert. Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihm missfällt. Ich bin verliebt in ihn. Ich bin verliebt in Harry Potter und erwarte, dass es für den Rest meines Lebens dabei bleibt.

Im Abteil auf der anderen Seite des Zuges sitzt Ron neben Justin. Ich schaue hinüber zu ihm. Er lacht über etwas, was Justin gesagt hat. Die beiden sind in den letzten Monaten gute Freunde geworden und unternehmen eine Menge Sachen zusammen. Ich hoffe aber, dass Ron sich nicht von Harry und mir abwendet und statt dessen eine eigene Partnerin in die Gruppe bringt.

Ginny und Ernie sitzen Ron und Justin gegenüber und lachen über den selben Witz. Ich entdecke, dass die beiden Händchen halten. Ich gebe Harry einen kleinen Stups und deute verstohlen auf Ginny und Ernie. Er grinst. Sirius und Remus folgen unserem Blick und lächeln. In einem letzten Abteil, mir schräg gegenüber, sitzen Mandy, Morag, Blaise, Parvati und Padma. Padma sitzt gemütlich auf Blaises Schoss. Als ich das sehe, bemerkt sie meinen Blick und grinst. Ich zeige ihr meinen aufgestreckten Daumen und ihr Grinsen wird zu einem Lächeln. Blaise bemerkt mich und hält nun seinen Daumen hoch. James und Lily kann ich nicht sehen, denn die sitzen im nächsten Abteil vor uns.

Bevor wir unser Ziel erreichen, ziehen wir uns alle wieder an und sammeln unsere Einkäufe zusammen. Wir gehen zu den Türen und verlassen den Zug, nachdem er stoppt. Remus und Sirius zählen uns, dann führen sie uns ohne Umweg zum Auto. Wir steigen ein und fahren zur Sunnegg zurück. Wie sehr mir dieses Haus bereits ein Heim geworden ist. Ich frage mich, ob das daher kommt, dass ich mich hier so gut behütet fühle, oder wegen der Menschen, die dieses Heim mit mir teilen? Oder ist es Harry? Wahrscheinlich ist es eine Mischung aus allen diesen Gründen.

Ich frage mich, wie es jetzt weitergehen wird. Sirius ist jetzt frei, wird er heimkehren und in Dumbledores Orden kämpfen? Oder wird er hier bleiben und uns bis zum Ende des Schuljahres unterrichten? Er übernimmt heute Abend das Steuer, selbstsicher und mit Stolz in seiner Haltung. Selbstsicher kenne ich ihn, aber diesen Stolz habe ich an ihm noch nicht wahrgenommen. Er kann es zwar verfluchen, so lange er will, aber er **ist** der Abkömmling einer langen, langen Reihe von magischen Adligen und er beweist es in seinem Verhalten. Doch er ist ein guter Mensch und vielleicht der Beste in dieser Familie. Er spricht nie von ihr, nur ein einziges Mal hat er etwas erzählt und das war, als er uns erzählte, wie er sie für immer verlassen hat.

Als wir das Haus erreichen, halten wir uns alle nicht lange auf. Wir gehen hinein, begrüssen die Hauselfen und verziehen uns ins Bett. Mir sind sogar die Konfetti, die ich ins Haus schleppe egal. Ich ziehe mich aus und krieche völlig nackt in das warme Bett – mm, mit einem Wärmezauber versehen! Harry bemerkt's und stottert:

„Z...ziehst du dir n...nichts an?"

„Nö. Ich will nur schlafen! Komm schon rein, es ist kuschelig warm, du brauchst nichts anzuziehen!"

Und er tut es sogar und zum ersten Mal bekomme ich ihn nackt zu sehen! Wow! Ich glaube, das weckt mich gleich wieder. Ich schaue von seinem Gesicht über seinen schön geformten Körper. Zwei Nippel, die ich schon kenne und schon seit einer Weile zu fühlen bekommen habe stehen aufgerichtet in ihren dunkelrosa gefärbten Höfen. Mein Blick gleitet über den Magen zu seinem Nabel und von da... oh wow... da ist ein hübscher Busch rabenschwarzer Locken, noch nicht ganz voll entwickelt, denke ich, aber die Haare ziehen meinen Blick zu seinem Penis, und der gefällt mir! Er wird puterrot und versteckt sich rasch unter der Decke. Aber die Zeit hat doch gereicht, dass ich gesehen habe, dass er eine Erektion hat! Hi, das wird spassig. Ob er sich näher traut? – Natürlich nicht, er bemüht sich, schön brav auf seiner Seite zu bleiben, will nicht, dass ich es merke. Nichts da, Freundchen! Es wird Zeit, dass wir diese Beziehung um eine Etage weiterziehen. Ich will, dass wir uns zumindest trauen, uns gegenseitig anzufassen. Also krieche ich näher, er wird noch röter.

„Was ist denn, Harry?" frage ich unschuldig.

„Wir sind noch nie... du weisst schon," sagt er vorsichtig.

„Na und? Einmal ist immer das erste Mal. Du hast mich eben gesehen, jetzt seh' dich, was ist falsch daran? Lass mich dich ganz nahe spüren."

„Okay."

Er ist schüchtern. Er ist immer schüchtern. Er ist schüchtern, weil er in einer Familie aufgewachsen ist, die ihn vom ersten Tag an schlechtgemacht und erniedrigt hat. Er hat nie gelernt, sich selber zu mögen, weil ihm nur vorgegaukelt worden ist, wie unerträglich überflüssig er ist, wie nichtswürdig und wie ungewollt. Er hat die denkbar schlechteste Meinung von sich selbst. Es ist Zeit, ihm Selbstvertrauen einzuflössen. Er ist ein Junge, der zum Mann heranwächst und ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich ihm nicht dabei helfe, ein guter Mann zu werden! Ich küsse ihn, das ist bekanntes Terrain, also entspannt er sich etwas. Er zieht mich an sich und küsst mich zurück. Da bist du ja, Liebster, das ist es, was ich brauche. Deine Hände auf der nackten Haut meines Rückens fühlen sich so wunderbar an.

„Das tut gut, Harry," flüstere ich.

Seine Hand kehrt um meinen Arm herum zur Vorderseite meines Körpers zurück und umfährt meine Brust.

„Mm, ja, Liebster, das will ich haben..." sage ich ihm.

Er muss wissen, dass er jetzt die richtigen Dinge tut. Und mit der Zeit wird er tatsächlich etwas mutiger und ich lasse es zu, dass er ein bisschen zu schnell vorgeht. Für Subtilität gibt es später noch genug Gelegenheit. Ich führe seine Hand über meinen flachen Bauch hinunter zu meinem Schamhaar. Er reisst die Augen auf und ich höre ihn zischend Atem schöpfen. Ich küsse ihn erneut.

„Möchtest du, dass mir so richtig wohlig wird?" frage ich.

„Oh ja, Hermione! Sag mir, was ich tun soll," fordert er mich auf. Toll, er ist schon viel ruhiger als vorhin.

Das freut mich. Er wird es gut machen. Ich führe seine Finger an die richtige Stelle.

„Da drin ist ein kleiner Punkt, fühlt sich fast wie ein runder Knopf an. Steck deinen Finger in meine Scheide, damit er nass wird. Ja, genau so. Bleib noch einen Moment da drin. – Ja, das fühlt sich gut an! – Jetzt komm raus und geh mit den Fingern an diesen Punkt hier. Drück drauf und reibe ihn. Mehr auf dieser Seite..."

Ich führe seine Hand eine Weile, jetzt entspannt er sich völlig und findet die richtige Stelle. Ich lasse ihn genau wissen, wo was ist und er befühlt die Gegend. Als er den Finger drauf legt, bewege ich mich ein bisschen, zittere und schon ist er am richtigen Ort. Oh ja! Das ist definitiv gut! Er scheint sich fest drauf zu konzentrieren, so sehr, dass auf seiner Stirn ein paar Falten entstehen. Ich küsse ihn wieder.

„Bei mir dauert das ein bisschen länger als es bei dir dauern wird, Harry, darum berühre ich dich jetzt noch nicht. Mach noch ein bisschen weiter, du machst es genau richtig, Liebster!"

Er reibt jetzt meine Klitoris. Sein Finger trocknet aus, also führe ich ihn wieder an meine Scheide, er braucht nicht einmal mehr tief hineinzugreifen, ich bin schon ziemlich nass. Er bemerkt es auch und schaut mich an wie ein zum Leben erwachtes Fragezeichen.

„Mein Körper reagiert auf deine Stimulation, Harry. Was da nass wird, erlaubt deinem Penis einmal, in mich einzudringen, ohne, dass wir einander weh tun. Es ist das natürliche Gleitmittel. So weit müssen wir ja nicht gleich gehen... oh ja, langsam kommt's..."

Ich glaube, es gefällt ihm, dass meine Stimme immer tiefer und rauchiger wird. Er lächelt, küsst mich wieder und hält mich ganz fest. Meine Güte, ich liebe es, wie meine Brüste an seinen Körper gepresst werden. Ich kann mich jetzt nicht mehr beherrschen, ich lasse meine Hand an seinem Bauch nach unten gleiten, zu seiner Seite, über seine Oberschenkel, dann sein Hüftknochen, dem ich nach unten folge. Da ist es! Noch nie zuvor habe ich einen Jungen dort berührt, jetzt muss ich herausfinden, was ihm am besten gefällt. Ich streichle erst mal über seinen Penis, finde ihn erstaunlich hart, aber die Haut fühlt sich weicher an als irgend eine andere Stelle seines Körpers. Er ist auch gleich ziemlich grösser geworden. Oh! Ich umfasse die Spitze mit meiner Hand. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass meine Hand ihm eine ähnliche Umgebung wie meine Scheide geben soll, also versuche ich, die Bewegungen zu mimen, die entstehen, wenn er in mir drin wäre. Ich ziehe die Hand nach unten. Er schreit auf.

„Hermione! Oh mein Gott ist das gut!"

Offenbar mach ich's richtig. Ich fahre weiter, während er sich immer noch bemüht, meine Klitoris weiter zu reiben. Oh, die Reibung ist so wunderbar. Wenn ich es selber mache, dann kann ich alles so genau kontrollieren, jetzt finde ich mich ihm ausgeliefert, er kann ja nicht fühlen, was ich fühle. Er tut, was ihm aufgetragen ist, er reibt. Meine Klitoris ist auch hart geworden und angeschwollen.

„Hey, es fühlt sich jetzt an wie eine Perle und ist grösser geworden," sagt er plötzlich.

Ich muss kurz unterbrechen, seinen Penis zu behandeln und mich nur darauf konzentrieren, was er mit mir anstellt. Da ist der Anfang dieses unglaublich guten Ausbruchs! Oh, es ist so schön, er hat's gefunden. Jetzt!

„Ja, Harry, jetzt, jetzt, das ist es, jetzt kommt's mir!" kann ich nur noch flüstern.

Schwer atmend komme ich wieder auf den Boden zurück. Für eine Weile kann ich gar nichts machen. Ich ziehe sanft seine Hand wieder weg. Es hat ihn fast eine Stunde lang beschäftigt, aber er hat's geschafft, er hat mir zum ersten Mal einen Orgasmus gespendet. Es ist unglaublich, wie viel schärfer, intensiver sich das angefühlt hat, als wenn ich es mir selber mache. Ich ziehe ihn fest an mich und sage:

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, Harry! Mach's weiter so, aus dir wird ein richtig guter Liebhaber werden..."

**Harry **

Wow, Hermione! Ich habe mich in meinem Leben noch nie so tolpatschig gefühlt und du sagst mir, dass ich alles richtig gemacht habe? Das werde ich ein anderes Mal noch weiter erkunden müssen. Jetzt bin ich so müde, dass ich kaum denken kann, aber sie hat mich mit einer Erektion zurückgelassen, die fast schmerzt. Es ist aber schon komisch, vor kaum einer Stunde fand ich's noch peinlich, sie nackt zu sehen, jetzt will ich es. Hat's ihr wirklich gefallen? Ich habe ja nicht sehr viel gemacht. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste mehr darüber, wie Mädchen funktionieren... ich bin aber sicher, dass sie mir schon alles erklären und zeigen wird.

Das Licht brennt immer noch. Aber jetzt bin ich froh darüber, ich will es nicht löschen, bevor wir schlafen. Sie schiebt die Decke weg, dass ich sie sehen kann. Sie ist so schön! Die Korrektur ihrer Zähne letztes Jahr hat ihr Gesicht freundlicher gemacht. Ihre oberen Schneidezähne sind immer noch prominent, aber jetzt haben sie die richtige Länge und Form. Ihre Augen sind von einem warmen Braun und erinnern mich an Zimt. Ich stütze mich auf meinen Ellenbogen und lasse meine Hand über sie wandern. Sie atmet immer noch schwer und lässt mich machen, ohne mich zu führen. Ihre Haut fühlt sich an wie Samt. Ich küsse sie wieder und wieder. Sie zu küssen ist wohl die schönste Entdeckung meines Lebens. Das schönste, was ich je gefühlt habe. Ich wünschte, dass sie meinen Schwanz wieder berührt. Das war fast so gut wie küssen. Nein, eigentlich war es noch viel besser. Ich meine, ich hab's mir ja schon oft selber gemacht, aber nichts hat sich je so gut angefühlt. Bei diesem Gedanken frage ich mich, ob sie es sich selber auch macht. Wahrscheinlich, sie weiss so genau, wo's lang geht...

Jetzt setzt sie sich auf und gibt mir einen kleinen Stoss, so dass ich auf den Rücken falle. Und schon hat sie meinen Schwanz wieder in der Hand. Sie hält die Spitze locker fest und macht kreisende Bewegungen. Ich bebe und kann ein leises Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten. Das bringt sie zum lächeln. Ich bin sicher, dass das nicht sehr lange dauern wird! Sie fährt weiter, beugt sich sogar vor, um Küsse auf meine entblösste Eichel zu drücken. Oh, oh, oh, Hermione! Oh verdammt! Ich schreie fast auf, presse sofort eine Faust in meinen Mund. Von jetzt an werden wir Silenziumzauber benötigen! Oh mein Gott, ist das gut...

Dann weiss ich einen Moment lang nur noch, dass ich ihren Namen brülle und dann wird um mich alles weiss und ich spritze meinen Samen in ihre Hand, über meinen Bauch und sogar ein bisschen in ihr Gesicht, weil sie mir so nahe ist. Als ich wieder zu mir komme, hält sie mich im Arm, lächelt und streichelt mich. Das war unglaublich. Nie hätte ich mir vorgestellt, dass ein Orgasmus so sehr anders und viel intensiver sein könnte, wenn jemand anderes ihn mir spendet als wenn ich es mir selber mache. Aber ich kann mir nur selber eingestehen, dass ich das Gefühl liebe! Ich weiss jetzt schon, dass ich das immer wieder brauchen werde. Ich schaue sie etwas sehnsüchtig an. Wenn sich dieser Handjob schon so gut angefühlt hat, wie gut wird's erst sein, wenn ich in sie eindringen darf?

Schliesslich küssen wir uns und ziehen die Decke wieder hoch, um zu schlafen.

„Ich werde nie mehr anderswo schlafen, Harry," murmelt sie noch.

Woher ist sie bloss so erwachsen? Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie gar nie richtig ein Kind war, sondern schon als erwachsene Frau zur Welt gekommen ist.

Um halb acht geht der Wecker und ich erwache in ihren Armen. Ich bringe den Wecker mit dem Zauberstab zum Schweigen. Dann wende ich mich Hermione zu, die dicht neben mir schläft, einen Arm über meiner Brust. Sie hebt ihren Kopf etwas an und lächelt.

„Guten Morgen, Hermione!"

„Guten Morgen, Harry!" antwortet sie mit einer schläfrigen Stimme.

Wir nehmen uns die Zeit für einige Küsse, dann stehen wir auf und beginnen unseren Tag mit einer Dusche. Ich gehe, mit einem Bademantel bekleidet, meine Kleider in der Hand, hinunter in unser Badezimmer. Es ist leer, aber kaum bin ich in der Dusche, kommt Ron herein. Ich fordere ihn auf, reinzukommen, wenn er will. Er wirft Bademantel, Kleider und Tuch über einen Stuhl und kommt in die Dusche. Während wir uns beide einseifen, schaut er mich mit einem ausgesprochenen Grinsen an. Und zieht mich auf:

„Du wirst Silenziumzauber lernen müssen, Harry! Ich wette, das halbe Haus hat dich gestern Nacht gehört."

Ich fühle, wie ich bis zu den Haarwurzeln rot werde. Oh Scheisse, die **haben** mich gehört! Scheisse, meine Eltern! Die schlafen doch gleich nebenan! Das verdirbt meine Freude etwas, aber dann fragt Ron:

„Also habt ihr's gemacht? Wie war's?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Nur ziemlich gutes Petting, Ron!"

„Das klang nach weit mehr als nur fummeln... klang, als ob ihr zwei eine verdammt gute Zeit hattet."

„Hatten wir auch! Ron – das war einfach unbeschreiblich! Sie hat mich zum Höhepunkt gebracht und es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an! Ich nehme an, sie wäre beleidigt, wenn ich Details erzählte, aber – versuch, es so bald wie möglich auszuprobieren!"

„Wow, Harry, das klingt ernst! Hast du das Gefühl, dass ihr das bald auch noch weiterziehen werdet?"

„Ich weiss es nicht. Sie klingt allerdings so, als ob sie das gerne hätte..."

„Zögere nicht, denk nicht nach, mach's! Ich wünschte, ich könnte..."

„Was ist mit Justin, Ron? Ihr zwei wart in der letzten Zeit viel zusammen."

„Justin ist ein Klasse-Freund, Harry, aber ich weiss nicht – ich glaube nicht, dass er an Jungs interessiert ist."

„Ich bin da nicht so sicher. Ich habe eher den Eindruck, als ob unser Justin sich in eine Person und nicht deren Geschlecht verliebt."

Ich lasse es dabei bewenden, beende meine Haarwäsche und spüle die Seife von meinem Körper. Dann überlasse ich die Dusche Ron. Während ich mich abtrockne, schaltet er das Wasser ab und kommt ebenfalls heraus. Er ist ziemlich viel grösser als ich und seine blauen Augen sehen ein bisschen matt aus. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Ron eine Schwäche für unseren Freund aus Hufflepuff hat, aber man darf ihn nie schubsen, sonst dauert es noch länger, bis er es sich selber eingesteht. Er braucht für solche Dinge immer länger als andere. Und er muss die Dinge selber bemerken.

Ich ziehe mich an und hänge den Bademantel auf. Als ich die Tür zum Bad aufmachen will, ruft er:

„Warte einen Augenblick, ich komme auch gleich!"

Wir gehen beide wieder nach oben, um unsere Schulsachen zu holen. Dabei sehen wir Hermione grade von ihrem Badezimmer her kommen.

„Morgen, Ron!" sagt sie fröhlich und küsst ihn auf die Wange. Er wird rot und fragt: „Morgen, Hermione. Gut geschlafen?"

„Fantastisch, Ron!" teilt sie ihm mit, „denn ich hatte das weichste Kissen, das man sich denken kann..."

Jetzt werde ich schon wieder rot. Aber sie bringt mich auch zum Lachen. Sie scheint so wunderbar wach und fröhlich, ich beuge mich zu ihr und küsse sie. Ron lacht auch.

„Ja, ich glaube, ich verstehe, was du meinst, Hermione. Bis später!"

Hermione steigt die Treppe hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer, um sich anzuziehen. Wie unfair, sie hat alle ihre Konfetti in meinem Zimmer zurückgelassen, ihres ist jetzt schön ordentlich! Ich gehe in mein Zimmer, um die Schultasche zu packen und mit hinunterzunehmen. Ein Blick nach draussen gibt mir einen Hinweis aufs Wetter. Es fängt langsam an zu tagen. Ende November und es ist grau und kalt. Draussen liegt der Schnee, der gestern und vorgestern gefallen ist und hält, weil's gleich kalt geworden ist. Draussen sieht es aus, als ob der Himmel mit Blei verhangen wäre, denke ich, während ich wieder in die Küche hinunter gehe. Mum, Dad, Remus und Sirius sitzen schon auf ihren Plätzen. Mandy und Parvati sitzen auch schon am Tisch. Ernie rutscht gerade der Bank entlang auf seinen Platz. Justin kommt durch die Tür. Hm. Blaise und Padma? Habe ich also richtig gesehen? Gestern hielten die Händchen. Gut. Hermione und ich sind also nicht mehr das einzige Pärchen. Ginny und Ernie scheinen sich auch näher gekommen zu sein.

„Morgen zusammen," sage ich, cooler als ich mich wirklich fühle.

„Hallo, junger Herr Liebhaber!" sagt Sirius mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Ich werde puterrot! Schon wieder! Das muss bald mal aufhören hier. Ich habe ja erwartet, aufgezogen zu werden, aber gleich so ‚öffentlich'? Das ist verflixt peinlich, verdammt noch mal.

„Ich glaube, wir nehmen die Gelegenheit wahr, heute Nachmittag in Zauberkunst Silenziumzauber zu üben."

Damit fällt mir jetzt auch noch Remus in den Rücken! Mandy und Parvati fangen an zu kichern. Die Anspielung war ja nun wirklich mehr als deutlich.

„Zieht mich nur alle auf..." sage ich leicht.

Sirius grinst und teilt mir mit:

„Keine Angst, uns ist es egal. Ihr wisst, was ihr zu wissen habt. Silenziumzauber ersparen euch die Verlegenheit unserer gnadenlosen Frotzelei und uns, euch Jungs zuhören zu müssen. Glaub mir, sie sind den Aufwand wert! Ihr vier wärt schon längstens in die hinteren Regionen des Hauses geflohen, wenn Remus und ich sie nicht jede Nacht einsetzen würden! Und ich habe den Verdacht, dass das selbe auch für deine Eltern gilt, Harry."

Ups! Das war viel zu viel Information, lieber Pate! Es gibt Dinge, die muss ein Patensohn nicht wissen und zu denen gehört auch das, was besagter Pate mit seinem Liebhaber treibt oder womit sich meine Eltern nachts beschäftigen. Ich schlucke und nehme gerne meinen heissen Kakao und einen Teller mit meinem Frühstück von Winky entgegen.

„Danke, Winky. – Nur damit ihr's wisst, das war spontan und nicht eingeplant, und wir dachten nicht, dass wir soo weit gehen würden..."

HA! Ich habe meine Coolness wieder zurück.

Sie grinsen alle. Mandy und Parvati können uns doch wohl nicht gehört haben, oder? Coolness wieder weg. Also fange ich still an zu essen, während Ron und Hermione die Treppe herunter kommen. Blaise und Padma sind auch schon da, nebeneinander, da Morag ihnen vorausschauend bereits ihren Platz geräumt hat und sich jetzt neben Mandy setzt. Padma sitzt jetzt neben Sirius.

„Nanu, gibt's hier noch jemanden, den wir aufziehen können?" fragt Dad mit lachenden Augen. Sirius gibt Padma einen kleinen Schubser mit der Schulter.

„Warum? Wen habt ihr aufgezogen und warum?" fragt sie ungerührt zurück.

Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihre Gelassenheit. Sirius grinst und bemerkt:

„Es sieht so aus, als wäret ihr beiden unser neuestes Pärchen. Ihr solltet nicht später und zusammen hereinkommen, wenn wir nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen sollen."

Stimmt. Wo er recht hat, hat er recht. Blaise zuckt bloss mit der Schulter. Es scheint ihn nicht besonders heftig zu stören, dass Sirius über ihn und Padma Bescheid weiss.

**Remus **

Zeit für die erste Stunde. Wir haben gestern verloren, dafür wird morgen ein normaler Schultag mit mir. Ich stehe auf und hole mein Unterrichtsmaterial aus dem Büro. Dort wartet eine Eule auf Einlass, den ich ihr natürlich gewähre. Ich nehme fünf Briefe in Empfang. Sie sind an mich selber, Sirius, Harry, Ron und Hermione adressiert. Auf dem Umschlag ist eine Ministeriumsadresse als Absender. Ich vermute, dass es die Vorladung zu Wormtails Prozess ist. Nachdem ich meinen geöffnet habe, finde ich die Bestätigung:

"_Mr. Remus J. Lupin_

_Sie werden hiermit aufgefordert, sich am Mittwoch, dem zehnten Januar 1996, nicht später als zehn Uhr des Morgens beim Gericht der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung im Ministerium der Zauberei einzufinden. Das Gericht benötigt Ihre Aussagen im Prozess der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung gegen Peter Pettigrew._

_Sollten Sie einen Rechtsbeistand wünschen, teilen Sie uns bitte dessen Namen bis spätestens eine Woche vor dem Prozess mit. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüssen_

_Amelia Susan Bones,_

_Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung_

_Richterin im Fall Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung gegen Peter Pettigrew."_

Nun, das konnten wir erwarten. Ich lege meinen Brief auf meinen Schreibtisch, packe meine Bücher und nehme die drei Briefe für die Teens. Ich treffe sie im Klassenzimmer, wo sie sich so langsam einfinden und auf ihre Plätze setzen. Ich gebe den dreien ihre Briefe.

„Das sind die Vorladungen, damit wir als Zeugen bei Pettigrews Prozess aussagen. Offenbar zählt jetzt unsere Aussage doch etwas," erkläre ich.

„Oh, das ist gut," sagt Harry, liest rasch seinen Brief und fragt: „Rechtsbeistand? Brauchen wir dafür wirklich einen Anwalt?"

„Nein, das wird bestimmt nicht nötig sein, Harry. Ich wette, Albus wird diese Rolle übernehmen. Zumindest werde ich ihn kontaktieren und mich bei ihm erkundigen, ob wir ihn anmelden sollen. Nur, damit alles ihren Vorschriften entsprechend verläuft."

„Okay," sagt Hermione.

Niemand von uns freut sich darauf, aber es wird nicht zu umgehen sein. Ich habe Sirius' Brief auf seinem Schreibtisch aufbewahrt. Er scheint das Haus schon verlassen zu haben. Ich beginne mit dem Unterricht und für einige Stunden werden keine Gedanken an einen Prozess mehr verschwendet.

In der Pause zwischen zwei Lektionen suche ich Sirius, um ihm den Brief zu geben. Er sitzt im Vorderzimmer und teilt sich den Tagespropheten mit James und Lily. Ich gebe ihm den Brief.

„Entweder hat Dumbledore denen mitgeteilt, wo du bist, oder sie hat's einfach erraten. Das würde ich Amelia voll zutrauen. Ich wette, sie hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, als sie der Eule fünf Briefe mitgab," sage ich lachend.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mich eine solche Vorladung je glücklich machen könnte, Moony. Das gemeinsame Wochenende hat uns so gut getan! Es war ein wichtiges Teilchen in dem Puzzle, das ich zu meiner Heilung brauchte. Ich glaube, ich kehre so langsam zu meinem Normalzustand zurück. Und wenn auch die Befragung bei dem Prozess kein Zuckerschlecken sein wird, so werde ich doch nur als Zeuge und nicht als Angeklagter vorgeladen."

„Ja, Liebster, das ist so. Das Ganze wird uns helfen, alles in die Vergangenheit zu stellen und dort stehen zu lassen. Therapie, wenn auch eine, die schwer zu schlucken sein wird. – Und was danach, Siri? Was willst du danach tun?"

„Ich hab's dir doch gesagt, nicht wahr? Ich will einfach nur mit dir zusammensein, Remus. Egal, was wir tun werden, ich will es nur mit dir tun. Ich werde zufrieden diese Kinder weiter unterrichten, meinetwegen bis sie die Schule verlassen, aber ich will es an deiner Seite tun."

Ich setze mich neben ihn. Er ist so ernsthaft! Und so selbstsicher. Ich liebe ihn so sehr! Wir umarmen uns still und küssen uns. Wie immer geht das genau ins Lustzentrum, aber ich muss diesem Verlangen nicht gleich nachgeben. Nur zwischen zwei Lektionen einen oder zwei Küsse mit meinem Liebsten zu wechseln...

**Sirius **

Ich verbringe den restlichen Vormittag damit, das Kreuzworträtsel im Tagespropheten zu lösen. Es ist so ziemlich das einzige, was an dieser Zeitung noch anspruchsvoll ist. Danach habe ich noch ein paar Aufsätze zu korrigieren und ein paar Stunden vorzubereiten. Das ist mein Job für den Nachmittag. Jetzt sitze ich nur da und denke über die gesuchten Definitionen nach. An den uns bevorstehenden Prozess denke ich noch nicht. Ich erwarte, dass die Befragung schmerzhafte Erinnerungen wieder hervorholen wird, die mir weh tun werden, aber ich bin überzeugt, dass ich da durch kommen werde, ohne weiteren Schaden zu nehmen.

James sitzt mit einem Buch neben mir. Lily und er studieren einige Dinge für Albus, und sie arbeiten an neuen Zaubersprüchen. Wie es scheint, vertieft Lily sich wieder in ihr altes Thema, einem Gegenzauber für Avada Kedavra. Sie arbeitet meist in der Bibliothek, wo sie einen Tisch in einer Ecke bezogen hat. Dort kann sie all ihr Material liegen lassen, wie sie will. Die Ecke im Regal hat sie sich auch gleich reserviert. Dort werden die Bücher mehr und mehr, die sie über ihr Thema liest und sie häuft einen immer grösser werdenden Stapel an Pergamenten an.

„Wir sind nicht aufgeboten worden, aber wir werden trotzdem da sein, Padfoot! Wir werden dich von A bis Z unterstützen," verspricht James.

„Danke, Prongs. Das werden wir auch alle brauchen. Ich bin sicher, dass es höchst unangenehm sein wird."

Doch zuerst steht uns noch das Weihnachtsfest und die damit verbundenen Ferien bevor. Das erste Mal, dass ich wieder Weihnachten feiern kann, seit Harry ein Baby war! Es ist immer noch fast unfassbar für mich. Am nächsten Sonntag ist der erste Advent und ich überlege mir, wie wir das Haus für das Fest schmücken könnten. Girlanden aus Fichtenzweigen und Stechpalmen um alle Geländer und ebensolche Kränze an die Türen. Das Ganze mit roten Bändern festgemacht. Christbaumkugeln. Ich habe beim letzten Einkauf schon jede Menge im Angebot gesehen, ich denke, wir werden sie kaufen. Wo wir Abstellflächen haben werden, kommen Kerzen hin. Feenlichter. Goldene Folienengel und Sterne. Und Monde für Moony.

Ich spaziere durch das Haus und überlege mir noch mehr Dekorationen. Weihnachten ist eines der wenigen Feste, an denen ich wirklich hänge. Weihnachten ist ein Grund, das Haus zu schmücken, mit Weihnachten verbinde ich den Duft von Zimt und anderen Gewürzen.

Am Nachmittag kommt Barb herein und fragt mich nach unseren Advents- und Weihnachtstraditionen aus und erzählt mir von ihren. Sie erzählt von speziellem Weihnachtsgebäck und ich frage sie, ob sie nicht Lust hat, mit den Schülern an einem Tag oder zweien für alle solche Plätzchen zu backen. Das findet sie eine gute Idee und wir machen ab, dass sie am letzten Mittwoch vor Weihnachten zu uns kommt und wir alle gemeinsam backen. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an die Rezepte, aber ich denke, Remus wird es noch wissen oder irgendwo aufbewahrt haben, aber ich weiss, dass seine Mutter auch solches Gebäck hergestellt hat. Mir waren nur drei Weihnachtsfeiern mit ihr vergönnt, doch die Stimmungen, die diese Feste in mir weckten, haben sich in mir bewahrt. Es sind dies eine neue Reihe von Erinnerungen, die sich mir jetzt langsam wieder auftun. Ich hatte so vieles verdrängt, nur um es vor den Dementoren zu bewahren.

Dann erinnere ich mich daran, dass der nächste Vollmond am 23. Dezember ist, daher mache ich die mentale – und schriftliche – Notiz, an welchem Tag ich den Wolfsbanntrank brauen muss. Eigentlich könnten wir einen Vorrat für mehrere Monate brauen, aber ich möchte Routine bekommen und werde ihn sicher für einige Monate noch jedes Mal herstellen. Hermione und Ginny sind eine grosse Hilfe dabei. Hermione hat eine Idee, wie man den Trank erträglicher machen könnte. Sie glaubt, dass künstlicher Süssstoff den Trank besser machen könnte, weil Remus es schade findet, dass Zucker ihn wirkungslos macht. Das Gebräu riecht nämlich nicht nur übel, es ist auch eigenartigerweise nicht bitter, sondern sehr, sehr sauer. Den Geruch merkt Remus beim Trinken nur durch die Nase, nicht im Geschmack. Ich denke, es ist ein Versuch wert. Es könnte Remus eine unangenehme Vollmondnacht bescheren, aber dafür ist dann schliesslich Padfoot da. Hermione sagt, dass die Muggel eine ganze Reihe von künstlichen Süssstoffen entwickelt haben, für eine ganze Reihe von Anwendungen. Vor allem schone das Zeug die Zähne. Wir haben jetzt erst mal Aspartam und Saccharin eingekauft und probieren es mal nächsten Monat.

**Ginny **

Weihnachten rückt näher. Wir haben alle schon Päckchen von zuhause bekommen. Die traurigen Ausnahme ist Blaise, aber er erhält ein Geschenk von Remus und Sirius und eins von den Potters.

Eines Morgens in einer Transfigurationsstunde taucht Professor McGonagall vor der Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf. Sie wird von zwei Jungen begleitet – du meine Güte, Neville und... **Draco**? Sirius starrt sie alle drei wie Gespenster an. Du lieber Himmel, was ist denn mit denen passiert, die sehen ja aus als kämen sie direkt aus dem Schlammbad? Nicht nur die Jungs, auch McGonagall.

„Sirius," sagt sie in ihrem üblichen scharfen Ton, „wir müssen Longbottom und Malfoy hier verstecken. Sie haben grade eine ziemlich üble Tortur hinter sich. Könnt ihr die beiden aufnehmen? In Hogwarts sind sie nicht mehr sicher."

„Ja, natürlich! Lass mich nur eben rasch Remus rufen..."

Sirius geht und holt Remus, der sich erst mal um die beiden Jungen kümmert. McGonagall sinkt auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin und seufzt. Lily bringt ihr eine Tasse Tee und ein Tuch, um sich erst einmal abtrocknen zu können.

„Danke, Lily," sagt sie und beginnt, ihre Geschichte zu erzählen.

Wir erheben uns von unseren Plätzen, um alles mitzukriegen. Offenbar ist sie gestern Abend an Draco und Neville vorbei zur Grossen Halle gegangen, als sie auf einmal von einer Art Sog erfasst wurde, der wie es schien auf Draco angesetzt war, aber Neville, und am Rande zufälligerweise auch Professor McGonagall erwischt hat. Alle drei fanden sich danach tief im Verbotenen Wald wieder. Sie sagt, dass es sich angefühlt habe, als wäre sie durch einen Schlauch gezogen worden. Drei Todesser warteten schon auf sie, einer davon war Lucius Malfoy. Der wollte sich seines Sohnes bemächtigen, um ihn dazu zu zwingen, ein Todesser zu werden. Aber Draco hat ihm dann erklärt, dass er nicht die geringste Lust verspüre, sich dieser idiotischen Schar anzuschliessen. Bei der kurzen Diskussion blieb McGonagall eigenartigerweise völlig unbemerkt.

„Wahrscheinlich wurde ich einfach ganz am Rande dieses Sogs mitgerissen. Ich fühlte mich, als ob ich da, aber zur selben Zeit nicht da war. Sie haben Draco mit der ganzen Wut von Du-Weisst-Schon-Wem bedroht, haben ihn unter den Cruciatus-Fluch gesetzt, aber der Junge hat erstaunliches Rückgrat gezeigt und sich standhaft geweigert. Er sagte, er finde zwar ‚Schlammblüter' und Muggel auch nicht toll, aber deswegen wolle er sie noch lange nicht umbringen. Lucius war natürlich ausser sich. Er drohte Draco, ihn umzubringen, dass er ihn bestimmt nicht dazu erzogen hätte, einer von Dumbledores Anhängern zu werden und dass er jetzt, um ihm noch eine Chance zu geben, erst mal die lächerliche Kreatur neben ihm umbringen würde.

Da ich glaubte, dass ich von ihnen sofort entdeckt würde, hielt ich mich zunächst zurück, aber als Lucius Neville zu bedrohen begann und ihn umbringen wollte, habe ich von hinten die beiden anderen Todesser mit einem Schocker erledigt, dann Malfoy selber, der sich umdrehte. Bevor er den Fluch auf Neville aussprechen konnte, habe ich ihn zum Glück erwischt. Wir waren tief im Verbotenen Wald und leider mussten wir die drei Todesser zurücklassen, wir machten uns auf den beschwerlichen Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Wir haben sie aber noch kräftig verschnürt und ihre Zauberstäbe mitgenommen. Als wir den endlich erreichten, war es schon nach dem Frühstück. Ich zögerte deshalb nicht mehr und machte uns sofort einen Portschlüssel, mit dem wir hierher gekommen sind. Ich glaube, dass wir die beiden hier wirklich verbergen müssen."

„Du hast recht, Minerva. Kannst du ihnen ihr Schulmaterial nachschicken? Dracos persönliche Effekten würde ich nicht holen lassen, oder nur sehr diskret. Vielleicht könnte Snape es tun? Sonst würde es wohl in seinem Haus zu viel Verdacht erregen. Wir können sie beide hier neu einkleiden."

„Gut. Das werde ich machen."

„Jetzt komm erst mal mit mir, ich bringe dich hinauf, damit du ein Bad nehmen kannst. Hermione hat dir sicher etwas Trockenes anzuziehen, Dobby wird sich gern um deine Sachen kümmern. Weiss Albus schon, was passiert ist?" fragt Lily.

„Kein Ton! Das macht mir auch Sorge."

„Wir schicken ihm gleich Nachricht mit Anana. Jetzt brauchst du erst mal etwas Ruhe, du siehst aus wie der Tod!"

„Ich fühle mich auch so, Lily. Das war schlimm! Ich bin zu alt für solche Sachen..."

So habe ich unsere majestätische Hausleiterin noch nie gesehen. Sie lässt sich von Sirius und Lily in die Küche hinüber helfen. Wir Schüler sind alle ziemlich starr. Hermione steht schliesslich auf, um Professor McGonagall etwas zum Anziehen zu geben.

Da werden wir also noch zwei Mitschüler bekommen. Hoffentlich benimmt sich Malfoy und stört nicht den Frieden in unserer Gruppe. Mandy steht auf:

„Wir setzen uns besser hin und lesen was, bis Sirius wieder da ist..."

Wir nicken alle und machen Hausaufgaben. Hermione kehrt zurück und gesellt sich gleich dazu. Sirius kommt zehn Minuten später und lobt uns:

„Artige Kinder seid's ihr! Gut, dann können wir uns ja jetzt wieder dem Unterricht widmen, was meint ihr?"

**Remus **

Ich übernehme zwei völlig durchgefrorene und ganz übel schmutzige Jungen. Beide scheinen immer noch unter Schock zu stehen, jedenfalls sagen sie kein Wort, nicht einmal Neville. Ich führe sie durch die Küche zum Badezimmer.

„Wie ihr seht, ist die Dusche ebenso wie die Badewanne gross genug für zwei. Oder ihr könnt wählen. Legt mir eure Kleider vor die Türe, ich sehe zu, dass sie gereinigt werden. Hier hat's Tücher – und dann marsch ins heisse Wasser! Ich erwarte euch gleich hier nebenan in der Küche, wenn ihr fertig seid."

Jetzt erhalte ich wenigstens ein Nicken von den beiden. Ich lasse sie im Badezimmer zurück und gehe durch die Verbindungstür ins Büro, wo ich mir etwas Pergament, eine Feder und Tinte schnappe. Als ich zurückkomme, führt Sirius grade Minerva die Treppe hinauf.

„Kannst du Hogwarts informieren, Liebster? Die wissen noch nichts..."

„Mache ich, wenn du mir sagen kannst, was eigentlich geschehen ist."

„Fünf Minuten!"

„Okay."

Er ist wirklich schon ein paar Minuten später wieder da und bittet mich darum, mich um Minerva zu kümmern, wenn sie aus dem Bad kommt. Das verspreche ich natürlich und er erzählt mir kurz, was passiert ist. James notiert sich alles und schickt dann einen Brief an Albus, der wenige Augenblicke später schon mit Anana zum Fenster raus ist. Ich weiss, dass sie nicht mehr als drei Stunden für den Weg dahin braucht. Manchmal ist die Magie einfach zauberhaft!

Die Kleider der Jungen erst mal. Ich hole sie mir von dem Häufchen, das die beiden vor die Tür gelegt haben. Ich reinige sie mit einem Zauber und spreche gleich noch einen Wärmezauber darüber. Danach falte ich sie zusammen. Dobby trage ich auf, für die beiden heissen Kakao und ein Frühstück zu machen. Dann trage ich die Kleider zum Bad. Ich klopfe an und rufe:

„Neville? Draco? Ich lege eure Kleider auf den Stuhl gleich neben der Tür, okay?"

„Okay," ruft Draco.

Ich mache also die Tür auf und lege die Kleider auf den Stuhl. Dann mache ich wieder zu und gehe die Treppe hinauf, wo ich bei Minerva an die Badezimmertür klopfe.

„Minerva?"

„Ja, Remus?"

„Alles in Ordnung? Soll ich mich um deine Kleider kümmern?"

„Hermione hat mir etwas zum Anziehen gegeben. Es kann einen Augenblick warten. Mir geht's gut, ich komme in ein paar Minuten heraus."

„Gut. Wenn du dich ausruhen möchtest, kannst du das gern in Hermiones Zimmer tun..."

„Ja, danke, ich gehe dann hinauf."

„Sehr gut. Lass deine Roben im Bad, wir kümmern uns darum."

„Danke, Remus."

Ich kehre also wieder in die Küche zurück. Beide, Neville und Draco, sind aus dem Bad zurückgekommen, sitzen schon am Tisch und essen ihr Frühstück. Draco nimmt einen Schluck Kakao und freut sich:

„Hey, der ist ja so, wie Dobby ihn immer gemacht hat, unser alter Hauself..."

„Das ist vermutlich deshalb, weil Dobby ihn auch gemacht hat, Draco. Er ist nämlich jetzt unser Hauself," sage ich mit einem Grinsen.

„Echt? Wo steckt er denn?"

„Hat sich möglicherweise verkrochen. Dobby, komm her, bitte!"

„Meister hat gerufen?" fragt Dobby, zitternd aus einem Winkel auftauchend.

„Aber Dobby, wovor fürchtest du dich denn?"

Dobby deutet auf Draco, immer noch zitternd.

„Hör auf, Angst zu haben, Dobby, mein Vater ist bestimmt weit weg! Der will nichts mehr von mir wissen, höchstens noch, mich umzubringen," sagt Draco, „und ich hab dir ja nie was getan, oder?"

„N-nein, Sie nicht, Meister Draco."

„Na also. Danke für den Kakao! – Wo sind wir hier eigentlich, Professor?"

„Ihr seid in der Schweiz."

„Oh. Waren Sie seit dem Schulanfang hier? Wir haben nur gemerkt, dass eine ganze Reihe Schüler nicht in Hogwarts sind. Jetzt sehe ich zwei meiner Klassenkameraden hier... Professor Dumbledore hat uns gesagt, dass alle diese Schüler in geschützten Häusern sind."

„Das ist richtig. Wir sind schon fast am Anfang der Sommerferien hierher gekommen. Du wirst wohl gehört haben, dass Blaises Eltern ermordet worden sind. Morags Familie ist ebenfalls überfallen worden."

„Ich weiss sogar, wer's getan hat," sagt Draco grummelnd.

„Das weisst du? Hoffentlich nicht dein Vater?"

„Der war bestimmt dabei. Aber es war einer seiner engen Freunde, Avery. Ich habe die beiden daheim darüber reden hören. Noch während der Sommerferien. Bleiben wir jetzt hier?"

„Ich denke schon. Wir müssen uns mit Minerva darüber unterhalten. Du bist jetzt bestimmt in Hogwarts in Gefahr, denn wenn dein Vater dich da direkt aus der Eingangshalle schmuggeln konnte, dann kann er das auch wieder probieren."

„Professor McGonagall hat uns echt das Leben gerettet. Sie hat alle drei geschockt, grade als mein Vater Longbottom umbringen wollte. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum er Longbottom auch da rausgezogen hat."

„Neville muss einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen sein. Aber er ist jetzt bestimmt in genauso viel Gefahr wie du, denn dein Vater wird wohl kaum Zeugen für seinen Mordversuch wollen. Konntest du die anderen beiden Todesser erkennen?"

„Nein. Einer war eine Frau. Sah erschreckend krank aus. Fast so, wie die Bilder, die damals von Sirius Black ausgehängt wurden. Von dem wenigen, was ich von ihr sah, sah sie eigentlich auch ziemlich ähnlich aus wie er..."

„Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange, Remus. Genau genommen sind die beiden Ihre Tante und Ihr Onkel, Malfoy, denn Bellatrix ist die jüngere Schwester Ihrer Mutter, und beide sind Cousinen von Sirius Black," sagt Minerva, die jetzt grade die Treppe herunter kommt.

Wow. In der hellblauen Robe, die sie von Hermione ausgeliehen bekommen hat, sieht sie direkt jugendlich aus mit ihren schwarzen Haaren. Hermione zieht weich fallende Roben vor und so ist wenig von der sonst strengen Formalität unserer stellvertretenden Schulleiterin zu sehen.

Kaum hat sie sich neben Neville gesetzt kommt auch schon Dobby mit einem kräftigen Frühstück für sie angewetzt. Sie lächelt ihn dankbar an und dreht sich zu Neville:

„Es tut mir leid, Longbottom, ich weiss, wie schwer das für Sie ist. Sie sind noch nicht mal 24 Stunden aus Azkaban raus und schon stehen sie neben Malfoy und versuchen, weitere Menschen zu töten. Die beiden gehören mit Sicherheit zu den Schlimmsten der Anhänger von Du-Weisst-Schon-Wem."

Ich weiss, warum Neville es kaum erträgt. Die Lestranges haben seine Eltern bis zur vollkommenen geistigen Umnachtung gefoltert. Die beiden waren dafür verantwortlich, dass Neville so schwer traumatisiert war, dass es sich auf seine magischen Fähigkeiten ausgewirkt hat. Draco hat davon wahrscheinlich nicht die Spur von einer Ahnung, wenn er nicht mal gewusst hat, dass die Frau seine Tante war. Minerva streicht Neville über die Schultern und beruhigt ihn. Er ist ziemlich gewachsen, seit ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Er hat zwar immer noch etwas von Alices rundem Gesicht, hat sich jetzt aber sehr gestreckt. Er hat offenbar doch auch etwas an Selbstvertrauen gewonnen.

„Nun, das beste wird sein, wenn ich euch zweien erst einmal ein Zimmer gebe, damit ihr euch von dieser Tortur erholen könnt, okay?" schlage ich vor.

Nachdem die beiden ihr Frühstück aufgegessen haben, führe ich sie durch das Klassenzimmer hinüber in den hinteren Trakt des Hauses, die Treppen hoch und durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Also, wie ihr seht, haben wir hier eine Menge Platz. Das ist die Bibliothek. Diese Tür hier führt ins Badezimmer der Mädchen, die auf dieser Etage ihre Zimmer haben. Die erreicht man durch das Bad oder diese Tür da hinten."

„Nicht grade viele Bücher in der Bibliothek," bemerkt Draco.

„Nur, weil wir nicht die ganze Hogwarts Bibliothek auspacken können, heisst das nicht, dass wir sie nicht komplett hier haben, Draco," sage ich grinsend.

„Warum sind dann die Regale noch so leer?"

„Nur deshalb, weil alle Bücher in Kisten da drüben drin stehen. Hermione und Mandy zeigen dir nachher die Zauber, mit denen du gezielt Bücher hervorholen und wieder zur Originalgrösse bringen kannst. Wir haben uns gedacht, dass wir einfach mal die vergrösserten Bücher in die Regale stellen. So werden sie sich nach und nach füllen. Dort auf dem Schreibtisch ist der Katalog. Und die Liste mit den Schachteln, die thematisch sortiert sind."

„Ah. Die **ganze** Bibliothek?" fragt er nach.

„Die ganze. Die Bücher der verbotenen Abteilung halten wir auch hier unter Verschluss. Wenn ihr eins wollt, dann müsst ihr Sirius oder mich danach fragen."

„Ach so."

„Jetzt noch diese Treppe hier hoch."

Wir steigen hinauf und ich führe sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Das hier ist sozusagen unser grosses Wohnzimmer. Wir haben unten zwar noch zwei Wohnräume, die werden aber doch sehr eng, wenn sich da plötzlich fünfzehn Leute tummeln, daher haben wir diese Galerie eingerichtet. Mehr als genug Platz, was meint ihr?"

„Sieht so aus," sagt Draco.

„Das sieht alles so neu aus, Professor Lupin..." bemerkt Neville.

„Ist auch alles neu. Das hier war vorher die Scheune des Hauses. Lasst uns hier durch die Tür zu euren Zimmern gehen, dann kann ich besser erklären, ohne die da unten zu stören."

Ich mache die Tür zu unseren obersten drei Zimmern auf. Sie sind bisher noch nie benutzt worden und wir haben sie als Gästezimmer eingerichtet, mit Doppelbett, Sitzecke und Kleiderschränken. Ich schliesse die Tür zur Galerie.

„Also, das war hier ein Bauernhaus und diese Häuser wurden hier im Kanton Bern so gebaut, dass meistens vorne zur Sonnenseite hinaus der Wohnteil war, in der Mitte die Scheune und hinten die Ställe. Ihr befindet euch hier auf dem vormaligen Heuboden, wobei dieser Boden jetzt beim Umbau erst eingezogen worden ist. Hier ist euer Badezimmer. Zugänglich für alle, die sich im Gemeinschaftsraum befinden, so, wie das Badezimmer der Mädchen unten von der Bibliothek, und das Bad der Jungs unten im Erdgeschoss vom Klassenzimmer aus zugänglich ist."

„Sieht in Ordnung aus," sagt Draco.

„Finde ich auch. Jedenfalls schön gross."

„Draco, hier ist dein Zimmer. Im Moment ist es noch etwas spartanisch eingerichtet, aber das passen wir deinem Geschmack später noch an, okay?"

Draco betrachtet sich den Raum zunächst etwas abschätzig, dann findet er:

„Das ist okay, Professor. Danke."

„Einrichtung wird deine Sache sein. Sirius ist ein Genie in Transfiguration, du sagst ihm, was du möchtest, er macht's dir. Das hier waren alles mal Kieselsteine. Da es schnell gehen musste, haben wir uns entschlossen, nicht auf umständlichen Möbelkauf zu machen. Wir hatten nämlich keine grosse Lust darauf, auf den Transport zu warten. Geh jetzt erst mal schlafen."

„Okay. Danke."

Draco schliesst die Tür hinter sich und ich deute zum Ende des Ganges. Wir gehen hin, ich lasse Neville den Vortritt und er schaut mich erstaunt an.

„Mein Zimmer für mich?"

„Ja, Neville. Ihr habt alle euer eigenes Zimmer. Zumindest, so lange ihr nicht mehr werdet, als es Zimmer zur Verfügung hat. Aber wir sind in der glücklichen Lage, hier ziemlich viel Platz zu haben. Gefällt's dir?"

„Und wie."

„Sehr gut. Ich habe dir das Zimmer mit Abendsonne gegeben, Draco ist sich die Kerker gewöhnt, der wird sich wohl im etwas weniger hellen Zimmer wohler fühlen. Das letzte Zimmer hier auf dieser Etage ist ein Gästezimmer. Die anderen werden euch wohl ihre Räume später sicher noch zeigen."

„Wo schlafen Harry, Ron und Hermione?"

„Auf der anderen Seite des Hauses, bei uns drüben. Lass es dir von ihnen ruhig zeigen. Jetzt schlaf erst mal gut."

„Danke. Ich freue mich, hier gelandet zu sein," sagt Neville.

„Schön! Ich verspreche dir, dass es dir gut gefallen wird."

„Sie sind eh der beste Lehrer, den wir je hatten, Professor Lupin."

„Danke für die Blumen, Neville. Bis später dann!"

„Bis später."

Ich kehre zu Minerva zurück, die noch immer an einer Tasse Tee schlürft. Sie sieht völlig erschöpft aus.

„Soll ich dir hinauf helfen?" frage ich.

„Remus!" sagt sie empört, „ich bin vielleicht schon in die Jahre gekommen, aber doch noch nicht so betagt, dass ich nicht mehr selber die Treppe hoch komme. Ich werde mich jetzt aber gerne eine Weile ausruhen."

„Gut. Schlaf, so lange du willst, wir haben ja jetzt Nachricht nach Hogwarts geschickt."

Sie verzieht sich nach oben. Ich schaue mir die Küche an. Zum Glück ist sie so gross, dass wir den Tisch problemlos noch ein bisschen länger machen können.

Minerva erscheint wieder, als der Unterricht am Nachmittag zu Ende ist. Sie trägt jetzt wieder ihre eigenen Kleider, die wir gereinigt haben. Sirius und die Kinder stehen oder sitzen noch im Klassenzimmer herum. Einige räumen noch ihre Arbeitstische auf. Dann kommen sie so langsam in die Küche herüber, auf der Suche nach etwas zu essen oder trinken. Minerva lächelt, als sie sieht, wie unkompliziert die Kinder jetzt mit Sirius umgehen. Ich denke, es wird absolut kein Problem sein, Neville in diese Gruppe zu integrieren. Bei Draco mache ich mir da schon weit mehr Sorgen.

Jetzt aber begrüsse ich erst mal Minerva:

„Hallo, Minerva! Albus hat uns schon geantwortet. Er versprach, Mrs Longbottom zu informieren. Du sollst nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, wenn du dich ausgeruht hast. Womit du hiermit zum Abendessen eingeladen bist. Kannst du auch mit Lily und James noch ein bisschen tratschen."

„Vielen Dank, Remus. Tut mir leid, dass wir euch jetzt noch zwei Schüler mehr aufhalsen."

„Kein grosses Problem, Minerva, im hinteren Teil des Hauses sind jetzt neun von dreizehn Zimmern belegt. Wie du siehst, treten wir uns hier nicht auf die Füsse."

Etwas später taucht Neville auf. Er wird von seinen Gryffindor Klassenkameraden herzlich begrüsst und lernt diejenigen gleich etwas besser kennen, die er noch nicht kennt. Dann kommt auch Draco. Beide Jungen sehen ein bisschen besser aus. Wir setzen uns zum Abendessen. Ich weise Neville den Platz neben Justin an und Draco sitzt aussen neben Morag. Minerva setze ich ans Kopfende des Tisches.

Während des Essens erkläre ich Neville und Draco die Regeln:

„Also, für euch beide zunächst noch ein paar Worte zu den Spielregeln hier im Haus. Wir alle nennen uns strikte beim Vornamen. Alle. Wir respektieren im Grossen und Ganzen die selben Vorschriften, die in Hogwarts gelten, wobei wir beim Herumgeistern des Nachts etwas toleranter sind. Gibt ja hier auch kaum die Gefahren, die in dem grossen Schloss lauern. Ich bin hier der Boss, Punkt. Ich erwarte, dass ihr meinen Anordnungen – und denen von Sirius – folgt. Ich gehe nicht in die Luft, wenn ihr eine hinterfragt, aber wenn ich der Ansicht bin, dass sie notwendig ist, setze ich sie durch. Ich meine, dass Sirius und ich sehr offen sind und ihr werdet selten rüde Kommandos von uns hören. Unsere Nachbarn im Haus gleich da drüben sind Muggel. Ihr werdet sie mit demselben Respekt behandeln, wie ihr die Bewohner dieses Hauses behandelt. Sie sind zudem die Besitzer unseres Hauses und waren so freundlich, uns bei der Renovation völlig freie Hand zu lassen. – Habt ihr bis dahin Fragen?"

„Nein, Professor," sagt Neville.

„Gut. Ihr könnt mich Remus oder Moony rufen und Professor Black ist Sirius oder Padfoot. Wir gehen davon aus, dass ihr alle zusammen erwachsen genug seid, einander zu respektieren, auch wenn wir uns duzen und mit Vornamen ansprechen. Okay?"

Beide nicken, noch ziemlich erstaunt darüber, dass wir so unkompliziert sind.

„Weder Sirius noch ich selber sind gerne formell. – Morgen werden wir drei in die nächste grössere Stadt fahren und euch erst mal mit dem Nötigsten einkleiden. Wie ihr seht, braucht ihr hier die Schulroben auch nicht zu tragen. Wer will, kann Roben tragen, aber die meisten ziehen bequemere Muggelkleidung vor. Eure Schultruhen bekommt ihr nächste Woche, aber bis dahin braucht ihr was zum Anziehen."

Draco wirft mir einen kurzen Blick zu, wie um abzuschätzen, woher ich wohl das Geld für einen solchen Einkauf nehme.

Dann lasse ich das Predigen und beteilige mich andernorts an einem Gespräch.

**Minerva**

Ich nehme die Einladung zum Essen gern an. Von Albus habe ich schon ein paar Müsterchen gehört, wie es hier zugeht und nun bekomme ich selbst zu sehen, wie der Haushalt, den Sirius und Remus eingerichtet haben, so läuft. Zunächst stelle ich fest, dass sich offenbar schon ein paar Pärchen gebildet haben. Mir gegenüber sitzt Miss Brocklehurst und plaudert angeregt mit ihren Nachbarn, McMillan auf ihrer linken Seite. Miss Parvati Patil sitzt zu ihrer Rechten, Zabini und ihre Schwester Padma schliessen sich an, dann Sirius und Remus. Ein Blick nach rechts zeigt mir, dass Potter in der Mitte des Tisches sitzt, Miss Granger neben ihm und Miss Weasley sitzt zwischen Potter und McMillan. James sitzt auf Miss Grangers anderer Seite, daneben Weasley, Finch-Fletchley und Longbottom. Lily sitzt neben Remus, James gegenüber. Miss MacDougal und Malfoy machen den Schluss an diesem Ende des Tisches. Aber Lily steht jetzt eben wieder auf und bittet die beiden neben ihr Sitzenden, um einen Platz zu rutschen, damit sie sich neben mich setzen kann.

Offenbar pflegen sie eine feste Sitzordnung. Albus hat mir gesagt, dass sich etwas zwischen Potter und Granger anzubahnen scheint. Sieht ganz danach aus, dass die beiden sich einig geworden wären. Das ist eine Entwicklung, die ich nur begrüssen kann, denn da kommen alle möglichen guten Eigenschaften zusammen. Sie passen zusammen.

Ganz offensichtlich haben Sirius und Remus sich seit meinem letzten Besuch hier richtig gut wieder zusammengefunden. Ich war so erleichtert, als ich hörte, dass Pettigrew gefasst worden war. Du meine Güte, was ist das denn für ein Leben, ständig auf der Flucht? Wenn sie auch hier jetzt ein recht idyllisches Exil geniessen. Wie mir Remus während des Essens mitteilt, sitzen sie hier auch nicht dauernd herum, sie machen Ausflüge, damit die Kinder auch etwas vom Land kennen lernen.

Und ganz offensichtlich haben die Kinder ihre Scheu vor Sirius vollständig abgelegt. Es ist schön zu sehen, wie er mit ihnen umgeht. Er scheint sie gründlich für sich eingenommen zu haben. Ich bin sehr erleichtert zu sehen, dass er wieder Boden unter den Füssen gewinnt. Remus schaut ihn mit denselben Blicken an, die ich schon früher beobachtet habe, als sie diese Blicke noch am Gryffindor Tisch wechselten.

Remus hat wohl in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so zufrieden ausgesehen. Er scheint um Jahre jünger zu sein. Vielleicht ist doch etwas dran an der Sache, dass Werwölfe sich fürs Leben binden. Auch wenn dem nicht so ist, so scheint Remus einfach dafür gemacht zu sein, sich einmal im Leben zu verlieben und dann nie mehr. Letztendlich hat seine Liebe gesiegt.

Jetzt wende ich mich aber Lily zu. Sie sieht strahlend aus, sehr jung, genauso, wie ich sie in Erinnerung habe. Zu denken, dass diese beiden Toten wieder zum Leben erweckt wurden! Nach so vielen Jahren! Ich bin fast sicher, dass das noch nie zuvor passiert ist. Aber da sitzt sie, lebendig in Fleisch und Blut. Sie erzählt mir von ihrer Schwangerschaft.

„Alles ist so in Ordnung, dass du dich auf einen weiteren Potter in Hogwarts freuen darfst, Minerva."

„Wirklich? Das ist wunderbar, Lily! Wie nimmt Harry es auf?"

„Oh, erstaunlich gelassen und erfreut. Ich bin sicher, dass er sich mit seinem Geschwisterchen nicht nur abfinden wird, ich habe ausserdem die Absicht, ihn stark einzubeziehen, dann freut er sich bestimmt auch."

„Wie seid ihr wieder miteinander klargekommen, Lily? Es war ja für dich ein Schock, aber für Harry muss er ungleich grösser gewesen sein..."

„Ich nehme es an. Er hat sich aber rasch an uns gewöhnt. Ich bin so glücklich, obwohl ich so viel von seinem Leben verpasst habe."

Ich unterhalte mich ausgiebig mit Lily, die mit grossem Vergnügen von ihrem Leben hier erzählt. Ich meine, dass sie und James das wirklich verdient haben, nach allem, was ihnen widerfahren ist.

**Remus **

Nach dem Essen nehmen Harry, Hermione und Ron Neville mit sich und gehen mit den anderen hinüber in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Draco folgt ihnen, aber er hält sich abseits. Wenn er sich neutral verhält ist das wohl das Beste, was wir erleben werden.

In unserem Büro hat Sirius Musik laufen lassen und sitzt mit einer Tasse Tee auf einem der Sessel in der Mitte des Zimmers. James, Lily und Minerva gesellen sich zu uns. Dobby serviert uns etwas später Tee.

„Was glaubst du, können wir den kleinen Malfoy hier integrieren, ohne dass die einander ins nächste Jahrtausend hexen?"

„Keine Ahnung, Siri. Ich hoffe es. Wir sind eine ziemlich harmonische Familie geworden, aber es braucht nicht viel, um solche Harmonie zu zerstören."

„Wenn nicht, schicken wir ihn zum Arrest zu Nachbar Gruber. Ein paar Mal Stallmisten ohne Zauber wird schon eine Menge helfen, denke ich."

„Vielleicht."

„Jedenfalls werde ich mir morgen, wenn ihr weg seid, die ganze Bande vorknöpfen und ihnen eintrichtern, dass sie Draco eine zweite Chance geben müssen. Er ist jetzt von allem weg, was ihn in den vergangenen fünfzehn Jahren beeinflusst hat, vielleicht können wir seinem Leben ja eine neue Richtung verpassen," sagt Sirius.

Ich könnte ihn küssen! Nichts hält mich davon ab, also tue ich das auch. Sirius küsst mich zurück. Manchmal ist er der wunderbarste Mensch, dem man begegnen kann. Obwohl er genau weiss, was Harry und die anderen von Malfoy entgegennehmen mussten, will er versuchen, es allen leichter zu machen und Vergangenes zu begraben. Vielleicht ist von uns allen damals Sirius eben doch nicht der, welcher sich nicht von altem Groll befreien kann, das ist doch wohl eher Snape.

Snape und Draco sind aber zwei völlig verschiedene Paar Schuhe. Draco ist nicht bitter. Er ist einfach ein verwöhntes, gelangweiltes Kind, das nie gelernt hat, sich richtig zu beschäftigen und Freude an etwas zu haben. Er hat nie gelernt, was Zuneigung ist. Er hat keinen Begriff davon, was Freundschaft bedeutet. Ihm ist Liebe ein Fremdwort. Das alles muss er erst mal kennen lernen und dann muss er lernen, diesen Dingen auch zu vertrauen. Wenn er das kann, wird sich die Bitternis, die Severus so auszeichnet, wohl nicht einstellen.

„Er wird sich wohl nicht so wohlfühlen, wenn er morgen merkt, dass wir ihm Muggelkleidung kaufen..." bemerke ich.

„Du wirst bestimmt mit ihm fertig. Und wenn nicht, dann überlass ihn mir. Ich werde mit seiner Arroganz keine Probleme haben, wir kommen aus dem gleichen Stall, ich kann mindestens so arrogant und sarkastisch sein wie der kleine Eisprinz."

Ich muss lachen, denn ich zweifle keinen Augenblick an dieser Tatsache. Draco ist ja schliesslich der Sohn von Sirius' Cousine Narcissa.

„Ich werde sehen, wie's geht. Für die Kleider werde ich auf das Hogwarts Konto zugreifen."

„Schau nur zu, dass die kleine Range nicht zu grosse Ansprüche stellt."

„Darauf kannst du dich verlassen."

Am nächsten Tag setze ich Neville und Draco ins Auto und nehme sie mit nach Bern. Beide sind sich Autofahrten nicht gewohnt und schauen sich unterwegs die Gegend an. Beide haben einen Umhang von einem ihrer Klassenkameraden ausgeliehen bekommen, denn es ist jetzt doch schon empfindlich kalt. Die Fahrt dauert etwa eine Stunde, dann stelle ich das Auto in der Parkgarage unten in der Altstadt ab. Wir klettern die Treppe zur Kirche nebenan hoch, gehen daran vorbei durch eine kurze Quergasse, dann ein Stück hinunter und befinden uns schliesslich im Zouberbär. Der sieht innen weit besser aus als der Tropfende Kessel. Ich winke der Barfrau zu und öffne die Hintertür. Dort geht's durch einen kurzen Korridor und durch noch eine Hintertür, dann befinden wir uns in der Chatzegass. Das brauche ich Neville und Draco nicht zu erklären, sie haben sich das Prozedere sicher schon gemerkt. Ich führe die beiden Jungen zu Gringotts und hebe die benötigte Summe ab, von der ich mir den grössten Teil in Muggelgeld auszahlen lasse.

„Wenn ihr euch so umschaut, könnt ihr sehen, dass sich hier die meisten Hexen und Zauberer wie die Muggel kleiden, aber es gibt auch hier traditionelle Kleidung zu kaufen. Ich genehmige euch jetzt erst mal je zwei Roben und einen Winterumhang. Den Rest kaufen wir dann in der oberen Stadt ein."

Nachdem wir in der Apotheke einen neuen Satz Zutaten für den Polyglott-Trank eingekauft haben, gehe ich mit den Jungen zum Robengeschäft. Keiner der Jungen widerspricht mir in einem meiner Vorschläge. Ich lasse sie ihre Roben und dann ihre Umhänge auswählen.

Draco ist bei allem sehr still. Als wir später die Chatzegass verlassen und die Gerechtigkeitsgasse hochgehen, fragt er mich:

„Remus?"

„Ja?"

„Wie soll ich damit umgehen? Mein eigener Vater wollte mich umbringen..."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Draco, mir fehlt von so etwas jede Vorstellungsgabe. Wir wussten alle, dass er dich manipuliert hat und dass er dich auf etwas gedrillt hat, was dir vielleicht gar nicht entspricht. Aber wir konnten nichts tun. Wenn du nicht von dir aus gekommen wärest, wären uns die Hände gebunden gewesen."

„Ich habe mich scheusslich benommen! Mein ganzes Leben lang hab ich gemacht, was er wollte, jeden Tag! Erst im Sommer habe ich gesehen, **wie** eklig er ist, als ich ihm dabei zugesehen habe, wie er sich flach legte und den Saum dieses **Dings** küsste."

„Ich kann dir einen guten Rat geben, Draco. Verbanne das alles in die Vergangenheit und schau nach vorne! Du kannst neu anfangen. Du bist nicht auf Voldemorts billige Verführungskünste hereingefallen und hast seine Lügen offenbar durchschaut. Erinnerst du dich, was er seinen Anhängern verspricht?"

„Macht. Er sagt, dass es weder Liebe noch Hass gibt, sondern nur Macht und Leute, die nicht bereit sind, Macht zu benutzen. Und er verspricht sie seinen Anhängern."

„Sehr richtig. Und wo ist die Lüge darin?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Dass er die Macht letztendlich für sich allein behält?"

„Das sind zwanzig Punkte für Slytherin, Draco, denn du hast grade den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Voldemort verspricht seinen Anhängern Macht. Sollten sie es aber wagen, ein Wort zum falschen Zeitpunkt zu sagen, hat nur einer Macht, nämlich Voldemort selber. Er setzt sie durch, indem er auch seine nächsten Anhänger mit kräftigen Dosen Cruciatus unterwirft. Sie kümmern ihn nicht, er benutzt sie nur. Er kommandiert sie herum wie Sklaven, und wenn sie ihm nicht bringen oder erledigen, was er will, dann bestraft er sie mit Folter oder Tod. Die einzige Macht, die er ihnen gibt ist die Macht, andere zu foltern und zu töten. Ausserdem ist sein vordergründiges Ziel noch nicht einmal besonders erstrebenswert und er selber ist weit weg von einem reinblütigen Zauberer, Slytherins Erbe hin oder her."

„Er ist kein reinblütiger Zauberer?" fragt Draco mit grossen Augen.

„Nein, ist er nicht. Sein Vater war ein Muggel. Sein richtiger Name ist Tom Marvolo Riddle. Er ist aber ein direkter Nachkomme von Salazar Slytherin auf seiner mütterlichen Seite."

„Oh... das kann mein Vater nicht wissen, sonst würde er ihm wohl kaum folgen..."

„Das weiss ich nicht, aber ich denke, für deinen Vater gibt's keinen Rückzieher mehr, selbst, wenn er wollte. Er würde den nämlich nicht überleben. Voldemort ist so ziemlich das übelste, dreckigste und wahnsinnigste Ding, das sich zur Zeit auf diesem Planeten bewegt. Wenn du dich entschieden hast, dich aus all dem rauszuhalten, dann hast du bestimmt einen weisen Entschluss gefasst. Aber er kann tödlich sein. Wir können dich nicht auf immer beschützen."

„Du meinst, ich werde kämpfen müssen?"

„Du kannst da hineingezogen werden, ganz so wie wir damals. Manchmal zwingt einem das Leben solche Entschlüsse auf und wir haben denen dann nicht das Geringste entgegenzusetzen. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Aber für etwas, das uns am Herzen liegt, wie Freiheit und Liebe, dafür lohnt es sich allemal zu kämpfen!"

„Ich verstehe."

Wir wenden uns wieder profaneren Dingen zu und ich nehme die Jungen in eine schicke Boutique, wo ich sie einer hübschen jungen Verkäuferin in die Arme drücke und sie von ihr beraten lasse. Nach einer Stunde haben sie sich beide zwei Paar Jeans ausgewählt und je zwei T-Shirts und Pullis. Danach geht's noch in ein Warenhaus für die Unterwäsche. Dabei stelle ich erstaunt fest, dass Neville und Draco es schaffen, über die ulkigsten Boxershorts zu frotzeln. Sie sind auf gutem Weg. Vielleicht hat in diesem Fall das gemeinsam Durchlittene einen Einfluss, aber zu sehen, dass Draco fast herzlich lacht, noch dazu über einen Witz, den ein Gryffindor gemacht hat, ist eine Wohltat.

Nach dem Einkauf für die Jungen müssen wir noch in die Läden fürs Essen. Wieder zuhause angekommen, übergebe ich die Zaubertrankzutaten an Sirius. Er nimmt sie ins Klassenzimmer und sagt grinsend:

„Noch ein oder zwei Mal und ich kann diesen Zaubertrank auswendig brauen."

„Hast du sie dir vorgeknöpft?" frage ich.

„Habe ich. Sie haben Kooperation versprochen. Wenn er sie in Ruhe lässt oder jedenfalls nicht angreift, sagen sie."

„Gut."

Über das Wochenende können wir feststellen, dass Neville sich ohne Schwierigkeiten an die Gruppe gewöhnt und mit allen auskommt. Die Schüler lassen Draco in Ruhe, er zieht sich eher zurück. Doch irgendwann sehe ich, dass Parvati sich mit ihm unterhält und wenig später sitzen sie gemeinsam an einem Zaubererpuzzle. Gut. Lass ihn hier jemanden finden, jemand, der sich neutral verhält.

Am Montag tauchen Draco und Neville mit den anderen zum Frühstück auf. Im Klassenzimmer hat Sirius für sie extra noch einen weiteren Tisch in das U gesetzt, vorne dran, so, dass das U jetzt einiges länger ist. Ich weise auf die beiden Tische und lasse ihnen die Wahl, wohin sie sich setzen. Neville setzt sich neben Ginny, Draco auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite neben Morag. Die hat mittlerweile mit Blaise Platz getauscht, so, dass er neben Padma sitzen kann. Sie hat nichts dagegen, für ein paar Tage mit Draco die Bücher zu teilen.

Ich beginne mit dem Unterricht und gehe wie immer durch unser Tagesprogramm. Mein Geschichtsunterricht überrascht Draco und Neville ziemlich, aber ich denke, sie haben nichts dagegen, dass Geschichte hier nicht eine extra Stunde Schlaf bedeutet.

Beim Mittagstisch eröffne ich ihnen, dass wir gleich nach dem Weihnachtsfest für ein paar Tage wegfahren werden. Die Ferien fangen offiziell am 22. Dezember an und dauern bis zum 8. Januar, wir fahren am 26. ins Wallis. Der Prozess ist dann am 10. Januar, daher werden wir wohl ein paar Tage später wieder mit dem Unterricht beginnen.

„Wir haben eine kleine Überraschung für euch, Leute. Gleich nach dem Weihnachtsfest, also am 27. Dezember, fahren wir weg in ein Skigebiet, wo wir alle Skilaufen lernen können. Sollte eine Menge Spass machen," kündigt Sirius an.

Ich war aktiv und habe uns auf der Belalp, das praktisch nur aus einem Hotel hoch über dem Aletschgletscher besteht, Zimmer gebucht und einen privaten Skilehrer. Man gelangt im Winter nur per Seilbahn dorthin, denn die Strasse ist gesperrt. Die Seilbahn endet gleich bei den Skiliften, zum Hotel muss man dann noch ein Stück zu Fuss gehen, das Gepäck wird mit Elektromobilen gefahren. Im Hotel habe ich sieben Doppel- und ein Dreierzimmer gebucht, vom 27. Dezember bis zu unserer Abreise am 5. Januar.

Ausser Harry, Hermione und Justin hat nie eins der Kids von Skifahren auch nur gehört.

„Ihr werdet's sehen!" verspreche ich, „in dieser Jahreszeit ist es normalerweise schön da oben. Wir werden uns auf über 2000 Metern Höhe befinden, nur Sonne, Schnee und blauer Himmel. Bevor wir gehen, machen wir als Muggelkundestunde einen Ausflug ins Sportgeschäft, wo wir uns mit der benötigten Kleidung eindecken und die Ski und Skistiefel mieten. Ich habe schon einen privaten Skilehrer engagiert, so dass wir alle von der Pike auf lernen können. Es wird auf alle Fälle spassig. Sirius, Lily und James sind auch noch nie auf Skiern gestanden und mir wird der Skilehrer auch gut tun, denn das letzte Mal war ich vor mehr als fünfzehn Jahren auf den Skis."

Ich glaube, meine eigene Vorfreude überträgt sich auf die Kinder. Sie bombardieren mich mit Fragen über Wintersport. Unser nächster Ausflug ist daher wie versprochen der zum Sportgeschäft.

**Neville **

Ich kann es kaum glauben, was ich für ein Glück hatte. Dies hier ist Schule, wie ich sie mir immer erträumt habe. Schon nach ein paar Tagen habe ich das Gefühl, wirklich mitzukommen, und das sogar in Zaubertränke! Und jetzt werden wir auch noch richtige Winterferien in den Bergen bekommen! Ich bin bestimmt der grösste Klotz, aber ich habe fest vor, Spass zu haben.

Ich liebe mein neues Zimmer. Es ist sehr gross und Sirius ist gekommen, um es für mich besser einzurichten. Er ist unglaublich! Ich habe eine grosse Nische und in der steht jetzt ein breites Himmelbett mit schönen blauen Vorhängen, die selben blauen Vorhänge zieren auch die beiden Fenster. Rechts vom Eingang ist eine grosse Regalwand, dann steht meine Schultruhe unter dem einen Dachfenster. Unter dem anderen Fenster in der Ecke steht ein grosser Schreibtisch. Daneben hat es Platz für eine Sitzgruppe. Gleich neben der Sitzgruppe ist mein grosser Kleiderschrank und dahinter die Nische mit dem Bett. Etwas vor dem Bett habe ich einen Paravent. Ich fühle mich hier sehr wohl.

Draussen ist schon alles schneebedeckt. Ich habe noch nie so viel Schnee gesehen! Die Nachbarn sind nett. Sie haben eine ganze Reihe von Katzen und einen Hund und alle sind sie des öfteren bei uns drüben.

Draco und ich bekommen einen Zaubertrank zu trinken, der uns hilft, die Sprache des Landes sofort zu verstehen. Die anderen sprechen jetzt nur noch in dieser Sprache mit uns, so dass wir sie bald auch selber beherrschen. Hermione hat mir erzählt, dass wir nicht oft ausgehen, aber wenn, dann ist es gut, wenn man sich anpassen kann. Die Sprache klingt komisch, aber mit diesem Trank habe ich sie bald drin.

Ich lese eine Menge. Der Unterricht ist leger. Wir arbeiten alle konzentriert, aber Remus und Sirius sind grosszügige Lehrer. Sirius macht sich über uns öfter lustig, aber nie wird er dabei gemein. Er tut es so, dass wir über uns selber lachen können. Ganz erstaunt war ich, als sie mir sagten, dass er ein Onkel von Draco ist! Draco ist ruhig. Er meldet sich nicht oft zu Wort, aber er beteiligt sich am Unterricht, also nehme ich an, dass es ihm ganz in Ordnung geht. So lange er mich in Ruhe lässt, kann ich gut mit ihm leben. Blaise und Morag, die anderen beiden Slytherins sind sogar ganz nett. Von denen haben wir auch in Hogwarts nicht viel gemerkt. Ich halte mich meistens an Ginny und Ernie, die miteinander gehen. Sie sind beide immer sehr unkompliziert und hilfsbereit. Padma und Parvati sind hier unzertrennlich. Eigenartig, dass sie damals in verschiedene Häuser sortiert wurden. Sie sind beide sehr hübsch und sie wissen es. Offenbar geht Padma mit Blaise.

Hermione und Harry sind auch ein Paar. Ich war überrascht, denn ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass Ron an ihr interessiert ist. Jemand hat mir gesagt, dass die beiden sogar schon im selben Bett schlafen! Das erschreckt mich fast, die sind so weit voraus, dass ich das Gefühl habe, die beiden wären mir schon zwei oder drei Jahre voraus.

Ginny haben sie ein Jahr überspringen lassen. Sie hält problemlos beim Unterricht mit, das ist toll für sie. Sie kann ihre OWL Tests mit uns zusammen schreiben.

Der Einkauf für die Skikleidung ist spassig. Ron hat mir schon erzählt, dass es dauernd solche Ausflüge gibt. Remus kennt sich in der Muggelwelt so gut aus wie in der magischen, daher kann er sehr gut Unterricht in diesem Fach erteilen. Für die Prüfung werden wir dann einfach vorher eine Menge Fragebögen ausfüllen, damit wir wissen, was in etwa so zu erwarten ist.

Die Klamotten sind bunt! Wir suchen uns alle aus, was uns gefällt und Remus hat uns nur die Obergrenze angegeben, was wir ausgeben dürfen. Ich finde einen dunkelblauen Anzug. Dazu brauche ich eine Sonnenbrille, Stirnband oder Mütze und Handschuhe.

Draco kommt total in schwarz! Hermione zieht ihn auf:

„He, Draco, machst du einen auf Goth?"

„Was soll denn das sein?"

Sie verdreht die Augen. Doch dann grinst sie und sagt:

„Du brauchst noch einige Lektionen Muggelkunde, Draco. Du wirst ganz schön viel lernen, wenn wir erst in die Ferien fahren."

„Und? Glaubst du, dass ich das nicht schaffe?"

„Klar schaffst du das. Keiner von uns ausser Remus kann Skilaufen, wir fangen alle am Idiotenhügel an, also werden wir wohl alle erst mal den Tolpatsch markieren."

Dann geht's für alle zum Anprobieren der Skischuhe. Du meine Güte, die Dinger sind ja riesig! Und ganz schön schwer. Der Verkäufer zeigt mir, wie man die Schnallen schliessen und wieder öffnen muss. Wow, da ist man drin wie im Schraubstock. Ich kann das Schienbein nur noch nach vorne kippen, seitlich geht nichts. Als ich die passenden Skischuhe habe, kommen die Skis. Ich werde vermessen, gewogen und alles wird notiert, damit die Ski entsprechend eingestellt werden können. Der Verkäufer sagt, dass die Bindung stimmen muss. Die Ski kommen als nächstes, ich bekomme welche nach meiner Grösse abgestimmt. Wir holen sie in ein paar Tagen ab. Nun noch passende Stöcke.

Um uns alle auszurüsten, braucht es den ganzen Vormittag.

Und dann wird es endlich Weihnachten. Bevor er sich in den Keller verzieht, weil Vollmond ist, fragt Remus.

„Weihnachten wird hier traditionell am 24. Dezember gefeiert. Wollt ihr lieber nach hiesiger oder nach englischer Tradition feiern?"

Wir entscheiden uns für die örtliche Varietät.

„Gut. Dann feiern wir morgen. Wir haben die Leuenbergers und ihre Tochter eingeladen. Es gibt ein Festessen, dann Päckchen aufmachen und schliesslich fahren wir zum Gottesdienst hinunter nach Lützelflüh. Geht am besten alle am Nachmittag ein Nickerchen machen, es wird bestimmt spät."

Remus grinst und verabschiedet sich. Wir wünschen ihm eine gute Nacht und hoffen, dass Hermiones neue, geschmacklich verbesserte Version des Wolfsbanntrankes trotzdem wirkt. Wir hören nichts von ihm. Sirius ist bei ihm und da sie Silenziumzauber gesprochen haben, merken wir nichts davon, dass Remus sich da unten in einen Wolf verwandeln muss. Ich war nicht allzu erstaunt, als ich hörte, dass Hermione an dem Trank mit gebraut hat, denn sie ist wirklich Klasse in Zaubertränke. Aber dass auch Ginny sich daran beteiligt hat, finde ich doch erstaunlich. Würde mich interessieren, was Snape dazu zu sagen hätte.

Aber kurz nach dem Mondaufgang hören wir unten die Türe aufgehen und Sirius herauskommen. Wir sind noch beim Essen. Sirius grinst und hat einen grossen grauen Wolf bei sich, der irgendwie auch ziemlich zufrieden aussieht. Ich schlucke. Das ist ein Werwolf, aber der sieht für mich fast aus wie ein grosser grauer Hund, der auch ganz freundlich daherkommt. Sirius setzt sich seelenruhig zu uns und Remus sitzt neben ihm, die Schnauze legt er auf Sirius' Schoss. Inzwischen bin ich nicht mehr geschockt, wenn ich sehe, wie die beiden Zärtlichkeiten austauschen.

Hermione freut sich:

„Es hat geklappt! Dann werde ich sehen, ob ich diese Erkenntnis irgendwo veröffentlichen kann, so dass andere vielleicht auch davon profitieren können."

„Das sollten wir. Der Trank war viel weniger schlimm zum Einnehmen, nicht wahr, Moony?"

Remus nickt. Morag streicht ihm über den Kopf, Sirius tätschelt ihn. James and Lily sehen beide sehr zufrieden aus.

„Ich bin so froh zu sehen, dass es etwas gibt, das dir hilft, Moony! Dich als Wolf zu sehen, aber so schön ruhig, ohne dass du rumrast wie'n Irrer ist wirklich toll!" bemerkt James.

Nach dem Essen verzieht Sirius sich mit dem Wolf hinüber ins Wohnzimmer.

Am nächsten Tag ist viel Aktivität im Gang. Das Haus ist schon ziemlich festlich geschmückt, aber während Remus schläft, holt Sirius den Christbaum herein und wir schmücken ihn alle zusammen. Es ist eine etwa drei Meter hohe schöne Tanne, die wir jetzt mit kunterbunten Glaskugeln und viel Lametta behängen. Sirius befestigt sorgfältig die Kerzenhalter mit den goldenen Kerzen. Nicht einmal Draco meckert, dass es zu Muggelig sei. Ich glaube sogar, es macht ihm Freude, mit uns zusammen den Baum zu schmücken. Mir jedenfalls macht es Freude und die Stimmung im Raum ist so gut, dass ich Gänsehaut bekomme. Hermione hat ein paar CDs mit Weihnachtsmusik in den CD-Spieler geschoben und einige von uns kennen einige der Lieder darauf und singen mit.

Für das Fest haben wir alle Arbeitstische verkleinert und in eine Schublade geräumt. Die Sitzgruppe ist um eine Anzahl Sessel und Sofas erweitert worden, damit alle Platz haben. Wir haben sie in einem Halbkreis um den Baum aufgestellt, der in der Ecke des Raumes vor der Wand steht. Hinter der Sitzgruppe hat Sirius einen langen Tisch aufgestellt, der Platz für uns alle, die beiden Auroren, die Hauselfen und die drei Gäste bietet. Er wird besonders festlich gedeckt und dekoriert, mit den selben bunten Kugeln und Kerzenhaltern an den Tannenzweigen, die mit den selben goldenen Kerzen wie am Baum besteckt sind. Im grossen Kamin brennt ein wunderbares Feuer, die Halogenlampen bleiben heute mal ausnahmsweise unbenutzt, dafür lässt Lily die selben Kerzen wie in Hogwarts im Raum schweben. Auf dem Kaminsims brennen alle vier Kerzen des Adventskranzes.

Ich freue mich auf das Fest. Die meisten von uns verziehen sich zu einem kleinen Nickerchen und kommen erst zum Essen herunter, alle in festliche Roben gekleidet. Niemand hat was von Roben gesagt, aber wir tragen alle welche.

Als der Besuch eintrifft, kann sich die Tochter von Barb und Housi, Hanna heisst sie, kaum erholen, als sie die Kerzen frei in der Luft schweben sieht. Auch sonst gibt's bald eine Menge für sie zu staunen. Wir setzen uns an den wunderbar gedeckten Tisch und das Essen ist wieder einmal Spitze. Dobby und Winky verstehen sich beide gut aufs Kochen. Remus besteht darauf, dass sie mit uns essen.

Nach dem Essen gibt's Tee und Kaffee in der gemütlichen Ecke. Wir verteilen uns auf die Sessel und Sofas. Remus zitiert die Päckchen alle zu sich und schickt sie weiter an die Empfänger. Wieder staunt Hanna. Hermione, die neben mir sitzt, flüstert mir zu:

„Sie hat zwar seit einer Weile gewusst, dass wir hier eine etwas spezielle Gruppe Leute sind, aber sie hat uns bisher noch nie gesehen, wie wir zaubern."

Das bringt mich zum Grinsen. Remus liest die Labels auf den Päckchen und reicht sie weiter. Da wir hier dreizehn Schüler, vier Erwachsene und drei Gäste zusammen sind, hat es einige Geschenke unter dem Baum. Bald sind wir alle darin vertieft, unsere Geschenke zu öffnen. Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass ich etwas von allen meinen Grosstanten und Grossonkeln bekomme. Nicht zu reden von meiner Grossmutter.


	9. Weihnachtsferien und der Prozess

**Kapitel 8 – Weihnachtsferien und der Prozess**

**James **

Was für ein wunderbares Weihnachtsfest. Schon den ganzen Tag fühle ich ein Kribbeln im Bauch, weil es so wohl tut, diesen Tag mit dieser grossen Familie zu verbringen. Das letzte Mal, als ich einen grossen Tannenbaum geschmückt habe, war, als Harry noch ein Baby war. Damals noch mit Moony, Padfoot und Wormtail, was für einen Heidenspass wir dabei hatten. Padfoot hat mindestens zwei Kugeln zerdeppert.

Jetzt nehme ich neben Lily auf einem der grossen Sessel Platz, die wir um den Baum herum aufgestellt haben. Sie schmiegt sich an mich und schaut hinüber zu Harry, der auf einem der Sofas sitzt und Hermione auf seinen Schoss zieht. Ich folge ihrem Blick. Die beiden sind wirklich niedlich. Normalerweise sollten die ja jetzt eigentlich im Gryffindor-Turm auf einem der kuscheligen Sofas sitzen und knutschen. Doch sie sind sicher nicht unglücklich darüber, dass sie es hier in unserer Familie tun dürfen. Remus, Sirius, Kingsley und Tonks verteilen weiter die Geschenke. Die Päckchen fliegen im ganzen Raum herum, bevor sie sanft vor den Empfängern landen.

„Hanna ist zu niedlich. Sie sieht aus wie Idefix in der Geschichte, in der Miraculix die ganzen Bäume in Sekundenschnelle wachsen lässt..." sagt Lily.

Wo war das nur? Ach ja, Asterix, diese Muggel-Comics...

Ich schaue wieder zu Harry hinüber. Er hat lange überlegt, was er Hermione schenken könnte. Was er ausgesucht hat, weiss ich nicht, aber ich sehe, dass sie ziemlich gerührt ist, als sie ein kleines Päckchen aufmacht.

**Harry**

Das ist der Moment! Gleich macht sie's auf, sie hat's grade von ihrem Stapel Geschenke genommen. Ich habe einen einfachen Platinring ausgewählt, mit einem Saphir in der Mitte, von winzigen Brillanten umkreist. Ich schaue ihr etwas verstohlen dabei zu, wie sie die Verpackung entfernt. Jetzt macht sie die Schachtel auf und – UPS! Als nächstes sitzt sie auf meinem Schoss und küsst mich, dass mir Hören und Sehen vergeht.

„Oh Harry! Danke! Danke! Er ist wunderschön!"

„Gern geschehen, meine Süsse, ich bin froh, dass er dir gefällt..."

„Lass mal sehen, wo er passt..."

„An deinem rechten Ringfinger. Ich habe den einen Ring, den du dort trägst gemessen," verrate ich ihr.

„Wow! Da hast du ja richtig toll überlegt. Warum am rechten und nicht am linken Ringfinger?"

„Na ja, ich dachte, an der linken Hand sieht's ein bisschen zu sehr aus wie ein Verlobungsring und... na ja, dafür sind wir vielleicht doch noch ein bisschen jung..."

„Ich weiss nicht – ich würde dich gleich morgen heiraten, Harry."

„Echt? Ich brauch dich bloss fragen?" erkundige ich mich und staune über meine forsche Art.

„Du brauchst bloss fragen," gibt sie zurück.

„Hermione, willst du mich heiraten?"

Stille rund um uns her. Selbst Hermione schweigt für einen Moment. Ich laufe Scharlachrot an. Ich bin mir über die Farbe nicht ganz sicher, es fühlt sich aber wie Scharlachrot an. Dann schaut Hermione mich an, gibt mir den Ring zurück und sagt:

„Dann solltest du mir den Ring vielleicht doch an den linken Finger stecken, Harry. Ja, ich will dich heiraten."

Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich da getan habe. Ich bin noch nicht mal volljährig, sie ist sogar noch zwei Monate jünger als ich und doch sagt sie, dass sie mich heiraten will. Ginny, die neben uns auf Ernies Schoss sitzt, grinst und ruft:

„HALLO, HALLO, HALLO! Hermione will Harry heiraten! Die wollen Hochzeitsglocken klingen lassen!"

Ernie fängt auch an zu lachen, aber Hermione und ich kümmern uns schon nicht mehr darum, was um uns herum vorgeht, wir sind grade dabei, uns gegenseitig die Zungen fast bis zum Halszäpfchen in den Mund zu schieben. Ich glaube, es müssen so zehn Minuten vergangen sein, als Neville unser Knutschen stört und uns die Hand entgegenstreckt. Remus und Sirius sind immer noch sprachlos. Sie brauchen sogar noch weitere zehn Minuten, bis sie wieder etwas sagen können. Mum und Dad schauen völlig konsterniert herüber.

„Euch ist wirklich ernst damit, nicht wahr?" fragt Sirius.

Hermione hält nur ihre Hand hoch und zeigt ihm den Ring. Sirius prustet los und kommt herüber, um mir auf die Schulter zu klopfen:

„Du hast sie mitten in diesem Haufen Leute um ihre Hand gebeten? Harry! Wow! Damit hast du deinen Dad ziemlich in den Schatten gestellt. Der hat sich kaum getraut, die Frage anzubringen."

„Hey, das ist nicht wahr!" protestiert Dad.

Remus grinst auch und fügt hinzu:

„Oh ja, ist es wahr, nicht wahr, Lily? Aber bedenke, Sirius, James war mit Lily sechs Jahre lang wie Katz und Maus, Harry hat's leichter gehabt, Hermione ist mit ihm schon jahrelang befreundet. Euch beiden ist aber klar, dass ihr noch zwei Jahre warten müsst, oder?"

„Ja, natürlich, Remus."

„Gut! Gratuliere euch beiden!"

**James **

Ich höre Ginny schreien und als mir klar wird, was sie da sagt, glaube ich es kaum. Unser fünfzehnjähriger Sohn hat soeben um die Hand seiner Freundin angehalten? Ich glaube, Lily und ich brauchen noch länger als Remus und Sirius, um unsere Sprache wiederzufinden.

„Ich glaube, unser Sohn hat soeben seine Absicht kundgetan, Hermione zu heiraten," flüstert Lily. „Bitte sag mir, dass ich mich verhört habe, James..."

Ich hole tief Luft.

„Ich fürchte, dass ich das nicht kann, Liebste."

„Er ist fünfzehn, James! Nicht, dass ich nicht Hermione mit offenen Armen willkommen heissen werde, aber sie sind einfach noch viel zu jung, um an so etwas auch nur zu denken, Liebster, oder etwa nicht?"

„Natürlich sind sie das, Liebste, aber ich glaube, die sind sich sicher. Ausserdem haben sie sich ja nur verlobt, die werden wohl kaum erwarten, dass sie gleich morgen heiraten können," beruhige ich meine Frau.

Sie seufzt.

„Du hast recht. Lass uns sie umarmen."

Und das tun wir auch gleich.

**Harry **

Ich bin so erleichtert, dass weder Mum noch Dad versuchen, es uns auszureden. Ich weiss, es ist mir – uns – herausgerutscht, und war sicher nicht eben durchdacht, aber ich weiss, dass ich mit Hermione zusammen bleiben will und wenn sie ihre Meinung nicht ändert, dann will ich sie wirklich heiraten. Natürlich werden wir bis nach der Schule warten müssen. Aber bis dahin brauchen wir ja keine Heiratsurkunde, um zusammen zu sein. Wir werden von Remus, Sirius, Mum und Dad grosszügig unterstützt.

Eine Stunde später sind wir im Auto zusammengepfercht und fahren hinunter nach Lützelflüh, wo wir gemeinsam den Weihnachtsgottesdienst besuchen. Hermione und ich sitzen nebeneinander und halten uns die ganze Zeit bei der Hand. Es ist ein schöner Gottesdienst, wir singen alle Weihnachtslieder und bestaunen die grosse, mit weissen Kerzen geschmückte Tanne im Altarraum. Als die Predigt vorbei ist, gehen wir alle schweigend zum Auto zurück. Aber als wir heimkommen, zitiert Remus uns wieder in das Klassenzimmer und bringt ein paar Flaschen Champagner hervor.

„Ich hatte mir gedacht, die für den Silvester mitzunehmen, aber wir können uns ja wieder eindecken. Ich denke, die Verlobung von Harry und Hermione ist Grund genug, ein paar dieser Flaschen zu killen."

„Gute Idee – warum haben wir die nicht gehabt, James?" fragt Mum.

Da sind wir natürlich alle sehr einverstanden. Siri sorgt für Musik, wir trinken Champagner, tanzen und unterhalten uns alle glänzend. Keiner der Erwachsenen schickt uns zu Bett bevor wir von selber gehen wollen. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich das wirklich getan habe. Ungefähr um drei Uhr morgens steige ich mit Hermione die Treppe hinauf bis zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie sieht ungefähr so müde aus wie ich mich fühle. Ginny wird wahrscheinlich bei Ernie landen, daher sind wir höchst wahrscheinlich hier oben ganz alleine. Wir fallen ins Bett und sind sofort weg.

**Hermione **

Weihnachtsmorgen. Normalerweise würden wir uns jetzt an das Öffnen unserer Geschenke machen, aber das haben wir jetzt gestern schon hinter uns gebracht. Es ist alles ganz ruhig im Haus, draussen hat's frisch gefallenen Schnee, der die Geräusche noch zusätzlich dämpft. Harry schläft immer noch neben mir. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass wir das abgezogen haben. Wir sind verlobt! Du liebe Güte, das muss ich noch meinen Eltern beibringen und zwar bald. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie reagieren werden, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie wohl nicht allzu beeindruckt sein werden. Aber meine Situation ärgert sie wahrscheinlich sowieso, ein bisschen mehr macht da auch nichts mehr. Immerhin haben wir den Segen von Harrys Eltern.

Ja, ich will dich heiraten, Harry. Du entwickelst dich in den nächsten Jahren bestimmt zu einem ansehnlichen Mann, weisst du das? Du bist intelligent, mächtig, aber ganz zuerst hast du eine wundervolle Seele, bist du ein wunderbarer Mensch, der nie jemanden absichtlich quälen würde. Du bist warmherzig, freundlich und witzig. Du bist loyal bis zum Letzten und würdest für deine Lieben dein Leben geben. Und du weisst es noch nicht, aber in einer Stunde oder so, wenn du erwachst, lasse ich dich bei mir ein! Ich will es ausprobieren und ich spüre, dass du jetzt dazu bereit bist.

Wie glücklich ich jetzt bin! Harry gehört mir alleine, seine Eltern sind damit einverstanden, die Schule ist einfach cool, wir sind gut versteckt und ziemlich ausser Gefahr, das Leben ist wirklich schön! Ich vermisse nur meine Eltern. Ich werde sie allerdings über verschiedene Dinge in Kenntnis setzen müssen. Sie wissen zwar, dass Harry mein Freund ist, aber sie haben noch keine Ahnung, wie weit unsere Beziehung bereits geraten ist.

James und Lily sind einfach wunderbar! Ich werde die besten Schwiegereltern der Welt bekommen. Mit Lily bin ich schon richtig gut befreundet und über James' Spässe und Streiche, vor allem die, welche er Sirius spielt und die Sirius natürlich immer retourniert, bringen uns alle immer zum Lachen. Weil die beiden aber inzwischen sogar erwachsen genug geworden sind, ausser ihnen selber niemanden mit hineinzuziehen, sind Remus und Lily wohl auch nicht dazwischen getreten. Noch nicht.

**Parvati **

Der Tag der Abreise ist endlich gekommen. Remus und Sirius haben das Gepäck sorgfältig verkleinert und ins Auto verstaut, die Skis sind oben in den dafür vorgesehenen Trägern, und wir stapeln uns in den Mercedes. Es ist eine etwas enge Angelegenheit, aber dank der magischen Erweiterung des Autos funktioniert es. Selbst wenn wir alle mitten unter den Muggeln aussteigen, würde niemand etwas auffälliges daran entdecken, denn ausser der magischen Erweiterung hat es auch noch einen ‚Bemerk-mich-nicht' Zauber drauf. Remus hat gesagt, dass die Fahrt nicht sehr lang wird, aber das letzte Stück ist auf schneebedeckten Strassen. Sirius bemerkt, dass der Vierradantrieb uns da sicher hinaufbringen wird, was immer das auch ist.

Ich sitze auf Dracos Schoss. Als wir eingestiegen sind, hat er mich einfach auf seinen Schoss gezogen. Um Platz zu sparen, behauptet er. Als ob der bei irgendwas sparen will, der Hund! Aber er hat sich gut benommen, seit er und Neville zu uns gestossen sind. Sein Sarkasmus beisst jetzt nicht mehr so übel. Er bringt uns sogar ziemlich oft zum Lachen. Ich lege meinen Arm um seinen Hals. Er streicht ganz zart mit den Lippen drüber. Am Heilig Abend haben wir ziemlich viel miteinander getanzt. Was mach ich nur, wenn ich mich in ihn verliebe? Ich stamme von einer Familie ab, die ihre magischen Wurzeln nicht tiefer als etwa vier Generationen hat. Wird er mir weh tun?

Als Remus hält, befinden wir uns auf einem Parkplatz vor einem Ding, das so aussieht wie eine Seilbahn. Remus informiert uns, dass es genau so ein Ding ist und dass wir damit hochfahren werden. Das Ende der Bahn können wir von hier aus nicht sehen, aber es geht offenbar noch ein paar hundert Meter weiter hoch. Ehrlich gesagt, wäre mir sehr viel wohler, die Strecke auf meinem Besen als in diesem Muggelgerät zurückzulegen. Wenn ich mich umschaue, würde ich sagen, dass dieses Gefühl von einigen meiner Klassenkameraden geteilt wird. Doch Remus schickt zunächst Sirius hoch mit einer Ladung aller Skis und etwas Gepäck, das die Erwachsenen diskret wieder vergrössert haben. Dann geht James mit dem Rest des Gepäcks. Als die nächste Kabine kommt, schickt er die ersten von uns hoch. Ich steige mit Draco, Neville, Mandy und Morag ein. Zu meiner grossen Erleichterung ist die Fahrt ganz angenehm. Der Himmel ist dunkelblau, die Sonne strahlt und die Aussicht ist schlicht atemberaubend. Wir können über das breite Tal sehen, in die schneebedeckten Berge auf der anderen Seite. Es scheint, als ob wir direkt in den Himmel führen. Schliesslich erreicht die Kabine ihr Ziel und hält mit einem letzten leichten Ruck an. Sirius, James und ein Angestellter der Bahn machen die Tür auf und helfen uns heraus. Wir warten auf Koffern und Bänken auf die nächste Gruppe.

Das sind Lily, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ernie und Ron. Damit bleiben noch Remus, Padma, Blaise und Justin, die als letzte kommen. Wir müssen uns also mit etwas Geduld wappnen, bis alle zusammen sind. Das Gepäck wird auf einen Karren geladen. Remus erklärt uns, dass der Karren, der Kufen wie ein Schlitten hat, mit einem Elektromotor fährt. Der Karren tuckert im Schritttempo vor uns her. Wir müssen zu Fuss die letzten paar hundert Meter zum Hotel zurücklegen. Dafür brauchen wir fast eine halbe Stunde. Der Weg ist schneebedeckt, aber der ist festgestampft und ziemlich griffig.

Das Hotel sieht ziemlich alt aus. Remus führt uns zunächst daran vorbei zum Rand eines Abgrunds. Wir schauen über den Zaun und halten alle den Atem an. Was wir in der nicht allzu weit entfernten Ferne sehen, ist ein gigantisches Tal mit einer gigantischen Eisfläche, die aussieht wie ein Gletscher.

„Das hier ist der Aletschgletscher. Er ist mit über 20 Kilometer Länge der längste Gletscher Europas, obwohl er in den letzten fünfzig Jahren einiges an Länge verloren hat. Ziemlich eindrücklich, nicht wahr?"

Wir können ihm alle nur beipflichten. Das Weiss blendet! Der Gletscher beginnt nur wenige Kilometer von hier entfernt und windet sich in langen weiten Kurven hinauf bis in die Berge. Ich habe noch nie etwas derartiges gesehen, auch meine Klassenkameraden nicht, von denen jetzt ein paar ihre Kameras hervorholen, um diese unglaubliche Aussicht im Bild festzuhalten. Der Gletscher selber ist nicht einfach überall weiss, überall sieht man dunklere Flächen. Remus erzählt, dass Gletscher sich bewegen und dabei einiges an Zeug mit sich tragen.

„Ein Gletscher besteht nicht nur aus solidem Eis. Er wandert. Nur wenige Zentimeter im Jahr, aber dabei trägt er alles mit, was im Laufe der Jahre so oben drauf oder in seine Spalten fällt, manchmal auch Leichen von Menschen, die verunfallt sind. Heute kann man sie meistens aus den Spalten holen, aber früher gab es meist keine Rettung. In den Ötztaler Alpen hat man die perfekt konservierte Leiche eines fünftausend Jahre alten Mannes gefunden. Praktisch unverletzt, obwohl der Körper die ganzen Tausende von Jahren tief im Innern des Gletschers mitgetragen wurde. Das war erstaunlich, denn normalerweise wird alles, was so im Innern des Gletschers mitgetragen wird, im Lauf der Zeit zu Staub zerrieben. Der Mann hatte nur einen eingedrückten Hüftknochen."

Also wirklich, gibt es eigentlich irgendwas, das Remus nicht weiss? Der Mann ist ein Lexikon auf zwei, na ja, manchmal auch vier Beinen! Er führt uns jetzt zum Eingang des Hotels, das von aussen ziemlich schäbig aussieht, aber drinnen einen sehr gemütlichen Eindruck macht. Das Innere sieht nämlich aus, als ob es kürzlich renoviert worden wäre. Es ist einfach, aber hübsch und einladend. Wir checken ein und werden dann zu unseren Zimmern geführt,. Ich teile meines natürlich mit Padma. Morag und Mandy haben eines, Ginny und Hermione, Blaise und Draco, Justin und Ernie und Harry, Ron und Neville teilen sich eines zu dritt. Die Zimmer sind alle nicht sehr gross, aber gross genug, um zwei ziemlich breiten Betten Platz zu bieten. Klo und Dusche gibt's nur jeweilen zwei auf der Etage, die sind aber modern und sehen schön aus. Wir packen aus und richten uns ein. Derweilen sorgen sich Remus und Sirius um unsere Skis. Im Zimmer haben wir nur die Skischuhe, die Ski selber sind in einer Kammer unten im Hotel. Diese Skischuhe sind riesige Dinger, in denen man geht, als ob man durch tiefes Wasser watet.

Wir treffen uns alle in einem grossen, gemütlichen Aufenthaltsraum, wo sich die Gäste ausserhalb ihrer Zimmer unterhalten können. Es gibt eine Fernsehecke, gemütliche Sitzgruppen und ein paar Tische, an denen man spielen kann. Remus hat Anana mitgenommen, die jetzt auf einer Stange in einer Ecke des Aufenthaltsraumes sitzt. Die anderen Gäste, die sie für eine Krähe halten, fangen schon bald an, sich mit ihr anzufreunden. Jemand bemerkt, dass Krähen sehr intelligent seien. Duh! Das sind Eulen auch!

Da es erst früher Nachmittag ist, gehen wir nach draussen und ein Stück aufwärts, um eine kleine Schneeballschlacht zu veranstalten. Wir wissen, dass wir ausserhalb unserer Zimmer nicht zaubern dürfen, daher geht alles zu und her wie bei den Muggeln. Schon nach einer Stunde sind wir alle nass und durchgefroren. Darauf gehen wir alle wieder hinein und unter die Dusche. Wir Mädchen drängeln uns in der einen, die Jungs in der anderen. Bis wir alle wieder schön durchgewärmt sind, ist es schon fast Zeit fürs Abendessen. Wir ziehen uns alle bequem an und versammeln uns im Restaurant. Remus hat entschieden, dass wir natürlich an diesem ersten Abend eine schweizerische Spezialität ausprobieren sollen, nämlich Käsefondue. Er erlaubt uns sogar, etwas von dem lokalen Weisswein dazu zu trinken. Moment mal, **lokaler** Wein? Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass auf dieser Höhe hier noch Trauben wachsen, aber Remus versichert mir, dass nur bis etwas weiter unten alle Hänge in diesem Tal mit Reben vollgestopft sind.

„Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass wir uns hier am südlichen Ende des Landes befinden. Gleich auf der Krete dieser Berge auf der anderen Seite des Tales fängt Italien an. Daher ist dieses im Sommer eine sehr warme Gegend und die Trauben bekommen sehr viel Sonne."

„Wow."

Mein Vater ist ein magischer Önologe. Er ist ausserdem der grösste magische Weinhändler von Grossbritannien. Padma und ich wissen daher schon eine ganze Menge über den Wein und versuchen neugierig die hiesige Variante. Der Weisswein ist frisch, herb und prickelnd. Ich mag ihn, wenn er auch hart an der Grenze zu fast ein bisschen sauer ist.

„Fendant," sagt Remus.

Er kennt ja meinen Vater, daher kennt er natürlich auch dessen Beruf. Er wartet auf unser Urteil. Ich sage ihm, dass ich den Wein mag.

Das Fondue ist eine ziemlich fremde Angelegenheit. Es ist allerdings wirklich gut. Wir sind alle etwas beschwipst, bis wir zum Ende der Mahlzeit kommen. Nicht nur haben wir Wein getrunken, da war auch ganz schön viel davon im Fondue. Das Brot dazu ist sehr gut und sehr knusprig.

**Sirius **

Wir verbringen den Abend mit Brett- und Kartenspielen. Einige der Kinder gehen ziemlich früh zu Bett. Sie fühlen natürlich den ungewohnten Alkohol und Remus fragt sich schon besorgt, ob er ihnen zu viel erlaubt hat.

„Die werden auf jeden Fall heute Nacht gut schlafen," beruhige ich ihn.

„Da wir uns hier auf über 2000 Metern über Meer befinden, ist das klar. Das macht noch zusätzlich müde. Morgen treffen wir dann zum ersten Mal den Skilehrer und dann geht's auf die Piste, Liebster."

„Das wird spassig. Jede Menge Gelegenheit, uns über uns selber zu amüsieren, was?" frage ich.

„Du vielleicht," zieht er mich auf.

Ach ja, ich vergass, **er** hat das ja schon mal alles gelernt.

Am nächsten Morgen erscheinen die Kinder eins nach dem anderen zum Frühstück. Der Skilehrer soll uns kurz vor zehn abholen, daher haben wir genügend Zeit für ein ausgedehntes Frühstück. Es gibt frisches Brot, vor allem Weissbrot, aber auch ein fast schwarzes, ziemlich hartes Brot, das hervorragend schmeckt. Es ist zu ganz dünnen Scheiben geschnitten und fast flach. Der Geschmack ist leicht sauer. Ah, Sauerteig! Ich bestreiche die Scheiben mit Butter und Konfitüre und esse Käse dazu. Wie ich den Käse in diesem Land liebe! Natürlich ist die Schweiz ein Land mit hervorragenden Milchprodukten, und dann gibt's hier auch ein paar der besten Käsesorten der Welt. Vor allem mag ich Emmentaler, aber dann gibt's auch herrlichen Gruyère, fast genauso stark im Aroma und der Konsistenz. Hier im Wallis gibt's auch zwei lokale Käsesorten. Sie sind etwas weicher und eignen sich hervorragend für Raclette und Fondue.

Einige der Schüler essen Cornflakes, da es hier keine Eier mit Speck gibt. Dann machen sie sich an die Brotkörbchen. Hermione entdeckt das dunkle Brot auch gleich für sich.

„Mm, das schmeckt gut!"

„Das ist Walliser Roggenbrot, Hermione. Es ist ein Sauerteigbrot. Wir können's in unserer Gegend auch in den Läden kaufen..." erklärt Remus uns sogleich.

„Oh, gut! Das wäre lecker! So zur Abwechslung."

Alle tauchen schon in den Skianzügen auf. Remus ist zufrieden damit, denn damit sind wir fast schon bereit zum Abmarsch, wir brauchen nur noch die Skischuhe anzuziehen.

Der Skilehrer stellt sich als eine sympathische Skilehrerin namens Camille Collombin heraus. Sie stellt sich vor und verspricht uns ein paar nette Tage auf den Skiern. Wir gehen alle, um unsere Skischuhe anzuziehen und die Jacken und was wir sonst noch brauchen zu holen. Remus befiehlt uns, die Gesichter gut mit Sonnenschutzmitteln einzuschmieren.

Draussen gibt's erst mal eine kleine Vorstellrunde.

„Also, mein Name ist Camille Collombin, ihr könnt mich alle Camille nennen, wir sind hier nicht förmlich."

Wir folgen ihr zu dem Ort, an dem sich die Skischulklassen treffen, und sie erklärt uns, dass wir uns hier jeden Morgen treffen sollen. Wir werden vier Tage in dieser und dann noch einmal vier Tage in der nächsten Woche mit ihr zusammen sein. Dann beginnt sie den Unterricht erst mal, indem sie uns verschiedene Übungen zum Aufwärmen beibringt.

„Man ist für Unfälle viel anfälliger, wenn man auf die Piste geht, ohne sich ein bisschen angewärmt zu haben. Die Muskeln sollten locker sein und wir sollten nicht frieren. Das ist erst mal genug, jetzt wird's Zeit, die Ski anzuziehen. Dann habe ich noch mal ein paar Übungen."

Wir alle haben noch ein bisschen Mühe, die langen Dinger anzubringen, aber wir schaffen es doch bald. Remus ist neben mir und sieht locker und lässig aus. Er hat seine Skistöcke eingesteckt und die Handschuhe über die Griffe gestülpt und beobachtet die Skilehrerin. Sie zeigt uns noch zwei Übungen und danach ist sie zufrieden.

„Sehr gut. Nun – wärt ihr so freundlich, mir alle eure Namen zu nennen, ich habe hier kleine Sticker vorbereitet, die klebe ich euch an die Skijacken. Das macht es mir etwas leichter, euch rasch kennen zu lernen. Ich habe hier nur die Vornamen notiert... Blaise?"

Blaise hebt seine Hand und sie klebt einen kleinen Sticker an seine Jacke.

„Keine Angst, das kommt ganz leicht wieder runter."

„Ah, gut..."

„Draco? – Ihr werdet mir helfen müssen, eure Namen richtig auszusprechen, ihr habt eine Reihe ziemlich ungewöhnlicher Namen..."

Das bringt uns alle zum lachen und wir versprechen, zu helfen. Sie fährt weiter.

„Spricht sich Drayco aus," sagt Draco.

„Okay, Draco, gebongt. Harry? – Hermione?"

„Hermione," korrigiert Hermione und lässt sich bekleben.

„Hübscher Name, denke ich," murmelt Camille und wiederholt: „Hermione. So richtig?"

„Perfekt," sagt Hermione lächelnd.

„James? – Justin?"

Sie spricht den Namen französisch aus. Justin korrigiert sie und sie wiederholt es, dann fährt sie mit den übrigen von uns weiter. Mit Morag hat sie etwas Mühe. Nach ein paar Versuchen hat sie den Namen raus.

„Padma – Parvati...ihr seht aus als ob ihr aus Indien kämt... hübsche Namen!"

„Unsere Familie stammt ursprünglich aus Indien. Mein Name hat die erste Silbe betont, Paarvati."

„Danke, ich versuche, es mir zu merken. Hm, dann kommt Remus, das sind Sie, wenn ich mich nicht irre... noch ein ungewöhnlicher Name."

„Das ist er. Wenn Sie dann meinen Nachnamen Lupin noch dazu setzen, ergibt das eine ziemlich wolfige Angelegenheit," witzelt Remus.

Vom Werwolf ganz zu schweigen, denke ich.

„Ah, ich verstehe. Remus wurde von einer Wölfin aufgezogen..."

„Richtig."

„Witzig! Dann kommt Sirius – das ist ein Stern!"

„Stimmt. Der sitzt im Grossen Hund. Und ist der hellste Stern im Firmament nach der Sonne." Ich versprühe meinen Charme.

„Ist das so? Interessieren Sie sich für Astronomie?"

„So ein bisschen."

„Faszinierend. Nun, da ihr alle benannt seid, lasst uns anfangen. Die ersten zwei oder drei Tage werden wir uns ausschliesslich an diesem kleinen Hang betätigen, erst dann gehen wir weiter hinauf, um auf den Abfahrten weiter zu üben. Sie brauchen zunächst einmal die Grundbegriffe. Remus, Sie sind früher schon Ski gefahren, nicht wahr?"

„Lange her allerdings..."

„Darf ich Sie dann bitten, den Schluss zu machen?"

„Aber gerne."

„Danke. Kommt alle mit!"

In den nächsten zwei Stunden lernen wir, uns auf den Skiern zu bewegen und seitlich den Hang abzurutschen. Es kommen auch viele Kleinigkeiten dazu, die alle bedacht sein wollen. Dann geht's in eine Mittagspause und danach fahren wir gleich weiter mit den Übungen. Sie bringt uns jetzt bei, wie man eigentliche Kurven fährt und den halben Nachmittag fahren wir in langen Zickzackbahnen hinter ihr her.

Ich staune, wie mich das erschöpft, als ich im Hotel wieder ankomme. Remus und ich gehen gemeinsam unter die Dusche und ziehen danach etwas Warmes und Bequemes an. Molly hat uns beiden je einen Strickpulli geschenkt, oliv für Remus, wasserblau für mich. Ich liebe diesen Pulli schon, er ist weich und warm und riecht nach der Liebe, mit der er gearbeitet worden ist. Wir treffen unsere Schüler im Aufenthaltsraum, aber wir sind alle ziemlich müde.

„Das ist die Höhe hier. Und natürlich die Bewegung draussen an der frischen Luft. Beides zusammen nimmt einen in den ersten Tagen ziemlich mit. Viele Athleten gehen in die Höhe, um besser zu trainieren. In der Höhe bildet das Blut mehr rote Blutkörperchen, denn es gibt hier weniger Sauerstoff. Wenn man sich anstrengt, passt sich der Körper, vielmehr das Blut, so an, dass es mehr Sauerstoff aufnehmen kann. Das potenziert sich dann im Tiefland, so dass Athleten bessere Leistungen erbringen können. Unsereiner wird davon allerdings kaum profitieren," erklärt Remus.

Wo bewahrt der bloss all dieses Wissen auf? Manchmal kann ich nur noch den Kopf schütteln. Aber jetzt bin ich viel zu müde, um ihn damit aufzuziehen. Ich freue mich aufs Abendessen, das sehr lecker ist. Es gibt eine lokale Art Ragout aus Lammfleisch, dazu Kartoffeln und Salat.

Die nächsten beiden Tage verbringen wir damit, die Grundlagen des Skilaufens zu lernen. Alle, auch Remus, fallen immer mal wieder in den Schnee. Aber Camille bringt uns auch bei, wie man richtig fällt.

Am Freitag bekommen wir dann die erste Gelegenheit, am grossen Skilift weiter den Berg hochzufahren und eine Abfahrt zu machen. Natürlich geht das noch ziemlich langsam vonstatten, aber ich merke schon bald, dass dies hier etwas ist, was mir Spass macht. Ungefähr so viel wie fliegen auf meinem Motorrad oder einem Besen. Ich folge den Anweisungen von Camille genau. Sie ist eine gute Lehrerin, muss sie auch sein, denn sogar Neville hat Freude dran und der ist von Natur aus eigentlich eher ein Tolpatsch. Aber sie achtet strikte auf ein nicht zu schnelles Tempo, bei dem wir immer noch eine Menge lernen können. Wir automatisieren unsere Bewegungen. Gegen Ende des Nachmittags zu habe ich es so ziemlich raus. James und Lily scheinen sich auch sehr gut zu amüsieren. Lily ist eindeutig die elegantere Fahrerin, aber James liebt natürlich alles, was schnell geht; es erstaunt mich gar nicht, dass er, zusammen mit Justin und Draco, zu denen unter uns gehört, die's am raschesten kapieren.

Am Samstag und Sonntag machen wir uns also auf eigene Faust auf. Wir fahren die selbe Abfahrt mehrere Male ab, so dass wir darauf immer sicherer werden. Die Schüler werden so langsam schneller. Vor allem Justin und Draco haben es sofort heraus. Die beiden kommen mit dem Lift hoch und dampfen mit einem Jauchzer ab in die Tiefe. Remus und ich nehmen es etwas gemütlicher. James hält sich etwas zurück, um bei Lily zu bleiben, die wegen Ihrer Schwangerschaft sehr viel vorsichtiger fährt als sie es wahrscheinlich ohne ein Baby im Bauch tun würde. Wir beobachten, wie unsere Schüler diese Muggelsportart für sich entdecken und Spass dran finden. Remus bemerkt:

„Es tut ihnen so gut! Sie bewegen sich hier an der frischen Luft, in der Sonne und haben Spass dran."

„Und das tut nicht nur den Teenagern gut, Remus! Ich fühle mich grossartig, so als ob ich nie tot gewesen wäre," wirft Lily ein.

„Weisst du eigentlich, wie vollkommen irre das klingt? So was zu sagen..." bemerkt James.

„Na ja, wie soll ich es denn sonst sagen? Es ist ja nun mal so, dass wir während fast vierzehn Jahren tot waren, oder etwa nicht? Selbst wenn wir natürlich nie einen Muggel wissen lassen, was mit uns passiert ist, so müssen wir doch damit klar kommen, dass es so war und dass wir wieder ins Leben zurückgekehrt sind."

„Frage mich schon, wie wir das dem Kleinen da drin eines Tages erklären werden," zieht James seine Frau auf. „Aufklärung wird ein Kinderspiel dagegen!"

Sie langt ihm eine. Er grinst, lehnt sich vor um sie zu küssen, aber dabei verliert er das Gleichgewicht und landet stattdessen auf seinem Hintern im Schnee. Seine Frau steht nun da und hält sich die Seite, weil sie so lachen muss. Ich biete ihm die Hand, damit er aufstehen kann.

„Wie undamenhaft von dir, Evans!" schmollt James.

Lily grinst. Wenn er sauer auf sie ist, nennt er sie immer noch Evans. Das bringt sie selten auf die Palme. Sie schiesst gleich zurück:

„Dich hab ich aber immer noch um meinen kleinen Finger gewickelt, Potter!"

Als wir das nächste Mal den Skilift unten wieder erreichen, steht Albus da. Er spricht mit Harry. Ron und Hermione stehen auch da.

„Ah, hier kommen James, Lily, Remus und Sirius ja. Ich sehe, ihr unterhaltet euch mit etwas, das nur die Muggel tun."

„Hallo Albus! Checkst du uns aus?" frage ich lässig.

„So ähnlich. Ich möchte mit euch über eure Aussagen sprechen. James und Lily, Amelia wird euch beiden in den nächsten Tagen ebenfalls eine Vorladung senden."

„Aber gerne. Es ist noch zu früh, hier ganz aufzuhören, aber wir können uns gerne zusammen beim Restaurant auf die Sonnenterrasse setzen und ein Glas Wein trinken," schlägt Remus vor. „So können die Kinder noch auf der Piste bleiben."

„Sehr gern, Remus. Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr vier auch genug habt? Ich kann sonst einfach dort auf euch warten."

„Nein, das ist schon okay. Wir können gut mal früher Schluss machen. Die Kinder geniessen es alleine. Sie kennen den Treffpunkt mittlerweile schon," sagt Lily.

„Gut. Ich sehe hier auch keine unmittelbare Gefahr..."

„Auch keine mittelbare. Wer von den Todessern begibt sich schon gerne in den Schnee?" sagt Remus.

James schnaubt. „Also wirklich, Direktorchen, erwartest du echt, dass irgend einer von diesen Idioten sich hier oben in den Bergen zeigt? In ihren Zaubererklamotten wären die hier schon allein deshalb aufgeschmissen. Vermutlich gäben die für uns eher eine Lachnummer ab, oder was meinst du, Padfoot?"

„Möglich," antworte ich etwas vorsichtiger.

Remus und ich lösen die Skibindungen, klappern die Ski ein bisschen zusammen, so dass der Schnee runterfällt und schultern sie. Wir gehen hinüber zum Restaurant, das eine grosse Sonnenterrasse hat. Dort stellen wir unsere Ski in die speziellen Halter, hängen die Stöcke dran und lösen die obersten Schnallen unserer Skischuhe. Wir finden rasch einen leeren Tisch.

„Ich hole den Wein. Möchtest du etwas zu essen, Albus?" fragt Remus.

„Nein, danke, ich bin ganz zufrieden. Nur etwas Flüssiges."

„Bin gleich wieder da."

Es dauert ein paar Minuten, bis Remus und James mit je einem Tablett wiederkommen. Sie bringen zwei Flaschen Rotwein, fünf Gläser, ein paar belegte Brote und einen Teller voller Chips. Die stellen sie auf den Tisch, Remus macht die Flasche auf und füllt die Gläser, dann setzt er sich neben mich. Während wir uns mit Albus unterhalten, picken wir die Pommes vom Teller.

„Das ist eine wunderschöne Gegend hier, Remus! Hier war ich noch nie," sagt Albus.

„Ja, es ist sehr schön hier. Sonnenschein von morgens bis abends, da wir uns auf der Nordseite des Tales befinden. Im Gegensatz zur anderen Talseite gibt's hier wirklich Sonne satt. Ich habe grade zu Sirius gesagt, dass es unseren Schülern so gut tut, sich hier oben und draussen zu bewegen. Sie sind daheim fast den ganzen Tag drinnen und bekommen im Winter viel zu wenig Licht und frische Luft. Ich glaube, wir werden sie mittags öfters rausschmeissen, Siri..."

„Bei der vielen Sonne auf der Sunnegg können wir bald mal einiges draussen unterrichten..." gebe ich zu bedenken.

„Gute Idee."

Albus atmet tief ein und erklärt, dass er die Luft hier unwahrscheinlich gut findet.

„Wir sind hier über 2000 Meter, Albus. Das sind die Hochalpen," sagt Remus mit einem Lächeln.

Er hebt sein Glas, ich tue es ihm nach und wir stossen klingelnd an, dann wiederholen wir dasselbe mit Albus, James und Lily.

„Santé!" sagt Remus.

„Nun, dann sollten wir uns so langsam dem Thema widmen, weswegen ich gekommen bin," fängt Albus an, dann nimmt er seinen ersten Schluck von dem Wein. Sein Gesicht verzieht sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Das ist ein sehr guter Wein, Remus."

„Dôle. Ist hier ein ziemlich gängiger Wein aus der Gegend. Ich mag ihn sehr. – Weisst du, wer dem Gericht vorsitzen wird?"

„Amelia Bones höchstpersönlich."

„Ah, das ist gut. Sie hat die Vorladungen unterschrieben. Ich habe auch eine erhalten," erzähle ich.

„Ach ja? Sehr gut. Ich habe ihr nicht direkt gesagt, wo du bist, nur, dass du dich wahrscheinlich da befindest, wo Remus ist. Und ich habe sie gebeten, euer Domizil nicht preiszugeben, weil es ein geschütztes Haus ist. Das hat sie versprochen. Natürlich kannst du es jetzt jederzeit verlassen, wenn du es wünschst, Sirius."

„Ich weiss. Ich will aber dableiben, Albus." Ich zeige ihm unsere neuen Ringe.

Er lächelt.

„Gut. Dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du offiziell auf die Hogwarts Personalliste gesetzt wirst. Dem Minister wird es zwar nicht sonderlich gefallen, aber so viel ich bisher erkennen konnte, leistest du gute Arbeit. Das wird den Schulbeiräten reichen. Selbst Severus hat das gesagt."

„Wow, ich fühle mich geschmeichelt," sage ich sarkastisch.

„Nicht, dass er sich so nett ausgedrückt hat. Eher wie: Zabini und MacDougal meinen, dass er seinen Job gut macht. Er scheint damit klarzukommen."

„Das klingt schon eher wie Severus."

„Gefällt dir das Unterrichten?" fragt Albus direkt.

Für einmal eine direkte Frage. Nicht grade typisch für Albus, aber dafür bekommt er auch eine direkte Antwort.

„Ich habe mir natürlich schon ein paar Gedanken gemacht und ja, ich würde sagen, es gefällt mir. Aber mir ist natürlich klar, dass ich nur eine Klasse habe und dass wir an einem besonders schönen Ort unter wirklich perfekten Bedingungen arbeiten können. Aber mir macht Spass, was ich gerade mache."

Er nickt, offenbar zufrieden mit meiner Antwort.

„Ich finde, dass Sirius seine Sache nicht nur gut macht, Albus, er macht sie ausgezeichnet. Neville hat mir vor ein paar Tagen erzählt, dass er in seinen beiden schwächsten Fächern Zaubertränke und Transfiguration schon in so kurzer Zeit so viel besser geworden ist. Und er ist fest davon überzeugt, dass es Sirius' Tun ist," sagt Remus.

Jetzt ist Albus' Lächeln richtig breit.

„Bestens, bestens! Ich bin froh, dass du dich hier wohlfühlst, Sirius, denn obwohl du in diesem Prozess nur als Zeuge auftrittst, wird es nicht einfach für dich werden. Dolores Umbridge wird als Staatsanwältin agieren, und sie ist bekannt für ihre Unfairness. Ausserdem steht sie Fudge sehr nahe. Und die beiden versuchen immer noch zu vertuschen, dass Voldemort wieder da ist."

„Ich erinnere mich an die..." sagt Remus und klingt sehr bitter dabei.

„Ja, das würde ich annehmen," gibt Albus zu.

Lily, James und ich sehen beide fragend an.

„Sie hat das blöde Gesetz geschaffen, das es Werwölfen verbietet, Arbeit zu suchen und möglichen Arbeitgebern verbietet, Werwölfe zu beschäftigen. Und sehr wahrscheinlich hat sie's mit Fudge zusammen durchgebracht, nachdem ich in Hogwarts gearbeitet habe. Albus könnte genaugenommen gerichtlich belangt werden," erklärt Remus.

Ich nehme mich zusammen, um nicht zu schreien! Ich werde diese Frau so was von **hassen**! Und ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass diese Befragung entsetzlich wird.

„Amelia hat mir versichert, dass der Fall glasklar ist. Es ist fast eine pure Formalität, es wird mit Sicherheit nichts Überraschendes dabei herauskommen. Sie haben offenbar doch etwas aus dem ersten Krieg gelernt und wollen sicher gehen, dass jeder einen Prozess erhält. Pettigrew ist aber schon seit der Befragung in Azkaban. Zum Prozess bringen sie ihn ins Ministerium und sie haben auch nur zwei Tage eingerechnet. Wahrscheinlich wird es nicht einmal so lange dauern. Ihr seid zum Wochenende zurück," versichert Albus.

„Gut."

„Das wird Dolores aber wohl kaum daran hindern, ihre Fragen zehnmal zu stellen. Ich schlage vor, dass du dich darauf vorbereitest, Sirius, und so ruhig wie möglich bleibst. Selbst wenn du ein Zeuge der Anklage bist, würde sie mit Vergnügen etwas finden, womit sie dich zurück nach Azkaban bringen kann, denn sie ist überzeugt davon, dass du ein Todesser bist."

„Oh, vielen Dank! Ein Blick auf mein Handgelenk dürfte Beweis genug sein, dass ich nicht zu diesem Dreckhaufen gehöre!" rufe ich empört.

„Genau. Leider muss ich aber sagen, dass es offenbar immer noch nicht überall bekannt ist, dass das Dunkle Mal am Handgelenk ein deutlich sichtbares Zeichen für Toms Anhänger ist."

„Ich weiss. Aber hoffentlich wird es nach diesem Prozess allgemein bekannt sein."

„Hoffentlich. Aber das wichtigste wird sein, dass du nicht über solche Fragen stolperst, die es ihr ermöglichen würden, ein Verfahren gegen dich zu eröffnen. Du darfst die Antwort verweigern, wenn nötig. Du musst keinesfalls auf eine Frage eingehen, die dich selber belasten könnte. Vor allem dann, wenn sie die alte Geschichte mit Severus Snape und der Peitschenden Weide aufbringen sollte. Ich weiss nicht, in welcher Reihenfolge die Zeugen aufgerufen werden, aber ich vermute, dass du der erste sein wirst, Sirius. Ich werde da sein und dir zur Seite stehen."

Ich gebe zu, dass mich das erleichtert. Jemanden wie Dumbledore an meiner Seite zu wissen, ist beruhigend. Ich esse noch ein paar Pommes Frites. Der Teller ist schon fast leer, Remus und ich haben ihn ziemlich im Nu leergefuttert, selbst Albus hat ein paar genommen. Ich trinke langsam meinen Wein und schaue hinaus auf die wunderbar friedvolle Umgebung.

„Danke, Albus."

„Das ist selbstverständlich, Sirius. Ich werde euch allen zur Seite stehen."

„Und was, glaubst du, werden sie von Lily und mir wollen? Nur, dass Pettigrew unser Geheimniswahrer war?" fragt James.

„Das nehme ich an. Und vielleicht sollt ihr eure Einschätzungen zu Sirius und Peter abgeben," bestätigt Albus.

„Gut. Viel mehr könnten wir ihnen eh nicht sagen, wir waren ja schliesslich damals ziemlich tot. Wir werden nur deutlich machen können, dass wir Peter auf keinen Fall jemals mehr vertrauen würden."

Einige der Kinder tauchen auf. Sie haben ihr eigenes Taschengeld, daher gehen sie ins Restaurant und holen sich etwas zu trinken oder einen kleinen Snack. Justin und Ron kommen zu uns und fragen, ob sie sich bei uns niederlassen dürfen.

„Klar, setzt euch schon hin," fordere ich sie auf.

Sie ziehen ihre Sonnenbrillen aus und attackieren einen weiteren grossen Teller voll Pommes. Justin hat eine Ketchup-Flasche mitgenommen und gibt immer wieder frischen auf den Tellerrand. Ron sieht ziemlich zufrieden aus und haut rein. Ihre Wangen sind von der Bewegung und der Sonne gerötet. Ich wende mich Remus wieder zu. Auch seine Wangen haben eine gesunde Farbe angenommen. Das allein gibt ihm schon ein völlig anderes Aussehen. Albus hat es auch bemerkt, denn er macht Remus ein Kompliment:

„Du siehst sehr gesund aus, Remus. Dabei sind es erst ein paar Tage seit dem letzten Vollmond..."

„Mir geht's auch gut, Albus. Hermione hat übrigens einen Weg gefunden, um den Wolfsbanntrank erträglicher zu machen. Sie hat Aspartam, ein künstlicher Süssstoff der Muggel beigefügt und nun schmeckt er viel weniger übel. Viel angenehmer zum Einnehmen. Die Wirkung ist die gleiche, daher nehme ich an, dass wir das weiterhin so brauen werden."

„Sie hat den letzten Wolfsbanntrank praktisch alleine gebraut. Ich habe nur noch zugesehen. Sie hat eine grossartige Arbeit geleistet. Das ist weit über NEWTS Niveau," füge ich hinzu.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass du ihr eine Menge extra Punkte für Gryffindor gegeben hast. Ich werde sie loben!" sagt Albus.

„Ja, ich dachte, sie verdient diese Punkte auch."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass manche fünfzehnjährige einen so komplexen Trank brauen können," sagt Albus.

„Hermione behauptet, dass Zauberkunst und Transfiguration ihre besten Fächer sind, aber ich würde sagen, in Zaubertränke ist sie noch besser, obwohl sie in beiden anderen Fächern sehr stark ist."

„Sie hat nie die Spitzennoten bekommen, die sie eigentlich verdient hat, aber da Severus konstant alle Schüler tief benotet, habe ich mich nie eingemischt," erklärt Albus.

„Das scheint mir richtig, zumindest wenn er es konsequent durchzieht, ich meine nur, dass es das Gesamtbild ihrer Leistungen verzerrt," gebe ich zu bedenken.

„Kann sein. Allerdings werden die massgeblichen Examen von unabhängigen Experten bewertet, daher gleicht es sich am Ende wieder aus," erinnert Albus.

„Stimmt auch wieder."

Nach und nach tauchen alle Schüler auf. Sie sind alle vom vielen Skilaufen und der Sonne erschöpft. Albus fragt sie, wie ihnen der Wintersport gefällt.

„Es ist grossartig!" sagt Draco und vergisst glatt seine übliche Blasiertheit.

Er sieht beinahe glücklich aus, was mich erstaunt. Aber wenn man auf diese Art erkennen muss, wie wenig einen die Eltern wirklich lieben, dann ist das sehr hart, selbst, wenn man so aufgezogen worden ist wie Draco. Man hat ihm beigebracht, dass nur Schwache Gefühle haben. Ich glaube nicht, dass er schon wirklich über den Verlust seiner Eltern geweint hat, aber es ist jetzt wirklich das erste Mal, das er völlig gelöst unter uns sitzt und zufrieden aussieht. Sein Gesicht ist weit weniger blass als sonst immer. Wie wir anderen hat auch er rosige Wangen und seine grauen Augen glänzen.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so viel Spass machen könnte! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass wir weiter hinaufgehen," fügt er hinzu.

„Nächste Woche, Camille hat's versprochen," erinnere ich ihn.

„Ja, aber sie wird uns langsam fahren lassen," meint er.

„Wahrscheinlich, aber sie schlägt ein Tempo ein, bei dem wir viel lernen können. Und wir können nach den Winterferien an manchen Wochenenden zum Skilaufen fahren. Es wird kein Problem sein, das Material bis zum Ende der Saison zu mieten," verspricht Remus.

„Oh, gut! Ich bin's nicht gewohnt, so viel draussen zu sein, aber es gefällt mir," sagt Draco.

Ernie und Ginny geben auch einen Kommentar ab.

„Es ist wirklich super. Wir wissen schon kaum mehr wie oft wir wieder hochgefahren sind. Ich bin auch froh, geht's am Montag weiter hinauf. Ich kann's kaum erwarten, Mum und Dad davon zu berichten," sagt Ginny.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde sinkt die Sonne langsam tiefer und wir machen uns auf den Weg zum Hotel. Dort muss Albus sich natürlich noch den Aletschgletscher ansehen, der jetzt in der Abendsonne noch viel eindrücklicher aussieht.

„Da kann man eigentlich nur noch ganz still werden. Das ist wahre Majestät, nicht wahr?" bemerkt Albus.

„Das denke ich manchmal auch. Vor allem, wenn's hier absolut still ist," meint Remus.

Albus kommt und isst mit uns zu Abend, danach nehmen wir ihn mit hinauf in unser Zimmer, von wo aus er nach England disappariert.

Wir gehen alle früh zu Bett. Am nächsten Tag ist Silvester und es wird eine grosse Party im Aufenthaltsraum des Hotels geben. Wir gesellen uns nach dem Abendessen zu den anderen Gästen und geniessen einen fröhlichen, unbeschwerten Abend. Alle vermischen sich fröhlich und es wird getanzt, während wir auf den Beginn des neuen Jahres warten.

Die meisten anderen Gäste sind Familien mit Kindern oder junge Leute. Es ist alles ziemlich leger. Nach Mitternacht stossen alle miteinander an und wünschen sich ein gutes neues Jahr. Wir finden erst etwa um zwei ins Bett und sind alle ziemlich beschwipst. Kaum spüre ich das Kissen unter meinem Kopf bin ich auch schon weg.

**Remus **

Am Neujahrstag kehren wir zum Skiunterricht zurück. Es macht jetzt erst richtig Spass, denn so langsam geht's weiter rauf für längere Abfahrten. Wir lernen die schwierigeren Bewegungsabläufe. Die Kids lernen, ihre Route schon von weitem zu sehen und ihr zu folgen. Es gibt einige Stellen, an denen Camille uns erlaubt, grade hinunter und schneller zu fahren. Das gefällt fast allen, sogar Neville, der sich ausgezeichnet zu unterhalten scheint. Ich bin froh, ihn so locker zu sehen. Er kann immer noch eine Menge Aufmunterung brauchen und dies hier wird sein Selbstvertrauen ziemlich stärken.

Auch wenn ich die sonst weniger auffälligen Schüler beobachte, merke ich, dass ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen habe, die Winterferien so auszunutzen. Mandy und Padma sind die stillsten in der Runde, aber die beiden Mädchen haben genauso viel Spass wie die ausgelasseneren drei, Ginny, Parvati und Morag. Hermione ist allen fünfen eine ganze Klasse voraus. Sie hat Spass, aber sie hört man jetzt nie begeistert aufkreischen. Sie hält sich sowieso mehr und mehr an Lily, deren ruhiges Temperament sie teilt. Harry ist irgendwo mittendrin. Er hat offensichtlich auch Freude am Sport. Da er ein Quidditch-Spieler ist, vermisst er den Sport natürlich auf der Sunnegg, wo sie nur untereinander ein bisschen spielen können. Das Messen mit den anderen Teams geht ihm dabei völlig ab. Er steht schon sehr sicher auf den Skis.

Skilaufen ist eines der Dinge, die wie geschaffen sind für Sirius Black. Er hat eine Schwäche für alles, was schnell und gefährlich ist. Schon bald ist er wirklich schnell unterwegs, vor allem zusammen mit Draco und Justin. Harry und Ron sind ihnen nicht weit hintendran und von den Mädchen sausen Ginny, Morag und Parvati am mutigsten hinter den Jungs her. Oder um die Jungs herum.

Bis wir nach Hause zurückkehren, haben wir wirklich viel gelernt und ich habe meine alte Sicherheit komplett wiedergefunden. Nur mit Bedauern verlassen wir das Hotel. Aber wir kehren zur Sunnegg zurück und machen uns für das nächste Quartal bereit.

Allerdings können wir noch nicht da bleiben. Wir packen alle eine kleine Tasche zum Übernachten und sind bereit, per Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Alle Schüler kommen auf Albus' Wunsch mit. Morag, Blaise und Draco werden in Gästezimmern im Lehrerflügel untergebracht, weit weg von ihrem angestammten Haus.

Am Mittwoch reisen wir per Floo ins Ministerium. Albus geht voraus, die Schüler folgen, dann gehe ich und Sirius, Lily und James kommen zuletzt. Ich kann das heftige Pochen seines Herzens hören, als Sirius sich aufrichtet und von der Asche befreit. Ich nehme ihn bei der Hand, während wir zum Gerichtssaal gehen.

Blaise, Parvati, Padma, Draco, Morag, Justin, Ernie, Mandy, Neville und Ginny werden zu den Zuschauertribünen gewiesen, wo Arthur und Molly Weasley für sie Platz freigehalten haben. Wir anderen werden zu einem Zimmer gleich neben dem Gerichtssaal begleitet.

**Ginny**

Nachdem der Prozess eröffnet worden ist, wird als erster der Angeklagte verhört. Pettigrew sieht ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Ich wende mich Daddy zu:

„Das ist Scabbers, Daddy, wir haben den jahrelang in unserem Haus beherbergt! Mir kommt's immer noch hoch, wenn ich nur daran denke, dass keiner von uns auch nur das Geringste bemerkt hat."

„Ja, mir auch. Mir wird ganz schlecht dabei. Ich denke, wenn wir nur ein wenig aufmerksamer gewesen wären, ein bisschen misstrauischer, dass diese gewöhnliche Ratte sich gleich so zahm zeigte, dann hätte Sirius seine Freiheit schon vor Jahren wiedergefunden. Das liegt mir wirklich auf dem Magen," sagt Daddy.

Wir folgen der Befragung. Ich schaue mich im Gerichtssaal um, der proppenvoll ist mit Neugierigen. Rita Skeeter vom Tagespropheten sitzt natürlich auch da. Sie schreibt trotz Hermiones Drohung weiter, aber wahrscheinlich hat sie bisher noch keinen solchen Mist geschrieben, dass Hermione einen Grund gesehen hat, ihre Drohung wahr zu machen. Eine Menge Leute werden jetzt gleich sehr geschockt sein. Madam Bones spricht.

„Angeklagter, sagen Sie uns Ihren Namen!"

„P... p... Peter... P... p... Pettig... grew..." flüstert die Ratte.

„Etwas lauter, bitte, so dass alle Sie verstehen können!"

Pettigrew wiederholt seinen Namen. In der Menge kommt Gemurmel auf. Sie haben alle die Artikel im Tagespropheten gelesen, aber vielleicht hat keiner wirklich geglaubt, was sie gelesen haben. Jetzt können ihn alle im Raum sehen und müssen es glauben.

„Um der Wahrheit willen, werden wir Sie ab jetzt unter Veritaserum befragen, Mr. Pettigrew. Mr. Taylor, wenn ich Sie bitten darf..."

Mr. Taylor kommt mit der Wahrheitsdroge und da Wormtail sich weigert, den Mund aufzumachen, wird ein Auror gerufen, der ihm die Nase zuhält. Mr. Taylor kann nun die vier Tropfen Veritaserum auf die Zunge träufeln. Dann wird ein Weilchen gewartet, bis der Zaubertrank seine Wirkung tut. Pettigrew wird nun nach seinem Leben seit dem Tag an dem er angeblich getötet wurde, ausgefragt.

„An diesem 1. November 1981 sind Sie also hinter Sirius Black her gewesen?" fragt jetzt eine Frau, die aussieht, wie eine in pink gekleidete Kröte. Das muss Madam Umbridge sein, über die Sirius, Remus, James und Lily gesprochen haben.

„Nein, sondern er lauerte mir auf..."

„Warum lauerte er Ihnen denn auf, Mr. Pettigrew?"

„Um sich zu rächen, weil ich Lily und James Potter an den Dunklen Lord verkauft habe..."

„Und warum haben **Sie **das getan? Sie konnten es doch gar nicht, Sie waren ja gar nicht der Geheimniswahrer? Wie hätten Sie denn Du-Weisst-Schon-Wem sagen können, wo die Potters sind?"

„Weil ich ihr Geheimniswahrer war. Die Idioten haben mir vertraut."

Obwohl alles unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum hervorkommt, könnte ich ihn umbringen! Die Gleichgültigkeit, mit der er das sagt, ist selbst durch die Wirkung des Zaubertranks zu spüren.

Dieser Mann ekelt mich dermassen an, dass ich in der nächsten Stunde wie auf Nadeln sitze. Alle im Raum hören gespannt hin! Bin schon gespannt, wie sie sich verhalten, wenn Sirius als Zeuge aufgerufen wird. Nachdem Pettigrew alles gesagt hat, was Staatsanwältin und Pflichtverteidiger wissen wollen, wird der erste Zeuge aufgerufen.

„Da der Verteidiger keine Entlastungszeugen finden konnte, kann die Staatsanwältin ihre Zeugen aufrufen."

„Ich rufe als Zeugen auf: Mr. Sirius Black," sagt Umbridge in ihrer süsslichen Stimme.

Ein lautes Raunen geht durch die Reihen. Wahrscheinlich hat niemand damit gerechnet, dass der vermeintlich übelste Kriminelle unserer Zeit tatsächlich als Zeuge auftreten würde. Doch der Gerichtsdiener eilt, um im Raum, in den man die Zeugen alle gewiesen hat, Sirius zu holen.

**Lily **

Remus nimmt Sirius bei der Hand. Er braucht jetzt unsere Unterstützung wie nie zuvor! Wir setzen uns in dem Raum hin, der uns angewiesen wurde. James versucht, Sirius aufzumuntern, doch der reagiert nicht besonders interessiert. Schon nach einer Stunde nach Beginn wird Sirius allerdings in den Zeugenstand gerufen. Ich wünschte, dass ich dabei sein könnte.

**Sirius **

Ich fürchte mich fast zu Tode! Obwohl ich nicht angeklagt bin, drehe ich bei jedem Gedanken an diese Frau fast durch! Der Prozess ist öffentlich, daher werden eine Menge Leute da sein und ein Haufen Journalisten dazu. Eine Stunde nach Beginn werde ich aufgerufen.

„Mr. Sirius Black wird aufgefordert, den Zeugenstand zu betreten!" ruft der Gerichtsdiener.

Ich stehe auf und Remus drückt mir ein letztes Mal aufmunternd die Hand.

James ruft mir nach: „Egal, was sie fragt, denk daran, dass wir wieder da sind, Padfoot!"

Ich nicke bloss. Dann folge ich dem Zauberer, der mich zum Gerichtssaal begleitet. Ich werde vereidigt und kann mich neben dem Tisch der Richterin hinsetzen. Amelia schaut mich an und lächelt mir aufmunternd zu. Ich erinnere mich – sie war eine Ravenclaw, sicher vier oder fünf Jahre vor uns. Sie stellt mir die allgemeinen Fragen nach meinen Personalien, Wohnort und Beruf. Ich beantworte diejenigen, die ich kann und erinnere sie daran, dass ich als Lehrer in einem geschützten Haus lebe und Hogwartsschüler unterrichte, weshalb ich die Örtlichkeit nicht verraten kann.

„Ach ja, ich vergass, verzeihen Sie. – Miss Umbridge, ihr Zeuge!" Amelia zwinkert mir zu. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie mit der Frage verhindern, dass jemand nachfragt.

Die Frau steht auf und kommt herüber zu mir. Sie ist untersetzt, trägt die entsetzlichsten Klamotten, die ich je an einer Frau gesehen habe und erinnert mich an eine Kröte. Sie tut überfreundlich, aber ist dabei so schleimig, dass mir fast übel wird, aber ich muss mich zusammennehmen. Ich halte ihrem Blick stur stand, bis sie sich abwendet.

„Mr. Black, können Sie uns bitte erläutern, was Sie in den Tagen getan haben, bevor die Familie Potter unter den Fideliuszauber gesteckt wurde?"

Ich seufze und erzähle die ganze Geschichte. Wie ich ein paar Tage vor dem Zauber James und Lily davon überzeugt hatte, dass ich als ihr Geheimniswahrer zu offensichtlich war und zähle auch die Gründe für meinen Entschluss, als Geheimniswahrer zurückzutreten auf. Ich füge dazu, dass wir, um das Ganze noch zusätzlich zu verschleiern, uns entschlossen hatten, niemanden darüber zu unterrichten, nicht einmal Dumbledore.

„So, so. Also waren Sie nicht anwesend, als der Zauber ausgesprochen wurde?"

„Nein. Ich kann nur annehmen, dass Lily Potter den Zauber gesprochen hat. Sie war sehr wohl fähig, denn sie konnte die komplexesten Zauber ohne Probleme ausführen. Ich weiss also nicht, wer genau neben den Potters anwesend war."

„Und danach haben Sie den gewählten Geheimniswahrer, Peter Pettigrew regelmässig überwacht?"

„Ja. Ich habe ihn jeden Abend kontaktiert. Das wollte ich so lange tun, bis wir ebenfalls abgetaucht waren. Wozu es ja dann nicht mehr gekommen ist."

„Sie haben ihn auch am 31. Oktober 1981 kontaktiert?"

„Ja. Aber er war nicht zuhause. Ich rief ihn durchs Feuer, doch er antwortete nicht. Er hatte mir gesagt, er würde zuhause bleiben, also ging ich durch das Floo-Netzwerk zu ihm, doch die Wohnung war leer. Es gab nicht den geringsten Hinweis auf einen Kampf. Ich bin sicher, dass es irgendwo in den Untersuchungsunterlagen stehen müsste, dass seine Wohnung unberührt war. Ich bekam es mit der Angst um ihn – und um die Potters – zu tun und entschloss mich sofort, zu den Potters zu gehen und nachzuschauen."

„Aber nur der Geheimniswahrer hätte sie sehen können..." wirft Umbridge ein.

„Ja, natürlich. Aber der Fideliuszauber funktioniert so, dass alle zwar wissen können, wo jemand steckt, aber nur, wenn der Geheimniswahrer ihnen die Information direkt gibt, werden sie die Person auch sehen. Für mich hätte aber gereicht, wenn das Haus in Ordnung gewesen wäre. Ich hatte einen Schlüssel und hätte hineingehen können. Aber als ich dort ankam, war es zu spät. Das Dach des Hauses war in Flammen. Ich schaffte es gerade, die beiden Leichen aus dem Haus zu schaffen und Harry aus seinem Bettchen zu holen, als Hagrid auftauchte. Er verlangte, dass ich ihm Harry übergab. Ich wollte es nicht akzeptieren, denn ich war ja Harrys Pate und sollte nach dem Willen seiner Eltern für den Jungen sorgen, sollten sie dazu nicht mehr in der Lage sein. Aber Hagrid..."

„Rubeus Hagrid, der Bewahrer der Ländereien und Schlüssel von Hogwarts?"

„Ja."

„Er nahm den Jungen mit?"

„Ja, auf Anordnung von Albus Dumbledore. Wir stritten uns für eine Weile, doch dann gab ich nach und gab Hagrid mein Motorrad, um Harry so schnell wie möglich zu Dumbledore zu bringen. Ich war sicher, dass ich es danach nicht mehr brauchen würde."

„Warum waren Sie sich dessen sicher?"

„Ich hatte da schon ein paar Minuten Zeit gehabt, nachzudenken und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Peter Pettigrew nicht gezwungen worden war, das Geheimnis zu verraten, dass er seine Freunde verraten hatte, weil er es wollte."

„Und was hat das mit Ihrem Motorrad zu tun?"

„Nun, ich war fest entschlossen, Peter zu jagen und ihn umzubringen, um meine Freunde zu rächen."

„Aber sie haben ihn nicht umgebracht?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Er sitzt ja auch ziemlich lebendig da drüben. Er hat mich ausgetrickst."

„Sie meinen, als er Sie am nächsten Tag traf?"

„Ja. Ich musste ziemlich lange nach ihm suchen, ging allen Ecken nach, von denen ich wusste, dass er sich herumtrieb. Als ich ihn fand, war er allerdings bereit. Während ich noch nach meinem Zauberstab suchte, hatte er den seinen in seinem Rücken und schrie so laut, dass alle Umstehenden es deutlich hören konnten, dass ich Lily und James betrogen hätte. Dann schnitt er sich blitzschnell den Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand ab, liess die Strasse in die Luft fliegen und verschwand."

„Wie konnte er verschwinden? Ist er disappariert?"

„Nein, er verwandelte sich in seine Animagusform, eine Ratte. Ich sah ihn grade noch mit anderen Ratten in der Kanalisation verschwinden. Sie können sich denken, dass ich völlig von Sinnen war. Man hat mir vorgeworfen, dass ich kaltblütig gelacht habe. In Wirklichkeit war das Lachen eine hysterische Reaktion darauf, dass er mich gerade erfolgreich für sein Verbrechen in die Pfanne gehauen hatte. Niemand hätte mir geglaubt, dass das sein Werk gewesen wäre, vor allem deshalb nicht, weil wir eben den Tausch geheimgehalten hatten."

„Warum hatten Sie es eigentlich niemandem anvertraut?"

„Wir erwarteten sicher, dass Voldemort mich heimsuchen würde. Er hätte mich zu Tode foltern können, ich hätte ihm nicht sagen können, wo er die Potters findet, da ich ja ihr Geheimnis nicht bewahrte. Wir wussten nicht, dass Pettigrew uns schon seit einem Jahr bespitzelt hatte. Wir wussten nur, dass jemand, der den Potters sehr nahe stand, Geheimnisse ausplauderte. Ich hatte den falschen Freund in Verdacht."

„Und der war?"

„Remus Lupin," sage ich ganz leise.

„Gut. Belassen wir es dabei. Wann haben Sie Pettigrew das nächste Mal gesehen?"

„Auf einem Foto auf der Titelseite im Tagespropheten im Juli 1993 in Azkaban."

„Wie kamen Sie denn da an eine Zeitung? So viel ich weiss, bekommen die Gefangenen in Azkaban keine Zeitungen zu lesen."

„Nein, tun sie auch nicht. Minister Fudge war auf Inspektion und hat mir seine gegeben, als ich ihn darum gebeten hatte, um wieder einmal das Kreuzworträtsel zu lösen."

„Also gab er Ihnen den Tagespropheten und Sie sahen Peter Pettigrew auf dem Titelblatt? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, nach 1981 noch einmal von ihm in der Zeitung gelesen zu haben..."

„Nein, Sie hätten ihn da auch nicht gesehen, oder ganz bestimmt nicht beachtet. Er war in seiner Animagusform auf dem Bild. Er war eine Ratte. Um genau zu sein, posierte er als ein Haustier der Familie Weasley, er ‚gehörte' Ronald Weasley, dem jüngsten Sohn. Sass mitten auf dem Bild auf der Schulter des Jungen."

„Ah! Und Sie waren tatsächlich in der Lage, in dieser Ratte Ihren alten Schulfreund zu erkennen?"

„Ja."

„Nach all diesen Jahren?"

„Ja. Ich erkannte ihn sofort. Und ihm fehlte eine Zehe."

„Sie meinen den Zeigefinger?"

„Ja."

„Was geschah dann?"

„Als ich in der Bildbeschreibung las, dass die Weasley-Kinder zu Beginn des Schuljahres wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden, klangen in meinem Kopf Alarmglocken! Ich wusste, dass auch Harry Potter inzwischen in Hogwarts sein musste. Das hiess, dass Peter Pettigrew zur selben Zeit in Hogwarts sein würde. Er versteckte sich vor seinen alten Todesserkameraden, die immer noch auf freiem Fuss waren, und die ihn bestimmt dafür, ihren Meister ans Messer geliefert zu haben, umbringen würden, wenn sie ihn zu fassen bekamen. Die anderen Gefangenen in Azkaban mochten ihn nicht besonders. Ich hörte sie manchmal schreien, dass sie ihn umbringen würden, wenn er nicht schon tot wäre und sie ihn je zu fassen kriegten. Wenn die Todesser in Azkaban wussten, dass Pettigrew auch einer war, dann wussten es die draussen bestimmt auch. Ich wusste, ich musste aus Azkaban raus!"

Sie raschelt mit ihren Pergamenten und schaut darauf, dann sagt sie:

„In den Berichten in Ihrem Dossier wurde festgehalten, dass Sie in Azkaban im Schlaf geredet und dabei immer den Satz ‚er ist in Hogwarts' wiederholt hätten. Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass sich dieser Satz nicht auf Harry Potter, sondern auf Peter Pettigrew bezog?"

„Ja! Ich hätte es mir nicht mal im Traum einfallen lassen, meinen Patensohn zu Schaden zu bringen. Ich wollte ihn beschützen."

„Ich verstehe. – Nun, wir wissen immer noch nicht, wie Sie es geschafft haben, aus Azkaban zu entfliehen, Mr. Black. Würden Sie uns erläutern, wie Sie geschafft haben, was vor Ihnen noch nie einem Gefangenen gelungen ist?"

Ich werfe einen raschen Blick auf Albus. Er nickt, also wende ich mich an Umbridge und erkläre ihr:

„Ich bin ebenfalls ein Animagus. Wenn mir alles zu viel wurde, konnte ich mich in meiner Zelle in meine Animagusform verwandeln, das half mir, bei Verstand zu bleiben und meine magischen Kräfte zu bewahren. Dementoren können ja nichts sehen, sie fassten meine tierischen Emotionen nicht auf, sondern dachten, dass ich so weggetreten sei wie die anderen Gefangenen. Als ich ausbrach, war ich sehr dünn und sehr schwach. Der Anblick Pettigrews auf dem Foto hatte mich besessen gemacht, auszubrechen. Eines Abends, als die Dementoren mir das Essen brachten, schlüpfte ich als Hund durch die Tür, die Gitter und schwamm ans Ufer. Das war alles."

Sie ist nicht die Einzige, die mich geschockt anstarrt. Es klingt alles viel zu einfach.

„Können Sie Ihre Verwandlung demonstrieren?"

„Natürlich."

Ich stehe auf, verwandle mich und drehe ein paar Runden als Padfoot. Dann kehre ich zu meinem Platz zurück und setze mich wieder hin.

„Es gibt keinen registrierten Animagus, der ein Hund wäre! Wann haben Sie diese Transformation denn bewerkstelligt?"

„James Potter, Peter Pettigrew und ich schafften es in unserem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts, Animagi zu werden. Wir hatten es geheimgehalten. Niemand wusste davon. Wir wollten uns während der Schule nicht registrieren lassen und danach benutzten wir unsere Animagusform ziemlich oft im Kampf gegen die Todesser, daher wollten wir es bis nach dem Krieg geheim halten."

„Was hat Sie denn bewogen, das zu lernen?" fragt sie, doch Albus interveniert jetzt zum ersten Mal für mich.

„Diese Frage steht nicht im Zusammenhang mit dem zu verhandelnden Fall, die Frage wird aus dem Protokoll gestrichen," sagt Amelia.

„Nun, dann teilen Sie uns bitte mit, wann Sie Peter Pettigrew das nächste Mal in physischer Form gesehen haben?"

„Am Abend des 8. Juni 1994 in Hogwarts."

Ich erzähle die ganze Geschichte, die sich in der Heulenden Hütte abgespielt hat. Dann fragt sie mich noch nach dem letzten Zusammentreffen, als wir Wormtail fassten.

„Sehr gut, Mr. Black, das war alles."

Wormtails Pflichtverteidiger versucht jetzt noch halbherzig, mich aus der Ruhe zu bringen, aber er stellt irrelevante Fragen, die ihm überhaupt nicht helfen. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass er sich nicht sonderlich Mühe gibt, seinen Mandanten gut zu vertreten. Schliesslich darf ich mich auf die Zeugenbank gleich hinter der Anklage und Albus' Platz setzen.

Ich bin so erleichtert, dass mir ein halbes Matterhorn vom Herzen fällt. Umbridge ist bei der Sache geblieben und hat nicht versucht, mich auszutricksen. Ich setze mich auf die noch leere Bank und warte auf den nächsten Zeugen. Ich habe jetzt Zeit, mich umzusehen. Wormtail sitzt in seinem Stuhl, mit Ketten daran befestigt, ein Auror steht daneben und behält ihn im Auge, damit er sich nicht etwa verwandelt. Der Zauberer, der schon mich hereingerufen hat, führt jetzt Remus herein. Ich gebe ihm mit einem Lächeln ein Zeichen und sehe, dass er erleichtert ist. Er setzt sich ruhig auf den Platz im Zeugenstand und wird vereidigt. Dann beantwortet er Amelias Fragen nach seinen Personalien.

„Ihr Name?"

„Remus Julian Lupin."

„Ihr Alter?"

„36."

„Ihr Beruf?"

„Lehrer."

„Wo wohnen Sie, Mr. Lupin?"

„Ich glaube, man hat Ihnen mitgeteilt, dass ich meine gegenwärtige Adresse nicht mitteilen kann, da wir in einem geschützten Haus leben und dort Schüler von Hogwarts versteckt unterrichten."

„Richtig. – Miss Umbridge, Ihr Zeuge."

Umbridge nähert sich Remus und versucht, ihn anzustarren. Ihr Verhalten ist jedoch deutlich anders als vorhin, als sie mich vernommen hat. Ich glaube, sie hat Angst vor ihm, weil sie weiss, dass er ein Werwolf ist.

„Professor Lupin..." sie dehnt das Wort Professor aus, „wann haben Sie den Angeklagten vor dem 31. Oktober 1981 zuletzt gesehen?"

„Wahrscheinlich einige Tage zuvor. Wir waren nicht in engem Kontakt, daher kann ich mich nicht exakt erinnern. Aber es war mindestens eine Woche vor Halloween."

„Und wann haben Sie ihn danach wieder gesehen?"

„Wie fast alle Leute, glaubte ich, er wäre tot. Aber ich sah ihn sehr lebendig am Abend des 8. Juni 1994 in Hogwarts."

Er erzählt die Geschichte jetzt aus seiner Sicht, die sich mit meiner deckt. Er weicht nicht zurück, als sie ihn ziemlich giftig fragt:

„Das war eine Vollmondnacht, nicht wahr, Professor?"

„Ja."

„Professor Lupin, Sie wurden von Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore als Lehrer in Hogwarts engagiert, obwohl er sehr genau wusste, dass Sie ein Werwolf sind – wie haben Sie eigentlich sichergestellt, dass Sie für niemanden gefährlich wurden?"

„Durch die Einnahme des Wolfsbanntranks. Es ist ein Zaubertrank, der den Wolf in mir unterdrückt. Der Braumeister der Schule, Professor Severus Snape hat ihn für mich hergestellt. Ich verwandle mich zwar, behalte aber meinen Kopf. Daher bin ich auch nicht aggressiv."

„Aber ist es nicht so, dass Sie ausgerechnet an diesem Vollmond Ihren Trank nicht eingenommen hatten?"

„Nicht ganz, nein. Mir fehlte die letzte von sieben Dosen. Aber es ist richtig, dass ich ihn an diesem Abend nicht mehr eingenommen habe."

„Ihre Verwandlung setzte in dem Moment ein, als Sie versuchten, Peter Pettigrew in das Schloss zu bringen?"

„Ja. Worauf Sirius Black sich in den Hund verwandelte und mich von den Schülern fernhielt. Da ich fast die gesamte benötigte Dosis des Zaubertranks eingenommen hatte, brauchte es nicht viel. Ich war verwirrt, aber setzte mich nicht heftig zur Wehr, sondern floh in den Verbotenen Wald. Die Schüler blieben unbehelligt. Aber das hat rein gar nichts mit Pettigrews Fall zu tun. Die Tatsache gab ihm nur die Möglichkeit, sich meines Zauberstabes zu bemächtigen, die Katze und Ronald Weasley ausser Gefecht zu setzen und als Ratte zu fliehen."

„Wann haben Sie Peter Pettigrew das nächste Mal gesehen?"

„Als er letzten November versuchte, in unser geschütztes Haus einzudringen."

Sie verlangt von ihm, die Geschichte zu erzählen, was er macht, gelassen und souverän wie immer. Dann entlässt sie ihn aus dem Zeugenstand. Remus setzt sich neben mich und ich greife sogleich nach seiner Hand. Albus schaut kurz zu uns und zwinkert. Wie es scheint, verläuft die Zeugenvernehmung nach seinem Wunsch. Der nächste Zeuge ist Harry. Umbridge befragt ihn zu der Begegnung in der Heulenden Hütte und zu den Ereignissen nach der dritten Aufgabe beim Trimagischen Turnier. Er hat sich darauf vorbereitet, darüber zu sprechen und erzählt die ganze Geschichte bis ins letzte Detail vom Moment an, in dem er den Irrgarten auf dem Quidditch-Feld verliess und bis er wieder dort ankam. Sie scheint vor allem an der Geschichte mit der silbernen Hand interessiert zu sein. Er erzählt ihr sehr genau, wie Wormtail dazu gekommen ist. Dann muss auch er von der letzten Begegnung erzählen, worauf sie ihn entlässt. Harry kommt herüber und setzt sich an meine andere Seite. Ich wuschle in seinen Haaren und frage leise:

„Okay?"

„Ja, ich bin okay."

Die nächste Zeugin ist Hermione. Sie hat nur die Geschichte mit der Heulenden Hütte zu bestätigen, die mit unseren Versionen übereinstimmt. Schliesslich ist Ron an der Reihe, er erzählt die Geschichte aus seiner Sicht. Ausserdem berichtet er davon, dass er, Morag und ich Pettigrew in unserem Haus festgenommen hatten.

Nach Ron kommen noch einige andere Zeugen, einer davon ist Snape. Bevor Snape vernommen werden kann, verlangt Dumbledore die Räumung des Saals vom Publikum. Da er zuvor Amelia Bones über den Status von Severus als Spion des Ordens informiert hat, ordnet sie dies sofort an. Snape kann nicht viel zum Geschehen in der Heulenden Hütte erzählen, aber er berichtet von seinen Begegnungen mit Pettigrew bei den Treffen der Todesser. Er bringt die Sprache auch auf das Dunkle Mal an seinem und Peters Arm und sagt deutlich aus, dass nur Todesser dieses Mal haben, die aber ausnahmslos.

„Finden Sie dieses Mal an einem Handgelenk und Sie wissen, dass Sie einen Todesser vor sich haben."

„Kann es nicht entfernt werden?" fragt Umbridge neugierig.

„Nein. Und nur der Dunkle Lord kann es anbringen."

Nach der Befragung Snapes geht es mit anderen Zeugen weiter, es verbleiben nur noch James und Lily. Die beiden werden zusammen in den Saal gerufen. Sie kommen herein und setzen sich. Bones fragt nach ihren Personalien. Es gibt wiederum Gemurmel, als James deutlich seinen Namen angibt und Lily ihm folgt.

„Nun, der Tagesprophet hat ja schon des Langen und Breiten berichtet, dass und vor allem, wie Sie wieder ins Leben zurückgekehrt sind. Währen Sie so freundlich, das in wenigen Worten für die Gerichtsakte zu erzählen?" fragt Bones.

Lily übernimmt es.

„Ich beginne damit, wie wir zurückkamen. Ich nehme an, unser Sohn ist zu seinem Abenteuer am Ende des Trimagischen Turniers befragt worden?"

„Das ist er. Er hat seine gesamte Geschichte dazu erzählt."

„Gut. Während ihres Duells geschah etwas, das ihn und Voldemort in die Luft hob. Sie waren in einem Gewebe aus Licht und Lichtstrahlen und ihre Zauberstäbe waren mit noch mehr Licht wie verbunden. Harry zwang Voldemorts Zauberstab, alle Zaubersprüche, die er jemals damit ausgeführt hatte, rückwärts chronologisch auszuspucken. Jedes Mal, wenn dabei ein Avada Kedavra Fluch hervorkam, wurde eine Art Schatten der getöteten Person ausgespuckt. Inzwischen weiss ich, dass es nicht einfach nur Schatten waren, es waren unsere Seelen. Und weil dieser Zauber, der da stattfand, eine Art Rückwärtsrichtung hatte, konnten unsere Seelen in unsere Körper zurückkehren und uns wiederherstellen. Ich erinnere mich nur noch daran, dass ich plötzlich wach war und dann kehrte die Erinnerung daran zurück, was mir zuletzt passiert war. James ging es genau gleich. Wir fanden nach Hogwarts, wo Madam Pomfrey sich um unser leibliches Wohl kümmerte, dann durften wir uns unseren Freunden anschliessen, bei denen wir auch unseren Sohn fanden."

„Vielen Dank. Nun zu meinen Fragen... wir wissen nun, dass Sirius Black nicht Ihr Geheimniswahrer war. Wer war es dann?"

„Peter Pettigrew. Ich war zwar geneigt, wenn nicht Sirius, dann lieber Albus Dumbledore, er hatte sich ja als Geheimniswahrer angeboten, aber James und Sirius wollten vollkommen sicher gehen und Peter nehmen, weil der so unauffällig war, dass niemand erwartet hätte, er würde unser Geheimniswahrer sein. Wie immer sind die beiden dabei völlig quer gelegen..."

James schaut mich an, ich ihn, mit viel „Tut mir so leid, alter Junge" in unseren Augen.

„Wer hat den Zauber gesprochen?" will Umbridge wissen.

„Ich selber."

„Das ist ein sehr komplexer Zauber..." wirft Umbridge ein.

Lily mustert sie von oben bis unten. Dann sagt sie kalt:

„Miss Umbridge, ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich durchaus in der Lage bin, jederzeit die komplexesten Zauber zu sprechen."

„Wer war bei der Zeremonie anwesend?"

„Mein Mann James, mein Sohn Harry, ich selber und Peter Pettigrew."

„Hatten Sie in der Zeit, in der Sie sich unter dem Zauber befanden je das Gefühl, noch immer in Gefahr zu sein?"

„Das ist schwer zu sagen. Sobald die Wirkung begann, waren wir ja für niemanden ausser dem Geheimniswahrer und denen, die er allenfalls informierte zu sehen. Wir wollten, dass Sirius und Remus wissen, wo wir stecken, aber mir scheint, Peter hat es nur Sirius mitgeteilt. Es dauerte eine Woche, bis Voldemort ankam. Ich vermute, Peter wollte uns in Sicherheit wiegen."

„Halten Sie – oder Sie, Mr. Potter, Sirius Black für fähig mit einem einzigen Fluch zwölf Menschen umzubringen?"

„Er hätte die Macht dazu, aber er würde sie niemals verwenden. Sirius hat sicher in seiner Schulzeit viel Unfug angestiftet, aber nie wirklich bösartigen. Er ist loyal bis zum Letzten. Selbst, wenn er fähig gewesen wäre, in seiner Wut Peter zu töten, hätte er niemals andere Menschen auch noch in Gefahr gebracht," sagt Lily mit Überzeugung.

Und James fasst es gleich nach ihr ebenfalls in Worte.

Nachdem auch die Befragung meiner engsten Freunde vorbei ist, kommt das Gericht sofort zur Urteilsverkündung. Der Zaubererrat tritt kurz aus dem Saal, um zu verhandeln, kehrt aber schon wenige Minuten später wieder zurück. Amelia Bones fragt:

„Wie lautet das Urteil des Zaubererrates?"

„Der Angeklagte ist schuldig."

Während der ganzen Zeit hat Pettigrew nicht ein Wort gesagt, nur heftig geschnauft. Jetzt kann ich sehen, dass er zu einem kleinen Häufchen zusammensinkt. Der Saal wird ganz still und alle schauen zu Amelia. Die steht auf und verkündet mit fast trauriger Stimme:

„Angesichts der Tatsache, dass dieser Gefangene unmöglich in Azkaban festzuhalten ist, sehe ich mich gezwungen, Peter Pettigrew zum Kuss des Dementors und anschliessender lebenslanger Haft in Azkaban zu verurteilen. Das Urteil wird heutigen Abends in Azkaban vollzogen. Zudem bekräftige ich, dass Sirius Black unschuldig und frei ist."

Ihr Hammer fällt auf den Tisch und der Prozess ist vorbei. Pettigrews Augen zeigen das Entsetzen, das ihn angesichts des Urteils erfasst. Nur einen Moment lang hören wir ein paar gurgelnde Laute, doch dann wird er still. Ich will ihn nicht bemitleiden. Was er James, Lily, Harry, Remus und mir angetan hat, lässt mich wenig Erbarmen mit ihm empfinden. Ich greife fester nach Remus' Hand, als die Dementoren den Saal betreten und ihn abführen. Sie müssen ihn fast hinaus tragen. Ohne einander dazu aufzufordern, fassen wir uns alle bei den Händen, James, Lily, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Remus und ich. Ich atme tief durch. Ich denke daran, dass er nach heute Abend nichts mehr empfinden wird und eigentlich geht es ihm dabei noch zu gut. Ich hole noch einmal tief Luft, als die Dementoren mit ihrem Gefangenen verschwunden sind. Wir können den Gerichtssaal jetzt verlassen.

Wir treffen uns in der Mitte des Saales mit Albus. Arthur und Molly kommen mit ihrer Familie und unseren Schülern herunter und gesellen sich zu uns. Sie können jetzt auch Ron begrüssen. Wir haben alle immer noch die gesunde Farbe von unseren Ferien in der Sonne. Molly schaut uns alle an und bemerkt:

„Danke, ihr beiden, ihr scheint sehr gut auf sie aufzupassen, sie sehen ja alle perfekt gesund aus!"

Ich schliesse Molly in die Arme und sage:

„Die passen auf sich selber auf, Molly, sie sind wirklich tolle Kids. Wir haben überhaupt keine Probleme mit ihnen."

„Ihr seid alle so braun! Es ist doch bei euch auch Winter?" ruft sie aus.

„Ja, natürlich, Molly, aber wir waren grade zehn Tage auf über 2000 Metern Höhe zum Skifahren. Jeden Tag nur Sonne. Sie waren die ganze Zeit draussen, jeden Tag. Klar sind wir braun! Ausserdem ist die Sunnegg auch sehr sonnig."

„Oh, das habe ich für einen Moment vergessen. Das war sicher sehr schön."

„Ich bin sehr froh, dass wir dort waren, Molly, denn das gab mir genügend gute Gefühle um dies hier zu überstehen. Es war nicht nur sehr schön, sondern einer der schönsten Urlaube, die ich je verlebt habe. – Also, jetzt wollt ihr aber sicher noch Harrys Eltern kennen lernen, nicht wahr? Das hier ist Lily, das ist James Potter."

„Hallo, Mrs Weasley! Ich höre, dass wir Ihnen viel zu verdanken haben, weil Sie Harry unter Ihre Fittiche genommen haben..." sagt James.

„Ich freue mich so sehr für Harry, dass Sie beide wieder da sind! Bitte nennen Sie mich Molly! Wir haben für ihn getan, was notwendig war, er war ja so ein tapferer, lieber kleiner Junge! Verglichen mit all meinen Söhnen das wahrste Musterkind! Wie glücklich muss er sein, Sie wiederzuhaben."

„Wir sind auch glücklich darüber, Molly, glauben Sie mir! Und nun wird er zu seinem Geburtstag ein Geschwisterchen bekommen! Er sollte doch kein Einzelkind bleiben, wir wollten eine grosse Familie haben," sagt Lily und umarmt Molly.

„Ach, wie schön! Gefällt ihm das?"

„Bisher hat er sich noch nicht negativ geäussert. Ich glaube, er weiss noch nicht so recht, was da auf ihn zukommt. Aber James und ich freuen uns natürlich schon sehr, wir wollten dieses Baby. Und wahrscheinlich noch das eine oder andere dazu..."

„Das ist schön! Ich möchte kein einziges meiner sieben Kinder verlieren. Ich fürchte mich so sehr um sie, Bill und Charlie sind bereits im Orden und die Zwillinge werden sich wohl leider kaum davon abhalten lassen, beizutreten, so bald sie nächsten Sommer die Schule verlassen. Ich bin ja so froh, dass Ron und Ginny bei Ihnen sicher sind."

„Wir werden dieses Monster loswerden, Molly, und hoffentlich bald," verspricht James.

„Furchtbare Sache. Er sah schon ziemlich erledigt aus," murmelt Arthur und zieht die Aufmerksamkeit der Umstehenden wieder zum Prozess zurück.

„Er hat mich zu zwölf Jahren in dieser Hölle gezwungen, Arthur, du wirst es mir verzeihen, dass ich wenig Mitleid mit ihm empfinde," sage ich kalt.

Er wendet sich mir zu. „Oh, natürlich, Sirius! Ich nehme an, ihr seid alle vier sehr zufrieden mit dem Urteil."

„Worauf Sie sich verlassen können. Meiner Meinung nach kommt er zu gut weg. Aber Amelia hat recht, er wäre wohl kaum auf Dauer ohne allzu viel Aufwand in Azkaban festzuhalten," gibt James zu.

Albus kommt zu uns und bemerkt:

„Miss Umbridge war ziemlich zurückhaltend, fandet ihr nicht auch?"

„Ja, ich habe mich gewundert, warum sie sich so an die Fakten hielt. Nachdem, was du mir gesagt hast, habe ich etwas anderes erwartet."

Arthur schaut uns etwas verständnislos an. Wir erklären ihm, was wir erwartet haben. Er nickt.

„Ich denke, der Fall war einfach zu klar, sie hätte gar nicht richtig ansetzen können, ohne Pettigrews Verurteilung zu gefährden. Cornelius wird sie am kurzen Zügel gehalten haben. Aber lasst uns hier nicht herumstehen, wir sollten euch in euer Heim zurückschicken," sagt Albus milde.

Eine halbe Stunde später finden wir uns wieder im Klassenzimmer unseres Heims in der Schweiz. Ich drehe mich zu Remus:

„Was meinst du? Schule erst wieder nächste Woche?"

„Kein Problem. Wir sind gut im Zeitplan, das können wir uns auf alle Fälle leisten."

Selbst Hermione freut sich auf ein paar zusätzliche Ferientage. Die anderen freuen sich auch lautstark. Danach verziehen sie sich alle und ich ziehe Remus hinauf in unser Schlafzimmer.

**Lily**

Ich schmunzle, als ich Sirius und Remus nachschaue, welche die Treppe hinauf in ihr Schlafzimmer verschwinden. Die Schüler verziehen sich zumeist. Ich gehe hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, wo ich mein Buch aufnehme und mich zum Lesen hinsetze. James kommt mir nach und einige Zeit später tauchen Harry, Hermione, Ron und Justin auf. James fragt sie:

„Wie wär's mit einem Spiel?"

„Gute Idee. Wir haben neulich Monopoly mitgebracht, wie wär's damit?" schlägt Hermione vor.

Ich schmunzle schon wieder, aber hinter meinem Buch, denn gleich werden zwei Stimmen fragen...

„Was ist Monopoly?"

Bingo! Ron und James haben natürlich keine Ahnung davon. Hermione steht einfach nur auf und geht zum Spieleschrank, um die Schachtel hervorzuholen. Sie stellt sie auf den Couchtisch und James schubst mich mit dem Ellbogen an.

„Machst du mit, Liebste?"

Etwas bedauernd lege ich das Buch weg, aber dann lasse ich mich breittreten. Wir erklären Ron und James das Spiel und fangen an. Es ist ein langes Spiel, das Hermione am Schluss ganz klar für sich entscheidet. Justin hat relativ lange mit ihr mitgehalten, aber sie hat nicht nur die beiden teuersten Plätze, sie hat auch noch das Glück, dass wir andauernd darauf landen!

Bis wir das Spiel durch haben, tauchen auch Remus und Sirius wieder auf. Remus setzt sich neben mich und fragt:

„Schon pleite?"

„Bin schon als zweite rausgeflogen, gleich nach Ron..."

Er grinst. Dann legt er leicht die Hand auf meinen Bauch und fragt:

„Und wie geht's dir und dem Kleinen da drin?"

„Gut, Remus. Ich fühle mich sehr gut, danke. Laut Poppy geht's deinem Patenkind ausgezeichnet."

Er lächelt.

„Ich freue mich darauf, bestimmt fast so wie ihr beiden."

„Ich weiss, Remus. Du wirst ein ganz grossartiger Pate sein, da bin ich mir sicher," versichere ich ihm.

„Einer, der immer einen freien Schoss und Geschichten anzubieten haben wird auf jeden Fall, Lily."

Dafür drücke ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Remus ist mehr als alle Männer um mich herum ein Bruder für mich. Wir haben uns schon immer sehr gut verstanden, ausser wenn ich ihn dafür zusammenstauchte, weil er seine Rumtreiberfreunde nicht im Griff hatte. Inzwischen habe ich längst begriffen, dass er sie nicht im Griff haben wollte und verstehe seine Gründe.

Abends im Bett kuschle ich mich dicht an James. Er küsst mich und sagt leise:

„Wie ich dich liebe, meine Süsse!"

Ich seufze in seinen Kuss hinein und ziehe ihn fest an mich. Ich lebe jetzt so viel bewusster und nehme fast jeden Augenblick viel stärker wahr als vor unserem Tod. Fast jeden Tag finde ich einen Grund, dankbar dafür zu sein, diese ungewöhnliche Chance erhalten zu haben. Natürlich kann man sagen, dass wir das verdient haben, schliesslich haben wir uns beide mit knapp 22 Jahren für unsere Sache geopfert. Aber was für einem Zufall haben wir diese zweite Chance zu verdanken? Dem Zufall, dass Harry und unser Mörder in ihren Zauberstäben beide eine Feder von Fawkes stecken haben.

Harry hat mir neulich gesagt, dass er jetzt wieder ein ganz neues, viel besseres Verhältnis zu seinem Zauberstab gefunden hat.

**Remus **

Am Montag kehren wir zu unserem gewohnten Tagesablauf zurück. Ich fahre ohne Umschweife da fort, wo wir vor den Ferien stehen geblieben sind. In den nächsten Wochen läuft alles sehr locker und gut von der Hand. Die Sonne scheint ziemlich oft, da wir uns knapp über der üblichen Hochnebelgrenze befinden. Manchmal, wenn er besonders hoch ist, befinden wir uns zwar mitten drin, aber wir gewöhnen uns daran und normalerweise beschert uns der Januar wunderbar sonnige Tage, zum Teil sogar schon wieder sehr milde Tage. Manchmal sind sie eisig und klar, aber fast immer ist viel Sonne dabei. Wir haben für die Schüler ein paar Schlitten gekauft und nun benutzen sie die freie Zeit oft, um am Hügel drüben zu rodeln. Ich staune immer, wie unermüdlich sie immer wieder den Hügel hinaufklettern, um von neuem herunter zu schlitteln. An den wärmeren Tagen ziehen sie aber immer noch die Besen vor. In den Höhen, in denen sie hier fliegen können, ist es immer noch warm genug, dass Wärmezauber und dickere Kleidung ausreicht.

Sirius und ich schicken sie so oft ins Freie, wie es geht. Hermione beklagt sich zwar manchmal, dass sie zuwenig Zeit zum lernen hat, aber wir hämmern ihr ein, dass sie nur in einem gesunden Körper gut lernen kann und sie gibt auch bald zu, dass sie viel besser lernen kann, wenn sie draussen gewesen ist. Sirius und ich werfen uns einen Blick zu. Gut gemacht, alter Junge, sie wird nur davon profitieren und wie war das mit mens sana en corpore sano? Als Hermione verschwunden ist, hebt Sirius die Hand und ich klatsche dagegen. Wir grinsen.

Weil die Winterferien ein solch grosser Erfolg waren, verbringen wir einige Wochenenden auf den nähergelegenen Skipisten, wenn das Wetter es zulässt. Dabei gewinnen wir alle rasch an Routine und Erfahrung. Erstaunlicherweise finden die Schüler alle, dass Skifahren entschieden ein so cooler Sport ist wie Quidditch. Nicht nur Draco und Justin sind sehr gut drin, auch Ron hat es rasch gecheckt. Die Zwillinge sehen immer sehr elegant aus. Beide haben sich für denselben Skianzug entschieden und fahren in wasserblau elegant zu Tale. Wie Draco macht Ginny ganz in Schwarz Eindruck. Zusammen mit ihren kupferfarbenen Haaren sieht dieser Anzug natürlich sehr chic aus. Sie ist ebenso furchtlos auf der Skipiste wie überall sonst und zieht viele Blicke auf sich. Ernie freut sich nicht immer über die Aufmerksamkeit, die seine Freundin auf sich zieht.

In Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste stellen wir jetzt immer höhere Ansprüche an die Klasse. Einmal in der Woche geben wir ihnen die Gelegenheit zum Duellieren. Wir stellen jeweils die Paare zusammen und dann geht's los, sie müssen sich gegenseitig entwaffnen. Wir gestalten einen kleinen Wettbewerb daraus, alle gegen alle und wer am Schluss am längsten durchgehalten hat, bekommt am meisten Hauspunkte. Einmal haben wir Barb bei uns als grade Duellierpraxis dran ist. Sie ist geschockt, als sie sieht, wie die Kinder sich gegenseitig mit Flüchen bewerfen. Sie sollen sie blockieren, umgehen, ihnen ausweichen, zurückwerfen und sie müssen den Gegner zu entwaffnen versuchen. Einige Duelle sind schon richtige kleine Schlachten, vor allem, wenn Hermione und Harry miteinander duellieren. Beide haben bisher noch kein einziges Duell verloren, nur einmal ist es knapp geworden, als Hermione und Ginny sich gegenüber gestanden sind. Jetzt fechten Hermione und Harry ihr zweites Duell aus. Hermione hat das erste verloren. Die beiden lassen die Liebe, die sie für einander empfinden hier nicht dazwischenfunken. Hermione schickt einen Gummibein-Fluch auf Harry. Er weicht aus und retourniert mit einem Schocker, doch Hermione hat ihren Schutzschild aufgezogen und versucht nun ihrerseits aus diesem Schild heraus Harry mit einem Schocker zu erwischen. Er kann ihn aber abwehren. Dann erwischt Harry Hermione mit einem Rictusempra, aber sie kann diesen Fluch abstreifen und Harry einen Boxzauber anwerfen. Diesmal trifft sie ihn und schickt gleich einen zweiten hinterher. Er geht zu Boden, um diesem auszuweichen, versucht, sie mit Expelliarmus zu entwaffnen, aber den kann sie ablenken. So geht es eine halbe Stunde hin und her, bis sich Harry erneut fallen lässt, um einem von Hermiones Flüchen zu entgehen und dann trifft ihr Expelliarmus.

Sie fängt seinen Zauberstab ein und lässt sich dann erschöpft neben Harry auf die grosse Matte sinken. Während sie Atem schöpft, reicht sie ihm seinen Zauberstab zurück. Ich gratuliere den beiden:

„Das war sehr gut! Ihr seid richtig gut geworden! – Jetzt werden wir dann noch mehr verschiedene Flüche und Zauber lernen. Ihr könnt eure eigenen finden und lernen," sage ich zu ihnen, „doch es gibt eine Einschränkung. Jeden Fluch, den ihr euch aufschreibt, müsst ihr zuerst bei Sirius oder mir vorweisen, erst wenn wir euch die Erlaubnis geben, dürft ihr ihn lernen. Vor der ersten Anwendung ist der Zauber vor uns zu demonstrieren. Wir werden ihn dann zu der Liste der erlaubten Duellierzauber fügen. In anderen Worten, ihr dürft alle eure Kameraden überraschen, aber nicht mich und nicht Sirius. Klar?"

„Alles klar!" bestätigen die Schüler.

**Hermione **

Ich kann es kaum glauben, wie ruhig jetzt unser Leben hier verläuft. Es ist schon fast unheimlich. Aber wir haben viel zu lernen und das lenkt uns sehr erfolgreich von dem ab, was draussen läuft. Wir haben die OWLS, die uns am Ende des Schuljahres blühen, also kann ich mich nicht vom Lernen abhalten lassen.

Verteidigung ist richtig spannend mit all dem Duellieren. Es ist anstrengend, macht aber auch Spass. Wir machen's einander so schwer wir können und werden dadurch immer besser. Ich glaube, ich war noch nie so fit. Sirius und Remus bestehen darauf, dass wir viel frische Luft bekommen und schicken uns ständig raus. Wenn sie nicht die halbe Zeit selber mit dabei wären, hätte ich da einen gewissen Verdacht, aber so...

Malfoy ist erstaunlich zurückhaltend und schummelt nicht mit verbotenen Flüchen. Wir durchstöbern die Bibliothek, um noch mehr Zauber zu finden und wenn wir welche auftreiben, verlangt Remus, dass wir sie in Theorie und Geschichte studieren. Wir machen alle auch ziemlich gute Fortschritte in der Abwehr. Manchmal, wenn man Zeit hat und sie kennt, gibt es auch Gegenflüche, die man abwehren kann.

Aber es gibt eben doch Augenblicke, in denen man nicht umhin kommt, zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, was draussen passiert und an die Todesser zu denken. Ich höre wenig von meinen Eltern, aber es scheint ihnen gut zu gehen. Ich hatte gehofft, sie beim Prozess zu sehen, aber die Weasleys durften keine Muggel in den Gerichtssaal bringen.

Drei Wochen ist das jetzt her. Ich höre immer noch das Urteil in meinen Ohren klingen. Ich weiss, warum Mrs Bones Wormtail zum Kuss des Dementors verurteilen musste, aber es war trotzdem schrecklich. Und dann auch noch gleich am selben Abend zu vollziehen! Es war ein scheusslicher Abend auf der Sunnegg. Wir alle warteten irgendwie darauf.

Und dann, am nächsten Morgen, nahm Remus einen Brief von Benanas Bein. Er war von Dumbledore und beschrieb den Abend zuvor:

_„Lieber Remus, lieber Sirius und alle anderen,_

_Ich wurde vom Ministerium gebeten, als Zeuge des Zaubererrates dem Urteilsvollzug beizuwohnen. Gemeinsam mit dem Minister und einigen anderen Zeugen fand ich mich daher am frühen Abend in Azkaban ein, um zu bezeugen, dass Peter Pettigrew den Kuss des Dementors empfangen hat._

_Es war wahrscheinlich etwas vom Schlimmsten, was ich in meinem langen Leben sehen musste, und ich kann sagen, dass ich wahrlich schon sehr viele üble Dinge gesehen und erlebt habe. Ich weiss ebenso gut wie ihr, dass es unausweichlich war, um Pettigrew lebenslänglich in Azkaban festhalten zu können._

_Die Dementoren brachten ihn herein, ein kreischender, ab und zu schluchzender Klumpen Mensch. Cornelius Fudge war an meiner Seite und musste Pettigrew um ein letztes Wort fragen. Wenn er etwas zu sagen gehabt hat, so war er jedenfalls unfähig, es auszusprechen. Er hat sich nicht gewehrt und nach zwei Minuten war alles vorüber. Peter Pettigrew ist nun nur noch eine menschliche Hülle, fügsam und brav, der jetzt in einer gewöhnlichen Zelle gefangen gehalten und mit der nötigen Nahrung versorgt werden kann. Er wird kaum bewacht werden müssen. Nachdem die Dementoren ihr Geschäft erledigt hatten, befragten Amelia Bones, Cornelius Fudge und ich selber den Gefangenen, um herauszufinden, ob noch ein Funken Verstand in ihm war. Wir konnten aber kein Wort aus ihm herausbringen. Er sah uns an, doch seine Augen waren leer. Man erwartet, dass er der Sprache wieder mächtig werden wird, doch seine Erinnerungen und sein Selbst sind ausgelöscht. Was vor dem Kuss war, wird er vollständig vergessen haben._

_Ich fand, dass ich Euch von diesem Abend berichten musste, ahnte, dass Ihr auf diesen Bericht gewartet habt. Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich mehr als erleichtert, dass ich, so sehr mir das leid tut, gestern Abend der Hinrichtung Peter Pettigrews beigewohnt habe und nicht derjenigen von Sirius Black._

_Damit möchte ich Euch beide, James, Lily und Harry wissen lassen, wie viel Ihr mir bedeutet. Ihr tragt alle hell zu dem Licht bei, das mein hohes Alter erleuchtet und ich verbleibe_

_Stets Euer_

_Albus Dumbledore."_

Es war klar zu erkennen, wie sehr dieses Erlebnis Professor Dumbledore mitgenommen hat, dabei zu sein, als jemandem die Seele aus dem Leib gesogen wurde. Ich hätte das nicht mit ansehen wollen. Aber in dem Brief hat er Remus und Sirius gesagt, wie sehr er sie mag. Das war ein wundervoller Abschluss nach diesem schrecklichen Bericht. Ich war tagelang aufgewühlt.

Nach weiteren zwei Wochen kam noch ein Brief, diesmal von der Abteilung für Magischen Strafvollzug. Er war an Sirius adressiert, der ihn einigermassen ängstlich aufmachte. Er las ihn durch und grinste dann. Meine Angst wich augenblicklich, denn inzwischen weiss ich, dass Padfoot dieses Grinsen nur aufsetzt, wenn er wirklich amüsiert ist. Der Brief enthält seine neuen Papiere, Ausweise und ein Formular zur Registrierung als Animagus. Ich glaube, das war's, was ihn zum Grinsen gebracht hat. Da sind nämlich reichlich kuriose Fragen drin, wie zum Beispiel die Frage nach dem Zauber, den man verwendet hat, um ein Animagus zu werden. Als ob das nicht völlig nebensächlich ist, wenn man denn schon ein Animagus ist. Formulare scheinen in der Zaubererwelt auch nicht schlauer zu sein als in der Muggelwelt.

**Sirius **

Ich habe das ganze Zeug erst mal auf dem Küchentisch liegen lassen. Ich kann's immer noch kaum glauben, dass dieser Alptraum, der immerhin vierzehn Jahre lang gedauert hat, endlich vorbei ist, dass ich diese Papiere in meinen Händen halte. Sie bedeuten ein neues Leben. Und auch nicht ein Wort verloren darüber, dass ich illegal ein Animagus geworden bin, da ich mich nie habe registrieren lassen. Ich nehme allerdings an, dass diese ‚kriminelle Tat' durch meine zwölfjährige Haft in Azkaban zehnmal abgebüsst worden ist, schliesslich steht auf nicht registrieren als Animagus nur eine saftige Busse. Auf der anderen Seite hat sich James auch gleich registrieren lassen, als er und Lily beim Ministerium ihre neuen Papiere abgeholt haben. Ich starre meine persönlichen Dokumente an. Mit ihnen bekomme ich einen neuen Pass und mit einem Pass eine reguläre Aufenthaltsbewilligung hier in der Schweiz und einen neuen Führerschein. Dann bin ich nicht mehr ein Haustier, das mit einem tierärztlichen Attest hier lebt.

Das darf man nicht falsch verstehen, ich liebe es, Padfoot zu sein! Und mein Liebhaber liebt es, wenn er mit Padfoot spielen und kuscheln kann. Aber es ist schön, dass ich jetzt Padfoot nicht mehr als Fluchtmittel benutzen muss, dass es jetzt wirklich das ist, was es ursprünglich hätte sein sollen. Ein Mittel um Remus nahe zu sein, um ihm zu helfen, ihm beizustehen wenn er es am nötigsten braucht, dann nämlich, wenn er ein Wolf ist. Trotz des Wolfsbanntrankes ist er nämlich immer noch alleine und es ist diese Einsamkeit, die ihm immer am meisten weh getan hat, denn der Wolf ist ein Familientier, der braucht sein Rudel, der braucht Zuneigung und körperlichen Kontakt.

Auch ich selber profitiere davon. Mich in Padfoot zu verwandeln und dann an Remus zu kuscheln, von ihm gestreichelt zu werden und meine Schnauze in seinen Schoss zu drücken gehört zum Besten, was es für mich gibt. Auch Hunde sind eben Rudeltiere, schliesslich stammen wir direkt von den Wölfen ab! Hm. Das Abendessen ist vorbei und Remus steht auf, um ins Wohnzimmer hinüber zu gehen...

Ich folge ihm und als er sich sein Buch schnappt und auf dem Sofa niederlässt, verwandle ich mich und hopse neben ihm auf das bequeme Sofa. Ja, das ist schön. Er grinst. Schnauze auf seinen Schoss, Nase dicht dahin, wo's am besten riecht, ja, das ist das Richtige. Komm schon, Moony, wo bleibt deine Hand?

Endlich. Er hat seinen Platz wiedergefunden und liest, wobei er seine Hand durch mein Fell laufen lässt. Er wuschelt in meinen langen Hängeohren. Mm, hör jetzt bloss nicht auf damit!

„Du bist heute aber sehr anhänglich, Padfoot," zieht er mich auf.

Ich hebe meinen Kopf kurz auf und belle. ‚Hör jetzt bloss nicht auf, mich zu streicheln, du!'

„Ah ja, und das verstehe ich wie genau?"

Oh, ist er übel. Ich schubse mit dem Kopf gegen seine Hand. Jawohl, mein Herr, du fängst nicht an, mich so schön zu streicheln und dann hörst du einfach auf damit, oh nein! Da, das ist die richtige Stelle, nur noch ein bisschen weiter unten, ja, genau da, Moony!

Ich habe keine Lust, irgendwas anzufangen und er hat einen freien Abend, also geniesse ich den mit meinem Kopf in seinem Schoss. Irgendwann schlafe ich dabei ein und erwache erst, als er sein Buch wieder weglegt. Das heisst, er weckt mich, als er aufsteht, mitten aus einem richtig schönen Traum. Na ja, für einen Hund, ich war nämlich grade dabei, einem dicken, fetten Schmetterling nachzujagen.

Wir sind den ganzen Abend nicht von den Schülern belästigt worden. Wir stehen auf und ich folge Remus, der im ganzen Haus die Türen checkt und gut verschliesst. Dann gehen wir die Treppe hinauf in unser Zimmer. Ich verwandle mich zurück, ziehe mich aus und schlüpfe ins Bett. Remus folgt mir nur wenige Augenblicke später und das ist alles, was ich brauche. Er hat recht, ich bin heute Abend wirklich sehr anhänglich. Er scheint aber nichts dagegen zu haben und zieht mich fest an sich. Seinen Herzschlag zu spüren hat schon immer sehr beruhigende Wirkung auf mich gehabt und er bringt mich auch heute zur Ruhe. Ich schlafe schon sehr bald darauf wieder ein.


	10. Prüfungsfieber

**Kapitel 9 – Prüfungsfieber **

**Remus**

Es ist jetzt Ende Februar. Draussen liegt immer noch eine Menge Schnee, worüber Barb sich ganz besonders freut. Sie erzählt uns, dass in den letzten paar Jahren ausgesprochener Schneemangel geherrscht hat und dass es schon fast eine Seltenheit geworden ist, selbst auf dieser Höhe. Es gibt einige kleinere Skigebiete, die wir in den letzten Wochen schon kennen gelernt haben, die deswegen fast aufgeben mussten.

Ich erhalte Eulenpost von Minerva, die mir darin mitteilt, wie meine Schüler an ihre OWLS Examen kommen.

_„Lieber Remus,_

_Wir sind zu einem Entschluss für die OWLS Examen Deiner Schüler gekommen. Ihr sollt sie hier nach Hogwarts bringen, wo sie im Verbund mit den anderen Schülern getestet werden. Wir werden Euch zu diesem Zweck Portschlüssel zukommen lassen. Die Prüfungen beginnen am 27. Mai, daher solltet Ihr am Wochenende davor hier eintreffen. Bitte bringt auch Lily und James mit, denn der Orden wird sich bei dieser Gelegenheit einige Male komplett treffen._

_Stellt sicher, dass sie alle bereit für die Prüfungen sind. Ausserdem brauche ich noch eine Liste, wo sie in ihren Wahlfächern stecken. Danach werde ich Dir einen exakten Terminplan für jeden deiner Schüler schicken._

_Da Ihr Ginny Weasley im Stoff der fünften Klasse unterrichtet habt und ihre Leistungen bisher sehr ansprechend waren, darf sie natürlich selbstverständlich an dieser Prüfung teilnehmen. Wenn sie die Prüfungen besteht, werden wir sie selbstverständlich auch in die sechste Klasse versetzen._

_Gleich nach dem Ende der Prüfungen werdet Ihr wieder in euer geschütztes Haus zurückkehren. Bisher gibt es keinen Grund, in unserer Wachsamkeit nachzulassen und deshalb sind wir froh, dass wir Euch dort sicher untergebracht wissen._

_Du und Sirius sollt mit Euren Schülern mitkommen, denn Ihr werdet auch hier ein Auge auf sie halten. Zudem werden wir ein paar Auroren hier haben, die Euch darin unterstützen werden._

_Solltet Ihr beiden bezüglich der besten Vorbereitung noch Fragen haben, stehe ich Euch gerne zur Verfügung._

_Mit vielen lieben Grüssen an Euch alle_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin, Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei"_

Ich bin ziemlich erleichtert darüber, dass wir die Tests nicht hier abhalten müssen. Sie sollten eigentlich alle den Anforderungen genügen, aber wir werden sie natürlich noch auf diese spezielle Prüfungen trimmen. Wir haben jetzt begonnen, die Inhalte der vergangenen vier Jahre zu repetieren, Hermione und Padma haben bereits spezielle Stundenpläne für ihre Klassenkameraden aufgestellt, nach denen sie jetzt abends oben im Gemeinschaftsraum büffeln. Zum Glück ist hier das Winterwetter so gut; wir nehmen sie jetzt vermehrt über Mittag nach draussen, um das Tageslicht, die Sonne und die Wärme auszunützen. Da die Terrasse der Wetterseite abgewandt liegt, ist es bei Sonnenschein dort sehr milde und windgeschützt. Dafür verlegen wir ein paar Fächer auf etwas später am Tag. Die frische Luft und die Sonne ist so wichtig für sie, grade wenn sie ihre Köpfe so tief in den Büchern stecken haben.

In meiner nächsten Stunde mit ihnen teile ich ihnen den Inhalt von Minervas Brief mit.

„Es gibt Neuigkeiten betreffend eurer OWLS. Wir werden mit Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts gehen, wo ihr die Prüfung mit den anderen Fünftklässlern absolvieren werdet. Das bedeutet, dass wir etwas über zwei Wochen da sein werden. Sirius und ich werden ein bisschen eure Wachhunde sein, zusammen mit einigen Auroren. Das wird notwendig, weil wir ja inzwischen wissen, dass es immerhin möglich ist, jemanden direkt aus der Schule zu holen."

Sie nehmen diese Nachricht ziemlich gelassen entgegen. Ich gebe ihnen auch noch ein Zückerchen dazu, als ich ihnen erzähle, dass ich noch einen letzten Ausflug plane, bevor wir nach Hogwarts gehen werden:

„Dafür werden wir Anfang März noch nach Basel gehen, wo ihr den Auftakt der Fasnacht miterleben könnt, den Basler Morgestraich. Der findet am Montag morgen um vier statt. Und ihr dachtet, dass wir für den Zibelemärit früh aufgestanden sind? HA! Wir werden praktisch schon um Mitternacht aufstehen, um rechtzeitig da zu sein. Und dann werden wir wohl von Mitternacht bis Mitternacht auf den Beinen sein. Aber dafür werdet ihr den grossen Umzug sehen, der um vier beginnt und danach werden wir uns in die Gässchen verziehen, wo es auch ziemlich rund geht und einen Rundgang durch die vielen Basler Kneipen machen, in denen gefeiert wird. Das ist nicht ganz ungefährlich, denn wir werden uns in kleinere Gruppen aufteilen müssen, aber es wird bestimmt viel Spass machen. Sammelt ja jede Schnitzelbank, deren ihr habhaft werden könnt, damit wir sie hinterher alle noch einmal geniessen können."

„Das klingt nach Spass," meint Ginny.

Aber bis dahin werden eure Köpfe rauchen! Und ich fürchte, dass es nur eine kurze Unterbrechung ist, denn gleich danach werdet ihr euch wieder in eure Bücher vergraben! Aber diese kurzen Unterbrüche sind so wichtig, damit ihr euer Hirn wieder mal auslüftet und um so effektiver büffeln könnt. Auch weil wir hier so eng zusammen leben ist es wichtig, wir wollen ja einen Hüttenkoller vermeiden.

**Harry**

Ich glaube, mein Hirn ist entweder eingefroren oder ausgebrannt! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie ich hier noch irgend etwas hineindrücken soll...Remus hat vom Ministerium alte OWLS Tests angefordert und mit denen werden wir jetzt täglich beglückt. Es ist gut zu wissen, was uns erwartet, aber es jagt uns auch kräftig Schiss ein. Heute ist es Zaubertränke. Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass wir so viel Theorie können müssen. Snape hat eigentlich immer einfach ein Rezept an die Wandtafel geschmissen, dem wir dann zu folgen hatten, aber so sehr viel über die einzelnen Ingredienzien haben wir bei ihm nie gelernt. Das bekommen wir erst jetzt von Sirius serviert. Ich glaube, ich habe keine Angst, einen Zaubertrank als Test zu brauen, aber die Theorie macht mir doch etwas Angst. Sirius sagt, dass wir jetzt jede Woche solche Tests schreiben, bis zum richtigen Test. In der ersten Doppelstunde ein Test, in der zweiten Praxis, also brauen. Armer Siri und armer Remus, die müssen dann die ganzen Dinger korrigieren!

Dafür werden die Tests nicht als solche gewertet, sie sind einzig dazu da, uns für die Prüfung vorzubereiten.

HA! Die machen sich das ja wirklich einfach! Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass die Rumtreiber noch nicht ganz aus ihnen raus sind. Wie clever von ihnen! Wir schreiben die Tests, dann werden die Blätter reihum an Mitschüler weitergegeben und wir korrigieren die alle selber! Wir gehen die einzelnen Fragen jeweils gemeinsam durch und können die Fehler so gleich ankreuzen. Das muss Sirius' Idee gewesen sein, die Sache so sparsam zu behandeln. Mum und Dad scheinen die Idee aber auch grossartig zu finden. Die grinsen beide so verdächtig.

Wir machen's in allen Fächern so. Auf diese Weise verbringen wir etwas mehr Zeit in der Klasse, aber ein bisschen weniger Zeit beim Lernen, denn mit den Tests lernen wir auch immer noch eine Menge. Auf diese Art werden wir im Voraus wissen, wie sich die Tests abspielen und das gibt mir ziemlich Vertrauen, dass ich sie packen werde. Vor allem, nachdem wir herausfinden, dass die wirklich wichtigen Fragen immer und immer wieder auftauchen.

**James **

Während die Schüler über ihrer Repetition brüten und sich über all die vielen Übungstests ärgern, geniesse ich die Zeit mit Lily. Ihr Bauch hat sich schon beträchtlich gerundet, aber sie macht gute Miene dabei. Ich bin dieses Mal viel ruhiger als bei Harry. Damals war einfach zu viel los, als dass wir der Schwangerschaft die nötige Aufmerksamkeit hätten widmen können. Sie hat's sogar bemerkt und lobt mich dafür. Dobby und Winky sind ständig hinter ihr her und wollen ihr alles abnehmen, was sie manchmal ein bisschen irritiert. Doch sie möchte die Hauselfen nicht verletzen, daher wehrt sie die beiden nur immer freundlich bestimmt ab.

Dem Baby geht es laut Poppy immer noch ausgezeichnet. Ich kann es jetzt fühlen und das rührt mich jedes Mal fast zu Tränen. Harry ist auch süss, er ist so durcheinander, weil er gar nicht so recht weiss, was er damit anfangen soll. Aber so langsam hat er auch das letzte Bisschen Scheu überwunden und traut sich sogar, Lilys Bauch zu berühren, um das Baby zu fühlen, auch ohne, dass sie ihn extra dazu aufgefordert hat.

Es hat fast ein ganzes Jahr gedauert! Wenn ich je dazu komme, dann werde ich meiner Schwägerin und ihrem Mann eins auswischen für die Grausamkeit, mit der sie meinen Sohn behandelt haben. Auch emotioneller Missbrauch ist verabscheuungswürdig und ein Kind so zu behandeln ist ein Verbrechen. Dafür sollen sie mal in der Hölle braten! Normal? Von wegen!

„Wir haben immer noch keinen Jungennamen, James," sagt Lily.

„Tristan," schlage ich vor.

„Scheusslich," kommentiert sie.

„Wieso? Ist doch schön..."

„Denk an sein Ende," sagt sie trocken.

Ich seufze. Wir haben uns erstaunlich schnell auf einen Mädchennamen geeinigt, aber mit einem Namen für einen Jungen tun wir uns diesmal ausgesprochen schwer. Hey, letztes Mal war's genau umgekehrt, da hatten wir fast sofort einen Jungennamen, der uns beiden gefiel. Ob das heisst, dass dieses hier ein Mädchen wird?

**Padma**

Tests, Tests und noch mal Tests! Die schaffen uns ziemlich, aber ich weiss, dass wir sie brauchen. Mit dieser Hilfe werden wir unsere OWLS schon packen. Jetzt da ich weiss wie die Dinger in etwa aussehen werden, macht es mir schon weit weniger Angst vor dieser Prüfung. Und dann haben wir noch zwei Lehrer, die uns erlauben, unsere Übungstests draussen im Garten an der frischen Luft zu schreiben. Es ist jetzt Ende März und schon richtig schön warm, wenn die Sonne am Mittag scheint. So geht das Lernen viel leichter. Barb geht an unserem Tisch vorbei in den Garten um die Beete vorzubereiten. Remus grinst und warnt sie, vorsichtig zu sein, sonst schmeisst er ihr auch noch einen Test an den Kopf. Sie lacht nur.

Ich weiss nicht, wie die Muggel das machen, aber Barbs Garten ist schon richtig schön. Es gibt schon eine Menge Frühlingsblumen, die am blühen sind. Die Aprilglocken gehen grade auf, die Tulpen werden bald nachfolgen, Narzissen und Hyazinthen haben auch schon Knospen. Zwischen den Aprilglocken sind die Schneeglöckchen und Krokusse alle schon am blühen. Barb bereitet jetzt die Gemüsebeete vor, jätet, sticht um und glättet die Erde dann wieder. Ich schaue ihr dabei zu, während ich mir meine nächsten Antworten überlege.

„Okay, ich denke, ihr seid alle so weit, lasst sie uns korrigieren," sagt Remus später.

Wir korrigieren die Tests. Es hat noch keiner ein O wie Aussergewöhnlich geschafft, alle sind zwischen A wie Annehmbar und P wie Penibel. Immerhin haben schon ein paar ihre Tests mit E wie Erwartungen übertroffen geschafft. Gibt uns genau darüber Auskunft, was wir noch zu büffeln haben. Als meine Mum unseren Stundenplan gesehen hat, hat sie sich gewundert, dass wir so viele Lektionen und keine einzige Freistunde haben, aber jetzt merken wir, dass wir dafür den Stoff des fünften Jahres um fast einen Drittel der Zeit schneller durch hatten als in Hogwarts. Wir haben pro Woche eine Lektion mehr in allen Hauptfächern gehabt, ausser Kräuterkunde, aber dort haben wir eh nur Theorie gemacht. Wir werden alle in der Praxis wohl nicht Top-Leistungen erbringen, aber ausser Neville wird kaum eines von uns daran wirklich interessiert sein, nicht mal Hermione. Und Neville ist ständig im Garten mit Barb und benutzt als einziger das kleine Gewächshaus, in dem er mit einigen der Pflanzen, über die wir in der Theorie reden experimentiert. Barb hat ihm ausserdem eine kleine Ecke im Garten reserviert, in der er einige der magischen Pflanzen anbauen kann.

Jedenfalls können wir jetzt die regulären Stunden benutzen, um gründlich allen Stoff der letzten Jahre zu repetieren. Was nicht heisst, dass wir nicht in der Freizeit auch noch büffeln. Aber im Grossen und Ganzen habe ich hier schon weit weniger Hausaufgaben gemacht als in Hogwarts. Und bin trotzdem sicher, dass ich gut ausgebildet worden bin.

Eine weitere Methode von Remus und Sirius, unser Wissen zu testen ist, dass sie uns einfach mit Fragen bombardieren. Das geht dann quer durch die Fächer, wir wissen nie, was kommt. Sie haben eine ganze Riesenliste mit Fragen zusammengestellt, aus denen sie uns jeden Tag eine Stunde lang bewerfen, entweder müssen wir antworten oder einen Zauber demonstrieren. Und wir haben nur wenige Sekunden Zeit, die Antwort zu geben, sonst geht die Frage gleich weiter an den nächsten Schüler. Das ist ziemlich anstrengend, aber wir lernen, ganz schnell zu denken und unser Wissen bereit zu halten. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass wir besser dran sind als alle anderen Schüler in Hogwarts!

**Draco**

Du meine Güte, die beiden nehmen uns hart an die Kandare. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich in Hogwarts so hart für die Prüfungen lernen würde. Aber bei Merlin, ich glaube, ich habe eine gute Chance, mit weit besseren Noten als grade nur Annehmbar durchzukommen. Granger wird mich natürlich trotzdem weit hinter sich lassen, da bin ich mir sicher, und die kleine Weasley halte ich auch für fähig, besser zu sein als der grosse Rest. Ich würde sagen, Padma und Mandy werden auch gut sein. Von den Jungs halte ich Potter für denjenigen, der sich am ernsthaftesten hinter die Prüfung macht. Ach was, ich hoffe, wir sind alle gut, ich denke, so wie wir von Lupin und Black unterrichtet worden sind, muss es einfach gut gehen. Hätte mir nicht vorstellen können, Zaubertränke mit jemand anderem als Snape gut finden zu können, aber verdammt noch mal, Black hat's viel besser gemacht! Es macht viel mehr Spass bei ihm und zugleich lernen wir das, was wir lernen müssen. Er gibt auch viel mehr Tips und leistet Beistand. Aber wenn's um die Zubereitung der Zutaten geht, kann er so penibel exakt sein wie Snape! Als ich hier herkam, habe ich erwartet, dass sie ihre blöden Gryffindors voll bevorzugen, schliesslich habe ich gehört, dass sie beide selber welche waren, aber nein, ich habe nichts davon gemerkt. Sie ziehen niemanden vor.

Wenn ich ehrlich bin, muss ich natürlich zugeben, dass ich vorher wusste, dass Lupin das nicht macht. Aber Black ist bekannt dafür, wie sehr er Slytherins verabscheut. Ich muss aber sagen, dass ich sehr rasch den Eindruck gewonnen habe, dass Black weit besser ist als Snape ihn hinstellt. Ich habe früher nie mehr für die Schule gemacht als nötig war, um mir Vater vom Hals zu halten, aber jetzt habe ich doch eine etwas andere Einstellung dazu, denn jetzt wird mir klar, dass ich es nicht mehr mache, um Vater zufrieden zu stellen, sondern für mich selber. Der ganze Druck ist daher weg und es geht leichter. Die Klasse schliesst mich auch nicht aus. Als ich gesehen habe, in was für ein Nest McGonagall mich und Neville gebracht hat, hatte ich zunächst ziemlich Schiss davor, von ihnen zur Schnecke gemacht zu werden und war nur froh, dass Blaise und das MacDougal Mädchen hier sind. Aber ich bin nicht auf sie alleine angewiesen, sie haben mir eine Chance gegeben, mich zu rehabilitieren.

Würde mich interessieren, was Vater wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass ich mit einem der Patil-Mädchen zusammen bin. **Nur** vier Generationen Zauberer in dieser Familie. Ist mir doch scheissegal, Parvati hat sich als echt gutes Mädel herausgestellt, warmherzig und nett. In diesem Moment sitzt sie neben mir, vollkommen konzentriert auf den Aufsatz, den wir für Zauberkunst zu schreiben haben. Remus hat uns gesagt, dass das wohl eine der letzten Hausaufgaben dieser Art vor der Prüfung ist.

Ich gewöhne mich daran, sie alle beim Vornamen zu rufen. Ich habe mir auch keine Ausrutscher erlaubt seit ich hierher kam. Sie haben mir dafür so was wie eine zweite Chance gegeben. Nun sind wir zwar nicht befreundet, aber sie haben mich akzeptiert und ich akzeptiere sie. Macht mich glücklich genug, schliesslich habe ich im ersten Moment erwartet, dass sie mich alle von allem ausschliessen. Die Skiferien waren grossartig und es hat viel Spass gemacht, auch noch bei anderen Gelegenheiten zum Skilaufen zu gehen. Mutter wäre entsetzt darüber, dass ich ein braunes Gesicht habe. Parvati mag es. Sie mag auch noch andere Dinge an mir. Ich bin ziemlich froh, dass weder Remus noch Sirius je gescheckt haben, wo wir unsere Nächte verbringen.

**Sirius**

Der Schnee ist jetzt rund um unser Haus vollständig geschmolzen. Es ist Ende März und die Schüler haben noch zwei Monate, bis sie zu ihren Prüfungen nach Hogwarts müssen. Oooh, ich bin so froh, dass sie es sind und nicht ich! Ich hoffe nur, dass wir sie gut genug vorbereitet haben. Ich wäre ziemlich stolz, wenn einige von ihnen überdurchschnittlich gut abschneiden würden. Fällt ja auf den Lehrer zurück, nicht wahr?

Hermione wird oben herausragen, das steht ausser Frage. Bei ihr ist es höchstens eine Frage der Punktzahl. Sie kann ein Maximum von zwölf OWLS erreichen, und ich erwarte nichts weniger als zwölfmal ein O auf ihrem Notenblatt. Nur noch eine Frage der Punktzahl. Padma wird auch stark sein, sie ist nicht so weit von Hermione weg. Ron ist immer besser geworden, seit wir ihn unterrichten. Ginny. Das ist ein Mädchen, das mich immer zum lächeln bringt, wann immer ich an sie denke. Was für eine talentierte junge Frau! Sie wird auch gut sein, ihre Noten waren durchweg gut und sie beteiligt sich immer sehr lebhaft am Unterricht. In Zaubertränke ist sie fast so gut wie Hermione. Und in Zauberkunst steht sie Hermione auch kaum nach. Harry wird in den meisten Fächern gut sein, aber in Transfiguration hat er immer noch etwas Mühe. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater ist das definitiv nicht sein Fach. Ich weiss nicht, wo er dabei einen Knoten hat, aber er braucht fast immer länger als alle anderen, um Transfigurationen sauber zu meistern.

„Es gibt Abendessen, Siri!" ruft Harry mich in diesem Moment.

„Ich komme, Harry, danke."

Ich stehe auf und gehe in die Küche, wo die meisten anderen sich schon langsam eingefunden haben. Als alle sitzen, schickt Dobby das Essen herüber. Wir haben ihm und Winky beigebracht, wie man Pasta kocht und jetzt bekommen wir ziemlich regelmässig welche vorgesetzt. Und die beiden haben das ziemlich schnell sehr gut rausgekriegt, denn es schmeckt immer gut! Heute gibt's Tortellini alla Panna, und die schmecken hervorragend! Mit genau dem richtigen Hauch von Knoblauch im Rahm und etwas frisch gemahlenem Pfeffer gewürzt. Dazu ein bisschen Muskat. Ich putze eine grosse Portion davon weg und dann gleich noch eine. Remus freut sich immer noch, wenn ich zuschlage, was nicht mehr dauernd ist, aber ich hatte ja auch einiges aufzuholen.

Aber ich glaube, ich habe meinen Körper wieder ziemlich auf Vordermann gebracht. Ich habe an den richtigen Stellen in der richtigen Menge zugenommen und habe sogar ein bisschen trainiert, um die Muskeln wieder richtig aufzubauen. Wenn ich jetzt in den Spiegel schaue, bekomme ich keine Kommentare mehr zu hören wie am Anfang, als der mir so Sachen sagte wie: „Du siehst aus wie eine lebende Leiche!"

Ich konnte es kaum glauben, dass Remus so weit gehen würde, unseren Spiegel zu verzaubern! Inzwischen habe ich mich wieder dran gewöhnt, jedenfalls ist es allemal besser als das Geschrei meiner Mutter, das ich als Kind zu hören bekommen habe.

Als ich mich mit meinem üblichen Espresso nach dem Essen zurücklehne, bemerkt Remus:

„Dir geht's gut, was?"

Ich beuge mich hinüber und drücke einen Kuss auf seine Lippen. Er braucht nicht mehr, das ist ihm Antwort genug. Wir sind uns in den vergangenen sechs Monaten näher gekommen als je zuvor. Wir arbeiten sehr gut zusammen und wir leben zusammen wie wir es getan hätten, wenn die Katastrophe nicht über uns hereingebrochen wäre. Es ist niedlich, wie die Kinder uns damit aufziehen. Sie machen es so, wie Prongs es damals gemacht hat, liebevoll und normalerweise mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Er tut das natürlich auch jetzt wieder des öfteren. Das stört uns nicht im geringsten. Wir ziehen sie alle gleich zurück auf. Es ist nett zu sehen, dass sie sich zu Pärchen finden.

Das offensichtlichste davon ist ganz klar Hermione und Harry. Ich staune über die beiden. Innerhalb der letzten sechs Monate sind sie so erwachsen geworden. Prongs wäre wahrscheinlich stolz darauf gewesen, dass sein Sohn sich schon in diesem frühen Alter verlobt hat. Sie sind ja eigentlich wirklich viel zu jung, und ich bin mir auch nicht ganz sicher, ob sie's auch wirklich durchziehen können, aber normalerweise verlieben sich die Potters einmal und dann gleich richtig. Das war bei James so und wie ich hörte, war es bei seinem Vater und Grossvater genau das Gleiche. Scheint bei denen im Blut zu stecken, dass sie dann auch noch jeweilen die Richtige gleich finden. James hatte ein oder zwei Freundinnen, bevor Lily ihn erhört hat, und keine davon zählte, in keine war er wirklich verliebt. Normalerweise war er so schüchtern um die Mädchen herum wie er arrogant gegenüber den Jungs war, die er nicht ausstehen konnte. Als James aber bei Lily einmal gelandet war, wurde er der charmanteste Junge, den man sich vorstellen konnte. Er war sich so sicher, dass diese Liebe für sein ganzes Leben halten würde. Wie konnte jemand von uns auch ahnen, dass es alles in allem nur gerade fünf Jahre halten würde.

Harry ist anders. Er ist überhaupt nicht schüchtern mit den Mädchen in der Klasse. Er geht mit ihnen sehr offen und sehr kameradschaftlich um. Ich glaube, es hat damit zu tun, dass er bei Hermione bereits einen sicheren Hafen angelaufen hat. Die anderen Mädchen in der Klasse betrachtet er ganz klar als seine Schwestern. Und da sie jetzt zu seiner gewählten Familie zählen, wird er alles tun, um sie zu beschützen. Natürlich ist sein Beschützerinstinkt am stärksten bei derjenigen, die er liebt. Er sieht Hermione eindeutig als seine zukünftige Frau. Manchmal fällt mir im Unterricht auf, wie er sie anschaut. Nicht verträumt, oder besitzergreifend, nein, viel eher komplett erstaunt. Ich glaube, er fühlt sich wie ich damals, als ich mit Moony ganz frisch zusammenkam, vollkommen erstaunt darüber, dass sie ihn würdig findet, mit ihr zu gehen. Und Hermione ist dieses wunderbare Mädchen, das nicht perfekt aussieht, aber ein perfekt riesengrosses Herz hat, und das alles in seiner nicht geringen Macht stehende tun wird, um Harry zu beschützen. Er wird sich auf sie verlassen können wie Prongs sich auf Lily hat verlassen können. Ich hoffe, dass die beiden mit dem Haus voller Kinder beglückt werden, das seine Eltern eigentlich haben wollten.

Ich war mir immer völlig sicher, dass Harry nie ein Einzelkind geworden wäre, und jetzt habe ich den Beweis dafür, denn Lily ist bereits schwanger. Sie ist eine starke Frau, die eine Karriere im Sinn hat, aber sie liebt Kinder so sehr wie Prongs. Sie war Harry eine liebevolle Mutter, die ihn sicher verhätschelt hat, aber ich nehme an, wenn einmal ein paar Kinder im Haus sind, wird sie sich zu einer sehr praktisch veranlagten Mutter mausern. Sie war damals mit Harry so wunderbar süss und streng zugleich. Du meine Güte, wurde die wütend, wenn wir etwas mit Harry anstellten, das sie ängstigte. Das Feuer in ihrem Haar ging dann direkt in ihren Kopf und sie schrie uns an, meistens Prongs und mich, denn Moony machte nie etwas Falsches. Der bekam immer Lilys Lächeln. Und Harrys. Unser Moony gewann Harrys Herz gleich zu Beginn, denn er war derjenige, den alle bittend ansahen, wenn nichts mehr nützte und Harry einfach nicht aufhörte zu brüllen. Moony nahm ihn auf den Arm und wenige Minuten später schlief das Baby. Schon damals hatte Remus eine gute Hand mit Kindern. Ich bin so glücklich darüber, dass die beiden nicht nur ihr Leben neu beginnen, sondern auch die Gelegenheit erhalten, ihre Familie zu erweitern.

Neben Harry und Hermione sind Ernie und Ginny. Die beiden sind ein so spassiges Pärchen, dass es fast nicht zum Aushalten ist. Die passen zusammen wie der Deckel auf den Topf, und zu sehen, wie sie miteinander umgehen, ist sehr süss. Ginny mausert sich zur Zeit zu einer ziemlich machtvollen kleinen Dame. Das ist allerdings der einzige Punkt, in dem sie ihrer Mutter gleicht. Während Molly ziemlich viel Power hat, ist sie auch... wie soll ich sagen? Ziemlich aggressiv. Natürlich ist sie der Ansicht, dass sie nur ihre zahlreiche Kinderschar beschützt, aber sie übersieht dabei, dass ihre Kinder langsam nicht mehr so klein sind und auf eigenen Füssen stehen. Ich wundere mich gar nicht, dass Bill und Charlie sich nicht allzu oft im Fuchsbau sehen lassen. Wenn mir meine Mutter noch solche Vorschriften gemacht hätte, wie Molly ihren Kindern, als ich schon fast dreissig war, wäre ich garantiert auch eher weg geblieben. Molly ist überzeugt davon, die Einzige zu sein, die weiss, wo's lang geht und wie man die Dinge macht.

Ihre Tochter ist da doch sehr viel anders. Sie hat etwas vom Temperament ihrer Mutter, aber ansonsten ist sie eher Arthurs Tochter. Ihr Aussehen und ihr Charakter entsprechen fast eins zu eins dem ihres Vaters. Natürlich ist Arthur **der** unterbewertetste Zauberer im ganzen Ministerium. Weil er nicht auffällt, immer ruhig ist, immer freundlich und auch meistens nachgiebig, weil er sehr hilfsbereit ist, nehmen ihn viele nicht für voll. Aber Arthur hat mehr drauf. Er weiss unglaublich viel. Er hat einen ganz feinen Sinn für Humor und wenn man ihn verärgert, dann ist es nicht sehr spassig in seiner Umgebung. Ginny ist auch so. Sie ist zwar ein bisschen schneller auf der Palme, aber im Allgemeinen ist gut mit ihr auszukommen. Eine gut abgerundete junge Frau mit ganz guten Aussichten für eine brillante Karriere in der Zukunft. Wenn sie diese Zukunft erhält, heisst das.

Ernie – ich weiss eigentlich sehr wenig über ihn und seine Familie. Er sagt, dass die McMillans seit mindestens einem Jahrhundert alle Hufflepuffs gewesen sind. Er hat einen älteren Bruder, der die Schule bereits abgeschlossen hat und eine jüngere Schwester, die mit anderen Viertklässlern in einem anderen geschützten Haus ist. Er mag Quidditch wie die meisten Jungen seines Alters und wenn er in die Diagon Alley kommt, drückt er sich die Nase ebenso wie die meisten anderen Jungen und viele gleichaltrige Mädchen am Schaufenster von Qualität für Quidditch platt und diskutiert mit den anderen gerne über die neuesten Besenmodelle.

Ja, wenn es etwas gibt, was wir hier alle wirklich vermissen, ist es Quidditch. Wir können rausgehen und auf unseren Besen fliegen, aber wir brauchen Verschleierungszauber und können nicht wirklich spielen. Es ist einfach nicht das selbe. Einige der Schüler, wie Harry, Draco, Ernie oder Padma, die in ihren Hausteams spielen, vermissen es bestimmt am meisten.

Das dritte Pärchen, das neueste, sind Draco und Parvati. Da kommt nun wirklich Schönheit mit Schönheit zusammen. Ich denke, dass ich Draco jetzt ziemlich gut verstehe. Er hatte eine sehr ähnliche Kindheit wie ich, mit den selben Parolen jeden Tag und dem selben Erwartungsdruck, die selbe Arroganz, die man ihm eingeimpft hat vom ersten Augenblick seines Lebens an. Da er den Erwartungen ziemlich gut entsprach und das Vorgesagte brav nachbetete, ins Haus Slytherin sortiert wurde wie es den Traditionen unserer Familien entsprach, blieben ihm die giftigen Kommentare erspart, die mein Leben in meinem Elternhaus so zur Hölle machten. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sein Vater ihm deutlich klarmachte, dass er seinen Sohn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken töten würde, wenn er kein Todesser werden wollte, hat Draco eigentlich nur ein positives Bild von Lucius gehabt. Der hat das Kind verwöhnt, ohne es zu lieben, hat jeder Laune seines Sohnes nachgegeben, aus ihm den erwarteten Nachfolger zu machen versucht, der dann hätte als sein Treuepfand den Todessern präsentiert werden sollen. Doch das wird nun zum Glück nicht eintreten, denn Draco hat den Braten gerochen und die Ungereimtheiten bemerkt. Zum Glück ist er schlauer als man von seinen Noten her denken könnte. Er hat die Fehler, die Severus seinerzeit machte, damit glücklicherweise vermieden. Ich muss sagen, dass ich es für einen Glückstreffer halte, dass Lucius so blöd war, Draco aus Hogwarts rauszuholen. Er hat sich die Sache selber verdorben. Ich frage mich, ob er und Narcissa es jetzt noch mal versuchen und vielleicht noch mal eine Range herstellen. Wer weiss, meine Cousine ist vielleicht sogar bereit dazu.

Wie dem auch sei, Draco ist ein perfekt hübscher Junge. Er ist für sein Alter etwas kurz geraten, aber er ist immer noch etwas grösser als Parvati. Weisslich blondes Haar, sehr schöne graue Augen, die er von beiden Seiten der Familie geerbt hat und die fast gleich sind wie meine, eine gute Figur.

Parvati ist auf ihren Vater herausgekommen, der indischer Abstammung ist. Die Farbe ihrer Haut erinnert mich an den dunklen Waldhonig. Sie hat ein schmales, perfekt ovales Gesicht, diese endlos langen schwarzen Haare, die sie zu Zöpfen oder einem einzelnen Zopf geflochten trägt. Dazu kommen die dunkelsten braunen Augen, die ich je gesehen habe, gross und ausdrucksvoll. Ein wirklich hübsches Mädchen. Wenn nötig, kann sie sich ganz schön auf die Hinterbeine stellen. Und dann steht sie auch für andere ein, sie hat ein ziemlich gesundes Gefühl für Gerechtigkeit. Wenn man sie ärgert, ist sie eine nicht zu unterschätzende Gegnerin. Sie hat die Tendenz, eine Klatschtante zu sein, aber ich habe sie noch nicht dabei erwischt, dass sie Lügen erzählt. Sie ist nur nicht die Richtige, um ein Geheimnis zu bewahren. Wenn ich aber ein wirklich wichtiges Gerücht ausstreuen möchte, dann wäre Parvati die erste, der ich es erzählen würde.

Parvati scheint sehr glücklich darüber zu sein, dass ihre Schwester auch hier bei ihr ist. Sie vermisst ihre beste Freundin Lavender schmerzlich. Natürlich kann sie mit ihr korrespondieren, und ich glaube, sie hat gecheckt, dass sie in ihren Briefen ihren Aufenthaltsort nicht erwähnen darf. Nach dem, was ich von Harry, Hermione und Ron höre, ist Lavender Parvatis beste Tratsch-Partnerin.

Padma ist die exakte Kopie ihrer Zwillingsschwester. Ich kann sie nur unterscheiden, wenn ich sie als Hund rieche oder wenn ich ihre Stimmen höre. In der Klasse ist es kein Problem mehr, denn Parvati und Blaise haben ihre Plätze getauscht und so wissen Remus und ich jetzt immer, welche von ihnen welche ist. Padma und Blaise machen ein interessantes Paar. Beide sind von dunkler Hautfarbe, Blaise ein mediterraner Typus, Padma asiatisch. Blaises Familie kommt ursprünglich aus Italien, er hat oliv braune Haut, dunkelbraune Augen und fast schwarzes Haar, das er kurz geschnitten trägt.

Und dann sind da noch Ron und Justin, die ganz ähnlich umeinander herum tänzeln wie Remus und ich bevor wir uns überwanden, von unseren Gefühlen zu sprechen. Ron hat sich gegenüber Harry bereits geoutet, zumindest ist er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er eher auf Jungs steht als auf Mädchen. Justin scheint mir eher der Typ zu sein, der sich eines Tages in jemanden verliebt und dem es dann egal sein wird, was für ein Geschlecht diese Person hat. Was genauso gut ist, meiner Meinung nach. Bist du ein Mädchen oder vielleicht ein Mann, auch darauf kommt es gar nicht an, heisst es in einem Lied, das ich neulich gehört habe. Wenn er nicht auf Anhieb trifft, ist es vielleicht zuerst ein Mann, dann eine Frau und dann wieder ein Mann, wer weiss?

So habe ich selber herausgefunden, dass die Zuneigung, die ich für Remus empfand, mehr als nur Freundschaft, dass das Liebe war. Wenn ich jetzt unsere Teenager beobachte, kommt mir immer wieder die Zeit in den Sinn, als wir uns in den glückseligen Tagen unserer frischen Liebe befanden.

Nicht, dass wir einen einfachen Start gehabt hätten. Wir waren beste Freunde bis zu dem Tag, an dem ich Snape zur Peitschenden Weide geschickt hatte. Das fiel ungefähr in die selbe Zeit wie meine Erkenntnis, dass ich Remus liebte. Ich war aber noch sehr durcheinander, denn da kam ziemlich viel zusammen. Ich hatte ständig Schwierigkeiten mit den Eltern, deren Erwartungsdruck auf mir lastete, die mich aber selbst dann nicht akzeptierten, wenn ich diesem Druck standhielt und gut abschnitt. Meine Mutter verabscheute mich so sehr, dass sie kaum je ein vernünftiges Wort mit mir sprach, während sie meinen jüngeren Bruder Regulus bis zum letzten verhätschelte. Der kaum je auch nur annähernd meine Noten schaffte. Es ärgerte ihn, dass ich immer um Welten besser war als er, aber er hätte ja nur etwas mehr für die Schule lernen sollen. Und natürlich nervte es meine Eltern, dass ausgerechnet der ‚missratene' Sohn in der Schule brillierte, während ihr Liebling sich vergebens abstrampelte. Regulus war nie in Schwierigkeiten wie ich. Schwierigkeiten, in die ich mich mit so Sachen manövrierte wie Snape zu Remus zu schicken, damit er den Werwolf zu sehen bekam. Noch heute möchte ich diesen einen Fehler in meinem Leben wieder zurücknehmen können. Für lange Zeit hat diese Eskapade mir jede Chance genommen, mich Remus noch weiter anzunähern.

In Wirklichkeit waren es nur zwei Monate, aber für einen Fünfzehnjährigen sind zwei Monate eine Ewigkeit. Ich habe die Zeit praktisch völlig allein verbracht und derweilen die Animagustransformation fertig gebracht. Wir waren so nah dran gewesen, dass ich auf keinen Fall aufgeben wollte, auch wenn Peter und James mich schnitten. Schliesslich war ich sogar der erste von uns, der die Transformation schaffte, einen vollen Monat bevor James. Und Padfoot hat mich auch schon gleich zu Anfang gerettet, denn wenn die Atmosphäre im Schlafsaal zu unerträglich wurde, schlich ich mich aus dem Schloss und verwandelte mich in den grossen schwarzen Hund. Ich behielt es ganz für mich, heulte, wenn ich ein Hund war, damit niemand merkte, wie elend es mir ging. Ich schluckte meine Einsamkeit in mich hinein, wenn ich als Hund durch die Wälder um Hogwarts herum strich. Ausserdem fand ich es erstaunlich, was man darin so alles antraf, wenn man selbst ein Tier war.

Doch eines Tages etwa eine Woche vor den Weihnachtsferien in unserem fünften Jahr folgte Remus mir nach draussen, ohne dass ich es bemerkte, weil er wissen wollte, wo ich mich versteckte. Er behält ja seine feine Nase auch als Mensch, ich habe sie nur in meiner Hundeform. Er sah meine Verwandlung. Er sagte mir später, dass er mir gefolgt war und mich gesehen hatte. Und dann konfrontierte er mich damit, wollte wissen, ob ich ihm nicht etwas zu sagen hätte. Ich stellte mich doof, aber er fing an, mich immer wieder zu löchern, bis er es aus mir herausgeholt hatte. Nach all den Wochen, in denen er mich ignoriert hatte, fühlte ich mich verfolgt, weil er so hartnäckig immer wieder bohrte. Also sagte ich es ihm schliesslich, dass ich ein Animagus war. Ich drehte mich um und wollte dem Gemeinschaftsraum entfliehen, so rasch ich nur konnte, um ein paar Stunden lang frei zu sein, doch als ich grade zum Porträtloch kam, hörte ich ihn leise meinen Namen rufen. Es hatte einige Leute im Gemeinschaftsraum, die natürlich alle gleich merkten, dass was in der Luft lag, denn unser Quartett war in den letzten Wochen auseinandergebrochen. Sie waren alle neugierig, was jetzt abgehen würde.

„Geh bitte nicht, Sirius!" rief Remus leise. Ich hörte ihn trotzdem durch den ganzen Raum, als hätte er es gebrüllt.

Ich drehte mich um und fand ihn ganz dicht hinter mir.

„Ist doch kein Wunder, dass ich überrascht war, Sirius. Ich konnte nichts Gescheites sagen, ich war so verblüfft. Bitte geh nicht, oder... lass mich mitkommen," bat er.

Sprechen konnte ich nicht, also nickte ich nach der Tür und wir verliessen den Raum. Es war eiskalt in den Gängen und draussen war's noch viel kälter, aber ich fühlte nichts davon. Als wir ausser Sicht des Schlosses waren, verwandelte ich mich in den Hund. Sass nur einfach da und sah zu, wie Remus sich auf die Knie fallen liess und mich umarmte. Ich bin sicher, dass es der Hund war, der mir Remus einbrachte. Der Hund war das erste Glied der Kette, die uns verbindet, und er ist eines der stärksten. Er umarmte mich, schmiegte sich an mich und weinte beinahe. Nichts hatte sich je so gut angefühlt wie Remus' Hände, die sich in mein Fell verkeilt hatten und sein Gesicht, das er an meinen Hals presste.

Und dann sah er plötzlich auf und meinte:

„Also weisst du, du bist ja ein richtiger Padfoot!"

Er bekam natürlich nur ein Bellen zur Antwort. Doch danach schafften wir es, unsere Freundschaft wieder zu kitten und kamen uns noch näher. Ich behielt es noch eine ganze Weile für mich, was ich wirklich für ihn empfand. Erst fast ein Jahr später hatte ich die nötige Selbstsicherheit und war ich meiner Sache sicher genug, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Remus gab mir kaum Signale und wenn, dann nur als Wolf. Ich habe ihn nie als ein rasendes Monstrum gesehen. In Padfoots Augen war der Wolf immer äusserst schlau, aber verspielt und loyal.

Es begann mir erst klar zu werden, als ich bemerkte, dass Moony den Hirsch des öfteren, die Ratte fast immer auf ihre Plätze verwies, aber niemals tat er das mit Padfoot. Den Hund betrachtete er als gleichrangig.

Doch bevor ich es aussprechen konnte, steckten wir schon mitten in den OWL Prüfungen und danach ging's fast sofort ab nach Hause, wo ich eine knappe Woche blieb, bevor ich mich gezwungen sah, mein Elternhaus endgültig zu verlassen. Denn mein Vater hatte von mir verlangt, ein Todesser zu werden, was ich natürlich kategorisch ablehnte. Er bestrafte mich darauf ein paar Tage lang und schreckte auch nicht davor zurück, mich mit dem Imperius-Fluch zu belegen, den ich aber zum Glück abwerfen konnte und weil er das merkte, setzte er mich unter Cruciatus. Danach nutzte ich eine kurze Pause, um meine Sachen zu packen und einen Portschlüssel zu machen, der mich zu James' Elternhaus brachte. Die Potters nahmen mich auf und behielten mich bei sich, bis ich Hogwarts verliess. Zum Glück hatte ich meinen Onkel, der mich unterstützte und dessen Erbteil es mir ermöglichte, mich ohne finanzielle Not von meiner Familie zu trennen. Diese Flucht markierte die grösste Änderung in meinem Leben. Die Ferien gestalteten sich ganz anders als irgendwelche Ferien zuvor. Wir konnten Remus für ein paar Tage besuchen und als er uns nach den Ferien wiedertraf, war er total süss. Er hatte zwei Vollmonde ohne uns verbringen müssen und er sagte, dass er uns ganz schrecklich vermisst hätte, denn der Wolf hatte sich an sein Rudel schon gewöhnt. Der letzte Vollmond war kurz vor dem Ende der Ferien, und Moony sah noch immer entsetzlich blass und müde aus. Man konnte deutlich sehen, wie schlecht der Wolf ihn behandelt hatte, wenn man wusste, wo man hinblicken musste.

Das Strahlen in Remus' Augen und die Stärke seiner Umarmung bei unserem Wiedersehen am Bahnhof gab mir dann den letzten kleinen Hinweis, den ich noch benötigte. Ich war natürlich immer noch nicht sicher, ob Remus mich auch mochte, aber nach den Ferien spannte ich James ein, der sollte Moony aushorchen. Sollte Remus auch nur im Geringsten meine Gefühle erwidern, dann würde ich mit ihm sprechen. James versprach Hilfe und schon eine Woche später hielt er mich etwas ausserhalb des Gryffindor-Turms an und sagte:

„Remus mag dich, Siri. Ich hab' die Gelegenheit herbeigeführt, mit ihm zu plaudern und hab bemerkt, dass er nie den Mädchen nachschaut, und wollte wissen, ob das so sei, weil er ein Werwolf ist, aber dann sagte er mir gleich, dass er an Mädchen nicht interessiert ist, sondern an Jungs. Dann haben wir uns lässig ein bisschen über mögliche Kandidaten unterhalten und ich habe ihm ein paar Namen genannt und ihn beobachtet. Hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen, als ich deinen Namen habe fallen lassen... puterrot. Ich bin todsicher, dass er dich mag. Du solltest mit ihm sprechen, er ist bestimmt bereit."

James! In all seiner Arroganz und seiner hohen Selbsteinschätzung hatte er eben für die, die er mochte, immer ein grosses Herz. Und mich mochte er wirklich sehr, sehr gut leiden.

Ich wartete nicht lange, sondern nahm die erste Gelegenheit wahr, an der ich mit Remus sprechen konnte. Eines Samstags morgens waren Remus und ich alleine im Badezimmer der Präfekten. Dafür, dass es eigentlich den Präfekten vorbehalten war, hatte es da immer eine Menge Leute, die keine waren. So gut wie alle Präfekten teilten ihren engsten Freunden das Passwort mit.

Gut ein Jahr lang hatten wir uns beide von weitem angehimmelt. Wir waren umeinander herumscharwenzelt, hatten uns immer wie zufällig berührt und diese Berührungen auch bewusst gesucht. Wir hatten uns gegenseitig angestarrt, wenn wir sicher waren, dass der andere gerade in eine andere Richtung schaute. Ich benötigte jede Unze meiner Gryffindor Courage um ihm die Frage zu stellen, aber ich stellte sie. Und die Antwort war es mehr als wert, sie gestellt zu haben. Über mehr als ein Jahr hinweg hatte ich die Annäherungsversuche von mindestens einem halben Dutzend Mädchen und auch ein paar Jungen abgewiesen, die gern mit mir hätten gehen wollen. Und so stellte ich Remus endlich an einem kalten Oktobertag in diesem romantischen Badezimmer die Frage, gleich nachdem wir uns abgetrocknet und wieder angezogen hatten. Ich hielt ihn davon ab, das Badezimmer schon zu verlassen und sagte ihm, dass ich in ihn verliebt war. Ich war schon bereit dazu, mich aus dem Raum zu stürzen, aber er schaute nur zu mir auf und sagte lächelnd:

„Ich dachte mir so was, Siri. Ich bin froh, dass du damit herausrückst. Moony wusste es schon seit längerer Zeit, aber ich erst seit etwa einem Jahr, dass ich dich liebe. Deshalb hat es auch doppelt weh getan, als du Snape... es hat so viel mehr weh getan, weil ich Moony innen drin hatte, der tobte und es nicht verstand, dass der Gefährte, den er sich ausgesucht hat, nicht unser Gefährte sein wollte..."

„Aber ich liebte dich da schon, Remus. Ich dachte doch, dass du nicht mal mehr etwas von mir als Freund wissen willst, Remus. Ich dachte, dass ich daran zerbrechen würde. Aber ich konnte nicht aufhören, an dich zu denken und ich weiss wenige Dinge in meinem Leben so sicher wie das, dass ich dich von ganzem Herzen für immer lieben werde."

Das war unser Anfang. Wir umarmten und küssten uns zum ersten Mal und dieser erste Kuss ist immer noch so tief in meiner Erinnerung eingebettet, dass nicht einmal die Dementoren ihn aus mir herausziehen konnten. Denn ich dachte in Azkaban nie, nie an diese Dinge, an Remus, wenn ich in meiner menschlichen Gestalt in der Zelle sass. Ich erlaubte mir nur dann an Remus zu denken – der Remus, den ich geliebt hatte und der mich wiederliebte – wenn ich sicher in meiner Hundeform war.

Nichts hat sich seither geändert. Remus' Küsse sind immer noch wie ein Wunder für mich, ebenso gut wie dieser erste Kuss war. Es war nicht nur sein erster Kuss, es war auch meiner. Ich war von so vielen meiner Schulkameraden angesprochen worden, aber ich fand niemanden so interessant wie meine Freunde. Vor meinem fünfzehnten Geburtstag hatte ich kein Interesse an irgendwelchen sexuellen Dingen und nachdem ich in die Pubertät kam, war es immer nur Remus. Ausschliesslich Remus. Ich wurde mit der Liebe eines der aussergewöhnlichsten Menschen belohnt, die ich das Glück hatte, kennen zu lernen. Ich würde sogar noch mal zwölf Jahre lang in der Hölle zubringen, wenn ich wüsste, dass ich am Ende wieder mit Remus zusammenkommen würde.

Ich entschliesse mich, über Ron und Justin zu wachen und ihnen alle Unterstützung zu geben, die sie brauchen werden. Im Moment fühle ich aber die Vorfrühlingssonne meinen Rücken wärmen und habe Lust, als Hund ein bisschen loszulaufen. Ich sehe Remus in James' Begleitung aus dem Haus kommen, er schaut sich nach mir um. Ich verwandle mich und hopse um ihn herum, ziehe ihn am Ärmel in der Richtung des Waldrandes. Er grinst, folgt mir aus dem Garten heraus und als wir am Waldrand entlang gehen, suche ich einen schönen Ast am Boden, hebe ihn mit meiner Schnauze auf und drücke ihn in seinen Bauch.

„Padfoot, sei bitte nicht kindisch!"

Doch ich winsle ein bisschen, lasse das Stöckchen fallen und schaue zu ihm auf, dann wieder auf den Stock. James lacht. Schliesslich beugt er sich vor und hebt den Stock auch wirklich auf.

„Dann spiel halt Hundebaby..."

**Remus**

Ach, Liebster! Das willst du wirklich? Verflixt, bist du manchmal wirklich ein richtiger Hund! James wirft den Stock so weit wie er kann und er rast los, hinter dem Ding her. Er ist unheimlich elegant und schnell! Er schnappt sich den Stock und bringt ihn wieder zurück. Wir spielen das Spiel weiter, während wir vom Haus weg die Weide hinauf spazieren. Wir lassen den Waldrand zurück, haben aber das Haus immer noch im Blickfeld. Sirius läuft aufgeregt umher, jagt verschiedenen Gerüchen nach und bringt uns den Stock zurück, so oft wir ihn wegwerfen. James und ich geniessen unsere Unterhaltung, während Sirius seinen Spass mit dem Stöckchen hat. Unterwegs treffen wir auf den Bauern Gruber, unseren nächsten Nachbarn, der unser Land gepachtet hat. Er checkt das Wachstum des Grases. Viel ist es noch nicht, doch es ist schon ziemlich viel grüner geworden. Der Schnee ist hier jetzt endgültig weg. Ich unterhalte mich eine Weile lang mit Gruber, während er Padfoot bewundert.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie einen so grossen Hund haben, Mr. Lupin. Ist er neu?"

„Nein, er ist nur nicht dauernd bei uns, bloss ab und zu. Er heisst Schnuffel."

James grinst, bis er meinen vorwurfsvollen Blick spürt.

„Ist er so gutmütig wie er aussieht?"

„Oh ja, er ist ein riesengrosser Welpe, glauben Sie mir. Nicht wahr, Schnuffel? Wir lieben ihn alle, weil er sehr anhänglich und verspielt ist."

Ich tätschle meinen Hund und wir trennen uns wieder. Der Spaziergang macht mir Spass und wir nehmen uns Zeit bis zu unserer Rückkehr zum Haus. Nichts Übles ist in der Zwischenzeit passiert. Wir geniessen einen ruhigen Abend und die meisten Schüler gehen einigermassen früh ins Bett. Die vielen Stunden, in denen Hermione und Padma sie alle zum gemeinsamen Lernen gezwungen haben, scheinen ihren Tribut zu fordern. Ich werde zusehen, dass sie in der Woche vor den Prüfungen überhaupt nichts mehr machen, damit sie gut ausgeruht sind.

In der lokalen Zaubererzeitung sehe ich einen Artikel über ein magisches Museum in Ascona. Das ist bestimmt einen Ausflug wert und so planen wir einen Wochenendausflug ins Tessin. Die drei Tage, die wir da verbringen, sind jeden Knut wert, den wir dafür ausgeben. Das Museum ist toll. Es stellt Zaubererartefakte aus vielen Jahrhunderten und aller Welt aus. Dazu besteht dort auch eine sehr gut bestückte Bibliothek über solche Artefakte und Geräte aller Art. Auch die Bücher kommen aus der ganzen Welt. Ich unterhalte mich mit einem Angestellten dort und finde heraus, dass dies eine sehr spezialisierte Sammlung ist.

„Wir sammeln alle magischen Objekte, deren wir habhaft werden können," erzählt mir der Zauberer, der das Museum betreut. „Viele Besucher haben uns auf weitere Gegenstände aufmerksam gemacht, andere geben uns Hinweise auf Bücher. Wir können annehmen, dass wir die umfassendste solche Sammlung der Welt haben. Die meisten Objekte, die sich im Besitz des Museums befinden, bekommen Sie nicht einmal zu sehen. So gibt es nur ganz beschränkten Zutritt zu den Orten, an denen wir Artefakte der Dunklen Künste aufbewahren. Sie können sich vorstellen, dass wir damit ganz besonders vorsichtig umgehen."

„Das ist auch sehr empfehlenswert. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Voldemort wieder umgeht, sind Sie noch besser beraten, diese Dinge unter einen Fideliuszauber zu stecken, damit sie vollständig geschützt sind. Denn er ist scharf auf alles, was ihm den Weg zur Macht erleichtern könnte."

„Voldemort? Ja, Gerüchte davon habe ich gehört..."

„Nun, Sie können mir glauben, es sind keine Gerüchte, es ist wahr. Vorigen Sommer musste einer meiner Schüler zusehen, wie er sich einen neuen Körper verschafft hat, unter anderem mit Hilfe von Blut dieses Schülers. Und jetzt hat er sich auch schon wieder seinem liebsten Ziel gewidmet, unsterblich zu werden."

„Wir werden uns Ihre Warnung wirklich zu Herzen nehmen müssen, vielen Dank. Dieses Museum hier hat einen weitreichenden Ruf, dass hier Todesser auftauchen, ist durchaus möglich. Jedenfalls sind sie zum Ende des letzten Krieges hier eingedrungen, wir haben sie aber abgewehrt. Allerdings war dieser Voldemort nicht persönlich anwesend."

„Trotzdem herzliche Gratulation, die abgewehrt zu haben."

Das Museum ist faszinierend. Ich erkenne ziemlich viele der ausgestellten Objekte, aber es hat noch viel mehr, von denen ich noch nicht einmal je gehört habe. Die Kids staunen noch viel mehr. Hermiones Augen glänzen, denn sie liebt natürlich solche Gelegenheiten, bei denen sie noch eine Menge lernen kann. Ich mache ein paar Notizen zu einigen der Geräte. Da ist ein Kristallkubus, der in der Mitte des Glaskastens in der Luft schwebt. Die Beschreibung sagt uns, dass dieser Kristall dazu dient, einen lebenden oder toten Menschen zu identifizieren.

„Er ist so mächtig, dass er einen Menschen bis zu mehreren Tausend Jahre zurück identifizieren kann. Über einer Person schwebend und durch einen Zauber aktiviert, wird der Kubus den Namen, den Geburtstag, den Todestag und die Todesursache bekannt geben, falls es eine Leiche ist. Hier steht auch, dass die meisten Zaubereiministerien einen solchen Kubus besitzen," liest Padma vor.

„Spitze! Die sollten hier aufpassen, dass Leute wie mein Vater nicht aufkreuzen..." sagt Draco.

„Ich habe sie schon entsprechend gewarnt, dass sie besser dran wären, ihre etwas spezielleren Besitztümer gut zu verbergen," beruhige ich ihn.

Als nächstes sehen wir eine Kollektion spezialisierter Zauberstäbe für magische Handwerker. Dann gibt es eine ganze Reihe von speziell zu verwendenden Knochen aller Arten. Ich nehme an, dass wir in diesem Museum Tage verbringen könnten, doch es wird Zeit, zum Auto zurückzukehren und heimzufahren.

Das ist der letzte Ausflug, den wir den Kindern vor den Prüfungen zugestehen konnten. Aber natürlich werden bald Sommerferien sein, und die werden Gelegenheiten genug zu weiteren Ausflügen bieten. So kehren wir zur Sunnegg zurück und arbeiten uns durch die letzten Wochen Schule. In Zauberkunst schmuggle ich ab und zu einen neuen Zauber rein, nur um rauszufinden, ob sie es überhaupt bemerken. Ich grinse über ihre Reaktionen. Als sie protestieren, mache ich sie darauf aufmerksam, dass sie nicht immer nur zurückschauen können, sie müssen auch noch zwischendurch etwas Neues lernen.

**Sirius**

Der Tag der Abreise nach Hogwarts kommt nur allzu bald. Wir haben den Schülern verboten, in der letzten Woche irgend etwas über die Schule hinaus zu machen und auch keine Hausaufgaben mehr gegeben. Stattdessen haben wir sie zum Quidditch spielen hinaus geschickt, nachdem James, Lily, Remus und ich gemeinsam ein Feld abgesteckt und mit den nötigen Zaubern versehen haben, welche die Bälle im Feld behalten. Sie spielen mit dem alten Set, das sich in Moonys Sachen noch angefunden hat. Da Hermione und Blaise nicht spielen, sind Remus, James oder ich mit Vergnügen mit dabei. Hermione lässt sich immerhin als Schiedsrichterin einspannen. Es macht viel Spass und als wir mit den beiden Portschlüsseln, die Dumbledore uns geschickt hat, Hogwarts erreichen, sind die Schüler alle dreizehn sehr gut ausgeruht, fit, und bereit für die Tests.

Die Portschlüssel bringen uns direkt in Dumbledores Büro. Er empfängt uns und stellt uns gleich einigen Auroren vor, die mit uns in Hogwarts bleiben, um die Fünft- und Siebtklässler aus den geschützten Häusern zu bewachen. Ein paar sind mir von früher her noch bekannt. Je zwei von ihnen begleiten Mandy und Padma zum Ravenclaw-Turm und Justin und Ernie zum Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsraum. Wir begleiten die Gryffindors, Blaise, Draco und Morag zum Gryffindor-Turm. James und Lily bleiben noch etwas bei Albus, um mit ihm die neuesten Nachrichten zu besprechen.

„Ihr sollt zu eurem Schutz hier im Gryffindor-Turm bleiben. Wir sind nicht sicher, ob es empfehlenswert ist, wenn ihr zu den Mahlzeiten in der Grossen Halle erscheint, aber es ist an euch, zu entscheiden. Wenn ihr geht, wäre es besser, an einem der anderen Haustische zu sitzen, denn es ist sehr gut möglich, dass ihr angegriffen werdet, wenn ihr zum Slytherin-Tisch geht. Selbst, wenn ihr drei massgeblich dran beteiligt gewesen seid, Slytherin den zweiten Platz im Hauscup zu sichern," sage ich ihnen.

Sie akzeptieren das Verdikt und so bringen Parvati und Hermione Morag in ihren Schlafsaal, wo noch ein Bett zu den ihren gestellt worden ist und Draco und Blaise finden in einem leeren Zimmer auf der Jungenseite des Turms Platz.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass sie diese zwei Wochen hier unbeschadet überstehen," sage ich zu Remus.

„Das werden sie, Siri. Deshalb sind wir nämlich hier, wir werden gut auf sie aufpassen. Ohne mindestens einen von uns werden sie sich hier nicht fortbewegen," erinnert Remus mich. „und wir sind ja immerhin zu viert."

Der erste schwere Moment kommt, als die Schüler zum Abendessen in der Grossen Halle erscheinen. Draco, Blaise und Morag kommen in Gesellschaft der sechs Gryffindors und steuern direkt auf deren Tisch zu. Ich gehe direkt hinter ihnen und staune ziemlich über sie. Snape sieht entsetzt aus, aber er weiss natürlich auch, dass es zu ihrem Besten ist. Die anderen Gryffindors schauen zunächst ein bisschen betreten, aber jetzt zeigt sich, dass Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Parvati und Neville nicht umsonst sechs Monate lang gelernt haben, Draco zu akzeptieren. Er wird von ihnen in die Mitte genommen, ebenso wie Blaise und Morag und gemeinsam setzen sie sich an den Tisch. Das ist Signal genug für die Gryffindors, aber am Tisch der Slytherins herrscht immer noch Aufruhr. Zum Glück hat Snape sein Haus so gut in der Hand, dass bald wieder Ruhe herrscht. Nur noch feindselige Blicke kommen vom Slytherin-Tisch her. Dumbledore steht auf und kündigt an, dass jeder, der in den nächsten Tagen und bis zum Ende des Schuljahres im Korridor oder sonst wo im Schloss den Zauberstab gegen einen anderen Schüler hebt und dabei gesehen wird, von der Schule fliegt.

„Ich erinnere euch daran, dass Auroren durch die Gänge zirkulieren und wenn ihr ein Problem untereinander zu lösen habt, dann sind sie es, die ihr holt."

Ich bin sehr froh, dass ich mit den Schülern erst am Vorabend der Examen nach Hogwarts gekommen bin. Obwohl den Kids ein Kübel Eiswasser in den Magen rutscht, als sie die Examinatoren sehen, die grade eben eintreffen.

„Wieso hab' ich die bisher nie bemerkt?" fragt Harry.

Ich grinse. An dieses Gefühl kann ich mich noch gut erinnern. Da sind wir alle durchgegangen. Wir begleiten sie nach dem Abendessen zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm und bleiben noch eine Weile bei ihnen. Während die anderen Fünft- und Siebtklässler noch wie vergiftet repetieren, beschliessen unsere Schüler, noch mal einen Übungstest auszufüllen.

Am nächsten Morgen holen wir sie ab und begleiten sie wieder in die Grosse Halle zum Frühstück, danach müssen sie draussen warten, während drinnen die Tische beiseite geschoben werden und die Halle mit Einzeltischen und Stühlen für die Examen der Fünft- und Siebtklässler vorbereitet wird.

Während wir mit ihnen warten, sehe ich zwei Slytherins, die sich von hinten an Draco, Blaise und Morag anzuschleichen versuchen. Ich trete sofort dazwischen und erinnere sie daran, dass sie die Verweisung von der Schule jetzt lieber nicht riskieren wollen.

„Sie sind Verräter!" zischt einer.

„Das ist absoluter Blödsinn. Scher dich weg und benimm dich!"

Ernie und Ginny stehen Arm in Arm da, während sie warten. Auch die anderen Pärchen unter unseren Schülern stehen zusammen. Für einen Moment frage ich mich, ob ich es ihnen nicht verbieten sollte, aber dann lasse ich es bleiben. Ron und Justin stehen ruhig nebeneinander. Justin hebt einen Arm und legt seine Hand auf Rons Schulter. Ron sieht zufrieden aus und lächelt.

Dann geht die grosse Doppeltür der Grossen Halle wieder auf und ein Mitglied des Prüfungsausschusses ruft die Klassen einzeln herein, zuerst die Fünftklässler nach ihren Häusern, dann die Siebtklässler. Aus unserer Gruppe machen sie ein Haus und rufen sie am Schluss in den Saal. Remus und ich warten, bis die Türen wieder geschlossen werden, dann beziehen wir in der Eingangshalle Position, um zu wachen. Kurz vor Mittag öffnen sich die Türen wieder und die Schüler strömen heraus. Schon fünf Minuten später sind die Haustische wieder da und das Mittagessen wird serviert.

James, Lily, Remus und ich setzen uns an den Gryffindor-Tisch. Die Kinder erzählen uns alles über die Prüfung am Morgen. Sie scheinen einigermassen zufrieden zu sein. Ginny denkt, dass sie alle Fragen richtig beantwortet hat. Hermione macht sich etwas Sorgen, ob sie auch eingehend genug auf die Fragen geantwortet hat. Ron schimpft mit ihr, dass er keine Lust hat, noch mal über etwas zu gehen, was er schon beim ersten Mal nicht als ein Vergnügen empfunden hat.

Wir Erwachsenen grinsen. Oh ja, wir erinnern uns nur zu gut daran.

„Wir sind da alle durchgegangen, ihr werdet's überleben. Ein Vormittag ist ja schon durch. Die praktischen Prüfungen sind meistens viel weniger schlimm," tröstet Lily sie.

Am Nachmittag übernehmen zwei Auroren die Wache, weil Dumbledore uns in sein Büro gerufen hat. Dort finden wir auch mehrere Ordensmitglieder. Wir begrüssen Tonks, Moody, Hestia Jones, Filius Flitwick, Severus Snape und Mundungus Fletcher.

„Ich bin von vielen Eltern gebeten worden, Hogwarts für die Schüler in den Sommerferien offen zu halten. Ich glaube nicht, dass das schon jemals vorgekommen ist, aber ich konnte die Bitte nicht abschlagen. Ich habe Verständnis dafür, dass viele Leute ihre Kinder hier unter dem Schutz der Schule für sicherer halten als zuhause. Das Ministerium hat bereits genehmigt, dass die Schule offen bleibt. Ich fürchte aber, dass auch Hogwarts letztendlich nicht ganz sicher ist. Ich wünschte, wir könnten wirklich alles draussen halten, aber die Schutzzauber sind schon viel zu oft umgangen worden, als dass ich noch mit Überzeugung behaupten könnte, dass Hogwarts völlig sicher ist. Ich habe euch deshalb hierher gebeten, um mit euch andere Lösungen für noch bessere Sicherheit zu finden."

„Vielsafttrank zur Verkleidung gefällig?" fragt Moody grummelig.

„Ja, wir müssen wirklich etwas finden, womit wir die wahre Identität der Leute, die hier hereinkommen, feststellen können," bestätigt Flitwick.

„Habt ihr an die Identifizierungszauber gedacht, die wir für die Karte des Rumtreibers verwendet haben?" erkundigt sich Remus.

Sie starren uns alle neugierig an. Offenbar nicht.

„Die Karte des Rumtreibers?" fragt Albus erstaunt.

„Ja. Du musst sie gesehen haben, Harry erzählte mir, dass er sie Crouch geliehen hat. Sie muss auf dessen Pult gewesen sein. Anhand der Karte hatte Harry Crouch gesehen und ihn mit seinem Vater verwechselt, während Crouch Mad-Eye personifizierte. Harry hat das natürlich nicht geschnallt."

„Nein, ich habe nichts dergleichen gesehen. Erklärt bitte, worum es geht," fordert Albus uns auf.

Ich erkläre die Funktion der Karte und frage dann:

„Erinnerst du dich, als du uns Severus schicktest, um den Alarm zu testen? Bevor er kam, haben wir eine solche Karte für unser Haus und die Umgebung gemacht. Darauf haben wir Pettigrew gesehen, als er sich dem Haus näherte."

„Ja, wir haben die ja benutzt, um euer Gelände zu überwachen," sagt Tonks.

„Ach ja, diese Karte. Also hatte die schon eine Vorgängerin? Das scheint mir eine ziemlich gute Idee zu sein, aber wir brauchen jemanden, um sie zu überwachen."

„Ist doch kein Problem. Ein Auror für jeweilen vier Stunden Wache. Obwohl es ein gutes Stück Arbeit sein wird, ganz Hogwarts neu zu zeichnen, unser Haus war ja keine grosse Sache. Keine Passwörter, keine versteckten Passagen, keine Trickstufen und kein Zimmer des Bedarfs," gibt James zu bedenken.

„Oh, ich habe sogar ziemlich akkurate Grundrisspläne, James," sagt Dumbledore schmunzelnd, „du kannst gerne einen haben, wenn du ihn uns so verzauberst wie diese Karte bei euch."

„Ich hole rasch das Buch aus der Bibliothek," sage ich und düse ab.

Nur zehn Minuten später habe ich das Buch auch schon gefunden und checke es bei Madam Pince aus. Sie schaut mich ziemlich düster an, aber als ich sie strahlend anlächle und erkläre, dass es für Albus ist, akzeptiert sie es. Ich kehre sofort zu den anderen zurück. Dumbledore hat einen Grundrissplan auf mehreren grossen Pergamenten hervorgekramt.

„Wir sollten einen Raum dafür einrichten," schlägt Hestia vor.

„Gute Idee. Ich schlage ein Zimmer in dieser Gegend hier vor," sagt Dumbledore und deutet auf einen Korridor im vierten Stock mitten im Schloss. „Das wäre nahe bei euren Unterkünften und es gibt genügend leere Räume dort. Gehen wir doch gleich dahin."

Wir nehmen die Pergamentrollen und gehen zu dem bezeichneten Korridor. Dumbledore öffnet die Tür zu einem vollkommen leeren Zimmer, das wir sofort mit einem Passwort schützen. Dann fordert er mich auf:

„Sirius, ich glaube, du könntest einer deiner Spezialitäten frönen und dieses Zimmer hier einrichten."

Ich grinse.

„Aber gerne doch, Direktor," sage ich devot und einen kurzen Moment später hat der Raum Vorhänge und Gardinen am Fenster, Teppiche auf dem Boden, verschiedene Sitzgelegenheiten, Sofas, Sessel, Couchtische und einige Kommoden. Ich kopiere und vergrössere Dumbledores originalen Pläne und wir hängen sie an die Wand. Dann fangen Remus und ich an, sie zu verzaubern. Dabei erklären wir die verwendeten Zauber und deren Auswirkungen.

„Also, dies ist er erste Zauber. Der zeigt alle Passwörter an, wenn man eins braucht und das zu jedem mit einem Passwort geschützten Raum oder versteckten Gang. Man tippt mit dem Zauberstab einfach drauf und es wird angezeigt. Wie zum Beispiel hier zum Gryffindor-Turm," erkläre ich, während Remus den Zauber spricht. Sofort erscheint das Passwort auf der Karte.

Danach tippe ich den Eingang an und wirklich erscheint eine winzige Sprechblase, in der das Passwort zu lesen ist, zur Zeit ist es ‚Wolfsmilch'.

„Nicht schlecht, Herr Specht," meint Moody knurrend.

„Der nächste Zauber," fährt Remus weiter, „zeigt die Leute. Sie tauchen als Punkt mit dem Namenslabel auf. Dieser Zauber zeigt **jeden**, auch Leute, die sich unter einem Tarnumhang oder Unsichtbarkeitszauber befinden. Ausserdem jeden, der sich mit Vielsafttrank in jemand anderes verwandelt. Dieser Zauber lügt **nie**."

Er spricht auch diesen Zauber und Sekunden später ist die ganze Karte voll mit kleinen Punkten, welche die Bevölkerung von Hogwarts darstellen. Wir sehen die Schüler, die unten in der kleineren Kammer neben der Eingangshalle darauf warten, zu ihren praktischen Prüfungen gerufen zu werden, diejenigen, die in der Grossen Halle grade dran sind und andere, die durch die Korridore gehen. Bis hierher kommt James noch mit, doch jetzt geht Remus zum nächsten Zauber über.

„So sah unsere originale Karte aus. Jeder taucht auf, auch die Tiere. Wir haben jetzt aber noch ein paar elegante Ergänzungen dazu entwickelt. Diese hier zeigt uns alle Menschen im Schloss, die ein Dunkles Mal am Arm haben mit einem roten, statt einem schwarzen Punkt. Zur Zeit sollte das nur Severus Snape sein. – Da ist er. Wenn ihr noch einen seht, dann könnt ihr die Alarmstufe auf rot stellen."

„Wow! Das ist grossartig," ruft Mundungus, „Habt ihr alle die Zaubersprüche in dem Buch gefunden?"

„Nicht ganz alle, diese Verbesserungen sind mein Werk," sagt Remus und klingt ziemlich zufrieden mit seiner Leistung.

„Wow. Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass du ein ziemlich gutes Hirn hast, Wölfchen, aber das klingt eindrücklich..."

„Es wird noch besser. Wir dachten, es wäre vielleicht gut, zu merken, wer ein Mensch und wer ein Tier ist, also kommt jetzt diese Abänderung und zeigt uns alle Tiere in Blau."

Remus spricht einen weiteren Zauberspruch und schon kommen die blauen Punkte hervor. In der Eulerei gibt es eine dichte Gruppe von blauen Punkten. Alle Tiere mit einem eigenen Namen werden mit diesem Namen angezeigt.

„Wie ihr auf der Karte sehen könnt, kann man sehr leicht die Tiere erkennen, bei ihrem Namen und an der blauen Farbe. Wir dachten aber, dass es auch ganz nützlich sein könnte, wenn wir Animagi in ihrer Animagusform erkennen könnten. Passt mal auf, was mit Sirius' Punkt – hier – passiert, wenn er sich in Padfoot verwandelt."

Sie schauen alle auf den Plan und ich transformiere. Der Punkt wird blau und dann wieder schwarz, als ich wieder zurückkomme.

„Das ist auch grossartig, Remus. So können wir herausfinden, wenn noch ein unregistrierter Animagus auftauchen sollte," meint James begeistert.

„Sehr richtig. Und dann noch dieser letzte Zauber – den haben wir wieder aus dem Buch – ist die Unterscheidung von verschiedenen magischen Kreaturen. Alle Geister, Hauselfen, Werwölfe, Vampire und so weiter würden darunter fallen. Den setze ich nur drauf, wenn du das wünschst, Albus."

„Gibt es an, was für eine Art magische Kreatur, Remus?" fragt Albus.

„Ja."

„Wenn du dich nicht unwohl dabei fühlst, dann sprich den Zauber. Es wäre nützlich und ich gehe mal davon aus, dass von uns keiner Missbrauch damit treiben würde."

Remus spricht den Zauberspruch. Er denkt nie an sich selber, wenn wichtigere Dinge auf dem Spiel stehen. Sein Punkt wird grün, ebenso wie viele andere, alle Hauselfen und Geister. Neben Remus' Punkt kommt der Name und dahinter steht: Werwolf.

„Wir gucken ja eh nach den roten Punkten, es wird nicht weh tun, dass wir alle diese Unterscheidungen auch noch sehen," sagt Tonks.

„Genau," stimmt Hestia bei.

„Und wenn einer mit rotem Punkt kommt, wird er nur dann eine andere Farbe annehmen, wenn der Träger des Dunklen Mals ein Animagus ist und in seiner Animagusform hier eindringt. Okay. Ich mache jetzt eine Anzahl Kopien davon, Albus, ich glaube, ihr solltet auch ein paar kleinformatige Ausgaben haben, damit ihr die in euren Büros habt, mindestens du und Minerva..." sagt Remus.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, Remus, vielen Dank."

„Wir brauchen ein gutes Kommunikationssystem, um die Alarmkette richtig in Gang zu setzen, sollte es nötig sein," bemerkt Moody.

„Wie wär's mit Zweiweg-Spiegeln?" schlägt James vor.

„Noch so'n Ding, das ihr in der Schule benutzt habt?" erkundigt sich Moody.

Ich grinse.

„Natürlich. Alles, was es braucht, sind zwei Spiegel. Können relativ einfach verzaubert werden. Sollte in einem der Bücher in der Bibliothek zu finden sein. Wie ihr seht, haben wir die Bibliothek sehr wohl sehr gut zu nutzen gewusst. Die Spiegel haben wir zumeist benutzt, wenn wir an verschiedenen Orten im Arrest steckten, Sirius und ich," sagt James lachend.

Ich sehe, dass Dumbledore vergnügt zwinkert. Ich weiss, woran er denkt, und das Glücksgefühl kommt in meinem Herzen erneut auf, dass James und Lily wieder ein Teil meines Lebens geworden sind. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen in unserer Umgebung hatte ich ja nie die Möglichkeit, friedlich um die beiden zu trauern, mir wurde ihr Tod jeden Tag auf brutalste Weise wieder in Erinnerung gerufen. Jeden Tag und jede Nacht ging ich durch den selben Horror – meistens mehrmals. Aber ich schiebe die Gedanken daran rigoros aus meinem Kopf, James und Lily stehen wohlauf und sehr lebendig neben mir.

Tonks macht eine Liste des Farbcodes, vergrössert sie und hängt sie an die Wand neben dem Plan. Dann dreht sie sich zu mir und fragt:

„Was meinst du? Sollten wir die Karte auch mit einem Passwort verbergen, so wie die Karte des Rumtreibers?"

„Ich denke, wir sollten. Obwohl die Karte hier eigentlich nie aus den Augen gelassen werden sollte."

„Ich werde meine auf jeden Fall schützen," sagt Dumbledore.

Remus übernimmt es, setzt den Zauber drauf und murmelt ein paar Worte, dann gibt er die aufgerollte Karte Albus zurück und erklärt:

„Mit dem Zauberstab berühren und das Passwort ‚ich bin Fawkes' treuer Freund' sagen, dann kommt die Karte hervor, zum Schliessen wieder mit dem Zauberstab antippen und das Passwort ‚ewige Wiedergeburt' sagen."

Dumbledore lächelt. Dann nickt er und gibt zu:

„Sehr passend, das gefällt mir. Also war eure alte Karte auch mit einem Passwort geschützt?"

James, Remus und ich grinsen ziemlich gefährlich.

„Mal sehen, ob sie noch irgendwo im Schloss ist... – Accio Karte des Rumtreibers!" ruft James.

Wenige Minuten später geht die Tür auf und das Stück Pergament segelt herein. Remus fängt es und schaut drauf.

„Wo immer die war, jemand hat sie offengelassen. Wollte man sie öffnen, so war das Passwort ‚ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin' und wenn man sie schliessen wollte, sagte man: ‚Unheil angerichtet'."

Remus berührt dabei die Karte mit seinem Zauberstab. Sofort ist sie blank. Sie funktioniert also noch. Alle lachen laut.

„Versucht mal, sie zum Reden zu bringen, ohne das Passwort zu sagen!" fordert er Moody mit einem Grinsen auf.

Moody tut es und als sich gar nichts tut, nennt er seinen Namen und fordert die Karte energischer auf, sich zu zeigen. Statt der Karte melden sich jetzt Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot und Prongs zu Wort:

„Mr. Moony rät dem Auroren Moody, sich etwas mehr Fantasie anzueignen."

„Mr. Prongs stimmt Mr. Moony bei und erinnert Mr. Moody daran, dass es schon zu lange her ist, seit er ein Schüler war. Vermutlich ist ihm der Sinn für Humor abgegangen."

„Mr. Padfoot hat das Gefühl, dass Mr. Moody mal sein Holzbein erneuern sollte, er scheint auf uns herumzutrampeln!"

„Mr. Wormtail grüsst Mr. Moody hochachtungsvoll und bittet ihn um Verständnis, dass er keinesfalls Einblick in dieses Pergament erhält, wenn er nicht schleunigst das Passwort sagt."

Remus, James und ich lachen. Das war noch einigermassen harmlos, aber wir hatten als Schüler grosse Hochachtung für den berühmten Auroren. Moody grinst und meint:

„Da steckt wohl noch ein bisschen mehr drin als nur die Karte, was?"

„Ja, eine ganze Menge sogar. Wir haben etwas von uns allen hineingesteckt. Wenn man das Passwort richtig bringt, kommt es dann so raus..."

Ich sage das Passwort und sofort kommen noch ein paar Bemerkungen:

„Ah, Mr. Prongs macht Mr. Moody ein Kompliment und rät ihm, von der Karte guten Gebrauch zu machen!"

„Mr. Wormtail stimmt Mr. Prongs bei und freut sich, die Karte des Rumtreibers anzukünden."

„Mr. Moony ist überzeugt, dass Auror Moody einer der cleversten Zauberer dieses Jahrhunderts sein muss. Noch nicht viele haben unser Passwort erraten!"

„Mr. Padfoot schliesst sich den Vorrednern an und lässt Mr. Moody jetzt ohne weitere Umschweife auf den Inhalt dieses Pergamentes zugreifen!"

Die Worte verschwinden und die nächste Gruppe erscheint mit der Ankündigung der Karte und dann beginnen die Linien sich auszubreiten und alles, was wir damals über das Schloss herausgefunden hatten anzuzeigen. Natürlich haben wir nicht alles aufgefunden, aber doch eine ganze Menge!

„Das ist erstaunlich! Ihr müsst aber eine Menge Zeit beim Erkunden des Schlosses zugebracht haben," bemerkt Albus.

„Kann man wohl sagen, Albus. Als wir uns zum Zeichnen einer Karte entschlossen, hatten wir zunächst nur im Sinn gehabt, die Geheimgänge irgendwo festzuhalten, damit wir nicht mehr vergassen, wo sie sind. Und dann hatten wir immer mehr Ideen..." gibt Remus zu.

„Und wie kam Harry dazu? Durch dich, Remus?"

„Nein, ich hätte sie ihm in dem Jahr ganz bestimmt nicht gegeben. Wir hatten sie nicht mehr. Mr. Filch konfiszierte sie nur wenige Wochen vor dem Ende unserer Schulzeit. Offenbar haben die Weasley-Zwillinge die Karte in ihrem ersten Schuljahr hier aus seinem Büro entwendet. Sie gaben sie dann Harry, weil sie der Ansicht waren, dass er wie alle anderen auch Hogsmeade besuchen können sollte. Er hat diesen Geheimgang hier benutzt, welcher direkt in den Keller von Honeydukes führt," erklärt Remus.

„Oh, dann war er also wirklich ausserhalb des Schlosses?" fragt Albus verblüfft.

„Ja, das war er. Sogar zweimal."

Dumbledore seufzt, gibt aber zu: „Nun, ich kann ihn natürlich sehr gut verstehen. Mit dreizehn muss es schrecklich sein, als einziger von so etwas ausgeschlossen zu sein. Das macht es natürlich noch mal so interessant."

Wir beenden das Ordenstreffen danach und die erste Schicht der Auroren wird angetreten. Sie sind alle gar nicht so unglücklich, dann so können sie direkt zum Ort des Geschehens gehen, wenn irgend etwas Auffälliges passiert und müssen nicht endlos durch die Gänge marschieren. Natürlich gab es immer noch eine kleine Gruppe von ihnen auf Patrouille, aber die können von dem wachhabenden Auroren gleich dahin geschickt werden, wo sie gebraucht wurden, denn wir werden sie so bald wir dazu kommen mit Zweiwegspiegeln versehen.

„James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, ich hätte noch etwas weiteres mit euch zu besprechen, wärt ihr so freundlich, mich nochmals in mein Büro zu begleiten?" fragt Albus.

Als wir dort anlangen, setzen wir uns und Albus sagt:

„Gleich nach den Prüfungen kehrt ihr mit euren Schützlingen in euer geschütztes Haus zurück. Die Resultate werden ja im Juli sowieso per Eulenpost verschickt, also sollte das kein Problem sein. Seid ihr gewillt, sie weiter zu unterrichten?"

„Wir tun, was nötig ist, Albus," sagt Remus.

„Sirius?"

„Ja, natürlich, Albus."

„Mir ist klar, dass das auch eine Art Gefängnis ist, ich würde es verstehen, wenn du lieber andere Aufgaben für den Orden übernehmen möchtest, Sirius..."

„Ich ziehe es vor, bei Remus zu bleiben. Wir können ja immer noch für euch Nachforschungen betreiben," lehne ich sein Angebot ab.

„Wir sind da über ein interessantes Museum in der Schweiz gestolpert, in dem sie magische Geräte aller Art ausstellen und die haben eine unglaubliche Bibliothek zu dem Thema. Vielleicht gestatten sie uns, dass wir ihre Bibliothek für Studien nutzen..." erwähnt Lily.

„Sehr gut, meine Lieben. Wir werden euch wieder alles Schulmaterial anliefern. Das wird den Unterrichtsstoff für die sechste Klasse, die Schulbücher für die Schüler und das Unterrichtsmaterial für euch Lehrer beinhalten. Ihr wisst mittlerweile, wie ihr mit den anderen Kollegen hier an der Schule kommunizieren könnt. Nehmt die Gelegenheit wahr, um euch ein bisschen mit Professor Sprout zu unterhalten, Kräuterkunde scheint das einzige Fach zu sein, in dem euer Unterricht nicht so erfolgreich war."

„Das kann man wohl sagen, die Theorie geht ganz gut, aber wir können natürlich dort nicht ein so grosses Gewächshaus haben wie hier. Neville wird wohl der einzige sein, der ein O in diesem Fach erhalten wird. Hermione schafft es möglicherweise auch," gebe ich zu.

„Das ist nicht so schlimm. Es ist schon ein sehr spezialisiertes Fach. Wobei es natürlich auch eine wichtige Basis für Zaubertränke ist. Neville Longbottom ist sehr gut darin, vielleicht kommt er mit der Theorie alleine zurecht, aber vielleicht könntet ihr ein kleines Gewächshaus aufstellen und wenigstens einige der Pflanzen dort pflegen?"

„Das können wir. Wir werden uns mit Professor Sprout darüber unterhalten. Sie kann uns sicher beraten," verspricht Remus, „ausserdem kann Lily diesen Unterricht bestimmt übernehmen, sie war sehr gut darin."

„Sehr gute Idee. Macht etwas mit ihr ab."

„Ich werde mich auch mit Professor Vector über Arithmantik unterhalten. Ich glaube, ich bin kein allzu anspruchsvoller Lehrer in diesem Fach," sage ich.

„Ihr habt zwei Wochen Zeit. Nutzt sie gut. Ich bin sicher, dass eure Kollegen euch unterstützen werden," sagt Dumbledore.

„Ja, da bin ich auch sicher, Albus. Aber mir macht immer noch Sorgen, dass du mich gesetzwidrig angestellt hast..." setzt Remus an.

„Vergiss es, Remus, das Gesetz wurde vor zwei Monaten ausser Kraft gesetzt. Als Fudge endlich in seinen dicken Schädel gekriegt hat, dass Voldemort tatsächlich wieder da ist, hat er einige meiner Vorschläge wieder zu Herzen genommen und dieses Gesetz abzuschaffen war einer der ersten Vorschläge, die ich gemacht habe. Es sind auch noch einige andere, weniger wichtige Werwolfgesetze abgeschafft worden. Eigentlich hättest du darüber informiert werden sollen, aber vielleicht schicken sie so was nicht an Leute, die im Ausland sind. Ich kann es dir nachschicken. Jedenfalls hofft Fudge jetzt, die Werwölfe soweit zu besänftigen, dass sie nicht zu Voldemort überlaufen. Wenn es nicht schon zu spät ist, versucht er, wieder etwas an Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Aber auf jeden Fall ist deine Anstellung jetzt wieder völlig legal."

Ich bin sehr erleichtert, das zu hören. Ich weiss, dass es schwer auf Remus' Gewissen gelegen ist, dass er zwar offiziell angestellt worden ist, aber dass die Anstellung illegal war.

„Der Schulbeirat hat deine Anstellung genehmigt und nach den positiven Erfahrungen vor drei Jahren unterstützt. Die waren eigentlich damals entrüstet, dass du gekündigt hast. Sie haben auch die Einrichtung der geschützten Häuser für alle Klassen voll unterstützt. Nur zwei hatten etwas dagegen, die wurden aber von den anderen zehn überstimmt. Wir haben für so gut wie jedes Schuljahr ein solches Haus eingerichtet. Miss Weasley haben wir bei euch gelassen, weil sie es selber gewünscht hat. Ihre Leistungen waren auch konstant gut genug, um im fünften Schuljahr zu bleiben. Ich bin sicher, sie wird gute OWLS machen. Ausser eurer Klasse sind vier Viertklässler, acht Drittklässler, sechs Siebt- und drei Sechstklässler. Alle sind unter einem Fideliuszauber versteckt. Es war schon fast etwas einsam hier in Hogwarts, aber wir müssen die Ausbildung unserer Schüler garantieren, auch wenn sie in Gefahr sind."

„Sind die auch im Ausland?" frage ich.

„Ja. Doch das ist alles, was ich dazu sagen kann."

„Das ist auch in Ordnung so. Sind die also jetzt alle hier?"

„Nein, nur eure Fünft- und die Siebtklässler, weil die ihre vom Ministerium organisierten und durchgeführten Prüfungen hier haben. Alle natürlich von Auroren bewacht und begleitet."

„Ach so."

Nach einer langen Unterhaltung kehren Remus und ich in die Eingangshalle zurück, um die Schüler nach ihrem praktischen Examen wieder in Empfang zu nehmen. Nur Auroren stehen in der Eingangshalle. Ich frage sie nach unseren Schülern.

„Oh, die haben wir jeweilen zu ihren Häusern begleitet, Sir," sagt einer von ihnen.

„Ach, sehr gut, das erleichtert mich. Wir sind den ganzen Nachmittag vom Direktor mit Beschlag belegt worden. Sind sie schon alle durch?"

„Nein, noch nicht alle. Da sind noch ein paar drin, aber es sind die letzten. Die beiden Weasleys sind dabei, die bei euch sind."

„Gut, dann werden wir sie nachher zum Gryffindor-Turm zurück begleiten," entscheidet Remus.

Wir warten, bis Ginny und Ron aus der Grossen Halle kommen. Ginny hat ein zufriedenes Grinsen im Gesicht und Ron sieht auch nicht unglücklich aus. Blaise ist bei ihnen, also wissen wir, dass sie die letzten sind, die geprüft wurden. Er sieht auch recht zufrieden aus.

„Ihr seht ja aus, als ob es ein Kinderspiel gewesen wäre?" frage ich.

„War's auch fast," sagt Ginny, „alle meine Zaubersprüche gingen perfekt, und ich wusste alles, was sie gefragt haben. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich ein Aussergewöhnlich in Zauberkunst schaffe, Sirius!"

Sie strahlt eindeutig. Wenn alle ihre Zauber gut gegangen sind, dann geht's nur noch um ihre Theorie und darin ist sie sicher. Ich wende mich Ron und Blaise zu.

„Ja, ich glaube, für mich ging's auch ziemlich gut. Ich war zwar nicht ganz sicher bei der Theorie, aber im Praktischen habe ich nur ein kleines Problem beim Aufmunterungszauber gehabt und zweimal musste ich einen Zauber nochmals wiederholen," sagt Ron.

„Ich hatte die Theorie ziemlich gut drin und dann habe ich einen Zauber mit einem anderen verwechselt und einen verbockt. Müsste aber trotzdem für einen OWL reichen," meint Blaise

„Gut gemacht! Dann lasst uns euch zu eurem Gemeinschaftsraum zurückbringen."

Während wir die Treppen hochsteigen, fragt Ginny mich:

„Und wo habt ihr den ganzen Tag gesteckt?"

„Am Morgen haben wir die Eingangshalle bewacht und am Nachmittag war Ordenstreffen. Wir haben dafür das Überwachungsdingsda für Hogwarts neu hergestellt," sage ich etwas undeutlich, denn man kann ja nie wissen, welche Wände grade so Ohren haben. Vor allem die Porträts hören gerne den Gesprächen zu.

„Oh, dann sind wir also jetzt lückenlos überwacht? Und ich kann mich nicht hinunter zu Ernie schleichen?" fragt Ginny.

„Nein, Ginny, ich fürchte, das wird warten müssen, bis wir wieder in der Schweiz sind," antworte ich mit einem Grinsen.

„Verdammt!"

„Das Leben ist manchmal echt Scheisse, nicht wahr?" fragt James mitleidig.

„Aber wie!"

**Hermione**

Unsere beiden Lehrer und Harrys Eltern müssen in den folgenden zwei Wochen wirklich unsere Wachhunde sein. Aber am Dienstag der zweiten Woche ist Vollmond, daher übernimmt Tonks am Tag zuvor die Aufgabe, die Remus sonst innehat, während Remus in seinem Zimmer bleibt. Sirius bekommt kaum Schlaf, weil er wirklich dauernd über uns wacht. Ich habe gehört, dass ein- oder zweimal ein Todesser auf der Karte erschienen ist, aber sie haben uns nichts weiter darüber erzählt.

Schliesslich kommt endlich der letzte Prüfungstag. Es ist Astronomie, deren praktisches Examen am Abend um elf auf dem Astronomieturm stattfindet. Wir müssen eine detaillierte Sternenkarte zeichnen. Sirius und Remus bleiben auf der letzten Treppe hängen und bewachen den Turm von da aus, während wir den Test schreiben. Die Zeit verrinnt langsam, während ich durch mein Teleskop schaue und alle Sterne notiere, die ich erkennen kann. Etwa zehn Minuten vor Schluss bin ich damit fertig und gehe noch einmal über die Karte und dann noch ein drittes Mal, um zu prüfen, dass ich auch wirklich alle Sterne richtig erfasst habe. Es ist ziemlich schwierig, denn die Nacht ist zwar klar, aber es hat noch ziemlich viel Mondlicht, da sich dieser abnehmend erst dem Halbmond nähert.

Ich denke schon daran, dass wir gleich alle in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume zurückkehren und unsere Sachen holen, dann zum Büro des Schulleiters gehen und von dort mit einem Portschlüssel nach Hause zurückkehren. Und dann kann ich endlich wieder bei Harry schlafen!

Die Zeit ist um. Wir geben unsere Sternenkarten ab und werden entlassen. Während wir ins Astronomieklassenzimmer hinunter gehen, tauchen Remus und Sirius plötzlich auf und halten uns auf.

„Ihr könnt nicht weiter, sorry, aber es hat ein kleines Scharmützel unten in der Eingangshalle gegeben. Wir sollen uns nicht von hier weg begeben, bevor wir nicht Nachricht von Professor Dumbledore haben. Wir haben die Tür bereits verschlossen und mit Schutzzaubern belegt," erklärt Remus.

„Was ist denn passiert?" fragen einige der Klassenkameraden.

„Todesser. Etwa sechs von ihnen sind eingedrungen, während draussen noch mal ein Dutzend oder so herumstreicht. Die eingedrungen sind haben wir schon dingfest, jetzt sind die Auroren hinter denen draussen her. Wir nehmen an, dass sie hinter Harry her sind," erklärt Sirius ruhig.

„Könnten wir den Auroren vom Turm aus Licht geben?" fragt Ginny.

„Kluges Kind, Ginny! Alle wieder rauf auf den Turm!" ordnet Remus an und alle, auch die Examinatoren folgen ihm hinauf. Der Turm hat Schiessscharten, durch die wir jetzt mit unseren Zauberstäben die Gegend um das Schloss beleuchten. Remus gibt uns einen Zauber an, mit dem wir richtige Spotlights auf die Gegend vor dem Schloss richten können. Kurz, nachdem wir das begonnen haben, sehen wir auch Licht von anderen Türmen. Die ganze Gegend bis hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte ist jetzt hell erleuchtet, so dass die Auroren wesentlich leichteres Spiel haben. Schon bald haben sie die Oberhand. Am Ende entkommen nur zwei oder drei der Todesser, die anderen sind in Gewahrsam. Doch zur Sicherheit warten Remus und Sirius noch eine weitere halbe Stunde, bevor sie uns endlich in unsere Häuser zurückkehren lassen.

„Ihr werdet nicht zum Büro des Schulleiters gehen, sondern hinunter in die Grosse Halle, dann in das kleine Zimmer hinter dem Tisch der Lehrer, wir begleiten euch dahin und benutzen den Portschlüssel von da aus," informiert uns Remus.

Also holen wir unsere Sachen aus unseren Schlafsälen und verabschieden uns von unseren Freunden. Dann folgen wir Remus und Sirius zunächst zu den Ravenclaws, wo Mandy und Padma zu uns stossen und schliesslich zur Eingangshalle, wo Ernie und Justin wieder zu uns kommen. Schliesslich durchqueren wir die Grosse Halle, bis wir zu dem kleinen Zimmer kommen, wo uns Professor McGonagall erwartet. Man kann gut erkennen, dass auch hier drin gekämpft worden ist, aber die Hauselfen haben schon fast alles wieder weggeräumt. Als die ganze Klasse, Sirius und Remus im Raum sind, zeigt uns Professor McGonagall zwei ziemlich lange Stücke Seil, die Portschlüssel. Wir halten uns alle an einem Stück fest, unsere grossen Taschen fest in der Hand und dann wird der Portschlüssel aktiviert.

Es fühlt sich an, als wären wir ewig weg gewesen! Diese zwei Wochen waren so lang! Wir waren gut vorbereitet und ich habe ein gutes Gefühl, aber jetzt ist es durch, und ich müsste lügen, wollte ich behaupten, dass ich nicht auch froh darüber wäre. Wir können uns jetzt auf die Ferien freuen. Aber ich will doch bald die Bücherliste studieren, damit ich weiss, was nächstes Jahr alles drankommt, und um meinen üblichen Vorsprung im Lesen der Schulbücher zu erhaschen.

**James**

So, das haben sie überstanden. Sie werden gewiss alle so erleichtert sein wie wir damals. Aber sie waren so gut vorbereitet! Diese Spezialschule ist eigentlich ein echter Luxus. Ich bin sicher, dass sie hier besser ausgebildet worden sind als selbst in Hogwarts.

Mitte Juni. Noch sechs Wochen bis zur Geburt. Lily und ich haben einige Einkäufe gemacht und Harry hat seine Sachen hinauf in Hermiones Zimmer gezügelt. Eigentlich müsste ich mir als Vater ja Gedanken darüber machen, aber Harry braucht Hermione und es käme mir nicht mal im Traum in den Sinn, den beiden das Zusammenleben ausreden zu wollen. Sollten sie sich verkrachen, kann man wieder über alles nachdenken, aber für den Augenblick ist sie das, was er braucht, um seine Hemmschwellen alle abzubauen. Jedes Mal, wenn er wieder solche Hemmungen hat, jemanden zu berühren, oder zurückschreckt, wenn jemand ihm zu nahe kommt, könnte ich von neuem losrennen und die Dursleys ins nächste Jahrtausend hexen! Ich komme schon noch dazu! Ich mache mir aber doch etwas Sorgen darüber, was wohl Hermiones Eltern dazu zu sagen haben werden, aber Hermione versichert mir, dass sie sich nicht vor ihren Eltern zu fürchten braucht, und dass sie es ihnen bei der ersten Gelegenheit, die sich bietet, erzählen wird.

Aber wir haben jetzt die Geburt vorzubereiten. Lily und ich gehen alle zwei Wochen zu Poppy, welche Lily untersucht. Bisher ist immer alles in Ordnung gewesen und wir dürfen uns auf ein gesundes Baby freuen. Zur Geburt wird Poppy zu uns kommen, da diese ja in der Sommerpause stattfinden wird. Auch wenn noch Schüler in Hogwarts bleiben werden, hat sie gesagt. Sie will sich das auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen. Das Babyzimmer ist schon fertig eingerichtet und fast alle im Haus haben etwas dazu beigetragen. Hermione hat die Wiege transfiguriert! Parvati hat sie mit den niedlichsten Vorhängen und Bezügen bestückt. Bettinhalt und Matratze haben wir allerdings gekauft. Lily und ich haben in Bern die Läden abgeklappert und Babykleidchen und alles Zubehör eingekauft. Dabei hat Lily entdeckt, dass es jetzt noch viel praktischere Wegwerfwindeln gibt als vor fünfzehn Jahren und wir freuen uns, dass wir keine Windeln mehr werden waschen (lassen) müssen.

**Ron**

Die OWLS Qual ist vorbei! Bin ich froh! Ich bin mir zwar sicher, dass ich, wenn ich auch nicht so gut abgeschnitten habe wie Ginny, bestimmt ein paar OWLS mehr gemacht habe als die Zwillinge. Alles in allem habe ich kein schlechtes Gefühl. Morgen schicke ich Mum und Dad einen Brief, um ihnen zu sagen, dass es wahrscheinlich gut abgelaufen ist. Muss Ginny fragen, ob sie was dazufügen will. Ich vermisse den Fuchsbau manchmal. Aber hier ist es nicht viel anders, es hat sogar noch mehr Leute, aber das ist keine schlechte Sache. Zudem ist immer jemand da, mit dem man lernen oder spielen kann.

Remus schickt uns alle zu Bett. Wir sind alle wirklich müde, also widerspricht keiner. Ich wünsche allen eine gute Nacht. Justin winkt den anderen zu und wir verlassen das Klassenzimmer in Richtung des hinteren Teils des Hauses. Ich liebe mein Zimmer hier! Wie in Hogwarts habe ich mein gemütliches grosses Himmelbett hier, aber es steht in meinem eigenen Zimmer, das schön gross ist. Jeder hat hier genügend Privatsphäre, in die man sich zurückziehen kann. Von Harry und Hermione habe ich seit jenem ersten Mal nie mehr etwas gehört. Die beiden bringen mich immer zum Lächeln! Sie hat ihn praktisch von den anderen weg hinauf in ihr Zimmer gezerrt, kaum dass wir festen Boden unter den Füssen hatten. Sie haben einander bestimmt schrecklich vermisst in diesen letzten zwei Wochen. Harry hat sich im Schlafsaal des öfteren nachts im Bett gewälzt, ich bin sicher, dass er wieder scheussliche Alpträume hatte. Vielleicht waren es ja erotische Träume, aber ich vermute, ohne Hermione waren es eher wieder Alpträume.

Angekommen! Ich gehe gleich zu Bett. Meine Tasche fliegt auf einen Stuhl und ich ziehe mich aus, dann lasse ich mich aufs Bett sinken. Vielleicht lese ich noch eine Weile. Wir haben jetzt das ganze Wochenende, um uns zu erholen. Dann haben wir noch zwei Wochen Schule bis die Sommerferien beginnen. Es ist schon ein komisches Gefühl, das sollte ein temporäres Exil werden, jetzt sieht es eher danach aus, als ob wir noch einige Zeit hier bleiben. Aber eigentlich habe ich nichts dagegen. Weit und breit kein Snape, keine Trelawney und dafür Remus und Sirius. Kann jemand coolere Lehrer haben als die beiden?

Die Zwillinge haben uns alle umgehauen, die machen wirklich Ernst mit ihrem Scherzartikelladen. Sie haben sogar schon ein Lokal an der Diagon Alley. Wie schade, dass wir den nicht besuchen gehen können, aber ich verstehe natürlich, dass es doch einfach zu gefährlich ist. Mum und Dad sind beide im Orden des Phönix, die sind sicher beruhigt, dass wir in Sicherheit sind, so können sie beide mehr für den Orden tun. Bill und Charlie sind beide aus dem Haus und ebenfalls im Orden. Die können auf sich selbst aufpassen. George und Fred werden dem Orden jetzt bestimmt auch beitreten. Das macht Mum bestimmt eine Höllenangst, aber sie wird die Zwillinge wohl kaum abhalten können, zu tun was richtig ist. Und wenn die mit dem Laden wirklich Geld verdienen, sind sie auch auf eigenen Füssen. Percy sitzt im Ministerium und kümmert sich nur darum, dem Minister schöne Augen zu machen, der Tropf. Der wird sicher null Lust darauf haben, sich Dumbledore anzuschliessen. Aber sollte es in zwei Jahren noch immer nötig sein, dann kann Mum sich auf den Kopf stellen, mich hält sie ebenso wenig davon ab, dem Orden beizutreten wie Ginny.

Ginny – sie war unglaublich in diesen letzten beiden Wochen. Sie schien richtig Spass an diesen Prüfungen zu haben. Zumindest die praktischen, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie so gut abschneidet wie Bill und Percy. Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass sie an die beiden herankommt. Schon nur, damit Percy zu sehen bekommt, dass man kein solch steifes Arsch sein muss wie er, um zu guten Noten zu kommen.

Ich lege das Buch wieder weg. Ich kann mich eh nicht drauf konzentrieren. Statt dessen lösche ich das Licht und ziehe das Duvet hoch. Im Dunkeln lässt sich besser nachdenken. Ich erinnere mich an den ersten Tag in Hogwarts, als wir Blaise, Morag und Draco in die Mitte genommen haben, damit jeder sieht, dass sie wirklich zu unserer Gruppe gehören. Es ist zwar immer noch etwas befremdend, aber Draco hat sich schon ziemlich gewandelt. Ich kann mir nicht mal im Traum vorstellen, wie sich das anfühlen muss, wenn mein eigener Vater mich umbringen will, nur weil ich nicht so herausgekommen bin wie er das wollte. Obwohl Dad natürlich nie so was wie Lucius Malfoy tun würde. Der muss ja wirklich ein völlig verkorkster Typ sein. Seinen eigenen Sohn dazu zu zwingen, ein Todesser zu werden... scheusslich.

Ich frage mich, ob sie die Todesser heute alle erwischt haben. Und was die gewollt haben. Wahrscheinlich sind sie hinter Harry her gewesen. Wir werden's hoffentlich noch vernehmen. Nimmt mich auch wunder, wie viele neue Todesser Du-Weisst-Schon-Wer inzwischen um sich geschart hat. Die sind wirklich eine furchteinflössende Bande. Irgendwie wäre ich schon froh, wenn die schon wieder weg vom Fenster wären, bevor ich aus der Schule komme.

Ernie 

Mann, bin ich k.o. Dabei sind erst knappe zwei Stunden vergangen, seit wir die Astronomie-Prüfung abgelegt haben. Ich glaube, es ist ganz gut gegangen. Wir sind gut ausgebildet worden. Alle diese Übungstests haben ihre Wirkung gezeigt. Remus hat ja gesagt, dass alle diese Übungstests authentische frühere OWL Prüfungen waren. Es war gut, das zu wissen, denn so konnte man sich besser vorbereiten und wusste, wie die Sache aussehen würde. Wenn man keine Ahnung hat, was einen erwartet... wir arbeiten ziemlich hart an der Theorie, aber ich bin froh, dass Remus und Sirius beide so viel Wert auf die Praxis legen. Beide sind der Ansicht, dass wir uns nach der Schule kaum noch mit theoretischen Fragen auseinandersetzen werden, ausser wenn wir sie studieren.

Eine Konsequenz davon, hier zu leben, ist für mich, dass ich Zaubertränke als Fach behalten werde. In Hogwarts hätte ich es ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken von der Liste gestrichen. Wer tut sich schon freiwillig Snape als Lehrer an? Mir macht es ja wirklich nichts aus, für die Schule zu arbeiten, zu lernen, aber was soll ich in einem Fach, dessen Lehrer mir jeden Tag für richtige Antworten, korrekt gebraute Zaubertränke, gute Aufsätze nur Hauspunkte abzieht und mir ständig wiederholt, wie unbegabt, dumm, dämlich und völlig ungeeignet ich für sein Fach bin? Ich verstehe auch heute noch nicht, was das bewirken soll. Erreicht hat er nichts damit, er hat uns nur alle zu seinen erbittertsten Feinden gemacht. Wie ganz anders ist es doch hier in der Klasse. Ich bin sicher nicht der beste Schüler hier, aber ich werde ermutigt, gelobt und erhalte realistische Noten. Ginny ist zwar fast ein Jahr jünger als ich, aber sie macht ihre Sache viel besser als ich. Das gönne ich ihr, weil sie es verdient. Sie hat so hart für ihre guten Noten gearbeitet.

Ich kann die Resultate kaum erwarten. Ich habe nicht eigentlich Angst, denn ich bin sicher nicht überall durchgefallen, nicht nach all den guten Tests vorher. Wir haben so viel gearbeitet. Hermione, Mandy und Padma waren die Hauptsklaventreiber, aber ich denke, es wird sich auszahlen. Alles hier war so kompakt, wir sind so eine eng befreundete Gruppe geworden und haben uns gegenseitig stimuliert. Es hat sicher auch mit unseren beiden Lehrern zu tun. Mann, hatten wir ein Glück, die beiden abzubekommen. Sirius ist vielleicht nicht wirklich ein studierter Lehrer, aber er macht seine Sache so gut! Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass er auch erst wieder so richtig in die Materie hineinschauen musste und so mit uns zusammen alles wieder gelernt hat. Ich kann mir nicht denken, dass nach der langen Haft in Azkaban seine Magie einfach so wieder da war. Jedenfalls hat er viel Verständnis für uns, ist offen und fröhlich, das steckt an und springt herüber und man hat plötzlich Spass am Lernen.

Ich gähne, wünsche den anderen gute Nacht und verschwinde in mein Zimmer. Ich mag mein gemütliches, grosses Eckzimmer. Ich ziehe mich aus und krieche in mein Bett. Bestimmt taucht Ginny schon in ein paar Minuten in der Tür auf. Wir kuscheln uns nur an, schlafen im selben Bett, aber sonst läuft noch nicht viel. Ich möchte schon ein bisschen mehr, aber sie besteht darauf, dass wir noch eine Weile warten, also warte ich. Es macht mir auch nicht viel aus, aber sie ist so wundervoll! Ich möchte ihr doch zeigen, wie sehr ich sie mag. Wir sind so zufrieden miteinander. Sie ist ein Energiebündel, ich bin viel weniger temperamentvoll, aber wir ergänzen uns. Wenn sie überschäumt, kann ich sie ein bisschen bremsen und sie holt mich aus meiner Lethargie heraus.

„Hey," sagt sie in diesem Moment und macht die Tür zu.

„Hey! Hast du deine Sachen versorgt?"

„Ja. Aber ich hab dich in den letzten beiden Wochen so sehr vermisst, dass es fast weh getan hat, Ernie! Ich muss dich wieder neben mir spüren..."

Sie schlüpft ins Bett zu mir und kuschelt sich an mich. Ich offeriere ihr meinen Arm und meine Schulter, dann küsse ich sie zuerst auf die Nase und dann die Lippen.

**Harry**

Wir haben sie überstanden. Monatelang sind sie uns auf dem Magen gelegen, diese Prüfungen. Aber jetzt habe ich ein wirklich gutes Gefühl! Vielleicht wird ja doch noch ein Auror aus mir. Auf der anderen Seite geben Remus und Sirius uns gar keine Wahl, wir machen mit allen Fächern weiter, die wir im fünften Jahr hatten, also wird mir eine weit grössere Auswahl offen stehen. Zaubertränke mit Siri macht so viel Spass, dass es mir jetzt nicht mal im Traum in den Sinn kommt, es abzuwählen. Ich lerne wirklich etwas, ohne dass jemand es mir in den Kopf bläut. Sirius sagt zwar, dass Snape uns eine gute Basis eingetrichtert hat, aber zu welchem Preis? Sirius ist viel besser. Er hält eine gute Balance zwischen Strenge und Nachlässigkeit. Wir wissen alle, dass Zaubertränke ganz übel schief gehen können. Also passt er auf und schimpft auch zuweilen mit uns, aber dann ist es nie persönlich gemeint. Er macht uns nicht ständig schlecht. Wenn wir unvorsichtig waren, flucht er uns kurz an, aber dann ist es vorbei und er hilft beim Aufräumen. Wir mögen es gar nicht, wenn er sich ärgert, also tun wir unser Bestes. Was dann auch wieder das Beste für uns selber ist, denn wir versuchen, es das nächste Mal besser zu machen.

Ich gehe mit Hermione die Treppe hoch und halte sie an der Hand. Sie trägt den Ring jetzt dauernd. Es ist schon fast ein halbes Jahr her, seit wir uns verlobt haben. Eigentlich finde ich das immer noch ziemlich erschreckend, denn ich weiss natürlich genau, dass wir noch längst nicht reif genug sind, unser Leben als verheiratetes Paar zu beginnen oder sogar eine Familie zu gründen. Obwohl das etwas ist, was ich mir eines Tages ganz fest wünsche. Vielleicht können wir gemeinsam etwas kreieren, das für mich als Kind ein Fremdwort war, eine glückliche Familie. Aber wir müssen uns zunächst um unsere Ausbildung, unsere Karriere kümmern, dann unser Leben zu zweit aufbauen und dann werden wir für ein Baby bereit sein.

Letzte Woche hatte ich ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore. Er weiss, dass wir zusammen sind und hat den Ring an Hermiones Hand sogar richtig gedeutet. Er hat gelächelt, als er mir sagte, dass er uns für ein hübsches Pärchen hält. Ich erzählte ihm von unserer Verlobung und davon, wie sehr mich das eigentlich noch ängstigt. Bevor er seine Antwort gab, beobachtete ich seine Augen, aber er hob nur kurz die Brauen und meinte dann:

„Harry, du weisst, dass dir, wie damals deinen Eltern, vielleicht nicht allzu viel Zeit gegönnt ist. Du hast jetzt vielleicht eine sehr spontane und überraschende Entscheidung getroffen, aber es war dein Herz, das dich dazu verleitete. Du bist ja nicht jemand, der solche Versprechungen einfach so herausblubbert. Ich weiss, dass du bei solchen Sachen ein sehr ernsthafter junger Mann bist. Du bist vielleicht noch jung, aber du hast sehr gut gewählt. Und sie hat ja gesagt, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, hat sie. Ich glaubte zunächst, dass sie es für einen Witz hielt, aber das hat sie nicht getan, und natürlich habe ich es auch überhaupt nicht als ein Witz gemeint."

„Vielleicht kommt das daher, dass Hermione Granger deine Seelenverwandte ist, Harry. Du wirst das bald erfahren, während du älter wirst. Ihr braucht euch ja nicht gleich in eine Heirat zu stürzen, erfreut euch einfach an eurer jungen Liebe, mit Vernunft natürlich. Ich nehme an, dass du weisst, dass es empfängnisverhütende Zaubertränke und –Sprüche gibt? Madam Pomfrey wird euch sonst gerne darin unterweisen."

„Wir haben sie nachgeschaut..." gebe ich zu.

„Sehr gut. Wendet sie aber auch an! Ich habe dir dazu aber noch etwas ganz Wichtiges zu sagen. Du bist ein Mensch, der sehr von Liebe umgeben ist, auch wenn du es bis vor einem Jahr kaum zu spüren bekommen hast. Die Liebe ist ganz mächtige Magie, Harry, und sie ist es, die dich von Voldemort am meisten unterscheidet. Er kann Liebe nicht verstehen und macht sich darüber sogar lustig. Doch deine wahre Macht, Harry, ist die Liebe. Vergiss das bitte nie!"

Ich bin froh, weiss er über uns Bescheid. Er war auch wirklich nett und hat viel Verständnis gezeigt. Normalerweise ist er ja ein einziger Geheimnisträger, aber an dem Abend war er sehr offen und hat mir nahegelegt, mein Leben voll zu leben und dass er uns auch unterstützen würde, sollten Hermiones Eltern mit der Beziehung nicht einverstanden sein. Er hat mir auch geraten, mich mit Dad, Mum oder Sirius darüber zu unterhalten. Und das werde ich auch machen, denke ich. Mit Sirius kann ich längst über alles sprechen. Mit meinen Eltern könnte ich es wohl auch, aber die Vertrautheit ist mit Sirius grösser. Im Moment will ich sie einfach wieder fühlen! Wir sind in Hogwarts nicht herumgeschlichen, aber das hat mich einige Nächte mit Alpträumen gekostet. Ich glaube, Ron und Neville haben es gemerkt und auch Dean und Seamus haben sich darüber beklagt, dass ich nachts etwas laut war. Da gab's nichts zu machen. Es gibt nur ein sicheres Hilfsmittel und das ist, neben meiner Liebsten zu schlafen. Mein Herz klopft ganz laut, und mein Körper reagiert sofort auf sie, doch deshalb geniere ich mich schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr, denn ich weiss, wie sehr sie es mag. Selbst, wenn wir nicht miteinander schlafen macht es mir Freude zu wissen, dass sie meine Berührungen liebt. Ihre Wärme, ihre Liebe, ihre Hände auf meiner Haut, das reicht, um alle Träume und Voldemort zu bannen.

Da kommt mir eine Idee. Ich werde baldmöglichst an Mrs und Mr. Diggory schreiben und ihnen sagen, dass ich bei der ersten Gelegenheit, die sich mir bietet, das Grab ihres Sohnes besuchen möchte. Sie müssen ihn ganz schrecklich vermissen. Ich habe ihn nicht sehr gut gekannt, aber selbst ich vermisse ihn.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry, schlaf gut!"

„Ich liebe dich auch, Hermione. Schlaf auch gut und träum süss, Liebste!"

Sie kuschelt sich an mich, aber wir sind beide viel zu müde, um noch etwas anderes zu tun. Das verspricht Gutes für den Morgen, denn so brav Hermione in ihrer Arbeitsethik ist, sie macht gerne Liebe und findet nichts falsches dabei!

**Sirius**

Wir finden in unser Bett und bald danach ist alles im Haus ruhig. Ich erwache erst nach zehn Uhr am nächsten Morgen, aber alles ist immer noch still. Ich schaue meinen Geliebten an, der immer noch fest schläft. Eine Woche nach Vollmond, wieder einer, der vorüberging, aber wir hatten ein paar ziemlich stressige Wochen. Morgen kommt eine frische Gruppe Auroren, diesmal sogar drei von ihnen. Harry und Hermione können sich in ihr Zimmer hinauf verziehen, dann kann einer von den Auroren sein Zimmer haben und auf der anderen Seite geben wir die beiden freien Zimmer unten an die beiden anderen.

Meine ersten Bewegungen wecken meinen immer wachsamen geliebten Werwolfliebsten. Seine Augen gehen langsam auf und ich pflanze einen zarten Kuss auf seine Wange, dann auf seinen Mund. Den gibt er mir schon einen Moment später wieder zurück.

„Guten Morgen, Liebster," sagt er, gähnt und streckt sich.

„Guten Morgen, Moony. Stehen wir auf? Es ist schon nach zehn Uhr..."

„Ich würde sagen... wir müssen die Karte checken."

„Nimm's leicht, Moony, erst mal aufstehen, auspacken, duschen und anziehen. Dann Frühstück."

„Einverstanden. Ich liebe dich, Siri. Wann bist du so vernünftig geworden?"

„Hihi... mit dir zusammenzuleben bringt mich zu den ungewöhnlichsten Dingen. Kannst stolz auf dich sein, weil du mich endlich zum Positiven beeinflusst hast... nimmt mich wunder, was James dazu zu sagen hätte."

„Ich weiss genau, was Lily dazu sagen würde," sagt Remus mit einem frechen Grinsen.

„Das ist einfach. Sie würde sagen, dass es auch langsam Zeit wurde. Was sie auch immer zu sagen hätten, die beiden, ich werde sie **nicht** fragen. Wahrscheinlich habe ich in Azkaban einiges von meiner Unbedachtsamkeit liegen lassen."

„Was bedeuten würde, dass Azkaban wenigstens eine gute Konsequenz hatte. Schrecklicher Gedanke. Ich fand einiges von deiner Unbedachtsamkeit ganz originell, Paddy. Vor allem deine ängstlichen Blicke, wenn du zu weit gingst. Fast noch niedlicher als dein Hundeblick."

„Remus!" Ich bin entrüstet. Meint er das wirklich? Manchmal ist er ganz schön fies!

Ich setze mich auf und schiebe die Decke weg. Wir stehen beide auf und während ich noch den Gürtel meines Bademantels zubinde, gehen wir hinaus und hinunter in die Küche. Das Grummeln in meinem Magen erinnert mich dran, dass Frühstück heute noch vor der Dusche kommen sollte. Dobby ist auch gleich da und verspricht mir, das Frühstück gleich zu servieren.

„Vielen Dank, Dobby. – War alles in Ordnung, während wir in Hogwarts waren?"

„Oh ja, Meister Black. Dobby hat nichts gesehen, was nicht in Ordnung gewesen wäre. Dobby hat die Karte gut überwacht und Winky hat das auch getan. Keine roten Punkte zu sehen..."

„Sehr gut. Drei neue Auroren werden sich uns anschliessen. Sie werden um das Gebäude patrouillieren und die Karte nachts überwachen."

„Bleiben wir denn alle hier?"

„Ja, bis wir neue Order erhalten."

Ein breites Grinsen breitet sich über Dobbys Gesicht aus.

„Das scheint dich zu freuen," bemerke ich.

„Oh ja, Sir, Dobby fühlt sich hier sehr wohl und Winky auch."

„Das ist schön zu hören, Dobby. Ihr zwei macht aber auch sehr gute Arbeit und wir mögen euch gern hier haben."

Ich schenke mir eine Tasse Kaffee ein und nehme mir ein Croissant aus dem Korb, der auf dem Tisch steht. Ich mag diese schweizerische Form der Croissants, die man hier Gipfeli nennt, sehr gut. Sie schmecken nach der Butter darin und aussen sind sie schön knusprig. Man isst sie hier entweder mit Butter und Honig oder Konfitüre oder man stippt sie in das bevorzugte Frühstücksgetränk. Remus mag am liebsten die mit Schokolade gefüllten. Er kann an keiner Bäckerei vorbeigehen, in der es Petit Pains au Chocolat zu kaufen gibt. Er bringt mich zum lächeln, wenn er wieder mal in eine hineinsaust und dann mit diesem beglückten Ausdruck im Gesicht wieder herauskommt und an seinem Gebäck knabbert. Er hat doch ein paar richtig liebenswerte Macken, mein Liebhaber.

Ich setze mich im Stuhl zurück und studiere den Tagespropheten. Die Nachrichten von Todesser-Aktivitäten sind in der letzten Zeit immer unverblümter abgedruckt. Aber jetzt, da wir die Unterstützung des Ministeriums haben, können wir sie wenigstens richtig bekämpfen. Ich glaube, es ist diesmal doch einfacher als vor fünfzehn Jahren, denn diesmal werden sich wohl nicht mehr so viele den Todessern anschliessen. Ich bin sicher, dass Voldemort es weit schwieriger haben wird, sich durchzusetzen. Im Ministerium wird man diesmal rechtzeitig und rigoroser auf die Suche nach den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords gehen. Amelia Bones hat zwei Brüder verloren, die wird sich nicht davon abhalten, jeden rauszuschmeissen, dem sie was nachweisen kann. Da wird wohl in der nächsten Zeit einiges an Veritaserum gebraut werden. Zu wissen, wer Freund und wer Feind ist, ist wohl das Wichtigste. Ich bin sicher, dass Leute wie Kingsley Shacklebolt diese Message herüberbringen werden, selbst zu so eingleisig denkenden Leuten wie Percy Weasley.

Während ich über die neuesten Nachrichten nachdenke, der kleine Überfall auf Hogwarts ist schon in der Zeitung drin, kommt Remus herunter und setzt sich neben mich. Es ist immer noch alles still, aber wir sind sicher, dass die Schüler bald mal auftauchen werden. Wir erfreuen uns an zehn Minuten ungestörter Zweisamkeit, dann taucht der erste auf. Es ist Neville.

„Guten Tag, Neville," begrüsse ich ihn.

„Guten Morgen," antwortet er, setzt sich auf seinen Platz und bekommt gleich sein Frühstück. Er isst ruhig.

Neville ist ein süsser Junge. Ich frage mich, was man ihm wohl angetan hat, als er zusehen musste, wie meine Cousine seine Eltern bis zum Wahnsinn folterte. Mein Herz fliegt ihm zu, denn er ist wirklich ein Schätzchen. In den vergangenen sieben Monaten hat er eine Menge an Selbstvertrauen gewonnen. Sein Selbstbewusstsein hat wohl auch ein bisschen Verstärkung erhalten, denn er lacht sehr viel häufiger und es ist ein fröhliches Lachen. Er hat uns einige Müsterchen über seine eindrückliche Grossmutter erzählt, die Remus und ich früher ziemlich gut gekannt hatten, denn wir waren ja mit Frank und Alice befreundet. Frank war ein ähnlich gelagerter Typ wie Arthur Weasley, wenn auch weit höher eingeschätzt. Die Leute kannten seine Qualitäten als Auror. Auch Alice war Aurorin. Beide waren auch gut mit Moody befreundet.

„Sirius, kannst du mir mit einem Zaubertrank helfen, den ich gern brauen würde?" fragt Neville.

„Natürlich, Neville. Sag mir, was du brauchst und dann schicken wir die Order für die Zutaten per Eule an den Kräuterladen. Was für ein Zaubertrank ist es denn?"

„Ich habe letzte Woche einen Artikel darüber in diesem Kräuterkundemagazin gelesen, das ich abonniert habe. Es soll mir helfen, die Probleme, die ich mit meiner Vergesslichkeit habe, zu lösen. – Hier, ich habe den Artikel mitgebracht."

Er schiebt mir das Magazin über den Tisch zu und ich lese den Artikel, den er mir schon herausgesucht hat. Ich studiere kurz den Zweck des Tranks, die Zutaten, die Brauinstruktionen und die Wirkung. Der Artikel preist den Trank vor allem für Patienten mit Amnesie.

„Aber du hast keine Amnesie, Neville," gebe ich ihm zu bedenken, „du weisst genau, wer du bist und was mit dir passiert ist. Du kennst deine gesamte Geschichte..."

„Trotzdem. Ich weiss genau, dass irgendwas in meinem Hirn weg ist. Ich möchte herausfinden, ob ich so geboren worden bin oder ob es dadurch ausgelöst wurde, weil ich Zeuge der Folterung meiner Eltern wurde. Meine Gran denkt natürlich, dass ich schon so geboren wurde, weil ich es ihr nicht wirklich erklären oder sogar auch nur beschreiben kann. Manchmal fühlt sich mein Kopf an, als ob jemand einen dicken Wattebausch zwischen meinen Schädel und das Hirn gepresst hat. Ich vermute, dass man mich mit einem Vergessenszauber behext hat. Aber es könnte auch das Trauma gewesen sein, das es ausgelöst hat. Mir scheint, der Trank würde mir in dieser Beziehung helfen."

„Da hast du mir jetzt eine wohl durchdachte Begründung gegeben, Neville. Wäre es dir recht, wenn ich den Artikel durch die Damen Pomfrey und Sprout kommentieren lasse? Ich möchte sicher gehen, dass dir der Trank wirklich mehr helfen als schaden würde. Denn wenn du wirklich mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt wurdest, gibt es auch andere Möglichkeiten, um diesen zu brechen. Die würden nicht mehr weh tun als dieser Zaubertrank."

„Nein, da hätte ich gar nichts dagegen. Ich finde nur, dass es endlich Zeit ist, dieser Sache auf den Grund zu gehen."

„Du bist ein verdammt tapferer kleiner Kerl, Neville! Wir werden es herausbekommen. Haben die Heiler deiner Eltern dich jemals untersucht?" fragt jetzt Remus.

„Wenn, dann kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern."

„Was weisst du noch von diesem Tag. Nicht aus deiner eigenen Erinnerung, sondern von deinen Verwandten. Was haben sie dir darüber erzählt?" erkundigt sich Remus.

„Sehr wenig. Sie haben mir nur immer erzählt, dass es passierte und dass man meine Eltern gleich am nächsten Tag nach St. Mungos einlieferte. Und dass man mich sofort bei meiner Gran unterbrachte. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie viel meine Gran darüber weiss, sie hat nicht oft darüber gesprochen."

„Die Gefahr ist gross, dass du das Trauma noch einmal durchmachst, Neville, wenn deine Erinnerungen daran wieder wachgerufen werden," warne ich ihn.

„Ja, das ist mir klar. Das wird ja in dem Artikel auch erwähnt. Aber ich denke, dass ich alt genug bin, damit umzugehen."

„Nun, dann kann ich Moony nur beistimmen, ich finde, dass du ein verdammt tapferer Bursche bist. Du erinnerst mich jeden Tag mehr an Frank. Du hast auch unglaubliche Fortschritte in deinen Leistungen für die Schule gemacht, Professor McGonagall war voll des Lobs."

„Ja, das war sie. Ich bin sicher, dass ich das euch beiden zu verdanken habe. Ihr seid beide so freundlich und ich brauche die Ermunterung. Die anderen sind auch nett zu mir, und die sind nicht herablassend, sondern meinen es. Nicht mit einem abgrundtief fiesen Lehrer und einer übermässig strengen Lehrerin zu tun zu haben ist eine wahre Wohltat."

„Danke, Neville. – Also, wir gehen so vor, dass wir den Artikel an Poppy und Pomona schicken und ihn in Hinsicht auf dich kommentieren lassen. Ich bin sicher, dass du beiden voll vertrauen kannst. Wenn die beiden der Ansicht sind, dass dir der Trank nicht mehr schadet als nützt, stellen wir ihn gemeinsam her. Ist das in Ordnung?"

Er lächelt mich an und sagt:

„Das ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Danke, Sirius."

„Ist schon recht, Neville."

Gleich nach dem Frühstück setze ich mich also an meinen Schreibtisch und verfasse die Briefe für Poppy und Edith, erkläre ihnen, was Neville mir erzählt hat und vermittle ihnen meine Eindrücke, bevor ich sie frage, was sie dazu meinen. Ich schicke die Briefe gleich mit Benana los.

Als ich am Nachmittag in der Sonne liege und döse, höre ich jemanden näherkommen und sich neben mich setzen.

„Siri, kann ich mit dir über ein paar Sachen sprechen?" fragt Harry.

Ich mache meine Augen auf.

„Natürlich, Harry. Worüber möchtest du dich unterhalten?"

„Können wir einen Spaziergang machen?"

„Wir könnten hinüber auf die Lueg fahren und ein Eis essen," offeriere ich.

„Oh, das ist eine gute Idee, lass uns gehen!"

Ich zitiere die Autoschlüssel her und informiere Remus, der im Büro arbeitet im Vorbeigehen:

„Remus, Harry und ich sind eine Weile weg. Ich nehme ihn mit zum Eis essen, okay?"

„Okay. Nimm das Handy mit, Liebster."

„Hat es schon..."

Wir behalten die eingeführte Tradition bei, auf jeden Ausflug das Handy mitzunehmen. Es ist eine sehr praktische Art zu kommunizieren und die wenigsten englischen Zauberer haben auch nur eine entfernte Ahnung, wie man ein solches Muggelgerät benutzt. Harry befestigt schon seinen Sicherheitsgurt, ich steige ein und mache meinen eigenen fest. Dann verlassen wir die Sunnegg in Richtung Lützelflüh. Dort fahren wir durch und finden den Weg nach Affoltern, von wo aus wir einen anderen Berg wieder hochfahren, bis wir zur Lueg kommen. Wir setzen uns an einen kleinen Tisch im Garten des Restaurants. Harry braucht gar nicht erst die Karte zu konsultieren, er weiss eh schon was er will. Es nennt sich Méringue Glacé und besteht aus zwei Méringue-Schalen über mehreren Kugeln Eis, bedeckt mit einer Unmenge Schlagrahm. Das Ganze wird dann, dekoriert mit Früchten, zur jetzigen Jahreszeit mit Erdbeeren, serviert. Ich bestelle das selbe.

Während wir warten, mache ich mir einige Gedanken darüber, dass Harry mich als Gesprächspartner sucht und nicht James oder Lily. Vertraut genug ist er mit ihnen jetzt jedenfalls. Als ich ihn darauf anspreche, meint er nur:

„Hätte ich tun können, aber die sind jetzt so beschäftigt mit sich und dem Baby, da dachte ich, dass ich ganz gut auf dich zurückgreifen kann. Schliesslich bist du doch mein Pate und es fällt mir eigentlich auch leichter, mit dir über so Sachen zu sprechen..."

Das ehrt mich natürlich.

„Danke, Harry! Ich freue mich über dein Vertrauen und brauche dir wohl nicht zu wiederholen, dass ich es nicht missbrauchen werde."

„Das weiss ich, Sirius, da habe ich gar keine Angst. Obwohl das, was ich dir zu sagen habe, nicht unter die Top Secret Sachen geht," antwortet er und fängt an, von den zwei Wochen in Hogwarts zu sprechen.

„Ich habe Hermione wirklich vermisst, Siri, ich hatte wieder Alpträume."

„Das hättest du uns sagen können, Harry. Wir hätten dir milde Schlaftränke geben können. Es gibt auch welche, die weit weniger gefährlich sind als der Traumlostrank. Damit wärst du zwar nicht traumlos durch die Nacht gekommen, aber es hätte dir doch geholfen, die Träume schlafend zu überstehen. – Soll das heissen, dass du nicht träumst, wenn du und Hermione nebeneinander schläft?"

„Nie! Es scheint, als ob ihre Gegenwart wie ein Schutzschild dagegen wirkt. Ich träume wohl, aber ich erinnere mich nicht mehr daran und ich bin mir fast sicher, dass es keine Alpträume sind. Wenn es welche sind, so gelangen sie wenigstens nicht in mein Bewusstsein."

Ich lächle. Ich brauche ihn gar nicht erst über die Art **dieser** Träume auszuholen. Sie sind ganz bestimmt sehr viel angenehmer als Alpträume. Die Kellnerin bringt unsere Méringues. Harry freut sich und stürzt sich auf seine. Wir haben dieses Restaurant schon vor einiger Zeit entdeckt und kommen immer gern hierher. Harry mag diese Süssigkeit noch lieber als Schokolade. Ich muss sagen, dass Honeyduke's der Schokolade und anderen Süssigkeiten in diesem Land nur die magischen Sachen voraus hat. Ansonsten habe ich noch nirgends besseres gekostet. Die Desserts brauchen hier gar keine Magie, sie sind so schon magisch genug.

„Das ist gut, Harry. Es ist auf alle Fälle viel besser, dass du jemanden hast, der dich liebt und wir dich nicht mit Medikamenten voll stopfen müssen. Hermione ist ein tolles Mädchen."

„Du magst sie auch, nicht wahr?" fragt Harry, macht eine kleine Pause, dann sagt er noch: „Ich hatte letzte Woche eine längere Unterhaltung mit Professor Dumbledore darüber..."

„Hattest du? Und was sagte unser alter Freund?"

„Er sagte, dass ich mit meinem Herzen entschieden und sicher eine gute Wahl getroffen hätte. Und dann mahnte er mich, Verhütungsmittel einzusetzen."

Ich muss grinsen. Der alte Knacker scheint immer so verträumt auszusehen, und viele halten ihn für mehr als nur ein bisschen spinnert, aber er ist ein Realist. Er sieht mystisch aus, verhält sich geheimnisvoll, aber er sieht die Dinge im richtigen Licht, so sehr wir das manchmal auch hassen.

„Dann war er aber unglaublich konkret..." bemerke ich.

„Dachte ich auch. Er riet mir, mich deswegen mit Madam Pomfrey in Verbindung zu setzen. Verhütungsmittel, meine ich. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er zufrieden mit mir war."

„Das würde mich nicht überraschen. Und wenn man bedenkt, dass du dir die schlauste Frau in deinem Jahrgang gefischt hast, würde ich sagen, dass du eine sehr gute Wahl einer Lebenspartnerin und möglichen Mutter deiner Kinder getroffen hast, Harry. Und wenn das jetzt schrecklich technisch und trocken klingt, dann war's auch so gemeint, denn die Biologie spielt immer auch in die Partnerwahl mit hinein. Ich meine, dass da ein Mechanismus in uns drin ist, den wir nicht steuern können und mögliche Reproduktion ist ein Gedanke, der im Unterbewusstsein mitschwingt. Das ist auch ein Teil der Wahl eines Partners. Professor Dumbledore ist sich dessen bestimmt noch mehr bewusst als wir, er denkt in solchen Mustern. Das tun natürlich auch die Todesser, aber die denken nur an die Reinheit des Blutes. Dumbledores Fokus ist da schon wesentlich sympathischer, denn der denkt an die Fähigkeit, Ziele zu erreichen, zu lernen, zu lieben, Intellekt, Begabung. Er wird bestimmt ziemlich glücklich darüber sein, solltet ihr beiden eure Begabungen eines Tages einem Kind weitergeben, selbst wenn er euch dringend rät, jetzt noch eine Schwangerschaft zu verhüten."

„Das klingt wirklich sehr technisch. Wo bleibt da die Romantik?"

Ich grinse. Er hat viel gelernt und stellt die wirklich wichtige Frage, das freut mich. Ich versichere ihm auch sofort:

„Zwischen dir und Hermione. In der Interaktion zwischen euch beiden und uns, eurer Familie, euren Freunden. Sei so romantisch wie du nur kannst, Harry, es ist jede Mühe und jede Minute wert. Und versuche, romantisch zu bleiben. Hermione ist sehr bodenständig, was sehr liebenswert ist und ihr eine Menge Kraft gibt, aber sie braucht manchmal jemanden, der sie fliegen lässt und der sie daran erinnert, dass es auch noch Sachen gibt, die zwar nicht so erstrebenswert oder löblich, die aber trotzdem wichtig sind. Und sei so physisch wie du – und sie – willst. Wenn du willst. Aber mir scheint, inzwischen willst du es."

„Oh ja. Letzten Winter war es schon noch mehr Hermione. Sie ist unwahrscheinlich, Sirius! Sie hat mich aus meiner Schale heraus gepult und jetzt... ich kann mir einfach nicht mehr vorstellen, wie es wäre ohne sie. Sie ist mein Atem, mein Herzschlag, mein Körper, der sich kräuselt vor Wohlbefinden, sie ist all das und noch viel mehr..."

„Das ist ein Spruch, den du auf eine Karte zum Valentinstag schreiben könntest, Harry," necke ich ihn.

„Findest du? Ich bin sehr romantisch, das weiss ich, aber ich kann's normalerweise nicht in Worte fassen. Wenn ich's manchmal versuche, dann grinst sie und sagt mir, dass ich nichts zu sagen brauche, sie weiss es schon. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich es immer wieder aussprechen muss, schon nur um mich selber davon zu überzeugen, dass ich und sie wirklich zusammen sind. – Glaubst du, dass wir beide Ringe tragen sollten?"

„Es wäre eine schöne Geste, Harry. Du würdest ihr ein sichtbares Zeichen deiner Absichten geben. Frauen mögen das. Ich meine, sie **weiss** sehr wohl, dass du dich an sie bindest, aber sie möchte sicher gerne, dass es auch der Rest der Welt sieht."

„Gut. Weil ich das nämlich auch möchte, weisst du. Ich weiss, dass wir beide noch sehr jung sind, aber in nur dreizehn Monaten bin ich volljährig..."

Er ist wirklich sehr erwachsen geworden. Ich berühre meinen eigenen Ring und denke an Moony. Während wir unser Eis aufspachteln, schaue ich über die Täler und grünen Hügel, die meisten davon mit dichten Wäldern bewachsen und die vielen einzelnen Bauernhäuser, die wir von hier aus sehen können. Ausser den ab und zu vorbeifahrenden Autos und Motorrädern ist kein Geräusch zu vernehmen.

„Du bist ein unwahrscheinlich sensationeller Bursche, weisst du das, Harry?" sage ich schliesslich. „Wie wär's, wenn du deinen Geburtstag benutzt, um mit ihr die Ringe auszusuchen? Ich fahre dich vorher nach Bern, und du kannst dich auf die Suche machen. Oder noch besser, ich bringe euch beide hin, damit ihr sie gemeinsam aussucht."

„Das wäre super. Ich möchte das wirklich. Ich spreche mit Hermione darüber, Sirius. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass sie's auch lieber so hat. Ich meine, ich habe ihr den Ring ausgesucht, den ich ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt habe, aber unsere Verlobungsringe sollten wir wirklich beide zusammen auswählen."

„Braver Junge!"

„Da ist noch was anderes, Siri, etwas ganz anderes..." setzt er wieder an.

„Was denn?" frage ich.

„Ich weiss, ich bin nicht die grösste Leuchte in Transfiguration, aber glaubst du, dass ich trotzdem ein Animagus werden könnte? Ich möchte es gern probieren."

Jetzt hat er mich total überrascht. Bisher hat er kein Interesse gezeigt, dieses Stück Magie zu lernen und er hat recht, er ist immer noch auf Kriegsfuss mit der Transfiguration, obwohl er Fortschritte gemacht hat. Wenn ich die Entscheidung nur aufgrund seiner Noten in dem Fach treffen müsste, dann müsste ich eigentlich ablehnen, aber Hermione hat schon ein paar Mal fallen gelassen, dass sie es gerne lernen möchte, wenn sie mich auch nicht direkt gefragt hat wie Harry eben. Sie könnte ihn mitziehen. Harry ist immer noch um Welten besser als Pettigrew es je war und wenn der das schaffte... ich nehme mir für meine Entscheidung etwas Zeit, aber schliesslich schlage ich vor:

„Ich werde sehen, Harry. Hermione möchte es auch gern lernen, sie hat mir schon ein paar Mal entsprechende Bemerkungen zugeflüstert. Ich bin sicher, dass sie sich schon einige Bücher angeschaut hat, also wenn sie einwilligt, mit dir zusammen zu lernen, dann würde ich ja sagen und euch beide unterrichten, denn sie kann dich mitziehen. Du bist zwar wirklich nicht der Beste in Transfiguration, aber Wormtail war katastrophal, McGonagall hat ihn dauernd zusammengestaucht. Und er hat's ja auch geschafft."

Über sein Gesicht breitet sich ein Lächeln aus.

„Das wäre grossartig, Siri."

„Aber du machst es nicht illegal, wir werden für euch beide Registrierungsformulare vom Ministerium einholen, ja?"

„Okay."

Wir essen ruhig und langsam auf, dann bezahle ich die Rechnung und wir kehren heim. Remus lächelt, als er uns hereinkommen sieht. Er weiss, dass wir beiden ab und zu alleine zusammen sein müssen. Es ist wichtig, dass wir uns ab und zu unterhalten, viel zu selten tun wir's wirklich. Remus fragt uns nie, worüber wir uns unterhalten, aber meistens erfährt er es dennoch, denn ich behalte nur für mich, was Harry mir explizit untersagt, weiterzuerzählen. Die heutige Unterhaltung bekommt er voll beschrieben. Er lächelt.

„Ja, ich glaube, das ist eine Beziehung, die bereits festgemauert ist. Hermione ist von Natur aus eher ernsthaft und Harry vertraut nicht jedem so einfach, aber er vertraut Hermione total. Sie sind beide begabt und intelligent. Wenn es auch in ihrer sexuellen Beziehung funkt, dann sollten sie sich lange gut verstehen."

„Er ist verschwunden, um ihr zu sagen, dass er möchte, dass sie beide Ringe tragen. Remus, ich glaube, unser kleiner Harry ist erwachsen geworden."

„Und das kannst du problemlos akzeptieren?"

„Erstaunlicherweise ja. Ich glaube, wenn ich mich an ihn zu klammern versuchte, dann wäre er bald weg und käme nie wieder. Aber wenn ich ihn wissen lasse, dass ich ihn verstehe und ihn gehen lasse, dann kommt er von selber wieder. Er hat diese Unterhaltung eben genossen, Remus, da war kein Augenblick, in dem ich das Gefühl hatte, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlt. Keine Unsicherheit in seinen Worten, er hat kaum nachgedacht, was er sagen wollte, Remus. Er hat so viel an Selbstsicherheit gewonnen."

„Gut. Er wird alle Kraft, die er erlangen kann, bitter nötig haben. Mental und magisch."

„Er möchte ein Animagus werden..." sage ich locker.

„Er will **was**? – Das ist gefährlich, Padfoot, und du weisst es! Obwohl ich annehme, dass James diese Idee unterstützen wird."

„Ich weiss. Ich habe nicht einfach so zugestimmt. Hermione scheint auch interessiert zu sein, sie hat mir immer wieder Anspielungen gemacht, aber sie hat mich nicht direkt gefragt. Jetzt hat aber Harry drum gebeten, also sagte ich ihm, wenn Hermione mit von der Partie ist, dann lasse ich sie beide lernen. Sie kann ihn mitziehen."

„Guter Gedanke."


	11. Sommergäste

**Kapitel 10 – Sommergäste **

**Hermione **

Harry ist zurück. Er kommt aus dem Haus und setzt sich neben mich, um mir einen Kuss zu geben. Ich ziehe ihn näher, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Seine Augen funkeln, also muss er eine gute Zeit mit Sirius verbracht haben. Er schmeckt nach Zucker.

„Remus sagte, dass du mit Sirius weggefahren bist..." sage ich.

„Ja, ich wollte mich mit ihm über so ein paar Sachen unterhalten und er schlug vor, zur Lueg zu fahren. Du weisst, was ich dort am liebsten esse."

Ich grinse. Er ist fast so schlimm verschleckt wie Ron. Er grinst zurück und überrascht mich dann total:

„Hermione, ich möchte, dass wir Ringe tragen. Beide. Siri sagte, dass er uns nach Bern fährt, damit wir auf die Suche gehen können. Ich will, dass du sie mit auswählst. Willst du?"

„Oh Harry, das wäre wundervoll. Ich liebe meinen Ring, aber ich bin die einzige, die einen trägt. Ich möchte die anderen gerne wissen lassen, dass wir beide zu dieser Beziehung stehen."

„Du musst es immer noch deinen Eltern sagen."

„Die wissen eh schon, dass du mein Freund bist und finden es gut. Ich fürchte mich nicht davor, ihnen zu sagen, dass du mein Freund bleiben wirst, weisst du. Sie sind ein Produkt der Sechziger Jahre, die sind liberal genug, um das zu akzeptieren, obwohl ich noch so jung bin. Ich fürchte mich mehr davon, von ihnen kräftig geneckt zu werden, dass ich mir nicht mehr Zeit nehme, mich umzuschauen. Sie werden vermutlich erwarten, dass wir uns trennen, bevor es zu einer Heirat kommt. Dass ich irgendwann doch noch ein bisschen mehr von der Welt sehen will und so. Also macht es mir keine Sorgen. Und du solltest dir auch keine machen, sie werden dich lieben."

„Ich möchte sie so gern besser kennen lernen. Ich meine, ich habe noch nie mehr als ein paar Floskeln mit ihnen gewechselt."

„Ich vermisse sie. Aber ich habe einen Plan. Ich will Sirius und Remus fragen, ob sie nicht für ein paar Tage hierher kommen dürfen."

„Das wäre grossartig, Hermione, und es ist eine sehr gute Idee."

Wir stehen beide auf, um uns ein Spiel zu holen, das wir draussen vor dem Haus auf dem langen Tisch spielen. Es ist genau wie im letzten Sommer, einfach himmlisch. Die Geranien sind wieder zurück auf den Fenstersimsen und der Garten blüht in den prächtigsten Farben. In einer Ecke davon haben wir den Eisenhut für Remus' Wolfsbanntrank gepflanzt. Getrocknet wird es reichen bis nächstes Jahr. Die Blüten müssen entweder bei Vollmond im Juli oder im August geerntet werden und die Blätter kann man einfach abpflücken und trocknen. Getrocknet wird dann alles zerbröselt und getrennt aufbewahrt. Langsam wird das Brauen des Tranks bereits zur Routine, aber wir geben uns alle vier grosse Mühe, immer konzentriert daran zu arbeiten.

„Oh, Hermione, ich habe Sirius gebeten, mir beizubringen, wie man ein Animagus wird..." sagt Harry plötzlich.

Ich erstarre. Das ist ja, was ich schon die ganze Zeit möchte. Ich habe ihm Anspielungen gemacht, aber bisher hat er nie reagiert. Jetzt hat Harry ihn darum gebeten...

„Was sagte er dazu?" frage ich.

„Dass er mich lehrt. Aber nur, wenn du auch mitmachst. Er hat deine Anspielungen wohl bemerkt."

Oh. Mein. Gott. Er will es uns lehren! Ich wollte ein Animagus werden, seit ich Professor McGonagall zum ersten mal in ihrer Form als Katze gesehen habe! Und natürlich wollte ich es noch viel mehr, nachdem ich Sirius als Padfoot kennen gelernt hatte. Ich werde aufgeregt und gebe zu:

„Ich war schon so nahe dran, es selber zu unternehmen. Ich habe sogar schon ein paar Vorstudien in der Bibliothek gemacht. Ich will es so sehr lernen, Harry!"

Er grinst.

„Das hat er auch vermutet. Ich glaube, der hat dich total ausbaldowert, Liebste."

Das bringt mich zum Grinsen. Cleverer Sirius. Er bemerkt weit mehr als man vermuten würde. Macht nichts, er versteht uns alle grossartig. Remus mag uns alle sehr, aber er ist distanzierter, besonders im Unterricht. Sirius macht keinen Unterschied zwischen Unterricht und Freizeit. Er ist immer der gleiche und gleich kompetent. Nicht, dass Remus nicht kompetent wäre, aber er ist der Lehrer von den beiden. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sirius sich wirklich als Lehrer sieht, er sieht sich eher so als Assistent. Dabei macht er's wirklich gut. Ich denke, Remus ist mehr eine Respektsperson. Er braucht diesen Respekt aber auch, weil er als Werwolf von den meisten Leuten mit ekligen Vorurteilen verfolgt wird und Null Respekt erhält. Ich zeige ihm diesen Respekt noch so gerne, denn er ist wirklich einer der nettesten Menschen, den ich kenne.

Nach und nach kommen auch die anderen Klassenkameraden auf die Terrasse. Einige, wie Parvati und Draco, sind eben erst aufgestanden. Also wirklich!

Die Examen sind vorbei, aber wir haben noch eine Woche Schule. Nicht, dass wir noch besonders hart arbeiten würden. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis die Resultate hereinkommen. Das wird ein hübsches Päckchen Pergament, das da im Juli hereinschneien wird.

Als Remus und Sirius auf der Terrasse auftauchen, frage ich sie:

„Was meint ihr – könnte ich meine Eltern in den Ferien für eine Woche einladen?"

Ich warte etwas ängstlich auf ihre Entscheidung. Remus überdenkt wie immer alle Vor- und Nachteile und sagt dann:

„Ja, ich denke, das können wir schon möglich machen, Hermione."

Ich springe auf und umarme ihn und dann Sirius auch noch gleich. Remus umarmt mich fest und gibt mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nase. Ich werde meine Eltern sehen! Es ist fast ein Jahr her, seit ich sie zum letzten Mal gesehen habe, es war doch sehr hart. Ich weiss, es ist für alle anderen hier auch so. Das macht es immer doppelt hart für Blaise und Harry, deren Eltern nie mehr wiederkommen.

Wir kommen überein, dass ich die Wahl, wann sie kommen wollen, meinen Eltern überlasse, und ich dampfe ab, um ihnen sofort zu schreiben. Hedwig ist nur zu glücklich, wieder mal einen Brief zu ihnen zu tragen.

**Remus**

Es war nicht so ganz leicht, meine Einwilligung zu geben. Hermiones Eltern wissen zwar, wo wir sind, es ist ja nicht, dass wir nicht wollen, dass sie hierher kommen. Sie werden unbeobachtet hierher kommen müssen. Und noch wichtiger als die Sicherheit ist das, was Hermiones Klassenkameraden dabei fühlen. Und es ist leicht zu erraten, was sie denken. Nach kurzem Überlegen entscheide ich, dass wir ihnen zugestehen müssen, was wir Hermione erlaubt haben.

Das Schuljahr endet am 16. Juni. Danach ist Zeit genug, um jeweils eine Familie für eine Woche zu beherbergen.

Am Montag heisse ich sie zur letzten Woche in der Schule willkommen und teile ihnen als erstes mit, dass wir es sehr ruhig angehen lassen werden, da wir ja das Material des fünften Schuljahres schon vollständig abgehakt haben und noch nicht im Besitz der Bücher für das nächste Jahr sind.

Dann bringe ich die Sprache auf mögliche Besuche von Eltern.

„Hermione hat die gute Idee gehabt, dass sie ihre Eltern einladen könnte, hier eine Woche zu verbringen, weil ihr ja alle nicht einfach so nach Hause gehen könnt. Sirius und ich meinen, wir könnten diese Idee auch dem Rest von euch antragen. Wer von euch hat Lust dazu, eure Eltern einzuladen?"

Sofort heben Ron, Ginny, Parvati, Padma, Ernie, Justin, Mandy und Morag die Hände. Ich überschlage die Sache kurz und komme auf sechs Elternpaare, also sechs Wochen. Da die Weasleys und die Grangers sich schon gut kennen, denke ich mal, dass sie sich überschneiden können.

„Gut. Wir werden das ein bisschen koordinieren müssen, aber das schaffen wir leicht. Platz haben wir genug, und wenn wir in der Küche nicht mehr um den Tisch passen, versorgen wir einfach die Schultische und stellen hier wieder einen grossen Tisch auf. Schreibt also alle nach Hause und offeriert eine Woche hier. Legen wir gleich fest, wer wann kommen soll, dann können eure Eltern sagen, ob es ihnen passt. Wir finden schon einen Modus. Zur Not können auch zwei Familien gleichzeitig kommen, Zimmer hat's ja genug."

Aber als wir entschieden haben, dass zunächst die Patils, dann Ernies, Justins, Morags und schliesslich Mandys Eltern, bei denen wir darauf achten müssen, dass grade kein Vollmond ist, wenn sie kommen, in dieser Reihenfolge kommen sollen, und die Kinder es so nach Hause kommunizieren, stellt es sich heraus, dass alle Eltern einverstanden sind, es von ihrer Seite her möglich zu machen. Hermiones Eltern werden in der Woche nach Mandys kommen und dürfen ein paar Tage länger bleiben, damit sie an Harrys Geburtstag hier sein werden, wenn auch die Weasleys schon eingetroffen sind.

Im Lauf der Woche kommen die Antworten und tragen viel Vorfreude ins Haus, denn alle eingeladenen Eltern wollen sehr gern kommen. Hermione ist ein bisschen traurig, dass sie nach allem jetzt am längsten warten muss, dafür dürfen George und Helen aber etwas länger bleiben, wogegen sie gar nichts hat. Erstaunlicherweise äussert niemand Neid deswegen. Allen wird bald klar, dass es für Harry die erste Gelegenheit wird, seine zukünftigen Schwiegereltern näher kennen zu lernen. Auch James und Lily sind gespannt auf die Grangers.

Also verbringen wir diese letzte Woche Schule sehr gelassen und spielen mehr, als dass wir noch lernen. Wir gehen vor allem über Dinge, welche die Kinder noch genauer erklärt haben wollen oder machen Sachen, auf die sie Lust haben. Für den Freitag Nachmittag verspricht Sirius ihnen einen Zaubertrank, der nun ganz bestimmt nicht auf dem Plan der fünften Klasse steht. In seinen Augen glimmert Unfug, als er ihnen erklärt, dass sie einen Katertrank brauen werden.

**Sirius**

Oh, das macht Spass! Natürlich gehen wir ernsthaft an die Sache heran, ich erkläre ihnen die Theorie wie immer und gehe durch die Zutaten, die sie noch nie benutzt haben. Es sind nicht viele. Sie machen genauso aufmerksam Notizen wie wenn es sich um einen normalen Zaubertrank handeln würde.

„Ihr könnt nie wissen, wann ihr das Zeug wirklich braucht, dann ist es äusserst nützlich, wenn ihr das Ding fast im Schlaf herstellen könnt. Denn wenn ihr ihn echt braucht, dann bringt ihr ihn nicht fertig, wenn ihr erst das Rezept studieren müsst. Ich weiss aus Erfahrung, dass man dann nicht unbedingt in der Lage ist, es überhaupt zu schaffen. Ausserdem hält der Trank nicht sehr lange, schon nach fünf bis sechs Wochen verpufft die Wirkung und ihr solltet ihn wegschütten."

Die Stunde ist noch nicht mal halb durch, als unsere ersten Gäste, Shannah und Vaidyanathan Patil sich der Türe nähern. Ich sehe sie und mache die Tür sofort auf. Sie haben sich mit ihrem kleinen Sohn, Sadhu, angemeldet. Er ist bei seinen Eltern geblieben, weil er noch nicht zur Schule geht.

„Hallo, Sirius! Es ist grossartig, hier zu sein, wir haben's auch ganz gut gefunden. Vielen Dank für die Einladung! Und verspätete Gratulation zum Wiedererlangen deiner Freiheit!" sagt Vaidyanathan mit einem breiten Grinsen zur Begrüssung.

„Shannah! Vaidyanathan! Wie schön, euch wiederzusehen! Kommt rein! Wir sind grade noch dran, bis zum Abschluss dieses Zaubertranks haben die Kinder offiziell noch Schule. Seid ihr von der Reise sehr müde?"

„Hallo, Sirius! Danke, es geht, aber wir sind auf Muggelart gereist und deshalb ist Sadhu jetzt ein bisschen hässig, aber wenn ich ihn erst mal im Bett hab, wird er schnell wieder munter."

Parvati und Padma schauen etwas sehnsüchtig herüber, aber ihr Zaubertrank ist noch am blubbern und sie fügen noch immer nach Vorschrift Zutaten dazu, daher können sie nicht weg. Es reicht aber, dass sie ihre Eltern wenigstens auf Distanz begrüssen können.

„Hallo, Dad, hallo, Mum! Hey, Sadhu! Wir sind hier bald fertig, dann kommen wir zu euch!"

„Macht nur erst euren Zaubertrank fertig, Kinder, wir können euch nachher richtig begrüssen. Erst mal muss Sadhu ins Bett," ruft Shannah ihnen zu.

„Ich rufe James oder Remus herüber, der kann euch dann den Weg zeigen."

Ich hole Remus rasch herüber. Er kommt mit James, Lily watschelt ihnen hinterher und alle drei begrüssen unsere alten Freunde. Vaidyanathan bringt einen Kasten mit einem sehr schönen Rotwein mit.

„Hier, etwas Schönes für euch beide, das könnt ihr an ein paar schönen Abenden geniessen. Vielen Dank für die Einladung, das war eine wunderbare Überraschung, wir haben nicht erwartet, unsere beiden Mädchen überhaupt noch zu sehen, bevor dieser Krieg nicht zu Ende ist... jetzt freuen wir uns sehr, wenigstens ein paar Tage mit Parvati und Padma zu verbringen, wir vermissen sie schrecklich!"

„Ja, das haben wir uns gedacht. Sie vermissen euch auch. Es ist schön, euch wiederzusehen, lasst mich euch zu den Zimmern führen, die wir für euch vorbereitet haben."

„Vielen Dank."

Shannah umarmt Lily.

„Lily, ich habe mich so gefreut, als ich es im Tagespropheten gelesen habe, dass ihr wieder da seid. Ich bin so glücklich für euch – und euren Sohn! Parvati und Padma haben mich natürlich auf dem Laufenden gehalten, wie du weisst, aber es ist so viel schöner, sich direkt zu sehen und zu sprechen, nicht wahr? Wann ist dein Baby fällig? Und wie geht's dir?"

„Oh, mir geht's ausgezeichnet, Shannah, und das Baby ist in drei Wochen fällig. Bisschen unbequem, aber du weisst ja selber, wie es ist. Es tut so gut, euch zu sehen!"

Während die Patils Remus zur Treppe folgen, konzentriere ich mich wieder auf meine Arbeit.

**Remus**

Ich führe die beiden die Treppe hinauf und durch die Bibliothek. Dann in den Korridor des Mädchen-Stockwerks.

„Hier ist das Gästezimmer. Wir haben es für Sadhu kindergerecht gemacht," erkläre ich und öffne die Tür des ersten Zimmers.

„Oh, das ist ja niedlich! War das Sirius?"

„Jein. Sirius hat Padma und Parvati geholfen. Haben sie gut gemacht, nicht wahr?"

„Wirklich hübsch, Remus! Vielen Dank."

Bevor sie auch nur dran denken, ihr eigenes Zimmer zu sehen, steckt Shannah ihren kleinen Sohn ins Bett. Ich schliesse die Vorhänge und schon wenige Minuten später ist das kleine Kerlchen am Schlafen. Wir verlassen das Zimmer und ziehen die Tür bis auf einen kleinen Spalt zu.

„Gut, der ist für eine gute Stunde oder zwei weg," sagt Shannah.

„Also, hier gleich nebenan hat Padma ihr Zimmer für euch geräumt," erkläre ich und zeige den beiden das Zimmer ihrer Tochter.

„Oh, das trifft sich aber gut. Da hat Sadhu nicht weit, wenn er uns sucht. Wow, ein hübsches Zimmer. Padma hat uns ja schon Fotos geschickt, aber das sieht eben nie gleich aus..."

„Ich glaube, sie fühlt sich hier sehr wohl."

„Das nehme ich an. In Hogwarts teilt sie sich den Schlafsaal mit vier anderen Mädchen. Hier hat sie ihr eigenes – und wie es aussieht ziemlich luxuriöses – Zimmer. Da sollte sie sich schon wohlfühlen."

Ich grinse und deute mit dem Daumen nach hinten.

„Und direkt neben der Bibliothek noch dazu..." sage ich.

Shannah und Vaidyanathan lachen. Er hat sein Gepäck aus der Tasche geholt und vergrössert jetzt alles. Shannah schaut sich um und fragt:

„Und wo hat Parvati ihr Zimmer?"

„Am anderen Ende des Korridors. Wollt ihr's sehen? Ich zeige euch dann auch noch gleich das Badezimmer."

„Klar."

Ich führe sie hinüber und mache erst die Tür zum Bad auf.

„Hier ist das Badezimmer. Es hat auch noch einen Zugang zur Bibliothek. Ihr müsst euch mit den Mädchen absprechen, ob du das Bad hier oder das unten benutzen darfst, Vaidyanathan. Wir fanden, dass wir ihnen lieber ihre eigene Etage und damit ein Bad nur für die Mädchen geben."

„Wow, das Bad ist aber chic..." findet Shannah.

„Ja, das finde ich auch. Wir sind froh, sind die Badezimmer alle so grosszügig, sie sind ja hier immerhin zu neunt. Also, hier drüben ist Parvatis Zimmer."

Vaidyanathan schaut hinein und nickt. Shannah gefällt es auch.

„Ihr habt ihnen hier wirklich mehr als nur einen sicheren Unterschlupf gegeben, Remus. Ich bin sehr froh, meine beiden Mädchen in euren Händen zu wissen, da kommt alles zusammen, was sie brauchen. Sinn für Unsinn und Sinn für Nützliches. Ich weiss, dass sie bei dir eine Menge lernen können. Padma und Parvati waren von dir schon sehr angetan, als du in Hogwarts unterrichtet hast. Wir beide fanden es sehr schade, dass du weggingst," sagt Vaidyanathan.

Es tut so gut, ihr Vertrauen zu besitzen. Ich lächle ihn an und bedanke mich.

„Danke, Vaidyanathan. Ich bin froh, dass ich eure Unterstützung habe. Albus wollte nicht, dass ich gehe, er war bereit, die bösen Rückmeldungen auszusitzen, aber ich wollte ihn dem nicht aussetzen. Und mich selber auch nicht, um ehrlich zu sein."

Vaidyanathan seufzt.

„Du bist der geborene Lehrer, Remus. Wer so kurzsichtig ist, nicht mal zu erkennen, dass seine Kinder bei dir mehr gelernt haben als in all den anderen Jahren mit diesen Idioten, die sich da zum Teil Lehrer schimpften, so muss ich sagen, die sind zu bedauern," sagt Shannah und fügt hinzu: „Ich habe nicht vergessen, dass eine ganze Reihe unserer Mitschüler dir viel zu verdanken haben, wenn's um Nachhilfe ging. Schon damals bist du ein guter Lehrer gewesen."

„Nicht so viel Lob, sonst werde ich rot, Kinder!" wehre ich ab, während wir wieder hinunter gehen.

**Sirius**

Harry und Hermione fügen die letzte Zutat zu ihrem Kessel. Sie rühren nach Vorschrift um und lassen das Feuer noch drei Minuten voll brennen, dann setzt Hermione die Flamme auf ganz klein. Harry grinst, deutet auf den Kessel und sagt:

„Das wird mehr als den Kater kurieren, den ihr vom Inhalt dieser Kiste da drüben bekommt..."

Ich grinse auch.

„Nicht, dass ich einen Kater erwarte von etwas, das Vaidyanathan Patil anbringt, Harry, glaub mir. Der würde uns nie einen weniger als perfekten Wein schenken, und von wirklich gutem Wein bekommst du keinen Kater."

„Kennst du unseren Vater denn so gut?" fragt Padma.

„Sicher. Er war was? Ich glaube, drei oder vier Jahre vor uns in Gryffindor. Und eure Mutter war in unserem Jahr oder eines weiter... jedenfalls haben wir sie in Hogwarts schon gekannt, aber nach Hogwarts erst besser kennen gelernt."

„Ach so."

Nach und nach machen alle ihre Zaubertränke fertig. Justin fragt uns mit einem breiten Grinsen:

„Sirius, bedeutet das, dass wir uns eine Alkoholparty erlauben dürfen, um das Zeug zu testen?"

Ich schnaube nur.

„Glaub mir, Justin, das willst du ganz bestimmt nicht tun, wenn du's vermeiden kannst. Das Zeug riecht zwar nicht so übel wie der Wolfsbanntrank, aber wer das trinken muss, ist bestraft genug!"

„Was ist es denn?" fragt Vaidyanathan, der eben jetzt wieder herunter kommt und sich zu uns gesellt.

„Katertrank," erkläre ich lachend.

„Sag mir nicht, dass so was heutzutage offiziell in der Schule drankommt! – Eeeeuuh, ich hatte zu meiner Zeit zu viel Verwendung für dieses üble Gebräu..." sagt er und klemmt sich die Nase zu.

„Dad! Das hast du nicht!" quietscht Parvati.

„Schätzchen, Sirius wird dir ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken jede meiner Schandtaten, von der er weiss erzählen, also hat's gar keinen Zweck, etwas abzustreiten. Wir waren eine üble Bande, als wir jung waren..."

„Ich dachte, dass ich ihnen mal etwas Brauchbares beibringe, Vaidyanathan. Wie oft benötigst du eine Schrumpflösung, wenn ein simpler Zauber etwas klein macht? Und wie oft waren wir trotz des üblen Geschmacks froh um dieses eklige Zeug hier?"

„Wie wahr! Das ist hier wirklich ein schönes Haus. Danke übrigens, dass du uns dein Zimmer überlassen hast, Padma. Mum packt aus und hat Sadhu ins Bett gebracht."

Aber schon ein paar Minuten später ist Shannah wieder bei uns, grade, als die Kinder halbwegs fertig aufgeräumt haben. Sie schaut sich um und meint:

„Was für ein wunderschönes Klassenzimmer, Sirius."

„Danke. Ich bin total begeistert, hier drin zu arbeiten und die Kinder lieben es. Willst du den Rest des Hauses sehen?"

„Aber gern doch! Die Zwillinge haben zwar jede Menge Fotos heim geschickt, aber wenn man da ist, sieht doch alles ein bisschen anders aus."

„Du warst ja schon in der Bibliothek da oben. Wenn du ganz rauf guckst, siehst du den Gemeinschaftsraum. Unser grosses Wohnzimmer, wenn du so willst."

Wir gehen die Treppe wieder hoch und ich erkläre:

„Sieht zwar nicht danach aus, aber hier drin haben wir die komplette Hogwarts-Bibliothek. Alles verkleinert natürlich, sie stellen einfach all die Bücher in die Regale, die sie schon benutzt haben. Die Verbotene Abteilung ist bei uns drüben im Büro eingeschlossen. Schliesszauber funktioniert mit Remus' und meiner magischen Signatur. Wie du an der recht eindrücklichen Zahl an Büchern, die bereits in den Regalen stehen sehen kannst, sind sie einigermassen fleissig gewesen."

Es ist wahr, dass schon sehr viele Bücher draussen sind. Wobei auch schon einige neue Bücher dazu gekommen sind, wenn wir alle das eine oder andere gekauft haben. Hermione, Padma und Mandy haben sie getreulich der Hogwarts-Liste hinzugefügt. Shannah schaut sich um und freut sich.

„Sehr gut. Was für ein schöner Arbeitsort."

„Ja, finde ich auch. Sie mögen ihn auf jeden Fall."

Sie folgt mir die letzte Treppe hoch. Auch der Gemeinschaftsraum findet ihren Gefallen. Es ist ein freundlicher, heller Raum, denn tagsüber scheint die Sonne durch vier grosse, flache Dachfenster. Im ganzen Mittelteil des Hauses gibt es auf dieser Etage drei davon auf jeder Seite, eines über dem Klassenzimmer und zwei über dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Einen Stock tiefer haben wir Dachfenster, die ausgemauert sind, ebenfalls drei davon auf jeder Seite des Hauses.

„Auch hier können sie ein Bad benutzen, wenn nötig. Da ist der Eingang zu den drei obersten Zimmern und das Bad ist auf der Seite, genau über Sadhus Zimmer."

Nachdem ich Shannah auch diesen Teil des Hauses gezeigt habe, gehen wir wieder hinunter. Die Kinder sind jetzt fertig mit Aufräumen und nur die Zwillinge warten auf ihre Mutter. Ich lasse sie allein und gehe hinaus auf die Terrasse.

**Padma**

Sie sind wirklich endlich hier. Es reicht einfach nicht, seine Familie einmal im Jahr zu sehen, aber wir leben in einem Krieg, und da muss man manchmal auf einiges verzichten. Meine Eltern sehen gut aus, aber müde. Sie müssen in den letzten Monaten schwierigere Zeiten gehabt haben als Parvati und ich, sie haben sich immerzu vor einer neuen Todesser-Attacke fürchten müssen. Und sie haben doch den ersten nur grade eben überlebt.

„Wir haben so um euch und Sadhu gebangt, Mum."

„Ich weiss, Liebling, aber wir haben's bisher überstanden. Euer Bruder hat auch darunter gelitten, wir mussten ihn so oft woanders unterbringen. Und immer wieder an einem anderen Ort, damit er weniger in Gefahr geriet. Es gab noch einen Anschlag auf uns, davon haben wir euch absichtlich nichts erzählt. War auch nicht so schlimm wie der erste, eher ziemlich patschert. Wir haben sie ziemlich leicht erwischt. War wohl auch nicht erste Garde Todesser, eher ein paar Neulinge."

„Oh, Mum – Dad!"

„Mach dir nichts draus, Liebes, eines schönes Tages wird es vorbei sein, glaub mir!"

Dad nimmt mich fest in die Arme und dann gibt er Parvati die selbe Umarmung. Ich fühle mich wirklich schlecht dabei, dass sie da draussen in Gefahr sind, während ich hier drin mit Blaise eine sehr glückliche Zeit verbringe. Aber Dad will nichts davon wissen und fragt uns statt dessen:

„Anstatt hier zu jammern, solltet ihr uns lieber eure Freunde vorstellen, Padma."

„Okay, Dad, aber vielleicht bist du nicht allzu glücklich über meinen..." sagt Parvati scheu.

Sie hat Grund zur Furcht, denn obwohl ich ihr schon seit mindestens März gesagt habe, dass sie unseren Eltern erzählen soll, wer ihr Freund ist, hat sie's nicht gemacht. Aber jetzt muss sie und es wird deswegen nicht einfacher werden. Ich bin froh, wissen sie schon über Blaise Bescheid. Andererseits erwarte ich ja nicht, dass sie gleich explodieren werden, wenn sie Draco kennen lernen. Er kann auch wirklich charmant sein, wenn er will, der Junge. Ausser, wenn er das Gefühl hat, es wäre cool, als kleiner Rebell rüberzukommen... na ja, da geht's schon los.

„Draco! Ich möchte dich gern meinen Eltern vorstellen, kommst du mal rüber?" ruft Parvati.

Draco kommt sofort her und Parvati stellt ihn vor.

„Mum, Dad, das ist Draco Malfoy," sagt sie mit so viel Courage, wie sie zusammenklauben kann.

Ich schaue mir Dad an. Er schaut ein bisschen verdutzt, aber dann streckt er seine Hand aus und Draco schüttelt sie. Phu, ich glaube, er zieht es vor, bei meinen Eltern den Charmeur zu geben.

„Ich freue mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Patil. Ich glaube, mein Vater hat bei Ihnen öfter Wein gekauft, nicht wahr?"

„Hallo, Draco. Ja, das hat er. – Obwohl ich höre, dass du zur Zeit nicht gerade auf bestem Fuss mit ihm stehst..." sagt Dad mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen, das mir sagt, dass er ziemlich amüsiert ist.

„Nicht zu gut, nein. Ich weiss nicht, wie man eine Beziehung mit einem Vater bezeichnet, der knapp davor war, Avada Kedavra auf seinen Sohn zu schmeissen."

„So schlimm? Da ist der gute Lucius aber doch definitiv ein bisschen zu weit gegangen. Also, Parvati und du seid zusammen? Ihre Briefe klingen immer sehr zufrieden."

Draco lächelt! Und es ist ein Lächeln, das auch seine Augen erreicht, etwas, das nur etwa jedes zehnte Mal passiert, ausser wenn er Parvati anlächelt. Er nimmt Parvati bei der Hand und beide nicken. Dad wird sehr direkt, als er sagt:

„Erfreut euch aneinander. Aber erinnert euch daran, dass da draussen ein Krieg tobt und ihr irgendwann mal mit hineingezogen werdet. Ihr werdet Partei ergreifen müssen und wenn ihr euch für die selbe Seite, vorzugsweise unsere, entscheiden könntet, wäre das sehr viel wert. Und das heisst, dass du vielleicht eines Tages deinem Vater gegenüber stehst und Avada Kedavra auf ihn anwenden musst, Draco. Das ist eine ziemlich schwere Last auf einer Beziehung, also geniesst sie, während sie hält."

Parvati lässt Dracos Hand los und umarmt Dad. Sie war den Tränen nahe, aber jetzt ist sie bestimmt sehr erleichtert, dass Dad nicht sauer auf sie ist. Ich wende mich Blaise zu, der schon von selber hergekommen ist.

„Mum, Dad, das ist Blaise Zabini."

Dad schüttelt meinem Schatz die Hand und lächelt.

„Wir haben schon sehr viel über dich gehört, Blaise, oder vielmehr gelesen. Ich freue mich, dich kennen zu lernen."

„Ich freue mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Sir, die Zwillinge sprechen so oft von Ihnen. Sie vermissen Sie sehr."

„Sie mögen uns sehr vermissen, aber uns nur einmal im Jahr kurz zu sehen, ist immer noch besser als nie mehr. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass du deine Eltern verloren hast, Blaise," sagt Mum.

„Ich komme langsam darüber hin weg. Professor Lupin ist jetzt mein Vormund."

„Er ist ein guter Mensch, Blaise, ich bin sicher, er ist gut zu dir."

„Oh ja, er ist immer freundlich und hilfsbereit. Wir mögen ihn alle sehr."

Sirius hat den Tisch draussen noch mal ein bisschen grösser gemacht. Er ist schon gedeckt und wir setzen uns alle zum Essen. Mum und Dad sitzen zwischen Parvati und mir. Remus und Sirius sitzen ihnen gegenüber und Remus hat zwei Flaschen Wein geöffnet. Er reicht eine Dad und sagt:

„Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht gern einen hiesigen Wein probieren würdest, Vaidyanathan, wenn du schon mal da bist. Das ist Dôle."

„Oh sicher, schenk ruhig ein. Dôle ist sehr gut. Das ist ja hier traumhaft schön, ihr Leutchen wohnt ja an einem zauberhaften Ort. Die Aussicht ist ja grossartig."

Das ist sie. Wir sitzen mit dem Rücken zum Haus und geniessen die Aussicht total. Die Berge sind in goldenes Abendlicht getaucht. Die höchsten davon sind immer noch schneebedeckt, aber wir hatte einen sehr warmen Frühling, daher gibt es doch auch schon einige blanke Stellen.

Zum Essen gibt es Bratwurst, Röschti und Salat. Diese Bratwürste sind nicht so klein wie unsere Frühstückswürstchen, das sind richtige grosse Würste, am Stück gebraten und dann in kleinere Stücke geschnitten. Sie schmecken auch viel besser und werden mit vielen Zwiebelringen gebraten. Dad, der ein Vegetarier ist, bekommt seine Röschti ohne Speckwürfelchen darin, dafür mit gutem Käse und viel Salat.

Er mag den Wein. Wir dürfen auch ein Glas haben.

Den Abend verbringen wir draussen, einige von uns fliegen noch eine Weile auf unseren Besen. Es ist so gut, dass wir jetzt volle zwei Monate frei haben. Wir dürfen am Morgen so lange schlafen wie wir wollen, ausser wenn wir auf einen Ausflug gehen. Im Augenblick gibt es noch keine Pläne, also haben wir Zeit, den Wald zu Fuss und auf unseren Besen zu erkunden. Wir müssen nur immer an die Verschleierungszauber denken, damit uns keiner fliegen sieht. Aber hier dürfen wir dafür ungeniert auch in den Ferien zaubern, wogegen keiner von uns etwas hat.

Als wir zum Haus zurückkehren, ist es längst dunkel. Meine Eltern, James, Lily, Sirius und Remus scheinen es sehr gemütlich miteinander zu haben. Ich sehe noch mehr Weinflaschen, die ziemlich leer aussehen. Sie klingen auch alle vier ziemlich ausgelassen. Ich glaube, das ist ebenso eine gute Gelegenheit für meine Eltern, ihre alten Freunde wiederzusehen, wie uns zu besuchen.

Wir wünschen ihnen gute Nacht und gehen zu Bett. Ich krieche zu Blaise ins Bett. Er liest noch und scheint ziemlich glücklich, dass ich endlich heimkomme.

„Ich freue mich, dass du wieder da bist, Padma, ich hab dich vermisst..."

„Sorry! Ich vergesse immer wieder, dass du nicht fliegst!"

„Ist schon okay, Quidditch ist halt nicht mein Ding."

**Remus**

Es ist wunderbar, sie wiederzusehen, sie sind so alte Freunde. Wir reden und lachen den ganzen Abend, sowie Vaidyanathan Sadhu zu Bett gebracht hat. Er ist erst drei, ein spassiges kleines Kerlchen, der wie eine Kopie seiner grossen Schwestern aussieht, die gleichen glänzenden schwarzen Haare und dunkelbraunen Augen hat. Shannah wirkt aber sehr müde. So wie sie aussieht, ist für sie das letzte Jahr nicht so einfach gewesen wie für ihre Töchter. Sie erkundigt sich nach deren Schulleistungen. Ich kann sie dahingehend beruhigen, dass beide fleissig sind und gut lernen.

„Padma ist ein bisschen regelmässiger in ihren Leistungen, bei Parvati geht es etwas mehr auf und ab, je nach Fach. Aber Padma ist schliesslich auch eine Ravenclaw. Parvati ist allerdings sehr gut in Verteidigung und macht sich auch gut in Transfiguration," erkläre ich lächelnd.

„Padma war schon immer etwas ernsthafter als Parvati. Sie ist die Zweitgeborene, aber erstaunlicherweise ist sie der dominierende Zwilling. Ich bin übrigens sehr froh, dass ihr kein Wahrsagen unterrichtet, Parvati hat's zwar am Anfang vermisst, aber jetzt scheint es ihr nicht mehr so wichtig zu sein. Sie hat's in ihren Briefen schon eine ganze Weile lang nicht mehr erwähnt. Ich hoffe, sie hat's hinter sich gelassen. Diese Bewunderung für Sybill Trelawney fand ich schon ziemlich bedenklich. Ich verstehe nicht, warum Dumbledore sie behält, wo sie doch offensichtlich eine Niete ist."

„Sie ist zwar eine Niete, aber eine, die ein seltenes Mal auf eine Goldmine tritt. Nur kann sie sich selber nie dran erinnern. Sie hat bereits zwei zutreffende Vorhersagen abgeliefert, aber bei beiden ist sie weggetreten und hatte keine Ahnung davon. Vor allem die erste ist ein Pulverfass für sie und deshalb behält Dumbledore sie in Hogwarts. Sie richtet kaum Schaden an und die wenigsten Schüler nehmen sie wirklich für voll. Aber sie ist geschützt. Die Todesser wissen nämlich, dass sie eine Prophezeiung von sich gegeben hat, die besagt, dass es jemanden gibt, der Voldemort zerstören kann. Aber sie kennen nicht die ganze, die kennen nur ein paar wenige Menschen und auf die will Dumbledore das auch beschränkt haben," erkläre ich.

„Ach! Will heissen, du kennst sie?" fragt Vaidyanathan.

„Ja."

„Aber du kannst natürlich nichts sagen, alles klar."

„Es wäre zu gefährlich, Vaidyanathan. Jeder, der sie kennt, ist in grösster Gefahr, denn Voldemort will schon seit jeher wissen, was in dieser Vorhersage steht. Wer also den Inhalt kennt, ist ein potentielles Opfer. Aber er weiss auch nicht, wer alles den Inhalt kennt und wie viel davon. Die Todesser konnten nämlich nur die ersten paar Zeilen hören," sagt jetzt Sirius.

„Ich entnehme dem, dass schon Leute deswegen gestorben sind?"

„Allerdings. Mehrere."

„Aber um zu Parvati zurückzukehren, sie hat die Theorie der fünften Klasse im Selbststudium durchgenommen und mit Lavender korrespondiert, wenn sie irgendwo angestossen ist, damit sie die OWL Prüfung für Wahrsagen ablegen konnte. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass sie reüssiert hat. Für die NEWTS wird sie sich aber auf Arithmantik und/oder Alte Runen entscheiden. Dort will sie ihr Abschneiden bei den OWLS abwarten, bevor sie sich entscheidet. Sie ist in beiden Fächern ziemlich gut. Ich glaube, sie hat einen guten Kopf für Mathematik, das macht es in Arithmantik schon etwas leichter," kehre ich zum vorigen Thema zurück.

„Ah gut! Ein OWL mehr. Ich erwarte nicht mehr als sechs von Parvati. Sie ist nicht grade übermässig interessiert an der Schule. Aber das ist ihre eigene Art, da kann man nicht viel machen. Wir hoffen aber, dass sie sich vielleicht für unser Geschäft interessieren wird, weil sie, wie du sagst, gut mit Zahlen umgehen kann. Padma ist da ganz anders. Die zieht es vor, das Gesicht ins Buch zu versenken. Mehr meine Art..."

„Sie werden ihren Weg schon gehen – wenn sie die Chance dazu bekommen und nicht schon ihr Leben verlieren, kaum, dass sie aus der Schule kommen. Wir müssen wirklich alles dran geben, mit Voldemort und den Todessern bald aufzuräumen. Wobei die Todesser, auch wenn sie in der Mehrzahl sind, das kleinere Problem sind. Voldemort ist der Schlüssel. Sind wir den los, werden wir die Todesser bald dran bekommen haben. Amelia Bones wird nicht mit sich handeln lassen, die wird jeden, der's verdient, verurteilen," sagt Sirius.

„Ich mache, was ich von meiner Position aus tun kann. Ich bin oft im Ausland unterwegs und alles, was mir dabei zu Ohren kommt, geht direkt zu Albus," sagt Vaidyanathan.

Womit wir schon wieder beim alten Problem sind. Auf der einen Seite wäre ich mehr als froh, wenn ich aktiv mitkämpfen könnte, aber ich will Sirius vollständig heraushalten und das bedeutet, dass ich hier bleibe. Er könnte das geschützte Haus ja jetzt jederzeit verlassen, aber er bleibt. So lange ich hier bin und Harry hier ist, James und Lily hier sind, wird er hier bleiben und den Kampf bestimmt nicht vermissen. Ich weiss, dass das von mir auch ziemlich selbstsüchtig ist, und manchmal gehe ich sogar so weit, dass ich mir ziemlich kindisch wünschte, dass jemand anderes als wir dieses Problem löst. Vielleicht mit einer Maschinenpistole oder so etwas, jedenfalls etwas, das ihn so durchsiebt, dass nichts mehr von ihm übrig bleibt. Wobei ich kaum zu hoffen wage, dass er nicht auch aus so einer Ruine noch auf irgend eine Geissart entkommen und sich wieder einen neuen Körper beschaffen könnte. Obwohl er jetzt wahrscheinlich Mühe bekunden würde, jemanden zu finden, der sich in einer ähnlich verzweifelten Lage befindet wie Wormtail.

Ich hebe mein Glas und nehme noch einen Schluck Wein. Das wird wohl schon so das zehnte Glas oder so sein, aber heute kümmere ich mich nicht sehr darum, ausserdem ist der Stoff wirklich gut. Wir lassen es auch sehr spät werden, aber dann gehen wir doch hinein und zu Bett. Es tut gut, für eine Weile wieder einmal gleichaltrige Freunde um uns zu haben.

In den nächsten Tagen gehen wir viel auf Ausflüge und machen kleine Bergwanderungen. Zunächst meckern die Kinder, weil sie im Rucksack alles mittragen müssen und wir ihnen nicht erlauben, die Sachen zu verkleinern. Aber nach einer Weile gewöhnen sie sich daran und das Wandern wird auch immer ein bisschen weniger anstrengend. Parvati und Padma halten sich nahe bei ihren Eltern und wir anderen geben ihnen Freiraum, so dass sie ihr Zusammensein als Familie geniessen können. Ausserdem gehen wir zum nächsten öffentlichen Schwimmbad, wo sich alle in der Sonne aalen und schwimmen. Schon nach wenigen Tagen ist Sirius wieder schön braun. Das Wetter spielt glücklicherweise auch mit, denn wir haben nur einen einzigen Tag mit Gewitter, und das auch erst am Abend, als wir von unserem Ausflug zurückgekehrt sind.

Am Samstag verlassen die Patils uns, um den McMillans Platz zu machen. Die beiden Elternpaare treffen noch aufeinander, denn die Patils reisen am Samstag Nachmittag erst ab, während die McMillans am späten Vormittag eintreffen.

Ernie ist dran, sich darüber zu freuen, mit seinen Eltern eine Woche verbringen zu können. Sie sind beide dem Orden des Phönix beigetreten und kämpfen jetzt aktiv gegen die Todesser. Mr. McMillan arbeitet für das Ministerium in Amelia Bones' Abteilung, aber als Jurist hat er einen Bürojob. Seine Frau war im ersten Krieg schon mit uns im Orden und jetzt ist sie dahin wieder zurückgekehrt und hat ihren Mann und ihren ältesten Sohn mitgebracht. Sie erinnert sich an uns beide.

„Ich erinnere mich noch an Sie, Mr. Lupin, ich habe Sie als Mitglied des Phönixordens kennen gelernt. Es ist schön, Sie wiederzusehen. Sie waren damals eines der jüngsten Mitglieder."

„Es freut mich ebenso, Sie wiederzusehen, Mrs McMillan. Es ist allerdings schon ziemlich traurig, dass wir uns wegen des selben Problems wiedersehen."

„Das ist es, aber was bleibt uns anderes übrig, als weiterzukämpfen. Das Ministerium hat jetzt wenigstens den Orden des Phönix voll anerkannt und wir arbeiten eng mit den Auroren zusammen. Es ist schmutzig, gefährlich und hässlich, aber das war es alles auch schon vor fünfzehn Jahren. Ich bin sehr froh, dass meine beiden jüngeren Kinder in geschützten Häusern untergekommen sind, meine Tochter kommt jetzt in die fünfte Klasse. Und mein Ältester ist bereits aus der Schule und mit uns zusammen ebenfalls sofort dem Orden beigetreten. Dies ist ja die einzige Möglichkeit für alle von uns, die den Kampf aufnehmen wollen und keine Auroren sind."

Mr. McMillan ist ein freundlicher Mann. Da er Jurist ist, weiss er jede Menge über alle legislativen Dinge im Ministerium. In den nächsten Tagen diskutieren wir alle viel über die Politik und den Krieg. Aber wir gehen auch wieder auf Ausflüge, Wanderungen und als ich vorschlage, dass wir das Ballenberg-Museum besuchen sollten, gehen alle gerne auf den Vorschlag ein.

Das Museum liegt ziemlich hoch über dem Brienzer See und ist ein Freilichtmuseum für ländliche Architektur und Gewerbe. Das umfasst nicht nur die Bauernhäuser, sondern auch verschiedene alte Gewerbe und Handwerke. Unterwegs zeige ich ihnen, wo Sir Arthur Conan Doyle seinen Sherlock Holmes in den Fluten umkommen liess.

**Ginny**

Oh, das macht Spass hier! Das Gelände ist riesig und die alten Häuser, die man aus der ganzen Schweiz zusammengesammelt hat, werden am originalen Standort bis zur letzten Schraube auseinander genommen und hier in Baugruppen, nach Region eingeteilt, wieder zusammengesetzt. Man ist noch lange nicht fertig, aber es stehen doch schon eine ganze Menge Häuser da, die man nicht nur von aussen betrachten kann, sondern in die man hineingehen kann. Drinnen sind sie alle mit zeitgemässen Möbeln eingerichtet und überall sind Kleider, Geräte, Geschirr und allerhand anderes, das uns die Lebensweise der Bauern vor langer Zeit hier näher bringt. Auch Spielsachen sind dabei. Zwischen den Häusern sind Weiden angelegt, auf denen alte Haustierrassen zu sehen sind. Kühe, Schweine und Pferde, aber auch viele Hühner und andere Tiere.

Ich staune, wie unterschiedlich die Häuser aus den verschiedenen Landesteilen aussehen. Fast alle sind, wie unsere Sunnegg, Mehrzweckhäuser. Aber je nach der Gegend, woher sie kommen, kann man unterschiedliche Philosophien erkennen. Da gibt's die Mehrzweckhäuser aus dem Bernbiet, voll auf die Landwirtschaft mit Viehhaltung und Ackerbau ausgerichtet. Es gibt Häuser aus den Weinbaugebieten, in denen die Landwirtschaft natürlich auf den Weinbau, das Keltern und Lagern des Weins ausgerichtet sind. Und dann gibt's die Alpwirtschaftsgebäude, deren Zweck hauptsächlich von der Viehhaltung bestimmt wird. Es gibt viele Fachwerkhäuser in unterschiedlichen Formen. Und dann gibt's natürlich das bekannte Chalet.

Das erste Haus, das wir betreten, hat ein tief herabhängendes Strohdach, welches einen fast grosszügigen Vorplatz bedeckt. Das Haus ist in der Form ähnlich wie unseres, nur etwas kleiner. Als wir die Küche betreten fällt uns sofort der Rauch auf, der durch alle Räume zieht. Ich hebe meine Nase und sehe, dass Remus das selbe tut. Er schnüffelt kurz, grinst und deutet zur Decke hinauf. Ich schaue hinauf, aber da ist gar keine Decke zu sehen.

Die Küche geht von einer Seite des Hauses durch bis zur anderen. Ein alter Steinherd ist die Quelle des Rauchs.

„Was ist denn das da oben?" frage ich.

„Speck, Schinken und Würste. Alles, was aus Fleisch in einer Küche so geräuchert werden kann. Das ist eine alte Tradition hier und eine alte Art, Fleisch lange haltbar und schmackhaft zu machen. Und eine sehr einfache noch dazu. Natürlich sind früher alle Türen zu den Stuben vorne dichtgemacht worden, wenn man Fleisch räucherte, und man arbeitete auch nicht dauernd dran. Was da oben geräuchert wird, kann man dann nachher im Laden drüben kaufen. Wir nehmen sicher ein paar Sachen mit, das Zeug schmeckt nämlich super."

Ich vermute, dass das sogar stimmt und Ron scheint diese Ansicht auch zu hegen, denn sein Gesicht nimmt diesen verträumten Ausdruck an, wie immer, wenn er ans Essen denkt.

Das nächste Haus ist auch interessant. Es kommt aus der Gegend von Basel. Wir begegnen im Innern einem Handwerk, das fast allen Bauern in Heimarbeit zusätzliches Einkommen lieferte, das Weben von Bändern aller Art nämlich. Man nannte diese Weber die Posamenter. Alles in dem Haus ist eng, aber in einem der Räume steht ein mechanischer Webstuhl, der gleich eine ganze Reihe von Bändern zugleich herstellt. In einem weiteren Raum ist etwas über die Geschichte dieser Posamenter zu lesen und das klingt ziemlich nach Ausbeutung. Ich wette, dass die alle mausarm waren. Selbst die Kinder mussten mitarbeiten. Hermione erzählt uns, wie es in England zur selben Zeit in der Textilindustrie zugegangen ist. Bei den Muggeln, heisst das. Ich höre staunend zu. Ich frage sie, woher sie denn das alles weiss. Sie grinst.

„Seit ich ganz klein war, habe ich meine Eltern über diese Dinge sprechen hören. Sie sind Sozialisten, weisst du. Wenn du dann die selben Dinge so und so oft gehört hast, sind sie einfach drin. Es gab in England viel Textilindustrie, noch viel mehr als heute, und die Leute wurden ebenso übel ausgebeutet wie diese Arbeiter hier."

Ich finde all diese Geschichte interessant. Wenn ich sehe, wie diese Menschen damals leben mussten, werde ich nie mehr das Gefühl haben, in einer armen Familie aufgewachsen zu sein. Wir haben alles, was wir brauchen, mehr als genug zu essen, und wir haben unsere Magie. Und alle sieben von uns Kindern haben eine erstklassige Bildung erhalten. Das ist schon fast Reichtum. Ich schliesse zu Remus auf und frage ihn:

„Remus, was meinst du, könnten wir noch mal hierher kommen, wenn Mum und Dad da sind? Ich bin sicher, Dad wäre begeistert, das hier sehen zu können. Du weisst doch, wie er auf Muggel abfährt."

„Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee, Ginny. Klar können wir das machen."

„Gut. Das wird ihn bestimmt freuen. Schaffen wir überhaupt alles an einem Tag?"

„Wahrscheinlich, denn das Museum ist immer noch im Aufbau. Sie haben noch längst nicht jede Region berücksichtigt und manches ist deshalb erst im Bau."

„Gibt Grund, immer mal wieder herzukommen."

Ebenso wie es alte Haustierrassen gibt, sehen wir auch kleine Felder, auf denen alte Getreidesorten und Gemüse, Blumen, Kräuter und sogar Tabak angebaut werden. Wir kommen an einem Haus vorbei, in dem eine Drogerie untergebracht ist und auf dessen einer Seite ein Färbergarten, auf der anderen ein grosser Kräutergarten angebracht sind. Neville verbringt ungefähr eine halbe Stunde damit, uns all die Pflanzen und deren Besonderheiten zu erklären.

Nach dem Posamenterhaus geht's den Hügel hoch, um eine Ecke und dann sehen wir von weitem her ein sehr schönes, breites Haus mit einem grossen halbrunden Tor. Es ist weiss getüncht und das Dach ist nicht so steil, wie die anderen Häuser, die wir bisher gesehen haben, sondern fällt nur sehr leicht ab. Es hat einen hölzernen Kamin obendrauf.

„Das ist ein Jurahaus," erklärt Remus, „solche Häuser stehen in der Gegend, aus der meine Familie stammt.

Als wir das Haus betreten, sehen wir gleich das Thema, das hier drin behandelt wird. Remus erklärt, dass dieses Handwerk im Jura der Haupterwerb fast aller Familien war. Es geht um ein Produkt, das mit der Schweiz fast gleichgesetzt wird, der Uhr. In einem Teil wird alles über das Uhrmacherhandwerk erklärt und vieles zur Geschichte der Schweizer Uhren.

In der Küche sehen wir ein eigenartiges kleines Steinbecken mit einem Loch in der Aussenwand. Sirius findet heraus, was das soll:

„Das ist ein altmodischer Ausguss. Alles, was flüssig war, wurde hier einfach ausgeleert und floss nach aussen ab."

Den ganzen Tag wandern wir durch das Museum, mit einigen kurzen Pausen und einer längeren Mittagspause, währen der wir unseren mitgebrachten Picknick verzehren. Das war bisher einer meiner liebsten Ausflüge.

**Justin**

Ich liebe das Wandern. Vor allem durch den Wald. Es war eine gute Idee von Remus, dass wir uns alle Wanderschuhe geleistet haben. Ich mag meine wirklich gut, sie sind leicht und so fest, dass man sich kaum vertritt.

Ich glaube, am besten gefällt mir am Wandern, dass man dabei seinen Gedanken nachhängen kann. Meine kreisen ziemlich viel um Ron seit einiger Zeit. Wir sind so gute Freunde geworden. Er ist wirklich ein guter Typ, ich spiele auch sehr gern Schach mit ihm, auch wenn er so gut ist, dass ich selten gewinne. Manchmal schauen wir auch zusammen fern, denn er mag so ungefähr die selben Sachen wie ich. Aber ich bin fast sicher, dass noch etwas mehr dabei ist. Ich hab nur noch nicht sicher herausgefunden was. Manchmal wird er rot, wenn er mich anschaut und ich ihn dabei ertappe. Und manchmal fühle ich ein seltsames Flimmern im Bauch, wenn ich ihn sehe, oder wenn jemand über ihn spricht. Am schlimmsten ist es, wenn wir uns aus irgend einem Grund berühren. Ich frage mich, ob ich schwul bin. Könnte ja sein, nicht wahr? Schliesslich sind Remus und Sirius so schwul, wie man nur immer sein kann. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich als Witz gesagt habe, dass sie zuviel knutschen, als Dumbledore uns aufgefordert hat, sie zu kritisieren. Aber ich hatte es wirklich nur als Witz gesagt, denn eigentlich will ich das, was die miteinander haben, auch haben. Und ich glaube, ich möchte das mit Ron haben. Aber da ich keine Ahnung habe, wie er tickt, wird's vielleicht etwas schwierig. Allerdings habe ich nicht gemerkt, dass er mit irgend einem unserer Mädchen angebandelt hätte. Okay, Ginny ist seine Schwester, Parvati, Padma und Hermione haben einen Freund, aber Mandy und Morag sind beide sehr hübsch und sehr nett. Beide sind ein bisschen schüchtern. Aber für mich tut's gar nichts, die beiden anzusehen. Auch bei den anderen, da rührt sich nichts... Ron hingegen... oh je.

„Justin! Komm schon, Mann, du bleibst zurück!" ruft Ron in diesem Moment.

„Oh, sorry. Ich komme schon."

„Was ist denn mit dir? Du benimmst dich heute wie ein Einsiedler..."

„Ich mag nur gern nachdenken, wenn wir wandern..."

„Ach so. Na ja, das ist ja auch okay, aber zurückbleiben ist dennoch keine gute Idee," erinnert er mich.

„Ist schon gut. Bin ja schon da."

Wir erreichen die Gruppe wieder. Ich glaube, es ist Zeit, mit Remus oder Sirius zu sprechen. Schliesslich sind die beiden schwul und müssen es irgendwann auch vor sich eingestanden haben, die sollten mir schon helfen können. Als wir uns schliesslich auf den Rückweg, wieder durch ein Waldstück, machen, halte ich mich an Sirius. Als wir allein sind, frage ich ihn:

„Sirius, kann ich dich was fragen?"

„Klar..."

„Wie hast du gemerkt, dass du schwul bist? Sorry, wenn das zu persönlich ist, brauchst du natürlich nicht zu antworten... ich versuche nur, eigenartige, fremde Gefühle auszusortieren. Ich dachte, wenn ich das wüsste..."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Justin, ich finde es gut, dass du fragst. Es ist ja nicht etwas, aus dem ich ein Geheimnis mache, dafür sehe ich keinen Grund. Wie wusste ich, dass ich schwul bin? Na ja, ich würde sagen, das ist mir schon aufgefallen, als ich merkte, dass zwei meiner drei Freunde im Schlafsaal anfingen zu masturbieren. Sie sprachen die ganze Zeit darüber, was für tolle Frauen sie sich dabei ausmalten. Selbst mir war klar, dass das für vierzehnjährige durchaus normal war, aber wenn ich es tat, dann kamen keine mädchenhaften Bilder vor mein geistiges Auge. Ich sah – kantigere Gesichter, Körper mit scharfen Konturen, keine weiblichen Rundungen. Und ich sah immer das selbe Gesicht. Ich war schon damals auf Remus fixiert. Eines Tages habe ich dann einfach akzeptiert, dass ich schwul sein musste, weil ich mich in Remus verliebt hatte. Da war ich knapp fünfzehn."

„Du sagtest, zwei von deinen drei Freunden..."

Er grinst.

„Ja, denn Remus war immer eine sehr private Person. Seine Eltern haben mir mal erzählt, das er als kleines Kind schon so war, selbst bevor er gebissen wurde. Er war unglaublich scheu und versteckte sich fast ständig. Wenn er masturbiert hat, was ich annehme, dann sicher nur unter Silenziumzaubern. Ich wusste erst lange nicht, ob er eigentlich auf Mädchen oder Jungen abfuhr. Aber ich wusste, dass ich mit Mädchen – oder mit anderen Jungen – gar nichts am Hut hatte."

„Wie finde ich es heraus?"

„Na ja – beobachte dich selber. Das hast du wohl schon ein bisschen getan, sonst würdest du mir die Frage nicht stellen, aber tu's intensiv. Und denk mal nach. An wen denkst du? Oder von wem träumst du? Welche Bilder in deinem Kopf machen dich an? Kann auch sein, dass du mit beiden Geschlechtern was anfangen kannst, weisst du. Oder dass eine bestimmte Person dich antörnt. Das Leben gibt uns eine Menge Möglichkeiten."

„Danke. Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

Ich weiss, dass ich Ron viel zu oft anschaue. Es ist ein Wunder, dass mich noch keiner damit aufgezogen hat. Bin ich in ihn verliebt? Wir erreichen jetzt den Parkplatz des Museums und Remus sagt:

„Okay, ihr könnt noch eine Weile die Boutique durchstöbern..."

Die Mädchen und die McMillans gehen hinein. Ich habe kein Interesse. Ich warte draussen und suche einen schattigeren Aufenthaltsort. Den finde ich auf der anderen Seite der Strasse, in der Richtung unserer beiden Autos. Die anderen kommen so langsam aus dem Laden getröpfelt und gehen ebenfalls zu den Autos. Ja, Autos, denn Sirius hat noch ein zweites Auto gekauft, auch einen Van, aber etwas kleiner. Jetzt finden wir ohne zu drängeln Platz. Die Fahrt zurück dauert eine Weile, aber bald erreichen wir die Sunnegg wieder. Wir sind ziemlich müde vom vielen Wandern heute. Ich gehe hinüber in mein Zimmer, in der Absicht, mich heute ein bisschen von den anderen fernzuhalten.

**Ron**

Was ist heute bloss mit Justin los? Er hat mich dauernd angesehen. Immer, wenn ich zu ihm geschaut habe, hat er mich angestarrt. Das ist komisch. Würde mich interessieren, ob er weiss, dass ich schwul bin. Wir haben im letzten halben Jahr sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, aber ich hab's nie erwähnt. Und ich mag ihn wirklich – oh Scheisse, jetzt verschwindet er schon in sein Zimmer. Ich wollte doch noch ein bisschen mit ihm ratschen. Was mach ich jetzt?

Ich entscheide mich dafür, erst mal zu duschen und dann bequemer anzuziehen. In Jogginghose und T-Shirt tauche ich dann wieder auf und gehe hinüber zu Justins Zimmer, wo ich an die Tür klopfe. Er macht auf und trägt ähnliche Kleidung wie ich, nur ohne – du meine Güte, er ist oben völlig ohne! Das Blut in meinem Körper saust alles auf einmal zur Mitte meines Körpers und auf einmal fühle ich mich ziemlich schwindlig im Kopf.

„Hi!" sagt Justin.

„Hi. Ich wollte fragen, ob wir noch ein bisschen zusammensitzen wollen..." stottere ich.

„Klar. Soll ich rauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen? – Oder willst du hereinkommen? Wir könnten ein bisschen Schach spielen..."

„Okay."

Ich trete in sein Zimmer und er schliesst die Tür hinter mir wieder zu. Sein Zimmer ist etwa gleich gross wie meines und mit den selben zwei Fenstern versehen. Sein Himmelbett ist schön gemacht, aber das Buch, das er offen umgedreht hingelegt hat, verrät mir, dass er offenbar am Lesen war. Ich kann die Augen nicht von ihm fernhalten und ziehe mir seinen Anblick herein. Er ist wirklich gut gebaut, fast so gross wie ich, breite Schultern, die Haare hängen ihm ins Gesicht. Ich weiss, dass er sie wachsen lässt, bestimmt sieht er gut aus, wenn sie einmal lang sind. Er ist dunkelblond und hat die fast gleichen blauen Augen wie ich selber. Sein Anblick törnt mich so stark an, dass ich am liebsten gleich wieder verduften würde, aber ich kann jetzt nicht umkehren, das würde doch zu verdächtig aussehen. Wir setzen uns aufs Bett und er zitiert das Schach herbei. Schach ist gut. Während eines lockeren Spiels können wir reden, nichts Verfängliches dran. Aber ich merke, dass ich mich kaum konzentrieren kann. Wahrscheinlich fehlt mir was im Hirn, so was wie Sauerstoff. Keine Ahnung, was es ist, aber er schlägt mich in zwanzig Minuten.

„Hey, was ist denn mit dir los, Kumpel? Das ist nicht dein üblicher Standard," sagt er grinsend.

„Nein. Nein, ist es nicht, ich weiss. Sorry. Wie spät ist es?"

„Halb neun."

„Ich glaube, ich gehe früh schlafen, ich bin völlig müde vom vielen Laufen heute. Die Sonne hat mich auch ganz schwindlig gemacht."

„Okay, Ron. War nett, dass du herüber gekommen bist! Tu das doch wieder mal..."

Ich stehe vom Bett auf, froh um das lange T-Shirt.

„Klar, mach' ich. Gute Nacht!"

„Nacht, Ron..."

Ich öffne und schliesse die Tür grade so langsam, dass es nicht wie eine Flucht aussieht, aber kaum bin ich im Klassenzimmer, fange ich an zu laufen und halte nicht an, bis ich oben in meinem eigenen Zimmer angekommen bin. Verdammt, ist mein Schwanz steif. Ich lasse mich aufs Bett fallen, ziehe den Zauberstab hervor und zaubere einen Silenziumzauber und einen Schliesszauber auf die Tür, dann reisse ich mir die Kleider vom Leib. Ich muss was gegen diesen Ständer tun, sonst werde ich nie einschlafen können.

**Harry**

Ich sehe Ron vom Klassenzimmer herkommen und die Treppe hinaufrasen. Was ist denn in den gefahren? Ich werde mich mal wieder mit ihm unterhalten müssen. Er war so viel mit Justin zusammen, da haben wir uns nicht weiter drum gekümmert, aber dieses Verhalten eben war untypisch. Und macht mir ein bisschen Sorgen. Soll ich erst mit Justin sprechen? Oder doch erst mit Ron?

„Was ist, Harry?" fragt Hermione sanft.

Wir sitzen zusammen am Küchentisch und spielen simple Würfelspiele.

„Ron..." sage ich nur.

„Ich frage mich auch, was mit ihm los ist. Er hat sich in der letzten Zeit bei uns ziemlich rar gemacht."

„Kann man wohl sagen. Ich vermute, dass er sich grade über bestimmte Gefühle klar wird."

„Für wen? Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob er vielleicht schwul ist, Harry, er schaut uns Mädchen noch nicht mal je an. Und er verbringt viel Zeit mit Justin. Was ich auch völlig in Ordnung finde."

„Und es würde dich nicht stören, wenn er wirklich schwul wäre?"

„Komm schon, Harry, stört es mich vielleicht, dass Remus und Sirius schwul sind?"

„Stimmt. Ich glaube, Ron ist in Justin verknallt."

„Also **ist** er schwul? Hat er's dir gesagt?"

„Letzten Sommer schon. Ich hab versprochen, nichts zu sagen."

„Das ist okay, Harry, es macht mir nichts aus. Wenn er gewollt hätte, dass ich's weiss, dann hätte er es mir sicher selber gesagt."

„Ich frage mich nur grade, ob ich vielleicht zu Justin gehen und ihm sagen sollte, dass Ron schwul ist. Oder ob ich zuerst mit Ron sprechen sollte."

„Ich glaube, es könnte gut sein, erst mit Justin zu sprechen. Wenn du versuchst, mit Ron darüber zu reden, dann wird er sich erst recht sperren. Du weisst, dass er störrischer als ein Esel sein kann. Er muss immer das Gefühl haben, dass alles eh seine Idee war."

„Ja, das ist wahr. – Entschuldigst du mich für einen Moment?"

„Klar. Ich geh dann schon mal hinauf..."

„Gut. Ich sehe dich dann oben."

Ich gehe hinüber und klopfe bei Justin an die Tür. Einen Moment später macht er auf. Er ist wahrscheinlich ziemlich erstaunt, mich zu sehen.

„Hi. Kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen, Justin?"

„Hallo, Harry! Komm doch rein. Du bist heute erst mein zweiter Besucher..." sagt er mit einem Grinsen.

„Ach ja?" Ich trete ein und sage: „Ich hab Ron von hier hinten her kommen sehen und er ist so schnell die Treppe hochgerannt, dass er mich und Hermione am Tisch nicht mal beachtet hat. Ihr habt doch nicht etwa Krach, oder?"

„Nee. Warum sollten wir? Wir sind echt gute Freunde geworden in der letzten Zeit. Ich mag ihn sehr, Harry, weisst du..."

„Das ist schön. – Justin, ich hab euch zwei beobachtet. Ist da mehr als Freundschaft zwischen euch? Ich fände das grossartig, weisst du. Ron ist schon eine ganze Weile ziemlich durcheinander, aber letztes Jahr hat er mir gesagt, dass er an Jungs mehr interessiert ist, als an Mädchen. Ich habe schon seit einiger Zeit das Gefühl, dass er an dir interessiert sein könnte..."

Justin starrt mich an und ich habe schon Angst, dass ich einen riesigen Fehler begangen habe. Aber nach dem ersten Schock grinst er wieder.

„Ach, **das** war's also..."

„Justin, wenn du ihm 'ne Absage erteilen musst, mach's ihm so leicht wie möglich, okay? Ich meine, ich hab keine Ahnung wie du tickst, und es geht mich auch überhaupt nichts an, aber er ist mein bester Freund, und du bist auch ein guter Freund..."

„Du hast nicht mal eine Ahnung, was für ein guter Freund du bist, Harry! Ich bin so froh, dass du mir das eben gesagt hast, ehrlich! 'Ne Absage erteilen? Du hast sie wohl nicht alle! Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, lasse ich dich jetzt einfach stehen und gehe augenblicklich hinüber zu ihm!"

Ich lächle.

„Das wäre toll, Justin! Ich bin sicher, dass ihr füreinander gut wärt..."

„Danke, Harry. Ich möchte auch wirklich gern mit ihm zusammen sein. Ich werd's ihm auch nicht gleich einflüstern, dass du mir die Augen geöffnet hast..."

„Warte aber nicht zu lange, er klammert sich leider lange an solche Ärgernisse."

Wir stehen beide auf und gehen zur Tür. Justin zieht sich hastig ein T-Shirt über den Kopf und folgt mir zur vorderen Seite des Hauses, dann die Treppe hinauf. Ich steige noch eine Treppe höher und treffe Hermione in unserem Zimmer.

**Justin**

Ron eine Absage erteilen, von wegen! Harry, du bist Spitze! Danke, dass du mir das gesagt hast, denn nun weiss ich genau, was ich tun will. Jetzt weiss ich, dass Ron sich aus mir auch was macht. Es dauert eine ganz schöne Weile, und ich muss noch zweimal klopfen, bis er aufmacht. Ich grinse und sage:

„Tut mir leid, dich zu stören, Kumpel, aber da ist etwas, was ich dir sagen möchte. Wenn du mich lässt..."

Er grinst zurück.

„Ja, klar, komm rein!"

Dieses Mal setzen wir uns auf sein Bett. Ron schaut mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich frage mich einen Moment lang, ob er ahnt, was ich gleich vorbringen werde. Wird es ihn schocken? Wenn es stimmt, was Harry gesagt hat, dann wohl eher nicht. Ich hole tief Luft, dann sage ich:

„Ich wollte dir sagen, dass es mir gefallen hat, dass du heute Abend zu mir rüber gekommen bist. Weil – na ja, weil du mir gut gefällst, und wenn ich deine Signale heute Abend richtig gedeutet habe, dann magst du mich auch, stimmt das?"

Rons blaue Augen gehen weit auf, er wird rot, aber dann nickt er. Ich lege meine Hände auf seine Knie und schaue ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Ron. Willst du, dass wir zusammen sind? Ich möchte es versuchen, es herausfinden. Ich mag dich wirklich, du bist ein richtig guter Freund, es macht Spass mit dir zusammen zu sein. Du siehst auch gut aus, weisst du..."

Das ist alles, was ich sagen kann. Ich verstumme und fühle, wie mein Gesicht sich ebenso aufheizt wie Rons, aber er schaut mich offen an und lächelt.

„Ich kann nicht so gut mit Worten umgehen, Justin. Ja, ich mag dich auch. Das war auch der Grund, warum ich vorhin verschwinden musste, es war ein bisschen zu offensichtlich. Ich wusste nicht, ob du auch... na ja, eben deshalb. Ich glaube, ich möchte es auch ausprobieren..."

Ich ziehe ihn so aufs Bett herunter, dass wir beide Seite an Seite liegen, dann komme ich ihm näher und fühle, wie seine Arme sich um meine Schultern schliessen. Ich schlinge meinen Arm um seine Taille und auf einmal ist gar kein Platz mehr zwischen uns. Seine Lippen landen auf meinen... Mann, was für ein super Gefühl. Es ist noch zehnmal besser als ich es mir je erträumt habe. Langsam passen unsere Münder sich einander an und ich drücke meine Zunge an seine Lippen. Er lässt mich ein und ich fange an, ihn zu erforschen. Treffe auf seine Zunge! Ich will vor Wohlbefinden aufstöhnen. Mein Schwanz reagiert auch sofort. Oh Gott, wie wird Ron darauf reagieren?

Mein Hirn muss sich irgendwo versteckt haben, alles, was ich noch weiss und spüre, sind seine Arme um mich und sein Mund auf meinem und jetzt kann ich seine Reaktion fühlen, heilige Scheisse, ist das grossartig. Das erste Mal, dass ich überhaupt so küsse und es fühlt sich unglaublich gut an.

Schliesslich müssen wir beide Luft holen. Ich starre in seine Augen und beide atmen wir schwer.

„Das war unglaublich, Justin..."

„Das war's, Ron. Das hat mir wirklich gut gefallen..."

Ich streichle ihn sanft über seine Wangen. Dann muss ich ihn einfach noch mal küssen. Es ist noch besser. Ich schliesse meine Augen und das Gefühl wird gleich noch intensiver. Dann kann ich seine Hand fühlen, die unter mein T-Shirt kriecht und die Finger, die sich auf meinem Rücken ausbreiten und niederlassen. Ich kann ein kleines Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Das scheint ihn noch anzuspornen, denn jetzt bewegt er sich abwärts, erreicht mein Kreuz, den Rand meiner Jogginghose, er geht drunter, unter meine Shorts, oh Gott, jetzt greift er direkt nach meinen Arschbacken! Oh, das ist gut. Seine Hand ist ganz heiss, aber er umfasst meinen Hintern und drückt ein bisschen und ich will laut aufstöhnen – und dieses Mal tue ich das auch. Er ist überrascht und schaut mich an.

„Hör bloss nicht auf! Hör nicht auf, Ron! Lass uns diese T-Shirts loswerden."

Wir ziehen beide unsere T-Shirts aus und werfen sie auf den Boden. Ich kann ihn mir jetzt genauer ansehen. Meine Hände beginnen, seine Schultern zu erforschen, ich fahre darüber und hinunter über seine nackte Brust bis zu seinen Nippeln, die ganz hellrosa sind. Ich folge meiner Hand mit meinem Mund, um sie zum ersten Mal zu kosten. Ich habe sie noch kaum mit den Lippen berührt, als ich höre, wie er schon leise stöhnt. Ich atme schwerer. Dann gebe ich ihm einen Stups, er fällt auf den Rücken und ich setze mich rittlings über ihn, um besser an diese wunderbaren Knospen heranzukommen. Jetzt kann ich seinen harten Schwanz unter meinem fühlen. Ich stelle mich auf die Knie und fange an, meine Jogginghose und Shorts in einem Griff herunterzuziehen. Er starrt mich an, seine Augen werden leicht glasig, aber er folgt meiner Kleidung mit der Hand, berührt meinen Bauch, oh ja! Da! Das ist gut!

„Ja, Ron, ja, genau da! Das ist gut," flüstere ich.

Dann erhebe ich mich einen Moment von ihm, damit ich meine Kleider gänzlich loswerden kann. Jetzt bin ich ganz nackt und fühle seinen Blick auf mir ruhen. Mein Schwanz steht aufrecht. Ich komme ihm wieder näher, küsse ihn und frage mit etwas rauchiger Stimme:

„Gehört alles dir, mein Lieber, brauchst dich bloss zu bedienen..."

„Oh ja, Justin, ja! Und nimmst du mich dafür im Austausch?"

„Möchte nicht drauf verzichten müssen, Ron."

Er grinst. Er ist schön, wenn er grinst. Er bekommt dieses charmante kleine Grübchen auf der rechten Wange, wenn er grinst. Jetzt hebt er sich ein bisschen an, um seine Pyjamahose herunterzuziehen. Ich ziehe die Luft scharf ein. Mein Gott, ist er schön! Endlos lange, schlanke Beine, grade richtig mit Muskeln bestückt, schöne Hüften, die Hüftknochen grade sichtbar unter der Haut. Langer Bauchnabel, ein Busch kupferroter Haare zwischen Nabel und Schwanz. Und sein Schwanz! Ich könnte ohnmächtig werden, er ist so lang und gut geformt. Ich will nur rasch ein bisschen darüber streicheln, aber schon zieht er die Luft scharf ein. Ich schaue zu ihm auf. Er grinst wieder.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?"

Ich grinse zurück.

„Nein, mir gefällt, was ich **bekomme**!"

Er zieht mich für einen weiteren Kuss herunter. Wir liegen einfach nur nebeneinander und tauschen Kuss um Kuss. Das geht mir alles ein bisschen schnell, aber ich kann es nicht ablehnen, denn es fühlt sich so verdammt gut an!

Schliesslich fummeln wir bloss ein bisschen, aber ich liebe das Gefühl, seinen Schwanz in meiner Hand zu halten. Ich halte ihn fest und beginne, ihn langsam zu reiben, so wie ich's mir auch selber mach. Er stöhnt leise und hält nicht sehr lange durch. Das überrascht mich überhaupt nicht, ich wette, dass ich es auch nicht länger schaffe. Den Beweis trete ich nur ein paar Minuten später an, als er mir zurückgibt, was ich ihm geschenkt habe. Ich spritze über seine Hand ab und atme schwer. Es fühlt sich so unwahrscheinlich gut an. Das erste Mal, dass mir jemand ein Orgasmus spendet und es ist gleich so gut!

Wir kuscheln uns aneinander, aber dann mache ich eine Bewegung, um aufzustehen, doch er hält mich fest.

„Bleibst du bei mir?"

„Die ganze Nacht?" frage ich zurück.

Er nickt.

„Okay."

Er lächelt, zieht die dünne Sommerdecke hoch und wir kuscheln darunter aneinander, um uns erneut zu küssen. Dann dreht er sich auf die Seite, ich mich auch, so dass ich mit dem Rücken an ihn kuscheln kann. Er hält mich fest und das nächste, was ich weiss, ist, dass ich neben ihm aufwache.

Als ich meine Augen öffne, kommt mir etwas in den Sinn, etwas ganz wichtiges, was gestern Abend passiert ist. Dann bemerke ich Ron, der fest an mich gedrückt immer noch schläft. Also war das kein Traum, ich teile wirklich das Bett mit ihm.

**Ron**

Als ich erwache, hüpfe ich beinahe vom Bett. Justin liegt dicht neben mir und ich habe allerlei Arme und Beine um ihn gelegt. Sein rechter Arm liegt auf meinem Bauch und sein Kopf auf meiner Brust. Bei Merlin, das fühlt sich gut an. Bei Merlin, er ist so hübsch und bei Merlin, ich habe schon wieder einen Steifen. Er beginnt, sich zu regen, die Hand auf meinem Bauch berührt eine ziemlich empfindliche Stelle. Ich seufze und halte ihn da fest. Mein Schwanz schiesst hoch und ich fühle, wie sein Kopf sich dreht und er hinunter schaut, dann grinst er. Er schaut wieder zu meinem Gesicht hoch.

„Guten Morgen, Ron," sagt er mit einem frechen kleinen Lächeln.

„Morgen, Justin. Was ist so komisch?"

„Nicht komisch – willkommen!"

Seine Hand auf meinem Bauch zwickt meinen Schwanz. Ich atme tief ein. Oh, das wünsche ich mir an jedem Morgen! Wie schön, dass wir nicht früh aufstehen und zum Unterricht gehen müssen. Ferien! Was für ein süsses Wort! Einen Moment erinnere ich mich an das, was Harry und Hermione wohl jetzt grade tun, doch dann schiebe ich diese Gedanken aus meinem Hirn und konzentriere mich auf mein eigenes Vergnügen. Justin hebt den Kopf und schaut auf meinen Wecker.

„Wie spät ist es?" frage ich gähnend.

„Erst grad sieben vorbei," antwortet er, sich mir wieder zuwendend.

Er hebt sich an und setzt sich rittlings über mich. **Ha**! Ich bin hier nicht der Einzige mit einem Steifen. Aber bevor ich ihn auf diese Tatsache aufmerksam machen kann, senkt er seinen Kopf und küsst mich. Ich schliesse meine Augen, vergesse zynische Gedanken und geniesse nur noch. Er nimmt mich fest in den Arm, meine Arme schlingen sich um ihn und ziehen ihn an mich. Ich halte ihn fest auf meinem Mund fest. Ich glaube, die Fähigkeit, noch wirklich zu denken, verlässt mich fluchtartig. Ich wundere mich nur noch, wie ich jetzt darauf komme, das noch zu denken. Aber dann fängt Justin an, an meiner Haut zu knabbern, vom Kinn über meinen Hals hinunter.

„Nnng..."

Nicht eben sehr elegant ausgedrückt. Noch ein Versuch... Justin ist mittlerweile bei meinen Nippeln angelangt! Ach du meine Güte!

„"Nnnnng..."

Jetzt schaut er auf und grinst. Dann wendet er sich wieder meinen Brustwarzen zu und checkt meine Reaktion, indem er sie leckt und dann drauf bläst.

„Oh Mann!"

„Das waren wenigstens schon mal richtige Worte, mein Lieber," zieht er mich auf.

„Oh, aber es tut so gut, Justin..." bringe ich eben noch heraus.

„Magst du das wirklich?"

„Ja. Ich mag es. Mag. Es. Wirklich!"

„Gut."

Und er fährt weiter, sich südwärts zu bewegen. Jetzt fühle ich, wie seine Zunge sich in meinen Nabel drückt. Wow! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man da so was fühlen kann? Jetzt weiss ich's. Jetzt leckt er leicht weiter hinunter, meinem Bauch entlang und jetzt kommt er zu meinem Schamhaar. Und trifft auf meinen Schwanz... warte mal, er wird doch nicht? Oh ja, er tut's! Leckt meinen Schwanz! Und es fühlt sich an – als ob eine Bombe in meinen Nerven explodiert wäre! Und ich dachte, seine Hand an dem Ding würde sich gut anfühlen? Das ist unglaublich! Ich greife in meiner Erregung nach irgend etwas und erwische das Leintuch mit der einen, Justins Haare mit der anderen Hand.

Justin scheint zu mögen, was er da tut. Er schleckt zufrieden an meinem Schwanz, und als er mal aufschaut und unsere Blicke sich treffen, erkenne ich einen hungrigen Ausdruck darin, den ich immer wieder sehen will!

„Tu gar nichts," sagt er, „lass mich nur machen..."

„Justin," keuche ich, „hast du das schon mal gemacht?"

„Nö. Nur Bilder gesehen. Ich will wissen, ob das, was die Jungs da gemacht haben, uns Spass macht, das sah unglaublich sexy aus..."

„Mach's. Und lehr's mich," stöhne ich.

Als er meinen Schwanz in den Mund nimmt und zu saugen beginnt, stöhne ich gleich noch mehr und lauter. Mein Schwanz ist ziemlich dick, er kann ihn nicht ganz schlucken, aber er saugt an der Spitze, gibt mir mit der Zunge winzige Schläge und leckt besonders fest an der Unterseite der Eichel, während er den Schaft mit einer Hand reibt. Ich drehe fast durch und die ständige Reibung treibt mich schon bald über die Klippe.

„Justin, gleich kommt's mir, gleich, oh! Oh, Justin! Oh mein Gott, ich..."

Ich komme. Ich schreie und lasse meinen Samen schiessen, ohne mich darum zu kümmern, wohin ich spritze, aber offenbar geht alles in seine Kehle. Als ich endlich die Augen öffne, schluckt er immer noch. Dann schaut er auf und in meine Augen. Er seufzt und lässt seinen Kopf auf meinen Bauch sinken, sucht mit seiner Hand die meine. Das war einfach unbeschreiblich! Ich ziehe ihn hoch und will noch einen Kuss. Er folgt, küsst mich und da merke ich, dass ein leicht bitterer Geschmack auf seiner Zunge liegt, etwas salzig, mit einem ganz leicht süsslichen Untergeschmack. Ich kann nur annehmen, dass ich meinen eigenen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge wahrnehme. Was immer es ist, es törnt mich unheimlich an. Ich fühle seinen harten Schwanz, der auf meinem Bauch liegt und den er jetzt leicht reibt, als er sich wieder auf mich legt.

Und da geht's schon wieder los. Ich lächle ihn von unten nach oben an.

„Du bist unglaublich, Justin."

„Heisst das, dass du ein kleines Bisschen Liebe für mich übrig hast?" fragt er.

„Darauf kannst du deinen hübschen Arsch verwetten..."

Und ich ziehe ihn für einen erneuten Kuss zu mir herunter. Ich nehme an, dass es jetzt an mir ist, mehr über ihn herauszufinden. Was ich auch mache, aber ich bin langsam und noch etwas zurückhaltend. Aber er nimmt es leicht und findet, dass wir uns halt erst aneinander gewöhnen müssen.

„Ich fühle mich, als ob ich immer schneller in ein tiefes, tiefes Tal stürze. Aber es ist so ein gutes Gefühl des Fallens. Kann es sein, dass ich mich verliebe, Justin?"

Ich kann kaum fassen, was ich mich da sagen höre. Er schnuffelt bloss, reibt sein Gesicht an meinem Hals und küsst mich. Wie es scheint, hat ihm das gefallen. Dann antwortet er langsam:

„Ich glaube, dieses Gefühl des Fallens ist gegenseitig, Ron, ich glaube, mir geht's auch so..."

**Remus**

Ich spitze meine Ohren. Das kam eben aus Rons Zimmer. Und es klang wie... oh, er holt sich wahrscheinlich einen runter.

Ron gibt mir zu denken. Ich weiss, dass er glaubt, schwul zu sein, aber er ist so verschlossen in diesen Dingen, dass ich immer noch nicht ganz sicher bin. Er ist im Februar sechzehn geworden und wir haben ihm eine Geburtstagsparty organisiert wie für alle Schüler. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit sehr genossen hat. Dann versuche ich, mich zu erinnern, ob an diesem Abend irgendetwas Spezielles vorgekommen ist, aber nichts kommt mir in den Sinn. Mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass er sich offenbar mit Justin angefreundet hat, denn sie sind oft zusammen. Es war eine fast natürliche Wahl, nachdem Harry und Hermione ein Paar geworden waren, sie passen sehr gut zusammen.

Ich drehe mich um und schaue auf die Uhr. Ferien! Es ist erst kurz nach sieben. Ich brauche nicht vor neun aufzustehen. Vorher gibt's während der Ferien kein Frühstück, ausser, wenn wir einen Ausflug machen. Dafür gibt's ein frühes Abendessen.

Ich habe also alle Zeit, mich an Sirius zu kuscheln und mein Gesicht in seiner Schulter zu vergraben. Ich knabbere an seiner Haut. Er erwacht, knurrt ein bisschen und zieht mich sofort in seine Arme. Wie ich ihn liebe! Küss mich, Liebster, ja...

**Sirius**

Er weckt mich auf! Das tut er sehr selten und noch seltener ist er vor mir wach, denn er ist wirklich kein Morgenmensch. Aber dieser Blick aus seinen goldenen Augen... ich kenne diesen Blick, er verspricht viel Spass und noch mehr guten Sex mit einer Explosion an guten Gefühlen.

„Remus, mein Liebster..." murmle ich und küsse ihn.

Wie jedes Mal, wenn ich diese Lippen auf meinen fühle und wenn seine Zunge die meine berührt, gehe ich in Flammen auf. Es braucht nicht viel um mich anzutörnen und schon bald ist er auf meinem ganzen Körper beschäftigt. Hände, Mund, Zähne, Zunge... oh, welch unvergleichliche Magie das bedeutet. Ich lasse mich sinken und ertrinke ohne Sorge in diesem Ozean. Er ist warm und wenn er auch nass ist, so ist er doch heiss und trocken zur gleichen Zeit, alles führt direkt zu diesem einen Punkt, an dem es sich am besten anfühlt, selbst wenn er diesen Punkt jetzt noch nicht einmal berührt.

Wir erlauben uns viel Zeit, um die Spitze dieser wunderbaren Wellen zu erreichen und erholen uns danach von dem Ritt. Dann gehen wir hinunter ins Bad, um uns zu waschen und anzuziehen. Als wir den Frühstückstisch erreichen, sitzen erst die McMillans, Ernie und Ginny da. Wir setzen uns und Winky bringt uns auch gleich unser Frühstück. Während wir besprechen, was wir heute anstellen wollen, höre ich jemanden die Treppe herunter kommen. Ich schaue auf und sehe Ron und... Justin! Guck einer an. Das ist auch nach unserer Unterhaltung eine Überraschung. Nett! Die beiden setzen sich an den Tisch und wünschen allen einen guten Morgen.

Ich schaue Justin an, und er versteht offenbar meine wortlose Frage, denn er sagt grinsend:

„Frag deinen Patensohn."

„Das werde ich tun... aber wenn ihr zwei mal jemanden zum Reden braucht, dann kommt nur ruhig zu uns..."

**Remus**

Ich kann den Sex schon riechen, bevor sie auch nur die Treppe erreichen. Also habe ich doch richtig gehört. Ron und Justin. Die werden ein hübsches Pärchen abgeben. Jetzt sind Sirius und ich ausserdem nicht mehr so alleine unter all diesen Hetero-Pärchen. Was meint Justin mit ‚frag deinen Patensohn'? Ich muss Sirius später aushorchen.

Zunächst jedoch entscheiden wir uns für einen Ausflug nach Bern, um dort ein bisschen herumzuwandern. Sobald alle aufgestanden sind, fahren wir los und verbringen den ganzen Tag in der Stadt. Wir lassen die Kinder von der Leine und machen Treffpunkte aus. Sie kennen Bern mittlerweile alle gut genug.

**Harry**

Remus und Sirius lassen uns von der Leine. Mum und Dad bleiben jetzt lieber zuhause, weil das Baby jeden Augenblick kommen kann. Hermione und ich gehen zunächst hinunter und durch den Zouberbär in die Chatzegass, wo wir bei Gringotts erst mal Geld abheben.

„Heute hätten wir die Gelegenheit dazu, Liebste. Kaufen wir die Ringe?"

„Ja, Harry, das würde ich sehr gern tun. Aber ich will mich beteiligen, ich möchte, dass es ein gemeinsames Geschenk ist, das wir uns gegenseitig machen, okay?"

„Das ist für mich in Ordnung."

„Ich lasse dich sie bezahlen und gebe dir danach die Hälfte, ja?"

„Perfekt."

„Gut. Da sind wir schon..."

Wir gehen direkt zur Bank. Während wir warten, schaue ich mich um. Natürlich werden wir hier nicht zu Verliesen gebracht, aber wenn ich zu meinem in London wollte, würde es mich überhaupt nicht überraschen, wenn die das von hier aus irgendwie bewerkstelligen könnten. Idiotische Gedanken... ich bekomme mein Geld, bedanke mich höflich bei dem Kobold hinter dem Schalter und wir verschwinden.

Hermione erhält ihr Geld durch ein reguläres Konto einer Schweizer Bank. Sie benutzt einen Bankomaten in der Nähe, um Bargeld zu bekommen, dann machen wir uns auf die Suche und klappern die Juwelierläden ab. Von denen hat es in Bern eine ganze Anzahl. Wir sehen eine Menge nette Sachen und einige, die wir beide allenfalls belächeln können. Schliesslich finden wir welche, die uns beiden gleich gut gefallen. Es sind einfache, fast flache, etwa drei Millimeter breite Goldreife, die Ränder schön abgerundet. Ich frage, wie lange es dauern würde, unsere Namen einzugravieren. Wir können darauf warten und der Verkäufer teilt uns mit:

„Wenn Sie ein Datum eingefügt haben möchten, können Sie uns die Ringe gerne dafür bringen."

„Danke, das werden wir wohl, wenn auch nicht gleich. Wird wohl noch zwei Jahre dauern..."

Ich bezahle die Ringe. Sie scheinen ein bisschen teuer zu sein, aber das kümmert weder Hermione noch mich. Als wir etwas später Draco, Parvati, Blaise und Padma treffen, sind wir alle mit Einkaufstaschen beladen. Parvati schaut auf unsere Hände und fragt:

„Wolltet ihr nicht eure Ringe kaufen?"

„Schon geschehen," erkläre ich.

„Warum habt ihr sie dann nicht an?" fragt sie zurück.

„Stimmt, warum eigentlich?" frage ich Hermione.

„Keine Ahnung."

Sie nimmt die kleine Schachtel aus ihrem kleinen Rucksack und macht sie auf. Ich schnappe mir ihren Ring und drücke Draco die Schachtel in die Hand. Dann schaue ich meine Liebste an und nehme ihre linke Hand, um sorgfältig den Ring über ihren Finger zu streifen. Er passt genau, aber sie schüttelt erst den Kopf, dann nimmt sie beide Ringe weg, streift erst den neuen, dann den alten Ring darüber und ich muss zugeben, so sieht's besser aus. Ich will sie küssen, aber sie nimmt den zweiten Ring, den Draco ihr schon hinstreckt und schiebt ihn über meinen Finger. Es ist ein unglaubliches Gefühl und mein breites Grinsen gibt meine Emotionen wahrscheinlich deutlich wider, aber das ist mir völlig egal. Während ich sie küsse, sagt Draco ganz leise:

„Und hiermit erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau..."

Wir kichern alle. Ich gebe ihm einen kleinen Schubs, aber er grinst bloss. Er hat sich in der letzten Zeit so sehr verändert, ist so viel offener. Ich glaube, das hat Parvati geschafft. Wir sind alle glücklich für die beiden. Sie macht ihn ein bisschen weniger ernsthaft, viel spassiger.

Wir machen uns auf die Suche nach dem nächsten Treffpunkt und finden eine andere Gruppe auf dem Bundesplatz vor dem Parlamentsgebäude. Schliesslich wird es Zeit für den letzten Treffpunkt und um kurz nach drei nehmen Remus und Sirius uns zum Bahnhof zurück, um den nächsten Zug nach Burgdorf zu erwischen.

Wir haben ihn kaum bestiegen, als es auch schon passiert. Eine ganze Gruppe von Todessern taucht auf. Die haben sich noch nicht mal wie die Muggel angezogen, allesamt tragen den schwarzen Umhang mit der Maske. Wie blöd können die eigentlich noch werden? Wir sehen die fast eine Minute, bevor sie uns ausgemacht haben und noch bevor sie uns auch nur in die Nähe kommen, haben wir die Zauberstäbe in der Hand und bedecken sie mit Schockzaubern. Zwei Auroren sind bei uns, dann noch vier Erwachsene, die auch gut mit ihrem Zauberstab umgehen können und wir dreizehn haben auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden, es ist kein Wunder, dass die paar Todesser im Nu zur Strecke gebracht sind.

Nur Sekunden nach den ersten Schockzaubern treffen schon die lokalen Auroren ein. Als sie sehen, dass die Maskierten schon alle geschockt sind, riegeln sie sofort die Umgebung ab und fangen schon mit Oblivieren an. Die Muggel werden mit Vergesszaubern eingedeckt, während wir mitsamt den Todessern ins lokale Ministerium geschafft werden. Einer der lokalen Auroren wendet sich an die englischen, doch die verweisen auf Sirius und Remus.

„Sollen wir mit zu Ihnen ins hiesige Ministerium kommen, damit wir diesen Schlamassel erklären können? Die sechs Typen da sind Todesser. Sie wissen sicher, was das bedeutet, nicht wahr?" fragt Remus ruhig.

„Aber ja, man hat uns auch schon nahegelegt, nach denen Ausschau zu halten. Und ja, das wäre gut, wir bringen Sie gleich dahin. Die Kollegen werden sich hier um die Vergesszauber kümmern."

Wir werden versteckt und zum Ministerium gebracht. Als ich meine Umgebung wieder wahrnehmen kann, befinde ich mich in einem langen Raum, der mit verschiedenen Bänken und Stühlen ausgerüstet ist. Meine Freunde sind alle neben mir. Die sechs Todesser hat man bereits mit Schnüren zu Päckchen gebunden. Die Auroren lassen uns alle unsere Aussagen machen. Dann wird diskutiert, was mit den gefangenen Todessern zu machen ist.

„Ich schlage vor, gleich an unser Ministerium zu eulen und sie abholen zu lassen. Sie sind ja nicht wirklich Ihr Problem und Sie sollten sich mit dem Abschaum nicht herumschlagen müssen," meint einer unserer Auroren.

„Wir hätten gar nichts dagegen, wenn sie uns rachmöglichst aus den Augen kämen. Sollen wir sie noch demaskieren?"

„Ja. Machen wir das gleich."

Gleich der erste ist Lucius Malfoy. Ei gucke da! Das ist ja ein netter kleiner Fang. Er schiesst tödliche Blicke auf alle von uns und seinen Sohn im besonderen. Die nächsten beiden kenne ich nicht, aber wie es scheint, erkennen Sirius und Mr. McMillan sie. Mr. McMillan flüstert:

„Das da ist ein sehr enger Freund von Dolores Umbridge. Heisst Alberto Thimble. Er ist Jurist, erhält aber öfters Arbeit aus dem Ministerium."

Und dann Sirius:

„Du meine Güte, Prunella Quirke. – Wer hätte das gedacht?"

„Wer ist sie?" frage ich neugierig.

„Eine Aurorin. Sie war eine meiner Vorgesetzten als ich noch ein Auror war. Sie war eine Ravenclaw."

Weitere Überraschungen gibt es nicht mehr. Die übrigen drei Todesser sind uns alle unbekannt. Nachdem wir alle unsere Aussagen gemacht haben, werden wir entlassen und können endlich nach Lützelflüh zurückkehren. Wir haben mittlerweile drei Züge verpasst, aber das ist uns egal. Wir haben eine Attacke überlebt und die Spuren, die zu unserem Versteck führen könnten, erfolgreich wieder verwischt. Als wir zuhause ankommen, beobachten wir natürlich als erstes für eine Weile die Karte sehr genau. Keine Spur von weiteren Todessern. Vielleicht vermuten sie nur, dass wir in der Schweiz sind und weil nun schon das zweite Mal Todesser hier verhaftet worden sind, könnte es auch etwas heisser werden. Wir werden in der nächsten Zeit sehr vorsichtig sein müssen.

Innerhalb weniger Stunden ist ein neues Kontingent von Auroren bei uns eingetrudelt. Sie teilen uns mit, dass die gefangenen Todesser bereits in Azkaban sitzen und dort ihren Prozess erwarten.

„Macht es denn Sinn, sie dort einzusperren?" wage ich zu fragen, „Voldemort wird die doch dort eher früher als später rausholen?"

„Nicht viel, aber es ist der sicherste Platz, den wir zur Zeit zur Verfügung haben, ausser Hogwarts und du willst keine Kriminellen in Hogwarts aufbewahren..." sagt Sirius dumpf.

Ich hasse den Ausdruck, der auf seinem Gesicht regelmässig erscheint, sobald von Azkaban die Rede ist. Ich verstehe ihn natürlich völlig, aber es ist so schlimm, zu sehen, wie es ihn immer noch hernimmt. Verdammte Arschlöcher, allesamt, die ihn ohne Prozess einfach dorthin verbannt haben. Crouch kann von Glück sagen, dass er tot ist, und ich hoffe, dass Fudge nicht mehr allzu lange Minister bleibt, der inkompetente Vollidiot.

Die Episode wird aber doch eine Weile spürbar bleiben. Für den Moment machen wir uns grosse Sorgen, dass unser Aufenthaltsort verraten ist. Es wird Snapes Job sein, das genauer herauszufinden. Auf der anderen Seite sind sie sechs Todesser los. Darunter einer der schlimmsten, Lucius Malfoy, der wirklich zu den gefährlichsten von ihnen gezählt werden muss, weil er immer noch erfolgreich allen anderen den wohlbestallten Bürger mit der weissen Weste vormacht. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Voldemort sich über den Umstand, dass bereits zwei seiner wichtigsten Gefolgsleute aus dem Verkehr gezogen worden sind, nicht eben freuen wird, zuerst Pettigrew und jetzt Malfoy. Wenn ihm mit der Zeit nur noch Idioten wie Crabbe und Goyle Senior verbleiben, dann wird er etwelche Schwierigkeiten haben, die Welt zu erobern.

Aber dann macht Sirius eine Bemerkung über diese Aurorin, die wir gekapert haben. Es scheint, dass die Todesser das Ministerium seit Jahren schon ziemlich unterwandert haben. Die kommen mir da drin vor wie ein Krebs, der unaufhaltsam wuchert.

„Nun, was mich betrifft, so werde ich mich in Zukunft noch mehr dafür einsetzen, dass im Ministerium zuallererst nach Todessern gesucht wird. Wir brauchen ja nur gründlich bei allen Mitarbeitern erst mal auf das Dunkle Mal am Arm zu suchen. Wer's hat, fliegt raus – direkt nach Azkaban. Sollte kein Problem sein, Bones darauf einzuschwören, Umbridge ist für eine Weile kaltgestellt, wenn rauskommt, dass ihr bevorzugter Kontaktmann ausserhalb des Ministeriums als Todesser verhaftet worden ist. Thimble war einer der wichtigsten Verteidiger in den damaligen Todesserprozessen. Alle seine Klienten, darunter auch Lucius Malfoy, sind freigesprochen worden. Wie es scheint, muss man da jetzt einiges noch mal aufrollen," erzählt Ernies Vater.

„Das ist sehr interessant, Mr. McMillan, da werden Sie eine voll gedeckte Tafel Arbeit vorfinden, wenn Sie zurückkehren," sagt Sirius.

„Oh, die habe ich eh schon. Es war gar nicht so leicht, diese Woche frei zu bekommen, aber ich gedenke, sie sehr zu geniessen, damit wir uns noch lange daran erinnern. Sie haben Sie hier noch nicht gefunden und die Karte ist ein sehr gutes Medium, sie zu bemerken, bevor sie wissen, dass sie bemerkt worden sind. Ich fürchte mich nicht allzu sehr vor ihnen."

„Wir werden sehen. Und wir werden sie so lange bekämpfen, wie wir können, wenn nötig."

„Weiss das lokale Ministerium, dass dies hier ein magisches geschütztes Haus ist?"

„Nur ein paar wenige Leute, denen wir es mitgeteilt haben. Wir versuchen, hier so unauffällig wie möglich zu leben und haben uns nur korrekt als Muggel angemeldet, weil man das hier in der Schweiz muss. Hier lebt keiner, der nicht irgendwo bei den Muggeln registriert ist, oder nur ganz wenige. Bisher hat man uns vollkommen in Ruhe gelassen."

„Ich verstehe."

„Ansonsten gibt es wirklich nur sehr wenige Leute, die wissen. Dumbledore, die Auroren, aber da nur solche, die auch im Orden sind, einige Ordensmitglieder, die Lehrer in Hogwarts, die Eltern der Schüler und ein paar ganz wenige Angehörige. Sonst niemand," sagt Remus.

Nach alldem geht unter, dass für Hermione und mich der heutige Tag ein ganz wichtiger war. Wir tragen die Ringe!

Früher oder später werden die Leute sie bemerken. Ich fühle mich schrecklich ausgestellt. Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon würden bestimmt toben. Ich möchte sie am liebsten besuchen, nur um herauszufinden, wie sie reagieren.

In einigen wenigen Wochen werden Hermiones Eltern hier sein. Was werden **sie** sagen? Das ist natürlich viel wichtiger. Schliesslich sind sie die Eltern meiner Liebsten. Im schlimmsten Fall werden wir die vollen zwei Jahre warten müssen, aber Hermione versichert mir dauernd, dass sie sicher nichts gegen unsere Beziehung haben werden.

**Justin**

Nur noch ein paar Stunden, dann werden Mum und Dad hier sein! Sie kommen mit dem eigenen Auto, mit der Fähre und quer durch Frankreich. Da sie Muggel sind, werden sie natürlich kein Problem mit unseren rein auf Zauberer ausgerichteten Schutzzaubern haben. Ich freue mich, sie zu sehen. Sie sind richtig gute Eltern, auch meine kleine Schwester, aber Jenny ist nicht bei ihnen als sie ankommen. Ich begrüsse sie als erster. Wir sind alle draussen, als ich das Auto aus dem Wald und den Weg hinauffahren sehe. Wir haben ihnen per E-Mail die genaue Fahrtroute geschickt und offenbar haben sie den Weg gefunden. Ich stehe gleich auf und gehe ihnen entgegen, um ihnen anzudeuten, wo sie das Auto abstellen können.

Sie freuen sich auch, mich zu sehen. Mum umarmt und küsst mich auf die Wangen, Dad gibt mir einen Klaps auf die Schulter und sagt:

„Hallo, Justin!"

„Hallo, Mum, Dad! Es tut so gut, euch für eine Woche hier zu haben, ich habe euch so vermisst!"

„Wir haben dich auch vermisst, mein Sohn. Es ist gut, dass wir wenigstens jetzt E-Mails schreiben und telefonieren können. Jenny sendet dir Grüsse und wünscht dir alles Liebe, aber sie lässt sich entschuldigen, denn sie hat sich mit einer Schulfreundin verabredet, und das offenbar schon vor Monaten, daher ist sie jetzt nicht mitgekommen."

„Ist schon okay. Mum, Dad, da ist etwas, das ich euch sagen möchte..."

„Was ist das? Hast du eine Freundin?" fragt Mum.

„Nicht direkt eine Freundin. Eher einen Freund... wir waren schon eine Weile lang befreundet, aber auf einmal hat's gefunkt und seit letzter Woche sind wir ein Paar..."

Meine Eltern sind sicher ziemlich geschockt, aber sie scheinen das rasch zu überwinden. Dad schaut mich mit einem etwas unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck an, aber dann fragt er pragmatisch:

„Bist du glücklich, Justin?"

Bin ich glücklich? Ich strahle!

„Sehr, Dad. Er ist ein sehr netter Junge. Ein Gryffindor. Na ja, ich stelle ihn euch nachher gleich vor, erst mal will ich euch zeigen, wo wir euch untergebracht haben, okay?"

„Natürlich. Dieses Haus zieht ziemlich alt aus..."

„Ist es wohl auch, aber innen drin ist es total neu renoviert und chic. Kommt, schaut es euch an."

„Ich muss sagen, diese Glaswand hier gefällt mir gut. Sieht sehr elegant aus."

Dad nimmt zwei kleinere Koffer aus dem Auto und eine Reisetasche. Ich mache die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf und bevor Mum und Dad ihr Gepäck aufheben können, ziehe ich meinen Zauberstab und sage:

„Lasst es stehen, das machen wir bequemer!"

Mit einem kleinen Schwung meines Zauberstabes heben sich die Gepäckstücke auf und ich lasse sie ins Haus schweben. Mum und Dad staunen natürlich, denn ausser meiner unbeabsichtigten Zauberei als Kind haben sie mich ja noch nie zaubern sehen. Dad grinst und schüttelt den Kopf, dann sagt er:

„Weisst du, dass das jetzt das erste Mal ist, dass ich dich richtig zaubern sehe, Justin?"

„Ja, ich denke. Und ich habe mich auch drauf gefreut, dass ich es euch jetzt richtig zeigen kann. Ihr werdet uns praktisch alles magisch erledigen sehen, während ihr hier seid. – Nun, hier ist unser Klassenzimmer und, wenn Bedarf da ist, wird es auch unser Ess- und Wohnzimmer. Dann machen wir alle Schulmöbel klein und stecken sie in die Schublade von einem der Sideboards da drüben und stellen die nötigen anderen Möbel her. Da oben in der Galerie ist unsere Bibliothek und noch eine Etage drüber ist unser Gemeinschaftsraum, ein grosses Wohnzimmer. Wir haben eine Fernseh-Ecke da oben und ein paar Tische und noch zwei weitere Sitzgruppen. Ich zeige es euch noch alles."

Wir gehen durch das Klassenzimmer nach hinten, wo ich ihnen zuerst mein Zimmer zeige und erkläre:

„Ihr könnt entweder ein Zimmer hier haben oder ganz oben. Mum, ich hoffe, dass es dich nicht stört, das Badezimmer mit den Mädchen zu teilen, und du müsstest entweder einen Stock hoch oder einen runter, Dad."

„Zeig sie uns. Vielleicht wäre ganz oben nett, wenn das Bad erreichbar ist..."

Ich grinse.

„Das müsstet ihr dann nur mit Neville und Draco teilen, dafür ist es fast neben eurem Zimmer."

Ich zeige ihnen rasch mein Zimmer (das gegenwärtig nicht sehr viel von mir zu sehen bekommt...) und führe sie dann hinauf in den zweiten Stock, wo sie sich gerne in dem zur Verfügung stehenden grossen Zimmer einrichten.

„Das Bad ist hier auf der anderen Seite des Korridors. Sollte gehen, oder?"

„Wir sind Gäste, Justin, wir passen uns an. Das Bad da drüben ist völlig ausreichend."

„Wollt ihr euch umziehen oder so? Macht's euch bequem und richtet euch ein, wir sind alle unkompliziert und wenn ihr bereit seid, dann kommt runter. Wir sind vorne auf der grossen Terrasse, es ist so warm, dass wir fast die ganze Zeit draussen sind."

„Das ist doch schön. Wir freuen uns darauf, mit dir eine Woche hier zu verbringen, Justin, und deine Lehrer und Freunde kennen zu lernen. Deiner Post entnehmen wir, dass es dir hier gut gefällt..." sagt Mum.

„Na ja, ist ja auch nicht schwer, ihr werdet's sehen. Remus und Sirius sind einfach cool und wir lernen und haben gleichzeitig Spass. Da kann's einem ja nur gut gehen. Also, wenn ihr bereit seid, geht alles wieder runter und da wieder raus, wo ihr reingekommen seid, dann nach rechts bis zur Terrasse. Wenn ihr uns nicht gleich seht, werdet ihr uns bestimmt hören."

„Bis nachher dann, Justin, vielen Dank. Wir kommen gleich."

Ich lasse sie alleine und keine zwanzig Minuten später kommen sie um die Ecke, in leichter Sommerkleidung. Ich stelle ihnen erst mal Remus, Sirius, James und Lily vor.

„Mum, Dad, das ist Professor Remus Lupin, und das ist Professor Sirius Black. Wie ihr wisst, sind sie es, die sich um uns kümmern. Zusammen mit James und Lily Potter. Remus, Sirius, dies sind meine Eltern."

Sie schütteln sich gegenseitig die Hände und tauschen Höflichkeiten aus, dann setzen wir uns alle irgendwohin. Dobby bringt frische Limonade und Kürbissaft. Ich frage mich immer noch, wo er und Winky den herbekommen, aber wir sagen nicht nein, in Hogwarts haben wir uns alle dran gewöhnt und mögen ihn.

Dann stelle ich zuerst Ron meinen Eltern vor.

„Das ist er, ihr Lieben, Ron Weasley, mein Freund."

„Ich freue mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Ron. Ich höre, dass du das Herz unseres Sohnes erobert hast?" fragt Dad.

„Wie er meins gewonnen hat, Sir," erwidert Ron lächelnd und gibt meinem Vater die Hand.

„Dann geht's euch beiden gut?"

„Ausgezeichnet, Sir."

„Gut. Bleibt uns nur, dich in unserer Familie willkommen zu heissen, Ron. Nicht, dass wir dich zur Zeit gross zu uns einladen könnten, leider..."

„Vor allem nicht, nachdem wir letzte Woche ein paar Todessern begegnet sind. Die sitzen jetzt allerdings alle im Gefängnis. Aber ich würde sehr gern kommen..."

Es war gut, es gleich anzubringen. Das ging viel leichter und besser als ich gefürchtet habe. Ich fühle die Schmetterlinge im Bauch, während ich der Unterhaltung zwischen Ron und meinem Dad zuhöre.

Die ganze Woche durch schauen meine Eltern mit grossem Vergnügen zu, wie wir alle zaubern. Wir gehen auf gemeinsame Ausflüge, wieder in die Berge. Ich erzähle meinen Eltern von unseren Skiferien, wie toll es war. Dad erzählt mir, dass er vor Jahren Ski gelaufen ist. Die Tage fliegen vorbei und am Freitag müssen Mum und Dad wieder los, aber ich bin so froh, sie überhaupt wieder einmal gesehen zu haben.

Nun ist Morag dran. Ihre Eltern sind ein bisschen zurückhaltender als Ernies, meine und die der Zwillinge, aber sie sind trotzdem sehr freundlich.

**Mandy**

Jetzt bin ich dran. Ich bin schon ziemlich aufgeregt, denn es ist ja fast ein Jahr her, seit ich meine Eltern zum letzten Mal gesehen habe. Sie kommen mit einem Portschlüssel zu uns, den Dumbledore für sie gemacht hat. Ich stelle ihnen alle vor, angefangen mit James, Lily, Sirius und Remus.

„Also Sie sind Remus Lupin. Wir waren ja nicht eben begeistert, als Dumbledore uns mitteilte, dass das geschützte Haus, in dem wir meine Tochter unterbringen sollten, von einem Werwolf und einem entflohenen Sträfling geleitet wird, aber es scheint ihr trotzdem gut zu gehen, also wollen wir darüber hinwegsehen..."

Oh nein, Dad! Bitte, fang nicht schon wieder mit dem Quatsch an! Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass es Blödsinn ist, so darauf herumzureiten, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist? Aber Sirius springt natürlich sofort für Remus in die Bresche. Wie ich sehe, halten sich auch James und Lily bereit.

„Bevor Sie sich Ihren Aufenthalt hier schon zu Beginn verderben, Sir, möchte ich Ihnen in Erinnerung rufen, dass ich zwar zwölf Jahre lang in Azkaban war, das aber für ein Verbrechen, das ich nicht begangen habe. Ausserdem habe ich die Zeit zwischen meinem Schulabgang und meiner Verhaftung damit verbracht, Leute wie Sie vor Todessern zu schützen. Unter täglichem Einsatz meines Lebens. Ich habe dabei wohl mehr als meine Pflicht getan und wenn Sie das nicht glauben wollen, verweise ich auf meinen Mentor, Alastor Moody. Ich habe auch eine Bemerkung zu Ihrem offensichtlichen Vorurteil gegen Werwölfe. Denn das genau ist es, ein Vorurteil, und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es mehr als unberechtigt ist. Haben Sie überhaupt einmal einen Werwolf persönlich gekannt, bevor Sie wussten, dass Ihre Tochter einen Lehrer hat, der einer ist?"

„Nein, wir..."

„Dann, Mr. Brocklehurst, rate ich Ihnen, Remus erst mal kennenzulernen, denn dann werden Sie sehr rasch einsehen, dass Sie auf dem falschen Dampfer fahren. Werwölfe sind Menschen wie wir alle. Ja, sie verwandeln sich einmal im Monat für eine Nacht lang in einen Wolf, und ja, sie **können** gefährlich sein, aber Remus hat in seinem Leben noch nie jemanden angegriffen. Er ist eine verantwortungsvolle Person, der den Wolf, der in ihm steckt, sehr gut unter Kontrolle hat, und der jede mögliche Vorsichtsmassnahme trifft, um bei Vollmond niemanden zu gefährden. Wenn Sie das, was Sie eben gesagt haben, zurücknehmen können, dann werden Sie eine gute Woche hier bei uns verbringen."

Das bringt meinen Vater gleich zum Schweigen. Ich bin froh, dass ich die beiden aus dem Zimmer und hinüber in den hinteren Teil des Hauses zum Gästezimmer führen kann. Ich weiss, dass ein paar Tränen in meinen Augen stehen und ich verstecke sie nicht. Meine Mutter sieht sie und bemerkt etwas giftig:

„Es gibt keinen Grund zum Weinen, Mandy, wir machen uns nur Sorgen um dein Wohlergehen."

„Mum, wenn Remus mir irgendwann etwas hätte antun wollen, hätte er in den vergangenen zwölf Monaten mehr als genug Gelegenheit dazu gehabt. Könnt ihr ihn nicht einfach als die freundliche Person, die er ist, akzeptieren? Remus ist der netteste und kompetenteste Lehrer, den ich je hatte, das habe ich euch schon gesagt, als er in Hogwarts unterrichtet hat. Ich habe ihn sehr vermisst und könnte Professor Snape immer noch erwürgen dafür, dass er ausgeplaudert hat, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist. Und Sirius macht seine Sache auch gut. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich in Transfiguration einen OWL gemacht hätte, aber jetzt rechne ich sicher damit, weil Siri uns gut unterrichtet hat."

Die Woche wird nicht so schön. Meine Eltern reisen schon nach drei Tagen wieder ab. Einzig die Tatsache, dass ich hier sicher bin, bringt sie dazu, mich hier zu lassen. Ich bin mehr als froh, sie gehen zu sehen und weine mich nur kurz bei Remus aus. Wie kommt es, dass dieser Mann, den meine Eltern so schlecht machen, mir in dem einen kurzen Jahr schon so viel näher steht als die Menschen, die mich gezeugt, geboren und aufgezogen haben?


	12. Die OWLS sind da!

**Kapitel 11 – Die OWLS sind da! **

**Hermione**

Ich kann's kaum erwarten! Heute kommen Mum und Dad! Ich bin völlig aufgeregt, aber Harry hält mich im Bett so lange beschäftigt, wie wir können. Dieses Liebemachen gefällt uns jeden Tag besser. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch mal je ohne Sex leben wollte oder könnte. Es erfüllt mich, macht mich komplett, es ist jedes Mal, als ob wir das letzte Teilchen in ein Puzzle setzten, wenn Harrys Penis in mir drin ist. Er passt so vollkommen hinein. Nach den ersten paar Malen haben wir schon so viel gelernt, dass wir die Tolpatschigkeit schon fast völlig überwunden haben. Manchmal, wenn wir irgendwie aus dem Rhythmus kommen oder sonstwie auseinanderfallen, lachen wir über unsere Ungeschicklichkeit, es ist uns schon längst nicht mehr peinlich. Jeden Tag freuen wir uns darauf, noch mehr herauszufinden. Bisher funktionieren die Verhütungszauber ausgezeichnet. Jedenfalls bin ich auch nach einem Jahr noch nicht schwanger geworden, so langsam vertraue ich ihnen. Es ist zur Routine geworden, sie anzuwenden und daran zu denken, sie zu sprechen ist ein kleiner Preis für die Sicherheit, dass wir ungewollte Konsequenzen vermeiden können.

Harry kitzelt mich.

„He, du bist ja völlig in Gedanken verloren, Liebste!"

„Ich weiss. Gedanken über dich und unsere Zukunft zusammen... und jetzt die Vorfreude, Mum und Daddy wiederzusehen. – Ich liebe dich, Harry."

Er fährt mit seinen Händen durch mein Haar. Ich schaue hinunter in seine Augen, so grün, so lichtes, helles Grün, immer erinnern mich seine Augen an eine dieser unergründlichen Quellen. Ich könnte in seinen Augen ertrinken. Mitten in der nächsten Runde Küssen höre ich Stimmen von draussen herauf klingen.

„Hermione! Harry! Sie sind da, kommt runter!"

Wir springen beide vom Bett, ziehen uns hastig an und laufen nach unten. Sie sind da, beide sehen gut aus, wenn auch etwas besorgt um mich und ich bin sicher, dass sie in dem Moment Bescheid wissen, in dem sie mich und Harry Hand in Hand zur Türe herauskommen sehen. Ich stelle ihnen Harry noch einmal vor, nachdem wir uns alle umarmt haben und sie nehmen ihn auch gleich in die Arme. Ich bin so glücklich, sie hier zu sehen, dass ich tanzen könnte. Wir haben gute zehn Tage zusammen. Während einigen davon werden auch die Weasleys hier sein, aber das wird ja nur noch mehr Spass machen.

Kaum haben wir uns begrüsst, als sie auch schon unsere Ringe bemerken. Mum grinst, schaut von Harry zu mir und fragt:

„Sag mal, mein Kleines, gibt's da etwas, das ich wissen müsste?"

„Ja, Mum, das gibt's. Wir sind verlobt..."

„Du meine Güte, warum nicht gleich gar? Ich weiss ja, dass du eine ziemlich ernsthafte Person bist, Schatz, aber ist das nicht ein bisschen gar früh?"

„Vielleicht, aber ich würde ihn morgen heiraten, Mum. Und das brauchen wir ja nicht zu tun, wir sind beide noch so jung. Auf der anderen Seite ist Harry in einem Jahr volljährig und ich bin schon im September, daher glauben wir nicht, dass es zu früh ist."

Daddy dreht sich zu Harry und fragt ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen:

„Bist du sicher, dass du diese kleine Rose hier pflücken willst? Die hat nämlich ganz schön kräftige Dornen, Harry!"

„Ich liebe ihre Dornen, Mr. Granger, und die Schönheit und der Duft der Rose überwiegen die Dornen bei weitem. Meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach machen die Dornen sie nur noch schöner," sagt Harry, völlig ernsthaft.

Wir starren ihn alle an, nur meine Eltern schauen einfach nur erfreut. Sie wissen ja nicht, was uns so verblüfft. Harry ist nämlich im Allgemeinen mit Retourkutschen nicht so begabt, aber diese Antwort war brillant! Ich liebe ihn so sehr! Und Dad scheint mit der Antwort äusserst zufrieden zu sein, denn er sagt:

„Genau die richtige Antwort von einem zukünftigen Schwiegersohn, gut gemacht, Harry. Ich hoffe, dass ihr beiden sehr glücklich miteinander sein werdet."

„Sind wir schon, Daddy," gebe ich zu.

Mum grinst schon wieder.

„Hast du die Freuden junger Liebe entdeckt, Mäuschen?" fragt sie. „Ich kann nur sagen, dass mich das sehr freut, denn ich fürchtete schon, dass der Bücherwurm in dir alles andere in den Schatten stellt."

„Ich liebe meine Bücher noch genauso, Mum. Harry stört das wenig."

Es tut so gut, wieder mit meinen Eltern zu kabbeln. Mum und Dad sind echt coole Leute, es macht Spass mit ihnen zusammen zu sein. James und Lily kommen jetzt näher und ich stelle meinen Eltern meine zukünftigen Schwiegereltern vor. Ich glaube, dass die sich gleich ziemlich grün sind, denn schon nach kurzer Begrüssung finden sie einen Grund, gemeinsam zu lachen. Mum spricht Lily auf das Baby an:

„Sieht aus, als ob Sie kurz vor der Geburt sind, was?"

„Ja, sogar sehr kurz, ich hab's nämlich schon einige Male zwicken gespürt. In den nächsten Minuten geht meine Eule an unsere Geburtshelferin ab. Ich weiss nicht, ob Sie schon mal von Poppy Pomfrey gehört haben, Sie ist die Heilerin in Hogwarts," erklärt Lily seelenruhig.

Alle rund herum starren sie völlig erstaunt an. Grade jetzt will das Baby kommen? Wow! Mum ist so ziemlich die einzige, die völlig ruhig bleibt. Da ich ihr alles über James und Lily und ihre Rückkehr aus dem Reich der Toten erzählt habe, bleibt sie jetzt völlig ihr pragmatisches, ruhiges Selbst und bietet sofort Hilfe an:

„Ich habe nicht übermässig viel Erfahrung mit Geburten, aber jede Hilfe, die ich leisten kann, werde ich sehr gerne leisten, Mrs Potter!"

„Ja, ich glaube, bis Poppy komme, kann ich das sicher sehr gut gebrauchen, vielen Dank. Und, wenn's nicht allzu sehr stören würde, Lily und du wäre mir lieber..."

„Aber gerne doch. Mein Vorname ist Helen, und das ‚du' ist mir auch sympathischer..."

Den ganzen Nachmittag, nachdem sie sich eingerichtet haben, zeigen wir ihnen das Haus und die Umgebung, dann stellen wir sie den Nachbarn wieder vor und als schliesslich Madam Pomfrey eintrifft, komme ich noch dazu, mit ihnen allein auf einen kurzen Spaziergang zu gehen, bei dem ich ansprechen kann, dass ich immer noch kein gutes Geburtstagsgeschenk für Harry gefunden habe. Sein Geburtstag ist in ein paar Tagen, wir haben die Zeit so ausgewählt, dass meine Eltern und die Weasleys dann noch da sein werden.

„Wahrscheinlich wird es kaum mehr eine Überraschung für ihn sein, aber wir planen natürlich eine Party für ihn."

„Das ist verständlich, Liebes, schliesslich hatte er bis vor kurzem wenig zum feiern, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, nicht wahr?" sagt Dad.

„Kann man wohl sagen. Er hatte nicht und er hat eigentlich immer noch nicht, denn Voldemort ist immer noch hinter ihm her."

„Ach ja, den hatte ich fast vergessen..."

„Hast du denn schon ein Geschenk für Harry?" fragt Mum.

„Eben nicht! Deshalb bin ich ja so aus dem Häuschen! Ich weiss wirklich nicht, was ich ihm schenken soll. Er hat schon so ziemlich alles über Quidditch, was einigermassen originell ist, aber es muss doch auch noch was geben, was nichts mit Quidditch zu tun hat und ihm trotzdem Freude macht!" sage ich in komischer Verzweiflung.

Mum und Dad prusten los. Ich glaube, es ist wie bei den Muggeln, die so auf Fussball abfahren, oder was immer sonst für einen Sport. Sie können einfach nicht aufhören, davon zu sprechen. Was kann ein vernünftiges Mädchen da machen?

„Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, ihm ein Tagebuch zu schenken?" fragt Mum.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass er das für viel zu mädchenhaft halten wird?"

„Es lohnt sich, es in Betracht zu ziehen..."

„Nicht, dass es ihm nicht sehr gut täte, Tagebuch zu führen, ich weiss nur nicht, wie er drauf reagieren würde," gebe ich zu bedenken.

„Dann etwas zum Anziehen. Zum Beispiel einen edlen seidenen Pyjama," schlägt Dad vor.

„**Dad**! Aber nicht, wenn ich ihm grade endlich beigebracht habe, wie viel angenehmer es ist, nackt zu schlafen! Könnte ich mir aber für Weihnachten vormerken."

Daddy lacht Tränen! Ich wusste, dass ihn das amüsieren wird. Doch dann wird er wieder seriös und meint:

„Na ja, muss ja nicht ein Pyjama sein, es gibt ja auch noch andere Sachen aus Seide. Ein Leintuch, zum Beispiel, und Bezüge für die Decken und Kissen..."

„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee! Davon hätte ich auch etwas. Und ich könnte das Tagebuch im Leintuch verstecken."

„Hermione, hast du mit Harry geschlafen?" fragt Mum auf einmal.

„Ja, Mum, habe ich. Schon seit einer ganzen Weile..." gebe ich zu, und es fällt mir noch nicht einmal schwer.

„Und was unternimmst du in Bezug auf die Verhütung?" will sie wissen.

„Oh, da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen, dafür gibt's Zauber und Zaubertränke. Wir haben jetzt die Zauber benutzt, muss man jedes Mal sprechen, aber das ist eine Kleinigkeit. Wir wenden sie konsequent an, denn wir wollen beide noch kein Baby, schliesslich haben wir noch zwei volle Jahre Schule. Ich will meine Ausbildung auf keinen Fall gefährden."

„Phu... sehr gut. Lieber Magie als Hormone, was?"

„Das auch. Ich bin froh, brauche ich mich nicht mit der Pille abzugeben. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie der Zauber wirklich funktioniert, aber er wirkt, ich bin ja bisher nicht schwanger geworden. Ich will Kinder, Mum, Harry will sie auch, und ich will sie sogar ziemlich bald, aber ich will auch eine Karriere, ich will etwas Nützliches tun. Ich werde einen Weg finden müssen, Mutterschaft und Karriere unter einen Hut zu bringen, oder besser, **wir** werden einen Weg finden müssen, denn ich will Harry nicht irgendwo draussen haben, während ich unsere Kinder grossziehe, und ich habe den ziemlich starken Verdacht, dass Harry das auch nicht will."

**James**

Ist das nicht einfach typisch für Lily, uns das einfach so ohne jede Vorwarnung hinzuwerfen? Poppy kommt schon zwei Stunden später angewetzt und sieht zufrieden aus, sich im Sommer mit so etwas Schönem wie eine Geburt zu beschäftigen.

„Hallo, alle zusammen. Wo ist denn Lily?"

„Da drüben. Es ist so schön, sie hatte noch keine Lust, hineinzugehen. Das Wasser ist auch noch nicht gebrochen, daher dachten wir, dass es in Ordnung ist," antworte ich.

„Das ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Lass mich dann mal einen Blick werfen, Lily!"

Die Untersuchung ergibt, dass es Mutter und Baby immer noch ausgezeichnet geht. Poppy nimmt an, dass sie noch gut zwei Stunden draussen bleiben kann. Ich werde von Minute zu Minute aufgeregter. Lily stöhnt ziemlich viel, aber mehr, um sich selber beim richtigen Atmen zu helfen als vor Schmerzen, wie sie uns zwischen zwei Wehen erklärt. Sie ist immer noch erstaunlich ruhig. Erklärt, dass sie nach Harrys Geburt jetzt weiss wie's geht, und dass es sie nicht abschreckt. Ich bin nicht ganz so ruhig, versuche das aber gut zu verbergen. Remus und Sirius sind auch da und helfen, wo sie können.

Als Poppy uns schliesslich auffordert, jetzt doch besser hinein zu gehen, helfen Sirius und ich ihr die Treppe hoch. Grade als wir die letzte Stufe erreichen, sagt sie:

„Ups! Wasser bricht..."

„Sehr gut, Lily, das ist völlig in Ordnung. Lass uns dich jetzt in dein Schlafzimmer bringen."

Von da an ist es Stress, aber zum Glück nur kurze Zeit. Ich kann mein Glück kaum fassen, als mir Poppy nach zwei Stunden meine neugeborene Tochter Elizabeth auf den arm gibt. Alle Menschen, die für uns wichtig sind, sind anwesend, Remus, Sirius, Harry, Hermione... es ist eine so wunderbare Erfahrung, unser Kind in einer solch starken, grossen Familie gemeinsam willkommen zu heissen. Ich schaue Lily in die Augen. Sie ist müde, sieht aber perfekt glücklich aus.

„Wir haben eine Tochter, Liebste. Von nun an kann kommen was will, was?"

„Ja, James, jetzt kann kommen, was will. Ich bin sehr glücklich über Lizzie."

Dies ist ein fast noch intensiveres Erlebnis als Harrys Geburt. Da war nur Stress. Diesmal ist alles so entspannt abgelaufen, wie eine Geburt entspannt ablaufen kann. Lizzie ist einfach perfekt! Ich gebe sie weiter an Harry, und als der sie eine Weile auf dem Arm hatte, gibt er sie an Remus weiter. Und als der sie auf den Arm nimmt, erkenne ich so viel Liebe in seinen Augen, wie er sie sonst nur für Sirius übrig hat. Er wird der beste Pate der Welt sein!

Im Laufe des Abends bekommen alle Lizzie mal zum Halten. Harrys kleine Schwester ist de facto zwar sechzehn Jahre jünger als ihr grosser Bruder, aber für uns sind's eigentlich nur drei. Es fällt uns immer noch schwer, unsere Fantasie mit diesem Loch in unserem Leben zu strapazieren. Aber was soll's auch! Ich plane, eine Menge Zeit mit meinem Baby zu verbringen, wir haben sie hier ja zur Genüge.

**Remus **

Was für ein kleines Wunder! Ich habe einen der schönsten Momente meines Lebens verbracht, als Harry mir mein Patenkind auf den Arm gelegt hat. Sie ist so hübsch! Sirius ist auch schon völlig von ihr eingenommen und ich wage zu behaupten, dass sie schon alle Hausbewohner in der Tasche hat.

Lily und Helen Granger haben sich fast vom ersten Augenblick an ausgezeichnet verstanden. Sie haben beide einen sehr trockenen Humor und da beide aus Muggelfamilien stammen, finden sie natürlich auch eine Menge Gemeinsamkeiten. Meistens kommen dann Zauberer wie Sirius und James nicht mehr mit. Ich bin aber vor allem für Harry und Hermione froh, dass ihre Eltern sich so gut miteinander verstehen. Natürlich haben die Grangers ihre Hausaufgaben zusammen mit Hermione gemacht und wissen eine Menge über die Zaubererwelt. Wir haben einen wundervollen Abend zusammen verbracht, während draussen ein Unwetter über unser Gelände gezogen ist. Drinnen ist es kuschelig warm von einem grossen Feuer, das im Kamin knistert. Das Klassenzimmer haben wir während der Ferien zu einem Wohn- und Esszimmer umfunktioniert.

**Harry **

Wow! Mum wollte, dass wir dabei sind und zusehen. Ich war zuerst ein bisschen geschockt, aber jetzt bin ich so froh, dass ich doch geblieben bin. Lizzie ist das niedlichste kleine Ding, das es gibt. Ich bin auf alle nicht der Einzige, den sie in der Familie gleich vereinnahmt hat. Dad ist schon völlig verliebt in sie. Er springt bei jedem Piep auf, den sie macht. Mum zankt ihn deswegen immer aus, weil sie nicht will, dass er Lizzie verwöhnt.

Es war lustig, Mum und Dad haben eigentlich nur Remus als Paten vorgesehen, aber weil Mum und Mrs Granger so spontan Freundschaft geschlossen haben, hat Mum Mrs Granger die Patenschaft ebenfalls angetragen, und nun kommt Klein-Lizzie besser weg als ich, denn sie hat zwei tolle Paten. Nicht, dass ich es ihr neide! Es ist schön, dass meine Eltern sie so gerne mit uns allen in der Familie teilen. Meine Eltern sind so glücklich! Es tut so gut, sie so zu sehen!

Natürlich war das schon ziemlich erschreckend, dieses Baby aus meiner Mutter rauskommen zu sehen. Ich bin fast aus den Schuhen gekippt, als ich all das Blut und Wasser und was weiss ich noch alles gesehen habe, und dann das Baby, das war so grau-bläulich, zumindest bis etwa eine halbe Stunde nach der Geburt, als sie so langsam an Farbe gewonnen hat und rosig wurde. Immer noch ein bisschen zerquetscht, aber das vergeht auch schon. Jetzt, nach einem Tag, ist sie richtig niedlich geworden. Über die Farbe ihrer Augen lässt sich noch nichts sagen, das ist noch ein ziemlich verschwommenes Blau, auf dem Kopf hat sie einiges an dunklen Haaren und das Näschen ist ein winziger Knopf. Mum meint, dass sie aussieht wie ich, als ich geboren wurde, Dad besteht darauf, dass meine Augen zumindest viel klarer gewesen wären und ich viel mehr schwarze Haare hatte. Es macht Spass, ihnen bei diesem Streit zuzuhören. Am Ende einigen sie sich darauf, dass es eh nicht so drauf ankommt und dass ja schliesslich Lizzie ein ganz eigener neuer Mensch sei. Da kann ich nur beistimmen.

**Hermione **

Ich fühle mich wirklich privilegiert, dass ich bei Lizzies Geburt dabei sein durfte. Sie ist so niedlich. Lily sieht müde aus, aber glücklich. Die Liebe für ihre Familie steht ihr deutlich im Gesicht geschrieben.

Am nächsten Tag nimmt Mum mich auf einen Ausflug nach Bern, das wir beide nach edlem Stoff und einem hübschen Tagebuch abklappern. Dabei bewundert Mum die schöne alte Stadt, deren Fenster so reich mit Geranien und anderen Blumen geschmückt sind. Und nicht nur die Fenster, Bern hat eine Reihe wunderschöner alter Brunnen, die rundherum ebenfalls mit Blumenkästen bestückt sind und grosse Blumenkästen finden sich auch auf allen Plätzen und überall da, wo es wenig Verkehr hat. Wir lassen das Geschenk gleich für Harry hübsch einpacken und während wir uns auf den Heimweg machen, frage ich Mum:

„Und wie gefällt dir dein zukünftiger Schwiegersohn, Mum? Ich weiss, dass er sich manchmal noch etwas ungeschickt benimmt, aber seine Manieren sind ja auch nicht gerade geschliffen worden."

„Harry ist ein Schatz, Hermione. Und ein junger Mann, der wohl nicht gleich irgendwohin abhauen wird, der möchte Wurzeln schlagen, glaub mir. Du wirst ihm helfen, endgültig erwachsen zu werden. Du wirst ihm das Selbstvertrauen geben, das er benötigt, um immer besser mit anderen Menschen umgehen zu lernen. Ich glaube nicht, dass du eine schlechte Wahl getroffen hast, nicht einmal mit einem Voldemort in seinem Rücken."

„Ich bin froh, dass du so denkst, Mum. Ich liebe ihn so sehr, weisst du. Für eine kurze Zeit in der vierten Klasse dachte ich, Ron sei derjenige, aber dann... schon als ich hier ankam im letzten Jahr wurde mir alles sehr rasch klar."

„Du hast allerdings eine Kleinigkeit zu tun, ihn dir zu erhalten, Hermione. Voldemort, auch wenn du ihn übersehen möchtest, wird sich wohl nicht einfach kampflos aus eurem Leben verabschieden..."

„Nein, sicher nicht. Aber dem stehen wir gegenüber, wenn wir müssen. Auf keinen Fall wird er es alleine tun, Mum! Nicht noch einmal. Er ist schon durch viel zu viele Scheusslichkeiten alleine gegangen."

Nachdem wir die Sunnegg wieder erreicht haben, versteckt Mum Harrys Geschenke in ihrem Zimmer. Wir haben den Tag gut geplant. Die Weasleys werden am Tag zuvor hier ankommen. Mit Remus fahren wir dann noch einmal zum Ballenberg und Sirius hat mit dem Rest der Bande Zeit genug, um alles schön vorzubereiten. Ich freue mich schon auf die Party.

Aber bevor es so weit ist, fahren wir nach Melide, das ist ein kleiner Ort im Tessin, wo wir noch ein hübsches kleines Museum besuchen. Die Mini-Suisse macht uns allen viel Spass. Das Gelände ist nicht sehr gross, aber es enthält alle bekannten und besonders schönen Gebäude in der Schweiz. Da ist vom Zytglogge-Turm über das Fraumünster in Zürich, das Bundeshaus in Bern bis zum Viamala-Viadukt alles mögliche zu sehen. Die Kathedrale von Lausanne zum Beispiel, das Rathaus in Basel und das alte Schloss in Thun, das besonders schön aussieht. Ich glaube, alle Vorstellungen von alten Burgen müssen dort geboren sein, denn diese Burg in Thun sieht genauso aus, wie man sich so eine alte Burg vorstellt. Vier runde Türme in den Ecken, verbunden mit Mauern und einem Burgfried in der Mitte. Es ist ziemlich gross und steht auf einer Klippe über dem Thuner See. Wir finden die Ausstellung alle sehr originell. Es war ein Ausflug wert, obwohl die Anfahrt doch ziemlich lang war. Aber wir übernachten mit Zelten auf einem Zeltplatz an einem der Seen in der Gegend hier, können noch eine Weile schwimmen gehen und machen dann einen Grill zum Abendessen.

Am nächsten Tag fahren wir über eine ganze Reihe von Pässen. Der Gotthard ist ganz schön eindrücklich, selbst mir der modernen Strasse. Die Reste der früheren Passstrassen lässt einen schlucken! Gleich darauf folgt der Nufenen, ein noch höherer Pass als der Gotthard und dann geht's lange Zeit steil hinunter ins Oberwallis. Schliesslich erreichen wir Brig und von dort geht's hinauf nach Goppenstein, dem südlichen Eingang des Lötschbergs, einem der längsten und ältesten Tunnels in Europa. Remus und Sirius stellen sich in die Schlange der wartenden Autos. Zu unserer Überraschung werden wir unsere Autos auf einen Zug verladen. Kurz nachdem wir auf den Zug gefahren sind und das Auto abgestellt haben, geht's los. Wir sitzen etwa fünfzehn Minuten lang im Dunkeln. Ernie kitzelt Ginny, bis sie ihn fast verhext. Es wird etwas laut im Auto, bis schliesslich bei Kandersteg wieder Licht auftaucht. Ein paar Minuten später rollt unser Auto wieder vom Zug.

**Sirius **

Wir erholen uns am nächsten Tag vom vielen Fahren gestern. Das brauchen wir auch, denn heute erwarten wir anstrengende Gäste. Molly und Arthur Weasley kommen und bringen ihre Zwillinge George und Fred mit. Die beiden werden sicher viel zum Remmidemmi der nächsten Woche oder zehn Tage beisteuern, nach dem, was ich so von ihnen gehört habe. Immerhin waren die beiden geschickt genug, Filch fast um den Verstand und um unsere Karte des Rumtreibers zu bringen. Molly ist ihr übliches Selbst und versucht sofort, den Haushalt unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen, doch wir verbieten ihr, auch nur einen Kochlöffel anzurühren. Das einzige, was sie tun darf ist, einen Kuchen für Harry zu backen, wenn sie unbedingt will. Und das kann sie nur heute Abend tun, denn morgen geht sie mit Arthur und den anderen auf den Ballenberg. Ich will sie morgen auf keinen Fall in der Küche herumwuseln haben. Sonst drehen wir alle durch!

Molly stürzt sich natürlich auch auf Lily und Lizzie mit Ratschlägen und Tips. Lily hat damit wenig Mühe, sie wird schon selber bestimmen, welche Ratschläge sie nützlich finden wird, und welche ihr eher zu altmodisch erscheinen.

Der morgige Tag gehört also mir und dem Teil unserer Klasse, der nicht mit zum Ballenberg geht. Nur Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ernie und Neville werden die vier Weasleys, die Grangers und Remus begleiten. Der grosse Mercedes bietet einem Dutzend Personen genügend Platz und damit wird er vollauf genügen. Remus weckt die Teilnehmer des Ausflugs früh genug, so dass sie rechtzeitig wegkommen. Nach einem herzhaften Frühstück besteigen sie alle das Auto und Remus gibt mir noch einen Kuss.

„Viel Vergnügen beim Vorbereiten, Liebster."

„Wir haben viel Zeit dazu. Dobby und Winky werden Harrys Lieblingsessen kochen und wir dekorieren die Terrasse für ein fröhliches Fest. Auf der Gartenseite drüben stelle ich einen Tanzboden auf und dann können sie die Stereoanlage rausnehmen und tanzen, bis ihnen die Füsse abfallen. Die haben heute Abend bestimmt viel Spass."

„Gut, das wird bestimmt nett. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht zu erschöpft sind."

„Sehr gut. Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag, Liebster!"

„Ich dir auch, Schatz. Tschüss!"

**Remus **

Alle sind bereits im Auto, ich steige ein, befestige meinen Gurt und starte das Auto. Arthur, der die längsten Beine hat, sitzt neben mir auf dem zweiten Sitz, hinter uns finden Molly, George und Helen Granger Platz, die sieben Teenager verteilen sich auf die beiden verbleibenden Reihen. Ich fahre aus meinem Parkplatz, wende den Wagen und mit einem letzten Winken für Siri verlasse ich den Bauernhof.

Unterwegs fragt Arthur mich:

„Sag mal, stimmt was nicht mit Ron, Remus? Er war so gar nicht sein übliches Selbst gestern..."

„Ich denke, er hat dir und Molly was mitzuteilen und sammelt dafür grade noch seine Courage zusammen."

„Oh, du meinst, es ist nicht deine Sache, darüber zu sprechen?"

„Genau. Zumindest sehe ich es so. Nicht, bevor er selber mit euch gesprochen hat, Arthur."

„Ist er in jemanden verliebt, Remus? Fürchtet er, dass wir seine Wahl nicht akzeptieren werden?" will Molly wissen.

„Du hast den Nagel voll auf den Kopf getroffen, Molly," bestätige ich.

„Eins der Mädchen in eurer Klasse?"

„Nein, keines von ihnen. Ich wäre froh, wenn du ihn selber fragen würdest, Molly, ich halte es wirklich für sehr unfair, wenn ich es dir sage, okay?"

„Okay."

Ginny ruft von hinten her: „Es ist ja nun nicht so, dass er ein Geheimnis draus macht, Remus!"

Verdammt. Jetzt hat sie Molly erst recht neugierig gemacht, denn die dreht sich sofort zu ihrer Tochter um und fragt: „Also weisst du's?"

„Wir wissen es alle, Mrs Weasley," sagt jetzt Hermione ruhig, „und er wird es Ihnen auch erzählen, aber ich finde, Remus hat recht, es ist nicht fair ihm gegenüber, wenn wir es ausplaudern. Er ist glücklich."

„Oh gut. In Ordnung."

Ich atme auf und danke im Stillen Hermione und ihrem ruhigen Verstand.

„Daddy, du wirst das Museum lieben, zu dem wir grade fahren! Ich weiss, wir mochten es gleich und hatten jede Menge Spass! So viel Muggelzeug zu sehen..." versucht Ginny ihren Fehler von vorhin auszugleichen, indem sie das Thema wechselt.

Ich bin sehr erleichtert, dass das Thema Ron und sein Liebesleben weg ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass es der Party heute Abend gut täte, wenn Molly ihr feuerspeiendes Temperament ausspielte und die ganze Laune verdürbe, und das traue ich ihr zu, sobald sie hört, mit wem Ron zusammen ist. Denn wenn sie auch sehr nett ist und zumindest Sirius und mir gegenüber nie Anspielungen von Vorurteilen macht, so bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher, ob sie die Homosexualität eines ihrer Söhne wird akzeptieren können.

Aber jetzt fahren wir erst mal einigermassen friedlich weiter und ich wechsle von der Autobahn auf die normale Strasse, damit wir mehr von dieser prächtigen Gegend hier mitnehmen können. Wir fahren der Seestrasse entlang, welches die einzige Strasse ist, denn gleich zur Linken gehen die Berge steil hoch.

„Das hier ist der Thuner See. Dieser See wurde von der Aare in diese Berge gegraben. Da vorne ist ein Stück aufgeschwemmtes Land, auf dem heute Interlaken steht, dahinter beginnt gleich der zweite See, der Brienzer See. Wir werden ihm bis Brienz folgen, dort zweigen wir dann ab hinauf zum Ballenberg-Museum," erkläre ich.

Wir könnten kein prächtigeres Wetter haben. Kein Wölkchen am Himmel, der See ist spiegelglatt und voll von Seglern. Da es ein Wochentag ist, gibt es etwas weniger Ausflugsverkehr, aber dafür sind Lastwagen auf der Strasse. Wir erreichen das Museum aber kurz nach dessen Öffnung, so dass wir unseren Parkplatz noch aussuchen können. Ich stelle das Auto ab und wir versammeln uns vor der Kasse. Die ist jetzt neu in einem eigens dafür gebauten kleinen Komplex mit einem kleinen Laden nebenbei. Wir müssen uns anstellen. Hinter mir sind Harry, Hermione, Molly und Arthur. Ich höre Mollys Ausruf:

„Oh, Harry! Was trägst du denn da für einen Ring?"

Ich drehe mich um und sehe grade noch, wie Harry Hermiones Hand hochhält und cool sagt: „Hier ist der andere, Mrs Weasley. Wir sind verlobt."

„Was! Ihr seid doch noch viel zu jung, um ans heiraten auch nur zu denken!"

„Wir denken ja auch noch gar nicht dran, wir wollen aber zusammenbleiben. Die Hochzeit muss ja nicht gleich stattfinden, Mrs Weasley," gibt Hermione zu bedenken.

„Ah! Das ist gut... ich gratuliere euch beiden! Das ist schön für euch, aber so schwer zu verstehen. Ihr seid doch noch fast Kinder!"

„Wir werden schnell genug erwachsen werden müssen, Mrs Weasley. Ich finde, wir haben das Recht auf ein bisschen Glück, bevor wir möglicherweise diesem Krieg zum Opfer fallen werden. Die Todesser werden keinen Unterschied machen, ob wir schon zwanzig Jahre alt sind oder nicht," sagt Harry deutlich.

Ich wende mich der Kasse zu und kaufe die Tickets für alle. Dabei frage ich die anderen, ob jemand einen Führer möchte.

„Die gibt's auch in englisch, wenn ihr wollt..." sage ich.

George Granger kommt näher und meint:

„Ja, ich nehme einen. Und ich übernehme den Eintritt für alle..."

„Das ist aber lieb von dir, George!" bedanke ich mich und überlasse ihm den Vortritt.

„Na ja, du fährst die ganze Zeit und bezahlst das Benzin..."

Arthur möchte auch einen Führer und kauft ihn. Danach befestigen wir alle unsere Eintrittskarten an unserer Sommerkleidung. Ich habe einen kleinen Rucksack bei mir, lasse alle hinter dem Kassenhäuschen warten und reiche ihnen dann das Sonnenschutzmittel.

„Hier, jeder von euch schmiert sich bitte hiermit ein. Wir sind hier schon etwas in der Höhe, die Sonne brennt und wir wollen Sonnenbrand vermeiden. In drei Stunden ist dann der nächste ‚Anstrich' fällig. Grade ihr Weasleys seid sonst heute Abend rot wie Krebse!" warne ich sie alle und sie folgen mir.

Ginny hatte recht. Arthur ist im siebten Himmel und er stellt uns Hunderte von Fragen. Er bekommt gar nicht genug von all den Geräten und Sachen. Da Hermione am ehesten bereit ist, stundenlang darüber zu reden, hält er sich vor allem an sie. Wir übersetzen ihm all die Informationen, die auf Englisch nicht erhältlich sind.

In der Drogerie ersteht sich Neville eine Reihe von Kräutern und ich kaufe ein paar Kräutertees. Es sind spezielle Mischungen, die jetzt im Sommer als Durstlöscher herrlich schmecken.

Wir sehen eine Demonstration im Korbflechten.

Die Kinder benehmen sich hervorragend. Selbst Fred und George laufen neugierig herum und machen keinen Unfug. Ich höre sie immer wieder murmeln:

„Wie kommen die Muggel bloss ohne Zauberei aus?"

„Sie haben ein paar bemerkenswerte Dinge erfunden, George," erkläre ich ihm, „denke an die Autos, die Eisenbahn, die Flugzeuge, an die Computer, die modernen Massenmedien, die elektrischen Geräte aller Art. Die sind nicht blöde, wahrscheinlich könntet ihr beiden sogar eine Menge von ihnen lernen, denn die Chemie müsste für euch eigentlich interessant sein, für alle eure Scherzartikel..."

„Aber wie haben die das vor all diesen Erfindungen geschafft?" fragt Fred, „die müssen ja die ganze Zeit nur geschuftet haben..."

„So ungefähr, Fred. Die hatten keine Freizeit."

Wir nehmen uns Zeit. Wir haben es ja nicht eilig und alles werden wir eh nicht sehen können. Ausserdem wird es heute sicher spät werden, daher achte ich darauf, dass wir alle nicht müde werden. Um vier Uhr nachmittags sind wir wieder zurück am Eingang. Bevor wir auf dem Heimweg Lützelflüh erreichen, holt Hermione ein Foulard aus ihrem Rucksack und verbindet Harry die Augen, damit er noch nichts von der Dekoration sieht.

„Du duschst heute bei mir oben," befiehlt sie.

Er lächelt. Natürlich weiss er, das wir etwas für ihn planen, und dass wir deshalb gerade heute weggefahren sind. Aber er freut sich darauf und will es sich und uns anderen nicht verderben. Hermione führt ihn hinein, durch die Küche und die Treppe hinauf.

Wir verziehen uns alle und ich nehme mir Zeit, meinen Liebsten zu begrüssen und dann für eine ausgedehnte Dusche, die mich ausgezeichnet erfrischt. Der Vollmond liegt nur ein paar Tage zurück, aber ich merke kaum mehr etwas davon. Als ich mich dann frisch angezogen habe, gehe ich rasch hinunter ins Büro, um nachzusehen, ob Post da ist, die ich lesen muss. Ein Stapel Pergamente liegt auf dem dritten Pult. Sirius ist mir gefolgt und erklärt, darauf deutend.

„Kurz, nachdem ihr heute morgen weggefahren seid, kamen die Schuleulen mit den OWLS Resultaten. Ich habe sie zurückbehalten und werde die Kids heute Abend fragen, wann sie sie haben wollen, heute Abend, morgen früh oder nach der Party."

„Das ist sicher klug. Wir wollen ihnen die Party auf keinen Fall verderben. Es wäre heute morgen beinahe schon passiert..."

„Was war denn los?"

Ich erzähle ihm von Molly und Ginnys Ausrutscher.

„Zum Glück hat Hermione Ginnys Fehler wieder gutmachen können."

„Von diesen Pergamenten haben die Schüler sicher weniger zu fürchten, als von Mollys Launen." bemerkt Sirius dann.

**Lily **

Der sechzehnte Geburtstag meines Sohnes. Und erst der zweite, den ich mit ihm feiern kann. Ich habe vierzehn Geburtstage meines Kindes verpasst, vierzehn Jahre seines Lebens und wie ich mittlerweile weiss, vierzehn sehr ereignisreiche Jahre. Jedes Mal, wenn ich daran denke, werde ich immer noch **so** wütend! Ich bin froh, dass jetzt ein kleines Wesen da ist, das mich davon abhält, allzu oft allzu wütend zu werden. Lizzie ist viel unkomplizierter als Baby Harry. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie ein Mädchen ist. Wir Frauen sind so viel bodenständiger als die Herren der Schöpfung. Aber ich ziehe James natürlich kräftig damit auf. Es ist zu witzig, wenn er dann was brummelt und stottert. Interessant, dass Lizzie von Anfang an mehr eine Komplizin für mich war als ein hilfloses Baby. Das brauchen wir auch, damit wir Frauen in dieser grossen Männerrunde in der Familie bestehen können. Obwohl ich mit Hermione eher eine Schwester als eine Schwiegertochter gewonnen habe.

Um sechs finden wir uns dann draussen auf der Terrasse ein. Die ist liebevoll bunt dekoriert worden, mit Lampions, Girlanden und Papierschlangen. Der Tisch hat eine rote Papierdecke und ist mit Konfetti übersät. Während das Geschirr rein weiss geblieben ist, haben die Kinder das Besteck und die Gläser bunt eingefärbt, blau, grün und gelb. Draco steht bereit, jeden, der aufkreuzt, mit weiteren Papierschlangen und Konfetti zu schmücken. Er war offenbar für diesen Teil der Dekoration zuständig. Als wir uns zum Essen setzen, sind wir alle sehr gut gelaunt. Harry und Hermione haben heute natürlich die Mitte des Tisches, Sirius und mir gegenüber. George und Helen Granger sitzen zu beiden Seiten des Pärchens. Harry strahlt und bedankt sich bei seinen Freunden:

„Ihr Leutchen seid einfach grossartig, vielen Dank!"

„Dann lasst uns doch das Futter anbringen! Dobby, Winky, tragt ihr auf?" ruft Sirius.

Bis die beiden mit dem Essen auftauchen, bittet Sirius noch kurz um Aufmerksamkeit:

„Könnt ihr alle mal kurz zuhören, bitte? – Ohne, dass ihr's gemerkt habt, sind heute Morgen die Eulen vom Ministerium mit den Resultaten eurer OWLS hereingekommen. Ich lasse euch die Wahl, ihr könnt sie jetzt gleich haben, nach dem Essen, nach der Party oder morgen zum Frühstück..."

Hermiones Augen glitzern. Sie will ihren Brief sicher gleich aufmachen, sie kann's eh schon seit Tagen nicht mehr abwarten, aber der Rest der Klasse verschiebt es lieber bis aufs Frühstück morgen. Also schliesst sie sich ihren Kameraden an. Wir geniessen das Essen, das wie immer hervorragend schmeckt. Zum Dessert gibt's gleich zwei Geburtstagskuchen, denn nicht nur Molly hat einen gemacht, sondern auch Barb. Barbs ist auch mit den Kerzen zum Ausblasen bestückt.

Harry macht das mit einem guten Puster. Danach macht er seine vielen Geschenke auf und bedankt sich bei allen herzlich.

Wir Erwachsenen überlassen den Kindern dann den Garten und verziehen uns in das Klassenzimmer, das wir jetzt gänzlich in ein Wohn- und Esszimmer umgewandelt haben, die Schulmöbel sind verkleinert und stecken in einem der Sideboards. Wir sperren den Lärm der Jungen aus und geniessen einen gemütlichen Abend. Sirius hat auch schon vorgängig Barb und Housis Haus mit einem soliden Silenziumzauber versehen, damit die beiden zum Schlafen kommen.

„Das würde ziemlich viel schlechtes Blut zwischen den Generationen vermeiden, wenn man das auch in unserer Welt mehr zur Verfügung hätte," bemerkt Barb.

**Harry **

Es ist eine grossartige Party. Parvati hat die CDs, die sie abspielt, ausgewählt und wir tanzen den ganzen Abend. Barb und Housi bleiben von unserem Lärm ebenso verschont, wie unsere eigenen Erwachsenen, denn Sirius hat über beide Häuser einen Silenziumzauber gesprochen. Wir spielen daher jede Menge Musik ab, auch immer langsamere. Fred und George haben eine ganze Reihe an ziemlich erstaunlichem Feuerwerk angebracht und lassen viel davon in die Luft. Vieles davon ist auch ziemlich witzig. Die beiden sind doch wirklich grosse Klasse mit dem Zeug.

„Angelina wäre auch gern mitgekommen, Harry. Aber sie versteht, dass es nicht geht und schickt dir Grüsse. Die soll ich übrigens auch von Alicia, Katie und Lee ausrichten. Mann, werden die Augen machen, wenn die hören, dass ihr schon seit Weihnachten verlobt wart," sagt Fred.

„Schade, nicht wahr? Ich hätte sie gern alle wiedergesehen."

„Schon blöd. Es geht ihnen übrigens allen gut. – Schon mit fünfzehn verlobt, da hast du ja wirklich einen abgezogen, Harry," sagt George.

„Vielleicht. Hermione hat mich aber eindeutig dazu angestiftet. Obwohl ich sie natürlich nicht gefragt hätte, wenn ich es nicht wirklich wollte. Aber ich kann sie auf immer damit aufziehen und das geniesse ich. Bisher hat sie sich allerdings noch nicht beklagt."

Als die Musik langsamer daherkommt, tanzen Ron und Justin auch miteinander. Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie miteinander tanzen können und die beiden machen wirklich ein hübsches Paar. Fred und George, die das bisher natürlich noch nicht gecheckt haben, staunen Bauklötze.

„Ro- Ron und... und... Justin?" stottert Fred.

„Ja, Ron und Justin. Zieht sie bitte nicht damit auf, dass sie schwul sind. Sie haben sich ziemlich ernsthaft ineinander verknallt," sagt Hermione warnend zu beiden Zwillingen, die Anstalten machen, loszuprusten.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass unser kleines Brüderchen schwul ist..." ruft George.

„Und? Es gibt ja wirklich mehr als genug von euch, die weitere Weasleys produzieren können, George, es muss ja nicht Ron auch noch sein, lasst ihn also in Ruhe."

„Wissen Mum und Dad... – Oh, Moment mal, **das** war's, worüber ihr heute alle geredet habt, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Lasst sie also in Ruhe. Er wird's ihnen morgen sagen."

„Oh, ich hoffe, dass seine OWLS gut genug waren, um **das** zu überleben," sagt George.

„Sie sind mit Sicherheit besser als deine, George," giftet Hermione.

„Oh bestimmt! Aber unsere NEWTS waren viel besser, glaubt mir, Mum war schon fast zufrieden."

Ich ziehe Hermione weg und wir tanzen zu dem langsamen Stück, das gerade läuft. Ich fühle ihren Kopf an meiner Schulter. Ich bin letztes Jahr endlich ziemlich gewachsen, während sie fast gleich gross geblieben ist. Sie hält mich ganz fest und wir bewegen uns sehr langsam. Bis einige Zeit nach Mitternacht halten wir durch und steigen dann mit Ron und Justin die Treppe hoch. Wir wünschen ihnen eine gute Nacht und steigen hinauf zu unserem gemeinsamen Zimmer, das wir jetzt ganz offiziell teilen.

**Ron **

Ich bin dran, mich morgen zu outen. Ich kann es nicht länger hinausschieben. Justin weiss, wie sehr ich mich davor fürchte. Nicht vor Dad, aber vor Mum. Sie ist im besten Fall nicht glücklich. Im schlimmsten Fall wird sie wütend sein und dann wird sie die übelsten Sachen sagen und jeden zusammenstauchen, den sie für möglicherweise verantwortlich hält. Zunächst Justin, aber wohl noch mehr Remus und Sirius. Ich wollte, ich könnte es erst am letzten Tag sagen, grade mal bevor sie abreisen.

Justin hält mich die ganze Nacht durch ganz fest. Er weiss, wie sehr es mir fast den Magen umdreht. Wir sind jetzt jede Nacht zusammen gewesen. Ich habe noch nie so gern geschlafen wie jetzt. Er ist so anschmiegsam, ich liebe es, ihn an mich zu ziehen und dann fest um ihn geschlungen wieder aufzuwachen. Remus hat uns ein paar Bücher über Homosexualität gegeben, die haben wir zusammen gelesen. Er hat uns geraten, uns Zeit zu nehmen, uns gegenseitig zu erforschen. Zwei der Bücher enthielten Bilder, die uns fast umgehauen haben, weil sie wirklich alles zeigen! Das war fast ein bisschen peinlich. Wir haben sie ihm dann wieder zurück gegeben, Mum wird in meinem Zimmer keine Sachen finden, über die sie sich aufregen könnte. Wenn sie wüsste, dass ich diese Bücher gelesen habe, würde sie nämlich ausrasten.

Morgens aufzustehen, wenn man seinen Eltern gestehen muss, dass man schwul ist, ist doppelt schwer. Ich werde versuchen, es so rasch wie möglich hinter mich zu bringen. Ich hoffe nur, dass meine OWLS kein Desaster waren. Das würde ihr nur noch mehr Munition geben. Als wir zum Frühstück runter gehen, sind Mum und Dad schon mit Sirius und Remus in der Küche beim Frühstück. Scheisse, sie sehen uns, und dass wir zusammen die Treppe herunter kommen. Sirius wünscht uns freundlich wie immer guten Morgen. Mum und Dad auch. Justin und ich finden unsere Gedecke schon vor und darauf liegen die Briefe. Wir sehen uns gegenseitig an.

„Morgen, Jungs! Ihr seid heute die Ersten, die aufgestanden sind! Ich glaube es kaum," sagt Remus.

Justin und ich setzen uns hin und er fragt:

„Du zuerst, oder ich zuerst oder beide zusammen?"

„Du zuerst, Justin!" fordere ich ihn auf.

„Okay."

Er macht seinen Brief auf, schaut hinein und sein Lächeln wird zu einem breiten Grinsen. Ich fürchte mich zu Tode! Aber ich mache meinen Brief auf, ziehe den Brief heraus, entfalte ihn und starre. Smaragdgrün auf Pergament: ich habe zehn OWLS gemacht, zehn von elf Fächern, in denen ich geprüft wurde, habe ich bestanden! ZEHN!

„Mum, Dad, ich hab zehn OWLS!" rufe ich aus und werfe ihnen den Brief über den Tisch.

„Das ist grossartig, Ron!"

Merlin sei Dank, wenigstens dieser Teil ist mehr als gut abgegangen. Damit im Rücken werde ich den Rest einfacher ertragen. Ich wende mich wieder Justin zu und frage ihn nach seinem Resultat. Er ist glücklich, er hat neun geschafft, weit mehr als er erwartet hat. Ich küsse verstohlen seine Hand und sage:

„Gut gemacht!"

Dann stürzen wir uns auf unser Frühstück, danach folgen wir Mum und Dad hinaus auf die Terrasse. Ich nehme Justin gleich mit.

„Mum, Dad, da ist etwas, das ich euch sagen muss..."

„Was denn, Ron? – Du hast wirklich ein sehr gutes Ergebnis in deinen OWLS erzielt, ich bin sehr stolz auf dich! Zehn OWLS, das ist ja fast so gut wie Percy und Bill," sagt Mum und umarmt mich.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich so gut abgeschnitten habe, Mum, aber das ist es nicht. – Ich hab mich verliebt..."

„Ja, das haben wir schon gehört, Ron. Ist es ein Mädchen von hier aus der Gegend? Sie sagten uns gestern nur, dass es nicht eine deiner Klassenkameradinnen ist..."

„Nein, weder ein hiesiges Mädchen noch eine Klassenkameradin, Mum. Ein Klassenkamerad... ich bin schwul."

Mum dreht sich sofort zu Justin um. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sagt mir, dass sie gleich explodieren wird.

„Du bist **was**? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Ron," sagt sie in eisigem Ton.

„Es ist mein voller Ernst, Mum. Ich habe es schon seit einer Weile gewusst. Am Ende der vierten Klasse dachte ich noch, dass ich auf Hermione abfahre, aber das stimmte nicht. Noch bevor wir hierher kamen, war mir schon klar, dass ich mit Mädchen nichts anfangen kann, dass Jungen für mich attraktiv sind. Irgendwann im Lauf des letzten Jahres habe ich mich dann in Justin verliebt. Und er sich in mich. Bitte, Mum, akzeptiere es, es ist nicht seine und nicht meine Schuld, ich bin einfach so..."

„Nun ja, Ron, ich werde mich damit abfinden müssen, aber ich bin sehr unglücklich darüber, dass du dich so wegwirfst."

„Mum, du hast doch überhaupt keine Mühe damit, dass Sirius und Remus ein Paar sind. Warum machst du bei mir einen Unterschied?"

„Sie sind Erwachsene. Sie hätten dies nie zulassen dürfen!" sagt sie empört.

„Du redest, als ob es eine Krankheit wäre, Mum. Ich kann aber nicht mit dem Finger winken und mir eine sexuelle Orientierung aussuchen, ich bin so geboren."

Dad kommt dazwischen und zieht mich in seine Arme.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Ron, keine Angst. Deine Mum wird sich damit schon abfinden, es ist aber schon ein bisschen schockierend für uns, weisst du. Ich bin froh, dass du glücklich bist. – Du bist also Justin?"

Justin kommt ein bisschen näher und nickt.

„Nett, dich kennen zu lernen, Justin. Ich bin sicher, dass ihr zwei sehr glücklich miteinander seid und das ist das Wichtigste."

„Danke, Sir. Ich liebe Ron wirklich sehr, und lieber mit Ihrer Zustimmung als dagegen."

„Die habt ihr. Und nun lauft und macht, was ihr wollt..."

Dad will bestimmt versuchen, Mum aus ihrer Wut herauszuholen. Es nimmt mich zwar wunder, ob er's schafft, aber ich kann nicht dabei sein, sonst klappt's garantiert nicht. Ich bin aber froh, ist es heraus und dass Dad mich unterstützt. Ich umarme ihn noch einmal und bedanke mich.

„Danke, Dad!"

Und dann will ich nur noch verschwinden und laufe weg, durch den kleinen Obstgarten hinaus aufs Feld und dem Waldrand entlang nach oben. Dort lasse ich mich ins Gras fallen. Justin ist wenige Augenblicke später auch da, setzt sich neben mich und zieht mich in seine Arme. Ich schaffe es, meine um seine Schulter zu schlingen. Er sagt beruhigend:

„Ist schon gut, Ron, sie wird's akzeptieren lernen, dein Vater hat's doch gesagt..."

„Ja, aber du kennst meine Mum noch nicht. Wenn sie sauer ist, dann ist sie's eine lange Zeit. Nicht schön. Und auch wenn ich es lieber erst gesagt hätte, bevor sie gehen, ich konnte es nicht tun. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie jetzt nicht über Remus und Sirius herfällt."

„Ich glaube, Remus wird damit fertig werden, der wird ja mit allem fertig!"

„Wenn sie richtig wütend ist, sagt sie immer Dinge, die verletzen. Und du weisst, wo Remus am verletzlichsten ist. Ich hoffe nur, dass Dad sie im Zaum halten kann, sie hat so ein scheussliches Temperament!"

**Justin **

Er ist völlig zerknirscht. Ich habe grosse Mühe, seine Mutter jetzt nicht einfach zu hassen. Schliesslich haben mir alle erzählt, wie nett und freundlich sie ist. Aber es ist nicht einfach. Ron ist wirklich total aufgebracht und verletzt. Ich ziehe ihn aufs Gras hinunter und küsse ihn zärtlich. Es dauert eine ganze Weile, bis er darauf reagiert, aber dann fühle ich, wie seine Arme sich in gewohnter Manier um meine Schultern schliessen und mich an ihn ziehen.

Wir verharren so, nur einfach Küsse tauschend, bestimmt für eine halbe Stunde. Auf einmal wird es dunkler und Wind kommt auf.

„Gewitter, Ron, los, komm, wir müssen zum Haus zurück, wenn wir nicht nass werden wollen."

Wir springen auf und laufen hinunter zum Haus und hinein, dann gleich die Treppe hinauf und in Rons Zimmer, wo wir uns lachend auf sein Bett fallen lassen. Ein paar Sekunden später haben wir die Tür abgeschlossen und Ron fängt an, mich auszuziehen.

„Justin? Mach Liebe mit mir..." sagt er.

Mein Herz klopft zum Zerspringen. Wir haben's noch nicht bis zum Letzten getan. Remus und Sirius, sowie ihre Bücher, haben uns alles zum Thema Gleitmittel beigebracht, damit kämen wir sicher klar, aber wir sind ja noch nicht so lange zusammen... sie haben uns auch eine Lektion zu sicherem Sex gegeben, ein Thema, das in den Büchern auch überall vorkam. Ich streichle zart über Rons Seite, bewege meine Hand über sein Kreuz und küsse ihn wieder. Es ist wie ein Abenteuer, aber...

„Willst du das wirklich?" frage ich unsicher.

„Ja, sicher. Du nicht?"

„Doch, schon auch... aber glaubst du, dass es wirklich ein guter Zeitpunkt ist? Ich meine, du hast Knatsch mit deiner Mutter und..."

„Ach so, du glaubst, dass ich's tun möchte, weil meine Mutter dagegen ist?"

„Nein, nicht so, eher, dass die Ablehnung deiner Mutter dich entschlossen macht, jetzt etwas zu tun, für das wir uns eigentlich noch etwas mehr Zeit lassen wollten..."

„Ach so. Also möchtest du doch lieber noch warten?"

„Ich fühle mich noch nicht bereit dazu, Ron," gestehe ich ihm ehrlich.

„Okay. Ich möchte dich nicht zu etwas beschwatzen, was dir noch nicht geheuer ist."

Ich bin so sehr erleichtert. Ich habe mich vor einem Ausbruch seines Temperaments gefürchtet, aber sein Nachgeben sagt mir, dass Ron mich wiederliebt. Ich habe über unsere Beziehung nachgedacht, seit wir sie begonnen haben, und ich war erstaunt, wie rasch man wie tief reinfallen kann. Eigentlich sollte es nur so eine kleine Verliebtheit sein, etwas experimentieren, aber jetzt merke ich, dass ich Ron wirklich liebe. Ich könnte weinen vor Glück, denn Rons Akzeptanz meines ‚Neins' und dass ich für diesen Teil unserer Beziehung noch nicht bereit bin, ist ein Zeichen seiner Zuneigung zu mir. Ich drehe ihn um, rolle mich auf ihn, halte ihn fest und lege meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Er hält mich fest und wir geniessen es, unsere nackte Haut zu spüren. Unsere Schwänze sind im Nu hart.

Ich bin jedes Mal wieder erstaunt, wie leicht und schnell das geht. Ich werde im Unterricht bestimmt Mühe bekommen, denn jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn anschaue, fühle ich, wie sich da unten was regt. Und kurz darauf ist mein Schwanz immer hart. Aber jetzt können wir uns dieser süssen Tortur hingeben. Ich liebe es, alles über ihn herauszufinden. Wo er wie auf meine Berührungen reagiert. Wo es nur federleichte Berührungen braucht, wo er richtig stimuliert werden muss. Und wo ich beissen oder wo ich lecken kann.

**Remus **

Molly zetert vor unserem Bürofenster. Ich kann hören, wie sie hereingestürmt kommt und Arthur sie leise zurück zu rufen versucht. Sie streiten sich eine ganze Weile lang, nicht sehr laut, und ich beruhige mich, als Arthur sie offenbar besänftigen kann. Ron scheint seine Eltern über seine Beziehung zu Justin in Kenntnis gesetzt zu haben. Und offenbar hat sie das nicht sehr gut aufgenommen. Ich verhalte mich vollkommen ruhig und versuche, mich auf Vorbereitungsarbeiten für das nächste Schuljahr zu konzentrieren. Lily sitzt auf einem der Sessel und stillt Lizzie. Dann höre ich Molly meinen Namen rufen.

„Remus, wo steckst du?"

Lizzie zuckt an Lilys Brust. Lily beruhigt sie gleich wieder, zieht sie wieder heran und das Baby nuckelt weiter.

„Hier im Büro, Molly," gebe ich zur Antwort.

Sie kommt hereingerast und ich mache mich darauf gefasst, von ihr angebrüllt zu werden. Sirius schaut von seinem Buch auf. Er schaut sie vorwurfsvoll an, aber sie bemerkt nicht einmal, dass er und Lily im Raum sind.

„Remus! Du bist dafür verantwortlich! Ich wünschte, du würdest besser auf diese Kinder Acht geben! Wie kannst du es zulassen, dass Ron..."

Ich unterbreche sie und biete ihr erst mal einen Stuhl an. Dann winke ich Arthur herein, schliesse die beiden Türen und als wir alle sitzen, sage ich ihr grade heraus:

„Molly, Ron ist schwul. Niemand ist dafür verantwortlich, das ist in seinen Genen. Niemand kann sich seine sexuelle Orientierung auswählen. Ron folgte seinem Instinkt und der sagte ihm, dass er mit einem Jungen glücklich ist. Es gibt wirklich nichts, was man dagegen tun kann. Das einzige, was du erreichst, wenn du ihn jetzt ablehnst ist, dass du einen deiner Söhne verlierst. Ich weiss, wie sehr du deine Kinder liebst, Molly, aber das gibt dir nicht das Recht, ihnen vor ihrem Glück zu stehen und sie daran zu hindern, erwachsen zu werden."

„Natürlich verteidigst du Ron, du bist ja schliesslich selber vom anderen Ufer!" schimpft sie.

„Molly..." sagt Arthur schwach.

„Das hat mit mir und Sirius überhaupt nichts zu tun, Molly, es geht um deinen **Sohn**! Einer deiner sechs Söhne ist schwul, na und? Das heisst doch nicht, dass du ihn falsch erzogen hast. Ich möchte dir sagen, dass Justins Eltern Ron willkommen geheissen haben, auch wenn sie sich vielleicht lieber einen heterosexuellen Sohn gewünscht haben. Du bist doch sonst nicht so unvernünftig, aber wenn du jetzt deine Vorurteile nicht schleunigst wieder abbaust, wird er dir den Rücken ganz zudrehen."

Ich weiss, dass es sie einfach nur unglücklich macht. Arthur nimmt ihre Hand in seine und sagt:

„Molly – du warst doch glücklich, als Ginny dir Ernie als ihren Freund vorgestellt hat, er ist ein sehr netter Junge. Du kennst deine Tochter und weisst, dass sie nichts tut, was du in ihrem Alter nicht auch getan hast. Warum kannst du nicht einfach glücklich sein, dass Ron mit jemandem zusammen ist, den er liebt, und der ihn liebt? Wir können diese Wahl nicht für ihn treffen. Ich will ihn nicht verlieren. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass er und Ginny sich hier verstecken müssen und nicht heimkommen können."

„Ich vermisse die beiden so sehr..." sagt sie gequält.

Sirius steht auf und lässt sich neben Molly nieder.

„Molly, ich weiss, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man von der Mutter verstossen wird. Ich bin sicher, dass Ron sich jetzt ziemlich elend fühlt. Ich weiss, wie es ist, denn ich habe es selber erfahren. Meine Mutter hat mich schon schlecht behandelt, seit ich ganz klein war, das war ich mir eigentlich gewöhnt, aber als sie erfahren hat, dass Remus und ich ein Paar sind, da hat sie mich mit übelsten Flüchen und sogar beinahe mit einem Unverzeihlichen Fluch belegt. Ihre endgültige Ablehnung hat weit mehr weh getan als ihre Flüche, auch wenn ich sie schon vorher nicht gemocht habe. Aber Ron liebt dich, Molly, ihn schmerzt deine Ablehnung bestimmt noch viel mehr."

„Er hätte schreiben können – uns warnen..."

„Das hätte er tun können. Aber er wollte es euch lieber direkt und selber sagen. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass er es erst im letzten Moment tun würde, wenn ihr weggeht, aber er hat die erste Gelegenheit wahrgenommen, es euch zu sagen, die er gefunden hat. Er liebt Justin. Und es gibt wirklich nichts, was daran falsch wäre. Keines der anderen Kinder macht sich über die beiden lustig, nicht einmal Draco Malfoy," sagt Sirius.

Ich finde, dass er sehr geduldig ist. Er schaut ihr in die Augen, während er redet, und nach einer Weile gibt sie tatsächlich klein bei.

„Gut. Ich werde mich damit abfinden. Aber ich bin wirklich alles andere als begeistert..."

Damit steht Molly auf und verlässt das Büro. Sirius setzt sich wieder auf seinen Sessel. Arthur bleibt bei uns und seufzt.

„Sie wird's irgendwann kapieren. Und dann wird sie Justin wahrscheinlich genauso verhätscheln wie unsere Söhne."

„Ich bin sicher. Meine Mum hat's schon gecheckt, bevor ich mit Sirius zusammenkam, Dad brauchte etwas länger, und er brauchte auch einen Moment, um sich damit abzufinden. Zum Glück sagte er aber nie ein abschätziges Wort. Ich war so froh um ihre Unterstützung, sie bedeutete mir sehr viel," erzähle ich ihm.

„Ich schaue wohl besser nach Ron..."

„Mach dich erst deutlich bemerkbar und lass ihnen Zeit, sich wieder anzuziehen, Arthur," rät Sirius mit einem Grinsen.

„Sirius! Es ist noch nicht mal Mittag!"

Sirius lacht.

„Na ja, sie sind direkt in Rons Zimmer hinauf gelaufen, also würde ich mal erwarten, dass sie nicht eben mehr viel Kleidung anhaben, weisst du. Die Ablehnung meiner Mutter hat mich fast direkt in Moonys Arme getrieben."

Arthur hat sich schon aufgerichtet, aber jetzt setzt er sich wieder hin.

„Wisst ihr, es wird schon langsam schwieriger mit meinen Kindern. Auf einmal sind sie keine Kinder mehr, und es dünkt mich, dass das so plötzlich passiert ist. Ich war fast schockiert, wie erwachsen Ginny geworden ist, seit ich sie im Januar beim Prozess gesehen habe. Ron auch. Fred und George mögen ja eine Menge Unfug im Kopf haben, aber sie sind blitzgescheit und bauen sich gerade ein eigenes Geschäft auf. Fred und Angelina leben in einer Art zusammen, die mich annehmen lässt, dass das permanent sein könnte. Es ist so leer im Fuchsbau. George ist der Einzige, der noch ziemlich regelmässig zuhause schläft."

„Das muss sehr hart sein. Nach all diesen Jahren die Kinder gross werden und das Haus verlassen zu sehen," bemerke ich.

„Oh, das ist es. Ich liebe sie doch alle sieben so sehr. Wir hoffen schon, dass sie oft nach Hause kommen. Okay, Ginny ist erst fünfzehn, Ron ist erst sechzehn, aber die beiden sind zur Zeit unter eurer Aufsicht, also sind sie fast nur noch theoretisch unsere Kinder. Wenn sie euch verlassen werden, sind sie wohl beide schon erwachsen. Wenn ich sie mir ansehe... Ron hat sich eben schon so vernünftig verhalten, er hat Molly nicht mal angebrüllt. Was ich erst fast erwartet habe, denn er hat eine Menge von Mollys aufbrausendem Temperament."

„Nun ja, da er zur Zeit mit Draco Malfoy unter dem selben Dach lebt, am selben Tisch isst, in der Klasse mit ihm zusammen sitzt, mit ihm den Gemeinschaftsraum teilt und die beiden sich nicht einmal mehr anmeckern, würde ich doch annehmen, dass Ron grosse Fortschritte in Richtung Reife gemacht hat," sagt Sirius grinsend.

Jetzt lacht auch Arthur.

„Wie seid ihr eigentlich mit dem jungen Mr. Malfoy klargekommen?" fragt er.

„Erstaunlich gut. Wir denken, dass es ihm schon ziemlich eingefahren ist, als er sich auf einmal am anderen Ende des Zauberstabs seines Vaters wiedergefunden hat. Und ihm war sofort klar, dass Lucius ihn und Neville töten wollte."

„Lucius sitzt bereits in Azkaban und erwartet seinen Prozess. Nicht einmal Fudge konnte ihn dieses Mal heraushalten. Ich glaube nicht, dass Malfoy noch einmal herauskommt. Die Leute von der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung haben jetzt eine Menge zu tun, ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass die Vorbereitung für diesen Prozess ziemlich lange dauern wird. Mindestens ein halbes Jahr, schätze ich. Draco und Neville werden wohl als Zeugen aufgeboten werden. Und bestimmt ihr beiden, eventuell auch die anderen, die bei Malfoys Verhaftung dabei waren."

„Wie lange können sie ihn denn festhalten, bevor der Prozess stattfinden muss?" frage ich.

„Theoretisch sein Leben lang. Im Zaubererrecht gibt es in diesem Bereich keine Limiten," erklärt Arthur.

„Du meine Güte..."

„Das war eine der Begründungen, mit denen sie mich in Azkaban festgehalten haben," bemerkt Sirius düster.

„Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Aber in Malfoys Fall ist es eine gute Sache. Kingsley sagte mir, dass Narcissa versucht hat, ihren alten Anwalt wieder zu engagieren, bis sie gemerkt hat, dass der zusammen mit Lucius verhaftet worden ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass sich sonst jemand wirklich die Finger mit dem Fall verbrennen will, nicht, nachdem jetzt bekannt geworden ist, dass die Todesser alle dieses Mal am Arm haben, denn es könnte nicht deutlicher auf dem von Malfoy prangen. Ausserdem wird er unter Veritaserum verhört werden. Wir untersuchen den Typen, den sie jetzt doch noch gefunden hat."

„Das ist bestimmt kein Fall, der für den Angeklagten zu gewinnen ist, denn das Mal allein ist schon Beweis genug. Nur Todesser haben es, nur Voldemort konnte es anbringen. Und wie der Fall von Pettigrew zeigt, hat Voldemort nicht einmal bei Spionen toleriert, dass sie ohne sein Mal herumlaufen."

„Genau."

Wir diskutieren die politische Situation für eine Weile, doch dann deutet Arthur auf meine Arbeit und meint:

„Ich möchte dich nicht von deiner Arbeit abhalten, Remus, ich gehe jetzt mal nach Ron schauen."

„Ist schon okay, Arthur, ich fange nur früh an. Es ist nichts Dringendes. Es ist immer gut, mit dir zu sprechen. Übrigens ist heute der Schweizer Nationalfeiertag, in Erinnerung an die Staatsgründung am 1. August 1291. Traditionellerweise wird er mit viel Feuerwerk und Feuern gefeiert. Ich nehme doch stark an, dass deine Zwillinge da etwas beizutragen haben, was meinst du?"

„Das würde mich nicht überraschen. Gestern haben sie sicher nicht alles in die Luft gelassen, was sie mitgebracht haben. Sie werden entzückt sein, noch eine Gelegenheit zu bekommen, damit herumzuspielen."

„Gut. Ich habe auch etwas Feuerwerk der Muggel eingekauft. Normalerweise recht nettes Zeug. Wir stellen jetzt ein grosses Feuer zusammen, heute Abend grillieren wir, und dann schauen wir nach all den Feuern in der Umgebung aus," künde ich an.

„Oh, das klingt sehr nett. Dann bis später!"

Ich schaue ihm zu, wie er unser Büro verlässt und dabei die Tür offen lässt. Sirius kehrt zu seinem Buch zurück, ich nehme die Feder wieder zur Hand und arbeite noch eine Weile weiter. Verteidigung verlangt im sechsten Schuljahr mehr Duellierzauber und die Theorie für einfachere Schutzzauber. Beides sind Themen, bei denen auch viel praktisch geübt werden muss. Hinter den Schutzzaubern steht eine Menge Theorie. Ich bereite schon mal eine Menge Fragen vor, die dann in Tests auftauchen werden. Zauberkunst wird unter anderem ein Grundkurs zum Heraufbeschwören von Dingen bringen. Das wird auch ganz schön zu tun geben. Ausserdem werde ich die Kinder anleiten, eigene Zauber zu entwickeln.

**Harry **

Heute aufzustehen, fällt verflixt schwer. Heute bekommen wir endlich unsere OWLS-Resultate. Hermione ist schon seit dem Ende der Prüfungen völlig aus dem Häuschen. Aber mit all dem Besuch sind wir ziemlich gut abgelenkt gewesen und haben nicht zu sehr über den Ausgang unserer Examen gegrübelt. Etwa um acht wachen wir auf, dann erlauben wir uns zunächst unsere übliche Runde Sex, bevor wir aufstehen. Es ist unglaublich, wie rasch ich mich an dieses morgendliche Ritual gewöhnt habe. Hermione liebt es besonders, gleich nach dem Aufwachen in diesen kurzen Rausch zu steigen. Meistens ist sie morgens immer besonders scharf drauf. Ich muss sagen, dass sie mir so sehr gut gefällt. Ihr Haar ist niedlich verwuschelt, ihre Augen immer noch ein bisschen glasig, aber sie erwacht, dreht mir ihr Gesicht zu, um zu sehen, ob ich noch schlafe. Wenn ich wach bin, küsst sie mich gleich. Jetzt im Sommer ist das Fenster offen, nur die Vorhänge schwanken sanft im Wind.

„Guten Morgen, Liebster," sagt sie.

„Morgen, Hermione. Gut geschlafen?"

„Mhm." Sie gähnt.

Ich nehme sie in die Arme. Was für ein Gefühl! Jedes Mal, wenn ich sie so nahe an mir spüre, ist es fast überwältigend. Ich bin so sehr froh, dass sie mich letztes Jahr ein bisschen gepuscht hat, um mit mir zu schlafen. Jetzt weiss ich eines sicher, dass ich nie wieder ohne sie aufwachen möchte. Wir küssen uns erneut und ich greife zum Zauberstab, um den Verhütungszauber zu sprechen. Sie grinst und meint:

„Weisst du, ich glaube, ich mache doch den Zaubertrank, dann bräuchten wir uns nur alle sechs Monate drum zu kümmern."

„Ist er kompliziert?" frage ich.

„Ziemlich. Aber ich braue ja den Wolfsbanntrank und der ist so komplex, dass der Verhütungstrank dagegen wie ein Kinderspiel ist. Und ich gehe wohl nicht falsch in der Annahme, dass dann auch ein paar andere davon profitieren werden. Selbst deine Mutter..."

Ich grinse. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was Rita Skeeter über unsere Schule sagen würde. Liebesnest wäre wohl noch am harmlosesten. Ich glaube nicht, dass Remus oder Sirius im letzten Jahr je gecheckt haben, wer wo schläft. Sie wissen jedenfalls über uns beide und Ron und Justin genau Bescheid.

„Oh je... Ron will heute seinen Eltern von seiner Beziehung zu Justin erzählen, Hermione! Ich hoffe, dass sie es akzeptieren werden!"

„Das hoffe ich auch, die beiden sind nämlich wirklich gut miteinander. Aber ich mache mir ein bisschen Sorgen, dass Mrs... oh je, da kannst du sie schon hören – bis hier herauf!"

Wir können Mrs Weasleys Antwort hören. Oh nein! Das wird ihn fürchterlich treffen, da bin ich mir sicher. Doch es gibt nichts, was wir jetzt tun können, also stehen wir auf und gehen hinunter. Es ist schon halb zehn, als wir in der Küche auftauchen. Winky und Dobby bringen uns auch gleich Frühstück, und wir finden unsere Briefe auf dem Tisch. Ich schiebe Hermione den ihren zu und greife nach meinem. Wir schauen einander an und ich fordere sie auf:

„Komm schon, mach ihn auf!"

Sie tut's. Ich erwarte, dass sie sicher elf OWLS gemacht hat, aber es liegen noch mehr drin. Sie hat sich an den Prüfungen für alle zwölf Fächer beteiligt, selbst Wahrsagen. Wie Percy kann sie also zwölf OWLS machen. Sie benutzt ihr Messer, um den Brief zu öffnen, zieht den Brief heraus und entfaltet ihn. Ich warte auf ihren Schrei und da kommt er!

„**JA**! Ich hab's geschafft, Harry, ich hab's geschafft! Und alles nur O! Selbst Percy hatte nur acht Aussergewöhnliche OWLS!" quietscht sie.

Ich lehne mich hinüber und küsse sie.

„Mein Genie! Gratuliere, Hermione! Gut gemacht!"

„Danke! Lass mich aber jetzt sehen, was du hast, Harry!"

Ich öffne meinen Brief und schaue hinein. Phu! Zehn! Ich habe nur Wahrsagen und Arithmantik versaut. In diesen beiden Fächern hat's gar keine OWLS abgesetzt, aber dafür habe ich ein O in Verteidigung, Zaubertränke? Zauberkunst und Astronomie. Die anderen OWLS sind alle Erwartungen übertroffen. Damit kann ich mehr als zufrieden sein, denn ich habe weit besser abgeschnitten als erwartet. Ich reiche Hermione meinen Brief hinüber und grinse.

„Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit zehn OWLS. Und da ich die habe, ist es mir eigentlich egal, ob sie Annehmbar oder Aussergewöhnlich sind."

„Oh, aber du hast ein O in Zaubertränke, Harry! Snape wird ausrasten, wenn er davon hört. Ich frage mich, was die anderen haben..."

„Wir werden's früher oder später hören. Es sieht fast aus als ob wir früh sind, die anderen Briefe liegen ja fast alle noch da."

„Wir können uns fürs Frühstück ja Zeit lassen, bis die anderen alle auftauchen... ich bin auch neugierig."

Die nächsten, die auftauchen, sind Parvati, Draco, Neville und Mandy. Morag kommt gleich danach. Sie alle setzen sich und schnappen sich ihre Briefe. Sie schauen uns fragend an, aber ich schüttle den Kopf und sage grinsend:

„Nee – erst, wenn ihr eure auch aufgemacht habt."

„Okay. Alle zugleich!" ruft Mandy.

Sie machen ihre Briefe auf und lesen sie. Neville fängt an zu grinsen und sagt:

„Ich habe sieben! Meine Gran wird so zufrieden sein! Hermione, wie viele Os hast du in deinen zwölf?"

Sie lacht.

„Woher weisst du, dass ich zwölf habe?"

„Ist doch gar keine Frage. Bloss die Frage, welche Noten und Punkte du gemacht hast," behauptet Neville.

„Na ja – alle..."

„Was, alle?" fragt Draco etwas dumm.

„Alle meine zwölf OWLS sind Os."

„Wow! Gut gemacht. Ich habe neun. Habe Wahrsagen, Kräuterkunde und Geschichte vermasselt," sagt Draco.

„Ich hab' zehn. Drei Aussergewöhnlich," sagt Mandy.

Mir fällt auf, dass wir uns fast alle in diesem Bereich befinden. Neville macht das Schlusslicht mit sieben, aber er hat die anderen OWLS um sehr wenig verpasst. Remus und Sirius kommen neugierig in die Küche. Natürlich teilen wir ihnen unsere Resultate gleich mit. Remus grinst sehr zufrieden, besonders als Ginny und Ernie hereinkommen, ihre Briefe aufmachen und Ginny doppelt so laut wie Hermione quietscht.

„Ich hab **ELF**!"

„Wow, Ginny!"

„Und **acht** davon sind Aussergewöhnlich!" liefert sie noch nach.

Sie tanzt durch die ganze Küche, mit einem glücklichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Hermione gesellt sich zu ihr und bald hopst jeder aufgeregt durch die grosse Küche. Meine Eltern, Remus, Sirius und Hermiones Eltern, die grade erst hereingekommen sind, lachen. Sirius schnappt sich die Kamera und schiesst einige Schnappschüsse. Mum ist sehr zufrieden mit meinen Noten und lobt mich.

Jetzt ist es früher Nachmittag. Ron und Justin sind wieder aufgetaucht und Sirius besteht darauf, draussen von der ganzen Klasse richtige ‚Familienfotos' zu machen. Wir stimmen schliesslich zu und stellen uns draussen im Garten vor den bunten Sommerblumen auf. Remus kommt auch heraus und sagt:

„Also, ihr lieben Leute, ich habe grade die offizielle Punkteliste gecheckt. Ihr Lieben haltet sieben der ersten zehn Plätze in den diesjährigen OWLS und der Rest von euch ist immer noch in den ersten zwanzig drin. Ich gratuliere euch allen zu euren Leistungen, ihr habt super abgeschnitten und Siri und ich können uns gegenseitig auf die Schulter klopfen," sagt Remus grinsend.

Wir lachen alle, aber natürlich hat er recht, denn tatsächlich haben die beiden uns wirklich gut unterrichtet. Aber das ist noch nicht alles:

„Daher haben Sirius und ich entschieden, dass wir euch eine kleine Belohnung schenken wollen. Ich habe eben ein kleines Schiff auf dem Thuner See gemietet. Das wird uns nächsten Mittwoch den ganzen Nachmittag und Abend rund um den See tuckern und alles, was wir zu tun haben, ist für Futter und Musik sorgen, dann kann die Party steigen."

Wow, was für eine coole Idee! Natürlich ist Remus immer voll von guten Ideen. Der Remus, dem wir im vergangenen Jahr begegnet sind und den, welchen wir vor drei Jahren kennen gelernt haben, sind zwei kaum zu vergleichende Personen. Im Schulzimmer war er genauso kompetent, aber über alles gesehen, war er spritzig, witzig und fast immer gut gelaunt, wirkte viel weniger müde. Er hat sich auch so langsam neu eingekleidet, jedenfalls mit Muggelkleidern. Ausserdem hat er etwas an Gewicht zugelegt und auch gehalten.

Arthur Weasley ist zusammen mit Mrs Weasley und den Grangers mit uns herausgekommen und bietet an, die Fotos zu machen, damit Remus und Sirius auch mit drauf kommen. Wir nehmen die beiden in die Mitte der Gruppe und Mr. Weasley macht die Bilder. Dann gibt er die Kamera an Sirius zurück, der sehr glücklich und zufrieden mit uns und sich selbst aussieht.

In den nächsten Tagen bemerken wir, dass Mrs Weasley Ron ziemlich ignoriert. Er nimmt es schwer und am Montag Morgen ziehe ich ihn in sein Zimmer zurück. Er setzt sich auf sein Bett. Ich lehne mich an den Bettpfosten.

„Du hast immer noch Knatsch mit deiner Mutter, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist eine Untertreibung, Harry! Ich weiss, ich hab Dads Segen, aber ich kann nur hoffen, dass Mum sich daran gewöhnen wird. Es macht mich so traurig. Und Justin ist natürlich auch unglücklich, weil ich so schlechter Stimmung bin. Es belastet unsere Beziehung. Aber ich liebe ihn. Was ist falsch an Liebe?"

„Nichts ist falsch daran. Sie braucht eine Menge Zeit, glaube ich. Sie ist ja immer noch nicht einverstanden mit dem, was die Zwillinge tun, und wie lange wirft sie ihnen das schon vor? Früher oder später wird sie's überwinden. Am besten beachtest du sie bis dahin so wenig wie möglich. Sei statt dessen einfach glücklich mit Justin, Ron!"

„Danke, Harry. Du hast recht mit Mum und den Zwillingen. Aber die scheinen wieder mit ihr auszukommen."

„Vielleicht, weil sie jetzt mit dir Knatsch hat."

Ron grinst.

**George **

Oh, oh... Remus kommt zu uns herüber. Was er wohl zu sagen hat? Wir haben gestern mit dem Feuerwerk doch nicht übertrieben, oder? Ausserdem haben sie doch gesagt, dass sie Silenziumzauber über das Haus der Nachbarn gesprochen haben, nicht wahr? Oh, er grinst. Dann kann's kein Vorwurf sein.

„George, habt ihr beiden noch Feuerwerk von gestern übrig?" fragt er.

„Fast ein Koffer voll, warum?"

„Weil heute 1. August ist, das heisst, ihr habt Gelegenheit dazu, noch mehr davon in die Luft zu lassen."

„Ist das ein besonderer Tag?"

„Für die Schweizer schon – ihr Nationalfeiertag. Das ist normalerweise eine Gelegenheit, Zigtausende von Franken in Form von Feuerwerk in die Luft zu lassen. Sobald es dunkel ist, habt ihr meine Erlaubnis, so viel davon loszulassen, wie ihr wollt. Und ich akzeptiere eure Hilfe beim Bau eines grossen Feuers, das mindestens ein paar Stunden brennt."

„Oh, die bekommst du!" verspricht mein liebster Zwillingsbruder mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Gut. Wir fangen gleich nach dem Mittagessen und Sirius' Fototermin an."

Nach dem Essen und nach dem Fototermin gehen wir gemeinsam in den Wald, wo wir alles aufsammeln, was wir an kleinen Ästen finden. Ausserdem wählt er einen Baum, den er mit Magie fällt und sofort in kleine Stücke zerhackt. Die Stücke bringen wir ebenfalls zur gewählten Feuerstelle. Dort leitet Remus uns an, das Feuer aufzubauen. Dad ist natürlich da und hilft mit, neugierig, wie das die Muggel machen. Als wir fertig sind, haben wir einen Stapel, der fast zwei Meter hoch ist. Remus pflanzt etliche Meter davon entfernt eine Flasche in die Erde. Er sagt, dass er die braucht um die Raketen zu zünden, die er gekauft hat.

Das Abendessen ist toll! Alles Fleisch, Salat und Knoblauchbrot. Haufen von allem. Ich glaube, ich habe eine halbe Kuh verspeist. Aber das gilt für alle anderen Jungen und sogar ein bisschen für die Mädchen. Ich staune immer über Ginny, denn obwohl sie immer noch nicht sehr gross ist, mampft sie für drei. Keine Ahnung, wo sie das alles hinstecken kann, ohne dick zu werden. Es war aber wirklich gut heute. Alle sind zufrieden, vor allem, weil alle so gut bei ihren OWLS abgeschnitten haben. Ich habe ihre Noten gesehen und muss sagen, dass ich ihnen ihre beiden Lehrer neide. Ich bin sicher, mit solchen Lehrern hätten Fred und ich beide auch besser abgeschnitten. Immerhin hatten wir in unserem fünften Jahr Remus und unsere Noten in Verteidigung waren gut. Einer von den drei OWLS, die wir uns ergattert haben. Die beiden anderen hatte ich in Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke und Fred hatte sie in Zauberkunst und Transfiguration. Remus und Sirius sind sehr gute Lehrer und dabei auch noch gute Kameraden. So toll möchte ich auch Schule haben! Andererseits ist das keine grosse Überraschung, die beiden sind ja schliesslich auch Rumtreiber.

Es wird jetzt rasch dunkel, wir haben bis zum letzten Bisschen Dessert alles aufgegessen. Remus geht hinein und holt alles Feuerwerk, das er eingekauft hat, dann gehen wir los und zu der Feuerstelle, die wir aufgebaut haben. Als wir dort ankommen, ist es ganz dunkel. Remus nässt einige zusammengerollte Zeitungen mit Sprit, steckt sie in einige kleine Lücken in der untersten Gegend des Feuerstockes und zündet sie an. Dad staunt, dass Remus jedes der kleinen Hölzchen auch sicher zum Brennen bringt. Remus grinst über seine Obsession mit Muggeln. Er selber hat einen offenbar völlig unkomplizierten Umgang mit allem, was die Muggel betrifft.

„Okay, jetzt warten wir, bis das Feuer richtig brennt. Niemand von euch rührt das Muggelfeuerwerk auch nur an, ausser wenn ich euch die Erlaubnis dazu gebe, klar? Ihr kennt euch damit nicht aus und ich will keine Unfälle."

Wir versprechen alle, das Zeug nicht anzurühren. Dann bewegen wir uns alle noch ein bisschen weiter den Hügel hinauf, von wo wir still unserem Feuer zuschauen und nach anderen Feuern Ausschau halten. Es ist grossartig, hier so weit oben zu sein. Wir haben beste Aussicht und sehen eine Menge Feuer, sicher gut zwei Dutzend. Und eine Menge Feuerwerk geht hoch. Das meiste ist in unseren Augen simpel, aber das sind ja auch Muggel. Remus erlaubt uns, einiges von unserem Zeug hochgehen zu lassen, dann steht er auf und startet einiges von dem, was er eingekauft hat. Er nennt die Dinger Vulkan und so sieht die kleine Kartonverpackung auch aus, sie ist kegelförmig. Was herauskommt, sind jede Menge bunter Funken, die wie bei einem Vulkanausbruch aus der Packung gespuckt werden. Wenn man nur auf Farbe aus ist, ist es ein guter Effekt. Unsere Feuerwerke haben noch ein bisschen mehr zu bieten. Unter anderem haben wir eines kreiert, das Moony und Padfoot gewidmet ist. Als wir das loslassen, lachen alle, denn für einige Minuten können wir einem Wolf und einem grossen Hund zusehen, wie sie durch den Himmel jagen und spielen. Die beiden freuen sich am meisten und Sirius bedankt sich, indem er sagt, dass das wohl das niedlichste Geschenk war, das sie je erhalten haben.

„Also können wir sie auch verkaufen? Ich glaube, dieses könnte ein ganz beliebtes Feuerwerk werden," frage ich.

„Unsere Erlaubnis habt ihr!"

„Super."

Der Abend macht wirklich viel Spass. Erst sehr spät gehen wir alle zu Bett. Mir gefällt's hier wirklich gut.

**Sirius **

Ich schliesse die Tür unseres Schlafzimmers hinter mir zu und wende mich Remus zu. Wir haben heute einen sehr schönen Tag mit einer Wanderung zu einem Bergsee verbracht. Das Wasser ist viel zu kalt gewesen, um in dem See zu schwimmen, aber es war gut, um unsere heissen Füsse abzukühlen.

Molly akzeptiert Ron und Justin immer noch nicht, obwohl sie es versprochen hat. Manchmal verstehe ich diese Frau einfach nicht. Glaubt sie, dass alle ihre Kinder sie mit einem halben Dutzend Enkel eindecken müssen oder was? Ron ist ihr sechster Sohn und schon beinahe erwachsen, aber sie hält es immer noch für nötig, sein Leben zu bestimmen. Sie liebt zwar ihre Kinder, aber sie kann sie einfach nicht gehen lassen. Ich hoffe für Molly, dass die nicht einfach aufbrechen und nie wieder heimkommen. Es täte mir vor allem leid um Arthur. Und Molly würde ganz bestimmt eine sehr einsame Frau werden.

Im Moment macht sie alle sauer, aber ich lasse das jetzt hinter mir, als ich Remus zusehe, der sich auszieht und ins Bett klettert. Heilige Scheisse, er ist schön! Er ist jetzt schön braun, das habe ich an ihm noch nie gesehen! Er weiss, dass er hier seine Narben nicht zu verstecken braucht, deshalb hat er sich auch überwunden, nur in Shorts herumzulaufen und das sieht echt gut aus. Ich meine, er mag zwar jetzt schon ziemlich viele graue Haare haben, aber der Mann hat eine Figur wie ein Model! Er ist auch viel stärker als er aussieht. Es ist ihm sogar völlig egal, dass ich ihm ständig nachschaue. Im Gegenteil, er schwingt seine Hüften noch extra, als er die Decke hebt und darunter kriecht. Das bringt mich zum Grinsen. Ich ziehe mich etwas schneller aus, denn je schneller ich meine Kleider los bin, desto schneller kann ich mich im Bett zu ihm gesellen. In dem Moment, in dem ich ins Bett steige, streckt er seine Hand aus, um mich näher zu sich zu ziehen.

„Komm schon, Padfoot!"

„Hast du was im Sinn, Liebster?" frage ich unschuldig.

„Darauf kannst du deinen hübschen Arsch getrost verwetten. Ich warte schon den ganzen Tag drauf."

Ich grinse. In Momenten wie diesem bin ich wirklich froh, dass wir hier weit weg von der Gefahr sind. Zumindest im Augenblick haben wir hier einen sicheren Hafen, das tut uns beiden sehr gut. Ich halte meinen Süssen in meinen Armen und küsse ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn.

„Ich liebe dich, Moony."

„Ich weiss, Padfoot. Du weisst, dass ich dich auch immer lieben werde. Ich staune nur immer darüber, dass du mich immer noch attraktiv genug findest."

„Attraktiv? Du bist meine persönliche Definition von sexy, Liebster. Ich werde mich sicher nie auch nur nach jemand anderem umschauen, so lange ich dich habe, mein Schatz, glaub mir! Weil du nämlich auch meine persönliche Definition von Liebe bist."

Er lächelt, und sieht ziemlich glücklich aus.

„Du bist ja direkt poetisch, Pads!"

Ich küsse ihn wieder, diesmal auf den Mund. Nur ein zärtlicher Kuss, dann noch einer, diesmal ein bisschen tiefer. Schliesslich fängt er an, an meiner Unterlippe zu knabbern, bis ich meine Zunge direkt in seinen Mund stecke. Oh Götter! Moony, davon werde ich nie genug bekommen. Nie!


	13. Eine ganz besondere Party

**Kapitel 12 – Eine besondere Party **

**Hermione**

Der versprochene Ausflug auf den Thuner See findet heute statt. Ich wache früh auf und erfreue mich an dem Gefühl, Harrys Arme um mich zu spüren. Er schläft noch und ich schaue ihn an. Er ist so süss! Ich weiss, dass er es hasst, wenn man sagt, dass er süss ist, aber wenn er schläft, sieht er einfach süss aus. Seine langen schwarzen Wimpern zittern leicht und dann fliegen sie plötzlich auf. Ich schaue in die grünen Augen, die ich so liebe. Die Kombination von schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen fasziniert mich immer noch. Vor allem, weil das Grün seiner Augen so klar und durchsichtig ist. Es erinnert mich an eine dieser Waldquellen, durch das Moos grün schimmernd und tief gründend, so ganz anders als das grün, das man sonst so sieht. Ich hoffe, dass wir eines Tages Kinder haben werden, die diese grünen Augen erben. Ich denke immer noch daran, eines zu haben. Manchmal denke ich, dass wir beiden vielleicht nicht so viel Zeit haben werden und der Nachwelt etwas von uns hinterlassen sollten. Ich meine, wir hätten Winky und Dobby hier, die könnten ja ein Baby betreuen, während wir in der Schule sitzen. Aber ich bin sicher, dass Harry für einen solchen Schritt nicht reif ist. Er wird warten wollen, bis Voldemort vom Tisch ist. Als ob es überhaupt so sicher wäre, dass wir den überhaupt vom Tisch bringen.

„Morgen, Harry," sage ich leise und küsse ihn.

„Morgen, Hermione."

Er wacht so langsam richtig auf und zieht mich fest an sich. Wie ich es liebe, seine Haut auf meiner zu spüren. Es fühlt sich einfach richtig an. Er vertieft den Kuss und lässt seine Hand auf meinem Rücken auf Wanderschaft gehen. Er hat die Stellen, an denen ich es am liebsten habe jetzt raus. Und jetzt presst er auf den in meinem Kreuz, an dem ich immer ausraste, ja, genau da!

Wir beschäftigen uns in der nächsten Stunde miteinander, danach gehen wir ins Bad. Ginny ist jetzt meistens drüben bei Ernie, daher benutzt sie auch das Bad drüben, also hat Harry jetzt seine Sachen in mein Bad gebracht. Wir gehen zusammen in die Dusche, eine neue Erfahrung, die ich schon sehr liebe. Er tut sich etwas Shampoo auf die Hand und wäscht meine Haare. Während ich sie dann ausspüle, wäscht er seine. Dann benutze ich den Conditioner und kämme meine Haare aus, während er erst meinen, dann seinen eigenen Körper einseift. Ich finde, das ist eines der sinnlichsten Dinge, die wir zusammen tun.

Als wir dann schliesslich frisch geduscht und angezogen unten auf der Terrasse zum Frühstück erscheinen, finden wir dort zwei Besucher vor. Die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall sitzen neben Sirius und Lily am Tisch. Wir begrüssen sie erfreut.

„Guten Morgen, Hermione, Harry," sagt Professor Dumbledore, dann fügt er hinzu: „Ich möchte euch beiden zu euren OWLS gratulieren. Wie Sie wahrscheinlich schon annehmen können, haben Sie den ersten Platz auch dieses Jahr wieder erreicht, Miss Granger."

„Ja, Sirius hat's mir schon gesagt. Ich bin so glücklich darüber. Und so froh, dass wir alle gut abgeschnitten haben."

„Das ist der Grund, warum wir hier sind. Eure ‚Klasse' hat definitiv am besten abgeschnitten. Sirius und Remus haben euch vielleicht auch mitgeteilt, dass sieben von euch die ersten sieben Plätze halten. Das bedeutet, dass ihr ausgezeichnete Lehrer habt," sagt Professor McGonagall.

„Und ausserdem haben wir hart gearbeitet, Professor," bemerkt Harry.

„Und ihr habt sehr gut gearbeitet, natürlich, Harry. Auf jeden Fall haben eure guten Resultate Gryffindor einen Vorsprung für den Interhauscup im nächsten Jahr gegeben, denn wir starten mit 128 Punkten vor Ravenclaw, das als zweites Haus lediglich auf 82 kommt."

Wow! Ich bin wirklich stolz auf unsere Leistungen. Aber neben meinen zwölf Aussergewöhnlichen OWLS hat Ginny elf, Harry und Ron haben beide zehn, Neville hat sieben und Parvati hat acht. Mandy und Padma haben auch beide zehn. Draco, Justin, Blaise und Morag haben neun. Ernie hat acht OWLS geschafft. Das ist für eine Klasse von dreizehn Schülern ein Spitzenresultat und wirft nicht zuletzt auch ein gutes Licht auf unsere Lehrer.

„Ginny wird demnach wohl in die nächste Klasse versetzt, was?" fragt Harry grinsend.

„Keine Frage. Nicht nur konnte sie mithalten, sie ist ja mit ihren elf OWLS die Zweitbeste, was beweist, dass sie eine ausgezeichnete Schülerin ist. In Hogwarts wäre sie sicher auch eine Präfektin, das entgeht ihr jetzt, aber ich bin sicher, dass es ihr hier gut genug gefällt, dass sie das verschmerzen kann."

„Das kann sogar ich ohne Probleme verschmerzen, Professor. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich grade die beste Zeit meines Lebens verbringe, also tut's überhaupt nicht weh," sage ich und kann mir ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Sie schaut zwischen Harry und mir hin und her, ich nehme an, sie weiss, dass wir ein Paar sind, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob sie weiss, dass wir unser Zimmer teilen.

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Was halten eigentlich Ihre Eltern davon, dass Sie und Potter ein gemeinsames Zimmer haben, Miss Granger?" fragt sie ein bisschen spitz.

„Sie können sie selber fragen, Professor, sie sind beide noch hier. Eine direkte Folge unseres gemeinsamen Zimmers ist, dass Harrys Alpträume sich verabschiedet haben und Voldemort ihn auch nicht mehr so belästigen kann."

„Und wenn du meine Meinung hören willst, Minerva: ich stehe voll und ganz dahinter, denn Hermione ist das beste, was Harry passieren konnte. Ich habe gar keine Probleme damit, dass sie schon intim sind," wirft Lily ein.

„Die Macht, mit der jemand wie Voldemort besiegt werden kann, ist die Liebe, Minerva, ich persönlich bin der Ansicht, dass alle Parteien hier nur gewinnen können. Mit Ausnahme von der Voldemorts, was aber wiederum nur ein Gewinn für uns sein kann, nicht wahr?" sagt Professor Dumbledore mit süsser Stimme.

„Das ist ja alles sehr erfreulich. Ich nehme doch aber an, dass Sie sich Ihrer Verantwortung klar sind, nicht wahr?"

„Das sind wir durchaus, Professor," sagt Harry.

Sirius rettet uns beide vor unserer strengen Hausleiterin und wirft ein:

„Ich will, dass ihr wisst, wie stolz ich auf euch alle bin, aber das habt ihr wahrscheinlich inzwischen schon gemerkt."

Er grinst breit. Er hat das Recht dazu, schliesslich hat er keinen geringen Anteil an unseren guten Leistungen.

„Jedenfalls waren die Schulbeiräte von den diesjährigen OWLS-Resultaten sehr angetan und einige der Examinatoren haben uns schon gleich nach den Prüfungen begeistert von euren praktischen Fähigkeiten berichtet. Um dem die Krone aufzusetzen, haben die Schulbeiräte einstimmig verlangt, dass Sirius und Remus voll zum Hogwarts-Team zu wählen sind. Als ich gestern eine kurze Sitzung mit ihnen hatte, haben die mich fast beschworen, Remus wieder zurückzurufen, sobald ihr aus eurem geschützten Haus entlassen werden könnt. Für Sirius wird sich auch einiges zu tun finden. Ich könnte mir sogar vorstellen, dass Severus uns verlassen wird, sobald er den Schutz von Hogwarts nicht mehr braucht. Er hasst das Unterrichten und möchte lieber in die Forschung gehen. Die Beiräte haben sich übrigens deutlich zu den allgemeinen Leistungen der Schüler in Zaubertränke geäussert, Sirius, weil sie festgestellt haben, dass deine dreizehn Schüler alle in Zaubertränke E und O-Noten erhalten haben, während von Severus' Schülern nur etwa fünfzig Prozent überhaupt durch den Test gekommen sind, die Mehrzahl mit A oder allenfalls E. Er hat das auch schon mitbekommen und war ziemlich, wie nennt ihr Teenager das? Ach ja, angeschissen."

Wir müssen alle lachen. Sirius kichert und schaut uns mit väterlichem Stolz in den Augen an. Ich weiss, dass er uns alle zusammen sehr lieb gewonnen hat und er ist auch zu einer Vaterfigur geworden. In den letzten Monaten ist er so ruhig und umsichtig geworden. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass der Hauptgrund dafür in seinem Zusammenleben mit Remus zu finden ist, aber wir haben auch einen ziemlich grossen Anteil daran. Dazu wird kommen, dass er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben in einem wirklich glücklichen und zufriedenen Umfeld lebt.

„Minerva, Albus, wir haben heute Nachmittag und Abend einen schönen Ausflug vor, auf einem Schiff auf dem Thuner See, um die guten Leistungen der Kinder zu feiern. Möchtet ihr uns dazu begleiten? Remus und ich sind unglaublich stolz auf unsere Schüler, vor allem Neville, der wirklich alle seine eigenen Erwartungen weit übertroffen hat. Er war völlig von den Socken, als er herausgefunden hat, dass er in Zaubertränke ein E erhalten hat. Ich bin sicher, dass Severus davon nicht sehr begeistert war, aber ich bin so stolz auf den Jungen. Wir fahren hier um drei Uhr heute Nachmittag ab. Auf dem Schiff hat's Platz für fünfzig Personen, wenn ihr also noch ein paar Leute von Hogwarts mitnehmen möchtet, laden wir euch gerne dazu ein," sagt Sirius.

Dumbledore und McGonagall schauen sich an und überlegen sich die Einladung.

„Was meinst du, Minerva, Poppy, Pomona, Filius, Carla und Hagrid? Und vielleicht sogar Severus?"

„Das habe ich mir auch gerade überlegt, Albus," antwortet sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Wir werden sie holen. Jetzt warten wir doch aber zunächst auf den Rest der Klasse, damit wir ihnen ebenfalls gratulieren können. Was mir am meisten an dieser Gruppe hier gefällt ist, dass ihr aus Schülern aus allen vier Häusern besteht, und dass trotz der bereits fast zementierten Feindschaft zwischen einigen unter euch jetzt offenbar hier sehr viel Harmonie möglich ist. Ich staune, wie gut ihr zusammen lebt und arbeitet," sagt Professor Dumbledore.

„Ich denke, das kommt davon, dass wir ihnen keinen Raum geben, gemein zueinander zu sein. Wir geben ihnen genug Aufgaben, die im Team zu lösen sind. Wir halten sie beschäftigt, wir gehen zusammen auf Ausflüge, und wir ermutigen sie, zusammen Dinge zu unternehmen. Aber vor allem, weil wir hier einfach im selben Boot stecken. Und dann noch, weil kein Druck besteht, sich den Gepflogenheiten des eigenen Hauses zu unterwerfen. Es gibt hier niemanden, der sie in der gegenseitigen Abneigung unterstützt oder sogar noch dazu aufmuntert," erklärt Sirius.

Dumbledore nickt. Dann sagt er mit leicht träumerischer Stimme:

„Manchmal frage ich mich, ob die Unterteilung der Häuser wirklich eine gute Sache ist. Ausserdem bin ich sehr versucht, in Hogwarts einen weiteren Turm oder sonst eine Etage für das Haus Slytherin zu öffnen. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Kind in dieses Haus sortiert wird, denke ich mit Schaudern daran, dass sie in diesen licht- und luftlosen Kerkern unten leben müssen. Das kann doch einfach für ihre Entwicklung nicht gut sein."

„Das ist auch nicht gut. Schau dir nur mal unsere Klasse an, wie gesund die alle sind. Hast du gesehen, wie die alle braun sind? Meine Cousine bekommt einen Schock, wenn sie ihren Sohn das nächste Mal sieht, aber Draco sieht hübsch aus mit seinem sonnengebräunten Gesicht. Seine grauen Augen wirken darin auch nicht mehr kalt und hochmütig."

Wir essen gemütlich unser Frühstück. Die anderen trudeln nach und nach ein. Mum und Dad haben sich entschlossen, noch bis morgen hier zu bleiben, damit sie mit auf den Ausflug an den See kommen können. Als sie zum Tisch kommen, steht Dumbledore auf und begrüsst sie mit einem festen Händedruck. Bisher hat er sie noch nie persönlich getroffen und stellt sich ihnen vor. Mum und Dad lächeln ihn an und teilen ihm mit, wie stolz sie auf mich sind und dass es sie glücklich macht, mich glücklich zu sehen.

„Es war ein grosser Schock für uns, als uns klar gemacht wurde, dass unser Kind eine solch spezielle Begabung hat. In der Zwischenzeit sind wir sehr stolz darauf. Wir wussten schon immer, dass sie ein sehr spezielles Mädchen ist," sagt mein Dad.

„Sie haben auch allen Grund dazu, stolz auf sie zu sein, sie ist eine ausgezeichnete Schülerin, immer die Beste ihres Jahrgangs."

Während wir alle noch am Frühstückstisch sitzen, verschwindet Professor McGonagall. Vermutlich holt sie ihre Kollegen, die sich schon – oder noch – in Hogwarts befinden. Zwei Stunden später taucht sie bei uns wieder auf und während wir die Zeit mit friedlichem Geplauder verbracht haben, hat sie einige der Lehrer hergeholt. Sie begrüssen uns erfreut. Hagrid ist mit von der fröhlichen Partie und als er Harry, Ron und mich begrüsst, stehen ihm Freudentränen in den Augen.

„Oh, Hagrid, da gibt's doch nichts zum Heulen! Wir haben dich sehr vermisst!" sage ich.

Seine Umarmung erdrückt mich fast, aber um nichts in der Welt hätte ich ihn losgelassen. Ich denke, meine Eltern stehen grade grosse Furcht um mich aus, aber sie kennen ja Hagrid nicht. Er ist eine Seele von einem Menschen.

„Du bist so'n tolles Mädel, Hermione, ich hab dich auch vermisst, weisst du! War nicht dasselbe ohne euch Kinder. Aber es ist grossartig, dass ich euch jetzt besuchen darf."

„Komm, ins übrige Haus schaffst du's wahrscheinlich nicht, aber ich kann dir wenigstens unser Klassenzimmer zeigen, Hagrid," sage ich und ziehe an seiner Hand.

Er folgt mir schmunzelnd und sagt:

„Typisch Hermione, immer die gute Schülerin..."

„Das kann ich ja nun wirklich nicht abstreiten. Hier geht's rein, musst dich halt etwas bücken. Wie gefällt's dir? Im Moment ist es ein Wohn- und Esszimmer, aber sonst stehen hier vorne unsere Tische für Zaubertränke und da hinten die Arbeitstische für die anderen Unterrichtsfächer. Die Galerie hier oben ist die Bibliothek und noch eine weiter oben ist der Gemeinschaftsraum. Du hättest Sirius sehen sollen, Hagrid, wir haben unseren Augen nicht getraut, aber das war einfach umwerfend, wie der aus Kieselsteinen unsere gesamte Einrichtung transfiguriert hat. Alles, was du hier siehst, hat er selber gemacht. Er hat einen Permanenzzauber draufgelegt, damit nichts aus Versehen wieder in Kieselsteine verwandelt wird."

„Er war immerhin einer der besten Schulabgänger von Hogwarts, Hermione. Erstaunt mich gar nicht mal so sehr. Er hat gute Arbeit geleistet, was? Dir geht's hier gut, nicht wahr?"

„Grossartig, Hagrid. Ehrlich gesagt, gefällt's mir hier noch besser als in Hogwarts! – Und schau dir das hier an!"

Ich zeige ihm meine Ringe. Er schaut sie mit grossen Augen an.

„Harry und ich sind verlobt, Hagrid," sage ich.

„Harry und du? Oh, das ist wunderbar, Hermione. Da hast du dir aber einen sehr netten Jungen geangelt!"

„Das glaube ich auch. Er ist wirklich nett. Wir haben unser Zimmer ganz oben, auf dieser Seite des Hauses. Seit Ginny die meiste Zeit über bei Ernie schläft, haben wir die Etage für uns. Ron und Justin sind noch in Rons Zimmer, eine Etage tiefer."

Jetzt schaut er mich erschrocken an.

„Du willst mir aber nicht etwa sagen, dass du auch mit ihm in einem Zimmer..."

„Aber sicher doch. Und seit wir das tun, hat Harry nie mehr Alpträume gehabt, Hagrid, und braucht auch keine Zaubertränke mehr. Das allein war's schon wert..."

„Ist das so? – Und Ron und Justin, wie? Justin Finch-Fletchley, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Lass uns zu den anderen zurückgehen. Wir haben einen schönen Plan für heute, du wirst es lieben! Hoffe ich..."

„Wie geht's mit Remus und Sirius als Lehrern? Die waren eine ganz hübsche Handvoll, die beiden! Wenn ich die halbe Zeit meines Lebens damit verbracht habe, Fred und George Weasley aus dem Verbotenen Wald zu scheuchen, so hab ich das bei den beiden nach ein paar Jahren völlig aufgegeben. Ausser mir kennt wahrscheinlich niemand den Verbotenen Wald so gut wie die beiden. Und James natürlich auch."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Und ich wette, dass du sie sogar nur die halbe Zeit erkannt hast, die andere haben sie sicher in ihrer Animagusform da drin verbracht."

„Transformieren James und Sirius immer noch? Ich möchte die gern mal sehen."

„Sag's ihnen, sie demonstrieren es bestimmt gerne."

Als wir wieder zu den anderen stossen, fragt Hagrid Sirius:

„Sag mal, Sirius, würde es dir was ausmachen, mir deinen Hund mal zu zeigen? Mir scheint, alle hier haben dich schon mal gesehen, bloss ich nicht! Und James als Hirsch..."

Sirius und James grinsen.

„Na klar."

Und schon steht der Hund da, wedelt mit dem Schwanz und schaut Hagrid aus graublauen Augen an. Hagrid grinst breit. Er bekommt den Hund zwischen seinen riesigen Pranken zu fassen und ‚tätschelt' ihn kräftig. Meine Eltern, die Schnuffel bisher auch noch nicht gesehen haben, staunen und schütteln die Köpfe.

„Ich werde das auch lernen, Mum," erkläre ich ihr. „Sirius hat versprochen, es Harry und mir beizubringen. Wir haben schon angefangen, die Theorie zu studieren."

„Was? Du meinst, du wirst dann auch ein Hund?" fragt meine Mutter, leicht geschockt.

„Nicht unbedingt ein Hund. Ich weiss noch nicht, welches Tier in mir drinsteckt."

„Du meine Güte, Hermione, wozu willst du denn das können?"

„Ich weiss nicht sicher, Mum, aber seit uns Professor McGonagall gezeigt hat, wie sie sich in eine Katze verwandeln kann, wollte ich es schon."

„Was ich grade jetzt ganz bestimmt unterlassen werde, denn ich habe nicht die geringste Lust, mich noch einmal von diesem Riesenmonstrum da auf einen Baum hetzen zu lassen. Schlimmer Hund!" schimpft sie Sirius.

„Also erinnerst du dich doch, Minerva! Sirius dachte schon, du hättest es vergessen..."

„Oh, es hat eine Weile gedauert, aber als ich dieses Riesenvieh so zum dritten oder vierten Mal gesehen habe, wusste ich, warum er mir bekannt vorkam."

James und Remus platzen los und selbst wenn Professor McGonagall ziemlich böse zu sein scheint, so kann sie sich doch eines kleinen Lächelns nicht erwehren. Ich glaube, sie ist einfach stolz auf die beiden, dass sie dieses Kunststück schon mit fünfzehn und ganz alleine fertiggebracht haben.

James verwandelt sich jetzt auch. Ich habe seine Verwandlung noch nicht oft gesehen und so beeindruckt mich seine stille Majestät immer noch. Der Hirsch bewegt sich bedächtig und elegant, aber sein Geweih ist ganz schön einschüchternd. Remus tätschelt ihm den Hals.

„Ist er nicht einfach beeindruckend? Hätte ich es je gewagt, ihn als Werwolf anzugreifen, hätte er mir mit diesen Hufen vermutlich den Schädel einschlagen können und vor dem Geweih hat sich Moony sogar gefürchtet!" erzählt Remus.

„Wirklich? Ich hätte angenommen, dass Wölfe Hirsche jagen..." bemerkt mein Vater erstaunt.

„Oh, das tun sie, aber nur im Rudel. Ein einzelner Wolf würde es nicht wagen, einen Hirsch anzugreifen, aber ein Rudel kann ihn natürlich bis zur Erschöpfung hetzen. Die Wölfe können sich abwechseln und sich immer wieder ausruhen," erklärt Remus.

Bäri kommt angetrabt und fängt an, mit Schnuffel zu spielen. Die beiden verstehen sich nämlich ausgezeichnet. Sirius spielt auch ein paar Minuten lang mit, doch dann verwandelt er sich zurück und sagt zu Bäri:

„Ein anderes Mal, alter Junge, wir müssen abfahren!"

Wir machen alles bereit, was wir zur Abfahrt benötigen. Das Futter ist auf Platten angerichtet und geht sorgfältig in die Behälter auf dem Dach des Autos, wir steigen alle in die beiden Wagen. Harry zieht mich auf seinen Schoss und Dad, der sich neben ihn setzt, tut das Gleiche mit Mum. Sie quietscht und protestiert lachend:

„Aber George, das ist was für die Kinder!"

„Dann liegen wir genau richtig, wir sind eh bloss grosse Kinder, oder nicht?"

Ich liebe es, wenn die beiden miteinander kabbeln. Sie lieben sich und haben gern Spass. Mum protestiert nicht länger, aber sie schaut mich an und verdreht die Augen. Ich grinse. Harry grinst auch. Sie haben ihm gesagt, dass er sie mit Mum und Dad ansprechen soll, wenn er will. Er ist darüber ziemlich glücklich und sagt, dass es so gut tut, wieder Eltern zu haben.

Nach einer knappen Stunde sind wir in Thun. Die Autos werden erst mal vor dem Schiff parkiert, um die Behälter zu leeren und alles Essen, die Getränke und die Musikanlage aus- und auf das Schiff zu laden. Dann parkieren Sirius und Remus die Autos auf dem nahegelegenen Parkplatz. Das kleine Schiff ist unser Partyraum für die nächsten paar Stunden. Natürlich haben wir alle Muggelkleider an und tragen alle Sachen selber aufs Schiff. Eine Kellnerin erwartet uns, um uns zu bedienen, aber nachdem wir sie um Auskunft über die Anlagen an Bord gebeten haben, lassen wir sie ziehen und erklären ihr, dass wir selber klar kommen.

Das kleine Schiff hat einen Eingang, der in eine kleine Halle mit zwei Toiletten führt, in der Wand dahinter sind Schränke mit Geschirr und Gläsern, eine Abstellfläche und ein Waschbecken, dann hat es Schubladen mit dem Besteck. Gleich davor ist ein Tresen, mit einem weiteren Spülbecken. Unten dran hat es Eisschränke und Abstellraum für unsere Getränkeharassen. Der grössere Teil des Schiffes besteht aus diesem offenen Raum, der auf der Seite voll verglast ist. Hinten ist eine grosse Schiebetür, die jetzt geöffnet ist, da es schön und warm ist. Die führt auf einen kleineren Teil des Decks, der mit Bänken und einem Tisch versehen ist. Im Innern des Raums hat es eine kleine Fläche, auf der wir tanzen können. Ansonsten gibt es einige Tischreihen.

Die Party besteht aus uns dreizehn, Remus und Sirius, Rons Eltern und Brüder, meinen Eltern und den Lehrern Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick und Vector, Madam Pomfrey und Madam Hooch. 32 Teilnehmer, die sich auf dem Schiff zum Glück nicht gleich auf die Füsse treten. Sie freuen sich alle auf die Fahrt. Das Schiff wird bis um halb zwölf einfach auf dem See herumkreuzen und auch auf den Brienzer See fahren können.

Dobby und Winky haben uns ein wahres Festessen vorbereitet, das aus kalten Platten besteht, mit viel Salat dazu. Dazu gibt es Knoblauchbrot, das wir noch heiss machen, Walliser und anderes Brot, das wir noch schneiden müssen. Danach kann jeder sich einfach bedienen. An Getränken hat es Mineralwasser, die Kiste Wein, die Mr. Patil mitgebracht hat und die wir unter dem Tresen verstauen, dann hat's noch eine weitere Kiste Rotwein und eine mit Weisswein, den wir schön kühlen. Neben den Platten mit kaltem Fleisch gibt es Käseplatten und auf allen Platten hat es hartgekochte Eier, Pickles, Gemüse und Früchte. Und zum Dessert gibt es gebrannte Creme und Tiramisu. Remus arrangiert die Platten auf dem Tresen.

Der Kapitän kommt herein, um uns zu begrüssen und uns über die Fahrt zu orientieren. Es ist gerade vier Uhr nachmittags, das Wetter schön und heiss. Wir gehen alle auf das Aussendeck, um zuzusehen, wie das kleine Schiff sich vom Kai löst und in den kleinen Kanal und danach in den offenen See hinausfährt. Die Aussicht ist natürlich unglaublich schön und wir sehen alle Berge noch viel näher als von zuhause. Meine Mum fragt mich, ob ich die Namen kenne.

„Nur ein paar wenige. Der da gleich nebenan ist der Niesen. Dann die drei da drüben, das sind so drei der am besten bekannten Berge der Schweiz, Eiger, Mönch und Jungfrau. Auf der Hinterseite von denen ist übrigens der Konkordiaplatz, das ist der Ursprung des Aletschgletschers, von dem ich euch ja Fotos geschickt habe, als wir im Winter da zum Skilaufen waren. Dann weiss ich noch, dass dieser da hinten das Schreckhorn ist, und dann die Blüemlisalp, die man hier Blüemlere nennt..."

„Das sind mir zu viele unverständliche Namen, mein Kind," wehrt Dad ab, aber er grinst.

„Du bist halt hier nicht zuhause, Dad. So ist das eben im Ausland."

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Aber du fühlst dich offenbar hier wie zuhause, da du die Sprache und alles auch schon so gut sprichst..."

„War nicht so schwierig, wir hatten ja den Polyglotttrank, Daddy."

„Sprachen lernen mit einem Zaubertrank. Muss nett sein..."

„Funktioniert nur, wenn man sich dann auch im Sprachgebiet aufhält und die eigene für ein paar Tage lang völlig weglegt. Während der Trank wirkt, so einige Tage lang, sollte man dann nur diese eine Sprache hören. Dann kann man sie auch sprechen und darin denken. Es war aber schon ein ziemlich eigenartiges Gefühl."

„Das wollte ich grade sagen, dass das ein ziemlich komisches Gefühl sein muss."

„Aber der Trank funktioniert auch für Muggel, Barb und Housi haben jedenfalls so Englisch gelernt."

Sirius und Remus installieren die Stereoanlage und wir spielen eine Menge CDs. Das Magazin im Spieler erlaubt uns, mehrere Platten gleichzeitig einzufüllen und der Zufallsgenerator pickt dann von verschiedenen Platten immer wieder unterschiedliche Songs, bis alle durch sind. Bald wuseln alle durcheinander, einige tanzen, andere sitzen an den Tischen und plaudern, andere stehen am Geländer und schauen hinaus. Obwohl es mitten in der Woche ist, sind viele Boote auf dem See.

**Sirius **

Das war eine von Remus' besten Ideen, die er je hatte. Wir können eine Menge sehen und zur selben Zeit haben wir eine tolle Party. Die Kids haben sie sich verdient. Ich bin so stolz auf sie, aber sie sind auch schon fast wie meine eigenen Kinder. Ich weiss, dass Remus es ähnlich empfindet. Ich bin sehr glücklich darüber, dass wir hier noch eine Weile länger zusammenbleiben können. Zur gleichen Zeit ist mir klar, dass uns die Trennung von den Kindern, wenn sie uns einmal verlassen, sehr schwer wird. Sie sind uns so sehr zur Familie geworden, nicht nur Harry, Hermione und Ron. Harry ist mehr als nur einfach mein Patensohn, auch wenn seine richtigen Eltern jetzt wieder unter uns weilen. Ich schaue ihnen zu, wie sie sich untereinander bewegen und offensichtlich Spass haben. Ich spaziere mit zwei Weinflaschen herum, um Gläser neu zu füllen. Albus schaut auf die Flasche, als ich ihm offeriere, sein Glas neu zu füllen.

„Das ist ein sehr guter Wein," meint er.

„Das ist eine Kiste, die Vaidyanathan Patil gebracht hat. Er dachte, Remus und ich sollten sie an ein paar romantischen Abenden zusammen leeren, aber wir teilen sie eigentlich noch fast lieber mit Freunden. Und dies hier ist eine sehr nette Art, sie zu teilen."

„Danke, dass du sie mit uns teilst, Sirius."

„Zeigt, wie viel ihr Leute uns wert seid..." gebe ich grinsend zurück.

Albus, Minerva, Pomona, Filius, Poppy und Madam Hooch sitzen zusammen an einem langen Tisch im Innenraum des Schiffes. James, Lily, Helen und George, Arthur und Molly sind ebenfalls da. Remus und ich setzen uns zu ihnen und überlassen die Kinder ihrer eigenen Unterhaltung. Wir erfreuen uns an einem langen Abend mit viel Schwatzen und Lachen. Für eine Weile sitze ich neben Poppy.

„Wie geht es Remus, Sirius?" fragt sie.

„Schau ihn dir an, Poppy. Hermione, Ginny und ich wechseln uns dabei ab, seinen Zaubertrank zu brauen. Hermione hat es sogar geschafft, ihn ein wenig zu verbessern, damit er nicht mehr so übel schmeckt. Er braucht sich nur noch für die eigentliche Verwandlung abzusondern, danach verbringt er die Zeit mit uns. Die Verwandlung ist so schlimm wie immer, aber danach ist es viel erträglicher für ihn. Er schläft in seinem Bett die Nacht durch, bis zur Verwandlung zurück."

„Er sieht gesünder aus, als ich ihn je zuvor gesehen habe."

„Wahrscheinlich ist er das auch. Aber vergiss nicht, dass er noch nie so lange am Stück richtig unbeschwert gelebt hat. Wenn bloss Fanny und Quintus ihn sehen könnten, Poppy. Sie wären so glücklich."

„Du vermisst sie, nicht wahr?"

„Noch genauso wie damals als sie ermordet wurden. Sie waren die Eltern, die ich mir immer gewünscht hatte."

„Du bist so ganz anders als deine eigenen Eltern, Sirius, wir wussten alle, wie scheusslich die waren."

„Und mein Bruder war nicht besser. Ich bin sehr froh, dass der ganze Haufen weg ist."

„Wenn du keine Kinder hast, dann wird deine Familie aussterben..." bemerkt sie.

„Das ist mir vollkommen wurscht. Ich hoffe, dass ich zu sehen bekomme, wie zuerst James und Lily, und dann Harry und Hermione einen ganzen Haufen Kinder bekommen und grossziehen und habe die feste Absicht, die zu verwöhnen bis an den Bach runter, vor allem mit Zuneigung. Die beiden sind ein niedliches Pärchen."

„Wie geht es Harry mit seinen schrecklichen Alpträumen?"

„Seit er sein Bett mit Hermione teilt, sind die völlig weg. Wir waren sehr froh, als er keine Zaubertränke mehr brauchte. Aber er hatte immer noch schlimme Träume genug. Seit letzte Weihnachten ist er mit Hermione zusammen und seither hat er keine mehr. Ausser in den paar Nächten in Hogwarts während der OWLS."

„Weisst du, ob sie zusammen schlafen?" fragt Poppy.

„Tun sie. So viel ich weiss, haben sie bisher den Verhütungszauber benutzt, aber Hermione plant, jetzt den Zaubertrank zu brauen."

Poppy grinst. Sie war noch nie prüde und hat die Dinge schon zu meiner Schulzeit immer beim richtigen Namen genannt.

„Gut. Gibt's noch andere Pärchen?"

Jetzt grinse ich.

„Aber sicher. Ginny und Ernie sind eines. Ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden schon miteinander schlafen, aber sie sind ein süsses Pärchen, Poppy, immer voller Spass. Und sie schläft ziemlich regelmässig bei ihm. Parvati Patil und Draco Malfoy. Bin mir nicht sicher bei den beiden, aber ich könnte mir denken, dass sie intim sind. Blaise Zabini und Padma Patil. Bei den beiden weiss ich's, weil sie null Geheimnis draus machen. Und dann sind Ron und Justin."

„Du solltest wissen, was unter deinem Dach läuft. Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob die Patils glücklich wären, wenn..."

„Oh, die wissen zum Glück Bescheid und waren vor ein paar Wochen hier. Haben die beiden Jungen auch kennen gelernt. Shannah hat sie auseinander genommen. Es war eine gute Idee, alle Eltern einzuladen, es sind auch alle gekommen, nur Augusta Longbottom war nicht da. Ich habe natürlich die Patils gekannt und die Weasleys, und die Malfoys, die wir nicht vermisst haben, aber die anderen waren mir alle noch fremd, jetzt kennen wir uns und sie haben auch fast alle Vertrauen zu uns. Nur Mandys Eltern haben Schwierigkeiten gemacht. Die haben Mühe mit Werwölfen."

Eine Weile später kommt Pomona Sprout zu mir. Wir sprechen ein bisschen über die Kräuterkunde, die ich mit den Schülern machen soll. Wir werden das Treibhaus vergrössern müssen, dann haben wir auch eine Ecke für die praktischen Übungen. Ich bin sicher, dass Barb sich dafür auch sehr interessieren wird, sie kann sich gerne dazu gesellen und mitmachen.

„Wer wird das unterrichten, Sie oder Remus?" fragt Pomona.

„Remus ist noch schlimmer darin als ich – also werde ich es wohl tun, oder Lily. Mit viel Unterstützung von Neville Longbottom," gebe ich zu und grinse.

Sie lacht.

„Ja, Neville ist wirklich gut darin. Ich bin sicher, dass er morgen seinen NEWT in diesem Fach machen könnte. Er hat auch einen ausgesprochen grünen Daumen. Sollte ein Hufflepuff sein, der Junge. Seine Gran war eine, wussten Sie das?"

„Oh ja, sie hat es uns oft genug gesagt. Ich war nach der Schule auch mit Frank und Alice befreundet."

„Ja, noch ein solider Hufflepuff, der Frank. Wie auch immer, ich komme gerne zu euch, um euch mit dem Start zu helfen, wenn wir Zeit genug haben..."

„Haben wir bestimmt. Kommen Sie jederzeit! Wir haben ein kleines Treibhaus, das werden wir vergrössern, geben Sie mir die Masse, die wir brauchen, an."

„Mache ich. Ich weiss, dass Sie sehr wohl in der Lage sind, das zu tun. Ihre Schüler haben sich extrem gut geschlagen... zum Neidischwerden."

„Wir haben ideale Lernbedingungen, Pomona. Sie haben aber wirklich sehr gut abgeschnitten. Ernie und Justin sind beide schön in der Mitte... beide haben sich gut geschlagen."

„So gut, dass Amelia Bones zu mir kam und geseufzt hat, sie wünschte, ihre Nichte Susan wäre auch bei euch."

Das bringt mich wieder zum Lachen.

„War sie so schlecht in ihren OWLS?"

„Hätte besser sein können, aber was will man, das Mädchen hat einen reinen Terror vor Prüfungen. Sie hat hart gearbeitet, aber sie ist nicht ihre Tante. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass Amelia sie das zu sehr spüren lässt."

„Das ist traurig. Schon deshalb, weil Susans Eltern damals ermordet wurden und sie sie überhaupt nie gekannt hat."

„Das ist es. Weil grade sie so sehr viel mehr Ermutigung brauchen würde. Statt dessen ist sie ziemlich sicher ordentlich ausgescholten worden. Ich habe Amelia gebeten, sie nicht so hart anzufassen, aber war nichts zu machen. Die Eltern Ihrer Schüler waren sicher zufrieden?"

„Diejenigen, die noch da sind, ja. Blaise ist jetzt unter Remus' Vormundschaft und er hat auch gut abgeschnitten. Er hat neun gemacht, davon drei Aussergewöhnliche. Harry hatte zehn, davon vier mit O. Möchte gern Fliege an der Wand sein, wenn Snape hört, dass Harry in Zaubertränke ein O hatte."

„Oh, aber das ist ausgezeichnet."

„Wir sind sehr stolz auf sie, Professor. Sie haben alle viel besser abgeschnitten, als viele erwartet haben. Gut, wir konnten annehmen, dass Hermione oben herausschwingt, aber..."

„Zwölf Aussergewöhnliche OWLS, Sirius, das ist fast so gut wie Tom Riddles dreizehn. Er hat es geschafft, noch ein Fach mehr hineinzustopfen. Und hatte ein Aussergewöhnlich in elf von den dreizehn. Aber ihre Punktzahl ist besser."

„Wow, das werde ich ihr ganz bestimmt sagen."

„**Ihm** müsste man es sagen. Ich habe seinetwegen nur etwa zwei Drittel der Schüler in meinem Haus gesehen und dieses Jahr wird auch nicht besser sein, eher noch schlechter. Aber ich habe gehört, dass die Todesser gar nicht begeistert waren, als sie gemerkt haben, dass wir Hogwarts jetzt etwas dezentralisierter führen. Das Schloss ist zwar so sicher wie eh und je, aber wenn die Kinder völlig ausser Reichweite sind, ist es noch besser."

„Unseren hat's sogar gut getan. Was wichtig ist, denn früher oder später werden sie den Todessern gegenüber stehen. Zwei von ihnen haben mir geholfen, Pettigrew zu schocken. Sie hätten sie hören sollen, alle waren sie vollkommen empört über ihn. Remus hat mir erzählt, dass er versucht hat, ihn zu überreden, doch zu den Todessern überzulaufen, aber als Remus darauf nicht nur nicht einging, sondern überhaupt nicht reagierte, hat Pettigrew den Kindern einfach so gesagt, dass er ein Werwolf ist und dass sie sich doch sicher nicht in solcher Gesellschaft befinden wollen. Sein Pech, dass sie es nicht nur wussten, sondern auch kein Problem damit hatten. Und dann haben sie ihm gesagt, was sie von ihm halten! Nämlich sehr wenig. Aber das Beste an meiner Gruppe Schüler ist, dass sie aus allen vier Häusern kommen, doch man bemerkt davon nichts mehr. Weswegen ich zur Ansicht gelangt bin, dass wir vielleicht auf diese jahrhundertealte Tradition lieber doch verzichten sollte. So sehr ich dem Sortierhut auch dankbar bin, dass er mich nach Gryffindor geschickt und mir damit ermöglicht hat, meiner Familie auf Dauer zu entkommen."

„Die Kinder scheinen euch sehr zu mögen."

„Sieht sehr danach aus. Natürlich haben die auch Streit untereinander, das ist ja auch normal und normalerweise ist es ja auch ziemlich rasch vorbei. Über alles gesehen denke ich, dass sie sich gegenseitig mögen und auch, dass sie Remus und mich mögen. Ich bin sogar ziemlich sicher, dass sie für uns durchs Feuer gingen. Ich habe grade vorhin gedacht, wie sehr ich sie vermissen werde, wenn sie mal weggehen."

„Na ja, wenn sie aus eurer Betreuung entlassen werden, kommen Sie beide ja wieder nach Hogwarts," sagt sie fast ein bisschen im Befehlston, aber mit lachenden Augen.

„Sieht so aus. Ich glaube, das würde mir gefallen. Ich meine, ich bin ja so durch Zufall zum Unterrichten gekommen, aber ich glaube, ich mache einen ganz guten Job."

„Glauben Sie mir, sobald Voldemort kein Thema mehr ist, wird Severus Hogwarts sofort verlassen. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Sie einen ganz guten Zaubertränkelehrer abgeben werden."

„Ich mag das Fach auch, wenn ich Transfiguration auch noch lieber habe."

**Lily**

Ich sitze zwischen Pomona und James und stille Lizzie, dabei höre ich dem Gespräch zwischen Pomona und Sirius zu. Sie rechnet so fest damit, dass wir Voldemort zur Strecke bringen... ich weiss nur, dass ich ihn fürchte wie nichts sonst. Schon nur der Gedanke daran, ihm noch einmal gegenüber stehen zu müssen, lässt mir fast die Milch sauer werden. Ups! Muss aufhören, an solches nur zu denken, wenn ich Lizzie grade stille. Pomona wendet sich zu mir und macht mir ein Kompliment, eines, das ich nicht sehr oft höre, wenn ich Lizzie irgendwo zwischendurch stille.

„Wie schön, eine junge Mutter zu sehen, die ihr Baby so selbstverständlich stillt, Lily. Das hat sich auch unter den Hexen während langer Jahre nicht mehr durchsetzen können. Erst jetzt werden die Mütter langsam wieder vernünftig und merken, dass sie ihren Kindern damit das Beste geben."

„Na ja, es gibt ja wohl auch Mütter, die einfach nicht damit klarkommen, oder die keine Milch haben, oder was auch immer für Gründe. Aber ich habe einfach Spass dran. Und sie mag das Futter ganz offensichtlich, sie hat schon nach wenigen Tagen zugenommen."

**Parvati **

Draco kommt vom Innenraum und levitiert ein grosses Tablett mit zwei Tellern und Gläsern. Ich schaue hinauf zur Brücke, aber der Kapitän scheint von alldem nichts wahrzunehmen. Draco folgt meinem Blick und grinst.

„Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, dass er einen Illusionszauber aufgesetzt hat, der Tropf da oben sieht und hört nichts von Magie. Ich glaube, Dumbledore hat's wegen Hagrid getan."

„Ich dachte schon, dass es ziemlich schwierig sein muss, Hagrid zu übersehen."

„Bestimmt. Hier. Ist das so in Ordnung? Ich habe dir ein bisschen mehr Salat aufgetan."

„Danke, Draco, das ist perfekt!"

Draco kann so ein Kavalier sein, wenn er Lust dazu hat. Und dann ist er wirklich süss. Heute scheint er den Charmeur hervorgenommen zu haben. Auch nach all dieser Zeit bin ich noch immer etwas vorsichtig, mich in meinen eigenen Gefühlen für ihn zu verlieren. Noch immer weiss ich nicht, ob er mich nur benutzt, oder ob er wirklich etwas für mich empfindet. Langsam neige ich zur zweiten Ansicht, auch wenn er's selber noch nicht so ganz gecheckt hat. Aber ich hatte erwartet, dass er mich fallen lässt, sowie wir das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen haben. Erstaunlicherweise sind wir aber immer noch zusammen. Ich bin froh, dass Hermione den Vorschlag gemacht hat, gemeinsam den Verhütungstrank zu brauen, denn dann bräuchten wir uns um die Verhütungszauber sechs Monate lang keine Gedanken zu machen.

„Hab ich dir gesagt, dass wir nächste Woche den Verhütungszaubertrank brauen wollen?" frage ich Draco, der sich jetzt neben mich gesetzt hat und zu essen beginnt.

„Nein, hast du nicht. Soll ich dabei helfen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns gegen Hilfsangebote wehren; schliesslich seid ihr Jungs ja auch Nutzniesser," bemerke ich grinsend.

Er grinst etwas verlegen und gibt zu:

„Sicher. Dann trommle ich wohl besser, Blaise, Ernie und Harry zusammen, was?"

„Ich denke, mit dem Brauen kommen wir klar. Schliesslich macht Hermione den Wolfsbanntrank mittlerweile schon ab und zu alleine, und das soll ja ein sehr schwieriges Unterfangen sein."

„Stimmt. Das wird Spass machen, wir brauchen uns längere Zeit nicht mit den Zaubern herumzuschlagen."

„So haben wir uns das vorgestellt."

Wir sitzen nebeneinander und essen weiter. Plötzlich erscheint ein kleiner Schatten über uns und Remus setzt sich uns gegenüber an den Tisch.

„Hey!" sagt er.

„Hallo, Remus," antworte ich.

„Kann ich einen Augenblick mit euch zwei reden?" fragt er dann.

„Sicher – was gibt's denn?"

„Das wollte ich euch fragen. Wir haben von Hermiones Absicht, den Verhütungstrank zu brauen, gehört. Ich wollte wissen, ob du den ebenfalls einzunehmen gedenkst, Parvati?"

„Ja," sage ich einfach.

Er nickt. Dann fragt er direkt:

„Habt ihr beiden miteinander geschlafen?"

Draco schaut mich an. Ich schaue ihn an und er zuckt die Achseln.

„Ja, haben wir, Remus. Aber wir haben den Zauber benutzt. Hermione hält ja für gewöhnlich mit ihrem Wissen nicht zurück und für einmal war ich sogar mehr als froh."

Remus grinst.

„Gut. Das wollte ich nur wissen. Erstens, ob ihr euch über eure Verantwortung klar seid und zweitens einfach, damit ich Bescheid weiss, was unter meinem Dach vorgeht."

„Wir haben bemerkt, dass ihr nie checkt, ob wir auch wirklich in unseren eigenen Betten schlafen," sagt Draco.

„Das hat damit zu tun, dass wir zwar für euch verantwortlich sind, uns aber schlicht weigern, auch noch euer Anstandswauwau zu sein. Ihr müsst selber wissen, wann ihr wofür bereit seit. Was aber auf der anderen Seite wieder heisst, dass wir euch vertrauen, aber dass ihr, wenn ihr schon Erwachsenenspiele treibt, euch eben auch der erwachsenen Verantwortung stellen müsst. Wenn was passiert, dann seid nämlich nicht ihr verantwortlich, sondern ich. Und wenn euch das jetzt wie ein Widerspruch vorkommt, dann deshalb, weil ich von euch erwarte, dass ihr die Verantwortung zwar übernehmt, ich dann aber trotzdem dafür grade stehen muss. Ich denke, ihr seid gross genug zu wissen, wann ihr wozu bereit seid. Verhütung ist einfach zu bewerkstelligen. Wie ihr mit etwas so schwerwiegendem wie Sex umgehen lernt, ist eure Sache. Aber wenn ihr Fragen habt, ganz egal, ob sie mit der Technik oder der emotionalen Seite zu tun haben, dann kommt zu mir oder Sirius. Wir sind beide nicht prüde und auch wenn wir schwul sind, haben wir trotzdem eine Ahnung von dem, was euch bewegt. Ihr könnt auch James oder Lily ansprechen, keines von den beiden wird euch auslachen oder schlecht machen. Okay?"

„Okay," bestätigen wir beide.

„Gut. – Geniesst es. Ihr habt alles Recht der Welt, glücklich zu sein, und wenn's auch nur für eine Weile ist."

Damit steht er auf und ich kann sehen, dass er sich Padma und Blaise nähert. Wahrscheinlich kommen jetzt sie für die selbe Ansprache dran. Ich bin sehr froh, dass Sirius und er diese Dinge so positiv sehen.

„Die sind so locker, Draco. Bestimmt, weil sie in den Siebzigern aufgewachsen sind. Mum hat uns schon oft Dinge aus ihrer ‚wilden' Zeit erzählt..." erzähle ich Draco.

„Könnte sein. Allerdings waren **meine** Eltern immer so steif wie ein Brett. Sind wohl auch etwas älter."

„Ich glaube, wenn die Eltern in ihrer Jugend gern Spass hatten und das noch nicht vergessen haben, machen sie's ihren Kindern sicher leichter," vermute ich.

„Kann schon sein."

Nachdem wir unser Geschirr zurückgebracht und mit einem Zauber wieder saubergemacht haben, verziehen wir uns zum Knutschen wieder in eine der Ecken draussen.

**Hermione **

Wir Jungen haben Gelegenheit zum Tanzen, Sirius und Remus haben Gelegenheit, ihren künftigen Kollegen näher zu kommen. Das tut beiden gut, obwohl Remus die anderen ja schon als Kollegen kennt.

Der Tagesprophet hat in den letzten Wochen von immer neuen Attacken vor allem auf Muggel berichtet. Wir wissen, dass Voldemort in England inzwischen etwa zweihundert neue Todesser hat rekrutieren können, zwar weit weniger als er gern wollte, aber es reicht, dass die ganz ordentlich Terror über Grossbritannien verbreiten können. Das Schlimme dabei ist, dass die Muggel es gar nicht als Terror erkennen, denn es sieht immer aus wie tragische Unfälle. Eine Massenkollision auf der Autobahn. Ein Zug, der entgleist. Noch ein Zug, ein Personenzug, der mit einem Frachtzug zusammenstösst. Und ein Flugzeugabsturz. Vor allem mit den Vorfällen mit Zügen sind die britischen Muggel rasch bereit, es mit der schlechten Unterhaltslage der Eisenbahngesellschaften zu entschuldigen. Jeder weiss, wie wenig die Gesellschaften für den Unterhalt ihres Schienen- und Rollmaterials tun, weil das ihren Profit schmälert. In den vergangenen zwei Monaten sind in England mehr als fünfhundert Menschen zu Tode gekommen, und noch immer weiss die Regierung der Muggel nicht, dass ein Plan dahinter steckt. Wie kann man das bloss stoppen?

Harry und ich machen eine Pause und setzen uns an den Tisch der Lehrer und wie erwartet unterhalten sie sich darüber. Dumbledore erzählt Sirius und Remus, dass Snape berichtet hat, Voldemort hätte den Todessern untersagt, das Dunkle Mal in die Luft zu hängen, wenn sie Muggel ermorden. Es wird nur über Häuser gezaubert, in denen sie Zauberer und Hexen ermorden. Ich runzle die Stirn. Das ist schon jetzt zu weit gegangen! Sicher, es wurden über zwei Dutzend Zauberer und Hexen ermordet, aber über fünfhundert Muggel! Und da werden noch viel mehr zu Tode kommen!

Es ist hart, wieder ans Vergnügen und Tanzen zu denken, aber Sirius befiehlt uns:

„Ihr seid zu jung und sitzt schon viel zu tief drin in diesem Schlamassel, um uns Alten hier zuzuhören, ihr Lieben! Geht und tanzt. Geniesst jeden Moment eures Lebens, den ihr ergreifen könnt, ihr habt vielleicht nicht allzu lang."

„Es ist nur so hart, ans Vergnügen zu denken, wenn all diese scheusslichen Dinge passieren," sage ich.

„Ich weiss. Aber ihr müsst. Wenn ihr das aufgebt, hat er schon gewonnen. Wir können nur hoffen, ihn eines Tages los zu sein und es zu überleben. Bisher habt ihr immer Glück gehabt, denn niemand, der euch ganz nahe steht, ist gestorben. Deine Eltern sind mit den Mitteln ausgestattet worden, die es ihnen ermöglichen, bei der geringsten Gefahr abzuhauen, Hermione. Aber es ist trotzdem möglich, dass es eines Tages jemanden in eurer Umgebung trifft. Also lebt!"

Ich umarme ihn, als ich aufstehe.

„Ich liebe dich, Siri. Wir werden da durchkommen!"

„Ich liebe dich auch, Kind. Geh, sei glücklich mit Harry," flüstert er.

Bei Merlin, ich liebe diesen Mann wie meinen Vater. Obwohl mir ein dicker Kloss im Hals sitzt, lächle ich ihm zu.

**Albus **

Ich folge den beiden Kindern mit meinen Augen, als sie zu der kleinen Tanzfläche gehen. Dann schaue ich Sirius lächelnd an.

„Sie ist die Tochter, die ich nie haben werde, Albus. Es ist ein unglaubliches Gefühl zu wissen, dass sie mich wie einen Vater liebt. Irgendwann dann wohl mehr wie ein Fast-Schwiegervater, aber das ist unwichtig. Ich liebe die beiden so sehr, dass ich mir jeden Tag Zeit nehme, jede Gottheit, die bereit ist, mir zuzuhören, anbete, sie durch diesen Krieg zu tragen und zu verschonen."

Ich nicke. Ich bin stolz darauf, wie Sirius sich in den letzten fünfzehn Monaten verändert hat. In vielerlei Hinsichten ist er wie ein Wunder. Fast eine Auferstehung, denn in den fast zwölf Jahren vor seiner Flucht aus dem Gefängnis hat er ja keine Gelegenheit dazu gehabt, reifer zu werden und sich weiterzuentwickeln. Und nach seiner Flucht hat er zwei Jahre lang im Untergrund mehr überlebt als gelebt, immer in Gefahr entdeckt zu werden. Er hat praktisch vom Adrenalin in seinem Blut existiert. Und jetzt ist er in ein weiteres Gefängnis geraten, aber immer noch schafft er es, zuerst an die anderen und erst dann an sich zu denken. Aber natürlich gibt es einen grossen Unterschied zwischen diesem Gefängnis und dem anderen. Hier geniesst er die achtsame Betreuung eines geliebten Menschen und wird so gut es geht verhätschelt. Zudem hat er die Menschen wieder, deren Tod ihn in Azkaban tagtäglich verfolgt hat.

„Wie kommst du damit zurecht, in dem Haus auch so was wie gefangen zu sein, Sirius?"

„Ziemlich gut, glaube ich. Vor allem wegen Remus, natürlich, aber auch wegen James, Lily, Harry und Hermione und der ganzen übrigen Truppe. Wir sind ja auch nicht wirklich eingesperrt, wir gehen auch aus. Natürlich sind wir immer auf Ausguck nach Todessern, aber über alles gesehen fühle ich mich wohl. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob ich mich fürs Leben eingerichtet habe. Azkaban hat mich eigentlich ziemlich rastlos gemacht, aber eine Menge davon könnte sich verabschiedet haben, als ich auf der Flucht war. Die zweite Tatsache, die mir hilft, ist dass ich dieses Exil selber gewählt habe. Dann habe ich jede Menge zu tun, das hilft mir, mich auf meine Aufgaben zu konzentrieren. Ich sitze nicht herum, habe keine Zeit zum Grübeln. Und schliesslich habe ich jemanden, mit dem ich über alles sprechen kann. Remus ist sehr gut darin. Er stellt mir die richtigen Fragen, wenn ich es nicht selber schaffe."

„Das erleichtert mich. Du hast das Recht, dieses erneute ‚Gefängnis' zu verlassen, das weisst du, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, natürlich. Es ist fast Ironie, dass ich jetzt, da ich es verlassen kann, es gar nicht verlassen will. Ein Ort, an dem ich mit Remus zusammen sein kann, wird nie ein Gefängnis sein. Es sei denn, es erinnert mich an früher. Es läuft immer alles darauf hinaus, dass ich einfach mit ihm zusammen sein will. Und ausserdem tue ich gern, was ich zur Zeit tue."

„Das ist gut, dann kann ich ja drauf hoffen, dass ich mir dich für unsere Hogwarts-Crew schnappen kann," sage ich mit einem Lächeln.

Ich weiss, dass er nicht einfach zu fangen sein wird. Aber Sirius wäre eine grossartige Ergänzung unseres Teams in Hogwarts. Er ist ein sehr guter Allrounder. Er hat seine Schüler ausgezeichnet auf ihre OWLS vorbereitet und das in nicht weniger als fünf Fächern. Dabei haben sie fast ausnahmslos reüssiert. Keines ist ganz durchgefallen. In seinen zwei wichtigsten Fächern, Transfiguration und Zaubertränke haben seine dreizehn Schüler die meisten aller Aussergewöhnlichen OWLS aller Absolventen der Prüfung geschafft. Jeder andere Schulleiter würde sich die Finger nach einem solchen Allrounder lecken. Und Remus ist der perfekt passende Partner für ihn, denn auch er ist gut in mehreren Fächern. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich ihn lieber als Geschichtslehrer hätte oder als Lehrer für Verteidigung. Und dann ist er auch ebenso gut in Zauberkunst. Ausserdem habe ich den Eindruck gewonnen, dass nicht nur Harry und Hermione ihn als mehr lieben denn einfach nur ihren Lehrer. Mir ist nach einem tiefen Seufzer zu Mute. Die gegenwärtige Situation ist so schwierig.

Wenn ich mich aber hier umschaue, so ist es fast eine Sünde, über diese dunklen Zeiten nachzudenken. Langsam beginnt die Sonne zu sinken und dies ist eine sehr schöne Gegend, um einen Sonnenuntergang zu bestaunen. Remus fordert uns alle auf, ins Freie zu gehen und dem Sonnenuntergang zuzusehen. Die Berge sind alle in tiefes Rosa und Gold getaucht. Was für eine wunderbare Ansicht. Remus hat recht, es ist wirklich eine Sicht, die einen verstummen lässt. Die Berge scheinen in den Farben der untergehenden Sonne zu erglühen. Ich stelle fest, dass einige Kinder Kameras bei sich haben und Bilder davon zu machen versuchen.

Und auf einmal denke ich viel positiver. Denn die Erinnerungen, welche diese Kinder an die gemeinsam hier in der Schweiz verbrachte Zeit behalten werden, werden für sie alle sehr wertvoll sein. Das allein ist schon viel wert. Sie erhalten hier die selbe qualitativ gute Ausbildung wie in Hogwarts. Sie geniessen, obwohl in ein verhältnismässig kleines Haus zusammengepfercht, viel mehr persönliche Freiheiten als in Hogwarts. Die Schüler in Hogwarts können nicht frei mit allen anderen umgehen, sie sind durch die vier Häuser voneinander getrennt. Remus und Sirius lassen ihren Schützlingen viel Raum, mit ihren Liebsten zusammen zu sein. Ich bin sehr froh, dass ihre Eltern alle Bescheid wissen und es tolerieren. Ansonsten hätten mich wohl schon einige gehässige Briefe in Hogwarts erreicht. Die Teenager scheinen sich darum überhaupt nicht zu scheren.

Ich beobachte einige von ihnen beim Tanzen. Andere sitzen in einer Ecke zusammen und, wie nennen sie das schon wieder? Ach ja, knutschen. Es gehört zum Aufwachsen, wenn auch die Menschen zu meiner Jugendzeit beim blossen Gedanken daran in die Luft gegangen wären, im Geheimen hat man's doch nicht anders gemacht, auch damals nicht. Die Kinder hier sind alle sechzehn mit Ausnahme von Ginny Weasley, die erst im nächsten Winter sechzehn Jahre alt wird. Doch ihr Alter spielt wohl keine so grosse Rolle, wenn sie es geschafft hat, im ganzen diesjährigen Jahrgang der fünften Klasse den zweiten Platz zu belegen. Diese Tochter von Arthur ist eine sehr vielversprechende junge Hexe.

Im Laufe meines langen Lebens habe ich viele Veränderungen gesehen, mehr in den letzten hundert Jahren als meine Mitmenschen im vorigen Jahrhundert sich je hätten erträumen lassen. Für die Muggel, die damals über die magische Welt Bescheid wussten, waren wir glückliche Mitmenschen, die eine grossartige Gabe besassen, welche das Leben unendlich leicht machte. Die heutigen Muggel sind viel, viel weiter, sie haben einen technischen Fortschritt erreicht, der vieles, was wir mit Zauberei erledigen, fast wie Magie anmuten lässt. Unsere Lebensweise kommt denen unter den Muggeln, die über unsere Welt Bescheid wissen, fast wie vorsintflutlich vor. Umso mehr erscheint mir das Gedankengut von Tom Riddle völlig aus dem Geleise geraten zu sein. Ich schiebe diese Überlegungen wieder beiseite und wende mich zu Arthur, der mit seinen Augen ebenfalls der jungen Ginevra folgt.

„Du bist sicher sehr stolz auf deine Tochter, nicht wahr, Arthur?"

„Sehr! Wenn man bedenkt, dass sie ein Jahr weniger Ausbildung hinter sich hat, fast zwei, wenn man ihr verpatztes erstes Schuljahr einrechnet, dann hat sie besser als Bill und Percy abgeschlossen. Sie hat zwar einen OWL weniger geschafft, aber dafür ein oder zwei Aussergewöhnliche mehr. Du hättest Fred und George hören sollen, Albus! Die beiden haben ein Riesentheater veranstaltet, ihr Applaus gespendet und ihr gratuliert. Und ihr dann dafür gedankt, Percy beschämt zu haben. Damit meinten sie wohl, dass es auch Leute gibt, die gut in der Schule sind, ohne dabei steif wie ein Brett zu werden."

Ich schmunzle. Ich habe nie jemandem gesagt, wie sehr mich diese zwei begabten jungen Männer amüsieren. Ich gebe zu, dass ihre Tricks für diejenigen, welche sie damit aufs Korn nehmen, oft ziemlich unangenehm sind, aber der Unterhaltungswert ist kaum zu schlagen. Ihre Schulleistungen waren sicher alles andere als berauschend, doch ihr Unternehmergeist war immer schon vorhanden, ich bin sicher, dass sie mehr als genug gelernt haben, um in ihren Geschäften gut vorwärts zu kommen.

„Wie ich höre, haben die beiden jungen Herren ein sehr erfolgreiches junges Unternehmen auf die Beine gestellt?"

„Es sieht sehr danach aus. Nicht, dass Molly damit auch nur annähernd zufrieden wäre, wenn's nach ihr ginge, müssten die Zwillinge ins Ministerium. Aber die würden dort nicht nur alles von unten nach oben drehen, die wären auch todunglücklich. Sie werden nun mal erwachsen und müssen ihr eigenes Glück suchen."

Arthur schaut sich um, wahrscheinlich danach, ob Molly sich in Hörweite befindet, dann fährt er weiter:

„Molly nimmt es sehr schwer, dass sie die Kinder nicht mehr von vorne bis hinten herumkommandieren kann. Es ist wirklich gut für sie, dass sie im Moment mit dem Orden so beschäftigt ist, sonst würde sie sich noch viel mehr in das Leben unserer erwachsenen Kinder einmischen. Ich bin aber sehr stolz auf sie, denn sie haben sich alle grossartig entwickelt. Ist doch egal, wenn den Zwillingen akademische Ehren nicht so wichtig waren, sie haben ihre Begabungen eben anderswo, sie kennen sie und können Kapital daraus schlagen. Das macht mich glücklich für die beiden."

„Da hast du bestimmt recht. Frederick und George werden ihren Weg schon gehen. Scheint es mir bloss so, oder ist Molly auch gegenüber Ron nicht gerade bester Laune?"

„Das ist auch so was. Ron hat uns letzte Woche mitgeteilt, dass er homosexuell ist und einen Freund hat. Molly hat zwar nicht eigentlich Vorurteile gegenüber Homosexuellen, sie hat offensichtlich nicht die geringsten Schwierigkeiten, Sirius und Remus als ein Paar zu akzeptieren, auch wenn sie vor allem Sirius für denkbar ungeeignet hält, mit Kindern umzugehen, aber wenn es sich um ihre eigenen Kinder handelt, passt so was wie eine weniger übliche sexuelle Orientierung offenbar nicht in ihr Bild. Ihre eigenen Kinder sollen alle ihrem Bild entsprechen. Jetzt fallen drei von ihnen aus dem Rahmen und das wird sie noch lange nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Sie ärgert sich ja auch zwei Jahre danach noch darüber, dass Fred und George bei ihren OWLS nicht eben brilliert haben, selbst wenn ihre NEWTS jetzt doch etwas besser aussehen. Ron weiss, dass Molly lange brauchen wird, bis sie darüber hinwegkommt, und es ist sehr hart für ihn. Er hängt nämlich sehr an seiner Mutter."

„Ich verstehe. Aber es ist ja nicht so, dass Ronald sich das ausgesucht hat, nicht wahr?"

„Das weisst du, das weiss ich und das weiss eigentlich auch Molly. Deshalb nimmt sie's wohl auch so schwer. Sie hat versucht, Sirius und Remus die Schuld dafür in die Schuhe zu schieben. Hat sie angemotzt, dass sie nicht gut genug auf ihre Kinder aufgepasst haben. Dabei waren die beiden noch nie zuvor in so guter Form und Stimmung."

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass die beiden Ronald sicher beraten haben, sollte er sie darum gebeten haben. Die beiden waren eigentlich immer ziemlich offen, haben sich auch nicht sehr lange versteckt. Ich habe sogar selten ein Paar gesehen, dass so gut zusammenpasst wie Sirius Black und Remus Lupin."

„Echt? Die scheinen doch das purste Gegenteil voneinander zu sein..."

„Nicht so sehr, wie man von aussen meinen könnte. Ihre politischen, sozialen und kulturellen Ansichten decken sich. Sie haben nur ein unterschiedliches Naturell. Und natürlich braucht es einen extra geduldigen Remus Lupin, um mit einem übermässig quirligen Sirius Black zurechtzukommen. Obwohl der junge Master Lupin fast ebenso quirlig und unternehmungslustig sein konnte. Er war nur immer clever genug, sich nicht erwischen zu lassen. Weisst du, es gibt eigentlich ziemlich viele Parallelen zwischen den beiden und deinen Zwillingen. Eigentlich kommt mir nur ein grosser Unterschied in den Sinn, das ist das Interesse am Lernen. Beide, Sirius und Remus, waren neben ihren ausserschulischen Aktivitäten ausgezeichnete Schüler."

„Seid ihr dran, hinter unserem Rücken über Remus und mich zu klatschen?" fragt Sirius auf einmal von hinten.

Arthur und ich drehen uns um und lächeln ihn an.

„Streng genommen, könnte man sagen, das wir genau das getan haben, Sirius. Aber ich kann dir garantieren, dass Albus nur das Beste von euch zu berichten weiss," sagt Arthur.

Sirius hat zwei Weinflaschen in der Hand und füllt Gläser nach. Er grinst und gibt zu:

„Zugegeben, ich war nicht grade ein Engel in der Schule, Arthur, eher einer mit einem B vorne dran. Du weisst vielleicht, dass deine Zwillinge Moony und mich auf ein ziemlich hohes Podest gestellt haben. Ihr grosses Vorbild, weil wir all diese wilden Streiche gespielt haben – aber ich bin wirklich nicht auf alle stolz. Schon lange nicht mehr."

„Sei nicht so hart mit dir selber, Sirius. Albus hat grade gesagt, dass du ein ausgezeichneter Schüler warst."

„Das war leicht! Ich habe gestaunt, wie rasch ich jetzt meine Kenntnisse, auch theoretische, wiedererlangt habe. Zumindest den Teil der fünften Klasse. Es hat Spass gemacht, mich wieder in dieses akademische Wissen zu verbuddeln. Ich habe nie etwas gegen das Lernen gehabt, ich hab's nur gehasst, wenn ich büffeln musste. Obwohl ich natürlich auch ab und zu gepaukt habe," sagt Sirius mit einem Grinsen.

Er sieht so glücklich aus! Sirius war immer ein Schüler, später ein junger Mann, der mir sehr nahe stand, weil er mich an meine eigene Jugend erinnerte. Ich war ganz genauso unüberlegt, so rücksichtslos, bis einige böse Erfahrungen mich milder gestimmt haben. Sirius ist auf dem besten Weg dahin. Es ist mir immer extrem schwer gefallen, zu glauben, dass er ein Verräter sein könnte. Ich hatte nach seiner Verhaftung wahrheitsgemäss ausgesagt, was ich wusste – dass ich nicht den letzten Stand der Dinge kannte, kann man mir natürlich nicht vorwerfen, aber mein leiser Zweifel hätte mich doch dazu treiben sollen, lauter einen Prozess zu fordern. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er es nicht getan haben konnte.

Doch die beiden jungen Männer, Sirius und Remus, sind die Zukunft von Hogwarts, wenn ich etwas dazu zu sagen habe! Sie werden bald exzellente Lehrer sein und wenn ich einmal abtrete, werden sie mehr Verantwortung für die Schule übernehmen können. Sie bringen die Qualitäten mit, die es braucht, um Hogwarts als einen unabhängigen Hort des Lernens, der Offenheit und Neugier, der guten Erziehung und der Kultur zu bewahren. Ein Ort, an dem die Wahrheit mehr wiegt als Halbwahrheiten und Lügen. Ich weiss, dass Minerva die beiden unter ihre Fittiche nehmen und sie sicher anleiten wird, bis sie bereit sein werden, die Führung zu übernehmen. So jung, wie sie jetzt noch sind, werden sie es für viele Jahre tun können.

**Remus **

Was für eine wunderschöne Party! Es ist wunderbar, wieder mit den Kollegen zusammenzukommen, die ich seit meinem Weggang aus Hogwarts doch sehr vermisst habe. Mit Poppy bin ich eng befreundet, seit sie mich in meiner Schulzeit immer nach den Transformationen behandelt hat. Während meiner Zeit als Lehrer habe ich in Filius Flitwick und Pomona Sprout zwei speziell gute Freunde gefunden. Obwohl es doch ein sehr eigenartiges Gefühl war, als ich vor drei Jahren meine früheren Lehrer plötzlich als Kollegen kennen lernen durfte. Sie haben es mir wunderbar leicht gemacht. Ich hatte schon immer in Filius ein Vorbild gesehen, wenn's ums Unterrichten geht, seine lockere Hand im Umgang mit Schülern machte ihn immer zu einem der beliebtesten Lehrer in Hogwarts. Sein Humor und seine Begeisterung, die er sich auch noch nach all den Jahren an der Schule bewahrt hat, machen ihn auch heute noch zu einem vorbildlichen Pädagogen. Bei ihm hatte man als Schüler nicht nur Lust zum Lernen, es machte wirklich Spass. Ich habe mich immer darüber gewundert, dass niemand seine Freundlichkeit ausnützt, aber fast alle Schüler in Hogwarts lieben und achten ihn. Er kann eine Klasse auch fest in die Hand nehmen, wenn es nötig ist.

Pomona ist fast ebenso umgänglich. Sie hat einen trockenen Humor und ist sehr unkompliziert. Sie hält mit ihrem Witz nicht zurück, wenn eine Situation am besten dadurch entschärft werden kann. Auch sie wird von fast allen Schülern gut gemocht.

Gemütlich verplaudern wir den Abend. Siri und ich tanzen ein paar Runden zusammen. Wir haben früher so viel getanzt! Es war eine unserer liebsten Arten, heiss aufeinander zu werden. Auf Abende, die wir beim Tanzen verbracht hatten, folgten fast immer Nächte mit spitzenmässigem Sex.

Kurz vor Mitternacht kehrt das Schiff wieder zum Ausgangspunkt zurück. Bevor wir es verlassen, machen wir alle mit Zauberei alles wieder sauber und versorgen alles. Albus versieht den Kapitän am Schluss mit einem kleinen Vergesszauber, damit er sich nur an unsere Party, nicht aber an Details erinnern kann, dann verabschieden wir uns und gehen zum Parkplatz, wo wir die Autos beladen und besteigen und nach Hause zurückkehren.

**Sirius **

Ich packe meinen Wagen voller Freunde. Wir fahren zur Sunnegg zurück, halten aber an der Anti-Apparierungsgrenze an, wo wir uns von den Freunden aus Hogwarts verabschieden. Sie apparieren weg und wir legen den Rest des Wegs zur Sunnegg zurück.

Am nächsten Tag fahren wir Helen und George Granger zum Flughafen nach Zürich. Wir sind noch bei ihnen, als sie einchecken und begleiten sie dann bis zur Passkontrolle. Hermione umarmt sie noch einmal und schärft ihnen ein:

„Mum, Dad, ihr wisst, wie sehr ich euch liebe! Bitte, wann immer irgend etwas geschieht, versprecht mir, dass ihr die Portschlüssel benutzt, die Professor Dumbledore euch gegeben hat. Zögert keine Sekunde, schaut nicht zurück, geht einfach! Avada Kedavra ist so verdammt schnell und so verdammt endgültig, aber ich will euch nicht verlieren und ihr seid noch wehrloser als alle Hexen und Zauberer."

„Ja, Kind, wir versichern dir, dass wir sie griffbereit halten und benutzen, sobald wir schon nur einen schwarzen Umhang von weitem sehen," verspricht Helen.

„Gut. Ich wünsche euch einen guten Heimflug, Mum. Es war super, dass ihr beiden hier wart!"

„Es war wunderbar, hier zu sein, Liebling. Wir werden dich schrecklich vermissen. Schick uns also weiterhin oft Briefe und erzähle uns, was ihr alles anstellt, ja?" sagt George.

„Das mache ich, Dad!" verspricht seine folgsame Tochter.

George und Helen schütteln uns allen die Hände, umarmen Hermione noch ein letztes Mal und verschwinden im Durchgang zur Passkontrolle. Dann sind sie weg. Ich sammle Harry, Hermione und Arthur zusammen und gemeinsam kehren wir zum Parkhaus zurück. Hermione zeigt Arthur, wie die automatischen Kassen funktionieren, dann schiebt er glücklich die Münzen in den Schlitz und schaut zu, wie das Ticket wieder ausgespuckt wird.

„Hältst du das bis ich es brauche, Arthur?" bitte ich ihn.

„Klar – sag's mir einfach..."

Wir finden das Auto, Arthur steigt auf den Beifahrersitz, Harry und Hermione steigen hinter uns ein, dann manövriere ich den Wagen aus dem Parkplatz. Langsam fahre ich hinunter zum Ausgang. Arthur gibt mir das Ticket zurück, während ich die Fensterscheibe herunterlasse, dann stecke ich das Ticket in den Schlitz. Arthur verfolgt das alles sehr aufmerksam, als ob er's zum ersten Mal sähe. Kein Wunder, dass ihn die Kinder so gern haben. Er ist einer der nettesten Menschen, die ich je kennen gelernt habe. Wie Remus hat er viel von seiner Kindlichkeit ins Erwachsenenalter retten können, ohne dabei kindisch zu werden. Arthur hat an so vielem Freude. Viele Leute halten ihn tatsächlich für kindisch, aber die kennen ihn nicht. Er ist ein sehr realistischer Mensch und ausserdem ein ziemlich mächtiger Zauberer, aber das verbirgt er alles unter seinem milden Wesen, genau wie Remus.

Die Fahrt zurück nach Hause dauert etwas länger. Es ist so schönes Wetter, dass ich einen Umweg vorschlage, der uns über eine viel schönere Route durch die Zentralschweiz führt. Damit wir niemanden beunruhigen, ruft Harry Remus mit dem Handy an und teilt ihm mit, was wir beabsichtigen. Wir erreichen die Sunnegg nach dem Abendessen, aber Dobby und Winky haben uns rasch ein hübsches Essen zurechtgemacht.

Die nächsten Tage verbringen wir wieder mit Ausflügen. Es gibt einen Regentag, den wir zu einem Ausflug ins Telekommunikationsmuseum nach Bern benutzen. Dann fahren wir nach Luzern ins Verkehrsmuseum, das ein Riesenerfolg ist, vor allem, da wir dort auch einen IMAX-Film und eine Vorführung im Planetarium sehen. Als letzte Exkursion, die wir vor der Abreise der Weasleys noch hineinquetschen können, fahren wir noch mal in die Innerschweiz, diesmal ins Alpamare, ein äusserst vergnügliches grosses Bad mit vielen verschiedenen Schwimmbädern, Wellenbädern und einer ganzen Reihe von unterhaltsamen Rutschbahnen, einige davon simple Metallrutschen, über die man auf einem Wasserfilm mit einer Matte über die Wiesen hinunter ins Bassin rutscht. Einige der Rutschen sind auch in richtigen, geschlossenen Röhren, damit man nicht über den Rand geschleudert wird, weil das Tempo auf diesen Rutschbahnen sehr viel höher wird.

Es ist der totale Spass! Selbst Remus und Hermione finden die Rutschbahnen toll. Aber der Tag, den wir da verbringen, strengt uns mächtig an. Alle sind völlig erschöpft und Remus und ich müssen beim Fahren ganz schön aufpassen, damit wir keine Unfälle bauen. Aber alle Schüler sind noch immer total begeistert und fragen uns, ob wir nicht wieder mal dahin fahren können.

„Doch, das lässt sich sicher machen," verspreche ich und grinse.

„Das hat wirklich echt Spass gemacht. Warum gibt's in der magischen Welt nichts, was so viel Spass macht wie Skifahren oder das hier?" fragt Draco.

„Keine Ahnung. Wir scheinen diese Art Unterhaltungsindustrie noch nicht entdeckt zu haben, Draco. Das wird auch der Grund sein, warum wir noch kein magisches Fernsehen haben, oder der Mangel an so unterhaltsamen Gesellschaftsspielen wie die, welche bei uns herumliegen," bemerke ich.

„Hast du wahrscheinlich recht. Aber das bringt mich auf die Idee, dass man so was eigentlich aufziehen könnte. Was meint ihr? Fred? George? Ideen?" fragt Draco.

„Du bist ein Genie, Draco!" ruft Fred. Hätte nie ein derartiges Kompliment für einen Malfoy aus diesem Munde erwartet! „Weisst du was, wir sammeln ein paar Ideen und wenn du sie gut findest, kannst du uns ja finanzieren und dich dran beteiligen, was meinst du?"

„Da! Ich glaube, das ist eine gute Idee, was ich nach der Schule machen könnte!" antwortet Draco und klingt ziemlich glücklich.

Das bringt mich zum Grinsen und macht wiederum mich glücklich. Ideen für die Zukunft zu wälzen ist so ungefähr das Positivste, was ich von Draco gehört habe, seit er bei uns ist. Eine Zukunft zu planen ohne daran zu denken, dass Krieg ist, das ist genau, was er braucht. Auf dem Rest der Fahrt überlegen sie sich, was man machen könnte, um die Idee des Alpamare auf die Zaubererwelt umzumünzen.

Fünf Tage später ist auch der Besuch von Arthur, Molly, George und Fred zu Ende und wir bleiben allein zurück. Wir konzentrieren uns jetzt auf die Vorbereitungen zum neuen Schuljahr, das in drei Wochen anfangen wird.

Während ich Remus' nächsten Wolfsbanntrank braue, kommen die Mädchen in das Klassenzimmer, um ihren Verhütungstrank zu brauen. Einen Moment halten sie zurück, als sie sehen, dass ich auch da bin, aber ich fordere sie auf, schon endlich anzufangen, wenn sie mal fertig werden wollen. Sie grinsen. Hermione schmeisst die Anweisungen an die Tafel, damit alle sie besser im Blick haben und die Mädels fangen an, die einzelnen Zutaten vorzubreiten. Ich konzentriere mich auf meinen eigenen Trank, aber so langsam bekomme ich Routine darin, ihn herzustellen.

Ich habe Zaubertränke immer gemocht. Natürlich hatten wir es in der Schule viel leichter als unsere Kinder, denn unser Lehrer war zwar auch nicht der netteste, aber wenigstens zog er die Slytherins nicht in allem vor und behandelte uns nicht schlechter, weil wir in anderen Häusern waren. Nicht, dass Severus kein guter Lehrer sein könnte, aber er zieht es vor, seine Schüler bis zur Angstneurose zu treiben, auf diese Weise hat er sehr selten ausgezeichnete Schüler gehabt. Und noch weniger davon scheinen je eine Karriere auf diesem Gebiet in Angriff genommen zu haben.

Der letzte Schritt zur Vollendung meines Trankes ist, den pulverisierten Eisenhut mit dem Silberlöffel einzurühren. Jetzt muss ich den Trank noch sieben Mal mit dem Silberlöffel gegen den Uhrzeigersinn umrühren – sechs, sieben... so, das war's. Ich lösche das Feuer und fülle den Trank in eine grosse Glasflasche. Er dampft, wie er soll. Ich schliesse die Flasche mit einem speziellen Stöpsel und reinige sofort meinen Kessel, damit sich der unangenehme Geruch möglichst bald verflüchtigt. Die Türen sind auf beiden Seiten offen, daher ist das bald der Fall. Wir haben uns zwar mittlerweile alle an den Geruch gewöhnt, aber niemand mag ihn besonders. Wichtig ist uns aber allen nur, dass er Remus hilft, und das tut der Trank.

Den Rest dieses Tages verbringe ich draussen unter dem Apfelbaum, wo ich die Theorie für die Transfiguration der Sechstklässler intensiver studiere. Wir werden uns zur Hauptsache damit beschäftigen, verschiedene Materialien in andere Materialien zu verwandeln. Letztes Jahr haben wir uns mehr auf die Masse und Grösse konzentriert, die eigentlichen Verwandlungen aber immer mit dem selben Ausgangsmaterial gemacht. Zum Ende des Jahres werden wir uns mit Mensch-Tier-Verwandlungen beschäftigen, ein Thema, das dann zusammen mit menschlichen Verwandlungen den Schwerpunkt im siebten Jahr bildet. Minerva hat mir ihren Lehrplan bereits zugeschickt, Severus wird sicher seinen in den nächsten Tagen auch anbringen.

**Pomona Sprout**

Heute verreise ich für einige Tage in die Schweiz. Ich werde mich dort mit Remus' Schülergruppe damit beschäftigen, ihr neues Gewächshaus in Schuss zu bringen. Ich überprüfe meine Notizen, die ich Sirius für seinen Unterricht in praktischer Kräuterkunde zur Verfügung stellen will. Alles beisammen, der kleine Koffer ist gepackt, ich brauche mich nur noch bei Albus abzumelden. Danach nehme ich meinen Besen und fliege zum Eingangstor, von wo aus ich in die Schweiz apparieren kann. Auch hier kommt mir der Besen wieder gelegen, denn er verkürzt den Weg hinauf zum Haus ziemlich. Ich werde sehr freundlich willkommen geheissen.

Sie zeigen mir ein hübsches Zimmer im ersten Stock, gleich neben dem von Sirius und Remus. Es hat eine wunderbare Aussicht auf die Berge. Als ich alles ein bisschen eingeräumt habe, kehre ich in den Garten zurück, wo Remus und Sirius mich mit einer Kanne frischen Eistees erwarten. Die Terrasse ist mit bunten Sonnenschirmen bestückt, der grösste Teil der Fläche ist von einem langen Holztisch besetzt, mit Stühlen und Bänken auf beiden Seiten. Die Kinder sitzen alle entweder am Tisch oder auf Liegestühlen, die sie unter Bäumen auf einem kleinen Rasen am anderen Ende der Terrasse aufgestellt haben.

„Das ist wirklich ein wunderschönes Haus! Ihr müsst euch hier sehr wohlfühlen," bemerke ich.

„Ja, und aus diesem Grund haben wir uns entschlossen, das Haus jetzt zu kaufen. Wenn wir vielleicht mal nicht mehr im Versteck leben müssen, werden wir gerne hierher zu Ferien und Wochenenden kommen. Nächste Woche wird das Dach komplett neu eingedeckt und alle Dachbalken überprüft. Wir haben mit den Besitzern schon vor unseren Renovationen einen Preis vereinbart, der sich am Zustand bei der Übernahme orientiert. Sie behalten den grössten Teil des Landes, damit sie davon weiterhin die Pacht einziehen können, wir haben aber ein Stück des offenen Landes und den ganzen Wald gekauft. Schon in den nächsten Wochen wird der Kauf amtlich und dann bezahlen wir das Haus. Dazu gehört übrigens auch das kleine Haus, das Barb und Housi jetzt noch bewohnen. Sie haben nämlich jetzt endlich eine Seniorenwohnung in Aussicht, die sie am 1. November beziehen können. Dann haben sie alle Läden und was sie sonst benötigen, gleich in ihrer Nähe. Da die beiden hier nur eine kleine Hypothek drauf hatten, die wir übernehmen, bekommen sie genügend Geld, um auf Jahre hinaus in ihrer neuen Wohnung zu leben. Zusammen mit der Rente und der Pacht für ihr Land kommen sie sehr gut durch," erklärt Remus.

„Dann werdet ihr hier also ganz für euch sein?"

„Ja, aber wir hoffen natürlich schon, sie ab und zu mal zu sehen, denn wir mögen einander sehr. Sie sind wirklich ganz nette Leute. Sie werden Barb heute oder morgen kennen lernen, Professor, wenn wir uns an die Vergrösserung des Gewächshauses machen, denn sie ist an allem interessiert, was nur irgendwie mit Pflanzen zu tun hat. Wie Sie gleich nebenan sehen können, ist sie eine sehr gute Gärtnerin. Und sie wird an den magischen Pflanzen äusserst interessiert sein."

„Ich kann sehen, dass sie einen wunderschönen Garten hat. Aber haben Sie nicht gesagt, dass sie eine Muggel ist?"

„Ist sie. Aber als sie gehört hat, dass wir hier eine kleine Schule für die Kinder haben, hat sie gefragt, ob sie ein bisschen am Unterricht teilnehmen darf. Sie ist wirklich interessiert und versteht die Theorie in vielen Fächern sehr gut. Wir haben ihr eine Menge zu lesen gegeben. Sie ist wirklich gut. Leider kann sie's natürlich praktisch nicht ausführen, aber sie versteht es und sie hat eine Menge Spass daran, all diese Magie zu entdecken. Daher hält sich niemand drüber auf, wenn sie dem Unterricht folgt," erzählt Sirius.

Ich schmunzle. Das muss dann schon eine ziemlich aussergewöhnliche Muggel sein.

Die ich am selben Abend schon kennen lerne, als sie kommt, um ihren Garten zu wässern. Einige der Kinder springen sofort auf, um ihr dabei behilflich zu sein. Remus stellt uns einander vor, sobald die Kinder beschäftigt und die Dame frei ist, mit uns zu sprechen.

„Pomona, das hier ist Barb Leuenberger. Barb, das ist Pomona Sprout. Sie ist in Hogwarts die Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde, und sie ist hier, um uns beim Vergrössern und Einrichten des Gewächshauses zu helfen. Ihr beiden werdet euch gewiss über eine Menge unterhalten können!"

„Es ist schön, Sie kennen zu lernen, Professor," sagt sie freundlich, „Nennen Sie mich bitte Barb, wie jeder hier!"

„Aber sehr gern, Barb, ich freue mich, Sie kennen zu lernen. Und nennen sie mich bitte Pomona!"

Remus hat recht, es dauert keine zehn Minuten, während deren sie mich durch den Garten führt und mir einige der Pflanzen zeigt, die sie neu darin angebaut hat, um die Zaubertrankzutatenkammer der Klasse zu füllen, bis wir bereits so ins Gespräch vertieft sind, dass wir von den anderen kaum mehr etwas wahrnehmen.

„Eisenhut? Das wird Remus ganz sicher aus Ihrem Garten fernhalten..." bemerke ich.

„Oh, er kommt nicht in diese Ecke, aber das ist der Grund, warum ich es im Topf und ganz hier hinten in der Ecke habe. Sirius braucht es für Remus' Wolfsbanntrank, wissen Sie. Hier in der Gegend ist es eine ziemlich häufig angepflanzte Gartenblume, daher fällt sie nicht besonders auf."

„Ach ja."

Einige der üblichsten Wildkräuter, die in vielen Zaubertränken benötigt werden, sind in dem schön angelegten Kräutergarten vertreten. Barb erzählt mir, dass sie ihn extra für die Schüler neu angelegt hat.

„Sirius fand es eine sehr gute Idee, sie haben jetzt auch Zeit damit verbracht, die Kräuter richtig zu ernten und zu verarbeiten, damit sie nachher im Zaubertränkeunterricht auch verwendet werden können."

„Sehr gut! Deshalb sind sie alle in Kräuterkunde doch noch durchgerutscht. Sirius hatte das Gefühl, dass dies das einzige Fach ist, das er unterrichtet hat, in dem sie nicht sattelfest waren."

„Stimmt. Aber der kleine Neville hat hier ganz viel geleistet! Sie werden es nachher in dem kleinen Gewächshaus sehen, das wir da hinten haben. Ich habe es Neville gleich ganz überlassen."

„Ja, Neville Longbottom hat eine unglaubliche Begabung für die Botanik. Er hat bei den OWLS auch am besten von allen hier abgeschnitten."

Wir unterhalten uns bis zum Abendessen über alles, was das Gärtnern angeht und finden eine Menge Gemeinsamkeiten. Natürlich gibt es einiges, was beim Umgang mit magischen Pflanzen anders ist, aber es betrifft eben nur die wirklich magischen Pflanzen. Die meisten Techniken zum säen, pflanzen, pflegen und ernten decken sich vollkommen.

Das Abendessen wird draussen am langen Tisch eingenommen, den die Kinder abgeräumt und mit frischen Tischdecken versehen haben. Sie decken ihn auch, obwohl zwei Hauselfen hier ihren Dienst verrichten. Es ist ein Vergnügen zu sehen, wie sie miteinander umgehen. Alle Hausrivalitäten, die wir bei jeder Mahlzeit in Hogwarts noch immer deutlich spüren, sind hier wie weggewischt. Zum guten Essen serviert Remus einen sehr guten Rotwein, von dem auch die Schüler einen Schluck bekommen. Ich bemerke, dass sich nicht alle daran beteiligen.

Am nächsten Morgen, nach dem Frühstück, das wir ebenfalls draussen essen, apparieren Sirius und ich nach Bern, wo er über die Apotheke einen Herbologen gefunden hat, der uns die Pflanzen für seinen Unterricht liefern wird. Als wir in dessen Gärtnerei erscheinen, erkenne ich in ihm sofort einen meiner früheren Schüler in Hogwarts. Er erkennt mich sogar sofort und begrüsst mich auf englisch:

„Hallo, Professor Sprout! Wie schön, Sie hier wiederzusehen, Madam!"

„Oh, Sie sind ja Michael Rothen! Ich kann mich gut an Sie erinnern. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Sehr gut, vielen Dank, Professor. Was bringt Sie hierher?"

„Wir brauchen einige magische Pflanzen für den Unterricht von Sechstklässlern nächsten Winter."

Ich gebe ihm meine Liste an Pflanzen, welche die Schüler studieren sollen. Er überfliegt sie und fragt:

„Brauchen Sie die alle sofort?"

„Nein, nur das Krinkelkraut und den Gurgelknoten. Den Rest – lassen Sie mich mal sehen... die beiden solltet ihr bis im November durch haben, Sirius, also die nächste Gruppe Pflanzen hier sollte in der zweiten oder dritten Woche November geliefert werden, dann diese drei hier bis Ende Januar und den Rest in der zweiten Märzhälfte."

„Okay, das habe ich notiert. Wird erledigt. Unterrichten Sie hier?"

„Nicht ich selber. Sirius Black wird den Unterricht geben."

„Ach, dann sind Sie der Empfänger der Pflanzen?"

„Das ist richtig."

„Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, mein Herr. Den ersten Schwung Pflanzen werde ich Ihnen in den nächsten Tagen liefern."

„Gut. Sie werden uns oberhalb von Lützelflüh finden."

„Wo genau?"

Sirius zeichnet einen kleinen Plan mit der Wegbeschreibung und gibt Rothen einen Zettel mit Albus' Handschrift, auf der er mitteilt, wo das Haus zu finden ist. Rothen befestigt beides an der Bestellliste.

„Danke, das werde ich finden."

„Bitte lassen Sie diesen Plan auf keinen Fall herumliegen. Das Haus ist ein geschütztes Haus, denn wir sind auf der Abschussliste der Todesser um Voldemort. Der kleine Zettel ist in der Handschrift des Geheimniswahrers, damit Sie uns überhaupt finden können."

„Autsch! Ich werde dies hier sofort unter Verschluss nehmen und diesen Auftrag persönlich behandeln. Nicht, dass Sie dann Ärger haben."

„Das wäre sehr nett, vielen Dank."

Wir kehren zum Bauernhaus zurück. Ich hoffe, dass dieser Herbologe auch sauber ist und diesen Zettel für sich behalten kann. Als ich Sirius gegenüber meine Hoffnung ausdrücke, meint er bloss:

„Wieder alles wie vor fünfzehn Jahren, nicht wahr, Pomona? Sie haben bestimmt recht, misstrauisch zu sein. Wir werden auf alle Fälle die Karte in den nächsten Tagen wieder aufmerksamer überwachen. Zum Glück ist ja auch immer ein Team von zwei oder drei Auroren hier."

„Ach ja, ich habe beinahe Ihre Karte vergessen. Ein sehr nützliches Instrument will mir scheinen."

„Und die Todesser haben keine Ahnung davon. Wie man so eine Karte herstellt findet sich in keinem Buch über die dunklen Künste, also werden sie es wohl auch nie erfahren."

Ich muss lachen. Das ist so typisch Sirius!

„Sie sind immer voll von brillanten Ideen, Sirius!"

„Diese hier war aber eindeutig ein Kind von Remus' Genie. Er ist super mit solchen Dingen. Remus war hinter fast allen unseren wirklich erfolgreichen Stunts. Peter hat jeweilen die Passwörter ausgehorcht, wenn wir welche brauchten. Aber Remus war der Meister der Planung. Er hat aus den verrückten Ideen von James und mir die besten Pläne gemacht."

„Wie gut ich mich an einige davon erinnere. Minerva hat sich von euren Streichen bis heute kaum erholt, Sirius!"

Er lacht. Ich muss sagen, dass er sehr gut aussieht, wenn er lacht. Die knabenhafte Schönheit ist komplett verschwunden, Azkaban hat dafür wohl rasch gesorgt, aber seit er wieder ein normales Leben führen kann und sich gesund und kräftig ernährt, hat er wieder ein sehr gutes Aussehen erlangt. Er hat ein männlich schönes Gesicht, einige Fältchen, die aber der Schönheit kaum Abbruch tun, ausdrucksvolle graublaue Augen, die wieder lebendig sind und strahlen, und sein schwarzes Haar ist wieder lang, dicht und glänzend. Und er hat sein Lachen wiedergefunden. Es ist kein Wunder, dass Remus mit ihm so glücklich ist.

Am nächsten Tag nehmen wir die Arbeit am Gewächshaus auf und sobald das steht, zeige ich Sirius, Lily und Neville, was die Pflanzen, die sie bearbeiten sollen, benötigen. Neville verspricht, sich ausserhalb der Lektionen um die Pflanzen zu kümmern. Er hat schon so in dem Gewächshaus einige interessante Pflanzen. Nach der Information für Sirius und Lily zeigt er mir, womit er sich beschäftigt hat. Was für eine Begabung dieser junge Mann mit Pflanzen hat. Ich bin sehr froh, hat er sie. Vergesslich, was für ein Unsinn. Er hat in seinen OWLS so gut abgeschnitten! Mir ist klar, dass er nie so gut gewesen wäre, wenn Snape ihn immer noch zur Schnecke gemacht hätte. Sirius und Remus haben ihm offenbar sehr gut getan, denn der Junge sprüht vor Lebenslust und zeigt sehr viel mehr Selbstvertrauen. Er kommt offenbar mit Sirius und Remus auch sehr gut aus. Die beiden geben ihm das nötige Selbstbewusstsein, mit dem Neville dann viel weiter kommt als bisher.

Mein Aufenthalt in diesem wunderschönen Bauernhaus, dessen Name ich immer noch nicht aussprechen kann, ist leider schon zu Ende. Ich gebe Sirius den Lehrplan für die Sechstklässler und sage ihm, worauf er speziell achten muss. Dann ist diese kurze Arbeitsreise, die mich viel mehr wie eine Ferienreise angemutet hat, zu Ende und ich kehre nach Hogwarts zurück. Ich bin sicher, dass die Pflanzen unter Nevilles Pflege überleben werden.

**Draco **

Die Sommerferien sind fast vorbei. Wir sind alle müde von den vielen Ausflügen und Unternehmungen und verschlafen die letzte Woche zumeinst. Aber einige der Dinge, die wir unternommen haben, waren wirklich toll, wie das Alpamare, wohin wir letzte Woche noch einmal gefahren sind. Diese Rutschen sind grossartig. Eine davon erlaubt es mehr als einer Person gleichzeitig auf einer Matte zu fahren. Das ging ziemlich schnell! Es war witzig, Parvati so kreischen zu hören, sie regt sich so schnell auf! Aber in vielen Dingen ist sie grossartig. Sie ist vielleicht nicht das cleverste Mädchen auf dem Planeten, aber sie ist auch nicht dumm. Ihr stärkstes Fach ist Verteidigung und ihre Hexer kommen ziemlich präzise. Nebst ihrer Schönheit ist sie auch noch Spitze als Liebhaberin. Ich mag sie wirklich gern um mich haben. Sie ist miserabel beim Schach, aber grossartig beim Explodierenden Rommé. Und sie ist das weichste Kissen auf der Welt!

Ich frage mich, ob ich in sie verliebt bin. Ich glaube, ich muss mich mal mit Remus darüber unterhalten. Es müssen Anzeichen dafür vorhanden sein, aber ich bin nicht in der Lage, sie zu erkennen. Alles, was ich weiss ist, dass etwas fehlt, wenn sie nachts nicht neben mir liegt, oder im Unterricht nicht neben mir sitzt.


	14. Und wieder beginnt ein neues Schuljahr

**Kapitel 13 – Und wieder beginnt ein neues Schuljahr **

**Remus**

Nur noch zwei Tage bis zum ersten September. Wir werden wie letztes Jahr ein kleines Willkommensfest machen. Es ist ein Sonntag, also beginnt die Schule erst am Montag. Ihre Schulbücher sind etwas spät hier angekommen, daher hat Hermione diesmal nicht alle schon gelesen, bevor der Unterricht auch nur beginnt. Es ist witzig, dass ich jetzt daran denke, aber Harry zieht sie grade damit auf. Sie ist nicht grade zufrieden mit ihm deswegen, aber alle anderen grinsen. Padma drückt es aus:

„Für einmal messen wir mit den selben Ellen, Hermione! Aber du bist uns sicher innert weniger Tage schon wieder weit voraus, keine Angst."

Wir lachen alle, aber Hermione findet es gar nicht komisch.

Inzwischen haben wir uns alle längst an Lizzie gewöhnt. Lily trägt sie in einem Babytragetuch herum und die Kleine scheint das ausgesprochen zu mögen. Ich bin sehr glücklich darüber, mein Patenkind so nahe zu haben. Jeden Tag nehme ich mir mindestens ein bisschen Zeit dafür, sie auf den Arm zu nehmen. Ich brauche nicht selber daran zu denken, Lily drückt sie mir dauernd in die Arme. Sie ist so süss. Sie fängt jetzt langsam an zu lächeln. Und ich glaube, sie kommt auf James hinaus. Das wird lustig werden, ein Mädchen mit James' Haaren! Sirius zieht ihn jetzt schon damit auf.

Das Wetter war den ganzen August durch sehr gut. Wir hatten ein paar kurze Gewitter, meistens jedoch in der Nacht, so dass die Tage immer schön waren. Am Samstag Morgen weckt Sirius mich mit einem Kuss und einem hungrigen Gesichtsausdruck, den ich sofort als sein ‚Ich weiss, dass es früh am Morgen ist, aber ich brauche dich jetzt ganz, ganz dringend' Gesicht erkenne. Ich grinse und küsse ihn wieder. Sobald die Schule wieder anfängt, wird es wieder sehr viel schwerer werden, früh morgens Zeit zum Lieben zu finden. Ich fange an, Siri zu streicheln, während ich noch dran bin, aufzuwachen. Er grinst, als er mich gähnen sieht und verteilt Küsse über mein ganzes Gesicht. Es ist kuschelig warm unter der Decke, das braucht's, denn schon werden die Nächte wieder kühler. Das Fenster ist offen und es ist ziemlich kühl im Zimmer.

„Morgen, Siri..." murmle ich zwischen zwei Küssen und gähne nochmals.

„Morgen, mein Schätzchen."

Er fängt an, die Decken wegzuschieben, aber ich erschauere und ziehe meine sofort wieder hoch.

„Sorry, aber es wäre nett, wenn wir unter der Decke bleiben könnten, mich friert nämlich..."

„Macht aber keinen Spass, Moony!"

„Dann mach erst mal das Fenster zu, bitte!"

Er küsst mich erneut, schnappt sich seinen Zauberstab und schliesst das Fenster. Dann schiebt er die Decken wieder weg und spricht einen Wärmezauber.

„Brauchst du sonst noch was?" fragt er.

„Deinen Schwanz in meinem Hintern," antworte ich sofort.

„Dieser Wunsch kann erfüllt werden, denke ich," verspricht er.

Aber wir nehmen uns Zeit, denn ich bin noch zu schläfrig und er hetzt beim Sex nicht gerne. Ich habe gar nichts dagegen. Er macht sich gemächlich auf den Weg nach unten und als er schliesslich meinen Schwanz in seinen Mund zieht, bin ich endlich richtig wach. Ich werde nie genug davon bekommen. Ich werde nie genug davon bekommen, sein Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er an meinem Schwanz lutscht. Es wird eine der schönsten Erinnerungen von ihm sein, falls ich ihn je überleben sollte. Das Gefühl ist immer wieder umwerfend. Ich werde so schwach dabei, dass ich nur noch meinen Kopf ins Kissen pressen und ihn möglichst noch näher ziehen kann. Jeder Nerv in meinem Körper scheint unter Strom gesetzt zu sein. Ich kann selbst ein Prickeln in meinen Zehen spüren. Oh, es ist so gut! Ich stöhne und ich merke, dass mein Stöhnen langsam lauter wird, aber ich kann es nicht zurückhalten, er bringt mich jetzt sehr rasch in die Nähe meines Höhepunktes. Ich weiss, dass er dann wieder innehalten wird, grade, bevor es mir kommt, und dann wird er ein paar Momente warten, um dann wieder weiter zu saugen, wenn ich etwas abgekühlt bin. Ich keuche, denn er hat mich schliesslich etwa ein halbes Dutzend Mal in die Nähe meines Orgasmus' gebracht. Der Mistkerl weiss natürlich ganz genau, wann ich komme, also hält er ein, grade so eine Sekunde, bevor ich's geschafft hätte. Ich schreie jetzt schon fast. Er schaut auf und hält meine Eichel zwischen seinen Zähnen. Ich kann sie fühlen, aber er tut es so, dass er mir keinen Schmerz bereitet. Oder ich bin schon so weit, dass ich das Gefühl nicht mehr als Schmerz erkenne. Er zieht sich kurz zurück und fragt mit rauchiger Stimme:

„Möchtest du kommen, Liebster?"

Ich habe grosse Mühe, zwischen meinem Keuchen und Stöhnen noch ein vernünftiges Wort herauszubringen. Ich hole tief Luft und sage:

„Bitte..."

„Bitte was?" neckt er mich.

„Bitte, Siri, bitte, lass mich kommen!"

„Das war jetzt eine schöne, nette Bitte... der komme ich doch auch gleich nach!"

Er nimmt meinen Schwanz wieder in seinen Mund, die feuchte Hitze ist wieder da und auch das Saugen, alle die köstlichen Gefühle. Ich kann nicht mehr klar denken, aber ich glaube, ich schreie seinen Namen, als ich endlich das ersehnte Ziel erreichen darf und ich über die Schwelle ins Niemandsland, in diese Flut von Gefühlen stolpere, nach denen ich mich immer so sehne und von denen ich nie genug bekomme. Diese wenigen Sekunden, die immer viel zu schnell vorbei sind!

Ich lasse Sirius heute die ganze ‚Arbeit' machen. Ich glaube, ich bin schon wieder schläfrig, aber ich drehe mich auf die Seite, während er hinter mir wieder heraufkommt und mich in seine Arme zieht. Ich drehe ihm mein Gesicht zu und sofort kommt er mir entgegen, um mich erneut zu küssen. Ich lasse mich auf den Rücken fallen, damit ich meine Arme um ihn schlingen kann. Ich schnappe immer noch nach Luft.

„Oh, Sirius, Liebster, das war eben einfach traumhaft... danke," flüstere ich.

„Jederzeit, Remy, ich mach's ja auch gern..." antwortet er und wir küssen uns erneut.

Ich schliesse meine Augen für eine Weile und lasse meine Hand auf seiner Haut spazieren gehen. Sie ist so unglaublich fein, etwas, das mich immer noch erstaunt, denn sein Körper war nach Azkaban eine einzige Ruine. Wir ruhen uns für ein paar Minuten aus, aber dann bereitet er mich vor und ich gebe ihm besseren Zugang. Oh, wie ich dich jetzt da drin will, mein Liebster. Du hast mich ganz schön scharf gemacht und ich kann es kaum mehr erwarten. Ich drehe mich wieder auf die Seite und mit einer kurzen Bewegung bist du ganz nahe hinter mir, ziehst meine Arschbacken auseinander und schiebst deinen Schwanz in meinen Darm. Ja, komm herein, ganz tief! Du hältst mich fest, nur du bewegst dich, aber bald schon begegne ich jedem deiner Stösse mit einer leichten Rückwärtsbewegung. Du bist jetzt wieder gut trainiert, so dass ich viele, viele deiner Stösse geniessen kann, bevor wir beide unseren Orgasmus erreichen. Oh, das ist gut!

„Komm schon, Siri, schneller und härter!" flüstere ich, aber du hörst es und folgst meiner Aufforderung sofort.

Dann drehst du mich auf meinen Bauch, ziehst mich ein bisschen hoch und deine Stösse werden sofort härter und schneller. Ich beisse ins Kissen, um meine Schreie zu ersticken. Ich weiss, dass du jetzt schon ganz kurz vor dem Höhepunkt bist. Stöhnend lässt du ihn über dich rollen. Ich fühle deinen Samen in mir und dann erreiche ich meinen zweiten Orgasmus.

Sirius sinkt auf meinen Körper nieder. Wir ziehen die Decken wieder hoch und ein paar Küsse später schlafen wir beide auch schon wieder. Wir erwachen spät an diesem Morgen. Es ist der letzte Tag, an dem wir uns solches leisten können.

**Sirius **

Wir stehen an diesem Tag sehr spät auf. Es ist uns aber egal, was für uns beide gilt, gilt auch für unsere Klasse. Wir müssen uns alle wieder an den Schulalltag gewöhnen, aber wir sind alle bereit fürs neue Schuljahr. Es ist ein gutes Gefühl, etwas zu tun zu haben und nicht nur rumzusitzen. Das ist auf Dauer höchst ungesund und macht krank. Wir werden unsere kleinen Ausflüge wieder unternehmen und so auch etwas aus dem Haus kommen.

Winky und Dobby haben ihr Bestes gegeben und uns ein wunderbares ‚Willkommensfestessen' zubereitet. Dabei besprechen wir, was wir im neuen Schuljahr so alles vorhaben und dass wir den Stundenplan, so wie er ist, beibehalten. Das akzeptieren sie auch alle ohne weitere Diskussionen. Es wird an diesem Abend nicht sehr spät und alle verlassen die Küche nach dem Essen. Remus und ich sind um elf schon im Bett. Er schläft auch gleich, ich habe es weniger eilig, denn ich habe am Montag und Dienstag ja keine Lektionen. Die Schüler haben uns ihre Hausaufgaben, die wir ihnen für die Sommerferien gegeben haben, schon abgegeben. Ich habe also am nächsten Tag Zeit, die eingereichten Aufgaben zu korrigieren.

Ich gehe also etwas später zum Frühstück. Ich bekomme noch mit, wie Remus drüben im Klassenzimmer alle wieder in der Schule willkommen heisst und sein neues Thema in Verteidigung in Angriff nimmt. Sie nehmen jetzt die schlimmeren Flüche durch und vor allem, was sie machen können, wenn sie mit solchen bedroht oder davon getroffen werden. Ich esse still mein Frühstück und schnappe mir die Zeitung, als sie eintrifft, als Erster. Der Tagesprophet hat eine Schlagzeile über eine Hausdurchsuchung im Landsitz der Malfoys. Meine Augen weiten sich, als ich auf dem Bild zwei Auroren sehe, die meine Cousine Narcissa in Handschellen führen, aus dem Haus kommen sehe. Dahinter ist deutlich Arthur Weasley zu sehen.

„Dobby, komm her und schau!" rufe ich leise.

Ich zeige ihm das Bild in der Zeitung. Er schüttelt die Faust, als er es sieht und zischt:

„Schlimme Meisterin!"

Er wiederholt es noch ein paar Dutzend Male, habe ich den Eindruck.

„Ich stimme dir bei, Dobby, obwohl sie meine Cousine ist. Sie ist genauso übel wie der Rest meiner Familie. Oder was ausser Andromeda, Ted und Nymphadora davon übrig ist."

Ich schaue mir das Bild noch einmal an. Die beiden Auroren geleiten Narcissa aus dem Haus und grade als sie ins Freie tritt, kommt es mir so vor, als ob sie direkt in meine Augen sieht. Blöde Kuh! Das bekommst du jetzt dafür, dass du dich damals an deinen Todesser gehängt hast. Vielleicht hast du das Dunkle Mal ja auch an deinem Arm, wie?

Dann lese ich den Artikel:

„Narcissa Malfoy-Black wurde heute unter dem Verdacht, wie ihr Mann Lucius ein Todesser zu sein, verhaftet.

Die Gattin des vormaligen Gesellschaftslöwen Lucius Malfoy ist heute in ihrem Landsitz verhaftet worden. Es ist möglich, dass sie nicht nur die Gewalttaten ihres Mannes toleriert hat, sondern an ihnen zum Teil persönlich beteiligt gewesen ist. Der Beweis für diese Annahme dürfte in der Tätowierung zu finden sein, welche den Arm der eleganten Dame ebenso ziert wie denjenigen ihres Mannes. Die Todesser nennen diese Tätowierung ‚Dunkles Mal' und sie soll unter anderem dazu benutzt werden, um Signale für ein Zusammenfinden zu senden. Die Tätowierung sieht genauso aus wie das Mal, das die Todesser über ein Haus zaubern, in dem sie gemordet haben. Die Frage, die Narcissa Malfoy zu beantworten haben wird ist die, ob sie selber je Unverzeihliche Flüche benutzt hat, ob sie selber jemals jemanden getötet hat. Obwohl das zur Zeit noch nicht sicher behauptet werden kann, wird es angenommen.

Das Landhaus wurde bereits nach Dunklen Artefakten durchsucht. Danach befragt, antwortete der vom Ministerium mit dieser Aufgabe betraute Arthur Weasley, dass das Haus höchst wahrscheinlich eine Menge Geheimnisse verberge, und dass darin wohl Gegenstände lagern, die nie gefunden werden können.

„Wir haben jedoch eine ganze Reihe von Beweisstücken gefunden. Ausserdem haben wir einen Zeugen, der Dunkle Artefakte von Lucius Malfoy gekauft hat. Dem Zeugen wurde Straffreiheit versprochen, wenn er diese Aussage vor Gericht wiederholt," sagte Weasley.

Der Tagesprophet konnte nicht erfahren, was für Gegenstände gefunden wurde, doch Arthur Weasley sagte mit einem leichten Schmunzeln, dass die Fundsachen übel genug wären, um Lucius Malfoy ‚eine Menge Ärger zu bereiten'.

Ein offizielles Communiqué des Ministeriums besagt, dass für den Fall eines Schuldspruchs die Strafe für Lucius Malfoy nicht unter Lebenslänglich in Azkaban liegen wird. Das selbe Strafmass hat Narcissa Malfoy zu erwarten, sollte ihr ein Unverzeihlicher Fluch nachgewiesen werden können. Da die beiden laut einer Quelle im Ministerium im Prozess unter Veritaserum befragt werden, ist mit einem Geständnis zu rechnen."

Ich atme schwer beim Lesen. Eigentlich möchte ich Draco davor bewahren, diesen Artikel zu sehen, aber ich weiss, dass das nicht klug wäre. Also löse ich wie gewöhnlich das Kreuzworträtsel und lasse die Zeitung dann liegen, damit andere sie auch lesen können.

Als James und Lily herunter kommen, zeige ich ihnen den Artikel gleich. Die beiden setzen sich, Lily nimmt sich die Zeitung und liest die Schlagzeile.

„Na endlich," sagt sie nur.

„Kann man wohl sagen. Die dumme Pute hat lange genug die Gesellschaftsdame ersten Ranges gespielt. Sie hat die Nase so weit in der Luft herum getragen, dass einem übel werden konnte," bestätige ich.

„Ich hoffe, dass sie diesmal unter dem Wahrheitsserum aussagen muss," meint James.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich diesmal rausreden können, James. Ich nehme an, dass jetzt Leute an die Vorbereitung des Prozesses gehen werden, die wissen, worum's hier geht und die das auch nachweisen können."

Ein Brief, der an Remus und mich adressiert ist, liegt auch noch auf dem Tisch. Ich nehme ihn ins Büro mit und lese ihn an meinem Schreibtisch. Die Morgensonne scheint herein, als ich die Blätter aus dem Umschlag ziehe. Er enthält eine Kopie des Berichtes von Arthur über die Haussuchung. Der beigelegte Brief fordert uns auf, den Bericht auch Draco zu geben, sollte er Genaueres wissen wollen als im Tagespropheten zu lesen ist. Ich nehme ein Stück Pergament hervor und verfasse eine kurze Empfangsbestätigung für Arthur.

Ein Schritt weiter in diesem Krieg. Obwohl es für mich im Moment eher wie ein „Nicht ganz Krieg" aussieht. Es ist fast unwirklich, wie weit weg von uns hier alles stattfindet. Aber ich gebe zu, dass ich froh darüber bin. Allerdings nicht ganz erleichtert, denn nach dem, was Dumbledore nach der dritten Aufgabe beim Trimagischen Turnier gesagt hat, und wie er auf Harrys Geschichte von der Wiederauferstehung Voldemorts reagiert hat entnehme ich, dass Harry etwas mit dem Untergang des Monstrums zu tun hat. Ich vermute fast, dass es Harry braucht, um Voldemort zu töten. Vielleicht **kann** es nur durch Harry geschehen. Die Verbindung, die er mit Voldemort hat, lässt auf eine besondere Beziehung schliessen. Ich hoffe aber wirklich und entschieden, dass das nicht der Fall ist! Da ist ja auch immer noch diese dämliche Prophezeiung, die das ebenfalls durchblicken lässt.

Zumindest haben wir dieses Mal etwas an Wissen über die Todesser, das sie immer verrät, das Dunkle Mal an ihrem Arm nämlich. Dessen Existenz war im ersten Krieg nämlich kaum bekannt. Wir hatten nur die Aussagen von denen, die wir fassen konnten und denjenigen, die kaum verhehlten, auf welcher Seite sie standen. Jetzt, da wir über die Tätowierung besser Bescheid wissen, können wir die meisten Todesser auch gleich erkennen und überführen. Die Informanten kennen wir dadurch aber trotzdem nicht und das sind die Gefährlichsten. Und ich befürchte, dass Voldemort sich ein anderes Kommunikationsmittel suchen wird, denn er weiss natürlich ebenso wie wir, dass das Mal jetzt eine bekannte Tatsache ist.

Beim Mittagessen sieht Draco den Artikel über die Verhaftung seiner Mutter in der Zeitung. Da er neben mir sitzt, bekomme ich mit, dass er für einen Moment mit den Tränen kämpft. Ich sage leise zu ihm, dass ich ihm sehr gerne zuhören werde, wenn er sich darüber etwas deutlicher auslassen wolle. Ich habe offene Ohren und einen geschlossenen Mund. Dann gebe ich ihm noch den Bericht von Arthur. Er schaut zu mir auf und erklärt:

„Dazu brauche ich keine Privatsphäre, Sirius. Nicht wirklich. Ihr Leute könnt ruhig hören, was ich darüber denke. Ich habe nur mit den Tränen der Erleichterung gekämpft. Sie war zwar nicht so übel wie mein Vater, aber ich weiss, **dass** sie den Todesfluch schon verwendet hat, mindestens einmal und sie hat andere Unverzeihliche Flüche benutzt. Verdammt, die haben mich unter Imperius gesetzt, wenn ich nicht gespurt habe wie sie wollten. Mehr als einmal."

„Dann solltest du Arthurs Material studieren, Draco. Sie werden dich auf alle Fälle fragen, ob du aussagen willst, aber da du gegen deine Eltern aussagen würdest, ist es deine eigene Entscheidung, ob du das willst oder nicht. Arthur ist nicht der Staatsanwalt in dieser Sache, er ist nur mit der Untersuchung beauftragt. Er muss das Landhaus durchsuchen. Gibt es da etwas, wobei du ihm helfen könntest?"

„Jede Menge. Ich werde alles, was ich weiss, aufschreiben. Natürlich weiss ich nicht über jedes Versteck Bescheid, aber einige hat er mir gezeigt. Wenn die bloss zwei davon finden, ist er geliefert. Er hat 'ne Menge Zeug an Borgin verkauft, das könnte wohl Mr. Weasleys Zeuge sein, den er erwähnt. Ich bin todsicher, dass der alte Knacker alle Quittungen aufbewahrt hat, die mein Vater ihm ausstellen musste. Möglicherweise hat er auch anderes Beweismaterial. Vater hatte ein paar Gifte, die er ihm verkauft hat. Da war ich mit ihm zusammen, im Sommer vor meinem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts. Das ist, was ich weiss."

„Okay. Ich bin sicher, dass dein Wissen für den Prozess äusserst hilfreich sein wird, Draco. Aber bevor du das machst, werde ich Arthur fragen, ob Aussagen deinerseits vor dem Prozess gegen uns verwendet werden könnten. Erst, wenn er das abgeklärt hat, sollten wir ihm das Material schicken. Wahrscheinlich würde es seine Arbeit um vieles erleichtern."

„Vor allem, weil an manchen Stellen im Haus ein paar ganz üble magische Fallen aufgebaut sind..."

„Mit denen werden sie rechnen und entsprechend vorsichtig sein, aber wenn du einige kennst, dann wird das auch helfen!"

Am Nachmittag schreibe ich also Arthur eine Notiz und frage ihn, ob Aussagen von Draco für die Untersuchung zugelassen würden.

Schon drei Tage später erhalten wir Antwort darüber. Die lautet, dass Draco, wenn er als Zeuge für die Anklage zur Verfügung stehen will, mit einer entsprechenden Erklärung jede Auskunft geben darf, die dem Verfahren hilft. Sie werden allerdings auch dem Verteidiger zur Verfügung gestellt werden müssen. Draco schreibt diese Erklärung und fügt dieser Notiz gleich eine längere Aufstellung von allem, was er über die Villa weiss hinzu. Die Liste enthält die Verstecke, deren Schutzzauber und was in den Verstecken zu finden ist.

Und weitere zwei Wochen später schreibt Arthur an Draco, **wie** hilfreich seine Informationen gewesen sind.

_„Lieber Draco,_

_Ich nehme mir einen Augenblick Zeit, um dir für das zu danken, was du für uns getan hast. Deine Aussagen haben unsere Arbeit dermassen beschleunigt, dass wir den Prozess wahrscheinlich schon sehr bald abhalten können._

_Ich habe eine grosse Familie, aber ich liebe jedes einzelne Mitglied von ganzem Herzen. Es ist für mich ausgesprochen schwer, mir vorzustellen, was du jetzt grade durchmachst. Du weisst, was deine Eltern getan haben und hast rechtzeitig erkannt, dass es sehr schlimm ist. Ich bin auch sehr stolz darauf, dass du bereit bist, ihrem Treiben ein Ende zu setzen. Damit hast du wohl nicht nur dein eigenes Leben gerettet, sondern das sehr vieler anderer Leute._

_Trotzdem muss es schrecklich sein, Eltern, denen man jahrelang vertraut und geglaubt hat, auf diese Art und Weise zu verlieren. Kein Mensch macht dir einen Vorwurf, ihrem Einfluss erlegen zu sein. Wir sind alle zum Teil das, was unsere Eltern aus uns gemacht haben. Aber du hast es geschafft, dich davon zu lösen, so wie Sirius es geschafft hat, sich in deinem Alter von seinem Umfeld zu lösen. Damit habt ihr beide euch verbessert, was immer auch eure Familien dazu zu sagen hatten._

_Wir haben noch keinen Prozesstermin. Aber du wirst rechtzeitig darüber informiert. Solltest du das wünschen, kannst du auch einen Rechtsbeistand wählen. Deine Eltern und ihr Verteidiger werden nicht sanft mit dir umgehen, wenn du im Prozess aussagst. Ich erinnere mich an den ersten Prozess gegen deinen Vater, Draco, der wurde damals freigesprochen, aber wir haben die Prozessakten von damals neu aufgerollt und haben so viele schreiend offensichtliche Unregelmässigkeiten gefunden, dass wir alle damals von der Staatsanwaltschaft vorgebrachten Beweise wieder verwenden können. In diesem ersten Prozess haben ein Voldemort zugeneigter Verteidiger und ein deinem Vater zugeneigter Minister dafür gesorgt, dass dein Vater freigesprochen wurde. Deine Mutter wurde nicht einmal angeklagt. Zur Zeit untersuchen wir alle Spenden deines Vaters, die wir finden können. Man kann sagen, dass Minister Fudge etwas in Schwierigkeiten geraten ist, denn wir werden die ganze Affäre in die Zeitungen tragen. Beobachtet den Tagespropheten in den nächsten Wochen nach Neuigkeiten._

_Herzlich,_

_Arthur Weasley."_

In den nächsten Wochen beobachten wir neben der Schule den grossen Kampf, der in England geführt wird. Fudge versucht immer noch, wirkliche Schläge gegen die Todesser zu verhindern, weil er schlechte Propaganda fürchtet, indem er alles den Auroren überlässt. Immerhin hat er den Verstand gehabt, Amelia Bones' Vorschlag, Alastor ‚Mad-Eye' Moody wieder an die Spitze der Auroren zu setzen, was von diesen mit ziemlich viel Begeisterung aufgenommen worden ist. Zumindest sind die Auroren, welche bei uns jeweils zu Gast sind, ziemlich davon eingenommen. Bones ihrerseits arbeitet unermüdlich daran, die Legislative auf die zu erwartende Prozessflut einzufuchsen und bereitzumachen.

Wir erhalten einen begeisterten Bericht von Kingsley Shacklebolt, der schreibt, dass das erste, was Moody gemacht hat, war, bei den Auroren und in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung mit allen dort ansässigen Todessern und Sympathisanten aufzuräumen. Er hat sogar die Erlaubnis erhalten, auch andere Abteilungen entsprechend zu reinigen. So, wie es aussieht, wird's bald eine Menge neues Personal im Ministerium brauchen. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass Moodys Untersuchungsmethoden nicht mancher Todesser gewachsen ist.

**Hermione **

Während wir uns zumeist auf unseren Unterricht konzentrieren, bekommen wir über den Tagespropheten und über die Auroren bei uns eine Menge davon mit, was im Krieg abläuft. Der Tagesprophet ist zwar meistens nicht viel mehr als ein besseres Boulevardblatt, aber einige der Schlagzeilen in den nächsten Wochen sind doch ziemlich vielsagend. Ich glaube, dass Voldemort seine Unterwanderung des Ministeriums als gescheitert betrachten kann, denn die Schlagzeilen lauten in etwa so:

„48 Todesser von ihren Posten im Ministerium entlassen"

„23 Todesser unter den Auroren! Wie unsere Sicherheit lächerlich gemacht wurde!"

„Fudge direkt verantwortlich dafür, dass insgesamt 183 Todesser im Ministerium eingestellt wurden?"

„Wie viele sind Informanten?"

Moody scheint diese Informationen dem Tagespropheten zuzuschieben und die sind entzückt darüber, Fudge in ihrer Zeitung auseinandernehmen zu können. Fudge muss ausser sich sein. Ich hoffe, dass er nicht dafür sorgt, dass Moody wieder aus den Reihen der Auroren entlassen wird. Denn ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass Tonks, oder Kingsley oder all die anderen Auroren, die schon bei uns gewesen sind, der Order Folge leisten würden. Durch sie erhalten wir eine Menge Neuigkeiten. Als Tonks wieder einmal zu uns kommt, frage ich sie, ob wir sicher sein können, dass diese 23 Todesser, die Auroren waren, uns nicht verraten können, wenn die zu uns gekommen sind...

„Nö. Keiner von denen war je hier. Remus' Schutzzauber hätten die alle verraten. Kingsley kannte die und die meisten von uns wussten genau, dass einige unter uns früher Todesser waren. So lange Voldemort sich als Geist in Albanien herumtrieb und keiner von denen versuchte, ihn von da wieder nach England zu holen, kümmerten wir uns auch nicht drum. Im Grunde waren die meisten von denen froh, dass er weg vom Fenster war. Aber so bald wir wussten, dass Voldemort zurück war, haben Kingsley und andere Vorgesetzte dafür gesorgt, dass diese Auroren nur noch für nicht sensitive Aufgaben eingesetzt wurden. Er schickte sie meistens an die unmöglichsten Orte, wo Siri aufgetaucht sein sollte, um nach ihm zu suchen. Moody hatte keine Mühe, sie alle herauszufiltern und vom Dienst zu suspendieren. Einige von denen wollten gar nicht mehr zu Voldemort zurück, die haben wir versteckt. Offiziell sind sie geflogen, aber wir verbergen etwa vierzehn von den dreiundzwanzig. Die Wache hier ist unter all den Auroren verteilt worden, die auch dem Orden des Phönix nahe stehen, das sind immerhin rund fünfzig von uns. Auf jeden Fall sind wir viel mehr als Fudge ahnt."

„Der muss ja **so** was von ausser sich sein..."

„Ist er auch. Und wenn er immer so weiter mit diesem roten Kopf und den miserablen Launen in der Gegend rumläuft, gibt er dem Tagespropheten dauernd neue Nahrung. Bei uns Auroren läuft 'ne Wette, was zuerst eintrifft, dass er 'ne Herzbaracke kriegt oder dass das Volk ihn aus dem Amt buht. Die vom Tagepropheten würden ihn am liebsten lynchen, wenn sie könnten. Er versucht, sie davon abzuhalten, gewisse Artikel zu veröffentlichen, aber der Rat der Weisen und der Zaubererrat haben bisher erfolgreich die Pressefreiheit zu bewahren vermocht. Die Leute beginnen jetzt erst zu merken, was für ein Idiot er ist."

„Das wäre gut!"

„Was macht die Schule?" fragt sie mich dann.

„Oh, geht grossartig. Sirius hat angefangen, Harry und mir die Theorie für die Animagustransformation beizubringen. Wir studieren jetzt erst mal alle schriftlichen Unterlagen. James füllt uns auch ständig die Ohren."

„Wow. Klingt grossartig. Ich bin sicher, du wirst es schaffen."

„Das hoffe ich zumindest."

Wir haben ein paar Wochen nach dem Schulanfang damit begonnen. Harry und ich füllen unsere Köpfe mit der Theorie und Sirius hat uns eine Menge Bücher zum Thema zum Lesen gegeben. Obwohl ich gewusst habe, dass es einer der schwierigsten Zauber ist, hätte ich mir nie zu träumen gewagt, dass es so viel Material dazu gibt. Sogar ich frage mich, ob wir das wirklich alles wissen müssen. Es gibt eine Menge Diagramme, die wir studieren müssen und er will, dass wir auch alle Zaubersprüche kennen, mit denen ein Animagus zurückgeholt werden kann. Er sagt, je nach dem, welche Transfiguration wir danach verwenden ist der Zauber, mit dem man einen Animagus in einen Menschen zurück verwandelt, eben auch ein anderer. Also wenn man für die Initialtranformation einen Zauber verwendet, kann man nicht den Zauber für eine andere Art Transfiguration verwenden. Das ist alles ziemlich verwirrend. Wir haben auch gelernt, dass es etwa zwei Dutzend bekannte Methoden gibt, durch die man ein Animagus werden kann. Wir wissen aber jetzt schon, dass wir das Tier, in das wir uns verwandeln werden, nicht auswählen können. Ich nehme an, dass das gut ist, denn wer weiss, wir könnten uns ja für ein Tier entscheiden, das wir überhaupt nicht wirklich sind. Mensch und Animagus müssen doch irgendwo eins sein. Unsere Methode wird uns mit einem Zaubertrank zunächst mal das Tier zeigen, das in uns drin steckt. Und das werden wir dann, wenn wir die Initialtransfiguration angehen. Aber das dauert noch eine ganze Weile, er hat gesagt, wenn wir gut sind, gehen wir im Januar an den ersten Zaubertrank. Mandy und Padma haben beide das Material auch gelesen und sind interessiert. Wer weiss, vielleicht haben die Lust, auch mitzumachen.

**Remus **

Mir scheint, dass in diesem Jahr die Zeit so richtig vorbeirast. Da ist der volle Stundenplan. Fast alle Fächer sind jetzt natürlich für Fortgeschrittene und deshalb weit anspruchsvoller als bisher. Die Schüler haben eine Menge zu lernen und Sirius und ich danach eine Menge zu korrigieren. Manchmal hilft Lily dabei. James und Lily tun überhaupt jetzt noch mehr als letztes Jahr für die Schüler. Sie machen aber immer noch sehr gute Fortschritte. Vielleicht ist unsere Abgeschiedenheit mit ein Grund, warum sie so bereitwillig lernen und nichts dagegen haben, sich oft für ihre Aufgaben in der Bibliothek zu verbuddeln. Das Gefühl, in einer Grossfamilie zu leben könnte auch dazu beitragen.

In Zauberkunst sind wir zu sehr interessanten Themen vorgerückt. Jetzt besteht das Fach nicht mehr nur aus einfachem Lernen der Zaubersprüche, jetzt vertiefen wir uns in die Theorie und den Aufbau von Zaubern. Das heisst, wir betrachten die Magie vom wissenschaftlichen Blickpunkt her. Ich lasse sie jetzt aufgrund dieser Theorie eigene einfache Zaubersprüche entwickeln. Das ist mehr als nur anspruchsvoll, denn die meisten Hexen und Zauberer tun das nie.

„Nicht alle sind so wie du, Moony! Die meisten haben keine Ahnung, dass sie bestehende Zauberformeln einfach auf ihre Bedürfnisse ändern können oder dass man neue erfinden kann," sagt James, als ich meine Idee mit ihm bespreche.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich hatte genügend Einsamkeit in meinem Leben, um über solche Dinge nachzudenken, aber ich glaube, mit ein bisschen Engagement und Unterweisung können viel mehr unter uns es lernen..."

„Erfinden ist 99 Glück und 1 Genie, oder so was. War, glaub ich, ein Muggel, der das sagte..." wirft Sirius ein.

„Edison. 1 Inspiration und 99 Perspiration. Hat ein paar geniale Erfindungen gemacht, von denen wir heute noch profitieren. Die Glühbirne zum Beispiel," erkläre ich.

„Konnte wissen, dass du die Details weisst. Was ich damit sagen will, ist, dass du so jemand wie Edison bist, aber ob das auf deine Schüler zutrifft, ist eine andere Frage."

„Allein vielleicht nicht, aber in Teams..."

„Hermione wird auf alle Fälle ihr Team zum Erfolg führen."

„Weshalb sie ein Team für sich alleine bilden wird. Denn wenn sie in einer Gruppe mit anderen ist, wird sie die ganze Arbeit zumeist alleine machen. Ich dachte an drei Gruppen zu vier Schülern und einer weiteren, bestehend aus Hermione..." gebe ich grinsend zurück.

Er lacht.

„Ja, das könnte gehen. Wird sie nicht unbedingt glücklich machen."

„Nein, aber sie wird meiner Begründung folgen. Ausserdem hege ich nicht die geringsten Zweifel, dass sie mit etwas Gutem aufwarten wird."

Also bringe ich meine Idee in der Stunde vor und erwähne, dass sie in Teams arbeiten werden. Ich mache von Anfang an klar, dass Hermione alleine an einem Projekt arbeiten wird, was sie zunächst etwas hässig macht, aber ich verspreche, mit ihr über meine Motivation zu sprechen. Dann schlage ich drei Gruppen zu vier Schülern vor.

„Okay, bevor wir anfangen, möchte ich, dass ihr Ideen sammelt, was für einen Zauberspruch ihr erfinden wollt. Dann könnt ihr an das Projekt gehen. Ich werde euch immer für Fragen zur Verfügung stehen und auch Sirius und Lily sind bereit, mit Tips und Tricks zu helfen. Denkt an etwas, das ihr mit einem Zauber tun möchtet. Es kann auch schon ein Zauber dazu existieren, das braucht euch gar nicht zu kümmern."

„Ich habe eine Idee, Remus. Ich habe mich schon immer gewundert, warum wir die Pflanzen wie die Muggel beschneiden, wäre es wohl möglich, dafür einen neuen Zauberspruch zu erfinden?" fragt Neville.

„Das ist sogar eine ausgezeichnete Idee, Neville! Wer möchte Neville dabei helfen, so etwas zu erfinden?" frage ich die anderen.

Mandy, Blaise und Padma wollen ihm alle behilflich sein. Die nächste Idee kommt von Justin:

„Ich fände es ganz witzig, ein Gesellschaftsspiel der Muggel zu einem etwas zauberhafteren Spiel umzuformen..." schlägt er vor.

„Das klingt nach einer sehr spassigen Idee. Das macht mal! Wer hilft?"

Ron natürlich. Fast ohne zu zögern, melden sich auch Harry und Morag. Verbleiben Ginny, Ernie, Draco und Parvati. Es erstaunt mich nicht allzu sehr, dass die Idee von Ginny kommt:

„Wir finden alle, dass gewisse Geräte, welche die Muggel benutzen, auch in unserer Welt ganz brauchbar wären, aber viele der elektrischen Apparate funktionieren in einer Atmosphäre mit zu viel Magie nicht. Ich möchte herausfinden, warum, und ob man das nicht doch umgehen kann..." sagt sie.

„Das ist ein ziemlich grosses Unternehmen, Ginny. Was meint ihr drei, schafft ihr das, ihr dabei zu helfen?" frage ich die anderen drei.

„Wir können's probieren. Es ist ja eine Aufgabe für das ganze Schuljahr, nicht wahr?" fragt Draco.

„Ja, das ist es. Ihr werdet möglicherweise mehr als einen Zauber dafür erfinden müssen. Aber es könnte doch sehr interessant sein."

„Okay, dann lasst es uns versuchen," sagt Parvati.

„Und selbst, wenn ihr alle damit nicht ganz fertig werdet, gibt's Punkte. Es ist nämlich wirklich keine leichte Aufgabe und die meisten Hexen und Zauberer werden in ihrem ganzen Leben nie einen eigenen Zauber erfinden."

Während die drei Gruppen sich an ihre Arbeit machen, wende ich mich an Hermione.

„Tut mir leid, dich hier so alleine zu lassen, Hermione, aber du bist so viel weiter als alle anderen. Die hätten dich die ganze Arbeit machen lassen und selber wenig gelernt."

„Zugegeben, ich war schon ein bisschen geschockt. Das wird mich ganz schön einsam machen... aber ich verstehe deine Motivation."

„Da bin ich aber erleichtert. Hast du eine Idee, was du machen könntest?"

„Ich denke noch nach. Aber ich habe mir schon länger Gedanken über die beschränkten Möglichkeiten an Telekommunikation in der magischen Welt gemacht. Vielleicht könnte ich etwas wie ein Zauberer-Telefon entwickeln? So etwas, das wie die Mobiltelefone der Muggel funktioniert..."

Ich pfeife.

„Das ist aber ein ziemliches Ding, Hermione. Du hast natürlich recht, wir sind recht eingeschränkt. Wenn du aber etwas erfinden könntest, machst du gleich noch Karriere, das garantiere ich!"

Sie strahlt.

„Aber ich weiss nicht, ob ich das alleine schaffe, Remus."

„Ich werde dich bestimmt unterstützen können. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, komm zu mir. Ausserdem können wir mit den anderen zusammen auch ein Brainstorming machen, wenn du irgendwo mal feststecken solltest. Sprich auch mit Lily, sie ist in diesen Dingen grosse Klasse. Okay? Wenn du für das Projekt bestehende Zauber benötigen solltest, kannst du das tun. So lange im Minimum ein neuer Zauber drin ist, hast du die Aufgabe gelöst."

„Alles klar."

„Sirius wird dir gerne helfen, die Arithmantiktabellen zu berechnen."

„Bestimmt. Ich werde ihn mit Sicherheit löchern."

„Gut."

Sie ist einfach umwerfend. Was für eine Entschlossenheit! Wenn sie tatsächlich etwas Brauchbares erfinden sollte, dann ist sie gemacht. Und wir hätten einen grossartigen Vorsprung über die Todesser.

Dieses Projekt wird sie jetzt in jeder zweiten Doppelstunde Zauberkunst und in ihrer Freizeit beschäftigen. Ich beobachte sie, wie sie das Klassenzimmer verlassen und sich in der Bibliothek nach Unterlagen umschauen. Sie setzen sich in ihren Gruppen an drei Tische in der Bibliothek und fangen an, die vorhandenen Bücher zum Thema zu studieren. Ich unterstütze sie reihum, vor allem auch darin, die etwas anspruchsvolleren Arithmantiktabellen zu berechnen. Aber offenbar finden sie es eine gute Sache, denn sie stürzen sich alle in das neue Projekt.

Als ich nach der letzten Stunde in mein Büro zurückgehe, schaue ich zum Fenster hinaus und bemerke, dass die letzten Blumen im Garten jetzt verwelkt sind. Schon bald wird der graue Himmel über uns wieder die Überhand über die Sonne gewinnen. Dann kommt der Winter und die Sonne wird wieder häufiger zu sehen sein. Wir sind auf einer Höhe, die meistens grade den oberen Rand des Hochnebels bildet und so haben wir etwas weniger Nebel als im Tal unten. Auf dieser Höhe gibt es keine Unmengen Schnee, aber im Normalfall haben wir entweder schönes Wetter, Schneefall oder Regen im Winter, wenn der Regen auch eher seltener auftaucht.

Es sind schon wieder acht Wochen, seit wir das neue Schuljahr in Angriff genommen haben und wir gehen auf Halloween zu. Das Haus duftet nach Kürbiskuchen und ist in gelb und orange geschmückt. Die Kuchen haben Winky und Dobby mit einem Kürbis aus Barbs Garten gemacht.

Beim Gedanken an Barb und Housi werde ich ein bisschen traurig, denn die beiden haben nun eine Wohnung unten in Lützelflüh gefunden und werden uns morgen, am ersten November verlassen. Die Auroren, die ihren Dienst bei uns verrichten, werden nun dort einziehen. Auch Dobby und Winky werden wir dort unterbringen, damit sie endlich ein freundlicheres Zimmer haben als ihren Kellerraum. Wir haben nun ein konstantes Team von sechs Auroren bei uns, immer zwei auf einer Achtstunden-Schicht. Sie patrouillieren mit der kleinen Karte durch das Gelände.

In England hat es derweilen immer mehr und mehr Überfälle gegeben. Im Orden und unter den Auroren kursiert das Gerücht, dass Voldemort wie ein Irrer nach Harry sucht. Er ist sehr darüber verärgert, dass sein Spion in Hogwarts, Snape, ihm keine genauen Angaben machen kann. Das heisst, Snape könnte ihm natürlich genau sagen, wo Harry ist, aber es nützt Voldemort nichts, weil Dumbledore der Geheimniswahrer ist. Dafür wissen wir, wiederum von Snape, dass Voldemort immer wütender darüber wird, dass Harry so spurlos verschwunden ist, und deshalb seine Todesser andauernd straft. Zu oft und zu schwer. Ausserdem hat er, nach dem Verlust seines wichtigsten zweiten Mannes Lucius Malfoy nun Rodolphus Lestrange zu seinem zweiten Mann gemacht, und das bedeutet keine Gnade für irgendeines seiner Opfer. Denn die Lestranges, beide Brüder und Bellatrix, töten nicht einfach. Sie finden grösste Befriedigung darin, ihre Opfer zu quälen, bis sie sterben. Sie benutzen niemals Avada Kedavra, sondern fast ausschliesslich den Cruciatus-Fluch oder andere Folterflüche. Und so viel ich weiss, kennen sie eine ganze Menge davon.

Und dann ist Anfang November eine Schlagzeile in dicken Buchstaben auf dem Titelblatt des Tagespropheten:

„Auror tötet Bellatrix Lestrange!"

Sirius heult auf vor Freude, als er das liest.

„Die letzte von denen ist weg vom Fenster! Das war's für die ganzen Blacks! Da hast du's, Mutter! Sie sind endlich alle weg!"

Und er fängt fast an, vor Freude durch die Küche zu tanzen. Die Kinder lachen aber nicht. Er auch nicht, aber er ist so erleichtert, dass diese schlimme Frau endlich aus dem Weg geräumt ist. Die Kinder verstehen seine Gefühle.

„Aber eigentlich hat sie ja nicht bekommen, was sie verdient hat," bemerkt Sirius noch.

„Verzeiht mir alle, wenn ich Sirius beistimme. Aus ganzem Herzen sogar," fügt Neville an.

„Du hast auch jeden Grund der Welt, so zu denken, mein Junge," gibt Sirius zurück.

„Auf jeden Fall wird dieser Auror für die Verwendung von Avada Kedavra keinen Ärger bekommen," meine ich.

„Warum auch? Er hat diese Welt von einer unsäglichen Pest befreit. Mich nimmt schon wunder, wie viele Menschen diese Frau zu Tode gefoltert hat. Nicht nur, dass sie dabei Freude empfunden hat, sondern auch, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, das Richtige zu tun, auf dem Weg zu einer reinen vollblütigen Zauberergesellschaft. Igitt! Nein, ich hoffe, dass der Auror für seine Leistung einen Orden bekommt!" sagt Lily.

Ich kann nicht anders, als ihm zuzustimmen. So scheusslich es ist, und ich bin sicher, dass der betreffende Auror jetzt sicher nicht so glücklich ist, aber Bellatrix Lestrange war eine Pest. Ich hoffe nur, dass man die Brüder auch noch erwischt.

„Ich kann Voldemort jetzt richtig hören, wie er tobt – oder eher faucht..." sagt Harry.

Draco grinst.

„Glücklich ist er bestimmt nicht darüber, Vater hat sie immer verabscheut, weil Voldemort sie am liebsten von allen seinen Anhängern mochte. Egal, dass sie seine Schwägerin war. Ich kann mich erinnern, dass er einmal sogar bemerkt hat, dass er froh war, als sie nach Azkaban kam. Ausser Hörweite von meiner Mutter natürlich."

„Spürst du nichts davon über deine Narbe, Harry?" frage ich.

„Nein. Nicht mal ein Kribbeln. Wahrscheinlich bin ich dafür jetzt einfach zu weit weg."

„Das beruhigt mich. Sonst würdest du wohl ziemlich zu leiden haben," meint James, „wenn du von deiner Narbe nichts fühlst, kann er auch nicht in deinem Kopf herumgeistern, das ist auch gut."

**Harry **

Dad ist natürlich nicht der einzige, der erleichtert ist, dass wir ausser Reichweite von Voldemorts Wut sind. Wenn Voldemort so wütend ist, will ich lieber gar nicht wissen, was dann in meiner Narbe los ist. Ich käme vor lauter Schmerzen bestimmt nicht zum Lernen.

Wir haben eine Menge Arbeit. Das Projekt in Zauberkunst ist ein echter Hit, das macht so viel Spass, auch wenn es manchmal frustrierend ist. Es macht Spass, mit Justin, Ron und Morag zusammenzuarbeiten. Wir haben uns für ein Spiel entschieden, das wir Zauberertauglich machen wollen. Es ist Trivial Pursuit. Es war keine einfache Wahl, denn es gibt so viele gute Spiele. Wir haben uns wohl auch deshalb dafür entschieden, weil es eines von Remus' Lieblingsspielen ist. Er und Hermione liefern sich damit ziemliche Schlachten. Natürlich müssen wir für unsere Version eine Menge Fragen zusammenstellen, aber wozu gibt's die gute alte Zauberei? Wir haben einen Sammelzauber gefunden, mit dem wir Fakten aus einer Menge Bücher und Zeitschriften ziehen können. Wir haben leihweise einen ganzen Stapel von Transfiguration Heute von Professor McGonagall bekommen und einen weiteren mit Publikationen zu Zaubertränken. Ausserdem gehen wir durch Bücher in der Bibliothek mit dem Zauber. Bestimmen ein Thema und tippen das Buch an, voilà! Einer der Zaubersprüche, den wir machen wollen, soll aus den Antworten, die wir so zusammenstellen, Fragen machen. Dann geht's im eigentlichen Spiel erst mal um das Würfeln. Ron hat in der Bibliothek die Zauber gefunden, mit denen Zaubererschach zum Marschieren gebracht wird. Eine Variation davon soll unsere Figuren bewegen. Wir wollen einen Zauberspruch erfinden, mit dem man würfeln kann. Wenn wir das schaffen, dann können wir das auch für andere Spiele benutzen. Aber um den Zauberspruch hinzubekommen, brauchen wir mehr als einen Monat. Morag hilft uns immer dann, wenn sie grade nicht mit dem Herstellen ihrer Fragenkataloge beschäftigt ist. Sie diktiert einer Diktafeder mindestens zehntausend Fragen und Antworten, die wir auf sechs Themengebiete verteilen. Eine ist Unterhaltung und Sport in der magischen Welt, dann gibt es eine Sparte Bücher, Geschichte, Erdkunde und Astronomie, Zaubertränke und Zauberkunst.

Das Projekt macht wirklich viel Spass und wir lernen eine Menge dabei. Das Erschaffen eines neuen Zaubers ist harte Arbeit! Doch zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten schaffen wir es endlich, den Zauber so zu gestalten, dass wir damit die Würfel zum Rollen bringen. Wie bei den Schachfiguren ist dafür kein Zauberstab nötig, der Zauber ist auf den Würfeln und die nehmen die Befehle entgegen. Wenn man würfelt, werden die Würfel einem auch gleich die Zahl sagen, die man gewürfelt hat.

Mit dem nächsten Zauber bringen wir die Figuren zum Laufen. Auch hier werden die Figuren verzaubert, doch der Zauber, mit dem wir das machen, kann auch für andere Spielfiguren angewendet werden, zum Beispiel beim Leiterspiel oder anderen einfachen Würfelspielen.

Schliesslich kommt das Herzstück des Spiels, das uns am längsten beschäftigen wird. Wir müssen etwas finden, worin die Fragen und Antworten ‚gespeichert' werden können und das uns auf Verlangen die Frage gibt und, wenn nötig auch die Antwort. Nicht nur das, es muss auch noch immer mal wieder eine Anzahl neuer Fragen und Antworten aufnehmen können. Denn das Ding, worin wir die speichern wollen, muss wissen, welche Frage in welches Sachgebiet gehört, es muss die Fragen wie mit einem Zufallsgenerator hervorbringen, darf während des gleichen Spiels die Frage nicht mehr als einmal anbringen und es muss natürlich auch die Antwort wissen. Aber man muss die selbe Frage mehr als einmal abrufen können, wenn man sie nicht verstanden hat. Wir gehen davon aus, dass die Antwort nur benötigt wird, wenn die Frage falsch oder gar nicht beantwortet worden ist, und wenn keiner in der Runde die Antwort weiss. Also braucht es einen weiteren Zauber, um die Antwort abzurufen.

Die Rumtreiber amüsieren sich über unsere Fortschritte. Wir spielen ein Spiel, aber gleichzeitig sind wir ganz ernsthaft am Lernen. Es macht Spass, aber manchmal ist es ziemlich frustrierend, wenn wir glauben, dass wir jetzt wirklich alles ausprobiert haben und es dennoch nicht funktioniert. Manchmal hat man einen Teil gebaut und denkt, dass es doch nun wirklich klappen muss, aber es tut sich gar nichts. Wir müssen das Teil überarbeiten und überarbeiten, bekommen immer wieder negative Resultate, bis wir Trivial Pursuit schon herzlich verabscheuen.

Aber es macht einen Heidenspass, Ron und Justin zu beobachten, wie die miteinander interagieren, wenn wir arbeiten. Die schmeissen Unfug hin und her bis sie auf etwas stossen, was alles andere als Unfug ist. Wenn Hermione in unserer Nähe ist und uns zuhört, verdreht sie jedes Mal die Augen. Wir grinsen nur, denn wir kommen auf diese Weise wirklich immer wieder weiter.

Sie hat ihren eigenen Spass und ihren eigenen Frust. Sie sagt mir immer, wie sie mit ihrem Projekt vorankommt, etwas zu erfinden, was in der Zaubererwelt noch nie da gewesen ist, mobile Telekommunikation. Vor allem ein System zu erfinden, das von anderen nicht abgehört werden kann wie das Floo-Netzwerk. Das hätten wir in unserem vierten Jahr wirklich gut gebrauchen können, als Sirius in der Höhle feststeckte und so ganz allein war. Meistens erzählt sie mir, woran sie grade arbeitet, wenn wir zu Bett gehen. Meistens hat sie nicht viel Gutes zu berichten, aber manchmal ist sie ganz zufrieden mit sich selber. Ich frage sie nie, aber sie erzählt mir immer etwas. Dann erst stelle ich eine oder zwei Fragen. Sie sagt, dass ihr das hilft, die Fehler in ihrer Arbeit schneller zu finden. Ich stelle mich gerne als ihr Betatester zur Verfügung. Sie grinst und küsst mich. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass sie Erfolg hat!

In Zaubertränke sind wir jetzt bei den wichtigen Heiltränken angekommen. Wir haben schon Pepper-Up gebraut, jetzt arbeiten wir uns hoch, bis wir dann mal zu Skelewachs kommen, zunächst mit einem Zaubertrank zur Bildung von neuem Blut und dann mit einem zur Wundheilung.

Nur noch zwei Wochen bis Weihnachten. Ich habe alle meine Geschenke für die anderen eingekauft oder per Eule bestellt. Am Heiligabend sind Hermione und ich seit einem Jahr verlobt. Nächsten Sommer werde ich siebzehn und dann kann ich zaubern ohne Einschränkungen. Und ich werde ein erwachsener Zauberer sein, auf mich selbst gestellt. Aber ich will Sirius nicht in meinem Leben missen. Wenn ich an mein Leben denke, seit ich mit Remus und Sirius hierher gekommen bin und es mit dem vergleiche, das ich vorher geführt habe, dann kann ich mich nur wundern wie ich jenes Leben überlebt habe. Sirius war grossartig. Er war voll von guten Ideen und Spass und eine grosse Hilfe bei allem, nicht nur in Schulangelegenheiten. Und er ist ein verdammt guter Lehrer. Er unterstützt Hermione und mich, wo er nur kann. Ich glaube, er möchte gerne sehen, dass wir zusammen bleiben. Nicht, dass irgend eine Gefahr besteht, dass wir uns je trennen, aber wer weiss schon, was auf uns wartet? Ich möchte sie heiraten, sobald wir aus der Schule sind! Vielleicht will sie das noch nicht gleich, dann werden wir wohl noch eine Weile warten, aber irgendwie ist es mir wichtig, den Knoten zu knüpfen und dann vielleicht auch etwas zu machen, was zur gleichen Zeit Hermione ist und ich. Ich bin zwar selbst noch ein Kind, zumindest in den Augen des Gesetzes und auch physisch und psychisch, aber ich weiss ja nicht, wie viel oder wie wenig Zeit ich haben werde. Und ich möchte gern sehen, dass das Leben weitergeht und was wir beiden erschaffen können. Ich möchte eine kleine Person kennen lernen, die hoffentlich das Beste von mir und Hermione erben wird. Auch schon nur, um zuzusehen, wie Mum, Dad, Remus und Sirius so ein kleines Menschlein von vorne bis hinten verwöhnen würden. Denn ich bin sicher, dass sie das gnadenlos tun würden.

Bisher hatte ich so viel Spass mit meiner winzigen Schwester. Lizzie ist ein so niedliches kleines Ding, erst ein paar Monate alt, so wie ich damals, als meine Eltern ihr einziges Weihnachten mit mir feiern konnten, bevor sie ermordet wurden. An eine solche Möglichkeit mag ich jetzt natürlich überhaupt nicht denken. Jeder verwöhnt die Kleine nach Strich und Faden, aber ich denke mir, dass Mum und Remus schon genügend auf dem Boden bleiben, um Lizzie auf dem Boden zu halten. Lizzie liefert mir alle nötigen Gründe, warum es eine gute Idee ist, Hermione zu heiraten und so bald wie möglich mit ihr unser eigenes Baby zu haben.

Und dann frage ich mich, ob ich jeden Sinn für die Realität verloren habe, wenn ich von einer Familie träume. Ich weiss, dass Sirius mich immer mal wieder an das lästige Detail erinnert, dass ich vielleicht auch nicht mehr Zeit haben werde als meine Eltern. Er mahnt mich daran, dass ich mein Leben voll auslebe. Ich werde ja nicht gleich einen Job suchen müssen, wenn ich aus der Schule komme, eine Tatsache, die mich zwischendurch ziemlich erleichtert. Zur selben Zeit wird Hermione bestimmt mit Angeboten überhäuft werden, wenn sie nur die Hand danach ausstreckt. Eigentlich möchten wir aber beide weiterstudieren und die Zaubereruniversität besuchen. Wir interessieren uns beide für Politik, für die legislativen Organe und möchten gerne besser verstehen, wie das alles funktioniert, daher werden wir uns wohl für das Studium der Rechtswissenschaften entscheiden. Und wenn Hermione dann eines Tages Ministerin der Magie sein wird, lehne ich mich im Sessel zurück und schaue zu, wie sie wirbelt.

Wenn ich an meine Eltern denke, dann fragte ich mich bisher immer, ob die bei Verstand waren, als die sich mich antaten, als sie kaum der Schule entronnen waren. Aber jetzt verstehe ich ihre Motivation besser. Die Erleuchtung kam, als ich mich in Hermione verliebt hatte. Unsere wachsende Vertrautheit, dass wir einander jetzt so langsam bis ins letzte Detail kennen, das alles hat den uralten Trieb zur Reproduktion geweckt.

Wenn da nicht einer wäre, der zwischen uns und diesen Plänen stehen würde: Voldemort.

**Neville **

Das war ein gutes Quartal. Sirius hat es so gut wie mir überlassen, den anderen Unterricht in Kräuterkunde zu erteilen und sie haben es ohne Diskussion einfach so angenommen! Er hat das Gewächshaus von Anfang an meiner Aufsicht unterstellt und hätte mir kein schöneres Geschenk machen können. Es ist zwar eine Menge Arbeit, aber ich mache sie gerne. Mandy hat mir auch dabei geholfen. Sie ist ein sehr nettes Mädchen und hat mir nie das Gefühl gegeben, ein Trottel zu sein. Aber das ist ein Gefühl, das ich nicht mehr hatte, seit ich hierher gekommen bin. Dank Sirius und Remus. Kann jemand bessere Lehrer haben? Nicht mal Professor Sprout oder Professor Flitwick, die ja beide auch sehr nett sind, kommen an Remus und Sirius heran. Sie sind seriös, aber zur gleichen Zeit sind sie so spassig, dass das Lernen fast von selber geht. Niemals käme es ihnen in den Sinn, jemandem Punkte für witzige oder auch faule Sprüche abzuziehen, sie mögen es, wenn es im Unterricht etwas spassig zugeht. Sie können auch über sich selbst lachen und tun es oft. Ich habe so viel mehr gelernt als jemals zuvor.

Der Zauberspruch wird schon so langsam. Wir haben viel daran gearbeitet. Ich nehme an, dass Blaise und Padma vielleicht nicht mehr so begeistert sind, an etwas so langweiligem zu arbeiten, nachdem sie die Ideen der anderen gehört haben, aber wenn dem so ist, dann lassen sie nie auch nur ein Wort darüber fallen. Padma und Mandy schieben Ideen hin und her und arbeiten sie in arithmantische Tabellen um. Wir haben schon ein paar Zaubersprüche getestet, aber bisher hat noch nichts so richtig funktioniert. Aber ich bin sicher, dass wir auf den richtigen Weg sind.

Nur noch ein paar Tage bis Weihnachten. Die Ferien haben schon begonnen. Ich habe grade meine Arbeit im Gewächshaus beendet. Bei meiner Rückkehr ins Haus durch das Klassenzimmer falle ich beinahe über den Tannenbaum, den die anderen offenbar in der Zwischenzeit aufgestellt und geschmückt haben. Auch sonst ist das Haus wieder sehr schön geschmückt. Neben der Sitzgruppe, die sonst schon immer im Klassenzimmer steht, sind jetzt noch weitere Sofas und Lehnstühle. Statt der sonst üblichen hell strahlenden Halogenlämpchen brennen jetzt schwebende Kerzen.

Ich will den Raum durchqueren und zur Treppe gehen, weil ich mich umziehen will, aber dabei stosse ich auf Mandy, die grade von da her kommt. Und dann höre ich aus einer Ecke:

„Mistelzweig! Ihr müsst euch einen Kuss geben!" Es ist Parvati.

Wir werden beide rot! Ich habe doch noch nie ein Mädel geküsst! Mir scheint, sie erkennt die Panik in meinen Augen, ich weiss nicht sicher, aber dann tritt Mandy auf mich zu und küsst mich kurz auf die Lippen. Mm! Das war schön!

„Da seht ihr's! War doch gar nicht so schwer, oder?" fragt Parvati lachend.

Mandy wird wieder rot. Sie ist normalerweise ein ziemlich schüchternes Mädchen, meistens ziemlich in ihre Studien vertieft, daher kenne ich sie nicht sehr gut. Aber sie ist hübsch mit ihren dunkelbraunen Haaren und grauen Augen. Sie schaut mir in die Augen und sagt:

„Sorry, Neville!"

„Kein Grund vorhanden, Mandy, danke!" sage ich und steige die Treppe hinauf, um in meinem Zimmer frische Kleider zu holen und mich nach einer Dusche umzuziehen.

Beim Abendessen fühle ich ihren Blick auf mir ruhen. Ich bin mir jedenfalls ziemlich sicher, dass es Mandys Blick ist. Alle ausser Morag, Mandy und ich haben sich hier mit jemandem zusammengefunden. Nicht, dass ich einsam wäre, aber es wäre schon schön, mich zu verlieben und mit jemandem zusammen zu sein. Bisher habe ich kaum einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, aber dieser Kuss hat mir ein bisschen die Augen geöffnet. Ich glaube, ich werde mich wohl an einen der Jungen wenden müssen und sie ein bisschen ausquetschen. Aber da stellt sich die Frage, an wen ich mich wenden kann. Harry? Nee, der ist uns in dieser Hinsicht schon etwa zehn Schritte voraus, er und Hermione sind ja schon so gut wie verheiratet. Alles, was denen noch fehlt, ist die Trauzeremonie. Ron und Justin fallen auch ausser Rang und Namen, denn die sind schwul. Ich glaube nicht, dass sich ihre Erfahrungen einfach auf Mädchen übertragen lassen. Draco und Blaise stehe ich wirklich nicht nahe genug, um mit ihnen über so was zu reden. Ich fürchte, dass die sich über mich lustig machen würden. Bleibt Ernie. Mit ihm könnte ich wahrscheinlich gut reden. Jedenfalls stehe ich ihm näher als Seamus oder Dean. Sirius und Remus haben uns auch gesagt, dass wir sie alles fragen können. Aber zu denen gehe ich nur, wenn es mit Ernie nichts bringt.

Es ist nicht ganz einfach, Ernie mal alleine zu erwischen, er ist fast immer mit Ginny und auch sehr oft mit Ron und Justin zusammen. Und wo die sind, sind auch Harry und Hermione nicht weit weg. Ich verbringe viel Zeit mit ihnen, aber jetzt möchte ich doch sehr gern mal Ernie alleine erwischen...

**Ron **

Wieder Weihnachten. Mein erstes Weihnachten mit meinem Freund. Justin und ich freuen uns genauso drauf wie die anderen. Jetzt sind wir seit fünf Monaten zusammen und abgesehen davon, dass Mum immer noch auf Distanz bleibt, waren es grossartige Monate. Wir haben uns nach und nach immer besser kennen gelernt. Wir haben uns gegenseitig erforscht und Justin will mir ein Weihnachtsgeschenk machen und endlich auch ganz mit mir schlafen. Ist er nicht einfach süss? Ich liebe ihn!

Heute abend feiern Harry und Hermione den ersten Jahrestag ihrer Verlobung. Sie sind so glücklich zusammen und sie so zufrieden zu sehen, macht mich ganz glücklich für sie. Sie zusammen zu beobachten, ist fast so wie Mum und Dad zu sehen. Sie sind schon so zu einer Einheit geworden, dass man sie sich kaum mehr eines ohne das andere vorstellen kann. Heute morgen habe ich mich mit Harry unterhalten. Ich war ein seltenes Mal früh auf und wir waren die ersten am Frühstückstisch. Ich erzähle ihm von Justins Plan für morgen früh. Er grinst und streckt seinen Daumen hoch.

„Gut für dich! Ihr werdet es beide lieben, glaube mir! Ich glaube, als ich das erste Mal in Hermione eindringen durfte, das war das unglaublichste, was mir je passiert ist. Sie hat mich sicher ein bisschen gepuscht, aber ich bin so froh, dass sie's getan hat! Es war unwahrscheinlich gut, Ron, aber es wird immer noch besser! Wenn's also nicht gleich beim ersten Mal richtig klappt – nur nicht aufgeben, nur nicht nachgrübeln, es wird immer besser."

„Danke, ich werde dran denken. Justin hat ein bisschen Angst davor, weil... na ja, du weisst ja wohl, wo's reingeht..."

„Das wichtigste ist, dass ihr mit Gleitmittel um euch werft, Ron. Und bereite ihn vor dem Eindringen gut vor, wenn der Schliessmuskel weich und gut vorbereitet ist, ist das Eindringen kein grosses Problem," sagt er und überrascht mich damit so total, dass ich kaum glauben kann, was ich da höre. „Oder vielleicht lässt du ihn zuerst bei dir ein?"

Ich starre ihn mit offenem Mund an und als er das merkt, fragt er:

„Ist was?"

„Woher weisst du denn das alles? So viel ich weiss, machst du's doch mit einem Mädel..."

„Oh. Und du glaubst, wir tun nie so was?" fragt er mit einem frechen Grinsen.

„**Das** tut ihr nicht, oder doch?"

Er grinst.

„Ron, Sex ist nicht nur rein und raus. Glaub mir, diese Lektion habe ich im letzten Jahr gründlich gelernt. Wenn du einen Partner hast, der so aktiv und neugierig wie Hermione ist, dann kommst du auch schnell genug auf den Geschmack! Wir finden immer noch jede Menge heraus. Was uns gefällt, behalten wir bei, anderes lassen wir gleich wieder bleiben und manchmal haben wir uns auch schon einen Kringel in den Bauch gelacht, weil wir etwas ausprobiert haben, was völlig in die Hose ging. Manchmal will eines von uns was Neues probieren, wovor der andere lieber Abstand nehmen möchte, dann lassen wir's meistens fallen oder probieren, es später wieder anzubringen. Ist doch eh bloss Spass! Und natürlich Liebe. Liebe kommt dabei immer zuerst."

Er ist einfach unglaublich! Er ist so verdammt unglaublich. Ich habe gar nichts davon bemerkt, dass er erwachsen geworden ist, aber Harry ist erwachsen. Ich werde ein paar Monate vor ihm siebzehn, aber ich glaube kaum, dass ich mir dann wie erwachsen vorkommen werde. Aber Harry wird nur auf seinen Geburtstag warten, um endlich auch auf dem Papier erwachsen zu sein und von den Erwachsenen als gleichberechtigt behandelt zu werden. Und dann all das direkt unter der Nase seiner Eltern! So verständnisvoll Dad mir und Justin gegenüber ist, das würde auch er kaum einfach so hinnehmen.

„Du bist unglaublich, Harry," bringe ich nur hervor.

„Ich bin wirklich nichts besonderes, Ron, ich habe nur die richtige Frau gefunden. Du hast nicht mal eine Ahnung, wie sehr ich Hermione liebe. Im Laufe des letzten Jahres ist meine Liebe zu ihr nur immer noch stärker geworden. Und seit ich dies hier trage..." er deutet auf seinen Verlobungsring, „es ist das grossartigste Gefühl der Welt, Ron. Weil ich der ganzen Welt damit zeige, dass wir zusammen gehören und dass ich sie als die andere Hälfte meines Selbst betrachte."

„Was bekommt sie von dir zu Weihnachten?"

„Wart's ab!"

**Harry **

Es war ziemlich schwierig, für Hermione ein gutes Weihnachtsgeschenk zu finden. Sie hat schon fast alles, was eine junge Hexe so braucht. Ausserdem hat sie für das Meiste, wofür andere Hexen im Teenageralter sich so begeistern überhaupt nichts übrig. Sie mag Juwelen, aber ihr immer nur Schmuck zu schenken, wird schon sehr bald langweilig. Sie mag Bücher, aber ihr einfach ein Buch zu Weihnachten zu schenken, fand ich schon ein bisschen schäbig und noch schlimmer finde ich einen Gutschein für Bücher.

Aber in diesem Sommer hat sie sich endlich dazu verleiten lassen, mit uns zu fliegen. Ich glaube, sie hat ihre Höhenangst endlich überwunden. Natürlich ist es nicht ausgesprochen originell, aber ich habe ihr einen Besen geschenkt. Ich dachte, es wäre nett, wenn wir zusammen fliegen könnten, bisher hat sie nämlich meistens meinen Feuerblitz geritten. Bill war vorigen Monat hier und ich habe ihn gebeten, den Einkauf für mich zu tätigen. Als er neulich wieder hierher kam, hat er den Besen für Hermione mitgebracht und ausserdem noch zwei weitere Pakete mit zwei weiteren Besen. Ich nehme an, dass also auch Ginny und Ron sich werden freuen dürfen. Ich freue mich schon mit ihnen.

Also ist es ein sehr un-Hermione-artiges Geschenk, aber ich weiss, sie hat eine gute Portion Sinn für Humor und wird das Geschenk schätzen. Da sie hauptsächlich mit meinem Feuerblitz geflogen ist, ist sie ein bisschen verwöhnt worden, denn dieser Besen reagiert auf jede Bewegung, die man drauf macht und hilft beim Fliegen eine Menge mit. Ich habe den neuesten Sauberwisch für sie bestellt, der zwar kein Top-Rennbesen ist, aber für Hermione sehr gute Dienste leisten wird. Zumindest hat er sehr gute Kritiken in ‚Rennbesen für Kenner' bekommen.

Es hat Spass gemacht, heute morgen mit Ron zu sprechen. Hihi, er war soo verlegen! Ich weiss, dass er in diesen Dingen nicht grade offen ist, aber ich habe im letzten Jahr rasch gelernt, mich damit auseinander zu setzen und keine Umstände zu machen. Ich hoffe, dass er und Justin diesen Zustand auch bald erreichen werden, denn es ist ein wirklich angenehmer Zustand. Aber vielleicht bin ich wirklich ein besonders glücklicher Mensch, dass ich Hermione habe, denn sie spricht alles aus und sagt mir immer ganz genau, was ihr am besten gefallen hat.

Das Essen ist heute Abend wieder mal Spitze. Wir bekommen heute zum ersten Mal eine Spezialität vorgesetzt, die man hier häufig an Festessen serviert, Fondue Chinoise. Auf dem Tisch stehen Rechauds mit einer Pfanne, in der eine gute Bouillon köchelt. Darin kochen wir in dünne Streifen geschnittenes Fleisch und kleine Stückchen Gemüse. Das wird dann in verschiedene leckere Saucen getunkt und schmeckt einfach wunderbar. Zum Fleisch gibt es Pommes Frites und Salat. Wir essen fast den ganzen Abend, bis kein Stückchen Fleisch mehr übrig ist, weil es so gut schmeckt. Als ich wirklich nichts mehr schaffe, lehne ich mich zurück. Hermione grinst und behauptet:

„Ich brauche keine Seherin zu sein um zu erkennen, dass du heute Nacht ziemlich schlecht schlafen wirst, Harry."

„Ich bin viel zu voll um an Schlaf auch nur zu denken. Ich brauche einen Spaziergang."

„Wie wär's, wenn wir wieder zum Weihnachtsgottesdienst gehen?" fragt Sirius.

Das halten wir alle für einen brauchbaren Vorschlag und so verschieben wir die Geschenke auf morgen früh und ziehen uns alle warm an, dann fahren Sirius und Remus uns alle hinunter nach Lützelflüh, wo sie die Autos etwas weiter weg von der Kirche parkieren. Wir spazieren zur Kirche. Der Gottesdienst ist sehr stimmungsvoll und ich erinnere mich an den letzten, als Hermione und ich uns grade verlobt hatten. Ich schaue sie an und weiss genau, dass sie an das Gleiche denkt. Sie beweist es mir, indem sie flüstert:

„Es war so neu letztes Jahr, so unglaublich, Harry, und jetzt sind wir so glücklich und wohl zusammen. Es ist ein gutes Gefühl, Harry, und ich fühle mich äusserst wohl dabei."

Ich küsse sie zart auf die Wange. Sie drängt sich dicht an mich heran. Dann ist alles schon bald vorbei, wir spazieren zu den Autos zurück und fahren nach Hause. Niemand bleibt noch auf, als wir zur Sunnegg zurückgekehrt sind. Obwohl unerwartet, schlafe ich fast sofort ein, aber ich habe auch das beste Kissen der Welt – Hermione!

**Lily **

Es ist eigenartig, dass wir kaum davon Notiz genommen haben, als wir ein Jahr wieder am Leben waren, aber dass wir jetzt schon das zweite Mal Weihnachten feiern, seit wir wieder da sind, das fällt mir auf. Es ist etwas bitter, daran zu denken, dass Harry genau gleich alt war wie Lizzie, als wir mit ihm das erste Mal Weihnachten gefeiert haben, und ich komme nicht umhin, daran zu denken, dass es kein zweites Weihnachtfest mit ihm mehr gab. Aber ich schiebe diese Gedanken natürlich entschlossen beiseite, denn es wird keine Wiederholung dieses Dramas mehr geben. Beim Weihnachtsgottesdienst sitzen James und ich dicht nebeneinander. Er hält Lizzie auf dem Arm, die fast durch den ganzen Gottesdienst schläft, sogar dann, wenn die Orgel spielt oder die Gemeinde singt. Ich höre – und singe – jetzt die ursprünglichen Texte von einigen Weihnachtsliedern, die auch in England beliebt geworden sind.

Von uns ist keines besonders religiös, aber ich merke, dass hier die Bibel zwar zitiert wird, vor allem jetzt, zu Weihnachten, aber dass für mich vor allem der spirituelle Charakter dieses Gottesdienstes zählt. Das ursprüngliche Miteinander in der Gemeinde – gemeinsam singen, gemeinsam beten und so, das ist es, was zählt und tief drinnen so gut tut.

Nach dem Gottesdienst spazieren wir durch die eisige Nacht. Es fällt Schnee! Das ist immer wieder schön, denn wir mögen doch alle gern weisse Weihnachten. James hält Lizzie ganz dicht an sich gedrückt, damit sie nicht kalt bekommt. Sie erwacht aber, bevor wir zum Auto kommen. Ich übernehme sie und tröste sie, bis wir zuhause ankommen, wo sie dann sowieso gleich gefüttert wird. Und danach schläft sie auch gleich wieder ein.

**Justin **

An diesem Morgen aufzuwachen bedeutet, das erste Mal an Weihnachten mit Ron aufwachen. Er schläft allerdings noch. Ich drehe mich zu ihm und schaue ihm beim Schlafen zu. Er ist kein Morgenmensch. Ich ziehe die Decke weg und fange an, ihn langsam zu streicheln. Heute ist der grosse Tag. Ich habe ihm versprochen, dass er mich heute zum ersten Mal vögeln darf. Ich habe immer noch ein bisschen Angst, bestimmt tut es weh! Auf der anderen Seite kann ich es kaum erwarten, ihn in mir zu fühlen. Dieser Gedanke allein reicht schon, meine übliche Morgenerektion zu stabilisieren. Ich lasse meine Hand über seine Schultern und seinen Rücken gleiten. Als ich sein Kreuz erreiche, gebe ich ein bisschen Druck auf seine Wirbelsäule. Inzwischen kenne ich den Punkt ganz genau, bei dem er sofort in Gang kommt. Er stöhnt leise im Schlaf und erwacht.

„Justin..." murmelt er.

Wie ich es liebe, wenn er meinen Namen so ausspricht! Seine Stimme ist noch etwas rauchig vom Schlaf.

„Mm, Justin, das ist schön..."

„Guten Morgen, Liebster," sage ich.

„Guten Morgen, Liebster. Kannst du halten, was du da versprichst?"

Ich küsse ihn. Oh ja, ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich halten kann, was ich da verspreche. Er zieht mich näher und reagiert auf meinen Kuss, ich vertiefe ihn und freue mich über das, was die Bewegungen seiner Zunge mit meinem Schwanz anstellen. Wir haben uns in den letzten Monaten gut kennen gelernt, und es hat überhaupt nicht geschadet, dass wir dabei auf Penetration noch verzichtet haben. Jetzt sind wir beide bereit. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, seinen Schwanz in mir zu fühlen, ich liebe dieses Organ, es ist wunderbar. Ron ist wunderbar.

Nachdem wir uns eine ganze Weile lang geküsst, gestreichelt und unsere Erektionen gegeneinander gepresst haben, schiebt er mich auf meinen Rücken und macht sich auf den Weg nach unten. Dabei gibt er meinen Nippeln die nette Behandlung, die ich so liebe.

„Pass aber auf, mein Liebster, nicht dass ich zu früh komme," murmle ich.

Er macht eine kleine Pause und schnappt sich seinen Zauberstab, um einen Silenziumzauber über unser Zimmer zu legen. Gut, hab ich beinahe schon vergessen. Dann versucht er zum ersten Mal die beiden Zauber, die Sirius uns gezeigt hat, einen, der unseren Darm vollkommen leert und reinigt. Genial ist der, ich habe mich schon gewundert, wie wir das am besten hinkriegen, dass wir dabei nicht wortwörtlich in die Scheisse greifen. Ich fühle das Resultat. Kein Druck mehr von hinten auf meine Blase. Gut! Dann kommt der zweite Zauber, der ein Gleitmittel auf seine Hand zaubert. Funktioniert auch gut. Ich schaue ihn an und sage:

„Mach du den Anfang, Ron, ich will dich jetzt wirklich fühlen, wie du in mich eindringst!"

„Okay..."

Ich drehe mich um und ziehe meine Beine an, so dass ich mich auf meine Knie und Ellbogen stütze. Dann ziehe ich mein und Rons Kissen heran, auf die ich mich stütze. Dann lege ich meinen Kopf so drauf, dass ich nach hinten sehen kann. Ich will sehen, was Ron da veranstaltet. Er fängt an, indem er etwas von dem Gleitmittel auf seinen Schwanz verteilt. Oh, der sieht schön aus, hart und gross und bestimmt ganz heiss. Dann kommt er zu mir zurück und legt seine Hand auf die Spalte zwischen meinen Hinterbacken. Er streicht darüber und stupst an meinen After, damit sich das Gleitmittel auch dort verteilt. Ich kann fühlen, wie er an den noch eng geschlossenen Muskelring stösst. Schliesslich schiebt er einen Finger hinein. Au, das tut ein bisschen weh!

„Versuche, dich zu entspannen, Justin," sagt er ruhig.

Er drückt gegen die Muskeln, fast fühlt es sich an, wie wenn er mich kitzelt, aber es entspannt tatsächlich die Muskulatur. Für eine Weile schiebt er den Finger immer wieder hinein und zieht ihn wieder zurück. Ich schliesse meine Augen, um das Gefühl noch ein bisschen länger zu geniessen. Ja, das ist gut! Ganz plötzlich zieht er den Finger ganz heraus, aber dann kommt er zurück, mit zwei Fingern. Das wird natürlich wieder härter und mein Muskel protestiert zunächst wieder. Aber schon weniger lange. Er geht tiefer und dann hat er plötzlich einen Punkt erreicht, bei dessen Berührung mein Schwanz gleich noch mal härter wird und ich aufschreie.

„Ron!"

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Justin? Hab ich dir weh getan?" fragt er sofort besorgt.

Ich schaffe es kaum, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Nein, mach da bloss weiter!"

Zufrieden schiebt er mir jetzt drei Finger hinein und vögelt mich so eine Weile. Oh, bei Merlin, das fühlt sich gut an, wow, das ist... oh! Nein, hör jetzt bloss nicht auf!

Er zieht seine Finger zurück und kündigt an:

„Ich komme jetzt mit dem Schwanz, Liebster... versuche, dich ganz zu entspannen, okay?"

„Ja, mach ich..." bringe ich heraus.

Ich spüre, wie er sich hinter mir aufrichtet, seine langen Beine so um mich verteilt, dass er die richtige Höhe erreicht, dann wird es sehr heiss, denn er platziert die Eichel seines Schwanzes vor meinen Eingang. Wie bei Merlin will der dieses Riesending da bloss reinkriegen? Er ist so gross! Aber er ist glitschig und mit einem ziemlich harten Stoss ist er auch schon drin. Mir kommen die Tränen und ich schreie, aber diesmal wirklich vor Schmerz. Doch dann fühle ich, wie er mich beruhigt, meinen Rücken streichelt und dann ganz ruhig bleibt, wo er ist, damit ich mich an ihn gewöhnen kann. Wir haben darüber gesprochen, wir wussten, dass es zuerst weh tun wird, aber ich bin überrascht, **wie** weh es tut.

„Au, Ron, es tut weh... es tut so weh," jammere ich.

„Soll ich mich zurückziehen, Liebster?"

„Nein..."

„Ich mache erst ganz langsam, okay?" fragt er mit einer beruhigenden Stimme. Ich nicke und er dringt weiter vor. Es dauert eine Weile, aber dann scheine ich meine Muskeln wirklich zu entspannen und als er diesen Punkt wieder erreicht, ist der Schmerz weg und ich raste aus.

„Du meine Güte," seufze ich.

„Ist es besser?" fragt Ron.

„Oh ja! Fahr weiter, bitte!"

Ich schliesse meine Augen wieder. Oh, ist das gut! Ich kann ihn tief in mir fühlen, er füllt mich auf und das ist ein sehr eigenartiges Gefühl, aber sobald er sich wieder bewegt, berührt er diesen ominösen Punkt wieder. Ich weiss bald schon nicht mehr wo ich bin, und wer ich bin, alles, was mein Denken erfüllt, sind seine Stösse und sein Schwanz in mir, die Hitze. Er geht tief hinein, wieder hinaus, hinein, wieder hinaus... und dabei atmet er immer heftiger, stossweise, stöhnt und schnauft. Ich greife nach meinem eigenen Schwanz und reibe ihn, im Rhythmus seiner Stösse. Oh, das ist so gut, ich werde nicht lange durchhalten! Als ich schliesslich meinen Orgasmus erreiche, schreie ich auf und weil ich dabei meine Muskeln alle anziehe, bringt es auch ihn zum Kommen. Er lässt gehen, ich kann fühlen, wie sein Samen in meinen Darm spritzt und ich weiss schon jetzt, dass ich dieses Gefühl liebe. Ausgelaugt lassen wir uns beide zurück aufs Bett fallen. Er zieht sich langsam und vorsichtig wieder zurück. Es tut wieder weh, aber weit weniger als beim Eindringen. Dann dreht er mich auf meine Seite und küsst mich wieder, während er mich in die Arme nimmt. Das ist einer der süssesten Küsse, den er mir je gegeben hat. Als wir uns loslassen, stöhne ich.

„Ich liebe dich, Ron. Das fühlte sich unglaublich gut an."

„Ja, fand ich auch. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis ich dich in mir fühlen kann. Es war super."

„Lass mich nur erst wieder zu Atem kommen..." verspreche ich.

Einige Zeit verbringen wir nur damit, uns zu streicheln und zu küssen. Ich schliesse meine Augen. Ich könnte schnurren und wünsche mir fast, eine Katze zu sein. Wir können hören, dass andere im Haus aufstehen. Ron wirft einen Blick auf den Wecker und fragt:

„Es ist schon nach neun. Stehen wir auf oder machen wir weiter?"

„Was möchtest du lieber tun?"

„Weitermachen. Wir können nachher zu den anderen gehen."

Ich grinse. Er wird jetzt wieder seriöser, dreht sich um und fängt an, meinen Schwanz zu schlecken. Bei dieser Behandlung geht's natürlich nicht lange, bis ich wieder hart werde. Götter, das ist gut! Ich glaube, von all den Dingen, die wir bisher getan haben ist das am besten! Wenn er an meinem Schwanz saugt, gehe ich immer alle Wände hoch vor Wohlbefinden. Aber diesmal sorgt er dafür, dass ich nicht gleich komme, sobald mein Schwanz wirklich hart ist, hört er auf und sagt:

„Da ist er. Jetzt bist du dran, mich vorzubereiten, Liebster..."

Und das ist genau, was ich mache. Ich spreche die selben Zauber wie er vorhin und folge seinem Muster, erstaunt darüber, wie leicht es geht, und als ich schliesslich meinen Schwanz hineinschiebe fühle ich mich wie im Paradies! Die Enge verursacht eine wohlige Reibung zum Verrücktwerden!

„Wow..." bringe ich hervor und checke, dass Ron in Ordnung ist. „Alles okay, Ron?"

„Ja. Jetzt schon. Du hast recht, es tut verdammt weh!"

„Es wird bald aufhören, du wirst sehen..." verspreche ich.

Nach einer Weile fange ich an, mich zu bewegen. Nach ein paar Stössen fängt er an zu stöhnen. Das wird immer noch besser! Es dauert nicht sehr lange, bis ich meinen Höhepunkt erreiche. Als ich mich mit einem Aufschrei gehen lasse, hat er seinen Orgasmus schon erreicht. Er dämpft seine Schreie im Kissen. Wir haben's getan! Meine Güte, das war gut. Mein Herz rast immer noch und ich brauche eine Weile, um wieder richtig abzukühlen.

**Ron**

Ich glaube, ich bin soeben gestorben und im Himmel. Harry hatte recht, das war unglaublich.

„Ich liebe dich, Justin," sage ich leise und ziehe ihn wieder in meine Arme.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Ron. Das war irre gut, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, ich dachte grade, dass ich gestorben sein müsse, es fühlte sich an wie im Himmel. Ich will das bald wieder tun, Liebster!"

Er lächelt mich an.

„Ich glaube, du bist nicht der einzige, der das will."

Wir ziehen die Decke hoch und kuscheln uns für eine Weile aneinander, bis wir bereit sind, aufzustehen und uns der Welt wieder zu zeigen. Wir ziehen unsere Bademäntel an und schnappen uns frische Kleider, dann gehen wir hinunter ins Bad. Als wir den Fuss der Treppe erreichen, bemerken wir, dass die anderen schon fast alle aufgestanden sind. Harry schaut auf und das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ist wohl mit das breiteste, was ich je gesehen habe. Da ich gestern mit ihm darüber gesprochen habe, weiss er natürlich genau, was bei uns eben los war. Ich grinse kurz zurück, bevor wir im Bad verschwinden. Als wir geputzt und dargetan wieder in der Küche erscheinen, informiert uns Remus:

„Wir haben entschieden, dass wir auf alle warten, bevor wir diesen Berg an Geschenken angehen."

„Das ist okay für uns..."

„Sie brauchen sowieso jetzt Stärkung," zieht Harry uns auf.

„Warum?" fragt Hermione.

Harry grinst.

„Bestimmte Aktivitäten," deutet er an.

„Oh..." sie versteht.

Jemand anderes hat die Message auch verstanden. Remus lächelt und warnt uns:

„Vorsicht beim Hinsetzen ist angebracht..."

Dann grinst er.

„Wie schaffst du es?" fragt Justin frech.

„Bin's gewöhnt," gibt Remus ungerührt zurück.

Alle, die schon am Tisch versammelt sind, lachen laut auf. Jetzt weiss natürlich jeder, was wir grade gemacht haben! Justin und ich werden beide rot. Remus lächelt uns an und sagt zwinkernd:

„Nichts, weswegen ihr euch genieren müsst! Ich hoffe, es war richtig toll für euch."

„Danke, Remus, sehr freundlich," murmelt Justin verlegen.

„Nun? War's gut?" fragt Parvati unverblümt.

Um sie auch aufzuziehen, sage ich:

„Sicher."

„Gut!"

Manchmal ist sie wirklich unwahrscheinlich direkt. Als Sirius, Padma und Blaise auftauchen, ist die Familie komplett. Wir beenden bald das Frühstück und wandern hinüber in unser Klassenzimmer, wo der geschmückte Christbaum glitzert und glänzt. Remus winkt mit seiner Hand und ein grosser Haufen Geschenke wird sichtbar. Wir machen es wie letztes Jahr und die Päckchen fliegen durch die Luft zu den Empfängern. Wir warten alle mit Öffnen, bis alle Geschenke verteilt sind. Eins von meinen sieht verdächtig aus wie ein neuer Besen! Als ich mich nach Ginny umsehe, erkenne ich, dass sie auch einen bekommen hat.

„Hey, Gin, lass uns mit dem hier anfangen," rufe ich ihr zu und deute auf das lange Paket.

„Okay!"

Eine Minute später johlen wir beide und klatschen unsere rechten Hände zusammen. Die ganze Familie hat zusammengelegt, um uns beiden je einen neuen Besen der Marke Nimbus zu schenken.

„Yay! Ich kann's gar nicht erwarten, dass das Wetter wieder besser wird und wir wieder fliegen könne!" freue ich mich.

In meiner Aufregung habe ich gar nicht bemerkt, dass noch ein drittes besenförmiges Paket da ist. Erst als ich mich zu Justin drehe, sehe ich aus den Augenwinkeln, dass sie einen Besen in der Hand herumdreht. Sie platzt los, als sie das Ding ausgepackt hat.

„Oh, Harry, das ist so süss von dir! Woher hast du gewusst, dass ich so langsam Appetit auf einen Besen hatte?"

Sie umarmt und küsst ihn, dann bekommt er Gelegenheit, ihr zu antworten:

„Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich dachte, dass dir ein Besen vielleicht Spass machen könnte, jetzt, wo du das Fliegen raus hast, Liebste."

„Vielen Dank, mein Schatz, ich freue mich, mit dir zusammen ausfliegen zu können."


	15. Wintersport und noch ein Prozess

**Kapitel 14 – Wintersport und noch ein Prozess**

**Remus**

Die Geschenke sind verteilt, alle haben sich artig bei denen bedankt, die da sind und langsam geht der Tag zu Ende. Ich freue mich, wieder mit der Klasse in die Skiferien zu fahren, diesmal etwas weiter weg, nämlich in den Kanton Graubünden. Im Dorf meiner Tante haben wir in einem Ferienlager Unterkunft gefunden. Das Haus ist alt, aber speziell für Gruppen wie unsere renoviert worden. Normalerweise stehen die Räume für Skilager zur Verfügung. Wir sind eine von drei Gruppen, die sich für die zehn Tage, die wir haben, dort einnisten. Da wir nicht alleine sein werden, wissen die Schüler, dass sie ihre Zauberstäbe bei sich haben, aber nur im Notfall zaubern dürfen, oder wenn wirklich keiner in der Nähe ist. Aber natürlich auf jeden Fall dann, wenn wir das Pech haben sollten auf Todesser zu stossen.

„Wie heisst das Dorf noch mal?" fragt Draco.

„Tinizong," wiederhole ich.

„Tinitsong... verflixt komischer Name," murmelt er.

„Auf deutsch heisst es Tinzen. Gibt auch noch einen Berg dieses Namens in der Nähe, das Tinzenhorn. Das Dorf selber ist nichts besonderes, aber auch nicht grade hässlich. Das Beste daran ist, dass es in der Nähe unserer Skipisten liegt. Wir können mit Tageskarten fahren und dafür in der Gegend die Skigebiete abklappern oder wir können wieder einen Skilehrer anheuern. Aber ich denke, wir schaffen das jetzt auch schon alleine..."

„Alleine, Remus! Wir sind doch schon sehr sicher. Können wir viel mehr entdecken," kommt es von mehreren Ecken.

„Gut, ich bin einverstanden. Meine Tante hat das Haus ziemlich voll, bestimmt sind ihre beiden Enkel auch da, die sind beide sehr nett, sprechen aber Französisch. Das heisst, der Ältere spricht ziemlich gut englisch, die Jüngere kann besser deutsch."

Wir haben entschieden, dass das Gros unserer Mannschaft, nämlich die Schüler und die beiden uns zur Zeit zugeteilten Auroren, Bill und Tonks haben sich freiwillig dafür zur Verfügung gestellt, mit dem Zug und dem Postauto nach Tinizong fahren wird. James, Lily und Lizzie fahren mit Sirius und mir in den beiden Autos, in denen wir auch das gesamte Gepäck transportieren, so dass die Kinder ohne Gepäckschleppen reisen können. Wir erreichen das Dorf einige Zeit vor ihnen. Sie haben ihre Reise aber gut überstanden, denn sie erscheinen ziemlich pünktlich und vollzählig in der Mitte des Nachmittags. Wir haben zwei grosse und ein kleines Zimmer gemietet. Ein Zimmer ist für die Mädchen gedacht, eines für die Jungs und das kleine Zimmer ist für James, Lily und Lizzie. Sobald wir das Gepäck in die Räume gestellt haben, gehen wir auf kurze Tour durch den kleinen Ort. Wir machen auch kurz bei meiner Tante Halt, um sie zu begrüssen. Dort begegnen wir dem Teil der Familie, der sich bei ihr in den Ferien befindet. Ihre ältere Tochter Hella ist mit ihrem Mann da. Ihre beiden Kinder, nun auch schon erwachsen, sind auch da. Ihr Sohn hat seine Freundin mit, aber die beiden und Hellas Tochter sind noch nicht vom Skilaufen zurück. Die jüngere Tochter meiner Tante, die zwei Monate jünger ist als ich ist mit ihrer Familie, Mann und zwei Töchter, auch da. Es tut gut, sie wiederzusehen und sie freut sich offensichtlich auch, mich zu sehen. Sie erinnert sich auch noch an Sirius und James und begrüsst sie erfreut. Wir bleiben nur gerade lange genug, um mit ihr abzumachen, am nächsten Tag gemeinsam zum Skilaufen zu gehen. Wir werden uns um neun vor unserem Haus treffen und dann zusammen nach Savognin hinunter fahren.

Beim Abendessen bleiben die Kinder noch ziemlich unter sich. Die anderen zwei Teenagergruppen sind in etwa im gleichen Alter wie unsere. Auch sie werden von diversen Erwachsenen begleitet. James, Lily, Bill und Tonks sind unter uns und haben ebenfalls nur Muggelkleider mitgenommen, um nicht aufzufallen. Und auch sie wissen, dass sie nur im Notfall zur Magie greifen dürfen. Ich hoffe, dass unsere Schüler sich mit den anderen ein bisschen einlassen werden.

Das Essen ist typisches Lageressen, reichlich und auch ziemlich schmackhaft. Jedenfalls meckert niemand unter den Schülern. Aber am Ende des Essens gibt es einige Unruhe, als es ans Fenster klopft. Wir erkennen den Lärm am Fenster sofort als Eulenlärm. Verflixt! Wir haben doch gesagt, dass wir für Eulen nicht zu erreichen sind! Ich stehe auf und mache das Fenster auf. Zu meiner Überraschung ist es Hedwig, die mit elegantem Schwung hereinschwebt. Ausser unseren Schülern starren sie alle völlig entgeistert an. Ich rufe sie leise zu mir, damit die anderen den Brief an ihrem Bein nicht sehen.

Einer der Begleiter steht auf und kommt her, als er sieht, dass ich die Eule auf meinem ausgestreckten Arm trage und fragt:

„Eine zahme Eule? Das scheint mir doch ziemlich rar zu sein..."

„Ja. Sie heisst Hedwig, ist, wie ihr sehen könnt, eine Schneeeule und ist das Haustier eines meiner Schüler. Sie ist absolut harmlos, ausser man ärgert sie, dann würde ich vor scharfen Klauen und ihrem Schnabel warnen. Sie ist auch überhaupt nicht ängstlich, jeder kann sich ihr nähern. Wenn sie hier bleibt, werdet ihr sicher bald merken, dass sie ein bemerkenswertes Haustier ist. Sieht so aus, als ob sie nicht alleine zurückbleiben wollte. Sie versorgt sich übrigens zum grössten Teil selber und geht nachts auf Jagd nach Mäusen."

Ich entferne diskret den Brief von ihrem Bein, dann lasse ich sie zu Harry hinüber fliegen. Sie setzt sich sofort auf seine Schulter und zwickt ihn zärtlich ins Ohr. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, dass viele neugierige Teens zu unserem Tisch kommen, um einen besseren Blick auf den Vogel werfen zu können.

„Gehört sie dir?" fragt ein Mädchen.

„Ja," sagt Harry, „ich habe sie seit bald sechs Jahren. Sie kann bis zu fünfzig Jahre alt werden. Magst du sie streicheln? Das mag sie, vor allem hier am Hals."

Das Mädchen streckt die Hand aus und liebkost Hedwigs weiche Federn. Hedwig schuhut leise und muss etwas mit den Flügeln flattern, damit sie ihren Sitz behält aber sie lehnt sich in die streichelnde Hand.

„Wow, das Gefieder ist ja total fein!"

„Ja, und weil ihre Federn so weich sind, kann eine Eule so leise fliegen. Flügelschlag hört man immer dann, wenn ein Vogel festere Federn hat. Alle Eulen haben weiche Federn. Völlig ungeeignet zum Schreiben."

„Man schreibt ja auch nicht mehr mit Federn," lacht das Mädchen.

„Heute nicht..."

„Sie ist sehr schön. Wie hat die dich gefunden?" fragt ein Junge.

„Sie findet mich immer. Ich könnte vermutlich auf einem anderen Kontinent sein und sie würde mich immer noch finden. Eulen haben ein besonders ausgeprägtes Orientierungsvermögen," erklärt Harry.

„Toll! Ich habe noch nie von jemandem gehört, der eine Eule als Haustier hält," sagt der Junge.

„Ja, sie ist schon ungewöhnlich. Aber sie ist mir sehr nahe und ich habe sie ganz besonders lieb," antwortet Harry ruhig. Natürlich wissen nur wir, warum sie ihm so nahe ist.

Als sich die Lage wieder etwas beruhigt hat, mache ich den Brief auf und lese ihn. Er ist an Sirius und mich adressiert. Der Inhalt betrifft den Prozess von Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy.

„Verdammt, Siri, schon wieder ein Prozess, der ansteht und uns die Ferien versaut," sage ich leise.

Der Brief informiert uns über den Status der Untersuchung und den Erfolg, den Arthur bei seinen Recherchen gehabt hat. Der Beginn des Prozesses ist für den 17. Januar angesetzt. Scheisse, das ist ein Vollmond. Ich werde also Neville und Draco, die beide als Zeugen vorgeladen sind, nicht begleiten können. Ich gebe den Brief an die beiden Jungen weiter und sage:

„Tut mir leid, das ist ein Vollmond, ich werde euch nicht begleiten können. Aber Sirius wird auf alle Fälle mit euch kommen, denn der ist auch vorgeladen."

„Ist schon okay. Steht da drin, wo wir untergebracht werden?" fragt Draco, während Neville den Brief noch liest.

„In einer sicheren Unterkunft der Auroren. Sirius und ihr beiden werdet direkt mit einem Portschlüssel dort hingebracht werden. Die Auroren werden euch bewachen und auch zum Gericht begleiten. Als Zeugen werdet ihr den Prozess nicht von Anfang an verfolgen können, erst nach eurer Aussage werdet ihr bei den anderen Zeugen sitzen bleiben können. Und dann könnt ihr entscheiden, ob ihr da bleiben wollt, bis das Urteil gesprochen ist, oder ob ihr wieder heimkommen wollt. Und natürlich werden Albus Dumbledore und Alastor Moody zu eurer Verfügung stehen."

„Nicht grade meine liebsten Typen..." brummt Draco.

„Ich weiss. Aber die beiden haben dein Wohlbefinden im Sinn, Draco, vertrau ihnen."

„Okay. Aber jetzt will ich lieber ans Skifahren denken!"

Ich grinse.

„Und völlig recht hast du. Lass dich hiervon nicht zu sehr ins Bockshorn jagen, sie werden gut genug zu dir schauen, denn du bist so etwas wie ein Kronzeuge, auf dich werden besondere Rücksichten genommen. – Also... morgen fahren wir nach Savognin und dann rauf auf den Berg. Es gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten, wir werden dann sehen, welche wir wählen. Wir schliessen uns am besten Bertrand und Laurence an, die beiden kennen sich hier sehr gut aus."

Nachdem das Interesse an Hedwig langsam verschwindet, verziehen wir uns alle in die beiden Zimmer, die uns zugeteilt worden sind. Die Mädchen kommen zu uns herüber, wir verbringen unsere Freizeit zusammen. Bald finden wir heraus, dass es auch einen Aufenthaltsraum mit einem Fernseher gibt.

Justin und Ron haben ihre Betten aneinander geschoben. Ich grinse, als ich Sirius zusehe, der das selbe tut. Das bringt uns natürlich sofort einen Protestschrei von Ernie, Harry, Draco und Blaise ein.

„Das ist unfair! Wenn ihr das dürft, wollen wir auch!"

Sirius und ich wechseln einige Blicke.

„Denkt ihr nicht, dass das dann etwas unfair gegenüber Neville, Mandy und Morag ist?" frage ich.

„Ach, lass die ihren Spass haben. Ich glaube nicht, dass die sich was trauen, mit all den anderen im Zimmer..." sagt Morag grinsend.

Ich seufze.

„Okay – ihr macht's zuhause, ich glaube nicht, dass ich den Nerv habe, euch hier auseinander zu halten..."

In beiden Räumen gibt es zehn Betten. Harry und Hermione bleiben in unserem Zimmer, zusammen mit Ron und Justin, Ernie und Ginny. Draco und Blaise wechseln hinüber ins andere Zimmer, Neville bleibt ebenfalls bei uns. Ausserdem ziehen Bill und Tonks drüben ein, damit dort zwei Erwachsene sind.

„Sind jetzt alle zufrieden? Ich nehme später keine Änderungswünsche mehr entgegen," sage ich streng.

„Alles in Butter," bestätigen mir alle.

„Sagt's lieber nicht den anderen im Haus, sonst werden deren Begleiter sauer auf uns, weil die auch alle wollen..." rät Sirius.

„Unsere Lippen sind versiegelt," sagt Draco fröhlich und marschiert mit seinen Sachen hinüber zu Parvati.

Blaise bedankt sich, höflich wie immer und folgt Draco. Was ist, wenn die nach Hogwarts zurückgehen? Die werden zu leiden haben, wenn sie wieder in ihren Schlafsälen sein müssen. Wie auch immer, wir machen's uns gemütlich. Sirius und ich wollen gleich schlafen gehen, nach der langen Fahrt sind wir doch ziemlich müde.

„Was immer ihr macht, ist uns völlig schnuppe, aber wir schlafen im Adamskostüm, wie immer. Wenn das jemand von euch stört, sagt's jetzt, später werden keine Beschwerden mehr angenommen," ruft Sirius den anderen zu.

Ich werde rot! Echt, das ist **so** Sirius! Aber Ginny und Hermione lachen bloss und dann erklärt Hermione:

„Oh, nun macht schon! Nichts, was wir nicht schon mal gesehen haben, weisst du!"

„Gut," sagt Sirius, grinst und zieht sich aus.

Na ja – sie haben meine Narben alle schon mal gesehen. Ich ziehe mich aus und krieche neben Sirius ins Bett. Er schnappt sich seinen Zauberstab und sagt:

„Gute Nacht, ihr Rangen. Ich werde einen Silenziumzauber sprechen, dann hören wir nichts mehr von euch, aber wenn ihr schlafen geht, denkt bitte dran, ihn wieder runterzunehmen, damit wir wieder hören können, falls etwas verdächtiges auftaucht."

„Okay, ich werde dran denken. Schlaft gut!" verspricht Ginny.

Nachdem der Zauber steht, hören wir nichts mehr von ihnen und sie hören nichts von uns. Nicht, dass wir gleich neben dieser Schar von hormonell belasteten Teenagern Sex haben werden! Aber wir kuscheln und küssen uns, bis wir einschlafen.

**Hermione**

Mir gefällt es so! Wir teilen unser Zimmer mit Ginny, Ernie, Ron, Justin und Neville. Ich freue mich wieder aufs Skifahren. Wir sind diesen Winter schon auf der Piste gewesen, an zwei Wochenenden, also sind wir schon ein bisschen angewärmt. Und jetzt haben wir fast zwei Wochen Skiferien vor uns! Remus hat uns versprochen, dass wir auch einmal auf eine lange Rodelabfahrt gehen werden. Mit seinen Verwandten, die offenbar auch fast alle Ski fahren, werden wir ein ganz schöner Haufen Leute sein. Allerdings haben weder Bill noch Tonks eine Ahnung vom Skilaufen. Die beiden haben noch nicht einmal je Skier gesehen, die haben totalen Horror davor. Aber sie werden trotzdem mit uns auf den Berg kommen, einfach immer nur bis zur Station, doch an fast allen Stationen gibt es auch festgefahrene Spazierwege. Sie werden da sein, wenn wir wieder zum Skilift kommen und so kontrollieren, dass wir noch alle da sind. Wir erwarten definitiv keine Todesser in dieser Gegend. Nicht mal die werden in einer Gegend auftauchen, wo die Leute fast so dicht wie Ameisen herumkrabbeln.

James und Lily nehmen gerne Tonks' Angebot an, tagsüber auf Lizzie aufzupassen, damit sie auch zum Skilaufen gehen können. Sie sind auch schon die beiden ersten Male mit uns gekommen und haben daher die Grundbegriffe schon gelernt. Lily hat's als Kind schon mal gelernt und James ist ja in dieser Beziehung wie Sirius, alles, was rasant ist, muss ihm einfach liegen. So braucht er nur noch ein paar Stunden weiteres Üben und schon saust er mit Sirius und den anderen die Hänge hinunter.

Es ist toll, dass Remus und Sirius diesen Urlaub wieder möglich gemacht haben. Sie haben es hauptsächlich deshalb getan, weil wir letztes Jahr so viel Spass gehabt haben. Ich habe sie gefragt, wer dafür aufkommt, aber sie haben nur gesagt, dass das in ihrem Budget liegt, und dass sie nur etwas weniges zuschiessen. Vor allem wohnen wir diesmal etwas billiger. Sie haben eine fixe Summe zur Verfügung, von der decken wir unseren Unterhalt, das heisst vor allem Essen und Trinken und Schulmaterial wie Zaubertränke-Zutaten und die Pflanzen für Kräuterkunde. Ausserdem noch Extras für so Sachen wie die Strom- und Wasserrechnung oder den regulären Unterhalt des Hauses und der Autos.

Als Sirius und Remus schlafen gegangen sind, setzen wir uns zusammen auf die Betten und spielen ein paar Spiele. Wir machen das bis kurz nach Mitternacht. Jetzt ist es wirklich Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen, entscheide ich und so geht Ginny hinüber zu ihnen und entfernt den Silenziumzauber. Die beiden schlafen fest. Wir machen uns alle zum Schlafengehen bereit. Bevor ich mich ausziehe, frage ich Neville:

„Neville, ich hoffe, du störst dich nicht dran, dass ich ebenfalls lieber im Geburtstagskleid schlafe. Daran habe ich mich nämlich schon seit Monaten gewöhnt, weisst du..."

„Wenn du dich nicht dran störst, deine Klamotten vor mir abzulegen... mir ist es egal, ich werde versuchen, nicht hinzugucken."

„Du bist süss, Neville!" sagt Ginny und lässt ihre Sachen fallen.

Dann löschen wir das Licht und ich krieche neben Harry ins Bett. Es ist natürlich nicht so wunderbar angenehm wie unser Himmelbett zuhause, aber wir werden's überleben. Jedenfalls weiss ich nichts mehr, bis Remus uns am Morgen weckt und sagt, dass wir bald zum Frühstück gehen können. Nachdem wir alle geduscht und uns angezogen haben, versammeln wir uns in dem grossen Esszimmer. Einige von uns haben immer noch unseren Skidress vom letzten Jahr, aber andere, wie Harry, Ron, Draco und Justin haben sich neue kaufen müssen, weil sie so gewachsen sind.

Zum Frühstück setzen wir uns an unseren Tisch und finden alles, was wir wollen, bereits da, aber wer ein warmes Frühstück will, muss sich anstellen. Die meisten von uns tun das. Es gibt Spiegeleier mit Speck. Wir fassen unsere Teller und setzen uns. Hedwig sitzt auf Harrys Schulter und er gibt ihr einige der Speckstreifen. Dann lässt er sie zum Fenster hinaus. Wir haben ihr das Fenster oben durchlässig gezaubert. Es ist geschlossen, aber Anana und Hedwig können so rein und rausfliegen, wann immer sie wollen.

Wir sind startbereit, als Remus' Cousine und ihre Familie eintreffen. Remus stellt uns jetzt noch richtig vor:

„Also, das hier ist Melina, sie ist meine Cousine, wir sind gleich alt, sie ist aber vermutlich ein bisschen irrer als ich... das ist ihr Mann Kurt, und ihre zwei kleinen Töchter, Tiziana und Julia, ist das richtig? Und das hier ist Laurence, und das Bertrand und seine Freundin heisst Adeline. Und jetzt zu den Typen hier! Das sind die Schüler, für die Sirius und ich verantwortlich sind. Lasst mich gleich hier rechts aussen beginnen: das ist Justin, Ron, Ginny, sie ist Rons jüngere Schwester, Parvati, Padma, wie ihr unschwer erkennen könnt, sind sie Zwillinge, Ernie, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Blaise, Neville, Mandy und Morag. Die beiden hier sind Bill Weasley, er ist der älteste Bruder von Ron und Ginny, und Nymphadora Tonks, sie ist die Tochter von Sirius' Cousine Andromeda. Oh ja, und da sie mich grade so schön anstarrt, möchte ich euch noch warnen, sie je mit Nymphadora anzusprechen, das hasst sie aufs Blut. Nennt sie einfach Tonks. Hier drüben sind Lily und James Potter, sie sind Harrys Eltern und die kleine Lizzie. Bleibt noch Sirius, mein Partner. – Wo gehen wir hin?"

„Nett, eure Bekanntschaft zu machen," sagt Kurt und schlägt vor: „Wir dachten, Piz Cartas, wobei Melina und ich allerdings erst am Mittag kommen, wenn wir unsere Mädchen in der Skichule untergebracht haben."

„Okay. Dann treffen wir uns am besten gleich unten bei der Gondelbahn nach Radons?"

„Ja, würde ich auch sagen."

„Dann steigt alle ein!" fordert Remus uns auf.

„Wie wollt ihr denn alle in diese beiden Autos passen?" erkundigt sich Adeline.

„Indem wir einsteigen. Du hast auch noch Platz, wenn du mitfahren willst, ich sehe, dass ihr ziemlich gedrängt seid..." sagt Sirius grinsend.

„Ihr müsst euch doch schon drängeln wie Sardinen in der Dose!" protestiert sie.

„Schau in den Wagen!" schlägt Sirius vor, als schon die Hälfte unserer Gruppe im Merz verschwunden ist.

Adeline, Laurence und Bertrand kommen näher und schauen in den Wagen.

„Kommt nur ruhig rein, hier hat's noch Platz für zwei," sagt Morag.

„Wie kann denn das angehen?" will Bertrand wissen, völlig verblüfft.

„Etwas Zauberei," erklärt Remus.

Bertrand und Adeline schaffen ihre Ski in unsere Träger und setzen sich in den Wagen. Laurence findet im anderen Auto Platz.

„Nun könnt ihr direkt zur Skichule fahren," sagt Remus grinsend zu Melina; die winkt, steigt in ihr Auto und fährt los. Ich setze mich ins andere Auto und wir fahren ab. Nur ein paar Minuten später sind wir unten in Savognin, wie Remus das etwas grössere Dorf nennt. Er hat uns erzählt, dass die Leute hier eine Sprache sprechen, die direkt vom Latein der hier durchreisenden und siedelnden Römer stammt. Sie wird Romantsch genannt, oder rätoromanisch. Es gibt sogar mehrere Dialekte davon. Mandy will wissen, ob es eine Verbindung zu Rumänisch gibt, weil die Namen so ähnlich klingen. Das bestätigt Remus, dann die Basis ist Latein und die Quelle sind die Römer, sowohl für romanisch wie auch für Rumänisch.

„Was aber nicht heissen will, dass ein Rumäne deswegen einen Bündner versteht, oder ein rätoromanisch sprechender Bündner rumänisch. Aber beide verstehen vermutlich ziemlich viel italienisch."

Ein Parkplatz ist rasch gefunden, wir klettern alle aus dem Auto und fassen unsere Skier und Stöcke, checken unsere Geldbörsen, Taschentücher, Kameras und Sonnenschutzmittel, Remus fragt noch mal nach, ob wir auch alles haben, dann gehen wir hinüber zu der Gondelbahn. Sirius übernimmt es, die Tageskarten für alle zu kaufen. Bill und Tonks brauchen nur Tickets für die Bahn, die aber hinauf und hinunter. Ich schaue mir den Berg vor mir an. Es ist alles sehr steil. Ich sehe auch gar keine Skipisten. Remus folgt meinem Blick, grinst und erklärt:

„Letztes Jahr waren wir auf fast 2000 Metern über Meer untergebracht, dieses Jahr sind wir viel weniger hoch. Daher müssen wir weiter hinauf, um zu den eigentlichen Pisten zu kommen. Man kann aber auf der anderen Seite auch über die normale Strasse auf den Ski wieder herunterkommen. Sieht allerdings auch dieses nicht nach allzu viel Schnee aus."

Ich nicke. Dann können wir in die Station hineingehen. Im Vorbeigehen gibt Siri jedem von uns eine Tageskarte, die wir vorschriftgemäss anbringen, dann erklärt er auch noch gleich das Prozedere:

„Bei den Skiliften müsst ihr durch eine Barriere, wo's einen Leser hat. Die Karte zieht ihr da durch die Rille und dann könnt ihr durch. Jetzt geht's erst mal in die Gondeln. Vier Nasen pro Gondel. Stellt euch bereit und steigt ein, nachdem ihr die Ski aussen in die Halterungen gesteckt habt."

Uns wird beim Einsteigen sehr freundlich geholfen. Ernie, Ginny, Harry und ich selber können die Ski einem Angestellten der Bahn geben, er steckt sie in die dafür angebrachten Halterungen. Wir klettern in die Gondel. Da ich mich mit solchen Sachen immer noch nicht wirklich wohl fühle, frage ich:

„Macht's euch was aus, wenn ich mich dem Berg zugewandt hinsetze?"

„Überhaupt nicht, komm, setz dich her," sagt Ernie und setzt sich ohne zu zögern mit dem Rücken zur Fahrtrichtung hin.

Harry fragt Ginny: „Und du? Möchtest du auch lieber in Fahrtrichtung sitzen?"

„Ich setze mich neben Ernie, ich hab' keine Probleme."

Harry setzt sich also neben mich. Ich kuschle mich an ihn und fürchte mich ein bisschen vor der Fahrt. An einer Stelle der halbstündigen Fahrt kann ich in ein scheusslich tiefes Tal sehen. Ich erschauere und presse mich fest an Harry.

„Eurgh! Stellt euch vor, wenn wir hier runterstürzten!"

Harry lacht.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendwas in dieser Art passieren wird, Hermione," sagt er.

Er hat natürlich recht. Wir erreichen unser Ziel sicher, ein weiterer Helfer steht bereit, um unsere Ski aus der Halterung zu ziehen, während wir aussteigen. Wir gehen sofort hinaus und warten dort wie abgemacht auf die anderen. Draco, Blaise und die Zwillinge sind in einer früheren Kabine gefahren und grüssen uns fröhlich:

„Endlich! Wo bleibt ihr denn alle?" ruft Blaise.

„Auf dem Weg..." sagt Ginny.

Laurence, Bertrand und Adeline sind die nächsten, die auftauchen. Laurence kommt zu uns und fragt:

„Seid ihr wirklich alle Hexen und Zauberer?"

Sie hat einen sehr hübschen französischen Akzent. Wir bestätigen es. Sie grinst.

„Das ist grossartig. Ich würde gern sehen, wie ihr zaubert, wenn's euch nichts ausmacht. Meine Grand-Maman ist auch eine Hexe, aber das wissen wir erst seit kurzem, und von uns hat keiner die Begabung geerbt..."

„Wie schade. Ihr müsst zu uns in die Unterkunft kommen, wir können es euch nur in unserem Zimmer zeigen, weil wir vor den Muggeln nicht zaubern dürfen," erklärt Draco.

„Oh, das ist okay, wenn ihr es erlaubt, kommen wir heute Abend zu euch. Adeline war noch geschockter als wir, als wir erfuhren, dass unsere Grossmutter auch eine Hexe ist," sagt Bertrand.

„Das ist wahr. Und ich wollte es auch gar nicht glauben, weil sie nicht zaubert, aber jetzt, wo ihr sagt, dass ihr auch alle magisch seid..."

Adeline hat auch einen Akzent, sie scheint sehr nett zu sein.

Die nächsten, die auftauchen, sind die beiden Auroren. Sie sehen irgendwie deplaziert aus. Wir erklären Bertrand, Adeline und Laurence, was ihre Funktion ist.

„Sie sind so was wie eine Mischung aus Soldaten und Polizisten, könnte man sagen," erklärt Harry.

„Keine Ski?" fragt Laurence die beiden.

„Oh nein! Ich bin ein Tolpatsch. Ich bin sicher, wenn ich das versuchen wollte, dann würde ich mir sämtliche Knochen brechen. Und keiner von uns ist besonders begabt darin, Knochen zu flicken," sagt Tonks.

„Was meinst du denn damit, Knochen flicken?" fragt Bertrand verblüfft.

„Na ja, magisch Knochen reparieren. Ich kann Ferula benutzen, um einen Bruch notdürftig zu schienen, aber das war's dann auch schon. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, einen Bruch wie bei den Muggeln langsam heilen zu lassen... – Oh, wartet mal, ihr seid alle drei Muggel, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Tonks, sie sind Muggel..." sagt Ginny und grinst.

„Sie sind doch aber auch verwandt mit Remus, Tonks, mach dir nichts draus," sagt Parvati.

„Na ja, dann macht's ja nichts," sagt Tonks fröhlich.

Es dauert noch gut eine halbe Stunde, bis wir komplett sind. Melina und Kurt fehlen noch, da sie mit ihren Kindern in der Skichule festgehalten werden. Sie werden sich uns später anschliessen.

Als schliesslich als letzte auch Sirius und Remus auftauchen, geht's los zum Skilift. Über zwei Lifte, beide sind Sessellifte, werden wir bis zur obersten Station transportiert, die liegt auf ungefähr 2700 Metern. Wir starten mit einigen Übungen zum Aufwärmen. Laurence demonstriert sie. Sie ist ziemlich aktive Sportlerin und kennt natürlich eine Menge solcher Übungen und weiss, wie man die Muskeln perfekt anwärmt. Und dann fahren wir zum ersten Mal ab. Schon bald sind wir wieder im Schwung. Draco, Justin, Ginny und Ron halten sich an Bertrand, Adeline und Laurence, die auch gerne etwas mehr Tempo bolzen. Wir tummeln uns in kleinen Grüppchen und treffen immer mal wieder aufeinander. Es gibt mehrere Schlepplifte, die wir ausprobieren und so lernen wir im Lauf des Tages die Gegend gut kennen. Um eins gibt Remus die Meldung zum Weitergeben durch, dass wir uns im Restaurant einfinden sollen, um eine Pause einzulegen. Eines nach dem anderen trudeln wir im Restaurant in Radons ein. Bill und Tonks haben uns Plätze frei gemacht. Es ist ein wunderbarer Tag und die Sonne knallt aus einem fast dunkelblauen Himmel herunter. Kurt und Melina sind aufgetaucht und fragen Remus und Sirius, ob sie Lust auf eine Flasche ‚flüssige Sonne' haben. Remus grinst, aber Sirius fragt natürlich sofort:

„Flüssige Sonne? Was ist das denn?"

„Veltliner. Es ist ein Wein, der praktisch auf der anderen Seite dieser Bergketten im Süden von hier wächst. Meiner Meinung nach muss man auf mindestens 1000 Metern Höhe sein, damit er richtig schmeckt. Hier oben ist er aber fein. Wir nennen ihn auch Kurvenöl," erklärt Kurt sofort.

„Gibt das nicht eher wabblige Knie?" fragt Ginny.

„Die meisten von uns kommen mit denen zurecht. Wie alt seid ihr Rangen?" fragt Kurt.

„Sechzehn und Ginny ist in drei Monaten sechzehn..." sage ich.

„Dann dürft ihr ja sicher ein Glas probieren, oder?" erkundigt sich Kurt.

„Ja, aber wirklich nur ein Glas," sagt Remus prompt.

„Fein. Ich besorge dann den flüssigen Stoff, ihr kümmert euch um das Futter!"

Einige von uns nehmen Aufträge entgegen und gehen ins Restaurant, um Essbares und Cooldrinks einzukaufen. Es dauert eine Weile, bis wir alles haben, was wir wollen, aber dann kann ich mein volles Tablett hinaustragen. Remus hat die Gulaschsuppe empfohlen, die auch wirklich sehr lecker riecht. Ich habe ein paar Stücke Brot auf einen Teller gelegt und ausserdem zwei Portionen Pommes Frites und Ketchup. Ausserdem steht noch eine grosse Flasche Cola drauf. Ich bringe alles für Harry und mich hinaus auf die Terrasse.

„Oh, das riecht aber lecker, Liebste," sagt er, als ich ihm den dampfenden Suppentopf serviere.

„Ja, das tut es. Remus hat's empfohlen."

Es schmeckt auch so gut wie's riecht. Wir essen die Suppe ziemlich rasch, dann machen wir uns an die Fritten. Die sind immer noch schön warm, denn ich habe einen Warmhaltezauber drübergelegt. Harry staunt, aber ich grinse.

„Ohne Zauberstab," sage ich leise.

Er lacht. Dann hebt er den Zeigefinger.

„Pass auf, Hermione!"

„Keine Angst, Liebster..."

Alle trinken ein Glas Wein, und ich muss zugeben, das war wirklich genug. Es ist nicht der leichteste Wein und nun verstehe ich auch den Sinn der flüssigen Sonne. Es ist der Name des Weines, aber Kurt sagt, dass er natürlich bei der Sonneneinstrahlung hier sofort ins Blut geht, auch wegen der Höhe. Ich fühle den Wein jedenfalls schon nach wenigen Schlucken. Er ist aber gut, sehr fruchtig, aber trotzdem nicht süss.

Und dann verstehe ich auch die Sache mit dem Kurvenöl, als wir nämlich nach dem Essen wieder auf die Ski gehen! Irgendwie fahren die sich nämlich fast von selber, man denkt weniger und es geht viel leichter. Dafür falle ich zweimal auf meinen Hintern. Harry zieht mich hoch, aber er lacht.

„Ich werde dir diesen Gefallen sehr gerne vergelten," knurre ich.

„Ich werde nicht fallen, meine Liebe!" behauptet er, aber schon fünf Minuten später knallt's ihn in den Schnee.

Ich lache mir den Hintern weg, bevor ich ihm grosszügig die Hand reiche, um ihn wieder hochzuziehen. Ha! Bis um vier bleiben wir auf der Piste, dann versammelt Remus uns in Radons. Als alle zusammen sind, erkundigt er sich:

„Wollt ihr lieber auf den Skiern oder in der Gondel zum Parkplatz zurückkehren?"

„Auf den Skiern!" finden fast alle.

Tonks und Bill müssen natürlich mit der Gondel runter und nehmen auch Lizzie mit.

Wir anderen sind zwar schon langsam ein bisschen müde, aber wir fahren einigermassen langsam über die Strasse Richtung Tal. Ich selber ziehe diese Fortbewegungsart den Kabinen eindeutig vor! Die Strasse ist nirgends steil und überall schön schneebedeckt. Wir gleiten gemütlich und völlig aufrecht abwärts. Für eine Weile fahre ich neben Remus her, der sehr elegant wirkt. Er schaut zu mir rüber und fragt:

„Du hattest einen guten Tag, nicht wahr? Du warst so ausgelassen..."

„Und wie, Remus! Es tut so gut, wieder viel draussen zu sein. Auf der Sunnegg sind wir eingespannt und gehen viel zu wenig raus. Ich freue mich wieder sehr über diese Pause."

„Ja, ich mich auch. Weil mir das Skifahren so viel Spass macht, aber hauptsächlich weil es Siri so gut tut. Er braucht so was wie dieses immer mal wieder, damit ihm das geschützte Haus nicht wie ein Gefängnis vorkommt. Er braucht diese Ausbrüche aus dem Alltag, sonst bekommt er den Hüttenkoller."

„Wirkt Azkaban denn immer noch nach?" frage ich ihn besorgt.

Persönlich dünkt's mich nicht, dass man noch etwas davon bemerkt.

„Ich bin sicher, dass Azkaban ihn immer noch verfolgt. Man merkt's nicht mehr so leicht, denn über die Alpträume ist er jetzt weg, aber da ist immer noch eine Menge an Schuldgefühlen, die hat er in die hintersten Ecken seines Hirns geschoben. Nicht sehr einfach zu erkennen, nicht mal für ihn selber. Aber er hat immer schon ein Problem damit gehabt, sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren. Seine natürliche Intelligenz hat ihm in der Schule darüber hinweggeholfen. Hier mit uns muss er sich zusammenreissen und konzentrieren, das tut ihm ganz gut. Eigentlich ist er schon sehr weit gekommen. Dass James und Lily wieder da sind, hat ihm unheimlich viel geholfen."

„Ich habe ihn wirklich sehr lieb, Remus. Ich glaube, ich werde ihn schrecklich vermissen, wenn wir mal nicht mehr mit euch zusammen sind. Und ich will immer in eurer Nähe wohnen!"

„Du bist süss, Hermione! Wir hoffen natürlich darauf, eines Tages eure Kinder total verwöhnen zu können."

Ich lache. Nicht, dass ich von den beiden etwas anderes erwarte. Doch dann seufze ich.

„Ich wollte, wir könnten jetzt schon ein Baby haben, Remus. Aber das wäre wirklich nicht klug. Wir wollen doch beide studieren."

„Ja, das ist bestimmt ein weiser Entschluss. Obwohl es immer Wege und Lösungen gibt, weisst du. Andere Eltern arbeiten auch beide, und deshalb gibt's in der Diagon Alley und in Hogsmeade auch ausgezeichnete Tagesstätten."

„Du bist ein ganz schlechter Mensch, Remus, nun hast du mir so einen Riesenfloh ins Ohr gesetzt, also weisst du!" schimpfe ich mit ihm.

Er lacht. Und gibt zu:

„War wohl auch eine gute Portion Eigennutz dabei. Wenn ihr beide Eltern werdet, dürfen Siri und ich wieder Babysitten. Und dann vielleicht all die hübschen Sachen erleben, die wir bei Harry verpasst haben. Ich würde viel darum geben, wenn ich mit Sirius zusammen Kinder haben könnte. Ich glaube, das ist wirklich das Einzige, was uns in unserer Beziehung fehlt."

Das bringt mich zum Lächeln. Wir fahren um die nächste Ecke, die nächste und noch eine...

**James **

Lily und ich gleiten Seite and Seite langsam über die schmale, schneebedeckte Strasse dahin. Um uns herum fahren die anderen, manchmal vor uns, manchmal eine Zeitlang neben uns, dann wieder vor oder hinter uns. Dabei fange ich auf einmal einige Fetzen einer Unterhaltung auf.

„...viel darum geben, wenn ich mit Sirius zusammen Kinder haben könnte. Ich glaube, das ist wirklich das Einzige, was uns in unserer Beziehung fehlt..."

Remus. Nur diese paar Worte höre ich, dann ist er an uns vorbei und ich finde mich allein mit Lily. Wir schauen uns an. Sie hat es offenbar auch gehört.

„Was für ein wunderbarer Vater Remus wäre, James. Wenn ich ihn mit den Kindern beobachte, wenn ich sehe, wie er mit Lizzie umgeht und wie er damals mit Harry umgegangen ist... wir sollten einen Weg finden, um ihnen zu eigenen Kindern zu verhelfen, James. Was meinst du?"

Ich nicke.

„Aber wie?" frage ich.

„Mir wird schon was einfallen, Liebster," verspricht sie.

Nach fast einer halben Stunde sehe ich Remus, der auf eine schmale Spur deutet, die vom Weg abzweigt. Draco und Justin warten an dieser Gabelung auf uns.

„Wir gehen da links, Jungs, dann kommen wir zwar auf der Seite an, die weiter von den Autos weg ist, aber das ist bloss ein kurzes Stück zum Laufen."

„Okay."

Die schnelleren unter uns dampfen ab und finden sich auf einer Piste wieder, auf der's bis hinunter zum Parkplatz geht. Dort müssen wir die Ski ausziehen und zum Auto tragen. Aber es sind nur etwa hundert Meter, das haben wir bald geschafft. Als alle da sind, verladen wir die Ski. Remus erkundigt sich:

„Was wollt ihr tun? Wir könnten in Savognin noch was trinken gehen, bevor wir ins Lager zurückkehren."

„Wir können doch noch in keine Bar, wir sind noch nicht 18! Sogar ich weiss, dass die Muggel so alt sein müssen, um in eine Bar gelassen zu werden..."

„Restaurant mit Bar, Draco, ihr braucht ja dort nichts Alkoholisches zu trinken. Gleich da oben ist so eine Kneipe, da trifft sich fast jeder nach dem Skifahren, wird ein bisschen eng, aber macht Spass!" sagt Remus.

„Okay, dann lasst uns doch gehen," schlägt Mandy vor.

**Hermione**

Fünf Minuten später bahnen wir uns einen Weg durch ein ziemlich volles Danilo Restaurant und erwischen noch Plätze an zwei Tischen. Die Erwachsenen süffeln schon wieder Wein, diesmal weissen, wir Kinder halten uns zumeist an heissen Kakao oder Cooldrinks. Eine Stunde lang palavern wir und lachen viel, dann fahren wir nach Tinizong zurück. Wenn das der Vorgeschmack auf die übrigen Ferien ist, lass ich mir das gerne gefallen. Zurückgekehrt haben wir grade Zeit, uns fürs Abendessen bequemer anzuziehen, danach verziehen sich alle entweder in unsere Zimmer oder in den Aufenthaltsraum. Später kommen dann Laurence, Bertrand und Adeline herüber und wir machen uns den Spass daraus, sie mit unseren Zaubereien zu unterhalten. Das macht natürlich riesigen Spass und ihre Augen werden auch alle schön gross und rund, vor allem, als Sirius sich in Padfoot verwandelt.

„Wow! Das ist ja unglaublich! So langsam tut's mir immer mehr leid, dass wir Grossmutters Magie nicht geerbt haben," sagt Laurence.

„Ja, es ist wirklich eine unwahrscheinliche Gabe und wir sind uns dessen bewusst."

„Warum seid ihr eigentlich hier in der Schweiz?" fragt Bertrand

„Weil bei uns daheim ein übler Konflikt im Gang ist, der die gesamte Zaubererwelt in Grossbritannien in Atem hält. Die üblen Protagonisten dieses Krieges sind hinter uns allen her, um uns umzubringen. Mehr oder weniger dringend..." erkläre ich, „und so sind wir hierher gekommen – Flüchtlinge. Wir sind hier magisch versteckt worden. Wir gehen alle noch in die Schule, Sirius und Remus sind unsere Lehrer. Allerdings macht es so viel Spass, bei und mit ihnen zu lernen, dass wir eigentlich kein Problem mit diesem Exil haben."

„Dann ist es ja sehr gut, dass Remus diese Beziehung mit der Schweiz hat, nicht wahr?"

„Aber wie! Du willst nichts von Voldemort wissen wollen! Der Typ ist jetzt so ziemlich das absolut Schlimmste, was du dir vorstellen kannst. Er ist ein Megalomane, der es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, alle Muggel und Muggel-geborenen Hexen und Zauberer und alle, die nicht ganz reinblütige Zauberer und Hexen sind auszurotten," erklärt Neville.

„Ih! Das klingt aber wirklich entsetzlich," sagt Adeline.

„Er hat eine ganze Reihe von Anhängern, die alles tun, was er will und jederzeit für einen Mord gut sind, ermordet wird, was oder wer auch immer ihnen im Weg ist. Es ist wirklich schlimm. Aber die Auroren sind dran, ebenso sind viele unserer Eltern und erwachsenen Geschwister und viele ihrer Freunde im Kampf mit den Todessern. Eines Tages können wir wieder heimkehren. Wir hoffen nur, dass sie uns nicht finden. Deshalb sind auch Bill und Tonks mit hier," sagt Harry.

„Der will euch also töten, weil ihr Muggel-geborene seid?" fragt Laurence.

„Nicht alle von uns. Hermione und Justin haben Muggel-Eltern, meine Mutter war Muggel-geborene, die meisten anderen hier sind mehr oder weniger reinblütig, aber sie haben sich gegen die Todesser und Voldemort gewandt, oder ihre Familien haben sich gegen die gestellt, das ist so gut wie ein Todesurteil. Alles in allem kann man sagen, dass die so ungefähr acht von zehn Leuten auf diesem Planeten umbringen wollen. Schätzen wir wenigstens. Wohl gemerkt, das mit der Reinblütigkeit ist eigentlich nur ein Vorwand, denn im Grunde haben sie einfach grossen Spass am Foltern und Töten. Es gibt Typen bei denen, die benutzen nie den Todesfluch, sondern bringen ihre Opfer in stundenlanger Folter um," sagt Harry und die drei Besucher schaudern.

„Und hinter Harry sind sie her, weil der Voldemorts Stolperstein war, als Harry noch ein Baby war. Da wollte Voldemort ihn schon umbringen, aber seine Mum hat sich für ihn geopfert und das machte es für den Typen dann unmöglich, Harry zu töten. Der Todesfluch prallte von Harry ab, die Narbe davon siehst du auf seiner Stirn, und dann direkt zurück zu Voldemort. Hat ihn aber nur beinahe umgebracht, denn er entkam als eine Art Geist und hat sich jetzt wieder einen richtigen Körper beschaffen können. Nun ist er wieder da und versucht, die Macht wieder zu erlangen, die er mal gehabt hat. Wie ihr euch denken könnt, wollen das herzlich wenige, nicht dass ihn das gross kümmert," sagt Ron.

Die drei starren uns an als wären wir von einem anderen Planeten gekommen.

„Das klingt ja scheusslich! Bitte behaltet den Kerl bei euch drüben, ja?"

„Wir wollen ihn gar nirgends. Es gibt eine Prophezeiung, die besagt, dass Harry ihn entweder umbringen muss oder Voldemort bringt ihn um, weil beide gleichzeitig auf Dauer nicht am Leben bleiben können. Schlimme Aussichten, was?" sage ich.

„Das kannst du laut sagen. Was machst du nun, Harry?" fragt Adeline.

Harry zuckt mit der Schulter.

„Versuche mein Bestes. Im Moment bin ich hauptsächlich am Lernen und trainieren. Aber der Tag eines erneuten Zusammenstosses mit ihm, und ich hatte schon ein paar davon, wird kommen. Er will mich wirklich umbringen, schon nur, um seinen Todessern endlich zu beweisen, dass er mich abmurksen kann. Vor allem, weil ich ihm vor etwas über einem Jahr direkt unter der Nase hinweg abgedüst bin. Da war er grade wiederauferstanden und stand mitten im Kreis seiner Todesser, duellierte mit mir und ich kam trotzdem davon. Er verliert nicht gern ein Opfer..."

Ich rücke etwas näher an Harry heran und fühle, wie sein Arm sich um meine Schulter legt. Ich lege meinen um seine Taille und fühle, wie er zittert. Immer, wenn die Rede auf Voldemort kommt, verliert er seine gute Laune in wenigen Minuten.

„Aber lasst uns jetzt lieber nicht mehr von diesem Monster sprechen, lasst uns lieber zeigen, was wir noch alles anstellen können," versuche ich, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ja, das scheint mir auch angenehmer," findet Laurence.

Der Abend wird wieder gemütlicher und es wird ziemlich spät, bis wir ins Bett gehen.

**Justin**

Ich freue mich schon auf den nächsten Ski-Tag. Diesmal fahren wir den Julier hinauf nach Bivio. Das liegt ziemlich weit oben am Julier-Pass. Remus, unser Konversationslexikon auf zwei Beinen, erklärt uns, dass der Bach, dem wir entlang fahren, Julia heisst und dass beide, Bach und Pass, nach Julius Cäsar benannt worden sind, der mit einer ganzen Legion Soldaten auf dem Weg nach Rom hier durchgekommen ist. Später sollen dann auch Hannibal und seine Elefanten über diesen Pass gereist sein.

„Viele Römer siedelten sich in diesen Tälern hier an, daher die Sprache, die ja auch direkt von den Römern kommt. Ihr werdet hier in der Gegend auch eine ganze Reihe römischer Ruinen sehen und es gibt ein grosses Stück einer Römerstrasse nicht weit von Tinizong entfernt. Leider ist im Winter davon nichts zu sehen, sonst würde ich euch dahin führen und wir könnten ihr entlang von Rona bis Tinizong wandern. Es ist eine hübsche, nicht sehr lange Wanderung."

Bald erreichen wir unser Ziel und bereiten uns auf dem Parkplatz vor, weiter die Berge hinaufzukommen. Die Pisten sind hier noch weiter oben als gestern und es ist sehr windig. Man hat uns schon gewarnt, uns warm anzuziehen, aber einige von uns benutzen zusätzlich Wärmezauber. Laurence, Bertrand und Adeline sind wieder mit von der Partie und als ich höre, wie Adeline bibbert, biete ich ihr diskret ebenfalls einen Wärmezauber an.

„Oh, das wäre wunderbar – bitte?"

Ich schaue mich um, ziehe meinen Zauberstab in meinen Ärmel und spreche den Zauber. Ihr wird sofort warm und sie strahlt mich an.

„Das ist grossartig! Fühlt sich an wie ein Ofen!" freut sie sich.

„Dann funktioniert's ja," antworte ich.

Laurence will auch einen und bekommt ihn. Dann verbringen wir den ganzen Tag auf der Piste und haben wieder viel Spass. Eigentlich finde ich es erstaunlich, wie unterhaltsam die selbe Art von Bewegung doch immer wieder ist, egal wie oft man einen Berg runtergefahren ist, es macht immer noch Spass. Aber ich nehme an, dass es auch einfach ist, weil wir draussen an der Sonne und frischen Luft sind, uns bewegen und mit unseren Freunden zusammen sind.

Mein Liebster ist richtig gut geworden beim Skilaufen. Er hat dieses Jahr einen neuen Anzug kaufen müssen und hat einen dunkelblauen, sehr eleganten gewählt, der ihm grossartig steht. Er macht eine wirklich gute Figur, gross gewachsen, gerade und gut gebaut. Wir gehen immer zusammen auf den Lift und auch wenn ich ab und zu auf ihn warten muss, gehe ich jede Abfahrt mit ihm zusammen an. Aber er wird auch schon schneller.

Als wir zum Haus zurückkehren, ist es bereits dunkel. Wir haben aber alle noch Zeit für eine Dusche vor dem Abendessen. Dazu ziehen wir bequeme Klamotten an. Danach verschwinden alle, wie's ihnen passt. Ich nehme Ron mit hinauf in unser Bett, um eine Runde lang zu knutschen. Da wir alle unsere Betten zusammengeschoben haben, hat's etwas mehr Zwischenraum gegeben. Ron und ich schlafen direkt neben Sirius und Remus, Harry und Hermione sind uns gegenüber und Ginny und Ernie sind gegenüber von Sirius und Remus. Neville hat sein Bett neben dem von Ginny. Nach drei Nächten ist unser Umgang miteinander schon völlig locker. Es ist erstaunlich, wie wenig wir uns jetzt voreinander genieren. Harry und Hermione halten sich eindeutig nicht an die ‚Kein Sex' Regel. Sie halten sich zwar mit lauten Äusserungen sehr zurück, aber es ist offensichtlich, dass sie's tun. Ron und ich sind anständiger. Sirius und Remus können sich auch nicht ganz zurückhalten. Die sprechen bestimmt Silenziumzauber, weil wir so wenig von ihnen hören.

Ron und ich geben schliesslich auch nach und machen eines Nachts auch Liebe. Wir machen's unter der Decke und Ron nimmt mich von hinten auf der Seite liegend. Du meine Güte, wie ich dieses Gefühl bereits liebe! Er lernt noch immer und ich gewöhne mich immer noch dran, aber es geht schon viel einfacher und ich möchte es auf gar keinen Fall mehr missen. Wir haben diese kleine Drüse innen drin entdeckt, die so richtig nett stimuliert wird und deren Stimulation mich zum Schmelzen bringt. Und mal ganz ehrlich – so mit allen im Zimmer ist es verdammt antörnend.

**Harry**

Die Nächte in diesem gemeinsam genutzten Raum werden ziemlich unterhaltsam. Hermione hat mich nicht einmal davon abgehalten, wenn ich angefangen habe, sie zu streicheln, sie hat mir im Gegenteil einfach alles gleich wieder zurückgegeben. Gestern haben selbst Moony und Padfoot klein beigegeben und sich an diesem fröhlichen Treiben beteiligt. Allerdings haben sie's gemacht, als sie dachten, sie hätten den Schlafsaal für sich alleine. Äh, nicht ganz, Jungs! Sie haben nicht bemerkt, dass der kleine Harry auf seinem Bett schlief und aufgewacht ist, als die beiden grade so schön mitten drin waren und langsam lauter wurden. Also fand es quasi in meinem vollen Blickfeld statt. Gut, seid ich mit Hermione schlafe, bin ich wahrscheinlich etwas weniger empfindlich auf diesem Gebiet, es macht mir nichts aus, zu WISSEN, dass jemand anderes es tut, aber ZUSCHAUEN ist normalerweise meine Sache eher nicht. Da ihr Bett aber näher bei der Tür ist und ich an ihnen vorbei müsste, um zur Tür zu gelangen, in ihrem vollen Blickfeld, womit jeder hier entsetzlich verlegen würde, verzichte ich darauf, das Zimmer zu verlassen und hielt mich sehr still, bis alles vorüber war.

Ich muss zugeben, dass die beiden unglaublich zärtlich miteinander umgehen. Ich war ihr unfreiwilliger Zeuge, aber für eine Weile konnte ich meinen Blick gar nicht abwenden, auch wenn ich es wirklich wollte. Vor allem, als mir auffiel, dass sie es offenbar genauso mögen, gevögelt zu werden, wie zu vögeln. Das hat mich ziemlich fasziniert. Sirius machte so kleine Geräusche, fast genauso wie Hermione sie manchmal macht, wenn ich mit ihr schlafe. Ich frage mich, was so gut dran ist? Ich meine, die tun's in den Hintern, das muss doch weh tun? Da ist dieser unglaublich feste Muskelring, der sehr schwer zu passieren ist. Auf der anderen Seite wollte Hermione es so ausprobieren und mochte es sehr. Hm. Vielleicht verpasse ich wirklich etwas.

Wir sind wieder auf der Piste, wieder in Radons und Piz Cartas. Irgendwann mal finde ich mich mit Sirius alleine und weil wir uns jetzt mittlerweile wirklich nahe stehen, wage ich es, ihn zu fragen:

„Sirius, kann ich dich was fragen?"

„Sicher, das weisst du doch, oder?"

„Ja, schon, aber was ich fragen will, ist ein bisschen genierend... gestern warst du mit Remus alleine oben im Zimmer, als die anderen alle im Aufenthaltsraum waren..."

„Woher weisst du denn das?"

„Weil – na ja, ihr wart nicht ganz so alleine, wie ihr dachtet. Ich war so müde, dass ich nur ein bisschen lesen wollte, bin dann aber eingeschlafen. Dann müsst ihr zwei reingekommen sein und... na ja, da bin ich aufgewacht, als ihr... du weisst schon..."

Sirius wird rot. Aber dann fragt er:

„Was willst du also wissen?"

Verdammt, warum habe ich nur damit angefangen? Ich nehme meinen Gryffindor Mut zusammen und frage:

„Na ja, mir ist aufgefallen, wie sehr du es offenbar mochtest, als Remus in dir drin war. Warum? Ich meine... wie fühlt's sich an?"

Sirius schaut mich erst ein bisschen schockiert an, dann klopft er auf meine Schulter und schüttelt den Kopf, aber dann antwortet er:

„Harry, da gibt es etwas, was heterosexuelle Männer nie erleben werden – ausser sie haben sehr aufgeschlossene Partnerinnen, die bereit sind, es mit ihren Fingern zu machen. Und das ist, die Prostata zu stimulieren, die man durch die Darmwand erreichen kann, Harry, und **dieses** Gefühl ist ziemlich unglaublich. Du müsstest es selber erfahren, um es zu verstehen."

Jetzt bin ich dran mit erröten. Ich entschuldige mich sofort.

„Sorry, ich wollte nicht in deine intimen Geheimnisse mit Remus eindringen."

„Hast du nicht getan. Ehrlich gesagt, in deinem Alter hätte **ich** nicht die Courage gehabt, so eine Frage zu stellen, aber in deinem Alter hatte ich auch noch nicht deine sexuellen Erfahrungen. Hut ab vor deinem Mut! Ausserdem gibst du mir das wirklich gute Gefühl, dass wir uns jetzt so nahe stehen, dass du dich traust, eine solche Frage überhaupt zu stellen, Harry, denn das ist alles andere als selbstverständlich. Ich bin stolz darauf, dass du mir so sehr vertraust!"

Er umarmt mich.

„Ja, Siri, ich habe so viel Vertrauen zu dir. Ich bin froh, dass du nicht wütend bist, weil ich gestern nicht rausgegangen bin. Nur hätte ich an euch vorbeigehen müssen, es wäre wohl genauso peinlich geworden..."

„Ist schon okay. Nachdem ihr jetzt die ganze Zeit rundrum rumgemacht habt und wir zuhören durften, dachten Remus und ich, wir hätten mindestens ebenso Anspruch darauf, unsere Liebe auszuleben. Die Tatsache, dass du das mitbekommen hast, macht mir eigentlich wenig aus. Ich hoffe nur, dass wir dich nicht für den Rest deines Lebens traumatisiert haben..."

Ich grinse als Antwort auf sein Grinsen. Nein, dass ich deswegen traumatisiert sein könnte, fürchte ich wenig. Wenn ich so ein Unschuldslamm wie Neville wäre, dann vielleicht, aber...

„Da ist noch was, womit du mir vielleicht helfen kannst... Hermione wollte es anal versuchen, aber als ich es machte, fühlte ich mich zuerst ganz schrecklich, weil ich sicher war, dass ich ihr weh tat. Sag mir nichts über Gleitmittel, das war klar und einfach zu handhaben, aber trotzdem... es war so eng. Ich gebe zu, dass es für mich natürlich toll war, und sie mochte es, genug, um Wiederholungen zu verlangen... das ist ein weiterer Grund, warum ich frage... ich meine, sie hat ja dort nichts, was besonders stimuliert würde..."

Ich weiss, dass ich jetzt unzusammenhängendes Zeug fasele, aber es muss ihr doch weh getan haben, und das will ich wirklich zuallerletzt. Vielleicht wollte sie es ja nur nicht zugeben. Sirius' Antwort haut mich fast um.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber, Harry. Es gibt eine Menge Frauen, die es gerne anal mögen. Du musst wissen, dass dieser Muskelring zwar wirklich sehr gut schliesst, aber gleichzeitig auch sehr elastisch ist. Man braucht eine Weile, bis man sich daran gewöhnt hat, aber es gibt eine Menge Nerven, die in dieser Gegend enden und deshalb ist es auch für Frauen sehr angenehm. Mit Vorsicht, Gleitmittel und einigem Training wirst du wohl kaum mehr einen Unterschied zwischen der einen oder anderen Öffnung bemerken. Ausser, dass der Schliessmuskel ihr das abnimmt, was sie mit ihrer Beckenbodenmuskulatur erarbeiten muss, um es für dich besser zu machen. Ich muss sagen, dass ich deine Freundin erstaunlich finde, Harry, und den Hut vor ihr abnehme. Seit du mit Hermione zusammen bist, hast du dich sehr zu deinem Vorteil gemausert, du bist schon so erwachsen geworden, Harry. Das macht mich glücklich für dich. Und lass mich dir noch etwas sagen: du hast ein verdammtes Glück mit ihr, denn eine Geliebte zu haben, die viel Spass dran hat, neue Territorien zu erforschen, ist unglaublich bereichernd. Folge ihrer Führung und du wirst so viel Spass haben, dass es bestimmt Tage geben wird, an denen ihr euer Bett gar nicht erst verlassen wollt..."

Ich finde Sirius erstaunlich! Ich meine, ich bin ja erst sechzehn, aber er lässt mich das nie spüren. Er behandelt mich immer auf der gleichen Stufe wie alle anderen Erwachsenen, mit denen er zu tun hat. Jedes Mal, wenn ich daran denke, wie sehr ich ihn liebe, werde ich ein bisschen trauriger darüber, dass ich so viele Jahre mit ihm verpasst habe. Ich kümmere mich nicht um die, die sagen, dass er verantwortungslos (davon habe ich in den vergangenen anderthalb Jahren eh nichts gemerkt) und unbedacht ist, dass er nicht denkt, bevor er etwas tut und so. Wenn all das wirklich wahr ist, dann hat er sich in den letzten achtzehn Monaten extrem gut zusammengenommen, weil ich finde, dass er diese Aufgabe, Vaterfigur und Lehrer zu sein, sehr gut bewältigt hat.

Wir fahren gemeinsam weiter die Piste hinab und treffen bald nach unserer Unterhaltung auf die anderen, die schon für die Mittagspause auf uns warten. Wir ziehen die Ski aus, stellen sie an die dafür am Rand der grossen Terrasse aufgestellten Halterungen und hängen auch die Stöcke dran. Sirius beugt sich zu Remus und küsst ihn zärtlich. Einige Strähnen seiner langen Haare, die er mit einem mit Samt bezogenen Gummiband im Nacken zusammenhält, sind dem Gummiband entschlüpft und Remus schiebt sie zart hinter Sirius' Ohren.

„Wo seid ihr denn abgeblieben?" fragt Remus.

„Wir haben uns ein bisschen unterhalten..." sagt Sirius nur.

Er wird mich nicht blossstellen, indem er den Inhalt unseres Gesprächs am Tisch verbreitet. Aber ich bin sicher, dass er es später mit seinem Gefährten diskutiert, wenn sie unter sich sind. Hermione wirft mir einen Blick zu. Es ist an mir, heute für uns Essen und Trinken zu holen, also deponiere ich nur Handschuhe, Skibrille und Mütze und gehe ins Restaurant, um Etwas zum Essen zu beschaffen. Wir haben keine Eile und geniessen unseren Lunch, die Sonne, gute Gespräche und sitzen bis um zwei auf der sonnigen Terrasse. Draco, Parvati, Justin und Ron sind die ersten, die danach wieder losziehen. Der Rest von uns nimmt sich viel Zeit.

**Bill**

Am nächsten Nachmittag fahren wir mit Sirius und Remus nach einem Dorf, das sie Bergün nennen. Dort lassen wir die Autos stehen und weiter geht's mit dem Zug bis nach einem noch kleineren Ort namens Preda. Die Strasse zwischen Preda und Bergün ist im Winter nur noch für wenige Stunden am Tag offen, damit sie als Rodelbahn präpariert werden kann. Daher ist es keine Überraschung, dass nicht nur wir in dem Zug sitzen, sondern eine ganze Masse von Leuten. Im Ticket inbegriffen ist auch die Mitte der Schlitten, die man dann am Ende der Schlittenfahrt wieder am Bahnhof abgibt, wo sie mit dem nächsten Zug wieder nach Preda gebracht werden. Zwei oder drei passen auf einen Schlitten, ich setze mich mit Neville auf einen, Tonks schliesst sich Draco und Parvati an. Es ist wirklich ein Heidenspass. Obwohl es ziemlich schnell geht, dauert es fast eine Stunde, bis wir auf der gut ausgeleuchteten Bahn Bergün wieder erreichen. Neville hat mir das Steuern überlassen. Das ist gar nicht so leicht, aber nach einigen Kurven habe ich es im Griff. Diese Muggel lassen sich doch immer wieder witzige Sachen einfallen. Was mir am meisten Spass gemacht hat, ist vermutlich, dass man es nicht so kompliziert lernen muss wie ihr Skifahren. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es verdammt cool aussieht, wenn die Kids auf ihren Skiern über die Piste sausen. Ich nehme an, Dad wäre begeistert und würde all das sehr gerne ausprobieren. Aber wir wissen natürlich auch, dass Dad ein Schatz ist, nur leider hat er eine ganze Reihe von lockeren Schrauben, wenn's um die Muggel geht.

Die Rückfahrt nach Tinizong dauert dann noch einmal wieder eine gute halbe Stunde. Es ist etwas glatt, daher ist schnelles Fahren nicht angesagt. Einigen von uns wird ziemlich bange in den engen Kurven und Sirius murmelt, dass er die gar nicht sehr gerne fährt.

Seit ich etliche Jahre in Ägypten gelebt habe, behagt mir das kältere Klima hier nicht mehr so sehr. Aber am nächsten Tag sind wir schon wieder draussen, ich glaube, der Berg heisst diesmal Corvatsch. Jedenfalls befindet er sich oberhalb eines sehr exklusiven Kurorts namens St. Moritz, sagte Remus. Wir benötigten eine Anfahrt von einer Stunde. Mir wurde fast übel, als ich hörte, was die Tageskarten kosten. Remus sagte, dass wir das ganz sicher nur an einem Tag machen würden, aber dann bekämen wir wenigstens jeden Tag ein anderes Skigebiet zu sehen. Für Tonks und mich bedeutet es einen weiteren Tag auf den Wanderwegen der Gegend, um die Schüler von weitem zu überwachen und trotzdem nicht aufzufallen. Zum Glück sehen wir nie etwas verdächtiges. Um wie normale Touristen auszusehen, haben wir uns ähnliche Kleidung beschafft wie die Skifahrer. Da Ron jetzt ein paar Zentimeter grösser geworden ist als ich hat er mir seinen letztjährigen Anzug geliehen. Der ist schwarz und sieht ziemlich cool an mir aus. Selbst meine kleine Schwester hat mir einen sehr prüfenden Blick zugeworfen. Bringt mich zum Grinsen.

Allerdings braucht sich Ginny alles andere als zu verstecken. Ich finde, dass sie ein wirklich gutaussehendes Mädchen ist, und ein sehr talentiertes. Ausserdem scheint sie sich mit diesen Skiern gut angefreundet zu haben, denn sie sieht sehr zufrieden aus. Als sie sich mir einmal auf der Piste nähert, kommt sie mit einem sehr eleganten Schwung zum Stillstand. Dann grinst sie mich breit an und wirft ihr Haar auf ihre Schultern zurück. Meine Haare sind ja auch lang, aber ich kann sie nur um die Pracht und Fülle ihrer Locken beneiden.

„Hey, kleine Schwester! Du hast Spass, nicht wahr?"

„Und wie, Bill! Du solltest es auch lernen, es ist super. Das werde ich bestimmt auch später wieder tun, nachdem ich die Schweiz verlasse."

„Ich hoffe, dass du's dir dann leisten kannst," bemerke ich etwas trocken.

„Wir werden's sehen. Ich bin ja nicht blöd und eines Tages verdiene ich mein eigenes Geld," sagt sie zuversichtlich.

Die Klasse trifft nach und nach zur Abfahrt zurück nach Tinizong ein. Tonks und ich prüfen, dass alle da sind und in einem Stück. Remus und Sirius fahren uns heim.

**Remus**

Silvester! Ich glaube, die Zeit rast jedes Jahr noch schneller. Wir verbringen einen aufgestellten Abend mit all den Leuten im Haus und unsere Schüler verkehren unbefangen mit den gleichaltrigen Muggeln. Das gibt Bill, Tonks, Sirius und mir Gelegenheit, uns unter uns zu unterhalten. Den ganzen Abend albern wir herum und lachen viel. Jeder bekommt ein Glas Champagner, um das neue Jahr willkommen zu heissen. Ich kann's kaum glauben, dass dies bereits unser zweites Neujahrsfest in der Schweiz ist.

„Findet ihr auch, dass die Zeit immer schneller vergeht?" frage ich die anderen.

„Und wie! Dieses Jahr ist so schnell vergangen, dass es mir fast die Ohren anlegt," bestätigt Sirius.

„Ja, ich finde auch. Zumindest, wenn ich es mit meiner Kindheit vergleiche. Damals dauerte es immer ewig, vor allem, wenn ich auf etwas wartete. Heute sind die Tage viel schneller herum," sagt auch Tonks.

Es wird spät. Wir finden nicht vor zwei Uhr morgens ins Bett und beschliessen, auszuschlafen, was vermutlich auch die meisten anderen im Haus tun. Und wie es so üblich ist, vergehen die Tage bis zur Rückkehr in den Alltag viel schneller wenn das Weihnachtsfest einmal vorbei ist.

**Hermione**

Wir sind wieder in der Sunnegg. Sirius arbeitet mit Harry und mir jetzt an der Animagus-Transformation. Wir haben eine Menge Theorie zu büffeln, und ich weiss, dass das Harry nicht besonders freut, aber er ist ein guter Junge und bleibt dabei, schon nur, weil Lily sich uns angeschlossen hat und mit büffelt. Sie hilft uns aber auch viel. Gemeinsam schieben wir alles, was er wissen muss in Harrys Schädel.

Der Schulstoff des sechsten Jahres scheint mir ein wenig entspannter daherzukommen als für die letzten beiden Jahre. Letztes Jahr hatten wir so viel zu rekapitulieren, und noch mehr Neues hineinzustopfen, dass es in diesem Jahr einfacher scheint. Vielleicht macht es auch die Konzentration auf weniger Fächer aus. Alles ist neuer Stoff, mich dünkt, wir machen einen unglaublichen Fortschritt und lernen jetzt die wirklich interessanten Sachen, es ist daher auch alles sehr interessant. Wir haben alle möglichen Sachen weggelassen und konzentrieren uns auf Transfiguration, Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst, Verteidigung, Arithmantik, Alte Runen und Kräuterkunde. Der Stundenplan ist ansonsten fast gleich geblieben. Remus und Sirius haben die Arithmantik, Alte Runen und Kräuterkunde auf den Mittwoch verlegt. Da ist auch noch Platz für eine Stunde Geschichte. An den anderen vier Tagen gibt es Intensivkurs in den Hauptfächern. Wir bekommen dadurch Gelegenheit, weit mehr Zeit für diese Fächer aufzuwenden und lernen entsprechend mehr als für die NEWTS eigentlich verlangt wird. Aber es ist wie Remus betont: alles, was wir wissen, brauchen wir später nicht mehr zu lernen.

Draussen ist es eisig kalt, aber wir sind hier meistens knapp über der Nebelgrenze und haben daher ziemlich viel Sonne. Wenn die Temperaturen am Mittag steigen, können wir hinaus und fliegen oder spazieren. Auf der Terrasse vor dem Haus kann man mittags auch schon wieder gut die Sonne geniessen. Sirius und Remus achten darauf, dass wir immer wieder hinausgehen.

**Sirius**

Der verflixte Prozess findet bald statt. Ich soll mit Draco und Neville mit einem Portschlüssel nach London reisen. Wir erhalten den vorbereiteten Portschlüssel durch Anana, daher vertrauen wir ihm. Auch James und Lily sind aufgeboten, weswegen wir auch Lizzie mitnehmen müssen. Auch Remus war als Zeuge vorgesehen, doch der Vollmond morgen Nacht verhindert, dass er aussagen kann. Wir finden uns mit unseren Taschen im Klassenzimmer ein. Als die vorgegebene Zeit für den Portschlüssel kommt, verschwinden wir von der Sunnegg und finden uns alsbald in einem Zimmer in einem Haus in London wieder. Es sieht aus, als ob es in der Diagon Alley steht. Wir werden bereits von Dumbledore, Arthur und einigen Auroren erwartet. Ich atme erleichtert auf. Ich hatte mich schon sehr davor gefürchtet, dass der Portschlüssel von irgendwem manipuliert worden ist.

„Hallo, zusammen," grüsse ich.

Wir werden freundlich begrüsst und bekommen zwei Zimmer gezeigt, in denen wir schlafen können. Dann informiert Dumbledore uns über den Prozess, der bereits zwei Tage zuvor begonnen hat.

„Ich fürchte, es sieht nicht sehr gut aus für Ihre Eltern, Draco," sagt Dumbledore.

„Muss ich dann gar nicht erst aussagen?" fragt Draco hoffnungsvoll.

„Leider könnte gerade Ihre Aussage die noch zweifelnden Juroren im Zaubererrat umstimmen. Obwohl der Anwalt Ihrer Eltern Sie ausfragen wird, zweifle ich daran, dass es ihm gelingen wird, Ihre Aussagen zu diskreditieren."

Am Abend werden wir drei mit einem Übungskreuzverhör auf die Verhandlung am nächsten Tag gedrillt. Der Staatsanwalt bombardiert vor allem Draco mit Fragen, die er vom Anwalt der Malfoys erwartet und hilft ihm, geeignete Antworten zu finden.

Schon am nächsten Morgen begeben wir uns in den Gerichtssaal. Es ist der selbe Raum, in dem im Vorjahr der Prozess gegen Pettigrew stattgefunden hat. Wir müssen draussen warten, bis wir hereingerufen werden. Ich bin kein sehr wichtiger Zeuge, ich muss nur aussagen, wie wir Lucius Malfoy gefangen haben. Ich bin stellvertretend da für alle, die dabei gewesen sind. Dasselbe gilt für James und Lily.

Der Staatsanwalt befragt mich zu den Umständen dieses Treffens. Dann kommt Malfoys Anwalt dran und versucht, mich in Widersprüche zu verstricken, aber ich habe keine Probleme, solche zu vermeiden, damit der Zaubererrat nichts glaubt, was wir nicht wollen. Ich fasse mich kurz und halte mich an die Fakten.

„Mr. Black, wer war noch anwesend, als Sie Lucius Malfoy angriffen?" fragt der Anwalt.

„Wir haben nicht Lucius Malfoy angegriffen, Mr. Cribber, sondern Lucius Malfoy und seine Helfer haben uns angegriffen. Anwesend waren neben mir Remus Lupin, Mr. und Mrs McMillan, die Eltern eines unserer Schüler und die dreizehn Schüler unserer Klasse, darunter Draco Malfoy und Neville Longbottom. Die Namen aller Beteiligten sind dem Gericht bekannt und dürfen der Öffentlichkeit vorenthalten werden, da sie zur Zeit in einem geschützten Haus leben."

„Warum ist denn Mr. Lupin nicht anwesend? Der ist doch, wie mir bekannt gegeben wurde, in Ihrem Haus der Vertreter von Hogwarts..."

„Weil wir ausgerechnet für den Tag vor dem Vollmond aufgeboten wurden. Wie wohl inzwischen hier jedermann weiss, ist Mr. Lupin ein Werwolf und es wäre höchst unfair gewesen, ihn am Tag vor seiner Transformation zu einem Prozess vorzuladen. Und bitte, kommen Sie nicht mit dem Unsinn, dass seine Aussage unzuverlässig wäre, **weil** er ein Werwolf ist, denn das ist Unsinn und ausserdem überholt. Gar nicht davon zu reden, dass es überhaupt nichts mit diesem Prozess zu tun hat," sage ich, denn ich ahne, dass der einzige Grund, warum Cribber Remus ins Spiel bringt, der ist, uns zu diskreditieren, indem er die alten Werwolfvorurteile ins Gespräch bringt.

Als ich das sage, kommt spontaner Applaus von der Tribüne. Ich schaue mich um und entdecke Fred, George und eine ganze Anzahl junger Leute, die ich zwar nicht persönlich kenne, von denen ich aber annehme, dass sie Freunde der Zwillinge sind. Nachdem der Applaus abstirbt, sagt Cribber mit wütendem Unterton:

„Keine weiteren Fragen!"

Ich werde aus dem Zeugenstand entlassen und setze mich zu den anderen Zeugen, die den Prozess mitverfolgen. Als nächster von uns wird Neville gerufen. Der Staatsanwalt stellt ihm zunächst Fragen zu seiner Entführung von Hogwarts ein Jahr zuvor.

„Mr. Longbottom, wären Sie so freundlich, uns zu schildern, was Ihnen vor etwas über einem Jahr in Hogwarts geschehen ist?"

„Es war an einem Abend. Ich war in der Eingangshalle unterwegs zur Grossen Halle, um zum Abendessen zu gehen. Ich traf dabei auf Draco Malfoy, der einen Moment lang neben mir ging und auf einmal fühlte ich wie wir beide aus der Eingangshalle, durch die Eingangstür und dann bis in den Verbotenen Wald gezogen wurden. Es fühlte sich an, als ob wir durch einen dicken Schlauch gesogen worden wären. Schliesslich liess der Sog nach und wir fanden uns auf einer Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald wieder. Ich bin jedenfalls ziemlich sicher, dass es der Verbotene Wald war. Draco und ich hatten beide keine Ahnung, was das Ganze sollte, aber wir merkten bald, dass wir von einigen Leuten erwartet worden waren. Einer davon war Mr. Lucius Malfoy."

„Sind Sie sicher, dass es Mr. Malfoy war?"

„Ja, ich hatte ihn vorher ziemlich oft gesehen und kenne ihn."

„Hatte er seine Maske denn nicht an?"

„Er trug einen schwarzen Umhang und hatte die Kapuze über seinen Kopf gezogen, aber ich erkannte ihn dennoch. Er sprach mit Draco. Nannte ihn seinen Sohn. Ich konnte ihn gar nicht mit jemand anderem verwechseln. Ich kannte aber die anderen nicht, die waren beide vollkommen vermummt."

„Also haben Sie Lucius Malfoy erkannt?"

„Ja, das habe ich."

„Bitte fahren Sie weiter. Was geschah danach?"

„So bald wir beiden wieder auf unseren Füssen standen, wurde Mr. Malfoy wütend, denn es schien, als wollte er wirklich nur seinen Sohn da haben. Er verlangte von Draco, den Todessern beizutreten. Draco sagte aber, dass er diese kindischen Spiele lieber seinem Vater überlasse. Mir schien, dass Draco so eine Art ‚Spielt gar keine Rolle, was ich sage, ich bin sowieso erledigt' Einstellung hatte, später hat er mir dann gesagt, dass er dachte, wir wären so gut wie tot, weil er erwartete, dass sein Vater uns auf der Stelle töten würde."

„Aber Sie leben und können uns von Ihrem Abenteuer berichten..."

„Ja, und das kam, weil die offenbar ihren Transportzauber auf irgendeine Art vermasselt hatten, denn nicht nur Draco und ich wurden aus dem Schloss gezogen, sondern, offenbar ganz am Rand, auch Professor McGonagall. Aber niemand konnte sie sehen, jedenfalls nicht am Anfang. Alles, was ich erkennen konnte war, dass hinter Mr. Malfoy die beiden anderen Todesser plötzlich lautlos zusammenbrachen. Professor McGonagall hatte sie geschockt und schockte dann auch noch Mr. Malfoy. Dann kehrten wir zunächst ins Schloss zurück und von da dann sofort in das geschützte Haus."

„Danke, Mr. Longbottom. – Ihr Zeuge, Mr. Cribber!" sagt der Staatsanwalt und überlässt das Feld dem Anwalt.

Cribber fängt an und versucht, Nevilles Aussage zu vermiesen. Darauf haben wir Neville natürlich gründlich vorbereitet und er lässt sich daher nicht ins Bockshorn jagen. Er bewegt sich nicht einen Millimeter von den Fakten weg, die er hat. Ich muss sagen, das kleine Kerlchen gefällt mir immer besser. Ich bin sicher, dass Frank sehr, sehr stolz auf seinen Kleinen wäre.

„Mr. Longbottom, wie können Sie so sicher sein, dass Sie Mr. Lucius Malfoy vor sich hatten, wenn Sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnten?"

„Duuuh, Mr. Cribber, ich habe gar nicht gesagt, dass ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, nur dass er seine Kapuze über dem Kopf hatte. Die hat sein Gesicht nicht vollkommen verdeckt. Ich sah **und** hörte Mr. Lucius Malfoy. Als vollblütiger Zauberer habe ich seit meiner Kindheit die Malfoys gekannt."

„Fühlten Sie sich zu irgendeiner Zeit von Mr. Malfoy bedroht?"

„Ja."

„Wann war das?"

„Gleich, nachdem er von seinem Sohn verlangt hatte ein Todesser zu werden und Draco dankend verzichtet hat. Er mahnte Draco, was die Konsequenzen seien, und dass er uns jetzt beide töten würde."

„Benutzte er wirklich den Begriff ‚töten'?"

„Oh ja, das hat er getan. Ausserdem zeigte er bereits mit seinem Zauberstab auf mich. Wie viel mehr Bedrohung kann es geben?"

Ich grinse leise vor mich hin und wechsle amüsierte Blicke mit James und Lily. Neville lässt sich hier eindeutig nicht wie einen Bauern im Schachspiel benutzen. Wir sind so stolz auf ihn!

„Diese Professor McGonagall brachte Sie ins Ausland, ist das richtig?"

Als ob er sie nicht genau kennen würde und als ob sie nicht auch seine Lehrerin gewesen wäre! Idiot!

„Ja."

„Dann hat sie Sie ja ohne Einwilligung Ihres Vormundes entführt, oder nicht?"

„Na und? Meine Gran sandte ihr nachher eine Eule und dankte ihr dafür, dass sie mich gerettet hatte."

„Aber die Tatsache der Entführung bleibt doch bestehen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy ihre Einwilligung dazu gegeben hätte, dass eine Lehrperson einfach so entscheidet, ihren Sohn ins Ausland zu bringen."

„Na und? Schliesslich war es derselbe Lucius Malfoy, der Draco bedroht hat. Wer würde solch einen Vater um Erlaubnis bitten, sein Kind vor ihm zu schützen?"

Jetzt hält es der Staatsanwalt für angebracht, einzugreifen. Er erhebt Einspruch und Amelia Bones teilt darauf Mr. Cribber mit:

„Mr. Cribber, das hat nichts mit dem Prozessthema zu tun, fahren Sie weiter, wenn Sie weitere Fragen an den Zeugen haben, die ihn selber betreffen."

„Keine weiteren Fragen."

Neville kommt herüber und setzt sich neben mich hin.

„Glaubst du, dass ich alles richtig gemacht habe?" fragt er mich schüchtern.

„Ja, das hast du, Neville. Keine Angst. Cribber hat sich eigentlich fast lächerlich gemacht, als er dir die letzten beiden Fragen stellte."

Jetzt kommt Draco dran. Er stellt sich ruhig den Fragen des Staatsanwaltes. Er weiss, womit er zu rechnen hat, und der Staatsanwalt holt ihn behutsam über seine Kindheit aus, um es Draco so leicht wie möglich zu machen. Ausser dem Erlebnis in Hogwarts kommen viele Fragen zu seiner häuslichen Situation, wobei der Staatsanwalt sich besonders mit einigen Fällen befasst, bei denen Draco von seinen Eltern verflucht worden ist. Draco berichtet von zwei Cruciatus-Flüchen, denen er ausgesetzt war. Er beantwortet alle Fragen wahrheitsgetreu. Danach kommt Cribber, der natürlich alles versucht, Draco zu verunsichern. Aber auch Draco bleibt bei seinen Fakten. Schliesslich interveniert Bones wieder und verlangt, dass der Verteidiger entweder auf ein zusätzliches Verhör unter Veritaserum plädiert oder seine Fragen einstellt.

Doch der Verteidiger entlässt den Zeugen. Draco steht auf, schaut quer durch den Raum auf seine Eltern und wirft ihnen einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. Dann kommt er herüber und setzt sich demonstrativ auf meine andere Seite, wo Lily ihm eine Lücke offengelassen hat. Ich beobachte Narcissa dabei. Sie zeigt schon erste Spuren von Wahn, nachdem sie jetzt eine Weile in den Händen der Dementoren gewesen ist. Sie bringt es aber immerhin noch fertig, ihrem Sohn nachzuschauen und nun bewirft sie mich mit Blicken, die am liebsten töten würden. Ich bin froh, dass die Todesser bisher nur geschafft haben, die Lestranges aus Azkaban herauszuholen, aber dass die Dementoren nach wie vor da sind. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass sie da sind, aber ich bekomme Angstausbrüche, wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass sie sich überall herumtreiben. Ohne ihre Zauberstäbe können nicht einmal die Malfoys sich die Dementoren vom Leib halten. Beide sind auf alle Fälle nicht mächtig genug, einen Patronus ohne Zauberstab fertig zu bringen. Wenn sie überhaupt mal einen geschafft haben.

Narcissa blitzt mich wuterfüllt an, vor allem, als Draco sich an Lily schmiegt und sie kurz tröstend ihren Arm um seine Schultern legt. Dann fühlt er sich getröstet und wir sitzen wieder ruhig nebeneinander. Ja, meine liebe Cousine, ich bin endlich raus und wieder da, wo ich hingehöre, und du bist endlich da, wo du hingehörst. Das noble Haus der Blacks! Ha! Im Moment siehst du alles andere als nobel aus!

Als der Prozess für heute vertagt wird, werden wir kurz zu Amelia Bones gebeten. Sie teilt Draco mit, dass er den Prozess weiter verfolgen oder heimkehren darf.

„Ich möchte lieber heimkehren. Ich will sie nicht mehr sehen," sagt er etwas kleinlaut.

„Gut. Dann könnt ihr mit eurem Portschlüssel in eure Unterkunft zurückkehren und dann gleich weiter in euer geschütztes Haus. Sirius, ich nehme an, eurer ist aktivierbar und bringt euch wieder zurück?"

„Ja, danke, Amelia. Ich werde die beiden heimbegleiten."

„Gut. Dann wünsche ich euch einen schönen Abend. Und Lily, es war reizend, dich zu sehen, vor allem, dein Baby zu sehen. Sie ist ja ein niedliches kleines Mädchen!"

„Danke, Amelia! Sie ist wirklich niedlich. Da ich sie stille, musste ich sie eben mitnehmen."

Wir kehren in das Haus der Auroren zurück, packen unsere Taschen und können dann gleich weiter zur Sunnegg. Wir sind alle drei mehr als froh, schon wieder zuhause zu sein. Remus ist noch im Büro als ich ihn rufe.

„Du bist wieder da! Ich bin so froh, Liebster," sagt er glücklich und umarmt mich.

Ich weiss, dass er nicht mehr gern allein ist, wenn er transformieren muss. Ich ziehe ihn fest in meine Arme und küsse ihn. Der Mond geht schon in wenigen Minuten auf, also trete ich zurück, verwandle mich und warte darauf, dass seine eigene Verwandlung einsetzt. Als die durch ist, folgt mir ein ziemlich verspielter Wolf hinterher. Ich lösche das Licht im Büro und verschliesse die beiden Türen. Remus trottet durch die Küche und wartet am Fuss der Treppe auf mich. Padma und Parvati streicheln ihn kurz, als sie die Küche auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen.

„Gute Nacht, Remus!"

Mit einem kurzen Bellen gibt er ihnen Antwort. Ich folge ihm die Treppe hinauf zu unserem Zimmer. Sowie die Türe hinter uns ins Schloss fällt, ziehe ich mich aus, während Remus sehnsüchtig zum Bett schaut.

„Ja, Liebster, ich komme ja schon!" sage ich und ziehe die Decke zurück.

Mit einem Satz hopst er auf seiner Seite aufs Bett und macht es sich gemütlich. In seiner Wolfsform bedeutet das, dass er sich entweder flach auf die Seite legt oder zu einer Kugel zusammenrollt. Er scheint so glücklich darüber, dass ich wieder da bin, dass er sich auf die Seite legt. Bis ich ins Bett geklettert bin, winselt er, aber kaum liege ich, fühle ich, wie er sich an mich heran drängelt. Ich halte ihn fest und flüstere:

„Mir tut eine frühe Nacht auch gut, Liebster, schlaf gut!"

Wenn der Wolf auf der Seite liegt, kann ich ihn fest an mich heranziehen, denn er wendet mir den Rücken zu, damit er seine langen Wolfsläufe auf dem Bett ausstrecken kann. Er kann seinen Kopf zu mir drehen, ohne sich dabei weh zu tun, was er jetzt tut, damit ich seine feuchte, warme Nase küssen kann. Er leckt mein Gesicht und schon eine kurze Zeit später schlafen wir beide.

Da wir so früh eingeschlafen sind, wachen wir natürlich auch früh wieder auf. Er ist noch immer ein Wolf. Ich streichle ihn zärtlich. Er gefällt mir in dieser Form, denn er ist ein ausgesprochen schöner Wolf. Ein Blick auf die Uhr teilt mir mit, dass es noch eine Weile dauert, bis der Mond untergeht, dass es aber schon fast Zeit ist, aufzustehen. Er bleibt daher liegen, als der Wecker losgeht, den ich sofort wieder zum Schweigen bringe. Natürlich ist Remus schon eine Weile vor dem Wecker wach, er hat eine nahezu perfekt funktionierende innere Uhr und wenn er ein Wolf ist, scheint diese innere Uhr noch genauer zu sein.

„Guten Morgen, mein Süsser," sage ich leise.

Er winselt und deutet mit der Schnauze zum Wecker.

„Ja, ich weiss, aber mach dir nichts draus, es ist ja heute sowieso einer meiner Unterrichtstage, bleib also ruhig im Bett. Ist es okay für dich, alleine zu transformieren?"

Er nickt. Ich küsse ihn und tätschle seine Seite, dann stehe ich auf, wickle mich in meinen Bademantel und schnappe mir meine Kleider für heute. Das ist eine der guten Konsequenzen, dass wir beide je zwei fixe Tage unterrichten, und ein weiterer Tag irgendwie genutzt werden kann, so können wir bei Bedarf einfach einen ganzen Tag abtauschen. Als ich aus dem Badezimmer komme, warten Ron und Justin darauf, dass sie reinkönnen und Harry und Hermione kommen grade die Treppe herunter. Wir setzen uns an den Tisch. Winky bringt uns das Frühstück.

„Guten Morgen, Winky," sagt Hermione fröhlich, „Danke!"

Harry schaut zu mir herüber und fragt:

„Wie war's gestern?"

„Nicht so schlimm für deine Eltern, Neville und mich, aber Draco haben sie schon ziemlich intensiv verhört. Natürlich hat der Verteidiger der Malfoys versucht, die beiden Jungen in Widersprüche zu verwickeln, aber er hat wie ein Idiot auf Sachen herumgedrückt, die ihm allesamt mehr schadeten als nützten. Wie es aussieht, sind Lucius und Narcissa geliefert. Schon das Dunkle Mal auf ihren Armen ist ein klarer Beweis und sie haben beide auch schon unter Veritaserum aussagen müssen und dabei bestätigt, dass der Beitritt zum Verein ihre eigene Entscheidung war und keinerlei gewalttätige Überzeugungsversuche benötigte. Ausserdem ist der Typ, den sie anheuern konnten, nicht grade der hellste Stern am Himmel. Nimmt mich überhaupt wunder, wie sie das angestellt haben, schliesslich sitzen sie doch schon in Azkaban. Normalerweise lassen sie dort keine Korrespondenz zu. Vielleicht ist er ihnen vom Gericht zugeordnet worden."

Das ist etwas, worüber ich mir auch Gedanken gemacht habe, und wenn ich dabei an die Behandlung denke, die ich vor fünfzehn Jahren erfahren habe, dann könnte ich schreien! Aber ich muss das alles hinter mir lassen. Manchmal denke ich, dass ich all das noch überhaupt nicht verarbeitet habe, manchmal weiss ich das sogar sicher, aber dann meine ich, dass es mir besser geht, wenn ich es alles einfach in eine Hinterkammer im Hirn sperre und den Schlüssel dazu wegschmeisse. Schliesslich lebe ich jetzt wieder mehr als nur für den Moment, ich habe sogar wieder so etwas wie eine Zukunft und dafür zu leben lohnt sich weit mehr als in der Vergangenheit zu buddeln. Das scheint mir die bessere Therapie zu sein. Ich weiss, was ich durchgemacht habe, ich weiss, was das bei mir für Schäden angerichtet hat. Also arbeite ich an den Symptomen und mein bester Arzt war schon immer Remus. Und jetzt Harry. Und die anderen Kinder. Und natürlich Lily und James.

Natürlich stehen mir die Schüler jetzt schon sehr nahe. Diese Nähe ist ein tolles Gefühl, aber auch ein gefährliches, denn sie werden uns unweigerlich einmal verlassen und die Trennung wird dann sicher sehr schwer. Ich hoffe jedoch, dass sie immer ein Teil unserer Familie bleiben werden und uns und einander immer gerne wiedersehen werden. Vielleicht bleiben einige von ihnen zusammen, wer weiss, ausserdem wäre es wirklich schön zu sehen, dass sie Freunde bleiben. Und es wäre sogar schön, ihre Kinder gemeinsam aufwachsen zu sehen. Aber ich muss aufpassen, sonst zerfliesse ich vor sentimentaler Rührseligkeit.

Auf der anderen Seite sollen Remus und ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, wenn dies hier mal alles vorbei ist. Albus will Remus wirklich gern wieder im Lehrkörper und vielleicht findet sich da für mich auch noch eine Aufgabe, dann gäbe es steten Nachschub an Schülern, die man lieb gewinnen kann. Obwohl mir wohl keine mehr so nahe kommen werden wie diese hier.

Ich beende mein Frühstück und hole meine Unterlagen aus dem Büro. Es ist ziemlich frisch, daher trage ich über meiner normalen Kleidung eine warme Robe. Es ist übrigens sehr schön zu sehen, dass auch die Schüler oft in Roben daherkommen. Die Schulroben müssen sie ja hier nicht tragen.


	16. Abrechnung mit dem Monster

**Kapitel 15 – Abrechnung mit dem Monster **  
**  
**

**Hermione**

Ich arbeite viel an meinem Projekt. Da wir dieses Jahr nur reguläre Jahresschlusstests bestehen müssen, kann ich mir ziemlich viel Zeit für dieses Ding nehmen. Denn ehrlich gesagt wird es langsam verflixt faszinierend. Manchmal auch frustrierend, aber das ist immer der Moment, in dem ich dann zu anderen Aufgaben wechsle, bis die Inspiration wieder mal zuschlägt.

Mit den Zweiwegspiegeln von Sirius und James fange ich an. Sirius hat mir gezeigt, wie sie verzaubert wurden und mir scheint, dass sie ein guter Anfangspunkt sind. Ich will so was wie ein magisches Mobilfunknetz erfinden. Und dafür scheinen mir die handlichen kleinen Spiegel sehr gut geeignet. Sie können bereits vorfabriziert – oder vielmehr vorverzaubert – verkauft werden. Sie werden genau wie die Floo-Anschlüsse registriert werden können. Aber sie sollen nicht nur als Zweiweg- sondern als Mehrwegspiegel funktionieren, das heisst, sie sollen nicht nur mit ihrem Partnerspiegel, sondern mit jedem anderen registrierten Spiegel funktionieren. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, werde ich eine ganze Reihe von Problemen lösen müssen. Das allererste wird sein, einen Zauber zu erfinden, der es mir erlaubt, mit einer ganzen Reihe von Spiegeln zu kommunizieren. Dafür experimentiere ich mit neuen Kommunikationszaubern. Und schliesslich ist das ganze Registrierungs- und Anrufverfahren zu erfinden.

Ich versuche zuerst, einen Zauber zu entwickeln, mit dem ich von meinem Spiegel andere Spiegel erreichen kann. Und zwar so, dass kein anderer den Anruf unterbrechen kann. Als Remus das nächste Mal zum Einkaufen fährt, gehe ich mit und kaufe ein gutes Dutzend kleiner Handspiegel. Jetzt kann ich anfangen, die Spiegel mit den ersten Versionen meines Zaubers zu verzaubern. Der erste davon klappt ziemlich bald, es ist ein Zauber, der den Anruf auslöst. Es wird eine Art Signal geben, ich entscheide mich für einen kurzen Text, welcher der angerufenen Partei mitteilt, dass jemand sie zu sprechen wünscht. Als das klappt, kommt der nächste, komplexere Kommunikationszauber, der die beiden Parteien zusammen sprechen lässt. Und jetzt arbeite ich schon daran, die ersten Probleme zu lösen. Soll ich die Spiegel verzaubern, oder soll der Benutzer den Zauber beherrschen? Wenn ich die Spiegel verzaubere, dass sie Anrufe entgegennehmen können, wäre das Geheimnis wie sie funktionieren, zu bewahren. Ausserdem wäre es einfacher, die Spiegel zu registrieren. Jeder Spiegel bekäme einen individuellen Namen, genauso wie die Floo-Kamine. Das funktioniert dann wie eine Telefonnummer, ich spreche einfach den Namen in den Spiegel und das war's. Kein anderer könnte den Anruf bekommen, nur der Spiegel mit dem entsprechenden Namen wäre erreichbar. Klingt gut in meinen Ohren. Nun muss ich's nur noch zum Laufen bringen.

Ich habe schon zwei Spiegel mit meinen ersten Zaubern verzaubert, ohne Namen, und es funktionierte bestens. Jetzt mache ich die Ergänzung für den Namen. Ja, das ist der richtige Weg, auch Padma ist dieser Ansicht. Wir können jetzt die Spiegel nur noch aktivieren, wenn wir den Namen des Spiegels anrufen. Ich rufe sie an:

„Hallo Padma, kannst du mich hören?" rufe ich sie an.

Ich warte einen Moment, dann kommt sie zurück und ich sehe ihr Gesicht in meinem Spiegel. Ich frage sie, was sie davon hält, wenn ich die Spiegel so verzaubern würde, dass die Benutzer sich gar keine neuen Zauber mehr merken müssen. Der Spiegel würde mit dem vom Benutzer gewünschten Namen registriert.

„Klingt genial, Hermione! Auf dem Spiegel sässe dann die ganze Information, vom Anrufzauber bis zur Registrierung beim Ministerium..."

„Der Spiegel wäre dann sozusagen das Medium für die Anrufe. Du hast recht, es **ist** die bessere Idee."

Ich arbeite noch ein bisschen mehr daran und bald bin ich sicher, dass ich dieses Ding herausbringen und ein richtiges Netz aufbauen kann. **Ha**! Ich werde mir einen Namen machen, wenn ich das aufziehen kann, denn es wird wesentlich einfacher zu handhaben sein als Floo, jedenfalls für die Kommunikation. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es auch als Transportmittel ausbauen sollte, denn das käme den Portschlüsselvorschriften in die Quere, daher werde ich die Finger davon lassen müssen. Zumindest vorläufig. Aber ich habe noch andere Ideen. Neben der Möglichkeit, miteinander zu telefonieren, kann man ja auch noch daran denken, Meldungen zu versenden. Ich denke auch über einen Anrufbeantworter nach, der mündliche oder schriftliche Meldungen entgegennehmen würde. Ich werde mich an Mr. Weasley wenden, der kann mir sicher helfen, ein Patent zu beantragen.

In der Zwischenzeit habe ich noch an andere Dinge zu denken. Remus und Sirius halten uns kräftig auf Trab und wir haben viel zu lernen. Es tut so gut, hier sicher zu sein und uns in unsere Studien so vertiefen zu können. Ich mache nicht viel anderes, aber es ist auch so schön, in der lichten Bibliothek zu schmökern oder oben im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen und zu lesen. Wir haben die Ecke um den Fernseher mit einem Silenziumzauber umgeben, so dass man nichts davon hört, wenn man nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe des Kastens sitzt. Es ist kaum zu glauben, aber selbst Draco ist der blöden Kiste verfallen. Es fällt auf, dass vor allem die Jungs das Ding nutzen. Ginny ist es schon vor einem Jahr mehr oder weniger verleidet, ich habe dem Fernsehen nie besonders viel abgewinnen können, ich ziehe die Bilder vor, die ich mir beim Lesen meiner Bücher im Kopf erstehen lasse.

Die Todesserfront scheint jetzt etwas ruhiger zu sein, nachdem die Malfoys verurteilt worden sind und ein Auror Bellatrix Lestrange weggepufft hat. Ich warte wie die anderen in meiner ‚erweiterten' Familie auf das Urteil, das über die Malfoys verhängt wird. Wenn das nach den Gesetzen läuft, kommen die kaum um eine lebenslange Haftstrafe herum. Vielleicht können sie nicht beweisen, dass Narcissa Malfoy je einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch verwendet hat, aber es sollte wirklich nicht allzu schwierig sein, Lucius einen nachzuweisen. Der Mann ist geliefert.

**Remus**

Anfang Februar. Kaum zu glauben, dass wir schon wieder mehr als die Hälfte des Schuljahres hinter uns haben. Aber hier sind wir, zufrieden am Arbeiten bis zu den Sommerferien. Ich bin sehr stolz auf meine Schüler, die arbeiten sehr hart an ihren gewählten Aufgaben für Zauberkunst. Ich glaube, ich werde es mir nicht verklemmen können, mich vor Filius damit ein bisschen zu brüsten. Denn der erste der Zauber ist fertig. Es ist Nevilles Zauber zum Beschneiden von Pflanzen. Sie haben sich damit dreissig Punkte für jeden am Projekt beteiligten Schüler verdient. Es ist sicher der am wenigsten komplexe Zauber, aber immerhin ist er sehr brauchbar, denn bereits benutzen sie diesen Zauber im Gewächshaus, wenn Pflanzen zu beschneiden sind.

Am Morgen des 7. Februar kommt Benana mit einem Brief von Albus angeflogen.

_„Meine Lieben,_

_Ich schreibe euch heute, um euch als erster vom Ausgang des Malfoy-Prozesses zu berichten. Es gab eine grosse Zahl von Zeugen, sowohl für die Anklage wie auch für die Verteidigung, doch es sieht danach aus, als hätte der Verteidiger grosse Mühe gehabt, noch irgendwelche Zeugen für die Malfoys zu finden, denn fast alle Zeugen wurden unter Veritaserum befragt. Da sich die Leute nicht selber inkriminieren wollten, haben sie meistens darauf verzichtet, für die Malfoys auszusagen. Das ist ein erster sichtbarer Erfolg in unserem Kampf gegen die Todesser, denn sie trauen sich nicht mehr, offen aufzutreten. Würden sie für die Malfoys aussagen, wäre die Gefahr der Entdeckung zu gross._

_Daher hat der Prozess fast zwei Wochen gedauert. Das Verdikt lautete natürlich schuldig. Sie waren beide in genügend Punkten schuldig gesprochen worden, dass ein lebenslanger Aufenthalt in Azkaban garantiert ist. Es ist traurig zu sehen, wie viele Menschen jetzt wieder hinter den Gittern dieses schrecklichen Ortes verschwinden. Es gibt nun eine bedeutend grössere Wachtruppe und ich bemerke zu meinem Entsetzen, dass der Zaubererrat auch eher bereit ist, den Kuss des Dementors zu fordern. Eine Strafe, die ich nach wie vor als übertrieben empfinde. Aber wir haben eine bessere Kontrolle über die Dementoren und die Gefangenen._

_Jedenfalls sind Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy lebenslänglich nach Azkaban verurteilt, und sie werden dort keine Privilegien geniessen, denn ihr sämtliches Vermögen ist gemäss dem Urteil konfisziert worden und geht direkt an Draco. Und das mit sofortiger Wirkung. Selbst wenn es ihnen gelänge, aus Azkaban zu entfliehen, würden sie bei den Kobolden anrennen, denn die sind bereits dran, sämtliche Konten in ihrem Besitz auf Draco Malfoy umzunennen. Sie sind auch beauftragt, alle Konten, die Lucius bei Muggelbanken unterhielt, aufzuspüren und ebenfalls auf Draco Malfoy umzubenennen. Natürlich wird der junge Mr. Malfoy erst mit Erreichen seines siebzehnten Altersjahres in den vollen Genuss seines Vermögens kommen, aber da dieses Ereignis bereits im April eintreffen wird, sollte es kein Problem für den jungen Mann sein._

_Ich hoffe, dass es euch allen gut geht. Wir werden uns bald sehen, denn ich werde einige Unterschriften von Mr. Malfoy benötigen._

_Freundlich grüsst_

_Albus Dumbledore."_

Das ist also das Ende des ‚Gesellschaftslöwen' Lucius Malfoy. Es kommt fünfzehn Jahre zu spät, doch es ist passiert, das ist die Hauptsache. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie viele Menschen er auf dem Gewissen hat, ich weiss, wie er seine Opfer umgebracht hat und schon alleine der Gedanke daran bringt mich zum Schaudern. Voldemort muss ausser sich sein, weil er mittlerweile einige seiner wichtigsten Gefolgsleute verloren hat, nicht zu reden von den etwa 150 Todessern, die wir mittlerweile dingfest haben. Es wird wohl immer schwieriger sein, neue Anhänger zu finden, denn erstens sterben die reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien so allmählich aus und zweitens wissen die Leute mittlerweile, was es bedeutet, ihm zu dienen. Er müsste ausserdem ein neues System erfinden, denn das Dunkle Mal, das er allen seinen Gefolgsleuten einbrennt, ist mittlerweile bekannt wie ein bunter Hund. Er wird neue Todesser schneller verlieren als er sie rekrutieren kann.

**Sirius**

So, nun bin ich also auch die zweite meiner beiden schlimmen Cousinen los. Andromeda geht es immer noch sehr gut, wie Tonks mir mitteilt und auch ihr Mann Ted ist okay, was mich für beide sehr glücklich macht.

Heute wieder Zaubertränke. Wir gehen einen Wachhaltetrank an. Es gibt nur zwei Ingredienzien, die wir noch nicht behandelt haben. Die Rezeptur ist sehr klar, so kann ich die Kinder schon bald an die Arbeit gehen lassen. Ich bin noch am referieren über die beiden Zutaten, als ich sehe, wie sich Snape dem Haus nähert. Der Alarm hat kurz gebimmelt, dann aber aufgehört, also hat Remus ihn wohl quittiert. Ich bin ruhig, als ich sehe, dass der Eindringling Snape ist. Remus wird ihn auf der Karte gesehen haben. Ich winke ihm, dass er hereinkommen soll und deute auf die Tür. Er findet sie und kommt herein, während ich weiter referiere. Da ich damit fast fertig bin, schlage ich vor, dass er sich auf einem der Sessel niederlässt, oder zu Remus hinüber geht. Er setzt sich vor dem grosszügig brennenden Feuer hin. Es ist kalt draussen und wir können die zusätzliche Wärme des Feuers gut brauchen. Ich beende meinen Vortrag.

„Also, das war's zu den Zutaten. Schnappt euch die Ingredienzien aus dem Vorratskeller..."

Die Schüler dampfen ab und besorgen sich die benötigten Zutaten im Keller unten. Ich habe einige frische Sachen für sie vorbereitet und verteile sie in kleine Schüsseln an ihren Arbeitsplätzen.

„Hallo, Severus... was ist denn passiert?"

Er sieht ziemlich erledigt aus. Aschgraues Gesicht, und als er zu reden beginnt, zittern ihm die Hände. Er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich bin verraten... muss einer rausgefunden haben, dass ich für den Orden spioniere – und nicht für den Dunklen Lord, Black. Ich musste aus einem Meeting abdampfen, aber sie konnten mir erfolgreich den Weg nach Hogwarts versperren, also kam ich hierher. Es war ein Wunder, dass ich entkommen bin. Jetzt muss ich wohl ein paar Tage hier untertauchen, bevor ich versuchen kann, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Kannst du mit Anana oder Benana eine Meldung schicken?"

„Klar. Beide sind grade unterwegs, aber wir haben Hedwig eine andere Farbe verpasst, die erkennt jetzt niemand mehr von weitem. Wir könnten warten, die beiden getarnten Eulen sind immer ziemlich schnell, aber Albus wird sich gewiss Sorgen machen, wenn du nicht innerhalb einer bestimmten Zeitspanne auftauchst, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist anzunehmen. Dann Hedwig. Die ist eh ziemlich schnell, nicht wahr?"

„Sogar schneller als Anana oder Benana. Wir können den Brief ausserdem verzaubern, so dass nur Albus ihn lesen kann. Er kennt das Siegel und den Zauber, mit dem er den Brief aufmachen kann. Jeder andere wird bei meinem Siegel entweder eine Einkaufsnotiz für einige Zaubertrankzutaten vorfinden oder mit übelriechender Jauche angespritzt, die ausserdem den Brief zerstören würde. Bist du in Ordnung? Haben sie dir was angetan?"

„Nein. Ich hatte Glück. Bin rausgekommen, bevor Voldemort reagieren konnte. Natürlich schmerzt jetzt das Mal teuflisch, aber... das hatte ich schon früher."

„Nichts, was du dagegen unternehmen kannst, nehme ich an?" frage ich mitfühlend.

„Absolut rein gar nichts. Nur sein Tod würde mich davon befreien."

Jetzt kommen die Schüler so langsam zurück ins Klassenzimmer und gehen zu den Brautischen, wo sie sich in ihre üblichen Paare gruppieren. Dazu brauchen sie schon längst keine Extraaufforderung mehr von mir. Aber ich sehe, dass sie Snape mit grossem Misstrauen ansehen, selbst die drei Slytherins. Ich gehe zu ihnen, um zu kontrollieren, dass sie die frischen Zutaten richtig verteilen und bearbeiten. Dann beobachte ich den Anfang ihrer Zaubertränke und kann mich dann Severus wieder widmen.

„Komm mit, damit du was frisches und bequemeres anzuziehen bekommst – und dich im Badezimmer frisch machen kannst. Du siehst zu Tode erschöpft aus," sage ich zu Severus.

Er folgt mir zur Küche, grade als Remus hereinkommen will.

„Da bist du ja, Severus! Was ist denn passiert?" fragt er.

„Remus, kannst du eine Meldung an Albus schicken? Er sollte entweder sofort selber herkommen oder jemanden vom Orden schicken. Severus wird sich hier für ein paar Tage verbergen müssen. Codiert und mit Hedwig, sie sitzt drüben auf der Stange im Klassenzimmer."

„Wird sofort erledigt."

Ich zeige Snape das Badezimmer und statte ihn mit den nötigen Tüchern aus.

„Ich bringe dir frische Kleider..."

Fünf Minuten später lege ich eine Robe und Unterwäsche auf einen Stuhl gleich bei der Tür zum Badezimmer.

„Ich habe dir Kleider auf einen Stuhl hier gleich neben dem Bad gelegt, Severus!" rufe ich durch die Tür zum Büro.

Dann kehre ich ins Klassenzimmer zurück und überwache weiter die Kinder bei ihrer Arbeit. Jegliche Fragen wehre ich mit der Begründung ab, dass sie noch Schule haben. Ich gehe durch die Tischreihen und prüfe ihre Arbeit, mache meine üblichen Bemerkungen. Wenn ich einen drohenden Unfall zu vermeiden habe, sage ich ihnen geradeheraus, was sie tun sollen, um ihn zu vermeiden, aber wenn ich merke, dass sie irgendwo nur einfach unsicher sind und genügend Zeit ist, helfe ich ihnen, indem ich sie durch Fragen an ihren Fehler heranführe. Dann können sie Fehler korrigieren. Ich habe beim Unterrichten von Zaubertränken schon bald mal begriffen, dass es auch sehr nützlich sein kann, zu wissen wie man eigene Fehler ausbügeln kann und trotzdem einen korrekt gebrauten Zaubertrank erhält.

Eine Weile ist vergangen. Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass Severus in die Klasse zurückgekehrt ist. Wir konzentrieren uns auf die Arbeit. Ich weiss, sie brauchen die ganze Zeit dieser zwei Lektionen, um diesen Zaubertrank hier zu kreieren, der nicht innerhalb der Zeit fertiggestellt werden kann. Es gibt jedoch eine Abkühlphase, die werden wir nutzen, um zu unterbrechen und den Trank morgen fertig zu stellen. Als die Schüler diesen Punkt nach und nach erreichen, löschen sie die Feuer unter den Kesseln und räumen auf. Die Kessel können sie auf den Tischen stehen lassen, sie werden nur abgedeckt, damit kein Staub oder andere Dinge in die Tränke gelangen können.

Harry und Hermione bleiben im Raum, während die anderen ihrer Wege gehen, um weiter an ihrer Animagustransformation zu arbeiten. Lily gesellt sich zu ihnen. Wir machen nur eine kurze Pause, während der wir einige der anderen Schüler wieder zurückkommen sehen, die sich in der Küche einen kleinen Snack holen und dann hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum, die Bibliothek oder in ihre eigenen Zimmer gehen.

„Wir fahren gleich weiter, geht schon mal rüber ins Wohnzimmer, okay? Ich muss erst mal zusehen, dass Severus ein Zimmer erhält."

„Okay, wir sind schon weg!" sagt Hermione.

Ich führe Severus über die Treppe hinauf in den zweiten Stock. Dort zeige ich ihm das Gästezimmer, das gross ist und freundlich eingerichtet. Es ist ausserdem weg vom grössten Lärm der Kinder.

„Nebenan ist Neville, auf deiner anderen Seite wohnt Draco. Das Bad ist da drüben gleich beim Durchgang. Musst du mit den Jungs halt teilen. Ich bin sicher, Albus besorgt dir deine Sachen so schnell wie immer möglich..."

„Danke," sagt er brummelig.

Ich kann ihm seinen Missmut nicht verdenken, verlasse ihn und gehe wieder hinunter ins vordere Wohnzimmer, wo ich mit meinen Schülern die Arbeit wieder aufnehme. Remus hat mittlerweile Hedwig ausgesandt, kommt herein und will wissen:

„Also, was war das denn nun?"

„Er ist verraten. Ist wahrscheinlich nur um Haaresbreite entronnen..."

„Scheisse... das war eine unserer wichtigsten Quellen," flucht James.

„Es wird von nun an viel schwieriger sein, an Informationen heranzukommen. Ausserdem wird er vor der verdammten Schlange sehr gut versteckt werden müssen. Sie haben ihm den Weg nach Hogwarts abgeschnitten, deshalb kam er hierher. Oh, das erinnert mich dran, dass wir seine Kleider nach Talismanen oder ähnlichem durchsuchen sollten, die ihn aufspüren könnten. Wir wollen ja möglichst keinen unliebsamen Besuch, nicht wahr?"

Wir gehen hinüber ins Bad, wo er seine Kleider hat liegen lassen. Ich untersuche sie, Remus untersucht sie, James untersucht sie und schliesslich geht auch noch Lily drüber, aber wir finden nichts verdächtiges. Wir sind sehr erleichtert.

„Gut! Ich lasse sie von Dobby oder Winky reinigen..." sagt Remus und trägt die Kleider hinaus.

Ich widme mich wieder Lily, Harry und Hermione. Sie hatten die Aufgabe, Fälle von missglückten Animagustransformationen, deren Ursachen und mögliche Lösungen zu studieren. Eine zweite Aufgabe, die sie in den letzten zwei Wochen zu studieren hatten, betraf den Zaubertrank, mit welchem sie ihre Animagusform ermitteln können.

„Also, was habt ihr zum Zaubertrank herausgefunden?" frage ich.

„Dass es zwei davon gibt. Der erste dient zur Ermittlung unseres inneren Tieres, der zweite wird die Initialtransformation ermöglichen. Wenn wir unser Tier kennen, können wir mit dem zweiten Zaubertrank und einer Reihe von Zauberformeln zum ersten Mal transformieren," sagt Hermione prompt.

„Sehr richtig, Hermione. Das bedeutet, dass ihr euch jetzt mit dem ersten Zaubertrank zu befassen habt. Glaubt ihr, dass ihr die Liste der benötigten Zutaten aufstellen könnt?"

Ein Blick zu Lily und sie nicken beide. Sie haben offenbar das Rezept schon zusammengestellt.

„Wir sollten im Vorrat haben, was wir dafür benötigen, Sirius," sagt Harry.

„Also, es hat ja noch Platz auf den Brautischen im Klassenzimmer, macht euch an die Arbeit!" fordere ich sie auf.

„Können wir den Kessel dort stehen lassen, Sirius? Dieser Trank wird während mehrerer Tage brauen müssen..." sagt Hermione.

„Vertraut ihr euren Klassenkameraden?"

„Ja, sicher. Okay, komm, Harry, das wird etwas schwieriger als unser heutiger Wachhaltetrank."

„Mag sein, aber du und Mum macht daran rum, da ist mir nicht bange!" antwortet Harry ungerührt.

„Danke fürs Vertrauen," gibt Lily zurück.

„Ist doch wahr, oder?"

Sie gehen in den Keller, um ihre Zutaten zusammenzutragen. Ich trage ihnen auf, die benötigte Menge mal fünf zu berechnen und alles in einem Kessel zu brauen. Da Lily und Hermione an dem Trank mit arbeiten, habe ich ebenso wenig wie Harry Angst, dass der Trank nicht gelingen könnte.

„Okay."

Zwanzig Minuten später gehe ich wieder in das Klassenzimmer. Sie arbeiten bereits daran. Ich sehe Snape, der die Treppe herunter kommt. Er bemerkt die drei am Kessel und schaut mich fragend an.

„Sie arbeiten an der Animagustransformation," erkläre ich.

„Illegal?" fragt er sofort.

„Sagen wir mal halb legal. Als sie das angehen wollten, habe ich Albus kontaktiert. Ich wollte sie eigentlich registrieren, aber zum Glück habe ich mit ihm gesprochen, bevor ich die Formulare bestellt habe. Er fand, dass es wohl besser wäre, wenn wir sie vorläufig nicht registrieren. Er denkt, dass gerade in der Abteilung zur Regulierung und Kontrolle Magischer Geschöpfe der eine oder andere Todesser steckt, die hätten das natürlich noch gleichentags an Voldemort weitergeleitet. Also machen sie's genau besehen illegal, aber aus praktischen Gründen und mit der Absicht, sich nach dem Krieg gleich registrieren zu lassen."

„Ach so. Macht sogar Sinn. Packen sie das? Brauche zwar wohl nicht zu fragen, Granger und Lily alleine kommen damit sicher schon klar..."

„Aber ja. Schau ihnen zu!"

Hermione und Harry arbeiten mittlerweile wie ein gut eingespieltes Team zusammen. Sie haben in Zaubertränke oft miteinander gearbeitet, meist mit Neville zusammen, der viel von Hermiones Hilfe profitiert hat. Ich nehme an, dass Lily die beiden mehr überwachen als mithelfen wird. Sie studieren die Brauanleitung sehr intensiv. Hermione wendet sich zu mir und sagt:

„Wir können heute bis zur ersten Abkühlphase dran arbeiten, dann machen wir morgen weiter, okay?"

„Scheint mir vernünftig. Es ist ein ziemlich langes Stück. Deckt danach den Kessel aber sehr sorgfältig ab, es darf kein fremder Stoff irgendwelcher Art hineingelangen. Es gibt drei Abkühlphasen, ihr könnt also damit rechnen, am Sonntag Abend zu wissen, was für ein Vieh in euch steckt," sage ich grinsend.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie aufgeregt ich bin, Siri!" meint Hermione.

Oh doch, die habe ich! Man sieht's dir nämlich an, wie jede Faser deines Körpers deswegen zittert, Mädel! Aber dasselbe trifft auch auf Lily und Harry zu.

„Oh, ich denke doch. Ich kann mich noch gut an diese Aufregung erinnern... ich habe sie selbst gespürt, glaub mir!" versichere ich ihr.

Nun werden wir's also schon bald wissen. Ich bin so aufgeregt wie sie selber. Für mich war es der spektakulärste Moment vor der eigentlichen Ersttransformation. Wir drei kauerten damals in unserem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts über unserem Kessel und konnten es kaum erwarten, herauszufinden, welche Tierformen wir annehmen würden und ob sie gross und stark genug sein würden, um Remus gleichzeitig zu helfen und ihn in Schach zu halten. Hermione vergrössert die Anleitung und sendet sie an das Whiteboard. Severus liest sie rasch durch und pfeift durch die Zähne.

„Da werden Sie Ihren Kopf aber bei der Sache halten müssen, Granger," bemerkt er.

„Keine Bange, Professor, das haben wir – beide – und Lily. Ich habe ausserdem inzwischen Remus' Wolfsbanntrank schon ein paar Mal selber gebraut," antwortet sie ruhig.

Er schaut mich an.

„Stimmt das? Ich dachte, du machst ihn?"

„Ja, das stimmt auch. Am Anfang haben wir ihn zu viert gebraut, mit Ginny zusammen, jetzt können wir alle vier es alleine tun. Wir wollten Backups haben, damit wir sicher sind, dass Remus lückenlos damit versorgt ist. Hermione hatte sogar die grossartige Idee, den Trank mit künstlichem Zucker zu süssen, jetzt ist er auch etwas erträglicher geworden. Da normaler Zucker die Wirkung zerstören würde, haben wir überlegt, ob Substanzen mit anderen Molekülen vielleicht wirken würden. Die Muggel haben eine ganze Reihe solcher Zuckerarten entwickelt, im Kampf gegen Übergewicht, Diabetes, Karies und ähnlichem. Wir haben Aspartam eingesetzt und das hat erstklassig funktioniert. Remus hat sich das erste Mal im Keller eingesperrt, aber der Trank funktionierte genau wie normal. Er sagt, dass das Gebräu jetzt viel leichter zu ertragen ist. War ja schon entsetzlich sauer."

„Ach so."

Ich bleibe aufmerksam, während die Kinder arbeiten. Ich weiss, dass ich sie eigentlich alleine arbeiten lassen könnte, vor allem, weil Lily da ist, aber ich möchte doch den Anschein aufrechterhalten, dass dies wirklicher Unterricht ist.

„Wenn du übrigens gern was lesen möchtest, dann steht dir unsere Bibliothek drüben und da oben zur Verfügung, Severus. Wenn du etwas aus dem Büro holst, wären wir nur froh um Mitteilung, damit wir nicht suchen. Die Bücher der verbotenen Abteilung sind auch bei uns drüben. Teenagersicher abgesperrt, da halten wir uns an die Hogwartsregel, dass sie von uns eine spezielle Erlaubnis brauchen, um die Bücher zu konsultieren."

Snape ist verständlicherweise nicht sehr gesprächig. Aber wenigstens ist er auch nicht giftig. Er scheint schrecklich gedämpft und umklammert fast dauernd seinen linken Unterarm mit dem Dunklen Mal. Er tut mir wirklich leid. Wirklich. Nach allem was war, bin ich jetzt derjenige, dem's viel besser geht. Er ist jetzt verraten und wird keinen Schritt in Sicherheit gehen können, ausser wenn er wieder in Hogwarts ist. Dumbledore wird ihn dort behalten müssen, was ihn bestimmt nicht glücklich machen wird.

Dobby bringt seine Kleider und fragt, welches Gästezimmer Snape hat.

„Das im obersten Stock, Dobby," sage ich.

„Dobby hat die Kleider des Professors gereinigt, soll Dobby die Sachen in Ihr Zimmer tragen, Sir?" fragt er Snape.

„Nein, ich nehme sie an mich, danke Dobby..."

Severus nimmt seine gereinigten Kleider in Empfang und geht wieder hinauf in sein Zimmer. Wir sehen nichts von ihm bis zum Abendessen. Wir geben ihm wieder den Platz am Kopfende des Tisches. Als er sich umschaut, scheint er die Änderungen in der Sitzordnung seit dem letzten Jahr zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Mandy sitzt ihm immer noch gegenüber, aber sie sitzt jetzt neben Blaise, Padma ist immer noch neben Remus. Auf meiner Seite sind Lily, Parvati, Draco und Morag. Uns gegenüber sind Ernie, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, James, Ron, Justin und Neville. Selbst Neville fällt auf, wie kleinlaut Snape ist.

Die Tischgespräche sind etwas gedämpfter als sonst. Ich nehme an, dass sich das Essen so gestalten wird, bis Severus wieder verschwindet. Er selber bleibt stumm. Wir erwarten auch nicht, dass er viel sagen wird, vielleicht stellt er ab und an mal eine Frage, aber nicht oft. Noch vor dem Ende des Abendessens kommt Hedwig zurück. Sie trägt einen Brief. Remus lässt sie ein und nimmt ihr den Brief ab.

„Danke, mein Liebes. Das war aber schnell! Hier, wie wär's mit einem kleinen Leckerbissen? Dann geh und ruhe dich aus."

Remus belohnt Hedwig mit einigen kleinen Stückchen Fleisch von seinem Teller. Sie fliegt von seiner Schulter weg zu ihrer bevorzugten Stange, wo sie sich neben Neptune, ihrem Gefährten niederlässt.

„Also, Albus sagt, dass er kommt, sobald er kann. Spätestens morgen früh," sagt Remus.

„Gut," ist Snapes einziger Kommentar.

Nach dem Essen laden Remus und ich ihn in unser Wohnzimmer ein. Remus fragt:

„Wärst du für eine Partie Schach zu haben, Severus?"

„Ja, warum nicht..." gibt der zur Antwort.

Remus zitiert das Schachbrett und eine Schachtel mit Figuren her. Sie schauen zu, wie die Figuren sich positionieren und fangen an zu spielen. Sie scheinen eine ähnliche Stärke zu haben, denn das erste Spiel zieht sich über eine Stunde lang hin und endet mit einem Patt. Sie sprechen kaum ein Wort, ausser wenn sie ihre Figuren auf neue Positionen beordern. Allerdings hat Remus Severus auch die Möglichkeit offeriert, sehr still zu bleiben, als er ihn zum Schach aufforderte. Das Spiel erfordert Konzentration und viel Nachdenken, was Severus' Laune und Situation entgegenkommt. Ich korrigiere derweilen einen Aufsatz. Als ich damit fertig bin, lege ich die Pergamente auf meinen Schreibtisch und stehe auf.

„Ich gehe zu Bett, Remus, da ich ja morgen wieder unterrichte..."

Er schaut auf. Ich beuge mich zu ihm und drücke einen sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen. Er wünscht mir eine gute Nacht.

„Ich komme auch bald, Liebster," sagt er leise.

„Nimm dir Zeit, Schatz, ihr könnt ja ausschlafen."

„Schlaf gut!"

Ich gehe ins Bad, dann durch die Küche hinauf in unser Schlafzimmer. Ich liege schon eine Weile im Bett, als ich feststelle, dass Einschlafen nicht so leicht geht, wie wenn Remus neben mir liegt. Du meine Güte, schon nach kaum einer Viertelstunde habe ich Sehnsucht nach ihm. Ich fühle mich ziemlich erbärmlich. Doch nach einer Stunde Herumwälzen schlafe ich wohl endlich ein...

**Remus**

Sirius verlässt das Zimmer und ich konzentriere mich wieder auf das Spiel. Severus spielt gut, während ich mich nur für guten Durchschnitt halte. Im ersten Spiel habe ich noch gut mitgehalten und ein Patt erreicht, aber ich glaube, diesmal hat er mich. Er hat stur auf das Brett hinuntergesehen, als Sirius mich geküsst hat. Ich weiss, wie einsam er eigentlich ist, es muss ihn hart ankommen, Siri und mich so glücklich zusammen zu sehen. Aber wer weiss, vielleicht hilft ihm die gegenwärtige Situation ja auch irgendwann mal? Er hat es so verdammt nötig, seine Sozialkompetenz wieder aufzumöbeln und wieder unter die Leute zu kommen. Aber ich weiss, dass er sich nur völlig verschliessen würde, wenn ich etwas derartiges anspräche. Nur Albus kann in ihn dringen, denke ich. Ich schaue ihm zu, wie er seine Schachfiguren bewegt. Nachdem er das Spiel tatsächlich gewinnt, sage ich:

„Du solltest eigentlich gegen Ron spielen, nicht gegen mich. Niemand von uns hat es in den letzten Monaten auch nur einmal geschafft, ihn zu schlagen. Er hat angefangen, über den Computer mit stärkeren Gegnern zu spielen. Die Leute da halten ihn für ein Wunderkind. Wir sind für ihn keine Gegner mehr."

Sein starrer Blick sagt mir genau, was er davon hält. Na ja, sei halt so, Severus. Du weisst nicht, was du dir selber versagst. Wir beschliessen, den Abend zu beenden und er kehrt in sein Zimmer zurück. Ich schüttle bloss den Kopf, gehe ins Bad und ziehe mich aus. Nachdem ich meine Kleider in den Wäschekorb geworfen habe, schlüpfe ich in meinen Bademantel und gehe hinauf in unser Zimmer. Ich mache leise die Tür auf und schliesse sie ebenso leise, als ich erkenne, dass Sirius schläft. Er ist unruhig. Ich schlüpfe rasch ins Bett. Sowie ich eine Hand auf seine Brust lege, wird er ruhiger. Aber ich frage mich natürlich, ob er wieder Alpträume hat. Ich weiss, dass er immer noch nicht gern alleine einschläft. Bestimmt hat er immer noch üble Dinge, die ihm im Kopf herumgehen und ihn quälen. Ich kuschle mich an ihn, lege meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und erst, als er sich am Morgen zu regen beginnt, erwache ich wieder.

Ich schlage meine Augen auf, als er sich rekelt. Das Radio ist wie jeden Morgen angegangen. Ich gähne und reibe mir den Schlaf aus den Augen. Er dreht sich mir zu und küsst mich.

„Morgen, mein Liebster," sagt er leise.

„Guten Mo-hooorgen," gähne ich.

Als ich mich strecke, meint er:

„Du kannst ruhig noch eine Weile im Bett bleiben, Liebster."

„Nein, ist schon okay, wir sind ja gestern nicht sehr spät ins Bett gegangen. Ich stehe mit dir zusammen auf. – Du hast gestern Nacht sehr unruhig geschlafen, als ich ins Bett gekommen bin, Liebster."

„Echt? Hab auch ewig gebraucht, bis ich eingeschlafen bin – ohne deine Arme um mich zu spüren, geht's nicht so leicht, Moony."

Ich lächle. Vielleicht hat er mich einfach nur vermisst. Ein echt gutes Gefühl.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst. Nicht, dass ich Stille nicht mag, aber Severus hat mich gestern an eine Grabkammer erinnert. Und James hat sich wohlweislich frühzeitig verzogen."

Er lacht. Wir stehen auf, gehen duschen und uns anziehen. Wir sind meistens bei den ersten, die morgens am Frühstückstisch erscheinen. Allerdings kommt der notorischste Spätaufsteher, Ron, jetzt auch früher, seit Justin ihn rechtzeitig aus dem Bett schmeisst. Ich geniesse grade meine dritte Tasse Tee, als ich Albus zum Haus kommen sehe. Ich mache ihm die Tür schon gleich auf und er tritt in der Küche ein.

„Guten Morgen, Albus," grüsse ich ihn.

„Guten Morgen, allerseits. Ist Severus noch nicht aufgestanden?" fragt Albus.

„Ich habe ihn noch nicht gesehen," antwortet Sirius.

„Ich habe ihm eine Truhe mit genügend Inhalt gebracht, dass er eine Woche hier bleiben kann. Ich werde einen Stellvertreter für ihn finden. Er sollte nicht versuchen, zurückzukehren, bevor ich ihm freie Fahrt gebe und dafür sorgen kann, dass er ungehindert ins Schloss kommen kann."

„Er kann gerne hier bleiben, solange er es braucht. War ziemlich aufgeschreckt gestern. Er hat nicht mal meinen Zaubertränke-Unterricht kritisiert, und mit James hat er sich auch nicht angelegt," sagt Sirius.

„Es kann kein Spass sein, wenn der schlimmste Zauberer der Gegenwart einen töten will, Sirius. Ich bin sicher, dass Voldemort es ihn durch das Dunkle Mal bitter fühlen lässt," werfe ich ein.

„Ja, und das ist eine Sache, die mich wirklich beunruhigt. Bis Voldemort besiegt werden kann, wird er bestimmt entsetzlich darunter zu leiden haben," bestätigt Albus.

Wir bieten ihm erst mal einen Stuhl an, er setzt sich und Winky bringt ihm sofort Tee und ein Frühstück. Er bedankt sich bei ihr und schenkt sich Tee ein. Die Schüler trudeln nach und nach ein und begrüssen ihn höflich. Er lächelt sie freundlich an wie immer. Als es Zeit ist, schaut Sirius auf die Uhr und steht auf, um seine Sachen im Büro zu holen. Er bringt auch die gestern korrigierten Arbeiten der Schüler und nickt nach dem Klassenzimmer, worauf auch die letzten von ihnen aufstehen und sich auf den Weg ins Klassenzimmer machen.

„Wenn ihr Jungs eure Aufsätze zurück haben wollt, dann bewegt ihr am besten euren Arsch in Richtung Klassenzimmer," sagt Sirius in seiner üblichen etwas rüden Art.

Sie grinsen nur und folgen ihm. Keiner nimmt Sirius seine manchmal etwas raue Schale übel. Ich bleibe mit Albus zurück. Wir stehen auch auf und gehen ins Wohnzimmer, wo wir auf Severus warten, der eine Stunde später in der Küche zu hören ist, wo er Winky und Dobby barsch abwehrt, die ihm ein Frühstück aufdrängen wollen. Er kommt ins Wohnzimmer, sieht schrecklich aus und so, als ob er keine Minute geschlafen hätte. Albus gibt ihm das Paket mit seinen Sachen. Es ist eine in der Grösse reduzierte Truhe.

„Oh, gut, vielen Dank, Direktor. Ich werde diesen Umhang und die Maske verbrennen!"

„Tun Sie das, Severus, und machen Sie ein Freudenfeuer daraus," rät Albus. „Lassen Sie alles hinter sich. Wir werden Sie beschützen, so gut wir können, für den Moment bleiben Sie am besten eine Weile hier. Ihr Unterricht wird von Arabella Figg weitergeführt. Remus, bitte behaltet die Karte in den nächsten Tagen sehr gut im Auge!"

„Das werden wir, Albus. Wir haben gestern schon mal seine Kleider auf Aufspürzauber untersucht, aber er hatte nichts dran. Auch kein Talisman oder sonst was."

„Da bin ich froh. Ich hatte gar nicht dran gedacht, das zu tun, sorry. Ich möchte die ja nicht auf eure Spur bringen," sagt Severus.

„Du musstest erst mal sehen, dass du da wegkamst und einen sicheren Hafen finden konntest, ist schon okay. Tut mir leid, dass die's rausgefunden haben..."

„Musste früher oder später passieren, Lupin, ich wusste, dass ich auf gefährlichem Pflaster gehe. Ich hatte Glück und bin lebendig rausgekommen und das, als er sich grade dran machte, mich mit seinem geliebten Cruciatusfluch einzudecken. Wäre er dazu gekommen, mich festzuhalten, hätte er mich mit Sicherheit damit umgebracht."

„Scheisse! Nun, hier bist du fürs Erste sicher."

Er schaut auf den Boden und seufzt.

„Ich weiss, dass es sicher nicht der Ort ist, an dem du dich bevorzugt aufhalten möchtest, aber wir werden dich so bald wie möglich wieder in Hogwarts haben."

In diesem Moment kommt Morag ins Zimmer gerannt. Sie ist blass und teilt uns mit, dass mindestens ein Dutzend Todesser draussen vor den Schutzzaubern herumstehen.

„Und Du-Weisst-Schon-Wer ist mitten unter ihnen!" fügt sie hinzu.

Wir schauen uns überrascht an, stehen auf und gehen mit ihr hinüber ins Klassenzimmer. Die Auroren im Haus sind auch schon alle da und machen sich schon für den Kampf bereit. Ein Dutzend ist sicher nicht zu viel für uns, wir sind sieben Erwachsene und dreizehn recht gut vorbereitete Jugendliche, wir sollten damit fertig werden. Voldemort präsentiert uns mit dem grösseren Problem. Erst mal schauen wir im Haus aus den Fenstern, ob wir schon etwas von ihnen sehen. Der Alarm geht an, dass Todesser an den Schutzzaubern sind. Gut, sie haben eben erst angefangen, an den Zaubern zu arbeiten, sie werden sich ziemlich die Zähne daran ausbeissen. Vom Haus aus, auch von Hermiones Zimmer ist noch nichts zu sehen. Sie sind also immer noch am äussersten Ring.

Wir gehen alle ins Klassenzimmer. Auf der Karte sehen wir nach, wer alles da draussen rumsteht und wo sich die Todesser befinden. Alle stehen um Voldemort herum, sonst ist nicht einer in der Umgebung.

„Wie blöd sind die eigentlich? Hocken alle an der selben Ecke und wir könnten sie alle von da einfach wegputzen! Wenn sie nicht durch die Schutzzauber kommen, können sie uns auch nicht mit Flüchen angreifen," ruft Sirius aus.

„Dann lasst uns das doch tun," sagt einer der Auroren.

„Moment, wir haben ja etwas Zeit, das zu planen. Können wir ungesehen zur Scheune gelangen?" fragt Albus.

„Kein Problem, wenn wir die Tür vom Klassenzimmer aus auf diese Seite hier benutzen," gebe ich Auskunft.

„Gut, dann gehen wir von da aus. Holt eure Umhänge und zieht euch warm an," sagt Albus.

Wir ziehen uns wirklich alle warm an, denn draussen herrscht beissende Februarkälte. Mit der kleinen Karte in der Hand versammeln wir uns auf der Rückseite des Hauses. Unter den Todessern, die da draussen stehen, sind die Lestrange-Brüder, Avery, Nott und Macnair. Bevor ich hinausgehe, sende ich Nachricht mit Benana an Minerva und Hedwig fliegt zu den Auroren und informiert Kingsley von den Neuigkeiten.

„Kann Voldemort eigentlich durch Tarnumhänge und Unsichtbarkeitszauber sehen, Professor Dumbledore?" fragt Harry plötzlich.

„Ich weiss es nicht, bezweifle es aber," sagt Albus.

Harry zitiert daraufhin seinen Tarnumhang herbei und nach einer kurzen Diskussion mit Albus, der sich selber vollkommen unsichtbar machen kann, wird beschlossen, dass die beiden vorneweg auf die Todesser zugehen sollen. Wir anderen bedecken alle Schüler und uns selber mit Desillusionszaubern. Wir folgen den beiden langsamer, um uns wirklich nicht irgendwie von der Umgebung abzusetzen. Wir sind aber bereit, ihnen beizustehen, wenn sie es benötigen. Die Einzige, die jetzt noch im Haus ist, ist Lizzie, von Winky bewacht. James ist gar nicht glücklich darüber, seinen Sohn da draussen zu sehen, aber er akzeptiert, dass es Harry sein muss, denn wir haben die Chance, Voldemort zu überwinden.

**Albus**

Während wir uns dem Schutzzauber nähern, kläre ich Harry über meine Idee auf:

„Ich gebe dir einen Schuss auf Voldemort. Du kennst die Formel. Wenn es klappt, sehr gut, wenn nicht, ziehen wir uns fürs erste sofort wieder zurück. Wir versuchen, so nahe wie möglich an sie heranzukommen. Sag den Zauberspruch leise, aber mit Überzeugung. Du musst es wollen, Harry, so wie du noch nie etwas gewollt hast. Ich weiss, es ist eine niedrige Gesinnung, aber denke an deine Eltern, und daran, dass er sie getötet hat, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Denk an alle die Menschen, die er getötet hat, die du nicht kennst und daran, dass diese Kreatur dort drüben mit einem Menschen nichts mehr zu tun hat. Noch nie habe ich jemandem den Tod gewünscht, aber dieser da, dieser Tom Riddle, der er eigentlich gar nicht mehr ist, der darf nicht leben. Wenn sie uns nicht sehen, haben wir eine sehr gute Chance, ihn zu treffen, Harry. Und noch was, etwas ganz Wichtiges: erinnere dich an die Macht, die du hast und die er nicht kennt: Die Liebe. Denke an deine geliebten Menschen und Tiere, wenn du den Fluch aussprichst. Am Ende wird es die Liebe sein, die du empfindest, welche dem Zauber Macht verleihen wird, nicht der Wunsch, dieses Ding da draussen zu zerstören. Ich werde dich unterstützen und gemeinsam haben wir Macht genug, um Voldemort auszulöschen."

„Okay."

Wir sprechen nun nicht mehr. Ich habe eigentlich nicht viel Hoffnung, dass wir so viel Glück haben und Riddle aus der Welt schaffen können. Aber wer weiss? Ich kann helfen, den Fluch um ein Mehrfaches zu stärken, vielleicht ist Harrys Macht bereits so gross, dass er sein Schicksal erfüllen kann. Jetzt können wir die Todesser sehen. Sie stehen alle um Riddle herum, der sich offenbar allein an den Schutzzaubern zu schaffen macht. Wir erreichen Hörweite und können vernehmen, wie Tom flucht.

„Dieser verdammte und dreifach vermaledeite Werwolf und seine Schutzzauber! Er macht sie durch sein Blut noch schwerer zu durchbrechen! Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass die hier eine harte Nuss sind, ich konnte sie schon vor fünfzehn Jahren kaum knacken. Wie dumm, dass wir nicht gestern Nacht schon hierher gefunden haben! Nun werden sie da drin bald wach sein..."

Tja, Tom, da kannst mal sehen. Es gibt doch Dinge, die du nicht einfach zu Staub und Asche verfluchen kannst. Die meisten Leute unterschätzen den unauffälligen Remus Lupin, du zumindest weisst, dass mehr in dem jungen Mann steckt. Ich halte Harry zurück und flüstere ihm zu:

„Lass uns eine Weile zuhören, vielleicht können wir Wichtiges erlauschen. Sie scheinen uns ja wirklich nicht zu sehen."

„Aber wenigstens haben wir ihn gefunden, Meister, ohne diese Schutzzauber hätten wir die doch schon längst erledigt. Wer ist denn da drin? Ein paar Schüler und vielleicht ein oder zwei Auroren, die putzen wir doch locker weg. Ich wette, dass Snape nicht einen Moment daran gedacht hat, dass Sie ihn durch das Dunkle Mal lokalisieren können! Es war sehr gut, dass wir ihm den Weg nach Hogwarts abschneiden konnten," sagt einer der Todesser. An der Stimme erkenne ich Rabastan Lestrange.

Ah! Das erklärt, warum sie so schnell hier aufgetaucht sind.

„Ja, ich weiss wohl, warum ich Severus nicht verraten habe, dass ich diesen neuen Zauber zu den bestehenden hinzugefügt habe. Wir haben ja auch Karkaroff erfolgreich damit aufgespürt. Aber jetzt macht schon vorwärts mit diesen Schutzzaubern. Wenn sie Lupins Arbeit sind, dann ist das da oben das Haus, das wir schon seit über einem Jahr suchen! Denn dann steckt Potter hier und den will ich noch dringender als Snape. Ich muss ihn unbedingt jetzt noch aus der Welt schaffen, bevor er den Gipfel seiner Macht erreicht. Ihr wisst, dass ich immer noch zu schwach bin, um ihn richtig zu bekämpfen."

Oh, da wirst du aber eine Überraschung erleben, Tom. Und wie gut, das zu wissen. Wenn alles gut geht, verlässt du diesen Ort nicht lebend. Und wir werden in Britannien alle wieder aufatmen können.

„Die sind komplex, Meister, ich habe noch nie etwas derartiges gesehen," beklagt sich ein anderer Todesser, diesmal ist es Avery.

Versucht euch mal noch ein Weilchen daran, ihr Guten. Ich bin sehr froh, habe ich jetzt das Wissen, wie ihr Severus gefolgt seid. Vielleicht kann man mit dieser selben Funktion auch die noch verbleibenden Todesser aufspüren. Jetzt müssen wir erst mal mit euch paar Leuten fertig werden. Ich will natürlich nur Voldemort töten, die anderen werden wir alle nur schocken. Zum Glück breiten sie sich jetzt doch etwas aus. Gut, dann können wir euch von aussen nach innen wegputzen. Ich wende mich an Harry:

„Harry, du kannst den Stuporzauber, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Also, wir fangen aussen an und putzen sie alle weg. Ganz leise. Du links, ich hier rechts, in Ordnung?"

Er grinst. Jetzt gleicht er doch sehr seinem verschmitzten Vater!

„In Ordnung, Sir!" sagt er und zielt schon auf den ersten Todesser auf seiner Seite.

Wir suchen uns unsere Ziele ganz genau aus und schaffen es, erst mal sechs Todesser einzufrieren, bevor sie merken, dass etwas schief geht. Sie schauen sich sofort um und suchen nach der Quelle der Schockzauber, doch sie können uns nicht sehen. Offensichtlich bekommen sie es alle, ausser Voldemort, mit der Angst zu tun. Aber auch der schaut sich etwas verwundert um. Ich flüstere:

„Jetzt Voldemort, Harry. Ziele genau. Wir zählen leise auf drei, dann sprechen wir den Fluch, okay?"

„Okay. Ich bin bereit, Sir!" knurrt er.

„Gut. Eins, zwei, drei – Avada Kedavra!" sage ich leise, aber sehr bestimmt.

Harry flüstert die Worte zur gleichen Zeit und wir sehen den grünen Lichtstrahlen zu, die sich zu Voldemort aufmachen. Wir sind ihm so nahe, dass er keine Zeit hat, ihnen auszuweichen. Sie treffen ihn genau in die Brust und den Kopf, er bricht lautlos zusammen. Jetzt kommen die übrigen Schüler und Erwachsenen angelaufen und helfen uns, auch die verbleibenden Todesser, die allesamt geschockt da stehen, einzufrieren. Ich halte mich da heraus und warte auf etwas ganz bestimmtes – und da ist es auch schon: Voldemorts Geist versucht, wieder zu entkommen, aber ich bin bereit und erfasse ihn mit einem weiteren Fluch:

„Spirito mortificarum!" sage ich laut.

Ein blendend weisser Lichtschein umfasst den Geist, dann gibt es eine kleine Wolke und dann verpufft das Ganze mit einem entsetzlichen Schrei und einer kleinen Feuerkugel. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich Harry, der mit einem Jauchzer seinen Tarnumhang fallen lässt und die Auroren, die jetzt die geschockten Todesser fesseln und mit Anti-Apparierungszaubern belegen. Alle, die nichts mehr zu tun haben, lassen sich zu Boden fallen und weinen und lachen vor Erleichterung. Ich mache mich wieder sichtbar. Wir schauen uns alle an. Was für ein unglaubliches Glück nach Severus' grossem Pech. Harry springt als erster wieder auf, zieht Hermione hoch und veranstaltet einen Freudentanz mit ihr.

**Harry**

„Wir haben's geschafft! Wir haben's geschafft! Wir haben's geschafft! Wir haben's geschafft!" schreie ich ein übers andere Mal.

Ich kann es kaum glauben! Ich springe auf und ziehe Hermione hoch. Wir tanzen herum wie die Irren und reissen auch die anderen mit, wir lachen, weinen und singen zur selben Zeit. Erst nach zehn Minuten bin ich so weit, dass ich sehe, wie die anderen darauf reagieren, dass Voldemort da draussen am Boden liegt und mausetot ist! Siri und Remy halten sich in den Armen und beiden rollen Tränen über die Wangen. Remus' Gesicht ist in Sirius' Umhang verborgen. Mum und Dad stehen da und starren den toten Körper vor ihnen an. Sie umarmen sich fast stumm und schauen sich ziemlich glücklich und erleichtert in die Augen. Dumbledore kümmert sich um Snape und hält ihn an sich gedrückt. Die Auroren stellen sicher, dass mit den gefangenen Todessern alles in Ordnung ist und sie nicht mehr abhauen können. Ich kann's kaum glauben, dass wir Voldemort wirklich umgebracht haben, aber als ich aufsehe und der Schulleiter mir ins Gesicht schaut, erkenne ich die Erleichterung darin und sein Lächeln ist wohl das breiteste, das ich von ihm je gesehen habe. Das Zwinkern in den Augen ist auch voll da! Ich könnte gleich wieder schreien vor Erleichterung und Freude. Hermione klammert mich ganz fest an mich und weint. Ich höre nicht auf, sie zu küssen und ganz fest zu halten und noch näher an mich zu ziehen. Der Alptraum ist vorbei! Es ist unglaublich, aber wir leben alle, keinem wurde auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt. Ich hoffe, dass ich diesen Zauberspruch **nie** mehr sagen muss, **nie mehr**!

Sirius und Remus haben sich soweit erholt, dass sie jetzt zu uns beiden kommen und uns umarmen können. Wir halten uns alle vier ganz fest und Sirius sagt leise, aber in bestimmtem Ton:

„Ihr seid jetzt beide frei! Ihr seid frei, ein langes und glückliches Leben zu leben, ihr dürft haben, was deine Eltern schon damals hätten haben sollen, Harry. Es ist unglaublich! Du hast's geschafft, du hast's wirklich geschafft! Ihr beiden habt ihn alle gemacht!"

Mum und Dad kommen auch dazu und wir umarmen uns alle zusammen.

Danach geht's schon bald rund; wir haben uns alle umarmt, alle haben sich gefreut, alle sind gleichermassen erleichtert und froh und alle fühlen wir uns auf einmal so von aller Last befreit! Aber jetzt treffen die Auroren ein, Kingsley kommt mit einem Team von fünfzig von ihnen. Sie finden ein halbes Dutzend zu Päckchen verschnürte Todesser, die wieder alles mitbekommen, aber mit Petrificus Totalus ruhiggestellt sind und ein paar immer noch geschockte Todesser, ebenso sorgfältig verschnürt. Voldemorts Leiche liegt immer noch da. Wir gehen wieder hinein. Auf einmal erkundigt sich Ernie beim Schulleiter:

„Kommen wir jetzt wieder nach Hogwarts zurück, Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore schüttelt bedauernd den Kopf.

„Ich fürchte, dass wir erst den verbleibenden Schlamassel aufräumen müssen, Mr. McMillan. Da draussen sind noch viele Todesser, die frei herumlaufen. Es werden viele von ihnen wütend genug sein, um Rache nehmen zu wollen, daher ist es sicher besser, wenn Sie auf alle Fälle noch das Schuljahr hier zu Ende bringen. Es ist gut möglich, dass auch Schüler in Hogwarts unter den Todessern sind. Diese Arbeit könnte schon noch einige Zeit dauern. Oder möchten Sie gleich von hier weg?"

„Nein, wenn ich ehrlich bin, möchte ich sogar am liebsten bis zum Ende meines siebten Jahres hier bleiben können," sagt Ernie leise.

Sirius und Remus staunen ihn an. Aber ich denke, Ernie hat genau das ausgesprochen, was wir wohl alle dreizehn empfinden. Es ist auch leicht zu verstehen, denn wir sind jetzt eine so verschworene Gruppe und so gute Freunde, dass es uns allen sicher sehr schwer fallen würde, uns wieder in unsere Häuser in Hogwarts einzufügen. Für mich würde es ausserdem bedeuten, dass ich dann wieder alleine schlafen müsste und das hiesse, dass mich mit Sicherheit meine Alpträume wieder quälen würden, egal wie glücklich ich jetzt bin.

„Vielleicht nicht ganz so lange, Mr. McMillan, aber ich vermute, dass die Auroren schon noch einige Zeit damit beschäftigt sein werden, die verbleibenden Todesser aufzuspüren. Die werden sich sicher zu verbergen suchen, denn da wir die bekanntesten unter ihnen erwischt haben, verbleiben noch die weniger auffälligen, die schwerer zu erwischen sein werden. Also können Sie für eine Weile auf alle Fälle noch hier bleiben. Severus, Sie können allerdings wieder zurückkehren!"

„Und dann möchte ich für das Ende des Schuljahres meine Kündigung einreichen," sagt Snape ruhig.

Er hat sich nicht gegen die Umarmung des Professors gewehrt, vielleicht hat er noch gar nie eine solche Flut an positiven Gefühlen verspürt, aber jetzt ist es ihm bestimmt peinlich.

„Das habe ich erwartet. Sie werden des Schutzes von Hogwarts danach wohl nicht mehr bedürfen, aber ich wäre doch sehr erleichtert, wenn Sie wirklich bis zum Ende des Schuljahres Hogwarts nicht verlassen, Severus. Wir wissen nicht, ob nicht einige Todesser auf die Idee kommen könnten, Sie zu beschuldigen, dass Lord Voldemort hier seinen Tod gefunden hat. Die werden sich dann nicht scheuen, Sie zu verfolgen, Severus," sagt Dumbledore.

„Ich würde sagen, dass ich auch irgendwie daran schuld bin, er ist schliesslich auf der Verfolgung meiner Person hier in sein Verderben gelaufen. Wir haben keinen Lokalisierungszauber gefunden, aber sie müssen mir irgendwie gefolgt sein."

„Das war nicht Ihr Fehler, Severus. Wir haben sie eine Weile belauscht, dabei haben wir herausgefunden, dass Voldemort einen neuen Zauber auf das Dunkle Mal gelegt hat, nämlich einen Lokalisierungszauber. Sie konnten Sie also irgendwohin verfolgen, Severus."

„Oh. – Gut, ich werde Hogwarts nicht verlassen."

„Es könnte auch sein, dass wir Sie als Kronzeugen brauchen werden, Severus, ich hoffe, wir dürfen auch dabei auf Sie zählen. Sie werden natürlich dabei überhaupt nichts zu befürchten haben, jeder hier wird zu jeder Zeit für Sie zeugen. Ihre Informationen waren stets wertvoll. Und Sie werden ein unschätzbar wichtiger Zeuge sein."

„Selbstverständlich stelle ich mich zur Verfügung, Herr Direktor."

„Danke, Severus. Für alles, was Sie getan haben. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun, dass Sie nach Ihrer Lehrerzeit in Hogwarts dorthin gelangen, wo Sie hingehen möchten."

Und dann kommen die Auroren. Kingsley kommt herein und bringt einige von ihnen herein. Er grinst breit und umarmt alle von uns. Sein Strahlen spiegelt sich auf allen unseren Gesichtern wieder. Er sagt:

„Super! Ihr seid unglaublich. Wir haben grade seine Leiche da draussen gesehen! Was für ein widerliches Ding! Mann, ich kann's immer noch nicht glauben! Wir waren schon darauf vorbereitet, euch tot, oder zumindest übel verflucht vorzufinden, statt dessen finden wir seine Leiche! Wow!"

Dann übernehmen er und Moody die gefangenen Todesser, die sie sofort nach England zurückschaffen. Sirius schaut ihnen dabei zu, dreht sich dann seelenruhig zu uns um und sagt:

„Nun, meine Damen und Herren, ihr habt drei Schulstunden verpasst, an die Arbeit, meine Herrschaften! Wir haben noch viel zu tun."

„**Siri**!" protestieren die Mädchen alle.

„Komm schon! Es ist Mittagszeit!" sagen die Jungen.

„Stimmt – ihr wisst, was das bedeutet. Zaubertränke am Nachmittag, ihr habt einen angefangenen Zaubertrank fertig zu stellen."

Er zieht uns auf! Doch dann stellt er alle Tische im Klassenzimmer beiseite und beschwört einen einzigen langen Tisch herauf, an den wir alle Stühle im Raum stellen, um für alle, die noch da sind, Platz zu schaffen. Er ruft Dobby und Winky und trägt ihnen das Mittagessen für alle auf. Wir decken gemeinsam den Tisch. Als wir uns an diese Mahlzeit setzen, entwickelt sie sich zu einer der schönsten, die wir hier verbracht haben, und das bei all den anderen schönen Essen, die uns hier schon beschert wurden. Aber wir sind alle so aufgeregt und glücklich, dass sogar Snape etwas von seiner Steifheit liegen lässt. Ich setze mich neben Hermione. Sie beugt sich zu mir und flüstert:

„Weisst du, ich hoffe wirklich, dass das ‚Aufräumen' recht lange dauert. Mir geht's wie Ernie, ich möchte bis zum Ende meiner Schulzeit hier bleiben und nur von Siri und Remus lernen. Bin ich ein egoistisches Biest?"

„Nein. Du liebst sie nur ebenso wie ich. Und die anderen in der Klasse," gebe ich zur Antwort.

Sie lächelt.

„Wir werden dieses Wochenende feiern! Nur der Animaguszaubertrank, der uns aus unserem Bett rufen wird, Liebster," verspricht sie.

Wie ich sie liebe!

„Und so bald wir aus der Schule sind, werden wir heiraten, Liebste! – Weisst du was? Wir können uns jetzt sogar eine richtige freie Berufswahl erlauben, wir werden nicht mehr kämpfen müssen!"

„Hast du schon eine Idee?"

„Ja, Gedanken hab ich mir schon gemacht, so, wie's so wäre, wenn Voldemort von der Bildfläche weg wäre, weisst du. Ich dachte an magisches Recht..." sage ich.

Jetzt schaut sie mich mit bewundernden Augen an. Lächelt und antwortet:

„Oh Harry, genau das möchte ich auch tun! Lass uns zusammen in dieser Richtung arbeiten, wer weiss, vielleicht können wir dann so Verschiedenes in dieser verkorksten magischen Gesetzgebung verbessern!"

Sie wird immer eine Idealistin bleiben! Und das liebe ich an ihr. Sie denkt immer an das, was man verbessern könnte.

„Ja, Hermione, das machen wir."

Als ich aufschaue, merke ich, dass der Schulleiter uns gegenüber sitzt und wohl unsere Unterhaltung mitbekommen hat. Und er merkt, dass wir's merken, also entschuldigt er sich:

„Ich bitte um Vergebung, aber ich konnte eure Unterhaltung nicht überhören. Harry, Hermione, es hat mich aber gefreut, sie zu hören, denn ihr habt in mir eine Menge Hoffnung geweckt. Hoffnungen, die ich für deine Eltern hegte, Harry, denn sie gingen auf einem ähnlichen Weg. Alles, was ihnen nach ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts blieb, war der Kampf, der Krieg. Ein schreckliches Leben! Sie entschlossen sich, trotz alledem neues Leben in die Welt zu setzen und eine Familie zu gründen. Sie wollten aus der wenigen Zeit, die sie hatten, alles herausholen, was sie konnten, sie wollten leben! Zum Glück dürfen sie jetzt ihr unterbrochenes Leben wieder aufnehmen. Und ihr beiden werdet ihre Hoffnungen und Pläne weiterverfolgen, vielleicht sogar mit ihrer Unterstützung. Ich wünsche euch beiden viel Glück dabei!"

„Danke, Professor Dumbledore. Ich habe die feste Absicht, hart zu arbeiten und mein Ziel so rasch wie möglich zu erreichen," sagt Hermione.

„Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass Sie unsere Erwartungen noch weit übertreffen werden, Hermione," gibt Dumbledore galant zurück.

Nach all der Aufregung am Morgen sorgt Sirius nach dem Essen für Ruhe und Ordnung, indem er als erstes das Klassenzimmer wiederherstellt und dann verkündet:

„Wir haben hier immer noch eine Schule, also wenn ihr da bleiben wollt, müsst ihr still sein. Und ihr, meine Herrschaften, macht euch an die Arbeit, eure Zaubertränke warten!"

„Sklaventreiber," murmelt Ron.

Wir kichern alle. Sirius kann verdammt streng sein, wenn er es für angebracht hält. Vielleicht denkt er, dass wir uns am besten wieder beruhigen, wenn wir uns auf eine Aufgabe konzentrieren müssen. Er scheint recht zu haben, denn wir werden wirklich von den Ereignissen des Tages abgelenkt. Obwohl wir uns immer noch darüber unterhalten, tun wir's jetzt leise.

Nach dem regulären Unterricht fahren Hermione und ich an unserem Animaguszaubertrank weiter. Mum und Sirius sind da, um notfalls helfend einzugreifen, aber Sirius will natürlich, dass wir so viel wie möglich selber tun. Während die anderen schon zum Abendessen gehen, gelangen wir endlich an die zweite Abkühlphase und können den Trank stehen lassen. Wir verschliessen den Kessel wieder sehr gut und bekommen unser Abendessen halt etwas später nachgereicht. Sirius ist immer noch bei uns und setzt sich an seinen üblichen Platz. Er sagt uns, dass der Zaubertrank genauso aussieht, wie er soll.

„Sieht perfekt aus. Ihr seid gut drin. Habt ihr die Liste für den zweiten Trank auch schon vorbereitet?"

„Wir haben angefangen. Ich denke, wir können sie morgen fertig stellen."

„Gut. Ich habe euch diesen Zaubertrank an einem Donnerstag anfangen lassen, damit ihr bis zum Sonntag durchkommt. Der Teil, den ihr morgen zu machen habt, dauert am längsten, wie ihr wahrscheinlich gesehen habt. Ihr solltet wirklich gut vorbereitet sein, lest alles heute abend noch einmal gut durch und merkt euch, was immer ihr euch merken könnt. Dann befolgt die Anleitung morgen ganz genau. Wenn ihr's verhaut, müsst ihr noch mal von vorn anfangen."

„Lieber nicht, Siri," sage ich.

Ich bin aber sicher, dass wir's nicht verbocken. Meine ausgezeichnete Note im Zaubertränke OWL hat mir wirklich Auftrieb in dem Fach gegeben. Ausserdem ist dieser Zaubertrank hier ganz besonders wichtig für mich. Und für Hermione. Und wahrscheinlich sogar für Mum. Wir überwachen uns gegenseitig, während wir an dem Trank arbeiten. Als wir später ins Bett gehen, diskutieren wir, was wir bislang tunlichst vermieden haben.

„Hast du schon eine Ahnung, was für ein Tier in dir steckt?" frage ich Hermione.

„Nicht die geringste Ahnung. Ich weiss jedoch, was ich sein möchte."

„Wer weiss, vielleicht ist es das, was du sein wirst. Das ‚innere Tier' das dir einen Hinweis gibt," sage ich.

„Das wäre schön. Aber was immer es ist, ich bin zufrieden damit. Eine Ausnahme mache ich vielleicht, und das ist eine Ratte. Ich glaube, dann wäre ich tödlich enttäuscht. Und ich habe auch wenig Lust auf alles Käfer- oder Spinnenzeug."

Ich schaudere bei dem Gedanken. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass er mir auch schon gekommen ist.

„Und was passiert, wenn wir den Zaubertrank eingenommen haben? Glaubst du, dass wir transformieren?"

„Nein, glaube ich nicht. Der Zaubertrank für die Initialtransformation ist noch viel komplexer und benötigt eine ganze Anzahl mehr Zutaten. Wir werden fast eine Woche dafür brauchen, Harry! Ich denke, es wird eine Art Reflektion von unserem Tier geben. Vielleicht aus Rauch oder so. Wir werden sehen."

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen sind wir natürlich erst mal noch eine Weile damit beschäftigt, den Tagespropheten zu lesen. Die Schlagzeile bedeckt die ganze erste Seite:

**Du-Weisst-Schon-Wer von Harry Potter und Albus Dumbledore besiegt!**

Der Artikel enthält zum grössten Teil das vom Ministerium abgegebene Statement, das die Auroren verfasst haben. Es gibt ein Foto von Voldemorts Leiche und Fotos aller festgenommenen Todesser. Dann gibt's einige Geschichten über mich, das meiste davon ausgemachter Mist. Aber bevor ich mich darüber allzu sehr aufregen kann, schickt Sirius Hermione, Mum und mich hinüber an den Brautisch.

Das lenkt mich erfolgreich ab. Er bleibt die ganze Zeit über bei uns, passt zusätzlich auf, dass wir keine Fehler machen. Wir gehen wieder an die Arbeit und sind eifrig dran, aber wir geniessen auch die Gesellschaft der anderen, die sich zwischendurch bei uns niederlassen. Sie sind genauso neugierig. Als wir den Trank zum Abkühlen stehen lassen, lobt Sirius uns:

„Gut gemacht. Die dritte Abkühlphase heute Nacht, dann habt ihr noch eine Brauperiode morgen. Die wird aber etliches kürzer sein. Das können wir jetzt ruhen lassen."

Das tun wir, decken den Kessel sauber ab, und nehmen unsere Bücher auf, um die letzten Zutaten für den Zaubertrank für die erste Transformation auszuknobeln. Die Liste reichen wir Sirius zum Checken, bevor wir ins Bett gehen.

„Sehr gut. Die schicken wir an den Kräuterladen, wenn ihr so weit seid. Ihr habt noch immer eine ganze Menge Zauberformeln zu lernen, bevor wir ans Brauen dieses Tranks gehen können."

„Sicher. Aber dann werden wir wissen, was in uns steckt, das wird das Warten schon mal erleichtern und uns die letzte Motivation zum Lernen dieser Formeln geben," bemerkt Hermione.

„Da kannst du recht haben! Dieses Wissen wird euch die Wartezeit verkürzen."

Wir beenden den Zaubertrank am Sonntag. Wie Sirius gesagt hat, ist es eine viel kürzere Brauphase, die uns noch bleibt. Der Trank muss danach drei Stunden abkühlen. Sirius verspricht uns:

„Perfekt. Nach dem Abendessen könnt ihr ihn ausprobieren."

Wir sind natürlich alle drei aus dem Häuschen und können es kaum erwarten, dass das Geschirr vom Tisch verschwindet. Aber dann geht Sirius hinüber ins Klassenzimmer und bringt drei Reagenzgläser mit Zaubertrank in die Küche. Er reicht sie uns und sagt:

„Hier, bitte. Ladies first, Lily, mach du mal den Anfang!"

Die ganze Klasse ist am Tisch sitzen geblieben. Sie wissen schliesslich alle von dem Trank und wollen auch sehen, was in uns drinsteckt. Mum schaut sich das Glas an, schluckt, dann leert sie es ex und hopp! Wir warten und nach einer kurzen Weile kommt so was wie ein kleines Räuchlein aus ihren Ohren und steigt sanft auf. Über ihrem Kopf formt es sich zu einer fast soliden Masse. Die verfärbt sich braun und weiss und formt sich schliesslich zu einem Tier mit Hörnern, oh je! Mum wird eine Ziege. Und sie prustet los und grinst und freut sich darüber. Sie warnt auch Dad gleich:

„Na warte, komm du mir jetzt in die Quere, dann fliegst du durch die Gegend und hast blaue Flecke am Hintern!"

Eine Ziege, wie nett. Geschickte Kletterer, eigenwillig und mutig und stärker, als man es ihnen ansieht. Das ist Mum alles auch. Dad beugt sich nur zu ihr hinüber und küsst sie.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich transformieren zu sehen, Liebste."

Nun kommt Hermione dran. Ihr Tier erscheint dunkelgrau und sieht fast aus wie... du meine Güte! Das sieht aus wie ein Wolf! Hermione wird ein Wolf! Remus sieht es und beisst sich auf die Lippen. Sirius und ich starren die Form bewundernd an. Wow, sie wird ein Wolf. Das ist unglaublich!

„Ich glaub's nicht... ich werde ein Wolf," flüstert sie.

„Oh je... das wird hart für Moony," murmelt Remus.

„Oder er könnte es auch lieben, Moony," widerspricht Sirius.

„Hoffentlich. Normalerweise ist er schon ziemlich neugierig."

„Jetzt du, Harry!"

Ich zittere ein bisschen, als ich den Trank nehme. Er schmeckt gar nicht unangenehm, was mich angenehm überrascht, aber er brennt ein bisschen auf der Zunge. Jetzt weiss ich schon, was ich zu erwarten habe und schaue aufgeregt nach oben, um die rauchige Form gleich zu sehen, wenn sie entsteht. Es ist ein Hund! Wenn die Grösse etwas aussagt, werde ich beträchtlich kleiner als Padfoot sein, aber immerhin ein Hund. Ich lächle. Sirius strahlt! Er klopft mir auf die Schulter und sagt:

„Hey Kumpel, das da sagt, wir werden auch als Viecher gute Kumpels sein!"

„Das glaube ich auch, Siri..." bringe ich heraus.

„Wolf und Hund! Wie bei uns, ist das nicht passend?" fragt Remus.

„Dem kann ich nur beistimmen," antwortet Sirius.

„Harry, hättest du nicht ein friedliches Huftier werden können?" fragt Dad amüsiert.

„Tut mir leid, Dad," gebe ich zurück.

„Also, Leute, da drüben hat's genügend Zaubertrank für jeden von euch, der neugierig genug ist herauszufinden, ob ein Tier in ihm steckt. Wollt ihr?" fragt Sirius verschmitzt.

Ach, deshalb mussten wir eine grössere Menge herstellen! Sie fangen plötzlich alle an zu grinsen und die ersten, die's wissen wollen, sind Ron, Justin und Ginny, dann folgen die anderen alle zusammen nach. Sirius holt den Kessel herüber und füllt kleine Gläschen für alle. Ganz am Schluss füllt er noch eines für Remus und kredenzt es seinem Liebsten. Der schaut auf.

„Ich? Aber ich weiss doch, dass ein Wolf in mir steckt, Sirius. Das ist mir irgendwie schon seit über dreissig Jahren bekannt..."

„Das weiss ich auch, aber du weisst nicht, ob er auch deine Animagusform ist, Remy. Obwohl ich das vermute."

„Recht hat er, Remus, nun versuch' das Zeug schon!"

„Na ja, dann lass uns mal die Neugier stillen..."

Sagt's, nimmt das Glas auf und kippt es hinein. Die Rauchform wird fest und natürlich ist es ein Wolf. Sirius und Dad grinsen.

„Keine grosse Überraschung," sagt Remus trocken.

„Na ja, jetzt weisst du's."

Und jetzt versuchen es meine Klassenkameraden. Die Zwillinge überraschen uns, denn in ihnen steckt auch dieselbe Animagusform, beides Eulen. Ron wird ein Fuchs, was mich königlich amüsiert! Ginny haut uns um, ihre Form scheint ein Adler zu sein. Justin, Mandy, Draco und Ernie haben allesamt Katzen. Neville, Blaise und Morag sind wie ich Hunde.

„So, jetzt wisst ihr, was in euch drin ist, wollt ihr's nicht auch rausholen?" fragt Sirius mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln.

„Es ist doch aber unglaublich schwierig, nicht wahr?" fragt Neville.

„Nicht einfach, zugegeben, aber mit etwas Unterstützung schaffst auch du es, Neville. Und wenn du mal weisst, wie's geht, wirst du eine Menge Spass dran haben, glaub mir," verspricht Sirius.

„Ich will's probieren," sagt Draco.

„Gut. Da haben wir schon mal jemanden. Noch wer?"

„Ich," sagt Ginny.

Das überrascht mich überhaupt nicht. Sie wird's bestimmt bald packen, wie sie alles packt. Und da Ginny will, will auch Ron und wo der ist, kann Justin nicht weit sein. Ernie folgt gleich nach. Dann kommt Neville und will es auch wagen. Sirius macht sich eine kleine Liste und als er schon glaubt, er hätte alle, kommt Parvati und will auch drauf.

„Gut. Das sind zehn von euch. Jetzt haben Harry und Hermione natürlich schon einen hübschen Vorsprung, aber vielleicht können wir ja auf euch anderen warten?"

„Okay," akzeptieren Hermione und ich.

„Super. Kannst du bitte Kopien von euren Unterlagen für die anderen erstellen, Harry?"

„Sicher."

Ich mache die Kopien, sobald ich in mein Zimmer komme. Ich mache genug für alle, denn es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn auch die übrigen Mädchen sich noch fürs Mitmachen entscheiden sollten. Ich bringe die Unterlagen zu Sirius, der grade Remus bearbeitet, es doch auch zu versuchen.

„Aber ich weiss doch nicht, ob ich das überhaupt kann – rein physisch, meine ich. Vielleicht gestattet mir mein Körper ja gar keine andere Transformation..." gibt Remus zu bedenken.

„Ach komm schon, dann versuch's einfach mal. Wir werden's bald genug wissen, ob dein Körper es zulässt oder nicht. Schlimmstenfalls passiert einfach nichts. Denk dir bloss, Remy, du könntest dich verwandeln, bevor der Vollmond aufgeht – ohne jegliche Schmerzen!" lockt Sirius.

Hey, daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht, aber Sirius hat wahrscheinlich recht damit!

„Es klingt sehr verlockend, Siri, vielleicht sollte ich es wirklich tun."

Das fasse ich als mein Stichwort auf, mache gleich noch eine Kopie und trete ins Büro ein, um sie Remus gleich in die Hand zu drücken, bevor er sich wieder rausreden kann. Den Rest gebe ich Sirius.

„Ich bin ja wirklich nicht sicher..." brummt Remus immer noch.

„Du wirst es sehen. Es hat keinen Sinn, dich vorher darüber aufzuregen, wir werden's einfach probieren. Du warst allemal einige Klassen besser als Pettigrew in Transfiguration, du packst das schon. Wenn **der** das geschafft hat..."

Das meine ich auch! Selbst Remus gibt es zu.

**Bill**

Einige Tage nach den dramatischen Ereignissen in der Schweiz zitiert Moody mich zu sich. Ich trete in sein Büro und er teilt mir mit:

„Weasley, schnappen Sie sich zehn Ihrer Kollegen und Kolleginnen und fahren Sie für ein paar Tage nach Hogwarts. Albus hat da einen Auftrag für Sie. Berechnen Sie etwa eine Woche für den Job."

„Wird gemacht. Jetzt gleich, nehme ich an? Oder gestern?"

Er grummelt, aber dann grinst er schief.

„Gestern wäre besser gewesen, aber mir gefällt die Idee gar nicht, dass Sie mit einem Zeitumkehrer herumfummeln! Abtreten!"

„Bin schon weg!"

Es ist cool, dass Moody an einem kleinen Scherz immer Spass hat. Ich suche mir die Kollegen und Kolleginnen zusammen, mit denen ich am besten klarkomme und die ausserdem im Orden sind, da es sich ja um einen Auftrag von Dumbledore handelt. Darunter ist auch eine gewisse pink-, oh nein, verflixt, sie hat's schon wieder geändert, jetzt ist sie eine giftgrünhaarige Aurorin, und wir apparieren alle zur selben Zeit an den Eingang des Geländes von Hogwarts. Von dort fliegen wir auf Besen zum Tor des Schlosses. Da wir das Passwort zu Dumbledores Büro nicht kennen, gehen wir erst mal zur stellvertretenden Schulleiterin. Ich klopfe an ihre Tür und sie ruft uns herein.

„Ah, Mr. Weasley, guten Tag! Ich habe Sie schon erwartet. Albus scheint Ihre Hilfe zu benötigen, ich werde Sie gleich zu ihm begleiten."

„Hallo, Professor McGonagall," antworte ich. „Danke, darum wollten wir Sie grade bitten..."

Kurze Zeit später sitzen wir alle im Büro des Schulleiters und er erklärt uns sein Vorhaben.

„Heute abend werden wir alle Angehörigen von Haus Slytherin durchleuchten. Wir werden dabei nur Schüler suchen, die möglicherweise bereits das Dunkle Mal tragen. Zu diesem Zweck hat Severus eine grössere Menge Veritaserum gebraut. Alle Schüler, auf die das zutrifft, werden Hogwarts auf der Stelle verlassen müssen. Ihre Namen werden im Ministerium und hier in Hogwarts registriert und sie werden sehr genau beobachtet. Des weiteren versuchen wir abzuklären, welche Schüler den Todessern nahe standen, oder mit ihnen sympathisiert haben. Diese werden auch registriert, aber nur hier in Hogwarts. Sie alle werden für den Rest ihrer Schulzeit auf Probe an der Schule bleiben können. Jede Aktion ihrerseits, die aufgrund ihrer Gesinnung zum Schaden von anderen ausgeführt wird, führt zu ihrer augenblicklichen Verweisung von der Schule und zur Aufnahme in die Liste beim Ministerium. Wir müssen die Schüler in der Grossen Halle zurückhalten und ausfiltern und da kommt nun ihr ins Spiel. Ich werde nach dem Abendessen eine Vorrichtung anbringen, die wie ein Zelt mit verschiedenen Kammern aussieht und ihr werdet die einzelnen Kammern zu überwachen haben. Natürlich werden wir das nicht nur mit den Schülern des Hauses Slytherin tun, die kommen nur zuerst, weil dort am meisten zu vermuten sind, die das Dunkle Mal bereits tragen. Das Ministerium will die alle haben. Aber dann kommen nacheinander auch alle anderen Häuser dran, denn die unerwarteten Todesser, und das sind auch meistens die Gefährlichsten, kommen fast immer aus anderen Häusern. – Oder wussten Sie, dass Augustus Rookwood ein Hufflepuff war?"

Wie bitte? Ein Hufflepuff? Oy! Der Mann war zig Jahre ein Unaussprechlicher! Kann man sich vorstellen, was für Geheimnisse der Forschung der an Du-Weisst-Schon-Wer weitergeleitet hat? Aber das Filtern ist sicher eine gute Idee, denn es wird sicher unter den Schülern auch schon Todesser haben. Obwohl ich mir nur schwer vorstellen kann, dass unter den gegenwärtigen Gryffindors einer zu finden ist. Aber wir können es ja nicht ausschliessen, denn wir wissen nicht, wann Pettigrew ein Todesser geworden ist. Es könnte ja immerhin sein, dass er es schon in seiner Schulzeit war. Damals haben viele mit den Todessern geliebäugelt und bei weitem nicht nur Slytherins.

Nach dem Abendessen werden alle Schüler von Slytherin aufgefordert, in der Grossen Halle zu bleiben, Professor McGonagall scheucht alle anderen sofort aus dem Saal. Snape checkt anhand seiner Schülerliste, dass auch alle, die da sein sollten, da sind. Er nickt Dumbledore zu, der daraufhin seinen Zauberstab schwingt und, wie versprochen, einen Teil der Grossen Halle zwischen der Tür und den Schultischen, die verschoben werden, abtrennt. Er schaut uns an und gibt mir leise den Auftrag:

„William, wenn Sie so freundlich sein wollen und hinter dieser Tür da durch den schmalen Korridor nach rechts gehen und dann in die hinterste Abteilung. Sie werden die Schüler dort drin bewachen, welche ein Dunkles Mal haben. Ich bitte Sie, auch gleich einen Silenziumzauber darüber zu legen. Dafür nehmen Sie die Hälfte Ihrer Kollegen mit. Kingsley, Sie könnten das zweite Abteil übernehmen. Sie und noch zwei oder drei von Ihnen könnten das übernehmen, dort werden alle Sympathisanten verbleiben. Dann bleiben Sie, Nymphadora und Hestia, ich möchte, dass Sie anhand der Klassenlisten hier die Schüler einzeln zu uns herein schicken. Ich werde euch jeweils sagen, wann ihr den nächsten senden könnt."

„Wird gemacht, Sir!"

Ich gehe voran in das Zelt, das tatsächlich in mehrere Kammern geteilt ist. Wir beziehen Stellung in der letzten Kammer, setzen uns auf die bereitgestellten Bänke und harren der Dinge, die da kommen werden.

**Severus**

Das wird weh tun. Ich weiss, dass es sein muss und bin froh, dass Dumbledore angekündigt hat, dass er es mit allen Häusern tun wird, nicht nur mit meinem eigenen. Ich hoffe, dass er dabei keine Enttäuschungen erleidet und wirklich nur in Slytherin Schüler findet, die sich jetzt schon haben hereinziehen lassen. Ich habe eine Liste von Verdächtigen im Kopf. Ich weiss, dass ich mein Ziel in diesem Bereich weit verfehlt habe, doch Dumbledore hat es mir nie zum Vorwurf gemacht. Es war einfach unmöglich, in meinem eigenen Haus die ‚Werte' der Todesser hochzuhalten und zur gleichen Zeit zu erwarten, dass keine dieser jungen Menschen sich von den falschen Machtversprechen einfangen lassen. Ich konnte in Slytherin nicht offen dazu stehen, nur Albus die Treue zu halten.

Wir stellen einen Tisch auf und darauf kommen ein paar Kelche. Die werden jeweils mit ein paar Schlucken Wasser gefüllt, in welches ich das Veritaserum gebe. Die Erst- und Zweitklässler werden keine Dosis benötigen, die höher als ein Tropfen ist. Tonks und Jones schicken nach der Klassenliste die erste Schülerin herüber. Wir fangen bei den Kleinsten an. Pansy Parkinsons kleine Schwester Violet kommt durch die Tür. Albus befiehlt ihr, sich zu setzen und uns ihren linken Arm zu zeigen. Das tut sie, sehr ruhig, danach muss sie einen der kleinen Kelche leeren, was sie auch tut, dann stellt Albus ihr die drei von ihm vorbereiteten Fragen, die sie alle zu unserer Zufriedenheit beantwortet.

„Sie können in Ihr Haus zurückkehren, Miss Parkinson," sage ich.

Sie verschwindet durch die Tür zur Eingangshalle, welche den Schülern, die in der Grossen Halle warten, verborgen ist. Die nächste Erstklässlerin ist Mariah Malfoy, eine Cousine zweiten Grades von Draco. Wie erwartet, hat sie kein Dunkles Mal, aber sie ist natürlich schon voll auf Voldemort eingespurt.

„Danke, Miss Malfoy. Bitte gehen Sie dort rechts in den Korridor und treten Sie bei der ersten Türe links ein," fordert Dumbledore sie auf.

Sie schaut mich erst an, doch ich nicke, also folgt sie dem Befehl ohne weiteren Protest. Die nächsten paar Schüler sind alle in Ordnung, nur ein Zweitklässler, der Mariah jetzt Gesellschaft leistet. Die dritte Klasse ist sauber, in der vierten finden sich zwei Schüler, die verdächtig sind. Jetzt kommen wir zur fünften und hier finden sich meine ersten vermuteten Todesser. In dieser Klasse sind die jüngeren Schwestern von Marcus Flint und Gregory Goyle, sowie ein jüngerer Bruder von Adrian Pucey. Alle drei von ihnen haben das hässliche Mal wirklich schon auf ihrem Arm. Überrascht bin ich nicht, aber trotzdem schockiert. Schockiert vor allem deshalb, weil weder der Dunkle Lord selber noch die Eltern der betroffenen Schüler davor Halt gemacht haben, selbst **Kinder** in dieses scheussliche Spiel einzuschliessen. Der erste, der hereinkommt, ist Michael Pucey. Als Dumbledore von ihm verlangt, seinen linken Arm zu entblössen, ahnt er natürlich schon, was ihm blüht. Er schaut erst erstaunt auf, dann trotzig und wendet sich an mich.

„Leisten Sie bitte der Aufforderung Folge, Pucey," sage ich kühl.

„Verräter!" zischt er mich an, tut aber wie geheissen.

Er zieht den Ärmel seiner Robe zurück und als Dumbledore seine Hand umdreht, sehen wir das Dunkle Mal. Ich seufze. Dumbledores Seufzer ist nicht zu hören, er weist Pucey an:

„Ich fürchte, ich muss Sie noch einen Moment zurückhalten, Mr. Pucey, bitte gehen Sie durch diesen Korridor da drüben und treten Sie bei der zweiten Tür nach links ein."

Pucey steht auf und folgt auch dieser Order, nicht ohne mir vorher einen gehässigen Blick zuzuwerfen. Ich nehme an, dass es für die meisten Slytherin-Schüler ein Schock sein wird, mich nicht auf ihrer Seite zu finden.

Drei weitere Schüler kommen herein, die alle im ersten Abteil landen. Dann kommt Miss Goyle. Sie folgt Pucey ins zweite Abteil und erhält einen Augenblick später Gesellschaft von Miss Flint. Zwei weitere Fünftklässler sind sauber und die letzte Fünftklässlerin geht ins erste Abteil. Zwei von neun, die es geschafft haben, sich herauszuhalten. Unter welchem Druck werden sie gestanden haben! Bis zum Ende des Schuljahres werde ich mich mehr um sie kümmern. Oder vielleicht Carla auffordern, es zu tun.

Die nächste Gruppe sind die Sechstklässler, minus Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini und Morag MacDougal. Die Verbleibenden sind praktisch alle auf meiner Liste der Verdächtigen, von zweien weiss ich es sicher. Aber die Bestätigung, dass jeder letzte von Dracos Klassenkameraden das Dunkle Mal auf dem Arm hat ist deswegen nicht weniger schockierend. Von Crabbe und Goyle hatte ich es schon gewusst, aber ich bin doch ziemlich erstaunt, dass auch Parkinson, Nott und Bulstrode bereits zu den Todessern gehören.

Schliesslich bleiben die Siebtklässler übrig, sieben sind noch in der Klasse, von denen sind vier Sympathisanten und drei haben das Dunkle Mal. Insgesamt fünf Schüler dieser Klasse sind in einem sicheren Haus. Sie leben mit zehn anderen Siebtklässlern aus den anderen drei Häusern in Irland und werden nur noch für ihre Schlussexamen nach Hogwarts kommen. Sie haben vier Erwachsene aus dem Orden als Betreuer und auch in ihrem Haus hat sich ein ziemlich gutes Klima unter den Schülern eingestellt, ähnlich wie bei denen in der Schweiz. Langsam fange ich an zu glauben, dass es besser wäre, die Schüler nach dem Zufallsprinzip auf die Häuser zu verteilen und nicht nach Charaktereigenschaften.

Als auch der letzte Schüler durch die ihm zugewiesene Tür verschwunden ist, kommen Tonks und Hestia wieder zu uns.

„Also, das war der letzte," sagt Tonks.

„War gar nicht so leicht, die zurückzuhalten..." meint Hestia.

„Das lässt sich denken. Danke für die gute Arbeit. Ich muss jetzt erst einmal mit denen sprechen, die wir da in der ersten Abteilung haben," sagt Dumbledore traurig.

Wir treten gemeinsam ein. Die elf Schüler sitzen auf den Bänken und schauen auf.

„Ich fürchte, dass ich sehr unangenehme Neuigkeiten für euch habe, aber zunächst habe ich hier das Gegenmittel zum Veritaserum, das euch verabreicht wurde. Bitte nehmt es alle gleich ein."

Wir verteilen die kleinen Becher mit dem Gegenmittel, das ebenfalls in Wasser aufgelöst wurde. Sie setzen sich wieder.

„Nun denn. Wie ihr aus der kurzen Befragung schon habt entnehmen können, wollten wir wissen, ob jemand unter euch bereits unter dem Einfluss der Todesser und Lord Voldemort steht und von euch allen haben wir erfahren, dass ihr zumindest schon deren Gedankengut übernommen habt oder von ihnen kontaktiert worden seid. Ich werde nichts unternehmen, um zu versuchen, eure politischen Ansichten zu ändern, die gehören euch und ihr seid selber dafür verantwortlich. Aber ich sage euch hier und jetzt, dass jegliche politische Agitation von eurer Gruppe an dieser Schule zu eurem sofortigen Ausschluss von der Schule führen würde. Bis ihr Hogwarts verlasst, werdet ihr alle unter ‚Probe' stehen, das heisst, dass nicht nur eurer Hauslehrer, sondern auch alle anderen Lehrer für euren Ausschluss stimmen können. Diese Regelung gilt für euch, bis ihr entweder Hogwarts verlasst oder eure Ausbildung hier abschliesst. Diesen Entscheid wird so auch euren Eltern oder Vormunden kommuniziert. Und nun dürft ihr in euer Haus zurückkehren."

Wir schauen ihnen nach, als sie den Raum und die Grosse Halle verlassen. Jetzt müssen wir zu den anderen, um sie davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass sie von der Schule geworfen werden. Sie werden bis zum Morgen hier bleiben und dann von den Auroren in ihre Schlafsäle zum Packen und anschliessend zum Zug begleitet werden. In London werden sie dann dem Ministerium übergeben. Wir betreten den Raum. Die Auroren bewachen den Zugang und die elf Schüler sitzen stumm da und warten. Sie wissen, dass sie tief im Schlamassel sitzen. Dumbledore bittet sie, sich wieder zu setzen und teilt ihnen mit:

„Sie alle wissen, warum Sie hier sitzen. Es tut mir sehr weh, zu sehen, dass man Sie dazu verführt hat, sich das Dunkle Mal eintätowieren zu lassen. Ich fühle mich, zumindest indirekt, dafür verantwortlich und weiss, dass ich meine Aufgabe, Sie vor allem Üblen zu bewahren, nicht erfüllt habe. Aber wenn Sie aus wirklicher Überzeugung dieses Dunkle Mal entgegengenommen haben, dann sehe ich mich ausserstande, Ihre Ansichten zu ändern. Sie haben sich dazu entschlossen, Todesser zu werden. Nun werden Sie sich dafür verantworten müssen. Sie wissen, dass gegenwärtig alle Todesser untersucht werden und daher können Sie nicht hier in Hogwarts bleiben. Wir müssen Sie auf Befehl des Ministeriums und der Schulbeiräte mit sofortiger Wirkung aus Hogwarts ausschliessen. Morgen werden Sie von diesen Auroren nach London begleitet und dem Ministerium übergeben. Nach gründlicher Untersuchung werden Sie in einem Prozess dafür gerade stehen müssen, sollten Sie sich bereits gegen unsere Gesetze vergangen haben. Sie werden nach den selben Massstäben verurteilt wie die erwachsenen Todesser. Die heutige Nacht werden Sie in dem kleinen Raum hier in der Grossen Halle verbringen, morgen früh werden Sie zum Packen einzeln in Ihre Schlafsäle begleitet und dann zum Zug."

Die Schüler haben offensichtlich nicht mit einer Entlassung aus der Schule gerechnet. Einige von ihnen, darunter Parkinson und Pucey, starren Dumbledore wütend an, andere sind einfach geschockt. Wir verlassen den Raum und die Auroren geleiten die Schüler in den kleinen Raum hinter dem Lehrertisch, der bereits mit Matratzen und Schlafsäcken ausgestattet worden ist. Ich seufze wieder. Und kann mich nur besorgt fragen, was wir finden werden, wenn wir die anderen Häuser durchsuchen.

**Albus**

Was für ein trauriger Abend. Ich begleite Severus aus der Grossen Halle, nachdem ich die improvisierten Räume verschwinden lasse. Die Hälfte der Auroren hat in der Mitte des Schlosses Räume zugeordnet erhalten, die andere übernimmt die Wache über die Schüler. Ich glaube, ich sollte mich für eine Weile noch um Severus kümmern. Er sieht sehr mitgenommen aus und ich vermute, dass er sich selber mehr Schuld dafür gibt als er sollte.

„Severus, Sie sollten wissen, dass dies auf keinen Fall Ihre Schuld ist. Sie haben getan, was Sie konnten. Und wenn Sie uns verlassen, dann denken Sie bitte dran, dass Sie das Beste für Ihr Haus getan haben, was Sie unter den gegebenen Umständen tun konnten. Es wird sicher für jeden, der in den nächsten Jahren die Leitung des Hauses Slytherin übernehmen wird, schwierig werden. Aber ich habe vollstes Verständnis dafür, dass Sie sich jetzt neu orientieren wollen. Unter keinen Umständen möchte ich Sie dazu zwingen, länger als unbedingt nötig hier zu bleiben. Ich denke, dass Sie in der Forschung weit glücklicher sein werden als hier. Und selbstverständlich werde ich Ihnen die besten Referenzen mitgeben."

„Danke, Direktor. Wenn Sie gestatten, würde ich mich jetzt gerne in meine Gemächer zurückziehen."

„Natürlich, Severus. Ich werde nur Ihre Unterschrift auf den Formularen benötigen. Und sollten Sie Lust haben, auf einen kleinen Drink zu mir ins Büro zu kommen, sind Sie jederzeit willkommen."

„Nein, danke, Direktor, nicht heute abend. Ich werde die Formulare unterschreiben. Das war etwas zu viel für mich heute."

Ich nicke. Er hat natürlich vollkommen recht.

„Ich verstehe auch das, Severus. Ich möchte nur noch einmal betonen, dass Sie in Hogwarts stets offene Türen finden werden."

Er seufzt. Dann fragt er:

„Wissen Sie schon, wen Sie als Braumeister einstellen werden?"

„Nein, noch nicht. Ich werde Arabella Figg fragen, ob sie bereit ist, für eine Weile in den Lehrerberuf zurückzukehren, bis ich einen guten Lehrer gefunden habe. Sie ist kompetent, sie war eine Slytherin, aber leider fühlt sie sich auch viel zu alt."

„Geben Sie den Job Black," sagt Severus.

Ich blinzle. Es hat in den letzten weit über fünfzig Jahren nicht viele Momente gegeben, in denen ich mich für kurze Zeit sprachlos sah, doch jetzt bin ich es. Severus will, dass sein meistgehasster Schulfeind seine Stelle einnimmt? Habe ich eben richtig gehört?

„Sirius Black? Wären Sie bereit, mir zu erläutern, weshalb Sie gerade ihn empfehlen?" erkundige ich mich vorsichtig.

„Er hat eine natürliche Begabung fürs Unterrichten. Er ist gut im Fach, auch wenn er kein Meister ist. Und die Schüler werden ihn lieben."

Ich überlege mir das kurz. Kein Mensch kann eine bessere Empfehlung erhalten als die Empfehlung eines sehr intimen Feindes. Etwas ist doch gut gegangen. Dann nicke ich, erleichtert.

„Danke für den Hinweis, Severus. Ich werde mich mit dem Gedanken sicher auseinandersetzen. Ich weiss, dass die Kinder unter seiner Aufsicht ihn alle sehr gut mögen. Besten Dank! Ich wünsche Ihnen eine angenehme Nachtruhe, Severus."

„Gute Nacht auch Ihnen, Herr Direktor."

Wir trennen uns. Während ich zurück in mein Büro gehe und über die Ereignisse des Abends nachdenke, bemerke ich, dass mein Schritt leichter und beschwingter ist, auch wenn wir jetzt elf unserer Schüler von der Schule verweisen müssen. Ich werde den ganzen Formularkram auszufüllen haben. Minerva erwartet mich bereits dafür. Sie hat sogar schon eine Reihe Formulare so weit vorbereitet, dass nur noch die Namen eingesetzt werden müssen. Als ich mein Büro betrete, fragt sie nur ängstlich:

„Wie viele?"

„Elf," antworte ich seufzend.

Sie schnappt nach Luft.

„Das sind mehr als ich erwartet habe," meint sie mit gepresster Stimme.

„Hier ist die Liste, Minerva. Es ist schmerzhaft und ich tue es höchst ungern. Aber es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Fudge hat darauf bestanden, dass wir die Schule durchsuchen und die Schulbeiräte haben ihm für einmal voll die Stange gehalten. Also müssen wir es tun. Alle elf werden morgen dem Ministerium übergeben. Ich hoffe, die haben den Anstand, wenigstens die Eltern der Schüler zu benachrichtigen."

Minerva wirft einen Blick auf die Liste und erklärt: „Mit einigen von denen wird das aber problematisch, Albus. Die Parkinsons und Notts sind bereits alle in Azkaban. Die Puceys stehen im Verdacht, Todesser zu sein und sind auch bereits in Untersuchungshaft. Es würde mich erstaunen, wenn auch nur einige sich bemühen würden, ihren Kindern beizustehen. Und das sind nur zwei Beispiele."

„Ich bin immer noch der Ansicht, dass wir nichts gewinnen, wenn wir diese Jugendlichen jetzt einfach fallen lassen. Sie sollten eine zweite Chance bekommen, sich zu bewähren. Man sollte sie an der Schule belassen. Jedenfalls diejenigen, die noch keine Verbrechen begangen haben. Aber das wollte Fudge verhindern, wir durften denen, die bereits ein Dunkles Mal empfangen haben, nicht eine einzige Frage stellen. Fudge wollte das ausschliesslich denen von der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung überlassen. Wenigstens ist das Ministerium jetzt einigermassen sauber. Madam Bones hat ausserdem zwei weitere faire Richter zur Verfügung, es bleibt also zu hoffen, dass sie keine Kinder nach Azkaban senden werden, die es nicht wirklich verdienen."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie das tun werden, Albus," sagt Minerva. „Obwohl Sirius damals eigentlich auch noch fast ein Kind war als sie ihn nach Azkaban verfrachtet haben. Ich hoffe, dass sie diesmal bessere Arbeit machen werden."

Wir bereiten den Papierkram vor. Wir senden Briefe an Eltern oder Vormunde, wo sie schon bekannt sind, welche nur die Information enthalten, dass sie ab sofort ihre Kinder über die Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung erreichen können. Es wird eine lange Nacht. Ich muss Severus noch einmal in mein Büro bitten, um die Relegationsformulare zu unterschreiben, da er ihr Hauslehrer ist.

**Bill**

Tonks und ich übernehmen einen Teil der Nachtwache über die rausgeschmissenen Schüler. Wir sprechen leise in der unmittelbaren Nähe der Tür, wo wir eines der Sofas abgestellt haben, um ihnen den Weg zu versperren, sollten einige von ihnen versuchen, abzuhauen. Seit ich letztes Jahr von Gringotts zu den Auroren gewechselt habe, haben wir uns ziemlich oft gesehen. Ich habe mich ohne Bedauern einstweilen von Gringotts verabschiedet und die Auroren konnten meine Talente in vielerlei Hinsicht gebrauchen. Also haben wir in den letzten paar Monaten etliche kleine Scharmützel mit Todessern erlebt, sogar einige intensivere Kämpfe, aber es war immer sehr interessant. Ich habe dabei auch feststellen können, dass Tonks weit mehr kann als stolpern. Sie fragt mich wie aus heiterem Himmel:

„Hast du eigentlich noch Kontakt mit diesem französischen Mädchen, wie hiess sie doch nur...? Die Zwillinge und Ron haben sie ein paar Mal erwähnt. Ach ja, Fleur, nicht wahr?"

Oh Scheisse! Noch jemand, der mich nach Fleur fragt. Ja, ich habe Kontakt mit ihr, wenn auch nur losen Briefkontakt. Seit ich sie damals beim Trimagischen Turnier kennen gelernt habe, sind wir uns etwa dreimal begegnet. Fleur ist eine sehr intelligente junge Frau. Zuerst habe ich sie überhaupt nicht wirklich beachtet, weil ich dachte, sie wäre zu jung für mich. Aber sie gab mir diese Blicke, die jedem Mann sagen, dass er für sie interessant ist. Ich weiss, dass sie mich mag. Ich ziehe die Luft etwas scharf ein, antworte aber:

„Ja, wir haben uns vielleicht ein oder zweimal getroffen. Leider ist sie zu einem Teil Veela und es ist immer ziemlich schwierig, herauszufinden, ob sie nur den Veela-Charme versprüht, oder ob sie's ernst meint, wenn sie schöne Augen macht. Deswegen habe ich sie etwas auf Distanz gehalten."

„Also magst du sie?"

„Ja. Zur Zeit beschränken wir die Beziehung aber auf eine Brieffreundschaft. Sie studiert Zauberkunst in Paris. Will experimentelle Zaubermeisterin werden und ich denke, das wird sie auch schaffen. Sie hat mich kontaktiert, um mich zu meinen Erfahrungen als Fluchbrecher zu befragen."

„Gut. Dann solltest du den Kontakt nicht ganz einschlafen lassen, es kann ja sein, dass sie dich wirklich mag. Und du bist es wert, jemand richtig Gutes zu finden, denn du bist ein prima Junge, weisst du!"

„Danke, Tonks! Jetzt bringst du mich zum Erröten!"

Aber sie grinst nur. Ich schaue zufällig auf die Uhr und merke, dass es Zeit ist, die Bande hier zu wecken. Ich organisiere mit Kingsley, wer welche Schüler in ihren Schlafsaal begleitet. Mir wird das Parkinson-Mädchen zugeteilt. Wir gehen in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und von da in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen, um sie beim Packen zu überwachen. Ihre Zauberstäbe haben wir natürlich alle schon eingesammelt. Parkinson sagt kein Wort, während sie ihre Sachen einpackt. Danach gehen wir direkt zurück in die Eingangshalle. Ich staune, wie diszipliniert die Schüler unseren Anordnungen folgen. Dumbledore und Snape stehen an der Tür und untersuchen jeden einzelnen Schüler, dann machen sie die Tür auf und wir gehen zu den bereitstehenden Kutschen. Jeweils eine Kutsche für einen Auroren und einen Schüler. Die Kutschen bringen uns nach Hogsmeade, wo wir die Schüler auf einen bereitgestellten Sonderzug verfrachten und nach London zum Ministerium bringen.

Nachdem wir sie dort abgeliefert haben, kehren wir nach Hogwarts zurück. Das selbe Vorgehen wie gestern kommt auch heute abend auf die Tagesordnung, aber diesmal mit den Schülern von Ravenclaw. Flitwick ist heute bei Dumbledore und macht ein leicht bekümmertes Gesicht. Kingsley, der selber ein Ravenclaw ist, versichert ihm:

„Machen Sie sich nicht zu viele Sorgen, Professor Flitwick, wir erwarten nicht, in Ihrem Haus eine Menge junge Todesser zu finden."

„Danke, Mr. Shacklebolt, Sie sind zu gütig, aber bedenken Sie, dass Barty Crouch auch ein Ravenclaw war, noch dazu einer unserer besten Schüler!"

„Wir werden sehen, wie es geht."

**Filius Flitwick**

Ich mache mir dennoch Sorgen. Ich bin sehr davon überzeugt, dass in meinem Hause kaum Todesser zu finden sind, aber man weiss es ja nie ganz sicher. Ich erschauere in Entsetzen, vielleicht doch einen oder mehrere Anhänger Lord Voldemorts in meinem Haus Unterschlupf gewährt zu haben. Auch Ravenclaw ist ein Haus, in dem sich viele alte vollblütige Zaubererfamilien heimisch fühlen. Durch die ständig zunehmende Inzucht in diesen Familien sind allerdings immer weniger von ihnen in Ravenclaw gelandet, weil ihnen die intellektuellen Fähigkeiten immer mehr abgehen, aber ich halte mir stets Barty Crouch vor Augen. Welch ein vielversprechender junger Mann er war. Wäre er nur nicht von seinen Eltern so völlig überfordert worden.

Nun denn. Die erste Klasse ist sauber, ebenso die zweite, dritte und vierte. Nicht eines der Kinder ist auch nur verdächtig, ein Sympathisant zu sein. Das erleichtert mich wirklich ungemein. Sie erhalten alle gleich das Gegenmittel zum Veritaserum und werden durch den Eingang der Grossen Halle geschickt. Dann finden sich aber zwei Sympathisanten unter den Fünftklässlern. Wir schicken sie in den ersten Raum. Die sechste Klasse. Ein weiterer Schüler, der sympathisiert und einer mit dem Dunklen Mal! Ich bin beschämt, als ich dieses Dunkle Mal auf dem Unterarm eines meiner Schüler sehe. Und das erschreckt mich nun wirklich sehr, denn der Betroffene ist Ewan Callahan, der einer der am meisten geachteten klassischen Ravenclaw-Familien entstammt. Wie ich seine Eltern kenne, werden sie genauso geschockt sein. Der junge Mann wird in den zweiten Raum geschickt. Es bleiben die Siebtklässler und die sind alle wieder sauber. Drei eindeutige Sympathisanten und ein Todesser unter 75 Schülern. Die drei Sympathisanten werden mit den strengsten Warnungen in ihr Haus zurückgeschickt, der relegierte Schüler wird hier in der Grossen Halle bleiben und morgen unter Bewachung nach London geschickt. Ich bin erleichtert, dass es nicht schlimmer ist, aber betrübt, dass überhaupt vier Schüler in meinem Haus zu finden sind, die bereit sind, gemeinsame Sache mit dieser schlimmen Gesellschaft zu machen. Ich bin froh, dass nur einer wirklich beigetreten ist, aber es nimmt mich immer noch mit, herausgefunden zu haben, welcher Schüler es ist. Als alles vorbei ist, gehe ich mit Albus aus der Grossen Halle. Er lächelt und meint:

„Es tut mir sehr leid um diesen einen Schüler, Filius, ich wünschte, dass ich etwas dafür tun könnte, dass er den rechten Pfad wiederfindet."

„Ich weiss, was du meinst, Albus. Ich fühle genauso. Es betrübt mich sehr, aber ich weiss, wie schwer sie davon zu überzeugen sind, dass sie ans falsche Recht glauben."

Er nickt und wir gehen schweigend hinauf zu seinem Büro, wo ich das Formular unterschreibe, das einen meiner Schüler relegiert.

**Albus**

Die nächsten zwei Abende verfahren wir mit den Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs auf die selbe Weise. Die Gryffindors sind, sehr zu Minervas Freude, allesamt sauber. Und dasselbe gilt für die Hufflepuffs. Pomona ist ebenso erfreut und erleichtert, dass wir in ihrem Haus weder Sympathisanten noch Todesser gefunden haben. Doch sie ist sich schon im Voraus sicher und geht die Sache mit wesentlich leichterem Herzen an als die anderen.

„Jetzt können die geschützten Häuser wohl aufgehoben werden, Albus, nicht wahr?"

„Bald. Obwohl ich den Verdacht hege, dass das unser Schweizer Kontingent nicht sehr erfreuen wird. Die haben mir durch die Blume zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie eigentlich lieber alle da bleiben möchten. Sie haben sich wohl inzwischen an ihre Familie einfach zu sehr gewöhnt."

„Oh, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Man kann ja auch argumentieren, dass ihre hervorragenden OWLS bewiesen haben, dass sie von sehr kompetenten Lehrern unterrichtet werden. Also, warum sollte man ihnen den Wunsch nicht gewähren?"

„Das stimmt. Sie haben hervorragende Lehrer. Ich möchte nur, dass alle anderen Hogwarts-Schüler von diesen hervorragenden Lehrern auch profitieren könnten, Pomona."

Sie lächelt.

„Die Schüler werden sich sehr darüber freuen, wenn sie Remus Lupin wieder zurückbekommen. Und könnten überrascht sein, was für ein unterhaltsamer Lehrer Sirius Black sein kann."

„Ein paar gute Lacher kämen uns jetzt wirklich genehm, Pomona, alle haben lange genug betretene Gesichter gemacht. Und so sehr es sich als anstrengend herausstellen könnte, wieder zwei der vier Rumtreiber, und die durchtriebensten, wenn du mich fragst, im Haus zu haben, vor allem mit einem dritten von ihnen in der Nähe. Den Schülern und auch uns könnten sie nur gut tun."

Jetzt lacht sie, zuckt die Schultern und meint:

„Ach weisst du, ich konnte mich eigentlich nicht beklagen. Höchstens darüber, dass Sirius den Unterricht wohl ebenso oft geschwänzt wie besucht hat. Sie haben mich mehr als einmal zum Lachen gebracht. Und ich denke, Poppy wäre wohl ganz zufrieden, sie hier wieder zu sehen. Auch Filius. Und selbst Minerva, wenn die es vielleicht auch nicht so offen eingesteht. – Welches Fach würdest du Sirius denn anvertrauen?"

„Würdest du es glauben, wenn ich dir sagte, dass Severus Snape Sirius für seinen Job empfohlen hat?" frage ich lächelnd.

„Nein, eher nicht. Hat er nicht, oder? Hat er? Wirklich?"

„Oh ja, er hat."

„Dann muss Sirius aber wirklich gut sein!"

„Ich glaube, er ist es. Ich habe ihn einige Male beim Unterrichten beobachtet. Die Schüler sprechen sehr gut auf ihn an. Die Examinatoren waren erstaunt über die letztjährigen OWLS-Resultate und haben mich darauf angesprochen, wie aussergewöhnlich gut sie bei vielen Schülern waren. Die meisten schneiden in OWLS und NEWTS besser ab als in Severus' Lehrgang, weil er tiefer benotet. Das tut er generell. Aber dieses Jahr sind alle von Sirius' Schülern, ausser einem oder zwei, in den Zaubertränke-OWLS ganz oben klassiert gewesen. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass das davon kam, dass sie weit ruhiger in diese Prüfung gestiegen sind als alle anderen. Und das war Sirius' Verdienst. Die ersten sieben Ränge wurden von Sirius' Schülern belegt. Selbst Neville ist in der ersten Hälfte! Da die Examinatoren auch die Prüfungen benoten, werden die Schüler fair beurteilt."

„Das ist eindrücklich. Ich würde an deiner Stelle zusehen, dass das keine andere Schule spitz kriegt und ihn dir wegschnappt, Albus!"

„Ich habe einen wichtigen Trumpf in der Hand, Pomona, und der heisst Remus Lupin. Remus will zurückkommen und wo der hingeht, wird Sirius folgen. Aber ich werde wohl noch ein Jahr warten müssen. Für das eine Jahr kann ich Arabella Figg engagieren und der Lehrer für Verteidigung wird's noch ein Jahr lang tun. Das natürlich nur dann, wenn die Schüler wirklich lieber in der Schweiz bleiben wollen. Was ich erwarte. Es wäre gerade in ihrem Fall sehr hart für sie, in ihre Häuser zurückzukehren."

„Setz sie in ihren eigenen Schlafsaal, vielleicht besser zwei davon, da müsste genügend Platz im Gryffindor-Turm sein," schlägt Pomona vor.

„Das hatte ich mir bereits ausgedacht, Pomona. Ich werde sie in den nächsten Tagen darauf ansprechen."


	17. Animagi

**Kapitel 16 – Animagi**

**Sirius**

Wir gewöhnen uns immer noch an den Gedanken, dass alles vorbei ist. Die Kids machen ihre Arbeit, Remus und ich tun unsere, und alles läuft schon fast beängstigend harmonisch. Lily, Harry und Hermione lernen ihre Zaubersprüche für die erste Transformation zum Animagus auswendig. Ich zeige ihnen die Zauberstabbewegungen dazu und sie üben auch diese. So werden sie immer sicherer. Ohne den Zaubertrank können sie diese Dinge üben bis zum Umfallen, es wird nichts geschehen. Während sie durch die letzte Phase gehen, arbeite ich mit den anderen an der Theorie, auch Remus ist mit von der Partie. Wir haben den Mittwoch dafür frei gemacht. Auch Mandy, Padma, Blaise und Morag machen jetzt mit. Sie haben ja alle auf den ersten Zaubertrank reagiert, das heisst, alle vier haben ebenfalls ein inneres Tier. Fast alle Menschen haben wohl eines, nur die meisten kommen nie drauf, dass sie es auch herausholen könnten. Sie holen alle rasch zu Harry und Hermione auf. Ich frage die beiden, ob sie gewillt sind, mit der ersten Transformation so lange zu warten, bis auch die anderen bereit dazu sind. Sie erklären sich einverstanden, so können wir dann den Zaubertrank für die Initialtransformation gemeinsam brauen.

So lernen sie denn alle jetzt an ihren Zaubersprüchen. Sie repetieren sie ungefähr dreissig Mal am Tag, meistens fängt eins an und mindestens noch eins fällt ein. Schliesslich können sie alle ihre Formeln fast im Schlaf. So lange, bis ich ihnen mitteile, dass ich soeben die Eule mit der Bestellung für die Zaubertrankzutaten an den Kräuterladen geschickt habe. Zur selben Zeit bestelle ich beim Ministerium auch die Registrierungsformulare. Wir brauchen uns ja jetzt nicht mehr zu verbergen und so werden alle fünfzehn beim Ministerium schon mal vorregistriert und zwar als Animagi im Training. Die Formulare werden wir ans Ministerium zurücksenden, sobald sie zum ersten Mal transformiert haben. Ich nehme an, dass sie's alle mehr als einmal angehen müssen. Ich selber musste die Formeln dreimal aufsagen, bevor ich zum ersten Mal die Transformation schaffte.

Dann erhalte ich an einem Montag morgen einen Brief von der Abteilung zur Kontrolle und Führung Magischer Geschöpfe mit der Aufforderung, mich bei Amos Diggory zu melden. Ich mache ein Datum mit ihm ab und bin am folgenden Montag bei ihm im Büro. Er heisst mich willkommen und erklärt:

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie kommen konnten, Mr. Black. – Ich habe gehört, dass Sie eine Gruppe von Schülern darin anleiten, Animagi zu werden, ist das richtig?"

„Ja, Sir. Ich habe sie bereits als Animagi im Training vorregistriert. Sie stehen bereits kurz vor ihrer ersten Transformation."

„Leider haben wir hier im Ministerium niemanden, den wir Ihnen dabei zur Seite stellen können, die Stelle eines Animagusberaters ist zur Zeit unbesetzt, weil seit Jahren keiner mehr den Wunsch hegte, ein Animagus zu werden. Zumindest nicht offiziell... ich glaube, Minerva McGonagall war die letzte, welche sich in diesem Jahrhundert hat registrieren lassen. Was nicht bedeutet, dass Sie der einzige illegale Animagus in diesem Jahrhundert gewesen sind. Da sind gewiss noch eine Menge andere. Ich weiss, dass Sie Transfiguration unterrichten. Fühlen Sie sich denn der Aufgabe gewachsen, Ihre Schüler zu so etwas auszubilden?"

Statt einer Antwort verwandle ich mich. Er schaut mich kurz an und lacht dann.

„Oh, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das vergessen konnte! Wenn ich daran gedacht hätte, dann hätte ich Sie selbstverständlich nicht in dieser Weise angehauen, Mr. Black."

„Das macht fast gar nichts, Mr. Diggory. Ich bin jetzt schon über zwanzig Jahre lang ein Animagus. Und ich habe ziemlich viel Zeit in meiner Animagusform verbracht."

„Auf der Liste Ihrer Schüler taucht auch der Name Remus Lupin auf, Mr. Black. Ich weiss, dass Professor Lupin ein sehr begabter Zauberer ist, aber er ist auch ein Werwolf. Glauben Sie nicht, dass es ein sehr gefährliches Spiel ist, ihm diese Transfiguration beizubringen?"

„Nein. Im Gegenteil halte ich es für klug. Sein inneres Tier ist wirklich ein Wolf, aber ich denke, dass ihm die Animagustransformation die schmerzhaften Werwolftransformationen ersparen wird. Wir wissen nicht wirklich, ob sein Körper eine Transformation dieser Art überhaupt noch mitmacht, aber wir wollen es austesten. Der Zaubertrank ist nicht gefährlich, im schlimmsten Fall passiert einfach gar nichts. Die Tatsache, dass er ein Werwolf ist, war übrigens meine Motivation, ein Animagus zu werden."

Diggory schaut mich interessiert an und fragt:

„Wieso das denn?"

„Wir waren Schulkameraden, Remus, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew und ich. Wir fanden heraus, dass er ein Werwolf war und wollten etwas finden, das ihm half. Und wurden Animagi. So konnten wir in den Vollmondnächten bei ihm sein, ohne dass er uns gefährden konnte. Selbst wenn er uns beim Spielen biss, mich vor allem, meine Form ist ja ein grosser Hund, hat uns das nicht verflucht. Ich habe etliche Narben davongetragen, konnte damit ja nicht zu Poppy Pomfrey gehen."

„Das würde ich als einen ziemlich grossen Freundschaftsdienst betrachten," meint Diggory.

„Ja, das war es wohl. Aber für uns war es auch ein unglaublich spannendes Abenteuer, das wir auf keinen Fall hätten missen wollen. Hat unwahrscheinlich Spass gemacht. Und es hat mir mehrfach das Leben gerettet, dass ich ein Animagus bin."

„Nun, da Sie so viel Erfahrung haben, könnte ich Ihnen ja den Posten unseres Animagusberaters anbieten, was meinen Sie? Wir könnten eine Verbindungsperson brauchen, wenn weitere Anfragen für Animagusregistrierungen kommen. Uns ist sehr bewusst, dass die meisten Animagi unregistriert bleiben. Viele fürchten die Registrierung als eine Kontrolle. Wir möchten nur wissen, wann jemand es versucht, um notfalls zu Hilfe kommen zu können. Es ist und bleibt ja nicht ungefährlich, die erste Transformation anzugehen. Wir versuchen, Interessenten klarzumachen, dass die Registrierung als Unterstützung, nicht nur als Kontrolle dienen soll."

„Was müsste ich dabei tun?"

„Oh, nur jemanden unterstützen, der die Verwandlung angehen will. Dafür brauchen Sie kein Ministeriumsmitarbeiter zu sein, die Bezahlung für Ihre Dienste würde dann auf Honorarbasis erfolgen. Das heisst, nur wenn Ihre Dienste in Anspruch genommen werden."

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken. – Ich muss gestehen, dass wir nicht die Absicht hatten, die Schüler schon zu registrieren, wir fürchteten, dass die Information über ihre Tierformen dann viel zu rasch zu den Todessern geleitet würde, aber die geänderten Verhältnisse haben uns natürlich zum Umdenken angeregt."

„Gut. Ich bin froh, das zu hören. Ich wünsche Ihren Schülern dafür viel Glück. Wären Sie so freundlich, meine Grüsse an Harry Potter weiterzuleiten? Er hat meiner Frau und mir vor einem Jahr einen so süssen Brief geschrieben, in dem er uns mitteilte, dass er bei der ersten Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bietet, Cedrics Grab besuchen wird. Wir waren beide sehr berührt von dem Brief."

„Selbstverständlich leite ich Ihre Grüsse weiter. Er denkt oft an Cedric. Es hat lange gedauert, bis er seinen Tod verarbeitet hat, doch ich bin sicher, dass er sein Versprechen nicht vergessen hat."

Ich kehre nach Hause zurück. Da wir uns jetzt nicht mehr so sehr zu verbergen brauchen, haben Remus und ich das Apparieren ins Haus jetzt wieder möglich gemacht, allerdings läutet eine Glocke, wenn das jemand tut, Remus' cleveres Hirn ist sogar mit einer neuen Methode dahergekommen, das Dunkle Mal zu erkennen. Wenn ein Todesser in unser Haus zu apparieren versucht, läutet die Glocke mit einem völlig anderen Ton. Ich frage mich, wie viele Anwendungen er noch finden wird, um ein Dunkles Mal zu erkennen? Ich appariere ins Klassenzimmer, damit sie gleich sehen, dass ich es bin.

**Remus**

Sirius kommt von seinem Besuch im Ministerium zurück und appariert direkt ins Klassenzimmer. Ich schaue ihn fragend an, aber er sagt nur kurz:

„Nichts. Er wollte nur wissen, ob wir einen Beistand benötigen für die erste Transformation und als ich ihm erklärte, dass ich selber ein Animagus bin, bot er mir den Posten eines Animagusberaters an."

„Oh, gut!"

Er grinst und verschwindet in den vorderen Teil des Hauses. Wir machen mit unserer Arbeit weiter. Am Nachmittag beschäftigen sich die Schüler wieder mit ihren Zauberkunstprojekten. Justins Gruppe nähert sich der Vollendung ihres Projekts und die vier wollen uns heute zeigen, wie weit sie gekommen sind. Ich lächle, denn ihre zauberhafte Version von Trivial Pursuit ist fast fertig. Es gibt immer noch ein paar Schwächen, die arbeiten sie aber jetzt grade raus.

Sie haben ein ziemlich cooles Brett geschaffen, das der gewöhnlichen Version vollkommen gleicht, doch es hat einen sehr witzigen verzauberten Zusatz in Form eines kleinen Gnoms, der die Fragen und, wo nötig, die Antworten ausspuckt. Sie haben den Zauberspruch, welcher den Gnom aktiviert selber erfunden. Am Antwortteil sind sie jetzt immer noch dran. Sie wollen dem Gnom beibringen, die richtige Antwort zu erkennen, wenn sie vom Spieler gegeben wird. Damit wollen sie ihren ebenfalls selber erfundenen Zauber für die Aktivierung der Antwort überflüssig machen. Sie versuchen, diesen Teil auf den Gnom zu legen, damit dieser die Antwort erkennt und nur dann selber bringt, wenn der Spieler die richtige Antwort nicht weiss oder seine Antwort falsch ist. Ich glaube, da wird ein bisschen Hirn in den Gnom rein müssen.

Ein weiterer Zauberspruch, den sie erschaffen haben, ist der zum Werfen der Würfel. Auch die Spielfiguren können mit einem Zauber bewegt werden. Dafür haben sie einen bestehenden Zauber benutzt, nämlich denselben, den man verwendet, um Schachfiguren zu verzaubern. Aber alles in allem haben sie drei eigene Zauber vorzuweisen, zum würfeln und zum Abfragen der Fragen und Antworten vom Gnom. Ausserdem können dem Gnom jederzeit neue, zusätzliche Fragen und Antworten gefüttert werden. Sie haben also ihre Aufgabe vollständig gelöst.

Wir sind mit viel Spass dabei, das Spiel zu testen, als die Apparierungsglocke erneut bimmelt, diesmal ist es Albus Dumbledore. Er findet uns alle zusammen um den Küchentisch, wo wir uns über eine ziemlich ulkige Frage amüsieren.

„Das klingt ja nach sehr unterhaltsamem Unterricht," bemerkt Albus.

Wir schrecken auf, immer noch lachend.

„Albus! Wie schön, dich zu sehen. Komm, schau dir das an, es ist ein Projekt in Zauberkunst von einigen der Schüler."

„Ah! Dies ist demnach doch Unterricht, nicht Spiel?" will er wissen.

„Ja und nein. Es ist ein Klassenprojekt, aber es ist wirklich ein Spiel. Ich habe sie angeregt, selber Zaubersprüche zu erfinden und sie in drei Gruppen zu vier Schülern und einer Gruppe mit Hermione Granger eingeteilt. Diese Gruppe hier besteht aus Justin, Ron, Harry und Morag und die vier wollen uns grade zeigen, wie weit sie mit dem Spiel sind. Es war Justins Idee, ein Muggelspiel mit eigenen Zaubersprüchen auf die Zaubererwelt zuzuschneiden."

„Oh, das klingt aber interessant!"

Ich stehe auf, um Albus den Umhang abzunehmen und an die Garderobe zu hängen. Dann setzt er sich zu uns und bittet Justin um eine genauere Erklärung:

„Wie geht das Spiel?"

„Es ist ein Quizspiel. In der Version der Muggel müssen die Spieler diese kleinen, runden Behälter als Spielfiguren über das Brett führen. Das Ziel ist, diese grösseren Felder hier zu erreichen, die am Ende der Speichen sind, um hier die bunten Wissenssteine zu kassieren. Wer seinen Behälter als erster mit allen sechs Farben voll hat, geht zur Mitte und beantwortet dort eine letzte Frage. Hat er die falsch beantwortet, muss er wieder raus, noch mal versuchen, so lange, bis der erste das Ziel erreicht. Man würfelt, um sich über das Brett zu bewegen. Die Farben der Felder entsprechen den Themen, aus denen Fragen beantwortet werden müssen. Wenn man auf einem blauen Feld landet, beantwortet man eine Frage zur Geographie, gelb ist Geschichte, und so weiter. Beantwortet man die Frage richtig, kann man weiter würfeln. So lange man seine Fragen richtig beantwortet, kann man weiterfahren, bis man auf einem Eckfeld landet. Hat man diese Frage richtig, geht's weiter beim nächsten Spieler."

„Das klingt nach einem sehr lehrreichen Spiel," findet Albus.

„Macht aber auch Spass. Wir haben es aus diesem Grund für das Klassenprojekt ausgewählt. Und weil's Remus gerne spielt. Also, jetzt zu unserer Version. Wir haben diesen kleinen Burschen da in der Mitte gebastelt. In den haben wir sämtliche unsere Fragen und Antworten abgelegt. Weitere können hinzugefügt werden. Morag hat übrigens die meisten zusammengestellt. Wir anderen haben hauptsächlich dadurch geholfen, dass wir ihr Bücher, Magazine und Zeitungen zugehalten haben. Die Farben. Orange ist für Unterhaltung und Sport aus der Zaubererwelt. Grün ist für Zaubertränke. Braun ist für Literatur und alles, was Bücher betrifft. Gelb ist Geschichte, Politik, Nachrichten. Blau ist für Geographie und Astronomie. Und schliesslich noch pink, das ist für Zauberkunst. Um zu spielen, muss man die Würfel zum Rollen bringen. Dafür haben wir einen Zauberspruch kreiert, der ähnlich funktioniert wie der für die Schachfiguren. Man braucht sie nur mit ‚Volubilis alea' zu besprechen. Dann kann man seinen eigenen Behälter bewegen wie Schachfiguren. Einfach, indem man zum Beispiel sagt: ‚Grüner Behälter zum Feld 37'. Oder was auch immer. Für die Behälter haben wir die selbe Formel benutzt, die man auch für die Schachfiguren verwendet. Nichts Neues hier, aber jetzt kommt die nächste Eigenerfindung, nämlich das Hervorholen der Frage, die zur Farbe des Feldes passend per Zufall ausgewählt wird. Je nachdem auf welchem Feld man landet, sagt man nur: ‚Blaue Frage' oder ‚Braune Frage' und so weiter. Und dann kann man mit ‚blaue Antwort' oder ‚braune Antwort' die richtige Antwort hervorholen. Das ist eigentlich alles. Die Formeln, die wir entwickelt haben, sind die Zauber zum einholen der Fragen und Antworten und eine Adaption eines bestehenden Zaubers für die Würfel und das Bewegen der Spielfiguren. Ausserdem gibt's noch ein paar Zauber auf dem Spielbrett und in dem Gnom."

Albus nickt mir anerkennend zu.

„Filius wird entzückt sein, wenn er davon hört. Da habt ihr sehr gute Arbeit geleistet. Was haben die anderen für Projekte?"

„Wir haben eine Zauberformel entwickelt, mit der man Pflanzen beschneiden und pflegen kann, Neville hatte die Idee dazu," sagt Blaise.

„Wir sind dran, Zauber zu entwickeln, um elektrische Geräte der Muggel auch in einem magischen Umfeld benutzen und allenfalls reparieren zu können," erklärt Ginny.

„Und ich tüftle an einem vollkommen neuen Zaubererkommunikationssystem," sagt Hermione.

Dumbledore staunt sie an.

„Du meine Güte, das ist aber ambitiös! Ich bin sicher, dass ihr alle dafür eine ganze Menge Punkte für euer Haus einstreichen werdet," verspricht Albus.

„Ich plane, Filius einzuladen, um die Arbeiten zu beurteilen und die Punkte zu verteilen, Albus," sage ich, ziemlich zufrieden.

Ich kann meinen Stolz nicht verbergen. Sie arbeiten alle sehr gut in Zauberkunst. Dass ihre Arbeit auch noch Spass macht, ist natürlich ein zusätzlicher Anreiz. Ich verrate Albus auch noch, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge und Draco planen, einen Zauberer-Vergnügungspark aufzuziehen. Doch jetzt scheint Albus ziemlich froh, dass die Schüler beschäftigt sind, denn er bittet um ein Gespräch mit mir und Sirius.

„Ist Sirius anwesend?"

„Ja, der müsste irgendwo da hinten sein," erkläre ich, während wir durch das Badezimmer ins Büro gehen.

Sirius ist an seinem Schreibtisch damit beschäftigt, Zaubertränke-Aufsätze zu korrigieren.

„Hallo, Albus!" begrüsst er unseren Gast als wir eintreten.

Dobby bringt uns Tee und Kuchen, während wir uns im mittleren Zimmer hinsetzen. Albus nimmt eine Tasse seines bevorzugten Tees entgegen und sagt:

„Hogwarts ist von den Schülern befreit worden, die sich bereits den Todessern angeschlossen haben, wie ihr bereits wisst. Das war ein Befehl von oben, den ich nicht verweigern konnte, denn die Schulbeiräte haben ihn unterstützt. Ich halte es trotzdem für unklug, eure Schüler schon jetzt während des Schuljahres wieder zurück zu holen. Ich würde es jedoch gern sehen, wenn sie für ihr siebtes Jahr zurückkehrten. Doch... ich weiss, dass ihr alle mittlerweile zu einer Familie geworden seid, daher **verlange** ich nicht von euch, dass ihr zurück nach Hogwarts kommt, ich biete euch an, zurückzukommen. Wenn eure Schüler es vorziehen, hier zu bleiben, dann könnt ihr sie auch in ihrem letzten Schuljahr unterrichten. Hier ist mein Angebot: für ihr letztes Jahr können die Schüler in Hogwarts zwei Schlafsäle belegen und es wird keiner kontrollieren, wer mit wem das Zimmer, oder auch das Bett teilt. Harry hat mir mitgeteilt, dass er nie mehr Alpträume hatte, seit er mit Hermione im selben Bett schläft. Ich habe keinesfalls die Absicht, ihn statt dessen in Hogwarts mit Zaubertränken voll zu pumpen, wenn ein derart einfaches Arrangement ihm hilft. Wenn wir ihm erlauben, weiterhin mit Hermione zusammen zu schlafen, müssen wir es wohl oder übel auch den anderen Paaren in eurer Familie gestatten. Offenbar sind sie solche Schlafarrangements auch schon gewöhnt? Wenn ich es richtig sehe, gibt es hier noch drei Schüler ohne Partner?"

„Neville, Mandy und Morag."

„Die beiden Mädchen könnten vielleicht zu Lavender Brown ziehen und Neville würde sich bei Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnegan sicher wieder wohl fühlen."

„Klingt vernünftig. Zwei Schlafsäle, das heisst, sie könnten sich gleich aufteilen wie in unseren letzten Skiferien, die Zwillinge, Blaise und Draco in einem, die anderen sechs im anderen Schlafsaal. Wurde von allen als sehr erträglich empfunden," sagt Sirius.

„Dann teilt das bitte euren Schülern so mit. Was euch zwei betrifft, so wisst ihr ja beide schon, dass ich euch gern wieder im regulären Lehrerkollegium von Hogwarts haben möchte. Dir kann ich den Posten des Braumeisters anbieten, Sirius, und dich möchte ich gern wieder auf dem Posten des Lehrers in Verteidigung, Remus."

Wir haben es erwartet und auch schon unter uns besprochen. Es ist an Sirius, es zu wollen, aber er weiss, wie gerne ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren möchte. Er schaut mich auch umgehend an. Dann sagt er, wieder zu Albus gewandt:

„Das will ich gerne übernehmen, Albus, aber nur, wenn ich nicht unten in diesen Kerkern unterrichten muss. Ich brauche Licht und Luft..."

„Das ist kein unüberwindbares Hindernis für uns, Sirius, es hat genügend leere Klassenzimmer, du brauchst dir nur eines auszusuchen. Auch ein Büro... wenn das deine einzige Bedingung ist, freue ich mich, dass ich einen neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke habe," antwortet Albus lächelnd.

„Das ist mein einziger Einwand. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass die nächste Generation Hogwarts-Schüler wieder mehr Freude an Zaubertränken bekommt."

Ich atme erleichtert auf. Wenn Sirius Interesse daran hat, dort zu arbeiten, dann wird er dabei auch glücklich werden.

„Ich danke dir, Sirius. Sollte sich übrigens jemand danach erkundigen, so habe ich dir **nicht** verraten, dass Severus Snape dich für die Stelle empfohlen hat. Ich habe diese Information nur an den Schulbeirat weitergeleitet..."

Wir starren ihn beide mit offenem Mund an. Kann es wahr sein, dass Severus Sirius tatsächlich für den Job empfohlen hat? Wow. Als ich lächle, sagt Albus nur leichthin:

„Also, bekomme ich nun auch Professor Remus J. Lupin für die Lehrerstelle in Verteidigung, wenn Sirius Black einverstanden ist, nach Hogwarts zu kommen?"

„Aber sehr gern, Albus."

„Ausgezeichnet! Jetzt, da wir Tom Riddle los sind, sind wir wohl auch seinen Fluch auf dem Posten los. Und keine Angst, die kleine Gesetzesänderung von Dolores haben wir bereits wieder beiseite geschafft. Ausserdem habe ich die Schulbeiräte überzeugen können, dass du der beste Lehrer in Verteidigung bist, den wir seit etlichen Jahren hatten. Sie sind damit einverstanden, dich wieder in Hogwarts einzustellen. Ob es nun dieses oder erst nächstes Jahr ist, macht keinen grossen Unterschied. Ich muss es nur rechtzeitig wissen, damit ich einen weiteren Lehrer für dieses nächste Schuljahr finden kann."

„Sobald sich die Klasse entschieden hat, Albus," verspricht Sirius.

„Sehr gut. Ich überlasse es dann euch, sie zu informieren. Erlaubt mir, zu sagen, dass mir jede der beiden Lösungen recht ist. Ich könnte es sehr gut verstehen, wenn die Schüler, und wohl auch ihr selber, gerne noch ein Jahr hier bleiben möchten. Ihr habt es alle mehr als verdient, ein bisschen speziell behandelt zu werden. Ausserdem können auch einzelne Schüler wieder nach Hogwarts kommen."

„Bin sehr froh, dass du das sagst, Albus, denn dann können sie sich ohne Druck, es allen recht machen zu wollen, entscheiden."

Albus verabschiedet sich und disappariert. Sirius und ich stehen auch auf und seine Arme legen sich um meine Schulter. Ich schlinge meine um seine Taille und schaue auf. Er strahlt.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal da oben ende, Liebster, und nun freue ich mich sogar drauf," sagt er.

„Ich bin so froh darüber, Liebster. Ich freue mich auch drauf, vor allem, weil du dort sein wirst und wir immer zusammen bleiben können. Jetzt lass uns aber zum Abendessen gehen und es den Kindern sagen."

Wir setzen sie über die Neuigkeiten in Kenntnis. Sie werden alle ganz still, bis Draco fragt:

„Und wir dürften wirklich zusammen bleiben?"

„Ja, dürft ihr. Zwei Schlafsäle im Gryffindor-Turm, eine Anzahl Himmelbetten und kein Mensch wird fragen, wer in welchem Bett schläft – ausser vielleicht euren Freunden," sagt Sirius mit einem Grinsen.

„Denkt darüber nach und diskutiert es, dann teilt es uns mit. Denkt dran, dass ihr auch hier bleiben könnt. Dann würdet ihr nur noch nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, um die Prüfung zu absolvieren. Sirius und ich haben unsere Jobs dort sicher, ob wir sie nun dieses oder nächstes Jahr antreten, macht keinen Unterschied," gebe ich zu bedenken.

Sie nicken. In den nächsten Tagen hören wir sie öfters drüber diskutieren.

**Hermione**

Das ist eine ziemlich schwierige Entscheidung. Wir sind hier so glücklich, stehen uns alle so nahe, mit Sirius und Remus als unseren Ersatzeltern und James und Lily sind wir eine grosse Familie. Wenn wir nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, sind wir zwar immer noch als Klasse zusammen, aber werden Sirius und Remus bei weitem weniger nah haben. Das sind Fragen, die wir in den nächsten Tagen in unseren Köpfen herumwälzen. Nach zwei Wochen schliesslich packe ich mir meine Kameraden und schlage vor, dass wir abstimmen:

„Wir brauchen eine Entscheidung. Können wir abstimmen? Bedenkt, was unsere Hauptfragen sind: wollen wir uns weiterhin nahe stehen, nicht nur untereinander, sondern auch mit Sirius und Remus, dann sollten wir dafür stimmen, hier zu bleiben. Sind wir zufrieden damit, einfach als Klasse einen engen Zusammenhalt zu behalten, dann sollten wir dafür stimmen, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Geheime Abstimmung, jeder schreibt nur ja oder nein auf den Zettel. Also – nein ist für hier bleiben, ja ist für zurückkehren, okay?"

„Okay," akzeptieren die anderen.

Jeder kritzelt eine Antwort auf einen Zettel, alle schieben sie mir zu und ich schliesse einen Moment die Augen, bevor ich die Zettel anschaue und die Stimmen zähle. Dabei fange ich an zu grinsen.

„Ja: zwei Stimmen. Nein: elf Stimmen. Das heisst, wir haben abgestimmt, hier zu bleiben. Danke. Wenn es euch recht ist, teile ich es ihnen heute beim Abendessen mit."

Damit scheinen alle einverstanden zu sein. Natürlich kenne ich die Schriften und weiss, wer ‚Ja' gestimmt hat, aber ich bin sicher, dass die beiden nach Hogwarts zurückkehren dürfen, auch wenn der grosse Rest von uns hier bleiben will. Die Paare haben alle dafür gestimmt hier zu bleiben. Beim Abendessen bitte ich einen Moment um Ruhe, dann teile ich Remus und Sirius unsere Entscheidung mit.

„Wir haben's diskutiert und heute abgestimmt. Und wir haben uns dafür entschieden, unser letztes Jahr Schule hier zu verbringen, wenn es euch wirklich nichts ausmacht, noch ein Weilchen für uns Eltern zu spielen."

Beide lächeln. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkenne ich, dass auch James und Lily lächeln. Bestimmt sind sie auch glücklich darüber, noch ein Jahr mit uns und vor allem mit Sirius und Remus zu verbringen.

„Nein, das macht uns wirklich nichts aus. Darf ich aber fragen, ob ihr einstimmig so entschieden habt?" fragt Remus.

„Nein. Es gab zwei Stimmen für eine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts."

„Okay. Dann schlage ich mal folgendes vor: die beiden von euch, die dafür gestimmt haben, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, sollen sich bei uns melden und dann sehen wir, dass ihr wieder zurückkehren könnt. Das sollte wirklich kein Problem darstellen und keiner will, dass ihr gegen euren Willen hier bleiben müsst. Und keiner wird euch deswegen weniger mögen."

Darauf bekommt er natürlich erst mal keine Antwort, was er auch nicht erwartet. Ich bin sicher, dass die beiden das Angebot annehmen werden. Der Rest von uns ist total glücklich, dass wir auch unser letztes Schuljahr hier verbringen dürfen. Die Qualität unserer Ausbildung wird deswegen kaum schlechter sein als in Hogwarts, wie unsere OWLS ja schon bewiesen haben.

Ich arbeite immer noch fieberhaft an meinem Zauberkunstprojekt. Die Spiegel arbeiten jetzt fast perfekt, aber ich finde immer noch Fehler im Nummerierungssystem und dem Antwortteil. Es ist aber schon sehr interessant und ich lerne dabei eine Menge darüber, wie man bestehende Zauberformeln adaptiert und neue macht und verbessert. Sollte ich das wirklich zum Laufen bringen, bin ich so ziemlich gemacht. Dann werde ich auch Grund haben, sehr stolz auf mich zu sein! Ich glaube, ich sende einen der verzauberten Spiegel zu meinen Eltern und sehe, ob wir mit ihnen auch darüber kommunizieren können. Einen Namen muss ich dafür aber noch finden. Harry grinst, als ich es anspreche und macht erst ein paar völlig unsinnige Vorschläge, aber nach und nach wird er etwas seriöser:

„Hermiones Spiegel," meint er.

„Njet! Viel zu hausbacken," protestiere ich. „Es sollte etwas technisches sein, aber gleichzeitig auch etwas, was man sofort aufnimmt und behält..."

„Sprechende Spiegel," sagt er.

„Schon viel besser, aber nicht technisch genug..."

„Ich würde sie nicht Telefonspiegel nennen, das ist ein bisschen zu plump, Hermione."

„Wo du recht hast, hast du recht. Sprechende Spiegel... Sprechspiegel... Sprachspiegel... Sprechspiegel ginge, was meinst du?"

„Klingt nicht übel. Kürzer und prägnanter. Aber irgendwie grob. Was meinst du zu Commumirror? Englische Bezeichnungen klingen eh heutzutage gut, nicht wahr?"

„Harry, du bist ein Genie! Das ist es genau. Etwas mit technischem Inhalt, aber mit Pfiff! Perfekt, Liebster!"

Das ist es genau, wonach ich gesucht habe. Commumirrors. Klingt gut, peppig, kurz. Ausserdem ein noch nicht in dieser Form existierendes Wort, das gut eine Marke werden kann.

Bis Ende April hat Sirius Remus, Lily und den Rest der Klasse so weit, dass wir endlich den Zaubertrank für die Initialtransformation brauen können. Die zwei Lehrer entscheiden, dass wir eine ganze Woche lang nur daran arbeiten wollen. Wir fangen am Wochenende an. Es wird zehn Abkühlphasen geben, einige, bei denen wir warten, einige, bei denen wir den Kessel über Nacht ruhen lassen. Jemand in der Gruppe liest alle Schritte in der Anleitung laut vor. Einige von uns bereiten die Zutaten nach den Angaben vor. Die getrockneten Zutaten halten wir alle schon vorher in der richtigen Menge bereit und reihen sie täglich so auf, dass sie nur noch dem Zaubertrank beigefügt werden müssen. Auch genau nach Vorgabe. Andere schneiden die frischen Zutaten zurecht. Für jeden Tag und jeden Abschnitt stellen wir die Glasbehälter in der richtigen Reihenfolge auf. Ginny wird vorlesen. Ich bin fürs Feuer und rühren zuständig. Draco gibt die Zutaten in den Kessel. Harry übernimmt die Zeitmessung, Padma überwacht die Zubereitung der frischen Zutaten. Morag, Blaise und Parvati helfen dabei mit. Sirius hat einen grösseren Kessel angebracht, der jetzt schon wunderbar vor sich hin blubbert.

Wir arbeiten gut zusammen. Es ist wichtig, dass wir das tun, den ein kleiner Fehler bedeutet, dass wir von vorne anfangen müssten. Sirius überwacht das Brauen. Remus beschäftigt den Rest der Klasse mit anderen Aufgaben. Ich bin von Minute zu Minute aufgeregter. Also zwinge ich mich, mich besser zu konzentrieren und Ginny aufmerksam zuzuhören.

„Sechsmal im Uhrzeigersinn, dann dreimal dagegen, Hermione!" sagt sie eben.

Ich rühre – eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs! Jetzt dreimal in der anderen Richtung. Draco gibt die nächste Zutat hinein. Jetzt muss es ein paar Minuten lang blubbern. Ginny wartet, bis Harry ihr sagt, dass es nur noch eine Minute dauert, dann gibt sie die nächste Position im Rezept durch:

„Draco, die Schlangenaugen müssen hinein, wenn Harry das Zeichen gibt. Hermione, dreimal rühren, dann zwei Minuten warten, noch dreimal rühren."

Wir arbeiten mehrere Stunden lang, eine Abkühlphase mit eingeschlossen. Die nächste Kühlphase beendet die Arbeit am Zaubertrank für diesen Tag. Ginny schaut rasch über das, was uns morgen erwartet, dann sagt sie:

„Also, morgen gibt's eine Menge blubbern lassen und Hermione bekommt eine Menge zu rühren. Nur sieben Zutaten müssen insgesamt bis zur nächsten Abkühlphase dazugefügt werden. Davon zwei frische."

„Ihr könnt auch gerne rotieren und eure Aufgaben anders verteilen," schlägt Sirius vor.

„Können wir morgen immer noch diskutieren," sage ich gähnend.

„In Ordnung..."

Wir erfreuen uns an einem komplett aufgabenfreien Abend. Harry und ich gehen hinaus auf einen Spaziergang, denn der spätere Nachmittag ist immer noch sonnig und einigermassen warm. Er strahlt mich an, als wir das Haus etwas hinter uns gelassen haben und bemerkt:

„Ich bin so froh, dürfen wir hier bleiben. Nicht, dass ich nicht liebend gerne nach Hogwarts zurück ginge, aber das hier – es ist so sehr das, was ich mir immer gewünscht habe, eine Familie und ein Zuhause. Das macht es noch zehnmal besser als Hogwarts. Mum und Dad, Sirius und Remus, die sind so richtig gute Kumpels, sogar wenn sie Eltern sein müssen."

„Wir sind wirklich wie Geschwister geworden, nicht wahr? Selbst wenn Mandy und Morag nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Sie waren die beiden, die ja zur Rückkehr gesagt haben. Ich bin sicher, dass sie auch so zurückkehren dürfen, Mandy kann in ihr eigenes Haus zurück und für Morag findet sich sicher ein Platz im Gryffindor-Turm, oder sonst wo. In unserem Jahr gibt's ja ausser ihr, Draco und Blaise keine Slytherins mehr..."

Die zwölf Schüler, die sich als Todesser herausgestellt haben, sind allesamt schon vor dem Richter erschienen. Keines der Mädchen hat bisher ein Verbrechen begangen, sie werden in eine andere Schule gesandt, bestimmt nach Durmstrang, aber alle Jungen sind schon in Azkaban, drei davon sogar lebenslänglich, die anderen zwischen einem und achtzehn Jahren. Ich schaudere, wenn ich daran denke. Von denen, die lebenslänglich bekommen haben, ist einer grade mal siebzehn! Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass der sein ganzes Leben in dieser kurzen Zeit leben musste und dann für den Rest, der vielleicht hundert Jahre dauern kann den Dementoren ausgesetzt ist! Da kann man sich nur wünschen, dass die bald sterben!

**Sirius**

Die Kinder wollen hier bleiben! Ihr Entschluss bringt mich zum Lächeln, denn er kommt mir entgegen. Sie sind so sehr wie Geschwister geworden und während sie sich öfters streiten und wieder versöhnen, würden sie sich doch gegenseitig auch auf Kosten ihres eigenen Lebens verteidigen. Sie sind alle wunderbar, auch wenn zwei von ihnen lieber nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wollen. Beide tauchen in den nächsten Tagen bei Remus und mir im Büro auf, zuerst Morag, dann Mandy.

„Hallo Morag, komm, setz dich hin," fordert Remus sie auf, als sie an die offene Tür klopft.

„Hallo," sagt sie etwas schüchtern und scheint auch Hemmungen zu haben, ihre Bitte vorzutragen.

„Hast du dafür gestimmt, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, Morag?" frage ich sanft.

Sie nickt. Dann schaut sie rasch auf und erklärt:

„Aber nicht etwa, weil ich hier nicht glücklich wäre, denn das bin ich, sehr glücklich sogar. Ich war sicher noch nie zuvor so unbeschwert. Aber jetzt ist die Gefahr offenbar vorüber und ich glaube, dass ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren kann. Die anderen haben sich fast alle zu Pärchen gefunden, ich stehe so ein bisschen alleine da. Ich glaube, wenn ich nach Hogwarts zurückgehe, stehen meine Chancen besser, mich jemand Neuem anschliessen zu können..."

Remus lächelt sie an und meint:

„Das ist vollkommen verständlich, Morag! Wir werden mit dem Schulleiter sprechen, er hat gar nichts dagegen, wenn du zurückgehst. Allerdings wirst du die einzige in deinem Jahrgang in Slytherin sein."

„Ich weiss, das ist auch das einzige, was mir ein bisschen Sorgen macht."

„Bestimmt wäre Lavender froh, wenn sie wieder jemanden hätte, mit dem sie ihren Schlafsaal teilen könnte... sie ist ja ganz alleine im Mädchenschlafsaal in Gryffindor. Nur noch Seamus und Dean sind neben ihr da."

„Ja, das wäre sicher eine Lösung. Professor Dumbledore wird schon eine Idee haben."

„Bestimmt. Auf jeden Fall kannst du am Ende dieses Schuljahres zu deinen Eltern zurückkehren."

„Danke. Ich wollte euch nur noch sagen, dass ihr beide grossartig wart. Als Lehrer und als Ersatzväter, dass alle im Haus sehr nett sind und ich mich hier sehr wohl fühle."

„Morag, dieses Haus soll dir immer als ein Zuhause offen sein," versichert ihr Remus.

„Danke, Remus. Ihr Jungs seid super!"

„Das bist du auch, Mädel! Nu aber ab in die Heia mit dir!"

Beim Aufstehen umarmt sie uns beide kurz und dampft ab.

Wir sind nicht überrascht, dass schon zwei Abende später Mandy auf der Schwelle unseres Büros steht. Sie sagt so ungefähr das selbe wie Morag, was wir beide auch gut verstehen können. So erklären wir auch ihr, dass sie selbstverständlich wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren kann, auch wenn die anderen hier bleiben wollen.

„Aber bevor du hier abdüst, will ich dich noch als Katze erleben, die auf Bäume und Schränke klettert und schnurrend im Körbchen liegt," mahne ich sie mit strenger Stimme.

Sie grinst und verspricht:

„Aber sicher! Das will ich ja selber auch!"

„Wenn du wieder in Hogwarts bist und immer noch Training brauchst, kannst du dich dann unbesorgt an Professor McGonagall wenden. Sie wird es nur zu gern übernehmen!"

„Gut. Werde mich daran erinnern."

Dann denken Remus und ich daran, dass Neville nun als einziger noch als Single da sein wird.

„Wir sollten Neville fragen, ob er nicht auch nach Hogwarts zurück will. Wo er doch hier der einzige sein würde, der alleine ist."

„Ja, ich glaube, wir sollten ihm zumindest die Türe offen lassen, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Ich rufe ihn herüber."

Neville kommt mit etwas besorgter Miene ins Büro. Ich grinse ihn an.

„Keine Angst, Neville, nichts übles. Komm, setz dich zu uns. Wir wollen dich nur was fragen."

„Oh. Okay. Was ist es?" fragt er uns setzt sich am Couchtisch auf einen der Sessel.

Ich schaue ihn an.

„Mandy und Morag wollen beide für ihr letztes Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Du wärst dann der einzige, der noch hier ist und Single. Du musst es natürlich selber wissen, aber wir können uns vorstellen, dass es für dich etwas unangenehm sein könnte. Und manchmal vielleicht auch etwas einsam. Wenn du also auch wieder nach Hogwarts willst, dann ist das kein Problem."

Er denkt einen Moment nach und meint dann, den Kopf schüttelnd:

„Dann müsste ich mich wieder mit Professor Snape herumschlagen. Ich habe ja Zaubertränke beibehalten und kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er sich darüber sehr freuen würde... was das Alleinsein angeht, so habe ich keine grosse Angst. Ich werde genügend Leuten vorgestellt, dazu wird meine Gran schon sehen. Ausserdem will ich ja später als Herbologe arbeiten und da werden sich auch Bekanntschaften ergeben."

„Wir wollen dir die selbe Chance geben wie den Mädchen, Neville. Snape kannst du vergessen, der hat auf Ende des Schuljahres gekündigt. Ich weiss von Professor Dumbledore, dass er für ein Jahr Arabella Figg einstellt, eine alte Freundin und ein Ordensmitglied, und mit der wirst du dich sicher prächtig verstehen. Sie ist so in etwa im Alter deiner Gran, aber sehr viel umgänglicher," erklärt Remus.

„Wir behalten dich natürlich sehr gerne hier, Neville! Aber denke auch daran, dass du Herbologe werden willst, du wirst von Professor Sprout mehr profitieren als von mir und vom Selbststudium."

„Oh, das ist kein grosses Problem. Ich nehme an, ich könnte die NEWTS Prüfung in Kräuterkunde jetzt schon ablegen. Darum brauche ich mir keine Sorgen zu machen, aber wenn Snape nicht mehr da ist... ich werde es mir überlegen. Bis wann muss ich es sagen?"

„Du kannst es uns auch noch am letzten Schultag sagen, Neville, Professor Dumbledore weiss, dass wir noch ein Jahr hier bleiben, das musste er wissen, um die Lehrer für ein Jahr zu finden. Wie viele Schüler zu betreuen sind, muss er erst im Laufe des Sommers wissen. Das heisst, dass du auch gerne noch einen Teil deiner Sommerferien mit uns verbringen kannst, wenn du möchtest," erkläre ich ihm.

„Gut. Danke, dass ihr mich darauf angesprochen habt."

Er lächelt, als er uns verlässt. Wir sind froh, mit ihm gesprochen zu haben. Ich erwarte, dass er sich wohl letztendlich für Hogwarts entscheiden wird. Ich fürchte sehr, dass er sich von vielem ausgeschlossen fühlen würde. Wir könnten dann die Kräuterkunde auch vollständig fallen lassen, denn keiner der anderen Schüler hat dafür grosses Interesse. Hermione ist wahrscheinlich die Einzige und vor allem deshalb, weil sie sich für die Pflanzen als Zaubertrankzutaten interessiert. Trotzdem will ich Neville noch dazu verhelfen, ein Animagus zu werden, schon nur, um ihm etwas mitzugeben, was er als Erfolg in Verwandlung mitbringen kann, wenn er Minerva wieder gegenüberstehen muss. Sie wird zwar ziemlich erfreut über seine grossen Fortschritte sein. Er hat viel gelernt in den letzten zwei Jahren.

Nachdem Neville verschwunden ist, steht Remus auf und streckt sich. Er trägt heute Jeans und ein T-Shirt, und der Saum des T-Shirts hebt sich über den Rand seiner Jeans, als er sich streckt. Da er dabei direkt vor mir steht, ziehe ich ihn an mich und vergrabe meine Nase in dem Stückchen blosser Haut, das über seinem Hosenbund erscheint. Er atmet etwas schärfer ein, dann fühle ich seine Hände in meinem Haar. Ich reibe meine Nase an seinem Bauch und schiebe das T-Shirt weiter hoch.

„Wenn du in dieser Richtung weiterfahren willst, sollten wir hinauf in unser Schlafzimmer verschwinden, Liebster," flüstert er.

Ich habe in der Zwischenzeit seinen Nabel gefunden. Ich drücke meine Zunge hinein und lecke ihn mit Genuss, bis ich fühle, wie er seine Arme um meine Schulter schlingt und sich an mich presst. Ich weiss genau, dass es einer seiner empfindlichsten Stellen ist. Ich schiebe das T-Shirt noch ein bisschen weiter nach oben und fahre weiter, ihn zu lecken, leicht zu beissen und an dem Fleisch zu saugen.

„Nnng..." macht er.

Ich schaue zu ihm auf.

„Sie haben gerufen?"

Er schaut auf mich herunter.

„Hör nicht auf!" befiehlt er.

„Dein Wunsch ist mein Befehl!" gebe ich zur Antwort und hebe meine Hände, um die Knöpfe an seinen Jeans aufzumachen. Ich liebe diese Hose an ihm. Ein Reissverschluss wird niemals so sexy aussehen wie die Knöpfe an den Levi's 501. Diese Jeans sind bestimmt schon zwanzig Jahre alt, weich und anschmiegsam vom vielen Tragen und Waschen. Die Knöpfe lassen sich gut öffnen, wenn auch nicht so schnell wie ein Reissverschluss, aber es sieht so verdammt sexy aus! Vor allem, wenn er darunter rein gar nichts anhat. Mein Remus! Wow! Ich schnüffle, als ich meinen Händen mit meinem Gesicht nachfolge. Nach zwei Knöpfen wird sein Schamhaar sichtbar. Es ist hellbraun wie seine Haare und bildet ein weiches Bett für die Spitze seines Schwanzes, der schon langsam hart wird. Mm! Remus-Geruch! Nichts Besseres für mein Hundeselbst. Wunderbarer Remus! Er zieht jetzt an meinem eigenen T-Shirt und ich hebe kurz meine Arme, damit er es nach oben ziehen kann.

Ich bin aber ungeduldig und kehre zu seinem Hosenschlitz zurück. Er zieht jetzt sein T-Shirt aus und lässt mit einem Wink seiner Hand die beiden Türen zufallen. Ich grinse. Dann fahre ich aber rasch weiter und mache Knopf um Knopf auf. Da die Eichel schon sichtbar ist, fange ich an, sie zu schlecken, während ich die verbleibenden Knöpfe aufmache, was ihn zum Stöhnen bringt. Ja, Remus, gib mir noch mehr von diesen hübschen Geräuschen! Ich komme zum letzten Knopf und als ich den offen habe, fange ich an, seine Jeans herunterzuziehen. Er schlüpft aus seinen Pantoffeln und zieht die Hose ganz aus. Ich will mein Lieblingsspielzeug wiederhaben und ziehe ihn wieder ganz an mich. Bei allem, was gut und heilig ist, er ist so verdammt schön! Ich schaue rasch auf und sehe, dass er mit geschlossenen Augen vor mir steht. Er ist jetzt wirklich angetörnt.

Und ich habe freie Bahn zu seinem Schwanz! Ich halte ihn fest und schlucke das wunderbare Organ vor mir fast vollständig. Ich kann ihn wieder weit hereinlassen und mache es gerne und oft. Er fängt an, heftig zu atmen. Ich bewege mich auf seinem Schwanz auf und ab und schlecke und sauge dabei an seinen empfindlichsten Stellen. Schon bald kann ich die wachsende Hitze auf meiner Zunge fühlen. Er ist beinhart. Wörtlich, denn an diesem Organ gibt es jetzt keine einzelne ganz weiche Stelle mehr, nur sehr festes, straffes, steifes Fleisch. Ich höre nicht auf, bis er anfängt, meinen Namen zu schreien.

„Siri! – Siri! Siri! Oh, mein Gott, hör bloss nicht auf, hör nicht auf! Siri! Aaah! Pads, jetzt, jetzt! Sirius!"

Ich liebe es! Ich liebe es zu spüren, wie er sich seinem Höhepunkt nähert und die letzten Sekunden, bevor er explodiert. Sie sind immer gleich. Zuerst kann er ein paar Sekunden gar nichts herausbringen, dann kommt ein langes, langes Stöhnen, und dann weiss ich, dass er im nächsten Moment kommen wird und fühle seinen Samen auf meiner Zunge. Es gibt etwa drei kleine Kontraktionen und die Flüssigkeit spritzt in meinen Mund. Ich schlucke jeden Tropfen davon. Ich warte, bis nichts mehr herauskommt, dann lasse ich ihn langsam los und presse mein Gesicht in sein jetzt feuchtes Schamhaar. Ich atme ein paar Mal durch. Er schnappt immer noch nach Luft. Ich weiss, wenn ich ihn jetzt loslasse, wird er sich nicht auf den Beinen halten können, also stütze ich ihn. Ich lehne mich im Sessel zurück und ziehe ihn auf meinen Schoss. Einen Schoss voll von meinem süssen Werwolf, das ist etwas, was mich immer zum Lächeln bringt, weil ich ihn so sehr liebe. Ich ziehe ihn zu einem Kuss herunter. Er zieht mich fest an sich und küsst mich, dass mir Hören und Sehen vergeht und ich vergesse, wo wir uns befinden.

„Ich liebe dich, mein Süsser," flüstere ich.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Padfoot," gibt er zur Antwort.

Er fängt an, meine Schultern und meinen Rücken zu streicheln, dann bewegt er sich weg von mir, kniet sich vor mich ihn und macht meine schwarzen Jeans auf. Ich hebe meinen Hintern ein bisschen, damit er sie mir samt meinen Shorts herunterziehen kann. Ich muss grinsen. Normalerweise bin ich der von uns beiden, der manchmal die Unterwäsche weglässt. Ihm ist es egal, er zieht einfach beides herunter. Ich bin barfuss und habe nur meine Klotzpantinen an. Die Kleider landen auf einem kleinen Haufen in der Nähe und schon kann ich fühlen, wie sich Remus an meinen Beinen zu schaffen macht. Seine Hände umfassen meine Waden und streicheln langsam hinauf zu meinen Knien, er folgt ihnen mit dem Mund, leckt und knabbert an meiner Haut. Langsam nähert er sich meinen Oberschenkeln. Ich spreize meine Beine etwas mehr, um ihm besseren Zugang zu verschaffen, aber er steht auf und zieht mich vom Stuhl. Er drückt sich fest an mich. Mm, ich liebe es, ihn so zu spüren, ich weiss es wird nicht lange dauern, bis er wieder hart ist, es geht nie lange. Er küsst mich erneut. Unsere Zungen treffen aufeinander und wir lassen sie in meinem Mund kreisen, schlecken einander und er bringt mich im Nu zum Stöhnen. Das ist so gut, Moony, hör bloss nicht auf, denke ich.

Ich werfe einen raschen Blick auf das dritte Pult hinüber, das an der Schmalseite unserer beiden Schreibtische steht. Es ist ordentlich und nichts liegt drauf. Ich drängle Remus da hinüber und schiebe die beiden Bleistifte, die ich noch entdecke zur Seite und Remus lässt sich sofort auf der leeren Platte nieder. Er schaut mich nur kurz an und hebt seine Beine hoch, zieht die Knie an und gibt mir freie Sicht auf seinen appetitlichen Hintern. Während ich noch meine Finger im Mund befeuchte, strahle ich ihn an. Er folgt jeder meiner Bewegungen mit einem leisen Stöhnen. Schliesslich senke ich meine Hand und bereite seinen Eingang vor. Ich kitzle die Öffnung, die ich zu durchbrechen beabsichtige. Und nach einer Weile dringe ich mit meinem Glied ein und fange an, sanft zu stossen. Er lässt einen kurzen Aufschrei hören, aber ich kann feststellen, dass es Lust ist, nicht Schmerz. Ich halte mich zurück und ziehe mich langsam zurück und dringe langsam wieder ein. Er stöhnt. Wie ich es liebe, das zu hören. Erst das leise Stöhnen, dann wird es lauter, dann kommt ein Knurren und schliesslich schreit er seine Lust heraus, es klingt fast wie ein Bellen. Als ich nach und nach schneller stosse, wird er lauter. Hey, der Schreibtisch hat genau die richtige Höhe!

Warum zum Teufel haben wir's hier drauf noch nie gemacht? Genau die richtige Höhe, dass ich bequem stehen und in ihn hinein stossen kann. Ich ziehe seine Füsse über meine Schultern und komme ihm so noch ein bisschen näher. Das ist noch besser, jetzt kann ich mit einem guten Rhythmus stossen, ja, so kann ich es lange aushalten... es ist so verdammt gut! Und es wird immer besser, je näher wir beide unserem Orgasmus kommen. Ich atme schwer während ich tief in ihn eindringe. Noch ein Stoss... und noch einer und noch einer und dann noch einer... da, ich bin da, Liebster! Ich rufe seinen Namen, als ich meinen Höhepunkt erreiche und mich gehen lasse. Dann lasse ich seine Füsse herab und sinke auf ihn nieder. Es ist gut, dass ich gerade noch stehen kann, denn sonst würden wir auf den Teppich hinunterknallen. Aber ich habe immer noch den Nerv, ihn aufzuheben und uns beide in der Mitte des Zimmers auf den Teppich zu legen. Wir atmen beide immer noch heftig. Sein Bauch ist von seiner Samenflüssigkeit nass. Ich ziehe ihn an mich und wir finden uns zu einem langen Kuss. In diesem Moment höre ich die Tür aufgehen, ein kurzes scharfes Einatmen und dann sagt eine sehr fröhlich klingende Hermione:

„Ups! Sorry für die Störung – und gute Nacht, ihr beiden!"

Die Tür geht wieder zu und wir beruhigen uns. Bloss Hermione. Die hat uns auch schon mal nackt gesehen, also was soll's. Ich schliesse meine Augen, aber Remus sagt:

„Schlafzimmer, Padfoot, jetzt sofort!"

Ich nicke. Er steht langsam auf und zieht seine Jeans an. Ich sammle meine Kleider ein und werfe sie im Bad in den Wäschekorb. Wir putzen unsere Zähne und waschen uns, dann gehen wir direkt hinauf in unser Schlafzimmer. Oh ja, mein Bett ist jetzt wirklich sehr verlockend. Ich ziehe meinen Bademantel aus und hänge ihn an den Haken, dann schlüpfe ich unter die Decke. Remus ist auch schon da, macht das Licht aus und winkt mit seinem Zauberstab, um die Vorhänge am Bett zu schliessen. Und dann muss ich auch schon eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich erwache, scheint schon die Sonne durch unsere Bettvorhänge. Wir ziehen sie nur zu, weil sie unser Bett noch mal eine Ecke lauschiger machen, weil wir uns durch sie noch näher beieinander fühlen. Uns ist es egal, wenn man behauptet, dass das mädchenhaft ist, wir mögen es gemütlich und lauschig. Wir sind beide sehr romantisch veranlagt, wenn es um unsere Beziehung geht und mögen es, uns zum Einschlafen im Arm zu halten, oder auch sonst wann immer uns gerade danach ist. Wir brauchen dazu überhaupt keinen Vorwand, wir tun es, weil wir zusammen gehören und es uns auf diese Art und Weise immer wieder zu verstehen geben wollen.

Aber jetzt müssen wir aufstehen wie jeden Morgen. Die Schüler haben seit fünf Tagen tapfer am Animaguszaubertrank gearbeitet, nur noch heute und morgen, dann ist er fertig. Die schwierigsten Teile sind auf alle Fälle schon vorbei. Den mühsamsten haben wir gestern absolviert. Wir treffen die meisten Schüler beim Frühstück. Hermione ist schon da und grinst uns frech an. Ich grinse frech zurück und wünsche ihr einen guten Morgen:

„Fünf Minuten eher und du hättest uns beide auf dem Schreibtisch gesehen und hättest dir wahrscheinlich ein Trauma fürs Leben eingefangen, Hermione."

„Oh nein! Es reicht doch schon, dass ich jetzt das Bild von euch auf dem Teppich in mir rumschleppe, jetzt hängst du mir auch noch dieses mentale Bild an, Sirius! Jetzt kann ich nie wieder in dieses Büro rein, ohne es vor mir zu sehen!"

Sie meint's nicht ganz so ernst wie sie's sagt... ich lache. Es wird langsam schwieriger, Hermione mit irgendwas zu schocken. Harry stöhnt auf und schimpft mit ihr:

„**Vielen** Dank, Liebste! Das war auch nur ein bisschen zu viel Information, nu hab ich dieses Bild in **meinem** Kopf!"

„Da kannst mal sehen, was die uns in Hogwarts in unserem Schlafsaal so alles zugemutet haben, Harry," wirft James ein.

Mit solcher Neckerei verbringen wir das ganze Frühstück, doch dann wird es Zeit, am Zaubertrank weiter zu arbeiten. Sie machen ihre Sache immer noch perfekt. Sie arbeiten mit der selben Konzentration, die sie schon die ganze Woche aufgebracht haben. Für heute ist eine Kühlphase vorgesehen, danach werden wir den Zaubertrank bis morgen ruhen lassen, denn der letzte Abschnitt dauert sechs Stunden. Ich entlasse die Kinder und schicke sie hinaus, wo sie den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbringen, auf ihren Besen herumzufliegen und fangen oder Quidditch zu spielen. Es macht Spass, ihnen dabei zuzusehen, aber ich bin scharf auf Remus und ziehe ihn wieder hinauf in unser Schlafzimmer zu einem heissen und gefühlvollen Nachmittag.

**James**

Ausruhen? Von wegen! Sirius und Remus haben keinesfalls ausruhen im Kopf. Ich sehe nach, ob Lily und Lizzie mich benötigen und schliesse mich dann draussen den Kids an, die schon zumeist in der Luft sind. Mir wäre drum, mich mit Lily auch zurückzuziehen, aber mit der kleinen Lizzie, die immer grade dann brüllt, wenn Lily und ich zärtlich miteinander werden, kommen wir beiden nicht zu ausgesprochen viel Sex. Jedenfalls nicht tagsüber, nachts bessert sich die Lage an dieser Front seit einigen Wochen. Ich glaube, unsere Tochter hat einen Sinn dafür, wann wir gerne was voneinander hätten, und stört unsere Absichten mit Absicht. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hatte Harry diesen Sinn auch... möchte wissen, wie ich meinen nächsten Jäger oder meine nächste Jägerin herstellen soll, wenn ich nie zum Schuss komme? Na ja, wird schon irgendwann werden, Lizzie ist ja noch arg klein.

Aber so ein süsser Käfer. Inzwischen findet sie so langsam heraus, wie man sich durch Umdrehen und Robben vorwärtsbewegen kann. Es macht grossen Spass, ihr dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sich schon Zentimeterweise von ihrem Platz bewegt.

**Harry**

Kaum sind wir auf dem Weg nach draussen, sehe ich Sirius, der Remus zur Treppe hinauf zieht. Ach so, das ist also der wahre Grund, warum er uns nach draussen schickt – damit er seinen Schatz am helllichten Tag in Grund und Boden vögeln kann! Ich grinse. Würde ich ja wohl an seiner Stelle auch nicht anders machen, gestehe ich mir selber ein, während ich meinen Feuerblitz besteige.

Der Besen alleine ist noch nicht schnell. Man muss dran arbeiten, um immer schneller zu fliegen. Deshalb erwischen sie mich beim Besen-Fangen auch ab und zu. Selbst Hermione erwischt mich ein oder zwei Mal. Dad kommt raus und fliegt mit. Er ist wirklich ein ausgezeichneter Flieger, aber das haben mir ja alle schon x Mal gesagt, nur, es erzählt zu bekommen und es zu sehen, sind denn doch zwei völlig verschiedene Ding. Wir spielen den halben Nachmittag Quidditch und Besen-Fangen.

Remus und Sirius sehen wir erst beim Abendessen wieder. Sie sehen völlig zufrieden und glücklich aus. Remus' Gesicht ist immer noch ein bisschen gerötet, aber das steht ihm ziemlich gut. Ein bisschen zusätzliche Farbe schadet ihm wohl nie, vor allem dann nicht, wenn der Mond sich dem vollen Rund nähert. Der nächste Vollmond ist am 22., das sind nur noch ein paar Tage. Aber er sieht gut aus und er scheint sich auch gut zu fühlen.

Wir gehen alle früh zu Bett. Alle die, welche am Zaubertrank arbeiten, heisst das, damit wir morgen wieder voll konzentriert weitermachen können. Es wird uns heute einige Stunden ununterbrochen beschäftigen. Ich kann es mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie Dad, Sirius und Wormtail damals **neben** der Schule dran gearbeitet haben. Die können nicht eben viel geschlafen haben. Als die letzte Zutat im Kessel gelandet ist, rührt Hermione nach Vorschrift noch um, Draco löscht schliesslich die Flamme darunter und ich hole tief Luft. Dann frage ich Sirius:

„Siri, sag mir bitte, wie ihr das damals bloss zu dritt und während der Schule geschafft habt?"

„Wir haben ein paar Mal am Nachmittag geschwänzt, Harry. Und uns ein paar Nächte um die Ohren geschlagen. Ich habe die Zutaten reingetan und gerührt, Peter hat die Anleitung gelesen und die Zeit gestoppt und dein Dad hat die Zutaten zubereitet und mir zugereicht. Es war aber schon ein hartes Stück Arbeit. Wir mussten ihn zweimal brauen, denn beim ersten Mal waren wir uns nicht sicher, ob wir alles richtig gemacht hatten. – Dies hier sieht aber perfekt aus. Lasst mich euch sagen, dass dieser Zaubertrank, was bei all dem Zeug, was da drin gelandet ist, erstaunlich ist, noch leichter zu trinken ist als der Demonstrationstrank. Dieser hier ist leicht süss-säuerlich, etwa so wie Stachelbeeren. Sollte euch nicht schwerfallen, den zu schlucken. Also, lassen wir ihn kühlen. Er muss selber abkühlen und bei Zimmertemperatur getrunken werden, nicht früher als sechs Stunden nach Beendigung. Morgen früh bekommt ihr also alle die Chance für einen ersten Versuch!"

Yay! Morgen früh also werde ich in die Fussstapfen meines Vaters treten und ein Animagus werden. Ich bin so aufgeregt, dass ich grosse Schwierigkeiten habe, einzuschlafen, selbst mit Hermione neben mir. Aber sie ist auch aufgeregt und so entschliessen wir uns, unsere liebste Einschlafmethode anzuwenden und Liebe zu machen. Ich teste mal, wie oft ich kann, bevor ich halbtot in ihre Arme sinke. Ich schaffe es dreimal. Sie lächelt, als ich auf ihr zusammensinke. Ich habe grade noch die Kraft, sie zu küssen, dann bin ich weg. Sie auch, aber das weiss ich erst am anderen Morgen, als sie es mir sagt.

**Lily**

Morgen. Ich hab keine Angst, dass ich es nicht schaffe. Ich war ziemlich gut in Verwandlung. Nicht so gut wie Sirius und James, aber meine Stärke lag immer im Sprechen von Zaubern und dies hier ist eine Ansammlung von komplexen Zaubersprüchen, sollte nicht zu schwierig für mich sein. Jetzt brauche ich aber eine ruhige Nacht...

**Ron**

Ich bin wegen des Zaubertranks und der morgigen Initialtransformation so aufgeregt, dass ich schon viel zu früh erwache. Es ist etwa eine Stunde vor unserer üblichen Zeit, aber ich finde keinen Schlaf mehr. Ich drehe und wende mich, aber dabei wecke ich Justin, der mich schläfrig in seine Arme zieht.

„Was ist denn, Liebster, du bist so früh..."

„Bin aufgewacht und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen, Justin, sorry..."

„Kein Problem..."

Er küsst mich. Ich küsse ihn natürlich sofort zurück, und als ich mich ihm zudrehe, kann ich seine Erektion spüren. Sobald ich ihn berühre, wird er ganz hart. Das ist etwas, was mich immer wieder komplett erstarren lässt. Dass ich es bin, der in ihm eine solche Reaktion auslöst. Er schaut mir in die Augen und lächelt.

„Willst du was?" fragt er verschmitzt.

„Rate mal!" fordere ich ihn auf.

„Erdbeeren pflücken?"

Ich lache.

„Na ja, ich bin eigentlich mit einer einzigen Erdbeere ziemlich gut bedient, sie heisst Justin und wiegt so etwa 63 Kilo und ich habe sie schon vor einer ganzen Weile gepflückt..."

„Und magst du sie?" fragt er weiter.

„Ich könnte sie dauernd aufessen, so sehr mag ich sie."

„Mm, klingt lecker."

Ich muss ihn einfach küssen. Er reagiert und schon bald machen wir Liebe, heiss und hungrig, voller Freude darüber, dass wir dies immer und immer wieder finden. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich je wieder ohne Sex leben könnte. Es wird nur immer noch besser.

Als es Zeit zum Aufstehen ist, wären wir eigentlich beide schon wieder reif, schlafen zu gehen. Aber wir ziehen unsere Körper aus dem Bett und gehen sofort unter die Dusche, was uns nett wieder aufweckt. Was die Dusche noch nicht erreicht, schafft dann noch der Kaffee, der uns in der Küche erwartet. Zumindest mich, da Justin morgens lieber Kakao trinkt. Alle scheinen heute früh auf zu sein, aber es ist verständlich, denn drüben im Klassenzimmer wartet ein äusserst interessanter Zaubertrank auf uns. Wir freuen uns alle darauf, ihn zu probieren.

Schon früh sind wir deshalb alle im Klassenzimmer. Wir setzen uns im freien Raum im Kreis hin. Sirius beschwört einen grossen Spiegel herauf, den er vor den Schränken hinstellt. Dann geht er und füllt eine grosse Kanne mit Zaubertrank aus dem Kessel. Wir haben alle ein kleines Glas aus der Küche mitgebracht.

„Also, wer traut sich, anzufangen?" fragt er.

„Sollte wohl mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen, was?" fragt Remus.

„Wie auch immer. Du kannst auch ein Kavalier sein und sagen: Ladies first!" meint Sirius grinsend.

„Ladies first dann!" Remus grinst zurück.

„Ach. Lasst uns schon endlich anfangen," sagt Ginny und hält Sirius ihr Glas hin.

Sirius gibt mit einem Schöpflöffel Zaubertrank in ihr Glas und fordert sie auf:

„Also, trink das hier, dann fange ich an zu erklären," sagt Sirius.

Ich schaue zu, wie meine Schwester das Glas leert. Sie leckt den Rest von ihren Lippen (Merke: muss gut schmecken!) und schaut Sirius dann erwartungsvoll an. Er erklärt:

„Also, der Trank braucht einen Moment, bis er wirkt, es gibt also keine Eile. Er bildet die chemische Basis für euren Körper, damit ihr euch in euer Tier verwandeln könnt. Du musst deine Zauberformeln ganz ruhig sprechen, Ginny, es darf auch langsam gehen. Wichtig ist die klare und deutliche Aussprache. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, denn ich bin hier und ich kann dich zurückholen, wenn etwas schief gehen sollte. Es besteht wenig Gefahr, dass du mit einem Adlerschnabel oder –flügel hier zurückbleibst. Wenn du aber in dein Tier übergehst, wirst du dich ziemlich komisch fühlen und es wird weh tun. Vor allem, weil du dich in etwas so gänzlich anderes verwandeln wirst. Aber es wird nicht lange dauern und mit jeder neuerlichen Transformation wird es weniger weh tun. – Jetzt kannst du loslegen!"

Sie fängt an, die Beschwörungen zu rezitieren, die wir alle in den letzten Wochen bis zum Umfallen aufgesagt haben. Sie spricht sie völlig richtig und macht dazu die richtigen Zauberstabbewegungen. Dann kommt sie zur letzten Zeile und – **JA**! Sie hat's geschafft! Wir schauen alle mit offenem Mund zu, wie aus ihr ein Steinadler wird, ein wirklich majestätischer Vogel! Obwohl sie jetzt natürlich noch nicht fliegen kann, sie kann nur auf ihren Klauen herumhopsen und mit den Flügeln schlagen. Die sind aber eindrücklich, mindestens drei Meter Spannweite! Wir klatschen alle begeistert.

„Gut gemacht, Ginny! Jetzt versuche, schon gleich selber wieder zurückzukommen. Erinnere dich daran, dass du nur ‚humanum' denken und dich in deiner menschlichen Gestalt vorstellen musst."

Sie folgt Sirius' Aufforderung und verwandelt sich zurück. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich wirklich erleichtert bin. Gar nicht auszudenken, was Mum mit mir machen würde, sollte ich es zulassen, dass ihre einzige Tochter zu Schaden kommt! Ich bin aber auch mächtig stolz auf sie. Sie hat's geschafft! Sie hat ihre erste Transformation geschafft und steht völlig in Ordnung vor uns, strahlend und stolz auf sich selber. Sie wirft die Faust in die Luft.

„Super, Ginny. Jetzt musst du nur noch lernen, deine Animagusform zu halten und dann ist fliegen lernen angesagt! Du wirst einfach atemberaubend aussehen, da bin ich mir völlig sicher. Also, der nächste Schritt ist der, dass du dich jetzt mit Hilfe des gedachten Kommandos verwandelst. Denk ‚Animagus' und stell dir deine Adlerform vor."

Sie macht's und hopst im nächsten Augenblick wieder als Adler auf dem Teppich herum. Sie kehrt wieder zurück, ohne dass Siri sie erneut dazu auffordert.

„Ausgezeichnet, Ginny! Damit hast du deine Initialtransformation gemeistert, gratuliere! Wer macht jetzt weiter?"

Harry steht auf.

„Okay, Harry. Hier ist dein Zaubertrank!"

Harry macht eigentlich alles genau wie Ginny, aber dann verhaut er einen der Zaubersprüche. Sirius unterbricht ihn sofort und sagt:

„Ich weiss nicht, ob ich dich gleich wieder ansetzen lassen kann, Harry, wir haben Pettigrew damals einige Stunden warten lassen, bevor er's wieder probieren durfte. Machen wir das jetzt besser auch um ganz sicher zu gehen. Dann kannst du den Trank noch einmal einnehmen. Du bist bloss supernervös, Kumpel, beim nächsten Mal schaffst du's sicher!"

Ich versuche es als nächster. Der Zaubertrank schmeckt wirklich ganz gut, also leere ich ihn ganz rasch hinunter. Er macht mich aber irgendwie ein bisschen schwindlig, doch ich erinnere mich an die Formeln, denn ich scheine sie alle richtig zu sprechen, auch die richtigen Zauberstabbewegungen zu machen, denn kaum habe ich den letzten gesagt, fühlt es sich an, als ob ich meinen Zauberstab hätte fallen lassen, dann werde ich aufs Mal zusammengedrückt. Autsch! Tut weh, tut weh, tut weh! Allerdings nicht lange. Ich höre Sirius' Stimme irgendwie von weit oben und als ich mich nach ihm umschaue, nach oben, sehe ich ihn anders als ich ihn in Erinnerung habe.

„Gut gemacht, Ron, schau in den Spiegel, Kollege!"

Ich tue es. Hey, da ist ja der Fuchs! Ich bin ziemlich zufrieden mit mir selber und drehe und wende mich ein bisschen, um mich selber zu betrachten. Langer, buschiger Schwanz, mit winziger weisser Spitze. Ich mache mich nie wieder über Hermione lustig. An den Füssen habe ich kleine, schwarze Socken. Ansonsten macht mein rotes Haar mein rotes Fell aus. Ich versuche, auf meinen vier Füssen zu laufen, aber das ist nicht ganz einfach. Ich werde lernen müssen, diese vier Beine zu koordinieren.

„Also, komm jetzt zurück, Ron!"

Komm zurück? Wie um Himmels Willen... oh ja, natürlich! ‚Humanum', denke ich und stelle mir mich selber in meiner Menschengestalt vor. Dann erinnere ich mich daran, wie Pettigrew damals vom Boden hochgeschossen kam und so fühle ich mich jetzt!

Sirius klopft mir auf die Schulter und lobt mich.

„Gut! Sehr gut gemacht, Ron. Jetzt mach's wie Ginny, benutz den gedachten Zauberspruch."

Das wird wahrscheinlich schwieriger werden, denke ich. Doch dann mache ich kurz die Augen zu und stelle mir meinen Fuchs vor, denke ‚Animagus' und da bin ich schon wieder als Fuchs. Es tut immer noch weh, aber schon merklich weniger als beim ersten Mal. ‚Macht Spass!' denke ich, dann zische ich durch alle anderen hindurch. Sie lachen alle los und Justin versucht, mich einzufangen. Aber ich schlüpfe ihm direkt durch die Finger. Das macht **wirklich** Spass!

„Okay, Ron, das reicht für den Moment, komm wieder zurück," befiehlt Sirius.

Ich verwandle mich zurück, jetzt ist's schon viel einfacher, mir mich einfach vorzustellen. Dann merke ich, wie müde ich bin.

„Ich bin todmüde," bemerke ich.

„Das ist am Anfang sehr normal, Ron. Du brauchst am Anfang viel Energie für die Verwandlung. Der einzige, der damit wohl keine Mühe haben wird ist Remus. Er weiss schon perfekt, wie sich seine Tierform anfühlt und er weiss natürlich, wie er sich als Wolf bewegen muss."

**James**

Remus meldet sich:

„Lass es mich als nächster versuchen," bittet Remus.

Darauf warten wir alle gespannt und offensichtlich ist er es ebenso, sonst würde er nicht darum bitten schon gleich dranzukommen. Geht es überhaupt? Ist sein Körper in der Lage, eine andere Form der Transformation zustande zu bringen? Er schluckt den Trank, wartet und beginnt dann mit seinen Zauberformeln. Langsam, nicht einen Fehler machend, erreicht er den letzten und dann... **wusch!** Da ist der Wolf! Sirius strahlt, wie ich ihn noch nie habe strahlen sehen. Er lässt sich sofort auf den Boden fallen, um den Wolf fest in die Arme zu ziehen. Es ist grossartig zu sehen, dass es für ihn möglich ist, sich so zu verwandeln. Er wird es von nun an beim Vollmond einfach haben, er kann schmerzfrei transformieren! Als er sich jetzt wieder zurückverwandelt, sitzt er mit weit gespreizten Beinen auf dem Boden und lächelt.

„Wow! Also so fühlt sich das für dich an, Liebster... warum zum Teufel haben wir das nicht schon früher probiert?"

„Remy! Stell dir nur vor, was das bedeutet! Jetzt kannst du den elenden Mond austricksen! Der Wolfsbanntrank kümmert sich um deinen Kopf und der Animagus um deinen Körper! Versuch', dich jetzt noch mal zu verwandeln."

Remus wird uns nun wirklich nicht mehr so nötig haben, oder vielleicht erst recht, wer weiss. Jedenfalls ist es eine tolle Sache, dass er jetzt nie mehr diese immensen Schmerzen ertragen muss!

**Remus**

Es ist unwahrscheinlich! Alles, was ich mache, ist ‚Animagus' und an meinen Wolf denken und da bin ich. Als Wolf. Nichts als ein verspielter Hund. Ich drehe eine Runde durch die Schar. Padfoot, jetzt können wir zusammen laufen, wann immer wir wollen! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, den Verbotenen Wald wieder neu zu entdecken. Ich verwandle mich zurück, immer noch völlig erregt, setze mich aber wieder in den Kreis. Als nächste macht sich Hermione an ihre erste Transformation. Sie schafft es so spielend, wie wir es von ihr erwartet haben. Moony hat jetzt eine Gefährtin, wir werden alle zusammen miteinander spielen können. Sie ist bildschön, mehr braun als grau, etwas kleiner als ich. Sie geht hinüber zu Harry und schleckt ihm das Gesicht ab. Er nimmt sie lachend in die Arme und drückt einen Kuss auf ihre feuchte Schnauze.

„Du siehst herrlich aus, Hermione! Echt umwerfend!"

Als sie sich danach wieder auf Harrys Schoss niederlässt, fragt er sie:

„Ist es das Tier, das du dir gewünscht hast?"

„Ganz nahe dran. Ich wollte irgend eine Art Hund, also habe ich es gut getroffen. Und mit euch beiden will ich mal auf einen ausgedehnten Lauf durch den Verbotenen Wald, Sirius und Remus! Ich glaube, so ab und an werde ich doch spielen wollen. Und jetzt nimmt mich nur noch wunder, wie Crookshanks darauf reagieren wird."

Nach Hermione kommt Draco dran. Aber er macht einen Fehler bei einer seiner Formeln und setzt sich etwas mürrisch zu Harry. Beide sehen ein bisschen enttäuscht aus, aber sie sind auch nicht alleine. Justin ist der nächste. Er kommt bis zum Ende gut durch, aber nichts passiert. Sirius lässt ihn seine Formeln gleich wiederholen – und diesmal schafft er es. Sirius kratzt sich am Kopf, aber wir können es uns nicht erklären, wie das zuging. Aber er gibt Harry eine zweite Chance, weil der Zaubertrank wahrscheinlich noch wirkt, also kann er's noch mal probieren. Dieses Mal spricht Hermione die Formeln leise mit Harry mit, er macht jetzt alle Bewegungen richtig, es gibt einen kleinen Plopp und Harry verwandelt sich in den niedlichsten Border Collie, den ich je gesehen habe, mit klaren smaragdgrünen Augen. Hermione springt auf und zieht ihn auf ihre Arme, hebt ihn hoch.

„Oh Harry, du bist so niiiiedlich!" quietscht sie.

Es ist wahr. Er **ist** niedlich. Er wird es hassen, aber er sieht wirklich süss aus, mit einem Ohr aufgerichtet, dem anderen ein Schlappohr und dann diese grünen Augen! Er protestiert mit einem lauten Bellen, aber sie hält ihn ganz fest und küsst ihn auf den Kopf. Darauf hört er auf zu protestieren und lehnt seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter. Sirius lacht und rät:

„Jetzt stellst du ihn aber besser wieder auf den Boden, Hermione!"

„Ach so, natürlich. Sorry, Harry! Du bist nur so unwiderstehlich süss!"

Jetzt knurrt er. Alle Umstehenden fangen an zu lachen, es ist aber auch zu komisch. Er versucht, seine Beine zu koordinieren, als Sirius ihn zum Spiegel schickt, wo er sich gut betrachten soll.

„Ich glaube, Hermione hat recht, Harry, du bist wirklich niedlich!" sagt jetzt auch Morag.

„Eindeutig niedlich... wie alle Border Collies," bestätigt Parvati.

„Finde ich auch. Das gehört sich auch so für meinen Sohn," fügt Lily dazu.

Gleich wird er so verlegen, dass er sich nicht mehr zurückverwandeln will. Sirius grinst und befiehlt ihm jedoch:

„Okay, genug der Bewunderung, du hast dich selber gesehen, jetzt komm zurück, Harry!"

Harry transformiert problemlos zurück und wendet sich an die kichernden Mädchen, um sie anzublaffen:

„Ich bin **nicht** niedlich und noch weniger **süss**! Das nächste Mal werde ich euch wie eine Herde Schafe zusammentreiben!"

Das bringt sie natürlich erst recht zum Lachen. Er grinst – mit einem etwas schafsköpfigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Aber er ist ein gutmütiger Junge und weiss, dass sie ihn nur aufziehen, und dass sie ihn wirklich süss finden. Der nächste Schritt ist auch für ihn, sich wieder zu verwandeln und erneut zurückzukommen. Er tut beides.

„Draco, du bist dran! Versuch's noch mal, du wirst es auch schaffen!" fordert Harry seinen Kameraden auf.

Draco wagt es und schafft es, aber er braucht noch zwei weitere Anläufe. Doch dann verwandelt er sich in einen sehr hübschen Siamesenkater. Er hat das typische cremefarbene Fell mit den braunen Ohren und Schwanzspitze, aber an Stelle der klassischen blauen Augen der Siamesen hat er seine stahlgrauen. Er versucht zu laufen und verheddert sich prompt in seinen vier Beinen. Als alle losprusten, faucht er uns an, aber das stachelt unser Gelächter nur noch mehr an. Er schaut sich um und sieht aus, als ob er entnervt mit den Schultern zuckt. Dann kommt er wieder zurück.

„Das ist echt unglaublich! Aber hört jetzt endlich auf zu grinsen! Erinnert euch an Ginnys Gehopse auf dem Boden und ihrem Flattern mit den Flügeln! Das war auch noch nicht eben elegant!"

Wir lachen alle, sogar Ginny. Dann erklärt Sirius:

„Nun, das ist ein ganz wichtiger Bestandteil eures Trainings. Es geht nicht nur drum, euch in euer Tier verwandeln zu können, sondern euch genauso wie euer Tier zu **verhalten**! Nur, wenn ihr euch genau wie euer Tier zu verhalten lernt, ist euer Animagus eine wirklich gute Waffe für euch. Wenn ihr als Katze in eine Bar geht und einen Whisky schlürft, kauft euch keiner ab, dass ihr auch eine Katze seid, oder? Aber wenn ihr euere Tierart genau studiert und lernt, euch wie euer Tier zu verhalten, dann werdet ihr vollkommen untertauchen können. Nicht mal meine blauen Augen haben mich verraten, wenn ich als Hund unterwegs war, was mir auf meiner Flucht sehr hilfreich war! Denn ich benahm mich, wie ein ganz gewöhnlicher Köter sich benimmt, zeigte mich zutraulich, wo ich es für angebracht fand und benutzte meinen Hundeblick, wann immer es mir diente. Es gibt wenige Menschen, die dem ganz widerstehen können. Ihr Leute, die ihr euch zu Katzen verwandelt, werdet an verschiedenen Dingen arbeiten müssen: ihr werdet lernen, auf Bäume zu klettern, Mäuse und Vögel zu jagen und schnurrend in der Sonne im Körbchen zu liegen. Ihr werdet lernen, euch wie Katzen zu waschen und wie sie zu fressen und dann auch, wie Katzen auf dem Feld auf Jagd zu gehen. Das sind alles Bestandteile des Verhaltens, das ihr euch aneignen müsst, wenn ihr wahre Animagi werden wollt."

Und jetzt darf Lily. Sie sitzt schon die ganze Zeit auf Kohlen. Natürlich schafft auch sie es gleich. Vor uns steht eine ganz gewöhnliche weiss-braune Ziege, aber wie Harry hat auch Lily ihre grünen Augen behalten, aber ausser diesem Merkmal fällt mir nichts an ihr auf.

Padma versucht es als nächste. Sie wird zu einer Eule, wenn es ihr gelingen sollte. Sie braucht zwei Versuche, bevor sie es schafft, aber das zweite Mal verwandelt sie sich tatsächlich. Wie Ginny, kann sie natürlich noch nicht fliegen. Aber sie sieht erstaunlich schön aus! Sie ist ein Waldkauz, ziemlich dunkel gefärbt, mit grossen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen wie alle Eulen. Ich finde es sehr interessant, dass sie ganz gewöhnliche Eulenaugen und auch sonst nicht die Spur einer erkennbaren Markierung hat. Hätte mich schon sehr wundergenommen, wie eine Eule mit dunklen Augen ausgesehen hätte. Ihre Schwester Parvati folgt Padma nach. Es ist kaum zu glauben, dass die beiden auch als Eulen Zwillinge bleiben! Als sie sich beide verwandeln, sind sie nur noch auseinander zu halten, weil wir wissen, wer wo steht.

**Padma**

Parvati schafft's auch! Wow, und wir sehen wahrscheinlich auch als Eulen fast gleich aus. Manchmal ist das fast lästig! Ich bin mir sicher, dass Dad uns wie irre aufziehen wird! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, es den Eltern zu sagen. Bestimmt werden sie es originell genug finden. Und ich kann es kaum erwarten, fliegen zu lernen! Selber fliegen, ohne Besen! Und diese Augen, mit denen ich jetzt sicher nachts sehen kann wie am Tag. Das wird bestimmt grossartig!

Das Gefühl ist super, wenn es auch ziemlich weh getan hat. Es ist wie ziemlich übler Muskelkater! Aber Sirius versichert uns, dass es immer weniger weh tun wird. Ich will lieber gar nicht dran denken, wie meine Muskeln erst weh tun werden, wenn ich zu fliegen anfange. Obwohl ich mir vorstellen könnte, dass unser Eulenkörper leichter ist als Ginnys Adler! Sie in der Luft zu sehen wird bestimmt eine Augenweide!

Jetzt schauen wir Neville zu. Er soll ein Hund werden.

„Hermione, sprichst du die Formeln auch mit mir, wie du's mit Harry gemacht hast? Ich bin so aufgeregt, dass ich sie bestimmt ein halbes Dutzend mal verhaue..." sagt er.

Schlauer Junge! Holt sich gleich von vornherein Hilfe.

„Natürlich, Neville. Ich weiss, dass du's kannst! Fang an!"

Er beginnt mit der ersten Formel und sie fällt ein, ruhig und langsam, damit er sich gut auf die Zauberstabbewegungen konzentrieren kann und so macht er alles perfekt. Am Ende verwandelt er sich in einen ebenso niedlichen kleinen Hund wie Harry, er wird ein Foxterrier! Er bellt und klingt dabei ausgesprochen ausgelassen und glücklich.

„Ausgezeichnet gemacht, Neville! Deine Gran wird bestimmt ganz stolz auf dich sein, weisst du! Und stell dir erst vor, wie du McGonagall beeindrucken wirst!" macht ihm Sirius ein Kompliment.

Es ist wirklich erstaunlich! Neville hat mich schon beeindruckt, seit wir hier zusammen auf die Sunnegg gekommen sind. Er ist so selbstsicher geworden, er hat Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten und es ist zunehmend schwieriger geworden, ihn mit irgend etwas zu erschüttern. Das hier wird ihm bestimmt noch mal einen guten Schubs geben. Er transformiert zurück, dann schafft er es, sich gleich wieder in den Hund zu verwandeln. Ron gibt ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Gut gemacht, Kumpel! Das war grossartig! Foxterrier sind spassige kleine Kerlchen. Obwohl ich schon sehr hoffe, dass du nicht **mich** jagen wirst, wenn ich ein Fuchs bin..."

„Ron! Als ob ich so was tun würde! Na ja, vielleicht beim Spielen, aber sonst..."

Mandy ist dran. Sie packt die Initialtransformation genauso leicht, wie sie auch sonst alles anpackt. Es gibt wenig, das sie aus der Ruhe bringt, daher erstaunt es mich nicht im Mindesten. Aus ihr wird eine sehr hübsche schwarze Hauskatze. Auch sie hat keine besonderen Merkmale, wenn man von den eher goldenen als grünlichen Augen absieht. Und da ist eine Menge Braun in dem Gold ihrer Augen. Nach ihr versucht Morag sich an ihrer ersten Transformation und steht kurz danach als ein weiterer Terrier vor uns, nämlich ein Jack Russell. Neville und Harry verwandeln sich ganz spontan und jagen sie im Zimmer umher, bis sie sich ihnen zudreht und sie anknurrt. Dann fangen sie alle drei an, miteinander zu kabbeln und zu kungeln und bald sind sie vergnügt zu einem einzigen Knäuel verwickelt. Sie scheinen ziemlich viel Spass zu haben.

„Hunde!" grummelt Draco.

Ich schmunzle. Sie sind eindeutig Hunde. Aber ich finde, es passt zu allen dreien. Harry hat sich nach und nach immer mehr geöffnet und ist in den letzten Jahren gelassener geworden und hat viel mehr Sinn für Spass. Natürlich hat er Grund genug dazu, seine Eltern sind wieder da und sie sind hier bei uns. Morag war von Anfang an ein Spassvogel. Ich habe mich in den letzten fast zwei Jahren oft gefragt, warum sie eigentlich in Slytherin gelandet ist. Sie ist zwar wirklich gut in ihrer Arbeit für die Schule und strengt sich da auch sichtlich an, aber eigentlich erscheint sie mir nicht als Slytherin.

Jetzt kommt Blaise dran. Auch er soll ein Hund werden. Wow! Er sieht aus wie Bäri, der Berner Sennenhund! Wie spassig! Das sind die knuddligsten Hunde, die man sich vorstellen kann und nun habe ich einen ganz für mich alleine! Ich werde es lieben! Er scheint jedenfalls ganz zufrieden mit seiner Form zu sein. Ich finde es witzig, dass sie alle vier wie Rassehunde aussehen. Ich frage mich, ob das auch in einem drin steckt. Zeig mir deine innere Hunderasse und ich sage dir, wer du bist oder so. Keine Zeit, mich länger damit zu befassen, wir sind jetzt schon seit ein paar Stunden hier dran und nun bleibt nur noch Ernie übrig. Er hat geduldig gewartet, bis auch er drankommt. Hey, das ist ja ein Riesenkater! Aber auch ein knuddliges Viech. Sieht fast so aus wie Hermiones Crookshanks. Die unter uns, die eine Katze oder einen Hund als Partner haben, dürften es geniessen, ab und zu ihre Katze oder ihren Hund auf dem Schoss zu hätscheln. Ginny ruft aus:

„Oh, das ist niedlich, nun habe ich meinen eigenen Crookshanks!"

Sirius fordert uns alle auf, uns von neuem zu verwandeln. Er läuft in die Küche und holt Kameras, um bewegliche und unbewegliche Bilder von uns zu machen. Die unbeweglichen werden fürs Ministerium sein, sagt er.

„Eure Anmeldeformulare zur Registrierung als Animagus verlangen ein Bild von eurer Tierform. Kein Foto, weil die Zaubererfotos ja beweglich sind, und das Tier dann auch anderswohin abdampfen könnte. Aber die Muggelbilder sind in Ordnung, das haben sie schon bei mir akzeptiert. Sobald wir also die Abzüge bekommen, werden wir euch registrieren. Aber euer Training wird noch eine Weile dauern!"

Daran denkend, seufze ich. Das wird noch hart werden, bis ich dann endlich da oben am Himmel meine Kreise ziehen kann. Ich sehne mich schon danach. In Hogwarts bin ich ja Jägerin fürs Ravenclaw-Team gewesen und ich liebe es, auf meinem Besen zu fliegen. Richtig aus eigener Kraft zu fliegen wird aber bestimmt noch mal so gut sein."

Nach dem Abendessen kehren wir in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo ich mich auf eines der Sofas setze und in meinem Buch weiterlese. Blaise kommt herüber, verwandelt sich und pflanzt sich auf dem Sofa faul neben mir hin. Er ist so süss! Sekunden später liegt er vergnügt neben mir, mit seiner Hundeschnauze auf meinem Schoss. Ich fange an, ihn hinter den flauschigen Ohren zu kraulen und über sein langhaariges Fell zu streicheln.

„Dein Fell wird ab und zu gebürstet werden müssen, Blaise," bemerke ich. „Aber du bist ein total schöner Hund, weisst du das? Gefällt mir. Ich mochte Hunde schon immer. So wie ich ihn kenne, wird mein Dad total begeistert sein, aber der wird dich auch total aufziehen damit. Natürlich erst dann, wenn er damit fertig ist, Parvati und mich aufzuziehen."

Blaise gibt nur ein leises Knurren von sich, das aber eher wie Katzenschnurren klingt als bedrohlich. Dann winselt er leise, schubst mich mit seiner Pfote an, damit ich ihn noch mehr streichle. Hermione, die sich mir gegenüber hingesetzt hat, lacht laut los und meint:

„Unglaublich! Er macht jetzt schon einen auf Padfoot!"

Wir lachen uns beide halbtot. Blaise ist's egal. Er stupst mich nur immer mit der Nase an, damit ich ja nicht aufhöre mit Streicheln. Harry kommt jetzt auch zu uns und schaut Blaise zu. Dann dreht er sich zu Hermione und sagt:

„Hm... ob ich diese Methode wohl auch ausprobieren sollte?"

Sie lacht wieder und zieht ihn dann auf:

„Mal sehen, was dir das einbringt..."

„So lange du mich nicht wieder halb erwürgst!"

„Ich hab mich doch bloss gefreut! Ausserdem habe ich dich nicht halb erwürgt, also wirklich!"

Er setzt sich neben sie und küsst sie.

**Sirius**

Nun, da sie sich alle verwandeln können, gleicht das Haus ab und zu einem Tierheim. Es macht viel Spass zu sehen, wie sie sich hin und wieder zurück verwandeln und einfach nur Freude an ihrer neuen Fähigkeit haben. Wir haben natürlich die Regel aufgestellt, dass Verwandeln während der Essenszeiten und des Unterrichts strikte untersagt ist, aber sonst machen wir fast jeden Tag etwas zusammen, was ihrem Training hilft. Am faszinierendsten finde ich natürlich die Vögel. Ich habe eine Vogelstange für sie aufgestellt, draussen auf der Terrasse. Sie sollen zunächst lernen, darauf zu sitzen, später auch auf Ästen von Bäumen. Ausserdem können sie darauf auch besser mit ihren Flügeln flattern, damit sie danach fliegen lernen können. Ich nehme die drei Mädchen mit ins Hallenbad, wo ich ihnen den Crawl- und den Schmetterlingsstil beibringe, damit sie ihre Armmuskulatur besonders trainieren können. Das ist bestimmt genügend als Vorbereitung aufs Fliegen.

Die Katzen haben sich rasch an ihre vier Pfoten gewöhnt. Ihr Schwanz gibt ihnen die nötige Balance. Sie haben es schon gut raus, wie sie sich zusammenrollen können und kuscheln gerne als Katzen in einer sonnigen Ecke des grossen Klassenzimmers. Alle vier können schnurren. Sie kuscheln gerne in dem grossen Korb, den wir für sie ans Fenster gestellt haben. Jeder, der uns hier besucht, hält sie für richtige Katzen, vor allem, wenn sie mit irgendwelchem Katzenspielzeug spielen. Eine Besucherin ist Minerva McGonagall, die Anfang Mai kommt, um uns die Jahresschlusstests zu bringen. Die Schule ist seit ein paar Minuten aus und ich ordne noch ein paar Sachen im Klassenzimmer, als sie hereinkommt. Justin, Mandy, Draco und Ernie haben sich grade zu einem kleinen Nickerchen in ihren Korb gelegt, als Minerva in den Raum appariert. Dabei entdeckt sie den Korb gleich und sagt erfreut:

„Oh, ihr habt euch Katzen zugelegt? Wie niedlich die zusammen aussehen, Sirius!"

Ich pruste gleich los. Dann sage ich:

„Schau sie dir ein bisschen näher an, Minerva! Das wird dich ziemlich freuen!"

Bisher wissen nur Albus und ein paar Leute im Ministerium von den vielen neuen Animagi, und Albus hat noch keine Ahnung, dass sie es bereits geschafft haben, sich zu verwandeln. Es ist also eine völlige Überraschung für unseren Animagusprofessor. Sie geht ahnungslos näher zu dem Körbchen und schaut sich die Kätzchen an. Sie streichelt über Köpfchen und Körper und meint:

„Sie sind wundervoll, Sirius, wirklich. Ich sehe nichts ungewöhnliches an ihnen... ausser, dass der Siamese eigentlich blaue Augen haben sollte."

„Richtig. Und wen kennst du, der solche grauen Augen hat?" frage ich.

Sie schaut mich an. Dann wieder die Katzen. Dann wieder mich, dann öffnet sich ihr Mund leicht, dann platzt sie los:

„Draco Malfoy... du willst mir aber nicht etwa sagen, dass das da..."

„Was sagen?" stupse ich sie an.

„Ist diese Katze...? Nein, das würdest du nicht tun! Oder etwa doch? ... Draco Malfoy? **Diese** Katze ist Draco Malfoy?"

„Na ja, der Siamese ist Draco. Die schwarze ist Mandy, der orange Tigerkater ist Ernie und der gewöhnliche Tigerkater ist Justin..." sage ich genüsslich.

„Wow..." flüstert sie.

Dann schaut sie mich wieder mit ihrer strengsten Miene an.

„Sie sehen perfekt aus, aber du hast das nicht nur aus einer Laune heraus gemacht, oder, Sirius Black?"

Ich lache.

„Nein, Minerva, wir haben alles ganz nach Vorschrift gemacht. Sie sind alle bereits registriert. Zuerst war es Harry, der letzten Sommer auf mich zukam und es lernen wollte. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn nur zusammen mit Hermione unterrichte, weil sie es auch gern wollte. Und dann kam Lily dazu. Als wir dann den Demonstrationszaubertrank machten, war genügend da für alle, und als sie sahen, was sie werden würden, wollten sie dann auch alle. Ich habe sogar Remus dazu gebracht, es zu lernen!"

„Wirklich? Wow! Und was ist er? Ein Wolf, nicht wahr?"

„War nicht schwer zu raten. Ja, er ist ein Wolf. Jetzt hat er schon vor zwei Vollmonden die Animagustransformation benutzt und hat keinen Moment mehr Schmerzen leiden müssen. Ich darf mich im Moment sehr geliebt fühlen, weil ich es ihm angetragen habe..."

Minerva grinst, dann strahlt sie. Ich weiss, dass sie Remus sehr gern hat und dass ihr das gefallen muss.

„Das ist grossartig, Sirius. Also können sie sich alle verwandeln?"

„Alle vierzehn. Du solltest dieses Haus manchmal sehen! Diese vier hier sind so richtig niedliche Kätzchen, dauernd aus, es sich irgendwo für ein Nickerchen gemütlich zu machen, wenn nicht hier in ihrem Körbchen oder auf einem Sofa, dann bei jemandem auf dem Schoss! Ausser ihnen haben wir vier Hunde, noch einen Wolf, einen Fuchs, zwei Eulen, eine Ziege und einen Steinadler."

Sie staunt.

„Das ist ja wirklich erstaunlich, Sirius. Ich glaube nicht, dass schon jemals eine ganze Gruppe zu Animagi ausgebildet wurde. Wirft ein ziemlich gutes Licht auf ihren Lehrer, würde ich sagen. Bist du sicher, dass du Zaubertränke unterrichten willst, wenn du nach Hogwarts kommst? Du würdest vermutlich in Transfiguration eine sehr gute Figur machen."

„Ich wäre mit dem einen wie dem anderen zufrieden, Minerva, aber es käme mir nie in den Sinn, dich von deinem Thron zu schmeissen."

Sie lacht.

„Dazu wärest du eh nur in der Lage, wenn ich dich liesse, Sirius."

„Würde ich auch gar nicht versuchen. Ich habe meine Kunst schliesslich von dir gelernt. Aber ich werde gerne nachrücken, wenn du den Posten dereinst verlässt."

„Ich möchte keinen anderen an dieser Stelle sehen! Darf ich die anderen auch sehen, Sirius?"

„Kein Problem. Die Stunde nach der Schule ist Trainingszeit, deshalb liegen die Katzen da rum, alle anderen sind draussen. Die Vögel trainieren das Fliegen. Der Steinadler hat letzte Woche seinen ersten längeren Flug geschafft. Es war mehr als eindrücklich. Flügelspannweite von mehr als drei Metern! Wir planen einen Elternbesuchstag in der ersten Woche der Ferien, und dann können die, welche nach Hause in die Ferien wollen, zur Abwechslung wieder mal heimgehen. Also haben sie sich alle zurückgehalten und noch nichts gesagt. Soll eine Überraschung werden. Dabei können die Kinder ihren Eltern dann erzählen, was sie geworden sind."

„Klingt nett..."

Ich führe sie nach draussen auf die Terrasse. Dort sehen wir die Hunde, die zusammen mit dem Fuchs und dem Wolf auf der Wiese herumtollen. Wie immer bellen und kabbeln sie dabei miteinander herum. Minerva lächelt.

„Verspielt sehen sie jedenfalls aus!"

„Und wie. Was meinst du, wer von ihnen was ist?"

„Ron Weasley ist der Fuchs."

„Gut geraten."

Ich pfeife und alle kommen zum Haus gerannt. Minerva lacht laut los. Ich grinse auch und erkläre:

„Das ist nun mal, was mit allen Hunden funktioniert. Und sie sind ja alle Hundeartige. Wir haben alle ein feines Gehör. Sie hören es von ziemlich weit und wissen, dass sie nach Hause kommen müssen, wenn Remus oder ich pfeifen. Also, den Fuchs hast du richtig geraten. Die anderen?"

Die Schar kommt angelaufen und sitzt im Kreis vor uns. Minerva schaut sie alle gut an und sucht nach Erkennungszeichen. Sie deutet prompt auf Harry und sagt:

„Diese grünen Augen verraten Harry schon von weitem. Die anderen sind schwieriger. Der Wolf könnte Ginny Weasley sein."

Von hinten kommt ein indigniertes Krächzen. Minerva dreht sich um und entdeckt den Adler auf einem der niedrigeren Äste des alten Apfelbaumes.

„War wohl falsch, was? Ist das da Ginny?"

„Stimmt."

„Passt auch... ich hätte mir gedacht, dass sie nichts so braves wie eine Katze oder ein Hund in sich hat. – Wen haben wir noch übrig? Die Patil-Zwillinge... die sind wohl kaum Hunde. Hätte eher auf Katzen getippt... hattest du noch Eulen erwähnt? Das könnte zu ihnen passen..."

Ich lache.

„Du bist ganz schön gut, Minerva. Da drüben sitzen sie auf dem Ansitz, schau! Parvati und Padma sind auch als Eulen eindeutig eineiige Zwillinge."

Minerva lächelt und schaut die beiden Vögel an. Sie nickt.

„Ja, sie sehen sich wirklich zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Keine speziellen Markierungen... das ist selten. Hermione hat ihre braunen Augen behalten, was für Wölfe nicht grade gewöhnlich ist, aber sonst auch nichts. Hat Ginny etwas?"

„Nein. Nur ein paar Federn, die ein bisschen rötlicher sind, als Steinadler sie normalerweise haben."

„Bleiben noch die Hunde und die Ziege. Die Ziege ist nicht bei ihnen, dann nehme ich mal an, dass Lily die Ziege ist. Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini und Morag MacDougal. Ich würde wetten, dass der Jack Russell Blaise ist, der Foxterrier Neville und der übrig bleibende Hund Morag sein müsste."

Der kleine Fuchs ist ein bisschen hinter den anderen hergekommen, denn mit seinen kurzen Beinchen kann er natürlich nicht so ausgreifen wie die anderen. Das ist für Ron ziemlich ungewohnt, da er doch sonst seine langen Beine überall zuvorderst hat.

„Fast richtig. Lily ist die Ziege, das stimmt. Der Berner Sennenhund ist Blaise und der Jack Russell ist Morag. Sie sind schon ein richtiges Pack, Minerva. Manchmal spielt auch Remus mit ihnen. Wir mussten ihnen allen Halsbänder besorgen, damit sie hier in der Gegend rumstreunen können. Es gibt hier immer noch Bauern, die Streuner abschiessen. Katzen sind kein Problem, sie sind auf allen Bauernhöfen willkommen, weil sie Mäuse fangen. Die Leute hier haben in den letzten Jahren mehr und mehr auf Pestizide und Herbizide verzichtet, so dass es auch wieder mehr Mäuse gibt. Aber auch wieder mehr Raubvögel."

„Sie sind erstaunlich, Sirius. Verwandelt ihr euch mal alle zurück?"

Sie folgen ihrer Aufforderung und stehen in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt auf. Minerva gratuliert ihnen allen und vor allem Neville.

„Longbottom, das war eine sehr schöne Vorführung von Ihnen. Ich bin stolz auf Sie, wie es scheint, haben Sie grosse Fortschritte gemacht. Ihre Eltern wären so stolz auf Sie! Tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie öfters etwas streng angefasst habe, aber ich konnte es nicht zulassen, dass Sie sich selber oder andere gefährdet haben. Ich bin überzeugt, dass der Schulleiter Ihnen eine gute Anzahl Hauspunkte für diese aussergewöhnliche Leistung verteilen wird."

„Danke, Professor. Ich habe mich entschlossen, für mein letztes Jahr wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Die anderen wollen fast alle hier bleiben," erklärt Neville.

„Das ist sehr schön, Longbottom. Ich werde mich freuen, Ihre Fortschritte in Hogwarts zu sehen. Das habt ihr alle sehr gut gemacht! Ich bin glücklich, dass diese Kunst nicht aussterben wird."

„Danke, Professor," sagt Hermione, und die anderen sagen es ihr gleich nach.

„Weiss Albus hiervon, Sirius?"

„Er weiss, dass ich sie unterrichtet habe, aber er weiss nicht, dass sie es schon geschafft haben. Wir haben ihn aber für einen Elterntag gleich zu Beginn der Ferien mit eingeladen. Das heisst, dass er keine Ahnung haben wird, wenn du es ihm nicht sagst..." deute ich an.

„Ah! Das ist gut zu wissen, denn dann werde ich natürlich nichts erwähnen. Ich würde aber zu gern sein Gesicht sehen, wenn er es sieht..."

Ist ja klar, dass wir sie auch einladen.

„Nun, wir hatten die Absicht, dich, Filius, Pomona und sogar Severus einzuladen, vielleicht auch noch Hagrid... es wird eine hübsche Party geben."

Ich rufe jetzt auch die Vögel noch herbei. Parvati und Padma kommen angeflogen, noch ein bisschen unsicher zwar, aber sie schaffen es doch beide, auf meinen Schultern zu landen. Immerhin schaffen sie schon längere Flüge, was Ginny erst grade lernt. Ich stütze die beiden für einen Moment, dann flattern sie auf den Boden, wo sie sich zurückverwandeln. Minerva sieht sehr zufrieden aus.

„Ihr seid auch erstaunlich, ihr Mädchen. Hätte ich nicht erwartet, dass ihr das schaffen würdet. Ich bin sicher, dass Shannah sehr zufrieden mit euch sein wird."

Die beiden Mädchen bedanken sich bei ihrer Lehrerin, dann warten wir noch auf Ginny, die kommt angeflogen und setzt sich auf das Geländer, das vor der Terrasse steht. Minerva hebt ihre Flügel und untersucht sie kurz und nickt zufrieden mit dem Kopf.

„Eindrücklich, Miss Weasley, und absolut bildschön. Ich habe in meinem Leben noch keinen Adler gesehen, jedenfalls nicht von so nahe, aber wenn sie so sind wie Sie, dann sind sie wirklich sehr bemerkenswert."

Ginny hüpft auf den Boden und transformiert.

„Danke, Professor McGonagall! Es ist einfach unwahrscheinlich! So zu fliegen, meine ich! Ich möchte jetzt gehen und es in den Bergen ausprobieren, wo ich die Aufwinde nutzen könnte. Meine Augen als Adler sind auch umwerfend! Ich weiss nicht, wie hoch ich jetzt schon geflogen bin, aber es war bestimmt viel höher als mit dem Besen. Sirius hat einen Verschleierungszauber auf mich gesprochen, damit ich für andere aussehe wie eine Lerche. Er glaubt, dass wir sonst jede Menge Vogelbeobachter hier oben hätten, wenn bekannt würde, dass ein Steinadler sich in der Gegend angesiedelt hat. Die Vögel sind hier streng geschützt, aber auch streng überwacht."

„Das scheint mir ein vernünftiger Gedanke zu sein, Miss Weasley. Ihre Erfahrungen klingen ziemlich imponierend."

Nun begleite ich Minerva zurück ins Haus und in unser Büro. Sie übergibt uns die Tests der anderen Lehrer. Wir schliessen sie sicher ein und setzen uns mit ihr im Wohnzimmer hin. Dobby bringt uns Tee. Natürlich muss Remus Minerva seinen Wolf noch zeigen.

„Das ist einfach erstaunlich, Remus! Ich dachte mir, dass du auch als Wolf attraktiv aussehen würdest und nun kann ich es auch sehen. Kannst du deine Form ohne Probleme halten?"

Er verwandelt sich zurück und bestätigt:

„Ja, das geht leicht. Ich weiss, wie es sich anfühlt, seit ich den Wolfsbanntrank nehme, kann ich es auch bewusst wahrnehmen, daher brauche ich mich nicht einmal so sehr darauf zu konzentrieren. Wir sind schon ein paar Mal zusammen draussen gelaufen, Sirius und ich. Es ist schön, das einfach zu geniessen und zu spielen."

„Es freut mich wirklich sehr, das zu vernehmen. Hauptsache, es ist auch noch etwas, was dir hilft!"

„Danke, Minerva. Alles hier hat dazu beigetragen. Das ist sozusagen der Zuckerguss auf dem Kuchen."

„Gut. Habt ihr Pläne für die Sommerferien?"

„Eine ganze Menge sogar. Zunächst gibt's diese Party, dann können diverse Teens mit ihren Eltern nach Hause gehen. Harry und Hermione wollen die Grangers besuchen, dann gehen sie noch ein bisschen in den Fuchsbau zu den Weasleys. Blaise und Draco bleiben mit den Zwillingen zusammen und gehen gemeinsam zu den Patils. Vaidyanathan und Shannah haben zugesagt, dass die beiden Jungs bei ihnen herzlich willkommen sind. Ich nehme an, Vaidyanathan nimmt sie mit auf eine oder zwei Reisen, sollte ihnen gut gefallen. Ron und Justin gehen erst zu den Finch-Fletchleys, dann in den Fuchsbau. Ginny und Ernie machen dasselbe und gehen erst zu Ernies Eltern. Damit ist der erste Monat schon mal abgedeckt. Spätestens drei Wochen vor Schulbeginn wollen dann alle wieder da sein. Damit sollten wir in der Lage sein, mit ihnen allen wieder einmal die Diagon Alley zu besuchen. Wird bestimmt nett werden. Bis dahin können fast alle von ihnen frei zaubern und wir werden die letzten Wochen vor den Ferien benutzen, um ihnen das Apparieren beizubringen. Die können dann gleich ihre Lizenzen machen."

„Und ihr beiden?"

„Wir werden die Ruhe hier zuhause für einmal ganz alleine geniessen und bevor uns das langweilig werden könnte, wollen wir nach Südfrankreich zwei Wochen ans Meer. Wir sind dann auch mindestens drei Wochen vor dem ersten September wieder hier. James und Lily kommen mit Lizzie mit nach Frankreich, während Harry mit Hermione zu ihren Eltern geht."

„Klingt gut! Das habt ihr euch bestimmt auch verdient, ihr wart hier doch jetzt zwei Jahre ziemlich eingesperrt. Wird höchste Zeit, dass ihr auch etwas vom Frieden zu geniessen bekommt."

**Hermione**

Ich kann es kaum fassen, dass wir das jetzt alle fünfzehn geschafft haben. Ich bin so glücklich darüber, denn es war etwas, was ich lernen wollte, seit Professor McGonagall uns davon in unserem dritten Jahr erzählt hat.

Als Wolf in dieser Gegend hier herumzurennen ist ein bisschen gefährlich, nicht weil die Leute Angst haben, dass man sie angreift, sondern weil die Bauern, welche Schafe halten, Angst haben, sie müssten sich dann für deren Schutz in Unkosten stürzen. Jedenfalls trage ich aus diesem Grund ein weithin sichtbares, nachts lichtreflektierendes Halsband. Sirius hat Remus und mich in unserer Wolfsform bei den Nachbarn vorgeführt und so wissen die, dass wir beiden keine wilden Wölfe sind, sondern mehr wie Hunde. Sie wissen jetzt auch schon, dass ihr Vieh durch uns nicht in Gefahr gerät. Jedenfalls geniessen wir den grossen Wald hier auf unserem Land, wo wir frei herumstreunen und rennen können. Normalerweise ist rennen keine Bewegungsart, die meine Sympathie findet, aber sobald ich mich verwandle, scheint es mir im Blut zu liegen und ich bin ganz wild auf Laufen. Ich habe mich von Anfang an ganz problemlos verwandelt und hatte auch nie Mühe, meine Form zu halten.

Und ich liebe meinen Border Collie! Du meine Güte, ich freue mich total darauf, ihn daheim in Greenwich an der Leine spazieren zu führen! Daddy wird sich wahrscheinlich schier überschlagen vor lachen. Er wird Harry so was von aufziehen! Und nicht aufhören mit beidem, bis wir zum Fuchsbau weiterziehen.

Aber vorher beende ich meine Arbeit an den Commumirrors. Um sie gründlich zu testen, verzaubere ich genügend Spiegel für alle in unserer Gruppe und wir werden sie ausgiebig benutzen, damit ich sicher sein kann, dass man sie auch verkaufen kann. Remus hat schon Mr. Weasley kontaktiert, um herauszufinden, wie ich ein Patent dafür bekommen kann. Mr. Weasley wird mich dann während der Ferien ins Ministerium begleiten, wenn ich in den Fuchsbau gehe. Ich bin wirklich ziemlich zufrieden mit mir selber. Zudem haben Remus, Lily und ich ein Dossier vorbereitet, das ich im Ministerium werde abgeben können, und in dem alle Einzelheiten aufnotiert sind.

Ginnys Gruppe hat ein Total von vier verschiedenen Zauberformeln entwickelt. Mit ihrer Hilfe werden alle elektrischen Geräte der Muggel sogar in Hogwarts funktionieren. Das heisst, dass dann wohl einige Muggel-geborene Schüler ihre Laptops und Handys mitnehmen werden. Und dann werden die Lehrer dort wohl ebenso Mühe haben wie ihre Kollegen unter den Muggeln, um die Flut an Telefonitis einzudämmen. Ich vermute, dass diese Gefahr auch mit den Commumirrors bestehen könnte, wenn die erst auf den Markt kommen.

Nachdem Professor McGonagall uns wieder verlassen hat, schreibt Remus an Professor Flitwick, dass er herkommen soll, um sich unsere Zauberformeln mal anzusehen. Der liebe Professor tanzt auch gleich an und ist begeistert, wie immer, wenn Schüler in Zauberkunst etwas Tolles leisten. Er verteilt ziemlich grosszügig Hauspunkte. Jeder Schüler in Nevilles Gruppe bekommt dreissig Punkte, für die beiden anderen gibt es je fünfzig für jeden Schüler und mir gibt er glatte zweihundert. Er macht fast einen Salto, als er hört und sieht, was ich gemacht habe.

„Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass dies hier eine revolutionäre Erfindung ist, Miss Granger, zumindest im selben Bereich wie die Erfindung des Floo-Netzwerks und das Apparieren. Ich bin sehr stolz darauf, dass ich dies als einer der ersten sehen darf."

„Danke, Professor. Ich bin glücklich, dass ich es fertiggebracht habe. Obwohl ich es wohl noch weiterentwickeln werde."

„Und Sie sagen, dass Sie das alles ganz alleine gemacht haben?"

„Also, die Idee hat schon in einer Form existiert, beschränkte sich aber auf zwei Spiegel, mit dem selben Spiegel konnte man nur einen anderen aufrufen. Ich habe ein Anrufsystem entwickelt und verschiedene Kommunikationszauber, und die anderen haben mir fleissig beim Testen geholfen. Und mir manchmal mit Input zu weiteren Ideen verholfen. Lily und Remus haben mich auch beraten."

„Eine schier unglaubliche Leistung für eine Sechstklässlerin, Miss Granger! Ich bin tief beeindruckt. Sie sollten sich überlegen, eventuell in Experimenteller Zauberkunst zu arbeiten..."

„Ich weiss. Es war eine schwierige Entscheidung, aber ich habe mich mittlerweile bereits für das Studium der Rechte entschieden, Professor."

„Das ist auch kein schlechter Beruf! Grade in dieser Zeit brauchen wir gute Juristen. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie in jedem Beruf, den Sie wählen, Erfolg haben werden, Miss Granger."

**Remus**

Filius ist begeistert. Ich wusste, dass es ihm gefallen würde, zu sehen, was die Jugendlichen da gemacht haben. Er kommt mit uns in unser Büro und ruft begeistert aus:

„Remus, du hast sie wunderbar unterrichtet! Ich hätte es nicht besser machen können! Ich denke, ich würde dir meine Schüler jederzeit überlassen!"

Ich grinse. Das Kompliment freut mich natürlich. Ich weiss, dass er jedes Wort seines Lobs auch wirklich meint. Doch ich erinnere ihn:

„Sirius und ich konnten uns auf diese eine Klasse konzentrieren. Das gab uns die Gelegenheit, mit allen sehr viel intensiver zu arbeiten, als das in Hogwarts möglich ist. Es waren aber grossartige zwei Jahre. Ich habe jeden Moment genossen. Uns ist natürlich klar, dass wir hier traumhafte Arbeitsbedingungen geniessen."

„Kein Wunder! Ihr habt's hier aber auch wirklich schön!"

„Das stimmt. Es wird ziemlich hart werden, es hinter uns zu lassen und den grössten Teil des Jahres in Hogwarts zu leben, wie sehr wir es auch mögen. Ich nehme an, dass wir dann halt ab und zu Wochenenden hier verbringen werden. Und wir hoffen natürlich, dass auch die Kinder immer mal wieder nach Hause kommen."

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie das tun werden, um euch oder sich gegenseitig zu treffen. Ihr müsst ja jetzt fast eine Familie sein."

„Das sind wir auch. Du weisst wohl schon, dass Mandy Brocklehurst nach den Ferien wieder nach Hogwarts kommen wird, ebenso Neville Longbottom und Morag MacDougal, aber keines der drei verlässt uns, weil es ihnen hier nicht gefällt. Sie kehren zurück, um möglicherweise noch ein paar neue Leute kennen zu lernen. Die anderen sind alle Pärchen und ich muss sagen, im Moment sieht es danach aus, als ob sie sich alle noch wohlfühlen miteinander," erkläre ich.

Er nickt.

„Sehr schön. Wir freuen uns, dass sie wieder heimkehren. Dieser Jahrgang ist schrecklich dezimiert worden. War schon von Beginn an kein besonders gut besetzter. Ausser den drei Slytherins, die hier sind, ist nicht ein einziger übrig geblieben. Und nur noch drei Gryffindors. Zum Glück hat's immer noch einige Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs. Und jetzt wird's bestimmt wieder viel mehr Schüler geben."

Bevor Filius nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt, erinnere ich ihn noch an die Party zu Beginn der Ferien.

„Oh ja, das vergesse ich bestimmt nicht. Kann ich irgend etwas mitbringen?"

„Nein, vielen Dank, wir werden alles besorgen. Dein charmantes und fröhliches Selbst ist uns das Wichtigste!"

Er lacht.

„Danke! Dann mache ich mich auf den Weg. Zum Glück muss man bei euch jetzt nicht mehr so weit weg, bevor man apparieren kann! Bis bald!"

Filius ist der letzte Besucher, den wir vor den Prüfungen noch empfangen. Wir haben zugesagt, dass unsere Schüler die Tests der Hogwarts-Lehrer übernehmen müssen, aber als ich den Test für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste überfliege, muss ich lachen. Da werden alle unsere Schüler mindestens 150 drauf hinkriegen. Zaubertränke, Transfiguration und Zauberkunst sind da schon von besseren Eltern! Gut. Sie werden ausserdem in Kräuterkunde, Muggelkunde, Geschichte, Alte Runen und Arithmantik geprüft werden. Die einzige Prüfung, die keine Hogwarts-Prüfung ist, wird Geschichte sein, da ich mit den Schülern eine völlig andere Richtung in diesem Fach eingeschlagen habe. Natürlich werden wir uns auch noch mit den Themen auseinandersetzen, die für die NEWTS drankommen werden, aber dafür besorge ich dann wieder alte Tests, anhand derer sie bald checken, was sie für dieses Fach wissen müssen.

Wir setzen die Tests so an, dass am ersten Tag die Prüfung für Verteidigung ist, am zweiten Tag Zauberkunst, der dritte Tag ist für Alte Runen und Arithmantik reserviert, der vierte für Geschichte, Muggelkunde und Kräuterkunde, dann am Freitag Zaubertränke und wenn sie mögen, nehmen wir Transfiguration am Samstag, sonst am Montag.

In der Woche nach Filius' Besuch nehmen wir die Tests in Angriff, etwas früher als in Hogwarts, aber die Schüler haben den Stoff der sechsten Klasse intus. Es hat mich amüsiert, dass Hermione über der Arbeit an ihren Commumirrors völlig vergessen hat, die anderen in ihre Repetier-Marathons hinein zu ziehen. Aber es hat ihr auf alle Fälle nicht geschadet. Natürlich macht sie sich jetzt riesige Sorgen, dass sie nicht mehr gebüffelt hat, aber der erste Test ist Verteidigung und der ist so einfach, dass sie sich rasch beruhigen wird.

**Neville**

Prüfungszeit! Nicht grade meine liebste Zeit, vor allem, weil wir kaum oder sehr wenig repetiert haben. Ich werde einfach mein Bestes geben. Ich weiss, dass ich mich an eine Menge von dem, was wir dieses Jahr gemacht haben, erinnere. Am Montag essen wir gemeinsam unser Frühstück, dann schickt Remus uns ins Klassenzimmer. Das werde ich schwer vermissen, wenn ich wieder in Hogwarts bin, die Familie und die kurzen Wege. Aber ich brauche die besseren Lernmöglichkeiten für fortgeschrittene Kräuterkunde, die ich hier nicht bekommen kann. Wir warten an unseren Schreibtischen auf Remus, der dann die Tests von seinem Büro her bringt. Er verteilt die Aufgabenblätter, legt sie umgekehrt vor uns hin und erklärt grinsend:

„Dieses Jahr nur Theorie, ein längerer Fragebogen und ein detaillierter Aufsatz über eines von drei Themen. Ihr habt den ganzen Tag, solltet ihr ihn benötigen."

Er kehrt an seinen Schreibtisch zurück und sagt:

„Ihr könnt anfangen."

Ich drehe mein Pergament um und schaue mir die Fragen an. Die ich schon weiss, fülle ich gleich aus. Scheint nicht sehr schwer zu sein. In ziemlich kurzer Zeit habe ich nur noch zwei oder drei Fragen übrig. Ich kehre zu ihnen zurück und finde die Antworten irgendwo in meinem Hirn. Dann fange ich mit dem Aufsatz an. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagt mir, dass ich knapp eine Stunde für den Fragebogen benötigt habe. Eines der drei möglichen Themen haben wir erst vor kurzer Zeit behandelt, ich wähle dieses und merke, dass ich locker eine gute Rolle Pergament damit füllen kann. Als ich die Einzelheiten aufgelistet habe, fange ich an zu schreiben. Und als ich fertig bin mit schreiben, lese ich ihn noch mal durch und bin zufrieden. Ich schaue wieder auf die Uhr. Es ist erst elf! Jetzt mache ich mir jetzt doch ein bisschen Sorgen. War's das wirklich schon? Ich meine, das ist Material der sechsten Klasse. Ich schaue mich um und stelle fest, dass auch Draco schon etwas gelangweilt da sitzt. Mandy folgt und auch die anderen sind offenbar schon fertig. Remus merkt, dass einige von uns schon fertig zu sein scheinen.

„Wenn ihr fertig seid, könnt ihr eure Tests hier ablegen und abdampfen."

In einer Sekunde ist Draco auf den Beinen, gibt seinen Test ab und grinst, dann geht er die Treppe hinauf zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich schaue zur Sicherheit noch einmal über meine Arbeit, doch ich sehe nichts, was ich noch korrigieren oder ergänzen möchte. Innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde haben wir alle unsere Tests abgegeben, selbst Hermione, die sonst normalerweise ihre volle Zeit immer ausnützt. Sie schnaubt, als sie sich zu uns setzt:

„Das war ja so was von einfach, ich habe meinen Augen nicht getraut. Man sollte meinen, wir hätten dieses Jahr nichts Schwierigeres gelernt."

Beim Mittagessen geben uns Sirius und Remus den Nachmittag frei. Wir nutzen ihn, um noch ein bisschen zu studieren. Zauberkunst am nächsten Tag ist dann schon ziemlich viel komplexer. Ich weiss aber die meisten Antworten und fülle den Fragebogen ziemlich rasch. Der Aufsatz beschäftigt mich schon sehr viel länger. Ich weiss, was ich schreiben will, aber es ist so viel, dass das dauert. Daher bin ich erst fertig, kurz bevor die Zeit, die wir zur Verfügung haben, um ist.

„Nach dem Essen praktische Tests. Ihr kommt dann einzeln zu mir," kündigt Remus an.

Davor habe ich keine Angst. Ich habe dieses Jahr alle Zaubersprüche gut gelernt. Die meisten jedenfalls, mit einigen hatte ich ein bisschen mehr Mühe als mit anderen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Remus mich einen Zauber vorführen lässt, den ich nicht kann. Wir essen draussen und bleiben danach draussen, wo Sirius ein Auge auf uns hat, damit wir nicht über den praktischen Test sprechen, während eines nach dem anderen zu Remus hinein geht, um die praktische Zauberkunstprüfung abzulegen. Mandy muss zuerst antraben. Als sie zurückkommt, geht Justin. Danach ist es an Hermione und als sie wieder auf die Terrasse tritt, gibt sie mir einen Wink.

Remus verlangt, dass ich sechs der Zaubersprüche, die wir dieses Jahr gelernt haben, vorführe. Ich kann sie alle richtig. Einer ist ein bisschen wackelig, aber er grinst nur und sagt:

„Gut gemacht, Neville. Schickst du mir bitte Morag?"

„Mache ich."

Er notiert sich meine Note und ich schiebe ab. Morag braucht keine Extra-Aufforderung, sie weiss, dass sie jetzt drankommt. Nachdem wir alle dran waren, dürfen wir uns verziehen.

Am nächsten Tag haben wir alles nur schriftliche Examen. Alte Runen und Arithmantik sind schwer, aber ich glaube, ich bin damit gut klar gekommen. Dann kommt Geschichte, ein Test, den Remus präpariert hat. Er ist schon ein bisschen anspruchsvoll, aber er stellt keine Fangfragen oder so, und ich mag es, dass er detaillierte Antworten will. Ich bin sicher, dass ich mich hier ganz gut geschlagen habe. Wie werde ich Remus' Geschichtsunterricht in Hogwarts vermissen! Kräuterkunde ist wieder Theorie und die packe ich natürlich total easy. Es gibt einen praktischen Test, den nur ich absolvieren muss, und ich mache es gleich anschliessend an den theoretischen.

Die Prüfung, die ich immer am meisten fürchte, ist Zaubertränke. Vor allem, da ich weiss, dass dieser Test von Snape zusammengestellt wurde. Die Theorie ist schwer, aber ich schaffe das meiste davon. Snape will auch detailliertere Antworten. Der Aufsatz, den wir zu schreiben haben, ist auch anspruchsvoll, aber ich kann mich an den Zaubertrank gut erinnern und habe ihn sicher nicht allzu übel hingekriegt. Am Nachmittag müssen wir alle einen Zaubertrank brauen. Sirius sagt kein Wort, setzt nur die Anleitung an die Wandtafel und wir müssen ans Werk. Es ist ein Trank, der ähnlich eines anderen ist, den wir gebraut haben, aber wir sollen zeigen, dass wir einen Trank einfach nur nach Anleitung brauen können. Zum Glück habe ich in Zaubertränke sehr viel gelernt, so dass ich jetzt an die Arbeit gehe und ihn auch einigermassen hinkriege.

Schliesslich ist am Montag noch Transfiguration. Das ist wieder ein sehr schwerer Test, aber das sind Tests von McGonagall immer. Aber er ist nicht so schwer wie der OWLS Test, also sollte ich ihn überstehen. Am Nachmittag gehen wir gleich vor wie bei Zauberkunst, eins nach dem anderen muss bei Sirius antreten. Dieses Mal überwacht uns Remus und wir müssen drinnen bleiben, weil es regnet. Also beschäftigen wir uns in der Küche, die Schiebetür zum Klassenzimmer fest geschlossen. Sirius grinst mich an und sagt mir, was er will. Ich muss vier verschiedene Verwandlungen hinkriegen. Drei davon sind kein grosses Problem, aber die vierte will mir einfach nicht gelingen. Nach drei Versuchen gebe ich es auf.

„Mach dir nichts draus, Neville, es ist ja nicht so, dass dein Leben davon abhängt, ob du einen Stein in einen Igel verwandeln kannst oder nicht. Und ich habe schon zwei perfekte kleine Kerlchen für unseren Garten... ich erwarte nicht, dass ich mehr als fünf oder sechs davon bekomme."

Er deutet auf zwei kleine, schnuffelnde Igel, die in einem kleinen Gehege herumkriechen. Ich lächle, denn sie sind wirklich niedlich. Gehe jede Wette ein, dass Hermione und Mandy die gemacht haben. Ich bin froh, dass Sirius sich über meine Schwierigkeiten nie lustig macht, besonders in Transfiguration, wo er doch wirklich ein Topstar in dem Fach ist. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich es nicht besser schaffe. Und ich habe noch viel weniger eine Ahnung, wie ich es eigentlich geschafft habe, ein Animagus zu werden, aber vielleicht wird das überbewertet.

**Harry**

Die Prüfungswoche ist um! Yuppie, das ist so ziemlich das Ende des Schuljahres. Jetzt machen wir nur noch Dinge, die Spass machen. In den nächsten Tagen lernen wir zu apparieren. Wir haben uns schon durch die Theorie durchgelesen. Das, die Animagustransfiguration und ihr Projekt haben Hermione so in Atem gehalten, dass sie nicht zum büffeln für die Examen gekommen ist und deshalb habe ich in den letzten drei Wochen gelitten! Sie ist mir jeden Tag in den Ohren gelegen mit ihrer Angst, in den Prüfungen nicht gut genug abzuschneiden. Als ob sie die nicht mit ihrer Zauberstabhand auf den Rücken gebunden und mit abgedeckten Augen noch als Beste abschliessen würde. Aber jetzt sind die Prüfungen für dieses Jahr durch und ich freue mich, dass ich ein ziemlich gutes Gefühl haben darf. Die praktischen Tests waren alle gut und ich konnte alles, was ich vorführen musste. Ich habe sogar alle vier Transfigurationen hingekriegt, denn im letzten Jahr habe ich endlich den Knopf in diesem Fach etwas aufgemacht. Es ist immer noch nicht mein Lieblingsfach, aber ich kann verstehen, warum Sirius es so mag.

Wir dürfen hinaus zum Spielen. Das heisst vor allem fliegen. Wir spielen Quidditch für den Rest des Tages. Der ist jetzt schön lang und warm, denn wir nähern uns rasch dem längsten Tag des Jahres. Nur noch drei Wochen bis dahin. Ich liebe die Sommerferien inzwischen so sehr wie jedes andere Kind.

Ich freue mich auch darauf, Hermiones Eltern wiederzusehen. George und Helen sind so supernette Leute und sie haben mich so ziemlich adoptiert. Helen ist viel weniger mütterlich als Mrs Weasley, aber dafür hat sie eine Menge mehr Sinn für Unsinn und Spass. George auch und von ihm hat Hermione das Element in ihrem Wesen, das sie zur Gryffindor gemacht hat!

Hermione und ich werden uns mit ihnen auch über unsere Heiratspläne unterhalten. Wir möchten den Termin so etwa einen Monat nach dem Ende unserer Schulzeit nächstes Jahr setzen. Darüber, wo wir leben werden, haben wir uns auch schon Gedanken gemacht. Wenn wir erst apparieren können, wird es gar kein Problem sein, von hier zur Uni zu apparieren, also werden wir uns keinen Meter von hier weg bewegen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Remus und Sirius uns hier gleich nach der Schule rausschmeissen. Wir werden uns an die lange Strecke zum Apparieren gewöhnen müssen, aber das haben andere vor uns auch schon gemacht, also sehe ich kein grosses Problem. Es wird sicher Spass machen. Und sollten wir mal im Tropfenden Kessel oder sonst wo absaufen, können wir uns da immer noch ein Zimmer mieten und in London übernachten. Oder wir können per Floo zu den Weasleys oder den Grangers gehen.


	18. Partytime und Sommerferien

**Kapitel 17 – Partytime und Sommerferien**

**Remus**

Jetzt, da die Prüfungen vorüber sind, müssen Sirius und ich die Tests unserer Schüler noch korrigieren und benoten. Wir schicken die Resultate und die Tests nach Hogwarts, von wo die Jugendlichen wie üblich Mitte bis Ende Juli die Briefe bekommen werden. Wir können ihnen aber schon mal sagen, dass sie gut abgeschnitten haben und in keinem Fach durchgefallen sind.

Wir konzentrieren uns jetzt darauf, ihnen das Apparieren beizubringen, da wir den Stoff der sechsten Klasse abgeschlossen haben. Das macht ihnen natürlich eine Menge Spass und schon nach drei Tagen hupfen sie schon ziemlich sicher von einem zum nächsten Kontrollpunkt auf unserem Land. Wir können schon bald die Strecken verlängern. So bald sie fehlerfrei zu meiner Tante nach Tinizong apparieren können, werden sie für die langen Strecken nach England bereit sein. Das wirklich Schwierige beim Apparieren ist nicht der Zauberspruch, sondern die Kenntnis der Örtlichkeit, an der man landen will und das Wollen. Es braucht sehr viel Konzentration, seinen Körper auf diese Art zu bewegen. Sirius und ich geniessen die Freiheit, jetzt wieder irgendwo hin zu apparieren und die Gegend sicher zu machen für unsere Schüler, bevor wir sie über die Distanz gehen lassen. Zuerst gehe meistens ich, checke alles durch und appariere die Kids hin und zurück und dann müssen sie selber los.

Schon bald apparieren sie über mehrere Kilometer und am Ende der ersten Woche schicke ich sie zum ersten Mal zu meiner Tante. Dies ist ihr erster Test, denn sie müssen es gleich alleine machen. Sie wissen, wie das Haus und seine Räume aussehen, meine Tante ist vorgewarnt und alles ist bereit. Die Schüler, die grade apparieren, haben jeweils das Handy bei sich, falls sie an einem unerwarteten Ort landen sollten. Ich fürchte mich nicht sehr davor, dass sie sich zersplintern könnten. Das hiesige Ministerium ist von uns informiert worden, dass wir gegenwärtig die dreizehn Schüler in dieser Kunst unterweisen. Die überwachen die Versuche und wären sofort zur Stelle, wenn doch was passieren sollte.

Aber nichts dergleichen geschieht. Nachdem sie ein paar Mal zwischen dem Haus meiner Tante, immerhin schon etwa 300 Kilometer entfernt und der Sunnegg hin und her appariert sind, dehnen wir die Distanz jeden Tag hundert oder noch mehr Kilometer aus. Am Ende der zweiten Woche kommen wir bereits bis nach Hamburg. Sirius und ich können es ihnen nachfühlen, dass sie so aufgeregt sind, denn wir erinnern uns noch gut daran, wie wir damals diese neue Freiheit kennen und lieben gelernt haben. Ich kann gehen, wohin ich will und das von einem Augenblick zum nächsten. Meine Tante hat sich über sie amüsiert, weil sie ihr alle ihre Animagusformen gezeigt haben. Als ich sie anrufe, um ihr noch einmal für die Mithilfe zu bedanken, schiebt sie meine Dankesworte beiseite:

„Ach was, Remus, das war doch höchst unterhaltsam. Ich bin sicher, dass ich es nicht einmal mehr kann, ich habe es schon so lange nicht mehr getan. Aber sie haben ihre Aufgabe alle gut gelöst, nicht wahr? Und die Tiere haben mir Spass gemacht, besonders Neville. Erinnerst du dich an die lange Reihe von Foxterriern, die wir hatten? Natürlich musste ich Neville den Spitznamen Fipsi anhängen!"

„Das musstest du tun, nicht wahr? Alle eure Foxterrier hiessen doch Fipsi."

„Genau deswegen."

„Wir werden ihn damit schön aufziehen. Material zum Aufziehen zu bekommen ist immer gut. Ich danke dir trotzdem, Tantchen, es gab uns einen guten Ort, an dem wir sicher waren, nicht gesehen zu werden. Jetzt können sie nach England apparieren. Keine Portschlüssel mehr nötig."

„Das ist auch viel praktischer. Ich habe nie sehr viel für Portschlüssel übrig gehabt."

„Na, wer hat das schon?"

Wir lachen beide.

Nach den zwei Wochen apparieren sind wir ziemlich erschöpft, also geben wir den Kids das Wochenende zum Ausruhen. Dann klären wir mit dem britischen Ministerium ab, dass unsere Schüler das Apparieren lernen und lassen sie bis nach England apparieren. Sirius geht zu dem Ort, den wir als am besten geeignet auserkoren haben voraus – das ist der Fuchsbau. Er ist ideal, denn die Weasleys wohnen in Devon und das liegt ganz im Süden von England. Also warnt Sirius Molly vor einer Invasion.

Sie gehen eins nach dem anderen. Harry, Ginny und Neville sind die Jüngsten und sollten eigentlich noch gar nicht unterrichtet werden, aber Harry und Neville werden beide im Juli siebzehn und Ginny im nächsten Februar. Lernen können sie's alle schon jetzt gleich. Wir hoffen, dass wir keinen allzu grossen Ärger mit dem Ministerium bekommen, aber wir können denen ja allenfalls sagen, dass sie nur erst lernen und dann nicht apparieren, bis sie siebzehn sind. Als wir alle im Fuchsbau angekommen sind, kontaktieren wir die Behörde im Ministerium und lassen sie ihren Test gleich machen. Die Abteilung für Magischen Personenverkehr gibt uns den Termin gleich am nächsten Tag.

Der Ministerialbeamte checkt natürlich die Geburtsdaten und stellt fest, dass Ginny, Neville und Harry noch nicht ganz siebzehn sind. Nevilles Geburtstag ist am 29. Juli, Harrys am 31. Wir können den Typen immerhin so weit bringen, dass er den beiden erlaubt, ihren Test zu machen, aber bei Ginny bleibt er erwartungsgemäss stur. Sie ist natürlich wütend, aber sie weiss, es gibt nichts zu machen. Sie muss bis im Februar warten. Ich sage ihr auf deutsch, dass sie sich nicht so gross drum kümmern muss, denn bis dahin darf sie in Begleitung eines Erwachsenen apparieren, weil sie noch lernt, und dass es in der Schweiz kein grosses Problem ist.

„Bist du eben im Training bis im Februar. Wir müssen dich nur begleiten."

„Ah, das ist eine praktische Lücke. Da ich eh meistens mit einem von euch Jungs zusammen bin, ist es wirklich kein grosses Problem."

„Genau!"

Also akzeptieren wir, dass sie noch eine Weile warten muss, bis sie ihren Test ablegen kann. Neville wird nervös und verhaut seinen ersten Test, also muss er ein zweites Mal antreten, aber dann schafft auch er es. Sie dürfen alle ihre Lizenzen in Empfang nehmen, dann kehren wir in die Schweiz zurück. Der letzte offizielle Schultag ist der 27. Juni. Und gleich am nächsten Tag haben wir die Party geplant, danach werden sich unsere Schüler zu ihren diversen Eltern verziehen. Sirius und ich haben ein Hotel in Südfrankreich, in Agde, gebucht. Wir planen, zwei Wochen Sonne, Strand und Sex zu geniessen. Lily und James kommen mit Lizzie mit. Sobald das letzte Kind das Haus verlassen hat, gehen auch wir. Dobby und Winky werden dann auf das Haus aufpassen, bis wir wieder da sind, und sich um die diversen Haustiere sorgen, welche da bleiben.

Die Party haben wir gut vorbereitet. Wir erwarten alle Eltern, Nevilles Gran, Albus, Minerva, Filius, Poppy, Pomona, Hagrid und selbst Severus wird kommen. Ich glaube, es nimmt ihn zu sehr wunder, was aus Draco geworden ist. Die Finch-Fletchleys und die Grangers kommen zusammen im Flugzeug, also fahre ich früh morgens nach Zürich, um sie vom Flughafen abzuholen. Währenddessen haben die Kids James, Lily und Sirius daheim eine Menge zu tun, um das Fest am Nachmittag und Abend vorzubereiten.

Das Terminal habe ich rasch gefunden, dann warte ich in der Ankunftshalle auf unsere Gäste. Sie kommen zusammen durch die Schiebetür und wir grinsen alle, als wir uns begrüssen. Beide Elternpaare haben sich letztes Jahr bei uns wohlgefühlt und wir hatten viel Spass. Es tut gut, sie wiederzusehen. George und Helen sind noch genauso cool wie immer, die Finch-Fletchleys sind ein bisschen zurückhaltender, aber sehr nette und fröhliche Leute. Sie haben alle nur kleine Handkoffer, da sie nur eine Nacht bleiben werden, also können wir sehr rasch zum Parkhaus gehen. Ich bezahle die Gebühr und fünf Minuten später sind wir beim Auto und eingestiegen. Sobald alle sitzen, fahre ich los und in kurzer Zeit sind wir aus dem Flughafengelände und auf der Autobahn. Der Verkehr ist in unserer Richtung nicht so stark heute morgen.

„Ich habe mir ein bisschen Sorgen gemacht, rechtzeitig hier anzukommen, weil ich in ein paar kleinere Verkehrsstaus geraten bin, aber es hat knapp gereicht. Unsere Richtung sollte weniger schlimm sein," erzähle ich.

Helen sitzt neben mir und erkundigt sich:

„Also, raus mit der Sprache, Remus, was hat meine Tochter dieses Jahr wieder alles gelernt, was uns schockt? Sie war so merkwürdig zugeknöpft in ihren Briefen. Sonst beschreibt sie nahezu jeden Zauberspruch, den sie lernt... ansonsten klingen ihre Briefe immer sehr fröhlich und glücklich."

„Sie ist geradezu lächerlich glücklich, Helen! Und sie hat schon wieder eine Menge gelernt, du wirst es sehen, weil sie es sicher kaum erwarten kann, es dir zu zeigen. Ausserdem könnte es sein, dass sie eine Erfindung gemacht hat, welche die magische Welt völlig umkrempeln wird! Das heisst, nur unsere bisher recht beschränkten Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten. Wir können Eulenpost senden und über Floo sprechen, aber bei uns gibt's nichts wie euer Telefon. Hermione hat dem jetzt abgeholfen und ein ganzes magisches Kommunikationssystem erfunden! Ich hab sie alle ein bisschen gefordert und wollte ihnen zeigen, wie man Zauber verändern, anpassen oder selber erfinden kann. Da Hermione mit Abstand die Beste in der Klasse ist, habe ich drei Gruppen zu vier Schülern und eine Gruppe, hm hm..., bestehend aus Hermione gemacht und sie ist selber mit der Idee gekommen, einen Gegenstand so zu verzaubern, dass man damit wie mit einem Handy magisch telefonieren kann. Justin hatte übrigens die Idee zum Projekt seiner Gruppe. Er hat mit Harry, Ron und Morag zusammen Trivial Pursuit so bearbeitet, dass es jetzt eine magische Version davon gibt. Ihr werdet es sicher zu sehen bekommen, es macht total Spass."

„Das klingt wunderbar, Remus. Aber ist das normal für Sechstklässler? Ich meine, selber Zaubersprüche zu kreieren..." fragt Helen.

„Na ja, Professor Flitwick offeriert es seinen Schülern von der sechsten Klasse an, wenn sie Interesse zeigen. Ich habe meine einfach alle dazu aufgefordert, es zu probieren. Sie hatten die Ideen selber, zuerst Neville, der sich einen Zauber wünschte, um magisch Pflanzen zu beschneiden. Seine Gruppe hat es geschafft und er könnte sogar für eine Weile ein Patent anmelden. Er ist unser Kräuterkundespezialist. Dann war da das Spiel, Justins Idee, die haben alle gemeinsam dran gearbeitet und alle haben ihr Scherflein beigetragen. Ich glaube, die hatten eine Menge Spass, das Ding zu entwickeln. Dann hatte Ginny die Idee, elektrische Apparate so zu verzaubern, dass man sie auch da benutzen kann, wo sonst zu viel Magie ihre Funktion beeinträchtigt. Ausserdem kann man sie mit ihren Zaubersprüchen auch magisch reparieren. Dafür haben sie drei verschiedene Zaubersprüche entwickelt. Jetzt werden wir Handys und Laptops und ähnliches in Hogwarts verwenden können. Und dann natürlich Hermiones Idee. Sie sagte, sie vermisse so was wie ein Handy in der magischen Welt und möchte sehen, ob sie so was erfinden könnte. Sie nennt ihre Erfindung Commumirrors, weil verzauberte Spiegel die Geräte sind, mit denen wir jetzt auf Distanz kommunizieren können. Sie hat ein Rufnummern- oder Rufnamensystem entwickelt, um ein Netz aufzubauen, so ähnlich wie das mobile Telefonnetz. Dann hat sie etwas umgebaut, was wir schon kannten, wir nannten es Zweiwegspiegel, aber damit konnte man nur wie mit einer Gegensprechanlage mit zwei aufeinander abgestimmten Spiegeln sprechen. Ihr neuer Zauber erlaubt jetzt, dem Spiegel eine Nummer oder einen Namen anzugeben und dann mit diesem Spiegel zu kommunizieren. Sie hat das Anrufsystem und eine Meldungsvermittlung, so was wie SMS, nur ausgefeilter, und einen Anrufbeantworter erfunden. Jetzt arbeitet sie an einer weiteren Erweiterung, nämlich einem echten Meldungsvermittler, mit dem man wie mit Fax oder Telex oder E-Mail Meldungen verschicken kann. Insgesamt hat sie ein gutes Dutzend Zaubersprüche neu entwickelt oder bestehende modifiziert. Ihr könnt stolz sein auf eure Tochter, ihr Lieben, sehr stolz!"

„Das macht mich fast ehrfürchtig, Remus. Ehrlich, sie überrascht uns immer und immer wieder," haucht Helen.

„Gibt's eine Möglichkeit für sie, darauf etwas wie ein Patent zu bekommen?" fragt George.

„Ja, natürlich. Bisher wissen ausserhalb unseres Hauses nur sehr wenige von ihrer Erfindung, und auf die können wir uns verlassen. Arthur Weasley haben wir kontaktiert, denn der wird uns die Kontakte beim Ministerium herstellen. Die regulierende Behörde ist die Abteilung für Magischen Personenverkehr und dort die Floo-Regulierungsbehörde. Sobald das System einmal aufgeschaltet ist, wird sie eine Menge Geld damit verdienen. Für die Registrierung werden die Benutzer eine jährliche Gebühr zahlen, und davon wird Hermione einen guten Prozentsatz herausnehmen. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass die Leute sich darauf stürzen werden."

„Verdient sie aber auch, würde ich sagen," sagt Simon Finch-Fletchley.

„Aber wie. Sie weiss, dass sie etwas Grossartiges kreiert hat, aber trotzdem bleibt sie so bescheiden wie immer. Wenn man bedenkt, dass das Ding nur deshalb entstand, weil ich sie herausgefordert habe, einen einfachen Zauber zu erfinden. Nicht ganz so simpel geworden, was?"

„Nein, aber du kennst ja Hermione, sie stellt sich jeder Herausforderung und zieht sie so weit wie sie nur kann," sagt George.

Wir erreichen die Sunnegg am frühen Nachmittag. Die vier Gäste werden herzlich begrüsst. Sie deponieren ihre Koffer in den ihnen angewiesenen Zimmern.

Fürs Essen haben wir einen riesigen Grill aufgebaut. Die Jugendlichen haben jede Menge Salate vorbereitet, die in grossen Schüsseln auf einem langen Tisch stehen, wo auch die von den Kindern gebackenen Züpfe aufliegen. Barb hat ihnen vor zwei Jahren beigebracht, wie man dieses Brot bäckt und sie haben es seither des öfteren selber gemacht. Ausserdem haben sie Fleisch für eine halbe Armee mariniert. Bis um fünf Uhr nachmittags sind alle anderen Gäste auch eingetrudelt.

Wir fangen mit einem Aperitif an. Ich war unterwegs in den Läden und habe acht Kisten Rotwein, drei mit Weisswein und jede Menge Cooldrinks eingekauft, von gewöhnlichem Mineralwasser bis Orangensaft und Cola. Und zu Krönung zwei Kisten Champagner. Zehn von unseren dreizehn Schülern sind mittlerweile mündig und können selber ermessen, ob und wie viel sie trinken wollen. Sie müssen ihre eigenen Erfahrungen machen und es wird sich zeigen, wie weit sie gehen, wenn ihre Eltern da sind.

Da es leider schon den ganzen Tag regnet, haben wir das Klassenzimmer geräumt und lange Tische und Stühle in den grossen Raum gestellt. Er ist bunt geschmückt worden. Der Grill steht gleich ausserhalb unter der Überdachung zum oberen Stockwerk, die wir jetzt im Winter als Garage nutzen. Unten ist genügend Raum abgedeckt, dass wir einen langen Grill aufstellen konnten. Drinnen ist es kuschelig warm dank eines grossen Feuers, das im Kamin knistert. Wir haben auch die Sitzgruppe weggestellt, da wir nach dem Essen alle hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum ziehen werden, wo genügend gemütlicher Platz zur Verfügung steht. Die Sitzgruppe von unten haben wir oben dazugefügt.

Den Aperitif servieren wir an einer kleinen Bar in der Ecke auf der hinteren Seite des Klassenzimmers. Auf dieser Bar stehen auch alle Getränke fürs Essen.

Auf der Seite zum Hof steht ein langer Tisch, auf dem das Fleisch- und Salatbüfett aufgebaut ist. Auf den Tischen sind grosse Schüsseln mit Chips und welche mit Reis und Schalen mit schön geschnittenen Scheiben Zopf. Alle können sich ihren Teller mit dem Fleisch füllen, auf das sie Lust haben. Hermione hat für ihre Mutter zusätzlich Gemüse zerkleinert, weil die kein Fleisch isst.

„Das reicht ja, um halb Hogwarts zu füttern," bemerkt Severus neben mir.

„Hast du schon mal gegrillt, Severus? Lass mich dir versichern, dass du mindestens das Doppelte von dem isst, was du normalerweise essen würdest. Einfach, weil man sich so viel Zeit nimmt. Man muss warten, bis das Fleisch gar ist und hat Zeit zum Verdauen. Du wirst sehen, dass sehr wenig davon übrigbleiben wird," versichere ich ihm.

„Zudem sind hier ein ganzer Haufen unersättlicher Jungs, die haben beim Vorbereiten an ihren eigenen Magen gedacht," wirft Lily lachend von hinter mir her ein.

„Na, ich glaub's euch mal..." gibt Severus zu.

**Harry**

Es ist eine grossartige Party! Alles in allem sind wir dreizehn Schüler, Mum und Dad und Lizzie, Sirius und Remus, von Hogwarts sind Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout, Snape, Hagrid und Pomfrey gekommen, dann sind George und Helen Granger da, Mr. und Mrs Weasley, die Zwillinge, Mr. und Mrs Patil, Mr. und Mrs MacDougal, Mrs Longbottom, Mr. und Mrs McMillan und schliesslich noch Mr. und Mrs Brocklehurst. Wir haben für etwa vierzig Leute Essen vorbereitet. Dobby und Winky waren ein bisschen beleidigt, aber wir haben ihnen gesagt, dass wir für einmal alles selber machen wollen.

Um sechs fangen wir an, Fleisch auf den Grill zu legen. Dann sind wir sicher drei Stunden lang beim Essen. Es macht Spass, sich an all den Gesprächen zu beteiligen, die da herumschwirren. Ich sitze mit Hermione zwischen ihren Eltern und Madam Pomfrey. Die Medihexe ist eine erstaunlich witzige Gesprächspartnerin. Uns gegenüber hat sich Draco neben Parvati gesetzt, die neben ihrem Vater sitzt. Leider hat das auch Snape angelockt, der auf einer Seite Draco hat und auf der anderen Morag.

Aber die Sitzordnung ist nicht wirklich fest. Jeder bewegt sich immer mal wieder ein bisschen woanders hin, und so kann man mit vielen Gästen ein Weilchen plaudern.

Zum Dessert gibt's wieder grosse Schüsseln voll von leckeren Sachen, die Justin und Hermione, unsere ansässigen Dessertspezialisten, hergestellt haben. Hermione hat im Internet Rezepte für Gebrannte Creme, Mousse au Chocolat, Panna Cotta und Tirami-Su gefunden. Von allen drei Leckereien gibt's je eine grosse Schüssel voll. Ausserdem gibt es Schwarzwälder Torte, eine Rüeblitorte (für Mrs Granger) und Meringue. Ich habe vorgängig das Mousse probiert und weiss schon, was ich zum Dessert nehmen werde. Die Leckereien kommen auf den Tisch, auf dem wir das Fleisch aufgelegt haben. Dobby und Winky helfen beim blitzschnellen Aufräumen, dann können sich alle an der Bar mit den Desserts bedienen. Dumbledore macht fast einen Purzelbaum vor Entzücken über das Tirami-Su und ruft:

„Das ist ja fantastisch! Wer hat das denn gemacht? Und wie nennt man es?" fragt er.

„Das ist Tirami-Su, Professor. Ein Dessert aus Italien. Hermione hat es gemacht," erklärt Ginny, die zu dem Zeitpunkt grade neben Dumbledore sitzt.

„Das ist ja traumhaft, Miss Granger! Könnte ich wohl das Rezept dafür bekommen?" erkundigt sich Dumbledore.

„Aber natürlich, Professor. Ich werde es für Sie ausdrucken und es Ihnen schicken, ich habe eine Version davon auf dem Computer," verspricht Hermione.

Das Essen ist jedenfalls ein voller Erfolg. Die Gespräche wollen nicht enden, aber schliesslich bringt Dobby Tee und Kaffee zum Dessert und Sirius und Remus bedienen alle, die zum Kaffee Lust drauf haben, mit Cognac, vom Nachbarn gebrannten Kirschen-, Zwetschgen-, und Apfelschnaps oder Grappa. Ich entscheide mich für einen kleinen Schuss vom Apfelschnaps. George schaut mich etwas erstaunt an, aber ich lache und sage:

„Probiere den nur, George! Einer unserer Nachbarn brennt selber Schnaps aus den Früchten, die's hier in der Gegend und in seinem Garten gibt und diese Schnäpse sind unwahrscheinlich lecker. Hier, riech mal! Schlägt jeden Cognac!"

Ich halte ihm das Gläschen vor die Nase, während Sirius mit der Flasche danebensteht und grinst.

„Mm! Riecht hervorragend! Mir auch einen, Sirius!"

„Aber bitte! Die Äpfel dafür kommen von den Bäumen in unserem Obstgarten. Unser Nachbar brennt den Schnaps für uns."

Sirius stellt ein kleines Gläschen vor George hin, der sofort wieder dran schnuppert und meint:

„Wenn der so gut schmeckt wie er riecht..."

Helen ist nicht begeistert.

„Das ist starker Tobak, Harry!"

„Deshalb trinke ich ja auch bloss diesen Fingerhut voll. Aber er schmeckt wirklich herrlich zum Kaffee. Hilft beim Verdauen. Hier ist ausserdem absolut nichts Künstliches dran, das versichere ich dir. Reiner gegärter, gebrannter Fruchtsaft."

Er rollt ganz sanft meinen Hals runter!

Schliesslich steht Remus auf und bittet um Aufmerksamkeit.

„Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit. Zuerst mal noch einmal vielen Dank für euer zahlreiches Erscheinen zu dieser kleinen Party, das freut uns natürlich total, denn die Kinder haben viel Arbeit in die Vorbereitung gesteckt. Alle unsere Schüler haben sich schon lange drauf gefreut, natürlich besonders, weil ihr Eltern gekommen seid. Ein besonderes Bravo gilt Hermione und Justin, welche die Desserts gemacht haben und der Equipe, welche für das Brot verantwortlich ist, Mandy, Morag, Harry und Draco. Alle anderen haben sonst geholfen, beim Schmücken des Zimmers und beim Vorbereiten der Salate und dem Marinieren des Fleisches. Hier ist für einmal keine Zauberei im Spiel, sondern alles wurde mit Handarbeit gemacht.

Ein Grund für die Party ist natürlich der, dass sie alle mit euch nach Hause gehen dürfen. Aber es gibt noch einen, und den wollten sie sich gerne alle teilen und euch allen zeigen. Es wird eine grosse Überraschung für euch alle sein, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Um es kurz zu erklären, muss ich erzählen, dass Harry und Hermione Sirius gebeten haben, sie in der Kunst des Animagus zu unterweisen. Ihr wisst wohl fast alle, dass das eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer ist, die sich in ein Tier verwandeln können. Sirius selber ist ein solcher Animagus. Einer von nur rund einem Dutzend, die es in diesem Jahrhundert geworden sind. Sirius hat angefangen, sie und Lily in dieser Kunst zu unterrichten, nachdem wir die Erlaubnis auch von Professor Dumbledore eingeholt hatten. Ein Schritt in der Vorbereitung ist die Herstellung eines Zaubertranks, mit dessen Hilfe man sein inneres Tier herausfinden kann. Fast jeder von uns hat ein inneres Tier. Als sie diesen Zaubertrank fertiggestellt hatten, war genügend vorhanden, dass alle davon trinken konnten und da alle neugierig genug waren, nahmen wir auch alle davon. Danach wollten es dann auch alle anderen lernen, auch ich selber, obwohl ich nicht sicher sein konnte, dass mein Körper eine weitere Verwandlung überhaupt tolerieren würde. Also unterrichtete Sirius am Schluss nicht drei, sondern fünfzehn Schüler. Aber alle haben wir unsere erste Transformation im April geschafft und seither haben alle fleissig trainiert und wir können unsere Formen problemlos über längere Zeit halten. Die Schüler wollten euch damit überraschen und es euch anlässlich dieser Party heute abend demonstrieren."

Er nickt uns Schülern zu und wir stehen alle auf.

„Am besten gehen wir alle hinauf in den obersten Stock, dort hat es mehr freien Raum..."

Oben angekommen, finden alle einen Platz und wir stehen da und warten darauf, unsere Tierform zu zeigen. Hagrid muss sich genau unter dem höchsten Punkt auf einen Sessel setzen, um es bequem zu haben, aber er ist total begeistert:

„Das is' ja grossartig, ist das! Kann es kaum erwarten, das zu sehen!"

Sirius steht auch da und fragt:

„Wer will denn zuerst? Du vielleicht, Neville?"

„Okay."

Nevilles Gran sieht komplett geschockt aus, und als sie ihren Enkel sieht, wie er sich in seinen Foxterrier verwandelt, rastet sie beinahe aus.

„Neville! Das hast du geschafft? Oh mein Kleiner, du warst doch immer beinahe hoffnungslos in Verwandlung! Das hast du toll gemacht, ich bin ja beinahe sprachlos!"

Neville läuft zu ihr und hopst um sie herum, so richtig wie ein aufgeregter Foxterrier. Sein Schwänzchen wedelt mit dem ganzen Hinterteil dabei. Mrs Longbottom lacht und weint zugleich und Dumbledore, der neben ihr sitzt, bemerkt:

„Er ist gross geworden, Augusta, nicht wahr?"

„Oh, sicherlich. Mr. Black, war das wirklich Ihr Tun? Ich habe ja oft und oft über Sie und James Potter geschimpft, weil Sie meinen Sohn so auf Abwege gebracht haben, aber hiermit haben Sie alles wieder gut gemacht. Neville, kannst du dich wieder zurückverwandeln?"

„Klar," ruft Neville, kaum, dass er wieder da ist. Er strahlt. Es kommt nicht sehr oft vor, dass seine Grossmutter ihn so grosszügig preist, also muss es ihm jetzt wohl wirklich gut tun.

„Sirius ist der beste Lehrer, den wir je hatten, zusammen mit Remus, Gran. Es war einfach, mit ihm zu lernen!"

„Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich. Wie ich höre, warst du auch Teil einer Gruppe, die einen neuen Zauber erfunden hat?"

„Ja. Ich hatte sogar die Idee für unsere Gruppe. Mandy und Blaise haben das meiste an Arithmantischen Tabellen gemacht, Padma und ich machten vor allem die Tests. Mit dem Zauber kann ich jetzt magisch Pflanzen beschneiden."

„Gut gemacht!" lobt Mrs Longbottom noch mal.

„Und wer kommt jetzt?" fragt Sirius.

Ich schaue Hermione an. Sie nickt.

„Wir beide zusammen," sage ich.

Wir transformieren beide, Hermione in ihren Wolf, ich in den Hund. Helen und George sind völlig weg. Beide grabschen dann plötzlich nach uns und auch Arthur und Molly Weasley sind da und die Zwillinge überschlagen sich schier, vor allem vor Lachen über meinen Border Collie. Aber sie sind vollkommen baff über Hermiones Wolf. Sie ist grossartig, meine Verlobte, staunt ihr sie nur ruhig an!

„Hätte wissen müssen, dass da so was Starkes wie ein Wolf in dir steckt, Hermione," sagt George.

„Das ist fantastisch, Hermione! Was für eine Überraschung und was für ein unglaubliches Tier! – Also hat sie doch was Schockierendes gelernt, Remus!" sagt Helen, zuletzt zu Remus gewandt.

Der grinst.

„Wenn ihr vom ‚inneren Tier' sprecht, heisst das, dass man nicht wählen kann, was man für ein Tier wird, in das man sich verwandelt?" fragt Helen dann Sirius.

„Es gibt Methoden, bei denen kann man wählen. Man muss sich vorgängig für eine entscheiden. Aber ich habe eine einfachere und sicherere Methode gewählt. Auf diese Art bestand weit weniger die Gefahr, dass sie darin stecken bleiben konnten. Mir scheint sie auch besser, weil man dann wirklich zu dem Tier wird, das in einem drin steckt, das einem charakterlich auch am besten entspricht."

„Ich verstehe."

„Und die meisten anderen Methoden wurden seit langer Zeit kaum benutzt, es gibt also sehr wenig Erfahrungswerte damit, daher wollte ich keine zusätzlichen Risiken eingehen. Die Kinder stehen ja unter unserer Aufsicht, wir sind für sie verantwortlich, es war unsere Absicht, ihnen etwas Nützliches beizubringen, nicht sie in Gefahr zu bringen. In Gefahr waren sie ja so schon genug."

Helen lächelt. Sie mag Sirius wirklich gut leiden. Aber manchmal zieht sie ihn auf, indem sie ihm erzählt, dass sie ‚gefährliche Typen' immer schon anziehend fand. Er hat sie gern, weil sie ihn so unkompliziert behandelt. Als die Grangers letztes Jahr hier waren, hatten wir sehr viel Spass. Dad schnaubt auf ihre Bemerkung hin und gibt Sirius einen Schubs.

Hermione und ich verwandeln uns wieder zurück und setzen uns, um anderen das Feld zu überlassen. Mandy ist jetzt dran und transformiert in ihre schöne, rabenschwarze Katze. Ihre Eltern staunen sie an, dann unsere Lehrer, dann machen sie Mandy mit dünnen Lippen ein Kompliment, dass sie das sehr gut gemacht hat und bleiben sonst sehr reserviert. Mandy kommt zurück, aber die Enttäuschung steht ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Professor McGonagall wendet sich begeistert an die Brocklehursts und teilt ihnen mit, wie sehr sie sich darauf freut, Mandys weiteres Training in Hogwarts zu überwachen, und dass Mandy danach ein vollkommenes Doppelleben würde führen können, denn kaum jemand würde sie dann noch je für etwas anderes halten als eine Katze. Sie ist verdutzt, dass sich die Brocklehursts nur besorgt über ihre Tochter äussern. Mandy gibt es auf, aber später schreibt sie uns, dass sie auf alle Fälle schon nach einer Stelle sucht, bevor sie Hogwarts verlassen hat, weil sie nach der Schule auf keinen Fall zu ihren Eltern zurückkehren will. Jetzt ist sie noch dazu gezwungen, obwohl sie volljährig ist, denn sie ist ja finanziell noch von ihren Eltern abhängig.

Die Brocklehursts verlassen die Party jetzt schon. Mandy hat ihr Zimmer aufgeräumt und alle ihre Sachen in ihre Truhe geschafft. Sie hat ihre Apparierungslizenz, so dass sie jetzt bereit ist, mit den Eltern heimzukehren. Die verabschieden sich von Dumbledore und den Lehrern, dann haben sie ein äusserst kaltes Kopfnicken für Sirius und Remus übrig und machen sich zum Apparieren bereit. Aber Mandy macht fast eine überdeutliche Show daraus, Sirius und Remus zu umarmen. Remus gibt ihr Küsschen auf die Wangen und sagt sehr deutlich:

„Ich wünsche dir nur das Beste, Mandy. Es war wirklich ein grosses Vergnügen, dein Lehrer zu sein, denn du bist ein so begabtes Mädchen. Denke daran, dass dieses Haus hier für dich immer ein Zuhause bleibt, wenn du es brauchst. Komm jederzeit nach Hause."

„Danke, Remus, dafür bin ich sehr dankbar. Ich werde es wahrscheinlich brauchen, wenn ich Hogwarts verlasse. Danke, dass du mich so viel gelehrt hast. Ihr beide! Ihr wart beide super!"

Den ersten Teil davon sagt sie auf deutsch.

Dann gesellt sie sich zu ihren Eltern und alle drei disapparieren. Sobald sie verschwunden sind, wird die Party erst richtig lebendig. Ginny ist die nächste, die ihren Animagus vorstellt. Mrs Weasley schnappt entsetzt nach Luft, als sie sieht, wie aus ihrer Tochter ein Adler wird, der auf das Geländer flattert und dort ihre Flügel ausbreitet und sich hinunter ins Klassenzimmer gleiten lässt. Mrs Weasley schreit laut auf. Auch die anderen Erwachsenen halten die Luft an. Ginny kommt gleich wieder hochgeflattert, etwas mühsam, weil sie nicht viel Platz hat, aber sie schafft es.

„Ginny! Wie kannst du uns nur so erschrecken!" kreischt Mrs Weasley.

„Sorry, Mum, anders kann ich hier drin natürlich nicht fliegen, es ist zu eng und meine Flügel sind einfach zu breit," erklärt Ginny lässig, als sie wieder als Mensch da steht.

„Du könntest dich aber schlimm verletzt haben!" beharrt ihre Mutter.

„Gefällt dir mein Adler nicht, Mum?" fragt Ginny, ziemlich traurig über die mangelnde Begeisterung ihrer Mutter.

„Das Vieh macht Angst, Ginny! Ich bin immer noch geschockt darüber, dass ihr das gemacht habt, ohne uns auch nur ein Sterbenswort zu sagen! Ihr wisst doch, dass das illegal ist. Schliesslich arbeitet dein Vater fürs Ministerium!"

„Bevor du jetzt einen auf Trotzanfall machst, Mum, lass mich dir erklären, dass wir allesamt registrierte Animagi sind. Da ist überhaupt nichts illegal, es gibt keine Altersgrenze, wann man ein Animagus werden darf. Wenn ich jetzt noch eine Weile lang nicht nach England apparieren darf, so kann ich an die französische Küste apparieren und von dort fliegen! Du hast keine Ahnung, wie viel Freiheit mir diese Animagusform gibt. Für mich gibt's auf diesem Planeten nie eine Grenze. Apparieren kann man verfolgen, aber du musst schon wissen, dass der Vogel – und ich kann mit einem kleinen Verschleierungszauber aussehen wie irgend ein Zugvogel – am Himmel eigentlich gar keiner ist. Es ist ein wunderbares Gefühl. So zu fliegen hat mich so stark gemacht. Ist es nicht unglaublich?"

„Das ist es wohl, Ginny, aber es ängstigt mich eben."

„Nun, du wirst lernen müssen, dass wir erwachsen werden, Mutter, also hör auf, dich um uns ständig zu ängstigen. In weniger als einem Jahr bin ich volljährig. Du kannst uns nicht mehr wie kleine Kinder behandeln," sagt Ginny kühl.

Bevor sich das zu einem grösseren Familienstreit ausweiten kann, fragt Mr. Weasley Ron:

„Und was ist dein Tier, Ron?"

Ron verwandelt sich in seinen Fuchs und Justin folgt ihm gleich nach als Tigerkater. Dann kommt Draco dazu, der seine Siamkatze vorführt und die beiden Eulen kommen auch hervor. Dann verwandelt sich die restliche Hundemeute und die letzte verbleibende Katze, nämlich Ernie.

„Hier gibt es eindeutig ein paar Viecher zu viel im Haus," bemerkt Mrs McMillan, lacht aber dabei.

Sie beugt sich hinunter und hebt ihren Sohn in seiner Katzenform auf, um ihn zu streicheln.

„Ich muss schon sagen, dass Ernie etliches kuscheliger ist als Ginny, Molly. Sie schaut wirklich ziemlich bedrohlich aus, nicht wahr? Diesem Schnabel und diesen Krallen möchte ich jedenfalls nicht in die Quere kommen. Aber sehr elegant siehst du aus, Ginny! Sehr elegant, wirklich..."

„Ich kann Ernie mit meinen Klauen packen und herumtragen," sagt Ginny grinsend.

„Nun, das ist mir recht, solange du ihn mir nicht auffrisst!" antwortet Mrs McMillan lachend.

Ginny lacht auch und verspricht:

„Um ehrlich zu sein: Katze ist nicht auf der Liste meiner bevorzugten Nahrungsmittel. Ausserdem habe ich Katzen immer schon besonders gut gemocht. Und Ernie nimmt eine Menge weniger Platz im Bett ein, wenn er ein Kater ist."

Nachdem wir also alle gezeigt haben, was wir können, meldet sich noch Dumbledore zu Wort.

„Ich möchte euch für diese reizende Party danken. Ich fühle mich hier immer sehr zuhause, wenn ich euch besuche. Remus, Sirius, ihr habt hier eine wunderbare Atmosphäre geschaffen, zusammen mit euren Schülern. James und Lily, ihr habe das Eure dazu beigetragen und jedes Mal, wenn ich hier eingetreten bin, ob es nun während einer Schulstunde oder in eurer Freizeit war, habe ich den Eindruck einer richtig glücklichen Grossfamilie gewonnen. Alle anderen geschützten Häuser konnten wir auflösen und ich kann euch sagen, dass sie alle für die Schüler einen guten Schutz boten, aber sie wurden viel distanzierter geführt, ohne die Wärme und Fröhlichkeit, die mich hier immer empfängt. Ich kann es daher mehr als nur gut verstehen, dass ihr gern auch euer letztes Schuljahr noch hier verbringen möchtet. Nicht, dass es einfach war, das den Damen und Herren vom Schulbeirat zu vermitteln, aber sie haben letztendlich begriffen, dass wir Sie alle gar nicht zwingen können, wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Drei von euch werden trotzdem zurückkommen, und ihr seid natürlich alle sehr willkommen. Und nun möchte ich euch allen noch einmal zu dieser grossartigen Leistung gratulieren, Animagi zu werden. Ein Animagus zu sein ist immer noch etwas ziemlich Seltenes und deshalb sehr Spezielles. Obwohl ich sicher bin, dass der grösste Teil aller Animagi nicht registriert ist, wir daher gar nicht wissen können, wie viele es wirklich gibt, habt ihr eine aussergewöhnliche Leistung vollbracht.

Ich habe ausserdem die Extra-Punkte gesehen, die Professor Flitwick euch für eure Zauberkunstprojekte verteilt hat. Er war natürlich vor allem tief beeindruckt von Ihrem Projekt, Miss Granger, und ich bin selber sehr überzeugt davon, dass Sie in der magischen Welt mit Ihrer Erfindung einen sensationellen Erfolg haben werden. Und wahrscheinlich machen Sie sich damit finanziell für den Rest Ihres Lebens unabhängig. Stellen Sie auf alle Fälle sicher, dass Sie sich vom Ministerium nicht um die Früchte Ihrer Arbeit bringen lassen! Sie haben Anspruch auf einen guten Anteil an Ihrer Erfindung für die nächsten hundert Jahre! Stellen Sie vor allem sicher, dass Sie auch an den Gebühren beteiligt werden, die das Ministerium jährlich erheben wird. Danach brauchen Sie sich um eine Arbeitsstelle gewiss nicht mehr zu bemühen und werden Ihre ideellen und politischen Ziele verfolgen können..."

Dumbledore zwinkert Hermione zu.

„Mit ebenso grossem Vergnügen habe ich gesehen, was die anderen Schüler für Projekte auf die Beine gestellt haben. Liebe Eltern, ich weiss nicht, was Ihnen Ihre Kinder bereits erzählt haben, aber sie haben zusammen ungefähr acht verschiedene Zauber erfunden. Da ist zunächst einmal ein Zauber, mit welchem man Pflanzen beschneiden kann. Pomona, ich bin sicher, dieser Zauber wird dir viel Freude bereiten und du wirst ihn gewiss oft benutzen. Es wird dich gewiss nicht überraschen, dass Neville Longbottom die Idee dazu hatte, und ihn mit Blaise Zabini, Mandy Brocklehurst und Padma Patil zusammen entwickelt hat.

Eine Gruppe von Zaubern macht es uns nun möglich, sensible Muggelgeräte, welche sonst nur mit Elektrizität betrieben werden können, auch magisch zu benutzen und sogar zu reparieren. Die Idee hierzu hatte Miss Ginevra Weasley, Ernie McMillan, Parvati Patil und Draco Malfoy beteiligten sich an der Entwicklung der Zauber, drei an der Zahl.

Und schliesslich noch etwas Unterhaltsames nach all diesen nützlichen Dingen: die Anpassung eines Muggelspiels, das Trivial Pursuit heisst, auf ein magisches Spiel. Die Idee dazu hatte Justin Finch-Fletchley, bei der Umsetzung halfen ihm Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Morag MacDougal. Hierfür haben sie drei neue Zauber entwickelt und einen bestehenden modifiziert.

Das ist aussergewöhnliche Arbeit von Sechstklässlern. Eure Häuser danken euch für die Akkumulation von sehr vielen Hauspunkten, und ihr wisst es in der Zwischenzeit wohl schon, dass dank Miss Grangers zweihundert Punkten Gryffindor mit einem Vorsprung von 28 Punkten auf Ravenclaw dieses Jahr wiederum den Hauspokal gewonnen hat. Die grosse Mehrheit der Zauberer und Hexen erfindet nie einen eigenen Zauber, ja, die meisten haben noch nicht einmal je einen Zauber modifiziert. Lasst mich euch also allen noch einmal gratulieren.

Und Mr. Finch-Fletchley, wenn Sie es wünschen, kann der Muggelverbindungsbeamte beim Ministerium Sie in Kontakt mit den Besitzern der Rechte an diesem Spiel bringen, damit Sie es vielleicht sogar in unserer Welt vermarkten können. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass dann bald in fast jedem Haushalt eines auftauchen würde. Und bestimmt in jedem Gemeinschaftsraum in Hogwarts."

Justin strahlt. Es war seine Idee und ich finde sie immer noch super. Ich habe auch schon daran gedacht. Er sollte sich das überlegen, solche Sachen auch weiterhin zu machen. Ich bin sicher, dass sich da noch eine Menge Spiele finden liessen, die man für die magische Welt adaptieren könnte. Schliesslich müssen wir uns alle langsam Gedanken darüber machen, was wir nach der Schule tun wollen. Ron will immer noch ein Auror werden. Ich weiss, dass das eine Sache ist, die ich ganz bestimmt nicht mehr werden will. Ich habe zu viel Übel gesehen, das reicht für zwei Leben, also muss ich mich nicht für den Rest meines Lebens auch noch damit abgeben. Ich bin Voldemort ein oder zweimal zu oft gegenübergestanden, um von so einem Beruf noch zu träumen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass es für Auroren in der nächsten Zeit wahrscheinlich nicht mehr allzu viel spannendes zu tun gibt.

Ich hoffe, dass Hermione stinkreich wird mit ihrer Erfindung. Es sollte sich für einige Zeit auszahlen, denn ich bin überzeugt, dass die vom Ministerium sich darauf stürzen werden. Und wenn das System einmal läuft, ist ihm der Erfolg bestimmt sicher. Sie hat Ideen, was sie noch erweitern könnte, aber das kann sie auch alles noch machen, wenn die Spiegel schon benutzt werden können. Sie wird noch etwas damit zu tun haben, aber es wird sie nicht so beschäftigen, dass meine kleine geniale Wölfin nicht noch Zeit für eine Menge anderes haben wird. Ich werde mich zurücklehnen und ihr zusehen, wie sie, sagen wir mal in zehn bis zwanzig Jahren Ministerin der Magie wird. Ich bleibe dann zuhause und kümmere mich um die Familie. Sie wird die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen und mich wird man langsam vergessen.

All das natürlich nur, solange sie meine Geliebte bleibt!

Als die Party sich so langsam auspendelt, machen wir uns alle bereit, abzureisen. Die Weasleys apparieren nach Hause, Ginny und Ernie gehen mit den McMillans, Hermione, ich selber, Justin und Ron werden das Vergnügen haben, mit den Grangers und den Finch-Fletchleys morgen früh im Flugzeug nach England zu reisen. Sirius wird uns auf den Flughafen bringen. Ich bin noch nie zuvor im Flugzeug geflogen, daher freue ich mich darauf.

Morag und ihre Eltern apparieren auch gleich von der Sunnegg zu ihrem Haus in Yorkshire. Draco, Parvati, Padma und Blaise begleiten die Patils nach England. Sie sind alle schon weg, bevor wir ins Bett gehen. Wir bekommen etwa drei Stunden Schlaf, bevor wir wieder aufstehen müssen. Wir haben alles schon vorher gepackt. Hedwig, die jetzt wieder schön weiss ist, wird von Dobby morgen abend zu den Grangers geschickt. Sollte es nötig sein, haben wir für die Kommunikation ja jetzt Hermiones Commumirrors.

**Sirius**

Ich wecke alle früh genug, um ihren Flug in Zürich zu erreichen. Als alle durch die Passkontrolle verschwunden sind, mache ich sofort kehrt und fahre so schnell wie möglich nach Hause. Remus wartet mit unserem Gepäck. Wir verabschieden uns für zwei Wochen von Dobby und Winky. Ich kann es kaum erwarten an unser Ziel zu kommen. Es wird bestimmt himmlisch. Nur wir beide für zwei ganze Wochen zum ersten Mal seit fast zwanzig Jahren. Zwar sind James und Lily mit von der Partie, aber sie werden uns gerne viel Raum lassen, so dass wir das Gefühl bekommen, ganz unter uns zu sein. Wir beladen und unser Auto und verteilen uns so auf die vorhandenen Sitzreihen, dass wir alle bequem Platz finden. Wir fahren los, ich übernehme die Karte, Remus das Steuer. Natürlich haben wir noch eine ganze Weile keinen Bedarf für die Karte, da wir genau wissen, wo wir durchfahren müssen, bis wir die Grenze in Genf erreichen. Nach einiger Zeit müssen wir tanken und Remus bittet mich:

„Erinnere mich daran, in Genf nochmals zu tanken, denn in Frankreich wird's verdammt teuer."

„Mache ich. Obwohl ich dich wohl kaum wirklich erinnern muss, Liebster."

Ich habe eine ganze Anzahl von CDs ins Auto mitgenommen und spiele jetzt Disc-Jockey. Wir geniessen die Fahrt und die Musik. Zum Mittagessen halten wir irgendwo am Genfer See. Remus verlässt die Autobahn und wir fahren durch ein paar Dörfer, bis wir ein nettes kleines Restaurant finden. Es gibt sehr traditionelle Vaudoise Küche, aber die schmeckt hervorragend. Erfrischt kehren wir zurück auf die Autobahn. Ich habe das Steuer jetzt übernommen, während Remus sich neben mich setzt.

„Wie wär's mit einem schönen, ausgiebigen Schläfchen, Schatz?" frage ich ihn.

„Klingt nach einer guten Idee."

Ich halte bei der nächsten Gelegenheit auf einem Rastplatz, er verschwindet auf den hintersten Rücksitz und verwandelt sich in den Wolf. Dann rollt er sich auf der Bank bequem zusammen und ist fast sofort weg. Ich schalte die Musik leiser und fahre bis kurz vor Genf. Bei einer Tankstelle halte ich an, um Remus zu wecken und zu tanken. Lily legt verstohlen einen Verschleierungszauber über den Wolf, damit Remus sich zurückverwandeln kann, ohne, dass ihn jemand sieht.

Die Grenzüberquerung ist kein Problem, da wir alle fünf Bürger eines EU-Landes sind. Das ist eine Entwicklung in der Muggelwelt, die ich zur Gänze verpasst habe. Ich kann mich noch knapp daran erinnern, dass England ein Mitglied der Europäischen Wirtschaftsgemeinschaft wurde, aber dass daraus die Europäische Union wurde, habe ich natürlich nicht miterlebt. Ich finde das eine positive Entwicklung und habe gar nichts dagegen, dass man nicht mehr überall seinen Pass hervorziehen muss. Zusammen finden wir die richtige Autobahn. Es wird so langsam Zeit fürs Abendessen und so verlassen wir die Autobahn in Aix-les-Bains, eine kleine Stadt an einem netten kleinen See, wo wir ein gutes Restaurant finden. Wir nehmen uns Zeit und teilen uns zu viert eine Flasche guten Weins zu einem ausgezeichneten Essen. Danach gehen wir auf einen ausgedehnten Spaziergang entlang des Sees, an dem es eine wunderbare Promenade gibt. Es ist lange hell, daher geniessen wir die Abendsonne. Nachdem es gestern geregnet hat, ist es heute wieder schön und warm. Wir haben keine Eile, weil wir erst morgen früh an unserem Ziel ankommen wollen. Ich übernehme es, die nächste Strecke zu fahren, also steigen wir ein und Remus setzt sich wieder auf den Rücksitz, um noch ein bisschen zu schlafen. Remus hat mir auf der Karte gezeigt, wo ich durchfahren soll. Ich bleibe auf den Hauptstrassen. Die Musik lasse ich im Moment bleiben, denn Remus schläft wieder. Lily schläft ebenfalls, James kommt zu mir nach vorne, damit wir uns leise unterhalten können.

Von Aix-les-Bains südlich nach Grenoble. Dafür brauche ich eine gute Stunde. Dann weiter nach Valence. Als Remus aufwacht, bin ich schon in der Nähe von Montélimar. Er transformiert und appariert auf den Beifahrersitz. Dann fragt er gähnend:

„Wo sind wir?"

„Kurz vor Montélimar."

„Nougat," sagt er mit einem Grinsen.

„Was?" Ich bin etwas verwirrt. Was hat Nougat damit zu tun, dass wir Montélimar erreichen?

„Da wird der beste Nougat hergestellt, Padfoot. Montélimar ist sogar eine Qualitätsbezeichnung für Nougat."

„Ach so."

Remus. Wenn ich mal irgendwo hinkomme, und es ist ein Ort, über den er absolut nichts weiss, dann haben wir uns verirrt.

„Magst du noch? Ich kann sonst wieder übernehmen."

„So eine Stunde geht's noch."

„Gut."

Er sucht eine CD hervor und steckt sie in den Spieler. Eine Weile lang hören wir einfach nur den Beatles zu während ich fahre. In den letzten zwei Jahren haben wir ungefähr einen halben Plattenladen voll CDs gekauft. Eine Menge davon haben wir übers Internet bestellt. Ich finde es wirklich gut, wie einfach das geht, und dass ich dort alle meine alten Lieblingssachen finde und auch Remus' Klassik. Also haben wir die Kreditkarte fleissig benutzt. Die wird von einem Konto, das wir auf einer Muggelbank eingerichtet haben, direkt bezahlt. Gringotts füttert dieses Konto regelmässig von einem der alten Black-Konten. Das Gold darin hat schon viel zu lange herumgelegen und muss wieder zirkulieren. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das je in meinem Leben werde ausgeben können. Ausser wenn Remus und ich Kinder adoptieren sollten, werden wir ja keine Erben haben. Streng gesehen wären meine direkten Erben Draco und Tonks, denn beide sind Kinder von Cousinen ersten Grades. Aber Draco hat selber schon mehr geerbt als er je ausgeben kann, dem werde ich nichts zusätzlich hinterlassen! Sicher wird einiges an Tonks weitergehen, aber die wird dann fast so alt sein wie ich – hoffentlich – wenn ich mal abtrete und wird es wohl kaum mehr benötigen. Also verwöhne ich meinen Liebsten nach Strich und Faden.

Remus übernimmt das Steuer kurz, bevor wir Avignon erreichen, das wir umfahren. Wir schauen nach der A9 aus, die uns bis nach Agde bringen wird. Es ist noch ein langer Weg bis dahin, trotzdem kommen wir etwas zu früh an, um im Hotel einzuchecken. Also parkieren wir das Auto erst mal, schliessen gut ab und setzen noch einen kleinen Zauber drauf. Dann spazieren wir durch diese hübsche kleine Stadt, die ziemlich künstlich aussieht, denn sie ist als ein ‚Fischerdorf' gebaut worden, hat aber kaum je einen richtigen Fischer gesehen, es sei denn als Urlauber. Malerisch ist es trotzdem. Und trotz der vielen Touristen finden wir viel von dem französischen Charme, den Remus so liebt. Er wird das Sprechen übernehmen müssen, denn ich kann kein Wort französisch, und er spricht es fliessend. Ich habe nicht viele Leute kennen gelernt, die sich locker in fünf Sprachen unterhalten können, aber Remus sagt, dass in seiner Familie fast alle mindestens drei oder vier Sprachen beherrschen.

Um neun checken wir im Hotel ein und kurz danach werden wir zu unseren Zimmern geführt. Unseres hat ein schönes grosses Bett und ist recht grosszügig. Es hat auch einen hübschen Balkon, natürlich mit Sicht aufs Meer. James und Lily haben ihres gleich nebenan. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, schwimmen zu gehen. Remus nimmt sich wie immer seine Zeit, füllt eine Tasche mit einem Buch, einem Tuch, der Sonnenschutzcreme und ein paar Francs. Zum Meer ist es nicht weit, aber nach der langen Fahrt geben wir uns mit dem Schwimmbad des Hotels zufrieden. Wir finden leere Liegestühle und legen unsere Sachen ab. Ich ziehe meine Sandalen und die Shorts, die ich über meiner Badehose trage und mein T-Shirt aus. Dann schaue ich Moony an, der vom Fahren immer noch ziemlich erschöpft ist. Heute Nachmittag werden wir beide ein schönes langes Nickerchen machen, aber jetzt bin ich richtig hungrig nach Abkühlung im Schwimmbad.

„Ich springe ins Wasser, um ein bisschen zu schwimmen, Liebster, magst du auch?" frage ich Remus.

„Geh nur, Schatz, ich ziehe den Schatten und mein Buch vor. Ich bin ziemlich müde."

„Okay."

Ich geniesse eine ausgiebige Runde Schwimmen. James kommt mit, aber nach einer Weile löst er Lily ab, die sich mit Lizzie abgibt, damit auch sie sich kurz im Wasser abkühlen kann. Es tut so gut, mich nach dem langen Stillsitzen im Wasser zu bewegen. Nach über einer Stunde kehre ich zu unseren Liegestühlen zurück. Remus schläft tief und fest. Ich nehme das Buch von seiner Brust und setze mich neben ihn. Dann wecke ich ihn vorsichtig auf. Er sollte nicht in der Sonne schlafen, auch wenn er unter einem Sonnenschirm sitzt.

„Hast du Hunger, Liebster?" frage ich ihn.

„Nicht sehr. Warum?"

„Dann schlage ich vor, dass wir uns zu einem Schläfchen zurückziehen. Und ich meine schlafen."

Er lächelt.

„Ja, du hast recht, ich sollte nicht hier draussen in der Sonne schlafen."

„Guter Junge. Komm! – Treffen wir uns am späten Nachmittag zum Abendessen, Lily?"

„Um fünf an der Rezeption?" schlägt sie vor.

„Gemacht!"

Fünf Minuten später sind wir ausgezogen und im Bett. Das Zimmer ist mit einer Klimaanlage versehen und es ist ziemlich kühl, daher ziehe ich die Decken hoch und wir kuscheln uns aneinander. Beide sind wir gleich weg.

**James**

Ich schaue den beiden nach, bis sie verschwunden sind. Wir können die Mahlzeit natürlich wegen Lizzie nicht auslassen, also setzen wir uns etwas später ins hoteleigene Restaurant, wo Lizzie von unseren Tellern ihr Futter erhält. Bisher ist sie vor allem mit Muttermilch, gekochtem Gemüse und zermanschten Früchten ernährt worden, aber jetzt interessiert sie sich so langsam auch für alles, was wir essen. Ich nehme an, dass unser Leben nächstens komplizierter wird, wenn sie anfängt, die Welt um sie herum zu entdecken. Bisher war noch alles bekanntes Territorium, aber jetzt ist mit unserem Erfahrungsschatz bald Schluss. Das ist schon ein eigenartiges Gefühl – wir haben zwei Kinder, aber wir haben keine Erfahrungen gesammelt, wir hatten Harry ja nur, bis er fünfzehn Monate alt war. Zudem ist Lizzie ein ganz anderes Kind als Harry, aber das hat vielleicht zum Teil auch damit zu tun, dass wir diesmal unter keinerlei Stress standen, ganz im Gegensatz zu damals mit Harry.

Nachdem wir gegessen haben, gehen wir hinauf in unser Zimmer. Für Lizzie ist ein Kinderbett hinein gestellt worden. Das Zimmer ist gross genug, dass das Kinderbett darin kaum nennenswert Platz wegnimmt. Wir verfrachten die Kleine also in ihr Bettchen, schliessen die Vorhänge und ziehen uns aus. Dann schlüpfen auch wir unter die Decken, um uns von der langen Fahrt richtig auszuruhen.

**Sirius **

Obwohl wir geplant hatten, in diesen Ferien viel zu faulenzen und Spass im Bett zu haben, dachten wir doch eigentlich nicht, dass wir erst mal nur schlafen würden. Aber die nächsten zwei Tage verschlafen wir zum grössten Teil. Wir haben mehr geschlafen, als ich mich je erinnern kann. Wir werden doch nicht etwa alt? Aber dann denke ich, dass wir gar nicht gemerkt haben, **wie** anstrengend die letzten zwei Jahre gewesen sind. Wir waren verantwortlich für den Unterricht und den Unterhalt von dreizehn äusserst lebendigen Teenagern. Auch wenn sie uns viel Privatsphäre liessen, so waren sie doch sehr präsent. Ich hatte meine Kraft noch nicht wiedererlangt, auch zwei Jahre nach meiner Flucht aus Azkaban nicht, denn die beiden Jahre, die ich auf der Flucht vor einer Wiederergreifung verbracht habe, waren auch nicht grade gesundheitsfördernd. Ich fand mich sogar entsetzlich schwach, doch trotz der Arbeit hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich mich erstaunlich gut erholte. Die wiedererstandenen Freunde hatten natürlich einen riesigen Anteil daran.

Und jetzt, da wir endlich freie Zeit für uns alleine haben, schlafen wir! Wir scheinen es wirklich sehr nötig zu haben. Es ist nicht verschwendete Zeit. Nachdem wir zwei Tage und zwei Nächte durch geschlafen haben, fangen wir doch an, unsere nähere und weitere Umgebung zu erkunden. Meistens machen wir am Vormittag kurze Ausflüge während es noch kühl genug ist und kehren dann ins Hotel zurück, wenn es richtig heiss wird, um in unserem kühlen Zimmer mit heissem Sex wieder warm zu werden. Ich finde, dass unser Sex jeden Tag noch besser wird. Ich frage mich, ob es deshalb ist, weil wir jetzt so entspannt und ausgeruht sind. Moony ist der schönste Mann der Welt und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das je passiert, aber er lässt sich jetzt sogar dazu herbei, in Shorts und dünnen, ärmellosen Leibchen spazieren zu gehen. Er ist natürlich völlig besessen davon, immer gut mit Sonnenschutzmittel eingeschmiert zu sein, aber nach einigen Tagen beginnt auch er zu bräunen und seine Haut, wenn auch nicht braun, hat diesen goldenen Schimmer, fast so wie seine Augen. Von der Sonne ist wieder mehr Blond in den hellbraun-grauen Haaren und es gibt eigentlich nur eine Art, ihn zu beschreiben: er ist ein unglaublich attraktiver Mann und wirkt auf mich immer genauso sexy wie als ganz junger Mann.

Am Pool und am Strand muss ich wirklich auf ihn aufpassen, denn er zieht die Blicke von etwa der Hälfte der Frauen und einiger Männer auf sich. Es ist auch kein Wunder, denn er hat endlich genügend Fleisch auf den Knochen und sein Körper ist jetzt schön mit Muskeln an den richtigen Stellen bestückt. Nicht bepackt, aber er sieht wirklich gut aus. Er hat die sehr schlanke, aber fitte Figur eines Dauerläufers. Ganz schmale Taille, ziemlich schmale Hüfte, aber einen hübschen kleinen Hintern. Die Beine sind lang, muskulös schlank, aber stark. Er hat nicht übermässig breite Schultern, aber da sind weit mehr Muskeln als man von aussen sieht. Seine Haare sind in den letzten zwei Jahren wieder länger geworden und sind jetzt fast so lang wie meine. Er trägt sie meist im Nacken zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden oder manchmal sogar zu einem Zopf geflochten.

Ich habe noch nicht ausgetüftelt, ob die Männer ihn ärgerlich anschauen, weil er die Blicke ihrer Frauen auf sich zieht, oder ob sie ihn begehren. Ihn begehren kann ich natürlich nicht tolerieren, denn er gehört einzig und allein mir. Aber ich weiss eh, dass ich da von meinem Liebsten gar nichts zu befürchten habe. Er zeigt mir jeden Tag, wie sehr er mich liebt. James beobachtet uns mit grossem Vergnügen und zieht uns wie früher kräftig auf.

Tagsüber machen wir mit James und Lily Fahrten aufs Land, um zwischendurch noch etwas anderes zu sehen, als nur uns gegenseitig. Remus geniesst Lizzie, die ihn ganz offensichtlich ebenso heiss liebt wie Harry als Baby.

Am späteren Nachmittag sieht man uns dann auf diesen wunderschönen, endlosen Stränden hier. Natürlich hat's eine Riesenmenge Leute, denn die Hochsaison beginnt gerade, aber das ist uns vollkommen egal. Es macht grossen Spass, mit Lizzie am Strand und im flachen Wasser zu spielen. Sie lernt Salzwasser kennen und verabscheuen. Aber sie liebt es trotzdem auf den Armen von Daddy und Onkel Moony in den Wellen zu schaukeln. Mummy und Onkel Padfoot sind bei diesen Spielen völlig abgemeldet. Es sei denn, Onkel Padfoot ist Padfoot.

Es gibt hier auch eine grosse FKK-Kolonie, an deren Strand wir auch manchmal auftauchen. Es hat erstaunlich wenig Überzeugungsarbeit gebraucht, um Moony dazu zu bringen, seine Kleider alle fallen zu lassen. Ich glaube, ihm gefällt, dass Nacktsein unter lauter anderen Nackten keine spezielle Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Doch bei unserem ersten Mal dort hat er meine Hand sehr fest gehalten, während wir dem Wasser entlang gehen. Ich weiss, dass er es wirklich nicht mag, wenn die Leute seine Narben anstarren und er hat einige, die schon ein bisschen angsteinflössend sind. Ich glaube sogar, er fürchtet es mehr, dass jemand seine Werwolfbissnarbe sieht als seinen Schwanz. Aber alle diese Narben kann man auch dann sehen, wenn er nur in seiner Badehose herumläuft. Und seine ist erst noch winzig! Sie lässt seine Hinterbacken völlig unbedeckt und das finde ich ausgesprochen sexy, aber genau diese hübschen runden Hinterbacken meines Liebsten ziehen auch wieder die Blicke an, oftmals auch einen zweiten und dann einen dritten Blick. Ich war erstaunt, dass er so ein freizügiges Stück Bekleidung überhaupt gekauft hat. Auf jeden Fall hat er sich schon sehr unsicher gefühlt an diesem ersten Tag und meine Seite nie auch nur mehr als ein paar Zentimeter verlassen. Entweder halten wir uns bei der Hand oder ich fühle seinen Arm deutlich um meine Taille. Aber es hat mich nicht nur gerührt, es hat mich auch amüsiert und ich glaube, ich habe ihn in der Öffentlichkeit noch nie so oft geküsst wie an diesem Tag. Wenn er diese Art von Versicherung braucht, wer bin ich denn, ihm diese zu verweigern?

An einem Abend spazieren wir barfuss am Wasserrand entlang. Es ist wunderbar warm und vom Meer weht eine leise Brise, welche die Hitze des Tages langsam vertreibt. Es ist noch nicht Hochsommer, daher sind die Temperaturen für uns noch erträglich. Wir haben auch Glück mit der Mondphase, denn es ist das letzte Mondviertel, in vier Nächten ist Neumond und dann werden wir grade zum ersten Viertel heimkehren. Händchenhaltend spazieren wir und es ist das schönste Gefühl der Welt. Langsam werden wir hungrig, aber die übliche Zeit fürs Abendessen ist hier um neun Uhr abends, also haben wir noch viel Zeit, denn es ist erst sieben. Die Leute, vor allem die Familien verschwinden jedoch schon so langsam vom Strand. Wir haben ihn mehr und mehr für uns und sehen eine ganze Reihe anderer Pärchen, welche die abendliche Ruhe am Strand ebenfalls ausnützen wollen. Ich fühle, wie Remus' Hand sich aus meiner schleicht und seinen Arm, der sich dann um meine Taille schlingt. Ich lege meine um seine Schultern und halte kurz an, um ihn anzusehen. Er ist nur ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als ich, und ich muss mich nicht weit vorbeugen, um ihn zu küssen.

„Ich liebe dich," sagt er leise, als wir uns nach einer Weile lösen.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Moony," bestätige ich und schaue in seine Augen.

Sie sind so voller Liebe, diese Augen. Ich finde es immer wieder unglaublich, wie viel Liebe dieser Mann schenken kann. Nicht nur mir, obwohl ich sicher das Zentrum seiner Aufmerksamkeiten bin, aber allen anderen, denen er begegnet, unseren Schülern, den Schülern, wenn sie nach der Schule mehr unsere Kinder sind, den Hauselfen, unseren Kollegen, selbst Fremden, von denen er eine Dienstleistung erhält, jeder, der es mit meinem wunderbaren Moony zu tun bekommt, erhält seine volle Aufmerksamkeit und ein kleines Stückchen dieser Liebe. Obwohl das die meisten gar nicht merken, weil sie nicht darauf achten. Aber es gibt nichts, was Remus nicht mit Liebe tut. Ausser natürlich zu kämpfen, wenn er es denn muss, dann aber ist mit ihm nicht gut Kirschen essen. Meistens wundere ich mich, woher er das immer alles nimmt, weil er so oft nichts bekam, aber immer noch geben konnte. Die Menschen haben ihn so oft so miserabel behandelt, dass ich schreien möchte. Und trotzdem hat er nie aufgehört, sich selber zu sein. Ich ziehe ihn fest an mich und halte ihn lange Zeit fest im Arm. Dies sind die Augenblicke, in denen ich mich an einige der Gründe erinnere, warum ich ihn so liebe. Welch ein Geschenk seine Liebe für mich ist. Wie sehr ich alles tun will, damit er glücklich und sicher bleibt. Weil er so viel gibt, will ich alles unternehmen, dass ich ihn nie verliere.

„Du hast nicht mal eine Ahnung, wie sehr ich dich liebe," flüstere ich.

**Remus**

Ich bete ihn an! Ich liebe ihn, wenn er so romantisch ist. Und er ist ein Romantiker, so sehr, dass viele ihn als sentimental bezeichnen. Ist mir aber völlig schnuppe. In diesem Moment will ich ihm einfach zeigen, was er mir bedeutet. Jedes Mal, wenn er mir sagt, dass er mich liebt, vergoldet er meinen Tag.

Während der Ferien lernen wir natürlich ein paar Leute kennen und es werden auch Fotos geschossen. Wir waren keiner Homophobie ausgesetzt, haben sogar das eine oder andere schwule Paar gesehen. Dass wir offensichtlich mit James und Lily hier sind, hat wohl auch dazu geführt, dass wir mit anderen Leuten ins Gespräch gekommen sind.

Dieser Urlaub ist die beste Zeit, die Sirius und ich je zusammen verbracht haben. Wir hatten nämlich verdammt wenig Zeit zusammen, denn in der ersten Zeit unserer Liebe waren wir noch in Hogwarts und gleich danach waren wir voll im Krieg und taten eigentlich sehr wenig ausser Todesser bekämpfen. Unser einziger Ruhepunkt in diesen drei Jahren, bevor alles in Schutt und Asche aufging war Godric's Hollow. Lily hielt uns zusammen und motivierte uns, weiterzumachen, nicht aufzugeben. Dorthin zu gehen und mit Baby Harry zu spielen hielt uns aufrecht und ersetzte Ferien für uns. Jetzt aber geniessen wir diese ersten richtigen Ferientage in unserem Leben umso mehr, als wir sie auch mit unseren Freunden teilen dürfen.

Gedanken an Baby Harry und jedes Mal, wenn ich die kleine Lizzie im Arm halte, erinnern mich an das Einzige, was zu meinem vollständigen Glück fehlt. Wir werden nie ein gemeinsames Kind haben. Weder Sirius noch ich haben Lust auf eine Adoption, schon nur deshalb, weil wir wohl kaum eine Chance hätten, überhaupt Kinder zu adoptieren, da ich ein Werwolf bin, egal wie zahm ich bin. Aber ich bin ziemlich gut darin, diesen heimlichen Wunsch zu verdrängen, denn ich bin ja nun wirklich über alles glücklich mit meinem Partner.

Als es Zeit fürs Abendessen wird, drehen wir um und wandern langsam wieder in Richtung unseres Hotels. Wir sind ziemlich weit gegangen, daher brauchen wir fast eine Stunde, bis wir wieder zurück sind. Ich hole den Schlüssel vom Rezeptionisten, dann gehen wir in unser Zimmer, um uns für den Abend umzuziehen. Wir gehen kurz unter die Dusche und waschen unsere Haare. Wie praktisch, dass wir mit einem netten kleinen Zauber unsere Haare trocknen können. Wir bürsten sie allerdings von Hand aus. Siris glänzen schwarz und seidig. In dem Augenblick, in dem er seine Bürste ablegt, fahre ich ihm mit meinen Händen in die Haare und lasse seine seidigen Strähnen durch meine Finger gleiten. Er grinst.

„Hast du drauf gewartet oder was?" fragt er.

„Klar..." murmle ich und beuge mich vor, um ihn zu küssen.

Wir gehen aus und finden ein gutes Restaurant. Ich habe grossen Appetit auf Paella, also machen wir uns auf die Suche nach einem spanischen Restaurant. Wir werden sogar ziemlich bald fündig. Mm, das Zeug schmeckt grossartig. Ich leere die ganze, ziemlich üppige Platte. Sie servieren es gleich in der speziellen Paella-Pfanne. Dazu leeren wir zu viert zwei ganze Flaschen Rioja. Nach dem Dessert geniessen wir noch einen Espresso, danach entschuldigen sich James und Lily und kehren ins Hotel zurück. Wir beiden spazieren langsam durch den Ort und halten Ausschau nach einem Tanzlokal. Weit brauchen wir nicht zu gehen, denn es gibt eine ganze Reihe von Bars und Dancings verstreut im ganzen Städtchen. Der Abend wird spät, die Songs werden immer langsamer und Sirius und ich geniessen geschlossenes Tanzen. Er schwenkt mich sanft zum Klang der Musik und wir küssen uns fast dauernd. Hatte ich geglaubt, dass das Wochenende in Montreux das Romantischste sein könnte, was wir je erleben? Wir sind grade dabei, dieses Erlebnis weit zu übertreffen, und das nicht nur, weil wir mehr Zeit zur Verfügung haben.

Auf dem Weg zurück ins Hotel versuche ich, die Gründe dafür zu analysieren, während er meine Hand ganz fest in seiner hält. Ich denke, dass dies hier noch mal so gut ist, kommt wohl hauptsächlich daher, dass wir unsere Beziehung endgültig gefestigt haben. Als wir nach Montreux fuhren, war alles doch noch ziemlich neu, na ja, erneuert, wir fanden erst noch richtig zusammen, aber jetzt sind wir ein gut eingespieltes Paar, die Beziehung hält fest und wir sind uns der Liebe des anderen vollkommen sicher. Ausserdem ist wieder Frieden in unsere Welt eingekehrt und wir sind frei.

Mit all unseren negativen Erfahrungen können wir aber beide nicht umhin, irgendwie zu erwarten, dass irgendwann eine Bombe hochgeht, die unser ganzes Leben von neuem ruinieren könnte. Diese Angst werden wir wohl nie ganz ablegen. Sie hat sich etwas gelegt, als Harry und Dumbledore Voldemort und dessen Geist um die Ecke gebracht haben, aber wir werden wohl auch unser Leben lang viel für unsere Beziehung tun, was auch ein Vorteil sein kann. Die schlimmste Gefahr ist sicher weg. Aber die Explosion, die unser Leben vor sechzehn Jahren so umgekrempelt hat war so riesig, dass wir sie sicher nie aus unserer Erinnerung löschen können. Dieses Bewusstsein hilft uns aber auch, jede Minute Beisammensein als kostbar zu empfinden und dankbar für das zu sein, was wir haben.

„Du siehst aus, als ob du finstere Gedanken wälzt, Liebster? So weit weg..." fragt mich Sirius plötzlich.

Es ist wahr, ich war so tief in Gedanken, dass ich beinahe vergessen habe, wo wir sind. Ich schaue ihn lächelnd an.

„Bisschen..." gebe ich zu.

Er legt den Arm um meine Schultern und zieht mich an sich. Im nächsten Moment erreichen wir unser Hotel und der Nachtportier begrüsst uns:

„Salut les amoureux!"

Seine Art, uns immer 'les amoureux' zu nennen amüsiert mich. Er hat glasklar erkannt, wie sehr wir uns lieben – nach vier Tagen hat er uns den Schlüssel zu unserem Zimmer schon gegeben, ohne nach der Nummer zu fragen.

„'Z avez eu un bon soir?" erkundigt er sich. (Hatten Sie einen schönen Abend?)

Oh ja, das kann man wohl sagen, wir hatten eindeutig einen schönen Abend. Und planen, ihn mit einer noch schöneren Nacht zu krönen.

„Oui, merci! C'est génial ici!" (Ja, danke, es ist wirklich grossartig hier.)

„Très bien! Alors bonne nuit!" (Das ist gut! Dann wünsche ich euch eine gute Nacht.)

Wir erwidern den Gruss, gehen in unser Zimmer und leisten uns diese gute Nacht. Einmal im Tag Sirius ist auf alle Fälle während dieser Ferien nicht genug. Wir kriechen ins Bett und sind eine Sekunde später in einer engen Umarmung verklammert. Mit meinem Liebsten zu schlafen ist für mich wieder so wichtig geworden wie essen, trinken, schlafen und atmen. Ich glaube, er fühlt genauso, denn er zieht mich von einer Runde zur nächsten, so oft wir können.

„Jetzt nützt du meine Werwolfausdauer aber kräftig aus, Liebster," ziehe ich ihn auf, einen Moment bevor wir einschlafen.

Er lacht und gibt zu:

„Klar, ich nütze das gern mal ein bisschen aus. Aber du profitierst ja auch davon, nicht wahr?"

„Aber wie!"

**Lily**

Solche Ferien hatten wir noch nie! Wir sind ja nicht überbeschäftigt auf der Sunnegg und waren daher nicht sehr erschöpft, jedenfalls weit weniger als Sirius und Remus, aber wir geniessen es. Das erste Mal in unserem Leben, dass wir entspannt Urlaub geniessen können. Lizzie gefällt es auch! Sie ist braun wie ein Nüsschen und in Hochstimmung. James verwöhnt sie nach Strich und Faden mit Zuwendung und auch mit kleinen Geschenken. Er gibt sich so viel mit ihr ab! Wird aber Zeit für das nächste Baby, damit sie nicht verwöhnt wird!

**Hermione**

Es macht Spass, Ron und Harry zu beobachten. Sirius hat uns eben verabschiedet und wir gehen durch die Passkontrolle. Dann weiter durch das Transitterminal. Wir müssen noch fast eine Stunde warten, bis unser Flug schon nur auf den Anzeigetafeln auftaucht, aber wir wollten sichergehen, dass wir rechtzeitig hier sind, also sind wir etwas früh losgefahren. Die Nummer unseres Flugsteigs wissen wir schon und Mum und Dad kennen das Gebäude schon ein bisschen von ihrer Reise hierher im letzten Jahr.

„Hat jemand Lust auf ein Frühstück?" erkundigt sich Mrs Finch-Fletchley.

Wir halten das alle für eine gute Idee und finden fast sofort ein Tearoom, in dem wir uns mit Kaffee, Tee und Gipfeli eindecken können. Die Gipfeli sind essbar, wenn auch nicht halb so gut wie die aus unserer Bäckerei in Lützelflüh. Da ich jetzt apparieren darf, werde ich mit Sicherheit morgens früh in der Bäckerei einkaufen gehen, um uns mit dieser Leckerei des öfteren einzudecken!

Ron war natürlich noch nie in einem Flughafen und hat keine Ahnung, wie das alles hier abläuft. Er bestaunt alles mit grossen Augen und Justin erklärt ihm geduldig, was er sieht. Die Finch-Fletchleys sind so nette Leute! Dafür, dass sie doch der Oberschicht angehören, sind sie erstaunlich offen und aufgestellt. Wir reisen alle in der Businessklasse und weder die Finch-Fletchleys noch meine Eltern fliegen je anders als mit einer regulären Fluglinie. Es ist aber unterhaltsam, mit Harry und Ron auf Muggelart zu reisen. Beide sind sich Reisen überhaupt nicht gewöhnt. Wie Ron hat auch Harry einen Flughafen noch nicht mal je von weitem gesehen. Beide scheinen sich alles reinzuziehen, was sie können.

Nach dem Frühstück wandern wir langsam in Richtung unseres Flugsteigs durch das ziemlich ausgedehnte Terminal. Wir müssen immer noch eine Weile warten. Ron starrt die vielen Läden an.

„Warum verkaufen die eigentlich alle bloss Parfum und Zigaretten? Ach, und Uhren und Alkohol..." fragt er.

„Das ist zollfreie Ware," erkläre ich ihm.

„Zollfrei? Was bedeutet das?" fragt er weiter.

„Alles, was du kaufst und über die Grenze von einem Land in ein anderes nimmst, wird zollpflichtig, Ron. Jeder Staat legt für Produkte, die eingeführt werden die Gebühren für diese Einfuhr fest. Wenn du also im Auto von der Schweiz nach Deutschland fährst und du hast eine Menge an Wein oder Schnaps bei dir, welche die geringe Menge, die man zollfrei einführen kann, übersteigt, dann wird diese Menge zollpflichtig und du musst sie anmelden. Die höchsten Zölle werden natürlich auf Luxusgütern wie Parfum, teuren Uhren und Schmuck und Alkoholika, aber auch auf allen Raucherwaren erhoben. In den Flughäfen ist man auf sozusagen neutralem Gebiet. Technisch gesehen sind wir noch in der Schweiz, aber das Transitterminal ist zolltechnisch gesehen nicht mehr in der Schweiz, aber auch noch nicht in einem anderen Land, daher sind die Flughäfen befugt, in ihren Transitterminals solche Luxusgüter zollfrei anzubieten. Innerhalb der gesetzlichen Mengen kann man die Sachen deshalb kaufen, ohne den Zoll zahlen zu müssen, das heisst sie sind zum Teil beträchtlich billiger," erklärt Mr. Finch-Fletchley.

„Ach so, nun verstehe ich. Macht sogar Sinn..."

„Ja, nur übertreiben sie es langsam. Ich habe schon lange aufgehört, bei jeder Reise etwas zu kaufen. Normalerweise kaufe ich eine Flasche Schnaps, wenn ich grade weiss, dass die Sorte zuhause ausgegangen ist. Oder ab und zu etwas Parfum."

Ich beobachte, wie Justins Eltern Ron behandeln. Sie sind beide sehr süss mit dem Geliebten ihres Sohnes, offenbar haben sie die Beziehung vollständig akzeptiert. Justin ist jetzt siebzehn, er darf ebenso wie Ron jederzeit zaubern, innerhalb des gesetzlichen Rahmens, der für alle Zauberer gilt natürlich.

Endlich können wir am Flugsteig anstehen. Bald können wir das Flugzeug besteigen, zum Glück parkt es an einem Hals. Für die meisten Leute ist das natürlich längst Routine, aber nicht so für Harry und Ron. Ron staunt immer noch alles mit seinen grossen blauen Augen an und befolgt alles, was wir ihm sagen, hält den Rest seiner Einsteigekarte in der Hand als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. Wahrscheinlich befürchtet er, dass man ihn ohne das Ding nicht ins Flugzeug lassen würde. Er weiss ja nicht, dass wir jetzt schon durch den ‚Hals' gehen, und dass wir hier so gecheckt sind wie möglich. Immerhin, wir erreichen die Maschine und finden alsbald unsere Plätze. Wir sitzen alle paarweise, meine Eltern und die Finch-Fletchleys auf der einen Seite, Harry und ich, Ron und Justin auf der anderen. Ich überlasse Harry gern den Sitz am Fenster, damit er rausgucken und alles sehen kann. Justin macht es mit Ron genau gleich. Beide schauen zu den kleinen Fenstern hinaus auf die Rollbahn.

„Was sind das eigentlich für Buchstaben auf den Flugzeugen?" fragt Ron und deutet auf ein anderes Flugzeug neben unserem.

„Welche Buchstaben? Wahrscheinlich die Airline... oh, die da! Keine Ahnung," sagt Justin.

„Die nennt man Tail Numbers, Ron, oder auch Rufzeichen," erkläre ich ihm.

„Und wozu braucht's die?"

„Die sind eine Identifikation. Vor allem für den Funkverkehr. Ausserdem sind sie so was wie die Polizeikennzeichen am Auto. Die staatlichen Behörden können diese Buchstabenkombinationen zuteilen."

„Ach so."

Ich bin sicher, dass er Hunderte von Fragen stellen könnte. Aber es ist bereits bald soweit, dass wir starten. Das Flugzeug löst sich vom Hals, beginnt zu rollen und die Stewardess macht ihr Sicherheitsballett vorne dran, dem Harry und Ron gespannt zusehen. Ron wird ein bisschen blass. Derweilen rollt der Flieger zur Startbahn, wo wir uns hinten in einer Reihe von anderen Flugzeugen anstellen.

„Schau, da warten andere Flieger, wir müssen noch ein bisschen warten," erkläre ich Harry.

Als das Flugzeug schliesslich zur Startbahn rollt, spüre ich die Schmetterlinge im Bauch wie vor jedem Start und jeder Landung. Ich liebe dieses Gefühl, wenn das Flugzeug losdonnert und dann abhebt und an Höhe gewinnt.

„Jetzt geht's los, Ron, du wirst es lieben, glaub mir!" sagt Justin vorne dran.

Offenbar geht's ihm genauso!

Die Düsen heulen auf, das Flugzeug rast über die Piste und wird immer schneller. Dann gibt's diesen wunderbaren Moment, in dem sich das vordere Rad und dann die hinteren Räder vom Boden lösen und das ganze Flugzeug abhebt. Wir gewinnen rasch an Höhe. Harry hat den Atem angehalten, starrt nach draussen und sagt schliesslich, tief Luft holend:

„Wow."

„Fühlt sich irre an, nicht?" frage ich.

„Absolut irre!"

Der Rest des Fluges ist langweilig. Wir spielen Karten und versuchen, uns vorzustellen, wie die Rumtreiber ohne ihre geliebte Rasselbande wohl so auskommen und spekulieren so ein bisschen, was das letzte Schuljahr wohl bringen wird. Ich denke kurz an die Dokumentation, die Remus und ich für das Ministerium über meine Commumirrors erstellt haben. Schon bald senkt sich der Flieger hinunter auf Heathrow Airport. Ich weiss, dass wir schon ein paar Minuten nach dem Andocken aus dem Flugzeug raus sein werden und packe alles ein, was wir hervorgenommen haben. Allerdings gibt's noch eine längere Rollfahrt, denn der Flughafen ist riesig. Ich schaue hinaus und stelle fest, dass das Wetter offenbar schön und warm ist.

„Wie kommen wir nach Hause, Mum?" fragt Justin.

„Weil wir nur über eine Nacht weg waren, haben wir das Auto in der Einstellhalle," erklärt Mrs Finch-Fletchley.

„Oh, gut. Keine Warterei."

Ich weiss schon, dass Mum und Dad es ebenso gemacht haben. Wir passieren die Immigration, schnell erledigt, da wir alle britische Pässe haben. Dann geht's weiter zur Gepäckabholhalle, wo wir einige Zeit warten müssen, denn die Koffer kommen nicht so schnell aus dem Flugzeug wie die Passagiere. Nur wir Jungen haben Gepäck, auf das wir warten müssen, unsere Eltern hatten ja nur Handgepäck. Bald haben wir aber alles und gehen gemeinsam durch die Zollkontrolle und dann zu den Lifts der Parkgarage. Dort drin teilen sich unsere Wege, denn wir sind auf einem anderen Level.

„Bis in zwei Wochen im Fuchsbau!" ruft Harry unseren Freunden nach.

„Ja, wir quatschen uns noch auf den Commumirrors, okay?" ruft Ron zurück.

„Alles klar, Kumpel!"

Die Lifttür schliesst sich und wir fahren bis zum Stockwerk, in dem meine Eltern das Auto abgestellt haben. Die Fahrt nach Hause ist etwas lang, aber okay. Harry war noch nie bei uns, also stellen wir erst mal alles in mein Zimmer und dann gehen wir auf einen Rundgang durchs Haus. Ich staune, denn Mum und Dad haben mein Zimmer natürlich neu eingerichtet und zu meinem Entzücken sieht es nicht mehr so mädchenhaft aus, sondern ziemlich erwachsen. Es hat ein nettes Doppelbett und verzichtet gänzlich auf einen Schreibtisch. Dafür ist ein Büchergestell da, in das Mum liebevoll alle die Bücher wieder eingestellt hat, von denen sie weiss, dass ich sie besonders gemocht hatte. Ich habe ihr eine Liste der Zauberbücher gegeben, die mir abhanden gekommen sind, von denen ich es wusste, heisst das. Mum hat offenbar bei Flourish & Blotts eine Menge davon wieder eingekauft.

Ich grinse. Sie halten mich nicht mehr für ein kleines Kind! Ich wusste ja, dass ich mich auf meine Eltern verlassen kann. Mum und Dad sind uns die Treppe hinauf gefolgt und schauen durch die Tür.

„Danke, Mum, danke, Daddy!" sage ich und umarme beide.

Sie grinsen auch.

„Wir dachten uns schon, dass du keine rosa Plüschtierchen mehr auf deinem Bett willst, Kleines," zieht Dad mich liebevoll auf.

„Aber wirklich! Denen war ich doch schon vor Hogwarts entwachsen, Dad!"

„Gästezimmer brauchen wir für Harry wohl auch nicht, oder?" fragt Mum und fährt gleich weiter mit dem Aufziehen.

„Nein, Mum, darauf können wir verzichten."

Meine Eltern lassen uns alleine. Harry und ich räumen Sachen in den Schrank und die Kommode. Dann gehen wir auf einen Rundgang durch das Haus, das ich ja auch noch nie gesehen habe. Natürlich ist es nicht mehr das gleiche wie vor dem Überfall, aber es gefällt mir. Oben sind vier Schlafzimmer, zwei Badezimmer und unten die Küche mit offenem Esszimmer, ein grosses Wohnzimmer mit anschliessender Bibliothek und Büro. Auch unten hat es ein Klo. Dem Haus fehlt noch ein bisschen Wohnlichkeit, weil es so neu ist. Dad hat mir geschrieben, dass er zum Glück die Datenbank mit unserem Bücherverzeichnis auch in der Praxis hatte, so dass er die Liste der Versicherung zum Vergleich mit derjenigen, die sie schon hatten, geben konnte und so konnten fast alle unserer Bücher ersetzt werden. Allerdings hatte Daddy einige sehr wertvolle Erstausgaben, die sind natürlich wirklich futsch. Die Küche gefällt mir! Die ist jetzt total modern, mit allem Schnickschnack und im Landhausstil eingerichtet. Dann schaue ich zweimal hin, denn in einer Ecke steht eine Vogelstange und darauf sitzt der niedlichste Waldkauz, die ich je gesehen habe. Dad kommt herein, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen und bemerkt:

„Ach ja, das ist Castor, Hermione. Wir dachten, es wäre bestimmt nett, wenn du deine eigene Eule hättest, daher sind wir vor ein paar Wochen in die Diagon Alley gegangen und haben ihn gefunden. Erst wollten wir ihn Hermes nennen, doch dann fiel uns ein, dass einer der Weasley-Jungen doch schon einen Hermes hat, nicht wahr? Also gingen wir so ein bisschen über die Bücher und fanden, dass Castor ganz gut klingt. Er ist erst ein Jahr alt, aber er gehört dir, Liebes."

Ich muss ihn einfach noch einmal umarmen.

„Danke, Daddy! Er kann unsere Familieneule sein, wenn du willst. Ich meine, auf der Sunnegg haben wir einen ganzen Schwarm Eulen, vielleicht bleibt er besser hier, wenn ihr ihn braucht, bis ich von der Sunnegg weggehe..."

„Das ist auch recht, Spatz. Er ist ein sehr freundlicher kleiner Bursche, sehr anhänglich und hat uns beide schon sehr gut akzeptiert."

„Aber du willst damit nicht andeuten, dass ich nicht oft genug schreibe, oder?" frage ich etwas misstrauisch.

„I wo, Liebes, obwohl die Ankunft deiner Briefe immer ein besonders schöner Anblick ist."

Harry und ich verbringen unseren ersten Tag damit, die Umgebung zu erkunden. Dann machen wir auch Ausflüge nach London hinein. Wir werfen schon mal einen ersten Blick auf Avalon Academy, die magische Universität, die wir nach den NEWTS besuchen wollen. Die Hexe im Büro erzählt uns einiges über die Studienangebote. Die Uni ist nicht eben gross, es gibt auch nicht viele Hogwarts Abgänger, die studieren. Wir bekommen gedrucktes Informationsmaterial und melden uns schon mal für die Einschreibung im nächsten Jahr an.

„Recht, hm? Da werdet ihr ziemlich alleine sein, denn das Fach hat nie viele Studenten. Selten mehr als acht bis zehn. Aber der Professor ist einigermassen in Ordnung."

„Wir werden auch Geschichte nehmen..."

„Kann nie schaden. Eigentlich bräuchten wir ja mehr Juristen. Vor allem, nach den zwei Kriegen mit den Todessern."

Harrys Lippen werden ganz dünn. Ich weiss, dass er es hasst, wenn man ihn dran erinnert, es ist noch nicht voll verarbeitet, aber er wird lernen müssen, damit umzugehen. Immerhin hat sie ihn ja nicht gleich auf seinen Status als den ‚Jungen, der lebt' angesprochen. Darüber ist er auf alle Fälle froh. Wir verabschieden uns bald und kehren heim.

Natürlich nehmen wir auch die Gelegenheit wahr, in der Diagon Alley wieder mal nach Herzenslust einzukaufen. Harry freut sich natürlich vor allem darauf, sich wieder mal die Nase am Schaufenster von Qualität für Quidditch platt zu drücken. Dafür bekommt er auf alle Fälle Zeit, ich werde ihn sogar in den Laden begleiten. Aber zuerst gehen wir mal zu Gringotts, wo er sich seine Taschen mit Gold füllt, während ich einen Teil meines Taschengeldes in Zauberergeld umwechsle. Dann spazieren wir ziellos in der Gasse herum und gehen auch auf Entdeckungsreisen in die zahlreichen Nebengassen, um diese Gegend einmal besser kennen zu lernen als wir das bisher konnten. Schliesslich genehmigen wir uns ein Eis bei Florean Fortescue und dann gehen wir zu Eeyelops Owl Emporium, um Eulenfutter für Castor und Hedwig zu besorgen. Dabei treffen wir Professor Vector, meine frühere Arithmantiklehrerin.

„Miss Granger! Wie nett, Sie zu treffen!"

„Hallo, Professor Vector! Wie geht's Ihnen?"

„Sehr gut, vielen Dank. Und Ihnen? – Hallo, Mr. Potter. – Ich habe Sie und einige Ihrer Klassenkameraden sehr vermisst, Miss Granger. Sie sind eine so wunderbare Schülerin."

„Vielen Dank, Professor. Wir geniessen es, von Remus und Sirius unterrichtet zu werden. Sie machen es beide sehr gut."

„Scheint so! Die OWL Ergebnisse Ihrer Klasse haben einige von uns vor Neid erblassen lassen! Also geht es Ihnen gut in diesem sicheren Haus?"

„Sehr gut. Es befindet sich übrigens in der Schweiz. Da es jetzt nicht mehr als ein sicheres Haus geführt wird, kann ich es sagen. Wir haben die schönste Sicht auf die Alpen. Unser Klassenzimmer ist auf zwei Seiten voll verglast und schöner als ein Wohnzimmer. Und der Rest des Hauses ist auch ganz toll."

„Das klingt ja sehr schön. Da sind Sie wohl schon halbwegs Schweizer geworden, was?"

„Uns gefällt's gut und wir können die Sprache, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir so weit sind, das behaupten zu können, Professor. Es ist aber wirklich schön da. Auf der anderen Seite sind wir natürlich froh, dass wir jetzt auch wieder heimkommen dürfen."

„Heisst das, dass wir Sie in Hogwarts wieder begrüssen dürfen?" fragt Vector.

Harry und ich grinsen.

„Nicht uns beide. Drei von uns werden wieder in Hogwarts sein, der Rest hat sich entschlossen, das Angebot, auch das letzte Jahr in unserem Haus und mit Siri und Remus zu verbringen, anzunehmen. Sie können die beiden erst haben, wenn wir aus der Schule sind," sagt Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Vector lächelt.

„Wie ich von Professor Dumbledore gehört habe, habt ihr da ein ziemlich gemütliches Liebesnest, stimmt das? Da wäre ich auch wenig erpicht, wieder im Schlafsaal zu wohnen..."

„Das stimmt. Hermione und ich sind verlobt. Die drei, welche nach Hogwarts zurückkommen werden, sind auch die drei unter uns, die keine Partner haben."

„Kann nicht so lustig sein, inmitten all dieser Pärchen."

„Das war wahrscheinlich ihre Hauptmotivation, wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Aber die waren trotzdem glücklich und gute Kameraden. Nur, jetzt wo die Gefahr vorbei ist, dachten sie, dass es besser wäre, sich wieder unters grössere Publikum zu mischen. Wir haben einen sehr guten Klassengeist, obwohl wir aus allen vier Häusern kommen," sage ich.

„Das ist schön zu hören. Aber jetzt muss ich leider weiter, tut mir leid. Es war nett, Sie zu treffen. Das nächste Mal wird ja dann wohl sein, wenn Sie zu den NEWTS Tests kommen."

„Wahrscheinlich. Das ist jedenfalls das nächste Mal, wenn wir in Hogwarts sein werden."

Wir verabschieden uns und gehen weiter, um unsere Einkäufe zu tätigen. Dann apparieren wir wieder heim nach Greenwich. Hedwig ist angekommen und wartet draussen im Garten auf einem Baum. Wir lassen sie ein und füttern beide Eulen mit speziellen Pellets. Die Dose mit den Pellets stellen wir auf der Küchenkombination ab. Dann schaue ich mal in den Kühlschrank, ob's was Essbares drin hat. Mum und Dad sind heute und morgen abend länger bei der Arbeit, also sollte ich wohl was zum Abendessen machen. Das einzige, was ich an meinen Eltern zu bemängeln habe ist, dass sie Gesundheitsfanatiker sind. Wirklich essbare Dinge in ihrem Kühlschrank zu finden ist so gut wie unmöglich. Hm. Da müssen wir leider erst mal zum Einkaufen gehen. Wir sind uns inzwischen bodenständigere Nahrung gewöhnt. Ich meine, Salat und Gemüse ist ja sehr gut, aber bitte, bitte kein Sojazeug. Das heisst, wir müssen rasch in die Läden und noch etwas für uns einkaufen. Na ja. Wir schnappen uns einen Einkaufskorb und gehen los. Eine Stunde später sind wir wieder daheim und schichten Fleisch, Kartoffeln und Gemüse in den Kühlschrank und haben auch sonst etwas schmackhaftere Dinge als Salat und Hüttenkäse eingekauft. Ich finde es eigenartig, dass meine Eltern denken, dass sie gesund leben, aber ich habe kaum je gekochtes Gemüse auf dem Tisch gesehen. Vielleicht kaschiert Mum damit einfach, dass sie miserabel kocht. Ich habe ein paar leckere Sachen für ein Chinesisches Pfannengericht. Olivenöl habe ich auch mitgebracht, Ingwer, Zwiebeln und Knoblauch. Reis hat's im Vorratsschrank. Harry hilft mir beim Schnippeln der Gemüse, der Zwiebeln, des Knoblauchs und des Ingwers, derweilen kocht der Reis. Dann schmeisse ich alles nacheinander in den Wok und brate das Gemüse und das Fleisch, lösche es mit einer Saucenmischung ab und fülle zwei schöne Teller.

Ich habe grade den Geschirrspüler gefüllt, als Mum und Dad heimkommen. Dad kommt in die Küche und schnüffelt am Rest unseres Abendessens.

„Was ist das?" fragt er, nachdem er uns begrüsst hat.

„Gemüse und geschnetzeltes Schweinefleisch, in Öl gebraten, Dad. Gesundes Futter, magst du was davon?"

„Oh, warum nicht? Kann ich das in der Mikrowelle wärmen?" fragt er.

„Lieber nicht, warte..."

Ich fülle ihm einen Teller, deute mit dem Zauberstab drauf und wärme es mit einem kleinen Wärmezauber. Der ist weit schonender als die Mikrowelle. Er schüttelt den Kopf und schaut mich an.

„Vergesse immer wieder, dass du zaubern kannst..."

Ich grinse. Wie froh ich bin, dass ich letzten September volljährig geworden bin!

**Harry**

George ist wirklich echt cool! Er ist etwas nachlässiger in seinem Fimmel für ‚gesundes' Essen als Helen und mag eigentlich alles, wenn es gut schmeckt. Helen scheint dem Glauben verfallen zu sein, dass alles, was gekocht ist, schlecht für die Zähne ist. Hermiones Chinapfanne hat natürlich eine süss-saure Sauce, aber darüber beschwert George sich nicht. Helen zieht Salat und Crackers vor. Na ja, sie hat auch die Figur, die beweist, was sie isst. Aber ich ziehe Hermiones etwas rundlichere Formen vor. Sie ist schlank, aber da ist was an ihr dran, von oben bis unten, das fasst man doch lieber an als so ein Knochengestell. Damit gleicht sie mehr ihrem Vater als ihrer Mutter. George ist untersetzter und wahrscheinlich nur deshalb so schlank, weil er kaum richtig zu essen bekommt. Während die beiden essen, sitzen wir beiden auf der anderen Seite des Tisches und erzählen, was wir den ganzen Tag über gemacht haben. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, wie viel Freiheit Hermiones Eltern uns lassen. Ich wusste ja, dass sie cool sind, aber dass sie's nicht nur dann sind, wenn sie woanders zu Gast sind, sondern auch zuhause, das habe ich so nicht erwartet. Aber sie sind hier noch fast netter als bei ihrem Besuch auf der Sunnegg vor einem Jahr. Ausserdem wollen sie gern auch meine Eltern sein, nicht nur, weil ich beabsichtige, ihre Tochter zu heiraten, sondern auch um meinetwillen. Es ist ein gutes Gefühl.

„Was habt ihr zwei süssen Liebenden denn heute den ganzen Tag so gemacht? Falls ihr überhaupt was gemacht habt, heisst das," fragt Mum.

„Hey, wir haben eine ganze Menge gemacht. Wir sind in die Diagon Alley gegangen und haben das Eulenfutter eingekauft, das du vergessen hast, Mum. Eulen sind Fleischfresser, du kannst Castor nicht vegetarisch ernähren! Haben ein bisschen gebummelt und in die Schaufenster geguckt und ein paar Kleinigkeiten eingekauft. Oh, und wir haben Professor Vector getroffen, erinnert ihr euch? Meine Arithmantiklehrerin in Hogwarts," protestiert Hermione.

„Ach ja, ich erinnere mich, von der hast du des öfteren geschwärmt. Hast du das Fach immer noch?" fragt Dad.

„Ja. Sirius unterrichtet es und er ist fast so gut wie Vector. Harry musste es letztes Jahr auch nehmen, weil wir seine beiden Wahlfächer entweder gar nicht oder nur theoretisch machen konnten."

„Deinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, ist es nicht dein Lieblingsfach, was, Harry?" sagt Dad grinsend.

„Nee! Wonach klingt's denn in deinen Ohren?" frage ich.

„Nach etwas, was ich in der Schule gehasst habe – Mathe! Ich bin mal eben so durchgerutscht darin. Dem Himmel sei Dank ist Helen gut mit den Zahlen, sie macht den ganzen Administrationskram zusammen mit einer unserer Assistentinnen. Die Praxis wäre schon vor Jahren auf den Hund gekommen, wenn ich es tun müsste."

Wir lachen alle.

„Dann sind wir heimgekommen und haben festgestellt, dass wir einkaufen gehen müssen, wenn wir nicht in den nächsten zwei Wochen in diesem Haus verhungern wollen," erzählt Hermione weiter.

Helen grinst.

„Das kannst du halten wie du willst, Hermione, aber sieh bitte zu, dass dieses Zeug da in meinem Kühlschrank nicht mein gesundes Essen kontaminiert," sagt sie spitz.

„Ja, Mum," antwortet Hermione mit einem unterwürfigen Ton, grinst aber schon im nächsten Moment wieder. Beide scheinen das nicht ganz so ernst zu meinen wie sie es gesagt haben.

Ich fühle etwas Neid aufkommen. Das ist nicht das erste Mal, es ist schon ein paar Mal passiert, wenn sie so miteinander gekabbelt haben. Ich finde mich dann oft in Schwierigkeiten, weil ich nicht weiss, woran ich bin. Ich bin von den Dursleys so konditioniert worden, dass ich alles persönlich nehme und manchmal nach Luft schnappe und verletzt bin, dabei hat mich jemand nur aufgezogen. Ich kann Ernst von Spass oft nicht unterscheiden. Ich kann die Menschen nicht lesen, weil ich das nie gelernt habe. Hermione weiss ganz genau, wann ihre Mum etwas wirklich ernst meint und wann sie Witze macht. Die drei haben zu ihrer Vertrautheit in kürzester Zeit zurückgefunden, obwohl sie jetzt zwei Jahre lang fast dauernd voneinander getrennt waren. Wie auch immer, Helen hat zwar einen Fimmel mit ihrem Futter, aber sie zwingt es wenigstens niemand anderem auf.

„Du darfst also jetzt zaubern, Hermione?" fragt Helen.

„Ja, ich schon. Harry muss hier in England noch warten bis zu seinem Geburtstag. In der Schweiz tun wir's eh dauernd, auch in den Ferien. Das einzige, was er hier tun darf ist apparieren, sich in den Animagus verwandeln oder mit dem Zauberstab das Tor zur Diagon Alley öffnen. Vielleicht würde es allerdings nicht auffallen, dass er was zaubert, weil das Haus hier jetzt nicht mehr überwacht wird, da ich ja letztes Jahr volljährig geworden bin. Allerdings wäre die einzige Konsequenz im Moment die, dass wir aus Hogwarts rausgeworfen würden, aber das spielt eh keine Rolle, weil wir ja eigentlich gar nicht nach Hogwarts gehen, nur noch für die NEWTS und es ist voll und ganz Dumbledore überlassen, wer alles an den Prüfungen teilnehmen darf. Also könnte er's wahrscheinlich riskieren..."

Wow, Hermione! Das klingt so nicht nach dir! Andererseits sagt mir diese Aussage deutlich, was sie vom Ministerium und der Restriktion der Zauberei Minderjähriger hält. Grundsätzlich richtig, wird aber zu sehr ein Aufhebens drum gemacht. Und die Kontrollen funktionieren offenbar mehr als ungenau. Schliesslich war das ja damals nicht ich, der am Ligusterweg gezaubert hat, sondern Dobby, aber das hat niemand zur Kenntnis genommen.

„Ich glaube, du bist erwachsen geworden, Töchterchen! Vor fünf Jahren hättest du nie etwas Derartiges gesagt, Hermione," sagt Dad.

„Vor fünf Jahren war ich ein Baby, das dachte, alle Lehrer währen heilig und wüssten es besser," gibt Hermione zurück.

„Und was bist du jetzt?" will Mum wissen. Sie sieht sehr amüsiert aus.

„Was Dad gesagt hat: erwachsen. Ich habe ein paar Dinge über die magische Welt gelernt, Mum. Nicht nur die Todesser sind fragwürdige Zeitgenossen. Da sind Leute wie Fudge, und der ist bei weitem nicht der einzige, der kaum besser ist als ein Hampelmann, aber er hat Macht in den Händen. Viel zu viel Macht. Damit ist er gefährlich, denn er setzt sich des öfteren auch über den Zaubererrat durch. Dann gibt's natürlich ein paar spitzenmässig idiotische Lehrer. Und viel zu viele Leute mit einem noch viel grösseren Packen Vorurteile als die meisten Muggel. Auf der anderen Seite..." Hermione wirft einen warmen Blick auf mich und fährt fort: „Auf der anderen Seite habe ich Liebe gefunden, Mum. Und das zählt mehr als alles andere!"

Damit gleitet sie vom Stuhl, transformiert und kommt zu mir getrottet. Sie reibt sich an meinem Bein. Mensch, Hermione, wie ich dich liebe! Sage ich es dir eigentlich oft genug, Hermione? Ich werde sie heute abend fragen müssen.

Zum zweiten Mal fallen wir in Hermiones neues Bett und als ich sie an mich ziehe, frage ich sie:

„Ich habe vorhin über etwas nachgedacht, Liebste. Als du dich verwandelt hast unten. Ich dachte daran, wie sehr ich dich liebe und habe mich gefragt, ob ich es dir eigentlich auch oft genug sage, es dir deutlich genug zeige... manchmal tut es fast weh, so sehr liebe ich dich."

Sie hält mich ganz fest und küsst mich. Dann sagt sie leise:

„Du sagst es mir oft genug, Schatz. Aber es ist eh nie genug, wenn man's genau bedenkt, nicht wahr? Ich weiss, dass ich es dir auch öfter wieder sagen könnte, Liebster. Aber wir wissen's doch eigentlich auch so, nicht wahr? Es ist nur immer wieder schön, es auch zu hören."

„Das ist es. Aber ich glaube, ich denke es so oft, dass ich manchmal eben nur nicht mehr weiss, ob ich's jetzt gedacht oder gesagt habe."

Das bringt sie zum Lächeln. Wir küssen uns wieder und dieser Kuss führt zu weiteren und natürlich reagieren unsere Körper darauf und natürlich finde ich mich selber tief in ihr drin, nur wenige Minuten später. Sie reitet mich mit grossem Vergnügen, und alles, was ich tun kann ist, meine Augen zu schliessen und das Gefühl auszukosten. Ich hebe meine Hände und fasse nach ihren Brüsten. Es ist immer noch genauso gut wie beim ersten Mal. Nein, das ist nicht richtig, es ist eigentlich immer besser geworden. Sie hat gelernt, mit ihrer Beckenbodenmuskulatur zu spielen und jetzt umklammert sie meinen Schwanz beim Geschlechtsverkehr immer ganz fest, so dass es sich noch besser anfühlt. Jetzt kommt's! Ich schreie ihren Namen heraus...

Ups... keinen Silenziumzauber gesprochen... ich halte mittendrin ein und halte mir die Hand auf den Mund und beisse mir auf die Lippen. Sie sieht's und lacht! Sie lacht, verdammt noch mal! Dann beugt sie sich vor und küsst mich.

„Die wissen eh, was wir machen, Liebster. Wir sind schliesslich verlobt, nicht wahr? Und selbst wenn wir's nicht wären... sie würden verstehen, dass ich erwachsen werde und meine Erfahrungen selber machen muss."

„Ich liebe dich! Warst du eigentlich jemals ein Kind, Hermione?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum sie's leicht nehmen?"

Dann fährt sie weiter. Ich war eben ganz nah dran, aber jetzt bin ich wieder etwas abgekühlt. Es macht nichts, das verlängert nur die Lust. Ich bin so froh für den Verhütungszaubertrank, mit dem wir uns nicht dauernd an die Zauber erinnern müssen. Natürlich, wir könnten auch Muggelprodukte verwenden, aber ich habe wenig Lust, mit Kondomen herumzufummeln. Doch all diese Gedanken werden aus meinem Kopf jetzt weggewischt, während sie ihre Magie auf mir entfaltet. Als ich endlich doch noch komme, versuche ich, meine vokale Begeisterung etwas moderater auszudrücken. Sie sinkt auf mich nieder und ich drehe sie herum, um sie von ihrem Mund bis hinunter zu ihrer süssen kleinen Perle zu küssen, welche meine Zunge schon kurz danach liebkost. Ich habe eine Weile gebraucht, um den Geruch und den Geschmack gern zu bekommen, aber jetzt... jetzt warte ich oft darauf, dass ich komme, nur damit ich ihr geben kann, was ihr am meisten Lust verschafft. Wenn sie dann kommt, verliert sie sich selber total. Das ist die Hermione, die ausser mir nie jemand zu sehen bekommt. In diesem Augenblick finde ich sie am schönsten, und ich ersetze dann öfters meine Zunge mit einem nassen Finger, damit ich ihr Gesicht sehen kann, wenn sie ihren Orgasmus erreicht. Sie windet sich, stöhnt und zwickt ihre eigenen Nippel und spornt mich so lange an, bis sie die Berührung meines Fingers auf ihrer Klitoris nicht mehr ertragen kann.

Danach ist Einschlafen kein Problem mehr. Am nächsten Tag neben ihr aufzuwachen, ist wie immer. Ich wäre in Hogwarts wohl durchgedreht, wenn ich da wieder allein im Schlafsaal hätte mit meinen Alpträumen kämpfen müssen. Aber ich glaube, ihr hätte es auch nicht gefallen. Es gibt jetzt nichts mehr, was wir voreinander verbergen, wir sind sehr nackt voreinander. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum ich sie so sehr liebe, weil ich vor ihr voll und ganz ich selber sein darf, nackt, jede Emotion auf einem silbernen Tablett dargereicht, damit sie sie studieren kann, aber nichts ist peinlich oder schmerzhaft, es ist alles vollkommen natürlich und normal. Ich frage mich manchmal, ob es das ist, was Mum und Dad miteinander haben. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Hermiones Mum und Dad es haben. Ebenso wie Sirius und Remus.

Zumindest lassen sie entsprechende Bemerkungen fallen, die mir sagen, dass sie das haben. Und sie sagen uns auch wörtlich, dass sie glücklich sind, dass wir dieses Band zueinander haben. Das wissende Grinsen auf Georges Gesicht, als er uns am nächsten Tag sieht, beweist mir, dass was wir moderate Lautstärke nennen mögen, immer noch zu ihnen gedrungen ist. Ich werde rot. Aber er grinst nicht nur, er versichert mir auch:

„Kein Grund, rot zu werden, mein Junge. Wir haben Hermione nicht aufgezogen, damit aus ihr eine Nonne wird, es braucht dir überhaupt nicht peinlich zu sein, dass wir mitbekommen haben, was ihr tut. Helen und ich sind schliesslich schon eine ganze Weile ein Paar, wir verstehen das."

„Das ist für mich nur schwierig zu verstehen, ich kann euch nicht ‚lesen' wie Hermione das kann. All diese Dinge verwirren mich," gebe ich zu.

Ich bin froh, habe ich es ausgesprochen. George setzt sich mit mir in die Bibliothek und wir unterhalten uns lange über vieles, was mir einfach rätselhaft geblieben ist, weil ich nie eine richtige Bezugsperson hatte, die mir all diese Dinge hätte beibringen können. Ich verstehe seit diesem Gespräch vieles besser. Sirius und Remus haben auch nicht so mit mir geredet. Ich vermute, dass es ihnen gar nie in den Sinn gekommen ist, sie haben keine eigenen Kinder, ich bin wichtig für sie, aber letztendlich bin ich der Sohn ihres besten Freundes, nicht ihr eigenes Kind. Ich liebe George schon fast ebenso wie ich meine Eltern, Sirius und Remus liebe.

**Justin**

Ich freue mich richtig darauf, eine Weile mit Ron fast alleine zu sein. Natürlich sind da meine Eltern und meine kleine Schwester, aber das ist völlig okay, ich wollte sie ja wiedersehen. Ich habe Jenny seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, also freue ich mich genauso drauf, sie wiederzusehen, wie sie sich schon auf mich freut. Sie ist ja erst elf und hat schon fast Mühe, sich überhaupt an mich zu erinnern. Als Ron und ich am ersten Morgen zum Frühstück herunter kommen, wartet sie auf uns.

„Justin, was denkst du, geh' ich auch mal nach Hogwarts, oder bin ich bloss eine Muggel?"

Ach ja, meine Eltern haben ihr jetzt erklärt, dass ich ein Zauberer bin. Sie wusste vorher nur, dass ich in eine spezielle Schule in Schottland gehe, denn sie war ja noch ziemlich klein, als ich meinen Brief bekam. Da ich zuhause ja nicht zaubern durfte, war die Geheimhaltung auch nicht weiter schwierig. Aber jetzt darf ich, daher wollen meine Eltern sicher sein, dass Jenny nicht erschrickt und es versteht.

„Das weiss ich nicht, Jenny. Du wirst warten müssen, ob du diesen Sommer einen Brief von Hogwarts bekommst, nehme ich an. Vielleicht können wir's herausfinden. Hier ist mein Zauberstab, nimm ihn in deine Hand."

Sie nimmt meinen Zauberstab in ihre etwas zitternde Hand.

„Und jetzt?" fragt sie.

„Jetzt sagst du: Lumos."

„Lumos!" sagt sie und schaut mit grösser und grösser werdenden Augen auf meinen Zauberstab, an dessen Spitze ein schönes, klares Licht erscheint.

„Um jetzt noch ganz sicher zu sein, dass nicht ich es war, der den Zauberstab zum Leuchten brachte, machen wir noch einen Zauber. Hier, lies ihn von diesem Zettel!"

Ich schreibe ihn rasch auf einen Zettel und sie liest ihn laut ab:

„Nox!"

Das Licht am Zauberstab geht aus. Ron grinst so breit wie ich. Ich vermute mal, dass Jenny ihren Brief wohl bekommen wird.

„Na ja, ich vermute mal, dass wir wohl diesen Sommer zusammen in der Diagon Alley für Hogwarts einkaufen werden, Jenny!"

Ihre Augen funkeln, als sie mir meinen Zauberstab zurückgibt.

„Meinst du?"

„Ich bin ziemlich sicher. Es gibt nur einen Grund, dass du keinen bekommen könntest, das wäre, wenn du nicht genügend magische Kräfte besässest. Wenn du nicht magisch begabt wärst, dann wäre das Licht am Zauberstab nicht erschienen oder wieder ausgegangen."

„Kann ich noch was ausprobieren?"

„Okay. Was meinst du, Ron, was könnte sie versuchen?"

„Wingardium Leviosa. Sie muss Zauberstabbewegungen dazu machen..." schlägt Ron vor.

„Gute Idee. Aber vielleicht bekommst du das noch nicht hin, Jenny, weil du den Zauberstab so bewegen musst, schau!"

Zuerst zeige ich ihr, was sie tun muss und dann bringe ich ihr die Worte bei. Nach einigen fehlgegangenen Versuchen schafft sie es, ein Stück Papier schweben zu lassen.

„Glaubst du mir nun?" frage ich.

Sie grinst und nickt. Dann gibt sie mir den Zauberstab zurück und läuft los, um es Mum zu erzählen. Schon ein paar Minuten später kommt Mum ins Esszimmer und fragt:

„Was hast du Jenny für Unsinn erzählt, Justin?"

„Kein Unsinn, Mum! Sie hat zwei Zauber richtig ausgeführt, einen mit Zauberstabbewegung, was eindeutig beweist, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Sie wird bestimmt einen Brief von Hogwarts bekommen."

„Oh je. Ich hatte schon Mühe mit **einem** magischen Kind und jetzt hab' ich noch ein zweites! Bist du dir da ganz sicher?"

„Ziemlich sicher."

„Na, da wird wohl nichts zu machen sein. Alles in Ordnung, Ron, mein Lieber?"

„Ja, Mrs Finch-Fletchley, danke."

"Wie wär's, wenn du anfängst, mich Harriet zu nennen, Ron?"

„Danke, Harriet, mach ich gern..."

„Sehr gut."

Wir werden dann unserem eigenen Vergnügen überlassen, also zeige ich Ron erst mal das ganze Haus. Er ist beeindruckt und wird danach ziemlich still. Ich weiss aber inzwischen, was seine schwächste Stelle ist, deshalb frage ich ihn direkt:

„Ron, hast du Mühe damit, dass meine Eltern sehr gut situiert sind? Sie sind nicht übermässig reich, glaub mir, aber natürlich stehen sie nicht schlecht da. Hast du das Gefühl, dass du deshalb weniger wert bist?"

Ron schüttelt zwar den Kopf, aber ich weiss, dass es ihn quält, dass seine Familie wenig besitzt.

„Vergiss es, Ron. Jenny und ich müssen nach der Schule erst mal auf eigene Füsse kommen, Dad wird uns nicht alles einfach zustecken. Er verlangt von mir, dass ich mich selbst entwickle und beweise, und ich glaube, dass er da recht hat."

Jetzt lächelt er wieder.

„Ich glaube, dein Vater ist ein kluger Mann, Justin."

„Auf diese Weise ist er so weit gekommen. Er hat unten angefangen und hat es sich selber beigebracht."

Wir dürfen unsere Ferientage verbringen, wie es uns gefällt. Meine Eltern nehmen uns auf ein paar Ausflüge mit, wir gehen ein oder zweimal ins Kino. Ron lernt hier noch mehr über die Muggel als auf der Sunnegg, denn hier sind wir näher an der Stadt und können viel unternehmen. Mir zeigt diese Zeit, wie wir das Beste aus beiden Welten leben können, wenn wir mal aus der Schule kommen. Die zwei Wochen fliegen nur so vorbei und schon bald wird es Zeit, zum Fuchsbau zu gehen.

Am Tag davor kommen die Hogwarts-Briefe. Darunter sind die regulären für Ron und mich mit den Resultaten unserer Jahresabschlussprüfungen und der Bücherliste fürs nächste Jahr. Und für Jenny hat die Eule tatsächlich auch einen Brief. Ich nehme ihn entgegen und schicke die Eule nach Hogwarts zurück, da wir ja Neptune haben, um Jennys Antwort nach Hogwarts zu schicken.

„Jenny! Jenny, komm her, du hast einen Brief!" rufe ich laut.

Es ist Samstag und ich wecke die ganze Familie mit meinem Geschrei, aber es ist mir egal. Mum und Dad kommen gelaufen als wäre eine Katastrophe ausgebrochen. Jenny kommt aus ihrem Zimmer nur so geschossen und tanzt um mich herum. Ich winke mit dem grün beschriebenen Umschlag und sie quietscht:

„Mein Hogwarts-Brief? Wirklich mein Hogwarts-Brief?"

„Aber ja doch, dein Hogwarts-Brief. Komm runter und mach' ihn auf!"

Meine Eltern seufzen ein wenig. Ich freue mich aber für meine Schwester, sie hat so drauf gehofft, seit wir das Experiment mit dem Zauberstab gemacht haben. Sie macht den Brief auf, liest ihn, schaut auf und fragt mich strahlend:

„Justin, gehst du mit mir einkaufen?"

„Ja, natürlich, Jenny, wenn Mum und Dad es mir erlauben... dir macht es sicher nichts aus, dass noch ein paar meiner Freunde dabei sein werden, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!" Sie schüttelt heftig den Kopf.

„Gut. Die Briefe sind dieses Jahr ziemlich früh dran. Das Schuljahr fängt aber erst am ersten September an, Jenny, du musst dich also schon noch etwas gedulden, wir haben noch viel Zeit! Wir haben noch kein Datum festgelegt für unseren Einkauf, aber wir wollen alle gemeinsam gehen. Wir werden dich aber keinesfalls vergessen, Kleines."

„Ist schon gut..."

Dad fährt uns hinunter nach Devon, als wir alles gepackt haben. Er sagt, dass nicht mehr als drei Stunden zu fahren sind. Wir haben gar nichts dagegen und machen unser Zeug so klein, dass wir's in unsere Taschen stecken können. Bevor wir fahren schicke ich Neptune mit Jennys Antwort nach Hogwarts. Er wird mich nachher bei Ron sicher wieder finden. Rons Lippen werden schmaler, als wir uns dem Haus seiner Familie nähern. Seine Mum ist immer noch sehr zurückhaltend um uns herum. Sie hat die Beziehung zwischen uns immer noch nicht wirklich akzeptiert. Irgendwann wird sie's vielleicht noch begreifen, dass Ron sich nicht verändert hat, nur weil er als Lebenspartner einen Mann einer Frau vorzieht.

Ron gibt Dad die Richtung an, in die er fahren muss, als wir uns Ottery St. Catchpole nähern. Wir erreichen den Zugang zum Hof, vor dem Dad parkt, dann klettern wir alle aus dem Auto. Ron führt uns durch die Küchentür ins Haus. Er ruft hinein:

„Mum! Dad! Wir sind da!"

Mr. Weasley kommt vom Wohnzimmer her und Mrs Weasley scheint die Treppe herunterzukommen. Ron wird von seinem Vater mit einer Umarmung begrüsst und wendet sich zu seiner Mutter, die ihm offenbar eine Umarmung gestattet. Mr. Weasley kommt zu Dad und mir und begrüsst uns.

„Hallo, Justin, wie schön, dich wiederzusehen. Geniesst du die Ferien?"

„Und wie, Mr. Weasley. Meine kleine Schwester hat soeben auch einen Hogwarts-Brief erhalten. Wir wussten gar nicht, dass sie auch eine Hexe ist. Sie erinnern sich an meinen Vater, Sir?"

„Ja, natürlich. Freut mich, Sie wiederzusehen, Mr. Finch-Fletchley. Bitte nennen Sie mich Arthur. Bleiben Sie zum Abendessen?"

„Hallo, Arthur. Vielen Dank, ich bleibe gern. Ich hätte mir sonst unterwegs etwas gekauft, aber so ist natürlich viel schöner. Gibt mir eine nette Pause."

„Wir würden Sie doch nicht einfach so ziehen lassen ohne etwas Anständiges zu essen, Mr. Finch-Fletchley. Wir essen normalerweise kurz nach fünf. Kommen Sie herein, hier drinnen ist es viel kühler!" sagt Mrs Weasley.

Wir begrüssen Rons Mutter, die sich zumindest meinem Vater gegenüber anständig verhält.

„Ihr Jungen wollt sicher eure Sachen in Rons Zimmer bringen, nicht wahr?" fragt sie dann und wir nehmen die Gelegenheit wahr, kurz zu verschwinden.

Ich folge Ron die Treppe hoch bis unters Dach. Bevor er die Tür öffnet, sagt er:

„Es ist nicht eben ein grossartiges Zimmer..."

„Spielt doch keine Rolle, Ron, alles was wir brauchen ist ein Bett, oder nicht?"

Er grinst. Dann macht er die Tür auf und ich folge ihm hinein. Es ist ein kleines Zimmer, aber es ist in Ordnung. Sauber und freundlich. Wir machen einfach das Bett mit Hilfe von einem von Siris Tricks ein gutes Stück breiter.

„Na also. Alles, was wir brauchen, wie du gesagt hast. Ich besorge jetzt noch ein paar Kissen und Decken für dich," sagt Ron.

Wir bringen unser Gepäck auf seine originale Grösse zurück und ziehen uns etwas bequemes an. Als wir unten wieder ankommen, sind schon Ginny und Ernie eingetrudelt. Sie kommen per Floo von Ernies Zuhause. Und nur eine Stunde später sind auch Harry und Hermione da. Ihre Eltern haben sie mit dem Auto gefahren. Das wird nun schon ein grösseres Essen, denn alle werden kurzerhand eingeladen. George, Fred und Angelina Johnson tauchen auch noch auf. Das bringt Mrs Weasley keinen Moment aus der Ruhe. Sie fordert einfach die Hilfe von einigen von uns an, damit wir draussen Tische decken. Das gibt Harry und Ginny eine Ausrede, denn sie dürfen noch nicht zaubern. Sie helfen statt dessen, Geschirr hinauszutragen. Aber es stinkt beiden, denn schliesslich haben wir uns alle inzwischen an zaubern gewöhnt, wann immer wir Lust danach haben. Na ja, für Harry sind's ja jetzt nur noch zwei Wochen.

**Hermione**

Harry schmollt ein bisschen, weil er seinen Zauberstab noch stecken lassen muss, aber er hat nichts dagegen, dass er dafür nicht viel helfen muss. Ich bekomme Gelegenheit, in der Küche mit Angelina, Ginny und Mrs Weasley zu tratschen. Mrs Weasley fragt mich über meine Commumirrors aus. Ich erzähle ihr alles darüber und sie ist ziemlich beeindruckt. Mr. Weasley kommt vorbei und hört natürlich zu.

„Das klingt echt fantastisch, Hermione! Das hast du super gemacht!" lobt Angelina.

„Wir haben in vier Tagen einen Termin im Ministerium, Hermione," sagt Mr. Weasley, „ich werde dich begleiten und unterstützen, falls du das brauchst."

„Ja, danke, Mr. Weasley. Ich kann es kaum erwarten! Remus und ich haben eine Dokumentation darüber gemacht. Bin wirklich gespannt, was sie von dem System halten. Es wird wirklich gut sein, um die Löcher in der magischen Telekommunikation zu stopfen."

„Das sollte es, und vor allem ist es mobil! Und so klein, dass das Mitnehmen keinen Aufwand macht. Die sind auf alle Fälle mehr als nur interessiert. Wir müssen nur darauf achten, dass sie nicht damit davonlaufen. Du hast die Rechte an deinen Zaubern."

Das Meeting findet in der Abteilung für Magischen Personenverkehr statt, wo auch die Regulierungsbehörde für das Floo-Netzwerk und die zuständigen Leute fürs Apparieren sind. Wir sind mit dem Leiter der Abteilung, einem Mr. Tanner verabredet. Als wir eintreten, schaut er mich erst mal durchdringend an und prüft mich. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sehr sympathisch ist, aber mal abwarten. Ich werde mit ihm leben müssen. Er steht auf und begrüsst uns, während Mr. Weasley mich vorstellt.

„Also, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, dann wollen Sie uns ein vollständig neues Kommunikationssystem anbieten, das Sie selbst entwickelt haben, Miss Granger?"

Er schaut mich äusserst ungläubig an.

„Das ist richtig. Es basiert zwar auf der Idee von zweien zur Kommunikation verzauberter Spiegel, schon das ein Zauber, der nicht eben bekannt zu sein scheint. Dieser Zauber war nur gut für zwei Spiegel, die miteinander verbunden waren. Ich habe daraus ein System entwickelt, das man verwenden kann, wie man etwa das Floo-Netzwerk benutzt. Wer mit meinen Spiegeln kommunizieren will, muss sich registrieren lassen und bekommt dafür einen Commumirror, oder auch mehrere, je nachdem, was der Kunde braucht. Das Gerät ist klein genug, dass man es in der Hand halten kann, normalerweise ist es nämlich ein ganz gewöhnlicher Handspiegel. Man kann es dadurch überallhin mitnehmen. Man braucht nur die vorgewählte Identifikation zu sagen und schon gibt der angerufene Spiegel seinem Besitzer ein Signal, dass ein Anruf hereinkommt. Das Wiederholen der eigenen Identifikation nimmt den Anruf entgegen. Ich habe es inzwischen so weit entwickelt, dass auf dem System eine Möglichkeit besteht, eine kurze Nachricht zu hinterlassen, wenn der Teilnehmer nicht antwortet. So was wie ein Anrufbeantworter bei den Muggeln. Ich bin zur Zeit dabei, als Erweiterung auch noch die Übertragung längerer Texte möglich zu machen."

Die Augen des Mannes sind jetzt weit offen. Er starrt mich mit offenem Mund an. Dann fragt er:

„Commumirrors?"

„So haben wir das System genannt."

„Können Sie beweisen, dass das auch funktioniert?"

„Selbstverständlich. Hier ist mein Commumirror. Natürlich besteht erst ein ganz kleines Netzwerk, aber alle meine Freunde haben bereits ihren eigenen Commumirror. Wir sind zur Zeit ziemlich weit verstreut, also kann ich mal versuchen, einen von ihnen zu erreichen und sollte dann Antwort bekommen."

Ich ziehe meinen Commumirror hervor und rufe Padmas Identifikation auf. Es dauert einen kleinen Moment, dann antwortet sie.

„Hermione? Hey, wo bist du?"

„Hallo, Padma. Ich bin im Ministerium, wo ich grade meinen Commumirror demonstriere. Dies ist ein Test, damit ich beweisen kann, dass das System arbeitet. – Möchten Sie ein paar Worte mit Miss Patil wechseln, Mr. Tanner?"

„Ja, gerne. – Miss Patil?"

„Ja, Sir! Ich kann Sie sehr gut hören, Sie können völlig normal mit mir sprechen. Wir haben das System noch nicht rund um die Welt testen können, aber es funktioniert auch gut über längere Distanzen."

„Ich höre Sie wirklich mit erstaunlicher Klarheit. Ich kann Sie auch sehr gut sehen. Vielen Dank, ich denke, das genügt für eine erste Probe."

Ich rufe noch Neville, den Fuchsbau und Sirius an, um zu zeigen, dass der Spiegel wirklich mit mehreren anderen Spiegeln verbunden werden kann.

„Wie Sie vielleicht wissen werden, funktionieren Zweiwegspiegel nur miteinander, aber mit keinem anderen Spiegel. Die Commumirrors funktionieren mit allen im Netz registrierten Teilnehmern, genauso wie die Telefone der Muggel. Das System erlaubt noch keine Konferenzschaltung, das tüftle ich vielleicht noch heraus. Das heisst aber auch, dass man nicht in ein laufendes Gespräch eindringen kann. Wenn man auf einen Spiegel anruft, der belegt ist, bekommt man ein Besetztzeichen."

„Okay, Miss Granger, ich gebe zu, ich wollte es nicht glauben, aber ich bin wirklich sehr beeindruckt. Haben Sie so etwas wie schriftliche Unterlagen dazu, damit wir das in der Abteilung und mit dem Minister diskutieren können?"

„Ja, natürlich. Sie finden alles hier in dieser Mappe. Sie enthält auch einen Commumirror, den Sie benutzen können und eine Liste der bestehenden Identifikationen, allerdings habe ich ihn auf hundert Anrufe limitiert. Sollte das Ministerium daran interessiert sein, das System einzuführen, möchte ich erwähnen, dass ich die selbe Dokumentation bereits bei einem Anwalt deponiert habe, damit meine Rechte an der Erfindung, der Einführung, der Regulierung und der Beteiligung an den Einkünften gewährleistet werden. Ich schlage darin dem Ministerium vor, als regulierende Behörde das System zu einer noch zu definierenden jährlichen Registriergebühr anzubieten und einzuführen und erwarte als Gegenleistung 25 dieser Registrierungsgebühr. Die Zauber sind geschützt, ich erwarte ein Patent darauf und die Spiegel werden vorverzaubert verkauft. Der Benutzer erhält nur die Identifikation und das Recht, die Spiegel jederzeit uneingeschränkt benutzen zu können. Ich bin bereit, 25 der Werbekosten für die Einführung zu übernehmen. Und dann als Letztes werde ich diese Rechte ab dem Tag der Einführung für hundert Jahre behalten."

Ich glaube, ich habe ihn völlig zum Verstummen gebracht. Mr. Weasley schaut ziemlich amüsiert auf seinen Kollegen, der einem Fisch auf dem Trockenen ziemlich ähnlich sieht.

„Zu Ihrer Information stehen alle diese Bedingungen auch in der Dokumentation. Ich will einen Vertrag darüber so bald wie möglich mit Ihnen abschliessen."

Ich kann sehen, wie's bei ihm im Gehirn mahlen muss. An seinen Augen habe ich abgelesen, wie scharf er auf dieses System ist. Ich offeriere ihm ziemlich viel und er weiss es. Das Ministerium kann damit ziemlich viel einnehmen, das ist jetzt schon klar. Um so klarer muss sein, dass ich zwar jung und eine Frau bin, dass ich mich aber nicht um die Früchte meiner Arbeit bringen lassen werde.

„Sie haben zweifellos Ihre Hausarbeit gemacht, Miss Granger. Ich werde dies durch die Technische Abteilung überprüfen lassen und man wird Sie mit Sicherheit bald kontaktieren. Darf ich Sie fragen, wie alt Sie sind?"

„Ich werde im September achtzehn. Ich fange dann mein siebtes Jahr Schule an, Sir. Diese Dokumentation ist das Resultat einer Aufgabe, die unser Lehrer für Zauberkunst uns zu Beginn des letzten Jahres stellte. Wir sollten einen oder mehrere Zauber selber erfinden oder modifizieren oder beides. Da ich meinen Klassenkameraden in diesem Fach immer etwas voraus bin, hat er mich aufgefordert, alleine ein Projekt in Angriff zu nehmen und ich hatte die Idee, etwas zu erfinden, was wie ein Handy der Muggel funktioniert. Ich bin Muggel-geboren, ich bin schon eine Weile an grenzenlose mobile Telekommunikation gewöhnt, aber in der magischen Welt vermisse ich so etwas zur Gänze. Eigentlich kommt nur das Apparieren in etwa in die Nähe. Alle anderen Systeme sind ja ans Floo-Netzwerk gebunden..."

„...das nur in Grossbritannien funktioniert, aber leider nicht nach Übersee..." ergänzt er.

„Sehr richtig. Eine der Personen, die wir angerufen haben, Sirius Black, ist in der Schweiz."

„Also, Professor Flitwick hat Ihnen eine Aufgabe gestellt und Sie haben das Thema selber gewählt? Wie viele Zauber waren denn nötig, um dies hier fertig zu bringen?"

„Oh, mein Lehrer für Zauberkunst war nicht Professor Flitwick in den letzten beiden Jahren, sondern Remus Lupin, da ich in der Schweiz in einem geschützten Haus untergebracht war. Sagen wir mal, es waren eine Reihe neuer und ein paar modifizierte Zauber nötig. Sie sind alle in der technischen Beschreibung der Dokumentation erwähnt."

„Wir werden dies sorgfältig studieren, Miss Granger. Wie können wir Sie erreichen?"

„Ihre Eule findet mich entweder bei Mr. und Mrs Weasley im Fuchsbau oder auf der Sunnegg in der Schweiz. Die Adresse ist in der Dokumentation enthalten."

„Ist das Dokument zeitverzaubert?"

Ich lächle.

„Aber sicher. Sie haben genau einen Monat. Es ist ausserdem kopiergeschützt. Ich weiss, dass ich etwas äusserst Nützliches und Wichtiges erfunden habe, Sir, und Sie werden verstehen, dass ich alles Nötige getan habe, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich die Rechte an meinem Werk nicht verliere. Deshalb sind die Zauber auch nur ansatzweise beschrieben und nicht einzeln aufgeführt."

„Das ist verständlich. Ich sehe, dass Sie eine sehr selbstbewusste junge Dame sind, Miss Granger. Wir werden Sie baldmöglichst kontaktieren. Wer sind Ihre Rechtsvertreter?"

„Ich bin zwar jetzt volljährig, aber wenn Sie Referenzen brauchen, können Sie sich jederzeit an Remus Lupin und Sirius Black wenden."

„Sirius Black? **Der** Sirius Black? Der aus Azkaban ausgebrochen ist und dann für unschuldig erklärt wurde?"

„Ja, genau der Sirius Black. Der unschuldig und ohne Gerichtsverhandlung zwölf Jahre Azkaban überlebt hat. Er war einer meiner Lehrer im geschützten Haus und hat mich in den letzten zwei Jahren in Transfiguration, Zaubertränke und Arithmantik unterrichtet. Und zu meinem grossen Glück wird er das auch noch im kommenden Jahr tun, deshalb die Adresse in der Schweiz. Dasselbe gilt auch für Remus Lupin."

„Interessant. Sehr gut, Miss Granger, das wird dann für heute wohl alles sein, was wir besprechen können. Wir werden uns mit Sicherheit wiedersehen."

Wir sind entlassen. Mr. Weasley nimmt mich mit, um mir sein Büro zu zeigen, wo wir das Gespräch noch eine Weile diskutieren. Er hat während der Unterhaltung nicht ein Wort gesagt, aber er sagt mir, dass er sich schon gemeldet hätte, wenn es nötig geworden wäre.

„Du hast Tanner hervorragend in der Hand gehabt, Hermione. Er versucht des öfteren, seine Gesprächspartner einzuschüchtern, damit er sie umso leichter manipulieren kann. Allerdings tut er das alles immer im Interesse des Ministeriums, er zieht keinen persönlichen Gewinn daraus. Bisschen wie Percy ist der Typ. Es war sehr gut, dass du ihm gleich zu Beginn den Tarif durchgegeben hast. So hast du die Oberhand vom Anfang bis zum Ende behalten. Er hat gleich gemerkt, dass er dich nicht rumschieben kann."

Aber meine Knie zittern immer noch. Ich habe mich weit selbstbewusster gegeben als ich mich gefühlt habe. Ich habe sofort gespürt, dass der Mann meine Erfindung genommen und ausgebeutet hätte, ohne mich zu berücksichtigen. Ich bin froh, dass Remus den Teil mit dem Anwalt vorgeschlagen hat. Wir haben die Dokumentation einer Anwältin übergeben, die Mr. Weasley kennt und ich werde ihren Namen erst bekannt geben, wenn die Verhandlungen wirklich beginnen. Jetzt beruhige ich mich aber so langsam wieder. Mr. Weasley fragt mich, ob es mir gut geht.

„Ja, so langsam geht's wieder. Ich glaube, es ist mir gelungen, den richtigen Eindruck zu hinterlassen, also sollte ich vor Missbrauch wohl geschützt sein. Das fürchtete ich am meisten, deshalb haben Remus und ich das ganze Dokument mit mehreren Schutzzaubern versehen. Die werden Remus' Zauber wohl kaum durchbrechen."

„Das ist seine Spezialität, wie ich gemerkt habe. Ich habe die Schutzzauber für den Fuchsbau nach seinen Spezifikationen erstellt und sie haben bestens gehalten. Kein Todesser ist da nach dem ersten Überfall noch durchgekommen."

„Remus ist grossartig. Er hat bei uns den ganzen Haushalt in festen, aber zärtlichen Händen. Und er ist immer noch der beste Lehrer, den ich je hatte, und das schliesst Professor Flitwick und Sirius mit ein. Remus ist der geborene Lehrer. Er schafft es, dass wir etwas lernen, aber dabei eine Menge Spass haben. Sein Stil ist schwer zu beschreiben, aber er hat Erfolg damit. Er ist ebenso gut darin, uns Zauberkunst beizubringen wie Verteidigung. Geschichte war bei ihm so gut, dass nicht einer von uns je auch nur eine Stunde verpasst hat. Dafür kann's gut sein, dass wir alle in den NEWTS in Geschichte durchfallen, weil wir nicht das gelernt haben, was auf ihrer Liste steht. Dafür verwette ich jede Galleone in Harrys ziemlich umfangreichen Verlies, dass wir die einzigen Hogwartsschüler der letzten zweihundert Jahre sind, die anständigen Geschichtsunterricht bekommen haben."

„Ron sagte auch mal so etwas in dieser Richtung. Remus ist sicher ein sehr aussergewöhnlicher Mann."

„Sie hatten doch nicht etwa Vorurteile, weil er ein Werwolf ist, oder, Mr. Weasley?"

„Nun ja, ich will nicht abstreiten, dass ich die alteingesessenen Vorurteile gegen Werwölfe hatte, Hermione, aber ich kannte selber nie einen. Also habe ich sie ziemlich problemlos weggeworfen, als ich Remus kennen lernte. Ausserdem ist er ja auch ziemlich charmant, nicht wahr?"

Ich grinse.

„Ja, das ist er. Zumindest, wenn er mal mit jemandem bekannt ist. Er hat ein so unglaublich grosses Herz. Wenn man von Professor Dumbledore sagt, dass er da einem Menschen vertraut, wo alle anderen schon längst davon Abstand genommen hätten, so kann man sagen, dass Remus Lupin selbst die noch liebt, die ihn hassen. Er ist hartnäckig. Ehrlich gesagt, möchte ich nicht jemand sein, den Remus hasst! Ich würde erstarren vor Angst. Obwohl ich erst noch jemandem begegnen müsste, den er wirklich hasst. Abgesehen von Todessern und Voldemort natürlich."

Es ist kurz vor Mittag, also bereite ich mich vor, wieder zum Fuchsbau zurückzukehren. Ich bin so froh, dass ich jetzt apparieren kann. Ich geniesse diese neue Freiheit über alles! Bei meiner Rückkehr wollen natürlich alle hören, wie mein Meeting mit Tanner gelaufen ist. Ich erzähle ihnen alles im Detail, dann wechseln wir das Thema. Ich biete mich an, Mrs Weasley in der Küche zu helfen. Als wir uns über andere Sachen zu unterhalten beginnen, kommt auch meine Hochzeit mit Harry zur Sprache. Ich erzähle ihr, dass Harry und ich uns ein Datum ausgesucht haben.

„Wirklich? Das ist schön! Wann wird es denn sein?"

„Am ersten August nächstes Jahr. Darf ich Sie löchern, um all die Traditionen, die zu Zaubererhochzeiten gehören zu lernen, Mrs Weasley? Wir wollen soviel wie möglich drüber lernen, um ein schönes Fest zu organisieren. Wenn Professor Dumbledore es erlaubt, möchten wir's gern in Hogwarts feiern. Und wir wollen es klein, nur unsere engsten Freunde und Verwandten. Eigentlich ist es ja nur eine Formalität, aber ein schönes Fest zu feiern ist ja allemal etwas Gutes."

„Das klingt nett. Sommer und Hogwarts. Das müsste ja möglich sein, dort etwas hübsches auf die Beine zu stellen. Zunächst werdet ihr jemanden brauchen, der euch verbindet."

„So was wie ein Standesbeamter?" frage ich.

„Nennen die Muggel das so? Jemand, der die Zeremonie leitet, meine ich."

„Okay. Ist das jemand vom Ministerium?"

„Nein, nicht notwendigerweise, fast immer ist es jemand, der dem Paar sehr nahe steht. Jemand vom Ministerium wird dann nur da sein müssen, um die Eheschliessung zu bezeugen und die Dokumente mitzubringen. Habt ihr sonst schon Details, die bekannt sind?"

„Nur, dass ich Ginny als Trauzeugin haben will. Harry will entweder Ron oder Sirius, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass wir Sirius bitten, die Zeremonie zu leiten. Oder auch Remus. Es ist schwer zu wählen, wenn man ein paar Kandidaten dafür hat. Für mich war es viel leichter, Ginny ist ja wirklich meine beste Freundin."

„Ist sie das? Das ist schön zu hören. Weiss sie es schon?" fragt Mrs Weasley.

„Weiss wer was?" fragt Ginny, die grade in die Küche kommt.

„Nein, sie weiss es noch nicht, Mrs Weasley, aber im nächsten Moment wird sie's wissen. – Wir haben uns nur so ein bisschen unterhalten, Ginny, und ich habe deiner Mum erzählt, dass Harry und ich ein Hochzeitsdatum festgelegt haben. Am ersten August nächstes Jahr. Und du sollst meine Trauzeugin sein."

„Wow! Du willst wirklich **mich** als deine Trauzeugin? Danke, Hermione, das mache ich sehr gern!"

„Danke, Ginny. Wie ich grade deiner Mutter gesagt habe – du bist ja wirklich meine beste Freundin, und diejenige, der ich alles anvertraue."

„Das ist wahr. Wir verstehen uns aber auch wirklich gut. Ich bin glücklich darüber, vor dir hatte ich ja nie eine wirklich enge Freundin."

„Ich auch nicht. Und ich bin auch froh darüber, Ginny."

Nach dem Mittagessen sitzen Ginny und ich noch draussen auf der Veranda auf der Schaukel und tratschen. Die Jungs sind auf dem Feld und fliegen. Da Ron und Justin in dessen Zimmer schlafen, haben Harry und ich Percys Zimmer bekommen, denn der ist ja jetzt schon eine Weile ausgezogen. Ginny und Ernie teilen sich Ginnys Zimmer.

„Ich staune, dass Mum die Zimmerverteilung so akzeptiert hat. Sie ist immer noch so fies zu Ron und beachtet Justin kaum. Das verdienen die beiden nun wirklich nicht," bemerkt Ginny.

„Ja, das finde ich auch, aber du kannst nichts erzwingen. Sie wird sich wohl irgendwann schon damit abfinden, aber man muss sie zu diesem Entschluss so kommen lassen, dass sie möglichst wenig Gesicht dabei verliert. Und das kann dauern."

„Es ist so idiotisch! Du hast Mum voll richtig gecheckt, Hermione. Sie muss immer irgendwie beweisen, dass sie diejenige ist, die zu sagen hat und will uns von vorne bis hinten kontrollieren, weil sie glaubt, wir wären immer noch kleine Kinder."

„Wie steht's mit dir und Ernie? Immer noch nur im selben Bett schlafen?"

„I wo! Das glaubt nur Mum! Mrs McMillan hat mir dabei geholfen, den Verhütungstrank zu brauen und davor haben wir die Zauber benutzt," antwortet Ginny grinsend.

„Gut für euch! Und? Wie magst du's?"

„Ganz ehrlich, ich liebe es. Ernie war so aufgeregt, dass er das erste Mal ziemlich versagte. Hat ihn völlig hingemacht, aber als ich seine Nerven wieder beruhigt hatte, haben wir's noch mal getan und dann ging's. Und jetzt wird's jedes Mal noch schöner."

„Das haben Harry und ich auch so empfunden."

„Wie steht's mit euch beiden?"

„Harry hat sich so sehr geöffnet, Ginny. Er hat jetzt wirklich Spass dran und initiiert es sicher so oft wie ich. Ganz anders als am Anfang, aber viel besser... wir teilen es jetzt wirklich!"


	19. Ein 'unbedachter' Entschluss

**Kapitel 18 – Ein ‚unbedachter' Entschluss**

**Lily **

Nach diesen wunderbaren Ferien sind wir jetzt auf dem Weg zurück nach Hause. Es ist für mich immer noch erstaunlich, wie schnell dieses Haus für uns wirklich ein Zuhause geworden ist. Wir sind hier seit kaum zwei Jahren und ich will für immer hier bleiben. James und ich sitzen auf einer hinteren Bankreihe im Auto und unterhalten Lizzie, die während der langen Fahrt ziemlich grantig ist. Und wenn sie so schlecht aufgelegt ist, ist sie schwer aufzumuntern. Schliesslich bleibt uns fast nur noch ein Silenziumzauber, darunter kann sie sich austoben, ohne den Fahrer zu stören. Ich glaube nämlich, dass die Kleine sehr wohl weiss, dass sie sich stiller halten sollte und es deshalb extra übel treibt. Da wird's wohl langsam Zeit, etwas mehr Strenge mit der kleinen Hexe zu werden.

Als wir aber zuhause ankommen und sie draussen spielen kann, verwandelt sie sich ziemlich rasch wieder in ihr übliches sonniges Selbst. James schaut ihr erleichtert dabei zu.

„Von jetzt an werden wir wieder Neuland betreten, James," bemerke ich.

„Wovon sprichst du? Ach so, erziehen.."

„Genau. Wir werden daran arbeiten müssen."

„Das ist dein Gebiet. Ich werde mich lieber weiterhin an meine mir innewohnende Spontaneität halten."

Lizzie kriecht im Gras herum und grabscht nach einer Heuschrecke. Natürlich verfehlt sie das Insekt um einiges. Sie schaut sich um, entdeckt die Heuschrecke etwas weiter weg und macht sich begeistert auf den Weg dahin, kommt aber viel zu spät. Sie bleibt mit einem frustrierten Gesichtsausdruck zurück und kreischt beleidigt. James schaut ihr vergnügt zu und fängt ihr dann eine Heuschrecke ein, aber als sie die mit ihrer kleinen Faust fast erschlägt, sagt er:

„Hey! Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden, Lizzie, das ist ein Insekt, kein Amboss. Du bringst die Heuschrecke ja um!"

Ich lehne mich in meinem Liegestuhl zurück und schaue meiner spielenden Familie zu. Noch zehn tage und sie wird ein Jahr alt!

Remus und Sirius kommen aus dem Haus, beide noch immer in ihre eigene Welt versunken. Sie haben die Ferien noch viel nötiger gehabt als wir und haben sie ausgenutzt, um viel Zeit nur zu zweit zu verbringen, in ihrem Zimmer oder auf langen Spaziergängen.

„James, passt du eine Stunde oder so auf Lizzie auf?" erkundige ich mich.

„Natürlich... gehst du weg?"

„Nur kurz. Ich wollte einige Bücher kaufen."

Damit stehe ich auf und gehe mich oben umziehen, um gleich danach in die Diagon Alley zu apparieren. Dort marschiere ich bei Flourish & Blotts ein und frage nach einigen Erziehungsratgebern. Ich wähle zwei Bücher aus.

„Sagen Sie mal, hätten Sie eventuell auch etwas hier, welches Tips für gleichgeschlechtliche Paare beinhaltet, wenn sie ein Kind möchten?" erkundige ich mich bei einem der Verkäufer.

„Nicht eines, welches ausschliesslich dieses Thema behandelt, aber es finden sich viele Vorschläge auch für gleichgeschlechtliche Paare in diesem hier. Es behandelt Fertilitätsprobleme," erklärt der Verkäufer, geht zu einem Regal und zieht einen Band aus der Bücherreihe.

Ich blättere ihn durch, bleibe auf der Inhaltsübersicht hängen und studiere die Kapitel. Es scheint meine Fragen abzudecken, also nehme ich es mit den beiden anderen Büchern und bezahle alles an der Kasse.

Nach Hause zurückgekehrt, lege ich die Bücher auf den Tisch bei uns und setze mich, um einen ersten Blick in das Fertilitätsbuch zu werfen. Später schliesse ich mich den anderen in der Küche zum Abendessen an.

„Hallo Lily, wo hast du denn gesteckt?" fragt Remus.

„Oh, ich war nur kurz weg, um nach ein paar Büchern Ausschau zu halten."

„Hast du gefunden, was du gesucht hast?"

„Habe ich. Kannst anfangen zu lesen, James. Vielleicht finden wir ein paar gute Tips, wie man noch auf ein trotzendes Kind reagieren kann."

„Das wäre aber schon sehr nützlich," gibt er zu. „Heute ist sie wirklich dem Teufel vom Karren gesprungen..."

Nach dem Essen ziehen wir uns zurück und bringen unsere Kleine ins Bett, dann setzen wir uns in unserem Schlafzimmer aufs Sofa. Ich nehme das Buch zur Hand und zeige James einige markierte Seiten und erkläre:

„Hier. Ich habe es vorhin rasch überflogen und verschiedenes festgestellt. Es gibt ein paar Zauber und Techniken, die es Schwulen erlaubt, ein Kind zu bekommen, aber die scheinen mir allesamt an der Grenze zum Gefährlichen zu liegen, wenn sie auch fast alle legal sind. Aber da das Buch ja auch allgemeine Probleme mit der Fertilität behandelt, hat's auch eine genaue Beschreibung der benötigten Zauber, um eine künstliche Befruchtung zu ermöglichen. Das verlangt zwar eine Leihmutter, aber ich würde mich dafür jederzeit zur Verfügung stellen..."

Er überfliegt die markierten Stellen, dann schaut er auf und fragt:

„Das würdest du wirklich tun?"

„Ja, warum nicht? Natürlich nur, wenn du auch einverstanden wärest."

„Klar wäre ich das. Aber wollten wir nicht unser nächstes Baby haben?"

„James, noch nie was von Zwillingen gehört? Mit dieser Methode, die hier beschrieben wird, kann ich doch innert weniger Tage zwei oder dreimal befruchtet werden. Wir hätten dann unseres und geben ihnen ihr Kind. Was meinst du?"

Seine Augen werden rund und bekommen diesen gefährlichen Glanz, dann grinst er und sagt:

„Also, wenn du nun bereit wärest, Drillinge auszutragen, dann könnten wir auf einen Schlag einen kompletten Satz Mini-Rumtreiber herstellen. Stell dir Minerva vor!"

Ich pruste vor Lachen! Arme Minerva! Oder vielmehr – arme zukünftige Lehrer dieser Kinder. Doch das Bild ist im Kopf und lässt sich wohl nicht mehr vertreiben. Ich umarme James und küsse ihn.

**Remus**

Wir sind fast ein bisschen traurig, unser Liebesnest in Agde zu verlassen. Es waren zwei sehr intensive Wochen, wir haben uns wirklich rein auf unsere Beziehung konzentriert und das hat uns sehr gut getan. Ich kann Sirius kaum ansehen, ohne ihn anzuspringen.

Wir teilen uns die lange Fahrt zurück nach der Sunnegg wieder. Sie ist lang und heiss, zudem haben wir eine ziemlich nervige kleine Krabbe auf dem Rücksitz, aber wir erreichen unser Heim und tragen unsere Sachen hinein. Wir nehmen James und Lily das Gepäck ab, damit sie sich um Lizzie kümmern können, während wir alles hinein bringen.

Alles ist in bester Ordnung, Dobby und Winky tauchen auch sofort auf, um uns zuhause wieder willkommen zu heissen. Sie sind ganz glücklich, uns wieder da zu haben, damit sie uns weiter verwöhnen können. Auf dem Heimweg haben wir Essen eingekauft, das füllen wir in die Kühlschränke. Dann seufzt Sirius und erklärt, da es draussen so heiss sei und, da ausser uns vier Erwachsenen eh keiner da ist, könnten wir ja unsere Klamotten wieder fallen lassen. Ich schaue mich nach den Hauselfen um, aber Dobby und Winky sind schon wieder verschwunden. Barb und Housi haben ihnen im Stöckli ein Quartier gegeben, denn wir alle fanden es schlimm, dass die beiden im Keller hausen mussten. Und seit unsere Nachbarn ausgezogen sind, hatten wir unsere Auroren auch dort einquartiert. Die natürlich jetzt auch wieder weg sind.

Also ziehe ich mich ebenso ungeniert wieder aus wie Sirius. Wir bleiben so nackt, bis es drei Tage später regnet und abkühlt. Eigentlich war es ein richtig gutes Gefühl, an dem Nacktbadestrand die Kleider fallen zu lassen, da waren ja alle nackt, also hat man sich nach dem ersten Mal kaum mehr umgeschaut. Aber sich hier zuhause und im Alltagsleben auszuziehen ist noch viel befreiender. Ich meine, ich bin es nun wirklich nicht gewöhnt, im Adamskostüm an meinem Schreibtisch zu sitzen und Vorbereitungen für das nächste Schuljahr zu bearbeiten. Sirius findet es aber sehr sexy. Das ist dann wohl auch mein wirkliches Problem, nicht meine eigene Nacktheit, sondern die meines Geliebten! Er sitzt völlig nackt an seinem eigenen Schreibtisch und lenkt mich immer mehr von meiner Arbeit ab. Er ist fast dunkelbraun gebrannt! Seine Haut fühlt sich an wie Seide. Sein Körper ist attraktiver denn je, weil er in den letzten zwei Jahren auch seine Muskulatur wieder aufgebaut hat.

Ich studiere die Liste der Zauber, welche die Schüler im siebten Jahr zu lernen haben. Es wird ziemlich viel und wir werden intensiv daran arbeiten müssen, um sie alle zu lernen. Aber alle ausgewählten Zauber sind gute Beispiele für die verschiedenen Techniken der Zauberkunst. Ich sehe, dass auch der Patronus darunter ist, und bin erstaunt, ihn bei der Liste für Zauberkunst zu finden und nicht in Verteidigung. Ich mache mir eine Notiz, um Filius zu fragen, ob er den Zauber schon länger in Zauberkunst lehrt. Ein Teil des Pensums dieses Schuljahres ist auch, jederzeit Zauber nachschlagen und aus dem Buch selber zu lernen zu können. Auch das sind schwierige Beispiele aus einem Zauberkompendium in der Bibliothek. Ich gehe hinauf und suche nach dem Buch. Als ich es gefunden habe, blättere ich darin, während ich ins Büro zurückkehre, wo Sirius mich anfällt, grade als ich durchs Wohnzimmer gehe.

Wie soll ich mich denn aufs nächste Schuljahr vorbereiten, wenn ein sexy Animagus vom Sofa aus über mich herfällt? Vor allem ein komplett nackter sexy Animagus? Das Buch landet auf dem Boden, Sirius und ich auf dem Teppich und dann sind wir für die nächsten zwei Stunden oder so mit anderem beschäftigt, ich weiss es nicht mehr so genau.

So verbringen wir die nächsten paar Tage. Von den Kindern bekommen wir ab und zu eine Eule oder einen Anruf auf den Commumirror. Sie sagen meist nur, dass es ihnen gut geht und sie uns vermissen.

An einem Regentag entscheiden wir, dass wir eigentlich in die Diagon Alley apparieren könnten, um unsere Bücher fürs nächste Jahr zu kaufen und andere Sachen, unter anderem Lizzies und Harrys Geburtstagsgeschenke. Also ziehen wir uns an und apparieren direkt in die Diagon Alley. Zuerst nehmen wir uns Harrys Geburtstagsgeschenk vor. Er hat seit langer Zeit ein astronomisches Modell bewundert, wie wir wissen. Wir finden ein besonders schönes Exemplar und kaufen es, lassen es aber direkt vom Laden aus zum Fuchsbau schicken, wo Harry seinen Geburtstag zu verbringen plant. Wir werden nicht hingehen, denn die Kinder brauchen einmal ein paar Wochen weg von uns.

Hermione hat uns berichtet, was beim Ministerium passiert ist. Wie es aussieht, werden die Verhandlungen schon bald anfangen. Ich hoffe, dass es für sie gut ausgehen wird. Sie ist so jung und so brillant. Ich hoffe sehr, dass das Ministerium mit sauberen Karten spielt und sie nicht betrügt. Sie hat's denen aber offenbar gleich durchgegeben, dass sie sich nicht bescheissen lässt. Ich bin fast sicher, die dachten, dass sie Hermione bequemerweise beiseite schieben können.

Sirius zieht mich an der grossen Apotheke vorbei zu Flourish & Blotts. Er schaut nicht mal über die Strasse zu Qualität für Quidditch. Wir kaufen die Bücher ein und noch ein paar obendrauf, dann kehren wir auf die Gasse zurück. Jetzt schaut Sirius hinüber in den Quidditchladen und bemerkt:

„Nicht dieses Jahr... aber ab dem nächsten werde ich wieder öfters mal an ein Spiel gehen. Muss die Holyhead Harpies wieder ab und zu unterstützen."

„Hältst du immer noch die Flagge der Ladys hoch, Liebster?" frage ich amüsiert.

„Na ja, jetzt wo Angelina Johnson und Alicia Spinnet zu den Damen gestossen sind erst recht. Ich habe gesehen, wie die beiden spielen, die sind erste Klasse."

„Alicia ist allerdings erst Reserve."

„Stimmt, aber Angelina ist in der Startaufstellung! Ein Klassemädchen ist sie, Angelina."

Wir flanieren langsam zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel. Unterwegs treffen wir sogar den einen oder die anderen Bekannten. Es ist ein sehr fremdes Gefühl, sich auf dieser Gasse auf einmal wieder zuhause fühlen zu dürfen, ein Gefühl, dass ich seit Oktober 1981 eigentlich nie mehr gekannt habe. Da wäre es normal gewesen, Bekannte zu treffen und ein paar Worte mit ihnen zu wechseln, bevor wir weitergingen, aber heute? Fünfzehn Jahre lang haben die Leute Sirius' Namen fast ebenso gefürchtet wie den von Voldemort. Sirius hat immer noch etwas Mühe, wenn ihm die Leute heute freundlich begegnen.

Aber jetzt entscheidet er, dass wir mal neue Roben brauchen. Wir haben in den letzten zwei Jahren hauptsächlich Muggelkleider getragen und auch nur neue solche gekauft.

„Komm, Moony, es ist höchste Zeit, dass wir uns wieder mal mit neuen Roben eindecken!"

Ich lächle. Manchmal mag er es einfach, Geld auszugeben. Er hat mir in den letzten zwei Jahren eine ganze Garderobe voller neuer Sachen geschenkt, aber eben alles Muggelkleider. Also betreten wir Madam Malkin's. Sie ist heute selber da. Ich glaube, ich habe diesen Laden das letzte Mal betreten, als ich die Kleider für James und Lilys Hochzeit kaufte. Sirius lächelt sie freundlich an.

„Guten Tag... Mr. Black!" begrüsst sie ihn.

„Sehr richtig, guten Tag, Madam Malkin. Und dies ist Remus Lupin, mein Partner."

„Ach ja, ich erinnere mich. Es freut mich, Sie wiederzusehen, Mr. Lupin. Was kann ich für Sie tun, meine Herren?"

„Endlich wieder mal neue Roben... ich möchte je drei Roben für den Alltag und je einen Winterumhang für beide von uns. Die Roben für Herbst und Winter."

„Aber mit Vergnügen. Haben Sie eine Vorliebe für bestimmte Farben?"

„Erdfarben, vielleicht oliv, senfgelb, dunkles orange für meinen Liebsten..." sagt Sirius ohne zu zögern.

Sie schaut mich so intensiv an, dass ich rot werde und Sirius einen wütenden Blick zuwerfe. Er lehnt lässig an der Theke und wartet, dass Madam Malkin mit Stoffmustern und Farbtafeln zurückkommt.

„Hier, das sind die Stoffe, die wir gegenwärtig führen... die Muster für die Roben gehen wir anschliessend durch, ja?"

Sirius lässt mich doch wenigstens selber wählen. Ich finde ein oliv, ein schönes, etwas verschwommenes Bordeauxrot und ein dunkleres senfgelb, das an mir wahrscheinlich einigermassen gut aussehen wird. Dann geht's um den Schnitt. Madam Malkin lässt mich einige Roben probieren. Sirius hält sie erst mal vor mich hin, damit wir sie kurz ansehen können, während ich vor einem Spiegel stehe. Da ist ein Schnitt, der besonders bequem aussieht und den wähle ich aus, um ihn anzuprobieren. An den ziemlich weiten Ärmeln sind Manschetten und die vorne bis zur Taille durchgeknöpfte Robe hat einen schönen Stehkragen. Unten ist sie weit ausgeschnitten und fällt in weichen Falten bis zum Boden.

„Die wäre Spitze für das Bordeauxrot, haut aber gar nicht hin für oliv und senffarben. Diese zwei Farben verlangen etwas legereres, Liebster. Wie wär's mit der hier mit dem Schalkragen?"

Ich muss ihm recht geben. Er hat seinen Sinn für die Mode noch nicht verloren. Auch diese Robe sieht sehr bequem aus. Sie ist von den Ärmeln an ausgeschnitten und fast doppelt so weit wie die andere. Sirius schaut sich im Laden bei den Accessoires um und taucht mit einem Gürtel auf. Es ist eine schwere Kette, die einfach um die Taille geschlungen und deren Verschluss einfach nach Bedarf in ein Glied eingeklinkt wird. Dann bleibt noch ein Stück mit einem schönen Abschluss hängen.

Madam Malkin wartet, bis ich die erste Robe angezogen habe, dann schlingt sie die Kette auch um diese, zupft alles zurecht und sieht dann sehr zufrieden aus.

„Sehr gut gesichtet, Mr. Black. Dies wird sehr elegant aussehen. Die hier, wie Sie vorgeschlagen haben in Bordeaux. Ich empfehle Stickereien an den Manschetten und am Kragen. In Gold, wie die Kette."

Die Robe, die ich zum Probieren trage, ist schwarz. Madam Malkin schwingt ihren Zauberstab, damit ich sehen kann, wie das ganze dann in Bordeaux aussehen wird. Ich bin alles andere als unglücklich, denn ich finde, dass ich zehn Jahre jünger aussehe. Dann fügt sie die Stickerei am Kragen und den Manschetten bei und Sirius pfeift durch die Zähne.

„Wow, Moony! Du siehst fantastisch aus..."

„Gefällt's dir wirklich?" frage ich.

„Aber wie! Dir nicht?"

Ich nicke nur. Dann werfe ich noch einen Blick in den Spiegel. Ich sehe wirklich anders aus. Ich bin immer noch schön braun und erkenne mich in der edlen Robe kaum wieder.

„Du bist bildschön, mein Liebster," flüstert Sirius mir ins Ohr. „Jetzt weiter zur nächsten..." befiehlt er dann und ich wechsle in die andere Robe.

Diese zweite Robe ist aus einem weichen Flanell. Ich fühle mich sofort wohl darin. Der Schalkragen sieht auch gut aus. Ich kann entweder ein Hemd darunter tragen oder einen Rollkragenpullover. Der Kragen öffnet sich über dem Schlüsselbein und fällt über die Schulter nach hinten, wo er weich in den Nacken fällt. Die Ärmel sind noch weiter als an der ersten Robe, und ebenfalls mit einer weichen Manschette zusammengefasst. Wenn schon die andere Robe fliessend ist, so ist diese hier noch viel weiter. Aber der weiche Stoff fällt in herrlichen Falten zum Boden und der Gürtel passt auch zu dieser Robe ausgezeichnet. Madam Malkin zaubert ihn zunächst olivgrün, was mir sehr gut steht, und dann senfgelb, worin ich aussehe wie eine Leiche.

„Nein, ich glaube, die Farbe passt doch nicht zu Ihnen, Mr. Lupin."

„Was dann... entweder hellbraun oder... ich weiss was, dieses Herbstorange hier müsste ihm prima stehen..." schlägt Sirius vor, der schon die Farbmuster checkt.

Wir probieren beide Farben und ich muss schon sagen, das orange sieht tatsächlich viel besser aus als das gelb.

„Also, für Remus dann die Bordeauxfarbene, die olivgrüne und orange Robe wie anprobiert und diesen Gürtel," ordert Sirius gelassen.

„Machen wir gleich, lassen Sie mich die Order gleich nach hinten geben, Mr. Black."

Derweilen zieht Sirius mich zu den Mänteln. Er schaut mich an, dann ins Angebot und hat mit einem Griff den schönsten Umhang herausgefischt. Er ist auch schwarz, doch bin ich sicher, dass hier ein sehr dunkles braun auch zu haben sein wird. Er drapiert den Umhang um meine Schultern und schiebt mich wieder vor den Spiegel.

„Wie wär's mit dem?" fragt er.

„Du bist ein Genie, Sirius..." murmle ich.

Er hat's wieder mal mit einem sicheren Griff getan. Den perfekten Mantel für mich gefunden. Er ist aus feinster Wolle und fühlt sich gleichzeitig schwer und doch federleicht an, so dass ich gar nicht das Gefühl habe, überhaupt einen Mantel über meinen Schultern zu tragen. Aber ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass er unwahrscheinlich warm sein wird.

„Dunkelbraun?" fragt Madam Malkin.

Sirius nickt.

„Ich habe die perfekte Farbe für Sie, Sir. Hier. Gleicher Stoff wie dieser hier und dieses Kastanienbraun. Es ist ziemlich dunkel, aber sehr elegant."

„Das ist gut. Diesen hier dann..."

„Jetzt aber du, Padfoot!"

„Ja, ja, bin ja schon dabei. Ich denke, marineblau, schwarz und dieses Bordeaux, das Remus ausgesucht hat, das würde mir auch gefallen..."

„Gute Wahl, Mr. Black. Hier haben wir die Muster..."

Sirius schaut sich die Muster an und bleibt bei seiner Wahl von Schwarz und Bordeaux, nachdem er ein schönes, nicht allzu dunkles Marineblau gefunden hat. Dann schaut er sich die Schnitte an.

„Ich würde sagen, dass Ihnen der etwas strengere Schnitt auch gut stehen würde, Mr. Black, vielleicht mit etwas anliegenderen Ärmeln..." schlägt Madam Malkin vor.

Sirius wird in die schwarze Musterrobe gekleidet, schaut sich im Spiegel an und ich starre! Himmel, Sirius in Muggelkleidung ist ja schon sehr sexy, aber dies ist Sirius in einer sehr eleganten, wenn auch noch völlig diskreten Robe, aber schon bald kommt ein silberner Gürtel dazu und das reicht, um in ihm den Abkömmling einer der ältesten magischen Familien in England zu erkennen. Ich kann ihn nur anstaunen, denn so habe ich ihn seit bald zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Da war er hübsch in solcher Kleidung, jetzt ist er ein schöner Mann. Ende Dreissig ist er ein Zauberer in der ersten Blüte seiner vollen Kräfte. Wenn er in einer solchen Robe auftaucht, ein schwarzer Umhang darüber und den Zaubererhut auf dem Kopf, den Zauberstab in der Hand würde er auch unter einem Haufen von Reinblütern die volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, da gehe ich jede Wette ein. Die winzige Madam Malkin schaut ihn von unten bis oben kritisch an und ich denke, dass sie sich bei seinem Anblick genau die gleichen Gedanken wie ich macht.

„Schwarz. Mit Silberstickerei..." sagt sie leise und schwingt ihren Zauberstab.

Sirius sieht umwerfend aus. Ich warne ihn auf deutsch, dass er sich besser schon mal auf einen Überfall meinerseits vorbereiten soll, wenn wir wieder zuhause sind. Er lacht, wirft seine langen Haare auf seinen Rücken und ich kann ihn wieder einfach nur anstarren.

„Es ist perfekt, Sirius. Ich würde das auch in schwarz nehmen..." sage ich auf englisch.

„In schwarz dann, Madam," sagt er sofort.

Dann probiert er einen Schnitt, der etwas mehr für den Alltag passt, oben sieht die Robe fast wie ein Polohemd aus mit einem weichen Polokragen. Die anliegenden Ärmel haben keine Manschetten. Diese Robe ist auch nicht so weit geschnitten wie meine und würde am besten mit einem gewöhnlichen Gürtel aussehen. Madam Malkin ändert sie in den gewählten Stoff und die marineblaue Farbe. Wird für das Klassenzimmer genau passend sein, weit salopper als die andere Robe. Schliesslich sucht er sich noch etwas anderes für seine Bordeauxrote Robe aus und findet eine etwas weiter geschnittene Robe, diesmal mit weiten Ärmeln und einem Schalkragen, der ähnlich ist wie meiner, aber eine Stoffklappe hat, die fast bis unter die Schulterblätter reicht wie eine Matrosenjacke. Ich sehe sein Spiegelbild und lächle, denn er sieht eindeutig sehr zufrieden mit sich selber aus.

In der Zwischenzeit sind meine Roben bereits fertig, der Mantel folgt auf dem Fuss und die Bestellung für Sirius' Roben wird in die Werkstatt geschickt. Während wir darauf warten, sucht Sirius sich seinen Mantel noch aus. Er hat natürlich auch da keine Mühe und findet nach einigem Suchen einen, der nicht nur gut aussieht, sondern ihm hervorragend steht. So gut, dass ich das Ding von seinem nackten Körper reissen möchte. Der Mantel ist schwarz mit einem roten Seidenfutter. Der Kragen und der Rand ist mit roten Paspeln verziert. Die Knöpfe sind mit der roten Seide überzogen. Ich schaue Sirius mit einem hungrigen Raubtierblick an, den er klar versteht. In zwei Tagen ist Vollmond, eine Zeit, in der ich ihn noch lieber als sonst ins Bett zerre.

„Kannst du halten, was du da versprichst?" haucht er mir ins Ohr.

„Worauf du einen lassen kannst, mein Lieber," antworte ich.

**Sirius**

Hätte es wissen sollen. Er hält seine Versprechen **immer**! Wir gehen heim, er spediert unsere Einkäufe alle ohne Federlesens in unser Zimmer und zieht mich gleich im Vorderzimmer aus! Dort bleiben wir, bis wir das Bedürfnis für etwas Weicheres unter unseren Ärschen haben, worauf wir direkt in unser Bett apparieren. Und bei Merlin, er hat schon wieder einen Ständer!

Er ist einfach unglaublich! Wir rammeln noch ganze drei Stunden lang, bis wir schliesslich völlig erschöpft einschlafen. Wir haben uns wirklich vollständig ausgegeben. Beide! Wann war **er** das letzte Mal völlig ausgelaugt?

**Remus**

Sirius ist alleine auf einen Einkauf gegangen. Ich bin von unserem Liebemachen gestern immer noch völlig auf dem Hund, aber ich gehe immerhin hinaus in den Obstgarten. Als ich von einem ausgiebigen Schläfchen auf einer grossen Decke unter dem Apfelbaum erwache, finde ich Sirius lesend neben mir. Als ich meine Augen aufschlage, schaut er herüber und lehnt sich vor, um mich zu küssen.

„Was liest du da?"

„Was wir allenfalls tun könnten, um eigene Kinder zu bekommen, Liebster..." sagt er.

Ich bin in einem Augenblick vollkommen wach und schnappe nach Luft.

„Du willst Kinder? Eigene Kinder?" frage ich, völlig erstaunt.

„Wenn's möglich ist, ohne wirklich mit einer Frau schlafen zu müssen..." sagt er und seine Augen tanzen mit dem alten verspielten Glanz.

Ich grinse. Ja, das würde ihm gar nicht gefallen, denn Sex mit einer Frau gehört zu den wenigen Dingen, für die er gar nichts übrig hat. Ich nehme ihm neugierig das Buch aus der Hand.

Es gibt ein Buch für so was? Ich starre Sirius erstaunt an.

„Wo hast du es her?"

„Lily hatte es. Sie hat's mir zum Lesen gegeben. Ich habe noch nicht alles gelesen, aber hier steht, dass es einen einfachen Weg gibt, wenn wir eine Frau finden, die bereit ist, das Baby für uns auszutragen. Wir können sie mit einem Zauberspruch befruchten. Es hat einige andere Methoden beschrieben, aber die klingen in meinen Ohren hart an der Grenze zum Kriminellen. Sogar eine Methode, wie man die Schwangerschaftsdauer stark verkürzen kann, aber das finde ich höchst gefährlich."

„Mit einem Zauber? Wir müssten jemanden finden, der bereit wäre..."

„Nein, müssen wir nicht. Lily und ich sind vorhin auf das Thema zu sprechen gekommen und da hat sie mir erzählt, dass sie und James demnächst wieder schwanger werden wollen. Und dass sie bereit wäre, unseres mit auszutragen. Die Beschreibung hier sagt, dass man die Frau mit dem Zauber den Samen erst des einen Partners befruchtet, dann drei Tage später den des zweiten Partners. Resultat sind dann zweieiige Zwillinge. Es gibt einen Zauber, der sie sofort zur Ovulation bringt, was die Chancen einer Befruchtung erhöht. Die Insemination muss dann innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden erfolgen. Ausserdem gibt's einen zusätzlichen Zauber, den man dann nach der zweiten Insemination sprechen würde, der verhindert, dass die Kinder die äusserliche Erscheinung der Mutter erben und dafür die des Vaters bekommen."

„Das scheint mir eigentlich nicht allzu risikoreich. Und Lily wäre die Eispenderin... es wäre wunderbar! Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Siri?"

„Ich habe in der letzten Zeit viel darüber nachgedacht, Liebster. Wir sehen offenbar friedlichen Zeiten entgegen, wir werden nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und dort möglicherweise wie Filius und Pomona alt werden, aber das kann's doch eigentlich nicht schon alles gewesen sein, oder? Ich glaube, ich möchte etwas haben, wofür es sich weiterzuleben lohnt, weitergeben, was wir sind und haben. Das Lebensrad weiterdrehen sehen, wenn du so willst... Kinder gross werden sehen und zusehen, wie sie ausziehen und eigene Familien gründen... ich dachte mir, dass ich dann vielleicht dem Noblen und Uralten Haus der Blacks einen neuen – guten – Impuls geben kann. Und schliesslich und endlich möchte ich ganz einfach ein Kind von dir haben, Liebster, und dir eins schenken, so wie Millionen anderer Paare auch. Ein Kleines mit deinen niedlichen paar Sommersprossen und deinem wunderschönen Lächeln und diesen riesigen braunen Augen, die mich von deinen Kinderfotos anstarren. Und ich gebe zu, dass ich auch gerne erleben möchte, was wir bei Harry verpasst haben, während wir alle in unserer eigenen Hölle brieten. Vielleicht bringen wir ausserdem Harry und Hermione auf eine gute Idee..."

„Die sind viel zu jung, um schon ans Elternwerden zu denken, Siri," protestiere ich.

„Jetzt, ja, aber nicht in einem oder zwei Jahren, Remy. Natürlich weiss ich, dass man auch einwerfen könnte, dass wir jetzt mit Lizzie das nachholen können, was wir bei Harry verpasst haben, aber mit einem eigenen Kind wäre das doch noch einmal etwas ganz anderes."

Ich überlege nicht sehr lange. Es ist ja das, worüber ich vor ein paar Tagen nachgedacht habe und wonach ich mich wirklich sehne. Ich weiss besseres, als solch eine Chance nicht zu packen. Ohne, dass ich es ahnte, hat Sirius offenbar ähnliche Gedanken gewälzt. Im Gegensatz zu mir ist er jetzt losgezogen und hat sich erst mal informiert, wie es zu ermöglichen wäre, dass wir es angehen könnten, um unseren Wunsch zu erfüllen. Er zieht mich wie immer mit. Aber für einmal wehre ich mich gar nicht dagegen. Ein Kind für jeden von uns – perfekt! Wir wären die nächsten zwanzig Jahre voll eingespannt.

Später sprechen wir mit James und Lily darüber. Es wird das schönste Gespräch, das wir je geführt haben, und der Moment, in dem wir zur Familie werden. Wir setzen uns auf der Terrasse zusammen, aber ein rasch aufziehendes Gewitter vertreibt uns ins Haus zurück. Im Wohnzimmer finden wir uns wieder. Lizzie schläft oben in ihrem Bettchen.

„Also, Padfoot, habt ihr darüber gesprochen?" fragt James.

„Ja, vorhin... wollt ihr das wirklich für uns tun?" frage ich zurück.

„Geht doch in einem Aufwasch," sagt Lily und grinst.

Ich setze mich neben sie aufs Sofa und ziehe sie in eine Umarmung. Sie hält mich fest.

„Ach Lily, das ist ja ein unglaublicher Freundschaftsdienst! Aber ich denke doch auch weiter. Wenn du die Kinder austrägst, dann kommt eines Tages die Frage auf dich zu, wie du dich dieser Mutterschaft stellen willst. Sie werden wissen wollen, wer sie geboren hat und warum die Frau, die ihre Mutter ist, sich nicht als solche zu erkennen gibt... wie wollen wir mit dem umgehen?" will ich wissen.

„Remus, darüber reden wir, wenn's mal so weit ist. Ich werde ja in ihrem Leben nicht ganz abwesend sein, wir sind doch auch eine Familie. Ihr müsst doch zugeben, dass wir weit mehr sind als nur eine Wohngemeinschaft..." gibt Lily zu bedenken.

„Es wäre wunderbar! Es ist wirklich das einzige, was Remus und mir abgeht und wir würden uns über unsere eigene Familie unglaublich freuen!" sagt Sirius.

„Dann machen wir's," besiegelt James die Sache.

Ich habe Poppy eine Eule geschickt, sie kommt umgehend auf die Sunnegg und findet mich alleine auf der Terrasse, während die anderen beim Einkaufen ist. Ich passe unter dem Sonnensegel auf Lizzie auf und bin damit beschäftigt, Stunden vorzubereiten, als sie auftaucht.

„Guten Morgen, Remus! Hallo, kleine Lizzie!"

„Oh, hallo, Poppy! Wie schön, dich zu sehen!"

Ich stehe sofort auf und umarme sie. Sie schaut zu mir auf und lächelt.

„Du siehst blendend aus, Remus! Ich habe dich noch nie so gesund gesehen wie in den letzten zwei Jahren."

„Ich habe mich auch noch nie besser gefühlt, Poppy. Sirius tut mir gut..."

„Weswegen rufst du mich dann her?" fragt sie neugierig.

„Das ist eine etwas delikate Sache, Poppy. Sirius und ich haben das Gefühl, dass es an der Zeit wäre, Eltern zu werden und Lily hat sich bereit erklärt, für uns ein Pärchen Zwillinge auszutragen. Wir brauchen dich für die Insemination."

Ich glaube, es gibt wirklich nichts, was Poppy vom Stuhl haut. Auch jetzt staunt sie nicht übermässig, sondern strahlt mich an und meint:

„Wow! Das ist aber eine Überraschung. Wie nett von Lily. Wann soll das denn stattfinden?"

„Sofort. Heisst das morgen. Lily hat das Buch gefunden, wir haben uns natürlich vorgängig schlau gemacht und einen Zauber gefunden, mit dem eine Ovulation ausgelöst werden kann, dann einen weiteren Zauber, um sie zu befruchten. Beide Zauber zusammen, im richtigen zeitlichen Abstand sollen in einer Schwangerschaft resultieren. Die gleiche Prozedur kann man nach drei Tagen für das zweite Baby wiederholen, wenn man Zwillinge wünscht. Wir wollen zwei und sie hat zugestimmt, die Kinder auszutragen. Lily und James wollen ihr nächstes Kind und haben uns angeboten, unsere mitzutragen."

„Gut. Wo sind sie denn alle hin?"

„Esswaren einkaufen. Sollten wohl bald zurück sein. Wir können die erste Insemination morgen machen, wenn du einverstanden bist."

„Kein Problem. Ich vermute mal, dass ihr es wohl selber machen könntet, finde es aber löblich von dir, eine Heilerin einzuschalten. Hast du Unterlagen, in denen die Zauber erklärt werden? Dann kann ich sie heute abend studieren..."

„Aber sicher..."

Ich zitiere das Buch aus dem Büro und reiche es ihr. Die Stelle ist mit einem Buchzeichen versehen, sie macht das Buch auf und überfliegt den Artikel. Dann nickt sie und meint:

„Ja, das ist alles ganz klar – kein Problem für mich. Habt ihr euch das gut überlegt, Remus? Ihr werdet Zwillinge haben, das bedeutet ziemlich viel Arbeit, weisst du! Vor allem dann, wenn Lily auch noch ein eigenes Kindchen versorgen will."

„Ich glaube, wir haben es uns überlegt. Wir haben neun Monate Zeit, um uns auf sie vorzubereiten. Wenn die Schwangerschaft in den nächsten Tagen beginnt, werden die Zwillinge kurz vor Ende des Schuljahres geboren, das gibt uns drei Monate Zeit, um uns mit ihnen einzugewöhnen, bis wir nach Hogwarts kommen. Sollte nicht zu schwierig sein, uns an sie zu gewöhnen. Tagsüber wird einer von uns für sie da sein, bis wir nach Hogwarts kommen und dort werden Dobby oder Winky nach ihnen sehen können. Vor allem Winky mag kleine Kinder. Sie hat mit Lizzie bewiesen, wie gut sie mit ihnen umgehen kann."

„Das sollte eigentlich gut gehen. Albus wird entzückt sein, das zu hören, nehme ich mal an, Remus. – Darf ich ihm davon erzählen? Ich möchte sein Gesicht sehen!" fragt Poppy mit einem frechen Grinsen.

„Ja, natürlich darfst du es ihm erzählen, Poppy... du darfst es aber nicht Minerva erzählen, denn ich möchte nämlich **ihr** Gesicht sehen, wenn sie davon erfährt!"

Am nächsten Tag untersucht Poppy Lily erst mal gründlich, und als sie zufrieden ist, spricht sie den Zauber, der den Eisprung auslöst. Nach einem gemeinsamen Mittagessen und etwas Plaudern wird Sirius aufgefordert, den benötigten Samen zu liefern. Wie das Buch uns empfohlen hat, sind wir vor der Insemination einige Tage abstinent geblieben. Ich verziehe mich mit Sirius in unser Zimmer, während die Damen angeregt plaudern. Poppy hat mir ein grosses Reagenzglas mitgegeben. Es ist ein sehr eigenartiges Gefühl, zu wissen, dass aus dem Ejakulat, das ich Sirius in den nächsten Minuten abluchse ein Kind werden wird! Sirius zieht sich aus und setzt sich auf den Bettrand. Ich lege das Reagenzglas fürs erste auf den Nachttisch und küsse meinen Liebsten. Er schaut mir in die Augen und küsst mich zurück. Ich streichle ihn und wie immer reagiert sein Schwanz fast augenblicklich auf meine Zärtlichkeiten.

„So zuverlässig..." sage ich grinsend.

Sirius streckt mir die Zunge heraus, aber ich gehe vor ihm auf die Knie und schnappe seinen Schwanz mit meinem Mund, um daran zu saugen. Die Zunge verschwindet und Sirius stöhnt ein bisschen. Seine Augen schliessen sich und er stützt sich auf mich, während ich ihm einen blase. Ich weiss genau, wann er kommt und kurz vor seinem Orgasmus greife ich mir das Reagenzglas und lasse seinen Schwanz los. Den Rest mache ich mit der Hand, bis er laut aufstöhnt und kommt. Ich stecke die Spitze seines Schwanzes in das Reagenzglas und schaue zu, wie sein Samen in drei, vier, fünf kleinen Eruptionen in das Glasrohr schäumt. Er fällt aufs Bett zurück und ich richte mich auf. Dann setze ich mich kurz neben ihn, bis er sich wieder aufrichtet und im Schneidersitz neben mir sitzt. Beide schauen wir ein paar Minuten auf das Glas. Was für uns normalerweise etwas ist, mit dem wir spielen, bekommt auf einmal eine so viel grössere Bedeutung.

„Jahrelang war das einfach nur Samenflüssigkeit," flüstert Sirius.

Ich nicke nur.

„Und jetzt ist es auf einmal meine Tochter oder mein Sohn, Remy..."

Ich atme tief ein. In drei Tagen werde ich wissen, wie er sich jetzt fühlt. Wir stehen auf, Sirius zieht sich wieder an und dann gehen wir gemeinsam hinunter zu den beiden Frauen. Ich gebe Poppy das Reagenzglas. Sie wartet in James' und Lilys Zimmer schon darauf.

„Den Rest machen wir beide unter uns, um Lilys Privatsphäre zu schützen."

Wir verlassen das Zimmer. Nur eine Viertelstunde später ist Poppy wieder da und sagt:

„Miss Mahler muss noch eine halbe Stunde liegen bleiben."

„Ist gut."

Wir machen mit Poppy ab, dass sie in drei Tagen wiederkommt, um die zweite Insemination vorzunehmen. Dabei checkt sie ab, ob Lily wirklich schwanger ist und strahlt. Dann spricht sie den Zauber noch einmal, der jetzt eine erneute Ovulation auslöst. Und nun bin ich dran, meinen Samen zu liefern. Sirius und ich ziehen uns zurück. Mir ist es ein bisschen peinlich, dass die Damen unten genau wissen, was wir jetzt tun, aber Sirius tut diskussionslos für mich, was ich vor ein paar Tagen für ihn getan habe und so haben wir nach ein paar Minuten, was wir benötigen. Das Ritual der Befruchtung findet ein zweites Mal statt und diesmal spricht Poppy auch den zusätzlichen Zauber, der den Kindern praktisch nur Sirius' und mein Erbteil gibt.

Noch mal drei Tage später ist Poppy ein drittes Mal da. Sie checkt, dass Lily wirklich zwei Kinder im Bauch hat und bestätigt uns dies, als sie grinsend den Ovulationszauber ein drittes Mal spricht. Dann wendet sie sich an James:

„Nun, James, ich gehe doch mal davon aus, dass du dein Baby lieber auf althergebrachte Art und Weise herstellen wirst, nicht wahr?"

„Worauf du dich getrost verlassen kannst. Darf ich euch alle bitten, mein Schlafzimmer zu verlassen? Ich habe eine Ehefrau zu schwängern!" gibt er grinsend zurück.

„Halt die Klappe, James, ich bin ja schon schwanger!" wirft Lily vom Bett her ein.

Wir verlassen das Zimmer lachend und während ich leise die Tür hinter mir schliesse, fühle ich, wie mein Herz wild klopft. Wir werden Eltern. Jetzt ist es greifbar und wirklich! Wir haben es wirklich getan und da sind jetzt zwei winzige Leben, die in Lilys Bauch heranwachsen und die unsere Kinder sein werden. Sirius zieht mich fest an sich und wir seufzen unsere Hoffnungen und unsere Freude in unsere Küsse hinein.

Ich kann Molly Weasley schon hören, wie sie uns anpfeift, weil wir uns da hinein stürzen, ohne lange darüber nachgedacht zu haben. Aber ich weiss, dass das für uns eine gute Sache wird. Wir werden uns alle Mühe geben, gute Eltern zu sein. Der Drang, Nachwuchs zu zeugen, ist wohl in uns genau so tief verankert wie in jedem heterosexuellen Mann. Jedenfalls sind wir froh, dass Lily und James uns dieses Geschenk machen, so haben wir davon Abstand genommen, gefährlichere Methoden in Betracht zu ziehen wie etwa die, bei der einer von uns sein Geschlecht geändert hätte. Das soll möglich sein, aber ich möchte mich gar nicht erst damit auseinandersetzen!

Und dann teilen uns die ersten der Schüler zwei Tage später mit, dass sie in wenigen Tagen wieder heimkommen. Die ersten, die zur Sunnegg zurückkehren sind die sechs, welche sich gegenwärtig im Fuchsbau befinden. Und eine Woche später sind dann auch die vier anderen wieder da. Wir haben alle vier ausgemacht, dass wir ihnen gleich mitteilen, was wir getan haben. Wir warten nur, bis alle zehn wieder im Haus sind. Beim ersten gemeinsamen Abendessen bittet Sirius um ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ähem... es gibt da etwas, was Remus und ich euch zu sagen haben," fängt er an.

„Du klingst so schuldbewusst, was habt ihr denn ausgefressen?" fragt Ron sofort und grinst frech.

„Na ja, nichts ausgefressen per se... wir haben uns entschlossen, dass wir Eltern werden wollen und da wir das nicht gut miteinander machen können... also, James und Lily wollten gern ihr nächstes Kind zeugen, und so haben sie uns angeboten, dass Lily nicht eins, sondern drei Kinder austrägt, und die werden aller Voraussicht nach Ende April geboren werden. Will heissen, eins von jedem von uns," sagt er dann ganz schnell, damit es raus ist.

Erst einmal staunen alle am Tisch ziemlich baff. Und dann fangen sie so eines um das andere an zu grinsen und schliesslich johlen sie alle und lachen, selbst Hermione. Harry braucht am längsten, er ist ganz offensichtlich völlig von Socken.

„Echt? Ihr habt das wirklich gemacht? Kein Witz?" fragt Draco zur Sicherheit.

„Kein Witz. Wir haben's wirklich getan. Es war sogar einfacher als wir erst dachten."

„Wow..." haucht Hermione.

„Also, euch Erwachsenen kann man ja keine paar Tage alleine lassen, ohne dass ihr auf unmögliche Gedanken kommt," sagt Ginny streng. Dann grinst sie. „Soll das also heissen, dass ihr unsere NEWTS Vorbereitungen mit Babygeschrei und Windeln wechseln zu stören beabsichtigt? Das ist aber gar nicht edel..."

„Bis dahin vergeht noch eine Menge Zeit... wir wollten es noch in diesem Schuljahr schaffen, damit wir uns mit den Kleinen noch eingewöhnen können, bevor wir in Hogwarts anfangen. Ein Geburtstermin, wenn ihr grade für die NEWTS nach Hogwarts müsst, wäre weit mühsamer gewesen. So nehmen wir die Kleinen einfach mit," erkläre ich.

„Sirius und Remus werden Daddys, wie spassig," findet Blaise.

„Ich finde es grossartig," sagt Hermione.

„Wirklich? Findest du?" fragt Sirius erfreut.

„Ja, finde ich wirklich. Ihr braucht das. Ihr werdet bestimmt gute Eltern sein. Und dabei merke ich noch nicht mal an, dass ein gewisser Schulleiter, den wir alle kennen, sich darüber sicher sehr freuen wird."

„Poppy fand es eine gute Idee. Ich bin sicher, sie hat es Albus Dumbledore schon erzählt, dass eine Miniversion von beiden von uns unterwegs ist, wir haben es ihr nämlich erlaubt. Wir haben allerdings noch nichts von ihm gehört," sage ich.

Harry schaut seine Eltern an. Ich befürchte schon, dass er sich ärgert, doch dann bemerke ich, dass er sie voller Bewunderung ansieht. Er steht auf, kommt um den Tisch herum und umarmt uns alle vier.

„Hermione hat recht, das ist grossartig. Und könnt ihr euch vorstellen, was McGonagall für ein Gesicht macht, wenn sie checkt, dass drei Mini-Rumtreiber zur gleichen Zeit nach Hogwarts kommen werden?" sagt er grinsend.

Ich atme auf. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, was Harry dazu zu sagen haben wird, aber er scheint sich für uns zu freuen.

„War das nun eure oder ihre Idee?" fragt Harry seine Eltern.

„Na ja, wir wussten, dass sie gerne Kinder hätten und so war es unsere Idee, es ihnen so vorzuschlagen," erklärt Lily, „und ich bin sehr froh, dass du gut damit klarkommst, Harry. Streng gesehen werden diese beiden Kinder ja deine Halbgeschwister, obwohl wir einen Zauber angewendet haben, mit dem wir ihnen beiden ausschliesslich die physischen Eigenschaften ihrer Väter gegeben haben."

„Kein Problem, war nur neugierig. Welches von den beiden bekomme ich als Patenkind, deines oder Remus', Siri?" fragt Harry dann lässig. Ich schnappe nach Luft.

Die Schwangerschaft ist doch grade eben erst Tatsache geworden, wir haben noch nicht mal entfernt über so etwas wie Paten nachgedacht und jetzt fragt Harry lässig danach. Sirius scheint auch ziemlich erstaunt zu sein.

„Wir überlassen dir die Wahl, Kumpel," sagt er dann.

Gute Idee. Es ist ziemlich klar, dass Hermione und Ginny die Patinnen sein werden. James will bestimmt Pate für unser zweites Kind werden. Aber das scheint alles noch in weiter Ferne zu liegen. Es ist zwar alles sehr schnell gegangen, aber jetzt, wo die Kinder unterwegs sind, wird die Zeit sich wohl verlangsamen. Es sind ja nur knapp zwei Wochen vergangen, seit wir den Entschluss gefasst haben, Eltern zu werden. Wir sind so schnell vorgegangen, dass mir eigentlich der Schädel noch immer ziemlich brummt...

„Wir werden es ausknobeln," sagt Harry grinsend.

„Aber bevor ihr euch übers Windelwechseln und Flaschenfüttern Gedanken machen könnt, habt ihr ein ganzes Schuljahr zu überstehen," bemerke ich, „seid ihr auch bereit dazu?"

„Keine Angst, wir sind bereit," versichern sie uns alle.

Hermione hat eine Menge Neuigkeiten über ihre Commumirrors. Offenbar ist es sehr schnell gegangen, denn nach einer ersten Prüfung evaluiert das Ministerium nun ernsthaft, wie man das System aufstarten kann. Die haben offenbar das Potenzial dieser Erfindung gleich kapiert. Hermiones neue Anwältin hat sich bereit erklärt, die Verhandlungen in ihrem Namen und Interesse zu führen. Wenn alles gut geht, dann kann das neue Kommunikationsmittel zu Ende des Jahres eingeführt werden. Bis dahin testet das Ministerium das System auf Herz und Nieren mit einem grösseren Kreis von Benutzern. Einige Fabrikanten von Spiegeln sind bereits um Offerten für die Herstellung der vorverzauberten Handspiegel angefragt worden. Hermione hat verlangt, dass der Absatz einzig und allein über den Laden der Weasley-Zwillinge in der Diagon Alley laufen soll. Fred und George planen bereits die Vergrösserung ihres Geschäftes um das Ladenlokal nebenan. Ihnen würden dann auch die Zauber anvertraut, die Spiegel würden dann direkt vor Ort mit Hermiones Zaubern verzaubert werden.

„Ich wette, das wird Big Business, Hermione! Du wirst nicht einen Tag in deinem Leben zu arbeiten brauchen," behauptet Draco.

„Wir werden sehen. Ich werde mit Sicherheit ziemlich gut verdienen, wenn mal eine Menge Benutzer im System sind. Denn ich bekomme meinen Anteil vom Ministerium für die nächsten hundert Jahre! Die Leute bezahlen nur die Gebühr beim Ministerium, nichts für die eigentlichen Gespräche. Diese Gebühr wird pro Erstspiegel sicher zehn Galleonen im Jahr betragen, wenn die gleichen Leute einen zweiten oder weiteren Spiegel benutzen, reduziert sich dann die Gebühr für die weiteren. Dazu brauchen sie irgendwo zwischen zehn und zwanzig Sickles für den Spiegel, je nachdem, wie hübsch der aussehen muss. Und ich bekomme 25 der Jahresgebühr. Die Zwillinge verhandeln ihren Teil noch. Aber das Ministerium kassiert fast gratis und franko mindestens 50 der Gebühr."

„Du bist stinkreich, bevor du nur zwanzig Jahre alt wirst," prophezeit Draco.

„Und alles aus eigener Kraft!" bestätigt Hermione stolz.

**Sirius**

Das ist wahrscheinlich das Irrste, was ich je getan habe! Ich habe mir seither meine Motivation immer und immer wieder neu überlegt, komme aber auch immer wieder zum Schluss, dass es richtig war. War es richtig? Nur eine Grille? Oder ist etwas vom alten Black Stolz in mir erwacht, die Familie nicht kampflos aussterben zu lassen? Schliesslich ist ja ausser mir keiner mehr da, um den Namen weiterleben zu lassen. Und ich habe jetzt die Chance, der Familie eine neue Richtung zu geben, nämlich zu einer Familie, die fest auf der Lichten Seite der Magie verankert sein wird. Mir ist völlig egal, welches Geschlecht mein Kind haben wird, ob Mädchen oder Junge, beides wird genau gleich willkommen sein. Da ist nur dieses unglaubliche Gefühl, bald eine eigene Familie zu haben. Es hat nichts mit der Beziehung zu Remus zu tun, dass wir etwas bräuchten, um sie zu festigen oder so, nein, im Gegenteil, wir sind ja perfekt glücklich miteinander. Die Kinder werden für uns aber eine ganz besondere Liebesgabe für einander sein und sie sind ganz bestimmt James' und Lilys Liebesgabe für uns. Die Vollendung unserer Zusammengehörigkeit. Ich bekomme seins, er erhält meins. Und wir werden sie beide mehr lieben als unser Leben.

Dass ich gerne erleben möchte, was wir mit Harry gehabt hätten, wenn die Katastrophe nicht über unser Leben ausgebrochen wäre, ist bestimmt Teil meiner Motivation, ein Kind zu haben. Natürlich könnte man sagen, dass wir das jetzt mit Lizzie haben können, doch es ist eben nicht dasselbe, da bin ich mir vollkommen sicher. Aber während das sehr gut eine meiner unüberlegten Entschlüsse gewesen sein könnte – ich bin todsicher, dass Molly mich dessen bezichtigen wird – bin ich ebenso überzeugt, dass ich ein guter Vater sein werde. Ich weiss, dass Remus über eigene Kinder nachgedacht hat, er brauchte es nicht auszusprechen, es stand da, deutlich lesbar in seinen Augen. Und ich weiss, dass Remus, der Kinder so sehr liebt, ein noch besserer Vater als ich sein wird. Hundertprozentig sicher. Unsere Kinder werden mit Liebe aufgezogen werden. Sie werden ziemlich ungleiche Zwillinge sein, soviel ist sicher, aber das wird nur sicherstellen, dass wir sie als zwei Kinder, nicht eine Einheit betrachten werden. Sie sollen individuell aufwachsen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, einem winzigen Remus ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Der erste Spass auf der langen Reise zu unseren Zwillingen ist die Wahl der Namen. Bisher habe ich keine Ahnung, was sie für Namen bekommen sollen. Nur eines weiss ich: es wird garantiert nicht der Name eines Sterns sein. Da ich mit der Familientradition, schwarze Magier aufzuziehen, radikal zu brechen gedenke, werde ich auch von der einzigen hübschen Tradition, nämlich alle – oder fast alle – Kinder mit dem Namen eines Sterns zu benennen, brechen. Und Tonks wird keine Angst haben müssen, dass wir eines unserer Kinder mit einem so unmöglichen Namen satteln werden, wie sie ihn bekommen hat. Wir werden Namensbücher durchwälzen.

Sobald die Teens wissen, dass es bald neue Familienmitglieder geben wird, fangen sie an, Vorschläge zu machen, wie wir sie nennen könnten. Es wird fast wie ein Spiel und wir nehmen es natürlich mit Humor. Remus und ich schauen uns dann jeweils an und lächeln geheimnisvoll und erklären, dass sie's dann schon sehen werden.

Aber das Beste am ganzen ist natürlich, dass da drei Kinder zusammen heranwachsen und Lilys Bauch runden werden. Drei Kinder, welche hoffentlich in Hogwarts Geschichte schreiben werden!

Die Schüler sind jetzt alle bereit für das nächste Schuljahr, und als die Aufregung über die Babys mal vorbei ist, fangen sie an, sich darauf zu konzentrieren.

„Wir werden den Stundenplan etwas anpassen müssen," kündige ich kurz vor Beginn des Schuljahres an.

Das scheint niemanden sonderlich zu stören. Viel haben wir nicht geändert. Remus unterrichtet immer noch am Montag und Dienstag, und zwar Verteidigung, Geschichte und Zauberkunst, wobei etwas mehr Gewicht auf die Zauberkunst gelegt wird. Am Mittwoch haben wir Alte Runen, Arithmantik und Muggelkunde gelegt. Donnerstag und Freitag sind nach wie vor für Transfiguration und Zaubertränke reserviert. Zaubertränke bekommt etwas mehr Raum, denn Arabella hat für den Kurs der Siebtklässler in Hogwarts ganz schön komplexe Zaubertränke ausgesucht und wir folgen ihren Vorgaben. Remus und ich unterrichten Muggelkunde gemeinsam, was uns beiden viel Spass macht. Es bleiben aber immer noch acht NEWTS-Fächer, eine ganze Menge!

In Transfiguration gibt es nur noch wenige Techniken, die wir noch nicht durchgenommen haben, und die kommen samt und sonders im siebten Jahr dran. Wir werden also viel Zeit haben, alles, was die Schüler bisher in diesem Fach gelernt haben, zu wiederholen und ihr Wissen zu festigen. Ich würde es gerne sehen, wenn meine Schüler am Ende ihrer Schulzeit ohne weiter zu denken, einzig kraft ihrer Fantasie Dinge verwandeln könnten. Hermione wird das auf alle Fälle schaffen, sie ist ohne Zweifel in diesem Fach die Begabteste. Aber in den letzten Wochen werden ihre Praxisübungen nur noch darin bestehen, dass ich ihnen einen Gegenstand in die Finger drücke und ihnen sage, in was sie diesen Gegenstand verwandeln sollen. Müsste spassig werden.

Ausserdem werde ich während des ganzen Jahres meine eigenen Studien in Zaubertränke vertiefen müssen. Ich werde in Hogwarts Schüler aller Klassen unterrichten, daher muss ich mich mit dem Stoff für die erste bis vierte Klasse jetzt auseinandersetzen und mir grobe Unterrichtspläne schon mal vorskizzieren. Wollte ich das alles während der nächsten Sommerferien noch aufarbeiten, hätte ich einfach viel zu viel zu tun. Ich werde mich dann ja auch noch um zwei kleine Lebewesen zu kümmern haben. Also werde ich dieses Jahr die ganze Woche über mehr zu tun haben. Aber so langsam fange ich an, mich auf Hogwarts zu freuen. Es wird eine Menge mehr Arbeit geben, das ist mal sicher. Wir werden Wochenenden und Ferien immer noch hier auf der Sunnegg verbringen, denke ich. Und ich hoffe wirklich, dass auch unsere Bande sich ab und zu mal hier zeigen wird...

„Du bist weit weg, Padfoot..." sagt Remus.

Ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken. Er sitzt mir gegenüber, lächelt mich an und ich gebe zu:

„War in Gedanken."

„Worüber?"

„'Ne Menge eigentlich. Die Vorbereitungen, die ich für Hogwarts nächstes Jahr treffen will. Wenn wir mit den Kids für die NEWTS nach Hogwarts gehen, schaue ich mich nach einem geeigneten Klassenzimmer um, ich werde mich hüten, in diesen Kerkern zu unterrichten!"

„Und wir können ein geeignetes Zimmer suchen, um unser Büro einzurichten. Teilen wir es?"

„Aber sicher doch."

Er strahlt. Wir haben hier so gut zusammen gearbeitet, dass ich überzeugt bin, dass wir auch weiterhin gut miteinander auskommen werden.

„Das heisst, dass wir Albus davon überzeugen müssen, uns ein grösseres Büro zuzugestehen, denn dasjenige, was ich vor drei Jahren hatte, war schon arg eng. Aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass er da zugänglich sein wird. Schliesslich will er ja von uns gute Arbeit sehen."

„Bestimmt. Und da sind unzählige unbenutzte Klassenzimmer, wir können ja so eins umfunktionieren. Wir richten es so gemütlich ein wie dieses hier..."

Trotzdem entfährt mir ein kleiner Seufzer. Es wird so viel zu organisieren geben. Das wird bestimmt nett werden, mit zwei Neugeborenen auf dem Arm. Aber wir werden uns alle Arbeiten teilen, wir kommen schon klar.

**Justin**

Zwei Wochen, bevor die Schule anfängt, gehen wir zum Einkaufen unserer Bücher in die Diagon Alley. Ich hab Mum angerufen und mit ihr abgemacht, wann ich Jenny abhole. Ich werde sie zur Diagon Alley apparieren. Es ist schon erstaunlich, wie viel einfacher alle Dinge werden, wenn man mal apparieren kann! Gut, dass wir auch gelernt haben, wie man jemanden zusätzlich appariert.

Ich verlasse die Sunnegg also ein paar Minuten vor den anderen, um meine Schwester abzuholen. Wir werden sie danach im Tropfenden Kessel finden. Ich appariere direkt ins Haus meiner Eltern.

„Hallo zusammen! Bist du bereit für den Ausflug, Jenny?" frage ich.

„Oh, du hast mich erschreckt, Justin!" ruft Mum.

„Sorry, Mum!"

„Das ist wirklich angsteinflössend, Justin, wie du hier so urplötzlich auftauchst!"

„Aber es ist so bequem! Vor zehn Sekunden war ich noch auf der Sunnegg und jetzt bin ich hier. Wir treffen die anderen im Tropfenden Kessel."

„Trotzdem erschreckend, Justin. Vielleicht werde ich mich noch eines Tages daran gewöhnen. Was immer, hier ist eine Börse, sollte genug Geld enthalten, um Jenny auszurüsten und ihr ein paar Galleonen nach Hogwarts mitzugeben. Und das hier ist deins. Sollte dir durchs Schuljahr reichen, oder?"

„Bestimmt, Mum! Vielen Dank. Ich habe sogar noch was übrig vom letzten Jahr. Wenn wir eingekauft haben, bringe ich Jenny wieder heim, okay?"

„Bestens. Habt einen schönen Tag, ihr zwei!"

„Ich kann's nicht mehr erwarten, Justin, lass uns gehen!" quiekt Jenny.

Ich nehme sie bei der Hand und appariere uns beide in den Tropfenden Kessel. Als wir dort beide unversehrt ankommen, bin ich allerdings sehr erleichtert, denn ich war nicht ganz sicher, ob ich das auch wirklich schaffe. Wir sind mit Sirius und Remus appariert, als wir's gelernt haben, um uns an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, aber ich habe es natürlich noch nie über eine so weite Strecke gemacht. Jetzt weiss ich, dass ich es kann. Wir treffen die anderen und gehen zunächst mal zum Buchladen, wo wir alle unsere Schulbücher erstehen. Dann werden alle unsere Kleinigkeiten wie Pergament, Federkiele, Tinte und ähnliches aufgefüllt. Jennys Teleskop und ihre Drachenhauthandschuhe kaufen wir ebenfalls hier ein. Dann kommt ihr Kessel dran, ihr Schrankkoffer und das Zaubertränke-Kit. Danach gehen wir getrennte Wege, denn die anderen haben ihren Kram, ich muss mit Jenny noch zu Madam Malkin's, um ihre Schulroben einzukaufen und dann zum Zauberstabmacher. Ron bleibt bei uns. Zunächst nehmen wir uns die Roben vor. Neben den regulären Schulroben kommt ein schwarzer Umhang dazu und der Zaubererhut. Sie freut sich über jeden Gegenstand, den wir kaufen.

Und jetzt ist sie ganz aufgeregt, denn jetzt geht's um den Zauberstab. Wir betreten Ollivanders Laden, in dem der alte Mann herauskommt und begrüsst uns freundlich. Er erinnert sich an Ron und mich und beeindruckt Jenny damit, dass er noch ganz genau weiss, woraus unsere Zauberstäbe gemacht sind. Dann vermisst er sie und erzählt ihr dabei allerlei über Zauberstäbe, und dass jeder Zauberstab sich die Hexe oder den Zauberer aussucht und nicht umgekehrt. Es dauert eine Weile, bis wir den richtigen Zauberstab gefunden haben. Er ist entzückt und packt ihn in für sie in eine seiner schönen Schachteln. Ihr Zauberstab besteht aus Eschenholz und dem Haar eines Einhorns. Das ist ihr eigentlich egal, sie freut sich einfach über ihren Zauberstab.

Danach bringen Ron und ich Jenny wieder nach Hause.

„Jenny, wenn du in Hogwarts angekommen bist, will ich alles über deine Auswahl wissen, ja?"

„Als ob ich das für mich behalten könnte, Justin. Nimmt mich wunder, in welches Haus ich komme!"

„Normalerweise werden keine Muggel-geborenen Kinder nach Slytherin sortiert, Jenny, und alle anderen Häuser sind okay," sagt Ron, aber er ergänzt auch: „Und wer weiss, vielleicht ist auch Slytherin nicht mehr das Ende der Welt, jetzt, wo wir wieder Frieden haben. Bloss möchte ich nicht in diesen Kerkern unten leben..."

„Gut. Dann ist es mir auch egal."

„Geniesse die Reise dahin, Jenny! Und hab keine Angst, dich im Zug anderen Kindern anzuschliessen. Du kannst alle Präfekten ansprechen, die helfen dir, Gleichaltrige zu finden. Du wirst bald Freunde finden, glaub mir, schon auf dem Zug treffen sich viele davon. Und da sind noch eine Menge anderer Neulinge, die genauso wenig über die magische Welt wissen wie du," erkläre ich ihr.

„Wird schon schief gehen, Justin. Auch wenn es schade ist, dass du nicht in Hogwarts sein wirst."

„Tut mir auch leid. Aber du wirst es auch so toll finden. Und es ist ja nicht gesagt, dass du auch nach Hufflepuff kommst, in einem anderen Haus hättest du auch nicht viel von mir."

Dann verabschieden wir uns von Mum, Dad und Jenny und kehren auf die Sunnegg zurück. Die anderen haben ihre neuen Sachen schon verstaut und sind draussen. Ron und ich tun es ihnen gleich und gehen ebenfalls auf die Terrasse.

**Harry**

Ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas geben konnte, mit dem sie uns mehr hätten überraschen können. Sie werden Kinder haben! Und Mum trägt sie für Sirius und Remus neben ihrem eigenen Baby mit aus. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es etwas einfacher für sie wird, zwei von ihren Kindern an Sirius und Remus abzugeben, wenn sie selber auch noch eins behält. Ich nehme an, dass sie das auch angeboten hat, weil sie weiss, dass wir alle sehr viel zusammen sein werden und sie ihre beiden Kinder so nicht ganz an deren beiden Väter verlieren wird.

Dass da drei Babys ins Haus kommen, könnte ziemlich vergnüglich werden. Nachdem ich meinen ersten Schock über die Neuigkeit überwunden habe, bin ich jetzt fast ungeduldig, diese kleinen Wesen kennen zu lernen. Ungeduldiger jedenfalls, als ich's bei Lizzie war. Als sie unterwegs war, war ich so zwischen Eifersucht und Erwartungen hin und hergerissen. Seit ich meine kleine Schwester aber habe, weiss ich ganz genau, dass ich alles tun würde, um sie zu beschützen, sollte sie jemals in Gefahr geraten. Aber die Schwangerschaft ist noch ganz neu und es wird noch recht lange dauern, bis die beiden zur Welt kommen. Nimmt mich wunder, was es sein wird: so viele Kombinationen sind möglich. Ich glaube, am niedlichsten wäre ein Pärchen für Remus und Sirius. Und irgendwas für meine Eltern. Hm. Ich glaube, es ist ausserdem Zeit, Draco als unseren ansässigen Buchmacher zu aktivieren. Das schreit geradezu nach einer Wette. Mit Sicherheit sind Sirius und Dad die ersten, die was setzen.

Und ich werde der Pate von einem von ihnen! Sicher, es ist fast natürlich, denn Sirius ist mein Pate, daher passt es gut. Wenn ein Mädchen dabei ist, möchte ich der Pate des Mädchens werden. Und wenn es zwei Mädchen sind, ist es mir egal, von welchem. Wir werden vermutlich Schlange stehen, um sie zu hätscheln. Es ist ein Zeichen für die Harmonie in der Gruppe, dass niemand mehr getan hat, als sie ein bisschen aufzuziehen. Obwohl es doch wirklich mehr als aussergewöhnlich ist, wenn vier Leutchen Drillinge mit drei verschiedenen Vätern herstellen.

Hermione hat wieder von der Technischen Abteilung im Ministerium gehört. Ihre Commumirrors werden von Mitte Oktober an verkauft werden können und das System wird vom 1. Dezember an laufen. Wir ursprünglichen Benutzer werden schon mal vorregistriert und auf Hermiones Wunsch hin brauchen wir auch keine Gebühren zu bezahlen. Die Reklamekampagne für die Commumirrors wird schon in den nächsten Wochen anlaufen. Neben Anzeigen im Tagespropheten werden natürlich auch bei Quidditchspielen, in anderen Publikationen und im Radio Reklamen laufen. In der Diagon Alley und in Hogsmeade werden sicher eine Menge Poster aufgehängt werden. Ich glaube, Draco hat recht, sie wird reich damit bevor sie auch nur zwanzig Jahre alt ist. Vor allem, wenn das System auch in anderen Ländern zugänglich sein wird.

Und ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass die Hölle los sein wird, wenn es herauskommt. Sie wird im Medieninteresse ertrinken! Wir werden bestimmt die Schutzzauber wieder einführen müssen, wenn wir nicht allzu viel unliebsamen Reporterbesuch wollen. Aber Remus wird keinen Moment zögern, die Anti-Apparierungszauber wieder hochzuziehen, wenn es nötig sein sollte.

**Remus**

Wir müssen wohl wieder Schutzzauber anlegen. Diesmal nicht gegen Todesser, sondern gegen eine Welle von Journalisten, die mit Sicherheit nach der Ankündigung von Hermiones Commumirrors zu erwarten sind. Auf keinen Fall werde ich irgend einem von denen erlauben, sich auf unserem Grundstück herumzutreiben und die Privatsphäre meiner Schüler oder gar ihren Unterricht zu stören. George und Helen Granger haben mich auch schon gebeten, alles zu unternehmen, um sie aus der Presse möglichst herauszuhalten. Ich habe versprochen, alles zu tun, was ich kann, um das zu erreichen, denn ich bin auch nicht scharf auf solches Gesindel auf meinem Grund und Boden. Sie sind auch immer noch zuweilen hinter Harry her, daher sind wir fast froh um die Ausrede. Die Grenze muss nicht so weit gezogen werden wie seinerzeit bei den Todessern und sie braucht auch nicht so aggressiv zu sein.

Natürlich wird sie kontrolliert der Presse ausgesetzt werden. Aber dafür wird es ordentliche Pressekonferenzen geben und vielleicht ein oder zwei Exklusivinterviews, die ganz bestimmt nicht in Druck gehen, bevor wir sie nicht geprüft und für gut befunden haben. Wir wollen um jeden Preis die Verunglimpfungen vermeiden, die Harry in seinem vierten Schuljahr erleiden musste, weil keiner es für richtig hielt, die Reporter vom Tagespropheten zurückzubinden. In der Zwischenzeit ist Hermione sehr froh, dass sie sich hinter Sirius' und meinem Rücken verstecken darf.

Das neue Schuljahr beginnt wie gewohnt am 1. September mit unserem üblichen kleinen Festessen und gleich am nächsten Tag beginnt der Unterricht. Schon am ersten Abend erhält Justin eine Eule von seiner kleinen Schwester Jenny.

„Jenny ist nach Gryffindor gekommen! Sie ist total glücklich, findet den Gryffindor-Turm toll und hat schon die ersten Lektionen hinter sich, die auch gut gelaufen sind. Super! Ich muss ihr zurückschreiben. Sie wird die Eulenpost am Morgen sicher lieben," sagt er mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Das ist schön für sie, Justin," kommentiere ich.

„Sie wird sich bestimmt freuen, wenn sie euch zwei nächstes Jahr als Lehrer bekommt!"

Wir kommen für die Schule rasch wieder in Schwung, obwohl wir alle Mandy, Morag und Neville vermissen. Sie schreiben uns aber regelmässig. Der erste Brief kommt am Wochenende von Morag. Weil er an Sirius und mich adressiert, aber an alle gerichtet ist, lese ich ihn vor:

_„Hallo zusammen, ihr Schweizer Bande!_

_Ich bin gut wieder in Hogwarts angekommen und Professor Dumbledore hat mich noch vor dem Festessen gleich in sein Büro geholt, um mit mir abzuklären, wo ich untergebracht werden wollte. Ich hatte keine Lust, ganz allein hinunter in die Slytherin Kerker zu gehen, also offerierte er mir, mich neu sortieren zu lassen. Das fand ich eine gute Idee, also kam ich in der Grossen Halle gleich als erste dran. Zuerst wollte der Hut mich wieder nach Slytherin schicken, aber ich dachte, das wäre doch blöd, denn ersten wäre ich da unten völlig alleine und zweitens passt es einfach auch gar nicht mehr so recht zu mir. Ihr ollen Gryffindors habt zu böse auf mich abgefärbt! Also fragte der Hut mich, was ich denn selber wollte. Und ich dachte, egal was, nur nicht mehr in die Kerker. Ich wusste nicht, dass der Sortierhut lachen kann! Dann schlug er einen Turm vor und fand, dass ich nicht ganz fit genug für Ravenclaw sei und schickte mich nach Gryffindor. Es war eigentlich ganz witzig._

_Also ging ich zum Gryffindor-Tisch. Dabei bemerkte ich erst richtig, wie wenig Schüler in meinem alten Haus noch sind. Die meisten davon kannte ich nicht mal mehr. Einige der verbliebenen Fünft- und Sechstklässler stierten mich wütend an, aber die sind mir egal. Es ist verdammt eigenartig, dass gar keine Siebtklässler in Slytherin mehr übrig sind. Der Tisch ist jedenfalls zur Zeit kein schöner Anblick! Aber am Gryffindor-Tisch haben sie mich sehr freundlich willkommen geheissen und Lavender winkte mich zu sich. Wie ihr wisst, sind sie und Dean die Gryffindor-Präfekten. Neville sass schon vis-à-vis von Lavender und Seamus neben ihr. Ich war ziemlich froh, mich bei ihnen niederlassen zu können._

_Also bin ich nicht bloss ein Gast in Lavenders Schlafsaal, ich bin jetzt eine Gryffindor. Es ist mir recht und dieses letzte Jahr wird bestimmt rasch vergehen. Der Unterricht hat gut begonnen. Ach ja, ich hatte schon die erste Stunde Zaubertränke mit Professor Figg. Alle Häuser sind zusammengelegt, da nicht mehr alle Schüler in allen Fächern auftauchen. Professor Figg ist ziemlich nett, aber ein bisschen irre. Sie macht aber gute Arbeit und sie lässt uns viel Freiraum. Ach ja, ihr solltet mal Snapes Klassenzimmer sehen! Es ist jetzt ganz freundlich, Snapes widerliches Zeug ist alles verschwunden, überall liegen Nippsachen auf gehäkelten Deckchen. Der Raum ist viel heller geworden. Na ja, so hell wie Kerker eben sein können. Und selbst Neville mag Professor Figg._

_Wir sehen Mandy in fast allen unseren Unterrichtsstunden. Nur in Kräuterkunde ist Neville allein._

_Lasst was von euch hören!_

_Alles Liebe_

_Morag."_

Das klingt so, als ob sie sich ganz gut wieder einlebt. Ich bin froh, dass sie diesen Weg gewählt hat, es wird einige Optionen mehr für sie öffnen.

Unsere Schüler bekommen mehr Arbeit aufgehalst als jemals zuvor. Es ist ihr siebtes Jahr, an dessen Ende sie ihre NEWTS in Angriff nehmen müssen, also schuften sie in der Bibliothek, dass ihnen die Schwarte kracht. Sirius und ich lassen sie wissen, dass wir froh sind, nicht in ihren Schuhen zu stecken.

Sobald das erste Communiqué über die Commumirrors übers Radio geschwirrt ist, bricht in England fast so was wie eine Hysterie aus. Alle wollen alles über diese Commumirrors wissen und die ersten Scharen von Reportern holen sich Prellungen an meinen frisch aufgestellten Schutzzaubern. Ich habe sie so gesetzt, dass sich die Leute gleich wieder da befinden, wo sie herkommen. Beim Ministerium werden sie dann an Mrs Winter, Hermiones neue Anwältin gewiesen. Die Technische Abteilung in der Abteilung für Magischen Personentransport kann sehr gut alle technischen Informationen über die neuen Geräte liefern, aber weil die Erfinderin ein junges Mädchen ist, wollen natürlich alle die Informationen direkt von ihr haben. Aber nachdem sich die Idioten eine Woche lang weiche Birnen geholt haben, geben sie doch auf, direkt bei uns auftauchen zu wollen. Mrs Winter hält Hermione konstant auf dem Laufenden, kommt auch ab und zu auf Besuch und hat natürlich bereits einen funktionierenden Commumirror.

Wir halten derweilen alles von Hermione fern. Es gibt offizielle Statements vom Ministerium und eine offizielle Pressekonferenz ist für den 3. Oktober angesagt. Das ist ein Samstag und am Abend zuvor findet ein eigens für Hermione veranstalteter Empfang mit Ball statt, zu dem sie uns alle mit eingeladen hat.

**Hermione**

Die Pressekonferenz stinkt mir schon ziemlich, aber dass dann auch noch dieser Empfang stattfinden muss – ich habe nur zugestimmt, wenn meine ganze Familie mit eingeladen wird. Es muss auch irgendwie sein, schliesslich will ich meine Commumirrors ja auch an den Mann, beziehungsweise die Frau bringen. Also apparieren wir alle am Freitag Abend ins Ministerium, voll aufgetakelt in Festroben. Harry und ich haben vorsichtshalber neue gekauft und auch die anderen haben sich damit eingedeckt. Zuerst werden wir dem Minister vorgestellt. Als ob wir Fudge nicht schon längstens kennen würden. Danach stellt man uns die ganze Bagage von hohen Tieren im Ministerium vor. Zwei von ihnen sind mir sogar sympathisch, wahrscheinlich, weil beide Frauen sind, die eine heisst Mrs Montgomery und ist für die Abteilung für Magische Bildung verantwortlich, die andere ist Susan Bones' Tante Amelia Bones, die Chefin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, und die ich beim Prozess gegen Wormtail schon kennen gelernt habe. Und danach geht's noch weiter mit Vorstellen, jetzt kommt die ganze magische High Society dran, viele davon sind Reinblüter, die deutlich auf mich herabschauen, aber ich lache mir ins Fäustchen, weil die Kerls doch bestimmt schon am 1. Dezember mit einem Commumirror in der Tasche herumlaufen werden. Dann muss ich eine kurze Rede halten, anlässlich derer ich so ein paar leicht ketzerische Gedanken fallen lasse, nämlich, dass ich hoffe, dass meine Erfindung dazu beiträgt, dass sich die gesamte magische Bevölkerung dem Brunnen der Brüderschaft ein bisschen annähert und miteinander kommuniziert, egal, ob es sich dabei um Hauselfen, Reinblüter oder Werwölfe handelt.

Nach einem eleganten Dinner gibt es einen Ball. Ich bin nicht scharf drauf, aber ich muss es akzeptieren, dass ich mit verschiedenen Leuten tanzen muss, auch wenn die mir nicht so sehr passen. Ich schaffe es aber doch, ein paar Tänze für Harry zu reservieren und natürlich ist das sofort Futter für die Presse. Harry ist ja nicht umsonst der ‚Junge, der lebt' und der ‚Sieger über Du-Weisst-Schon-Wer'. Er ist längst von den anwesenden Presseleuten entdeckt worden. Aber zum Glück haben wir Mandy, Morag und Neville mit eingeladen und meine beiden Freundinnen belegen Harry immer dann mit Beschlag, wenn ich mit jemand anderem tanzen muss. Ich werde sie umarmen dafür! Kaum jemand hat eine Chance, an meinen Mitschülerinnen vorbei zu kommen, um sich Harry zu kapern und mein Schatz ist noch so froh, sich hinter Mandy und Morag verstecken zu können.

Nach seinem Sieg über Voldemort ist Harry zum grössten Teil in Ruhe gelassen worden, was hauptsächlich darauf zurückzuführen war, dass unser Haus immer noch als geschütztes Haus geführt wurde, dessen Örtlichkeit von den Schulbehörden und dem Ministerium strikte geheim gehalten wurde. Dumbledore hat es geschafft, das ganze Reportergelichter von unserem Heim in der Schweiz fern zu halten. Aber seit dem Sommer ist der Status des geschützten Hauses weg und wir müssen nun selber sehen, wie wir die Presse draussen halten. Ein Preis, den wir für unser gemütliches Heim bezahlen. Wir wissen beide, dass wir lernen müssen, mit den Medien umzugehen und fertig zu werden. Ein Teil des Erwachsenwerdens und ein weiterer Preis dafür, dass ich mit diesen Spiegeln wohl viel Geld verdienen werde. Aber das muss nicht bedeuten, dass es mir gefallen muss. Sollten die wieder anfangen, Lügen zu verbreiten, nur um ihre Zeitungen zu verkaufen, werde ich einzuschreiten wissen.

Der grösste Teil des Abends ist jedoch nicht so unangenehm und wir kehren am nächsten Morgen wieder ins Ministerium zurück, wo man uns in einen grossen, aber stickigen Raum führt. Dort gibt es ein Podium, auf dem ich mit dem Minister und meiner Anwältin an einem Tisch sitze. Ich beantworte nur Fragen, die sich um die Commumirror drehen. Sobald jemand versucht, das Thema auf meine Beziehung zu Harry Potter zu lenken, blocke ich ab, und wenn sie zu sehr insistieren, lasse ich Mrs Winter sprechen. Meine Standardantwort ist: Kein Kommentar. Mir scheint, dass ich stundenlang in diesem Raum bin. Ich glaube, ich habe die Commumirrors mittlerweile schon etwa zwanzig Mal erklärt und mir scheint, deren Funktionsweise sollte doch nun wirklich verständlich sein. Ich demonstriere den Commumirror, indem ich Mandy anrufe, die jetzt wieder in Hogwarts ist, nur um zu beweisen, dass die Dinger überall funktionieren. Schliesslich habe ich wirklich genug von dem Rummel und bitte Mrs Winter, dem Ganzen ein Ende zu setzen.

Sie steht auch prompt auf und kündigt das Ende der Konferenz an. Wir verlassen den Raum sofort und ich kann gleich mit den anderen zur Sunnegg zurückkehren. Zwei Wochen nach dem Interview fangen die Zwillinge mit dem Verkauf der Spiegel an.

**Fred**

Es ist ein Irrenhaus! Da wir das Lokal nebenan noch nicht bekommen haben, haben wir einen Teil unseres Ladens für den Verkaufsstand der Commumirrors abgetrennt. Als wir am Morgen öffnen, steht bereits eine riesige Schlange vor der Türe. George übernimmt den Verkauf im Juxladen, der jetzt ein wenig ruhiger ist, nachdem Hogwarts wieder alle Jugendlichen unserer Welt aufgesogen hat. Ich beziehe Position für die Registrierung der Commumirrors. Wir haben fünftausend Spiegel bestellt. Für ungefähr dreitausend haben wir bereits schriftliche Vorbestellungen, die wir in den nächsten Tagen ausliefern werden. Sie kommen aus allen Ecken der Welt und von sehr vielen Briten, vor allem sind es Geschäftsleute. Es gibt etwa zehn verschiedene Modelle von Spiegeln. Der Laden wird total überrannt und natürlich gehen George und ich total unter! Ich rufe Kingsley an und bitte um etwas Hilfe von den Auroren, so dass wir am Nachmittag hier drin nicht ersticken werden. Tonks kommt und bewacht mit einem Kollegen die Tür, durch die sie die Leute nur einzeln eintreten lässt. Bis zum Mittag habe ich bereits zweihundert Commumirrors verkauft und die gleiche Anzahl Benutzer registriert. Die meisten bezahlen ihren Spiegel gleich in bar, so dass sie ihn auch sicher gleich am 1. Dezember benutzen können.

Als endlich der Feierabend heranrückt, bin ich total erledigt. George geht es nicht besser. Ich gehe nach Hause und Angelina, die von ihrem Training mit den Harpies auch ziemlich ausgelaugt heimkommt, befiehlt mir, auf der Stelle jemanden anzustellen. George und ich schreiben noch am gleichen Abend an den Tagespropheten. Bis am Montag haben wir schon ein paar Interessenten, die George interviewt, während ich weiter die Spiegel verkaufe. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es **so** viele Hexen und Zauberer in Grossbritannien gibt! Aber am Ende der ersten Woche haben wir schon Besucher aus ganz Europa, die alle einen Commumirror kaufen wollen. Die Neuigkeit ist schon in der ganzen Welt verbreitet worden und so erhalten wir laufend Eulen mit Nachfragen und Bestellungen, auch jede Menge aus den Staaten, Neuseeland und Australien. Also kümmern George und ich uns um die Eulenbestellungen und das Verzaubern der Spiegel, während unsere beiden neuen Mitarbeiterinnen sich um die Ladenkundschaft kümmern.

Ich kann's fast nicht glauben. Nicht, dass ich total überrascht bin, denn mir war von Anfang an klar, dass Hermiones Erfindung schlichtweg genial ist. Sie hat eines der riesigen Löcher in der magischen Welt gestopft, nämlich den Mangel an Telekommunikation, vor allem mobiler Telekommunikation. Offenbar war sie die Einzige, die es gesehen hat, obschon es riesengross seit Ewigkeiten geklafft hat. Ich bin sicher, dass sich eine ganze Menge Hexen und Zauberer jetzt selber ohrfeigen, dass sie nicht daran gedacht haben.

Bis das System offiziell anläuft, alle Commumirrors sind bis am 1. Dezember gesperrt worden, haben wir bereits die zweite Auflage von fünftausend weiteren Commumirrors verkauft. Und sobald die Leute sie benutzen können, generieren sie noch mehr Interesse daran. Vor allem, als die Dinger wirklich so funktionieren wie versprochen. Ab und zu ist einer nicht richtig verzaubert, wir ersetzen die Spiegel und schon geht's. Wir haben jetzt zwei Mitarbeiterinnen, die immer noch voll damit beschäftigt sind, die Spiegel in unserem Laden zu verkaufen und die Eulenbestellungen zu erledigen. Langsam verlagert sich das Geschäft mehr auf den Versand von per Eule bestellten Spiegeln. Und schon bald wird es normal sein, wenn man Hexen oder Zauberer auf der Strasse mit einem Commumirror trifft, so ähnlich wie die Muggel, die sich ständig mit ihren Handys zu schaffen machen.

George und ich haben beide Geschäfte strikte getrennt behalten. Wir haben dem Ministerium volle zwanzig Prozent des Umsatzes abgeluchst, aber wir haben unsere Kosten selber zu tragen, also Ladenmiete und Personal. Pro Subskription von fünfzehn Galleonen bekommen wir also drei Galleonen. Hermione bekommt drei Galleonen und zwölf Sickles. So, wie wir die Dinger jetzt verkaufen, machen wir einen satten Gewinn, auch wenn wir für zwei Mitarbeiter die Löhne aufzubringen haben. Zumindest jetzt noch, denn wir sind die einzige Verkaufsstelle für die Commumirrors. Wir suchen die Modelle der Spiegel aus und lassen sie unter eigener Verantwortung herstellen. Vom Ministerium werden zwei Leute abgestellt, die für die Verzauberung der Spiegel verantwortlich sind. Wir verkaufen sie dann für 22 Sickles, während die Herstellung uns zehn Sickles kostet.

Bis zum Ende des Jahres haben wir damit einen Umsatz von sage und schreibe fast 150'000 Galleonen gemacht. Ich bin froh, dass das Geschäft jetzt eingespielt ist und wir den Verkauf unseren beiden Mitarbeiterinnen überlassen können, so dass ich selber mich jetzt wieder mehr meinem eigenen Geschäft widmen kann. Der Juxladen ist auch ein grosser Erfolg, wir hoffen, dass wir schon bald eine Zweigstelle in Hogsmeade eröffnen können. Das ist wichtig für uns, denn unser Hauptabsatzmarkt sind ja die Schüler in Hogwarts. Lee bereitet sich darauf vor, diesen Laden zu übernehmen.

**Ron**

Jeden zweiten Tag bekommt Hermione eine Eule mit den letzten Verkaufsstatistiken ihrer Commumirrors. Fred und George sind darin total korrekt und halten sie ständig auf dem Laufenden. Sie liest die Berichte und grinst. Am Ende des Jahres hat sie bereits 35'000 Galleonen verdient. Es wird alles in ihr neues Verlies bei Gringotts geschichtet. Sie sagt, dass sie keine Eile hat, soviel Geld wieder auszugeben.

„Aber ich weiss schon, dass ich eine Menge davon für unsere Hochzeit nächstes Jahr ausgeben werde! Ich will, dass es eine richtig denkwürdige Party wird," verspricht sie.

Harry grinst auch. Er schaut zu mir herüber und meint:

„Weisst du was? Von jetzt an schaue ich nur noch zu, wie Hermione ein Vermögen verdient und dann die nächste Ministerin der Magie wird. Ich lehne mich zurück, warte auf unseren gemeinsamen Nachwuchs und schaue nach der Familie."

„Du musst verrückt sein, wenn du willst, dass sie Ministerin wird, Harry! Denk doch daran, dass du dann all diese Veranstaltungen, Partys und was weiss ich alles besuchen müsstest!" warne ich ihn.

„Oh Scheisse, daran hab ich wirklich nicht gedacht. Na ja, mir reicht's ihr dabei zuzusehen, wie sie viel Geld verdient. Und ich werde mich trotzdem um die Familie kümmern."

Ich grinse. Harry ist so berüchtigt für seine Pressescheu, und seine Abneigung, irgendwo im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, dass er wahrscheinlich jederzeit alles dafür tun würde, um sich aus den Nachrichten heraus zu halten.

Wir verbringen unseren Winterurlaub wieder in dem selben Hotel auf der Belalp, in dem wir schon in unserem fünften Jahr waren. Dieses Mal brauchen wir natürlich keinen Skilehrer mehr und die Zimmer teilen sich die Pärchen. Remus und Sirius haben Mandy, Morag und Neville rechtzeitig eingeladen, so dass die drei auch wieder mit von der fröhlichen Partie sind. Wir haben wieder viel schönes Wetter und geniessen wunderbare Abfahrten. James ist mit Lizzie auch mitgekommen und hat sie entweder auf ihren eigenen winzigen Ski oder in einem Rucksacksitz auf dem Rücken. Selbst an den zwei Tagen, an denen es schneit haben wir viel Spass. An einem dieser Tage fahren wir ins Leukerbad und das macht fast am meisten Spass. Es gibt dort heisse Quellen und man kann drinnen und draussen im heissen Thermalwasser schwimmen. Das Wasser ist gut 35 Grad warm, wir laufen bei Null Grad Lufttemperatur barfuss und in Badehosen durch den Schnee und frieren trotzdem nicht. Es ist echt super. Justin meint, dass er mich einmal in eine Sauna mitnehmen will. Keine Ahnung, was das ist, aber so wie er es beschreibt, muss es ganz gut sein.

Allzu bald müssen wir uns jedoch auf den Heimweg machen und dann ist wieder Büffeln auf der Tagesordnung. Dieses Jahr schafft uns weit mehr als das fünfte. Sirius und Remus müssen uns ziemlich hart fordern, denn da ist so vieles in den diesjährigen Stoff gestopft worden.

**Ginny**

Endlich mal im Gebirge! Ich nehme die Gelegenheit wahr, um ein bisschen Flugpraxis zu bekommen. Zuerst gehe ich am frühen Morgen, wenn die Sonne grade hochkommt, doch das nützt mir nicht viel, denn es ist noch zu kalt für die Art von Thermik, die ich brauche. Also verziehe ich mich kurz vor dem Mittagessen und transformiere ganz versteckt irgendwo, nachdem ich einen Verschleierungszauber über mich gesprochen habe. Ich sehe dann aus wie eine Bergdohle. Zunächst konzentriere ich mich darauf, die richtige Höhe zu gewinnen. Und dann kann ich den Aufwind sofort fühlen! Ich zittere am ganzen Leib, weil es sich so gut anfühlt. Ich höre auf, mit den Flügeln zu schlagen, breite sie nur weit aus und kann mich ganz der Thermik anvertrauen, die mich fast von selbst hebt. Ich lerne, die richtige Art von Kreisen zu ziehen, damit ich nicht an Höhe verliere oder sogar noch Höhe gewinne. Ich weiss, dass Sirius mich dabei immer mit einem Feldstecher beobachtet.

In den nächsten Tagen dehne ich aber die Distanz meiner Flüge immer weiter aus. Sirius macht sich ein bisschen Sorgen, aber er sagt nichts. Ich kann ja jederzeit irgendwo landen und zurück apparieren, wenn ich mal zu müde sein sollte, um zum Hotel zurück zu fliegen. An einem Tag folge ich dem Aletschgletscher aufwärts bis zu einer riesigen Eisfläche. Remus hat gesagt, dass diese Ecke hier der Concordiaplatz genannt wird. Alles ist blendend weiss und das ganze Panorama ist schlicht umwerfend. Mir ist klar, dass kaum ein Mensch diese Aussicht auf die selbe Art und Weise, wie ich sie jetzt sehen darf, je gesehen hat. Ich fliege ruhig über die ganze Berggegend und muss aufpassen, dass ich dabei nicht die ganzen Alpen überquere! Aber dann drehe ich doch ab und kehre zum Hotel zurück. Ich lande auf dem Geländer des kleinen Balkons meines Zimmers und schlüpfe durch das Fenster hinein, wo ich mich wieder zurück verwandle. Ich schliesse das Fenster, ziehe mich um und treffe die anderen bereits beim Abendessen.

Ich fahre wirklich gerne Ski, aber das wird nie an so etwas herankommen, wie ich es an diesem Tag erlebt habe. Diese stille Majestät der Bergwelt um mich herum hat mich total gepackt. Als ich das Restaurant betrete, bin ich immer noch voll unter dem Eindruck, den das Gesehene auf mich gemacht hat. Sirius sieht mich und atmet auf.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, bist du wieder da, Ginny. Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht, weil du so lange ausgeblieben bist," flüstert er.

„Tut mir leid, Sirius. Aber was ich heute gesehen habe, war so unglaublich... ich konnte einfach nicht früher davon weg! Ich bin fast bis oben auf die Jungfrau geflogen. Dieser obere Teil des Gletschers im Sonnenlicht war einfach wahnsinnig schön. Ich wünschte, ihr hättet es mit meinen Augen sehen können!"

„Wir wären bestimmt ebenso beeindruckt. Ich bin froh, ist alles gut gegangen."

„Ich weiss jetzt, wie es sich anfühlt. Die Thermik habe ich voll unter Kontrolle."

Ernie hält mich aber in der Nacht ganz fest und gesteht mir, dass er grosse Angst um mich ausgestanden hat. Ich kann ihn nur festhalten und küssen und dann Liebe mit ihm machen, bis er sich beruhigt.

„Aber ich beneide dich auch. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dort oben wie du meine Kreise ziehen und das sehen, was du heute gesehen hast, Ginny. Aber auf einem Besen sollte ich das wohl lieber nicht unternehmen, was?"

„Nein, lieber nicht, Ernie. Ich bin sicher bis auf 4000 Metern Höhe gewesen. Die Luft ist da oben schon ziemlich dünn. Das Fliegen geht aber mit jedem Tag noch besser. Und das Beste ist die Thermik! Das zu fühlen ist einfach grossartig. Es ist ein sensationelles Gefühl, da in diesen grossen Kreisen durch die Luft zu gleiten. Ich habe mich als Bergdohle kaschiert, weiss nicht, ob das ein typisches Verhalten für die ist, aber jedenfalls habe ich keine Menschenseele gesehen, also hat's mich nicht viel gekümmert."


	20. NEWTS

**Kapitel 19 - NEWTS**

**Harry**

Wir kehren auf die Sunnegg zurück, um das nächste Quartal in Angriff zu nehmen.

Ein paar Tage nach Schulbeginn stöhne ich auf, als eine Eule mit einem Brief von Mrs Winter kommt, in dem sie Hermione und mich bittet, einem Interview mit einem Reporter von der ‚Hexenwoche' zuzustimmen. Immerhin hat Mrs Winter schon vorher bestimmt, dass keine Flotte Schreibefedern zugelassen werden, sondern nur ein Diktierzauber. Ausserdem muss uns das Interview vor dem Druck zum Gegenlesen gesandt werden. Und schliesslich verlangen wir beiden, dass das Interview in Frage/Antwortform daherkommen muss, wir wollen unsere Aussagen nicht in einem Text des Reporters – mit seinen eigenen Verdrehungen und Interpretationen – eingerahmt sehen. Bei Fragen und Antworten können sich die Leser ihre eigenen Interpretationen zusammenbasteln.

Ich kann es trotzdem nicht ab. Meine diesbezüglichen Erfahrungen waren so negativ, dass sie mich wohl für den Rest meines Lebens geprägt haben. Vielleicht lerne ich es eines Tages, mit den Medien umzugehen, aber ich möchte mich lieber in die Anonymität zurückziehen können. Hermione ist auch nicht begeistert, denn in der Wahl der ‚Hexenwoche' für ein ausgedehntes Interview hat Mrs Winter auch bedeutet, dass wir uns ein paar persönliche Fragen stellen lassen müssen. Immerhin, es wird nicht die Skeeter-Kuh sein, welche die Fragen stellt. Mum, Dad, Remus und Sirius haben ihr Okay für das Gespräch gegeben, wollen aber dabei sein. Wir nehmen den Journalisten in die Küche mit, wo wir uns zu Tee und Kuchen setzen, dann kommen die Fragen. Natürlich ist die allererste Frage die nach der Beziehung mit Grossbritanniens jüngster Business-Queen und dem ‚Jungen, der lebt'. Ob wir heiraten werden. Leider verraten unsere Ringe uns von weitem. Wir beantworten diese Frage mit einem Ja, sagen aber, dass wir noch kein Datum festgesetzt haben.

Es gibt eine Menge Fragen über unsere Zeit in Hogwarts, die Gründe für die Übersiedlung in die Schweiz und in ein sicheres Haus, natürlich nach unserer Ausbildung hier, er macht eine Bemerkung über die Tatsache, dass wir alle so bemerkenswert gut abgeschnitten haben bei unseren OWLS. Dann wendet er sich an Sirius. Dessen Name ist immer noch bekannt genug, dass die Leute sich für ihn interessieren.

„Seit Sie vom Ministerium freigesprochen worden sind, haben Sie noch nie jemandem Rede und Antwort gestanden, Mr. Black. Wollen Sie nicht mal allen in Ihren eigenen Worten erzählen, was da alles falsch gelaufen ist?"

„Wer sich dafür interessiert, kann sich an Madam Amelia Bones wenden und nach den Protokollen des Prozesses gegen Peter Pettigrew fragen, dort ist alles drin. Nein, ich habe keinen Bedarf nach öffentlichem Interesse. Auch wenn es den Krieg gegen Voldemort beeinflusst hat, so ist es doch meine Privatsache und die Tatsache, dass ich damals schuldlos zu einer Existenz in der Hölle verfrachtet worden bin, muss genügen."

„Darf ich Ihnen eine andere Frage stellen, Sir? Wie stehen Sie dazu, dass nach wie vor Gefangene in Azkaban unter der Aufsicht von Dementoren gehalten werden? Ist es so schlimm, dass Sie es nicht einmal Ihren ärgsten Feinden wünschen würden?"

Ich bin nicht der einzige unter uns, der einen Blick auf meinen Paten wirft. Ich merke, dass meine Eltern, Hermione und Remus sofort das selbe tun. Sirius' Kiefer bewegen sich einige Minuten lang, während denen er sich wahrscheinlich überlegt, ob und wie er die Fragen beantwortet. Dann holt er tief Luft, schaut auf seine Hände, die er auf dem Tisch gefaltet hat und gibt zu:

„Ich bin sehr zwiespältig. Zunächst würde ich sagen, dass es so schlimm ist, dass man es nicht mal seinen schlimmsten Feinden wünscht. Aber – und verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas mit Rachsucht zu tun hat – ich glaube, dass es einige Todesser gibt, die es sehr wohl verdient haben, diesen Monstern ausgesetzt zu sein. Vor allem, wenn es sich um Leute – ich weigere mich, sie Menschen zu nennen – handelt, die in der magischen Gesellschaft so hoch angesehen waren, aber dabei andauernd jegliche Achtung vor dem menschlichen Geschlecht mit Füssen getreten haben. Etliche Mitglieder meiner eigenen Familie mit eingeschlossen. Daher wäre mein Wunsch der nach einem komplett neuen Gefängnis, in das normale Kriminelle, sofern man die normal nennen kann, aber eben Straffällige, die sich irgend eines Vergehens schuldig gemacht haben und eine Gefängnisstrafe verdienen einsperren kann. Ich würde Azkaban beibehalten, bis die letzten zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilten Todesser dort gestorben sind und dann schleunigst sämtliche Dementoren vernichten."

Sirius schaut auf und begegnet dem Blick des Journalisten.

„Das war eine sehr ehrliche und meiner Meinung nach sehr vernünftige Antwort, Mr. Black. Darf ich sie zitieren? Ich meine, dass die Öffentlichkeit wissen sollte wie jemand, der diese Hölle so lange überlebt hat wie Sie darüber denkt."

„Bitte sehr..." sagt Sirius.

Der Journalist interessiert sich auch für die Beziehung zwischen Sirius und Remus. Es ist eine ziemlich bekannte Tatsache, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist, und dass die beiden zusammenleben.

„Wohin gehen Sie, wenn Vollmond ist, Mr. Lupin?"

„Nirgendwohin. Ich bleibe bei meiner Familie. Sie haben doch wohl Kenntnis vom Wolfsbanntrank, oder?"

Der Reporter schaut etwas dumm aus der Wäsche und verneint. Remus seufzt.

„Sehen Sie, genau durch solche Unkenntnis hält man die magische Welt nach wie vor im Glauben, dass es nichts gibt, womit man einen Werwolf in seiner Wolfsform unter Kontrolle halten kann. Der Wolfsbanntrank hilft mir, bei Vollmond meinen Verstand zu bewahren. Ich verwandle mich in den Wolf, der ist aber so wie ein Animagus, also absolut harmlos und kontrolliert. Ich befinde mich mitten im Kreis meiner Lieben..."

Jetzt ist der Typ sprachlos und schaut Remus mit offenem Mund an. Dann klappt er ihn doch noch zu und sagt:

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es so etwas gibt..."

„Nun, ich persönlich habe noch eine weitere Möglichkeit, völlig ich selber zu bleiben, obwohl ich mich bei Vollmond verwandeln muss. Ich bin ein Animagus und kann mich so vor dem Mondaufgang selber verwandeln. Das geht völlig schmerzfrei. Die beiden Mittel zusammengenommen stellen sicher, dass ich keine Arbeitstage mehr versäume, abgesehen von langen Mondnächten im Winter, bei denen ich einfach etwas später erscheine. Ich weiss, dass ich ein sehr privilegierter Werwolf bin, aber das Ministerium könnte beide Hilfen propagieren, zieht es jedoch vor, die Bevölkerung in ihrer Abneigung gegen Werwölfe lieber zu unterstützen."

Schliesslich wendet sich das Gespräch wieder Hermione und mir zu.

„Wissen Sie beide schon, was Sie nach Ihrer Schulzeit machen werden?"

„Wir beabsichtigen, an die Avalon Academy zu gehen und Rechtswissenschaften und Geschichte zu studieren," sagt Hermione.

„Beide?"

„Beide. Wir interessieren uns für alles, was um uns vorgeht und wir denken, dass dies eine gute Möglichkeit ist, uns aktiv an der Gestaltung unserer Mitwelt zu beteiligen," erkläre ich.

„In anderen Worten, Sie werden danach in die Politik gehen?" will der Mann wissen.

„Wenn, dann sicher erst in etwa dreissig Jahren oder so..." weiche ich aus.

Endlich hat der Typ alle seine Fragen gestellt. Wir sind sehr froh, dass wir das letzte Wort haben und bekommen den Text am nächsten Tag zugesandt. Wir lesen ihn alle und überprüfen ihn, erst dann schicken wir ihn mit unserem Einverständnis an die ‚Hexenwoche' zurück.

Das Interview wird schon in der nächsten Ausgabe gedruckt und wir sind auf dem Titelblatt. Danach werden wir für einige Zeit mit einer ganzen Tonne von Briefen eingedeckt, aber die meisten davon sind Glückwünsche zu unserer Verlobung und nicht einer ist irgendwie negativ. Hermione und ich schreiben daher einen Brief, den wir für alle kopieren und unsere Eulen sind ein paar Tage lang unterwegs, um all die Briefe zuzustellen. Alle Briefschreiber, welche eine Adresse angegeben haben, bekommen so eine kurze Antwort.

Es ist aber sehr schwer, uns dabei auf unsere Schularbeiten zu konzentrieren. Aber wir müssen, also knirschen wir mit den Zähnen und bemühen uns. Das Animagustraining ist dadurch etwas in den Hintergrund getreten, aber wir haben eh alle das Gefühl, dass wir jetzt die Transformation und das Verhalten unserer Tiere ziemlich gut drin haben. Ich habe bemerkt, dass Ginny ab und zu mal entschlüpft, um zu fliegen. Da wir über ihren Verschleierungszauber Bescheid wissen, können wir sie natürlich als Adler sehen, wenn alle anderen in ihr nur einen gewöhnlichen Vogel erkennen. Sie ist einfach umwerfend! Sie hat diese unglaublich starken Schwingen, mit denen sie ein paar Mal flattert, dann ist sie schon einige Meter in der Höhe. Ron hat Fotos von ihr gemacht, die sie ihrer Mutter schickt.

**Remus**

Es ist ein unglaubliches Gefühl, Lily zu beobachten. Es geht ihr auch in dieser Schwangerschaft gut. Sie appariert einmal im Monat nach Hogwarts und besucht Poppy, die sie dann jeweilen untersucht. Sie sagt, mit den Kindern sei alles in Ordnung. Wir wollen nicht vor der Geburt wissen, was sie für ein Geschlecht haben. Jetzt ist schon mehr als die Hälfte der Zeit um. Siri und ich haben in der Zwischenzeit schon eine ganze Reihe Bücher über Schwangerschaft, Geburt und Babyzeit gelesen, um uns zumindest theoretisch etwas schlau zu machen.

Sirius arbeitet ziemlich viel an seiner Theorie. Er ist ein sehr guter Braumeister, und die Schüler finden, dass er sein Fach sehr gut unterrichtet, aber Sirius hat immer noch sehr grossen Respekt vor dem riesigen Pensum, das ein Hogwarts-Lehrer bewältigen muss. Jetzt baut er seinen eigenen Unterrichtsplan auf, wobei Lily ihm hilft. Sie ist sehr systematisch, etwas, was Sirius ein bisschen abgeht.

**Sirius**

Jedes Mal, wenn ich Lily dieser Tage sehe, wird mir mehr bewusst, was sie da in ihrem Bauch trägt. Sie erlaubt uns, die Kinder durch ihre Bauchdecke zu ertasten und zu streicheln. Und sie erzählt uns alles über ihre Entwicklung. Sie sind bestens drauf, sagt sie. Poppy weiss bereits, was die Kinder für ein Geschlecht haben, will es uns aber nur sagen, wenn wir's auch wissen wollen. Wir verzichten jedoch darauf, denn wenn es ein Pärchen ist, wissen wir ja immer noch nicht, welches Kind von wem von uns dreien ist, also warten wir lieber, bis sie geboren sind. Aber wir fangen schon an, die Tage zu zählen.

Das Unterrichten macht mir immer noch Spass. Eigentlich immer mehr, je mehr ich an Sicherheit gewinne. Ich fürchte, dass ich in Hogwarts vermissen werde, nicht mehr mehrere Fächer zu unterrichten. Ich werde mir möglichst viel Abwechslung bewahren und nicht immer die gleichen Dinge wiederholen.

Um Tests zu generieren, benutze ich Morags System. Natürlich bekomme ich auf diese Art weit mehr als ich brauche, aber ich muss diese endlosen Listen ja erst mal durchsehen und alles, was ich für geeignet erachte, nehme ich heraus. Auf diese Art habe ich etwas schon mal erledigt, das sind die Tests und mögliche Aufsatzthemen.

Ron und Justin räumen ihr Zimmer auf unserer Seite, damit Lizzie dort einziehen kann. Sie ziehen sich in Justins Zimmer auf der anderen Seite des Hauses zurück.

Und dann machen wir uns dran, das in Lizzies altem Zimmer das neue Babyzimmer einzurichten. Zum Glück ist es so gross. Dann muss auf unserer Seite das Bett umplatziert werden. Wir ziehen es erst in die Mitte des Zimmers, dann verschieben wir den Schreibtisch vor das Fenster und danach können die Schränke alle an die Seite. Unser Bett kommt gegenüber seinem alten Standplatz an die Wand. Dann kann ich die Tür zum Kinderzimmer einbauen. Das heisst, ich mache gar keine richtige Tür, die Öffnung wird nur durch einen dichten Vorhang verschlossen. Wenn wir uns lieben wollen, werden wir mit Einweg-Silenziumzaubern arbeiten. Dann dekorieren wir das Kinderzimmer mit einem Anstrich in zartem hellgrün. Auf den Boden kommt ein dunkelgrüner Teppich im selben Farbton wie die Wand. Die Vorhänge bekommen dieselbe dunkelgrüne Farbe. Zur bereits vorhandenen stellen wir zwei schöne Wiegen, die ich aus Messing mache. Die Bettchen sind an einem Rahmen aufgehängt. Sie bekommen einen hellgrünen Betthimmel, mit kleinen schwarzen Hunden und grauen Wölfchen, die über den Stoff laufen und miteinander spielen. Ausserdem stelle ich bequeme Schaukelstühle auf. An den Wänden entlang kommen die Wickelkommoden und Kleiderschränke, sowie ein kleines Regal. Es ist viel Platz in diesem Zimmer, also fühlt es sich immer noch nicht überladen an.

Woche um Woche rücken wir dem Termin näher und so langsam macht sich Nervosität breit. Wenn es so weit ist, wartet ein Portschlüssel, um uns vier für die Geburt nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Poppy will das Schloss während des Schuljahres so wenig wie möglich verlassen und meint, dass der Portschlüssel Lily nicht schaden würde, dass sie aber für die Geburt in Hogwarts besser aufgehoben wäre.

**Parvati**

In Zauberkunst sind wir jetzt mit all den Zaubern durch, die Remus uns dieses Jahr beizubringen hatte und nun bringt Remus zum Repetieren wieder die Übungstests an, die er wieder vom Ministerium angefordert hat. Das erinnert uns daran, dass es höchste Zeit ist, für die NEWTS zu repetieren. Es wird immer schwieriger, uns darauf zu konzentrieren, weil es so viel ist. Wir sitzen wieder oft draussen auf der Terrasse mit unseren Übungstests. Sie sind schwieriger als die OWLS, aber das Format ist praktisch das selbe. Wir korrigieren die Tests auch wieder gemeinsam, so dass weder Remus noch Sirius nach dem Unterricht mehr Arbeit haben. Mit dieser Methode lernen wir wieder viel aus unseren Fehlern. Es ist eine gute Art zu repetieren und ergänzt unsere eigenen Studien hervorragend. Auch hier merken wir, dass die wichtigsten Fragen immer wieder auftauchen und so wissen wir zu einem guten Teil, was in den NEWTS wohl alles kommen wird. So nach dem dritten Mal habe sogar ich das raus.

Aber wir haben eine Menge Fächer. In Hogwarts hätten wir normalerweise nur sechs, aber hier sind es acht. Das gibt schon ziemlich zu tun. Deshalb sitzen wir auch meistens in der Bibliothek und haben wenig Zeit für Dinge, die nichts mit der Schule zu tun haben.

Doch es kommt die Zeit, in der wir wieder einen Verhütungstrank brauen müssen. Wir vier Mädchen treffen uns deshalb an einem Wochenende im Klassenzimmer und sortieren die per Eulenorder bestellten und gelieferten Ingredienzien. Wir machen uns auf einem der Brautische an die Arbeit. Da wir schon oft und oft zusammen gearbeitet haben, geht es ziemlich flott voran. Sobald der Zaubertrank fertig ist, lassen wir ihn vorschriftgemäss kühlen und kehren zu unseren Schularbeiten zurück. Hermione und Padma sind wieder ausgesprochen kratzbürstig und treiben uns zum Lernen an. Draco und ich sinken jede Nacht praktisch bewegungslos aufs Bett und können nur noch ein paar Stunden lang schlafen und sonst gar nichts. Sex verschieben wir aufs Wochenende, wir brauchen den Schlaf!

**Justin**

Wir sind langsam alle erschöpft. Hermione ist wieder mal unerbittlich und zieht uns mit sich in ihrem Repetitionsprogramm. Remus und Sirius fügen ihren Teil zum Berg an Arbeit bei, indem sie uns all diese Übungstests schreiben lassen. Die einzige Abwechslung bietet noch Remus' kurzer Spaziergang in die Zauberei ohne Zauberstab. Er testet die unter uns, die allenfalls eine Begabung dafür zeigen.

Jenny hat mir regelmässig über ihre Abenteuer in Hogwarts berichtet. Wie es scheint, hat sie viel Spass und hat auch einige Freunde gefunden. Ich bin glücklich für sie. Sie wird sich gut durchschlagen. Auch ihre Noten sind offenbar gut.

In der Zwischenzeit nähern wir uns der Geburt von Remus' und Sirius' Zwillingen. Nach Madam Pomfreys Berechnungen müssten sie am 26. April geboren werden. Aber sie hat Lily gewarnt, dass die Geburt bis zu zehn Tage vor oder nach dem errechneten Termin beginnen kann. Es zeigt sich, dass die Kinder es gut meinen – sie kommen zwei Tage früher.

**Remus**

Lily sitzt am Küchentisch und lernt, als sie die ersten Zeichen des Geburtsbeginns spürt. Sie ruft James und mich her und gemeinsam checken wir die Abstände zwischen den Wehen um herauszufinden, ob es nicht nur wieder eine Warnung ist. Es scheint aber loszugehen. Wir können noch ein paar Stunden warten, bevor wir nach Hogwarts gehen, ich rufe aber Poppy über den Commumirror an und warne sie, dass wir bald kommen.

„Alles ist schon vorbereitet, Remus, seid vorsichtig."

„Wir werden auf Lily aufpassen, Poppy. Bis später."

Wir warten, bis Sirius seine letzte Lektion beendet hat. Als er in die Küche kommt und Lily sieht, wie sie regelmässig und bestimmt atmet, fragt er besorgt:

„Ist was nicht in Ordnung?"

„Alles ist in Ordnung, Liebster, aber unsere Kinder wollen raus!"

„Oh!"

Der Anblick seiner Augen, die weit aufgehen, ist zu niedlich. Wir informieren die Schüler und aktivieren dann den Portschlüssel, nachdem wir die vorbereitete Tasche mit Babysachen und allem geholt haben. Poppy bringt uns gleich in das Zimmer, das Remus immer nach seinen Transformationen benutzt hatte. Nach ein paar weiteren Stunden ist Lily langsam zu müde, um noch herumzugehen und lässt sich auf dem Bett nieder. Ich glaube, zu der Zeit sind Sirius und ich beide schon totale Nervenbündel. Poppy hält uns aber auf Trab, damit wir gar keine Zeit haben, allzu sehr zu zittern. Wir helfen alle drei Lily so gut wie wir können. Poppy gibt uns die entsprechenden Instruktionen.

Endlich, kurz nach Mitternacht am 25. April kommt das erste Baby. Wir sind beide völlig hin, als wir sehen, wie es sich seinen Weg aus Lilys Körper bahnt. Sie presst hart und folgt Poppys Befehlen aufs Wort und so kommt ein Kopf hervor, der eindeutig zu gross aussieht, als dass er durch diese Öffnung passen könnte. Und dennoch geht es. Lily hat nur ein paar Sekunden, um tief durchzuatmen, bevor die nächste Wehe den Körper des Babys herauspresst. Wir halten beide den Atem an und ich kaue an meiner Unterlippe. Es ist ein kleiner Junge, und wie der aussieht, könnte er entweder Siris oder James' Sohn sein. Ein Bad ist bereits vorbereitet und sobald Poppy es mir erlaubt, hebe ich das winzige Menschlein zum ersten Mal hoch und bringe es gleich hinüber, um es zu baden. Es bedeutet allerdings, dass ich die Geburt der beiden anderen Babys nicht direkt mitbekomme. Ich trage den Winzling in seiner Decke auf den Wickeltisch, den Poppy aufgestellt hat. Vorsichtig nehme ich die Decke weg und hebe das Baby wieder auf. Er schreit los, aber dann halte ich ihn zärtlich ins warme Wasser und sofort verstummt er. Ich wasche ihn behutsam vom Kopf bis zu den Füsschen. Dabei massiere ich den kleinen Körper etwas, um den Blutkreislauf anzuregen. Schliesslich öffnen sich die winzigen, zu kleinen Fäustchen geballten Händchen und die Augen schliessen sich. Also nehme ich ihn wieder aus dem Wasser und bringe ihn sofort zum Wickeltisch, wo ich ihn in ein weiches Tuch lege. Es ist mit einem Wärmezauber versehen und als ich das Tuch um den Kleinen wickle, beruhigt er sich wieder. Ich trockne ihn ganz vorsichtig ab. Dann reinige ich die Babydecke von all dem Blut und der Käseschmiere und den Resten des Fruchtwassers. Ich wickle das Baby hinein und halte ihn fest an mich gepresst, so wie Poppy es mir gezeigt hat. Ich bin fast fertig, als Siri kommt und das zweite Baby bringt.

„Es ist ein Mädchen, Moony, und eindeutig deine Tochter, und schau, wie hübsch sie ist!" sagt er ganz sanft.

Ich hebe den kleinen Jungen auf und drehe mich um, dabei deute ich mit dem Zauberstab auf das Babybad und wechsle das Wasser. Dann schaue ich mir unsere kleine Tochter an und wirklich, Sirius hat recht, sie ist wirklich ein niedliches kleines Mädchen. Sirius badet unser Baby. Er macht es wie ich, ganz langsam, bis sich das Kleine erholt hat. Derweilen halte ich unseren oder James' Sohn auf den Armen. Ich kann noch immer kaum ein Wort sprechen, so aufgewühlt bin ich. Sirius hat grade unsere Tochter vom Wickeltisch aufgehoben, als James mit dem dritten Drilling dazukommt.

„Hey, ihr Lieben! Schaut mal, wer da kommt – ein kleiner Padfoot, da gehe ich jede Wette ein!"

„Oder ein kleiner Prongs. Dies hier könnte nämlich ein kleiner Padfoot sein," gebe ich zu bedenken.

James schaut von dem einen kleinen Jungen zum anderen und findet:

„Sehen beide ziemlich gleich aus, findet ihr nicht?"

Wir lachen alle. Lily meldet sich von drüben und protestiert:

„Wo zum Geier bleiben meine Kinder?"

„Konsultieren wir Lily, Leute," schlägt Sirius lachend vor, während er zärtlich mein Töchterchen halt.

„Gute Idee! Wascht ihr mal, ich bringe dieses liebe kleine Kerlchen zu seiner Mummy."

Ich übergebe ihr das Baby auf meinem Arm und schaue hinüber zu Sirius. Lily strahlt ihn an und als sie mich anschaut, grinst sie.

„Dies hier ist eindeutig James' Sohn! Schaut euch bloss diese Haare an, nur ein Potter kann solche Haare auf dem Kopf haben!"

Sie hat recht, dieser schwarze kleine Wuschelkopf kann nur einem Potter gehören. Wir lachen wieder alle, sogar Poppy. Die schaut sich die Babys der Reihe nach gut an und meint:

„Alle sehr klein, aber auch sehr gesund. Du hast sehr gut zu ihnen geschaut, Lily! Wie heissen sie denn nun?"

Sirius und ich haben uns noch nicht ganz entschieden, ob Kevin oder Dennis. Ich schaue auf meinen Sohn, den James mir jetzt auf die Arme legt. Er ist eindeutig Sirius' Sohn, also frage ich:

„Was willst du denn nun lieber, Kevin oder Dennis?"

„Ich glaube, Dennis... wir können ihm ja Kevin als zweiten Namen geben..."

„Dennis Kevin Black. Das klingt doch sehr hübsch!" findet Poppy.

„Er ist so niedlich, Siri..."

Poppy checkt Denny und findet alles an ihm in bester Ordnung. Sie schaut zu uns auf und meint:

„Er ist in bester Verfassung. Jetzt machen wir ihnen je eine Flasche und ihr könnt sie füttern. Ja, kleiner Dennis, dir geht's prima! Und dieses niedliche kleine Bäuchlein wird auch schon bald lecker gefüllt werden. Weisst du, wie du ihn anziehen musst, Remus?"

„Ich würde sagen ja, wir haben ja mit Lizzie ziemlich oft geübt. Da wird sich nicht sehr viel geändert haben."

Wir haben die ersten Kleidchen für unsere Kinder in einer grossen Tasche mitgebracht. Die Windeln habe ich auch schon da drin. Ich hole eine davon aus der Tasche und ziehe sie Dennis an, was sogar ohne Probleme geht. Dann kann ich ohne allzu grosse Mühe das winzige Baby anziehen. In der Zwischenzeit kümmert Poppy sich um unsere Tochter. Nach langen Diskussionen und Blättern in einer ganzen Reihe von Büchern sind wir schliesslich auf die romanische Version von Serena gestossen, Seraina, und haben uns für unser Töchterchen für diesen Namen entschieden. Poppy gefällt der Name ausgezeichnet.

Ich halte Denny wieder an meine Brust gedrückt. Er kann meinen Herzschlag spüren und scheint total zufrieden zu sein. Obwohl ich erwarte, dass das kleine Bäuchlein demnächst mal zwickt und er hungrig wird. Als das der Fall ist, fängt er wieder an zu schreien. Poppy rät mir, mit ihm herumzugehen, was ihn wieder für eine Weile beruhigt. Ich küsse ihn auf sein Köpfchen, während ich ihn ganz leicht schaukle.

**James **

Es ist wieder umwerfend. Ich geselle mich zu Lily, die unserem Sohn seine erste Milchration zukommen lässt. Andrew Mark Potter. Harry hat nun einen kleinen Bruder zu seiner kleinen Schwester. Von mir aus können wir weiterhin abwechseln. Ich gebe Lily einen zarten Kuss und sage leise:

„Danke, meine Liebste! Wie geht's dir?"

„Müde, aber sonst okay. War harte Arbeit. Aber schau dir die beiden da drüben an, James! Ich glaube, wir haben sie wirklich glücklich gemacht."

Wir schauen beide hinüber zu Sirius und Remus, die sich nun auf einem zum Sofa transfigurierten Bett niederlassen und mit ihren Kindern Bekanntschaft schliessen. Sie strahlen übers ganze Gesicht. Ich weiss, wie es sich anfühlt beim ersten Kind. Ich hab's nie vergessen und ich freue mich, dass Remus und Sirius nun auch in den Genuss dieses Gefühls kommen. Es war eine gute Idee! Schliesslich braucht die britische Zauberergemeinschaft noch einen ganzen Haufen Potters, Blacks und Lupins, um alle die wieder auszugleichen, die dem Terror zum Opfer gefallen sind.

**Sirius**

Es ist vorbei! Remus und ich halten unsere Kinder auf den Armen. Remus ist hinreissend schön mit unserem Sohn auf seinen Armen. Der Kleine beruhigt sich wieder und als Poppy fertig ist und auch Seraina für gesund erklärt, geht sie in ihr Büro, wo sie rasch unsere mitgebrachten Babyflaschen vorbereitet und für die beiden Futter macht. Wir werden es noch lernen müssen, dieses Futter herzustellen, Lily kann nicht drei Kinder voll stillen. Poppy meint allerdings, dass das kein Problem sei. Während wir ein Sofa transfigurieren und uns darauf niederlassen, um unsere Babys zu füttern, bekommen wir Besuch, denn Albus und Minerva kommen hereinspaziert. Als sie die drei Kleinen sehen, fangen sie an zu lächeln.

Seraina nuckelt hungrig an ihrer Flasche. Ich habe schon Angst, dass sie sich dabei irgendwie weh tut, aber als sie genug hat, spuckt sie den Nuckel der Flasche aus.

„War's das, meine Süsse? Nicht mehr hungrig? Bist du sicher?" frage ich sie zärtlich.

Ich offeriere ihr die Flasche von Neuem, aber sie scheint sich sicher zu sein. Poppy checkt und meint:

„Das ist okay, Sirius, sie muss nicht alles trinken. Sie wird es schon anmelden, wenn sie wieder Hunger hat."

„Gut."

Ich hebe Seraina auf und halte sie an meine Brust. Poppy gibt mir ein Gazetuch, um ihr Mäulchen zu putzen, wenn sie aufstösst. Was kurz danach auch passiert.

„Wenn sie nuckelt, schluckt sie auch Luft, die muss jetzt wieder raus."

„Ich bin sehr froh, dass wir solches jetzt von Lizzie her alles wissen, das wird die Babypflege sehr erleichtern."

Und einen Moment später schläft mein Töchterchen ein. Ich halte sie auf meinem Arm und kann einfach nicht aufhören, sie anzustaunen. Dann endlich kann ich aufblicken und entdecke Albus' und Minervas strahlende Gesichter.

„Das ist Seraina, meine Lieben," flüstere ich.

„Sie ist wirklich hübsch, Sirius," sagt Minerva ebenso leise.

„Und sie ist Remus' Tochter. Nur, dass er sie bisher noch nicht einmal hat halten können."

„Dasselbe gilt für dich und deinen Sohn, Siri. Wir wechseln, wenn wir sie das nächste Mal aufnehmen müssen..."

Er wendet sich an die beiden Professoren:

„Und das ist Dennis Kevin Black."

Dennys Augen sind noch offen, aber bestimmt nicht mehr lange. Remus gibt ihn an Minerva. Sie schaut auf das Baby und lächelt. Dann sagt sie:

„Hogwarts, nimm dich in Acht – eine neue Generation Rumtreiber wächst heran... drei davon zur selben Zeit!"

„Wir wollen doch sehr hoffen, dass sie eine Menge Unsinn anstellen, Minerva, wir wollen, dass sie eine so richtig unbeschwerte Kindheit haben."

„Ihr werdet selber darunter zu leiden haben, lass mich dich warnen, Sirius," sagt sie völlig unbeeindruckt.

„Ich will nur, dass sie glückliche kleine Kerlchen werden. Es ist ein unglaubliches Gefühl," gebe ich zurück.

„Ja, so sagt man. Ich freue mich für euch beide und gratuliere euch!"

Albus hat noch kein Wort gesagt. Er beschwört zwei Sessel herauf, setzt sich und ich gebe ihm Seraina. Sollte sie davon aufwachen, was soll's – **er** braucht die Kleine jetzt für einen Moment. Er schaut auf den Säugling auf seinem Arm, dann auf Remus und mich.

„Ihr seid gesegnet, ihr zwei, das wisst ihr, nicht wahr? Ihr werdet mit diesen beiden Babys so viel Glück mit heim nehmen. Und eure Fürsorge für die Kinder wird mit noch mehr Freude belohnt werden. Das ist das wertvollste Geschenk für jeden Menschen."

„Das fühle ich jetzt schon, Albus. Es war schon total beglückend, ihre Entwicklung im Bauch ihrer Mutter zu verfolgen, aber das war schon rein gar nichts verglichen mit dem Gefühl, sie jetzt auf meinem Arm zu halten," bemerke ich.

„Ihr solltet sie jetzt schlafen legen, ihr Lieben. Sie brauchen eine Menge Schlaf und ich rate euch, sorgt dafür, dass sie nachts mehr schlafen als am Tag..." erinnert Poppy uns. Sie bleibt eben immer auf dem Boden.

Dazu müssen wir heimkehren, also heben wir beide ein Baby auf und ich erkundige mich vor dem Apparieren noch nach Lily.

„Sie kann auch mit nach Hause kommen, aber Albus gibt ihr einen Portschlüssel," teilt Poppy mir mit.

„Gut. Wie können wir dir danken, Poppy? Du hast uns so sehr geholfen," sagt Remus und küsst sie auf die Wange.

„Remus, das war mir ein wahres Vergnügen. Ich konnte mein Wissen in diesen Dingen wieder mal aufpolieren, und es war ausserdem wirklich ein Privileg, eure Kinder mit euch zur Welt kommen zu sehen. Ich werde morgen bei euch hereinschauen und nach ihnen sehen."

„Vielen Dank, Poppy," sage auch ich und gebe ihr ebenfalls einen Kuss.

Wir sagen leise auf Wiedersehen zu Albus und Minerva und verlassen das Schloss, um unsere Kleinchen nach Hause zu apparieren. Dafür müssen wir noch ein Stück bis zu den Toren laufen. Als wir heimkommen, sind sie daher beide wieder wach und am Schreien, aber wir beruhigen sie wieder, so gut wir können. Remus schiebt Seraina seinen kleinen Finger in den Mund. Sie nuckelt dran und beruhigt sich fast sofort. Also versuche ich den selben Trick bei Denny, der meinen Finger ohne Probleme als Nuckel akzeptiert. Hey, das ist ja erstaunlich, wie der zieht! Ich weiss, dass es ein Reflex ist, aber es ist eindeutig ein sehr starker Reflex.

Gleich darauf stehen James und Lily mit Andy im Raum. James stützt Lily, während er Andy festhält. Sie lässt sich auf einem der Schaukelstühle nieder und schliesst die Augen.

„Geht's dir noch gut, Lily?" erkundigt Remus sich.

„Ja, nur hundemüde!" gibt sie beruhigend zurück. „Ihr könnt euch mal um die Kleinen kümmern, ich will schlafen!"

Immerhin haben die Kinder laut genug geschrieen, um Harry und Hermione in ihrer Dachkammer zu wecken. Beide stehen auch gleich auf der Türschwelle. Und grinsen breit, als sie uns mit den Kindern sehen.

„Hey!" flüstert Harry, vom Schlafen noch etwas heiser, „Schau mal, wer da ist!"

„Hallo, ihr beiden. Kommt, schaut sie euch an!" sagt James leise.

Ich setze mich auf einen anderen Schaukelstuhl und lege Denny auf meine Brust. Er nuckelt immer noch an meinem Finger.

„Oh, sind die niedlich, Dad! Gratuliere euch allen!" sagt Harry. „Wer ist denn nun wer?"

„Das hier ist dein Bruder Andrew, Remus hat Seraina und Sirius hat Dennis. Sie sind jetzt... Andy knapp zwei, Seraina nicht ganz zwei und Denny etwa anderthalb Stunden alt," erklärt James.

Harry kniet sich neben Lily und umarmt sie. Sie erwidert die Umarmung, bittet ihn aber:

„Du könntest mir ins Bett helfen, mein Lieber, dein Dad ist im Moment mit anderem beschäftigt..."

„Mach' ich doch glatt, Mum! Komm..."

Harry hilft seiner Mutter aufzustehen und führt sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. Schon drei Minuten später ist er zurück und sagt leise:

„Schläft schon."

Remus steht auf und sagt:

„Hier, Harry, du wolltest doch ein Mädchen als Patenkind. Das ist Seraina..."

Harry nimmt das winzige Baby auf den Arm und schaut sie an.

„Sie ist so was von hübsch, Remus. – Na ja, sie sind alle hübsch, aber sie ist so niedlich..."

„Erinnerst du dich an die Babyfotos von Remus, Harry?" Ist mein einziger Kommentar. „Remus war so ziemlich das niedlichste Kind, das man sich vorstellen kann."

„Stimmt," sagt Harry und haucht einen zarten Kuss auf Serainas Stirn.

Ich reiche Hermione den kleinen Denny. Sie wird seine Patin. Eine Weile lang schauen wir den Teenagern zu, wie sie ihre Patenkinder kennen lernen. Doch dann geben sie uns beide Kinder wieder zurück.

„Wir lassen euch wohl besser die Kleinen in ihre Wiegen legen... Gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht, ihr Lieben. Und setzt vielleicht Silenziumzauber über euer Zimmer, dann wecken sie euch nicht mehr. Bei dreien können wir ein anständiges Hauskonzert erwarten..." sagt James.

Nachdem Harry und Hermione in ihr Zimmer zurückgekehrt sind, legen James, Remus und ich endlich unsere Kinder in ihre neuen Wiegen. Wir wählen sie eher zufällig aus, aber entscheiden sofort, dass es dabei für die drei bleibt. Sie tun uns den Gefallen, auch gleich wieder einzuschlafen. Danach stehen wir beide einfach vor den Wiegen und schauen sie an. Ich schlinge meinen Arm um Remus' Schulter und lehne mich an ihn. Er dreht seinen Kopf etwas und legt ihn an meinen, dann meint er:

„Ich kann's immer noch kaum fassen. Sie sind ein Wunder, Siri..."

„Das sind sie. Sie sind wundervoll..."

James kommt her und umarmt uns beide. Wir sind ihm und Lily so dankbar für das, was sie da für uns getan haben. Wir umarmen ihn auch und bedanken uns noch einmal.

„Ist schon gut, ich weiss es jetzt! Versprecht nur, dass ihr euer Bestes mit ihnen tun werdet. Ich staune ja selber immer noch über Lily, dass sie es getan hat..."

„Sie ist die Beste!" kommentiere ich. „Und ich finde, dass unsere Kinder aufwachsen und lernen sollten, sie Mum zu nennen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, James. Ich möchte schon, dass unsere Kinder wissen, wer sie geboren hat.

James schaut sich die drei Kinder an und strahlt. Wir haben gemeinsam mit Mrs Winter einen Vertrag über die Leihmutterschaft gemacht und so haben unsere beiden bereits unsere Nachnamen, aber bestimmt wird James ihnen näher stehen als ein Onkel. Auf der anderen Seite stehen wir seinen Kindern eigentlich auch näher als ein Onkel.

„Wenn Lily damit einverstanden ist, dann bin ich es auch. Ich bleibe James für sie, und wie wollt ihr euer „Dad"-Problem lösen?"

„Ich nehme an, dass ich einfach Papa für sie sein werde, und Sirius Daddy," meint Remus.

„Problem schon gelöst. Sie werden zwar rechtlich unsere Kinder sein, aber Teil deiner Familie bleiben, James. Was kann sich ein Kind mehr wünschen als einen ganzen Haufen liebevolle Eltern?"

„Ich gehe mal die Flaschen vorzubereiten, damit wir sie nur warm zu machen brauchen, wenn sie hungrig werden, Liebster," sagt Remus und löst sich von mir.

Ich verharre, wo ich bin und schaue alle drei Kinder noch eine Weile an. Mir ist es völlig egal, welches Kind ich gezeugt habe, ich liebe unsere beiden bereits über alles und finde beide äusserst hübsch. Da wir diesen Zauber über Lily gesprochen haben, der die dominanten Erbteile der Mutter ausradiert, sieht Seraina wie eine Kopie von Remus aus. Sie hat noch ganz wenige Haare, aber die sind hellbraun, und die kleine Nase, obwohl noch rund wie ein Knopf, scheint mir auch schon ein wenig von der Form der Nase ihres Papas zu haben. Ich sehne mich danach, sie schon wieder auf meinen Arm zu nehmen, aber ich wage es nicht, ihren Schlummer zu stören. Unsere Tochter! Was für ein grossartiges Gefühl. Eine ganze Welle völlig neuartiger Glücksgefühle schwappt seit zwei Stunden über mich hinweg, während ich ihr beim Schlafen zusehe. Die winzigen Fäustchen stecken in Stofffäustlingen, damit sie sich mit ihren Nägeln nicht kratzt. Wir haben sie in hellgelbe Strampelhöschen gekleidet, die Molly uns gestrickt hat. Sie hat uns natürlich erwartungsgemäss erst in die Pfanne gehauen, als sie davon erfahren hat und dann hat sie geheult, weil sie endlich wieder mal ein Baby verwöhnen kann und schliesslich hat sie sich ans Werk gemacht und uns mit niedlichen Babykleidchen überschwemmt, nicht nur für unsere beiden, sondern auch für Andy. Und die sehen so niedlich aus. Muss morgen ein Bildchen machen und es an Molly schicken. Über dem Strampelhöschen trägt Seraina ein Babyjäckchen, das hinten geschlossen wird. Es ist aus dem selben hellgelb und steht ihr super. Die kleinen Füsschen stecken in Finkchen, die auch zu dem Set Kleidchen gehören. Ich glaube, wir haben etwa ein Dutzend solcher Sets bekommen. Zu den meisten gehört auch noch ein Mützchen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das hier drinnen nötig ist.

Dann wende ich mich zu Dennis. Mein Sohn. Ich ziehe die Luft scharf ein und seufze. Du bist so hübsch wie deine Schwester, Denny. Schwarze Haare. Das war wirklich keine Überraschung, denn die schwarzen Haare und grauen Augen haben fast alle in unserer Familie. Vielleicht haben sie Narcissa deshalb keinen Stern-Namen gegeben, weil sie blond ist! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, zum ersten Mal die Augen unserer Zwillinge zu sehen, aber ich vermute, dass da noch nicht viel zu erkennen ist, denn die Augenfarbe zeigt sich ja nicht gleich von Anfang an. Denny hat eine gerade winzige Nase. Remus hat ihn auch in eine von Mollys Garnituren gekleidet, hellgrün. Wir liessen ihr freie Hand, haben bloss rosa abgelehnt, das wir für keines unserer Kinder wollen. Auch Denny hat kleine Fäustlinge an. Poppy hat sie beiden übergezogen, als sie gesehen hat, dass ihre kleinen Nägel ziemlich scharf sind. Die Händchen liegen neben seinem Köpfchen, das er zur Seite gedreht hat. Poppy hat uns versichert, dass beide völlig gesund sind und wir sie nur gut zu füttern brauchen. Ihr werdet uns einiges an Arbeit bescheren, ihr kleinen Lauser, aber ich freue mich darauf. Wir können uns ja gegenseitig immer eine oder zwei Nächte frei geben und dann den Nachtdienst wieder übernehmen. Tagsüber kommt ihr mit ins Büro oder ins Wohnzimmer.

Heute ist euer Geburtstag, meine Kleinen. Also wünsche ich euch von ganzem Herzen alles Gute zum Geburtstag und ein schönes, glückliches Leben voller Liebe und Sonnenschein und eine wunderbare Kindheit. Was immer in meiner Macht stehen wird, werde ich tun, um euch das zu geben. Ich weiss, dass eine Reihe von Leuten an meiner Seite sind, die das Ihre dazu beitragen werden.

**Remus**

Ich muss mich zusammennehmen, um die Milch richtig zu kochen. Ein kleines Knacken hinter mir teilt mir mit, dass eine der Hauselfen aufgetaucht ist. Hat wahrscheinlich das Licht im Haus gesehen und ist neugierig geworden. Es ist Dobby und er schaut mich so fragend an, dass ich grinsen muss.

„Hallo, Dobby. Alles ist gut gegangen und wir sind stolze Väter zweier Söhne und einer Tochter. Sie heissen Andrew, Dennis und Seraina. Beide sind gesund und wahrscheinlich bald schon wieder hungrig, also muss ich jetzt wirklich ihre Milch kochen..."

„Dobby hat sich gewundert, Meister Lupin. Das ist eine wunderbare Nachricht und Dobby ist ganz glücklich für Sie und Meister Black! Lassen Sie Dobby die Milch kochen, Dobby weiss ganz genau wie man das macht."

Ich räume ihm das Feld und er hat die Sache innert weniger Minuten erledigt. Alle Flaschen stehen eisgekühlt in einem Korb direkt neben den Kühlschränken. Dort können wir sie immer wieder abholen.

„Danke, Dobby. Geh jetzt wieder schlafen, morgen könnt ihr beiden sie dann auch sehen."

„Dobby wird da sein, und Winky auch!"

Ich nehme zwei der Flaschen mit hinauf und stelle sie auf einer der Kommoden ab. Sie sind magisch eisgekühlt und wir werden sie magisch wieder erwärmen, wenn wir sie benötigen. Als ich das Zimmer betrete, wünscht James mir gute Nacht. Sirius steht immer noch zwischen den beiden Wiegen, offensichtlich vollkommen in Gedanken verloren, während er den Zwillingen beim Schlafen zusieht. Ich habe noch gar nicht richtig Zeit zum Nachdenken bekommen, hab einfach gemacht, was gemacht werden musste und bin auf dem Adrenalin gelaufen, das ich heute Abend in Überfluss ausgeschüttet habe. Jetzt endlich bekomme ich eine erste Gelegenheit, ganz ruhig die kleinen Wesen zu betrachten, die wir kreiert haben. Sie sind beide so hübsch. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich in der Lage bin, überhaupt auszudrücken, was ich wirklich bei ihrem Anblick empfinde. Wir haben so lange drauf gewartet und nun ist alles so schnell gegangen. Ich stelle mich wieder dicht neben Sirius. Er schaut auf und nimmt wahr, dass ich wieder da bin. Ich nicke nach unserem Schlafzimmer und er nickt zurück. Wir gehen hinüber, ziehen den Vorhang und ziehen uns aus. Wir schlüpfen unter die Decke und kuscheln uns dicht aneinander, nur noch fähig zu einem Gutenachtkuss.

„Ich bin so glücklich..." sagt er seufzend.

„Ich weiss, was du empfindest... es geht mir genauso, Liebster."

Wir werden ziemlich brutal vom hungrigen Geschrei unserer drei Kleinen geweckt. Als ich einen verschlafenen Blick auf den Wecker werfe, stelle ich fest, dass erst drei Stunden vergangen sind, seit wir ins Bett gekrochen sind, denn die Uhr zeigt sechs Uhr früh. Mit einem Satz sind wir beide aus dem Bett. Es ist Samstag und die Rasselbande wird nicht begeistert sein, so früh am Morgen aufgeweckt zu werden. Deshalb dampfen wir nackt wie wir sind ins Kinderzimmer und nehmen unsere beiden aus ihren Wiegen, während James verschlafen von der anderen Seite kommt und Andy aus der Wiege holt. Sirius hat Seraina auf den Arm genommen, ich Denny. Wir wickeln sie zärtlich in ihre Babydecken. Ich zitiere das Fläschchen her und wärme es mit einem Zauber. Dann teste ich, ob die Temperatur passt. Poppy hat uns gezeigt, wie warm die Milch in etwa sein sollte. Sobald ich das Baby auf den Arm genommen habe, hat es sein Schreien eingestellt, das gibt mir ein paar Minuten Zeit, um alles richtig zu machen. Jetzt stupse ich mit dem Sauger an der Flasche zart an Dennys Mund und er lässt ihn ein. Fast sofort beginnt er zu saugen und ich seufze erleichtert auf. Auf dem anderen Schaukelstuhl scheint Sirius den gleichen Erfolg mit Seraina zu haben, obwohl sie zuerst ein bisschen Mühe zu bekunden scheint.

„Ja, das ist Daddys braves kleines Mädchen. Du musst essen, Liebstes, damit du gross und stark wirst. Dein Daddy hat dieses Bild von einer waghalsigen kleinen Lady auf einem Besen im Kopf, weisst du. Und dein Papa wird jetzt schnauben, wenn er das hört, aber auf seinem Schoss wirst du dich auch wohlfühlen und er wird dein kleines Köpfchen mit endlosen Geschichten füllen von all den vielen Sachen, die er weiss..."

Sirius bringt mich zum Lächeln und meine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen des Glücks. Es ist so typisch für ihn, sie sich schon auf einem Besen vorzustellen. Ich lächle und schaue auf Denny hinunter. Es ist auch typisch für Sirius, nicht die geringsten Hemmungen zu haben, mit seinem Baby so zu sprechen. Er kann seine Gefühle manchmal sehr gut ausdrücken.

„Hast du gehört, wie dein Daddy mit deiner Schwester flirtet? Ist er nicht schamlos? – Es ist schön, dass du so brav nuckelst, Liebster, das machst du gut, weisst du..."

Muss nur anfangen und reden. Ist doch egal, wer zuhört. Es ist leichter, als ich dachte, meine diesbezüglichen Hemmungen hinter mir zu lassen. Ich werde es müssen und es muss natürlich daherkommen, wenn ich will, dass meine Kinder wissen, wie sehr ich sie liebe. Aber all diese überwältigenden Gefühle bringen mich im Moment noch zum Verstummen, was mich völlig nervt! Ich halte dieses winzige Wesen auf meinem Arm und schaue zu, wie die Milch in der Flasche langsam in seinem Mäulchen verschwindet und sein Bäuchlein füllt. Ich lächle ihn an. Es ist ein so bewegendes Gefühl. Denny bewegt sich ein bisschen. Nachdem er jetzt seinen Hunger gestillt hat, verweigert er die Flasche. Also nehme ich sie weg und spediere sie auf die Kommode zurück. Ich halte ihn hoch und schaukle ihn zart bis er aufstösst. Gleich danach schläft er wieder ein und ich frage mich, ob ich ihn nicht trockenlegen sollte, bevor ich ihn in die Wiege zurück lege. Doch das würde ihn ja wecken, also entscheide ich schliesslich, dass ich ihn besser in die Wiege zurück lege. Das ist besser als ihn nachts wach zu halten. Ich drehe mich um und schaue nach, wie es Sirius ergeht. Er lächelt. Seraina nuckelt immer noch, aber sie scheint müde zu werden. Ihr Fläschchen findet den selben Weg wie das ihres Bruders, dann hält Sirius sie hoch, damit sie aufstossen kann. Ein bisschen Milch kommt dabei wieder aus ihrem Mund. Ich putze es ihr mit einem kleinen Gazetuch weg. Sirius drückt einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn unserer Tochter. Du meine Güte, sieht das süss aus.

„Ich sehe, dass du Dennis wieder schlafen gelegt hast, meinst du nicht, wir sollten sie erst noch frisch wickeln?" fragt Sirius.

„Schlaf ist wichtiger. Ich glaube nicht, dass da schon viel in diesen Windeln ist, Siri," behaupte ich, „ausserdem werden sie uns bestimmt wieder wecken, wenn sie sich nicht mehr wohlfühlen."

„Auch wieder wahr. Also, möchtest du auch wieder ins Bettchen zurück, kleine Lady?"

Sirius schaukelt noch eine Weile, aber nach ein paar Minuten schläft die Kleine wieder tief und fest. Er legt sie wieder in ihre Wiege. Wir bekommen auch noch ein bisschen Schlaf. Und erwachen zwei Stunden später zum nächsten Konzert unserer Zwillinge. Diesmal wickeln wir sie erst mal frisch. Ich ziehe Serainas Jäckchen und Strampelhöschen aus, mache dann den Kombi darunter an und öffne die Windel. Yuck! Nicht schön und meine sehr empfindliche Nase rümpft sich, als der üble Geruch sie kitzelt.

„Oh je, mein Kleines, das wird aber hart werden. Ich werde etwas gegen diesen Gestank tun müssen, ja das werde ich! Jetzt lass mich mal einen Waschlappen herzitieren..."

Ich wasche und trockne sie vorsichtig. Sie gähnt. Dann quäkt sie ein bisschen, wohl, weil sie schon wieder Hunger hat. Als ich sie wieder angezogen habe, drehe ich mich zu Sirius.

**Sirius**

**Ups**! Ich mache die Windel auf, versuche, sie wegzuziehen und in dem Moment pinkelt er! Denny! Reichlich stinkig, die ganze Sache. Ich höre, wie Remus einen Waschlappen aus dem Bad zitiert und tue es ihm nach. Gute Idee! Dann reinige ich meinen Sohn gründlich und trockne ihn mit einem kleinen Zauber. Ich schicke den Waschlappen ins Bad zurück und mache ihn sauber. Hey, mein kleiner Mann! Du bist so niedlich. Ich bekomme natürlich noch nicht viel von ihm zurück, aber man hat mich schon gewarnt, dass es Wochen dauern kann, bis sie zum ersten mal richtig lächeln. Als ich ihn fertig angezogen habe, hebe ich ihn hoch. Er ist bestimmt schon wieder hungrig.

„Kannst du sie kurz beide halten, damit ich mich anziehen kann, Siri?" fragt Remus.

„Klar."

Remus zieht sich Boxershorts und seinen Schlafrock an, dann nimmt er mir beide Kinder ab, damit ich mich kurz in ein Minimum an Kleidern stürzen kann. Ich nehme ihm Denny wieder ab und wir gehen beide hinunter in die Küche. Dobby und Winky sind schon da und machen das Frühstück. Wir füttern zunächst die Babys und trinken dabei unseren Kaffee und Tee. Dann halten wir die Kleinen einfach auf unseren Armen, bis sie wieder einschlafen. James und Lily kommen auch herunter, aber Lily trinkt nur eine Tasse Kräutertee und bittet Winky, ihr später davon eine ganze Kanne voll heraufzubringen.

„Wir bieten bestimmt ein total witziges Bild," sagt Remus grinsend.

„Und was für eins," kommt es von der Treppe her.

Harry und Hermione kommen gerade herunter. Wir stellen sie den jungen Leuten vor, die nach und nach alle in der Küche erscheinen und die Drillinge anstaunen. Natürlich machen die Kleinen dabei die Runde auf den verschiedenen Armen.

„Die bekommen wir nie wieder zurück," mault Remus.

James grinst.

„Hey, ihr seid kleine Glückspilze, schaut nur, was ihr für einen Haufen Tanten und Onkel ihr abbekommt!" sagt Hermione zu Dennis, den sie grade fest auf ihrem Arm hält.

Eine Stunde später taucht Poppy auf. Sie lächelt, als sie die ganze ‚Familie' so um den Tisch versammelt antrifft. Die Babys werden immer noch zärtlich gehätschelt.

„Wie geht's?" fragt sie.

„Es geht. Wir haben sogar ein bisschen geschlafen," erzählt Remus ihr.

„Gut. Ihr könnt ihnen nachts ein bisschen dickeren Schleim füttern. Versucht, sie alle vier Stunden regelmässig zu füttern, dann habt ihr's einfacher. Wann seid ihr denn aufgestanden?"

„Sie wollten um sechs Futter. Dann wieder um acht. Da sind wir dann aufgestanden. Was meinst du, hätten wir sie wickeln sollen? Sie sind uns um sechs nach dem Füttern gleich wieder eingeschlafen, also haben wir's bleiben lassen," erkundigt sich Remus.

„Nicht unbedingt. Wahrscheinlich werden sie euch ein bisschen eher wecken, wenn ihr sie nicht wickelt, oder die Windeln halten durchgehend, das kann auch gut sein, vor allem jetzt, wo sie noch ziemlich wenig reinmachen."

„Gut. Sie haben uns um acht geweckt und da haben wir sie dann gewickelt und erst dann gefüttert."

Poppy gibt uns weitere Tips und zeigt uns, worauf wir speziell achten sollten. Dann checkt sie die Babys und ist zufrieden:

„Alles in Ordnung. Ihre Nabel sind in Ordnung. Im Gegensatz zu den Muggeln können wir neugeborenen Babys die Nabelschnur gleich behandeln. Deshalb könnt ihr sie jederzeit baden."

„Gibt's eine Möglichkeit, den Geruch zu eliminieren? Ich bin vorhin fast weggetreten..." frage ich.

Sie lacht.

„Wenn's eine gibt, so kenne ich sie nicht, Sirius, sorry..."

„Ich sehe im Kompendium nach, Siri, das hatte ich eh geplant, denn mir ging's ebenso."

„Das war ihr erster Stuhl und der riecht immer besonders streng. Ihr werdet sehen, dass es jetzt weit weniger schlimm wird," erklärt Poppy ausserdem.

Wir sind beide ziemlich erleichtert, das zu hören.

„Ich habe hier noch die Geburtsscheine für eure Kinder. Da ihr einen Vertrag mit der Mutter hattet, haben sie gleich ihre Familiennamen bekommen. Da Seraina deine Tochter ist, Remus, bekommt sie deinen Familiennamen und Denny bekommt deinen, Sirius. Und das, obwohl sie Zwillinge sind. Ihr müsst selber wissen, wie ihr die Geburt hier bei den Behörden anmelden müsst..."

„Kein Problem. Wir werden den Vertrag der Anmeldung beifügen und hoffen, dass der Name der Mutter nicht speziell erwähnt werden muss. Wir werden sehen."

Remus nimmt die Dokumente mit ins Büro und kommt mit dem Kompendium zurück.

„Also, dann lasst mich mal sehen... üble Gerüche unterdrücken... üble Gerüche unter... ah, hier ist es!"

Ich schaue Remus über die Schulter. Es gibt eine ganze Reihe an Möglichkeiten, aber Remus checkt sie zuerst auf gefährliche Nebeneffekte. Wir finden zwei einfache Zauber, die trotzdem harmlos zu sein scheinen. Wir werden sie sicher nur einsetzen, wenn es schlimm für unsere Nasen sein sollte, aber da zu erwarten ist, dass sie sich auch ab und zu mal übergeben und wir beide mit diesem Geruch Mühe haben, wird es hilfreich sein.

Während wir nach dem Zauberspruch suchen, geht Poppy hinauf zu Lily. Sie kommt ziemlich zufrieden wieder zurück.

„Gut. Behalte sie für ein, zwei Tage im Bett, James, aber lass sie zwischendurch auch aufstehen, wenn sie will. Sie ist etwas erschöpfter als nach Lizzie, aber das ist kein Wunder, schliesslich hat sie gestern drei Kinder rausgedrückt. Eine Wiederholung ist in der nächsten Zeit nicht zu empfehlen."

Das Wochenende gibt uns ein bisschen Zeit, uns an einen Rhythmus zu gewöhnen. Sonntag Nacht lasse ich Remus schlafen und übernehme die Kinder alleine. Ich lege einen Silenziumzauber übers Bett, nachdem ich aufgestanden bin, als ich die Zwillinge höre. Eins von den beiden muss warten und macht dementsprechend viel Lärm. Ich hoffe, dass sich die beiden daran gewöhnen werden. Dann kann einer von uns schlafen, während der andere die ‚Nachtwache' übernimmt. Winky taucht auf und hilft mit. Das ist natürlich noch besser, denn dann werden immer beide Babys gleich gefüttert. Winky kommt mit Denny erstklassig zurecht, füttert ihn und bringt ihn wieder in die Wiege. Sobald auch Seraina wieder in ihrer Wiege ist, kann ich ebenfalls ins Bett zurückkehren.

So wie sie in unser Leben getreten sind, haben die Zwillinge die Herrschaft über alles genommen, was uns betrifft. Aber ich lächle darüber, denn ich weiss jetzt, was James damals gefühlt hat, als Harry geboren wurde. Obwohl ich damals überzeugt war, dass sie es taten, lange bevor es notwendig war, war ich so glücklich, Harrys Pate zu sein, dass ich jede Gelegenheit, ihn zu hüten, wahrgenommen habe. Und jetzt schaue ich auf meine eigenen Kinder, die neben mir im Wohnzimmer auf einer dicken Wolldecke liegen, mit einer leichten Babydecke zugedeckt und schlafen. Ich kann nicht aufhören, zu strahlen. Ich versuche, mich trotzdem auf Transfigurationstests meiner Schüler zu konzentrieren, die ich gerade korrigiere. Die meisten korrigieren wir gleich in der Klasse, nachdem sie die Fragebogen ausgefüllt haben. Alle die, welche ich für den Klassenbericht verwende, korrigiere ich selber. Die Tests in der Klasse zu korrigieren, hat nur Vorteile. Die Schüler lernen aus ihren Fehlern, sie wissen gleich, wo sie stehen und ich habe viel weniger zu tun mit Korrigieren.

**Remus**

Gleich nach dem Ende der letzten Stunde wollen so ziemlich alle nach den Zwillingen sehen. Die Bande ist fast so süss wie die Kinder. Es ist kurz vor vier und ich nehme im Vorbeigehen zwei Fläschchen aus dem Korb, den Dobby und Winky stets gefüllt halten. Damit wir immer richtig liegen, schieben Dobby und Winky die Flaschen so, dass wir immer die vordersten nehmen und sie füllen hinten nach. Seraina und Denny werden garantiert nie Hunger haben, solange sie Fläschchen bekommen. Ginny kommt ins Büro und fragt:

„Darf ich Seraina ihr Fläschchen geben?"

Ich grinse, reiche ihr eine der Flaschen und sage ihr, mit welchem Zauber sie den Inhalt erwärmen muss. Ginny ist vernünftig genug, mit dem Wärmzauber zu warten, bis Seraina aufwacht. Wir finden Sirius und die Kinder im Wohnzimmer. Dort haben wir eine dicke Lage Wolldecken auf den Teppich gelegt, mit einem Leintuch darüber, auf denen die Babys schlafen. Da sie noch am Schlafen sind, stellen wir die Fläschchen auf den Tisch, setzen uns und plaudern. Ginny setzt sich im Schneidersitz auf den Teppich vor den Babys hin und schaut sie an. Sie ist vor zwei Monaten siebzehn Jahre alt geworden und hat uns natürlich so lange bestürmt, bis sie ihren Apparierungstest machen konnte. Auch das Baby unserer Klasse ist jetzt also volljährig. Ernie kommt herein und setzt sich hinter ihr auf den Teppich. Er zieht sie an sich. Ich höre, wie er sie flüsternd fragt, ob sie selber auch so einen kleinen Käfer möchte. Sie verpasst ihm einen Klaps und sagt:

„Spinnst du, Ernie? Frühestens in vier oder fünf Jahren. Ich will erst einen Job, bevor ich an eine Familie denke."

„Hab's ja nur angeboten, Liebste."

„Ich weiss, Liebster, aber ich muss sanft, aber bestimmt ablehnen, denn das wäre ziemlich dumm von uns. In der Zwischenzeit können wir uns ja ausgiebig an diesen Rangen hier erfreuen, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich."

Ich bin froh, ist Ginny immer so vernünftig. Obwohl sie gut sein wird, egal, für welchen Beruf sie sich entscheiden wird. Aber sie wird Zeit brauchen, um ihre Zukunft zu sichern, vielleicht noch weiter zu lernen. Sie sollte eigentlich auf der Avalon Academy studieren und wenn ich irgendwelchen Einfluss auf sie habe, dann wird sie das auch tun. Und damit wird sie dann wohl eine der ersten in ihrer Familie sein, die eine solche weitere Ausbildung nach Hogwarts macht.

Die Babys regen sich und als sie aufwachen, werfe ich Sirius einen Blick zu. Seiner sagt mir, dass er es mir überlässt. Ich habe sie fast den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen! Ich nicke Ginny zu, sie nimmt ihre Flasche und wärmt sie auf. Dann nimmt sie Seraina auf den Arm und füttert sie. Während ich mich um Denny kümmere, sagt Sirius grinsend:

„Wir hoffen, dass dein Enthusiasmus anhält, Ginny. Das verspricht Hilfe für uns!"

„Sie ist mein Patenkind! Hast du für Harry nicht dasselbe getan?"

„Na ja, erst, nachdem Lily mit Stillen aufgehört hat. Sie hat sich Zeit dafür genommen, er war etwa acht oder neun Monate alt, als er zum ersten Mal etwas anderes als Muttermilch bekommen hat. Wir haben dann aber das Füttern des öfteren übernommen. Mit dem Löffel. Frag mich nicht, wie oft ich mit Bananen- oder Apfelmus bekleckert war! Sie hat ihn bis zu ihrem Tod morgens und abends noch gestillt."

Es ist niedlich, Ginny beim Füttern meiner Tochter zuzusehen. Sie schaut das Baby an, wie nur junge Mädchen ein Kind anschauen. Dann sagt sie plötzlich:

„Sie ist so unglaublich! So winzig und doch so perfekt komplett. Und schon eine ganz eigene kleine Person. So abhängig sie noch ist, ist sie doch eine ganz eigene Persönlichkeit..."

„Und wie. Und bestimmt wird sie ihrem Daddy ziemlich gleichen..." sagt Sirius neben mir.

Er tupft mit einem Finger an das Händchen unseres Sohnes und ich sehe zu, wie sich die winzigen Fingerchen des Babys um den grossen Finger seines Vaters wickeln. Ein Lächeln breitet sich auf Sirius' Gesicht aus, eins, das ihn so schön macht, dass ich ihn am liebsten küssen möchte. Er bestätigt Ginnys Gedanken:

„Diese winzigen Fingerchen und Zehen, das finde ich am süssesten an ihnen. Ich finde sie wunderbar, so fragil und süss, und zugleich sind sie doch erstaunlich solide. Er hält sich schon gut fest."

Ernie streckt Seraina seinen Finger hin. Auch sie greift danach. Er grinst und meint:

„Sie sind wirklich niedlich. Es ist so rührend, sie anzusehen."

Aber sobald Seraina ihr Fläschchen geleert hat, gibt Ginny sie an Sirius weiter. Sie steht auf und erklärt:

„Muss gehen! Repetieren. Unser Sklaventreiber da oben wird sich schon wundern, wo wir stecken."

Sirius nimmt das Baby mit einem Lächeln in Empfang und schickt die Kinder hinüber in die Bibliothek.

„Ihr hört besser auf sie. Sie sorgt sich um euch und für euch und auch wenn ihr jetzt stöhnt, so werdet ihr am Ende doch froh drum sein. Dann nämlich, wenn ihr eure NEWTS Resultate bekommt."

Ginny grinst.

„Ja, ich weiss. Und ich will gut abschneiden! Es kommt schliesslich nicht oft vor, dass jemand einfach so eine Klasse überspringen kann. Ich will beweisen, dass ich es verdient habe!"

„Na ja, das hast du schon bei den OWLS getan. Du warst schliesslich Zweitbeste im Jahrgang. Das hinter Hermione zu erreichen, ist so gut wie den Jahrgang angeführt..." erinnere ich sie.

Die beiden schieben ab und lassen uns mit zwei zufriedenen Babys zurück, die jetzt mit ihren Daddys kuscheln dürfen.

Sirius wendet sich zu Seraina und sagt:

„Siehst du den Burschen da nebenan, der so aussieht wie du? Das ist dein Papa, Seraina. So ist es, du hast einen Papa und einen Daddy. Das ist praktisch... klingt doch auch ganz nett, oder nicht?"

Sie scheint nicht sehr beeindruckt zu sein. Aber das macht auch nichts, sie wird von Anfang an Papa und Daddy hören und uns auf diese Art auseinanderhalten. Seraina gähnt und ihr Köpfchen fällt auf Daddys Schulter, dann schläft sie schon tief. Dennis ist nicht sehr viel länger wach.

In den nächsten paar Wochen haben wir für nichts Zeit ausser der Schule und den Babys. Es ist sehr ermüdend und wir fangen an, darunter zu leiden. Lily und James übernehmen einige der Lektionen zwischendurch, so dass alle ein bisschen Ruhe bekommen. Zum Glück haben wir wenige Tests zu korrigieren und geben auch schon gar keine Aufsätze mehr auf. An einem Morgen fragt Sirius, ob jemand unter den Schülern Auto fahren lernen will. Alle sind inzwischen achtzehn, ausser Harry und Ginny. Alle ausser den beiden machen sich also auf, um die Theorie zu lernen und einen Vorkurs zu besuchen, der vorgeschrieben ist. Den Schülern scheint die Abwechslung vom Lernen zu gefallen. Am Tag, bevor wir nach Hogwarts gehen, bekommen sie ihre Lernführerscheine.

Nach Hogwarts können wir apparieren. Wir haben alle unser Gepäck so verkleinert, dass wir's in die Tasche stecken können. Sirius und ich haben die Babys und einen Teil unserer benötigten Peripherie. Wir werden zehn Tage hier bleiben. Und die Babys brauchen ihre Windeln, Kleidchen, Fläschchen und Decken und Badezeug. Dobby kommt mit uns, um auf die Kleinen aufzupassen, wenn wir nicht da sein können. Er wäre entsetzt darüber, dass jemand anderes ausser ihm und Winky die Kinder in die Hände bekommen könnte. Sirius und ich grinsen darüber, denn der Kleine ist wirklich unseren Zwillingen ergeben. Wir apparieren direkt an die Eingangspforte und spazieren gemütlich hinauf zum Schloss. Auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters werden wir von einer Menge Leute angehalten. Aber schliesslich kommen wir dort an, er lässt uns ein und heisst uns willkommen.

„Ah, da ist ja unser Schweizer Kontingent! Willkommen zu Hause, meine Lieben. Ihr werdet euch darüber freuen, dass wir für euch zwei Schlafsäle in der Nähe des Gryffindor-Turms bereit gemacht haben. Ihr könnt eure Freizeit im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors verbringen, oder auch wahlweise in euren eigenen Häusern. Eure Klassenkameraden werden euch bestimmt die Passwörter mitteilen. Wie steht es mit Ihnen beiden, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy? Wünschen Sie, in Ihrem alten Schlafsaal zu übernachten? Dann können Sie das gerne tun, ansonsten bleiben Sie mit Ihren Freunden zusammen. – James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, für euch haben wir zur Zeit noch Gästeunterkünfte, die ein Extrazimmer für eure Kleinen haben. Ich wäre froh, wenn du dein neues Klassenzimmer aussuchen wolltest, Sirius, und dein Büro. Du wirst sicher etwas finden, es gibt in diesem Schloss ja nun wirklich genügend Möglichkeiten und ich wage zu behaupten, dass ihr beiden sie zu finden wisst. Sucht aber bitte etwas aus, was dann auch die Schüler finden können."

Wir grinsen. Oh ja! Hogwarts ist grossartig.

„Das wird gemacht, Chef."

„Dann lasst mich euch eure Unterkünfte zeigen," sagt Dumbledore und geleitet uns aus seinem Büro.

Dabei schaut er auf die Babys, die wir in Schlingen tragen.

„Eure Kinder wachsen aber zünftig."

„Es ist unglaublich! Manchmal denke ich, dass wir ihnen dabei zuschauen können wie sie wachsen," sagt Sirius.

Zuerst laden wir mal die Schüler in ihren Räumen ab, wo sie erst mal ihre Sachen abstellen und uns dann helfen, unsere mit zu unserer Unterkunft zu bringen. Die ist im Lehrerflügel, im zweiten Stock. Es ist eine kleine Wohnung, Wohnzimmer, zwei Schlafzimmer und ein Bad. Im kleineren Zimmer ist liebevoll in ein Kinderzimmer verwandelt worden. James und Lily bekommen die gleiche Unterkunft.

„Minerva hat ein bisschen von ihrer Magie entfaltet," sagt Albus lächelnd.

„Das ist **so** süss, Albus! Sie ist so lieb!" flüstere ich.

„Das ist sie. Die meisten merken es nur nicht gleich. Also, das hier ist der übliche Lehrerflügel. Wir werden euch eine Wohnung im alten Familienflügel zur Verfügung stellen, aber die wird erst noch renoviert. Früher gab's eigentlich immer Lehrer hier, die eine Familie hatten, aber in den letzten hundert Jahren ist kaum mehr eine solche Wohnung benötigt worden. Deshalb ist dieser Flügel ein bisschen vernachlässigt worden. Er befindet sich auf der anderen Seite des grossen Lehrerzimmers, Remus. Die Treppe da hinten geht hinunter und führt in den Korridor des Lehrerzimmers."

Ich erinnere mich. Die Wohnung, die wir jetzt bekommen, befindet sich nur ein Stockwerk über der Unterkunft, die ich vor vier Jahren hatte. Sirius lernt diesen Teil des Schlosses erst jetzt kennen. Ich schaukle Seraina auf meinem Arm. So langsam macht es mich müde, mein schlafendes Baby auf dem Arm zu halten. Wir kehren ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo ich den Kinderwagen auf seine ursprüngliche Grösse zurückbringe und Seraina ablegen kann. Sirius bringt Denny und legt ihn daneben.

„Wir lieben sie bereits über alles. Normalerweise sind sie kein Problem, nur manchmal schreien sie ohne offensichtlichen Grund. Dann wandern wir mit ihnen herum. Tagsüber machen wir's nicht so konsequent, aber wenn es nachts passiert, dann tragen wir sie herum, bis sie wieder schlafen. Wir wollen ja, dass sie sich daran gewöhnen, nachts zu schlafen. Die Schaukelstühle helfen nicht immer," erzählt Sirius Albus.

Albus schaut auf die Kinder hinunter. Natürlich ist ihm klar, dass Denny der Erbe der Blutlinie der Blacks ist. Er bemerkt:

„Du hast einen Sohn, Sirius. Ohne dieses kleine Kerlchen würde deine Familie aussterben. Ich nehme an, dass du besonders vorsichtig mit ihm umgehst."

„Das tue ich. Aber nicht, weil er der Erbe der Blutlinie ist, Albus. Wenn's darum ginge – mir wäre es völlig egal, wenn die Familie aussterben würde, aber jetzt habe ich die Möglichkeit, ihr eine neue Richtung zu geben. Freundlich, grosszügig, verständnisvoll und offen. Und mit Spass an der Freude. Nichts von diesem blabla über Reinheit des Blutes und all den Quatsch. Mutter würde ausrasten, wenn sie wüsste, dass die Mutter des nächsten Erben der Blacks eine Muggel-geborene Hexe ist."

„Aber ihr habt doch den Zauber verwendet, der die dominanten Eigenschaften der Mutter unterdrückt, oder nicht?"

„Haben wir. Aber der Zauber berührt nur äusserliche Merkmale, Gesicht, Haar- und Augenfarbe, die Form der Ohren und so weiter. Wir haben es mehr getan, weil wir gern wollten, dass die beiden uns gleichen," sage ich, „genau genommen hat Lily ihn sogar vorgeschlagen."

Albus nickt. Dann zieht er seine Uhr aus der Tasche und erklärt:

„Nun, ich muss weiter. Die Examinatoren kommen nächstens an, ich muss sie empfangen. Möchtet ihr lieber bei den Schülern am Tisch sitzen oder am Lehrertisch?"

„Ich glaube, wir halten uns noch an unsere Schüler," meint Sirius.

„Gut, das ist in Ordnung. Nur, damit ich weiss, ob wir für euch Plätze reservieren sollen."

Albus verlässt uns und wir gehen mit den Kindern auf einen Spaziergang über die Ländereien, als sie wieder erwachen und gefüttert sind. Wir gehen um den See und hinunter zu Hagrids Häuschen. Er ist in seinem grossen Gemüsegarten und als er uns kommen sieht, strahlt er. Er hat schon immer eine grosse Schwäche für Babys gehabt.

„Hey, Hagrid!" ruft Sirius.

"Hallo, die Herren Professoren! Hab gehört, dass ihr nach den Ferien wieder nach Hogwarts kommt und beide unterrichten werdet?"

„Ja, werden wir."

„Das ist grossartig. Eure Schüler überschlagen sich ja fast vor Lob. Und nu habt ihr auch noch Kinder? Grossartig!"

„Das hier ist Dennis und Sirius trägt Seraina, Hagrid," stelle ich ihm die beiden vor.

„Mann, sind die niedliche kleine Käfer. Die hier gehört bestimmt dir, nicht wahr Remus?" fragt Hagrid.

„Das war ja nicht allzu schwer zu erraten, Hagrid. Sie bekommt braune Augen. Die selben braunen Augen, die ich hätte, wenn der Werwolf nicht dazwischen geraten wäre. Hier, möchtest du Denny für eine Weile halten?"

„Schmutzige Pfoten," sagt Hagrid mit Bedauern.

Ich reinige seine Hände rasch mit einem Zauber und gebe ihm dann das Baby auf den Arm. Es hat fast in einer Hand von Hagrid Platz! Er schaut auf Denny hinunter und strahlt, aber der Kleine erschrickt und fängt an zu weinen. Ich bin aber da und beruhige ihn.

„Aber Schätzchen, dass ist doch bloss Hagrid! Der sieht bloss ein bisschen wild aus, aber der liebt dich schon, weisst du! Kein Grund, so zu weinen. – Hier, halte ihn ein bisschen hoch, dann wird er sich rasch beruhigen."

Ich bin froh, dass Denny das auch wirklich tut. Ich möchte nicht, dass eines meiner Kinder sich vor Hagrid fürchtet. Hagrid begrüsst auch James und Lily und bekommt Andy vorgestellt. Er nimmt die kleine Lizzie hoch und gibt ihr einen Schmatz. Dann sagt Sirius:

„Hagrid, möchtest du mal den Wolf sehen, in den Remus sich verwandelt?"

„Ehm... vielleicht besser nicht, Sirius, das wäre doch keine so gute Idee, oder?"

Ich grinse.

„Nicht mal mehr bei Vollmond ein Problem, Hagrid, aber Sirius meinte es anders. Schau mal!"

Ich verwandle mich für Hagrid, tanze um ihn herum und er lässt vor Schreck beinahe Denny fallen. Zum Glück nur beinahe.

„Remus! Das ist ja... wow, ich weiss gar nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll! Das ist unglaublich!"

Ich verwandle mich wieder zurück und grinse ihn an. Er gibt mir meinen Sohn zurück und ich erkläre:

„Ist es für mich auch noch immer. Aber es macht mein Leben so viel leichter, Hagrid. Ich brauche nicht mehr durch die schmerzhafte Transformation zu gehen, ich kann mich einfach vor dem Mondaufgang verwandeln und nach dem Monduntergang schaffe ich es meistens, die Wolfsform zu halten, so dass ich mich danach einfach wieder zurückverwandeln kann. Meine Gelenke danken es mir, glaub mir! Ich habe immer mehr Mühe gehabt, mich von den Transformationen zu erholen. Der Animagus gibt mir ein mindestens zwanzig Jahre längeres Leben."

„Das freut mich für dich, Remus!"

Wir plaudern noch eine Weile, dann spazieren wir weiter, damit Hagrid sich fürs Abendessen waschen kann. Wir kehren zum Schloss zurück und holen uns bei Dobby zwei Flaschen für die Kinder, dann stecken wir sie in den Kinderwagen und gehen damit in die Grosse Halle. Die Bande macht sich grade bereit, sich am Gryffindor-Tisch hinzusetzen. Wir gesellen uns zu ihnen, aber weil der Kinderwagen im Weg ist, wechseln wir die Plätze und setzen uns am Tischende in der Nähe der Tür hin. Die Kinderwagen können wir so am Kopfende des Tisches abstellen. Einige der Schüler kommen vorbei, um unsere Bande zu begrüssen. Natürlich wecken auch die Zwillinge einiges Interesse. Andere ältere Schüler erinnern sich noch an mich und begrüssen auch mich. Unter ihnen ist Hannah Abbott, eine Hufflepuff, die gerade in die Halle kommt und uns sieht. Sie lächelt, als sie herüber kommt.

„Hallo, Professor Lupin, wie schön, Sie wiederzusehen!"

„Hallo, Hannah! Es ist auch schön, Sie wiederzusehen!"

„Werden Sie wieder unterrichten?"

„Ja, aber erst nach den Sommerferien. Zur Zeit befinden Professor Black und ich uns immer noch in der Schweiz und begleiten nur unsere Schüler hierher für die NEWTS. Ausserdem suchen wir ein Klassenzimmer für Professor Black und ein neues Büro für uns beide. Ich glaube, Sie kennen ihn bereits, nicht wahr? Obwohl zwei Jahre seit unserem letzten Besuch vergangen sind."

„Doch, ich erinnere mich an Sie, Sir. Nett, Sie kennen zu lernen, Professor."

„Gleichfalls, Hannah, werden Sie nächstes Jahr noch hier sein?"

„Nein, leider darf ich ab morgen diese Examinatoren da treffen. Dann ist die Schule für mich vorbei."

Sie schaut neugierig in den Kinderwagen. Sie ist normalerweise ein eher zurückhaltendes Mädchen, doch die Frage brennt ihr offensichtlich auf der Zunge.

„Die beiden sind ja niedlich! Hüten Sie sie, Professor?"

„Kann man so sagen... sie gehören uns beiden. Das Mädchen ist meine Tochter Seraina, der Bub ist Sirius' Sohn Denny."

„Oh, tut mir leid! Wie schön für Sie! Sie sind wirklich niedlich. Gratuliere!"

„Danke!"

Hannah begibt sich wieder an ihren Tisch hinüber und setzt sich.

**Sirius**

Ich schaue mich um. Alle diese Kinder ausser den Siebtklässlern werde ich in knapp drei Monaten wiedersehen und unterrichten. So viele von ihnen. Ich wende mich an Remus:

„Konntest du dir wirklich **alle** ihre Namen merken, Liebster?"

„Ja. Du wirst es auch schaffen, keine Bange. Ich habe einige von ihnen zu Anfang verwechselt, aber mit der Zeit lernst du's. Klassenweise geht am einfachsten. Wenn du die Gesichter jeder Klasse behältst, behältst du auch die Namen. Checke die Klassenliste jedes Mal in den ersten Wochen. Ausserdem ist es nur im ersten Jahr hart, danach brauchen wir ja nur immer die Erstklässler neu kennen zu lernen."

„Binns hat das gemacht und ich hab's gehasst... aber die erste Zeit wird's wohl nötig sein. Und du hast recht, dass es dann einfacher werden sollte."

Die Fünft- und Siebtklässler sehen allesamt ziemlich grün im Gesicht aus. Ich empfinde tiefstes Mitleid mit ihnen, ich bin sehr froh, dass sie es sind und nicht ich.

Ich habe grade fertig gegessen, als Denny anfängt zu schreien. Ich nehme ihn sofort auf und wärme sein Fläschchen. Es ist auch Zeit für sein Abendessen. Er nuckelt bald zufrieden am Sauger seiner Flasche. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es je müde werde, dem zuzuschauen. Seine winzige Hand hält einen der Finger meiner Hand fest, welche die Flasche hält. Er schaut zu mir auf und jetzt merke ich, dass er mich dabei auch wirklich sieht. Es ist eine der ersten richtigen Reaktionen meines Babys und sie rührt mich zutiefst. Hermione sitzt neben mir, wirft einen Blick auf uns und ein Lächeln breitet sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Dein Essen hört sich aber schmackhaft an, Denny," sagt sie und fragt: „Schmeckt's?"

„Sieht so aus, was?"

Remus hat sein Mahl ebenfalls beendet und kümmert sich um Seraina. Wir müssen ein ziemlich komisches Bild darstellen, denn von überall schauen uns neugierige Schüler zu. Nicht, dass uns das irgendwie stört. Als Denny genug hat, stelle ich die Flasche auf den Tisch und hebe ihn an meine Schulter. Ein paar kreisende Bewegungen auf seinem Rücken bringen ihn zum Aufstossen. Ich halte ihn jetzt ein bisschen tiefer und drücke einen Kuss auf sein Köpfchen.

„Gut gemacht, Denny."

Nicht lange danach verziehen wir uns in unsere Unterkunft.

Am nächsten Tag beginnen die Prüfungen. Wie schon vor den OWLS haben wir unsere Schüler davon abgehalten, in der letzten Woche ausserhalb der Schulstunden noch zu büffeln. Sie sind daher alle ausgeruht und bereit für die Examen. Wir brauchen jetzt auch nicht mehr auf sie aufzupassen, es gibt keine Gefahr mehr für sie. Statt dessen übergeben wir Dobby die Zwillinge für eine Weile und machen uns auf die Socken, um das Schloss nach einem geeigneten Klassenzimmer für mich und einem Büro für uns beide abzuklappern. Dabei stossen wir auf zwei kleinere Klassenzimmer, die man in eines verwandeln könnte, die mir gefallen. Wir merken sie uns als eine Möglichkeit, falls wir kein grösseres finden, das mir passt. Auf einmal hören wir Minervas Stimme hinter uns.

„Ach, da seid ihr ja. Ich hab euch gesucht!"

„Wir suchen nach einem geeigneten Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke," erkläre ich.

„Genau deshalb wollte ich euch sprechen. Ich wollte euch ein paar Vorschläge machen. Zufälligerweise seid ihr genau bei den Räumen, von denen Albus meint, sie könnten passen. Man kann die Wand entfernen und dann sollte die Grösse mehr als reichen. Severus' Kerker sind kleiner. Vielleicht sollten wir noch besser die Zwischenwand einfach verschieben, dann hättest du auch noch gleich den Vorratsraum für die Ingredienzien. Oder dann gibt's gleich über diesen hier ein grosses Zimmer, das auch grade nicht benutzt wird. Dieses hier wäre allerdings gleich neben dem neuen Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung. Dann könntet ihr das Zimmer oben als Büro nutzen. Albus sagte mir, dass ihr eures gern teilen möchtet."

„Wir haben uns diese zwei Räume grade angeschaut und uns schon gedacht, dass sie passend wären. Gute Idee, einfach die Wand zu verschieben. Wir können etwa ein Drittel des Raumes abteilen."

„Ein neues Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung? Was ist falsch am alten?" fragt Remus.

„Na ja, du weisst ja... Hogwarts ist manchmal komisch. Es hat entschieden, dass wieder mal ein Wechsel sein muss. Hat wahrscheinlich gedacht, dass mit dem Tod von Voldemort jetzt auch der Fluch über dem Posten verschwinden kann. Deshalb hast du jetzt ein neues da drüben. Du kannst es dir auch noch gleich ansehen. Dann nehmen wir dieses für dich, Sirius. Was meinst du, verschieben wir die Wand nach hinten oder ziehen wir sie nach vorne?"

Ich checke rasch die Lage der Türme und überlege mir, woher mehr Sonne kommt.

„Da drüben. Hier hat's mehr Sonne. Die Sonne ist gut für mich, der Schatten besser für die Zutaten."

„Dann lasst uns das doch gleich erledigen. Wir müssen eine Tür entfernen, die Wand zwischen die hinterste und zweithinterste Fensterreihe verschieben und eine neue Tür einbauen."

Minerva rollt ihre Ärmel zurück und hebt den Zauberstab. Eine halbe Stunde später ist mein Klassenzimmer komplett. Der Boden hat Keramikfliesen, leider ohne die wunderbare Bodenheizung der Sunnegg. Ich werde auch die Halogenlampen schrecklich vermissen. Ich muss was finden, damit ich solche hier zum Laufen bringe... dann erinnere ich mich an Ginnys Zauber. Gut, lass mich doch gleich mal sehen, ob ich sie nicht hinkriege! Ich konzentriere mich einen Moment lang, dann deute ich mit meinem Zauberstab auf verschiedene Punkte an der Decke, um die Drähte zu spannen. Daran hänge ich die Lämpchen. Minerva schaut sie etwas befremdet an.

„Was ist das denn?"

„Das sind die Drähte für meine Lampen. Erinnerst du dich, dass Ginny, Draco, Parvati und Ernie diese Zauber erfunden haben, damit Muggelgeräte auch in magischen Häusern funktionieren. Das kann ich jetzt gleich mal testen."

Ich schaffe es, die kleinen Lämpchen heraufzubeschwören und schicke sie sofort hinauf an die Drähte. Dann verzaubere ich sie mit Ginnys Formeln und schliesslich braucht es nur noch einen kleinen Flick mit dem Zauberstab und die Lämpchen gehen an.

„Da sind wir schon."

Ich bin ziemlich zufrieden mit mir selber. Auch hier habe ich wieder Tische mit Granitabdeckungen hingestellt, welche leicht sauber zu halten sind und auf denen Unfälle leichter wieder gutzumachen sind. Es hat auch für grössere Klassen genügend Platz. Ich habe mein Klassenzimmer von der Sunnegg beinahe kopiert.

„Fertig! Das ist ein hübsches Klassenzimmer geworden," finde ich.

„Das ist es. Albus hatte recht, du hast wirklich grosses Talent im Einrichten," meint Minerva.

„Kann mir trotzdem passieren, dass ich Heimweh nach der Sunnegg bekomme, dann ist es gut möglich, dass ich mit einer Klasse mal kurz dahin Portschlüssle..."

Minerva lacht nur.

„Das würde ich dir glatt zutrauen."

Wir verlassen das Zimmer, nur um beim nächsten gleich wieder einzutreten. Es ist ein Klassenzimmer wie hundert andere auch in Hogwarts. Aber das werde ich für Remus jetzt noch ein bisschen aufmöbeln.

„Hast du einen speziellen Wunsch für das Zimmer, Remy?" frage ich.

„Wie wär's mit einem hübschen Teppich?"

„Gemach, mein Liebster!"

Augenblicke später stehen wir auf einem schönen, hellbraunen Spannteppich. Aus den vorhandenen Pulten mache ich Tische, die ich so im U aufstelle wie auf der Sunnegg. Auch den Stühlen gebe ich ein neues Aussehen. Der Lehrertisch wird zu einem schönen, modernen Schreibtisch, mit einem passenden Drehstuhl auf Rollen. Und zur Krönung bekommt auch Remus eine ganze Menge kleiner Halogenlämpchen. Minerva dreht sich zu mir und fragt:

„Könntest du solche auch beim mir unten hineinbauen?"

„Natürlich! Ich komme in den nächsten Tagen vorbei, wenn es dir recht ist."

Zusammen gehen wir die Treppe hoch und zu dem unbenutzten Klassenzimmer, das Minerva uns als unser Büro anbietet. Es ist perfekt! Ein grosses, lichtes Klassenzimmer, mit Südlage, ich frage mich, wie um Himmels Willen dieser schöne Raum ungenutzt geblieben ist. Die Tür ist im vorderen Drittel es Raumes. An der Wand hinten hat es einen grossen Kamin wie in den meisten Klassenzimmern. Sechs Fenster lassen viel Sonnenlicht herein. Zuerst machen wir sauber, dann lege ich den Teppich auf den Boden. Die Wand rechts vor der Tür versehe ich mit einer Regal- und Schrankwand. Gegenüber der Tür stelle ich zwei grosse Schreibtische auf. Die lange Wand links von der Tür versehe ich mit weiteren Regalen, Sideboards und einer Wohnwand hinten, die auch um die Ecke bis zum Kamin geht. Vor dem Kamin kommt eine grosszügige Sitzgruppe hin mit einem Ecksofa, Couchtisch und mehreren Sesseln. Das Sofa stelle ich so auf, dass man gegen die Wohnwand und den Kamin schaut, wenn man drauf sitzt. Die freie Fläche in der Mitte des Raums lasse ich noch offen. Falls nötig, können wir hier später einen kleinen Besprechungstisch mit Stühlen aufstellen. Die Fensterwand bekommt ein paar kleinere Sideboards. Dann versehe ich die Fenster allesamt mit Gardinen und schweren, bodenlangen roten Samtvorhängen.

„Genug Platz für deine gerahmten Fotos, Moony?" frage ich.

„Mehr als genug, Liebster, danke! Noch ein paar Lampen und dann ist es schon fast gemütlich..."

„Spätestens, wenn du all deine Nippsachen, Bücher und sonst so Kram überall verteilt hast, Spatz," ziehe ich ihn auf.

Aber er lächelt nur. Was wäre meine Umgebung ohne Remus' Kram? Ich liebe es, wenn er einem Zimmer Leben und Familiarität einhaucht. Er wird eine Menge Bücher in die Regale stellen, ein paar Fotoalben dazu und gerahmte Bilder an die freien Wände hängen. Er wird seine kleinen Nippsachen und jede Menge kleiner Dinge aufstellen und dann wird es sich hier wie in einem Wohnzimmer arbeiten lassen.

„Ich werde ein paar der neueren Bilder einrahmen..." sinniert er laut.

Wir haben ein paar Familienbilder gemacht. Es gibt Fotos mit der Bande, die wir vergrössern können. Ich sehe sie schon an der Wand hängen, mit neuen Fotos von James und Lily und den Kindern. Und zwischen den alten und neuen Bildern wird eine Lücke von vierzehn Jahren bleiben, doch wir geben es jetzt auf, darüber zu viel nachzudenken.

Minerva kommentiert, wie ihr der Raum gefällt und verlässt uns dann. Wir schliessen das Büro ab. Wir benutzen ein Passwort und versiegeln es mit unserer magischen Signatur. Ausser den Geistern und Hauselfen kann hier niemand hinein. Wir holen unsere Kinder wieder ab, es ist kurz vor dem Mittagessen. Da wir erst nach dem Frühstück aufgestanden sind, haben wir beide einen ganz schön leeren Magen. Die Kinder kommen in den Babywagen, den schieben wir wieder zur Grossen Halle. Sie ist schon offen, also setzten wir uns zu unseren Schülern. Sie sehen ein bisschen besser aus als gestern Abend. Ein Vormittag ist bereits vorüber. Es war Transfigurationstheorie, am Nachmittag kommt jetzt die Praxis dran. Von uns muss sich keines vor dieser Prüfung allzu sehr fürchten, selbst Harry hat den Knopf darin endlich aufgetan. Er ist aber in der Praxis weit besser als in der Theorie. Ich nehme nicht an, dass er eine Note über E schafft.

Doch zur Zeit sind sie einfach froh, dass eine der Prüfungen durch ist. Ginny sieht ziemlich zufrieden aus, Hermione fürchtet sich wie immer davor, eine Frage nicht ausführlich genug beantwortet zu haben, Parvati ist sich sicher, dass sie eine ganze Menge der Fragen verbockt hat. Ernie glaubt gar, dass er durchfällt. Ich fühle wirklich mit ihnen, als wir nach dem Essen die Halle wieder verlassen. Wir gehen mit den Kindern zurück in unsere Unterkunft, wo sie in ihren Wiegen schlafen können.

Und so verbringen wir unsere nächsten Tage. Remus kehrt zur Sunnegg zurück, um eine Kopie der Bücher in unserem Büro zu machen. Er erträgt es nicht, dass unser Büro noch so leer ist. Ein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade führt zu Scrivenshaft, wo Lily mithilft, alles Büromaterial einzukaufen und zu Dervish & Banges, wo wir uns mit allerlei Dingen eindecken. Ein schönes Marmorschachbrett und Figuren zieren nun unseren Salontisch. Ich habe für eine gute Beleuchtung der einzelnen Ecken gesorgt.

Mit jeder Prüfung, die sie abhaken, werden unsere jungen Freunde lockerer. Ich bin sicher, dass sie am Ende viel besser abschneiden, als sie jetzt noch fürchten. Wenn sie auch vielleicht nicht in allen Fächern einen NEWT schaffen werden, so werden sie doch sicher zufrieden mit ihren Leistungen sein können.

Mandy kommt meistens vom Ravenclaw-Tisch zu uns herüber. Sie ist wie Morag nicht unglücklich, nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen zu sein, aber wie Morag hat auch sie bisher keinen Freund gefunden. Dafür erzählt sie uns, dass sie bereits auf Arbeitssuche ist und auch schon fündig geworden ist.

„Könnte ich wohl bei euch wieder einziehen, bis ich was Eigenes gefunden habe? Ich hab' Taschengeld gespart, so dass ich es für ein oder zwei Monate aushalten würde und nicht zu meinen Eltern zurückgehen muss. Ich kann ja zur Arbeit apparieren..." fragt sie schüchtern.

„Mandy, dein Zimmer auf der Sunnegg ist unberührt geblieben, du brauchst nur deine Sachen hineinzubringen," sagt Remus lächelnd. „Es soll dir und den anderen immer ein Zuhause bleiben."

„Vielen Dank! Die letzten Sommerferien waren einfach scheusslich. Meine Mutter war ständig hinter mir her, dass sie mich nie hätten unter eure Obhut geben sollen, und dass sie wütend auf Dumbledore ist, weil sie ihnen empfohlen hat, mich bei euch in Sicherheit zu bringen. Selbst meine älteren Geschwister haben die Augen verdreht! Und dann ihre ständigen Bemerkungen über Werwölfe! Man könnte glattweg meinen, die Welt wäre voll von ihnen. Dabei kennt sie ausser dir nicht mal einen einzigen mit Namen! Bis vor drei Jahren hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie bigott meine Eltern sind, Remus, und es war eine ganz üble Erkenntnis. Ständig hatte ich das Gefühl, mich für sie entschuldigen zu müssen, weil sie so rückständig sind. Dabei sind sie alle Ravenclaws! Warum können die nicht sehen, dass ihre Vorurteile fast alle unbegründet sind? Warum können die nicht verstehen, dass es unter Werwölfen genauso wie bei allen anderen Menschen miese Typen gibt, die keiner ausstehen kann und eine Menge echt netter Leute, die jeder mag? Ist es denn so schwer, einen Unterschied zu machen zwischen Menschen mit Verantwortungsbewusstsein und solchen ohne?"

„Wenn ich eine Antwort auf diese Frage hätte, dann wäre das Leben für die meisten meiner Art nicht so schwierig, Mandy. Wenn wir uns sofort outen, drehen sich die meisten gleich weg und wenn wir es verheimlichen und es auskommt, dann verdammen sie uns als gemeingefährliche Lügner, die nur darauf warten, jemanden umzubringen oder zu verfluchen. Was auch immer wir tun, hat für uns zumeist negative Folgen. Ich hatte das Glück, eine hervorragende Ausbildung zu bekommen und Eltern und Freunde zu haben, die durch dick und dünn zu mir gehalten haben, aber das haben die wenigsten Werwölfe. Ohne mein soziales Netz wäre ich vielleicht genauso auf der Strasse wie die meisten anderen Werwölfe. In der Zeit, in der ich allein war, habe ich viel Armut gekannt, Mandy. Ohne meine Familie und meine Freunde bin ich mehr schlecht als recht durchgekommen."

„Und warum? Du hast alles, was es braucht, um in jeder Firma ein hervorragender Mitarbeiter zu sein, bist bestens qualifiziert, eine ganze Menge zu tun aber die verdammten Vorurteile haben dich an den Rand der Gesellschaft gedrängt, obwohl du mit einer Arbeit nicht das geringste Problem gehabt hättest, auf eigenen Füssen zu stehen. Nur weil sich ein paar Idioten in die Hose scheissen, bekommst du nirgends Arbeit und kannst dich nicht selber unterhalten. Na ja, bis vor drei Jahren..."

„Dagegen ist nicht viel zu machen, Liebes. Zumindest war Voldemort diesmal schnell genug erledigt, dass er gar nicht erst Zeit hatte, sich zur Verstärkung seiner Truppe an die Dunklen Kreaturen zu machen. Also wird es wohl diesmal auch keine Versuche geben, die Werwölfe auszurotten, weil sie sich mit Voldemort verbunden hatten. Hat ja auch nicht mehr sehr viele von uns. Ich könnte schon bald einer der letzten in Grossbritannien sein."

„Nun, ich gedenke jedenfalls jetzt, dagegen etwas zu unternehmen. Ich habe nämlich Mr. Diggory angeschrieben und ihn gefragt, ob ich das Werwolfregister und das Unterstützungsamt übernehmen darf. Zwei Wochen danach hatte ich schon den Job. Ich werde also in Zukunft für dich zuständig sein, Remus!"

„Wow!" fällt uns da nur ein.

„Woohoo, das ist grossartig, Mandy! Du wirst dort einen guten Job machen. Wissen es deine Eltern schon?" fragt James mit tanzenden Augen.

„Nee. Das sage ich denen, wenn sie mich von King's Cross abholen wollen und ich statt dessen zu euch appariere," gibt sie trotzig zurück. „Mum wollte immer schon, dass ich ins Ministerium gehe, und das tue ich jetzt auch."

Wir brechen alle in Gelächter aus. Die kleine, schüchterne Musterschülerin hat sich zur aufmüpfigen, hoch intelligenten jungen Frau gemausert, auf deren Zehen keiner ungestraft treten wird. Gut so!

Auch die anderen Schüler am Tisch mischen sich jetzt ins Gespräch. Es ist schön, zu hören, dass sie sich für das politische Tagesgeschehen zu interessieren beginnen. Und es ist schön, dass nicht nur unsere Bande, sondern auch die anderen Gryffindors mit dabei sind. Unsere Schüler verstecken sich also nicht hinter einander, sie interagieren auch mit den in Hogwarts verbliebenen Hausgenossen wie damals während der OWLS. Ausserdem lernen sie die jüngeren Gryffindors kennen und scheinen im Gemeinschaftsraum ihre Plätze wieder eingenommen zu haben. Aber das Beste ist, zu sehen wie sie auch an den anderen Haustischen auftauchen und über ihre Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw-Klassenkameraden mehr Leute in den anderen Häusern kennen lernen.

**Remus**

Die Kinder spannen uns immer noch sehr ein. Sie sind so winzig, man glaubt es kaum, dass man mit ihnen zu viel Arbeit hat. Wir teilen sie uns, ebenso, wie wir uns die Kinder teilen. Wir kümmern uns nicht einfach nur um unser eigenes Kind. Wir wollen, dass sie wie volle Geschwister aufwachsen. Und ihnen Eltern sein, nicht einfach nur zwei Väter. Die Bande reisst natürlich immer noch Witze über die Frage, welcher von uns beiden eigentlich die Mutter und welcher der Vater ist. James unterstützt sie kräftig dabei.

Wir machen uns auch schlau darüber, ob es unter magischem Recht eine Möglichkeit gibt, unseren Bund auch legal zu siegeln. Wir hatten damals einen kleinen Ritus, bei dem wir uns einander verbunden haben, der ist aber nicht rechtlich gültig, hat also keine Folgen für die Erbfolge. Wir wissen natürlich, dass bisher nur in wenigen europäischen Ländern homosexuelle Paare eine Ehe eingehen können, und dass England nicht dazu gehört. Sirius schickt eine Eule an Amelia Bones und fragt um ein Rendezvous mit ihr. Schon einen Tag später bekommen wir Antwort und ein Datum eine Woche später.

„Das ist der Freitag nach den NEWTS-Prüfungen und das Abschiedsfest ist am Abend. Das heisst, wir sind schon auf der Sunnegg zurück. Wir können die Kinder vom Nachmittag an Dobby und Winky überlassen, falls wir sie nicht mitnehmen wollen. Nach dem Treffen mit Amelia können wir direkt nach Hogwarts gehen," sage ich.

„Ja, ich denke, das passt sehr gut."

Ich werde es nie satt haben, Sirius zuzuschauen, wie er auf dem Sofa fläzt, mit einem unserer schlafenden Babys auf der Brust. Ich habe schon ein paar Bildchen von ihm gemacht und sie sind allesamt so süss, dass man Kariesalarm auslösen müsste. Das war Rons Kommentar.

Sirius muss etwas in sich haben, was ihn befähigt, besonders gut mit Babys umgehen zu können. Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass er es bei Harry auch schon in diesem Mass hatte, noch nicht mal mit Lizzie. Allerdings gibt es einen bedeutenden Unterschied, Denny und Seraina sind unsere eigenen Kinder und wir haben keine übervorsichtige Lily um uns. Sie hatte immer Angst, dass jemand aus Versehen Harry weh tun könnte. Da scheinen wir weniger ängstlich zu sein. Wir haben den Schülern gezeigt, worauf sie achten müssen und von da an müssen sie sich selber helfen, wenn sie die Zwillinge aufnehmen und halten, sie füttern, wickeln, baden oder mit ihnen spielen wollen. Und natürlich ist noch keines von ihnen darauf gekommen, sie mit auf einen Besenritt zu nehmen. Sirius schon. Sehr zum Amüsement von James und zum absoluten Horror von Lily.

Harry beschäftigt sich oft mit Seraina. Er schaut sie auch öfters mal sehnsüchtig an und ich habe den leisen Verdacht, dass Sirius recht hatte, als er die Ansicht äusserte, dass Harry und Hermione wohl selber ein Baby haben wollen. Aber die stets vernünftige Hermione hat ihn an der kurzen Leine. Sie streiten sich nicht deswegen, beide wissen, dass sie noch eine ganze Weile studieren werden. Andererseits wäre es auch nicht anders als bei anderen Paaren, bei denen beide Partner arbeiten. Ich bin sicher, dass James und Lily sie jederzeit unterstützen werden, wenn sie schon ein Baby haben wollen. Ich werde einfach mal sehen, was sie machen. In der Zwischenzeit macht es mich glücklich zu sehen, dass sie sich mit den Zwillingen beschäftigen.

Selbst jetzt, zwei Monate nach ihrer Geburt, überfliesst mein Herz immer noch vor Glück, wenn ich nur an meine Kinder denke. Sicher, wir stöhnen jedes Mal, wenn sie uns aus dem Tiefschlaf holen, aber dann schaue ich in ihre winzigen Gesichter, wenn sie am Fläschchen nuckeln und denke, dass dieser Anblick verpassten Schlaf mehr als aufwiegt. Wer braucht schon Schlaf, wenn er zwei wunderbare, neue kleine Menschlein anschauen kann? Nun ja, wir werden ihn brauchen, vor allem, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sein werden, aber ich hoffe sehr, dass sie bis dahin nachts sechs Stunden schlafen. Wir haben vorsichtig angefangen, ihren Schleim für die Spätabendfläschchen etwas dicker und nahrhafter zu machen. Allerdings wollen wir ja kein Bauchgrimmen verursachen, daher erhöhen wir die Menge nur sehr vorsichtig, denn wenn sie statt einer zusätzlichen Flasche jede Nacht Bauchweh haben, wäre das sehr kontraproduktiv.

**Hermione**

Letzter Tag der NEWTS! Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass heute Abend unsere Schulzeit vorüber ist! Ich glaube, ich rufe Mum an, sobald ich heute Nachmittag vom letzten Examen in Zauberkunst komme. Ein Gebiet, auf dem ich nun wirklich nicht die geringsten Probleme habe. Ich freue mich direkt auf die praktische Prüfung, das müsste die einfachste Aufgabe von allen Fächern sein.

Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass wir entweder riesenmässiges Schwein hatten oder extrem gut vorbereitet waren, denn ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass die Prüfungen zu schwer waren. Ich habe Schlimmeres erwartet. Aber nicht mal Neville hat viel gestöhnt. Also, dann mal... wir verlassen die Grosse Halle nach dem Frühstück und warten darauf, wieder hereingerufen zu werden. Sie rufen uns wieder klassenweise herein, wir sind die letzten. Wir setzen uns an die Einzeltische und die Examinatoren fordern uns auf, die Prüfungsbogen umzudrehen.

Ich lese rasch über die Fragen und beantworte gleich die, welche am einfachsten sind. Jetzt gehe ich langsamer über die verbleibenden. Schliesslich überarbeite ich alles noch ein bisschen detaillierter. Das war's. Wie spät ist es? Bald Mittag. Ich glaube, ich gebe meine Arbeit ab. Ich stehe auf, gehe nach vorne und übergebe meinen Test der Aufsichtsperson. Sie lächelt mich an und nickt nach der Tür. Ich lasse mich nicht zweimal bitten und gehe hinaus, die grosse Tür so leise, wie ich kann hinter mir schliessend. In der Eingangshalle wende ich mich gleich zur Tür nach draussen. Sie steht weit offen. Als ich auf die Treppe komme, sehe ich in der Nähe Sirius und Remus mit den Zwillingen. Sie sitzen im Gras unter der grossen Buche, nicht weit vom Eingang entfernt mit James und Lily zusammen. Ich geselle mich zu ihnen. Schon ein paar Minuten später kommen Harry und Ron aus dem Schloss. Sie scheinen kurz über den Test zu gehen, aber als sie uns sehen, strahlen sie und kommen herbei.

„Hermione! Ich brauche dich wohl nicht zu fragen, wie es gelaufen ist, oder?" fragt Remus.

„Nee, wirklich nicht. Das war leicht! Na ja, wahrscheinlich waren die Fragen schwierig genug, aber ich fand es leicht, sie zu beantworten. Der einfachste Test von allen Fächern. Heute Nachmittag ist reine Spielerei."

„Na ja, für dein Niveau... ich bin froh, bist du glücklich. Ein gutes Gefühl nach einem Test zu haben ist meistens ein gutes Zeichen."

Harry und Ron plumpsen neben uns aufs Gras. Ron schnappt sich Denny und erklärt ihm:

„Warte nur, bis du da drin sitzt, Denny! Du wirst es genauso verabscheuen wie wir!"

Dem Baby scheint diese Bemerkung jedoch völlig egal zu sein. Sirius lacht zwar, schimpft aber mit Ron:

„Ron! Wie kannst du ihn jetzt schon damit bedrohen? Er wird durch seine ganze Schulzeit traumatisiert sein!" jammert Sirius.

„Meine es ja nicht wirklich. Ausserdem wird er euch beide als Lehrer bekommen, was kann da schief gehen?"

„Danke für die Blumen," sagt Remus lachend.

„Ihr erwartet doch, hier drin alt und grau zu werden, oder? Lebendes Inventar, wie Professor Flitwick und Professor McGonagall..." fragt Ron.

„Manchmal frage ich mich... aber es ist wie ein Nachhausekommen. Ich meine, das war schliesslich der erste und für lange Zeit einzige Ort, der nicht mit den ekelhaften Ansichten meiner Eltern behaftet war. Daher hat es für mich ziemlich viel Bedeutung, jetzt hierher zurückzukommen."

Sirius schaut hinauf zum Schloss, während er uns das erzählt. Sein Gesicht ist verdüstert, aber das ist es immer, wenn er sich irgendwie an sein Elternhaus erinnert, fast ebenso wie wenn Azkaban erwähnt wird.

Es ist erstaunlich warm auf dem Boden. Heute ist wirklich schönstes Frühlingswetter. Harry fragt Sirius plötzlich, ob er sich an seine Auswahl erinnert. Sirius lacht. Es klingt wie das tiefe Bellen eines grossen Hundes.

„Erinnere ich mich an meine Auswahl? Ich kann dir wörtlich wiederholen, was der Sortierhut gesagt hat, Harry. Ich hatte James schon im Bahnhof getroffen und wir sassen natürlich zusammen, wir waren ja schon in der Primarschule Freunde gewesen, aber ich hatte total Schiss davor, in Slytherin zu landen. Wie hätte es auch anders kommen können, wo doch meine ganze Familie in Slytherin war. Die Primarschule ist übrigens in Hogsmeade, dort hat's Kinder aus Halbblutfamilien, aber natürlich keine Muggel-geborenen, in so eine Schule hätten meine Eltern mich nie geschickt! James wusste das natürlich auch mit dem Stammhaus meiner Familie. Und ich wollte da nicht hin, ich kannte zu viele Kinder, die dort auf jeden Fall landen würden. Aber als ich drankam, gleich nach meiner Cousine Bellatrix, dachte ich den Hut an, dass er mich schon ins Schlangenhaus stecken solle, wenn's denn schon sein müsse."

Wir grinsen ein bisschen, das klingt wie typisch Sirius. Er grinst auch und fährt weiter:

„Und der Hut sagte in meinem Kopf: ‚Also, warum sollte ich das tun? Etwa nur, weil du ein Black bist?' Ich dachte: ‚Genau. Obwohl ich nicht ein Allerwelts-Black bin.' Das schien den Kerl zu amüsieren, denn er kicherte und erklärte: ‚Das scheint mir auch so. Wenn du selber wählen könntest, in welches Haus möchtest du gehen? Denn da ist ein bisschen von allem in deinem Kopf, weisst du. Du bist äusserst intelligent, du scheinst einen ausgesprochenen Hang zum Unfugtreiben zu haben, gepaart mit einer unglaublichen Dosis Mut und dann ist da deine grenzenlose Loyalität. Und ich finde sogar eine gute Spur Gerissenheit in dir. Also, wo möchtest du hin, wenn du nicht nach Slytherin gehen möchtest? – Ich denke, du gehörst nach Gryffindor!' Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie erstaunt ich war, glaubt mir, denn der Hut hatte mir damit gesagt, dass ich mich in irgend einem der Häuser entfalten könnte. Aber ich landete in dem Haus, von dem ich im Geheimen geträumt hatte, schon nur, weil ich wusste, dass James dort landen würde. Aber den Heuler, den ich schon am nächsten Morgen von meiner Mutter bekam, den könnt ihr euch nicht mal in euren schlimmsten Alpträumen ausmalen. Der Leiter von Haus Slytherin hatte nicht gezögert, ihr sofort zu berichten, dass ich nicht nach Slytherin, sondern nach Gryffindor gekommen war."

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie der geklungen hat..."

„Er war scheusslich!" erinnert sich Remus. „Sie hat ihren Sohn in einer Art und Weise niedergemacht, das könnt ihr euch wirklich kaum vorstellen. Uns gab es eine erste kleine Kostprobe über sein Leben zuhause. Und viermal ist er danach noch zu Sommerferien heimgekehrt. Keine zehn Pferde hätten ihn jedoch zu den Weihnachtsferien aus Hogwarts weggebracht. Ich weiss noch, in unserem vierten Jahr, da verlangten die Blacks, dass er heimkommt, aber Sirius weigerte sich strikte und McGonagall schrieb ihnen, dass sie ihren Schüler nicht zwingen könne, in die Weihnachtsferien nach Hause zu gehen, da Hogwarts traditionell über Weihnachten offen ist. Er blieb und sie haben ihm nicht einmal ein Geschenk geschickt. Das ist ziemlich hart, wenn man vierzehn ist. Ich war auch da und habe mitbekommen, dass nur sein Onkel Alphard und seine Cousine Andromeda an ihn gedacht hatten. Dafür schickten ihm die Potters, Peters und meine Eltern Geschenke. Und er bekam meistens eine Menge von den vielen Freunden, die er in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff hatte."

„Aber es kann kein Spass gewesen sein, zu den ersten Sommerferien nach Hause zu kommen, was?" fragt Ginny, die sich nur wenige Minuten nach Harry und Ron zu uns gesetzt hat.

„Acht Wochen absoluter Terror! Ich durfte allein das Haus nicht verlassen, aber keiner kam mit mir. Verbrachte also den ganzen Sommer drinnen und konnte grade mal den Hogwarts Express erreichen. Gleich nach den OWLS entfloh ich meinem Elternhaus, weil die mich dazu zwingen wollten, ein Todesser zu werden! Verbrachte die Ferien dann bei James und sogar auch ein bisschen bei Remus. In den Weihnachtsferien in meinem sechsten Jahr bekam ich von Andromeda Post, dass unser Onkel Alphard gestorben war. Ich hatte ihn in den Sommerferien noch einigermassen gesund gesehen. Da hatte er noch den guten Gedanken, sein Testament zu verfassen und alles, was er besass, Andy und mir zu hinterlassen," erzählt Sirius.

„Das klingt ja scheusslich! Kein Wunder, dass Hogwarts dir da ein Zuhause war..." kommentiert Parvati.

„Ja, es war wirklich wie ein Schutzmantel für mich. Und ich muss sagen, dass Albus Dumbledore nie den Glauben an mich verloren hatte, trotz all der Klemmen, in die ich mich manövriert hatte. Er half mir immer, wenn ich mich meinen Eltern entgegenstellen musste. Die waren ständig da und haben über irgendwas gemeckert. Aber Albus hat sie mir immer ferngehalten. Ich hatte eine Menge Unterstützung von ihm."

„Er sah das Potential in dir, Padfoot," sagt Remus sanft.

Sirius schaut ihn mit einem dieser anbetenden Blicke an. Doch dann ist es schon Zeit, wieder ins Schloss zurückzukehren. Er nimmt Ron Denny wieder ab und wir gehen alle hinauf zum Schlosseingang. Ich habe keine Mühe, mich mit dem leckeren Essen anzufüllen. Anderen scheint es da nicht so gut zu gehen. Susan Bones am Hufflepuff-Tisch sieht definitiv ziemlich grün im Gesicht aus. Wie es scheint, ist praktische Zauberkunst nicht ihr Bier.

Mein Test ist in einer halben Stunde vorbei. Ich werde aufgefordert, eine Reihe von Zaubern zu demonstrieren, dann kann ich mit ein paar komplexen Formeln nach meiner Wahl angeben und verzaubere einen Commumirror. Da bitte ich jedoch den Examinator, dass er den genauen Inhalt für sich behält. Er darf den kleinen Spiegel austesten, aber er verzichtet darauf, indem er seinen eigenen aus der Tasche zieht.

„Ich denke, dies ist Beweis genug, Miss Granger. Gratuliere! Das war ein hochklassiger Beweis für Ihre Fähigkeiten. Wir kommen ohne dieses Ding ja schon beinahe nicht mehr aus. Ich frage mich sogar, wie wir es je geschafft haben, ohne die Commumirrors zu leben. Sie werden mit Ihrer Note gewiss zufrieden sein."

„Vielen Dank, Sir!"

Damit bin ich entlassen. Ich treffe mich draussen wieder mit den anderen und wir entschliessen uns, über Hagrid herzufallen und bei ihm das Ende unserer Prüfungen zu feiern.

„Hurra! Hagrid, wir haben's geschafft, wir haben's hinter uns! Die Schule ist vorüber!" johlen wir alle.

Er grinst nur und offeriert Tee, den wir gerne akzeptieren. Wir beschwören einen Tisch und Stühle herauf und sitzen zusammen dran, bis es längst dunkel ist. Die Tests haben wir kurz angesprochen, doch dann wechseln wir gleich zu netteren Themen.

**Justin**

Also... das war ja erstaunlich erträglich. Nicht wirklich leicht, aber doch auch nicht ganz so schlimm wie erwartet. Haben die vom Ministerium es einfach nicht geschafft, die Tests wirklich so schrecklich erschöpfend zu machen, oder waren wir so gut? Jedenfalls haben wir alle das Gefühl, gut abgeschnitten zu haben.

Wir kehren auf die Sunnegg zurück, aber diesmal werden wir zum Abschiedsfest nach Hogwarts gehen. Es ist das letzte Mal und wir finden, dass wir da eigentlich nicht fehlen sollten. Aber wir sind jetzt wirklich frei und das zählt eine Menge für uns alle. Wir werden jetzt erst mal eine Weile viel Spass haben. Wir haben zwei Monate für uns alleine und wir planen, die Zeit für allerhand schöne Sachen zu nutzen. Natürlich werden wir einen Stop bei meiner Familie einlegen und einen im Fuchsbau. Mrs Weasley scheint jetzt doch ihren schlimmsten Groll gegen Ron und mich hinter sich gelassen haben. Ron ist bis zu unserem Eintritt ins Ministerium als Auroren im Training noch immer auf einem sehr begrenzten Budget, aber meine Eltern sind für den Sommer ziemlich grosszügig mit uns, also können wir schon auch mal ausgehen und brauchen nicht dauernd daheim zu sitzen.

Wir haben uns bei den Auroren schon vorgestellt. Man hat uns die ganze Abteilung gezeigt, die Trainingsräume und Unterkünfte. Wir werden von Montag bis Freitag nachmittag dort sein müssen und dürfen fürs Wochenende heimgehen. Start der Ausbildung ist am 1. September. Das Training wird zwei Jahre dauern. Aber als Auszubildende bekommen wir immerhin schon ein gutes Anfangsgehalt. Darüber ist vor allem Ron sehr froh, denn das entlässt ihn aus der Abhängigkeit von seinen Eltern. Er ist auch deshalb sehr froh darüber, dass er den Eltern nicht mehr auf der Tasche liegt, weil die es sich daher leisten können, Ginny zur Akademie zu schicken. Sie wird während vier Jahren vor allem Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke studieren.

**Ginny**

So, das war's. Wir haben die Examen hinter uns und damit auch die Schule. In praktischer Transfiguration konnte man eine Transfiguration eigener Wahl vorführen und ich habe, wie die meisten in meiner Klasse, die Animagustransformation gewählt. Es war total heiss, all die erstaunten Gesichter zu sehen, als ich eine Runde durch die Grosse Halle geflogen bin. Den Examinatoren sind fast die Augen aus den Köpfen gekullert. Als meiner hörte, dass ich das schon seit einem Jahr kann, konnte er es fast nicht glauben. Offenbar war keiner meiner Klassenkameraden bei dem drangekommen.

Jetzt geht's weiter an die Uni. Ich freue mich drauf, weil ich das weiterhin von der Sunnegg aus machen kann. Aber wenn's mir stinkt, so weit zu apparieren, kann ich auch zum Fuchsbau gehen. Mum hat mein Zimmer völlig aufgemotzt. Ernie hat auch Zauberkunst als Hauptfach. Wir haben noch einen Dritten im Bunde, nämlich Blaise, der ebenfalls Zauberkunst studieren wird. Es sollen noch etwa sieben oder acht Studenten dabei sein. Ich freue mich darauf und bin schon neugierig, wie das wird, wenn's im September losgeht. Für den Moment bin ich einfach nur froh, dass die Schule vorbei ist und freue mich auf die Ferien. Ich bin eine jetzt voll ausgebildete Hexe und geniesse alle Freiheiten, die mir das eröffnet.

**Harry**

Jetzt, da die Schule vorbei ist, können wir uns auf unser nächstes wichtiges Ereignis freuen: unsere Hochzeit! Es wird auf alle Fälle ein Tag mit viel Spass.

Ich habe null Angst, was die NEWTS angeht. Ich habe meinen Platz an der Uni bereits und im September werden Hermione und ich ein völlig neues Leben beginnen. Ich bin gespannt, ob ich die Uni meistern werde. Ich meine, es ist ein ziemlich grosses Ding und wenn man Sirius glauben darf, dann haben in meiner Familie nicht sehr viele die Uni besucht. Also fühle ich mich richtig gut, dass ich es tue. Magisches Recht wird intensives Auseinandersetzen und Auswendiglernen von endlosen, kompliziert formulierten Gesetzestexten bedeuten. Das wird bestimmt des öfteren ziemlich langweilig. Aber wir brauchen das Wissen, wenn wir erfolgreich nach unserem Studio darangehen wollen, vieles in dieser Welt zu reformieren. Und ich bin ebenso entschlossen wie Hermione, einige dieser Ungerechtigkeiten und Ungereimtheiten in dieser magischen Welt zu korrigieren. Deshalb haben wir Geschichte als zweites Fach belegt. Für die Erreichung unserer Ziele brauchen wir auch dieses Wissen.

**Sirius**

Winky und Dobby übernehmen die Zwillinge kurz, nachdem wir sie am Mittag in ihre Wiegen gelegt haben. Wir haben abgemacht, dass wir die Bande direkt in Hogwarts treffen. Sie wollen die Kinder mitbringen. Um zwei treffen wir Madam Bones im Ministerium. Sie hat einen der Juristen in der Abteilung mitgebracht und stellt ihn uns vor. Wir besprechen uns dann mit Mr. Sumner, der sich mit dem Familien- und Erbrecht im Ministerium am besten auskennt. Er sagt uns, dass es zwar keine Möglichkeit der Eheschliessung gib, aber wir können einen Eheähnlichen Kontrakt abschliessen und damit die Erbfolge regeln.

„Und es gibt ja keinen Grund, weshalb Sie nicht im privaten Rahmen auch eine Feier haben können," meint er.

„Das wissen wir. Wir haben auch eine gehabt, wir wollten nur wissen, ob es nicht doch eine Möglichkeit gibt. Immerhin würde ein Ehevertrag auch die das Erbe regeln und zusammen mit dem Testament wäre das dann wohl auch nicht anfechtbar."

Mr. Sumner gibt uns eine Liste von Punkten, die in einem solchen Vertrag eingeschlossen werden sollten und wir gehen sie gemeinsam durch, damit wir es genau verstehen und damit es dann auch wirklich nicht angefochten werden könnte. Er empfiehlt uns ausserdem die Kanzlei von Mr. Lynton, um einen solchen lupenreinen Vertrag aufzusetzen. Ich erinnere mich an den Namen, denn das war die Kanzlei, der Onkel Alphard seine Aufträge jeweils erteilte. Ich kenne ihn persönlich.

„Oh ja, danke, das ist ein guter Hinweis, ich kenne Mr. Lynton. Er hatte das Vertrauen meines Onkels."

„Ah ja, ich glaube, ich erinnere mich an Ihren Onkel – Alphard Black, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, stimmt."

„Daran hatte ich nicht mehr gedacht. Aber ich erinnere mich gut an Ihren Onkel, Mr. Black, das war ein sehr interessanter Herr. Wir trafen uns ab und zu mal im Tropfenden Kessel an der Bar. Er war in Ihrer Familie aber nicht allgemein beliebt, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, könnte man nicht behaupten. Er war wie meine Cousine und ich der Familie mehr als entfremdet. Da war es fast natürlich, dass er den grossen Rest der Familie vom Erbe ausschloss. Sie bekamen alle nur einen Knut. Er nannte sie ein Rudel Hyänen."

„Das tat er allerdings. Er wusste sehr viel über die Tierwelt, die magische wie die der Muggel, nicht wahr? – Nun, wir haben ja wohl alle Ihre Fragen besprochen, oder fällt Ihnen noch etwas ein?"

„Nein, sonst nichts mehr. Vielen Dank, dass Sie uns Ihre Zeit zur Verfügung gestellt haben, Mr. Sumner. Es war nett, Sie kennen gelernt zu haben."

„Oh, gleichfalls! Und das war sehr gern geschehen. Darf ich Sie hinaus begleiten?"

Wir verlassen den kleinen Konferenzraum und gehen zu den Aufzügen, dann verlassen wir das Ministerium und apparieren direkt nach Hogsmeade. Es ist noch früh, daher gehen wir auf ein Butterbier zu Madam Rosmerta in die Drei Besen. Draco und Parvati sind bereits da. George und Fred Weasley sitzen bei ihnen, also werden sie sich wohl über ihre geschäftlichen Pläne, die langsam konkreter werden, unterhalten haben. Als Fred uns sieht, winkt er uns herüber. Wir setzen uns an ihren Tisch und begrüssen die Runde und die Zwillinge erkundigen sich nach den Zwillingen. Wir haben gute zwei Stunden, bis wir zum Schloss aufbrechen müssen. Als es Zeit wird, zeigen Draco und Parvati uns ihre Besen. Wir sind zu Fuss und brechen daher auf. Aber wir nehmen uns Zeit, den Weg zurückzulegen. Wir sind immer noch mehr als pünktlich und treffen die anderen Schüler. Die Kleinsten bleiben heute mal ausnahmsweise unter James und Lilys Aufsicht zuhause.

**Remus**

Nun haben wir also unsere Klasse durch die NEWTS gebracht. Beim Festessen blicke ich zurück auf drei höchst interessante Jahre. Sirius und ich sitzen heute am Lehrertisch. Ich erfreue mich an dem Anblick unserer völlig entspannten Bande am Tisch der Gryffindors. Parvati und Lavender sitzen nebeneinander und tratschen.

Ich sitze neben Poppy. Sie berichtet mir das Neueste aus ihrer grossen Familie. Sie hat drei Kinder, alle älter als ich, alle verheiratet und alle mit einer hübschen Reihe von Kindern. Sie klingt sehr zufrieden und hat noch nicht die geringste Lust, sich vom Posten der Hogwarts Medihexe zurückzuziehen.

Wir teilen so viele schöne Erinnerungen miteinander. Sie hat mich vom Tag, an dem wir uns kennen gelernt haben, gern gehabt und mir nie ein schlechtes Gefühl gegeben, ein Werwolf zu sein. Schon bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam, hat sie mit meiner Mutter Kontakt aufgenommen und daraus ist eine sehr schöne Freundschaft zwischen den beiden Heilerinnen entstanden. Sie fand so heraus, was meine Mum jeweils unternahm, um mich nach meinen Transformationen zu heilen. Sie hat sich an alle Ratschläge meiner Mutter gehalten. Ich hatte immer mein eigenes kleines Zimmer, denn es wäre ja nicht angegangen, dass mich jemand jeden Monat dort gesehen hätte. In diesem Zimmer waren immer einige Dinge, die mir besonders am Herzen lagen, vor allem, als ich noch sehr klein war. Da war der Teddy, ein Quilt, an dem ich besonders hing und mein Lieblingspyjama. Poppy verwöhnte mich in etwa so wie meine Mutter es tat. Als meine Freunde dann wussten, dass ich ein Werwolf war, belagerten sie Poppy immer so lange, bis sie die drei in mein Zimmer liess. Deshalb haben wir heute eine Menge „Weisst du noch?" Erinnerungen auszutauschen. Und natürlich ist es mir alles andere als eine lästige Pflicht zu hören, wie es ihrer Familie geht.

Wir geniessen die Wärme und Vertrautheit eines Festessens in der Grossen Halle. Sirius sieht heute grossartig aus, entspannt und sein Gesicht zeigt den glücklichsten Ausdruck, seit wir wieder vereint sind, während er mit Minerva plaudert. Unser Zuhause ist zwar jetzt die Sunnegg, aber das Schloss kommt dicht dahinter, denn es hat für uns beide eine sehr grosse Bedeutung. Wenn wir im September hierher zurückkehren, werden wir ein völlig neues Leben beginnen.


End file.
